YuGiOh 5D's: Reverse of Arcadia
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: A war 5000 years in the making is about to surface. With time running out, a girl named Margret Spires must retain her stolen memories and join the Signers to battle the undead guardians of the Netherworld. Let's make some Magic! (Chapter 49 fixed, but grammar errors still present.)
1. Prologue

**Same disclaimer applied.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Flashback**

**Distant Communication**

**(Person 1/ person 2) "In unison/in unison"**

**(5D's) "This symbol indicates the card is created by yours truly. All rights go to me."**

**(A/N): "This story premieres during chapters 45-50 of Stardust Accelerator. Enjoy."

* * *

**

_I found myself standing amongst the most trees I've ever seen in my life. I've only heard of forests before, but never seen one let alone been in one. The calls and cries of myriads of birds sounded all around me, many of which I could not recognize._

_A few feet away, a shadowy figure stood in front of me. No matter how hard I tried, I could not make out any features. All I could see that it looked like a child with two pigtails at the top of their head. I called out to the child, but my voice would not come._

_"Somebody…" the child, at least I assumed it was the child, pleaded, "Somebody… please help me…!"

* * *

_

Deep within an unknown compound, in a small research laboratory, a 17-year-old girl wearing a purple one-piece bathing suit, was seen sleeping inside a small, glass-roofed pod filled above the waistline with water. She wore a shower-cap so her hair couldn't get wet. Beeps and blips of various machines were heard as she was being observed in the next room through a two-way mirror.

In the other room was accompanied by two people; one was a young woman with short light-brown hair, clothed in a white top and pants covered with a high-collared green tabard. The other was a man, taller than the woman, was dressed in a black shirt and a sage-green vest, with a white tie over his torso, accompanied with gray trousers beneath. His dark-red hair styled in a large quaff above his right eye.

"Sayer, there been a change detected in the test suject's body!" the woman said sounding surprised.

"What is it?" the man named Sayer questioned, also sounding surprised.

"See this wavy pattern?" the woman stated pointing to a computer screen, "It's likely that the subject's communicating with the Spirit World."

"Really? Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain..." Sayer deducted, "Okay, Seria, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time we put this one to work for us..." he continued, "Even if this subject can't use psychic powers, I'm sure we'll have a decent duelist on our hands." he finished agreeing with himself.

At that moment the computer began to beep.

"Oh! The subject has regained consciousness," the woman named Seria exclaimed looking at the screen.

In the other room, the girl slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the fluorescent lights.

"When our friend here is able to walk, take our little protege to her room; but make sure no one realizes that this subject is not a psychic duelist. If anyone else finds this out, our secret might be leaked to the outside world." Sayer ordered and walked out of the room.

"Yes, sir," Seria bowed.

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Prologue: Awakening-The Arcadia Movement

* * *

**

A few hours later, Seria led the girl down a long hallway; her long and curly, violet hair decorated in a pair of sparkling bowties. They kept walking until they came to last door in the hall, "This will be your room form now on," Seria explained as she opened the door, revealing the quaint room with a pair beds cloaked in yellow sheets. The carpet was of a pale green, almost like grass, and the walls of a pale beige color. Within the walls, two young men stood, each clothed in the same uniform as both Seria and the girl. The brunette was first to turn to the pair, smiling brightly with his eyes no more than closed slits, small spectacles gleaming as they sat on the bridge of his nose. His burnt umber hair was curled into a miniature quiff like the one Divine had sported earlier on. The other possessed dirty blonde hair, hanging either side of his forehead, his dull eyes watching the new arrivals with a somewhat bored and uninterested look.

"Just ask these two if you need help with anything," Seria continued, "Other than that, here's a deck you can use," the woman pulled a Duel Monsters deck. The girl blinked as she continued to stare at the cards, as though lost over what she was supposed to do with the cards. Her hand, however, did rise, and fell upon the deck, gripping it tightly before Seria's palm withdrew. The cards remained sealed, the tips of Rena's fingers beneath them; locking them into place.

Once her arm fell by her side, Seria retreated towards the door, gripping the frame with her slender hand and watched over her shoulder at the trio once more. "Since this deck has already been created, be careful not to mix the cards up. You'll be recieving your instructions from Sayer soon. Make sure you all get ready," after that, Seria left the room.

"A pleasure to meet you," the man with the glasses approached the girl with a joyful composure, "My name's Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly!" Okita held out his hand, but the girl just blinked at it, "Guess you're not into shaking hands. That's okay. Liquid and I just got here ourselves. So i'm afraid we probably can't answer too many of your questions."

"Some new blood, eh?" the second person approached, "I'm Liquid. What's your name?"

"Uh... Umm... It's Magic..." the girl stuttered.

"Magic, eh? Well, good to have you on board."

"..."

"Hey! What're you spacing out, for? You got anything goin' on up stairs there?" Liquid caught Magic's attention by poking her on her forehead, "Okay, what's that fella's name over there?" he pointed to Okita.

"Umm... It's, uh, ...Okita?"

"Okita. Alright, so where are we now?"

"Uhh..." Magic spaced out again.

But Liquid snapped his fingers in her face, "Hey, now! Get a hold of yourself! We're in Arcadia Movement Headquarters."

"Arcadia... Movement?"

"You know, the people who took you in so they can help you control your powers?"

"..."

"Okay... Just give your brain a rest 'til we get some instructions. Just don't go causing any trouble."

Just then, Sayer entered the room, "Psychic duelists, listen up!" he announced, "Your first mission to be carried out by the Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Our target will be KaibaCorp's own Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large amount of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament..." 'Sly, that Rex Goodwin is... I can't let them go about their business without any oversight, now can I...?' "Ahem, you may come in now."

Such as Sayer called, two more people entered the room. One was a young man, 19 years of age, having green hair with a large bang covering his right eye. The other was a girl, a year younger, with short magneta hair and amber eyes. A small metal device was rolled into her hair, "This is Divine and Akiza Izinski. They were invited to take part in the Fortune Cup, and have already advanced to the finals. I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event hall in order to support them. That said, it looks like you don't have enough power now to bend a psychic duel to your will. The three of you will have to work together. Consider it a kind of 'field training'," he turned to Akiza, "Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!" he instructed.

"Yes,sir. Everything will be as you wish, Sayer." Akiza answered.

And then to Divine, "Divine...?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," he answered, rollong his eyes.

"All right. You three, head over to the tournament. Don't fail me!" Sayer said turning to us and then walking out the door, with Akiza and Divine following after him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Magic and Liquid managed to sneak into the KaibaDome. It wasn't quite easy getting in. They had to find the back door _and _sneak past security guarding it. They have been trekking the the hallways looking for a way to support Akiza from the shadows.

"Huh. I hear a lot of cheering going on. Has the duel finished or something?" Liquid replied, hearing jeers bouncing off the walls, "More importantly, where did Okita run off to? He's taking forever!"

And just as he wished, said person arrived around the corner, joining the others, "I apologize for my lateness, but I have some news! Akiza Izinski lost her match about half an hour ago! We were too late!"

"What? Don't we need her for the plan to work?" Liquid exclaimed, "Now what?"

"I guess we just have to go home and forget about it. Even coming here was probably a waste of time now. But why don't we take a peek around before we go on our merry way?"

Both Magic and Liquid nodded in agreement. The three continued on their way. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard and Liquid took out a small communicator from his person.

_"You're late. Where were you?" _Sayer asked disappointing.

"Our apologies, Sir," Liquid responded, "We had to think of a way to sneak past the guards and get to the arena."

_"...Very well. The plan is on hold for now. So go home."_

"Yes, sir," the three said simultaneously.

"Look's like this mission was a fluke," Liquid said, "Let's head back."

"Indeed it was," Okita replied, "We likely won't be getting any more orders. We wouldn't want to waste our energy on any unnecessary efforts now, would we?"

"No," Liquid answered, irritated, "C'mon, Magic. Let's beat it. We don't have any more reason to be here," both he and Okita left. Magic was about to follow until...

"Hey! You're a duelist for that Arcadia Movement, right?" a new voice made Magic turn to see another young woman rushing towards her. She had long black hair and was wearing a stripped long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it and jeans. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of very thick glasses, "I'm Carly Carmine, journalist! I want you to tell me everything you know about the Acardia Movement!"

"The Arcadia Movement...?" Magic muttered, "I'm n-not sure I'm supposed to do that..."

"Hmph, I figured you'd be a tough nut to crack... I know! If I beat you in a duel you have to promise to answer all the questions I wanna ask, alright?" she said pulling out a duel disk from god-knows-where and inserted her deck.

That made Magic even more nervous. She knew the game of Duel Monsters; it was just that she doesn't remember dueling as long as she could remember. She was about to decline when suddenly, a deafening shriek filled the hallways.

"Oh my gosh! Has the championship match already started?" Carly exclaimed, "And more importantly, what was that sound just now? I've got to get to the stadium pronto!" she ran across the hallway, with Magic following her for some reason.

Awhile later they pushed through the double-doors leading to the KaibaDome's track area, below the stands. Magic saw two grey dragons hovering frozen on the track, before dispersing into a pure shower of light.

_"It's over!" _Magic heard someone scream through the stereo, _"Yusei is our winner! From the refuge of refuse he rose! From the slums of Satellite he now reigns supreme! I proudly present New Domino City's newest hero- Yuseeeeei Fudo!"_

Those last two words struck Magic's skull like an flaming arrow would her heart. She looked up to the holographic sphere and saw an 18-year-old face, with spiky black hair with golden highlights. What really put her over the edge was his intimidating blue eyes. Massive waves of pain rippled through her brain. Her leg became weak as she stumbled to her knees, clutching her skull in agony. Pretty soon she gave in and passed out, forgotten by the many reporters and photographers distracted by the cheering of the crowds...

* * *

**A new legend begins to unwind. Tune in next time for the next Reverse of Arcadia for the first episode.**

**Please Review.**


	2. A Web of Deciet: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Flashback**

**Distant Communication**

**(Person 1/ person 2) "In unison/in unison"**

**(5D's) "This symbol indicates the card is created by yours truly. All rights go to me."**

**(Digit) "This symbol indicates the card is created by 5-Digit. All rights go to me."**

**Kenichi Matsuda: 5-Digit**

**?: Seed245445

* * *

**

"Oh, come on, what gives!"

Our first episode opens back in some garbage dump some where in the Satellite. After how the Crimson Dragon appeared at the final chapter of our last story, it interfered with the broadcast Rally and his friends were watching, so Nervin tried to fix it, by slamming his fist against the TV! "We're in the middle of watching maybe the most important duel ever and you just stop working? You call yourself a television? Come on, work already! Puh-leeese!"

"Man, what a piece of junk," Rally argued.

"Well, we _did_ find the thing lyin' around in this junkyard," Blitz added.

Suddenly, the television bleeped and turned back on, "Aha, it's back!" Nervin replied.

_"Aaaand it's official! We have a new champion!" _the MC on TV shouted,_ "The crown has been passed on to Yusei Fudo!" _on the screen, they can hear the crowds chanting 'Yusei! Yusei! Yusei!'. Every one of the holographic screens around the stadium skyline showed his face, but he doesn't appear to be happy or surprised; his expression was rather closed. He was pinned down by a triple spotlight as he stands on the track. He looked around at the stands, and at the camera.

"You gotta be kiddin' me, we missed the ending of the duel?"

"Aw, man."

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?"

It started to dawn on them; Nervin looked startled, Tank gripped Nervin's shoulder in front of him. Blitz gasped, and Rally looked the most shocked of all...

"They're all chantin' Yusei's name!" Tank said.

"So this means that he- he beat Jack?" Rally added.

With a high-five in the air, Nervin, Tank and Blitz, did a victory dance! Rally is still staring at the screen, completely stunned.

"Oh yeah! Sweet!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about babyyyyy!"

Rally stared for a bit more, then suddenly lit up, "...This is awesome!"

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 1: A Web of Deceit**

**Part 1: The Curtains od Darkness

* * *

**

At the stadium, beneath the huge holographic projection of Yusei's head, the reporters that came for the championships were in a flurry. Among them, Carly Carmine, the gawky journalist with the yellow vest and the thick spiral glasses, snaps a few photos before speaking into the camera, switching it to video. By the way, the glasses make her look extremely geeky, if not a little bit crazy.

"Uh, I'm standing in Domino Stadium in Domino City-, uh, I mean, obviously Domino Stadium is _in_ Domino City-"

The nerd was then pushed aside by an attractive-looking blond haired woman in a red jacket over a white shirt, and a purple skirt. Now, _she_ seemed rather more professional. She even has her own mic and cameraman, "Ready? Angela Rains here, reporting for WDGK at the Fortune Cup finale, where Fusei Yudo has stolen Jack Atlas's championship crown-!"

"Hey, Angela," Carly butted in, "one journalist to another, his name's not Fusei Yudo, it's _Yusei Fudo_!" Angela just laughed.

"I hate to break it to ya, Carly, but a blogger is not a journalist," that made Carly fume, "So tell me, how many hits a day is that little website of yours getting?"

"Thousands... of millions!" Carly stammered.

"I doubt that," Angela laughed again, "Well, Carly, I'd love to talk down to ya some more, but I did enough of that in high school! See ya! I got an interview to score!" with that, she and her cameraman dashed away, with Carly following...

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusei watched a couple of paramedics load Jack onto a gurney, and cover him with a blanket before wheeling him away, "Don't worry, Mr. Atlas is going to be fine. We just need to get him to the clinic for some routine tests," They began to wheel the stretcher away, "Oh, and congratulations, kid."

'Jack...,' Yusei thought, 'What did you see in that light?'

("Hey Satellite, how'ja do it?")

Yusei's thoughts were broken by the hecklers shouting at him.

("We know you cheated, pal!")

("Who's to say your friend there didn't cheat, too? Huh?")

("Hey! Come to think of it, I hope he's sucking through a tube right now!")

("You think you're one of us now? Well you're not!")

("Get outta here, punk! And take that street-rat with you!")

("Enjoy it while it lasts, ya loser!")

"Yusei!" the Satellite turned to see Jason and the others running towards him.

"Hey, guys. Everyone okay?"

"_We're fine_, but you're about to face a brand new enemy..." Yanagi cried, gesturing to a barricade, behind which a crowd of clearly excited reporters stood, "The Media!" the barricade was sent crashing down as the reporters all surged forwards.

"They're loose!" Leo cried out.

While Yusei and the others braced for a publicity pummeling, Tanner and Kenichi arrived, each pushing along either Yusei or Jason's duel-runners.

"We'd better hurry on up and accelerate!" Ken replied.

Everyone ran like hell as the stampede got closer.

* * *

**Meanwhile, up in Goodwin's private tower...**

"Yusei and Epsilon are running away!" Lazar complained, still freaked out, "Is that okay? What even happened at the end of that duel? What was that strange light all about? Does it change anything? Is it okay that Jack lost?"

"Who won and who lost is not important," Goodwin replied calmly, the Vice-Director confused, "What's important is that the stars have finally begun to align. Soon, they will become one. That's the only thing that matters right now!"

"Goodwin!" the Director looked behind him to see a young 20-year-old woman about to descend down a flight of stairs. She had dark, almond-colored skin. Her auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a metallic-silver duster, over a black leather top fitting perfectly above her stomach, and a matching leather miniskirt. They also matched with her elbow-high fingerless gloves and knee-high boots. The most intimidating feature was her steel-cold blue eyes. Right now, she doesn't look too happy.

"If I remember correctly, I was too get my rematch with Jason Hutchins," she replied acidly, "I don't see that happening. What's going on?"

"Ah, Miss Kaiba. You must mean Subject D-5: Epsilon," Goodwin said, calmly, "I guess everyone forgot about some WildCard match, when they would rather witness the King battling instead," he turned back to the crowds below, "Oh well; some other time, perhaps."

"You know what? No!" Isis hurried down the steps and stomped towards the Director, with a peeved look on her face, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I did _not _lose an unofficial late-night turbo-duel, waited _four _days up on an ivory tower, watching a lame Duel Monsters that _I _opened, just to let some Satellite slip through my fingers now! Do you hear me?"

"I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later," Goodwin kept his calm composure, "Until then, you just have to be patient."

* * *

Meanwhile, the reporters camped outside on the track. Most of them became impatient, especially Angela, "Well this is a dead end. Come on, boys; let's go find Goodwin."

* * *

But unbeknown to them, Yusei, Jason and the gang made a clean getaway right under their noses. Because they were traveling along an underground tunnel beneath the KaibaDome.

"Where are we," Dexter asked.

"This is an abandoned service tunnel," Tanner answered.

"A guy like me knows these things. That, and the Jacks' Flush told me."

"I have no idea what happened to you in that light, but I'm just thrilled that you won the tournament!" Yanagi said.

"I knew you could do it, Yusei!" Leo cheered, "You're the best duelist I've ever seen! You're, like, my hero!" Dexter nodded in agreement.

"Forget the tournament. Remember, the whole thing was just a setup on Goodwin's part," Tanner reminded the group, "Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei and Jason agreed to duel was 'cause Goodwin captured his friends... Until we figure out what the whole story is, we should lay low at the Jacks' hideout. Leo, Luna and Kat should probably come and stay with us, too."

"Yay! This will be like a sleepover!" Katherine replied ecstatically, "N-E-K-O, that spells sleepover!" Gabriella laughed a bit.

"Yusei? I dunno how, but I was able to see inside that weird light," Luna said softly, with fear in her eyes, "I saw you guys dueling, and... I saw the Satellite being destroyed!" Yusei knew what he was talking about. He saw the same thing as well, "That was the future, wasn't it."

"I have no idea," Yusei replied, "But if that was some kind of vision of the future, then we have to stop it from happening!"

Luna looked worried; she looked at her right arm and laid a hand over her Sign, "What is a Signer."

That was when Yanagi stepped in, switched to full-lecture mode, "Allow _me_, Luna! I can tell you everything there is to know! But before I explain what a Signer is, I'll hafta give you some back-story, by thrilling you with tales of my numerous archaeological adventures around the world!"

* * *

Back at the Kaibadome, the reporters waited impatiently behind a wall of guards for Goodwin to exit his tower. And Carly peeked out of the crowd.

"Uh! I'm getting all nervous and stuff. What kind of question should I ask Goodwin? Ah!" the blogger snapped, "I'll consult my fortunetelling deck! That oughta give me some kind of clue," Carly took out a deck and took a card out of it to look at. It was a normal-monster that is a cute little yellow fairy with big eyes and wings in her hair, on the background of a sun, "Okay, so 'Today is all about being super-happy. So if you're worried about something, don't be; just keep moving forward, and everything will be fine!' Well! That's good to know!"

The elevator door opens, and Goodwin, Lazar, and Kaiba were besieged with questions as the guards try to keep order...

("Is that giant dragon a monster card?")

("Come on, people, step back!")

("What happened inside that light?")

("Mr. Goodwin! Mr. Goodwin?")

...One of them being Angela Rains, of course, "A lot of fans are questioning the legitimacy of Yusei's victory since they didn't see the final move being played!"

"Here's what I can tell you..." Goodwin smiled, "during the final duel, our holographic system experienced a hiccup of sorts, making it so that we couldn't display the visuals. However we _can_ confirm that Yusei was, in fact, the victor. All other details will be released in the coming days."

"What can you tell us about the new champion? Who is he? What's his story? Where's he get his clothes?"

"You'll have to ask Yusei yourself; we don't really know that much about him."

Meanwhile, Carly struggles her way through the crowd, crawling through the forest of legs in the crowd.

"What about Jack Atlas? How is he taking-"

But she finally managed to make it to the front, "Mister Goodwin? Uh..."

"I was in the middle of asking a question!" Angela snapped.

"Eh, uh, when that big dragon appeared during the final duel, it, uh, it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing or something. Did that glow on his arm have any connection to the giant dragon?"

Goodwin narrowed his eyes, needless to say he was not happy about the question. So he answered innocently, "Hm. His arm was glowing, you say? I'm afraid I didn't see that. Perhaps the sheen of his runner was reflecting the sunlight into your eyes."

"N-no, i-i-it was kinda-"

"Why are you asking irrelevant questions?" Angela protested.

"I saw something-"

"We'll be releasing an official statement concerning the duel later on," Lazar said, "Right now, Director Goodwin has matters to attend to, so please, let us through."

"But...! I have more questions!" but the anchorwoman couldn't have been prepared by crowds herded back to form a walkway for Goodwin to exit, with the reporters still asking questions. As he makes his exit, Goodwin ominously glared at Carly; she needs to be silenced.

("Great. Looks like we've got nothing juicy for the six o'clock slot.")

("Well, there's still Jack Atlas.")

("Oh, right, him.")

"Beat ya there!" Angela said dashing through the other reporters to the exit.

("Huh? Hey! Wait for us!")

Carly was left standing alone, but she had bigger fish to fry, and is stoked! "Goodwin dodged my question! That means I'm onto something! Better not let it slip through the cra-," but it was hard not to, since she slipped up and went flying, "Aaaaahh!"

Later, Carly was driving down the freeway in a little yellow car. She was looking at a holographic billboard or something that displays information on several random duelists. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard, and Carly pressed the button on her video-phone.

"CARLY! Where are ya? I sent ya out for coffee two hours ago!" she wasn't surprised to receive a call from her boss from the Daily Duel.

"Sorry, but something important came up!"

"What could be more important than my caffeine fix?" he shouted.

"Well, sir- I found a big scoop!"

"You're an intern, interns don't look for scoops! They make copies and fetch coffee! Don't bother comin' back ta the office, kid, you're fired!"

"Fired! But I'm not even paid!" Carly complained, "Just gimme a chance, Mr. Pitts, this story I'm chasing is huge!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"A Conspiracy At the Fortune Cup. This one might lead all the way to the top!"

"Are you talkin' about Goodwin?" Pitts wondered out loud, "Never liked the guy. Bring back some dirt on him and you might still have a job waitin' for ya!"

"I'm on it, Mr. Pitts!" Carly ended the call. Now she switched the video to the Fortune Cup's last duel, "Time to see if I saw what I thought I saw. Please be there, please be there... Ah! There it is!" she made it to the par where Yusei's arm was glowing, "Yusei's arm is _definitely_ glowing! Goodwin tried to feed me that sheen-in-sunlight bit, but he's definitely covering something up! And I'm gonna figure out what it is. Carly Carmine is gonna crack this case wide-open! Heeheeheehee..."

_"Duel disk signals detected. In fifteen yards, turn left,"_ the computer screen showed a radial graph marked with compass points; middling close and at eleven o'clock, a blip appears. Within a few moments, Carly could see a street duel on the pavement beneath the freeway.

"I've spent the last five years of my life blogging about street duels," she narrated, "Angela's become a real reporter for the biggest station in New Domino City. (Meanwhile, I'm living out of my car.) But that's over! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this story and then, Mr. Pitts is gonna make me a front-page reporter! Look out world! Carly Carmine is comin' atcha full-speed!" that is, if not for the gas running completely empty, stopping Carly Carmine in her tracks, "That is, once I fill up my tank..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkest corner of the Satellite, a drop of water fell into a pool. A hulking figure started stiring. Nothing was described about him, except for the night-black, red-striped robe glistening from the only source of light, a five-pronged candlestick.

"So. Goodwin has gathered his precious Signers and summoned the Crimson Dragon," his dark voice mused, along with two more cloaked figures around the table, one yellow and the other blue.

"I think it's time we make our presence known. We must lower the curtain of shadows on Domino City. Like the great Bard said, 'What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.'," his eyes glowed a ominous violet, raising his hand to reveal four spiders within it, "The dawn of the spider has come! And soon, it shall cloak this world in darkness," the four spiders scurried from his hand, shooting threads of web upwards. The three cloaks laughed evilly as the arachnids climbed out of sight...

* * *

After taking Dexter, everyone else went to Blister's hideout. Yanagi hummed tunelessly as he draws something on a piece of paper, while Yusei, Jason and the others gathered around.

"Now, bear in mind that I'm not an artist and I only saw it the one time, but, the Dragon's Seal looks something like this!" after finishing, he held up the picture, showing a red marking in the shape of an arching dragon.

Yusei recognized the mark, especially the end, "The tail!"

"What is it? What about the head?" Leo asked.

"Look," everyone gasped Yusei showed them his sign, which look like the tail from the drawing.

"That looks just like it! Hey Luna, let's see your mark!" Luna pulls up her sleeve and revealed the claw burned into her skin, "Oh..."

"So Luna's mark looks like the claw thingy," Katherine stated, looking back at the drawing, "But what does it all mean, nya?"

According to legend, the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, hands, legs, and tail were split into five parts, and then sealed away as marks on the original Signers," Yanagi lectured, "The marks were then passed down through the generations."

"But right now we only know about _four_ Signers," Tanner pointed out,"So how was the Crimson Dragon summoned if only four of them were gathered?"

"Hey, we're forgetting about Jason, right?" Ken said, holding up Jason's arm carrying his own mark. Though Jason was concerned.

Luna suddenly seemed to faint, her knees buckling. Yanagi caught her quickly, looking down at her with worry.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"It's nothing," she answered weakly, "I... mm, I'm just a little tired or something."

"Well, that's understandable," Tanner said, "we've all had a crazy couple of days. Let's try to get some rest."

Luna, lolling over, takes one last glance at the dragon's seal...

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack Atlas, the former Master of Faster, laid motionless in the hospital; while outside his room, Mina Simmington paced restlessly, waiting for him to wake up.

'Mr. Atlas, I hope you're going to be all right,' she prayed.

* * *

Outside the hospital, more reporters arrived to see Jack, but were blocked off by more security.

("No dice. They're not letting anyone in.")

("Maybe we can climb the building and sneak in through a window.")

"I'm waiting right here until they come out!" Angela said.

But unbeknown to them, Carly Carmine was driving by, about to take a head start ahead of them.

"Here's my chance to get ahead of these jerks!" she giggled.

* * *

Came twilight, in a bleak, industrial area of New Domino City, crowds were gathered around three men in strangely familliar black cloaks.

"The Crimson Dragon has come to Domino City!" one of them shouted, "It has come to spread despair and oppress us all!"

"The people of New Domino City must take a stand together!" the second called, "The Dragon will try to tempt you with promises of fame and fortune!"

"Ignore its whisper and follow us down the virtuous path!" the third announced, "Only by denying the Dragon's call can we truly be free!"

As the passersby listen, they didn't notice as slender white threads come down on them from above, and a little web takes root on the back of each of their necks. Above, in the foggy sky, a huge web can be seen.

* * *

Later that night, all was still. All was calm. The streets of New Domino were silent.

But that peace was stalked by shadow. Silently, a pair of men walked the streets to the Jacks' Flush compound. They stopped outside, both garbed in a black cloak, their faces veiled by the shadows of their hoods. One of them pulled back his sleeve to let a purple mark in the shape of a spider shine on his forearm.

"The time, has come..."

* * *

Inside the compound, most of the company were asleep, all except Jason, who was looking at the drawing of the dragon seal.

"So you're awake too, huh?"

Startled, he quickly turned back to see Yusei, who was also awake, "Oh. Well, I guess so."

"Y'know, I wasn't going to say anything before, but your Sign, it's not like the others," the Tail Signer defined, "Do you knoe anything you're not telling us?"

"...Yusei, something happened to me today at the Fortune Cup..." but suddenly, both his and Yusei's Marks glowed brightly.

"My mark's never felt like this before!" Yusei winched, rolling up is sleeve for a better look at his Mark, "It feels like it's trying to warn me of something! Like there's a darkness or evil lurking!"

Their instincts told them to look out the window, where the spotted the two cloaks staring right at them, 'Who is that? Maybe he's the fifth Signer...' Jason thought.

* * *

The two Satellite's ran downstairs and out the door, and saw each cloak swish around a corner.

"Jason! You go this way, I'll go that way!"

"Right!" both Signers ran into opposite streets.

Jason ran down a long alley and around another corner. Soon, the Signer beheld a large building, halfway under construction. It had floors, but only frames for walls. He entered the building and soon made it to top floor. He was looking around when he hears the suspicious individual's footstep and whirls around. What he saw took him by major surprise.

"Ken?" Jason gasped, "What are you doing here? And what's with that glowing spider on you arm?"

"Okay, first of all, your little chat with Yusei woke me up, and I I followed you and Yusei straight here," Kenichi retorted, "And second... what are you talking about?"

"He meant _me_," both boys snapped their heads to the double voice and saw one of the cloaked figures step out of the shadows. The cloak chuckled.

"You must be the one whose arm I saw glowing!" Jason said to the stranger, "Are you another Signer?"

"I am a shadow drone! And if you seek the truth," the cloak held out his duel disk, "...my master says you must duel me for it!"

"A duel?" Jason felt his person for his deck but couldn't find it, "Oh man, I forgot it at Blister's place!"

"You should always keep you deck with you at all time, Jase," Ken remarked, holding out his own disk, "Oh well, better go and take care of this for ya!" the go-getter walked forward and confronted the stranger, "So how about it, Mr. Cloak-and-Dagger?"

The drone laughed, "You are no Signer! Dueling you will be a waste of time! This affair is none of your business!"

"I'm making it my business!" Kenichi activated his duel-disk and slotted in his deck.

"Hmph. Everybody's a tough-guy. Alright, have it your way," the drone activated his disk as well and inserted his own deck. Both players drew five cards.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Ken: 4000**

**Drone: 4000**

The shadow-drone brandished his glowing spider mark, as a wall of purplish flames sprung up behind him and spreads around the dueling field in a circle.

"Whoa!" Kenichi flabbergasted, "Something tells me that this isn't part of the duel!"

"It plays a _huge _role in this duel; as well as your fate!" the drone's smile widened, "You and I have been offered up by the light, and placed inside the energy ring of the eternal shadow. I'm afraid there's no turning back, now."

"Are we gonna duel, or talk in riddles all night?"

"You asked for in," the shadow drone drew his sixth card, "I summon (5D's)(1) Blaze Beetle(3/1500/200) in ATK mode!" the monster he played was a hercules beetle made out of molten rock. Its wings ignited when they were spread out from under its shell, "Now I set three cards face-down. And during the end-phase, you take 300 points of damage!" after three reverses appeared, the insect spat out a ball of fire. Ken shielded himself with his duel-disk, but it didn't prevent the searing burning the attack caused.

**Ken: 3700**

**Drone: 4000**

"Why did that hurt just now?" Ken wondered aloud.

"It's like when Divine and Akiza duel!" Jason deducted.

"This barrier we are in brings the duel to life!" the shadow-drone said, "Every card you play and every hit you take becomes real! And when you lose, heheh, I'm sure you figured it out already."

"That's not good," Ken drew his card, "But if activate my spell Lightning Vortex, it won't be a problem; because when I send a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" after discarding one card, several bolts of lightning ripped through the cealing and obliterated the beetle, "Now, by removing Magna Drago from my graveyard from play, I can special-summon (2) Inferno(4/1100/1900) onto my field!" a small flame ignited, slowly growing larger until it was the size of a human person. It opened its frightning blue eyes, and cackled maniacally, showing many decayed human skulls stuffed in its mouth (ATK: 1100), "Next, I summon the tuner-monster, Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" a red-headed kunoichi in a black jumpsuit appeared next to Inferno (ATK: 1600), "And now I tune her with Inferno for a synchro-summon!" the warrior levitated and transformed into four synchro-gates. Surounded by those rings, Inferno changed into four stars. A geyser of light erupted from the ground as Ken chanted:

"From the ashes a new flame ignites, behold the power that burns hotter than the sun! Synchro-Summon!"

"Put 4 and 4 together, and you get a level-8 Wildfire Dragon!" when the light faded, a red, crimson-armored dragon roared (ATK: 2900), "And with no monsters on your field, he's free to attack directly! Go! Burn a hole through his life-points with Nova Blast Stream!" the dragon unleashed a stream of blazing fire...

"I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted! Now my Blaze Beetle returns from the infernal depths in ATK mode!" Blaze Beetle returned to the field from the graveyard.

"The only thing you did was made you bug a target!" Wildfire Dragon continued its attack.

"Not quite! Now I activate Inferno Reckless Summon!" the drone played his second reverse-card, "Since I special-summon a monster to the field, I can summon two more copies from my deck!" two more beetles appeared (ATK: 1600x2), "And since there's another Fire monster on my field, your attacks can't get through!" the attack was halted as soon as the insects huddled together and formed a vortex of flame.

"I set 2 face-downs and end my turn," two reverse-cards appeared on Ken's field.

"It's my turn, then," the shadow-drone drew his next card, "I sacrifice 2 of my Blaze Beetles to summon something even more powerful! I advance-summon, (5D's) Dark Tuner-Infernal(8/0/1000)!" two of the three monsters formed into a multicolored portal, and that formed into a living deity of blue flames (ATK: 0).

"Dark Tuner?" Ken wondered.

"Yes! Now, Dark Tuner-Inferno, use your power to extinguish the light by absorbing the energy of Blaze Beetle! Let the dark shadows rise!" the dark flame extinguished and released 8 stars. The stars plunged into the Blaze Beetle's hide. Ken and Jason can hear it screech in agony before it changed into outlines. The stars combined with each other, vanish, and reappear as five black stars.

"The stars turned dark! What's going on?" Jason asked.

"The light is being consumed by the shadows!" the drone answered, "Whereas you mortals combine your monsters to make them more powerful creating positive energy, my monsters feed off one another and absorb each other to create _negative_ energy!"

"Wait a minute! I heard about negative ions, negative mass, even negative numbers," Ken said, "But i'm sure there ain't such thing as negative energy!"

"Don't be _too _sure! Negative energy is very real! The monster I'm summoning is a negative level-5!"

"What?" Jason and Ken shouted simultaneously.

The shadow-drone spread his arms apart as the stars spun faster, generating a jet-black column of light in the center. The drone chanted

_"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!"_

The torrent erupted and expanded the arena, releasing a monster of an entirely different variety. It took the form of a large gargoyle-like creature. Its molten, obsidian skin had was riddled with many cracks, revealing red-hot magma like blood flowing through its veins. Its giant wings ignited fire as well as the tip of its tail. Its giant claws glowed white like burning metal. Slowly fire exhales from its maw as it stared at its opponent with its glowing red eyes, "Come forth, my (5D's) Burning Behemoth(5/2000/1600)!"

"A Dark-Synchro Monsters? How am I supposed to beat that?" Kenich exclaimed.

Unbeknown to neither Jason of Kenichi, the duel was being monitored atop of a neighboring building. The darkness masked a large, capsule-like vehicle in the shape of a gasping snake's head.

The scout was wearing a poison-purple riding suit, masked by a helmet shaped as a green snake head with a black visor. The duel was being monitored on a screen hanging from the roof of the vehicle, "Are you getting all of this, Victor?" the rider asked in a feminine voice.

"All current and preceding data is being recorded," said a computerized voice, "The only information I couldn't get is on this so-called Dark Tuner/Synchro cards. Do you supposed he cheated?"

"If he did, their disks would've noticed it there and then. And if there is more than one card like that out there... then I want to be the next person in line to get it."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Blaze Beetle**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1500 DEF/200**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot attack any FIRE monsters other than this card. During the End-Phase of your turn, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.**

**(2) Inferno**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1100 DEF/1900**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard from play. When this card destroys your opponent's monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict 1500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

* * *

**

**"Hiya! This is Ken Matsuda! While dealing with this new Dark-Synchro, that creep-in-a-cloak deceided to tell us exactly what's going on! What's this big battle between light and darkness all about? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: A web of Deceit: Part 2! Time to turn up the heat!"**

**Please Review.**


	3. A Web of Deceit: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

**(5D's) "This symbol indicates the card is created by yours truly. All rights go to me."**

**(Digit) "This symbol indicates the card is created by 5-Digit. All rights go to him."**

**Kenichi Matsuda: 5-Digit**

**?: Seed245445**

**Victor: Seed245445

* * *

**

**Ken: Now that the Fortune Cup's over and done, everything's gonna be just peachy, right? WRONG? Three things happened on Reverse of Arcadia: First, we were chased out of the KaibaDome by a herd of crazed news-reporters. Secondly, some weird guys in bathrobes were plotting to take over the world or something. And lastly, I'm caught in a life-and-death duel against **_**another **_**wierd****guy in a bathrobe, who used a dangerous Dark-Tuner monster, which uses negative numbers to bring out the more dangerous Dark-Synchro monster! Looks like this shadow-drone, or whatever he calls himself, is about to fan the flames, now on YuGiOh 5D's!"**

**

* * *

**

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 2: A Web of Deceit**

**Part 2: Banes of Exist

* * *

**

Inside the top floor of the construction site, Kenichi was facing a creature never before spawned from the earth: a Dark-Synchro monster.

"Alright, Mystery Man!" Ken said, "I got questions and you'd better answer them!"

"I answer to no one who is not a Signer!" the shadow-drone laughed.

"What are you planning to do to the Satellite?" Jason demanded.

"If he wins the duel, then I'll tell you everything."

"Hypocrite!" Ken coughed.

"But Signer or otherwise, you are no match for the power of darkness! and I'll prove it to you by playing the (5D's)(1) Dark Tuner-Infernal(8/0/1000)! When it's used for a synchro-summoning, 1000 points are burned out of your life-points!" the moment the dark-tuner reappeared, it pounced onto Ken, making him scream from the burning blue blazes.

**Ken: 2700**

**Drone: 4000**

"Hang in there!" Jason called.

"The only thing hanging on is his life points! I place one card face-down and end my turn," a reverse-card appeared on the drone's side of the field.

"It's my move!" Ken started this turn, "I activate Wildfire's special ability: by removing 2 Fire monsters in my graveyard from play, you take 1500 points of damage!" Ken placed both Rose and Inferno in his blazer pocket, "Feel the heat! Go, Reign of Terror!" Wildfire Dragon flapped its wings, unleashing wave after wave of fire. The shadow-drone braced himself for the damage. Small parts of his dark cape burnt from the cinders.

**Ken: 2700**

**Drone: 2500**

"That should do for now," Ken concluded.

"My turn!" the drone drew, "First I activate one of my face-downs, Backfire!" he opened up one of his reverses, "Next I activate the spell-card, Thunder Crash! This handy spell destroys every monster on my field, and gives me 300 points for each one!" lightning struck from the sky again, making new holes in the celing. The lightning crashed and took the fire-demon with it.

**Ken: 2700**

**Drone: 2800**

"Then the effect of Backfire activates, inflicting 500 points of damage to you whenever any of my Fire monsters were ever destroyed!" the drone's trap hurled a fireball at Ken. The Fire Go-Getter shielded himself with his duel-disk.

**Ken: 2200**

**Drone: 2800**

"Why would he destroy his own monster?" Jason wondered.

"Because during the end-phase, if (5D's)(2) Burning Behemoth(-5/2000/1600) was ever destroyed by a card effect during the turn, it come back from the grave! And in return, it destroys one of your monsters, and deals 200 points of damage to your life points for each level! Hope you like your dragon-meat well-done!" reviving from a pool of molten lava, the burning demon reappeared (ATK: 2000). The dark-synchro vomited a projectile ball of magma which exploded along with Wildfire Dragon on contact. The scorching remains of the dragon rained over Kenichi.

**Ken: 600**

**Drone: 2800**

'Shoot! I didn't see that coming!' Kenichi cursed in his mind.

"We sense your fear; it grows like waxing night," the shadow-drone teased, "Like my monsters, the Dark Signers will always win!"

"Dark Signers? Is that who you are?" Jason asked surprised.

"Of course. Light and dark are two sides of the same coin, so it's only natural that the darkness has its own protectors. And pretty soon, the world as you know it will be destroyed."

"So that vision was true?" the Satellite gasped, referring to the vision from that battle with Yusei and Jack.

"That's right! The Dark Signers possess a power that will erase your mark and everything you hope to save with it!"

"We'll see about that!" Ken interrupted and started his turn, "I activate the spell Pot of Greed!" he drew twice, "Next I activate the continuous-spell, (Digit) Discard Discharge!" the spell created giant tripod equipped with a large triple-barreled gatling gun. Each of the three barrels were color-coded orange, green or purple, "With this bad-boy out on the field, I just have to throw away a card from my hand, and you have to do the same! But there's more: depending on the type of card you tossed, you get hit with one of its 3 special-abilities!"

"What?"

"Now take your pick!" after Ken discarded (Digit)(3) Spell Bane(2/100/1500) from his hand, the shadow-drone sent a card to his grave as well, which happened to be Inferno Flame Emperor, "Alright; since Inferno Flame Emperor is a monster card, you take damage equal to half its ATK points!" Discard Discharge clicked and rotated until the orange barrel was on top, as its name described, it discharged a large burst of fire, hitting the shadow-drone dead-on.

**Ken: 600**

**Drone: 1450**

"Lucky shot," the drone growled, "But you're still wide-open and at the mercy of my Burning Behemoth."

"Then I better set up some defense. By sacking (Digit)(4) Attack Bane(2/1600/500) from my hand, I can special-summon (Digit)(5) Defense Bane(2/500/1800) from my deck," the monster Kenichi conjured became a notorious-looking, super-deformed fairy. It floated at half the height as Ken stood. He floated with wings sculpted in rock, and hid behind a shield of obsidian metal (DEF: 1800), "That should end my turn for now."

"Then it's on to me, then," the drone started his turn, "I play my own Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 more cards! Now I equip Blazing Behemoth with Big Bang Shot!" the demon's molten arms were replaced by sheen cybernetics (ATK: 2400), "Now he can inflict piercing damage!"

"And with the little amount of life-points Ken has, if Behemoth attacks, then it's game over!" Jason said.

"Blazing Behemoth! Take out this mortal and send him to the shadows!" the demon roared as it flew savagely, ready to sink its claws into Defense Bane.

"I play my face-downs, Draining Shield and Emergency Provisions!" Ken's reverse flipped over and Defense Bane's shield was replaced by a silver, mechanical shield. The dark-synchro's claws clashed against the Bane's new defense, "And after this trap is played, not only is your attack is negated and my Bane is safe, I also get the same amount of life-points as your monster's ATK points! And with Emergency Provisions, I get an additional 1000 points!"

**Ken: 4000**

**Drone: 1450**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," the drone said annoyed.

"Awesome! Now Ken's back on top!" Jason mused.

"It's my move," Ken drew, "I summon (Digit)(6) Trap Bane(2/1500/100) in ATK mode!" another bane, this one thoroughly clothed in a black cape, appeared on the field, "And now he's tuned with my Defense Bane!" Trap Bane was encircled by Defense Bane's synchro-gates while Ken chanted:

_"The light shines down from the heavens to protect me, become the shield that will illuminate my path! Synchro Summon! Shine, (Digit)(8) Ultimate Bane Type:A(1800/2100)!"_

Out of the synchro-jet came another Bane monster, twice as large as the previous Banes. It wore a shiny royal-blue armor with a white cape. A red 'A' was engraved in it (ATK: 1800), "Now, this knight-in-shining-armor got a special-ability that will get rid of that big bad behemoth for good! You see, when Ultimate Bane Type: A is synchro-summoned, "I can automatically destroy it, along with up to 2 spell/trap cards! So I think I'll destroy that face-down card you have along with Big Bang Shot! And when that epuip-spell is removed from the field, your Blazing Behemoth gets blasted to the Different Dimension!"

"Don't think so! I activate the trap, Destruct Potion!" after the drone activated the reversed face-down, the behemoth disappeared, "By destroying my Blazing Behemoth, its ATK points get absorbed into my life-points!"

**Ken: 4000**

**Drone: 3850**

"And now Backfire dishes out 500 points of damage, since a Fire monster was destroyed on my field!"

"Darn it! that last move was for nothing!" Ken dismayed, "Now he can summon that behemoth at the end of my turn!"

"Your pathetic attempt to destroy the darkness has failed. You haven't done anything this turn but delay your fate. My Blazing Behemoth rises once again!" the fiery demon returned (ATK: 2000), then the shadow-drone drew his next card and started his turn, "Blazing Behemoth! Attack that non-signer!" the creature spewed a spray of fire at Ken. Kenichi screamed out as he took the full brunt of the attack.

**Ken: 2000**

**Drone: 3850**

The red go-getter ended up falling to his knees.

"Don't give up just yet, Ken!" Jason said.

"Don't you worry about me..." Ken huffed as he picked himself up, "If this is how he wants to play, I say bring the pain!"

"Be careful what you ask for!" the drone said, "Because we are the strength of the dark shadows, born of the great eclipse! And soon, your world will be enveloped _in _that eclipse!" the drone sets a card face-down and concluded.

"We'll see about that!" Ken drew his next card...

"Yes we will, right now! I activate the (5D's) Meteor Broadside trap card!" the drone flipped another face-down, "Now you take 400 points of damage times the level of one monster on my field! And since Blazing Behemoth is level-5, you take a full 2000 points of damage! Say goodbye!" Blazing Behemoth hovered upward charged its molten wings, making the blaze.

"By removing Trap Bane from my graveyard, I can negate a trap's effect and stops it in its tracks!" after Ken pocketed Trap Bane, a transparent version of the monster itself appeared and flew right through the Blazing Behemoth, forcing it to lose concentration and descend to solid ground.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" the drone said impatiently.

"Am I? I activate a spell card; Spellbook inside the Pot!" both duelists drew thrice, "Now I activate the spell Discard Discharge on my field!" Ken discarded (Digit)(7) Damage Bane(1300/1300) while the drone discarded Burning Land, "Now, since you threw away a spell, I can destroy one card on your field, namely your Blazing Behemoth!" the gatling rotated until the green barrel was on top. It fired a beam of green light the pierced through the behemoth's chest and destroyed it.

"That will do you no good," the drone said, "Blazing Behemoth will only return at the end of your turn. And any monster you have by then will be destroyed and you'll take damage for each level it has."

"That's why I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back an old friend of mine!" a giant decorated ankh hovered over Ken. It flashed with blinding light before being replaced by the crimson-armored dragon (ATK: 2900), "Now I activate his special-ability, by removing a Fire monster from my graveyard from play, you take 1000 points of damage! Reign of Terror!" after pocketing Attack Bane, the dragon unleashed another wave of flames.

**Ken: 2000**

**Drone: 2850**

"So what! I still have plenty of life-points to spare! You dragon can't attack since it activated its special-ability! And on your next turn my Blazing Behemoth will send you to the scorching lava-pits of hell!" the shadow-drone laughed, "Face it, mortal; it's over!"

"Yeah it is! So now I activate the quick-play spell, Forbidden Chalice!" Ken reveled a spell card depicting a white-robed woman holding a grail.

"Forbidden Chalice? No! Not that!"

"With Forbidden Chalice a monster on the field has all of its special-abilities negated. But in return, it gives the same monster 400 ATK points!"

"And it's more than enough to power up my dragon and take you out!" Ken pointed out.

Wildfire Dragon: (ATK: 3300)

"Wildfire! Take out his life-points!" the dragon roared and swung its armored-plated tail at the shadow-drone, smacking him square in the chest slamming him onto the shadow-barrier. The drone groaned as the flames died down and the barrier disappeared.

**Ken: 2000**

**Drone: 0**

Kenichi ran to the drone, grabbing him by the collar. He dazedly shook his head, and his hood slips off, revealing a head of dark-brown hair.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Ugly! You said you'd answer some questions; now spill!"

"Spill what...?" The man groaned. He winched and rubbed his shoulder, "Who are you? What happened?"

"Stop 'effing around and tell me why-"

"Uh, Ken? You might wanna see this," Ken released the man and went to Jason's side.

He looked at the cards Jason fanned out in front of him, but didn't find anything special in the deck, "I don't see anything special."

"Exactly. His dark-tuner and dark-synchro monsters are gone. I couldn't find them anywhere."

"Now that you mentioned it..." Ken looked back at the man, "That glowing mark he had disappeared too. What's going on?"

"I don't like this. We'd better get back to Yusei and back to the others."

"Right," the two left the site, but not before Ken took one of the drone's cards.

* * *

Atop of another building, the snake-rider reviewed all that happened.

_"All data from this duel has been stored to the Duel-Mon database," _the computerized voice said, _"But strangely, the data on the so-called dark-tuner/synchro has disappeared."_

"Did it? That really _is _strange. Oh well, we'll just call it a night. Let's go," the rider turned on the engine and went on her way, "Another street-duel in the database."

But unknowingly, a small black snake snuck inside the duel-runner, its venom-green eyes glowing ominously...

* * *

**(1) Dark Tuner-Infernal  
**

**DARK/Pyro/Dark-Tuner/Level 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 1000**

**Description: When this card is used for a Dark Synchro-Summon, and was sent to the graveyard, inflict 1000 points to your opponent.  
**

**(2) Blazing Behemoth  
**

**FIRE/ Fiend/Dark-Synchro/Level -5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600**

**Description: ****In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the graveyard, you can special-summon it during the End-Phase of the turn. Then, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the level of the destroyed monster x200.**

**(3) Spell Bane**

**LIGHT/ Fairy/Tuner/Level 2/ATK: 100/DEF: 1500**

**Description: You can discard this card from your hand to special summon one "Trap Bane" from your deck. If your opponent activates a spell card while this card is in your graveyard, you may remove it from play to negate and destroy it.**

**(4) Attack Bane**

**FIRE/ Fairy/Effect/Level 2/ATK: 1600/DEF: 500**

**Description: You can discard this card from your hand to special summon one "Defense Bane" from your deck. If your opponent declares an attack while this card is in the graveyard, you may remove it from play to negate the attack and have the attacking monster attack another one of your opponent's monsters. If your opponent does not have any other monsters on the field the controlled monster can attack directly.**

**(5) Defense Bane**

**EARTH/Fairy/Tuner/Level 2/ATK: 500/DEF: 1800**

**Description: You can discard this card from your hand to special summon one "Defense Bane" from your deck. If your opponent declares an attack while this card is in the graveyard, you may remove it from play to negate the attack and have the attacking monster attack another one of your opponent's monsters. If your opponent does not have any other monsters on the field the controlled monster can attack directly.**

**(6) Trap Bane**

**DARK/Fairy/Effect/Level 2/ATK: 1500/DEF: 100**

**Description: You can discard this card from your hand to special summon one "Spell Bane" from your deck. If your opponent activates a trap card while this card is in your graveyard, you may remove it from play to negate and destroy it.**

**(7) Damage Bane**

**WATER Fairy/Tuner/Level 3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1300**

**Description: If you control no Spell or Trap cards, you may discard this card from your hand and draw one card. If your opponent activates an effect that inflicts damage to your life points (except battle damage) while this card is in your graveyard, you may remove it from play to switch the damage you would have received to your opponent's life points.**

**(8) Ultimate Bane: Type A**

**LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Level 2/ATK: 1800/DEF: 2100**

**Synchro-Requirements: one 'bane' tuner + one 'bane' non-tuner**

**Description: When this monster is synchro summoned, destroy it along with up to 2 spell card(s) or trap card(s) on the field. If you opponent activates a spell card, trap card, or monster effect while this card is in your graveyard, you may remove this card from play to negate and destroy it. During your draw phase you may skip it in order to send this removed from play monster to your graveyard.**

**Rico: "Hi! This is Rico Burst! On the next chapter more shadow-drones lurk the night! Now I'm gonna have to fight one of them without my Scrap Dragon! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Venomous Plots!"**

**Please Review.**


	4. Venomous Plot

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

**(5D's) "This symbol indicates the card is created by yours truly. All rights go to me."**

**Sarah Lyrtle: Seed245445**

**Victor: Seed245445

* * *

**

Within the dark, a glowing spider mark, having lost two of its legs, have returned to it.

"It seems the flies have escaped the spider's web," the figure in the black and blue smirked.

"For the moment, Kalin, yes," the one in red grinned, "But this was just a test to see if the satellite was truly worthy of our efforts. Remember that our web is wide and strong, the spider's bite swift and merciless. It's not the venom we need to change, but the prey," his chuckled echoed across the darkness.

* * *

All was quiet in the streets of Damon. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of an engine. Lurking across the streets was an acid-green vehicle in the shape of a snake's head. Inside was a woman in a purple riding suit. Her snake-based helmet hid the strands of blond hair billowing in the wind.

"Another street-duel in the textbooks, eh, Victor?" she referred as such to the screen hanging on the roof of the vehicle.

_"Aren't you worried about what happened back there?" _the computer known as Victor asked, _"You saw what happened while the dueled; and what he said about-"_

"That's just a bunch of theatrics just to get attention," the woman noted, "Besides, we dodged a major bullet in 2012. There's no end of the world coming soon."

But without knowing, something slithered in the back of the vehicle. A small and slender shadow rose up, revealing to be a black snake with glowing lines running across its body. It slowly opened its mouth, revealing its sharp drooling fangs; and in one quick motion it snapped it head against the woman's' jugular, earning an audible gasp from her. As quick as it bit her, the snake retracted and retreated back to its hiding place.

A pair of green flashed behind the visor as the rider suddenly swerved and drove the opposite direction.

_"Sarah, what is it? What's going on?"_ Victor asked, with no reply from the woman, _"What's going on? Sarah? Sarah?"

* * *

_

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 3: Venomous Plot

* * *

**"SKREEEEEEEE!" came the sound of a mighty rose-red beast. It towered over its latest victim as it reared its head, and unleashed a stream of burning petals. The prey and everything around it exploded, leaving a hail of said petals floating to the ground.

In a single command, the beast was called back to a cloaked figure, taking the form of a small card in their open hand. After, the figure dropped to its knees, feminine gasps being heard as if she ran a marathon. Her psychic powers were taking a toll on her. The more she duels, the more power she uses, and the more stamina is used up. Despite all that, she somehow managed to feel a presence behind her, "I thought I told you to stay home."

A small shadow emerged from the corner of an alleyway, revealing a small 11-year-old boy. He had short brown hair, with a bang covering his right eye. He was wearing a brown hooded vest over a white shirt, and matching pants with gold trimmings on them. His small mouth was sucking on a lollipop, "I'm sorry, Sis, but someone has to look after you."

"I didn't ask to be looked after, Rico! I don't need help!" the young woman struggled to get up, only to be dropped back down. The boy known as Rico ran to help her, trying to help her up by grabbing around her waist. That was when a flood of memories rushed through her mind:

_**Flashback:**_

_Akiza could hear tiny, rapid footsteps running up towards her. She turned her head to see Rico Burst grasping tight on her skirt, "You have to stop what you're doing, Sis!" he cried, "Look, I know it's hard, but you gotta realize that hiding from everyone doesn't help any! Just show everyone how great you are! It'll pay off! I promise!"_

_Having this mark doesn't make you a witch, Akiza, it makes you special!" Yusei Fudo assured, "I know other people don't see that, and I know it hurts; but when you get angry at them, you're only hating yourself! The pain you feel from that mark is shared by me as well. It's trying to bring us together, to strengthen us! I don't understand it yet, but this pain is somehow uniting us! We have to figure out what it wants, Akiza; but first you must realize that you're not alone! That we're connected, we're all connected! We're all going to have to make a choice. We're going to have to band together in order for this to all make sense! Embrace your dragon; it's beautiful! Just like you are under that mask."_

_Rico, quickly recovered, lunged back behind Akiza, wrapping his small arms tightly around her waist, "No! Stop fighting, Akiza! It's over! The dragon inside you was never meant to destroy!" but his pleas fell on the deaf ears of the possessed Black Rose. _

_**...End Flashback.**_

"NO!" was all it took then an unseen force knocked Rico away from Akiza and onto his bottom, "Oh! I'm sorry, Rico! It was as accident! They just... escaped from my body!"

"It's okay. You didn't mean it."

"And since when do you care about others' well-being, Black Rose?" an female's echoing chuckle caused Akiza to turn to another person wrapped in a cape.

"Who are you?" Akiza demanded.

The woman pulled back her cloak and raised both her arms: her left equipped with a duel-disk and the other showing a glowing mark in the shape of a lizard, "I am a shadow-drone. And I am sent here by my master to defeat you!"

"No!" Rico scampered to Akiza's side, standing between her and the cloaked woman, "Akiza doesn't want anything to do with you! If you want a duel, then you have one right here!"

"You?" the woman scoffed, "It's way past your bedtime, little boy. Go home. This is an adults' affair."

"I'm not moving from this spot! I won't let you hurt her!" Rico sounded determined.

The woman sighed, "Very well. But you have been warned."

Both players activated their disks and drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

**Rico: 4000**

**Drone: 4000**

Just then, massive purple flames surrounded Rico and the Shadow-Drone into a circle.

"What's going on?" Rico asked bewildered, "Why did all those flames just shoot up like that?"

"This is to ensure that no one escapes from this shadow-duel," the drone answered, "And once you lose, you will be swallowed by the dark abyss. And soon, the Black Rose will follow!"

"I won't let that happen!" Rico started the duel, "I summon Scrap Beast in ATK mode!" the first monster Rico conjured appeared as a wolf made completely of scrapmetal (ATK: 1600), "Then I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn!" three reverses appeared.

"Then it's my turn," the shadow-drone drew, "I summon (5D's)(1) Poisoning Snake(2/1200/600)," a pitch-black snake with glowing orange lines running across its back appeared (ATK: 1200), "And now I end my turn with 2 face-down."

'Why would she leave her monster vulnerable like that?' Rico wondered, '...Oh well, if I destroy it, it won't matter.' "I summon (6) Card Trooper(3/400/400) in ATK mode!" a small red robot on treads appeared, equipped with two arm-mounted blasters and a glass bubble covering his vulnerable head, "Next I activate his special ability: during the turn, by sending up to 3 card from the top of my deck to the graveyard, it gains 500 ATK points for each card that was discarded!" after removing 3 cards from his deck, Card Trooper gained 1500 ATK points.

Card Trooper: (ATK: 1900)

"Scrap Beast! Attack Poisoning Snake!" The scrapmetal wolf pounced on the serpent and snapped it in two with its jaws.

**Rico: 4000**

**Drone: 3600**

"By destroying Poisoning Snake you activated its special ability," the drone said, "Now your monster loses 600 ATK and DEF points," the remains of the snake changed into smaller versions and sunk their fangs into the wolf's hard exterior, releasing venom into it.

Scrap Beast: (ATK: 1000)

"Attack her directly, Card Trooper!" Rico's second monster attacked with a rapid barrage from its blasters. The glowing shells bounced off the shadow-drone and knocked her to the ground.

**Rico: 4000**

**Drone: 1700**

"What just happened just now?" Rico wondered due to Card Trooper's attack actually damaging the opponent.

"Don't worry about me," the woman got up, "In fact, you should be worried about yourself. Because by activating my Damage Condenser trap, I can summon a monster from my deck with the same ATK points as the damage I just took! So by discarding 1 card from my hand, I get to summon my (5D's)(3) Poisoning Viper(6/1900/900)," a large black serpent, that was twice as large as the Poisoning Serpent, appeared with purple lines on its back (ATK: 1900), "And that's not all; since I took damage, I can special summon the (5D's)(4) Dark Tuner-Vice Viper(8/0/0) that's in my hand!" yet another black serpent appeared, having sharp horns crowned on its head, and blood-red markings on its back (ATK: 0).

'Dark Tuner?" Akiza wondered, watching from the sidelines.

"I'll remove a card of my own: Noisy Gnat! This increases Card Trooper's level by 1!"

Card Trooper: (Lv: 4)

"Now I tune my Scrap Beast along with my Card Trooper to synchro-summon..." Rico waited for his two monsters to combine, but nothing happened, "Uh, to synchro-summon..." still no response, 'What's going on? Why isn't Scrap Dragon common...? ...Wait a minute!'

_**Flashback...**_

_"I wanted to see you before the tournament starts. I want to talk to you about something..." Rico finally met him at the intersection, "I know you're about to face Divine. And I want you to use this..." he rustled into his vest pocket and pulled out..._

_"Scrap Dragon? But I can't just take your card-"_

_"Are you kidding me? I just want you to borrow it to beat Divine!" Rico placed the card into Jason's hand, "And I want it back after the duel, okay?"_

_"Well, okay..."_

_**...End Flashback.**_

"Oh, no! I gave Scrap Dragon to Jason during the Fortune Cup today!" Rico grimly realized.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to duel?" the shadow-drone asked impatiently.

"I... I end my turn for now."

"And I will start mine," the drone drew her next card, "And I summon (5D's)(2) Poisoning Serpent(4/1400/700)!" a black, green-lined reptile no bigger than the viper but taller than the snake appeared (ATK: 1400), "And now I combine it with my Dark Tuner-Vice Viper!" the so-called dark-tuner disappeared, releasing eight stars, and sinking into the serpent. It screeched before it exploded and four black stars circled over the shadow-drone.

"What are these dark stars for?" Rico questioned.

"Unlike your synchro-monsters that were combined from others monsters, mine feed off each other to form negative energy!" the drone answered, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light! I call upon the (5D's)(5) Dark Serpenterror(-4/2200/1000)!" the stars created a torrent of black energy and released a more powerful monster. Spawned from the gates of darkness came a giant serpent, with a woman's abdomen in the middle. Its violet-scaled back was lined with ominous crimson marks as it slithered on its belly (ATK: 2200), "And now my Serpenterror shall make a meal of your Card Trooper!" on command, the humanoid snake dragged itself quickly and caught the Card Trooper in its mouth. It tossed the robot into the air before letting it fall into its gaping mouth, swallowing it whole. A large bulge could be seen coming down through the serpent's neck where the remains of Card Trooper would be.

**Rico: 2200**

**Drone: 1700**

"When Card Trooper is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can draw 1 card!" Rico drew once from his deck.

"And now to get rid of that beast of yours! Poisoning Viper, attack!" the viper spat out a mess of acid, It splashed all over Scrap Beast, melting its hide into nothing.

**Rico: 1300**

**Drone: 1700**

"I shall end my turn," the drone concluded.

"Then it's my turn!" Rico drew, "I summon (7) Scrap Chimera(1700/500) in ATK mode!" the next scrap monster summoned was a winged lion with a snake for a tail, "When this monster's summoned, I can special-summon another Scrap monster from my graveyard! So I revive Scrap Goblin!" another Scrap monster, this one a small metal creature made with various metal parts, especially a camera for a chest, appeared (ATK: 0), "And now I'll tune him with chimera to synchro-summon, Scrap Archfiend!" this time, the process worked as the goblin's synchro-gates surrounded the chimera as Rico chanted:

"Scraps of metal of a new allow! Become the fearsome demon formed into one! Synchro-Summon! Bespawn, (8) Scrap Archfiend(2700/1800)!"

The light cleared and a more powerful Scrap monster appeared, in the form somewhat similar to the Summoned Skull (ATK: 2700), "Now, Scrap Archfiend! Attack Serpenterror!" the archfiend roared and charged at the dark-synchro."

"I activate Negate Attack, and cancel this battle!" the shadow-drone activated her reversed trap; the metal fiend was intercepted by a barrier and was forced back.

"I'll end my turn, then," Rico said.

"On to me, then!" the drone started her next turn, "I activate my face-down, Spirit Barrier! Now I won't take damage in battle, so long as there are monsters on my field! Next, I summon yet another Poisoning Serpent!" another black-scaled, green-lined snake appeared (ATK: 1400), "Next, I activate the Shrink spell card, and reduce Poisoning Viper's ATK power by half!" the viper shrunk to half its size.

Poisoning Viper: (ATK: 950)

"Does that monster lower a monster's power when it's destroyed?" Rico asked disquieted.

"You're starting to catch on," the drone grinned, "When my Viper is destroyed, 800 ATK points are taken out of the monster that battle with it. The same goes to my Serpent, draining it with 700 more. Now attack!" the two smaller serpents slithered their way across the field and sunk thier fangs into the Archfiend, draining a majority of its power before disappearing into pixels.

Scrap Archfiend: (ATK: 1200)

"And now Serpenterror will deal the final blow to Scrap Archfiend! Terror Venom!" the dark-synchro monster spewed an steaming purple acid on the fiend, cherishing its painful roars as it corroded into oblivion.

**Rico: 300**

**Drone: 1700**

"And now you have 300 life-points remaining!" the shadow-drone sneered, "And Serpenterror has a piercing ability; so even if you place a monster in DEF mode, my serpent will bypass its defenses and swallow you whole, along with the rest of your life-points!"

'And Rico doesn't have monsters with nearly enough DEF power in his possession!' Akiza grimaced, 'If he doesn't make a move on his next turn, it's all over!'

"It's my turn!" Rico shouted as he drew his next card, "First I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted, to bring Scrap Archfiend back from the graveyard!" the scrap-iron demon returned from the graveyard (ATK: 2700), "Next I activate my other face-down, Graceful Revival, and return Scrap Goblin as well!" the scrap-tuner appeared beside the archfiend (ATK: 0), "And now I combine them together for a synchro-summon!" as the two monsters rose, the Scrap Goblin disappeared and left three synchro-gates to surround Scrap Archfiend; the demon dematerialized, leaving seven stars aligning:

"Scraps of metal of a new allow! Become the twin hydra made into life! Synchro-Summon! Go, (9) Scrap Twin Dragon(3000/2200)!"

The geyser of light erupted and and thousands of dirty metal pieces came swirling around. They connected to one another and soon formed into an enormous dragon with two heads. It roared as it came out of the synchro-column (ATK: 3000), "I place one card face-down and activate Scrap Twin's special-ability! By destroying one card one my field, he can return up to 2 card on the opponent's field to their hand! Say goodbye to your Serpenterror!" after slapping a card onto his disk, Rico's recent face-down was shattered, and Scrap Twin Dragon unleashed a double-barrage of hurricane and literally blew away the dark-synchro, as well as the Spirit Barrier trap card.

"My monster!" the drone cried.

"Scrap Twin Dragon! Attack directly with Scrap-Twin Cannon!" the dragon fired a pair of energy blasts which spiraled around each other and collided with its impended target, knocking her to the ground in a giant explosion.

**Rico: 300**

**Drone: 0**

With the duel over, the barrier surrounding them vanished. Rico ran to the fallen drone and removed her hood, revealing a short blond hair, as well as a criminal-mark of two long triangles falling under her right eye. When he searched for the lizard mark on her arm, he couldn't find it. He had to assume it disappeared.

"We have to get moving, Rico," Akiza said, placing her hood over her head, "Judging from the amount of noises made, Sector Security may come over to investigate."

Rico nodded and followed his sister to escape the scene. Unbeknown to them, they were already under watch, by a black snake with green glowing lines, coiled around a gutter-pipe. But that was not all that was spying...

Deep within an unknown room, someone else kept a watchful eye on the two, her lizard mark glowing brightly, "It seems I have to test the Black Rose's power some other time," a smile curved across her beautiful face.

* * *

**Morning...**

Dawn broke over the Damon area of the Satellite. It was that early of morning that Yusei, Jason and Kenichi returned to the Jacks' Flush's hideout.

Tanner was the first to know as he looked up from a laptop, "Hey. Where'ja run off to last night? I was startin' to get worried."

"Good morning to you too, Bolt," Kenichi joked, "There were some really weird guys in bathrobes outside and we followed them."

"What happened?" Tanner stood up, "Did he challenge you to a duel?"

"Yeah. And he was being controlled by a group called the Dark Signers," Jason noted.

"Did you say 'Signers'?"

"He had a mark," Yusei held up his right arm which bear his Mark of the Dragon, "And it glowed like mine, but it was in the shape of a spider..."

* * *

In a dark office in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Rex Goodwin watched the footage from Yusei's Duel, observing coolly as a shadow-drone summoned Frozen Fitzgerald. With a sigh, he turned the footage off and the screen faded to black, "So they've finally made their move."

A holoscreen appears with a mysterious figure silhouetted on it. Appears to be wearing a black suit jacket over a lighter shirt, "The Dark Signers may present a problem."

"Yes, but they're nothing we can't handle, my old friend," Goodwin replied, "If they want to fight me, well... they'll get more than a battle, they'll get a _war_!"

* * *

**Later...**

Back at the Satellite the cultists in black cloaks continued to preach, attracting small crowds of bystanders.

"People of the Satellite, the hand you have been dealt in life is not your fault! Lay blame on New Domino City and its Crimson Dragon!"

"For the Crimson Dragon will only push the people of the Satellite down further! Listen to the words we speak today if you want a better life!"

"The strength of the dark shadows will rescue you all! It will release you from this despair you call life!"

"Believe my words and follow us; rise up as brothers!"

"We can dispel the pain of poverty; we can take away your troubles forever!"

Above the crowd, that web appears again. Strings of web descend onto each person's neck, "You shall fight the Crimson Dragon!"

**"WE SHALL FIGHT THE CRIMSON DRAGON! WE SHALL FIGHT THE CRIMSON DRAGON! WE SHALL FIGHT THE CRIMSON DRAGON!"

* * *

**

Back at Sector Securities' Headquarters, Carly Carmine was being held inside a waiting room, gazing at a holographic newspaper article. Today's headline: "Yusei's a FRAUD?"

"Why would Angela do it?" she shouted furiously, "There's not one credible source in this entire article! How dare she smear Yusei like that! She's gonna wish she never wrote this!"

"Be quiet in there!" someone yelled from outside the door, "Hey, you wanna talk? Save it for the interrogation room."

I-interrogation? ...Well, I still have you. Let's see what my Fortune Deck says now..." Carly sighed, pulling out her Deck and drawing a card from the top, "'Super pinch'? So what... you're telling me, is that this is gonna be a bad day? Uh, _duh_, I'm stuck in jail, I lost my story, and now Angela's plastering the headlines with lies! What else, _what else_ are you gonna try to tell me, huh?"

"Listen up in there!" the person opened the door and shouted, "I said be quiet!"

_SLAM!_

"I need a get-out-of-Sector-Security-for-free card!" Carly wailed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The final scene alternates in one of the bedrooms of the Arcadia Movement. A beautiful young woman fluttered her eyes open, letting her bright amber eyes adjust to the light.

"Guess you're feeling better now, huh, Magic?"

The girl moved some of her violet-colored hair from in front of her eyes, and smiled to see her friends, "Oh. Liquid. Okita. Good morning. What happened?"

"After we found you lying on the track yesterday, we got kinda worried," Liquid said, "If that's what you're like on the very first day, I can't say the future's looking good for you..."

Magic cheeks turned red. She then wanted to hide under the covers from sheer embarrassment.

"I'm very pleased that you're now feeling alright, though," Okita replied, "So, Magic, am I right that you are to start your training today?"

"Umm... yes?" Magic answered meekly.

"Then we'll meet you in the arenas when you're ready," after Okita and Liquid left, Magic was left in bed to wander in her mind. Just what was that episode she fell into back at the KaibaDome? She knew something was not right. She has to find out, And she has to find out _today...

* * *

_

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Poisoning Snake  
**

**DARK/Reptile/Effect/Level 2/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600**

**Description: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, the monster who battled with this card looses 600 ATK points.  
**

**(2) Poisoning Serpent  
**

**DARK/Reptile/Effect/Level 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 700**

**Description: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, the monster who battled with this card looses 700 ATK points.**

**(3) Poisoning Viper  
**

**DARK/Reptile/Effect/Level 6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900**

**Description: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, the monster who battled with this card looses 800 ATK points.**

**(4) Dark Tuner-Vice Viper  
**

**DARK/Reptile/Dark-Tuner/Level 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0**

**Description: This card can be Special-Summoned from your hand when you take battle-damage.  
**

**(5) Serpenterror**

**DARK/Reptile/Dark-Synchro/Level -4/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000**

**Description: ****In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. This monster inflicts piercing damage.  
**

**(6) Card Trooper  
**

**EARTH/Machine/Effect/Level 3/ATK: 400/DEF: 400**

**Description:** **Once per turn, you can send up to 3 cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each card sent to the Graveyard, until the End Phase. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

**(7) Scrap Chimera  
**

**EARTH/Beast/Effect/Level 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 500**

**Description: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Scrap" monster and all the other Synchro Material Monsters must also be "Scrap" monsters. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 "Scrap" Tuner monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it.**

**(8) Scrap Archfiend  
**

**EARTH/Fiend/Synchro/Level 7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1800**

**Synchro-Requirements:** **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters**

**(9) Scrap Twin Dragon**

**EARTH/Dragon/Synchro/Level 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2200**

**Synchro-Requirements: 1 "Scrap" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Description: Once per turn, you can select 1 card you control and 2 cards your opponent controls. Destroy the one you control and return the two your opponent controls to the hand. When this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 non-Synchro "Scrap" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it.

* * *

**

**Magic: "Um, hello. It's me, Magic. I'm not so comfortable doing previews, but next time, I'm about to undergo a regiment to become a full-fledged Arcadia member. I also get to duel one of their best as well. I'm getting butterflies just thinking about it! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Training Day! Time to make some magic!"**

**Please Review.  
**


	5. Training Day

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

**(5D's) "This symbol indicates the card is created by yours truly. All rights go to me."**

**(Digit) "This symbol indicates the card is created by 5-Digit. All rights go to him."**

**Magic: Colossal Fighter GX

* * *

**

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 5: Training Day  
**

**

* * *

**

After a small grooming, Magic tied her sparkling twin ribbons into her hair and began her way into the Arcadia Movement's training arena. Once inside, she met with another Arcadia member, which happened to be a girl with short grey hair; her eyes could not been seen from behind her hair.

"Hello, you must be Margaret Spires," the girl greeted,"My name is Nino. And I'm here to give you structure-deck training."

"Structure D-deck?" Magic's meek voice squeaked.

"Of course. In case you do not know, they're a series of fixed Duel Monsters decks, each one unique from the others. This training regiment will test your ability with unfamiliar cards. So, are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

Nino pointed behind Magic to a small table containing numerous small boxes, "Then please, select a deck to use. I already have mine ready," she held out her duel-disk with one inside the slot.

Magic walked over to the cards and scanned over the boxes' labels. When she came across one specific title, a small ripple ran through her brain. Though it took a second to recover, Magic grabbed the box and show it to Nino, "I c-choose this one."

"'Spellcasters' Command.' Good choice. Now, shall we begin?"

Magic opened the box and armed the deck into her disk. Both duelists activated them and drew five cards.

**Magic: 4000**

**Nino: 4000**

"You may go first if you want," Nino insisted.

"T-thank you. I draw," Magic started the battle, "I set 1 monster in DEF mode and place 2 cards face-down," three reverse-cards appeared, one in a sideways position.

"Then it's my turn," Nino drew, "I summon (1) Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200) in ATK mode," a large rhinoceros-like beast appeared, with razor-sharp horns jutted out in front of his nose and shell-plated back, "Next, I special-summon Gilasaurus!" next to the first monster cams a brown raptor (ATK: 1400), "And because its a special-summon you can revive a monster from your graveyard. But you do not have any at this time, now do you? Mad Sword Beast! Attack Miss Spire's face-down!" the beast charged across the field and prepare to stomp down on magic's monster, only to have his foot intercepted by a silver staff, wielded by a figure in black tights under a red arcane uniform. That monster was the (2) Blast Magician(1400/1700). The recoil form that attack caused the Mad Sword Beast to limp back to its master.

**Magic: 4000**

**Nino: 3700**

"And with that, I end my turn," Nino concluded.

"My turn," Magic drew, "I summon (3) Mythical Beast Cerberus(1400/1400)," a two-headed dog with blue fur and a black, golden-rimmed arcane armor appeared. On head represents a wolf, constant and peaceful, and the other is a lion, ferocious and hostile (ATK: 1400), "Next, I activate the spell, Spell Power Grasp. This card places something called a 'Spell Counter' on one of my cards. So I place it on Blast Magician," the gem on the magician's scythe-like scepter glowed.

Blast Magician: (CTR: 1)

"Activating spells also activates both Blast's and Cerberus' special abilities, which gives them each 1 more counter. It also gives Cerberus 500 ATK points for every counter it has," a purple button-like gem on the Blast Magician's uniform glowed, as well as one of the amber gems on Cerberus' armor. Both of the beasts' heads roared/howled feeling the adrenaline rishing through them.

Blast Magician: (CTR: 2)

Mythical Beast Cerberus (CTR: 1/ATK: 1900)

"Next, I activate Magical Blast, which inflicts 200 points of damage for each spellcaster on my field," the Mythical Beast's two heads each fired a blast of swirling, spiraling energy which hit the trainer. But despite being a Psychic Duelist, Magic's attack didn't faze her opponent.

**Magic: 4000**

**Nino: 3300**

"And since Magical Blast is a spell card as well, my spellcasters each gain 1 Spell Counter."

Blast Magician: (CTR: 3)

Mythical Beast Cerberus (CTR: 1/ATK: 2400)

"Now I activate Blast Magician's special ability: by removing his spell counters, I can destroy 1 monster on your field, so long as its ATK is equal to or less than the amount of counters times 700. And with 2 Spell Counters, I destroy Mad Sword Beast!" with two of its buttons blown out, Blast Magician fired off a pair of crimson-red fireballs and incinerated the rhinoceros-beast, "Now Mythical Beast Cerberus attacks Gilasaurus," the magical beast unleashed a twin burst of condensed magical energy. The blast wiped out the raptor, "But since he battled, all of his Spell Counters must be removed."

**Magic: 4000**

**Nino: 2300**

Mythical Beast Cerberus: (CTR: 0/ATK: 1400)

"Blast Magician, attack Nino directly!" the magician took a swing of his stall, he threw an arc of magic at his target and hit dead-on.

**Magic: 4000**

**Nino: 900**

And during the assault, Magic activated her trap card, "And since I attacked with a spellcaster, Magician's Circle allows each player to summon another one with 2000 or less ATK power. I select (4) Magical Marionette(6/2000/1000)," a puff of dark-green smoke exploded and a red veil flew out of it. The cape opened and revealed a notorious figure dressed in silver armor. It wore a mask with each of its eyes a different version of maliciousness (ATK: 2000).

"Hmmm... I have no spellcasters," Niho said, her dueling deck automatically shuffled.

"Then I attack directly with Marionette," the marionette closed its hand together and created a ball of energy. It hurled the sphere towards Nino, quickly ending the duel.

**Magic: 4000**

**Nino: 0**

The trainer deactivated her duel-disk, "Congratulations. You have succeeded in your Structure Deck training."

"Umm... thank you," Magic blushed.

"As I was told by Sayer, you possess no evidence of psychic ability. Nevertheless, you passed; and as a reward, you may keep the Spellcaster's Command if you wish."

"Oh, thank you very much!"

* * *

**Later...**

Right after training, Magic skipped through the halls of the Arcadia building, with her new Structure Deck held tightly to her chest. She could not explain it, but she felt a strange openness from the certain type of monster she just used. It was like second-nature to her the moment she used those spellcasters.

"Margaret. Looks like you've finished your training," the girl turned to see Sayer walking up to her, "I'd like you to do a small favor for me. Follow me," Magic did as she was told and followed Sayer to his office on the top floor, which happened to be a large room with a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. Marble statues also lined the office like a large corridor. Once there, she met with the last person she'd expect to see: Akiza Izinski, "Now, I know this is unexpected, but I would like to to duel Miss Akiza, to help her practice with her psychic powers," the Head of the Arcadia reached into his vest and handed Magic a Duel Monsters card.

Then Sayer walked over to the red-headed girl, and laid his hands upon her shoulders, "Akiza, it looks like you're still not in perfect condition. So don't overdo it, okay? Just take it easy and think of this as light training."

"Yes, Sayer," Akiza answered obediently. Sayer smiled and moved aside for the two girls to do battle, "You're that new girl, aren't you? I'm sure you're tired of training, but thanks for dueling with me anyway."

"Thanks," Magic replied politely.

"Akiza. No need for such small talk," Sayer called from behind his desk, "Just think of this only as something to help bring back your memories."

"Yes sir. Very Well; let's begin..."

Both players activated their disks and drew their starting hands.

**Magic: 4000**

**Akiza: 4000**

"If you don't mind, I'll go first," Akiza drew her sixth card, "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" a small silver-haired girl in black armor appeared (ATK: 1000), "And thanks to her special ability, I'm allowed to summon a level-4 or below monster from my hand; so I summon to the field, (6) Gigantic Cephalotus(4/1850/700)!" a large, gruesome lotus plant appeared, crouching on its two legs as if it was read to pounce any minute (ATK: 1850), "And now I combine them for a synchro-summon!" the two monsters floated off the ground. The knight dispersed her exterior frame, leaving three synchro-gates. They lowered themselves onto the lotus monster, breaking it into four stars. As a large turrent of light shot through the tunnel of gates, Akiza chanted:

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

After the light dispersed, large, thorny black vines erupted from the floor. They coiled around each other and formed a giant flower bulb. It blossomed into not just a giant rose, but something more: slender black legs folded out of the bottom and a black dragon's head sprouted through its petal-covered neck. The monster screeched as more petals screeched from either side of the giant rose, forming into a pair of wings. Black Rose Dragon settled to the floor as smaller rose petals floated down (ATK: 2400), "I now place 1 card face-down it's your turn."

"Okay," Magic started her turn, and scanned through her hand, "I summon (5) Aqua Madoor(4/1200/2000)," a wizard in wrapped in a yellow cape appeared, its silver-haired face covered in a red-stripped mask (ATK: 1200), "Next I play Star Blast. By paying 500 life-points I can reduce the level of Ice Queen by 1," Magic showed Akiza the card before its stats were lowered.

**Magic: 3500**

**Akiza: 4000**

Ice Queen: (Lv: 7)

"Next I activate the Tribute Doll spell. Be releasing a monster on my field, I can special-summon a level-7 monster from my hand," a giant tombstone sprouted from the floor behind the monster. Tendrils of energy bounded it by its wrists and ankles, pulling it right onto the stone, "So by releasing Aqua Madoor, I can summon (7) Ice Queen(7/2900/2100) in ATK mode!" in place of the confined Aqua Madoor, a large blizzard swirled and summoned a fair, pale woman in an elegant and well-customed dress. Her eyes were covered in her silver crystaline hair. In her hand she held a sceptor, glistening from its cold glass frame, "But Ice Queen can't attack on the turn it was summoned by Tribute Doll. So I'll end my turn with these 2 face-downs," the timid girl concluded with a couple of reverse-cards.

"Then it's my turn," Akiza drew, "I activate Black Rose Dragon's special-ability: by selecting 1 plant-type monster and removing it from play, I can reduce one f your monsters ATK points to 0. Black Rose Dragon, Rose Retaliation!" the Black Rose Dragon retracted a pair of glowing thorny vines and ensnared the queen (ATK: 0).

"And now my Black Rose Dragon attacks your Ice Queen! Dethrone her!" the dragon unleashed a blaze of burning rose petals.

"I activate the quick-play spell, Half Shut! This cuts my monster's ATK points in half, and can't be destroyed in battle this turn!" without and offensive power to reduce, the Ice Queen protected her master as well as she could my deflecting the petals with her staff. But most of the blaze managed to make a direct hit of Magic. She could feel the singe of the burning fires and several cuts from the petals.

**Magic: 1100**

**Akiza: 4000**

"Then I shall end my turn now with a face-down," Akiza concluded, "So the effect of Black Rose Dragon wears off," the dragon forcefully ripped its vines from the Ice Queen (ATK: 2900).

"It it my turn," Magic drew, "I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my hand," she did so, "Now I summon (8) Cyber Shark(5/2100/2000) in ATK mode," a warphole from the floor summoned a large sky-blue shark, wearing a golden mask.

"But that's a level-5 monster," Akiza reviewed.

"Yes, but when there's a water-attribute monster on my field, Cyber Shark can be summoned without having to make any sacrifices. Next, I activate Double Summon, and use its effect to summon the tuner-monster, Reese the Ice Mistress," a blue armored female wielding a decorated ice-gun appeared (ATK: 800), "And now I tune her with Cyber Shark!" Reese separated into two synchro-gates and surrounded the cybernetic fish as Magic bravely chanted:

"The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon!"

Another torrent of light exploded and gave birth to yet another dragon. The snow-white fur glittered as it moved gracefully in the air. Its mane was made out of long crystal blades, as well as its claws, spine, even the large sabers it has for wings, "Chant, (Digit)(9) White Glacier Dragon(2750/2000)!" the creature floated down to earth, icy breath pumping through its bare cold chest, and through its nostrils (ATK: 2750), "White Glacier attacks Black Rose Dragon with Sub-Zero Blaze!" Magic's dragon charged vast amounts of sub-zero energy into its furry maw, "I also activate White Glacier Dragon's special-ability: whenever it battles, I take a water-attribute monster and remove it from play," she takes a card out of her graveyard slot, and showed Akiza Cyber Shark, "Then it gains 100 ATK points for each level of monster I removed. So since Cyber Shark is a level-5, White Glacier Dragon gains 500 ATK points."

White Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 3250)

"That's all well and good, but I activate my face-down-" but Akiza saw her two reverses freezing solid before her eyes, unable to activate them, "Huh?"

"White Glacier Dragon other effect disables all face-downs during battle, so you can't play any face-down cards during the battle-phase," White Glacier fired a blast of combining blizzards and hail, freezing the Black Rose Dragon upon contact and shattering it.

**Magic: 1100**

**Akiza: 3150**

"Now I end my turn, and White Glacier's ATK power now return to normal."

White Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 2750)

"It's my move," Akiza drew, "I activate the equip-spell Premature Burial. So paying 800 life-points, Black Rose Dragon returns to my field!" the fearsome bontanical dragon reappeared(ATK: 2400), "And by specially summoning her, she destroys every card on the field!"

"Not until I activate my face-downs," Magic revealed Frozen Soul and Interdimensional Matter Transporter, "With Frozen Soul in play, when I have 2000 or less life-points, you have to skip your next battle-phase. Also, Interdimensional Matter Transporter removes one of my monsters from play, so long as it returns during the end-phase of this turn," a bizarre metal object appeared in mid-air. It fired off a beam which transported the White Glacier Dragon to parts unknown.

"Not bad, but not good enough," Akiza played one of her traps, which was revealed as Seven Tools of the Bandit, "By paying 1000 life-points, this trap negates Frozen Soul's effect," Frozen Soul shorted out and exploded into pixels. With that card out of the way, Black Rose Dragon summoned a small windstorm and destroyed every other card on the field, including the dragon itself.

**Magic: 1100**

**Akiza: 2050**

"Finally, I activate Monster Reborn to bring Black Rose Dragon back to my field one more time!" and just like before, the dragon revived, "Now, Black Rose Dragon; take out the rest of her life-points!" Black Rose Dragon threw one last attack attack; and without anything to protect her and nowhere to hide, Magic was forced back and smacked hard into one of the statues behind her. Her bones rattled from the impact. The girl's limp body dropped to the crimson floor.

**Magic: 0**

**Akiza: 2050**

Realizing what she had done, Akiza Izinski ran over to her fallen opponent.

'She still can't fully control her power...' Sayer wondered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Akiza cried apologetically, "I wanted to control my psychic powers but it just, came out-!"

"You must still be a little tired," Sayer walked from his desk and placed his hands behind Akiza's shoulders, "Just take the rest of the day off, okay?"

"But..."

The Arcadia leader turned the psychic around and faced her eye-to-eye, "Akiza, look into my eyes. I'm sure our friend Miss Spires will be okay. There's no need for you to worry."

"...Yes, sir."

"But in the meantime, why don't you help Margaret to her quarters."

"Y-yes, sir!" Akiza's eyes lit up as she skipped to Magic and aided her to her feet, "C'mon. Let's get you to your room."

And with that, the two Arcadians walked back to the bedroom, Magic's fair face as red as Akiza's hair the whole way.

* * *

**Later...**

Back at the Jacks' hideout, Yusei typed furiously at Tanner's laptop as Jason looking over his shoulder. As for Kenichi he just went home. The sun was setting outside the window.

Tanner enter the room with two mugs and sets one down on the table for Yusei, "Hey, Yusei; how's it goin'?"

"My searches on spider symbols aren't turning up any solid leads."

"I know you'll find a way to save the Satellite, Yusei," Yanagi braced from a corner.

"You can count on that, Yanagi," Jason said, "But first we're gonna need some answers; and it pains me to say this, but there's only one person who has them."

"Jason's right," Yusei stood up, "We need to find Goodwin."

"But you can't trust him!" Tanner disapproved.

"Yeah, you forget he locked you both up?" Yanagi added, "Huh! He's not your friend!"

"But he's the only one with answers."

"Who?" Yusei and Jason turned to see Katherine standing over the door, with her elder sister Gabriella, "Tell me it's not true, Jason. You're not thinking of leaving, are you?"

"I don't really have a choice, Kat. The people in the Satellite are in danger and I have to try and help them somehow."

"No!" the little Neko girl darted from Gabe's arms and wrapped her tiny arms around Jason's waist, "Stay here with in the city with us, Jason! I can't let you go knowing you would be in danger again! I don't want to have to worry about you anymore!" Katherine lifts her head from Jason's shirt, her eyes like a dam ready to burst any moment, "Please stay with us, Jason. Stay with _me._"

Jason placed a hand on Katherine's head and rustled her hair, as a way to comfort the little girl, "You don't _have_ to worry, Neko. In fact I already made arrangements, for some backup."

Then, several sirens were being heard outside. Yusei Jason turned and threw the window door open, everybody else looking over their sholder. Several Sector Security police-card pulling up in front of the building, "Looks like our ride's here."

In the middle of the circle of Security cars are a pair Security duel-runners, two familiar riders standing beside them, one all too familiar to Jason."

"Alright, Hutchins! Ah got your message!" a blond woman shouted in her megaphone in a southern accent, "Now get your deck and get down here! Ah'm not gonna wait all day just 'cause we're teaming up temporarily, you understand me?"

"Trudge and Altman are your 'protection'?" Tanner asked bewildered.

"They're more than that," Yusei said; everyone looked at him as confused as Bolt, "If they get us to Goodwin safely, we just might have to call them one of the good guys."

After descending the stairs, the Satellite Duo exited the building, Altman huffing upon seeing Jason's face. Trudge disdainfully raised an eyebrow at Yusei. When the two Satellite pause, an eternal stalemate raised tension in the air, Yusei being the one to fearlessly break the silence...

"Well what are we waiting for, let's roll out!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Mad Sword Beast**

**Stats: [Dinosaur/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**(2) Blast Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1700**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with ATK equal to or less than 700 x the number of counters you removed.**

**(3) Mythical Beast Cerberus**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. If this card attacks or is attacked, remove all Spell Counters from it at the end of the Battle Phase.**

**(4) Magical Marionette**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. This card gains 200 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to destroy 1 monster on the field.**

**(5) Aqua Madoor**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1200 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**(6) Gigantic Cephalotus**

**Stats: [Plant/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1850 DEF/700**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: This card gains 200 ATK each time a Plant-Type monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard.**

**(7) Ice Queen**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2900 DEF/2100**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. When this face-up card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, if you have 3 or more Spellcaster-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can select and add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**(8) Cyber Shark**

**Stats: [Fish/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2100 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: If you control a WATER monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.**

**(9) White Glacier Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2750 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: You and your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards during the battle phase. When this monster attacks or is attacked, you may remove from play one water monster in your graveyard, this card gains attack points equal to that card's level x 100 until the end of the turn.

* * *

Jack: This is Jack Atlas coming to you all for the next chapter! Deep from the pits of darkness an unexpected foe rises to battle the Master of Faster. Can dethroned King Atlas rise to the challenge? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Good Cop, Bad Cop! Time to kick this shadow-duel into OVERDRIVE!"**

**Please Review.**


	6. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

The chapter begins in the not-so-classy Damon District of New Domino City, where our two favorite Satellites were confronted by Sector Security escort.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking for my help, you Satellite reject," Ushio Trudge snarled. He approached Yusei and grabbed for him. Unfortunately for the Bushy-Browed Rent-a-Cop, Yusei caught his wrist.

"Good to see you too, Officer Trudge," Yusei deadpanned.

"Let's get something straight: you want my protection, you need to respect my authority," but Yusei was ignoring the mall-cop and just climbed into the back of one of the patrol cars, "Hey! Did you hear what I said?" Trudge shouted through the glass window, "If you keep ignoring me, Yusei, the deal's off, ya got it?"

"Let's get going."

Meanwhile, Justine didn't need so much convincing to put Jason in _her _car.

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 6: Good Cop, Bad Cop

* * *

**

The scene alternates at the PSMB building, where Carly Carmine was being released from her holding cell and had her personals returned to her. She was rummaging through her stuff when she found out something was not in the right place, "Ahh! No! Where's my camera? Nononononono, come on! Okay, joke's over; where's my camera? I'm serious, buddy, where is it? That thing is my life! Where is it? Hand, it, over-!"

"Calm down, miss," the officer pulled out a holographic list and scanned it, "Ummm... no camera on the inventory log."

"I am a big-time journalist, and I am _not_ afraid to shout conspiracy!" in the middle of her ranting, her cell in the box rang, "Um, hello?" and out popped the last person she wanted to confront at this time: her boss Mr. Pitts-

_"Know what's on my front page today, Carly, I'll give you a little hint: it's not a big story! Did I imagine you telling me you had something hot for me?"_

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pitts-"

_"GET BACK TO THE OFFICE SO I CAN RE-FIRE YOU!"_

_'click!'_

"Ah! M-Mister Pitts?"

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to step outside," Two Security guys dragged Carly to the door and pushed her out. She almost fell over before catching her box of stuff that they tossed out after her.

"This is the worst. No story, no camera, and now I'm about to lose my job _again_. Time to consult my fortune for the day," Carly took her Fortune Deck from her pocket, "I draw. Let's see..." the card she drew was a normal-monster card, a moody forlorn fairy with flowing blue hair.

"Oh, great, Fortuneteller Swee. That's perfect," she said sarcastically, "This means I'm going to have bad luck all day. That's just great; might as well just go crawl in a hole. Wait- I can't give up! Journalists don't quit!" Carly pumped her fist up determined, "So I'm gonna get to the bottom of Goodwin's lies!"

* * *

Night has fallen over the City of New Domino. But despite the quiet night skies sparkling with tiny stars, the city itself was bathed in even brighter ones, for a special event is about to take place.

_"I'm at the red carpet for the world premiere of 'Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas'._

Everyone reporter and journalist alike met to witness an event of the lifetime; that is, if the could even call it that.

("This flick has 'Box-Office Dud' written all over it. Nobody cares about Jack Atlas anymore. He's yesterday's news. I mean, seriously; he lost the championship. He's done.")

("I heard that movie was goin' straight to DVD.")

("If they'd waited, they could have made it 'The Rise and _Fall _of Jack Atlas.'")

Carly was in the midst of the bustling crowd. She was trying to snap pictures of the various celebrities walking up the red carpet, practically tripping over people as she pushed through the crowd. When she got into a close enough position to get a good shot, she accidentally barged into a blond woman...

"Watch the elbow!" who revealed herself to be none other than WDGK anchorwoman Angela Rains.

"Angela! Didn't see you!"

The successful reporter wore a crimson-red dress, "Carly! What's with the getup? Didn't you wear that same hideous house dress to our high school prom?" Angela looked over Carly's gown, that at some point had been white, but was now a hideous gray, with mock and disaprovement, "Oh, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have brought that up, Prom must bring bad memories. Since you went alone and no one would dance with you and all!"

"Whoa, check it out! It's Misty Treadwell!" a reporter pointed at the red carpet, at a stunning woman, probably in her early thirties. She had a lavender teardrop or jewel in the middle of her forehead, framed by sleek, dark raven hair, thin grey eyes, and flawless alabaster skin. She was wearing a red sleeveless top, and a white skirt with several layers that give it the appearance of being a wrap-around. She conveyed the impression of elegance and demurity, "You were voted the world's number-one supermodel Do you have anything to say to your fans?"

Instantly forgetting their little spat, Carly and Angela were dazed as well. Misty glanced over at Carly, and the world falls away for a moment. Carly gasped and looks around; Misty couldn't have been looking at anyone else! 'Ah-h! Did- she just smile at... _me_?"

**Later, inside the cinema...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, your host- Rex Goodwin!"

Goodwin descended the huge staircase at the front of the room to substantial amounts of polite applause. The mingling crowd stop mingling and gathered near the foot of the stairs. A few people comment.

"Thanks for coming, everyone!" the Director greeted, "What makes a champion a champion? What drives the driven? Was he born great, or did he have greatness thrust upon him? All of these questions and more will be answered in 'Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas'! Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to share with you the untold story behind the legend!"

* * *

In a small waiting room inside PSMB headquarters, Yusei and Jason watched the premiere on a TV; or rather, only Yusei was; Jason was fast asleep on his seat.

* * *

Jack was also watching from his hospital bed, his right arm in a sling, while Mina arranged a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the bedside table next to his duel disk, as the screen showed some clips from the movie.

* * *

Elsewhere in New Domino, at the Arcadia Movement building, Margaret Spires was watching the movie as well, her mind flooded with more nostalgia just from the mention of his name.

'Jack... Atlas...?"

* * *

_"Jack's journey began at the top. He was born in New Domino City's Tops District-"_

As the narration went on, Goodwin turned to leave, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have some matters to tend to, but I'll be back. Please enjoy yourselves, and enjoy 'Atlas Rising'."

"Wait a second! Director Goodwin, one question!" Angela shouted, "Regarding the narration of the film; it's saying that Jack was born in the Tops, but that's not true," that statement caught Goodwin's concerning attention, "According to my sources, the former champion Jack Atlas was born in the Satellite Sector, just like the new champion Yusei, and the Wild Card victor Jason Hutchins," everyone gasped.

Jack suddenly leaned over and shoved the vase angrily off the table with his good left arm, shattering it. Mina was aghast.

Back at the movie, the reporters followed up eagerly, Angela looking rather pleased with herself.

("Is this true, Director?")

("If so, did Yusei, Jason and Jack know each other prior to the tournament?")

("Isn't it true, Director, that Satellite residents aren't allowed to duel?")

("Is there some kind of cover-up going on here?")

"I'm afraid I don't have time to discuss wild speculation and ridiculous rumors. Now please, enjoy the screening," Goodwin exits, ignoring the reporters' shouting cacophony.

Angela can be heard above the general hubbub, "You can't avoid this issue, Director! The people have a right to know the truth!"

'If Jack's the story, why's everyone standing around _here_?' Carly wondered, 'I'm gonna find out from Jack himself!' so she started her way to the hospital...

"And where do you think you're going?"

Carly's feet screeched to a halt as she saw Misty Tredwell standing in the soiree doorway, "A-a-augh! Y-you're M-m-misty-y!"

"Your face intrigues me. I wanted to get a closer look at you. Do you mind?"

Carly was kinda weirded out, but of course Carly doesn't mind. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Ah! I-I got my dad's looks, that's what my mom tells me! Uh-"

"Carly, right? I heard you liked fortunetelling," Misty gently cupped Carly's chin, looking closer.

Carly was trying to stay cool but was way too excited, "Yeah, uh...that's right, I, uh, I use cards for my fortunetelling."

"Well I use faces. _Your_ face is haunting."

"Uh, it's what?"

Misty removed Carly's glasses to look into her eyes, "Your eyes! They're showing me the path you will take. It is a path that will disappear into a darkness, Carly."

Carly was understandably thrown by this, "Oh yeah? Huh. Th-that's nice."

Misty puts Carly's glasses back on, "But... when you choose to take this path..." she pointed right at Carly as if she were a prophetess, "you will know yourself better than you ever have before!"

"Huh? Ah, excuse me," Carly bowed, "This has been fun, but I gotta run home and feed my plant and water my cat! Haha!" Carly beats a hasty retreat from the unnerving Misty who demurely watches her run away, 'I think fame has made her two tacos short of a fiesta!'

* * *

**Later...**

The door to the lounge slid opened and Officer Altman entered the room with her arms crossed. She slammed her boot against the chair right in front of Jason's crouch, jerking the Satellite awake, "Havin' sweet dreams, Hutchins?"

"When can I talk to Goodwin?" Yusei demanded.

"Be patient, Yusei; the Director is a busy man," Trudge appeared in front of the door, "If you're bored, we can always pass the time with a duel, whaddaya say? Are you game? Or are you afraid you might lose your title before your first endorsement deal comes through!"

"Ha! Now that would be an interesting development!" Lazar revealed himself behind Trudge, "Though I seriously doubt that our new champion would fall to a man of your caliber, Officer Trudge."

Ushio growled, "Why you-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Lazar said to the Satellites, "The Director is ready to see you now," he turned to Trudge, "Mr. Goodwin would like to thank you and Ms. Altman for escorting the champions here. She will take it from here. Now we'd like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack!" the Vice Director sniggled.

The officer snarled but obediently saluted, "Whatever he needs, sir."

* * *

Outside the hospital where Jack was recovering from his injuries, a massive crowd of reporters had mobbed the entrance to try and grab an interview with the former champion, only held back by the array of Sector Security officers at the door.

"Ted, I'm standing outside of Domino Hospital, where Jack Atlas has been recovering ever since yesterday's disappointing loss in the Fortune Cup finale. And as of now, nobody has been allowed inside to see him- oh!"

A nurse runs through the shot in a nurse's uniform and runs into a reporter, "Ah! Sorry about that!"

"I'll show you sorry-"

("We're still live!")

"Ah! Uh, that's right, as of now, nobody has been allowed inside to see or talk-"

That nurse was actually Carly Carmine in a nurse's outfit; and she walked in, she passed a very ticked-off Officer Trudge.

"'Go and fetch Jack'!" Trudge muttered agitated, while walking up the stairs, "Talking to me like I'm some dog! If only they knew I was doing this to get closer to Goodwin to find out what he's really up to!" As he walked down the hallway, a glowing purple spider dropped onto his collar from above and crawled inside. The nurses standing around in the hallway looked at him with concern as he danced around frantically as though trying to get to an ice cube someone dropped down his back. Then he froze. A spider tattoo glowed on his arm, and his facial expression became menacing.

* * *

Mina was peeling an apple with a knife and humming to herself at Jack's bedside, Jack sitting up in bed, frowning.

"I'd like to be alone right now, Mina," he said.

Mina sets aside her apple, bows, and turns to leave, forlorn,

"Call my cell if you need... anything."

As soon as she left, Jack reached for his duel disk, hanging on the wall above the bedside table. Like with the vase earlier, he must reach across with his good hand because the bedside table is on the right.

Outside in the hallway, Carly was walking the hall alone, looking for the King's room. She turned a corner just as Jack was letting himself out of his room. His trademark white blazer was on his shoulders, but the right sleeve hangs limp, "Mister Atlas!"

The legend turned, still not noticing her presence; it is indeed the one and only. He walks right past Carly, ignoring her staggering form. He rounded the corner on which she was standing, and sees someone walking down the hallway, "Trudge. You're lookin' a little rough, Officer."

Then Jack notices the spider mark glowing on Trudge's arm. He gasped aloud, thinking back to what he saw in his last match with Yusei, "What's goin' on!" he gasped, "Why d'you have that mark on your arm?"

"That's the same glowing mark that hooded duelist had on his arm when he was dueling Yusei!" Carly gasped as Trudge activated his duel-disk.

"So, you the fifth Signer?" Jack said to the rent-a-cop.

"My master is a Dark Signer," the Pseudo-Trudge grinned, "and he sent me here to extinguish the light of your mark, so that we may envelop the world in a cloak of darkness! And you will be the first to fall."

"I seriously doubt that!"

"Hang on! You can't duel him, Jack! Yusei battled someone like him," Carly stated, "It was some guy dressed in a bathrobe, and he had the same weird purple mark glowing on his arm, and... I'm Carly, by the way."

"What! Did you say Yusei? When did all this happen?"

"Last night, and, uh, Yusei won."

"...Carly."

"Yeah. H-hi!"

"Tell me something, Carly. D'you know how to duel?"

"Well, uh, kind of, but-"

"In that case, lend me your hands, will you?"

"W-what?"

Jack grabbed the duel-disk from the top of the bag he packed, drops the bag, hands the duel disk to Carly, and spun her around 180-degrees. Carly was kinda freaked, "You just have to hold the cards for me and draw, right?"

"Huh? But I, uh..."

"I have no idea what this purple glow is all about, but if Yusei was able to take someone like _him_ down, then I'll have no problem! Come on. Put the duel-disk on my arm."

"Right, uh, okay..." Carly slides Jack's duel disk onto his left arm. His right was still in its sling against his chest.

"Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" all three shouted, and the journalist dazed, 'Wow! Did I just say that?"

Suddenly, a huge wall of fire erupted from the ground and surrounded the three contestants, cyclones invaded the entire hospital building. The lights darkened as Jack's Mark of the Dragon activated.

"Hey! Jack, look, your arm is glowing too!"

"I can see that."

"Yusei's arm was glowing last night as well, and this same circle appeared! What's it all mean?"

"Let's cut the conversation, shall we?" Trudge began the duel.

**Jack & Carly: 4000**

**Trudge: 4000**

"I'm summoning (1) Warm Worm(3/600/1400) in DEF mode!" the monster in which the officer started with was a slimy dark nightcrawler with a fiery crest on its head.

"This is real, front-line journalism right here!" Carly started her turn as she daydreams Jack cradling her in his arms, "Getting to duel alongside the dauntless and dashing Jack Atlas! It's my turn-"

"Actually, it's _my _turn," Jack cut in.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"To start things off, I'm summoning Vice Dragon from my hand."

"Right!" Carly frantically looked through the hands she was holding for the card, then placed it on the duel disk. The giant purple dragon appeared, but its ATK power was cut in half (ATK: 1000), "Whoever you really are, you've got some gall coming here! Did you think you could kick me while I was down? Well I'm not down, and there's no way some daddy long-legs is gonna trip me up! I release Vice Dragon to summon out (5) Strong Wind Dragon (6/2400/1000), in ATK mode!" in place of the dragon came another, this one larger with emerald scales, "Next I'm activating Strong Wind Dragon's special-ability! Now it gains half the ATK points of the dragon monster I released in order to summon it!"

Carly began to count off her fingers, "So, uh, right, uh, okay, since Vice Dragon has 2000 ATK points-,"

"It gains a 1000 more."

Strong Wind Dragon: (ATK: 3400)

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack Warm Worm!" the dragon's fiery breath hits and destroys the worm, then the attack smashed into the floor behind Trudge and he shields his face from the dust, "Why'd the floor explode?"

"I don't know, but the same kinda stuff was happening when Yusei was battling that underground duelist from last night," Carly said, "it was like duel things were really happening or something!"

"So he's making this duel real," Jack deducted.

**Jack & Carly: 4000**

**Trudge: 2000**

"By the way, Warm Worm was in defense mode. How come he lost life-points?"

"Strong Wind Dragon's special power enables it to fight through a monster's defenses and attack directly. As long as its attack points are greater than the opponent's defense points, the difference is dealt as damage."

"This is great! I'm dueling with the deck of a once-great duelist!"

Jack was offended, "A once-great duelist? I only lost yesterday, ya know."

"I- uh...uhh."

"Hey has-been!" Pseudo-Trudge called out, "When Warm Worm is destroyed in battle, you have to send 3 cards from your deck to your graveyard!"

"Oh! I'm supposed to do that, right? The top 3. That's how it works, right?" Carly discarded the three cards from Jack's deck.

**Jack & Carly: 4000 (31)**

**Trudge: 2000**

Jack kept glaring at their opponent as he glares back. When Carly holds their hand up for him to look at, he indicated a card with a slight nod, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move," Trudge drew, "and from my hand I summon (2) Shield Worm(4/0/2000) in defense mode!" a black-and-orange worm with bulky armor appeared, "When this monster is successfully summoned, you and your little assistant must send one card from your deck to the graveyard!"

"Ah- Again?" Carly removed another card.

**Jack & Carly: 4000 (30)**

**Trudge: 2000**

"And now I play one card face-down and end my turn," a reverse-card appeared in front of Trudge.

"Then it's my mov-" Carly started Jack's turn, "uh, I mean..."

"Lemme see _my_ cards," Carly held out her hand for Jack to see, as he eyed a certain spell card, "That spell card could be quite useful right now. But I would have to release Strong Wind Dragon in order to activate it."

"I know what you should do... Strong Wind Dragon, take out his Shield Worm with a direct attack!"

"Dimwit!" Jack shouted alarmed.

"What? did I mess up?" it was too late to call off the wild attack. Strong Wind Dragon destroyed the Shield Worm.

"You walked right into that one!" Trudge cackled, "Shield Worm's V2-ability is able to deflect _any_ attack! Therefore, it also negates Strong Wind Dragon's special-ability! And with that, I reveal my trap card, Regretful Rebirth! This enables me to re-summon a monster that you destroyed in battle, as long as I summon it to the field in defense mode!" the bulky worm reappeared (DEF: 2000), "And of course, since Shield Worm has once again been successfully summoned to my field, you have no choice but to send another card in your deck to your graveyard!"

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Carly gulped, "Jack, I am so, so sorry!"

'Not as sorry as Trudge is going to be!' Jack growled in thought as he glared at the sniggling officer.

**Jack & Carly: 4000 (28)**

**Trudge: 2000**

"Trudge, you're not gonna win this duel. And to make sure of it, I'm summoning Twin Shield Defender to the field in defense mode!" Jack ended his turn with the indian-native warrior hiding himself behind his two interconnected shields (ATK: 1600).

"It's my turn, then!" Trudge drew and threw a spell into his disk, "From my hand I'm activating the spell card Worm Bait! And as long as there's a worm monster on my field, I can use the power of this spell to summon out two worm tokens!" two identical worms appeared beside the Shield Worm (ATK: 0) "Next, I release the two worm tokens in order to advance-summon (3)Dark Tuner-Chaos Rogue(8/0/0)!" in the worms' place, a bulky mauve demon appeared; a blue gem glowed from its midriff (ATK: 0).

"Did he say 'Dark Tuner'?" Jack wondered.

"Okay, this might be bad," Carly stammered, "This happened last night."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Well, um-"

"Now I dark-tune my level-8 Chaos Rogue with my level-4 Shield Worm," Chaos Rogue's eight stars swirled into the air and plunged down into Shield Worm, swarming around within its outlines, merging into one another and turning into four darkly glimmering stars, orbiting around each other in a dance of crackling black energy.

"What's this dark-tuning business all about, Carly?" Jack demanded.

"That robed duelist did the same thing last night. Something about monsters using negative energy, and shadows, and all sorts of other really eerie-sounding stuff."

"When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! Now, rise! (4) Dark Diviner(-4/2000/1000)!"

The Dark-Synchro Trudge conjured hovered off the ground. Its red-hooded black cloak swished in the cold winds, with a fiendish jeweled bone staff in hand. Its twisted face glared off with beady red eyes (ATK: 2000).

What? So that thing's level is a _negative_ 4!" Jack gasped.

"That's right! The monsters of the netherworld don't come together and build on one another the way your pathetic monsters do! They devour one another, and feed off each other's negative energy, like a snake eating its own tail!"

"Right! That's kinda what the underground duelist said to Yusei last night, after performing the same kind of synchro-summon!" Carly said.

"...Interesting."

"Chaos Rogue's special ability activates from the graveyard," Trudge explained, "Because I used this card to perform a dark-synchro, I'm afraid you have to send 5 more cards from your deck to your graveyard!"

"Keep doin' that, and we're not gonna have any cards left! Oh..." Carly fusses with Jack's disk, throwing away the cards.

**Jack & Carly: 4000 (23)**

**Trudge: 2000**

"Now, Dark Diviner, slay his Strong Wind Dragon!"

"Wait, what?"Carly flabbergasted, "But Strong Wind Dragon has more ATK points than your Dark Diviner thingamawhat!"

"That's not what matters to him."

"That's right, because when Dark Diviner attacks, its V2-ability activates, your monster's ATK points become the same, and for every 100 ATK points your dragon loses, you have to send 1 card to your graveyard!"

"I really don't like you," Jack deadpanned.

"Um, that means 14 cards, right?" Carly deducted, "What does that leave us with?"

"Just enough."

"What? A-are you feeling okay?"

**Jack & Carly: 4000 (9)**

**Trudge: 2000**

"We of the netherworld came here to rob you of your power, to extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows!" Pseudo-Trudge sneered, "Dark Diviner, attack!"

"Bring it, Officer!" the former king challenged.

Both Strong Wind and Diviner's attacks collided and expelled, energy ricocheting from every which-a-way. Carly threw himself in front of Jack, shielding him from the gale-force winds.

"What're you-"

"I'm protecting you!" Carly almost fell over backwards as Jack reached out and caught her. He glared at Trudge, "Attack all you want, but Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with the same number of attack points!"

"Dark Diviner can't be destroyed in battle, so we've got a stalemate!" Trudge laughed.

When she realized she would fight with the King Jack Atlas, Carly thought she could actually help him; but instead every move she made for him actually held him back. The journalist sobbed, "I'm so... so... sorry, Jack. This is all my fault..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack assured, "You were just trying to help... um, what was your name again? Cally?"

"M-my name's Carly."

"What say you, Carly? Let's finish this together," through this day's trials and tribulations, Carly's luck have been following her all day. But can her streak end through just this one duel? "It's my..."

"A-a-and my..."

"Turn!" Both Jack and Carly drew their next card; they were now actually functioned as a real team, "From our hand, Carly and I are activating the Mind Trust spell card! With this spell, we can release a powerful monster, to pull a weaker monster from our graveyard and add it to our hand. So we release Strong Wind Dragon!" the dragon disappeared, "And then from our graveyard, we add Dark Resonator to our hand! And now we summon, Dark Resonator!" in the beast's place came the small resonating tuner (ATK: 1300), "Next, Dark Resonator gives Twin Shield Defender a tune-up!" Resonator disappeared and left three synchro-gates. They surrounded Twin Shield Defender as Jack and Carly simultaneously chanted:

_"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, (6) Exploder Dragonwing(2400/1600)!" _

Bursting from the synchro-jet came a grotesque-looking violet-skinned dragon standing on its long hind legs. Its blood-red wings popped up from behind its cloud-like fetus on its back. It stared down the Dark Diviner with piercing red eyes (ATK: 2400), "When this monster battles against a monster with fewer ATK points, that monster is instantly destroyed without calculating any damage. Then you get slammed with damage equal to your vanquished monster's ATK points. It's over, chum!"

"Wow! So back when you were thinking of activating Mind Trust, you knew his goal was to send your cards to the graveyard, so you waited...!" Carly praised, "You still have it, Jack."

"Of course I still have it; I only lost the championship yesterday. And now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack Dark Diviner!" Dragonwing gathered massive amounts of energy, its chest expanding the more he gained. It exhaled it as a mighty blaze and scorched the Dark Diviner, the power exploding outwards and ripping through the hospital in a mighty explosion. Dark Diviner gave a curdling, chilling shriek as it was ripped apart by the energy maelstrom, power howling into the heavens as the Dark Synchro shattered. With that attack, the roof of the hospital explodes, hailing debris down on the sizable number of reporters gathered below.

**Jack & Carly: 4000 (9)**

**Trudge: 0**

The purple fiery ring disappeared. The hallway was dark, and the floor beneath their feet was shattered. Trudge slumped over and fell to the ground on his face. Jack and Carly stood looking at him for a moment, and stared intently at the purple spider mark on Trudge's arm as it vanished. A spider fell off his neck and vanishes in a little puff of smoke. That was when Trudge woke up, "Where am I?"

That's how the other guy was. It's like they were being controlled by someone else!" Suddenly, Jack's knees buckled and he started to collapse, only to be caught by her.

"Would you mind... helping me get out of this hospital?" the former champion whispered hoarsely.

Carly gasped. That was quite a request. In a flash, she was wheeling Jack on a gurney, covered with a sheet, at a mad dash, through the crowds in the lower levels of the hospital, and amazingly no one was stopping her.

Carly ran through the aisle at the center of the crowd... and no reporters questioned her, amazingly, and then slows to a jog, as it hits her...

'This is crazy... what am I supposed to do with him now?"

* * *

The final scene alternates to a highway bridge. The only light was from the headlights of the car as Goodwin stepped out of it, along with Yusei and Jason.

"Yusei. It's time you learned the whole truth."

"About what?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin pointed dramatically, backlit by the headlights; the two Satellites turned to look, and gasped what was beyond the bridge. The bridge in question in which they are standing on cuts off abruptly, and in the distance there are tall X's of iron, supports for a different bridge coming from the even more distant Satellite Sector beyond; the way across is cleanly severed.

"About where you come from, and where you're going..."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Warm Worm**

**Stats: [Inseck/Effect] Level 3 ATK/600 DEF/600**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: When this card is destroyed, send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.**

**(2) Shield Worm**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 4 ATK/0 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: When this card is Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Then, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard for each face-up Insect-Type monster you control.**

**(3) Dark Tuner-Chaos Rogue**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 8 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, send the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.**

**(4) Dark Diviner**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level -4 ATK/2000 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Synchro Requirements: 1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster**

**Description: In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card.**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks an opponent's monster that has greater ATK thsn this card, that monster's ATK becomes the same as this card's, until the end of the Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard for each multiple of 100 ATK that the opponent's monster lost by this card's effect.**

**(5) Strong Wind Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**(6) Exploder Dragonwing**

**Stats: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2400 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Synchro Requirements: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Dragon-Type non-Tuner monsters**

**Description: If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

* * *

**

**Yusei: "Yusei here, giving you insight for our next chapter. The Satellite is getting overtaken by a mysterious cult. Just who are these Dark Signers? Also debuting Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Fight or Flight! It's time to Rev it Up!"**

**Please Review.**


	7. Fight or Flight

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

**Magic: Colossal Fighter GX

* * *

**

This chapter begins before dawn at the Satellite's Sector Security Impound Center. A thief wanders aimlessly through the many safes, whistling as he goes. He opened a drawer and rummaged through it, until he pulled out a dueling deck, "Ah..! Jackpot! These cards're just what I'm looking for!" the thief started to load many more into the bag he has carrying.

* * *

Outside, a couple of Security officers were approaching the front of the building and a parked duel runner, which had a pair of wings on it.

"We've got reports of a suspicious person out by the Impound Lot. Looks like some underground dueler might be trying to get his deck back."

"Unit five-niner, en route."

The officers climbed out of their vehicles and stood on either side of a black-and-yellow duel-runner, parked out front.

"Whoa, looks like our suspicious person's got some style."

"I've never seen a duel-runner like this before, partner."

The officers attempt to approach the runner. As they do, the side-fins fold up and down as it beeped. The Securities stepped up, one putting his hand to the thing. A light flashed on the console, and the officer leap back in surprise as an electric shock hit him.

"Whoa. Ugh! Now that's an alarm!"

"Well, whoever's bike this is, it's Sector Security's now."

* * *

"Now _this_ is a crime: keepin' sweet cards like these locked up in here, while players back home can't even make up a decent deck!" the stranger continued to pack more duel-cards into his bag, "Crow, the Satellite's gonna love ya for this!" he toothly grinned.

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 6: Good Cop, Bad Cop

* * *

**

At the Arcadia Movement building, member Margaret Spires was just lying in bed. She has just woken up from her peaceful slumber, only to be irritated by the familiar nostalgia.

"Mmm... Just how much longer until morning?" she mumbled, "I just couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing... But Sayer said I needed rest."

_'Yusei Fudo... Jack Atlas... What do those names mean, exactly...?'

* * *

_

Speaking of Yusei, the scene alternates to the incomplete bridge where he stands, along with our favorite Satellite Jason Hutchins and Director Rex Goodwin, who watched over the seas to the Satellite Sector.

"How do you like the bridge? Did you know that it was once going to connect the Satellite with New Domino City?"

"So why was it never finished?" Yusei asked.

"Hmm. I'm glad you asked. You see, if the construction of this bridge was ever completed, it would have given the evil that lives deep beneath the Satellite access to my precious New Domino City. And the battle that is about to begin must never reach these shores."

"But there are people over there!" Jason said, "What about them?"

"They will become enveloped in eternal darkness unless someone can save them."

"So why aren't you using the power you possess to get them out of there?" Yusei demanded.

"I can't do that."

"But why?"

"Because as long as the people in the Satellite remain there, the darkness will stay as well."

"But why would you put the people of the Satellite at risk?"

"Hmm..." Goodwin turned to Yusei, "Yusei, the time has come for me to tell you the truth..."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Impound, the two Security officers who responded to the robbery watched the duel-runner get loaded onto a truck by crane, "Oh, man, this runner's gonna look sweet in my garage- Oh, I mean, the Impound Center. "

Crow spotted a flashing readout built into the black duel-disk strapped on his left arm, "Looks like Sector Security is earlier than usual. Time to make my exit!" he looks up at the barred vents, high on the walls, "But I don't think the air vents are gonna work this time. Looks like it's plan 'B', be backed up and looked down a hallway, pulling a set of goggles down over his eyes and detected that the hallway is crisscrossed with lasers, "Sweet! Plan B's my favorite!" the thief ran through the hall, setting of more than a dozen alarms. That sent a couple of guards after him.

"There he is! Stop running and drop to the floor!"

"Oh, I'll drop to the floor all right... the ground floor, that is!" the intruder leaps right through the plate-glass window at the end of the hall and flew through the air, surrounded by shards of broken glass.

The dawning night finally showed a full feature of the burglar: his forearms were covered with tan woolen wristguards. He wore dark green jeans and an orange shirt under a brown leather vest. His arms were bare, but for the wristguards and a metal cuff around each bicep. A big gray tote bag hung from one of his shoulders.

His criminal marks were like gaudy warpaint, with a thick triangle-and-line design down each cheek, a jagged line across his forehead like a letter M, and a dot above that. Metal bolts dangle from each of his ears like earrings. A dark green headband with two metal rings through it restrains his energetic shock of red hair, and his light gray eyes are mischievous, even as he dropped to the ground on the towing truck.

He jumped off, pulls off his duel-disk in midair, and lands on his runner on top of it, pressing it into place, "Time, to, RIDE!" the slot lights up, illuminating the area around it, and his duel disk shapes itself into the console, curving in a circle around the deck portion, "Thanks for keeping an eye on 'er, but me and my ride gotta take off now. Try to keep up if ya can, officers!" with his helmet on, the thief raced toward the closing gate, kicking up sparks from his wheels.

"It's gonna be close...!" he never stopped smiling as the gates closed. With a yell of effort, he jumped the fence at the last minute; the officers gasp in awe-

"Awwwww!"

(CFGX: "I meant 'Awe!' A-W-E!")

"Ooooohh!"

("Okay, now that's better.)

Anyways, the thief he grinned even wider. As he lands the officers opened the gate again to pursue.

"He's getting away! If this guy escapes again, the captain's gonna make me a crossing guard!" one of the patrol-bikers panicked, "And I ain't goin' back to school, so if this punk wants to speed, I'll make 'im do it with his deck! I activate Speed World! Now there's no way outta here without a duel!"

_"Overriding suspect Duel Runner!"_ Crow's Runner chimed. _"Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot engaged,"_ Both screens transformed into Duel Mode, Speed World flashing into view before spinning and vanishing. The purple aura coated the world around as both Runners moved to a side-by-side position.

"Hah! A speed duel? You guys really don't know who you're dealing with, do you? But I guess you're gonna hafta find out the hard way! When your boss asks who beat you tonight, tell 'em it was Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan! You'll never beat me, copper!"

"Oh I'll beat you," the officer shouted, "and then it's straight to the Facility!"

"Let's do this!"

**Crow: 4000**

**Officer: 4000**

And it's my move, Crow! I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode!" a large orange-and-gray slab appeared with a decorated eye embedded in it (DEF: 2000), "Next up I'm playing 3 face-downs and ending my turn!" three reverse-cards appeared.

"Then it's my move," Crow started his turn, only to find out his speed-counters hadn't increased.

**Crow: 4000 (1)**

**Officer: 4000 (2)**

"Hey! My speed-counters; they're stuck at '1'!"

"You learn quick, perp; with Gate Blocker out there, your duel-runner's stuck in neutral, which means that your speed-counters are all locked up!"

Crow smirked, "Nice monster! Now I think I'll show ya mine! I play (1) Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn(5/2000/900)!" a black-feathered bird-like anthro was summoned over Crow and his runner. It had scaly ocstrich legs and a human face covered in a headdress the form of a bird's head (ATK: 2000), "I know, I know; it's a level-5 monster. But because you have a monster on your field but mine's empty, I don't have to make any sacrifices!"

"I'm gonna ground that piece of poultry permanently!" the officer shouted.

"Don't think so, officer! 'Cause now I'm summoning, (2) Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind(3/1300/400)!" another avian appeared, this one smaller and having violet feathers, its face covered in green feathers. It also has a white tuff on its chest (ATK: 1300), "And now that I have those 2 feathered friends in play, there's only one thing left to do. I summon another bird-of-prey called (3) Blackwing-Bora the Spear(4/1700/800)!, another tall avian had giant black wings and tail. Just like Sirocco the Dawn, its human face bored a bird's headdress, this one in orange feathers, with a mane of yellow feathers; and it all came complete with a large spiraling spear (ATK: 1700).

"Guess when I called you a bird-brain, I was right!" the officer jeered, "You see? Those three birds are worthless! They're all too weak to get through my Gate Blocker!"

"Really! But what if I hatch one of their special-abilities? Blackwing Whirlwind, cut his defense points in half! Guess they don't teach _that_ at the Police Academy! Whirlwind, do your stuff," with a swift beat of its wings, Gale shot a gust of wind at Gate Blocker. The sharp wind currents sliced a layer of the giant slab, reducing its defensive power.

Gate Blocker: (DEF: 1000)

"And now, I'll activate a trap from my hand! And this one goes by Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!"

"From your hand?" the officer gasped, "You can't do that!"

"I can when I have 3 Blackwings on my field! After all, birds of a feather flock together, and you're on the wrong side of the nest! Now my Delta Crow destroys all the cards that're on your field!" all three of the officer's reverses shattered, "And now, let's check out Sirocco's special-ability! Instead of all 3 of my Blackwings attacking one at a time, Sirocco combines their ATK points for one master blast! Oh, and if your captain asks how this _bird-brain_ took out his Sector Security saps in one round, just tell 'im I did it with a move I learned from my last day at the Facility!" both Sirocco and Gale each gathered a ball of purple energy in their talons/wings. Then, Bora wrapped itself around its wings as they wrapped the energy around it, giving an aura of the same color. The coccoon of energy shattered as Bora stretched its wings, more powerful than before.

Blackwing-Bora the Sphere: (ATK: 5000)

"And next I'm activating my Bora's special-ability, which will swoop in and swipe the last of your life-points! Looks like _this_ jailbird is about to sprout some wings and fly off into the sunset! Go Black Spiral Bayer!" Bora pointed its spear forward and spun around a high speeds, creating a hurricane of black winds. The twister slammed through Gate Blocker, like a missile, into the officer's duel-runner, taking the entirety of his life-points.

**Crow: 4000 (1)**

**Officer: 0 (2)**

With his speed no longer limited, Crow sped through the street with a patrol car right behind him.

"Do something, he's getting away!"

"Not unless he can fly!"

It's true; they were approaching a massive chasm that runs through the Satellite. Crow, though, was unfazed and beneath his helmet cracked a menacing grin. So he sped up.

"No way! He's gonna fall right off the edge!"

As Crow raced toward the chasm, unbeknown to the officers, Crow had installed the two black wings on his duel-runner for a reason, "It's time _this_ Crow spread his wings!"

_"Flight-Mode engaged,"_ the computer's voice chimed. Fiberglass wings spread from the runner's sides as the jet engine kicked in, propelling Crow into the air. He gave a wild cry as his Runner soared over the chasm.

The patrollers skied to a halt and watched Crow fly into the sunrise in awe.

"Awwww-"

(CFGX: AWE! I just explained that to you not-too-long ago!")

"Oh... Uh, we need backup, call the captain!"

"Oh, sure, pal, and you wanna tell 'im what just happened? That he got away? Go ahead!"

"Good point. Let's just pretend this never happened."

"What?"

"Exactly."

* * *

**Later...**

The New Domino Hospital has seen better days. Behind the caution tape, the walls were all cracking and battered like something out of the Satellite. Trudge groaned as he came to and he saw a huge hole in the ceiling, "Where exactly am I? What happened in here, huh?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Trudge," the officer looked up and saw Mina Simmington typing at a reception desk nearby; and boy was she angry.

"I came to find Jack, and then I forget."

"Well, you found Jack all right, just look!"

"At what?"

Mina turned the monitor around she was working on, to show a security camera feed, "You were dueling!"

Trudge gazed closely at the screen, "That's me..."

"Yes, 'genius'; and now Jack's gone missing, we have to find him before something happens!"

"Wait... you can't think I had something to do with him vanishing!"

Mina glared down at Trudge with her hands on her hips, "And why would I? Could it be that you two were dueling in an illegal match that turned this hospital into a war zone?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Trudge followed Mina out of the hospital.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Crow continued onwards through the Satellite, the hours passing until he skidded to a large shelter hear a small arching bridge. As he dismounted, several children stopped playing to bid him hello.

"Look! It's Crow!"

"He's back!"

"What'd you bring us? What'd you bring us?"

"First, have all you kids been good?" Crow asked.

**"Yeah!"**

"Well, in that case... tada!" he pulled out some of the cards he stole earlier.

"Thanks, Crow! They're great!"

"Are they ours? Like for keeps?"

"'Course; every kid needs a duel deck! And Uncle Crow just found these lyin' around. Just promise, that you won't let Sector Security see ya playin' with these cards; 'cause if ya do...," he pointed to his heavily-marked self, "then they might just come lookin' for _this_ face! But I promise that one day Sector Security won't bother us no more."

All the kids cheered.

Crow walked through the crowd once the satchel was empty of cards, wheeling his runner into a garage, where a TV displayed the current news: Yusei's new championship title."

"Hm! Looks like all of the rumors are true, then," he ruefully shrugged, "Now if *Yusei* could make it to New Domino City, why couldn't I?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The scene alternates back at the shores of New Domino, at the edge of the incomplete bridge.

"You said you'd tell me the truth. Why don't we start with this," Yusei pushed up his sleeve to reveal his Mark of the Dragon; Jason glanced at it with concern, placing a hand over his own mark.

"That is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin answered, "It belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness."

"Oh, is that all? Then why did it choose me, huh?"

"Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei. The Dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming... And this darkness is dangerous; it will take on many forms. Maybe a stranger, or a friend. But you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows."

"Wait; Mark of the Shadows?" Jason gasped, "You must mean those Dark Signers!"

"Yeah; and I dueled one of their drones who had a mark that glowed like a spider!" Yusei added.

"Then the first battle of this war has already been won," Goodwin said, "Just as you were chosen to protect the light, they choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you."

"Dark Signers? Chosen protectors?" Yusei was now confused, "But when did all this start?"

"Perhaps we should go back to the beginning, 5000 years ago when the war began," the Director explained, "There were two great armies; one of shadow, one of light. They battled across the face of the earth, nearly destroying the whole planet. The armies had gathered for one final battle. The dragons knew they had not the individual strength to win, so they combined their power into a single force, the Crimson Dragon! The creatures of the shadows fought fiercely, but they were no match for the combined might of the dragons and their crimson hero! Eventually, the army of shadows was defeated, but not destroyed. Instead, its essence was trapped deep beneath the earth, taking with them one prisoner: the Ancient Fairy Dragon. The creatures of the shadows were imprisoned under the Nazca Lines; but the dragons knew that one day they might return, and so they sacrificed themselves, instilling the power of the five dragons in generation after generation of humans, hoping that maybe the Crimson Dragon could be summoned again. Both you Jason have the spirit of a dragon in each of you...," the two Satellites glared at each others' marks, "just as the Dark Signers are possessed by the growing power of the army of shadows."

"But how? And, why now?" Yusei asked, "I thought they were trapped under the ground or something, it's been 5000 years..."

"It was something that we couldn't possibly predict that would happen. Tell me, have you heard of the Ener-D Reactor? It was built to absorb the positive energy created through dueling. But to create a better future, we had to take risks in the past. Years ago, a prototype was built. It was kept deep underground, below the slums of the Satellite. Our goal was to harness the incredible energy created through the competition of dueling, and use it as a positive force. Imagine, powering all of New Domino City with just a pack of cards. We would be a beacon for the world! But then, something happened: Instead of releasing useful positive energy, the first Ener-D reactor had a meltdown! Negative energy erupted and split New Domino City in two; everything above the reactor was infused with this negative energy. it became a barren wasteland of depression; it became the the troubles didn't end there; the burst of negative energy was so strong, the surface of the earth trembled, and something deep beneath it was awoken!"

"The army of shadows...!"

"Exactly. They fed on the negative energy growing in power until now, when they were strong enough to continue their war. We can't let that happen. I know this must all come as a shock, but I promise you that my grief is even worse than you could imagine. After all, I was in favor of its creation," Goodwin trailed off, great regret weighing his heart, "I thought it would help people. But lo and behold, the power of this reactor has sparked a war between the Signers and the forces of darkness! But I know how to end it, and I'm going to need your help. That duel tournament wasn't held just for fun. I had some suspicions who the Signers might be, and that tournament proved it! Now that I've gathered you all together, you can combine your strength and defeat the Dark Signers, those who are trying to open the earthen prison of the shadow army."

"And if... we can't, and they release the shadows..."

"Then there goes the neighborhood," Jason finished.

"Can't we evacuate, get all the people to safety? I got friends that are stuck there, Goodwin!"

"Where would you take them?" Goodwin replied, "Satellite's first, then New Domino would be next! The planet will be reduced to ash. But the first battle must take place in the Satellite. That's where this negative energy originated, and that's where it must be stopped!"

"Well, what am _I_ to do? Am I supposed to beat this army of shadows on my own! Am I supposed to put the safety of all my friends in my deck!"

Goodwin pointed toward the bridge, "The people need a hero, Yusei! Be that hero! Defeat the Dark Signers, or let them take over. the choice is yours! What's it going to be?"

"...I'll take these Signers on."

"Don't let the world down, Yusei!"

The small morning gale picks up upon the bridge. A large helicopter transport hovered from underneath and opened with Yusei's runner in the cargo compartment. Yusei wasted no time hoping on, "Jason! Are you coming or what?"

Jason was about to join his Satellite friend until Goodwin placed a gloved hand upon his shoulder, "I'm afraid you're needed here, Jason."

"I'm needed more in the Satellite where I'm from," Jason replied.

"You are acquainted with a one Gabriella Cheshire, are you not?"

"..."

"Now that the darkness has awaken, she could be in grave danger of them. She will need someone she can trust if she is to remain safe. While Yusei guards the Satellite, you will be the guardian of New Domino City."

* * *

**Later...**

In an apartment building somewhere in the city, bumbling journalist Carly Carmine has fallen asleep on her face at the table. I doesn't take a genius to tell what she was dreaming about. She awoken at the knock of the door and she answered it, revealing to be Trudge and Mina, earning a gasp at the officer, "What's _he _doing here?"

"He's fine," Mina snapped, all but ignoring her and strides past into the room without an invitation.

"If it means anything, um, I wasn't exactly myself back at the hospital," Trudge replied.

"I said he's fine now. We're not here for you anyway; we wanna know where Jack is. "

"Jack?" Carly gasped.

Mina groaned, "The cameras caught you leaving, okay? He's here. So hand him over or else!"

"There's not gonna be any 'or else', Mina," Jack suddenly appeared, "She saved me back there!"

"Saved you?" Mina blushed, "I-I'm sorry. Let's- let's go home. I'm sure Goodwin is so worried!"

"About anything else. I lost. I'm not the champ anymore. I'm just-"

"A great duelist."

"You mean I _was_, Mina. Just go. I'm staying here."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. I'm done being told, by Goodwin, by everyone! Just leave me alone. Tell Goodwin goodbye!" the former king didn't notice the look on Mina's face; it was a miracle she wasn't crying.

"...For what it's worth, _I_ still think you're the champ. Have fun with your new friend," she huffed lightly, and walks past Trudge and Carly, who stand aside, and out the door, glared a bit at Carly as she goes. Trudge hastily made his exit as well.

'Uhh.. well that was awkward!' Carly thought, 'But, at least now I got Jack all to myself!' she stifled a girly giggle.

"Listen. I want to thank you for all of your help getting me out of that hospital. But I wanna be alone right now, Shirley," Jack turned and walked back into the room from whence he came, closing it.

"Um, it's... Carly..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

_"We're approaching the Satellite. Opening cargo hatch. Prepare for drop-off."_

As the cargo hatch opens, Yusei perched on his runner, helmet on and visor down, back to the opening hatch.

_"T-minus-ten seconds and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-"_

As the countdown ran, his runner screen turns on. Yusei leans forward, ready to ride. He backs down the ramp created by the hatch, into thin air.

_"five, four, three, two, one. Cargo deployed."_

Yusei's duel-runner lept from the helicopter, descending and smashing down on the streets of the Satellite heavily. It skidded to a stop several hundred meters from the impact point.

"Nice landing."

"Huh? Who's that?" Yusei heard a familiar, yet obnoxious voice. He looked up at a nearby junkpile and saw a shadow sitting ontop of it, preferably a person on a duel-runner. The Satellite knew just by the sound of that voice who that person was, "Crow?"

Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan was sitting on his runner, helmet on, atop the pile of trash, looming above, "You got a lotta nerve, coming back here!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2000 DEF/900**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Blackwing" monsters on the field except itself. Monsters other than the selected monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**

**(2) Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1300 DEF/400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.**

**(3) Blackwing-Bora the Sphere**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

* * *

**

**Jason: "Jason her to introduce the next chapter. What was supposed to be a simple trip back to The Tops, turned into a very awkward adventure, complete with angry mobs, teen idols, and a new Duel Terminal! This is gonna be a long day. Seriously! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Riots and Idols and Falcons, oh my! It's time to Accelerate!"**

**Please Review.**


	8. Riots and Idols and Falcons, oh my!

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

**Magic: Colossal Fighter GX**

**Sonya Harpe: Colossal Fighter GX**

* * *

Continuing from where we last left our Satellite escapade, Yusei Fudo found himself staring atop a giant junkpile, confronted by the man named Crow. The dismounted thier runners, ready to braw.

"You've got some explaining to do, pal! So start talkin'!" Crow skid down the pile of trash on both feet, leaving his runner atop it. He approached Yusei, raising his fist.

"First thing's first!" Yusei raised one as well.

"You asked for it!"

The moment their fists crossed, the two Satellite clasped their hands warmly, following up high, down low, then a fist bump.

"Hey, Yusei!"

"Good to see ya, Crow!"

They both grinned, patting each other on the shoulder, "Whaddaya been up to?"

"Aw, come on; you know me. Still fightin' the good fight;" Crow punched Yusei in the gut playfully, "robbin' the rich to feed the poor and all that! So I see Sector Security got to ya."

"Yeah, well..." Yusei glanced at his mark, "I see you finally learned how to use a wrench!"

"Liked the Blackbird, huh?" they both looked up at Crow's duel-runner, "finished 'er last year! She's a beauty, right? Whaddaya say we hit the streets!"

And with that, the two enjoyed a morning or duel-runner racing.

"So I hear that you're some big-shot champion now," Crow called.

"Yeah... somethin' like that," Yusei replied.

They both laugh, riding across the empty street.

* * *

Later on, the two were sitting on the edge of a piece of pavement that juts up into the air, their runners and helmets parked below.

"So Goodwin captured your friends and forced you to duel in that tournament?" Crow asked.

"Now I need to make sure they're safe."

"Well then, let's head over to your old hideout."

"Hey Crow, why are the streets so deserted?" Yusei looked around; they were indeed the only ones around here.

"These creepy cats have been comin' around lately. Like down there; look," Crow pointed at two robed figures walking out from behind a corner, followed by four entranced bystanders, "They spout these wacky teachings and things, tryin' to round up followers. I hear they're gathering everyone deep within the Satellite."

"Wait, you mean underground?"

"Things have gotten weird here, Yusei. Weirder than usual."

'...Well then I'd better look into this!'

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 7: Riots and Idols and Falcons, oh my!**

* * *

The next scene alternates in the busy streets of New Domino City. Our other hero Jason Hutchins was walking through the sidewalk, trying to get to the Tops Area.

'When I'm finally get to Gabriella and Katherine, what am I supposed to tell them,' he wondered, thinking back to him and Yusei's meeting with the Director, "Goodwin said there was going to be a war breaking out soon. So what's Gabriella have to do with it?"

_"Look! There he is!" _Jason turned to the direction of the voice and saw a large group of teenage boys and men behind him. He figured it was some sort of tourist group, but seeing the way they were aproaching him, he figured wrong.

'That's no tourist group...!' "That's a-" pretty soon, Jason was running for his life from a giant angry mob!

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan skidded their duel-runners to a stop underground, outside the subway hideout and dismounted. As Yusei pulled off his helmet, Rally came out and lit up when he saw Yusei coming, "Yusei! You came back!"

"Yusei?"

"Seriously?"

Tank and Blitz poked their heads up through two windows in the back. When they saw Yusei, they rushed out of the shelter, along with the Jacks Blister and Persian.

Rally ran over and hugs Yusei around the waist, then looks up to him, "The craziest thing happened to us last week, Yusei, you won't believe it!"

"Well now that I'm back here in the Satellite, I'm going to set things straight! By the way, thanks for helping me out with my friends, Blister."

"No worries, Yusei," Blister replied.

"So, uh, is this an exclusive club, or can anyone join?" Crow joined the crowd, pulling off his helmet.

"Hey, Crow!" Blitz and Tank exclaimed.

"I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike," Nervin said.

"Yeah, Yusei's not the only turbo-charged duel-runner in Satellite anymore. Right?" Crow laughed.

Suddenly, a voice boomed over their heads, "This is Security. I.D. number AWX74098, give yourself up!"

Crow chuckled sheepishly, running a finger across one of his markings, "And he's not the only one with a knack for ticking off Sector Security, either!"

Suddenly a sphere dropped into the tunnel and began to vent thick clouds of tear gas.

"They're trying to smoke us out?" Nervin exclaimed.

"We need to split up," Crow shouted, "Let's meet at the Daedalus Bridge in two hours; that's where my hideout is," He pulled on his helmet as Yusei did the same, the two mounting their Runners and shooting along the tunnel. The two shot out of the subway tunnels up the staircase, narrowly avoiding running down several Security officers before shooting down the street as a Sector Security van gave chase...

* * *

**Later...**

...While Jason was still being chased by the many rioters. No matter how fast he ran, or which corner he turned, the always catch up to him. Pretty soon, he was completely out of breath. He stumbled over across the sidewalk, and landed flat on his back. He could see the the mob coming at him foot by foot. He was about to face the music when suddenly, a shiny red convertible car stopping right beside him; the door swung open.

"Get in!" he heard a female's voice said. Jason scampered into the car and slammed the door. The wheels screeched as the cars zipped away. Knowing they cannot compete with the speed of an automobile, the mob gave up and went on home.

"Well, that takes care of that!" the driver sighed in relief, "I'll make sure to take us somewhere where those fanboys can't find us."

"Thanks," Jason wheezed, "Um, who are you exactly?"

"You mean you don't remember me...?" the driver took off her sunglasses, and revealed her bright emerald eyes. It was then that Jason finally recognized the girl: the hot-pink shirt and aqua-blue jeans; the long, silky crimson pigtails.

"Wait, you're..."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

We meet the Arcadia's Margaret Spires was looking through the window, down the streets of New Domino. She was wondering what her next test she would do today.

Suddenly, a knock on the door caught her attention and saw someone leaning behind it. It was a young man spiky black hair, wears a black t-shirt with a black flame on the front, and dark-blue jeans with a chain hanging out of its left pocket. From the looks of this person, Margaret thought he was a delinquent, "I'm looking for Margaret Spires; are you her?"

"Umm... Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"Well, the name's Nathan. I'm here to take you to your duel-runner training today, so c'mon," the teenager then walked away, leaving Margaret to herself.

Duel-runner: why does those two words sound so nostalgic?

* * *

Later, Jason Hutchins and Sonya Harpe stopped at the city ferry port. I was amazing no one was around at this time of day. Sonya parked her car and led Jason to the pier.

"Thanks for helping me back there, Sonya," Jason thanked, "By the way, do you have any idea why everyone's after me?"

"Maybe it's because of this," Sonya took out a small, rod-like object. She pressed a button and revealed a a holographic imaging of today's paper. Today's headline:

"'SATELLITE ESCAPADE KIDNAPS EVER-LOVED IDOL'?" Jason gasped as he read the article, "'On the night after the Fortune Cup, famous pop teen idol Sonya Harpe disappeared two nights ago with no trace. All points of evidence lead to Wild Card victor Jason Hutchins'? But that never happened! Did it?"

"It didn't. Apparently, some anonymous source made a deal with my manager to print this dirt for the Daily Duel! Fortunately for you and me, they also agreed to print a retraction tomorrow."

"Why would the make a deal like that?"

"Public scandal; that's the only thing people are interested in this day and age."

Jason couldn't believe what was happening. He did nothing to those people. He tried his hardest at the Fortune Cup, and they would just make up stories about him?

Jason sighed, "So what now?"

"Only thing we can do: lay low."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

And as we speak, Jason and Sonya are on the run from the angry paparazzi. Every one was influenced by the false accusations the Daily Duel have printed. In fact, there is one person who is very interested in their predicament.

High on the top floor of the Arcadia residence, Sayer was enjoying the headlines of the paper; especially when it was his work.

"I love it when a good story comes out," the leader chuckled, "It'll be a good opportunity to find us a new lamb to join our flock," he turned to his assistant, "Seria, please find Miss Stormfeather and bring her in. I have a little mission for her."

"Yes sir," Seria bowed and then left.

Now alone, Sayer turned around in his chair and looked over the city, pondering his paradox thoughts, 'It's about time she dusts off her Duel Terminal.'

* * *

**Later...**

It doesn't take long for Magic and her older chaperone to reach the highway. The awkward silence made her a little uneasy, so she was glad when they reached the reserved highway. Magic suddenly had the abilities of a professional. She begin to notice something strange about using a duel runner it was almost like she use one before. She rode hard dodging every obstacle and speeding up enough to jump gaps in the road. She was riding as if it was her life; her very soul. She soon finished with 2 minutes to spare. When she was finished, Nathan was there waiting for her.

"Good job. I wouldn't have seen riding like that in the KaibaDome," he praised, smiling a bit, "You must have had a lot of time on your hands."

Magic's cheeks burned as looked down, "U-umm, actually, t-this is the first time I've ever ridden one..." she didn't know why, but riding on a duel-runner was second-nature to her.

Nathan sighed, "If you say so. C'mon, let's get you back home..."

_"Magic?" _the girl's head snapped to a new voice. Coming to her was another 19-year-old man. He had dark-blond hair, wearing a black jacket, grey pants and white t-shirt. He also had a tattoo titled 'light-judge' on his left arm, "Margaret, is that really you?"

Magic's eyes widened as soon as she say him; nostalgia once again flooding her mind, "R... R... Ry-" but before she could finish a huge burst of pain erupted inside her head just like at the Fortune Cup. The girl's knees started to give in when Nathan ran up and tried to help keep her balanced.

"Hey! Who are you?" Nathan demanded.

"Oh. It's alright; I know her-" suddenly the ground exploded and knocked the stranger from under his feet.

"How about you mind your own business?" Nathan and the stranger quickly turned to see a young man with green hair with a bang covering his left eye, wearing majestic one-piece suit. He had a large white blaster-pistol pointing right at the stranger.

"Divine!" venom dripped from Nathan's words, "What are you doing here?"

"Is that the thanks I get for trying to look after you?" Divine smirked, "Just pick up your chick and get her home. I got things covered from here."

Still remembering what the psychic did at the Fortune Cup, Nathan didn't want to follow through. But now was not the time to argue. He picked Magic up bridal-style and placed her in the back seat of the car. He got to the front seat and ignited the car, but not before giving Divine one last glare, "Thanks a lot, Divine," he said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," Divine sneered.

* * *

**Meanwhile...  
**

Jason and Sonya walked out from an alleyway wearing different sets of clothes; Sonya's hair was down and she was wearing a crimson sundress, as well as sandals and a white sunhat. Jason, however, had ruffled his hair so nobody would notice him. He wore a black t-shirt over a violet blazer, with pants of the same color.

"So, what should we do today?" Jason asked.

Sonya playfully thought a bit, "Well, I never got the chance to tell you this, but, I was thinking we had a little rematch."

"A rematch?"

"That's right! None of the other duelist I faced always let me win during my concerts! You were the first person to take me seriously! So it would be great to if I faced you again!"

"Oh! Is that so!" Jason's day brightened; between the Dark Signer invasion and the Great Fanboy/Mob Escape, a duel was just what he needs to calm his nerves, "Then I accept your challenge!"

"That's great! Let's go!" the teen idol grabbed Jason's hand and practically dragged him with her. Somehow Jason liked it when he was held like that. His heart skipped a beat at the touched.

'...Is this what it's like to go on a date?'

* * *

**Later...**

The next scene alternates back to Nathan and Magic, who were resting on a couch at the park. When she woke up in the car, she asked to get out because you was feeling nauseous.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

"I'm feeling a little better. I just need to rest a bit."

"Well, we're near the building. We'll walk you down when you're ready..."

"No... I'm not ready to go home yet... Can we do something today?"

"Umm... What do you wanna do?"

"I don't care. I just want to get out for a while longer."

"Then I thought of the perfect place," an idea popped in Nathan's head, "And I know just who else would like to come with us."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Jason and Sonya finally made it to the hotel she was staying in and snuck into the penthouse suit (CFGX: I don't feel like explaining the specifics.). Sonya was in her bedroom, sitting on a desk working on her deck. She was excited to battle Jason again.

_"Of all the time of your career I haven't seen you this delighted about a duel like this," _Sonya peeked over her shoulder and saw an older woman sitting on the edge of the bed. Long hot-pink hair ran like a waterfall across her back and she wore a violet leotard. What's bizarre is her emerald-green feathers grown from under her arms and her sharp bird-like talons from her hands and feet. It was the duel-monster Harpy Lady, also Sonya's Spirit Mascot. You heard right-Sonya Harpe is a Spirit Caller.

"Airo..." that was the spirit's name, "Yeah, it's been a long time since I played just to enjoy. And ever since the Fortune Cup, I've been wanting to duel him again."

Airo beamed a smirk, _"You like that Hutchins guy, don't you?"_

That question caught Sonya off guard. All the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks, "I-It's not like that!" she stammered, "I mean, I admit he's a nice guy, but he's just a friend!"

_"Sure he is," _Airo snickered.

"He is! ...Airo, can I asks a favor from you?"

_"Ask away."_

"I want to go through this by myself."

The spirit was bewildered by her partner's request, _"But why now? I was always the one who does the dueling! Oh, is this about what happened at the tournament? I wasn't even trying!"_

"Please trust me," Sonya pleaded, "I want to prove that I can get along just as fine by myself."

Airo didn't exactly like this; whenever Sonya would duel during her concerts, she would possess her master's body and asault her challengers with her harpy sisters. But now Sonya wants to do this by herself. Oh well. I Sonya says she could do it, _"I you think you can do this, then alright."_

"Thank you," after putting the finishing touches on her deck, Sonya got up and exited her room, but not before taking one last glance at her duel-spirit as she watched her vanish.

Sonya entered through an elevator and went all the way up to the rooftop, where Jason and his duel-disk was waiting.

"You ready, Sonya?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," the teen idol smiled, and activated her green duel-disk, "Just so you know, I wasn't really using my full strengh the last time we met. But now, my harpies are more ready than ever!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Jason: 4000**

**Sonya: 4000**

"As usual, ladies first!" Sonya began and drew her starting hand, "I place one card face-down," a reversed card appeared before Sonya, "That's it for my turn."

'Just 1 face-down? That's it? Hmm...what's she up to now?' "It's my move," Jason started his turn, "I summon Marauding Captain in ATK mode. Then I activate his special-ability to summon another Captain from my hand," two identical knights in rusted armor appeared (ATK: 1200x2), "Attack now!"

"I activate the Waboku trap card! So now your attacks can't get through this turn!" Sonya's reverse created an invisible barrier which blocked both warrior's attacks.

"Then I activate the spell Advancing March. This lets me summon a level-4 or lower warrior from my hand; so I summon the Jutte Fighter tuner-monster," the small jutte-wielding bushido appeared (ATK: 700), " Now I combine them all to synchro-summon Colossal Fighter!" the fighter's synchro-gates surrounded the Marauding Captain as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars form a timid soul, discovered in the darkest reaches! Unlock the gates to remove the shadows, and create the titan it will become, on its long-forgotten journey! Synchro Summon! Colossal Fighter, Accelerate!"

The colossal warrior appeared, its special ability boosting its ATK power for each fallen warrior (ATK: 2800-3100), "And with that, I end my turn."

"Then it's back to me," Sonya started her turn, "I play the continuous-spell (5D's)Avian Scramble!" the spell activate showed a flock of many bird-like creatures rushing towards you with much haste, "And since thare are monsters on your field but not on mine, I can special-summon a level-4 or lower winged-beast monster directly from my hand! So I summon Harpie Lady 1 to the field in DEF mode!" the red-headed avian appeared, powered by her special-ability as well (ATK: 1300-1600/DEF: 1400), "And next I summon a new monster, (5D's)(1) Harpie Cockatrice(3/800/800), also from my hand!" the next monster summoned is a harpie as well, except it's much smaller than the previous one. Its feathers were pure white, as well as the rough skin on her thighs The talons on her bird-like feet scraped the ground. Much larger feathers took place on her hands as fingers. A scaly, green reptilian tail slithered below her rear. A white leotard fitted tightly around her figure. Small red feathers poke out of her shoulder-lengh white hair. The harpie stared at Jason with a pair of innocent, pupiless, amber-colored eyes. Harpie Cockatrice's power increased due to (ATK: 800-1100), "Next, a little change of scenery - I activate the field-spell, Imperial Nest of the Harpie Ladies!" the scene altered as the concrete floor now changed to straw. Sonya and Jason were now standing in a giant underground nest. Feathers of different colors were scattered all over the place. Up on the ceiling was a large hole that leads to the outside world, "And with the power of this field-spell, all Harpies on my field gains 400 more ATK and DEF points!"

Harpie Lady 1: (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800)

Harpie Cockatrice: (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)

"Time for battle! Harpie Cockatrice, attack!" the monster disappeared into thin air.

All Jason could hear is the rapid scuffle and scrape of nails on concrete. Before he could even react, a quick kick to the chest knocked Jason off his feet. The harpie then scampered back to her master's field.

**Jason: 2500**

**Sonya: 4000**

"Hey! What just happened," Jason demanded as he picked himself up.

"Cockatrice can't fly like her harpie sisters," Sonya explained, "so she has to rely on her strong legs to zip past your defenses. After that, she switches right into DEF mode (DEF: 1200). But since she attacked this turn, my other harpie can't battle. So I'll end my turn with this," the singer concluded with a reverse-card.

'She managed to breach my defenses and sets up one of her own,' Jason smiled as he drew his next card, 'But I got just the thing to take care of it.' "I equip Colossal Fighter with Big Bang Shot, giving him 400 ATK points and the ability to inflict piercing damage!"

Colossal Fighter: (ATK: 3500)

"Attack, now!"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap card, (5D's) Serenade of the Harpies!" Sonya revealed her reverse showing the Harpie Lady Sisters singing for an approaching ship heading for the sharp rocks they were standing on, "When my field has two harpies, this card negates that monster's attack and destroy it outright!" the harpie duo combined thier vocals and fired a blast of pure sound at the titan, shattering him on impact.

"I guess I don't have a choice, then. I play Command Knight in DEF mode," the female red warrior appeared and put her shield up for protection (DEF: 1900), "I place 2 cards face-down and end turn."

"It's my turn," Sonya drew, "I summon (5D's)(2) Harpie Tengu(3/900/1100) in DEF mode!" the next harpie summoned had black feathers and wore a green gi with four white puffs on it. She also wore a barrette made of several fanned leaves (ATK: 900-1200-1600/DEF: 1100-1500), "And when this harpie is successfully summoned to the field, she uses her divine powers and grants me 500 life-points for each other harpie on the field!" Sonya was drizzled with pure-white stardust as her points increased.

**Jason: 2500**

**Sonya: 5000**

"Now I switch Harpie Cockatrice to ATK mode and have her attack once more!" the white-feathered harpie readied to launched another assault.

"I don't think so!" Jason declared, "I activate Defense Draw, to negate all battle-damage!" Cockatrice was intercepted by an invisible barrier. Afterwards, Jason drew one card.

"Oh well, I'll just place one card face-down and leave it at that," Sonya sets yet another face-down. The teen idol was certain she was going to win on the next turn.

"Alright, my go!" Jason started his turn, "I activate my face-down trap, Call of the Haunted, to bring Colossal Fighter back to the field in ATK mode! Welcome back, old friend!" the colossal titan returned from the grave, powered by Command Knight's ability (ATK: 2800-3100-3500), "Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your face-down!" the spell's hurricane destroyed Sonya's Magical Cylinder.

"This isn't good!" Sonya cried.

"Especially when I play the spell card Colossus Comet! That means Colossal Fighter can attack as many times as I pay 500 points for each attack!"

**Jason: 500**

**Sonya: 5000**

"Colossal Fighter! Ground those Harpies and end this duel now! Go, Colossus Comet!" Colossal Fighter shot up into the air, and surprisingly multiplied himself into five. The tean of titans then rocketed down to the avians and crashed through the ground, resulting in a giant explosion. When the smoked cleared, Jason could see Sonya on her knees, her face hidden behind her wild crimson hair. Feathers raining down on her frail body. The holograms all disappeared.

**Jason: 500**

**Sonya: 0**

Worried that he might have hurt Sonya, Jason ran over to assist her. He was careful not to be rough with her as he helped the girl to her feet. Time appeared to be a standstill as Jason's sapphire pupils entranced Sonya's sparkling emeralds...

And that was all it took. Sonya's head struck forward like a cobra and pressed her lips hard against Jason's own. The Satellite was completely captured by the sudden turn of events, especially finding his air supply completely cut off. And just as swift, Sonya tore her lips away with and audible smack. She was just as surprised as Jason was as her cheeks were once again ignited.

A strange silence filled the atmosphere, which only Sonya Harpe could penetrate, "Jason... I have something I've been meaning to tell you..."

But their moment was forever shattered as a large column of wind fell from the heavens and struck the roof. Sonya held tightly to Jason to prevent being blown away by the hurricane. After the wind died out, the two duelists looked to see what arrived in place of the cyclone: a young woman in her twenties with dark skin and a head of long emerald-green hair. She wore a lime-green halter top and grey pants. She had brown sandals, brown fingerless gloves and green wristbands on her arms. She had and indian-style headband with an eagle's feather tucked inside.

"It's about time I found you," the woman said in a calm, soothing voice, "I would like to test your Signer power, Jason Hutchins."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Harpie Cockatrice**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/800 DEF/800**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn your activate this effect. When this card inflicts battle-damage while this effect is active switch it to DEF position after damage-caculation.**

**(2) Harpie Tengu**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 3 ATK/900 DEF/1100**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: When you control another 'Harpie' monster except 'Harpie Tengu' or 'Harpie's Brother', you can special-summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned, gain 500 life-points for every 'Harpie' monster you control, except this card.**

* * *

**Ken: "Here's announcing the next chapter of Reverse of Arcadia! One new chapter; Two new adventures! First, Jason faces off against a new Duel Terminal, and the feathers fly as they easily overcome his Genexes! Next, Isis is back and she's out for blood! Will nobody stand in the way of her path of vengeance? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Eye of the Storm! Let's turn up the heat!"**

**Please Review.**


	9. Eye of the Storm

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami**

**Kenichi Matsuda: 5-Digits**

**Nathan Turner: Duelist of Dawn**

**Rico Burst: Gammatron**

* * *

Things were busy in the city of New Domino, especially for the unlikely party of Margaret Spires, Nathan Turner, and their recent addition, Rico Burst.

"Would you mind if I asked where we're going?" Magic asked politely.

"We're gonna go somewhere suitable for a duel," Nathan answered dryly, "Besides, I've been wondering what kind of skills you posses."

"Can we go to the candy store today?" asked Rico.

"Of course."

* * *

As that didn't already know, a public scandal was at an all time high today; everyone and thier grandpa know about it. In fact, above the high planes of the Tops area, Kenichi and Gabriella were disgusted about the display the Daily Duel has put in public.

"Whada' the mean Jason's a kidnapper?" Kenichi exclaimed, "He was there with me that night! There's no way that was him!"

"But why would they print nonsense like that?" wondered Gabriella.

"Pssh! What else: everybody knew Jason came from the Satellite! And there's nothing would make him more welcome than liable and slander!" answered Kenichi sarcastically, "That's why I hate the Media! While they're not snithcing all the damn time, the go and make up stuff!"

"If that's true, then we better find Jason before Sector Security does!"

"But how are we gonna do that? We don't know him all to well to know where he goes!"

"...I think I know of a way."

* * *

Even higher up, at the all-powerful Kaiba Corporation, Isis Kaiba looked into Jason's predicament.

"It looks like Jason Hutchins is on the run," she thought aloud, "This is perfect."

Without a moment's rest, she grabbed her briefcase from beside her and casually walked out of the office.

"The perfect opportunity to reclaim my pride..."

* * *

Even the underworld had been caught wind of the news, especially a certain twilight duelist.

"That son-of-a-bitch finally got caught doing something stupid, huh? Well, I got just the cure for stupidity!" Xiki Nomura pressed a button on her bedroom wall and activated the intercom, "I want Jason Hutchins' garbage-hauling ass found and brought back here!"

* * *

And speaking of Jason, he's got his hands full already; for right now he was being confronted by a new contender, who arrived out of the blue just to challenge him!

"Who are you?" Jason demanded, "And how do you know who I am?"

"My name is Careen Stormfeather. But that's all you'll get from me..." the young woman stretched her arm out and presented and light-green duel-disk of hers, "Unless you agree to duel me, in which you must use your Genex monster if you want to beat me."

"Then it's a done deal," Jason wasted no more words as he quickly exchanged his deck for another and reactivated his duel-disk, "Let's duel."

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 8: Eye of the Storm**

* * *

**Jason: 4000**

**Careen: 4000**

"I'll start the match, Mister Hutchins," Careen started the duel as she drew her first card, "I think I'll change the scenery a bit. I activate the field-spell, Divine Wind of Mist Valley," after the spell was inserted into the field-slot, the wind picked up a bit; but strange ribbons of various colors bgan to travel along with it, "Next up, I play the Pot of Greed," the drew twice, "Now I activate Spring of Rebirth spell card, and summon (1) Mist Valley Watcher(1500/1900) in DEF mode," a small tornado spun in place on Careen's field and dispersed to release a braided-haired native-american with white pants and an indian-styled cape. Its hand and feet were rough like bird's skin with feathers on the ankles and wrists. Its wrists also held silver wristbands and wore a pair of thick glasses with feathers dressed around them. The avian gained a blue hue as it knelt to the ground (DEF: 1900), "Next I activate the spell (5D's)Razor Featherstorm." the continuous-spell showed the divine bird Simorgh lashing out a windstorm carrying a barrage of razor-sharp feathers, "Finally, I play 2 cards face-down. Its your move."

"Thanks," Jason started his turn, "I activate the Double Summon spell to normal-summon 2 monsters in one turn. First I'll summon Genex Controller," a small black robot winded with gears appeared (ATK: 1400), "Next, I can summon this next card without any sacrifices, since Genex Controller is on my field. Genex Heat, come on out!" a giant furnace with flames bursting out joined the smaller Genex (ATK: 2000), "And now I'll use these two for a synchro-summon! I tune my Genex Controller with Genex Heat!" the Controller's gears grind against each other before disappearing and separated into three synchro-gates and surrounded the furnace. The furnace disappeared, leaving five stars aligned before the entire display exploded into a torrent of light. All the while, Jason chanted:

_"Divested stars form into a hidden world of power! Become the new vessel to venture the new frontier! Synchro-Summon!"_

"Genex Dragon, Accelerate!" a dragon with blazing scales appeared. Its metal armor was practically heating from the flames (ATK: 2800-3200), "Attack Stormfeather's monster! Go, Thermal Blaze!" the dragon fired a stream of flames at the Watcher, but not before Careen made her big move.

"I don't think so; I activate my face-downs," both of Stormfeathers reverses flipped up one after another, "Now, since your monster attacked a winged-beast of mine, (5D's) Springback Feathers negates the attack and returns my monster to my hand," the Springback Feathers continuous-trap advertises a Swift Birdman Joe being blown back by a strong gust of wind in time to avoid an attack from Despair from the Dark; the card's effect reenacted its actions and returned Mist Valley Watcher back into Careen's hand, "And since a WIND monster on my field is returned to my hand, my 2 more of my cards activate: first, (5D's) Zephyr Charity allows me to draw 1 card," a continuous-trap showing a white-robed, blond-haired woman with eagle wings on her sholderblades, permitted one card draw, "Second, Spring of rebirth increases my life-points by 500. Then last, but not least, my field-spell allows me to special-summon another WIND monster from my deck, namely my (2) Mist Valley Falcon(2000/1200)," after the Watcher vanished, glowing feathers floated down over the Wind Duelist. Then, in its place came a young woman with short white hair. She carried an indian-styled shield in her left hand, and a longsword made of pure diamond in her right. Large brown wings spread out from her shoulderblades (ATK: 2000).

**Jason: 4000**

**Careen: 4500**

"There's more," Stormfeather continued, "Since a winged-beast was successfully special-summoned, Razor Featherstorm takes 800 points out of your life-points. Observe!" Falcon raised her sword and, with a swift and heavy swing, released a strong gust of wind and launched a fury of bronze feathers.

**Jason: 3200**

**Careen: 4500**

"Then I'll just end my turn with these," Jason concluded with two reverses.

'So Careen can block Jason's attack and widen the gap in each others life-points...' Sonya analyzed the woman's strategy, 'But I'm sure Jason can find a way out.'

"It's my turn, Jason," Careen drew, "And I summon (3) Mist Valley Thunderbird (3/1100/700) in ATK mode," the Wind Duelist summoned an actual bird, its feathers an electric lime-green, and its crown and tailfeathers ran zigzagged from behind it, "Next up play Spellbook inside the Pot," both duelists drew three cards, "Next, I activate the spell Summon Storm. By paying 800 life-points, I can special-summon a level-4-or-below WIND-attribute monster such as the Mist Valley Shaman (3/1200/1200) tuner-monster," the monster summoned this time was a golden-skinned avian woman in a black bodysuit to her field, her hair long yellow tendrils (ATK: 1200).

**Jason: 3200**

**Careen: 3700**

"Finally, I tune my Mist Valley Shaman with Mist Valley Thunderbird and Mist Valley Falcon for a synchro-summoning that will literally blow you away!" the skies turned dark and stormy as the shaman ascended to the skies. Her frame disappeared and left three synchro-gates behind...

_"Rising storm winds manifest an avatar of the screaming sky...!"_

The rings dropped down and revolved around the Thunder Lord, thus creating a cyclone from the gyration.

_"Rise, Spirit of Wind, and take glorious flight!"_

More wind began to absorb into the miniature tornado and soon it produced gale-force winds. The first thing Sonya thought to do is grab on tightly behind Jason around his waist as her only support.

_"Synchro Summon! Rise up, (Digi)(11) Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley(3100/2600)!"_

As soon as the chanting ritual was complete, a large bolt of lightning descended from the dark heavens and struck the synchro-tunnel, spawning a giant cyclone whoose winds ripped apart the ground of the rooftops, as well as carried all the who once stood there...

* * *

(This next scene alternates the same time Jason's duel began)

On to the next scene, Nathan had found a perfect and peaceful place for him and Margaret to have a match of their own. Rico was watching from the sidelines on the benches sucking on his usual lollipops.

"This is where I put your skills to the test," Nathan said, activating his disk, "May the best duelist win."

"T-thank you," Magic stammered, "You too..."

**Magic: 4000**

**Nathan: 4000**

"I make the first move," Nathan started the duel, "And to start I'll summon (4) Drillago (4/1600/1100) to the field in ATK mode," a manhole was made a a bizarre machine dug out. It was a small yellow torso with a drill fro a head, as well as shoulders, elbows, knees, hand, feet and especially tail, "And next, I activate the (5D's) Psycho Initiation Machine," following behind the drilling machine came a much larger one; but instead of being humanoid like Drillago, this one was a steel pedestal carrying a large test-tube with an unknown liquid inside, "And as long as this card's on my field, both players are only allowed to play one trap card per turn. I place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "You're up."

"Okay..." Magic started his turn, "I summon (6) Raging Eria(800/1500) in DEF position," a geyser of water erupted and brought forth a young woman with long blue hair. She wore a green top and a blue skirt over a tattered trenchcoat, and a pair of leather sandals. In her hands she wielded a steel scepter with a blue teardrop crystal on the end. The sorceress knelt as she gained a blue aura, "Next I equip her with Heart of Clear Water, which protects her from all monsters attacks and targeting effects ATK points," Eria was enveloped inside a small bubble, "It's your turn."

"Alright, my move," Nathan started his next turn, "I summon (5) Cannon Soldier(4/1400/1200) in ATK mode," Cannon Soldier was a purple mech with yellow shoulderblades. It had claw-like pincers for arms and a long-barreled cannon for a head, "Next, I activate the continuous-spell, Dark Room of Nightmare. Now I use Cannon Soldier's effect: you see, by sacrificing another monster on my field, you get shot down 500 life points. And with Dark Room of Nightmare, 300 more points are inflicted every time you take effect-damage. I pay Drillago for tribute," the drilling robot changed into an aura of light and absorbed itself into the soldiers barrel.

"Fire!" Cannon Solder fired off a round straight through Margaret's chest, who cringed from sudden damage.

**Magic: 3200**

**Nathan: 4000**

"Plus, whenever a DARK monster is released, 2 Bio Counters are placed into the Psycho Initiation Machine during the end-phase (CTR: 2). I'll turn over to you for now."

"My turn," Margaret drew, "I summon Mother Grizzly," an enormous bear with blue fur appeared (ATK: 1400), "Next, I use the power of Raging Eria and sacrifice a monster just like you did; then she can call out any Water-Attribute monster from my hand. So by releasing Mother Grizzly, I can summon the (7) White Night Dragon(8/3000/2500) onto the field!" with a twirl of her staff, the water charmer summoned a torrent of water and enveloped the bear. In its place she spawned an enormous creature made of ice. The dragon's breath became visible as it roared (ATK: 3000).

"Before you even think of attacking, I activate the trap Gravity Bind," Nathan activated the reversed face-down, creating a barrier of intersecting green lines around him, "Now all monsters level-4 and over can't attack."

"Oh...," Magic felt so stupid falling for a trap so obvious, "then I'll end my turn."

"You should really learn how to read a person's strategy, Margaret," Nathan stated as he drew his next card, "I activate Fire's of Doomsday, to special-summon 2 Doomsday Tokens(1/0/0) to my field," a pair of black flames spawned and ignited, slowly manifesting each into a sinister spirit (ATK: 0), "I can't summon any other monsters when it's activated, but I can still release them for Cannon Soldier, dealing 500 points of damage for each token, and 300 more for each time you take damage from a card-effect," the dark flames seeped themselves into Cannon Solder before the machine fired two more rounds.

**Magic: 1600**

**Nathan: 4000**

"And with that, I place 1 card face-down and end my turn; and my P.I.M. spell card gains 2 more counters due to its effect (CTR: 4)."

"Then it's my turn," Margaret drew, "I summon another Mother Grizzly," a copy of the blue-furred grizzly bear appeared (ATK: 1400), "Now I release it with Eria's special ability to special-summon (8) Ice Master(8/2500/2000) directly from my hand!" Eria's magic changed the ferocious grizzly into a beautiful woman, wearing a radiant silver and sky-blue robe and cape, held together by crystalline armor. Her face and blond hair were protected by a large crown made completely of ice, large ice-crystals sprouted from the back. Just like the water charmer, she carries a staff of pure ice in her hand (ATK: 2500), "And with her special-ability, she gives a monster an Ice Counter once per turn," the spellcaster pointed her staff at Cannon Solder, freezing its rifle-shaped nozzle solid (CTR: 1).

"That's nothing fro me to worry about, because I use Interdimensional Matter Transporter to remove Cannon Solder from the game, so it can return to the field during the end-phase."

"I end my turn..."

"And I will start mine," Nathan drew his next card, and Cannon soldier had returned to his field, "I release Cannon Soldier itself to deal another 800 points of damage," the cannon fired off one more round before self-destructing into pixels.

**Magic: 800**

**Nathan: 4000**

"I end my turn, leaving me with 2 more Bio Counters (CTR: 6)."

"I'll start my turn," Margaret drew, "With no monsters on your field, I switch Raging Eria to ATK mode and attack you directly!" the water charmer stood up from her defensive position and fired off a blast of H2O at Nathan.

**Magic: 800**

**Nathan: 3200**

"I end my turn."

"Alright, time to end this..." Nathan flatly stated as he started his turn, "I activate the effect of Psycho Initiation Machine: by sending it to the graveyard, I can summon a DARK machine-type monster from my deck and since I have a total of 6 Bio Counters on it, I can summon a level-6 monster," the tank opened up releasing the liquid from inside. A person walked out a stood in the sunlight. It had metalic green armor and its organic head was covered in a scary-looking mask; it was the famous monster known as Jinzo (ATK: 2400), "Now I release Jinzo to special-summon Jinzo-Lord from my hand," the android glowed and gained a new form of armor: with a silver plating and four mechanical tendrils attached from its back. Its mask was replaced by a more futuristic kind with a third eye (ATK: 2600), "And when this monster's called out, all face-up traps are destroyed, and then you take 30 points of damage for each one destroyed," as soon as Nathan's Gravity Bind disappeared, Jinzo's fuor tentacles gathered a ball of pink energy and hurled it at Margaret; and the Dark Room of Nightmare card caused even more damage.

**Magic: 200**

**Nathan: 4000**

"Now, Jinzo-Lord, attack Raging Eria and win this!" the android obeyed and attacked with an array of lasers from its optics which caused the charmer to explode on contact, taking the remainder of Magic's life points.

**Magic: 0**

**Nathan: 4000**

"And that's game over. I was expecting you to put up a better fight. But still, that was a good duel," Nathan walked past the vanishing holograms to Magic, realizing she paid no attention to the duel at all, "Margaret?"

It was then when he saw Magic looking at a sky full of dark clouds, leading to a small storm hovering a few yards away.

"Nathan, what is that," she asked, nervous.

"That's what we're gonna find out; that's not our everyday storm over there. C'mon, Rico..."

* * *

(The next scene overlaps the other two...)

A small search group was going underway. The small party of Kenichi, Gabriella and Katherine were searching the Damon Area for Jason. Kat's cosplay attire for the day consisted of sandy-blond furry slippers and mittens, a fluffy tail, and a pair floppy dog ears. She was scampering around on all fours whiffing off the ground, much to Ken's disarray.

"So, mind explainging to me how Kat turned from neko-girl and inu-girl in 5 minutes?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Gabriella replied, "It happened when the two of us went into the woods for a camping trip. When we got separated, I looked all around for her, while she was actually looking for me. To put it simply, she's a much better tracker than I'd be."

A short series of yips caught Ken and Gabe's attention when Katherine began to scamper away. The two chased after her to a courtyard, where they heard a loud thud followed by a startled cry. When they reached the courtyard, they found the _last_ person they'd expect to see around a place like this...

It was KaibaCorp's president Isis Kaiba, mounted by 'Inu-Girl' Katherine Cheshire!

"Someone get this mangy little brat off me..." she snarled.

"Oh! Miss Kaiba, I'm so sorry!" Gabriella knelt and patted her lap to lead Kathering back to her, "C'mon, girl! C'mon!" she chirped.

Kat playfully barked and bolted from Isis, tackling her elder sister and snuggled against her.

"So, wanna explain what you're doing back at the boonies?" Ken asked.

"That, is none of you business," Isis got up and disted herself off, "but since you're here, I might as well ask: where is Jason Hutchins?"

"I'm sorry, but we're looking for Jason as well," Gabriella said.

Isis didn't say anything else. She just scoffed and started to walk away, until Ken quickly blocked her path.

"Hold up! Just what exactly do you want with Jason anyway?"

"Like I said before, that's none of your concern," Isis threatened, "Now get out of my way, or you'll regret it."

The fiery go-getter smiled, "Actually, I want offer you a proposition: a duel!"

Isis stood dumbfolded, but then she stifled a laugh, "Duel? With you?"

"If you win, I'll let you go on your merry way; but if I win, you'll have to let _us _help you out!"

"Don't kid yourself," Kaiba smirked, "My skills exceed the ability of any pro-duelist, especially that upstart Yusei Fudo. Dueling you would be a waste of my talent," the president activated the duel-disk strapped on her right arm, which was styled after a certain white dragon, "On the other hand, I think it's time to tech you a lesson in respecting you superiors.

"Then let's get this class started!" Kenichi started his own duel-disk.

**Kenichi: 4000**

**Isis: 4000**

"The first move is mine," Isis initiated the duel by drawing her sixth card, "I set one monster and end my turn with three face-downs," four reverses appeared in front of Isis.

"My turn," Ken started his turn, "This lady's got three face-downs out on the field. She must be protecting her monster to summon something bigger...,' he smirked, 'I got just the remedy for that!' "By discarding 1 card from my hand, Cost Down downgrades all monsters in my hand by 2! So now, I get to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv6 without any penalty!" the monster Ken summoned was a large falcon-like creature, its hide covered in silver plating. Its large wingspan spread out about the same height (ATK: 2300), "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn, then," Isis started her turn, "I sacrifice my monster to summon the (9) Divine Dragon-Excelion(5/1500/900)!" her face-down dissolved into a multi-colored portal, and what came out became a white serpentine dragon. Four large horns fitted on top of its head. Searing blue flames erupted from its hips and sholders,its tail and its flowing mane. Excelion glared ant Kenichi with all six of its eyes (two big ones were actually placed on its cheeks) (ATK: 1500).

"Kinda low expectations for a level-5 monster," Ken laugh.

"Despite its questionable power, its special abilities make up for it. Of course, you wouldn't know. But first, I chain its effect to the trap card, Deck Destruction," Isis revealed one of her reverses, "And because Excelion has less that 2000 ATK points, two more copies of the same monsters are removed from my deck and sent to the graveyard," she placed the two copies into her graveyard slot.

Ken was confused, "Uh, why do that?"

"Because when Excellion is successfully summoned, it gains the same number of special abilities as there are other Divine Dragons in my graveyard. So now Excelion gains 1000 ATK points."

Divine Dragon-Excelion: (ATK: 2500)

"That also means I can activate my face-down Divine Excel trap," Isis revealed her second revers-card, revealing the three Excelion dragons swaying around a sun of white energy, "Because after Excelion's effect is triggered, it also gains its third ability."

"Third ability?"

"Ugh, it's such a pain trying to explain such things to someone like you. But since you are so desperate to find out... Excelion hast a set of three abilities: the first one gives my dragon 1000 ATK points. The second grants it the ability to attack again, if it destroys a monster in battle. And the third effect inflicts damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster."

'Okay, that's a whole lot loaded into that dragon!' Ken thought, 'But now's no time to panic. I got Mirror Force face-down already; so as soon as her turn's over, when that lizard becomes dragon meat, Horus gets to power up to Lv8!' the go-getter smirked, 'Heh, I don't know how she got the name Kaiba; she's not that tough.'

"I almost forgot. I activate Dust Tornado! Say goodbye to whatever trap you're hiding behind!" Isis' third rever-card created a tornado that crashed against Mirror Force and destroyed it, causing Ken to agitate.

"Okay, now it's time to panic!"

"Excelion! Clip the wings off that dragon! Go, Divine Strider!" the white dragon fired a stream of bright white energy and bored a hole into Horus' chest, before it disintegrated into pixels.

**Kenichi: 2800**

**Isis: 4000**

"And now its next ability activates, slamming you with 2300 points of damage! Let 'im have it!" the flames on Excelion burst to life and charged at Ken, causing him to clamor from the full impact.

**Kenichi: 500**

**Isis: 4000**

"And now to finish you off. Divine Dragon-Excelion, end this upstart with Divine Strident!" one last solar blast was all it took for the rest of Kenichi's life-points to disappear.

**Kenichi: 0**

**Isis: 4000**

"I can't believe it! I lost..." Ken dropped to the grond hard on his knees, "

"That's what you get for going up against the elite," Isis said, starting her way out of the courtyard.

Gabriella ran from the sidelines over to the fallen Kenich, with Katherine following.

"My goodness! Kenichi, are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Don't worry."

Gabe looked at the Kaiba woman with pure regret. What should have been a friendly competition turned into a one-sided slaughter, "You know, you should have shown at least a little respect to your opponent as a fellow duelist."

"If by 'respect' do you mean pity for his incompetence?" Isis replied, "A real duelist doesn't involve emotion to a duel; that's for amateurs. Real dueling is about unleashing as much power as possible and obliterating your opponent. It's all about power and skill. ...Besides, now's not the time for small-talk."

A strong gust of wind picked up, leading everyone to see a helicopter descending to this spot.

"Looks like they finally find him," Isis Kaiba lept into the aircraft, and turned back to the trio, "If you dork want to find your friend, the I suggest you come with me."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Burning sensations of a familiar crimson marking invaded Jason's slumber. The darkness soon dissipated as Jason's eyes fluttered open. It was quite difficult, considering the wind keep blowing in his face. When he felt the ground below him, instead of the hard concrete he expected, he found cold steel.

"Ugh, what is this?" he groaned, "Where am I?"

Jason looked around the area for a moment, until he found Sonya lying not too far from him. He crawled over to her and shook her awake.

"Jason..." her voice slurred as she woke up.

"Well, it's about time you decide to wake up," the two quickly turned to see none other than Careen herself. But something was seriously amiss...

Instead of stone, she was standing atop of an eagle's head; and a massive emerald-green eagle to boot! Gold feathers sprouted from its forhead and around its neck. Itslarge shroud-like tail billowed in the loud wind as the bird flapped its four major wings.

The Jason came to a realization: the duel was still underway as the magnificent avian hovered over the Genex Dragon, in which Jason and Sonya were standing on its back.

The sky was blackened with flashes of light littered. Down below Jason could see that the roof of the hotel was heavily damaged.

"It seems you're inspired by the work of my Duel Terminal, I take it?" Careen smiled, spreading her arms out to praise the giant avian she was riding.

"Careen... What is this?" Jason demanded, "What have you done?"

"It's not me that's doing this, its Simorgh. She's not called the Deity of Mist Valley for nothing. Being the Spirit of Wind she is, she has the power to create massive storms and magnificent hurricanes; and trust me, it's all real."

Jason stood up, "I think It's time you tell me what you're actually doing here. So start talking!"

"I was just fixing to... I represent augmentations for the Arcadia Movement."

"And what does the Arcadia Movement have to do with me?"

"To put it simply, we're here to protect you from Rex Goodwin. I'd tell you more, but boss said it's need-to-know only."

"Well, tell your boss that I'm gonna have to decline," Jason had to play it safe, considering he doesn't know what he would be dealing with.

Careen sighed, "I guess I'll have to recruit you the hard way; and I'll do it with the help of Simorgh! You see, when this monster is successfully synchro-summoned, all spell and trap cards on the field are returned to the owners' hand!" the colossal avian thrashed its massive wings, and emitting another gale to blow away all spells and traps, "And to end my turn, I re-activate Spring of Rebirth and Razor Featherstorm, as well as set two face-downs," the four spell/trap cards reappeared, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about Simorgh's second special-ability: which deal 400 points of damage to both of us for each empty spell/trap card on our respective fields! You might wanna cover your ears..." the emerald eagle once again beat its wings and summoned a much larger whirlwind, forcing the Genex Dragon to hide behind its wings, protecting the riders on its back. As for Careen, her in-play spell and trap cards formed a barrier that shielded her from most of the damage.

**Jason: 1200**

**Careen: 3300**

'Crap! Her monster affects the environment just like the twins did at the Fortune Cup!" Jason cursed, "I should've known..."

"Oh, and by the way, that Genex Dragon you're standing on is the only reason you're still standing. All I have to do is get rid of that and... I'm sure you know what happens next," it was true, that with their previous field destroyed, Jason has to rely on his dragon to stay in the game.

But the question remains: how long will he _stay _in the game? "It's my move!" Jason started his turn.

* * *

Meanwhile, the copter made it to the storm's area, and was astonished at what they saw.

"Ken! I think we found Jason," Gabriella said, "And he's fighting against a giant eagle... atop of his Genex Dragon?"

"Oh good! You see it too..." Ken sighed relieved, thinking for a second he was hallucinating.

"What you're actually seeing is a bunch of parlor trick. Those monsters _can't _be real," Isis disputed, monitoring the current duel on screen.

* * *

'I could attack with Genex Dragon and force Careen to send Simorgh back into the extra deck when she uses Springback Feathers; but at that point, Razor Featherstorm will activate when she summons another bird to the field, leaving me with 400 life-points. And if she special-summons another during her next turn I' finished. I gotta play it safe.' "I place 2 cards face-down," Jason's pair or reverse-cards reappeared, "Next, I activate Card of Sanctity to replenish my hand," Jason drew five cards while Careen drew an entire hand of six, "Next, I equip Genex Dragon with Mist Body, to make him invulnerable in battle. Finally, I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

'Good move, Jason,' Sonya smiled, 'With an entire spell/trap card zone fully occupied, Simorgh's effect won't cause any damage.'

"It's my turn," Careen drew, "I must thank you for giving me a new hand, Mr. Hutchins. First I activate my two face-downs," Springback Feathers and Zephyr Charity returned, "Next I summon the Mist Valley Windmaster (2/400/800)," a small peacock chick appeared, flapping its tiny wings rapidly (ATK: 400), "Now I activate the spell Offering to the Mist!" the quick-play shows an unknown person lying on an alter, as tribute to the Thunder Lord looming above, "By returning a level-3 or below WIND monster to my hand, I can give that monster's ATK power to a level-6 or higher winged-beast on my field. So I offer up my Windmaster to power up Simorgh for the duration of this turn!" the tiny bird dissapeared, as to offering its soul to Simorgh.

Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley: (ATK: 3500)

"No way..."

"Way. And there's more to this card; it make him immune to any spell or trap card you throw at her. And before I forget, I activate the effects of Spring of Rebirth, replenishing 500 of her life-points, Divine Wind of Mist Valley, letting her summon Mist Valley Soldier from her deck (ATK: 2000), then Razor Featherstorm, dealing 800 points of damage to Jason, and Zephyr Charity, allowing her to draw one card.

**Jason: 400**

**Careen: 3800**

"And now to deal with that dragon! Go get 'im, Simorgh!" the divine avian created a torrent of pure wind and attacked Genex Dragon. The tornado slammed into the dragon, which is still hanging on by the wings. At the end of her turn, Simorgh's effect activated.

**Jason: 100**

**Careen: 3400**

However, the shock caused Sonya to stumble and fall off the dragon's back. Luckily, Jasin caught her in the last second, "Hang in there, Sonya! I'm almost through!"

"Thanks for the tip," the singer mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Ken: "'Almost through' is right! It all come down to this next turn!"

Gabriella: "Jason has to somehow take out all of his opponent's life-points in one move. But that seems impossible at this point..."

Katherine: "Ruh-roh!"

* * *

"Alright... It's my turn!" Jason drew his card and looked at it, then smiled, 'This, I can use!' "I summon Blastfan Genex in ATK mode!" the small green fan-bot appeared, "Next, I play Attribute Synchron, then activate the face-down Birthright to return Genex Controller from my graveyard!" along with the fan came Jason's favored tuner (ATK: 1400).

* * *

Gabriella: "Genex Controller with Blastfan... Is he summoning who I'm think he's summoning?"

Ken: "Aw yeah! Now it's his turn to bring out the storm!"

* * *

"Now I tune Blastfan with Controller to synchro-summon Windmill Genex!" the two Genexes formed together as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars form a drifting soul! Become the winds that will guide him on his forgotten journey! Synchro-Summon! Windmill Genex, Accelerate!"

The small fan changed into an even bigger mecha-like fan, powered by its special-ability (ATK: 2600), "Now Attrubute Synchron effects activates. So since Blastfan is a Wind-Attribute, and since Windmill is a level-7, 3 of your spell/traps are sent back to your hand! Next I activate Windmill's special-ability; and by removing 3 cards from my hand, Spring of Rebirth, Springback Feathers, and Zephyr Charity are sent back as well!" the emerald-green robot propelled the large fan in his torso, summoning a whirlwind of its own to blow away all of Careen's spell/trap cards, 'So far so good. The best monster to help me now is (10) (5D's) R-Genex Booster(1/600/600)! All I gotta do is attack and it'll be game over!'

Ken: "Alright! Now, Genex Dragon, take it to the overgrown turkey!"

'I think I got enough data I need...,' a small smile crept across Stormfeather's face. With a snap of her fingers, the 'overgrown turkey' took one last beat of its mighty wings, and conjured a massive wind to blind everyone witnessing the duel.

The turbulence caused the KaibaCorp helicopter to lose balance, and caused Gabriella to stumble out of the aircraft.

she could have met her end if it wasn't for a newcoming figure swooping in and caught her in time. That person appeared to be none other that an android with green armor, six levels, and 2400 ATK points.

After the storm subsided, the Wind Duelist, as well as the Deity was gone, taking the shrouding clouds and rumbling thunder with them.

"She's... gone," Jason whispered.

* * *

A few moments later, Genex Dragon landed ontop of a nearby building, where Nathan, Rico and a purple-haired girl were waiting, and dismounted Jason and Sonya before disappearing. The helicopter landed and Ken and Kat got off. Finally, Nathan's Jinzo landed and released Gabriella to join the others.

As soon as she joined the fray, she clamped her arms around Jason's neck for a hug, "Jason! Thank goodness, we found you!" she cried, "Just what was that duel all about?"

"I didn't know what as going on either. But the important thing is that it's over, right?" the Signer turned to Nathan, "Thanks for catching her for me, Nate."

"No problem," Nathan said flatly.

Then Jason spotted the girl, "I haven't seen you before. Are you a friend of Nathan and Rico's?"

Magic blushed and hid behind Nathan, "M-my name is Magic."

"Nice to meet you, Magic," Jason smiled.

The Signer saw Katherine as well and came over to greet her as well. But he didn't feel welcome, because she would try to bite his hand when he tried t get close to him.

"You can't go a full day without getting in trouble, can you?" she scolded.

"Uh... Sorry?" was all Jason could say to the grouchy little puppy-dog.

That pup said nothing else to him, just huffed and turned her nose up away from him, 'You're lucky you're cute,' she thought.

"Sorry to ruin this touching moment... but would you mind explaining what happened up there?" Ken inquired, "And who was that with the giant bird?"

Rico was the first to answer that question, "Her name is Careen Stormfeather! She's a psychic duelist like me and Nate and Magic!" he explained, "She would travel across the world for the Arcadia Movement, looking for strong psychics to join us! In fact, I heard she uses an actual spirit that can cause storms and tsunamis! That must be the monster she was using just then! She must have known you're a Signer, because of your arm! Look!" he pointed to Jason's right arm, his Mark of the Dragon burning crimson.

Everyone was astonished by that feature; and Jason was still getting used to it.

A small jolt pierced Magic's mind. It was only brief, so no one would notice.

"Well, that tears it," Jason said, "They're after me because of this mark. That means I'd better stay away from them until I know more about them."

Just then, they heard the engines of a helicopter turn on as they find the KaibaCorp chopper leaving.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about us?" Ken called.

"I said I'd help you find Jason. I never said I'd give you losers a free ride home!" Isis called over the intercom, "Thanks to that little freak of nature earlier, I missed out on a perfectly good opportunity! But I'll be back!"

They watched as the Kaiba woman fly away...

* * *

**Later...**

Nathan never told anyone about this, but sometimes he would go to the MetroTower to clear his mind on things; so that's what he, Rico and Magic did near the end of the day.

Buying tickets for three, Nathan led his two friends to the top of the tower. When they arrived, the saw no one else, except for a black haired woman and a tall man wearing a black jacket and a blue hat. They couldn't help but listen in...

"Two years ago, I gave up everything I knew to come to the City from the Satellite," the man said in an Australian accent.

Magic's heart skipped a beat. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

He continued, "And what did I gain? 'Temporary greatness'. The admiration of fickle fans who love you when you're on top and hate you when you're not. In order to be the duelist I wanted to be, I lost sight of the duelist that I really am. I wanted to be the 'greatest'... but I see now that I took the *easy* path. Now that it's too late... I know what I really stand for."

"It's _not_ too late, Jack," said the lady, "It's just, like, a-a do-over. You can use what you've learned and go forward. Think of it this way; old Jack lost in the battle against Yusei, and *new* Jack was reborn. You can do it again; you can go back to the Satellite and right your wrongs. You can say sorry to your friends, and things can be like they were before."

"...Y'know what? You're right. I can still do this," the mister took off his shades, revealing two pools of violet, "That's it; no more hiding. No more feeling sorry for myself It's time to move on!"

He pulled off his hat and threw it in the air. As for the girl, she watched with dismay as the hat goes flying off over the sea, "Uh, Jack? Th-that was my hat."

"Sorry about that," he turned and smiled, his spiky blond hair immune to the wind currents, "It's time for me to show the world who I really am!"

"Then you'll need this!" she held up a bag she was carrying with her. Moments later, a shade of white flourished.

Nathan, Rico and Magic watched in shock and amazement as the witnessed the person emerged: dark violet eyes, blond spikes, white blazer; it was none other that Jack Atlas.

As a bonus the all-too-familiar lightning invaded Magic's cranium, stronger than before. But this time, no headaches came, and she lost no stamina. Instead, flashback sequence began:

_**Flashback...**_

_The wasteland was dark and foggy and she looked over the broken streets of Satellite. Along with her, four more comrades stook with her side-by-side. _

_Two of them appeared as whom she known as Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. The third one had spiky orange heir, held straight up by a brown headband. Criminal-marks ran every whichaway across his face. The final person had golden yellow eyes, and light blue hair. He was also wearing a purple bandanna in his hair to keep his own bangs out of his face._

_Their clothes were covered over capes of black veil. One-by-one they equipped themselves with antique duel-disks and activated them. Preparations completed, they launched themselves down the hill, ready to patrol the deadly streets..._

_**...End Flashback.**_

"Magic? Magic?" Margaret's mind was brought down to earth thanks to Nathan grabbing her attention, "Hey, is everything alright?"

"...Nathan, there's one more place I wanna go; somewhere I missed so much."

"You mean..."

"I wanna go to Satellite. I wanna see home..."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Mist Valley Watcher**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1500 DEF/1900**

**Attribute: WIND**

**(2) Mist Valley Falcon**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/2000 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: This card cannot declare an attack unless you return 1 card you control to its owner's hand.**

**(3) Mist Valley Thunderbird**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/700 DEF/1100**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: When this face-up card on the field returns to the hand, Special Summon it. This card cannot attack during the turn it was Special Summoned by this effect.**

**(4) Drillago**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1600 DEF/1100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If the only cards on your opponent's side of the field are face-up monsters with ATK 1600 or more, this monster can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.**

**(5) Cannon Soldier**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: By Tributing 1 monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

**(6) Raging Eria**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/800 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 WATER monster you control (except this card) to Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your hand. The monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed if "Raging Eria" is removed from your side of the field.**

**(7) White Night Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Negate the activation of any Spell or Trap Card that targets this card, and destroy that card. When a face-up monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can send 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to change the target to this card.**

**(8) Ice Master**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing 2 WATER monsters. Once per turn, you can place an Ice Counter on 1 face-up monster. You can Tribute this card to destroy all monsters with an Ice Counter(s).**

**(9) Divine Dragon-Excelion**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 5 ATK/1500 DEF/000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, it gets 1 of the following effects for each "Divine Dragon - Excelion" in your Graveyard when this effect resolves (your choice). These effects cannot accumulate. ● This card gains 1000 ATK. ● If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row. ● When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

**(10) R-Genex Booster**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] Level 1 ATK/600 DEF/600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: When a "Genex" Synchro Monster you control battles a Level-5 or higher monster, you can discard this card from your hand. That "Genex" monster gains 1200 ATK and DEF until the End Phase.**

**(11) Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 10 ATK/3100 DEF/2600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description:** **1 'Mist Valley Tuner + 2 or more WIND non-Tuner monsters**  
**This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card**** is Synchro Summoned, return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their**** owners' hands. During each End Phase, inflict 400 damage to each player for**** each empty Spell and Trap Zone on their side of the field. If this card would**** be destroyed by a card effect, you can return 1 other 'Mist Valley' monster**** you control to your hand instead.**

* * *

**Colossal Fighter GX: "Sorry for the long unexpected hiatus. I just couldn't reach the internet somehow. Anyway, I'll introduce the preview for my next chapter, where Magic will return to her home land, and Yusei will face against an old foe. Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Dark Signs!"**

**Read and Review, please.**


	10. Dark Signs: Part 1

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

As the sun continued to set into the Satellite, Rally, Tank, Blitz, Nervin, Persian and Blister were crossing a very old, very fragile rope bridge over one of the many gaping chasms in the ruined sector of the city.

"Tank, stop shaking the bridge!" Nervin cried, "Everyone's gonna fall!"

"Wouldja stop sayin' that, Nervin!"

"Just keep walkin', okay?" Blitz said.

"Easy for _you_ to say! This bridge breaks, _I'm_ the first one down!"

"We _gotta_ get across, it's the only place in the Satellite we'll be safe."

"Even Sector Security won't come out here."

"Just great," Blister grimaced, "We're going somewhere worse than that rat-infested bunker you call a hangout."

"And to think that bunker reminded you of home," Persian mused.

"At least mine was more neat."

"Look, the bridge!" Rally exclaimed, pointing to an incomplete bridge. Known as the Dadelus Bridge, it arched its broken edge of its roadway, reaching towards the city far ahead, "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, if ya like scrap metal. All that thing's good for is broken promises and lost dreams."

"They say one day it'll connect the Satellite with New Domino City," Tank said, "After that, everything'll be better!"

'Let's just hope that dream of yours doesn't turn into a nightmare...'

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 9: Dark Signs**

**Part 1: A Blast from the Past (Again!)**

* * *

After the group crossed the bridge, all made it to Crow's hideout near the Daedalus Bridge. What greeted them was a neighborhood of worn out shacks along with scraps of metal and wood leaning on the walls of the shacks.

"We were supposed to meet Yusei here," Rally said, "Do you think something happened to him?"

"I'm sure he's fine, sweetie. Let's just wait a little longer," Persian assured.

"I hate waitin'!" Blitz complained, "Ugh!"

"What if he's caught! And what if we never see 'im again?" Tank asked, worried.

"Quiet! Whaddayou tryin' to jinx us or somethin'?"

Just then, the group could hear whirring sounds coming around the corner. And sure enough, Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan arrived. Rally smiled with an opened mouth when they saw them, "Hey, look! They're here!"

"Crow's back!" another voice said. This startled the group as they turned around to see kids popping their heads out of the window and then all the little boys and girls ran towards the two wheelers as the three came to a stop. All of them were just happy to see Crow back home.

"Yay! More cards!"

"I need some more spells!"

"Whadaya talkin' about, you kids want more of my cards?" Crow asked annoyed, "Look at me! You see a beard 'n' red hat? I'm not _Santa Claus_!"

"C'mon! Please, Crow?" they all start complaining at once.

"Hold on, hold on. Well I don't have cards, but I brought somethin' even better: may I present Yusei, the new turbo-duel champion!" Crow announced as 'Satellite's Shooting Star' took off his helmet. All the little kids crowded around Yusei, all talking at once.

"I wanna autograph!"

"I saw your duel; I watched it ten times!"

"Oh, man, this is like so cool!"

"Hey, try and be careful with the poor guy; he's not some kinda stuffed animal, ya know!" Crow laughed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Far across the sea to the city, Margaret stood on the beach looking across the the waters towards the Satellite, with Nathan accompanying her. They have already taken Rico back home to the Arcadia. They told Sayer they were going out to see the sunset; that's only the half-truth. They were waiting for a garbage-boat to cross to the Satellite. Nathan has his sources.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Nathan asked, "Was it right to keep this from Sayer?"

"I can't explain it, but... whatever it is, it's pulling me to Satellite. So I'm going to find out what it is..."

A foghorn was heard, the boat arriving to take them to their destination...

"And it's something I have to do... alone..."

* * *

**Later...**

Night fell as the unfinished bridge arcs up toward the slim crescent moon in the sky. Yusei, Rally, Blister, Persian, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank were sitting around a campfire, Yusei explaining everything to his friends.

"So what you're telling us is that these Dark Signers want to destroy the Satellite Sector?"

"That's right, Nervin. I saw a vision of it when I was dueling Jack in the tournament."

"If it's true, what do we do?"

"I know, we go home, pack up, and then use that pipeline to get outta here!" Tank advised.

"Sounds good to me. If these 'Dark Signers' are _here_, we should all go over _there_. I'm good with a deck, but once the shuffling part's done, it's all downhill after that."

"I know you're scared, Nervin, and so am I," Yusei said, then looked at his Mark of the Dragon," But this mark has made me a part of this war, and if I don't fight the Dark Signers, then there's no hope for anyone."

"You know I'm with you; a Crow never backs away from a fight," Crow added, taking a quick look at the kids playing with Yusei's Duel Runner, "And I got my nest to protect. But they hurt your bike, just say the word, pal, and they're gone! Seriously, I mean it."

A little girl runs up behind Crow and hugged him around the neck, knocking his bandanna down over his eyes, "That's not true! You'll always protect us!"

"Can you tell us a good night story, Crow?" a boy asked.

"How 'bout a scary one?" another added.

"But you're afraid of the dark, and you always run off before he gets to finish it!" the girl said.

"How about I tell the one about the bridge-to-nowhere?" Crow insisted.

"Tell it!"

"Weeeell, okay. A long time ago there was a special place. An island in the middle of the ocean. But the people were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time," everyone huddled around the campfire to listen, "Next to them was another island, where the people were rich and happy, and never had to work."

"Get to the part with the bridge, this bit is so boring!"

"Oh and don't forget, you gotta do it with voices!"

"Ugh! There _are_ no voices!"

"Hey, I didn't ask for the running commentary!" Crow said, "Be quiet! I'll get to all that soon enough!"

"I can tell it," Nervin volunteered, "_and_ with the voices!"

"Ugh_. I'm_ telling it, _without_ voices. Okay, so there's the Satellite and the City, two isolated islands. But one day a man had a great idea. He wanted freedom. He wanted to connect the two islands, so people could _choose_ where to live. And _that's_ when the trouble began. The story takes place long ago, when a stranger arrived in the Satellite. Along with the stranger a little baby girl, about a year-or-so old. No one knew who they were or where they were from. The man never spoke, and spent nearly all of his time staring across at the City, gazing... and dreaming."

"Dreaming? Dreaming of what?" the girl asked.

"Of what no one else dared- making a difference," Crow continued, "One day, with no fanfare and no help, he began to build a bridge. He was determined to join the Satellite and New Domino City. He was determined to give people hope."

"Hold on, one guy's gonna build a whole bridge by himself?" the boy asked.

"It's impossible; this story's for kids!" another asked.

"And, that's what they all believed. They said what he was doing was impossible. But, through it all, he kept working. People came from all over the Satellite to look and to laugh, but the stranger kept building. And then, a funny thing happened. People started to believe. Before they had no hope; they had no life, except their work. They thought, even if the bridge was an impossible dream, it was still a dream. A handful of volunteers became a dozen; a dozen, a hundred. And soon, it looked like the bridge might actually be built. But not everyone was happy with that idea. The people of the City, the people of power, liked the way things were. They didn't want to give the people of the Satellite their freedom. They threatened to send everyone to the Facility if they were found working on it. Many were arrested, but most simply gave up, their dreams fading away like the hope for a future with freedom."

"That's not right! Build the bridge!" Rally exclaimed into space.

"Let him finish!"

"I'm just sayin'! It's not fair they did that!"

"Yeah, But whoever said that life was fair?" Crow said.

"Finish the story!" the kids screamed at Crow.

"Oh, right. So. Security had other plans for the stranger. He tried to outrun them as long as he could, but he knew in the end that they'd finally catch him. He was surrounded; no way out; escape was impossible! He knew he'd spend the rest of his life in the Facility, never to see his bridge completed. But once again, the stranger proved that nothing is impossible! There was only one road to freedom; a path he'd built himself; a bridge that united his people; and a life that became a legend. So he took his child into his arms and mounted his runner. With top speed, he dashes straight across the unfinished bridge, and they flew off into the sunset. He proved that just because you've been held down all your life, that doesn't mean your spirit can't soar through the sky! No one ever saw 'im again. Duel runners were ruled illegal in the Satellite. And to this day, the bridge remains unfinished."

"Someone must know where he is!" Rally said, "Who can just fly away into thin air?"

"I don't know, Rally. He did what he meant to do- he gave us hope."

"Ohh..."

"But- if you wanna find him.."

"Just look in your heart!" Crow and the nestlings said in unison. The kids all laughed and giggled.

"I love that story," Tank said, "Though I wish he was able to finish that bridge."

"Someday. Until then we got campfires and ghost stories," said Blitz.

"I just noticed;" Rally said, pointing to Crow's runner, "your Duel Runner has a pair of wings, too."

"Oh, well, of course. I'm the Stranger."

"You are?" the nestlings exclaimed.

"Juuust kidding. Okay, time for bed; the adults need to talk," the kids scampered off to bed.

I got a good bedtime story, too. It's about the Loch Ness Monster. He and Bigfoot decide to build a duel arena," Blister scoffed, "'The Stranger'! Hmph. That bridge is a joke. If anyone wants to connect the Satellite, it'll take more than 'dreams'."

"Well I think that story was sweet," Persian sighed, "It gives everyone here a reason to keep hope alive."

"Maybe so. It doesn't mean I can't try," Yusei said, Crow raising an eyebrow hearing this, "It's late. We should get to bed, too."

"Yeah; g'night!"

"And sleep tight! See ya in the mornin'! But that's only if the Dark Signers don't sneak up on us first! Sweet dreams!"

"'Good night', Tank."

Unbeknown, a black spider lay still on one of the neighboring buildings...

* * *

Later afterward, inside the great crater, A spider web shot across the room with the spire and through a doorway. The spider landed on the back hand of the red-robed man. The spider acted as if it was trying to tell him something.

"Hmm... It's Yusei. He's in the Satellite. Near the bridge. If we can beat him, our power will be all but unstoppable in the war. I will find him and challenge him to a shadow duel."

The person in blue stood up, "No! This satellite's mine. I have a debt to collect!"

The one in red smiled grimly, "Happy hunting, Kalin."

The one called 'Kalin' smiled in reply...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Returning to the scene of New Domino City, Jason, Gabriella and Katherine all returned home to the Tops. Jason sat on the couch in the living room, while Gabriella got Katherine ready for bed. Jason was citing everything that happened over the past few weeks...

'It's like no matter which path I take, there's always trouble getting in the way,' he thought, eying his Mark, 'And it's all because of this 'Mark'... What whould've happened if Goodwin had his way with me, an what would happen to me when he doesn't need me anymore?'

His thoughts were suspended at the sudden sound of footsteps. After putting Kat to bed, Gabriella walked into the living room, joining Jason at the couch.

"You know," she said softly, "Considering everything that's happened these past two weeks, it's been like forever since we sat down and talked like this."

"So, I've been wondering," Jason started a conversation, "You seem to be a little young to be living here alone in a place like this, taking care your sister by yourself. What happened to your parents?"

"Actually, we don't have any parents. Kat and I grew up in a foster home. As of matter of fact, she's not even my sister. We just play together at the home," the green-haired girl sighed, staring off into space, "As I got older I'd help out taking care of the other orphans. When I got old enough to leave on my own, one in particular practically begged me to take her with me."

"That's Kat, right?"

"Yeah. She's been clinging to me ever since then. So even, she would cry when I go away, and jump onto me, glomping me when I come home. It's like Kat and I were inseparable. Although life has been kind of dull," she then turned to Jason, "But then you came into our lives. Ever since our duel at the Fortune Cup, you inspired me to improve my skills; I may even decide to go pro. And you given Katherine another friend: you. And through you, more people entered our lives: Kenichi, Rico, even Nathan. Even Katherine might have a crush on you..." Gabriella leaned her head against the Signer's shoulder, "I guess, what I'm trying to say is,,, I'm glad I met you, Jason Hutchins."

"...And I'm glad I met you guys."

* * *

**Later...**

That night, Yusei was up awake and, while not waking up Rally and the others, was pushing his runner, ready to leave.

"Little late for a joyride, isn't it, Yusei?" he turned around to see Crow behind him, standing there crossing his arms.

"So what?"

"So if you're planning on dueling, I'm coming, too."

"It's too dangerous out there. Just go back to bed. This is _my_ battle."

"Just try and stop me!"

"I've already put enough people in danger, Crow."

"Huh?" the redhead blocked Yusei's path before he could walk any further, "Hold on! Who's gonna watch your back against these Dark Signers, huh?"

"Crow, this isn't just another duel!" Yusei shook his head, irritated, "You face them, you play for keeps, and I'm not talkin' about your deck! They put up some kinda force field when they challenge you, and then no one leaves 'til the duel's over. All the battle damage is real. Even if you manage to win, you're still talkin' about a world of hurt. And if you lose? Well I don't even wanna think about that. So tell me... That sound like _fun_ to you?"

Crow sighed, beated, "Hoo boy! Well you sure haven't lightened up, but you're not the only one with somethin' to lose here, Yusei. All those kids. If you lose then we all do! So count me in!"

"There's no going back," Yusei said, deadly serious, "You sure about this?"

Crow nodded.

"..., Well in that case, let's go."

"Heh! Alright, but you gotta leave some a' those Dark Signers for me." bot Crow and Yusei bumped their fists together, "Now where we goin'?"

* * *

"I'm not goin' there! The Old Reactor?" Crow later asked incredulously as they were then driving through the streets of Satellite, "Whaddaya think you'll find there, tetanus?"

"Funny. But I think Goodwin was pointing me toward it."

"Never trust a guy with a ponytail, Yusei. But if you say so... try n' keep up!" Crow said as he sped up faster on his runner with Yusei catching up. Several minutes later, they arrived deep within the Satellite. Not to mention that for some reason it was foggy, "Look at this fog! It's like I'm drivin' with a blindfold!"

Yusei continued to look around to see if he could spot a Dark Signer. Little does he know that they were being watched by one already, standing on top of a mountain of trash. "Yusei, welcome back," The Dark Signer said as he raised his arm, a strange mark, different from the spider symbol, started to glow. Meanwhile, the two wheelers continued to drive until they saw a large purple glow before them, "Sorry; even your dragon can't save you now! Welcome to the _real_ world of dueling!"

Crow was awestruck, "Please tell me I'm seein' things!"

Yusei's Mark seemed to resonate from that purple glow.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Jacks' apartment...**

"Uhh… turn off the nightlight…" Leo mumbled as he getting up seeing a red blurring light, but the blurring light was Luna's Mark glowing. "AH! Your marks glowing. sis!"

"It's Yusei. He's in trouble..." Luna said worriedly.

* * *

**...and at the Arcadia...**

Akiza's Mark seemed to resonate as well, 'My Sign. It's warning me... I can feel Yusei. The vision we saw must be true!' she thought back to when she saw the fiery spider, 'Dark times are coming. Good thing _this_ girl has a deck that's ready!'

* * *

**...and at the Tops...**

"Darn it!" Jason's mark has soon joined the others, "I got a hunch that this is for the Dark Signers..."

As for Gabriella, she was sure to keep her distance from Jason. She was rushed into her bedroom, holding her bandaged arm for dear life.

'No... Why did it have to happen? Why now?'

* * *

Elsewhere in the Satellite, long after Magic had dismounted, the two walked through the endless ruins, when the saw the same glowing light...

* * *

Yusei and Crow continued driving even though they still see that large purple glow, but then it faded away.

"The light's gone, is that good or bad!" Crow asked.

"Well, in _my_ experience anything that looks bad _is_ bad!"

"Oh, great," suddenly a thrown card clipped Crow's shoulder; if he hadn't dodged, it would've done worse. He spun out and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Crow!"

Crow sat up, looking at the hairline cut on his shoulder. "Huh! Yeah, sure!"

Yusei looked around and spotted the card that was thrown, lodged in a wooden board: it was the Duel Monster, Vorse Raider. "Crow, I know that card!"

* * *

_"Yusei! And his bird-brained friend!" _

'That voice...' Magic broke away from Nathan, and stood behind a large piece of concrete debris, and found the source of the cackling...

A hooded figure astride a duel runner was just visible on top of the tallest heap of trash around, _"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so quickly!"_

* * *

Crow, back on his runner, started to get angry.

"So how do you know our names?" Yusei shouted to the cloaked figured.

"I never forgot, 'old friend'," with that, he tossed off his cloak, revealing his face. Yusei and Crow (and especially Magic) gasped in shock as they saw a man, about their age clad in similar robes to the Shadow Drones except marked in dark blue. He had cold spikes of pale blue hair hanging over his forehead, his eyes black pits with dark blue irises, and the scar of a criminal mark against his skin. Adding on to the facial features was a dark grin...

"Kalin Kessler!" Yusei exclaimed, "Is that really you?"

"We thought after all that time in The Facility you suddenly kicked the bucket!"

"I did. But thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was away, I made some new friends; I believe you already dueled one of my associates."

"Kalin, please! You have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite!" Yusei planned, "You were once our friend!"

"Once your friend, yes... but now... your ENEMY!" Kalin jammed a helmet on his head and rode his runner off the edge of the cliff, jumping over Yusei and Crow to land behind...

* * *

As he soared, Magic could see purple fire erupting from the ground in his wake. It carves out line after line in the ground, and the fiery lines are reflected in the storm clouds above, forming an image on the ground that Yusei and Kalin are standing inside, that matches the one on Kalin's arm.

* * *

Kalin goes into a sideways skid, and halted, "After what you did to me, this is sweet justice, dear old friend! You destroyed my life! So I'll destroy your home! The Satellite will burn! Now get ready... for the duel of your _LIFE!_" his maniacal cackle echoed across the landscape, which has just been turned into a dueling track carved out by lines of purple fire, forming a mark just like the fiery spider, but a different creature: the Giant!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**"Hello. This is Margaret again. And old friend returns from the dead on the next Reverse of Arcadia. As more secrets from the past unlock, Yusei fights for his life against a new tribe of demons. What happened to Kalin to make him like this? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Dark Signs: Part 2. Let's make some Magic!"**

**Read and Review.**


	11. Dark Signs: Part 2

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**A/N: "Hey, before we begin, there's something I want to get off my chest. I've been thinking of starting a new story featuring Jason at a various Duel Academy. Hint is, I'd pictured it as a GX/5D's fic with a bit of Rosario+Vampire reference (I know a tad bit of it, but I alwats get the jitters whenever I try to read the manga or watch the anime (P.S. I've never watched the anime for that reason(no, this won't be a crossover))). I'm pathetic, aren't I? Anyway, I figured I'd give this new story a shot. That's where all y'all readers come in: all I need are some OC characters (and maybe a few story ideas while you're at it) and I'll put it together. You should be expecting it soon if possible. I'll be counting on you. Okay, without further ado, on with the chapter!"  
**

* * *

**Yusei: "Strange things happened one after another during the last few weeks since I left the Satellite: a strange mark appeared on my arm after I fought Jack , I saw a vision of my home being destroyed when I battled Jack again? And now I went back home only to find out that a friend I thought I lost is out to get me! What else could go wrong? Find out now on Reverse of Arcadia!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 10: Dark Signs**

**Part 2: Once an Enforcer; Now an Avenger**

* * *

"What's going on?" Yusei wondered, looking around the fiery walls in confusion.

"What's going on is that you're going down," Kalin Kessler answered, "I'll pummel you into the shadowy depths of the Netherworld," he chuckled evilly.

"The Dark Signers got to you," Yusei stated.

"No, I'm not a puppet. I'm one of the guys that pull the strings," Kalin raised his right arm, his Mark of Shadows glowing brightly, "This right here is the real deal. Not like that mark you dueled back in Domino City. He was just a pawn in our little game; we caught him, and others like him, in our web... so to speak." Kalin said.

"So you're a Dark Signer!" Yusei realized, ''This must be what Goodwin was talking about.'

_**Flashback...**_

_"Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei. The Dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming... And this darkness is dangerous; it will take on many forms. Maybe a stranger, or a friend. But you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows."_

_"Wait; Mark of the Shadows?" Jason gasped, "You must mean those Dark Signers!"_

_"Yeah; and I dueled one of their drones who had a mark that glowed like a spider!" Yusei added._

_"Then the first battle of this war has already been won," Goodwin said, "Just as you were chosen to protect the light, they choose to protect the darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you._

_**...End Flashback.**_

Goodwin's words echoed through Yusei's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crow searched for some way to enter through the fire and join Yusei, but to no avail.

"Oh, man. What is that thing? I gotta get a better look at it," he turns and rode to the top of a pile of trash, shooting up into the air at the edge, landing, and zooming to the edge overlooking the duel. He exclaimed as he can now see the picture formed by the huge outline of a giant, "I may have a better look at it now, but I still have no idea what that giant glowing neon thing is! ...Okay, this is sorta... _freaky..._"

Just then he heard a whirring sound from the air. Crow looked up and saw a helicopter and in that helicopter was a familiar face, the world freezing around him...

_'Jack?'_

_'Crow!' _the former King exclaimed, then looked over to where the fires were, "Who's that down there with Yusei? Pilot! Take us lower!" He ordered. The pilot did as he was told and went lower to get a better look at the person that's next to Yusei.

"Jack? What's he doing here?" Yusei asked. Kalin looked up to see the former King in the helicopter as well.

Jack was shocked to see who it was. "No way! Is that who I... think it is…?"

"I gotta take us back up! It's too dangerous at this level!" The pilot said moving the helicopter up.

"Was that _Jack Atlas_?" Kalin cackled uncontrollably, "THIS! IS _GREAT!_ With Jack, Maggie and Crow here we'll all be back together again!"

"What?" Yusei exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Jack stated.

"Did he just say-?" Crow proclaimed.

"That's right! It's good to see you again, _Magic_!" the other looked to where Kalin looked; and emerging from a piece of large debris came a girl with purple hair.

"Magic?" Yusei exclaimed, "_She's _here?"

"You surprised? I bet you never thought you'd see her or me again! And to think, you and I used to be so close," the Dark Signer snickered, "Well in case you were wondering after all these years... Yusei, no, I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship. "

"Kalin, _you_ betrayed _us_ when you took things too far!" Yusei said alarmed.

"I didn't take things far enough!" Kalin snapped, "Because of _you_, and your _weakness_!"

Jack, Crow and Magic (whose lost memories were gradually sinking in) were thunderstruck.

Yusei was resolute, but his voice betrayed regret, "...But I have no choice."

* * *

"Jack, what's going on?" Carly Carmine, who was with Jack at this time, said, "It seems like you know that guy down there with Yusei. Who is he?"

"His name's Kalin," Jack answered, "He's from the Satellite. We used to all duel together. He was one of our closest friends."

"That guy was your _friend_?"

Meanwhile, these unexpected turn of events allowed Crow to look back...

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_He was out scouting in another city district, when he was ambushed by a group cape-wearing thugs. One duel was all it took to beat him into submission as he slumped against the wall. _

_**Crow: 4000**_

_**Thugs: 16000**_

_one of them walked up to him and chuckled, "So didja really think you could defeat us all by yaself, Crow? Heheheh!" a kick to Crow's chest kept him down, "Well you were wrong! "_

_"Not cool...!" he wheezed._

_"Take a message to your friends: the Fleet District belongs to the Magicians," another thug insisted, "and that is *not* gonna change anytime soon."_

_"And let 'em know *this* is what happens to duelists who challenge us!" a third kicked Crow's duel-disk right off his arm, sending it skiing across the floor._

_The redhead groaned, "Was that necessary?"_

_"Just be glad we don't take your deck, loser!" a fifth thug (presumably the leader) appeared, staying unnoticed in the shadows. Just by the way he was chuckling, he signaled the other four to deal the final blow; and Crow knew it couldn't be good._

_"Come on, guys, let's talk this out. I'm sorry I came to your turf and challenged your authority..." he then snickered, "Heheh. And if ya believe that, I got a high-rise penthouse in Domino City I'd like to sell ya!"_

_That seemed to tick them off, fore one of them grabbed his shirt, and slammed him oto the wall face-to-face, "Ya like magic, Crow? 'Cause we're about to make you disappear for good! No one's gonna save you. No one even knows where you are; this hideout is secret."_

_Crow grinned, "Oh, *really*."_

_The thugs then heard beeping sounds. They looked over to Crow's smashed disk and spotted a blinking red bulb in the middle._

_"What is that?" they asked._

_"Answer him, what is that? Some kinda detonation device or somethin'?"_

_Crow kept chuckling smugly, "It's a transmitter."_

_"What's it 'transmitting, *buddy*?"_

_"It's transmitting our location!"_

_"Whaddaya guys think? We should scram, right?"_

_As crow kept giggling, the wall on the right exploded, pelting them with debris. The three thugs ran for cover, the forth releasing Crow and joining them._

_The leader had only one idea who it could be. _

_"They're here; The Enforcers!"_

_The Magicians peered through the clearing dust in dismay as four menacing silhouettes can be seen in the doorway they just blew through the wall. The four Enforcers leap into action; quicker than the eye can see, they were out of the doorway and into the warehouse in different directions. The power from the fluorescents on the ceiling shut off, leaving everyone in darkness. One thug was then making his retreat when he's headed off by a swift shadow who dashed over the crates above, cloak streaming behind, and jumped down in front of him. He could only see his duel disk; the rest of him remains in shadow._

_"You're not leaving, are you? The fun's just about to start," after activation his duel-disk, the shadow pulled out a chain, swinging it expertly in his right hand and letting it fly; it attaches to the thug's duel disk; the shadow hooks it into his own. It now connected the two duelists at their disks, "The loser's duel disk is destroyed, and until we have a winner, no one's going anywhere."_

_"Who are you?" he received his answer as the clouds outside pull back to reveal the moon. Its light revealed the shadow to be none other than Yusei Fudo._

* * *

_Elsewhere in the warehouse, another shadow flung a folded duel disk through the air for Crow to catch._

_"Got it!" as the redhead popped his disk into place on his arm, the thug that kicked him ran for cover. He stopped short when a metal cuff fastened around his duel-disk. He looked back to see Crow is at the other end of his chain, fastening it to his own duel disk and activating it, "And now I got you too!"_

* * *

_Another ran as fast as his feet could carry him, until he ended up in a corner, sniveling in fear and the forth shadow loomed closer and closer._

_"You people ought to be ashamed of youselve," Margaret Spires stepped out of her shadow, "You abused the authority of Endymion and used its power for evil. It's time to take that power back!" she captured her own prey with her chain._

* * *

_Another thug ran for the back of the warehouse, where a third shadow got in the way. He stepped out of the shadows to be presented as Jack Atlas; his powerful presence stopping the thug in his tracks._

_"I can't let you leave without thanking you for taking care of my friend. We were worried about him," he spoke in deadpan sarcasm, "So please... allow me to express my heartfelt gratitude!" he twirled a chain he took from his pocket and caught the thug with it, sending him flying toward him._

* * *

_Preparations completed, it was time for the Enforcer's ancient ritual of elimination: a duel!_

_"It's my move! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei's silver skater appeared (ATK: 900)._

* * *

_"Let's dance! Allow me to introduce you to Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Crow's avian warrior flew down with his spear in hand (ATK: 1700)._

* * *

_"Crusader of Endymion, come forth!" a heavily armored wizard appeared (ATK: 1900)._

* * *

_"It's my turn! And I summon Mad Archfiend!" Jack's bony demon was spawned (ATK: 1800)._

* * *

_As for their leader, he knew the battle was already lost. He was attempting to escape until..._

_"What's the matter?" a fifth shadow approached, "You feeling left out?"_

_"Wh-who are you?"_

_The shadow stepped into the moonlight and identified himself as none other than Kalin Kessler (back then, he wasn't corrupted as a Dark Signer), "I'm the guy who's gonna bring you down. You and your fake-magician friends have been making life miserable for people in the Fleet District. Your hocus-pocus days of terrorizing these people are over!" Kalin lassoed his own opponent and activate his disk, "Shall we?"_

_"You're gonna regret this!"_

_"Riiight..."_

* * *

_"Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!"_

_**Yusei: 4000**_

_**Thug: 0**_

* * *

_"Now to finish you off! Blackwing Armor Master, attack!"_

_**Crow: 3300**_

_**Thug: 0**_

* * *

_"Explosive Magician! End this now!"_

_**Magic: 2100**_

_**Thug: 0**_

* * *

_"Exploder Dragonwing's got some hurt he'd like to give you!"_

_**Yusei: 3900**_

_**Thug: 0**_

* * *

_As each magician lost their duel-disks began to spark and then explode, short-circuting them._

_"Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack!" the leader growled, the spellcaster advancing._

_"It won't do much good against my "Hate Buster" trap card!" Kalin's Archfiend General leap into the air and fired a crescent of light at Warlock, which was neatly destroyed. The leader was flung backward to the ground and his lifepoints sunk to zero, destroying his disk._

_**Kalin: 4000**_

_**Leader: 0**_

_"And, presto! This duel's over! I'll be taking that Fascination Badge from you, thank you very much," Kalin walked over to the magician and ripped something from out of his cape; it was a small button marked with a giant yellow triangle with smaller triangles at the corners, forming the Arcana symbol; that object was known as a Leader Badge. Each duel-gang leader has one and by surrendering that item they surrendered control of their gang and control of their district, "Now why don't you make like a rabbit and disappear!" Kalin turned and his friends were joining him from their different corners of the warehouse, "Nice job, Crow. Sorry you had to be the bait."_

_"Next time don't delay the surprise entrance so much."_

_"You got it!" They raised their fists together for a five-way fist-bump, "That gang was the last of them," he took out a map and spread it across a nearby table; it was a map of the Satellite, different sections blacked out. Kalin took out a marker and covered up another part of the map, "Done! The Fleet District is officially safe, thanks to the Enforcers!" the other four Enforcers looked at their leader as he smiled serenely; their mission was done..._

* * *

_**...End Flashback.**_

...But time flies by; fore Yusei now faces his best friend still snickering, "Something funny?"

"We had fun, way back in the day, didn't we? Didn't we, Magic? Didn't we, Crow? And Jack? Didn't we have a blast! But now that's all gonna end!"

* * *

"So, uh, I'm guessing you aren't exactly friends anymore," Carly guessed, "What happened?"

Jack started to explain, "...When I was growing up, Satellite was a rough place. Rougher than it is now. Every district was overrun by duel gangs. In order to survive, you found friends. You stuck together, and you laid low. I had Yusei, and Crow, and Magic, and Kalin. They were my friends; we hung out together. We looked out for each other, and for everybody else in our district. And then one day, Kalin decided he was done laying low. He decided it was time to fight back."

"At first our only goal was to make our district a safe place to live. But then Kalin got ambitious. He decided we needed to rid the Satellite of all the duel gangs. Since then Kalin inspired us. He taught us to believe in ourselves. He showed us that we have the power to change our situation. And that we could control our own destinies... I guess you could say he was our leader. At the time, we would've followed him anywhere. Things were going great. Satellite's districts were starting to become safe. But then... Kalin took things too far..."

* * *

**Back to Yusei and Kalin...**

"You never should've betrayed me Yusei!"

"You had to be stopped Kalin."

"I was trying to make Satellite a better place! Did you really think that Sector Security had our best interests in mind?"

"Well no, but…"

"They needed to fall like the duel gangs! Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone! But the past is ancient history, let's start talking about your future! I'm gonna send you to the Netherworld!" Kalin said darkly as he revved his runner and sped past Yusei, then turned around and sped past him again. "C'mon let's duel!" Yusei reluctantly started his engine and sped off to catch up with him.

"Kalin, what happened to you? How did you become a Dark Signer?"

Kalin just cackled, "Are you _scared_, Yusei?"

"...No!" Yusei toggled his handles and sped off after him.

"We will, of course, be dueling in the field spell: Speed World!" Kalin yelled pressing a button on his runner.

_"DUEL MODE, ENGAGED. AUTOPILOT STANDING BY."_

The words 'DUEL MODE' appeared on both screens and the screens then showed the playing field and their speed counters. An aura shot out of both duel runners.

"Kalin, talk to me!" Yusei pleaded, "What happened to you!"

"! It's a little late in the game tryin' to play catch-up, Yusei! What's done is done! And there's no going back! The only thing left to do is for me to defeat you!"

"So... what happens to me if I lose this duel? Do I become one of you?"

"Not quite. But you _will_ be consumed. You'll be immersed in the shadows of the netherworld."

"That's _not_ going to happen. I'm going to put a stop to you and save the Satellite!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Yusei: 4000**

**Kalin: 4000**

* * *

"Mina, can you get their play by play on the monitor?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I can do that. I just need to lock on their frequency." Mina said pressing a few buttons on the helicopter. Then three hologram screens showed up. One showed Yusei and Kalin on their runners, one showed the playing field, and the third showed their life points and speed counters.

* * *

Crow pressed a few buttons on his runner. The screen showed the playing field, their life points and speed counters, "Yusei, be careful…" he muttered.

* * *

"Let's go!" Yusei declared.

"Yes... time to begin this thang! Time for the Enforcers to ride again!" Kalin laughed maniacly as he drew his sixth card, "My turn! I summoned (1) Infenity Beast(3/1600/1200), "And now that I've got 'im on the field, I think I'll play one card face-down and end my turn! Come, Yusei! I've been looking forward to this duel for a very, very long time! Don't let me down! Gimme everything you've got!"

"You asked for it!" Yusei started his turn, "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei's speedy skater appeared, "And during the battle phase of this turn, Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled!"

Speed Warrior: (ATK: 1800)

"Speed Warrior, move in and send that Beast of his to the pound!" Yusei ordered. The skate warrior skidded over to the beast and was about to kick it.

"Not so fast, Yusei! I play the trap,Depth Amulet!" Kalin countered revealing his face-down showing an amulet with jewels and a scythe like blade on the bottom of the jewels, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your monster's attack!" a barrier formed around the beast and Speed Warrior's Hypersonic Slash was intercepted, Hahahahahahaha, looks like you're still playing the same old cards! I expected more, Yusei!"

"Oh, yeah? And how've you changed up yours, Kalin?"

Kalin chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough!"

"Hmph! Well in the meantime, I'll play two face-downs and end my turn!" Yusei set his reverse-card as he and his opponent raced around a curve in the giant's blazing design.

"My move then!" Kalin drew his next card, "And from my hand I'm summoning (2) Infernity Archfiend(4/1800/1200)!" a tall, skeletally thin purple-skinned demon with four amber eyes, clad in a grey shroud appeared next to his beast, "And now, Infernilty Beast, take out his Speed Warrior!" the dog puffed up its disturbingly-inflatable cheeks, breathing fire and incinerating Speed Warrior.

**Yusei: 3300 (4)**

**Kalin: 4000 (4)**

"Careful Yusei. Don't spin out of control." Kalin warned mockingly as Yusei's runner smashed into and grinded against the wall of purple flames, ""The powers of the shadows really suit me. Duels are more exciting when I can dish out _real_ pain!"

Yusei got his bike back under control and drove back into the center, resolute.

"In fact I like it so much, I think I'll dish out some more! Infernilty Archfiend, attack Yusei directly!" Kalin's field raised its hands in front of it and created a red seal. That same seal appeared ten-times bigger, hovering above Yusei. This will not bode well.

* * *

Jack: "Yusei!"

* * *

Crow: "Hang on, pal!"

* * *

But their cheers fell on deaf ears over Kalin's deranged laughter as a giant blazing hand began to descend from the seal, grasping for Yusei. The Dark Signer's laugh intensified as it got closer and closer to solid ground, "Hey Yusei, here's a helping hand! Too bad the only one it's going to help is me! Now prepare to be absorbed into the netherworld!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATEBASE**

**(1) Infernity Beast**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If this card attacks while you have no cards in your hand, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until after the Damage Step.**

**(2) Infernity Archfiend**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When you have no cards in your hand and draw this card, you can reveal it to Special Summon it. When this card is Special Summoned, if you have no cards in your hand, you can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand.**

* * *

**Crow: "Here's the preview for our next chapter! Just when Yusei thought things couldn't get any worse, Kalin summons a monster with the power to attack him from his graveyard! How's our hero supposed to get out of this one? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Dark Signs: Part 3! See ya' next time!"**

**Please Read and Review.**


	12. Dark Signs: Part 3

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**(A/N): "Don't forget to read my new Soul Eater story, The Mazaku Chronicles!"**

* * *

**Yusei: "Have you ever had tat moment when the past caught up to you hard and fast? Well, that's the case last time on Reverse of Arcadia. After causing these strange lines to shoot from the ground, Kalin revealed that he was one of the Dark Signers, evil counterparts out to destroy the world. What's more shocking was when my friend Magic suddenly appeared, after over two years of since she went missing. Along with Jack and Crow, we were all part of The Enforcers, a group of vigilantes liberating the Satellite one district at a time. Then, as Kalin and I dueled, I had to go through the actual damage that one of his Shadow Drones inflicted before; and with a giant burning claw hovering over my head, things are gonna get a lot worse! Is there any chance I could survive my 'best friend's' upcoming onslaught, find out, NOW!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 11: Dark Signs**

**Part 3: Terror from Beyond the Grave**

* * *

"Yusei! The power of my Infernity Archfiend is going to send you to the netherworld _forever!" _Kalin rejoiced as the giant hand from the fiend's seal drew closer to his hated opponent.

"Well, The power of your monster is no match for the ability of my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! 'Cause when this trap is played, it cancels out your attack," Yusei declared as the metal scarecrow appeared barring the fiery hand from getting to Yusei. Kalin, by the way, frowned at that, "And then once it repels your attack, I get to place it back in my hand."

* * *

'Good move Yusei," Jack said to himself, "but you're gonna have to be great to beat Kalin…'

* * *

'Now that was a close one," Crow thought relived, "And I know it's gonna be closer because Kalin was never one to pull any punches...'

Suddenly, he hears a pair of small footsteps scampering towards him. The redhead turned to see a girl with curly purple hair reaching the top of the trash pile he was standing on. He knew immediately who that person was...

"Magic!" Crow ran up to the girl, but was reluctant, "Wait, hold on... First, do you know my real name?"

Magic's response was, "...You don't even remember it, You grew up with the name crow."

"So it _is _you!" Crow realized "But why did you decide to come back all of a sudden?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out..."

* * *

"Yusei, try to keep up with me, will ya'?" Kalin cracked as he reversed a card onto his field, "Hmph! And please, play something _new_ for a change, okay? I like surprises. And I hope you do, too, because this face-down isn't just some old trap we've been using since grade school, like that 'Scarecrow' of yours! I upped my game; have you?"

"Don't need to. My deck... has never let me down."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

'I sure hope he's wrong...' "It's my turn!" Yusei drew his next card. 'And boy, was he wrong!' "You know, I like to do things the old-fashioned way, Kalin! So I think I'll play a favorite of mine: Junk Synchron!" the Signer's favored orange-armored tuner appeared, "And with him out, I get to re-summon a monster from my graveyard and add him to the field. So I'm gonna summon out another oldie-but-goodie: say hello to my Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior returned next to Junk Synchron, then the two aligned, "And while we're playing 'Yusei's Greatest Hits', why don't we hit up a classic! I tune Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to synchro-summon Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron pulled the cord and turned into three green rings and Speed Warrior into two stars. The stars lined up in the tunnel of rings, while Yusei chanted:

""Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon!"

"Junk Warrior, let's rev it up!" the larger junk monster appeared (ATK: 2300).

Kalin smirked, "Not bad, but _way_ too predictable!"

"Well how's _this_ for predictable: I activate my trap Shard of Hope!" Yusei's continuous trap depicted a brightly-glowing green diamond, "Now if you take damage, I get to draw a card; and if it's a trap, I get to activate it! And with your monsters in attack mode, it looks like that damage is gonna come sooner rather than later!"

"Heh. Don't be so sure, Yusei! I still have my trap in play!"

* * *

Magic: 'Maybe Kalin's right. He could still trigger the effect of that Depth Amulet trap. All he has to do is throw away a card from his hand to negate Junk Warrior's attack. And he has two cards to spare!

Crow: "If you would remember. we've dueled next to Kalin long enough to know the only thing he hates worse than a losing hand is an empty one. He would never risk his hand just to stop Yusei's attack-"

* * *

'Unless that's his plan...' "Time to see what he's up to! Junk Warrior, attack!" Junk's gauntlet glowed for a Scrap Fist attack. Junk Warrior flew towards the beast with its jet pack ready to punch the dog. But then, Kalin discarded a card from his hand.

"When I said I upped my game, I wasn't just talking about the cards in my deck Yusei. I got a whole _new_ strategy. Depth Amulet cancels you attack!" the Drak Signer chuckled as Depth Amulet's barrier retaliated against Junk Warrior's attack.

"Guess Kalin's got some new tricks up his sleeve!" Yusei admitted.

"Well this next move, might just make you disappear!"

"Oh, great, what now?"

"Something new!" Kalin started his turn, "I sacrifice both my monsters to summon a whole new kind of creature! After all, one good tuner deserves another! I advance-summon (3) Dark Tuner-Nightmare Hand(10/0/0)!" the two Infernities merged together into a multicolored portal giving way to an amorphous black-and-violet humanoid, an emerald crest formed like a giant eye (ATK: 0). It stared at Yusei silently.

"But with a Dark Tuner on you field-"

"You guessed it! Its special-ability lets summon another monster directly from my hand. And this one won't be some ancient relic I used back in high school!"

"What is it?"

"He goes by the name, (1) Infernity Dwarf(2/800/500)!" a short, squat dwarf clad in green overalls over a white shirt and grey trousers appeared from a dark portal, wielding a flaming battleaxe (ATK: 800), "He may be tiny, but as the saying goes, big things come in small packages! And it's never been more true than now, 'cause I'm tuning 'im with my Nightmare Hand in order to perform a Dark Synchro-Summon!" Nightmare Hand spread its arms, and purplish darkness spread from it as it reduced to glowing contours. Ten stars emerged from it; the Dwarf recoiled in fear and was then engulfed in the shadows. The stars surrounded the poor, defenseless Dwarf and embedded themselves in his chest. He was then reduced to outlines, too, eyes wide and pained. A few of the stars disappeared, and the Dwarf started glowing.

_"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light!"_

The dwarf then dissolved into several dark stars, blue lightning sparking between them.

"You're no match for the power of my dark deck, Yusei! Now, prepare to meet the shadows of the netherworld! I summon... (4) One Hundred Eye Dragon(-8/3000/2500)!" Slowly, one purple eye opened within the darkness. Then two more, another three, four, five... the baleful, horrific eyes just continued to open until ninety-nine stared out... finally, the largest of all opened, glaring straight into Yusei's eyes as the darkness faded to reveal the hideous Dark Synchro. The creature then broke from its cocoon of darkness to be revealed as a black dragon with as the names suggests, one-hundred eyes all over its body all glowing a deathly violet (ATK: 3000), "When One Hundred Eye Dragon is face-up on the field, it can gain the special abilities of all the dark-attribute monsters in my graveyard."

* * *

Carly: "Uhh, Jack? What is _that_?"

Jack: "Bad news for us."

* * *

Magic: "Has Kalin been had that card in his deck?"

Crow: "No, he didn't. And after all the duels I've been a part of, neither has anyone else."

* * *

Kalin smirked, "If you think he looks tough now, just wait 'til you see him in battle! One Hundred Eye Dragon, attack!" The dragon turned around and fired a huge purple bam at Yusei's Junk Warrior.

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow-!"

"That's the move I was _expecting _you to defend with!" the Dark Signer laughed, "I guess old habits _are_ hard to break! Perhaps my dragon's special abilities will help you turn over a new leaf!"

"Abilities?"

"That's right; my dragon can now activate the ability of any monster in my grave. And I think we'll start with... INFERNITY BEAST!" Kalin shrieked as a faint image of the beast appeared in the dragon's main eye, causing it to roar with power, "Due to the ability of my Beast, or should I say Dragon, if I have zero cards in my hand, which I do, you can't activate any spells or traps!"

The metal scarecrow got electrocuted, went back into the card and went back face-down, 'He _wanted_ to get rid of your cards!' Yusei exclaimed mentally.

"Now then! Let's try that attack again, shall we! Go, Infinity Sight Stream!" the dragon spewed out a stream of negative black-and-violet energy. Junk Warrior was engulfed in the blast and there was still plenty left for Yusei. When the blast cleared, his runner was doing crazy near-horizontal donuts backward.

"Hey Yusei, is that some kind of new dance craze?" Kalin cackled at Yusei's misfortune, until he regained control, "Now hang on tight. I wanna make sure that you stick around for this! After all, I've been *dreaming* of this day for years, Yusei, and now I get to deal you a little justice, you backstabbing traitor!"

"But Kalin-"

"But nothing, Yusei!"

**Yusei: 2600 (4)**

**Kalin: 4000 (5)**

"If that's the way it's gonna be... I draw!" Yusei started his turn, "I summon (5) Rockstone Warrior(ATK: 1800/1600) to the field in DEF mode!" a bulky humanoid made entirely of rock appeared, gaining a blue aura.

"Please! You're just delaying the inevitable!"

"Tell it to my face-down! You're up!"

"Well, not that it matters, but now you can attack me next round since my Depth Amulet is all out of power!" Kalin's trap dissolved due to being his opponent's end-phase, "Or you can just keep sitting there while I kick your tailpipe all over the Satellite!"

'Kalin's right. Even my Stardust Dragon can't take on that hundred-eyed thing. I've never seen him duel like this!'

Kalin glanced back, aware of Yusei's scrutiny.

"How did he lose sight of our goal?" the Signer muttered, "I've got to find out what made the duelist who used to be my best friend decide to change his path... Kalin, please tell me why you turned on all of us!"

Kalin scoffed, "I needed to free the Kalin you held back!"

"That's a lie. I only tried to help my friend... because... you changed."

"Pfft. You changed first," he turned from Yusei, "We could've controlled the whole city. It was just the four of us back then... Jack, you, me, Magic and Crow? We were going to use our decks to clean up the Satellite. Or don't you remember!" he lectured, "We took on every duel gang in the City, locking them into duels with grappling hooks so they couldn't get away. Crime was down. People felt safe. The Satellite was a place you could call home! Every day was a different battle, a different duel. This was a war! A war for our homes, families, and friends, and we were winning! One by one, the duel gangs gave up! They couldn't handle the four of us-our decks or our dueling. One by one, the streets were safe again; one by one, people were learning that the Satellite was _our_ city, and we were going to do what Security couldn't. One by one, they believed. Until there was only one left..."

And yet another page from Margret's past had been unlocked...

_**Flashback...**_

_2 years ago..._

_It had been a year since The Enforcers ventured through the Satellite to liberate the districts from the duel-gangs. They had many adventures and also made a few allies. _

_On a smoggy sunny afternoon, the Enforcers, along with two new additions, one man with dark-blonde hair with an arm tattooed with 'Light-Judge', another with spiky red hair with 'Darkness-Punisher' tattooed on his arm. All seven entered the Maximus Disrtict for one final mission to defeat The Bombers. Though appeared to be bare and empty, the town was actually littered with several spies..._

_"Pee-ka-boo! I see you!" the leader challenged._

_In response, many gang members came out of hiding. They all red tones, with rust-red vest-jackets and leather helmets with goggles. They came from everywhere from the buildings to the ducks to the rooftops. The Enforcers were surrounded._

_"Don't look now, guys, but I think they got us surrounded," Crow stated the obvious._

_All Kalin did was chuckle, "These're the odds I like! After all, where's the fun if there's no challenge to it? Let's duel!"_

_All seven Enforcers activated their disks and ran in separate directions. The Bombers ran forward from their hiding places and engaged them._

_"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe..." Crow captured four Bombers with four different cables, "Catch a duelist by the toe..."_

_"And if it hollers, let 'em go, 'cause Twin Sword Marauder's joining the show!" Jack's monster attacks and destroyed the opponent's Goblin Attack Force, as well as the rest of his life-points, destroying his duel-disk. Jack yanked back his grappling chain, twirled it, and lassoed the next one of the Bombers that's been running behind them, "Gotcha! Hook, line and sinker!"_

_Meanwhile elsewhere, Kalin won a duel and his opponent's duel-disk exploded. As he pulled his chain back, he pulled the duelist with it, and the Bomber comes flying down the stairs disk first, "Nice catch!"_

_Up on the rooftops most of the remaining Bombers were defeated, courtesy of Yusei and Magic. They were now facing the Bomber's leader._

_"Looks like your gang's finished, Gushizawa."_

_"Well I'm a one-gang-army, 'pal'," the leader barked._

_"Then I guess it's time you and me went to war. There's no escaping this battle now!" Yusei threw his grappling chain and it fastens squarely around the Gushizawa's duel-disk..._

_But all the leader did was chuckled and he grabbed hold of the cable, "You seriously wanna war? Well now you've got a 'tug-of-war'!" still pulling on the chain, he ran toward the edge of the building, yanking Yusei after him, "Don't worry if you don't know the rules!"_

_"Hold up!" Yusei cried; magic tried to pull him back by his waist._

_"You'll get the hang of it!" Gushizawa leap to the next rooftop, leaving Yusei on the edge, "Don't fall!" he yanked on the grappling chain, causing Yusei to get pulled from Magic's grasp and over the railing, flying across the gap between the rooftops. Yusei grabbed the chain, hoping to pull himself across, except the leader of the Bombers took off his duel-disk._

_"There's no card...for THIS!" Gushizawa tossed his disk over after Yusei, leaving the Enforcer with nothing to keep him from falling._

_Crow: "Yusei!"_

_Jack: "Yuse!"_

_Magic: "Yusei! No!"_

_Yusei was free-falling closer and closer to his end, until a grappling chain fastens around Yusei's wrist, dangling him from the first rooftop by the arm; Yusei saw that he was saved by Kalin Kessler!_

_"Magic! Go get the leader and take him out!" Kalin said._

_"Right!" Magic jumped the rooftop to catch up with Gushizawa._

_"Hang on Yusei!" Kalin called to him, "I'll get you out of this!"_

_**...End Flashback.**_

The Kalin of 'now' chuckled, "How ironic! To think that I saved you that day, and now all I wanna do is send you to the netherworld! I was such a fool! But I'm wiser now!" the Dark Signer started his turn, "I play the speed-spell, Power Baton! You know all about speed, don't you, Yusei? After all, you were awfully quick to betray me! And with this spell, I can choose a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard," a card popped out from Kalin's deck, "then my Dragon gets a nice little treat. All of those extra attack points that I just sent to the graveyard are transferred to him. And I choose my (2) Infernity Destroyer(6/2300/1000)! I think its ATK points CFGX just advertised to the readers should _definitely_ do the trick!" he then placed the card into his graveyard slot, "Now it's been a while since I cracked open a math book, but I'm pretty sure that now my Dragon has enough power to send you _and_ your deck to the shadows!" he cackled as the dragon then glowed with power.

One Hundred Eye Dragon: (ATK: 5300)

"Now for your pleasure, the main event! I activate, Hundred Eye Dragon's special ability: he gets the power of the Dwarf in my graveyard, so all of the battle damage that would normally be absorbed by your monster is dealt to you as damage!" the dragon's main eye blinked open and revealed the dwarf's spirit inside, "Ah! It's just so hard to find good defensive help these days, isn't it! Prepare to meet the shadows, Yusei, because this game is over!"

"Nothing's* over 'til I say it is!"

"Ever the optimist!" Kalin's runner skidded sideways, "Now, One Hundred Eye Dragon, attack!" the dragon unleashed a gigantic fuchsia fireball at Rockstone Warrior, shattering it in the flames, "Finally I'll get my revenge for what you did to me that night, Yusei!"

"Not today! Rockstone's got special abilities himself, and all of your battle damage is canceled!" the fragments of Rockstone Warrior hovered around Yusei and his runner, creating a protective barrier; the flames passed around it.

But that only allowed Kalin to cackle even more, "I should be thanking _you_, Yusei! After all, you're here to duel _another_ round; that's another chance for me to toy with you before I send you to the netherworld! I told you that rainy night that I'd get you back. Now look; you're down to your last two cards! You couldn't take out a Kuriboh, let alone my Hundred Eye Dragon! You're finished! Hahahahahahaha! Just like before! Remember? I had your fate in my hands-!"

"I remember!" Yusei snapped, "That day... you saved me. What happened? Tell me, what happened to my best friend?"

"What 'happened' is I'm not the same sap I was back then!"

_**Flashback...**_

_As Kalin strained to hold Yusei up, the rail began to give way, bending under his weight. Both Enforcers yell as Yusei falls further and Kalin tried to stay on the roof. He was now hanging halfway off the roof, one hand on the broken railing, the other reaching out with the duel disk and chain, and his legs still on the roof. The aluminum railing starts to give even further, the metal itself ripping apart. _

_"Kalin! Listen, that rail won't hold us! Just let go, you hafta-"_

_"No... way! Yusei, we're bro's! If you fall, then I'm falling with you! Now quit... hangin' around and climb!"_

_"...Thank you..."_

_"Save it!"_

_It was really an effort at that point to keep hanging on to Yusei..._

_**...End Flashback.**_

"You were right, I should've let you fall! And now I'm gonna make up for it! So I activate another of my dragon's special abilities! Now he gets Destroyer's power!" One Hundred Eye's main eye now revealed Infernity Destroyer's soul, "That allows him to burn 1600 points of damage into your life-points! And trust me when I say that the damage you'll take from this attack is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all these years because of you!" the dragon shot a huge purple fireball at Yusei obscuring his vision...

_**Flashback...**_

_Finally, Kalin, with the combined effort of Crow and the two new reinforcements, managed to pull Yusei up to the rooftop with them._

_"You need to go on a diet, Yusei," he grunted, "You've been eating too many eggwiches!" for a moment they all sat there, breathing heavily._

_"Thanks, man," Yusei panted, "I owe ya'!"_

_Kalin laughed; panted, but laughed._

_Meanwhile, Gushizawa was in big trouble. His gang was defeated, and he was now in Magic's mercy of her magician. There was only one ting left fot him to do: run like a girl!"_

_"You'll never kick me out of my turf!" As he went for the doorknob, Jack Atlas kicked open the door from inside and in doing so whacked the gang leader right in the face. He was down for the count, looking quite embarrassed to be felled so easily after all that._

_"Way to go, Jack!" Crow called._

_"Now that's the last of them," Jack gave a thumbs up, given one back to everyone else._

_Moments later, they all gathered together, and gave each other a seven-way fist bump._

_**"TOGETHER FOREVER!"**_

_Later, they blacked out the last district on the map, signaling their last accomplished mission._

_"Guys! That's it! We did it!"_

_"Crow's right! We're the top duelists in the Satellite!" Kalin said._

_"There's no one left!" the blond stated._

_The one with the spiky black hair was never much for words, so he just nodded._

_"Guess we'll be fighting ourselves now."_

_Everyone then laughed out loud at Jack's statement._

_Yusei: "That'll be the day!"_

_Jack: "I got Yusei first!"_

_Magic: "Ha! Nobody makes a move on Yusei but me!"_

_"Then it looks like we gotta find ourselves a new enemy!" Kalin threw the blacked-out map in the air, letting it blow away in the breeze. Everyone kept laughing, celebrating the day the Enforcers liberated the Satellite..._

_**...End Flashback.**_

"And when I did, you turned your back on me!" Kalin growled as the giant fireball exploded onto Yusei. Forcing Yusei to ski his runner across the fiery walls, "I could have given you everything! But you were too _scared_!"

**Yusei: 1000 (4)**

**Kalin: 4000 (6)**

* * *

Crow: "Yusei! Come on! You can make it! Keep riding!"

* * *

Kalin cackled bloody murder as he watched Yusei trying to steady his runner. The Tail Signer was riding through a world of blinding violet fire, moaning with pain, and then re-emerged, riding on the side of the wall. With a yell of effort, he lifted the front wheel of his runner and landed back on the field, shedding clinging fire off of himself and his runner. He weaved a bit after landing and raced back after Kalin.

"I just wish I knew why you changed!"

"Don't you get it yet, old friend?"

"No!"

"Then I guess I'll have to spell it out for you! You knew the only way the Satellite could be ours was if we eliminated every threat! We were a team until you convinced Crow ,Jack and Magic to try and take me down! So I took it upon myself to take on the only enemy that remained- Sector Security. I couldn't let them ruin everything we had accomplished! So I did what I had to do, until you stopped me that night!" Kalin sulked on that last sentence, remembering every gruesome detail form a long time ago, "You let me fall hard and fast, and now I'm here to make good on my promise..."

"You were blinded by your dream," Yusei stated, "And now that I know you duel to destroy, I'm takin' you out!"

"You're wrong... 'cause your days of dueling are about to end!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Infernity Dwarf**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 2 ATK/800 DEF/500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: While you have no cards in your hand, during battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

**(2) Infernity Destroyer**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2300 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: While you have no cards in your hand, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1600 damage to your opponent.**

**(3) Dark Tuner-Nightmare Hand**

**Stats: [Fiend/Dark Tuner] Level 10 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard.**

**(4) One Hundred Eye Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect] Level -8 ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster**

**In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card.**

**This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand.**

**(5) Rockstone Warrior**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this attacking card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 2 "Rockstone Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon.**

* * *

**Jack Atlas: "Let me follow you up on the next chapter of YuGiOh 5D's! Yusei's duel with Kalin continues as Yusei brings out his Stardust Dragon! But can it be enough to slay Kalin's dark dragon? And even if Yusei manages to destroy it, is there an even deadlier monster waiting in the earth? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia! Dark Signs: Part 4! Yusei, kick this turbo duel into overdrive!"**

**Please read and review.**


	13. Dark Signs: Part 4

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**Yusei: "Kalin's tactics must have changed a lot over the past 2 years. While he once relied on powerful monsters in his hand, he couldn't care less as he now throws them to the grave. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Kalin summoned his One Hundred Eye Dragon, a Dark Synchro monster that absorbs the powers of all the monster in his graveyard. He reminded us all of how we spent our last mission together as The Enforcers. My life was in his hand that day; and now he wants to send me away! Can I appeal to his senses? And more importantly, how can I defeat a monster more powerfui that my Stardust Dragon? Well, find out now, in this latest chapter!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 12: Dark Signs**

**Part 4: Earthbound Impact**

* * *

The duel was still underway as Yusei stared down Kalin's most powerful monster, the One Hundred Eye Dragon.

"It looks like your precious duel runner is about to give up on you, Yusei!" Kalin laughed as Yusei noticed his front wheel shaking up bad and it looked like it was about to fall apart.

A small bump in its path threw the runner off-balance. Yusei fought to keep control, getting it back on the ground and steering sharply away from the fiery wall. It seemed to be going slower, because the rate at which the wheels were turning couldn't keep up with the momentum Yusei already had, skidding against the ground and kicking up lots of dust, right in Yusei's face. Still, he was not about to let it show, "It's fine, Kalin. It's just a little wobbly, is all."

"Then I guess it's a perfect fit for your game!"

As he raced across the burning track, Yusei could hear Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin as he passed the trash-heap Crow was ontop of, chanting his name.

"Did you hear that? It sounds to me like you have a couple of loyal friends out there watching the duel," Kalin said, "I just hope for your sake that you never have to feel the stinging pain of their betrayal!"

* * *

Jack: "Kalin can run the table with this combo of his. He made it so that as long as he has no cards in his hand, he can pretty much use any monster in his graveyard and activate their special ability. Yusei needs to do something about that or he's finished!"

* * *

"It's my turn!" Yusei drew his next card, 'I've only got one way to throw 'im off his strategy. It's a longshot, but I gotta try something!' "Alright, Kalin; since you've got monsters on your field and my field is empty, I'm able to special-summon this next card as a Lv-4 monster! I summon (*) Level Warrior(3/300/600)!" a man in a red superhero suit with a red helmet covering his head and a yellow star in front appeared (ATK: 300). A bright-glowing star appeared, indicating the extra level (Lv: 3-4), "Next I'll bring out Hyper Synchron V2 to the field in attack mode!" Yusei's Lv-4 metalic-red tuner appeared (ATK: 1600)

"I'm shaking," Kalin joked.

"And now I'll use the power of my Hyper Synchron Synchron to tune my Level Warrior so I can summon out your destruction!" the synchron's chest opened and it fired 2 synchro-gates and disappeared. Level Warrior soared through the gates, transforming into golden outlines as Yusei chanted:

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

In a flash of power, Stardust Dragon exploded from the synchro-jet (ATK: 2500).

"Busting out your deck's top performer!" Kalin said mockingly, "I was worried you weren't taking me seriously. I guess in a way I should be flattered!"

"Well this next move'll _really_ make ya feel special! See, when Hyper Synchron is used to summon a synchro monster, the summoned monster then gets a power boost!" Hyper's power coursed through Stardust Dragon, giving him 800 ATK.

Stardust Dragon: (ATK: 3300)

* * *

Nervin: "Thatta boy. I bet even with One Hundred Eye Dragon on the field, Kalin never saw that coming."

Rally: "Go get 'em, Yusei!"

Crow: "But Kalin can still activate lots of abilities..."

* * *

"Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" the dragon fired its signature star-glittered flame at the dark synchro.

"Attack all you want, because now my One Hundred Eye Dragon gains the special ability of Infernity Guardian!" the dragon's main eye revealed a skeletal ghost in a dark shaman's robe, "And thanks to this power, it can't be destroyed in battle!"

"That may be, but your life-points're still gonna take some damage!" the backlash from Stardust's flare hit Kalin.

**Yusei: 1000 (6)**

**Kalin: 3700 (7)**

The Dark Signer snickered, "It's good to see you finally hitting back. I know that's not all you've got, Yusei, what's next, huh?"

"Since Stardust Dragon managed to successfully deal battle damage, the Shard of Hope trap card automatically activates, which means I can now draw one card from my deck, and if that card is a trap card, then I can activate it by destroying Shard of Hope!" Yusei placed his hand ontop of his deck. It all comes down to this draw. If he could get the one card he needed, then he might be able to turn the table. If not...well, there's no need to explain the consequences. And finally...

_"Swish..."_

Yusei's eye wandered to the card he drew. And suddenly, his strategy instantly clicked in his mind. Each card connected with another, each perfectly compatible for his victory. From time to time, in times of need as this, destiny gives you a piece of a puzzle you never had, wich allows you you connected with others, therefore synchronizing each of its attribute into one unified whole, a gift in which Yusei now wield, a move known as... Cross Game! "Here goes everything! I'm destroying the card Shard of Hope, so that I can activate... the power of my Miracle Locus trap! This trap forces _you_ to draw one card, and gives Stardust Dragon 1000 more attack points, _and_ the ability to attack for a second time this turn. So add a card to your hand, Kalin!"

"Hmph. With pleasure," Kalin drew, as if not caring.

Stardust Dragon: (ATK: 4300)

* * *

Crow: "Alright, there we go! Now that Kalin's got a card in his hand, that combo he built is useless!"

Rally: "And so are the abilities of the monsters in his graveyard!"

* * *

"Stardust Dragon, time to inflict another dose of damage! Attack!" and this time, Stardust's Cosmic Flare managed to obliterate the One Hundred Eye Dragon.

**Yusei: 1000 (6)**

**Kalin: 2400 (6)**

* * *

Crow: "And the One Hundred Eye Dragon goes _down_! And that means Kalin's gonna have to figure out a new game plan!"

* * *

"Thanks for the help Yusei, because now that your monster destroyed my mighty beast, I can select one card in my deck, and then add it to my hand!" Kalin said as he took did what the effect said. But unbeknown to Yusei, something sinister pulsed in that card, like something evil was waiting from beneath.

"It won't matter, 'cause now, I activate my trap, Synchro Destructor! Now when my dragon destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's ATK points!" as Yusei's trap activated, a glowing red image of Kalin's slain dragon hovered over Yusei, which ten split into two separate copies, "And then, if the monster I destroyed was a synchro-monster, you get hit again for the same amount of damage."

* * *

Crow: "So Kalin's basically getting served his own dragon's ATK points! So that's what, like, 3000? If this move is successful-"

Tank: "Yusei wins this thing!"

Nervin: "I've never seen a combo so perfectly executed!"

Rally: "He's the best! Nothing can stop him now!"

* * *

The two ghostly dragons then chase after Kalin in an attempt to end this duel.

"Gah! This can't be, I'm done-for!" but then the Dark Signer grinned, "But seriously, folks, I activate the Damage Translation trap! This card halves the harm I take from a card effect," a transparent shield formed over him. The first one hit Kalin really hard.

**Yusei: 1000 (6)**

**Kalin: 1650 (6)**

Then a second one hit making him groan in pain.

**Yusei: 1000 (6)**

**Kalin: 900 (6)**

"Impressive string of attacks Yusei." Kalin chuckled. "But look who's still standing!"

* * *

Tank: "Y'know, I never liked him..."

Magic: "Come to think of it, I don't even remember him being this nuts."

Blitz: "He may've managed to survive that attack, but he's finished. He's got no monsters on his field and Yusei's got Stardust Dragon!"

Nervin: "And I'd bet a salami sandwich that facedown card of Yusei's is Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. So if Kalin summons a new monster, Yusei can negate the attack!"

* * *

Jack: "Yusei's biggest mistake would be thinkin' he's got this one wrapped up."

Carly: "Huh?"

Jack: "That card Kalin added to his hand earlier... it's gotta be something powerful."

* * *

But the question is: is Yusei lucky? Well, is he, punk? 'If I can hold Kalin off 'til next turn, my speed-counter will be 8, and I can activate the Stardust Accelerator speed-spell, which'll double Stardust Dragon's attack points. Then I'll finish 'im off!' "I end my tu-"

"Slow down! I'm not done!" Kalin cut Yusei off, "See my Damage Translation's other effect activates during the end-phase, and since I took damage from card effects twice, I can summon two ghost tokens(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) to my field!" two semi-opaque ghosts swirled like streamers above Kalin, who cackled as they moaned ethereally.(ATK: 0x2)

"What's so funny?" Yusei demanded.

"The irony is _delicious! _The irony is delicious! You did all that work to force me to add a card to my hand" Kalin presented Yusei with said card, "did you ever stop to think that the card I might end up adding to my hand would be my most powerful?"

"What is it?"

"Time for the big finale! Come on out, everybody!" beyond the haze of the fiery edges of the arena, dozens of figures in drone robes begin to appear around them, waiting silently.

"What is this?" Yusei questioned, "Kalin, who are they?"

* * *

Rally: "Ya see that? It- it looks like there's people in the purple mist!"

Tank: "Where'd they come from?"

Nervin: "Your guess is as good as mine, Tank."

Crow: "Maybe they're the same people who were taken in by that weird group and went underground."

* * *

"I had a feeling it was you Dark Signers who'd been taking people! What're you gonna do to 'em?"

"It's my turn now," unfortunately because of Power Baton, Kalin cannot draw another card, "

"Answer me, Kalin! What're you doing with these people!"

The Dark Signer chuckled, "What do you think, Yusei? I am going to channel their spirits to this card!"

"You're... you're gonna do what?"

Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power! By releasing the two ghost tokens from my field, I banish the taken-to-the-netherworld as an offering to the (*) Earthbound Immortal, Ccapac Apu(10/3000/2500)!" the two ghosts rose to the sky. Twining around each other and vanished, they were replaced by a large object, stone-looking, apparently coiled up on itself, more or less the shape of a land snail shell, with large black veins. On top of that is what looks like a couple of apparatuses like square metal pipes, stacked on top like a hook that hangs the shell in the sky. The figures in robes began to scream as one by one they glowed purple and turned into streams of energy, these all shoot up toward the thing in the sky.

"Their energy has been assimilated. And now Ccapac Apu will descend upon this world!," Kalin raised the card over his head. As the streams of light shoot into the giant stone monument, the black veins began to pulse with shadowy purple light. Then the whole thing exploded, creating a column of purple fire from ground to heavens, with dark mist swirling around and ripples spreading rapidly across the dark clouds above. The whole island began to shake violently. Suddenly, a massive hand burst from the ground, and a giant mass of shadow rose. Glowing blue stripes form inlaid designs on its black stone exterior, and the whole thing glowed with blue light. The circle in the center of the giant's face glowed, and it stood to its full height. Lightning crackled in the sky above shadowy behemoth (ATK: 3000).

"Okay, how come Goodwin didn't warn me about _this_ guy?" Yusei exclaimed, astonished.

"Hahahahahahaha! Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the netherworld! Ha! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" the giant reached one huge knobbly black hand toward the Star of the Satellite, whose runner was rocking back and forth by now.

Thinking quickly, Yusei defiantly gives a battle cry and fought back, "Stardust Dragon, attack!"

"Stardust flew at the hand descending on Yusei, but the lizard passes right through it, "Oh, it didn't do anything! Well at least I got Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Come on, Yusei! D'you seriously think a little trap like that can stand up against the power of an Immortal? Ccapac Apu is immune to any, every and all card effects!" Kalin laughed and sped ahead of him as the scarecrow was immediately pulled back into its card.

Yusei was officially out of options. His dragon was useless, his trap backfired, there was nothing he could do to stop the giant's hammer of a hand. The ground started to explode around the black mitt as it started to get closer and closer each second. Yusei closed his eyes bracing for the worst. But then, his runner gave in. The engine exploded causing Yusei to skid backward, out of control, and out of reach of the big hand as it descends where he was a moment before.

"YUSEI!" Everyone cried as the giant's hand smashed into the ground, and Yusei came flying in its wake, thrown free of his runner...

* * *

**At Blister's apartment...**

The light from Luna's mark faded...

"Why'd it stop glowing, what's that mean?" Leo asked his twin, "Did something bad just happen to Yusei?"

"I'm not sure, but... I think he's been hurt."

* * *

**At Arcadia HQ...**

As did Akiza's...

"Yusei's in danger..."

* * *

**At the Tops...**

And so did Jason's, who watched the entire duel from his Duel Transer...

"I can't believe Yusei lost..."

* * *

But that was not all whom witnessed Yusei's in the city streets, Sarah Lyrtle just finished collecting her new data, 'Hmm, another Dark Synchro monster. Wonder where the got them from...'

* * *

**Back at the Satellite,,,**

Kalin rode over next to his fallen foe...

"In the moment all hope is lost, Yusei's crummy duel runner breaks! Officially ending the duel before the duel can officially end him!" the Dark Signer announced, "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Just look at you- you're so pathetic! You may have managed to survive this little encounter, but I'm afraid you can't fight your fate! You can't stop the Satellite from being obliterated! And you can't save yourself," hr then lift up his Earthbound card, "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, come back to me now!"

The Earthbound Immortal vanished in a flare of purple light, sinking into the earth from whence it came, along with the flames that made up the previous arena.

"What was it that tournament emcee started calling you? 'Satellite Shooting Star'? More like 'Satellite's _falling_ star'! See ya 'round, Yusei!" Kalin left on his runner leaving Yusei in pain.

"Yusei!" Rally cried as he Blitz, Nervin, and Tank, and especially Magic ran towards him.

"We're coming buddy!" Tank said. The group soon gathered around him.

"Yusei, you still with us?" Blitz asked as he turned Yusei over with his back on the ground only to reveal a large piece of shrapnel on his stomach.

"Ugh… my gut…" Yusei muttered.

"Of my god!" Magic gasped, covering her mouth.

"Is it bad?" Tank asked.

"Yusei, can you hear me-?" Rally asked.

"Don't touch him!" Crow called our raced down the side of the nearest pile of garbage on his runner, and stopped on the other side of Yusei, "I'll take him to Martha's place!"

"Is she still in the Knotting District?" Blitz asked as he and Tank each grab one of Yusei's shoulders and lift him onto the back of Crow's runner.

"Yeah. I'll see you there," Crow then rode off.

* * *

"What're you waiting for?" Jack shouted at the pilot, "I've gotta catch that creep, put this bird on the ground!"

"No, don't, we have to get back to the City right away," Mina said.

"What're you talking about? Are you suggesting that we let Kalin just escape?"

"I know you're upset, Jack, but right now, without your duel runner with you, there isn't anything that you can do."

Jack sighed; he was frustrated, but she has a point. The helicopter then flies off toward the City...

* * *

"We gotta go through Outcast Alley to get to Martha's house, don't we?" Tank asked.

"Then we should move before it gets late and the thugs come out to play," Nervin said. The group started on their way.

"Wait a minute!" Magic called out, kneeling over Yusei's broken and fallen runner, "You're not going to leave this here, are you?"

"Are you kidding? We can't push that thing all the way to Martha's, it'll slow us down!" Nervin replied, "Besides, when we get to Ripper Row, a runner like that is gang bait!"

"And you think leaving it our of the open will help Yusei more?"

"She's right!" Rally pointed out, "We can't just leave it for someone to come and steal it! There's a piece of every one of us in this duel runner."

"The do got a point," Tank said, "We all pitched in to help build that thing. Remember? We spent weeks spreadin' out and gathering parts we thought could be useful, and we brought everything back to Yusei! And when Yusei revved that engine for the first time, It was a feeling that I'll never forget! It was like we had really accomplished somethin', together! We gotta bring it!"

"He's right," Blitz pepped, "that runner is a testament to the power of our friendship!"

"Uh, what he said!"

Tank, Nervin and Blitz both then helped pushed the runner. Unfortunately, Nervin was still reluctant.

"Sheesh! Don't blame _me_ if we get jumped!"

* * *

Later on, the five were doggedly pushing the runner through deserted, half-wrecked streets, surrounded by buildings much the same. Rally looked up and noticed someone watching from a hollowed-out building, and the person walked further inside with a sinister laugh. More quiet, unpleasant laughter surrounded them; it was like swimming among shark fins...

"I could really go for a donut right about now," Tank complained.

"When could you _not_ go for a donut, Tank?" asked Blitz rhetorically.

"We've still got a long way to go; don't you start complaining now," said Nervin.

_"You 5 lost or something?" _Suddenly, people in raggedy clothes appeared out of the buildings on either side, surrounding them. They sport a wide variety of tracking dye; very few were not marked, "There's a toll for passin' through Outcast Alley, ya know."

"That shiny red bike you're totin' oughta take care of it," another said.

For protection, Blitz grabbed a small railing off the ground and brandished it at the nearest thug, "Just back off, buddy! Why don'tcha crawl back into the sewer ya came from!"

"Just so you boys know, he does not speak for all of us," Nervin cowarded, the punks still approaching, "Told you bringing the duel runner was a bad idea."

"Okay, look, fellas, calm down, I mean surely we can work somethin' out, we're all gentlemen here."

"Who you callin' a gentleman?" one thug growled.

"Look, youse, just fork over the duel runner and we'll le'chyas go," another offered.

"You're not gettin' one bolt off this thing!" Tank warned.

"Okay, well then what about your decks? You guys have decks, right?" a thug asked.

"Of course we do! But there's no chance you're gettin' em from us!"

"You either give us your decks or the duel runner, or we take both!"

"So whaddaya think we should do?" Blitz asked.

"I think we should listen to _me_ next time," grumbled Nervin.

"Our cards aren't as important as Yusei's bike," Rally said.

"Kid's right." Magic reached into her person for her deck after Rally, "Anybody know how to play 52-pick-up?"

The rest grimly pulled out their decks; and the five tossed all of their cards up into the air. The thugs descended on the fallen cards as they fled the scene.

* * *

"I think we,,, got away..." Rally panted as they stopped to catch their breaths further down the alleyway.

"Have I said 'I told you so' yet?" Nervin asked.

"Five times," replied Tank brightly.

Just then they heard menacing chuckles once again, their way blocked by more thugs, "Ya gotta pay the toll if you wanna pass."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Nervin whined.

"We don't have any more cards to give 'em!" said Tank.

"No, but we do have clothes."

Knowing exactly what Rally was talking about, Magic practically hugged herself, "Well. they're not taking mine! Uh-uh!"

"C'mon! We-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO!"

"Do you wanna help Yusei or not?"

Magic grimaced, but Rally did have a point. So in unison, they all flung their clothes in the air, except their undergarments (sorry, pervs; it's rated T-for-Teen for a reason) and scampered off as soon as the thugs fought on the ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Elsewhere in the Satellite, Crow's runner came to a stop outside a house. Not many people in the Satellite seem to live in houses that stand alone, but Martha's place is an actual house with what looks like a backyard and no other houses around it. It looked pretty spacious, and, considering the disrepair of the Satellite, somewhat like a haunted house.

"Hey, Martha! It's me, Crow!" the redhead shouted, banging on the window-panned door, "I need your help, hurry, wake up! Come on, Martha, wake up!"

_"It's the middle of the night, Crow," _a dark-skinned woman opened the door, holding a candle. She was about as tall as Crow, middle-aged, with brown eyes and thick black shoulder-length dreadlocks. She wore a dark-red dress with a wide white collar and a black, clinging top underneath, and a white apron, "This better be good," she yawned.

"No, it's _bad_, it's _real _bad," Crow pointed to his runner, showing Yusei slung like a sack of flour, still wearing his helmet.

"Is that Yusei?" Martha gasped as she ran over to him. she held the candle to see and saw the shrapnel, "He's shivering... I need hands out here, people! Come help me get Yusei inside!" she called out to the door, "You hang in there, Yusei. I'm going to do everything I can to help, just hang in there."

* * *

Rally, Blitz, Tank, Nervin, and Magic pushed Yusei's runner up a hill, in the middle of the bad part of the Satellite, late at night, barefoot, in their drawers. In case the readers were interested or if anyone didn't watch the show, Blitz's boxers match his bandanna, Rally's are dark blue, Tank's have light brown stripes, and Nervin's in white briefs (and in case you pervs are still wondering, Magic wore a dark-violet bra and panties, matching her hair).

"I'm about to pass out!" Tank moaned.

"Maybe we should take a little break," said Nervin.

"Good call," Blitz agreed.

"We can't stop here, you guys, it's not safe! You want Yusei to know that we lost his bike 'cause you guys got 'tired'?" Rally lectured, "Tank, think about the time when you were going through a jellybean withdrawal, and Yusei ran through the crossroads in the rain just to get you some. He had a cold at the time, but that didn't stop 'im from helping you out!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Now that I think about it, there was that time I needed an energy cell for a project and Yusei scored one for me by trading one of his favorite cards," Nervin remembered.

"You're right, little man, Yusei would do anything to help any of us, and he'd never complain about it," pepped Blitz.

"Let's go! Let's do this for Yusei!"

"For Yusei!"

"There's only one problem. Look at the road ahead of us," Nervin motioned in front of them...

"IT'S A DEAD END!" they all shrieked as they saw that fact.

"Now what do we do?" Rally started to panic.

"Are you in trouble?" an old man came out from a nearby building.

"NOT AGAIN!"

"We can't pay any more stupid tolls!" Rally whined, covering himself.

"I'm afraid if you wanna pass..." the senior pointed to a nearby alleyway, "you'll have to cut through the alley over there."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"Here, boys, let me give you a hand with this thing. Together, now-," the six then rush down the alley, moving faster with the old man's help.

"Well, it's good to know there's at least _one_ nice person in Outcast Alley!" Tank said.

"We're gonna make a left up here, and-" Suddenly the runner and the four of them go flying over an edge; it was a trap! Below them there awaited a rickshaw and two guys. Then Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin bounce off in all directions, and the two guys catch the runner and spring into action, tying it down and pulling the rickshaw away along with a third guy.

"They're getting away with the duel runner!" cried Nervin.

"Our symbol of friendship!" Tank exclaimed.

"Somebody, help!" Rally cried.

Suddenly a light flashed on ahead, with two people barely visible beside it, "_This is Sector Security. We've got you surrounded. Drop the rickshaw and give yourselves up!"_

"They got us surrounded!" a thug cried out.

"They can't catch us all!" another shouted. They let go of the wagon and sprinted off in all directions, as Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank ran up to the Runner.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see Sector Security!" Tank said.

Rally ran up and hugged Yusei's runner, "We almost lost you!"

"It's a machine, Rally," Blitz said, annoyed.

Then Nervin remembered, "...Hey wait a minute, Sector Security doesn't patrol way out here."

"So they who could that be?"

The pair stepped forward, revealing themselves to be the Jacks' Flush duo, Blister and Persian.

"You guys are dressed... interestingly," snickered, trying to stifle a laugh, "What happened?"

"It's Yusei," Rally exclaimed, "He's been hurt real bad!"

* * *

I know what you readers were thinking; 'Where was Magic when that happened?' Well, let me tell you, before they turned the corner, our Arcadia member was snatched into a corner, surrounded in shadow. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered tight,

"Someone's been a 'bad girl'," a certain lime-haired psychic sneered, "Wait until Sayer hears about this."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Level Warrior**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 3 ATK/300 DEF/600**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: If there are no monsters on the field, you can Normal Summon this card from your hand as a Level 2 monster. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand as a Level 4 monster.**

**(2) Earthbound Immortal**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 10 ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. While no Field Spell Card is active, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent's monsters cannot select this card as an attack target. ● When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.**

* * *

**Leo: "A dark shadow looms over the city of New Domino. An evil force threatens the fate of planet earth. Standing between their home and destruction are five of who bear the Mark of the Dragon. It's up to the Signers to take on this evil and save the world! Watch as the search for the Signers begins next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Supersensory Shakedown! It's morphin' time!"**

**Please read and review.**


	14. Supersensory Shakedown

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Outside the room, Rally, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, Persian and Blister sat silently, worrying for their friend.

"Poor Yusei..." Rally murmured, clutching at the Signer's helmet.

The door opened, and Martha and the doctor, Schmitt, stepped out of the room, removing their surgical masks.

"Tell us, Doc, how's he doing?" Crow demanded.

"It looks like he'll make a complete recovery," Martha assured.

"He'll need a few more days of rest in bed, but, he'll be just fine," the doctor said, "Just keep 'im from underground duels for a while, okay?"

Everyone sighed with relief.

"You're the doc!" Rally laughed happily.

"What now?" Nervin asked.

"Now, we find that Dark Signer and make him pay!" Crow growled angrily, clenching his fists...

Unfortunately, the others are not so enthusiastic about that; then Rally sneezes, with Blitz, Tank and Nervin just a breath behind.

"What's wrong?"

"Walking all night without any clothes..." Rally shivered, "I think we _all_ caught a cold."

"Just perfect," Martha sighed, "I'll make some soup."

* * *

**YuGiOh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 13: Supersensory Shakedown**

* * *

Elsewhere to the Tops area, Jason was packing up what little he had. He figured it was time to leave.

"What do you mean you can't stay?" Gabriella questioned.

"It's like I said, ever since I came to the city I did nothing but put everyone I care about in danger. It's time I moved on."

The Signer was about to leave through the door until Gabe came and blocked it, "You do know we're going to miss you, Kat in particular."

Gabriella had a point. Ever since Jason met her and Katherine after he left the Facility, the little cosplayer was attached to him like a kitted to a ball of string. He knew she would sooner die that let him put himself in any more danger.

"That's why I'm trusting you to protect Katherine. You've been doing a good job at it even before I came here. She's gonna need you more that ever now. The least you can do is be strong for her," Jason wrapped his arms around the young woman, pulling her to his embrace.

"I mean, ever since that duel you had with that psychic yesterday, I just feel uneasy seeing you in that much trouble," Gabriella whispered, her head resting against the Signer's warm chest, "I know you can take care of yourself, but, it still hurts..."

"Thanks for everything, Gabe. Thanks for looking after me," afterward he took his cards and his disk, "I'm gonna take out those Dark Signers. And until then, don't bother looking for me," Jason shut the door behind him.

"Just come back safe, Jason..." Gabriella prayed.

And that was Jason was planning on. The sooner he defeats the Dark Signers, the sooner he can come home with his small family back in his arms. He was confident the would be fine. But jist in case...

"Hey, Tanner," Jason called, "Could you do me a small favor...?"

* * *

While Jason left he called Tanner ad asked if he could look after them. So he and Yanagi stopped by her place to pick them up before going topside to Leo and Luna's home.

"Wouldja look at this place!" Yanagi chuckled, impressed.

"This is one time I don't mind babysitting!" Tanner added.

"Hold on, you're not babysitting," Luna pointed out, "You're just here 'cause Yusei was worried about those Dark Signers coming after us."

"But don't worry about them; Luna n' me'll protect you with our awesome dueling!" Leo said.

"In all my time here, I had no idea you were living over our heads," Gabriella admired, "But where are your parents?"

"Mom and Dad are always away on business trips, so we usually have the house to yourselves," Luna answered, settling herself into a nearby couch.

Gabriella joined her, "But don't you feel lonely without them around?"

"Yeah, but I still have Leo around, so at least I have _someone_."

"Check out this pool! Does anyone mind if I do aquarobics?" Yanagi asked.

"Why don't we try checkin' in on Yusei before you start splashin' to the oldies, Yanagi," Tanner pulled a laptop out of one of the bags he was carrying and looked at it.

Leo anxiously looked over the ex-champion's shoulder, "Is Yusei okay? Last night Luna's Sign started glowing super-bright, does that mean he's dueling a Dark Signer? Is he in trouble?"

Gabriella, hearing this, laid a hand over her bandaged arm, making sure no one looked.

"I think you should take a time-out from the question game and let me see if Yusei's checked in..." Tanner looked through his computer, "Looks like there's no email from 'im yet"

"But what if Goodwin locked him up?" Katherine asked, "Like he did before with Jason, nya?"

"Calm down. I'm sure he's takin' out Dark Signers or somethin'."

"Mrrow, okay."

"No one can stop Yusei- he's just too slick!" Leo boisterously cheered, "But if he's okay, why was your arm glowing last night?"

"I don't know," his sister said, "maybe it was my dream. I saw these dragons fighting the Shadow Army."

"Maybe your Sign was showing you the original battle of the Crimson Dragon, and how to beat the Dark Signers," Yanagi deducted.

"Wait! If the Dark Signers are like the bad guys, then the Signers are like superheroes, nya?" Katherine said, "Then that means we gotta band together the others! That means we gotta find Jack and Akiza!"

"Akiza? She may be a Signer. But that doesn't mean we can trust 'er," Tanner said, "She's part of that weird Arcadia Movement that's got all the psychics."

"The Arcadia Movement? You mean like with video games?" Leo asked.

"It's Arcadia, not arcade. Their group collects psychics from all over the world. Then they test their abilities to move objects with their minds."

"Nathan mentioned the Arcadia Movement," Gabriella said, "He said their primary goal is to alter their powers so their Duel Monsters can inflict real damage."

"But Akiza would never _really_ wanna hurt people," Luna said.

"Although, I couldn't say the same for Divine," Gabe grimaced.

"Gabriella has a point," Tanner replied, "I say we stay as far away from Arcadia possible."

"Hey... but Katherine agreed that us heroes gotta stick together," Leo protested, "What if she needs our help?"

"Huh?"

"Or what if Yusei's in trouble and we need Akiza's deck as backup? There's, like, totally a million reasons that this is a good idea!"

"What're you talkin' about?"

"They want to go and get Akiza from Arcadia," Yanagi agreed, "Good plan; I'll just stay here and keep an eye on the heated jacuzzi!"

"Hold on! Who says we're going anywhere! We should stay put until we hear from Yusei!"

"What if we don't hear from 'im? For all we know, he might need our help!"

Tanner groaned, defeated, "You're right. If there's still no email, something might've happened to him that needs Signer backup," he checked the computer, but still no messages, "Hmm. Looks like we're gonna pay Akiza a visit after all."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At the Arcadia Movement, Akiza stood in a room of grey steel as a whirlwind of petals before her exploded apart to reveal Black Rose Dragon.

"Black Rose Flare!" she commanded, and the dragon unleashed its attack into a robotic dummy in front of her. But instead of shattering it to pieced as usual, it was simply knocked over.

* * *

From a gantry above, Sayer looked down upon the Duel as Black Rose Dragon vanished, pondering something.

"Something wrong, Sayer?" Divine asked upon entering the room, "You're not your usual mischievous self today."

"Normally Akiza would've reduced that duel-bot to ashes."

"This is the eighth match in a row so far. There's no doubt her psychic powers have weakened since the Fortune Cup."

"I never asked you to state the obvious, Divine," the head of Arcadia growled, "She needs _fixing._ She's lost duels before; what's different this time?"

"It wasn't the duel that was distracting her. I must be her opponent, Yusei Fudo."

"...Of course..." a dark smile twisted across the man's face, "Could it be that our Akiza has a crush?"

* * *

He stepped off of the gantry and walked into a staircase, descending and meeting Akiza as she emerged from an elevator, "Akiza! That was an impressive duel."

"Yeah, right," Akiza knew he didn't mean it.

"You're too hard on yourself. Whatever's troubling you, you can always tell me. We're friends."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest."

"Come, now. I've known you too long for you to start lying. I saved you. Or don't you remember?" Sayer lectured, "You were an outcast with frightening powers. You had no friends; no one wanted to be around you. They'd stare from afar; watching, whispering, _laughing_. Even your own parents didn't want anything to do with you. And when you were ready to throw away your future, who was it that saved you? Me, Sayer. And now you're one of Arcadia's most powerful girls, surrounded by friends who share your abilities, all thanks to yours truly. At the very least, you can tell me what's _really_ going on. Why are you distracted? What's so important that you're risking all that we've accomplished?"

Sayer was sure that will get her, and was surprised when Akiza nudged past him and continued on her path, "I said it's nothing."

"...Or is it Yusei Fudo?"

The Black Rose gasped; it looked like he found out.

"You don't have to be a psychic to figure it out. You think you can run off, live a normal life, and have Yusei fight your battles for you? Very romantic. But I'm afraid your place will _always_ be here."

Akiza remained silent. Was what he said was true?

"And make sure you remind Rico as well, that you don't need him to tell you how to duel," he continued, referring to her last match at the Fortune Cup, "And he also doesn't have to tell you what to think, because he doesn't know the pain of being rejected like you did, considering what happened to his mother. So what could he possibly know about the mindset of hose 'normal' people?"

Sayer chuckled as Akiza continued to disappear through the hall. He sure kept her straght. Sayer started to leave in a different direction, but then his cell phone rang.

"Not now," he snapped, answering it.

_"There's a group here to see you, and two a' them are the twins you were asking about, Luna and Leo."_

"They're here? Things just got interesting..."

* * *

**Later...**

_Lightning flashed and thunder roared as Ccapac Apu rose up, monolithic, towering over the Satellite._

_"Hahahahahahaha! Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the netherworld! Ha! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!"_

_he Earthbound Immortal roared and reached out for Yusei..._

With a cry of shock and horror, Yusei woke up, sitting straight up in bed and wincing as the movement sent lances of pain through his bandaged abdomen.

"Well look who's awake," Martha greeted, pulling the curtains from over around Yusei's bed.

"Martha. What happened?"

"You took a nasty fall off your runner, then Crow brought you here."

"Nasty fall?" he then remembered about the terrible events that happened last night, "Oh, yeah, there was a duel between me and Kalin."

"When you were little, I told you dueling was dangerous. Now you're a wreck! Check out your runner."

"Huh?" Yusei looked out the window; his runner was sitting in the yard, with a couple of little kids standing around it.

"Surprised? Your friends pushed it the whole way here."

"Through the Satellite?"

Martha seemed amused at Yusei's exclamation, "They got sick and lost their decks, and quite literally the shirts off their backs. But they all knew what that runner meant to you," her expression then turned serious, "Hope is all anyone has left in the Satellite Sector. Security's taken our decks, and crime's taken anything else that has even a little value. But people here have always looked up to you, Yusei. They thought you might get outta here, start a real life," she turned away and walked to a shelf against the wall, turning back to glare at Yusei, "Which is why it breaks my heart to know you're back here dueling. I hope at least you won your little game."

"It's not what you think; there's people out there that want to destroy our home!" Yusei assured, "All of us here are in great danger. It's complicated, but there's these Dark Signers, and-"

"You need to calm down, Yusei. I believe you. But if we're _all_ in great danger, why're you trying to save us all on your own?"

"It's my job..."

"You'll just never change," Martha spoke bitterly, saddened at Yusei's foolishness, "trying to do everything by yourself and ending up in a hospital bed! You've got friends out there that will follow you anywhere. Look what they did just for your duel runner."

Yusei looked down at the sheets, considering her words.

"Then there's Jack. You two were like brothers, once. You need each other. Whatever happened, it's time the two of you forgave and forgot. Life's hard enough, but it's even harder without a best friend. And if it's true, if these 'Dark Signers' you're talking about want to turn our home into a parking lot, then you're gonna need all the friends you can get, 'cause mark my words, I'm done bandaging your black-and-blues. Your life is just too important to ride solo! Now, eat this," She placed the plate of apple slices on his bedside.

"Thank you, for all your help."

"There's just one more thing. If you run out of here before I say you're ready to go..." she scolded, brandishing a fist, "then those scars are just the beginning."

Yusei couldn't help but smirk. Then looked down at his Mark of the Dragon.

"Good luck, Yusei; you'll need it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Arcadia building, Tanner, Yanagi, Luna, and Leo, Gabriella and Katherine, in all in their nicest clothes (Kat was wearing a sparkling blue ballgown complete with a plastic jeweled tiara, like something Cinderella would wear), were sitting down to dinner with Sayer, who was wearing a rather outrageous-looking fancy teal suit.

"So what're they serving?" Yanagi whispered, "Red meat doesn't agree with me."

"Be quiet, gramps, no one cares," Tanner snapped back, being aside from the old man.

"So all of you want to see Akiza," the head of the Arcadia Movement said with a smirk, "I should warn you, she's awfully busy. What's so incredibly important that you've come all the way here?"

"Well, she's got a Dragon Sign. That means she's a superhero," Leo explained, "And now because Luna and me are superheroes too, we're going to help our friend Yusei and fight the Dark Signers and save the whole city, okay?"

"Your young friend here certainly has an imagination. But… It makes sense. I have been monitoring some unusual occurrences lately. Plus, Akiza was ambushed by one of their followers We would love to help you." Sayer said. Everyone was actually surprised that Sayer actually agreed to this.

"You would?" Kat asked excitedly.

"My Arcadia Movement is here for good; if any of my psychic duelists, especially the lovely Akiza, can be of help, what sort of person would I *be* if I turned my back on you? I promise you all I'll do everything to stop this threat. Now, if you would just excuse me, I'll go get Akiza," Sayer then went out the door and left the room.

"So there! You said that he was all weird and scary," Leo boasted, "How's it feel to be wrong!"

"I thought he said we were gonna eat dinner, I brought my best kimono!" Yanagi wondered.

"I'm sure he'll- hold on," Tanner said as he sniffed the air, "You guys smell something a little funny?"

"Whoops! Ya get to be my age, you get gastronomical problems."

"Whoa..." Leo yawned, "I'm getting tired."

"Me, too..." Luna added.

One by one, the occupants all collapsed and dozed off. The doors opened again to see Sayer and a group of his lackeys wearing gas masks.

_'Luna, ever since I saw your duel at the tournament, I knew I have to have your special powers under my control, but I need to know if your brother possesses the same ability. Fortunately for him, I have ways to find out.'_ Sayer thought.

* * *

"Luna! Luna, wake up!"

The green-haired girl groaned and her eyes slowly opened, letting her see a pair of bright brown eyes. She then focused to his brown hair, then his brown vest, and more importantly the lollipop in his mouth.

"Rico..." she rubbed her eyes, "What's going on? Where am I?" she slowly sat up, finding herself on a sofa in what appeared to be a viewing gallery, with one wall made of reinforced glass.

"It's your brother! Look through the window!" Luna followed Rico to the giant window. She then noticed Sayer below, with another duelist by his side. On the opposing side of the room she saw two more people, Their ankles were chained to the ground and they each has some kind of head gear on their head. Her eyes widened when she saw who they were.

"Kat! Leo!" Luna cried. "What's going on? Why are chained like that?"

"It's a test." Akiza answered, watching from beside them.

* * *

Down in the arena, the two children tugged at the chains locked to their ankles, trying to get free.

"The chains are there for your own protection. We don't want you 'hurting yourselves', now, do we?" Divine smiled, "As for those hats you're wearing, it's for detecting latent psychic powers. Assuming, of course, that you have any; which I highly doubt."

"Latent what?" Leo snapped.

"You said you were gonna help us fight the Dark Signers, Mr. Sayer! You never said anything about _him _showing up!" Katherine hissed, pointing at the lime-haired psychic."

"Well now that is what they would call a _lie_, Miss Cheshire, and I'm sure you'll hear many more."

As Leo kept struggling, he then saw Luna up above at the gantry watching with Rico and Akiza, "Luna, get out of here!"

"Save your breath, Leo; there's no way she can hear you," Sayer said.

"What're you gonna do to us? Take our or something?"

"Of course not. You're here to take a test to see if you have the power of a psychic duelist. Know that word?"

"What, _psycho_?"

"No. A psychic can do incredible things with their mind; something small or something powerful. My psychics use their abilities to make their decks come alive. I'm sure Mr. Divine gave a small preview of his abilities, right, Katherine?" Sayer relished the sight of the little neko-girl shivering, remembering what Divine did to her at the tournament, "That's right. Though as powerful as he is, Divine is just the tip of the iceberg. I have dozens more psychic duelists at my command. Who cares about these Dark Signers; let them destroy the Satellite Sector. It only helps me in my quest to make society pay for the discriminating ways in which they've treated psychics throughout time."

"Does that mean that Akiza's gonna help you get even? Nathan and Rico?" Leo gasped, "But you guys are supposed to he heroes!"

"Did you just say 'heroes'?" Divine laughed, "Those guys don't even know what we're doing here!"

"And you're helping him?" Kat exclaimed, "But why?"

"As if someone as pampered and innocent as you would understand," the psychic activated his duel-disk, following Sayer, "Now, shall we."

"Guess I don't got a choice," Leo activate his disk as well, followed by the reluctant Katherine.

"Now, be sure to duel hard," Sayer teased, "'Cause if you don't, you'll end up locked away with your friends! Now let us begin!"

"DUEL"

**Leo & Katherine: 4000**

**Sayer & Divine: 4000**

"The first move is mine," Divine began the duel, "And now for a change of scenery: I play the field-spell, (5D's) Reverse of Arcadia!" the instant the spell was inserted, the lights around the arena went out, only to give way to mew light forming into lines around the arena floor. The markings crossed together to form the shape of an arching dragon, glowing in a dark-blue neon light, "Now on to my psychics. But first I'll activate the spell Double Summon. Now I summon Mind Protector," a golden-plated robot encased with violet glass appeared (ATK: 0), "Next I'll release it for (1) Overdrive Teleporter(6/2100/1200)!" the metallic monster dissolved into a portal and made way to a more humanoid one. It had sleek white armor and a white overcoat. A green visor covered its eyes and some of its almond hair covered its right eye. It looked like a splitting image of its master, "Quite the looker, isn't he? And with his special ability, I can special-summon 2 level-3 psychics from my deck. Now, normally, I have to play 2000 life-points to use it; but with the power of this field-spell, I don't have to pay a thing! Anyway, I summon Psychic Commander, plus another Mind Protector," another Mind Protector appeared (DEF: 2200), as well as the commander on its hover-tank (ATK: 1400), "Now I tune Psychic Commander with Overdrive Teleporter to synchro-summon you-know-who!" Overdrive disappear and its six stars surrounded Divine. Then Commander's three synchro-gates descended and surrounded him as well. He was then engulfed in a column of light as Divine chanted:

"Stars of verlism, unite as one! Unlock the gate of cyberspace to uncover the arms, and array me with the rods of destruction! Synchro-Summon! From the depths of the cyber world, enter Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Divine broke out of the synchro-jet in his silver armor (ATK: 3000).

"Oh. This is bad!" Leo gasped.

"Yes it is. But since this is my first turn I can't attack. But of course, since this a two-on-two battle, neither can anyone else. So I'll just place two card face-down," a couple of reversed cards appeared in front of the Hyper Psychic Blaster, "And now since this is the end-phase, the second effect of Reverse of Arcadia activates, increasing our life-points equal to the amount of points I would've paid from my psychic's abilities this turn," a dark-blue aura surrounded Divine.

**Leo & Katherine: 4000**

**Sayer & Divine: 6000**

"It's your move, little girl."

Katherine silently, still slightly scared, "I summon Neko-Cleric in DEF mode," the cat-eared priestess appeared, but shivere in fear the moment it spotted Divine, "Next I activate the spell Neko-Penalty. And since I played a spell this turn, Leo and I get 300 life-points thanks to Cleric's ability," the nun's rosary glowed.

**Leo & Katherine: 4300**

**Sayer & Divine: 6000**

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn," two reverses appeared.

"It's my turn," Sayer drew, "And I summon Krebons in ATK mode," the psychic harlequin appeared (ATK: 1200), "And I'll end my turn with one face-down! You're up now, Leo!"

"My deck _rules_, weirdo! After I take you out, your army is next!" the morphtronic duelist started his turn, "And for my first move, I summon my (3) Morphtronic Radion(4/1000/900)!" a large portable radio appeared in front of Leo, "When he's in DEF mode, all the other Morphtronic monsters get an extra 1000 DEF points!"

Morphtronic Radion: (DEF: 1900)

"I play a face-down and call it a turn!"

"If that's the best you got, then you're in trouble!" Divine laughed and started his turn, "I activate the trap, Marcro Cosmos! Now all cards that would normally be sent to the grave are removed from play instead. Next I summon Psychic Snail to the field!" a large gold and violet humanoid snail appeared (ATK: 1900), "Now I activate its special-ability, allowing me to attack twice this turn! Time to bust that toy radio of yours!" Divine fired one of his blasters at Morthtronic Radion.

"Time to bust your attack! I activate the Morphtransition trap card!" Leo activated his face-down, "So now you attack is negated, and my morphtronic changes its battle mode!"

"Assuming that even happens! I activated counter-trap Mind over Matter!" Divine's Mind Master disappeared when his trap activated, "By releasing one of my psychics, your trap is negated," with Morphtransition out of the way, Radion was wiped into atoms from Divine's attack. Leo cringed as an electrical shock surged through him.

**Leo & Katherine: 3200**

**Sayer & Divine: 6000**

"Hey, what was that?" Leo cried out, "Something just shocked me!"

"That is the result of my psychic dueling power, Leo; something in sure Miss Cheshire is familiar of," Divine smiled, "and if you ever hope to beast the two of us, you'd better use your own! Divine, let's give them another taste!"

"With pleasure," Divine fired another round and obliterated Katherine's Neko Cleric's. Katherine felt the terrible shocks coursing in her body.

**Leo & Katherine: 2200**

**Sayer & Divine: 6000**

"When a Neko monster is destroyed in battle, Neko-Penalty activates, removing 3 cards from my deck," Katherine announced, her voice breaking, "Then the opponent that attacked can't attack this turn."

"Well, la-de-da," Divine cracked, "You're only delaying the inevitable. Just make your move," The effect of Reverse of Arcadia activated once again.

**Leo & Katherine: 2200**

**Sayer & Divine: 6800**

Katherine started her turn, "I summon Neko-Warrior and end my turn," the kunoichi appeared and stood her ground (DEF: 800).

"Is that all? Just one monster in DEF mode? I'm starting to doubt if you have any ability at all," Divine stated and started his turn, "Here's how you play a monster card. I summon Armored Axon Kicker," a bulky warrior in black and green armor appeared on Sayer's field (ATK: 2200), "It may be a level-6 monster, but with another psychic on my field, he can be summoned without releasing a monster. Now I'll use him and Krebons for a synchro-summon!" Krebons and Axon combined, the former forming three synchro-gates around the latter.

"Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon..."

From a smoldering cobalt fog emerged a pair of glowing red eyes, "Come, my mighty beast, (2) Thoughtruler Archfield(8/2700/2300)," the head of Arcadia chuckled as a hideous monster emerged. Thought Ruler Archfiend was a fearsome creature in dark green and bright orange, with bleached white bones for armor, a skeletal face, large wings and claws. The beast growled as it eyed menacingly at the two children.

"You still can't attack because of Neko Penalty," Katherine shivered.

"True. That's why I activate the Psychokinesis spell," Katherine's spell was destroyed, but at the expense of 1000 life-points at Sayer.

**Leo & Katherine: 2200**

**Sayer & Divine: 5800**

"And that's not all. I also activate Stop Defense," Sayer's second spell forced Neko-Warrior into ATK position (ATK: 1400)

"No!" Kat cried.

"Oh yes. Thoughtruler Archfiend, attack," the abomination spewed a forceful shadowy fog, suffocating the poor, defenseless neko before she dispersed into pixels. Katherine ducked down to avoid the shards, but not the terrible shocks.

**Leo & Katherine: 900**

**Sayer & Divine: 5800**

"And, since he destroyed a monster on the field, the destroyed monster's ATK points are accumulated into my life-points."

**Leo & Katherine: 900**

**Sayer & Divine: 7200**

It was DejaVu all over again for Katherine Cheshire. It was like when she first faced him in the tournament, what he did to her hurt. And what he did to Jason that day hurt her even more. And now she was going to go through the same type of torture: being a human target for the Hyper Psychic Blaster. She was entirely out of ways to defend herself or Leo. All she could do now was cover her head in fetal position.

* * *

"I just don't understand, sis!" Rico cried, "You're gonna just let Sayer and Divine do this?"

"Please stop this! They're getting hurt down there!" Luna pleaded.

"There's nothing I can do. Once the test starts, it doesn't end until one duelist loses." Akiza said, her voice visible with regret.

* * *

"Stop it... Please stop..."

"Huh? What was that?" Divive mockingly cupped his ear with his metallic hand, "You need to speak up. I can barely-"

"I SAID STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" the girl shrieked, "LEAVE US ALONE! PLEASE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

If you ever wanna see your friends and family again, I would quit the whining and show me your psychic powers," Sayer replied heartlessly, "Now, are you gonna get up and duel or rust my steel floor?"

"You're a bunch of monsters!" Leo shouted at the two terrorizing psychics, "Why are you doing this? Why can't you let us go?"

"I'm doing this as a favor. You'll thank me in the end," he growled, "Now tell your friend to get up an stop sniveling. May I remind you that if you lose, you and your friends will be locked up forever; and Luna's power will be mine to control."

That last statement must have touched some of Leo's nerves, "You're gonna wish you never messed with my sister! _Nobody_ gets away with that!"

Sayer was glad he touched the boy's emotions, "That's the spirit, Leo. Come at me with all that anger, all that emotion you have buried deep down inside! So what're you gonna do: are you just gonna cry, or are you gonna duel?"

"I'm gonna win!" the morphtronic duelist started his turn, "And I summon (4) Morphtronic Scopen(3/800/1400)!" then appearing to his field came a giant Microscope. It twisted and turned until it became noticed as a robot (ATK: 800), "And since it's in ATK mode, I can special-summon Morphtronic Boomboxen from my hand!" a large red boombox appeared and transformed into a robot as well (ATK: 1200), "Now I combine both my monsters for a synchro-summon!" the mobile microscope disappeared, revealing three shining stars that soared upward into the air and re-emerged as synchro-gates. Boomboxen flies through the rings, transforming into glowing outlines. Its four stars align as Leo chanted:

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon!"

"Now you're gonna get a little taste of what I got in store for the Dark Signers. Envoy of love and justice, (5) Power Tool Dragon(7/2300/2500)!" a giant mass of golden metal broke out of the column of light. Power Tool Dragon was a mechanical yellow dragon with big red lenses for eyes. By raising a bare silver arm, a large cobalt shovel slammed onto its hinge in the end; and by raising its right, a lone scarlet drill. Te dragon descended on its feet with a loud rumble (ATK: 2300).

"Nice," Sayer clapped, "Now keep that focus and harness the energy that flows within."

"Well how's _this_ for energy! I use my dragon's V2 ability so that I can play any equip spell from my deck!" Leo's deck rapidly shuffled, then he drew the top card from the deck, "Yes! Now I can play Double Tool CD, which gives an extra 1000 ATK points to the monster I equip it to. Power Tool Dragon, you're about to get power-up!" Power Tool's weapons were switched with a red curcular saw and a green drill.

Power Tool Dragon: (ATK: 3300)

"Smile, 'cause here comes my dentist! Ataaaaack!" both the mecha's power tools spun rapidly. It then rushed towards the Thoughtruler Archfield, smashing it to bits with both tools.

**Leo & Katherine: 900**

**Sayer & Divine: 6800**

Sayer chuckled a bit, "Not bad."

"Hmph, luck-of-the-draw, that's all," Divine retorted.

"Next time you oughta think twice before trying to mess with me and my friend!" Leo boasted, "'Cause once this duel's over, we're gonna get Akiza out of here and stop you evil schemes!" he then turned to Katherine, "And don't you worry! We _will _get out of here!"

Hearing Leo's words eased her a bit. It made her less scared for the first time ever since this duel started.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep!" Divine started his turn, "Because I'm gonna end this here game right now! And in case you forgotten about that equip-spell of yours, your power-boost only lasts during your turn only! So your Power Tool isn't so powerful anymore, now is he?"

"You may have more ATK points than him, but as long as my dragon's equipped with Double Tool, I can sacrifice it in order to keep 'im alive!"

"I must say, I applaud your innovative strategy," Sayer approved, "But unfortunately, it will only work if your dragon is attacked."

"But- but you have to!"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be using my trap card right now," the psychic played his revered card he placed at the beginning of the match, "It's called Battle Teleportation. I can only activate it when there's only one psychic-type on the field, and it allows Divine to attack to bypass your dragon and attack you directly," Sayer laughed as Divine instantly disappeared.

"W-where did he go?"

"Boo!" Katherine got her answer when she felt cold steed on her back. She quickly turned around to face Divine, pointing one of his barrels at point-blank range. Seeing the Hyper Psychic Blaster terrified her, as she tripped onto her rear, not taking her eyes off Divine, "I guess I was right all along. You really don't have what it takes to duel with the big boys after all."

"Now! You leave her alone!"

"Enough out of you!" Divine raised his extra blaster and fired at Leo. The force was so great that his chain snapped as he flew against the wall, falling unconscious on impact. With that one distraction aside, the psychic turned back to the panicking little girl, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you still held on to those sweet little fantasies out of your head; and now I'm gonna knock 'em right out!" he docked one of his blasters and waved a free hand at her mockingly.

The poor little victim could no longer handle the stress. She begged. She pleaded. She even screamed at the to of her lungs for help. But all that she said and done, she knew nothing could keep her from her inevitable fate...

"Sweet dreams!"

...And then it all came in an instant: a merciless, unforgiving force invaded her dead-on. She could think of nothing at this moment except for the distasteful, calamitous agony searing through her. But she had no time to scream, for the entire world around her darkened as instantly...

Divine scoffed as he watched Katherine's still body, wrapped around the torn remains of her beautiful dress, lying in a crater of dented steel metal, battered...bruised...defeated.

"Ugh. I told you they don't have anything to offer," he grunted as he walked towards Sayer, while deactivating his armor.

"Hmm. Seems that they don't... But at least we have another Spirit Caller in our grasped," the redheaded head of Arcadia chuckled as he watched through the viewing gallery, enjoying the anguish and turmoil little Luna's loss was putting her through...

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Oerdrive Teleporter**

**Stats: [Psychic/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2100 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. You can pay 2000 Life Points to Special Summon 2 Level 3 Psychic-Type monsters from your Deck. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.**

**(2) Thoughtruler Archfiend**

**Stats: [Psychic/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2700 DEF/2300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK. You can pay 1000 Life Points to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Psychic-Type monster, and destroy it.**

**(3) Morphtronic Radion**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1000 DEF/900**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: ● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF.**

**(4) Morphtronic Scopen**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] Level 3 ATK/800 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: ● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase. ● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4.**

**(5) Power Tool Dragon**

**Stats: [Machine/Synchro/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2300 DEF/2500**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: ● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase. ● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4.**

* * *

**Magic: "Now for a preview for the next YuGiOh 5D's! In case you don't know, a Spirit Caller communicates with Duel Monster spirits, as well as travel to a mysterious plane called the spirit world. Now what if our favorite female protagonist has a spiritual experience for herself? Find out on the next chapter of Reverse of Arcadia: A Spellcaster's Spiritual Speculation! Time to make some magic!"**

**Please read and review.**


	15. A Spellcaster's Spiritual Speculation

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**(CFGX: Hey guys! Before I introduce this update, I feel like I gotta tell everyone, I just joined the Facebook club(confusing, I know)! Anyway, if any of you feel like it, you could be my friend if you like. Just search for Demetrius Walker. Also, Magic is gonna use some new cards this chapter, so check out my profile to check out the cards I made for her! On to my latest chapter!)**

* * *

In the Dark Signers' lair, Kalin entered candlelit chamber and walks inside. The Dark Signer in red robes was waiting in the large chair at the head of the table, arms folded; Another in yellow stood at his shoulder.

"Why didn't you finish Yusei off when you had the chance?" the red one demanded.

Kalin leaned against the table triumphantly with both hands, "What's the big rush, Roman? We haven't even gathered the rest of the Dark Signers yet. Don't worry about what I *didn't* do, and think about what I _did_. By showing Yusei the true power of the Dark Signers, I was able to reach into his heart, and crush his confidence. You shoulda seen his face when Ccapac Apu was about to destroy him; he was terrified! I could feel him trembling! Don't you see? He doubts himself now; and self-doubt is a duelist's worst enemy. The uncertainty he feels right now will grow inside of him and eventually tear him apart!" loud cackling echoed across the chamber.

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 14: A Spellcaster's Spiritual Speculation**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Speaking of our spiky-haired Satellite. we now see him in the Satellite, standing beside his runner in Martha's yard. It's as sunny as the Satellite ever gets.

"Yusei!" the Satellite turned to see Rally and Nervin jogging up to him. Nervin was in a white shirt now, no sweater-vest, and Rally seemed to have found similar clothes to the ones he lost that are even in slightly better condition, "Hey, howya feelin'?"

"Much better. And I hope you and the others are, too."

"We're feelin' fine. We just had the sniffles, is all."

"Are you gonna be able to fix your ride? If ya need us to scavenge some new parts, just say the word," Nervin offered.

"Are you sure? You guys've already done so much."

"Sure, I'm sure. What're best friends for, anyway? Whatever you need."

"You guys rule," but Yusei looked at his hand, slightly shaking. He could still see Kalin's unnatural, malicious grin, 'But even if I _can_ fix my duel runner...I'm just not sure anymore if I have what it takes to beat these Dark Signers and win this war!

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"How is it that we keep ending up in these situations?" Yanagi asked Tanner. As for those two, they've been locked in a supply closet after Sayer gassed them.

"This one's on us," Tanner stated, "It was foolish of us to come here thinking we could trust the Arcadia Movement. Everything I know about them shoulda told me they'd pull a stunt like this."

"What could they possibly want with us?"

"I'm guessing it's Luna they're interested in."

"Well, if it's Luna they wanted, then why would they go and lock _us_ up?"

"I dunno... if their goal is to capture all of the Signers, then we could be bait for Jason and Yusei. Either way, I don't think this'll end well for us."

"You don't think they-"

"Let's not go there, gramps! Let's focus on figuring out a way to bust outta this place."

* * *

In another part of the Arcadia HQ, Luna was inside a room watching Leo lying unconscious in a bed, but separated by another thick window. "Leo…" Luna mumbled. The Rear Claw Signer turned to see the door open and Akiza walk in.

"Your brother is going to be fine," Akiza said softly. Not entirely convinced, Luna turned to the Psychic duelist.

"What do you people want?"

"Sayer thought a few of your friends might have the powers of a psychic duelist, so he wanted to test them out."

"Leo and Katherine don't have psychic _anything_" Luna stated, "_I'm_ the only one with the crazy powers! Just let us go!"

"None of you have to be afraid of us, Luna," the psychic assured, "The Movement helps people who've been more or less ditched by the rest of the world."

"What do you mean, we haven't been ditched by anyone!"

"When did you last see your parents?"

At that time Luna hesitated to answer. She knew her parents had to work most of the time overseas and therefore had to home school with Leo via internet.

"They know there's something different about you and that scares them. So they don't come around much. Eventually the rest of the world will find out about you, and treat you the same way. You know this. That's why you don't like to leave your house.

"..."

"Without the Movement, you'll go through the same drama that I went through. And trust me, you don't want that," Akiza turned and left.

"Akiza, wait!" Luna called; the Black Rose stopped in place, "...What about Katherine? What happened to her? Why did Divine have to go and do that?"

"What I can tell you is this: there is absolutely no excuse for what Divine did. And I'll make sure he gets taught a lesson," Akiza then left the room. Luna then looked back at her brother and she just closed her eyes.

_'Ancient Fairy Dragon? If- if you can hear me, please... I need your help!'_

* * *

_Thunder crashed over the dark skies, over a massive stone monolith. Embedded within was a skeleton of a large dragon. Luna's consciousness was suddenly taken to the cragged stone where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed, 'Please help me. Help me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!' Just then, the cragged stone glowed brightly gold and a faint image of the fairy dragon appeared. Luna was happy to see her. _

_Luna, I'm afraid I can't help you right now," the dragon sadly explained,_ _"I am still bound to this dimension by forces dark and sinister. But there might be a way. Right now my servant Regulus struggles deep in the shadows. If you can find him, and free him from his curse, perhaps the two of you can combine your powers and break the seal binding me to this rock. You must find Regulus, but you cannot do it alone..."_

_"You mean I need someone to come with me to the Spirit World?" the girl wondered._

_"As of right now, another capable of travelling here, another Spirit Caller, is residing in the very place where you are. Join forces, find Regulus and release me from my imprisonment. Otherwise, the Spirit World will be forever lost..._

* * *

Luna's consciousness then returned back to reality as she opens her eyes back."Who's Regulus? Is he a person? How do I find him? Hello?" Luna called, but no answer.

* * *

Nearby, there was a central section of the building where the hallways border open air, and one can look down and see the stories below. Sayer was leaning on a railing there, waiting for Akiza, "I thought I'd find you here. The meeting's about to start."

"Tell me what you're gonna do with Leo and Katherine, Sayer!" Akiza demanded.

"Leo doesn't have any powers, but we can still use him. If we can convince him to join the Movement, Luna won't have much of a choice."

"But what about Katherine? What are you going to do about _her_?"

"As for Katherine Cheshire, that duel had taken quite a toll on her. She's in intensive care right now, As soon as she recovers, I'll do everything to make it up to her."

"I'm asking because I want to talk to Divine about what he did earlier."

"Oh. I think I know what you talking about. Very well, I'll have him sent to the training area. Anything else?"

"...Those kids have been through a lot. Promise me not to hurt them _any more_!"

"Don't worry. _I _am not going to do anything."

With nothing else to say, Akiza left through the corridors. Moments later, Sayer's cell rang again, "What now?" he snapped.

_"Sayer, the subject is awake now!"_

The head of Arcadia's face brightened, "Is she now? Good; I'll be right there."

* * *

Moments later, Sayer met Seria once again in the research room. Looking through the two-way mirror, they could see Margaret Spires, restrained in her pod.

Her eyes were half open staring at the ceiling, just awaken from a dream she had...

_**Flashback, 1 year ago...**_

_It had been a few days since the Enforcers disbanded, and separated. With no where else to go, Magic agreed to help Crow with the orphans at his nest. But ever since after their days together as Enforcers, she had been having strange dreams, which intensifies with each night. Then it became so much that she had to talk to someone about it. And it became a life-altering mistake since her conversation was being overheard._

_One day, Magic was one her way home from the shops. When she was crossing the barren streets of the B.A.D. area, she had no idea that someone was watching her..._

_"Excuse me, miss,"_

_Magic was startled at the sound of the voice, its origin a mysterious arburn-haired man, his form shrouded in a trenchcoat._

_"Y'know, you could get killed sneaking up on a woman like that," she flatly warned._

_"Oh, pardon my rudeness," the man greeted, "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sayer, of the Arcadia Movement."_

_"You know, I've heard some weird things about you."_

_Sayer responded with a chuckle, "I'm sue you did. Well, trust me, I'm not anyone to be scared of in any way. I'm not anyone to be scared of in any way."_

_"Hmph. That's a likely story," Magic retorted and continued on her way._

_"I just told you who I was, did I not? Can't you trust me enough to ear me out?"_

_The young woman didn't respond, instead kept walking away._

_"I see... In that case, I have no choice but to take you by force," Magic quickly turned back to see Sayer take out his duel-disk from beneath his cloak, "I didn't want it to come to this, but I guess it is not what it's meant to be. Activating Brain Control!" as soon as the spell was slapped in, massive waves of psionic energy invaded Magic's brain, forcing her to drop her things and drop to her knees, clutching her head die to the pain vibrating her mind._

_"Stop trying to resist," Sayer smiled, 'I should wrap this up quickly. I can't afford for my work to be exposed prematurely...' in no time at all, Magic stopped, and calmly stood up. Sayer walked towards the young lady, a cupped her hand under her cheek, his dark-golden eyes piercing her blank, lifeless ones, "You should be proud. You will be the recipient of my powerful brainwashing techniques!" _

_With a small chuckle. Sayer led his captive from the Satellite, her home..._

_**...End Flashback.**_

And now, that same man was observing her through the window, "We're going to need a more powerful regiment of brainwashing if the subject is to do our bidding, in order to strengthen the resistance when coming into contact with close friends..."

"But that's the problem," Seria said, "The brainwashing effects are wearing off."

"What?" Sayer exclaimed, "Well, don't just stand there! Speed up the process! If the subject breaks free, things could get very messy! Just mane sure the brainwashing is never again reversed!"

Seria did as she was told and reluctantly increased the input, allowing Magic's pod to inflict their subject with brainwaves. Pretty soon, the procedure forced Magic to fully wake up, screaming in agony. It was like having her brain being hit with a large vibrating tuning fork.

"Sir! The subject's life signs are getting weak!" Seria reported, alarmed.

"To a certain extent, I'm not worried about the danger!"

A few moments later, Magic stopped screaming, as why she slipped from consciousness.

Sayer growled from that result, "With that kind of incomplete brainwashing, who know when it will be reversed?" he then sighed exasperatedly, "...Place the subject in onr of the recovering cells. We'll continue again after consciousness is regained."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

Minutes later, Magic was sent into a similar cell as Leo was in. There, Seria regarded the girl asleep in the cot. Her eyes full of regret from what happened earlier,

'The subject lost consciousness again...,' she thought, 'If this keeps happening, it could one day be lethal... ,' she remembered the first time the came to the movement. She helped Sayer measure the states of the psychics here, but in time she was part of the reason psychics stayed at the movement, producing the brainwashing procedure to whomever Sayer would deem not loyal, "How could all this be worth it?And didn't we say we wouldn't make that same mistake again?" Seria sat up and walked out of the room, but not before taking one last pitiful glance at the girl.

As for Magic, her body may not be responding, but her mind was in a different place. She could see nothing but darkness all around her. And she could hear nothing, except for the sound of her own distressing voice...

_"Would somebody...somebody, please...I'm being held prisoner. Please help me...somebody...please, listen to me!"_

* * *

Her eyes shot open as soon as she delivered her message. She found herself lying on her back, staring at a dark sky and a bunch of leaves. She stood up from the ground and looked around her. All she saw was an endless field of trees. It seemed she was inside a forest of some sort...

'Where am I? Where is this this place...?' Magic wondered. "Hello? Anyone out there?" she called to the vast woods, but received nothing in returned. "This place, this atmosphere...It's so strange, yet so familiar...like I've been here before..."

Suddenly she felt a small prescience. She looked around until she saw something then hiding behind a nearby tree; but as soon as she caught up to the tree, whoever was hiding ran off. Magic tried to catch the little silhouette, but it was nowhere to be found. But it didn't take long to find it again, because she spotted the shadow hiding behind another nearby tree.

As Magic looked closer, she could identify the shadow as a small girl. Her white-and-blue robes covered her small frame. And a strange-looking hood of the same color rested over her spiky silver hair. She also wore golden earrings with small blue gems on it.

"Hey, little girl, are you lost or something," Magic asked her as delicately as she could, but it seemed she scared the girl a bit as she hid more behind the tree. "Oh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. You see, I don't know where I am. But maybe you can help me find a way out?" soon adversely, the girl moved from out behind the trunk and took Magic's open hand. But as soon as she clutched Magic's hand, she turned around and dragged the young woman across the unknown forest. Magic pleaded her to stop but they just kept going, until the reached a large clearing in the forest. It wasn't until then when the girl decided to release Magic.

"So, is this supposed to be our way out or what?" Magic looked around the empty space surrounding her. When she turned back to the girl, she saw her with the last thing she expected her to have: a duel-disk. It seems as though the little girl wants a duel. "But... I'm sorry, but I don't have my disk or deck with me-" and as if she said the magic words, her duel-disk instantly appeared on her arm in a flash of light, a well as her dueling deck. It didn't take er long to put two and two together, "So does this mean you'll give me some answers if I beat you in a duel?"

The little girl nodded.

"Alright, if you want..." Magic activated her disk and drew her starting hand, "Let's duel!"

**Magic: 4000**

**Girl: 4000**

Without saying a word, the girl went on ahead and drew her sixth card, and played a monster card onto her field. She disappeared, then reappeared on top the same card (1)(4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000).

Magic then came to a realization, "Wait...so you're...a duel-monster spirt?"

The girl answered her with a nod. Then she inserted a card into her duel-disk, which caused a rain of glowing swords to fall from the sky. The blades buried themselves around Magic, surprisingly not hitting her, especially, the three, 20-foot-tall ones surrounding her as well.

"Swords of Revealing Light," she deducted, "That means I can't attack for 3 turns."

Finally, a reversed card appeared behind the girl, who the gestured her hand to her opponent.

"I guess it's my turn now. I draw," Magic began her turn, but instantly afterward, the gem encrusted on the girl's hat glowed brightly (SC: 1), as well as increased her ATK power (ATK: 1500).

'Her ATK points went up? Why?' "I summon Raging Eria in DEF mode." the blue-haired conjurer appeared, wielding her wooden staff (DEF: 1500), "And since there's a water-attribute or spellcaster-type monster already on my field, I can summon (5D's)(3) Yuuki, the Ice Maiden (3/ATK: 800/1200) directly from my hand!" another young woman, a couple years behind Eria, appeared next to the spellcaster; her short, messy violet hair slightly tangled over her crystalline-blue eyes. A snow-white kimono fit snugly around her pale frame. A cold aura excreted from her (DEF: 1200), "Now I tune Eria with Yuuki to synchro-summon one of my most powerful monsters!" the yuki-onna combined with Eria while their master chanted:

"The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon! Chant, White Glacier Dragon!"

The beautiful, white-furred, crystal-winged dragon descended from the synchro-jet (ATK: 2750), "Now I activate the special ability of my ice maiden, which comes into play whenever it's used for a synchro-summon of a monster whose attribute is Water or spellcaster-type. Now I can add one level-5-or-higher WATER from my deck to my hand." Magic removed her Ice Queen card from her deck, "Next, I activate the spell Card Destruction, discarding the cards in our hands while drawing the same amount." Magic replaced her hand with more from her deck, while the girl did the same thing. At the same time, the small gem on one of the girl's earrings glowed, therefore increasing her power (SC: 2)(ATK: 2000).

"Your power increased again! Do you gain a counter with each time I draw from my deck? And with each counter you gain 500 ATK points."

The girl nodded, then raised an open hand.

"Up to five counters? Is something supposed to happen to you?"

She nodded again. Then, by activating a trap card, The Gift of Greed, she allowed Magic to draw 2 more cards, which allowed the girl's other earring to light up, which allowed her to gain 500 more ATK points (ATK: 2500).

"Oh well, if I block your attack, it won't matter; 'cause now I activate my own Swords of Revealing Light!" a rain of swords fell around the girl. If it were nightfall, it would be one big light-show, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

Girl's Swords of Revealing Light: 2 Swords

The girl silently drew her next card. She activated a spell called Dark World Dealings, then drew one card from her deck, then discarded a different one from her hand. Magic did the same, and then the jewel from the bottom of the girl's staff glowed (SC: 4)(ATK: 3000). She placed a couple of cards face-down and gestured over to Magic.

Magic's Swords of Revealing Light: 2 Swords

"It's my turn then," Magic drew her next card. Then the gen on the girl's hat glowed, giving her her fifth counter (SC: 5)(ATK: 3500), 'Alright, she already got her fifth counter, so I don't need to worry about drawing more cards and giving her more ATK points anymore; not while she's facing White Glacer Dragon and her special-ability.' "I activate the spell, (5D's) Gift of the Yuki-Onna!" Magic's spell depicts a pale, blue-haired girl in a white kimono. Two giant duel-monster cards were each being held by a pair of frozen wings from her back, "So by sending a level-7-or-higher water-attribute monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards from my deck," she then drew twice, "Next, I summon (4) Blizzard Dragon(4/ATK: 1800/1000) to the field in ATK mode!" a lightly-blue-scaled dragon appeared, its maw exhaling icy breath, "Now I activate Blizzard Dragon's special-ability: whichever monster of yours I pick, its effect is negated! Go, Blizzard Breath!" the dragon spewed a cloud of ice at the girl, who shivered from the frost covered on her, "And say goodbye to all your counters (SC: 0)(ATK: 1000)! And as long as my dragon's on the field, I can cancel out your effect again and again with each turn! Sorry, but you're gonna have to find another way to get your counters! But I can't attack as long as those swords are in my face. So for now I'll place a card face-down. Your move."

Girl's Swords of Revealing Light: 1 Swords

The girl drew her next card. The she activated one of the reverses she set last turn, the Pitch Black Power Stone. The trap acted as storage for three Spell Counters (SC: 3).But the girl decided to borrow one of them to boost her power (SC: 1)(ATK: 1500). Next she activated the quick-play spell, Mind Wipe. And since Magic had three cards in her hand, she was forced to place them back in her deck and reshuffle. That gave the girl another counter (SC: 2)(ATK: 2000). Then she played Card of Sanctity, forcing both players to alter the amount of cards in their hand to sis. That gave her yet another counter (SC: 3)(ATK: 2500). After that, she activated Fissure, which destroyed Magic's low-leveled dragon. She concluded her turn then.

Magic's Swords of Revealing Light: 1 Swords

"I gotta say, you're quite good." Magic praised, "You know, we could be good friends if it weren't for the fact that this could all be a dream."

The small girl smiled, even unable to hold back a small giggle.

"Ah, a smile!" Magic laughed, "I guess that means you're enjoying this as much as me! Well then, let's keep going, shall we?" she drew her next card, and gave the girl another counter (SC: 4)(ATK: 3000), "You may have lasted longer than I had hoped, but it's time I took you down! It was real nice of you to give me some extra cards, 'cause now I activate the Heavy Storm spell card!" raging wind began to pick up, "And after this storm, there won't be anything left! Not your swords, and pretty soon, not even your life-points!"

But suddenly, her opponent activated the counter-trap, Dark Bribe. That subsided Magic's storm, and forced Magic to draw one more card, which gave the little spirit her fifth counter (SC: 5)(ATK:3500).

"Well, I should've seen that coming. Oh well, maybe my (5) Cold Enchanter(4/ATK: 1600/1200) will give me more time!" the said monster wore an elegant multi-piece bodysuit, held together by pieced of ice. A small snowflake-like crown rested atop her white-hair. In her hand she weld a scepter made completely of ice (ATK: 1600), "And thanks to her special-ability, if I remove a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can place an Ice Counter on any monster on my field. So I think I'll remove my entire hand."after Magic discarded her cards, the ice on Cold Enchanter's robes began to expand, creating a crystaline armor, "And then Cold Enchanter gains 300 points for each counter on the field (ATK: 3100), "Not quite as much as I hoped, but it'll work. Finally, I end my turn; and the effect of your Swords of Revealing Light wears off." the swords around Magic disappeared.

Girl's Swords of Revealing Light: No Swords

The spirit started her turn. Then, a bright veil of light enveloped the girl. As the light dispersed, a new form took her place. Whom was once a little girl, was now a young woman, wearing the same blue-and-white uniform, Her hair even grew longer (2)(8/3500/1000).

"Y-you changed?" Magic gasped, "That must be what those 5 counters were for! But you power didn't change, so what's the point?"

The spirit answered by activating Raigeki, destroying her dragon, as well as her Cold Enchanter. Then she pointed her wand at her opponent, its gemstone charging for an attack.

"But you can't attack! You still have a turn before my swords wear off! Unless..." Magic then came to a terrifying conclusion, "Oh no! Activate trap card! (5D's) White Ice Fortress!" a wall of thick ice immediately rose form the ground, growing into a fortress around Magic, just in time for the spirit's attack to be blocked by its thick shell, "You must have a special-ability that makes you immune to spells, don't you? Thankfully I got this trap out. Cause as long as it's on the field, I'm safe from any monsters whose ATK are equal to or less than the combine levels of WATER monsters in my graveyard by 100 points!" she then started reviewing the monsters in her grave which consisted of level-4 Raging Eria, level-3 Yuuki, level-8 Ice Master, level-8 Ice Queen, level-8 Blizzard Princess, level-4 Blizzard Dragon, level-4 Cold Enchanter, level-5 Cyber Shark, level-4 Aqua Madoor, level-4 Unshaven Angler, and the level-7 White Glacier Dragon, "So with the monsters in my grave, none of your monsters with even 6000 ATK points! But there is a downside: I gotta remove a my highest-leveled WATER monster from my graveyard and pay 100 times that level to keep this card in play. Fair enough?"

The spirit nodded, and ended her turn with a face-down.

"It's my turn now," but with nothing useful she can do, she had no choice but to end her turn, but not before removing Blizzard Princess from the game to keep her trap on the field (5200).

**Magic: 3200**

**Girl: 4000**

Magic's Swords of Revealing Light: No Swords

The now-grown woman began her turn by activating her reverse-card, which happened to be Royal Decree. That meant all traps were null-and-void, including the thawed-out fortress. Then, without making another sound, the spirit fired at Magic with an enchanted blast, knocking her opponent to the ground.

**Magic: 0**

**Girl: 4000**

But that loss did not keep her down. Instantly standing from the ground, Magic walked over to the spellcaster, who was once again a little girl, "That was a great duel, I guess. But what does it all mean?" the girl pointed past the ice duelist. What Magic saw there surprised her: it was a large monolith, with a dragon's skeleton.

It all came back to her now. This place, this forest was all part of that dream she had before she was taken to the Arcadia. Magic would wake up and find herself in the middle of these very woods. She'd walk down the narrow path, following a strange voice, until she reached the large mountain like she was seeing now. As if things weren't strange enough, the voice she followed came form the skeleton, which actually came to life and reached its claw toward her. But before it could actually grab her, Magic would wake up.

And now, there she was, facing the large dragon's gravestone. But that was just the beginning...

_"Magic...Magic..." _There it was, the same voice sang to Magic this very moment. Then, the skeleton glowed, and a ghostly image of a beautiful fairy-winged dragon appeared, _"Oh, Magic, you finally came!"_

"You...you know me? Who are you?"

_"I am a friend." _the dragon replied,_ "I cannot stay out of suspension, so I will make it quick. This world is in peril of an evil and powerful entity. It has been capturing the spirits that inhabit this world using a dangerous curse. It affects me as well, trapping me in this stone Silent Magician managed to escape, but was grazed by the curse, draining most of her magic."_

"You mean this girl right here?" Magic turned to the girl beside her, "She could've said something like this before."

The dragon chuckled, _"She is not called the Silent Magician without a reason. And she and I have been waiting for you for a long time."_

"You are? But how come?" Magic wondered aloud.

_"You grew up honing the power of spellcasters and utilized them as only you could. Therefore, you are chosen to hold the power of the Arcanite, and use its power to destroy this villain, and save our world. And the Silent Magician will help you on your journey."_

The small magician held onto Magic's hand. In a flash of light, she reappeared as a set of card. Magic looked over her new cards, impressed of the abilities she would use, "But how could she help me? How could I help _you_?" soon afterward, a loud rumble shook the ground.

_"The dark one must have know you are here. I'm sorry, but I am afraid this is where we part ways." _the dragon said as it disappeared back into its rocky prison, _"Come back when you completely break the ice around your memories. Come back and save me!"_

All was dark afterward. When Magic opened her eye, she found herself lying on not dirt, but on a soft mattress. She looked around and realized she was inside a small room, back at the Arcadia Movement. Magic felt a small stack of cards in her hand. She looked at what was in her hand, and the top card was what surprised her...

It was Silent Magician LV4.

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Silent Magician LV4**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: Each time your opponent draws a card(s), place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 5). This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. During the Standby Phase of your next turn] after after the 5th Counter is placed on this card, you can send this card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician LV8" from your hand or Deck.**

**(2) Silent Magician LV8**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 8 ATK/3500 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Silent Magician LV4". This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards.**

**(3) Yuuki, The Ice Maiden**

**Stats: [Aqua/Effect] Level 3 ATK/800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: When you control a face-up WATER or Spellcaster-Type monster on the field, you can specia-summon this card from your hand. When this card is used for a synchro-summon of a synchro-monster, activate one or both of the following effects:**

**When used to synchro-summon a WATER monster, you can add 1 Level 5 or higher WATER monster from your deck to your hand.**

**When used to synchro-summon a spellcaster-type monster, you can add 1 spell card from you deck or graveyard to your hand.**

**(4) Blizzard Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. The selected monster cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn.**

**(5) Cold Enchanter**

**Stats: [Aqua/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: You can discard 1 card to place an Ice Counter on 1 face-up monster. This card gains 300 ATK for each Ice Counter on the field.**

* * *

**Jason: "And now an uptake for the next chapter: Has your mother ever told you never to walk down the street by yourself because of strangers? Well, you should listen to her. Especially when a group of thugs could jump you, knock you out and take you to their boss. And what boss in particular should you be afraid in New Domino? You don't wanna know. Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Into the Twilight's Den! Time to accelerate!"**

**Please Read and Review.**


	16. Into the Twilight's Den

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

_The afternoon sun bathed the city of New Domino with its warmth. A perfect day for going to the park; and two girls in particular. Sitting in the soft grass one had short dark-green hair and radiant amber eyes. She wore a bright-yellow shirt under a pitch-black overall skirt. Lolling upon her lap rested another with short midnight-blue hair. Her elegant frilly black dress moved from nature's gentle breath. Her small figure shifted as she woke up from her peaceful slumber, letting the sun reflect from her crystalline blue eyes._

_"Gabriella," she mumbled, "How much do you love me?"_

_"Hmm?" Gabriella was a bit dazzled by what her friend just said, "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean do you care about me? Enough to hold me and never, ever let go...?"_

_"But what about you parents? Don't they love you that much?"_

_"Yeah, they do, but only because I please them. But I don't know how long I can keep up..." the insecure girl shivered, trying to fight back her tears, "What if I mess up and they throw me out like the mistake I am?"_

_"Don't say that!" Gabriella snapped, "Don't you dare say a thing like that! A parent would never hate their child! Just keep trying!"_

_"You actually believe I can do it?" the girl's cheeks were painted a light blush. The she welcomed her with a small hand, "But Gabe..."_

_"Yes..." Gabriella took the girl's hand and gently squeezed it with her own, then pressed them against her cheek, hoping to pacify the girl with her warmth, "I love you too, Xiki."_

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 15: Into the Twilight's Den**

* * *

Xiki Nomura woke up in the dark range of her bedroom. That dream she had, she wished she had never left. Ever since she was forced out of her home, she was always scared of the world around her. The dreams were all she had left of happiness. This was her actual self: a terrified little girl, always afraid. She clutched her pillow tightly against her chest, unable to keep her tears from flowing freely from her glossy eyes. Only when she was in solitude, like times like these, could she express herself freely. In fact, she adopted this 'tough-girl' facade because she was scared she would be ridiculed, instead of feared as she wanted everyone to be of her.

That might as well be true. Ever since she lost to that Satellite at the Fortune Cup, the Underworld lowered her standards to that of a joke. But that didn't cripple her dueling. Each time she would participate in an underground duel, she would vent out her rage on anyone in her way. That was why this little wolf sent her pack out on a little hunt…

"Colossal Fighter, attack!" an enormous fist was brought down on a Skull Servant, sending it back to the underworld along with its master's life-points.

**Jason: 2000**

**Biker: 0**

'Man! I can't seem to catch a break!' This was true: ever since Jason entered the Damon area, he was met with an unkindly welcome wagon of bikers. They have been tailing him across the streets, forcing him into duel after duel to bring down his runner, and he doesn't know why. "Seven Swords Warrior! Attack now!" the golden knight brought his swords down on another biker, wiping out the rest of his life points as well.

**Jason: 2000**

**Biker: 0**

"There's just no end to them!" no matter how many times he takes out an opponent, Jason gets swarmed with two more. At this point, there is only one way to avoid this seemingly endless biker gang: escape. He found a nearby path and swerved right into the narrow path. But several of the thugs broke off from the group and went after him. Jason quickly moved into another alleyway, and a few more chased him. Their pursuit continued until Jason reached a dead-end. Our favorite Satellite turned to face three or four thugs on their duel-runners. There was only one direction Jason can go now and that's forward, even if he had to face that biker army again. So he adjusted his bike and revved his engine. The Satellite then stepped on the accelerator and released the brake instantly, letting himself shoot across the alley and toward the bikers. There was enough leeway for him to zip through them.

…Unfortunately, it only took one swing of a crowbar to knock his lights out and his butt off his runner.

With Jason now out of commission, the bikers were relieved they will bring him to their boss without resistance. But their abduction did not go unnoticed, for they were under surveillance by a somewhat familiar green duel-runner…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

_Rico had no idea how long he had been walking. Ever since the little boy had remembered, he had been walking endlessly across this dark, narrow corridor. He did not remember when he started walking and he does not know when he will stop or where. And with the darkness looming around him, he really wisher Akiza was here to keep him company._

_But Rico got his desired answer when he reached his destination. He entered a large dome-shaped chamber, with a ceiling painted as a dusked/dawned sky. He walked forward to the center to what appeared to be a small pedestal. On it was two pendants: one was a bright-orange sun, the other a dimming full moon. Rico tried to pick up the sun pendant, but despite its small size, it was too heavy to even be moved off the table; the same applied for the moon pendant._

_What was he doing in there, he wondered? What was the whole purpose of him even being here? There was one thing left, though. A door appeared on the opposite side of the room. With a small twist of the knob, Rico opened the door, revealing only a bright veil of light on the other side. Its radiance concealed his field of vision…_

* * *

Rico suddenly gasped as he opened his eyes. He sat up on his bed as his breathing became hoarse. It was all a dream, it turned out. He sat in bed, his legs folded close to his chest, scared of what might happen next…

* * *

And he did not even know he was being watched through a two-way mirror from a room next door.

Soon, the devious leader of the Arcadia Movement known as Sayer entered the room. "Was there any progress while I was away?" he asked impatiently.

""It's the same result as we got in our previous tests," answered his research assistant, Seria, "Abnormal brainwaves were being emitted from Rico while he has asleep. But other than that, nothing."

"Well, that's not good enough!" the auburn-headed psychic snapped, "We can't find any clues to the Spirit World with just that! Spirit Caller or not, this boy has outlived his usefulness. He's worthless to us now. Sayer turned back toward the door and began to leave, "Get Luna ready in a few hours. Perhaps _she _could give us the answers we need."

"Yes sir…"

* * *

**Later…**

Jason woke up later with a massive migraine. He had no idea how long he had been out. And he did not know where he is. Looking around helps none, because all he could see was an infinite plane of darkness. He could not get up, worrying of running into something he would not supposed to.

Then a collection of sliding bars and twisting gears was heard. The door opened with a few shadows blocking the way. Jason had no chance to ask any questions as he was yanked up and brought out of his cell. He was being led through a dark hallway, lined with many cell doors one after another. As he got closer, he could hear small cheering ahead. The guards held tightly to the Satellite and made sure he didn't try anything.

Finally, the passed a pair of doors and entered a giant room, with many formal-wearing people settled around tables, wearing masks. In the middle was a large cage, with rows of barbed wire snaked across the top rails. The guards opened the cage and threw Jason inside, and tossed a duel-disk to him. Jason could feel cold metal bearing down on his neck, wrists and ankles. He felt himself over and found himself shackled with several collars. Across from him was a man in the same condition as well, shackled with metal collars?

"Now duel!" the guard barked as he slammed the cage behind him.

"Wait! Why do we have to—"

"I'll make the first move!" Jason was interrupted by his opponent as he began the game. "I summon Giant Orc(4/2200/0) in ATK mode!" a large pale ogre appeared, wielding a giant bone club.

"Wait a minute! Where are we?" Jason demanded, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" the opponent said, "We fight, while they…" he waved toward the audience, "While these 'spectators' here watch us and place wagers!"

"What? That's ridiculous! Look, we don't have to do this!"

"Tell that to her," Jason looked toward where his opponent was pointing. And there she was, sitting atop of a balcony on a makeshift throne, was the most dangerous person in Damon, the Twilight Princess, the Queen of the Underground Duel, the Alpha Wolf …

"Xiki Nomura…"

"And if you know what's good for you, you'd better keep her entertained!"

The Satellite could not believe what he is going through. He liked dueling as much as anyone else, but there was no way he would be someone's court jester; especially when he had been knocked out and dragged into who-knows-where-this-place-is. So this is his reply:

"…No thanks."

* * *

But that proved to be a near-fatal mistake. He received several beatings from the guards that sent him there. It hurts really badly, but Jason was tough. But just a few more and he fell unconscious. Now he was slumped back in his cell, his body still burning from the punishment he received.

The door opened once again, this time inviting his captor, Nomura. She wasted no time to say hello as she snatched up her prey from his wrists and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"Now, let's get one thing straight, Satellite," the girl snarled, her voice seethed in barbarism, "My fans don't vote for one side of the box. So unless you wanna get thrashed every time you hold a duel-disk, you'll give me a better show next time, do you understand."

Jason tried to resist her and free himself from her grip, but he was knocked back into the wall, the Twilight's claws digging deeper into his skin, drawing out blood.

"NO! No, you don't move unless I say you can move!" Nomura snapped, "Just because you embarrassed me at the Fortune Cup you think you can just deny me?" she socked him in the gut and allowed him to sink to the floor, just so she could stamp him with her boot. She wanted him to realize who was in charge her, "You're a street rat from the Satellite. You're no better than the dirt you roll in!" her heel dug deeper in Jason's back, "You have no place in this world. You don't deserve to treat me like you did back there. In fact, you don't deserve to be in the same room as I am! No one is!" Xiki kicked the Satellite back against the wall, before dragging him back to his feet by his hair. Her voice then turned into a growling whisper as she leaned close to the Satellite's ear, "You're mine now. You are the mutt, I am your master. And I will teach you what happens to dirty strays who betray their master. You will be begging at me feet soon enough…" finally, the lone wolf released her prisoner, and left him alone to rot…at least for now…

* * *

**Later...**

Jason was now being led down the same hallway once more, entering the same room, and got thrown into the very same cage. But there were a few alterations. His bindings were hooked with chains and bolted to the floor. As for his adversary this time, his opponent was Nomura herself, raring and ready to pounce on her prey.

"It's not too late, Xiki!" Jason warned, "You can stop this!"

"Save your breath, Satellite. You'll need it when you're on your knees begging," Nomura growled and activated her duel-dusk, "Now this will be an 8000-point match. And until one of us reach zero, no one is leaving this cage. Now duel!"

**Jason: 8000**

**Xiki: 8000**

"I'm going first! And I summon (1)(5D's) Pikeru's Familiar(1/300/0) in DEF mode!" Nomura summoned a small, white, scapegoat-like sprite, "Now I place 2 cards face-down! Now go ahead and fight!" she slapped two more cards in her disk and two reverses appeared.

"I don't know why you've been so upset, Xiki, but I have to react you one way or another. So I'll accept your challenge!" Jason drew his sixth card, 'A weak monster in DEF mode and 2 face-downs… I better start off small.'"I summon (6) R-Genex Turbo(4/ATK: 1500/1300) to the field!" another new Genex debuted on Jason's side of the field. This green-alloyed humanoid was equipped with four long rocket nozzles on its back, as well as a brightly glowing ring on its chest (ATK: 1500), "Attack Nomura's familiar! Go, Turbo Shot!" exhaust spewed from the mecha as Turbo dashed towards the small lamb and kicked it off the ground. The monster exploded into pixels before it even fell to the ground.

"Just like in the Fortune Cup, you went headfirst without thinking! I activate my trap, (5D's)Tag Twilight!" Xiki revealed her trap card, which depicted a raring Light-End Dragon, ready to battle for a battle-scarred Dark-End Dragon, "And since a Light-Attribute monster was destroyed in battle I can summon a DARK monster with the same level! I summon (2)(5D's) Curran's Familiar(1/300/0)!" a small and round furball appeared. It had black fur and a pair of rabbit ears (ATK: 300), "And now Pikeru's Familiar special-ability activates, letting me summon 2 more Familiars from my hand or deck!" two more copies of the fallen white scapegoat appeared next to the rabbit-like familiar (ATK: 300x2).

"In that case, I'll activate Machine Assembly Line," Jason's continuous-spell gave R-Genex Turbo 200 ATK points on account of it being a machine-type monster, "Now I end my turn with a face-down. It's your move!"

"And I'll make sure you suffer with it!" Xiki stated as she started her turn, "I activate the spell, Ground Collapse!" Soon after, the floor cracked subsided on the two spots where Jason would put a monster, "As long as Ground Collapse is on the field, tow of your monster-card zone are null-and void! Next, I summon to the field the (3) White Magician Pikeru(3/1200/0)!" a small girl with pink curls appeared. She was wearing a white dress with pink rune-line with a yellow cape with the same design. In her hand was a small wooded staff with a crystal ball perched on top. The hood she wore over her hair was shaped like a golden scapegoat (ATK: 1200), "Curran's Familiar! Attack Jason's rust bucket! Now!"

"What? But Turbo has more ATK points!" Jason exclaimed, "Why attack it?"

The black rabbit-sprite bounced up to its target, but the green mecha just swatted it away, simply vanquishing it.

**Jason: 8000**

**Xiki: 6800**

"When Curran's Familiar is destroyed, 2 more are summoned to your field!" two copies of the sprite invaded Jason's field, taking up the rest of his space in the monster-card zone.

"This still doesn't make any sense!"

"You're so smart; you figure it out!" Xiki retorted, "In the meantime, I activate Double Summon and use its effect to summon Pikeru's twin sister, (4) Ebon Magician Curran!" another female appeared next to the white magician. She was the same height as Pikeru. Curran's attire consisted of a gothic-lolita dress with a small black cape and a blue bow-tie. She wore a fuzzy, black, rabbit-eared hood that covered some or her long, dirty-blonde hair. But what would intimidate you it she pink leather whip she had clutched in her hands (ATK: 1200), "Now I pay 4000 life-points to activate Wall of Revealing Light!" a large wall of radiance gave forth around the Twilight Princess. So now monsters with 4000 or less ATK power cannot attack.

**Jason: 8000**

**Xiki: 2800**

"Let's see what you can do now that your field is completely occupied!"

"It's my turn," Jason drew, 'Okay; so, my entire monster zone is full and I can't attack to make room for a synchro-summon. So I'll have to rely on my spells. It's not much, but this is all I got for now.' "I place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "That's it for me."

"That's it' is right! Now to show you what happens to those who embarrass Xiki Nomura! It's my turn!" the Twilight Princess then drew her next card, "White Magician Pikeru's special-ability activates! During my standby-phase, she gives me 400 life-points for each monster on my field!" Pikeru's crystal staff flashed and an aura of white light enveloped her master.

**Jason: 8000**

**Xiki: 4400**

"Now for Curran's ability! Now she deals 300 points of damage for every monster on the opponent's field! And since you have three monsters, guess what that adds up to!" the black magician reared back her whip and then Jason a small lashing. And that was when Jason heard something click in his metal bindings…

_BBZZTTT!_

Small surges of electricity coursed into him. The collars actually shocked him!

"What the—Wait! What's—"

"No talking!" Nomura barked as Curran gave the Satellite another lashing.

_BBZZTTT!_

"Dogs like you, _do not_ talk unless spoken to!" the ebon magician lashed out on Jason one more time.

_BBZZTTT!_

**Jason: 7100**

**Xiki: 4400**

"Now you know what to expect from now on!" Nomura clamored, watching Jason stumble to his knees, "This deck is made especially for Underground Duel. It cripples the opponents' usual strategies and leaves them helpless as I burn their life-points bit by bit! Now during each turn, I gain as many life-points as I want from Pikeru, while Curran will take her sweet time battering you with her special-ability; now you're just like a lapdog being punished for opposing his master!" the Nomura looked over to the readers, "And before you jump to conclusions, no, CFGX is _not _that kind of person. Back to the duel: since both Pikeru and Curran are both on my field, I can special-summon (5)(5D's) Twilight Arbiter Anastasia(6/ATK: 1000/1000)!" the monster Xixi summoned was no taller than Pikeru or Curran. She wore a beautiful New England-style royal dress, fit for a queen. The hat she wore had a light-blue crystal orb. In her hand she held a long majestic-looking scepter, with the same orb perched on a small golden pedestal (ATK: 1000), "And that would complete my twilight combo! When Anastasia is summoned with no cards in my hand, I can draw 2 new cards!" she added 2 cards to refresh her hand. "Now I place this card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my turn," Jason huffed from the electric shocks, and looked at his hand, 'This'll help!' "I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon! So it's lights out for your Wall of Revealing Light!"

"I don't think so! I activate Dark Bribe!" Nomura's counter-trap calmed the quick-play's storm, while Jason drew a card, "You'll have to do better than that, Satellite!"

"I'll play a face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "I'm done!"

"Then it's my move!" Nomura started her turn, "And now the special-abilities of my magicians activate! First Pikeru gives me another life-point bonus!" Pikeru gathered energy from the Xiki's other four monsters and added it to her own, then gave it all to her master.

**Jason: 7100**

**Xiki: 6400**

"And now my ebon magician gives you another dose of damage! Give him another lashing, Curran!" the black magician gave him another few strikes from her pink whip, granting him another series of electrical shocks.

**Jason: 6200**

**Xiki: 6400**

"Now I activate the special-ability Twilight Arbiter! So now you take 200 points of damage for every monster on the field!" Anastasia raised her scepter and then strike a bolt of lightning at Jason, who didn't fare any better from a stronger dose of electricity.

**Jason: 4600**

**Xiki: 6400**

"Now I play a card face-down and let you suffer a bit more!" a reverse-card appeared.

'I just don't know how long I can hold out!' Jason grimaced, 'With each hit I take, the closer I get to passing out; or worse!' the Satellite looked over to Nomura's ebon magician, who glared back with her golden, soulless eyes. Curran took her whip and, with a small smile, ran her tongue across the tip. Wait! Did she really just do that? 'I gotta get rid of that Ebon Magician Curran somehow!' "It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card and became relieved with what he got, 'Genex Army! If I release a Genex on my field, I can destroy Xiki's Wall of Revealing light! And my R-Genex Turbo will do just fine!' "Alright, I release Turbo to—"

"I don't think so! I activate my trap!" Nomura revealed her reversed card, and then a large, thorny skull mask appeared, "With Mask of Restrict on my field, nobody's releasing anything! That adds another chain to your deck's bondage!"

Jason groaned, "I end my turn…"

"It's my turn again!" Nomura teased and drew her next card, "Pikeru, you know what to do!" the white magician increased her master's life-points even further…

**Jason: 4600**

**Xiki: 8400**

"Curran! Do what you do best!" while the ebon magician gave Jason another lashing, and another dose of electricity.

**Jason: 3700**

**Xiki: 8400**

"And not Anastasia's effect activates! But this time I'll let her reward me with a few more life-points!" the arbiter's staff glowed and enveloped Nomura with a veil of golden stardust.

**Jason: 3700**

**Xiki: 10000**

"Now I activate the Magical Blast spell card, which dishes out 200 _more _points of damage for each spellcaster on my field!" Pikeru, Curran, and Anastasia as well, combined their magic and launched a ball of energy at Jason who endured another electrical shock.

**Jason: 3100**

**Xiki: 10000**

"Now I end my turn," Nomura said, watching Jason drop to his knees, "Jason, I and sick and I am tired of you useless resistance. Now be a good dog for once in your short miserable life and just give up!"

With every passing second Jason is closer to losing consciousness. Why would she be this angry about some tournament a few days ago? She lost to Jason, yes, but to take it this badly? Where does all this anger come from? He needs an answer, now!

"Xiki, what's happened to you?" Jason asked, "This is a little extreme to get back at someone, don't you think?"

"You know goddamn well what this is about!" Nomura snapped, "I'm supposed the Twilight Princess! I supposed to be the most feared among the Underground Duelists! But you have to butt in and ruin my title!"

"I _know _that's not it." Jason stated, "It's not about some card game and it's not about some title, and you know that. …Look, I can tell you're in a lot of pain. And you're taking that pain out on other people, like you did to Rico at the Fortune Cup…"

_**Flashback…**_

_Rico knelt to the cold floor as his cards spilled all around him. The first card he saw was his Scrap Dragon. But at the very moment he picked it up, it was snatch away, by none other than Xiki Nomura, "Hey, that's mine! Why'd you do that?"_

_"That's for making me use Twilight Dragon," Nomura said without remorse, "I didn't need it to beat a hasty-paced wannabe like you, but you wanted to prove how great you were because of your little Scrap Dragon. Well here's a newsflash for you, genius: it's puny and weak! And so are you!"_

_Rico hung his head low, with tears ready to fall._

_"You think you're so skillful. You don't even deserve to be a duelist, let alone be in the same stadium with me. So do us all a favor: go back to playing with your tinker-toys and quit dueling while you know what's good for you. And most importantly, stay out of my way!" Nomura slipped the card into her jacket, "Now if you would excuse me, I have another match to get ready for," she then walked out of the arena, leaving Rico alone._

…_**End Flashback.**_

"What you did then was wrong. And that's why I had to step in to set things right…"

_**Flashback…**_

_It's time to bust out my trump card! Go, Wheelie Breaker!" Jason's third and final speed spell shows a massive dragster-bike speeding past other people, the wind tossing them aside as the motorcycle sped by. Jason revved his own runner, accelerating top speed to bypass Speed World's limits, "By removing 6 speed counters, all monster on your side of the field are instantly 'road-raged'!" he skied to a halt and without a moment to waste, shifted into the other direction and drove directly at the chaos sphere, boring through it as he passed._

_"Nobody likes a critic, Hutchins!" Nomura shouted._

_Turning his runner 90 degrees, Jason gave order for the final blow, "Colossal Fighter, Fortress Warrior, and Seven Swords Warrior, end this!" side by side, by side, the three warriors rushed in for the kill. In one massive strike, Nomura's life points were completely vanquished._

_**Jason: 1300 (8)**_

_**Xiki: 0 (7) (16)**_

_"Dammit..." Xiki stood in place of her malfunctioned duel-runner, her head hung low over the console, "If I had have held out for just a little longer, my Twilight Shield would've finished him. My reputation is ruined..."_

_Jason rode over to Xiki. He dismounted his runner and approached the Twilight Duelist, removing his helmet, "Thanks for the duel, Xiki. I had to admit, you really had me on the ropes. I don't think I ever had a duel in a long time," Jason waited for his opponent to say something, but received no response, "C'mon, Xiki. It's only one loss. It's nothing to be upset about. ...Xiki" he tried to pat his hand on the girl's shoulder, which just proved to be a big mistake, because she fiercely swatted Jason's hand away._

_"Keep your grimy hand off me! I don't need your pity!" Xiki Nomura shot him a menacing glare, and stunningly, a flowing river of tears, "You'll probably have a good laugh about this later on, aren't you? So just get it over with!"_

_"Xiki..." Jason, not used to seeing someone this upset, whether or not they're a hardcore delinquent, felt pity for the girl, "Xiki, I didn't mean to get you upset-"_

_"You won the match! You go to the finals! You get your stupid card back! You get to move on through the fortune cup! There's nothing else to say, now leave me alone!" Nomura rustled through her coat and took out the Scrap Dragon, which she tossed to Jason for him to catch. Without anything else to say, Jason took one last glance at the wallowing woman before leaving the track._

…_**End Flashback.**_

"Everything I did then was for the sake of a friend. I would do anything for my friends. You don't have to hide it anymore. I can help you too, if only you can let me. Xiki, please…"

"SHUT UP!" the Twilight Princess screeched, her hand covering her ears, "I don't want your help! I don't need your help! I'm not gonna roll over for you just so you can toss me away again so shut up! Just shut up!"

'I hope I could get through to you, Xiki! But If that's the way it's gonna be…' "Then I draw!" Jason started his next turn, "I place one card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared, 'I just need this one chance to break that combo!'

"I am going to chew you up and spit you out, Satellite!" Xiki had lost all composure by now; from then on, she is now a fierce predator. Words will do nothing now. "I activate the effect of the Magical Blast in my graveyard! Now I add it to my hand to replace the card I'd draw from my deck!" Nomura's spell was added to her hand, "Pikeru's effect now gives me 2000 more life points!"

**Jason: 3100**

**Xiki: 12000**

"Curran! Give him another beating! I want him crippled, inside and out!" the black magician couldn't be happier. And with three more beatings she triggered Jason's collars once again.

**Jason: 2200**

**Xiki: 12000**

"Anastasia! Make that Satellite suffer! NOW!" Anastasia summoned another lightning bolt, and allowed more electricity to surge through Jason.

**Jason: 600**

**Xiki: 12000**

"Now I activate Magical Blast! Now you take 600 more points of damage! Say goodbye!" the magicians fired one more attack at the hindering duelist. As soon as it connected, one last shock erupted from the collars. That last hit broke him, as he collapsed to the floor.

"And stay down, Satellite!"

But that doesn't mean I was the end, because with little strength he had, Jason rose up from the ground. He was still in immense pain, but he was conscious nonetheless.

"What?" the Twilight Princess flabbergasted, "No! You had 600 life-points left! You shouldn't have been able to get up after that! It's over!" but then she spotted a trap card near Jason, and then her eyes widened, "Life Equalizer?"

"That's right," Jason heaved, "Before you had cast Magical Blast, I activated Life Equalizer, which altered our life-points to 3000 each. That way, I had enough life-points to spare."

**Jason: 3000**

**Xiki: 3000**

That proved to infuriate Xiki, "So what? You can't attack with my wall on this field! And you can't summon any more monsters! It's over!"

"It's not over until the last card is played…" Jason started his turn and drew his next card, "Now to make a comeback! I activate the face-down I played last turn!" his revered card was revealed, showing a highly-technological windmill, "The trap card Windmill Cyclone! It activates by releasing a Wind-Attribute Genex monster, like R-Genex Turbo! Then I can target 2 cards in your spell/trap zone and return them to your hand!" Turbo dismembered himself and took on a new form: a hi-tech windmill. Its blades propelled at high speeds, creating a strong cyclone that blew away Ground Collapse and Wall of Mask of Restrict. Nomura snarled as she had to add them back to her hand, "I summon Genex Controller to the field in ATK mode," Jason's favored tuner appeared (ATK: 1400), "And now that a Genex is on my field, I special-summon Omni Genex!" the multicolored shield hovered above the controller (ATK: 1000), "And now I tune Omni with Controller, to synchro-summon Genex Dragon!" Omni Genex separated into five gates and surrounded Genex Controller. The rings gyrated as Jason chanted:

_"Divested stars form into a hidden world of power! Become the new vessel to venture the new frontier! Synchro-Summon! Genex Dragon, Accelerate! "_

The mechanical dragon arrived, intermixed with the elements of fire, water, earth, and wind (ATK: 2800-3400/2400), "And now for the special abilities of my dragon. Listen up, 'cause this is gonna be a mouthful: with each attribute a non-tuner monster used to summon him has, Genex Dragon gains one of four effects. And since Omni Genex has the attributes of fire, water, earth, and wind, he gets a full house! First the power of WATER negate any type of card of choose! So your Wall of Revealing Light is rendered useless!" the bright wall around Nomura blown out, "But maybe we're better off without them on the field at all. So I'll activate the ability the element of WIND grants. Now by discarding 2 cards from my hand, both your traps are returned to _your _hand!" Genex summoned a massive tsunami and swept away the rest of Nomura's trap cards, "And with the power of EARTH, one of your monster's ATK and DEF points are cut in half!" Genex Dragon stomped the ground and caused a massive earthquake which caused the three spellcasters to trip over themselves.

Twilight Arbiter Anastasia: (ATK: 500/DEF: 500)

"Time for battle! Genex Dragon, attack Twilight Arbiter Anastasia!" the dragon fired a beam of multicolored energy, which disintegrated on contact.

**Jason: 3000**

**Xiki: 100**

"Now for the grand finale: with the power of FIRE, Genex Dragon deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's level multiplied by 300! And since Anastasia is a level-6 monsters, this duel ends!" the dragon spewed a torrent of fire at the Twilight Princess, burning off the rest of her points, ending Jason's torture.

**Jason: 3000**

**Xiki: 0**

"No…" bewildered by her defeat Xiki Nomura dropped to her knees as the holograms disappeared, her hair covering her crystal blue eyes…

"Xiki, it's over," Jason panted, "We don't have to fight any more. Just let me help you with whatever's going on. Please Xiki…I can be your friend…"

Suddenly, a few collisions of glass were heard as a few small objects fell to the ground. Smoke then erupted from the capsules and forced everyone inside the room to run out, worrying about inhaling its possibly dangerous chemicals. Sirens were faintly heard from outside. Sector Security must have caught wind of this illegal sport that is Underground Dueling. Jason was having trouble with his breathing, coughing without control. His eyes stung by the smoke. Between the tear-gas and the many shocks he endured in his duel, he now stood no chance as he collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw after passing out was a head of short blonde hair, and a criminal mark beneath her right eye…

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Pikeru's Familiar**

**Stats: [Fairy/Effect] Level 1 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, you can special-summon any number of 'Pikeru's Familiar' from your deck in face-up attack position.**

**(2) Curran's Familiar**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 1 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, you can special-summon any number of 'Curran's Familiar' from your deck in face-up attack position.**

**(3) White Magician Pikeru  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1200 DEF/0**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: During your Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field.  
**

**(4) Ebon Magician Curran  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1200 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: During your Standby Phase, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster they control.**

**(5) Twilight Arbiter Anastasia  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 6 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can special-summon this card from your hand when you control each a face-up 'White Magician Pikeru' and 'Ebon Magician Curran'. When this card is special summoned that way, and you have no cards in your hand, you can draw 2 cards. Once per turn, during your standby-phase, you can activate one of the following effects; you cannot activate the same effect in a row during you next turn:**

**Inflict 200 points of damege to your opponent for every monster on the field.**

**Gain 200 life-points for every monster on the field.**

**(6) R-Genex Turbo  
**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1500 DEF/1300**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Level 1 "Genex" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

* * *

** Carly: "This is Carly Carmine, giving you the scoop on our next chapter! As our fearless photographer infiltrates the Arcadia Movement, she stumbles upon a secret that would rock New Domino City to the core! But can she make it back out with the evidence before she ends up in the obituaries? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Digging Deeper! See you then!"**

**Please Read and Review.**


	17. Digging Deeper: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**(CFGX: WARNING: this chapter sort of crosses over with my last one.)**

Bright in the morning, Carly Carmine was sleeping at a table again, as her phone rings unanswered.

_"Hey, it's Carly. You know the drill; here's the beep."_

_"Carly, where are you? If you're not gonna actually catch this big story you say you're chasing, then gimme your lead so I can pass it off to a REAL reporter!"_

Carly awakens groggily, but didn't even want to lift her head; she stared at the desk. Her eyes, with her glasses off, were full of misery. She closed her eyes, as she remembered the final events of the previous night...

_**Flashback...**_

_Carly, Jack, and Mina stood on the helicopter pad next to the helicopter that took them to the Satellite and back._

_"You should go now," Jack told the photographer._

_"Go?"_

_"I have bad guys to deal with."_

_"And I have to get my story. Just let me take a pic- wha!" Jack grabbed the camera from her hands, pulled the memory card out, and snapped it in two with his fingertips._

_"Stop going down this path, Carly," he replied, handing the camera back, "It's deeper and darker than you could possibly know. And it's going to get real dangerous."_

_"But I need this scoop, my whole future depends on it!"_

_Jack turned away, "Look, when this is over, I'll spill it all; for now, just stay out of it!"_

_"But, uh, don't you want me around?"_

_"The paparazzi? No thanks."_

_Jack and Mina walked away, leaving a speechless Carly behind._

_**...End Flashback.**_

"Oh, there's no way I can tell 'im that it's not just about the story anymore!" Carly whimpered, hiding her face in her arms on the table. She sat there miserably, and turned her head to the side; as she looked at the kitchen sink, she can almost see Jack standing there holding a mug...

"Go away."

She turned the other way, and saw Jack leaning against the wall...

"Go away!"

But when she saw Jack looking through the window from the couch, She sprang from her chair, tears running down her cheeks, and threw herself down on her knees, crying into the couch cushions and punching them, "I want it all back! I want the money I spent on your disguise, and I want the time I spent trying to cheer you up, and- and- and I want the flirty looks I gave you back, and I want my heart back; I want it to not be so broken!"

'...Come on, Carly, listen to yourself,' she finally calmed down, 'Forget Jack Atlas. I don't need 'im! The only thing that matters right now is unraveling the mystery behind the Crimson Dragon!'

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 16: Digging Deeper**

**Part 1: A Fallen Angel**

* * *

Later, out infamous journalist went downtown to a local card shop. The inside was decorated with many collectible action figures of certain female Duel Monsters: White Magician Pikeru, Ebon Magician Curran, Cyber Tutu, etcetera, etcetera. This shop is where Carly gets information on recent events in New Domino.

"So I did some digging like you asked me to, I scoured every forum and blog talking about the Fortune Cup tournament," the owner said, "From what I found, it looks like there were five tournament participants with these glowing marks on their arms."

" Uh huh, go on."

The owner showed Carly the computer screen showing images screen-capped the Fortune Cup duels of few people, "You mentioned Yusei, and Jack Atlas; now I saw some pics of that Luna kid's arm, _definitely_ a glowing there. And there's tons a' chatter about Akiza. Then there's that Wild Card guy, Jason. So I found various cell phone shots of these five, zoomed in on their arms, fixed the resolution, and booyah!" His screen now shows screen-caps of their five marks.

"So what're these patterns here?" Carly asked, pointing to the markings, "What do they mean?"

"Well... I have no idea. I couldn't find any info on the web."

" Hmmm. Then I guess I'll have to find out from one of them. I'm done with Jack; don't know if Yusei's recovered yet, I doubt the little girl knows what's going on, I'm sure Jason's somewhere hiding (CFGX: read chapter 8 for answers), so that leaves…Akiza. But she's in that Arcadia Movement."

"I figured you'd come to that conclusion," Carly's informant holds up a booklet, "so I went ahead and gathered intel on that bunch."

"Huh...? Heheyeah! You're the best!" Carly exclaimed, snatching for the notebook…

But he pulled it out of reach, "I never said this information was 'free'."

"Ogh... well in _that_ case... good thing I've got th_is,_" Carly pulled out a doll of some kind from her handbag and displaying it proudly. The doll was dressed in a short, revealing blue outfit, a strangely-shaped hat perched on its head over its long blond hair. As its elegant curves and large breasts attested, the doll depicted the bimbo face of Duel Monsters – Dark Magician Girl. "Ta-da!"

"THE ONE-OF-A-KIND, IMPOSSIBLE-TO-FIND, ORIGINAL DARK MAGICIAN GIRL ACTION FIGURE? …The negotiations are complete."

Moments later, a man with blonde hair in a black trenchcoat walked through the door, with Carly walking past him. Paying no mind, he walked up to the counter, "I'm here for the you-know-what."

"Ooohh, I'm sorry," the owner apologized mockingly, "You just missed it."

"What?" the man exclaimed. He couldn't believe it; he was waiting all day, "Then at least tell me who has it!"

"I'm sorry, but that kind of information is considered confidenti—" but the owner had no time to finish his sentence, as he was yanked up by the collar and slammed onto the top of the counter, "Alright, alright! She just went out the door, but you could still catch her! She has black hair with glasses so thick you can see into the future!"

Without saying another word, the man raced out the door and found the girl sitting in the car.

"Wait!" he ran up to Carly, "Wait, I need to talk to you!"

Carly, thinking the man was a mugger, panicked, "Uhh, I don't know you!" she started the car; but before the engine started, the guy moved in front of the car.

"Wait! I know you have info on the Arcadia! I'm after the same people! Please, if you looking for them, I can help you! Just give me a chance!"

"Prove it!" Carly stated, holding up the notepad, "This contains everyone who's ever had a connection with the Arcadia Movement! Just give me a name!"

"Mana Copperfield!"

Carly skimmed through the pages and there she found it: a girl with blonde hair and blushes visible on her cheeks. That was Mana Copperfield.

"…Alright, get in."

"Thank you. By the way, my name's David."

* * *

The two looked through the contacts filed in the pad, when moment later Carly noticed details of someone she knew. That person was Misty Tredwell. Perhaps if they could talk to her, maybe they could find some answers. Luckily they managed to get a hold of where the model was staying.

Now if only they could get pass the receptionist…

"Could you tell me which apartment is Misty's?" Carly asked.

" Last name please?"

" I think it's 'Treadwell'."

" Oh! So you're looking for the world-famous supermodel Misty Treadwell…," the clerk replied with sarcasm, "who treasures her privacy and doesn't wanna be bothered at her home by every kook off the street!"

"Look, I know her. We're friends."

"_Really_" she wasn't too sure, "That's weird, 'cause I know where _my_ friends live. Hey, I know- why don't you tell me you have a special delivery for her, see if_ that_ works!"

"Excuse me," another new character came into the story. His grayish black hair was tied into a ponytail. His glasses protected his dark-blue eyes. He wore a navy-blue well button shirt with a black shirt underneath, black jeans, and black shoes with black socks, "My name's Kai Fox. I'm here to deliver these to her," he held up a bouquet of roses.

"Oh! Misty told me you would come here!" the clerk replied, her attitude changing in an instant, "Just wait in the lobby! I'll call her in for you."

"Thanks," the man name Kai left, with Carly flabbergasted with what karma threw at her.

"But Misty and I _are_ friends!" she complained, "We- we met at a party once..."

"Oh, you met at a 'party', _'once'_. Why didn't you say so?" the clerk then turned to David, "And what's your excuse?"

"Autograph," he replied flatly.

"It's fine, Kate," Misty said from behind Carly. The reporter turned to see the supermodel, who was dressed in a pale green dress under a white jacket, with an emerald green sash tied around her waist." Is everything okay with you?"

"You have a couple of visitors. They seem a bit _off_ to me."

"Remember me, Misty? I wanted to ask you about something, but, but your _guard dog _wouldn't let me in."

"I'm sorry. Kate takes her job very seriously," Misty replied, "Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk."

Carly and David followed, but not before Carly gave a small taunt to the receptionist.

* * *

Misty's apartment was lit by a dazzling chandelier, and everything seemed to sparkle. While David and Kai entered, Carly just stood in the doorway, struggling to take it in. The room was spacious, elegant simplicity in earth tones.

" Don't just stand there, Carly. Come on in. I'll get us some tea," Misty said, "Sorry about the mess. I just got back from a shoot overseas."

"This place is amazing!" Carly praised.

"It's not bad, I guess. It gets a little lonely, sometimes," she soon came back with a tray of tea, "You can surround yourself with all sorts of 'things', but if you're not surrounded by people you love, it all feels empty. Do you know what I mean?"

"Gosh, I know _exactly _what you mean!"

"Spoken like a girl in love."

The journalist blushed, "Uh, I'm not in love, who told you that?"

"Your face tells me everything."

"Oh, that's right; you do fortunetelling by reading people's faces and stuff, right?"

"I don't think what she meant," Kai said, adjusting his glasses, "Judging by how you're looking right now, _anyone _can read your face."

"Th-the way I am?" the journalist fidgeted, "What do you mean? How am I?"

"Here; relax," Misty set up teacups and saucers for her guest, as they sat down, "So what's up? What did you wanna ask me?"

"This might seem kinda weird, but I'm a journalist, and I'm investigating that Crimson Dragon thing that appeared during the Fortune Cup, and, well, _that_ led me to investigate that duelist named Akiza, and so, um—"

"So that led you to investigate the Arcadia Movement?" Kai deducted for her.

"Yeah," Carly handed the booklet of information over to Misty, "And I found out that Misty had some connection to them."

"I never got involved with them, but... they managed to sink their claws into my younger brother and..." the model suddenly paused, "they took him from me!"

Carly gasped while David's eyes widened.

"And what did they mean they 'took him from you'?" David asked.

"The last time I saw my brother, he had just come back from watching a duel in the Narrows," Misty explained, "He was totally different. He was going on and on about 'the Movement'. I asked him what he meant, and suddenly we were fighting, and then he stormed off, and... I never saw him again."

"Did you report the Arcadia Movement and have them investigated?" Carly asked.

"The authorities asked a few questions, but nothing came of it. And that was that."

"That's weird. You would think they'd step up and conduct a full-on investigation, in a case of a missing person."

"Someone in the Arcadia Movement must have some serious dirt on one of the higher-ups running the City."

"You mean, like a secret cover-up? Think it's got something to do with Goodwin?"

"I don't know... but that's the only thing that makes sense to me."

David glanced over at Kai, who took in the conversation with a stern face, "You seem rather agitated as Misty. Has something happened between you and the Arcadia as well?"

"…" Kai said nothing; he turned away and looked out the window, his eyes narrowed, "Something did happen; but I …rather not talk about it."

"This Arcadia Movement…" Misty said, "I have no idea what they're about, but I know they're not to be trusted," she then looked to Carly with a stern but concerned look, _"_No matter what they say to you, don't believe them, they're lying!"

* * *

**Later…**

Gabriella was back in her room, waiting for Katherine to come back. She was nervous about letting her got to the Arcadia Movement. But with others going with her, she figured it would be alright. But still, it wouldn't hurt to check up on her. But when she didn't answer her cell, Gabriella started to worry again. So she grabbed her jacket and started to the Movement's building.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Jason groaned as he opened his eyes; the florescent lights. He rose up from a futon, winching from the pain under his bandaged body. He looked around the small room, and saw that it was a mess; a few tools here, a couple of papers there. Now if only he knew where he was…

"Don't get up yet," a young woman, about a year older than Jason, entered the room. Her sandy-blonde hair jumbled over her head. She wore a green t-shirt and brown jeans. But what interested Jason was the marker under her left eye: two arching triangles forming a snake's fang. "You know, you were lucky I showed up when I did. Otherwise, Sector Security would've caught you when they raided the place. That would be quite possible, considering I was the one who called them."

"You mean you were the one who lead them to that place?" Jason realized, "I thought it would be secret…"

"It was a secret place. That's why I tracked you and followed you there. And with what that psycho did to you there, I'd say better late than never." The woman gave Jason a plate of mixed fruit, "Here, eat up."

"Thanks," the Satellite to a sliced apple to bit into it, "But do you mind telling me who you are?"

"I guess you'd what to know the name of the person who rescued you?" she said, "Well, no one asked me in a long time… but the name's Lyrtle; Sarah Lyrtle."

"Well, my name is—"

"Everyone knows who you are, Jason Hutchins; Fortune Cup Wild Card Champion. And don't worry; I know you're innocent on the whole 'Kidnapping Sonya Harpe' thing."

Jason smiled; this lady has really done her homework, "So where am I exactly?"

"At some warehouse," Sarah answered plainly, "But don't worry about that for now. You still need to recover…"

* * *

Dusk came over the city of New Domino. The scene now sets at the Arcadia Movement, with Sayer inside his dark, vast office, with Akiza alone with him.

"I thought there was a meeting," she assumed.

"You're not gonna be involved in group meetings anymore, Akiza." Her leader explained, scanning the city through the plate-glass window, "We've got much bigger plans for you. It's time for the Arcadia Movement to seek members across the globe, and who best to help, then our own Fortune Cup participant? I mean, you've got 'star power' written all over you, Akiza. You're going to become the living symbol of the Arcadia Movement."

The young psychic did not approve of that, "You're gonna turn me into some kind of billboard?"

Sayer turned and put a hand consolingly on her shoulder, "Don't look at it like that. This is a huge honor. You're going to lead a lot of lost souls to the one place they can turn to, Akiza. People are going to _love you_."

Akiza smiled slightly, but worry lingered in her eyes.

* * *

Outside Sayer's office, Carly, dressed in a pink cleaner's outfit, quickly stepped out of the way as the two walked out. Figuring out the Black Rose was right in front of her, she quickly turned to retreat, but…

"Excuse me," Sayer asked.

"Oh, uh, yes sir?" she started to panic.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm the one who fills in for the fill-ins when they're too sick to fill in for the sick ones."

"…Oh, that's right. Well, carry on."

Carly sighed with relief as she watched the two walk down the hall, then enter Sayer's office. As briefly explained before, it was a spacious room, with classical sculptures on pedestals spaced along the walls. Janitor clothes tossed aside, Carly was already looking through a book from the bookshelf. Soon, after grabbing another book, she accidentally tripped a lever and discovered a secret office behind the bookcase! It was a neat, cozy den, two walls lined with bookcases, a third with a high-tech computer console and chair. There was also a file cabinet beside the desk and a phone on the wall.

Afterwards, she started to look through the book there for a while, "Okay, _weird._ After hearing Misty's story, I made a list of people who've gone missing the last few years. Almost everyone on my list is mentioned in these files! What is this Arcadia Movement really about?" she knocked over a pile of books, and starts to pick it back up, then seeing a picture on a page of one of the books that tumbled open; she was surprised whose picture it was: Rex Goodwin! More curiosity getting to her, she read his file, "Rex Goodwin lives a life of many lies, all stemming from his—"

"Well, well. A little mouse." A voice said. Carly looked up to see the person she ran into. It was the Arcadia Movement's ringleader, armed with his golden disk, "You should be more careful. You shouldn't go scampering where there could be traps," as he approaches Carly, the so-called journalist backed away, slipping out of the office and backing up past the silent marble statues, "At first I thought you might be working for Goodwin, but judging from the look on your face, I'm guessing you're flying solo. Doesn't matter, though, 'cause now that you've seen what you've seen, I can't let you leave." Sayer then noticed a silver disk and then threw it to Carly, "However, in the interest of good sport, allow me to at least give you a fighting chance. I'm willing to grant you a very slim hope."

"Y-you wanna duel?" Carly asked, confused.

"You can try to run, or you can duel me. What do you say?" Sayer activated his duel-disk, "Or should I just lock you up forever, now?

'I'm not afraid, I can do this. I learned a lot about dueling when I dueled with Jack,' Carly's mind then floated off to who-knows-where, 'And, hey, maybe this could be good. I could… stop trying to be a reporter, and become the world's first famous dueling married couple with Jack!' with that one goal in mind, the journalist strapped on her duel-disk and slotted in her deck, "Bring it on!"

"You shoulda tried to run!" but Sayer didn't mind either way…

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella made it to the Arcadia building. But as soon as she passed through the doors, she was met with the last person she ever wanted to meet…

"Well, well. Look who the neko dragged in."

Standing a distance away from Gabe was one of the most feared psychics in the movement. His cruelty knows no bounds when it comes to psychic dueling. He had shown his wrath on few occasions, one of the being the Fortune Cup; the one who holds the Hyper Psychic Blaster synchro-monster.

"Divine…" his name whimpered through Gabriella's lips.

"And you know it," the psychic smiled an evil grin, "I never known you would come to a place like this. So, what's the occasion?"

Gabriella never forgotten. She never forgot what that monster did to her Katherine at the tournament not too long ago; how he adored the anguish he gave to the little girl. The way he prolonged he agony that day, it infuriated her.

"Where's Katherine?" Gabriella demanded, "Where have you taken her?"

"Katherine? Let's see… Katherine, Katherine…you mean the one with the ears? Oh, she's not feeling too good. I'd take her to her, but I think her condition's a little too 'critical' to have visiting hours."

She bit her lip, one of her canines drawing out her blood. What kind of person is capable of such insanity; such…evil?

Suddenly, a duel-disk slid towards her, "But hey, I'm a nice guy. How about a little game until the nurse come with the little missy's final results?"

He treats this like it was a game! He took the very game her darling neko-mimi cherished and twisted it into torture and torment. He could care less if she would survive. As long as he haves his fun, anything goes. But not this time. She was not going to give this demon the satisfaction.

"Fine," Gabriella strapped on the disk and inserted her Fables, "I accept your challenge."

"Let's make this a little more exciting. I'll give you one turn to stop me," Divine's grin grew wider, "Remember; if you lose, you may be joining her. But then again, that is what you what, isn't in?"

"DUEL!"

**Gabriella: 4000**

**Divine: 4000**

"We're on my turf, so I'll have the first turn," Divine drew his sixth card, "I'll start things off with the Reverse of Arcadia field-spell!" the light went out in the large lobby, and was replaced with the dark-blue neon of a large serpentine dragon outline, arched around Divine and Gabriella, "Next, I summon Mind Protector in DEF mode, "The golden-armored android appeared kneeling (DEF: 2000), "Now I throw down three face-downs. That's my turn." Three reverses appeared.

"It's my turn," Gabriella drew, "I activate Pot of Greed, and draw 2 cards from my deck. Next, by discarding one card, I summon (1) The Tricky(5/ATK: 2000/1200)," a jester-like figure stood tall in front of his master, wearing yellow-and-black armor, and a blue cape. A red question mark was branded on its chest and its face (ATK: 2000), "Next, I summon the tuner-monster, Fabled Raven," a black-armored demon appeared, its ebony wings tipped red (ATK: 1300), "Now I activate his special-ability: by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, his level increases by 1."

Fabled Raven: (Lv: 3/ATK: 1700)

"And because I discarded Fabled Lurrie with Raven's special-ability, he's summoned directly to my field," the grinning imp was resurrected from the graveyard (DEF: 400), "Now I tune him to the Tricky to synchro-summon Fabled Valkirus!" the two monsters combined as Gabriella chanted:

"Fallen angels descend to a dark inferno! Fan the demonic flames and turn the darkness into light! Synchro-Summon! Appear as the rising devil, Fabled Valkirus!"

The fabled demon synchro appeared (ATK: 2900), "Next, since (2) Fabled Soulkius(6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2100) is in my graveyard, I can discard 2 more cards from my hand to special-summon him as well," after discarding 2 cards, a new field appeared; a decorated golden chest plate mounted over its well-built body. Its massive bat-like wings spread out, and peered at its opponent through its red mask (ATK: 2200), "But I'm not done there; since Fabled Krus was discarded due to Soulkius' effect, her special-ability allows me to resurrect one level-4-or-lower Fables from my graveyard, such as my Fabled Grimro," the pale, raven-winged Fabled appeared (ATK: 1700), "Now I discard my (3) Fabled Miztoji(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 200) to make Grimo into a tuner-monster. And by tuning her with Soulkius, I'm ready for another synchro-summon!" Grimro ascended and separated into four synchro-gates and descended around Soulkius, while Gabriella chanted:

"Fallen angels descend to a dark abyss! Engulf them in radiance and turn the darkness into light! Synchro-Summon! Appear as the ruling daemon, (4) Fabled Leviathan(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)!"

As stone throne rose up from the synchro-summon. Sitting on it had red-and-black armor over golden braces. Its red hair spilled wildly down its back, as it peered through its black mask. Its large crimson wings shielded around the monster and its throne (ATK: 3000), "Valkirus! Attack Divine's Mind Protector!" Valkirus flew towards the android and punched a hole through it, before it exploded.

But Divine just smirked, "By destroying my monster, you triggered the Psi-Curse trap card!" one of his three reverses revealed itself, "And once activated your monster is destroyed, and then you take damage equal to Mind Protector's level multiplied by 300!" Valkirus's body was then infected by a course of electrical psionic energy before exploding. The energies backfired across the field and attack Gabriella.

**Gabriella: 3100**

**Divine: 4000**

She managed to shake it off before continuing, "Leviathan, attack-!"

"I activate the Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Divine's second trap forced the stronger Fabled back into Gabriella's extra-deck.

Gabriella cringed at how easily Divine removed her monsters. But at least he doesn't have one of his own.

"Since you don't have any cards in your hand, you don't mind if I take my next turn, do you?" Divine drew his next card, "But first I think I'll activate my face-down, Psychic Tuning!" he flipped his third and only trap, "With this, I can resurrect one of my psychics and make him a tuner monster! Welcome back, Mind Protector!" the psychic android returned, but not before emitting a sickly bright-green energy from itself, "Next, I activate Double Summon, which lets me normal-summon twice this turn; so I'll introduce you to my Destructotron and my Lifeforce Harmonizer!" a spider-like computer and a glowing mass of slime appeared and accompanied Mind Protector (ATK: 1600) (ATK: 800), "And now I tune Mind Protector with Destructotron and Lifeforce Harmonizer! Katherine and Jason already had the pleasure of meeting my most powerful monster; I'm sure you and he will get along just as nicely as they did." Mind Protector exploded and released three synchro-gates. The circles and six stars surrounded Divine as he chanted:

_"Stars of verlism, unite as one! Unlock the gate of cyberspace to uncover the arms, and array me with the rods of destruction! Synchro-Summon!" _

"From the depths of the cyber world, enter Hyper Psychic Blaster!" the synchro-jet broke apart, Divine now in his psychic armor (ATK: 3000), "OK, there's some good news and there's some bad news. The bad news is because Mind Protector was sent to the graveyard, Psychic Tuning is destroyed, and I take 400 points of damage for each of its level points."

**Gabriella: 3100**

**Divine: 2800**

"Good news: I can now use the Psychic Sword equip-spell to gain points equal to the difference in our life-points!" a sword then came to Divine's right hand; it was a large gray handle and guard with a much larger blade emitting emerald-green psychic energy.

Hyper Psychic Blaster: (ATK: 3300)

Gabriella grimaced at the display of Divine's skills. And how fast she became disabled of her cards; she could only imagine what his power at full-force would be like.

"Well, this was you one chance, and you blew it," Divine raised his sword behind him and charged it for one final blow. Gabriella tried to back away, but she could only go so far as the Reverse of Arcadia spell formed a barrier around the field; so no one would go anywhere, "You know, I'm sure you'd be expecting a 'your-hopes-of-wining-was-all-an-illusion' speech, but I'm pressed for time. So I'm gonna just go ahead and finish you now, okay?" and then, the psychic swept his powered-up sword into the ground, letting it drag a trench into the floor, then rose the sword up and discharged a wave of psionic energy, dragging across the floor at Gabriella.

The Fabled Duelist had no choice but to brace Divine's fury as she was swept away by the drift of power. She was knocked back against the wall of the barrier, but she couldn't escape the psychic stream. All she could do is cry out in anguish as her very life began to fade. And finally, her flame was extinguished when her torment subsided.

**Gabriella: 0**

**Divine: 2800**

With the duel over, Divine's armored disappeared as he watched his opponent slump to the floor, the dark lights finally dying out. Another idealist bit the dust, he thought. The wrath he casts upon his enemies as he watched them shiver and squirm made his day. He walked up to her to finish the job, when suddenly, Gabriella was twitching slightly. Perhaps he pulled the reigns a little on his powers. All the more to watch her shiver in turmoil, though. But that was not lightly this time…

Two massive forms erupted in front of him. Divine became so shocked that he didn't even notice when he was smacked hard, sending him flying straight into the receptionist desk. When the psychic rose from the debris, he was met with the last thing he would expect: Gabriella was seen standing at full length, a pair of massive wings spread out behind her.

"What the f—"

"You just can't help enjoying this, can you?" Gabriella chuckled, her voice not her own gentle tone; something dark, something…lustful, "Your power is no good except for inflicting pain to others. You hurt soooo many people for you own pleasure. You hurt Katherine, you hurt David Carten, and you even hurt my precious Jason Hutchins… But I can play rough too." Gabriella looked towards her bandaged arm, "You know, I was hoping I'd never have to show my true self…but I guest destiny has a way with screwing with us. Oh well."

Then, she bit a bandage strap with her cheek, and let the wrappings fall off onto the floor. Now the reasons behind those bindings were revealed: marked on her arm were lines that formed into a multi-pointed star. But unlike any old stars, the ends were flat instead of pointed. That very marking glowed as the large wings wrapped around Gabriella. Her cocoon molded its ebony feathers and dealt apart, revealing the Fabled Duelist, but as a completely different person…

Instead of her previous attire, Gabriella wore something a bit more revealing: the black halter top she wore had a cut made right in the middle, showing a bit of her cleavage. Her mini-skirt stopped just above her thighs, and her leather boots hugged themselves tightly just below her knees, just as the fingerless gloves stopped below her elbows. Her hair was now a brighter shade of green, and reach far below her back.

But the most intimidating feature she gained was her eyes…they were inked pitch-black and her pupils were pure silver. Gabriella's new form unleashed a pressure of energy too dark to even describe. While Divine was speechless of her new appearance, Gabriella took the opportunity to say one thing…

"You still wanna play?"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) The Tricky**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2000 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: ****You can discard 1 card to Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**(2) Fabled Soulkius**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2200 DEF/2100**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: ****You can send 2 cards, except "Fabled Soulkius", from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.**

**(3) Fabled Miztoji**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 2 ATK/00 DEF/00**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: ****You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up "Fabled" monster you control. The selected monster is treated as a Tuner monster while face-up on the field.**

**(4) Fabled Leviathan**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 8 ATK/3000 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: ****1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monster.  
When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select up to 3 "Fabled" monsters in your Graveyard. Add them to your hand.**

* * *

**CFGX: Sorry, readers! No preview today! You'll just have to wait until my next chapter!"**


	18. Digging Deeper: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

While Gabriella's true identity was being revealed, another revelation was about to unfold. On the top floor of the Arcadia building, Carly was facing the Arcadia's leader, Sayer. And Carly was losing; BAD!

Telekinetic Shocker, attack her Fairy Hu with Psychic Shockwave!" Sayer ordered! The man in the red suit charged up with electricity and sent the shockwave at the green fairy, destroying it into pixels and then the shockwave hit Carly sending her flying back as her glasses fell off with a piece of glass breaking from it. She was then pinned to the wall with the glass starting to become a web of cracks.

**Carly:**** 2300**

**Sayer:**** 3000**

"That hurt… what was that shock?" Carly asked.

"It's the powers of a psychic duel. And so is this! Psychic Snail, attack her Fairy Swee with Snail Thunder!" Sayer commanded. The snail charged up electricity from its antennae and shot it at the blue fairy destroying it and then it shocked Carly. The journalist cried in pain as it electricity shocked her and the web of cracks grew larger.

**Carly:**** 400**

**Sayer:**** 3000**

"You… won't get away with this," Carly muttered, "Sector Security will be looking for Carly Carmine…"

"Of course they will; and you'll become another missing person. One more cold case. Sector Security can't *touch* us! (The file Carly found about Goodwin is still lying on the floor) Not as long as I know the truth about Goodwin!"

"And what would that be?"

"Everyone in this town just loves Goodwin; he's an honest leader, a model citizen, New Domino City's favorite son. But he has a secret. Director Goodwin is from the Satellite Sector; and that, my dear, is the least of his secrets…"

"But you won't be around to take it out to the public. Night night, little mouse! Go, Psychic Commander!" Chee was the final fairy to go, and the attack blasts Carly through the window into the night sky. Her life-points sunk to zero as she fell through the air. Pretty soon, she disappeared, crashing through a warehouse roof.

**Carly:**** 0**

**Sayer:**** 3000**

"Foolish woman," Sayer laughed as he stared down from his office's shattered window, seeing the broken building. Suddenly, a small alarm was set off on his desk. He clicked a button on a viewing screen, showing many security cameras displayed everywhere in the building. One of them featured a person in blonde sneaking along the corners of the building.

"These people just don't learn, do they?" Sayer sighed, "As much as I would like to do more exterminating now, perhaps I should let someone else do it for me." And he knew just the people to do it.

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 17: Digging Deeper**

**Part 2: Insert Creepy, Supernatural-themed Title Here**

* * *

Rico was sat quietly in his quarters, trying to apprehend everything that happened today. Divine, his most hated person had gone and hurt his friend Katherine. What's worse is that Sayer let him do it, like he doesn't even care what will happen to her. How Divine would abuse his powers just made Rico mad.

And then there was the daily meditation. Part of the reason he was in the Arcadia Movement was because of his ability to travel the Spirit World. He would go through the same test day after day, but if Sayer wanted a way in, there was no way Rico would give it to him. And that temple he was in, what was it about those two pendants what do they all mean?

Rico reached under his bed and pulled out a stuffed animal: It was a bear-like toy with light-blue fur, wolf ears and a pair of fox tails. Each tail had a zipped-up pocket on them. He opened one of them and pulled out his deck; not his Scrap deck, but his old one, before he came to be here. He took the top 3 cards from his deck and looked at it. One looked like a humanoid hedgehog with a fox's tail and sunny-blonde fur. Another was a young boy wearing a blue jumpsuit and a blue helmet with a red visor. The final card was a fearsome dragon made completely of gems and jewels.

He thought, none of this would happen if his mother was still around. She was the one who gave him this card, along with the stuffed toy, on his fifth birthday. He had never imagined that a year later he would walk home to find out that her mother had been killed. Without any relatives to go to, he wandered the streets for almost a year, searching for scraps and sleeping in cardboard boxes like a common mutt. It wasn't long before he obtained his own criminal mark by trying to make a dine-and-dash at a local restaurant. What choice did he have? He was starving then. Soon later he was taken in by the Arcadia Movement and that ended his miserable life on the streets, but that also began another nightmare in the making.

Though Sayer was so kind and loving to him like with all the others of his group, Rico couldn't help but not like the man. There was something sinister behind that facade he was wearing, Rico was sure. He avoids the other members and tries to stay as far away as possible from Sayer and his partner Divine.

But this place wasn't all that bad; there was one person he had would only and always acknowledge. That was his friend, Akiza Izinski. After he met her in the Movement, he would always stay close to her, but as cold as she was then, the psychic would always distant herself away from here. That went on for about a year until Akiza finally started to warm up to his. As Rico treated Akiza like the big sister he never had, Akiza treats him like the little brother she never had. She makes Rico's four years here a little better. In fact, he could use her support right about now. And he was about to get his wish…

Knock, knock. The door opened and allowed the crimson-headed psychic inside. "Mind if I come in?" Rico just nodded as Akiza sat herself on the boy's bed beside him, "I'm just stopping by to see how you're doing," Akiza replied softly. The boy said nothing, just clutched the toy tightly to his chest, "If there's something wrong, just tell me. I can help you," still the boy was silent, "…Listen, about what happened today, I know what Divine did upset you. But a duel was about the only way to test Leo and Katherine."

"Well, that still doesn't give them the right!" Rico snapped, hopping up from his bed, "Sayer and Divine shouldn't have had hurt them! They didn't deserve it! They knew it would hurt them but they decided to do it anyway!" his eyes then began to water, "I can't forgive them for what they did to Neko!"

"Yes, that was the girl's name, wasn't it? …Rico, I don't think you should see her anymore."

The boy could not believe what he was hearing, "But why? She's my friend! She never did anything to me!"

"But did you tell her about your special gift?"

Rico was taken aback by this. Why hasn't he told her about his power? She wouldn't think of anything less of him…would she?

"Of course you didn't," Akiza answered for him, "Maybe it's because you're afraid she might reject you, and she probably will."

"You don't know Neko!" Rico said, "Jason has powers, too! And she's been beside him for a long time!"

"She's just a child like you are!" Akiza hinted, "And even if she doesn't turn her back on him now, it's only a matter of time until she grows up and see things the way the rest of the adults see, Rico!" she was dead-serious about this, Rico had realized. Her parents had abandoned her and her schoolmates belittled her. But as hard as Rico had it, he could never have possibly know what it was like to have your parents look down on you. And as much as his mother loved him, Akiza loved him maybe even more. But does she really know what is best for the bronze-haired child?

Suddenly, Rico was met with a kind embrace from the Black Rose. With welcoming arms she wrapped them around the young boy and pulled his close, gently laying his head against her chest, "What I'm trying to say is, if you don't want that to happen, make sure you tell her as soon as possible, okay?"

The older psychic released the boy so he could look into her eyes, his sparkling bronze to her radiant ambers, "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Then go on ahead and find your friend. I'm sure she's feeling a little better by now."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The hallways were really quiet, quiet enough for someone to sneak around. And that was the one thing this person has on his mind. That's right: David Carten has infiltrated the Arcadia Movement during the last chapter. And reason's are that someone really special to him was being kept here.

A few years back, when David was entered middle-school, he spotted a younger girl on the front campus, sitting alone. He paid no mind to her then, but as the year went by, he had been seeing this girl being picked on by the other classmates. Apparently her skills at Duel Monsters weren't as good as the others. But David was willing to prove that wrong.

As it turned out, that girl was simply just nervous, as proven when David offered her a match. But the true story behind the two began when she summoned a famous monster: the Dark Magician Girl. Being one who holds a Dark Magician of his own, David could see that she was quite a duelist; all she needed was to forget all about being nervous. That very girl goes by the name, Mana.

And thus, their legacy together began. As 'David the Magician's' tag partner, Mana was also classed as the Magician's Apprentice, and in more than one way. You see, Mana has a special gift that allowed her to communicate with her cards; you would even call her a Spirit Caller. David soon found out about her power and agreed to keep it a secret between them. But that proved to be ineffective as the Arcadia Movement realized about Mana's abilities way before then. They went as far as to give her an invite, but she refused.

One day, David went to Mana's home and found the place trashed. All he could find was her Dark Magician Girl on the floor, scattered with the rest of her cards. David came to the conclusion that she was snatched away. That happened over a year ago.

So, until this day, he had been searching high and low for her. And it wasn't until a little over than a week ago that he obtained a little information from Director Goodwin. The director offered it to David if he would face Jason Hutchins in the Fortune Cup. But Thanks to Divine, that hope was taken from him. So he looked for another way until he found an informant at a local card shop. He was lucky to catch Carly before she left with it.

And now, here he was, in the lion's den trying to find his way to Mana and reunite with her. This could prove hard, considering he had to search every nook and cranny in this building and he covered three floors already. Suddenly, he spotted two people entering into a room. It was a good thing they paid no attention when he was in the middle of the hallway. So he decided to tail then. A few moments after waiting, he entered through the same room they entered.

It was dark, though, and with the little light in the room, he could see it was massive. But then, the lights suddenly turned on, revealing a wide dueling field made completely of steel. A distance in front of him, he spotted two Arcadia members, a brunette with glasses and another with dirty blonde. They both had a blank, cold expression and they were each equipped with a duel disk. They were Liquid and Okita from the very first chapter!

'Okay, this was unexpected,' David thought. Then again, maybe these two know where Mana is, "Alright, I have a question for the both of you…" but before he could answer, Okita tossed a duel-disk towards him, and they both activate their own. David couldn't say he didn't expect this. After all, the Arcadia Movement trains psychics to harness their powers through dueling. It was clear what he had to do, "Well, here my answer…" so he strapped on the duel-disk, slotted in his deck and activated it, "Bring it!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Margaret Spires, who had woken up from his trip to the Spirit World, tried to recall everything she experienced since then: she woke up in an almost dead forest, and found a little girl wandering around. It turned out that she was a spirit whose world was in danger by some evil power. Now Magic has to find a power of her own if she wants to save it. It was a good thing she wouldn't have to face this faceless threat alone with the spirit of Silent Magician aiding her. But there was one thing she couldn't understand: if she was born in the Satellite, then how did she end up here in the Arcadia Movement? She thought really hard on the last thing she remembered of living in that island.

Magic remembered walking home with groceries in hand, when a mysterious man in a trenchcoat. He gave him an invite to join a society of some sort, but she refused. And as soon as her back was turned, her mind was like it was being boiled in a pot. Her mind went blank then. The last thing she remembered was those cold golden eyes and that…that…that red hair!

Now the pieces were coming together. She never came here on free will; she was kidnapped! Her memories were wiped out to keep her under Sayer's control! Oh, she felt so dirty how she saw treated as that man's doll! There's no way she could forgive him for what he did! It has to end now! …As soon as she finds a way to get out of this room.

Magic stood up from the bed she was in and went to the door. Just as the thought, it was locked. She examined the knob closely and found a small keyhole. 'I hope I remember how to do this…' she rustled through the pockets of her robe, hoping there was something left in there. Luckily enough, she found a large safety pin. Freeing the needle, she inserted it inside the keyhole and fumbled around. Soon enough, the tumblers activated and the door instantly unlocked. 'Hmph. Looks like I still got it,' Magic was pleased with herself and tossed the pin away.

She began her way down the hallway but was stop by Seria, who came up to her with a duel-disk in her arms.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Miss Spires," Seria said with a smile, "I was just about to let you out."

"I want to speak to Sayer. Where is he?" Magic demanded.

""He's in a very important meeting right now. I'm sure you want to thank him for bringing you back home?"

"Save me? He kidnapped me!" Magic snapped, "That freak brainwashed me and made me his puppet!"

Seria skipped a heartbeat at the revelation. Her eyes hid behind her hair, her expression visible with shame.

"And you knew about it, didn't you?"

Sayer's assistant said nothing. She just handed the disk over to Magic, who reluctantly accepted it, "If you want the truth, then follow me."

With nothing else to say, Magic had no choice but to follow Seria to wherever she was taking her.

* * *

While the above events transpired, David participated in the 2-on-1 duel. His opponents shared 4000 point each while he has his own set.

**David: 4000**

**Liquid and Okita: 4000**

"I will make the first move," Liquid began with a monotone voice, "I summon (1) Dark Blade(4/1800/1500) in ATK position," a knight with fearsome black armor appeared; its blood-red cape fluttered slightly from the large, spiky shoulder blades. Faceless red eyes glowed malevolently from its horned helmet. In each hand it wielded a curved sword. "Next, I'll place 2 cards face-down. I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Okita said in a dull tone, "I activate the continuous-spell, Frontline Base, and use its effect to summon the (2) Pitch-Dark Dragon(3/ATK: 900/DEF: 600) union-monster," beside the knight a large dragon appeared. Its thorny, rough hide was as black as the Dark Blade's armor (ATK: 900), "Now I combine my dragon with Dark Blade!" the knight sprung up from its position and landed on the dragon's back. Dark energy crackled from them as the dragon's master gained power.

Dark Blade: (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1900)

"As you may already know, union-monsters can equip to other monster and give them special abilities," Okita explained, "And when the equipped monster is destroyed, the union-monster may take their place. Now, I place a card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn now!" David drew his sixth card, "I summon Rapid Fire Magician in ATK mode!" the monster he summoned was a violet-haired spellcaster who wore a unique magician's uniform with gold trimmings. In each hand he held a short staff with a colored gem in its clawed hand (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200), "Next up, I activate the spell, Summoner's Art! This allows me to search my deck for a level-5-or-higher normal-monster and then add that card to my hand! And I choose to bring out the Dark Magician!" David showed his opponents his prized card and then placed it with the others in his hand, "And since I played a normal-spell this turn, Rapid-Fire's special-ability gets activated, dealing 400 points of damage to the both of you!" the magician's staffs burned with mystical fire, and then he launched their orbs at Liquid and Okita.

**David: 4000**

**Liquid and Okita: 3600**

"Next, I activate Double Summon and use it to bring out Skilled Dark Magician to the field!" a noble armored spellcaster cloaked in a black cape appeared (ATK: 1900), "And Double Summon is a normal-spell too, to that means another 400 points of damage!"

**David: 4000**

**Liquid and Okita: 3200**

"But the magic's not over yet! I activate Tribute Doll, to release Skilled Dark Magician! Now, Dark Magician! Take center stage!" in place of the apprentice spellcaster, the grand magician himself introduced himself into the match, wearing his onyx-black uniform and all (ATK: 2500), "Another spell, another 400 points of damage!"

**David: 4000**

**Liquid and Okita: 2800**

"Now I'll just end my turn with a face-down," David placed his last card in his disk, "And with that, an intermission!"

"It's my turn," Liquid drew, "I summon (3) Warrior Dai Grepher(4/1700/1600)," another warrior appeared, this time a muscular Caucasian man, fitted in a tight leather tank-top. He wore leather gauntlets around his wrists. His black mullet was held up by a black mask, while still showing his face. In his hand, he wielded a glowing broadsword (ATK: 1700), "Next, I activate The A. Forces continuous-spell. So the ATK points of each warrior on our side of the field by 200 for each warrior and spellcaster there."

Warrior Dai Grepher: (ATK: 2100)

Dark Blade: (ATK: 2600)

"And that would end my turn."

"It's my turn," Okita drew his next card, "I play Polymerization and fuse the Warrior Dai Grepher on the field, to the Spirit Ryu in my had, to summon (4) Ryu Senshi(6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)," a multi-colored vortex appeared above the field, absorbing the warrior along with a transparent blue dragon. In their place came a yet stronger warrior, with tanner skin. He wore armor made of leathery violet dragonhide, with his full mask the same material. In place of Grepher's sword was a double-edged twin blade (ATK: 2000-2400), "And now, Dark Blade attacks." but before the knight could connect with the Dark Magician, both warriors were paralyzed by a massive gust of wind.

"Sorry," David said, "But with Negate Attack activated, your battle-phase ends early!"

Neither of his opponents showed any fear or shock, "Then we will end our turn."

"My move, then," David drew, "I activate the spell Card of Sanctity!" all three players replenished their hand to a value of six, "And remember, since I played a normal-spell this turn, Rapid-Fire Magician deals 400 points of damage to my opponent!"

**David: 4000**

**Liquid and Okita: 2400**

"By releasing Dark Magician, he gets an upgrade, as I summon the (5) Dark Eradicator Warlock(2500/2100)!" magical surges surrounded David's magician as he obtains new power. As of then, his robes were replaced with massive dark-red armor with gold trimmings. A violet-colored cape flowed behind him. Finally, his staff was upgraded to three large arches surrounding a floating orb glowing with dark magic (ATK: 2500), "Now here's where the real show begins! See, for each normal-spell I activate, Dark Eradicator Warlock hits you with 1000 points of damage! So prepare to be amazed! I activate Toon Table of Contents! When activated, I can add a 'Toon' titled card to my hand from my dueling deck, so I add another Toon Table of Contents!" David added the spell into his hand, "And don't forget: Rapid-Fire and Dark Eradicator slams you with a total of 1400 points of damage!" a large quantity of magic gathered inside the warlock's staff while the Rapid-Fire Magician charged his staffs with his own. The both fired with their combined power.

**David: 4000**

**Liquid and Okita: 1000**

"I activate Toon Table of Contents once again! And with that, this show is over!" David's final spell allowed the two magicians to wage one final attack on the two psychics.

**David: 4000**

**Liquid and Okita: 0**

Once the duel was over, the holograms disappeared, and Liquid and Okita collapsed. It wasn't duel to the effect-damage; David wasn't a psychic after all. The Magician Duelist walked up to the two to see if their okay. Their pulses were fine; they were just unconscious. It was strange, though. To think they would show more vigor while they dueled. Was there someone else pulling the strings…?

David dismissed the thought, and walked away. He still has a person to find…

* * *

But while his duel took place, another was about to begin. Magic followed Seria until they reached the outer testing arena(Arcadia had two: on in the main building and another separated next door).

Not wanting to wait any longer, Magic stopped in place, "I did what you said, Seria. Now tell me the truth. How did I really end up here?"

Seria didn't want to face the young Spirit Caller. She felt ashamed of how long she kept up this lie.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry you had to know about this, Magic," Seria turned, keeping a straight face, "But now that you know the truth I cannot let you go." She activated her duel disk, "So forgive me for what I'm about to do…"

Magic's temperament was near her limit, but she knew what has to be done, "Fine…" she activated her own disk and slotted in her deck.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

**Magic: 8000**

**Seria: 8000**

"I'll take the initiative," Seria drew her sixth card, "I set a monster face-down. Next, I place two card face-down." Three reverses appeared; one sideways in the monster-card zone and the other two in the spell-trap-card zone, "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn!" Magic drew, "I activate the Double Summon spell card! Now I can normal-summon an extra turn! So I summon Reese the Ice Mistress, then Cyber Shark!" the armored sea-serpent appeared, followed by a gold-armored great-white (ATK: 800) (ATK: 2100), "Now I tune them both to synchro-summon White Glacier Dragon!" the two monsters combined as Magic chanted:

"The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon! Chant, White Glacier Dragon!"

The ice-based dragon appeared (ATK: 2750), "Dragon! Attack Seria's face-down!" the dragon fired a blaze of frozen fire and incinerated Seria's face-down, which was revealed to be a stone jar. Inside it was one eye and a wicked grin.

"Since my (6) Morphing Jar(2/ATK: 700/DEF: 600) was revealed, both of us must discard our entire had, then draw five new cards." Both players emptied their hand before replenishing them.

**Magic: 8000 (29)**

**Seria: 8000**

"And now your deck has 30 or less cards…the stage is now set…"

"Set?" Magic gasped, "What are you talking about?"

But before she could get her answer, a massive tremor snuck up and shook the facility, making both duelists quiver and fall to the ground.

"What's going on?" Magic demanded, "Is this your doing?"

"No! It isn't!"

But the quake was not affecting just the Arcadia building, but the whole of New Domino.

* * *

Back in Misty's hotel room, the model herself stared down at her cup of tea as ripples ran across it, "Kai…It must be time."

The black-haired man looked through the window, upon the many buildings of the futuristic utopia. His eyes lowered at this ominous event, "And so the battle begins…"

* * *

As the Arcadia's facility continue to tremble, several purple fires erupted around it and lit up the area, incinerating anything in its path. They kept going, parting ways, drawing a shape.

Meanwhile, blue lightning is striking more often than is ever natural, and the landscape is lit ablaze with purple flames. They have at last formed into a complex work of art. A geoglyph of a small bird centered around the Arcadia building, which was the only thing left standing around or within it. A much larger shape was sketched around the bird, forming into a large star. Sayer, still at the window, was watching the ominous moment at work.

"Well,_ this_ can't be good!" the Head of the Arcadia looked towards the warehouse where Carly crashed through, and found a supposed corpse rising from its crater. Suddenly, it disappeared. As brief panic overtook him, he quickly turned to his desk and snatched up the phone, "I need a report on the damage, right now! And get everyone evacuated, but leave our 'guests' where they—" but before he could finish his sentence, a pitch-black shadow covered him. Sayer instantly turned his heels to be met with a figure in shadowed veil right outside his window. The scariest thing was that it was supported by a pair of large wings rapidly flapping in the air.

"What the f—"

But Sayer could not finish _that _sentence before he was driven by a massive gust of wind, causing him to tumble over his desk and fall to the floor. He looked to the door and saw a shadow of a figure facing him, retracting its massive, paper-flat wings into it.

"I want a rematch…Sayer!" Lightning flashed outside the broken window to reveal his new invader: staring down Sayer with dead, blank eyes was none other than the wanna-be journalists, Carly Carmine!

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Dark Blade**

**Stats: [Warrior] Level 4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**(2) Pitch-Dark Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Union] Level 3 ATK/900 DEF/600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Silent Magician LV4". This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards.**

**(3) Warrior Dai Grepher**

**Stats: [Warrior] Level 4 ATK/2000 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**(4) Ryu Senshi**

**Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2000 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: ****"Warrior Dai Grepher" + "Spirit Ryu"  
A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, negate the effect of a Normal Trap Card by paying 1000 Life Points. Negate the effect of a Spell Card that targets this card and destroy it.**

**(5) Dark Eradicator Warlock**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: ****This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Dark Magician". Each time a Normal Spell Card is activated, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

**(6) Morphing Jar**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 3 ATK/700 DEF/600**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: ****FLIP: Both players discard all the cards in their hands, then draw 5 cards.**

* * *

**Magic: Here's a preview for the next 5D's! I just got my memory back and now it's being taken away! With every card I lose, Seria take away everyone I ever cared about from then! I have to protect what left of my mind at all cost! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Digging Deeper: Part 3! Time to make some magic!"**

**Please Review.**


	19. Digging Deeper: Part 3

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

This next chapter brings us back to the Arcadia Movement, where Divine just experienced a sudden and terrifying revelation from his latest target, Gabriella Cheshire.

"Ah, it feels so good to stretch my wings after sooo long," the recent Dark Signer purred, "And this new outfit, it really fits my image." Gabriella twirled around, letting her cape flow along with her. She then stopped and gave a small wink to Divine, "What do you think?"

Divine could say nothing. All he could do is stand over the reception desk's debris, his legs still as stone due to the darkness bearing down on him. And Gabriella loved the fear he must be feeling.

"I'll take that silence as a compliment. Anyway, all nonsense aside…" Gabriella looked towards her mark, "Don't ask me why, but I have a strange feeling that someone had just crashed through some warehouse roof and is now knocking on death's door…I'll just go on ahead and let her in." the dark angel raised her arm and a massive earthquake took place inside and out the building.

* * *

And outside the building, giant purple flames erupted and carved through the city, until they took form of a small bird, and a large star. And Sayer saw it all from his top-floor office.

"Well,_ this_ can't be good!" the Head of the Arcadia looked towards the warehouse where Carly crashed through, and found a supposed corpse rising from its crater. Suddenly, it disappeared. As brief panic overtook him, he quickly turned to his desk and snatched up the phone, "I need a report on the damage, right now! And get everyone evacuated, but leave our 'guests' where they—" but before he could finish his sentence, a pitch-black shadow covered him. Sayer instantly turned his heels to be met with a figure in shadowed veil right outside his window. The scariest thing was that it was supported by a pair of large wings rapidly flapping in the air.

"What the f—"

But Sayer could not finish _that _sentence before he was driven by a massive gust of wind, causing him to tumble over his desk and fall to the floor. He looked to the door and saw a shadow of a figure facing him, retracting its massive, paper-flat wings into it…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark abyss in the Satellite, the marks of the three Dark Signers were glowing actively.

"Our earthly guardians are growing restless," Roman looked at his spider mark; a smile curled on his face, "It appears that our herald has finally arisen from her slumber," he turned to the man in the black-and-yellow cape, "You know what to do."

The man nodded and exited to the door.

* * *

The dark energy emanated all across the city far and wide, even the Daimon Area. Jason ran out of the warehouse he was in and onto the streets. The power form the Dark Signs triggered his own Mark of the Dragon.

"Jason!" Sarah rushed out of the building as well after him, "You're not fully healed. You can't get up yet!"

But Jason was deaf to reason. He rushed back into the building and, seconds later, launched out with his duel-runner. He stopped next to Sarah.

"Thank you for the hospitality. I appreciate it," that was all Jason said before he drove off.

But Sarah was not going to take it lying down. She reached into her pocket for a small object and pressed a button that sent a green capsule-like vehicle driving next to her. The roof of the vehicle opened up like a snake's mouth, revealing an armored duel-runner styled as a green viper. Sarah perched herself onto the bike and put her helmet over her head.

"Victor, let's tail him."

"Sarah, are you sure about this?" the computer's voice said from the runner, "Jason did appreciate you taking care of him."

"Victor, he could fall under fatigue!" Sarah replied, "I can't be held responsible if he's stupid enough to collapse on his runner. Now let's go!"

"Alright…" the computer sighed as Sarah drove him down the street.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I want a rematch…Sayer!" Lightning flashed outside the broken window to reveal his new invader: staring down Sayer with dead, blank eyes was none other than the wanna-be journalists, Carly Carmine! Sayer was stiff on the floor as he stared at her in shock and horror.

"Okay, you're having a nervous breakdown," he tried to convince himself, "it's the stress of your job, it's gotten to you…I hope."

"Stop talking," Carly replied apathetically, "I'm not some stress-induced hallucination, I'm real."

" But you _fell_... !" as the Head of the Arcadia stared at her right arm, a mark began to glow violet on it, one that matched one of the earth-scorching symbols outside.

Carly looks at it dispassionately, "And the Dark Signers gave me a soft landing. It seems that their Herald is actively recruiting duelists to join their cause. She chose yours truly, and that's bad news for you."

" Uh, let's just talk about this."

Carly gasped as her mark burned, as though she just got an electric shock. As she was about to scream, a column of ominous light that appeared around her cut her off, obscuring her from view.

"Carly…?"

"This is the beginning of the end for you!" She reappeared with stiletto boots, bare legs, black short shorts or miniskirt covered by a skirt, long in the back and short in the front that separates into leaves of cloth, extremely daring bare midriff, and black gloves that button well above her elbows. Her top was a garment like a short poncho, longer in the front and back than at the shoulders, black highlighted with orange designs, with a hood beneath her hair as it settled back onto her shoulders. Her duel-disk became evil-looking teeth and a large orange jewel. A mark similar to tracking dye, in her case a left-side eye triangle, appeared on her face. She opened her eyes, and the space around her irises had turned black and her face is alight with sinister glee, "Prepare yourself for the Shadows!"

"So the little mouse has become a Dark Signer, right?" Sayer chuckled, "Well, I've already beaten you once today, and I'll be more than happy to do it again!"

"I must warn you that I'm not the same person," Carly the Dark Signer smirked as she activated her duel-disk, "Since I've joined the Dark Signers, I've grown up. You wanna _really_ see how exciting a duel can be, Sayer? Then why don't you agree to battle me in a shadow duel!"

"Carly, you've got yourself a deal. I guess you forgot that I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement! And you're no match for _my_ psychic powers!"

Sayer slotted his deck and so did Carly. Both duel disks auto-shuffle, and then they both draw five.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 18: Digging Deeper**

**Part 3: Mind Crush, Three Geoglyphs, and The Herald of the Dark Signers.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the testing area, Magic and Seria recovered from the recent earthquake.

"What just happened just now?" Magic wondered, "…It doesn't matter! I'm not getting distracted from my chance at freedom!" she then played a card from her hand, "I activate the spell, Gift of the Yuki-Onna! So by discarding a high-leveled WATER monster from my hand, I draw 2 cards from my deck!" Magic discarded Ice Master and drew twice.

**Magic: 8000 (27)**

**Seria: 8000**

"You should know that it's a bad idea to draw so many cards," Seria stated in a calm state, "Though helpful, there is such thing as drawing too many."

"Tell that to my face-down!" Magic set a reverse-card onto her field, "I end my turn!"

"And during the end-phase, I activate the continuous-trap known as Greed," Seria activated one of her face-downs, "So now we take 500 points of damage for each card we drew due to a card-effect." A red aura then surrounded both players, burning them from the inside.

**Magic: 4500 (27)**

**Seria: 5500**

"And now it is my turn," Seria drew, "And I summon Blackwing-Bora the Sphere," to shock of her opponent, Seria conjured a red-headed bird-man, wielding his giant black jousting spear (ATK: 1700), "And since a I have a monster with 'Blackwing' in its card name, I can summon Gale the Whirlwind, which is also a Blackwing," beside the armed avian came a smaller one, its arms stretched like wings and its head-feathers a shade of green (ATK: 1300), "I now activate Gale the Whirlwind's special-ability. In case you don't know, I can select one monster you control, and cut its offensive power and defensive power in half," the small bird-man flapped its wing-like arms once, its beat creating a powerful namesake which ripped across Magic's dragon. In the conclusion, the White Glacier Dragon griped in pain as it was covered by many deep cuts.

White Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 1375/DEF: 1000)

"Glacier…" Magic whispered to her dragon, seeing it in anguish mane a small pang in her heart.

"Now I tune Bora the Spear with Gale the Whirlwind to synchro-summoned Blackwing-Armor Master," the two monsters combined into the synchro-jet and fused into a humanoid, armored avian, one of which Magic was familiar of.

'That's Crow's favorite monster!' her mind gasped, 'How did she get a card that rare?'

"Finally, I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn," two reverses appeared.

'I don't get it. Blackwing-Armor Master has more ATK points thanks to Gale the Whirlwind. So why hasn't she attacked?' Magic wondered, 'What's she up to?'

"It's my move!" Magic drew her next card.

"And I activate my face-down, the trap card The Gift of Greed!" Seria flipped another one of her reverse-cards, "That allows you to draw 2 new cards," she watched her opponent draw two cards from her deck, "And now…it begins…"

"Begins what? What are you talking about?" but Magic's demands were unheard as everything went dark around her. Then, a spotlight was lit, revealing the last person Magic would see here…

"Crow?"

But the small reunion was cut short by a look of horror in her eyes. The red-headed Blackwing duelist collapsed, his body replaced with a pile of Duel Monster cards. Magic clutched her head as her mind felt like it was going through a blender. As soon as it stopped, all traces of her friend were gone.

"What just happened?" the ice duelist demanded, "What did you do to me?"

"I erased a piece of your memory," Seria explained, "You see, my powers are…'unique' among the other members here. While most of them use their monsters to inflict actual damage, I use my cards to cover up my opponent's memories and rearrange their thoughts. So, for every six cards removed from your deck, you lose a piece of your memory. And when you run out of cards to play, your mind will be 'reset'."

"So that's what happened to my memories…" Magic realized, "You took them from me, didn't you?"

Seria nodded, "It was so you would follow our movement without question, you see, there's a special power inside of you when we found you. But when you somehow got your memory back, our plans were compromised. That's why we must keep you here until we can gain hold of your secrets."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Meanwhile, all the members of the Arcadia Movement received Sayer's message and rand down the hall to evacuate the building. They were close to the elevator until their path was being blocked by a lone man. His ebony hair was held up by a ponytail while his eyes were being hidden behind the reflecting walls of his glasses.

"Normally I down pride myself on picking on 'lower life-forms…'" he then took his glasses off and slid then in his pocket, "But ridding the world of the Arcadia, is all part of my vengeance." The members were then knocked back by a veil of bright-purple light, as that person's form was replaced: he now wore a pitch-black cape over his body. His hair was down and his eyes were now a black as night with silver irises. He then raised his right arm, revealing a glowing mark of some sort…

"Let the game begin…"

* * *

Akiza was walking down the hallway with Rico in tow, the boy clutching her corset skirt in one hand, and dragging along his stuffed wolf in the other. The place was more quiet than usual this early in the evening; almost like deathly silent. Pretty soon they walked out onto a landing bordering the central shaft of empty space in the Arcadia building.

"Sayer? Anyone?" Akiza called out, "Hello? Come on, stop kidding around."

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked, "I'm afraid Sayer is a little, how should I say, 'occupied'." The two duelists turned their gaze to the adjacent balcony hallway to see a stunningly beautiful woman who was dressed in a pale green dress under a white jacket, with an emerald green sash tied around her waist.

"Wait. I know you," Akiza muttered, "You're that model."

"I do happen to have a name, you know. It's Misty," the woman said straightforward, "You're famous yourself, aren't you, miss Akiza? Or do you prefer 'Black Rose'? Tell me, are you really a witch?" Akiza was slightly taken aback at Misty's bluntness, "I've waited a long time for this, Miss Whatever-You-Call-Yourself; I want my brother back!"

"Your brother? But I don't know him," Akiza replied, "Why do you think I do?"

"Enough lies!" Misty snapped, "I want answers, and I want them _now_, Miss Akiza! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, _stole_ him! So now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth… Where is my brother, Black Rose!"

"I already told you that I _don't know_!"

"Then we duel."

"Fine! Let's go!"

"To tell you the truth, I had hoped it might come to this," Misty said as she walked to the corner of the landing to square off against Akiza, "A duel should be the perfect chance to try out some of the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret: do not let my perfect face fool you, for I am a Dark Signer, who has come to send you to the netherworld!"

"You're a Dark Signer?" Akiza gasped.

The model held up her right arm. It glowed a bright purple as it took the form of a lizard. A bright purple-white light shines beneath her feet, and her dress billowed up, paralleled by her long, knee-length hair that sweeps up like a pair of black wings. She was completely obscured, consumed in the bright purple aura.

As Akiza watches, her Mark of the Dragon glowed, too, "Ah! My Sign! What is it that you want?"

When Misty was visible again, she, like Carly and Gabriella, had undergone a transformation: beneath her eyes appear two dye-like marks in the form of thick, forked lines that are symmetrical to each other. Her eyes have gone pitch-black. Over that same full gown, she wore a long, leaved skirt and a top like Carly's, but with a longer, cape-like back, with her hair billowing like a second cape. Her robe's color scheme was black-highlighted with the same shade of green as the sash she was wearing, "The truth! And I'll get it, even if I have to _shake it_ out of you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was still riding across the empty streets of New Domino.

"Hey, Jason!" the Signer turned to see a bright-orange-and-red duel-runner. He knew that runner anywhere.

"Ken?"

The dueling go-getter, Kenichi Matsuda, drove up to Jason, "What's up, Jase?"

"I haven't seen you since Chapter 9! Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know, here and there," Ken answered, "But we've been having some crazy light-shows lately! This can't be normal!"

Soon, another duel-runner came into view in front of them. The two D-Wheelers drove up and saw a white frame with a large rotating wheel.

"Jack Atlas!" Jason revealed, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, this was a nice night for a ride…" the former king answered.

Suddenly, more blue lightning crackled across the skies. The ground shook again before the three D-Wheeler found themselves outrunning a massive crack opening up down the center of the street and filling with purple fire.

"This is crazy!" Kenichi cried.

"We'd best get a better look at this! Follow me!" Jack led the other two into a side-alleyway, letting the fire pass them by They rode right into a building, across the floor of the lobby, up every flight of stairs, and then busted through the rooftop door. They looked down from the rooftop and were all flabbergasted at what they saw. Over lapping the bird and star geoglyphs, there were now two varieties of lizard. One looked like a skink while the other was shaped like an iguana.

"A shadow duel is about to start; it's Signer versus Dark Signer, but where?" Jack looked at his burning mark and then to the battlefield, as in the center of all those geoglyphs, which is the Arcadia Movement building, "Time to kick it into overdrive!" He rode back toward the rooftop door; working up momentum, he then turned back to the edge of the roof and sped right at it. With a yell of triumph, he jumped off the rooftop, across the street, to the next, and lands, spinning like a top. The other two D-wheelers then followed suit.

* * *

"What's this, some purple fire blockade?"

Within the fires, a Sector Security paddy wagon was brought to a halt by the flames encircling them.

"Looks like your trip to the Facility just got delayed. I'm sure you're _really_ disappointed," his colleague muttered, glaring at the open wagon. Sitting against the van's wall, bounded by handcuffs, was the towering airstrike duelist Greiger. Hunched in a dark corner in a fetal position, was none other than Xiki Nomura…

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Magic fussed to Seria, "I don't want to be kept here! I want to go home! My real home! And you cannot keep me away from my real home!" Magic looked over her cards, 'I have to keep her from making me draw out anymore extra cards! But how?' but then she felt a small tug on her robes behind her. She looked back and found someone she met not too long ago, 'Silent Magician? Can you help me?' the duel-spirit looked over her partner's cards. She has to stand on her toes to see her hand. She then pointed to two specific cards, 'That's what you want me to do? I'm not so sure…' the Silent Magician couldn't be surer of anything, 'Alright, if you say so…'

"I summon the Silent Magician LV4 in ATK mode!" the duel-spirit vanished and reappeared in the material world as a monster card (ATK: 1000), "Next, I activate the spell card, Mystic Box!" suddenly, two boxes appeared; one had Blackwing-Armor Master inside, the other held Silent Magician. Then the boxes closed, "Do you like magic? I know I do! Especially when the Mystic Box on my side is skewered!" several swords appeared and pierced through Silent Magician's box, "But did I activate Mystic Box just to destroy Silent Magician…?" the box opened, only to reveal Blackwing-Armor Master, pierced by the many blades before vanishing into pixels, "Or maybe I replaced her box with Armor Master's! And Silent Magician appears from the remaining box unharmed!" the box on Seria's side opened up and released the small spellcaster on her side, "But that's not all! I activate Swords of Revealing Light, so you can't attack for the next 3 turns!" several swords appeared, creating a barrier around Seria and Silent Magician, "That's it for my turn!"

"Don't forget. You take 1000 points of damage from Greed, since you drew two extra cards this turn," Seria stated as a red aura briefly surrounded Magic.

**Magic: 4500 (24)**

**Seria: 5500**

"It's my turn, now," Seria drew her next card, "But before I play from my hand, I activate my face-down quick-play, Mind Wipe. I can only activate this spell when you have three or less cards in your hand. It forces you to return your entire hand to your deck, shuffle and then redraw." Magic did as instructed, shuffling her three cards into her deck, and then drawing three more cards.

"That activate the special-ability of Silent Magician," Magic boasted, "Anytime her player's opponent draws from her deck, she gets a Spell Counter!" one of the Silent Magician's earrings glowed (SC: 1).

"I summon Destiny Hero Defender(ATK: 100/DEF: 2700) to the field in DEF position," the monster Seria summoned was a deathly-grey golem. Its red eyes peered through a fenced face-guard, "And during each of your standby-phases, you have to draw an extra card. And by setting a card face-down, I end my turn. But not before you take damage from Greed's effect." The same red aura burned through Magic.

**Magic: 3000 (24)**

**Seria: 5500**

Swords of Revealing Light: 2

"It's my turn," Magic drew her next card, "And since I drew a card this turn, Silent Magician gets a counter. Same thing happens with Defender's effect," after drawing an extra card, the opposing monster received two Spell Counters (SC: 3), "Next, I summon Raging Eria in DEF mode," the mystical bearer of water appeared on the field (DEF: 1500), "And by releasing White Glacier Dragon, I use Eria's special-ability to special-summon the Ice Queen!" in place of the dragon, came a majestic sorceress made of ice (ATK: 2900), "Now attack! Give that Defender the royal treatment!" the queen twirled her staff in front of her, summoning a column of swirling snow and hail…

But the attack never connected, instead colliding with a barrier of sparkling light.

"I'm sorry, Margaret, but by paying 3000 life-points, my Wall of Revealing Light protects my monsters from all attacks from monsters with 3000 ATK points."

"Then I end my turn," the effect of Green then activated.

**Magic: 2500 (22)**

**Seria: 2500**

"It's my turn, then," Seria drew, "And I summon the tuner-monster Junk Synchron," the psychic called out Yusei's favored motorized tuner (ATK: 1300).

'Junk Synchron…but that means…'

"And with his special-ability, I summon Morphing Jar back from the graveyard (ATK: 700), "And now I tune them both to synchro-summon the Junk Warrior," after the synchro-process, the metal cobalt fighter appeared out of the jet of light (ATK: 2300), "Next, I activate Card Destruction. Now we both have to discard our hand and draw a new one," Magic drew three cards. And because of that, Silent Magician gained another counter (SC: 4).

**Magic: 2500 (19)**

**Seria: 2500**

"And then I end my turn, letting the effect of Greed activate."

**Magic: 2000 (19)**

**Seria: 2500**

Swords of Revealing Light: 1

"It's my move then," Magic started her turn, with an extra draw from Defender's effect. That gave the small magician her final counter (SC: 5).

**Magic: 2000 (17)**

**Seria: 2500**

"And now, another piece of memory of yours will be erased…" Seria stated.

Magic knew this was coming; but she was still scared, as Yusei's form collapsed into a pile of cards. The young ice duelist practically fell to the floor as her mind was being shattered bit by bit.

"Margaret, please understand…" Seria said to Magic, trying to comfort her, "I'm doing this to protect you. It's the only mercy I could give you…so I activate my face-down, Gift Card. This trap gives you 3000 life-points."

**Magic: 5000 (17)**

**Seria: 2500**

Magic continued with her turn, "Since there's a Water-Attribute monster on my field, I can special-summon Yuuki, The Ice Maiden!" a small vortex of snow appeared, releasing the beautiful Yuki-Onna (ATK: 800), "Next, I activate the spell card Mind Control, and take back my Silent Magician!" the young spellcaster reappeared on her owner's side of the field, "And now, since Silent Magician has a total of 5 Spell Counters, she evolves into a whole-nother level!" the Silent Magician surrounded herself in a veil of bright light as she changed form. The light dimmed as she now was a full-grown woman (ATK: 3500), "Meet the Silent Magician LV8!"

"That's quite the monster, Margaret," Seria agreed.

"If you think that's interesting, wait until you see my next spellcaster: by using Eria's special-ability, I release Yuuki to special-summon the Ice Master!" using the Yuki-Onna as tribute, the Water Charmer summoned the second ice-bending sorceress (ATK: 2500), "Now I activate Ice Master's special-ability, and place one Ice Counter on your monster," the Ice Master fired her scepter and froze a part of Defender's stone armor, specifically its right shoulder, "And that ends my turn." Greed's effect once again took effect.

**Magic: 4500 (16)**

**Seria: 2500**

"Very well," Seria drew her next card, "I activate the spell, Cup of Ace," once activated, the card itself rotated, until it stopped upside-down, "And once activated, you have to draw two cards from your deck," her opponent reluctantly drew twice, "Now my turn ends, and my trap then activates…"

**Magic: 3500 (14)**

**Seria: 2500**

Swords of Revealing Light: 0

"My turn," Magic drew her next card, along with another from Defender's effect. Another illusion took place, causing her to lose memories of Kalin. Magic doesn't know how to handle this any longer. With every card taken away, her mind was being emptied little by little. That was more reason to hurry up and win this thing. But with nothing to do, Magic had no choice but to skip her turn.

**Magic: 3000 (12)**

**Seria: 2500**

Then it went back to Seria, "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck. Then I place those two cards face-down," two reverses appeared, "It's your turn."

**Magic: 3000 (12)**

**Seria: 1500**

Magic then drew her next two cards, "I'll pass for this turn."

**Magic: 2000 (10)**

**Seria: 1500**

"And now it's my turn. Then I activate my two face-downs." Both of Seria's cards were flipped over, "First, my Gift Card gives you 3000 life-points."

**Magic: 4000 (10)**

**Seria: 1500**

"Then, the (5D's) Mind Breaker trap activates this effect: whenever you have 4000 or less life-points, you have to discard your hand, then draw the same number of cards you threw away." Magic slotted her hand to the discard pile and drew four new cards, when afterwards all memories of her friend Jack disappeared.

**Magic: 4000 (6)**

**Seria: 1500**

"And at last, four of whom you cared deeply for are rid from your life. But there is memory of one more person I must erase from existence," she then pointed towards her opponent, "Memories of you."

Magic gasped, "No…"

"You must lose everything you hold about yourself in order to prevent any memories of your friends and family from ever returning."

"No…" Magic began to fall to her knees, her arms clutched to her head.

"But it doesn't have to be all bad, Miss Spires," the psychic assured, "It gives you an opportunity to start over. I know it was hard for you in the Satellite. That's why I want to help you. With my help, you can become a new person… Magic…?"

"Shut up…" Magic whimpered, "Just shut up! Just what did you know what I been through?" she stood back to her feet, "I've had it rough, yes I did, but I had friends; friends who cared about me, friends who by my side whenever I needed them—"

"Friends who you separated from when one of your own was sent away to the Facility…"

"The point is, those people were about the only reason I wanted to live! There were time I wanted to end it all, but I was loved too much to leave them! And now you're trying to take what I have left of me? And all because that boss of yours snatched me away because he wanted me in his stupid order!"

"But Margaret—"

"No! No, don't even say it! Just finish your turn already!"

Defeated, Seria sighed, "Very well…I let the effect of my Greed trap activate," and she watched helplessly as Magic suffered for the umpteenth time from Seria's own trap, 'It will be over soon, Margaret. I promise…"

**Magic: 2000 (6)**

**Seria: 1500**

Magic was growing very weary by now. Constantly her breath became hoarser and her vision was cloudier. This next move may decide if she escapes, or remain the Arcadia's puppet forever. It's now or never.

"It's my turn," Magic drew her next two cards; and when she looked at the second card she drew, she felt a great weight fall off her shoulders. If she could ever find the guardian angel that helped her for this moment, she'd thank her, "Since there are three spellcaster-type monsters on my field, I can activate this special trap card straight from my hand. I activate, (5D's) Arcana Revelation!" a trap card appeared right out of the blue, showing an elegant female sorceress in white, her wand raised to the sky, its magic piercing the heavens. She was joined by all other magicians around her, "And with this, I'm about to undo all the damage you did to me! Because by selecting one of my spellcasters, like my Silent Magician, all cards in my graveyard and my hand get returned to my deck. Then, with each card I regain, I get 200 life-points!" as the magician/ice duelist shuffled her used cards back into her deck, the spellcasters on her field combined their magic and created a veal of golden light to heal Magic.

**Magic: 7800 (35)**

**Seria: 1500**

"And that's not all; I also get to draw a card for each spellcaster on my field, except for the monster I selected, of course," Magic drew three cards from her deck, "Next, I activate the quick-play, Mystical Space Typhoon. Say goodbye to your Gravity Bind trap!" a massive storm broke down the energy-barrier, "Now I activate Ice Master's second special-ability: by releasing Ice Master, I can destroy every monster that has an Ice Counter!" the ice on Defender's hide began to spread around it. As soon as it was encased in fresh glacier, it suddenly shattered. The Ice Master then disappeared, "Next, activate the spell Gift of the Martyr and release Ice Queen, and inherit her power to Silent Magician, giving her the queen's ATK points!" the Silent Magician's scepter then changed form, encasing itself in a shell of ice. It shattered to reveal a beautiful crystal staff. The tip became a spearhead, a sapphire gem encased in the center. A pair of diamond-shaped crystal blades was placed on either side of the spearhead, giving it a form of a trident.

Silent Magician LV8: (ATK: 6400)

"Finally, I activate my last card, the trap (5D's) Arcanite Spear, giving her 600 more ATK points!" her trap flipped over, depicting the same white spellcaster, wielding a glowing spear-like wand in her hand.

Silent Magician LV8: (ATK: 7000)

"And now, Silent Magician attacks you directly!" the adult magician pointed her spear at her opponent. As a cold aura covered the spearhead, the wielder channeled the Ice Queen's power into the spear. The Silent Magician then tossed the spear, and let it pierce through Seria, taking away her life-points and winning the duel for her master Magic.

**Magic: 7800 (32)**

**Seria: 0**

The holograms all disappeared as magic walked into the field. Seria took a hint and tried to step away, but somehow she couldn't. Besides, she couldn't just turn and walk away. Margaret wanted the truth, so that was what she would give her.

But when Magic stopped in front of her, the young ice duelist suddenly collapsed against her. Seria gently settled her down gently onto the floor, with her purple head of hair resting upon her lap. The damage Magic took and the mental strain inflicted upon by Seria must really have taken a toll on her. And now she was at the mercy of her psychic opponent…

"Please forgive me…Magic…"

* * *

**CFGX: On my next chapter we'll have three exciting duels instead of one! That's right: It's Sayer vs. Carly, Akiza vs. Misty, and Divine vs. Gabriella, in a 3-on-3 match-up! Brace yourself for loads of action and drama in the exciting conclusion of Reverse of Arcadia: Digging Deeper! Until next time, Duelists!**

**Please Review.**


	20. Digging Deeper: Part 4

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**(CFGX: Whew! This is the first chapter with over 10.000 words; way longer than I expected! Hope you like it, y'all!)**

* * *

As this forth and final part of this four-part chapter, we begin starting with the duel between Dark Signer Carly vs. the leader of the Arcadia Movement Sayer. Enjoy…

**Carly: 4000**

**Sayer: 4000**

"I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Sayer started the match and drew his sixth card, "Now watch, and learn! I summon Krebons, in ATK mode!" the psychic harlequin appeared in front of him on the field (ATK: 1200), "Next I'll play the quick-play Emergency Teleport; let's see if the new-and-improved Carly can handle _this _card. With this spell, I get to summon a psychic monster. And to keep things interesting, I get to grab him from anywhere in my deck! Meet, Mind Protector!" the golden-plated mobile brain was summoned next to Krebons (DEF: 2200), "And with Krebons out on my field, well, let's just say this match won't get better for _you_! Krebons is going to tune Mind Protector into a monster that'll make the end of our last duel seem like a fond memory!" Krebons disappeared into two synchro-gates and surrounded its defensive companion, engulfing its three into the column of light. All the while Sayer chanted:

"My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that overrun this world. Synchro Summon! (9) Magical Android(2400/1700)."

The light died down and the two psychics became one. The Magical Android was a beautiful…no, dazzling, red-headed young woman in white robes with golden circuitry symbols decorated across her dress. Being an android herself, gold circuits run across her flawless skin as well. In her hands she was armed with a strange staff and shield (ATK: 2400), "I know that I can't attack on my first turn, but I'm afraid that not even your Dark Signer powers can stop her special ability! At the end of each one of my turns, guess what I get: 600 life-points for every single psychic monster out on my field! And why don't we get to the good stuff right away? I think I'll end my turn now and reap my reward!" and at cue of the end-phase, the magician raised her staff and a shower of golden motes sprinkled down on the psychic duelist.

**Carly: 4000**

**Sayer: 4600**

"Let's see these Dark Signer powers."

"Careful what you ask for!" Carly stated as she drew her sixth card, "I'll start with this little field-spell. It's _quite_ the revealing card. I play…Future Visions!" As soon as the dark duelist inserted her spell, the field was veiled with little points of light, as though they were standing in a cloud of stars that have come to sit in the dark office, lighting it up with starlight.

"That's quite the trick," Sayer mused.

"Just wait. You see, like it or not, I know your fate, clear as night."

"Well, Dark Signer or not, Miss Carly, you're the same: that Fortune Deck still can't win," Sayer detracted, "New clothes, some purple lighting… but tell me where all this special magic power makes you _duel _better. You're still the same failed reporter who couldn't blog her way onto a fan-site for Jack Atlas!"

"Well that wannabe no longer exists. Why report on the past when you can dictate the future? And this card says that your future's not so bright…" A flare of light erupted before her, forming into a young blonde woman, wearing a revealing black leather costume and stockings under a golden yellow halter top and skirt. Bat-like wings extended out from her golden hair, and she wielded a long staff adorned with a crescent blade, crowned by a golden sun, and an eye symbol glowed brightly from her forehead, "With (10) Fortune Lady Light(1/ATK: ?/DEF: ?) on my field, she gets stronger with every round. You see, for each standby phase she's here, she actually gains one more level. That's 200 more ATK points, 200 more DEF points, and 200 more ways to beat you each and every round!"

Fortune Lady Light: (Lv: 3/ATK: 200/DEF: 200)

"But why stop there, when I can activate my field-spell Fortune Visions! I can use its power to send Fortune Lady Light into the future!" Light waved to her opponent, and then vanished with a slice of her scythe, "Now… it's time for the _real_ fun to begin!"

"You mean, for _me,_" Sayer said, "Your field's open to any attack I choose! Tell me again why the Dark Signers picked _you_?"

"What can I say? They like revenge stories," Carly sneered, "Now, Fortune Lady Light's ability is automatically activated! You see, as soon as she's banished by a card effect, I can summon a new Fortune Lady from anywhere in my deck! I choose, (11) Fortune Lady Fire(2/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)! And since she's already a level-two monster, her ATK points increase to 400! And then the power of her special-ability can—"

"Why bother with such a pathetic card? I think our last battle is starting to take its toll. That monster of yours is no match for the strength of my Magical Android."

"Where are your manners? You should let a lady finish talking before mouthing off! I activate Lady Fire's special-ability! As soon as she's summoned, one of your monsters is automatically destroyed! And there's more, dear Sayer. Unfortunately, all of the points of the monster you just lost turn to damage."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will, now watch and learn! Destroy Magical Android!" Lady Fire blasted a super-dense sphere of fire from her staff, reducing the Magical Android to ashes and smashing Sayer against the edge of the window he had previously sent Carly flying out of. Carly chuckled a little as Sayer stayed down, winded.

**Carly: 4000**

**Sayer: 2200**

"I've n-never felt an attack like that...!" Sayer groaned, "That energy just now is unlike anything I've faced before...!"

"You know why? The power of the shadows is limitless," Carly said.

Sayer got up again, clenching his teeth. He figured, if they're going to play rough, he's game, "Well, Carly... so is mine!"

"Your power pales in comparison to that of the Dark Signers. Fortune Lady Fire, attack him directly!" And Sayer was blasted against the wall and fell to the floor again, trembling.

**Carly: 4000**

**Sayer: 1800**

"Now that you've had a taste of my power, I'll end my turn with a face-down!" a reverse-card appeared in front of the Dark Signer, "Unless you do something and quick, I'm afraid that you're going to lose our little duel, and end up…in the netherworld!"

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 19: Digging Deeper**

**Part 4: Darkness Rise**

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

After the earthquake, Tanner and Yanagi came to after they were thrown to the ground from the shaking, covered in shattered light-bulb glass.

"Gramps," Tanner groaned, "you okay?"

"Well, guess that kinda depends: we still locked up in some underground basement?"

" I guess so. But that aftershock gave me an idea on gettin' outta here," Bolt approached the door and fidgeted with the knob, "It mighta loosened the whole foundation." After a couple of butts, Tanner managed to ram the door from its hinges.

"Yes! That's using your head!" Yanagi praised.

"Easy. And now all we gotta do is find the kids before this building comes down!"

* * *

Divine dusted the remaining debris off his shirt, before staring down hard at Gabriella.

"It's time, Divine."

"Time for what?" Divine managed to growl.

Gabriella giggled, "Time for your trip to the Netherworld, of course! Y'know, looking at how you duel lately, your skills is just too predictable. It's a wonder why I even held back."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Divine reactivate his duel-disk for another duel, "Let's see where this new dark power got you."

"Ah! I just knew you couldn't stay away!" the Dark Signer's own disk activated, the card panel sliding round from the back of it and expanding to reveal the full panel.

Both their decks shuffled in the disks' slots, and they drew their opening hands.

**Gabriella: 4000**

**Divine: 4000**

"Ladies first," Gabriella drew her sixth card, "Time to show you what the shadows are really made of. And to start things off, I activate the field-spell, Darkness Paradiso," as the Dark Signer played her field-spell card, the area around the two duelist became shrouded in a veil of magenta colored haze, the outside world now concealed, "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to special-summon (5D's)(1) Lustsworn Caterpii(1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200)," a dark-purple sphere appeared from a blue portal. Looking closer inside it, Divine could vaguely see a silhouette of a small human infant with a small mat of hair, except that human seemed to have its bottom half replaced with an ample, worm-like appendage. The baby was asleep and curled in a ball, the sphere it was inside seeming to incubate it (DEF: 200), "Such a cutie, I know. But as they say, you should never leave a baby unattended. So I'll summon (5D's)(2) Lustsworn Gardna(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 650) to keep her company," the next monster Gabriella summon appeared as a young girl. She wore a pitch-black tunic with blue lines around the edges. She had a mop of sky-blue hair and blue eyes that were as dark as the night. A round blue shield was perched atop of her head. A pair of small bat wings can be seen sticking out from her back (ATK: 0), "Finally, I place a card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "It's your move, Divine."

"You should have stated down," Divine started his turn, "I'll start by playing the Teleport. With the power of this continuous-spell, when my field's empty I can summon a psychic onto the field with a small price of 800 life-points. I summon Mind Protector in DEF mode," the golden-armored android appeared (DEF: 2200).

**Gabriella: 4000**

**Divine: 3200**

"And with Mind Protector on my field, I can summon Armored Axon Kicker directly from my hand," the black-and-emerald-armored psychic appeared (ATK: 2200), "Now attack! Destroy that Lustsworn Caterpii!" dark psionic energy wrapped around Axon's hands.

"I play a face-down; the trap known as (5D's) Wraith Fragrance," Gabriella activated one of her reverses, depicting a rage-altered beast, about to pounce on a defenseless young woman, "And once activated this card becomes and equip-card for my Gardna. This is where things get interesting," small zephyrs began to move against the monster's tunic, a bright-orange mist coming out from underneath and across the field. As soon as the smoke wandered around Armored Axon Kicker, its visor glowed the same color. Then, at a battle-cry, the monster emitted powerful bolts of psychic energy at Lustsworn Gardna, who grabbed her shield and protected herself, "You see, with the power of this trap, Gardna can secret a special fragrance which fills any battling monster with rage; so all monsters in ATK mode must attack, like it or not. That, of course, excepts my Lustsworns. And as for Gardna's special-ability, she can be immune to destruction from the first monster she battles. But after the damage-step in which her ability activated, I have to discard one card from my hand," Gabriella discarded one of her cards, "And here's where the effect of Darkness Paradisio resolves: when any of my cards are sent to the grave from a card effect, a Soul Counter appears on my field," then a glowing blue orb appeared, hovering around the field.

"That was a lucky shot," Divine set two cards into his disk and concluded, "But I'll run out sooner or later."

"But with the effect of (5D's)(6) Lustsworn Jar(2/ATK: 700/DEF: 600) in my graveyard, my luck will just keep on coming," a small clay jar appeared over Gabriella. Pink smoke came out and revealed a super-deformed, young, rose-haired woman in pink Arabia attire and small bat-like wings. The genie soon disappeared just as quick, "Because she was discarded from my hand this turn thanks to Lustsworn Gardna's effect, both of us have to toss away all our cards and draw four new ones," Divine discarded his only card to the graveyard and drew four new cards.

"It's my turn again," Gabriella teased as she drew her next card, "And I summon (5D's)(3) Lustsworn Sword(3/900/100) in ATK mode!" another young girl appeared; her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail, with her armor as red as it was. In her hands she held a large curved sword. Just like Gardna, this monster also had red and black eyes and small bat wings, "And next I play the Offerings to the Doomed spell card. I'm sure you know what this does: by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field. And I choose your Mind Protector!" the psychic defender was wrapped in bandages before it sunk into the ground, "And now, Lustsworn Sword attacks Armored Axon Kicker!" the small warrior flew in with her giant sword in tow.

"I think some of this fog's seeped into your brain!" Divine laughed, "My monster's clearly more powerful than yours!"

"O sweet, ignorant Divine," the Dark Signer signed, "Haven't you learned by now? Never judge a book by its cover," Lustsworn Sword swung her massive weapon with ease. And after an instant, the armored psychic began to slide apart in pieces before exploding."

"What? But how—"

"The special ability of my Lustsworn Sword, that's how. Because at the start of the damage-step, this loyal knight destroys the monster she battles, without the hassle of damage-calculation. That also means I have to send one card from my hand at the end of the damage-step. But that also means that I get another Soul Counter thanks to Darkness Paradisio's effect." Another floating orb appeared (SC: 2), "Now I play the spell Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, in exchange for discarding two; after which I gain two more Soul Counters (SC: 3). Finally I place two cards face-down and go straight to the end-phase, where the real fun begins! In case you haven't realized by now, most of my Lustsworns activate in the grave during the end-phase. First, my (5D's)(4) Lustsworn Witch(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 800) destroys one card in your spell/trap card zone," another super-deformed girl appeared as a red-fitted, blonde sorceress sitting upon her skull-ornamented. Pointing out one index finger, she zapped Divine's Teleport spell. She then disappeared, "Then comes (5D's)(5) Lustsworn Nurturer(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400), which gives me a grand in life-points." this tiny Lustsworn wore a pair of baggy cow-printed overalls. She had white hair with cow-like ears of the same color, as well as a pair of horns on her head, and a golden cowbell strapped around her neck. As super-deformed as the others however, she had the large bosom of an average woman, which really supports the appearance of this monster. After she vanished, she left a rain of stardust which sprinkled over her master.

**Gabriella: 5000**

**Divine: 3200**

"And finally, the effect of Darkness Paradisio. For every Soul Counter, I gain 300 life-points."

**Gabriella: 5900**

**Divine: 3200**

"In case you forgotten, I can escalate my life-points to. I play the trap, Metaphysical Regeneration!" Divine flipped his reverse-card, "This gives me 1000 life-points for each psychic sent to my graveyard this turn! You see, no one could gain more life-points that me!"

**Gabriella: 5000**

**Divine: 5200**

"It's my turn now!" Divine hastily drew his next card, "First, I summon another Mind Protector! Then I activate my face-down Psychic Tuning trap, and equip it to the Armored Axon Kicker from my graveyard as a tuner!" next to the gold android, the armored psychic was resurrected with a lime-green aura (ATK: 2200), "And now I tune Mind Protector with Axon to synchro-summon Hyper Psychic Blaster!" the two psychic flew up and surrounded Divine in the synchro-jet as he chanted:

"_Stars of verlism, unite as one! Unlock the gate of cyberspace to uncover the arms, and array me with the rods of destruction! Synchro-Summon! __From the depths of the cyber world, enter Hyper Psychic Blaster!"_

Divine was once again equipped in his sleek, silver armor (ATK: 3000). Unfortunately, he takes damage from Psychic Tuning's effect.

**Gabriella: 5000**

**Divine: 2800**

"I may not be able to take out you monster, but I can take out a major piece of your life-points!" the armored psychic pointed his black barrel at Lustsworn Gardna, his voice poisoned with anger, possibly from the allure of Gabriella's Wraith Fragrance trap, "Let's see the power of the shadows stop this!" Divine pulled the trigger and fired. And just like before, the gardna endured with her shield. But the result was somewhat confusing.

**Gabriella: 7350**

**Divine: 2800**

"Sorry sweetie, but before you pulled out that gun of yours, I activated my two face-downs," Gabriella played her two reverses, one which depicted a dimensional montage; on half shows a field of sharp rocks and thorny plants over a storming sky, the other had a lush grassy plain over a clear blue sky, "I was so lucky to get this (5D's) Burn to Bliss trap. Because once per turn, I can negate all battle-damage from a skirmish and turn it into more life-points for me to take. You, in the meanwhile, would reap the benefit from your own card-effect.

**Gabriella: 7350**

**Divine: 5150**

"I place a card face-down," Divine growled, "That's my turn!"

"Ooh, someone has a temper," Gabriella teased as she started her next turn, "And now it's time for my little Caterpii for her, how do you say, Coming of Age." The purple orb glowed and then brightly obscured Divine's vision. When the light died, the small egg was replaced by a cocoon. The shell pulsed like a heartbeat. Suddenly, something tore through the thick veil as a hardened appendage ripped through it, followed by another arm, then ahead. Pretty soon, a humanoid figure rose from her shell.

The woman's limbs were protected by dark-blue shells of armor, all connected by an organic membrane of some sort, giving her an insect-like appearance. She wore a small violet top held my claw-like appendages. Violet fur snuggled upon her biceps just above her bare shoulders. The large black thorax was grown below her back. Any part of her lower body that was not covered in a shell was fit snugly with a thin, dark-purple fabric. A pair of antennae stuck out through her lilac hair which was well-kept and was sprayed past her shoulders. Blooming from her back was a large pair of violet insectoid wings. Her black, amber eyes gave this person an insatiable expression. Finally, crested atop of her to, right over her chest rests a small black badge, holding a yellow marking symbolizing the Olympian spirit symbol Hagith.

"It's time you met a new friend of mine," Gabriella hummed, "Say hello to (5D's)(7) Lustsworn Herald of Gluttony-Beelzebub(7/2600/1800)."

* * *

In the meantime, yet another duel is about to go underway, as Akiza Izinski and Misty Tredwell face-off.

"If I can't make you reveal my brother's fate, my deck will!" the model-turned-dark-signer threatened, "I need to know what you and the Arcadia Movement did, Akiza!"

"I don't know how else to say it, but the Arcadia Movement wouldn't hurt or hide anyone! It's only here to help! But if you want to duel, then I think I should at least defend myself!" Akiza pressed against a panel on the wall. It opened, and her Duel Disk slid from it, the Signer then sliding it onto her arm, "After all, this is my home. And I'm not gonna let some Dark Signer push me around in my own place!"

Misty activated her own black disk and drew her starting hand. The Dark Signer then noticed a small boy still clinging to Akiza's corset, "You have quite a cute kid there. It makes me wonder how someone such as him could hold his own against one of my drones."

"So it was you…" Akiza deducted, remembering Rico's match against the Shadow Drone that night.

"Of course, I originally intended to use her against you. But due to his interference, it seems I'll have to deal with you myself. So, are you up to it?"

"I say bring it!"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

**Akiza: 4000**

**Misty: 4000**

"I'm first!" Akiza drew her sixth card, "And I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" The black-armored knight appeared before her, raising her sword (ATK: 1000), "And lucky for me, I can use her special ability as soon as she's summoned! So now, I can add a level-four-or-below plant-type monster from my hand, and summon it directly to my field. And I think I'll bring out…Lord Poison!" Akiza continued, playing another monster card that unleashed the thorny, bark-skinned creature (ATK: 1500), "And now I'd like to invite you to witness the royal engagement of my Rose Knight and Lord Poison!" Twilight Rose Knight brandished her sword and flung three stars toward Lord Poison; they swirl around into four synchro-gates, aligning with Lord Poison. Meanwhile, Akiza chanted:

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!"

"Black Rose Dragon, welcome to the game!" the large crimson dragon rose from the red-pink synchro-jet, letting out a massive roar (ATK: 2400).

"Impressive," Misty scoffed, "Wielding a powerful beast like that is a testament to why you were chosen to be a Signer. I wonder if your calling was similar to mine…?"

_**Flashback…**_

_4 Years Ago…_

"_Her vitals are dropping, doctor!"_

_"We have to get her to the emergency room!"_

_Misty was lying on a gurney as she was being wheeled somewhere in a hurry._

"I knew I had one reason to stay alive," Misty explained, "I had to find my brother, and take revenge on those who took him from me! So I made a deal…"

_She remembered how an unknown darkness entered her, answering her plea…_

…_**End Flashback.**_

"And now, the power of the shadows has given me a new lease on life, and a chance to finally discover the truth! And once you tell me what I want to know, the shadows will envelop you and your deck."

"Well these three face-downs are going to put a stop to _that_ plan!" three reverses appeared, "Your turn!"

"Then I draw," Misty started her turn, "I activate the field-spell, Savage Colosseum." As she entered in the spell card, the walls in the central empty column area were suddenly lined with columned doorways and intricate carvings, "Now as long as this card's in play, every monster that's in ATK mode actually has to attack. Not only that, for as long as this card's in play, I get 300 additional life-points every time a monster battles! And to keep things safe, I'll be activating another spell card," Misty played a continuous-spell, "thanks to the effect of my Field Barrier, _you _can't counter my Colosseum, and no other field-spell can replace the one I already have in play!"

'This piece of ancient architecture might just turn me into history...!' Akiza grimaced.

"Now I'll summon out my (8) Reptilianne Gorgon(3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400)!" Venomous green energy flashed before her, coalescing into a hideous woman, with the trunk of a snake, scales forming her skin, three serpent heads crowning her skull through her hair. A dark purple dress coated her body down to her waist. Rico hid against Akiza's skirt in fright as the Gorgon let out a serpentine hiss (ATK: 1400), "Next up I activate another permanent-spell, Attack Pheromone. And now, when my Reptilianne attacks your monsters, they can't simply hide in DEF mode. This card switches them to ATK mode whether you like it or not! Now you know how it feels to be in a powerless situation, just like I've been all these years as I struggled to find out what happened to my brother! And this next card should help drive that sentiment home! I equip Molting Escape on Reptile Gorgon!" the model slaps one more spell into her disk, "Now my monster's practically invincible. Once a turn, she can't be destroyed in battle, no matter how strong your monster is. Not only that, but every time I use this equip-effect, Reptilianne Gorgon gains an extra 300 ATK points. Now let's see how all these spells play out; Reptilianne Gorgon, attack!"

"Hold on! I think the Dark Signers left you a couple cards short of a deck!" Akiza declared, "Even with all those spells, you still don't have a chance against my Black Rose Dragon!"

Gorgon zapped yellow lightning at Rose Dragon, and Akiza's beast retaliates with a full-throated gust of pink-violet flame.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Misty: 3000**

"And now, thanks to my Molting Escape equip-spell, Gorgon lives," Misty smiled, "Not only that, but she gets those extra 300 ATK points I mentioned, evening the playing field just a little bit more!"

Reptilianne Gorgon: (ATK: 1700)

'I don't get it," Akiza blinked, 'All those spells and combos just to add 300 ATK points? What's her_ real_ plan?'

"There's one more thing. I haven't yet talked about Gorgon's special-ability."

"What's it do? ...Huh?" Akiza then gasped in shock as she looked at her Dragon, which had been petrified to solid stone (ATK: 0), "What have you done to my dragon, Misty?"

"Let's just say she's resting for now," Misty smirked, "You see, Gorgon's special-ability 'petrifies' her mode, I'm afraid. So she can't defend you or attack, since all of her power has been neutralized."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. And I did. Now, if you'll excuse me for just this one moment, I'll enjoy my field-spell's effect. I get 300 life-points because I attacked you this round." A green aura encircled the model.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Misty: 3300**

"You can never beat me; be smart and talk. Tell me what you know about my only brother's fate… and I promise I'll make your defeat quick and painless. So what's your decision?"

"I told you already! I don't know what happened!" Akiza declared.

"I see. Then that leaves me no choice. You know your friends Divine and Sayer? I'm afraid they're about to lose their shadow duel. And so are you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, David was still trekking across the halls of the Arcadia Movement. And still recovering from the recent earthquake moments ago, he figured he should leave as soon as possible; but not without Mana.

Suddenly, a black figure appeared behind him from a nearby corner. Reaching out from its cloak, it pulled out a small, decorated wand. Soon, a dark aura was channeled through it as it fired a bolt of dark magic and struck David. It waited behind the corner as it watched David endure the wicked force inflicted upon him.

Its target paralyzed, the cloaked figure approached David. It glared at the Magician Duelist with cold silver eyes before picking him up and disappearing in a cloud of pitch-black smoke…

* * *

Meanwhile, Divine slightly cowered behind his helmet at the appearance of Gabriella's new monster.

"Let's get straight to the chase, shall we?" Gabriella said, "You see, Lustsworn Caterpii may be a weak monster, but wait until my third standby-phase and she grows up to be the Lord of Flies she is now."

"But—"

"I know, I know; it's only two turns since she's on the field. But that's what my other trap was for. You see, I was so impatient on showing off my new monsters that I played with the Pyro Clock of Destiny when I activated Burn to Bliss last turn, so Beelzebub can be summoned one turn sooner. And now that the meet-and-greet's out of the way, on with the duel, shall we? But first, I think I'll play the Card of Demise spell," Gabriella drew five cards; and when she drew the fifth, her eyes lit up with sinister delight, "Just the card I'm looking for! I activate the trap, Gluttony Fragrance directly from my hand!" she slotted the card into her black duel-disk.

"But you can't activate traps from your hand!"

"I can if I have Beelzebub on my field," the insectoid's wings began to release clouds of golden pollen from her wings as they fluttered rapidly and lifted her off her feet, "And by the way, every time she attacks, not only do I have to sacrifice a monster; Beelzebub gains power equal to that monster's ATK point, so long as said monster has 1000 points or less. Sorry, Lustsworn Sword, but Bee can't fight on an empty stomach." After the young swordsman vanished, a black wormhole appeared in front of Beelzebub's abdomen.

Lustsworn Herald of Gluttony-Greed: (ATK: 3500)

Despite its size, however, Divine had to brace its rather strong pull, until his armor broke right off of him and was sucked right into the hole. When the vortex disappeared, Beelzebub let out a small belch before blushing slightly.

**Gabriella: 7350**

**Divine: 4650**

"And thanks to one of the effects of Gluttony Fragrance, I get life-points equal to the original ATK of the monster Bee destroyed."

**Gabriella: 10350**

**Divine: 4650**

"I place a couple of card face-down," two reverse-cards appeared, "Oh, and by the way, as long as your monsters are breathing in this Gluttony Fragrance, they have to feed on a weaker monster."

Divine soon became irritated. A few minutes ago, Gabriella just a weak woman clinging to his beloved Jason. And now she is actually holding her own against him. _Him _of all people. Divine prides himself to be the most powerful Psychic Duelist, second to none other than Sayer himself. He grimaced on what Sayer would say if he was defeated by some weakling. He was not going to have it. Dark Signer or not, this woman is not going to take his pride. This has to stop.

"It's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to return Hyper Psychic Blaster to my field!" Divine's armor equipped itself back onto his body (ATK: 3000); afterwards, he wasted no time venting some of his anger out on the Gardna.

**Gabriella: 12700**

**Divine: 4650**

"Now I place three cards face-down!" three reverses appeared, 'Just try and attack me. My field is just perfect; as soon as you send out your monster, I'll have Draining Shield, Magical Cylinder and Mirror Force ready!' "It's you move!"

"You're still resisting, Divine?" Gabriella purred, combing her long hair with her hand, "…I guess it's time to stop playing around. It's my turn," the Dark Signer drew her next card, "Remember the face-downs I set last turn? I play Foolish Revival, which allows me to bring back one of your monsters onto your field. And the monster I choose is your Hyper Psychic Blaster!" the blaster returned to the field; but this time, the monster itself was separate from its master, "Next, my other face-down; and this one will really blow you away!" suddenly, a massive whirlwind picked up and surrounded the field, whisking away every spell and trap card, including Divine's possible keys to victory, "With (5D's) Fragrance Storm, all cards in the spell/trap zone are destroyed. And as a bonus, I get to draw one card for every Fragrance Card," she drew two cards from her deck, "And next, I activate the spell, Mind Control. This lets me take control of any one of your monsters, and I think I'll take you're Hyper Psychic Blaster, thank you," the monster disappeared, and then reappeared on Gabriella's side; Divine was speechless.

"How dare you," he snarled.

"Oh yes, how dare I. And now, this is where it all ends… I activate my final card! The spell, (5D's) Glutton for Power! Beelzebub may now be the only monster allowed to attack this turn, but now I absorb you're monster's spirit into her, granting her that monster's ATK points!" Hyper Psychic Blaster was then being consumed by a black venus flytrap, which suddenly appeared under its feet. All that was left of Divine's monster was its Cyber Piercer weapon.

Lustsworn Herald of Gluttony-Greed: (ATK: 6500)

Divine flabbergasted; the very sight of his own monster being treated as food for that…that thing disgusted him...

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"It's over for you, Akiza," Misty menaced, "You won't be able to hide behind the Arcadia Movement for much longer."

"What're you talking about?"

"As we speak, your precious Movement are dueling a few friends of mine, and let's just say that, like you, they don't stand a chance of winning his duel! So…are you ready to tell me what happened to my brother?"

"I don't know your brother!" Akiza argued, drawing her next card.

"Fine, then, be the way. I'll get the answers I want sooner or later! And with your dragon's power reduced to nothing, I'll know the truth in no time. And to hurry things along, I'll activate the power of my Savage Colosseum spell, which forces our monsters to battle. And with zero attack points, your Black Rose Dragon doesn't stand a chance. Now prepare yourself, Akiza; Reptilianne Gorgon is about to obliterate your beast!" The stone dragon was unable to move, and Reptilianne Gorgon shattered it with a single punch, Akiza shielding her eyes from the flying debris.

**Akiza: 2300**

**Misty: 3300**

"My mark..." Akiza noticed her Mark of the Dragon tingling, "it's trying to tell me something. But what?"

It's telling you to be very afraid, of the Dark Signers' power." Misty chuckled.

"I don't understand all this! Why are you so convinced I did something to your brother?"

"Because the last time I saw him he was going on and on about someone, and that someone was _you_!" the Dark Signer declared, "That's right! He couldn't stop talking about you and how he just had to meet you! Now unless you're going to prolong your suffering, give me the answers I want!"

**Akiza: 2600**

**Misty: 3300**

"Listen, Misty, I'd tell you something if I knew something but I don't," Akiza said, "So I guess this duel's full steam ahead. And now that I've got your Colosseum's power boost, I'll activate the Synchro Spirits trap, which lets me remove a synchro monster in my graveyard from play, and then re-summon the monsters I originally used to synchro-summon it! So by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can summon both Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison back to the field in ATK mode," the grey-haired knight and the tree bark monster returned to the field, in a battle stance (ATK: 1000)(ATK: 1500), "And then I'll activate this: the Dimension Reversion trap card, which returns every monster I removed from play to my deck," she then took her synchro-monster from her pocket and placed it back into the extra-deck spot in her duel-disk, "Black Rose Dragon is back, ready, and waiting."

"Excellent. Now go ahead and bring your beloved Black Rose Dragon back to the field; I'd be more than happy to destroy it a second time!"

"That's not gonna happen, Misty, 'cause I'm activating this trap," Akiza announced, activating her third reverse-card, "With the power of Urgent Tuning, I can summon a synchro-monster during my battle phase. So once again, Twilight Rose Knight will be giving Lord Poison a little tune-up!" and then it was déjà vu as the two combined once again into the Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 2400), "But we're not done yet; you see my Black Rose Dragon is so excited after being successfully synchro-summoned, it just can't help but incinerate every other card on the field!"  
Black Rose Dragon roared and winds and petals destroyed Gorgon and all of Misty's spells. The only thing left is Colosseum, because Field Barrier, now destroyed, protected it. Lastly, Black Rose Dragon itself is destroyed.

"I'd say that was your endgame this whole time, and you 'let me' destroy Black Rose Dragon," Misty smiled, "But I don't want to give you that much credit. However, you didn't destroy _every_ card. Thanks to Field Barrier's protection, the Savage Colosseum isn't going anywhere, unlike my brother."

"For the last time, just because he liked me doesn't mean I know something."

"He said he went to watch you duel, and that he spoke to you afterwards, and that talking to you made him want to join the Arcadia Movement. And then he vanished without a trace."

"Look, Misty, I'm really sorry that you lost your brother," the Black Rose assured, "But, you have to believe me, I had absolutely nothing to do with it-!"

"I don't 'have to believe' _anything_, Akiza!" the Dark Signer snapped, "And don't pretend you're sorry! I've seen the way you duel, Black Rose! You let your power run wild, you're out of control! Why is it that people watching you duel always get hurt? It's because you don't care about anyone other than yourself, isn't that right, Akiza!"

"No, that's not right! I'm a good person!"

"Do you _care_ about the people you scared during the tournament? The people who just wanted to watch their favorite duelists duel! But instead—"

"Those people were mocking me and calling me a witch!"

"Oh, I understand. So what you're saying, then, is that those people _deserved_ what happened to them... You're saying that you're_ glad_ that you scared them."

Akiza's eyes widened in shock and horror. What she was just told might as well be true; for the last five years she had been terrorizing others with the aid of her dragon. She never took into account that they could have been killed, nor would she care. She showed no mercy because no one else showed her any; so all she could do is last out on them. And the more pain inflicts, the more she gluttons to give more. Now, as it all sinks in, Akiza could not help but wonder…what if what Misty said was right…?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Luna continued to sit in the medical room, still separated from Leo by a glass screen. Suddenly a low thud distracted her. The door was then smashed open to reveal Tanner and Yanagi.

"Luna!" Yanagi called.

"How'd you guys find me?" Luna exclaimed, standing.

"This is the eighth door he's knocked in!"

"Are you alright?" Tanner asked gruffly, walking into the room. He noticed Leo. "Alright, stand back." He picked up the sofa Luna had been sat on and swung it into the screen, shattering the glass. He then stepped in and shook Leo, who moaned groggily.

"Huh? Is it Christmas already?"

"How d'you feel? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Uh... Katherine and me, we dueled Divine and Sayer.

"And how'dja do?"

He then remembered being knocked into the wall by Divine before everything went black then, "Ah... Not too good. We got schooled… Where's Luna? She okay?"

"I'm right in front of you, Leo!" Luna stepped in.

"There you are," the twin brother wasted no time embracing her sister, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"It's not like I'm helpless without you, you know." Luna replied, slightly affronted.

"Hey!" the group turned to hear footsteps and saw Nathan run into the room, with Katherine holding his hand her dress still torn.

"Nathan! What happened?" Tanner asked.

"I was about to evacuate the building when I found Katherine being held inside one of the rooms," Nathan answered, "And she was lucky I found her. But let's talk later. We have to leave, now!"

* * *

"My brother watched you duel in the Narrows of New Domino City," Misty lectured, "He said he spoke to you afterwards, Akiza! _You_!"

"I don't know, I- I don't remember meeting him, I'm sorry!"

"And yet you say you're a 'good person'. Wouldn't a good person remember meeting an excited fan? I don't believe a word you're saying! What happened to my brother? Did he fail your little entry test and that was that?"

"Sis isn't even like that!" Rico snapped; he had just enough of Misty's insults, "She would never turn from anyone who needs help! She cares!"

"She cares, huh?" scoffed the supermodel, "Tell me. Did she care if you could die when her dragon attacked you? Did she even care if you were alright when she pushed you away that night?"

"It was her powers that hurt me, not her herself! She was alone and I want to help her! And I won't let her go until she can control her powers!"

"Well, some help you are. If she's so considerate, then why would you tell some boy you don't even know to—"

"I tell _everyone_ I meet to consider the Movement!" Akiza cried, "Because, because if they _are _like me, I don't want them to go through what…ugh! To go through what _I_ went through!"

"…Fine. Have it your way, Akiza. Keep on lying, and denying, but in the end, you and I both know it was you, and because of that, I'm sending you and your lies to the netherworld! After all, it was _you_ who told my brother to leave his family; you _stole_ him from us! And once I'm rid of you, I'm going to erase every trace of your so-called family; and I think I'll start with your 'little brother' first!"

"You keep Rico out of this," warned Akiza.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me. The end is near, Akiza!" Misty then started her turn, "From my hand, I'm activating the Reptilianne Spawn spell card. Now, if I remove a reptile monster in my graveyard from play, I can harness Reptilianne Spawn's power, and summon two reptile tokens (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)," two dark emerald-green lizards with staring amber eyes appeared before her (ATK: 0x2), "But these little guys won't be sticking around; they will enable me to summon an even greater power!" they formed into a single ball of energy and floated out the plate glass window down the hall, creating a giant stone heart, "Now, by releasing those two tokens, I can open the door to the netherworld and summon, (12) Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua(10/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)!"

* * *

Outside the building, a crowd had gathered at the foot of the Arcadia building. Cars were stopped in the street, unable to move because of the burning signs on the ground. Everyone could only stand and watch as the large heart in the sky continued to beat. Suddenly, everyone began to scream, rooted to the spot, and transmuted into lights which were then being absorbed into the heart.

Jack, Jason and Kenichi stopped in place due to this spectacle. Jack's Mark pulsed and formed a barrier around the three.

"What's this about?" Kenichi wondered aloud.

"I think we're safe in this dome," Jason deducted, "Just don't leave it."

* * *

Within the building, Akiza watched as more purple lights surged past, escaping through the window to soak into the stone heart. A small force-field was formed around her and Rico, "What is this?" Akiza asked in shock.

"My Earthbound Immortal is absorbing the spirits of Domino City's citizens!" Misty answered, "But don't worry; it won't absorb you, and lucky for your little friend, him neither. But I'm saving _you_ for last!"

The object in the sky then shot a beam of light from ground to clouds, and in the resulting dust cloud, two massive, hunched figures were born.

"What gives? Where's this monster?" Akiza asked bewildered, "You _did_ just summon one, didn't you?"

"Oh, I summoned one all right. Turn around, Akiza!"

Suddenly, a loud thud was heard. Akiza hardly dared to look behind her to the window. Then, her shock came to realization when a large green eye shot open. Rico buried his face against Akiza's corset from the sudden appearance.

Ccarayhua was a lizard nearly as tall as the building when it stood on its hind legs, as it was doing now. It was black, with green glowing markings. It grasped each side of the building with a webbed front foot, its face pressed up against the window of the floor on which the duel is happening. It swiveled its massive head; its eyes were globes that protrude from the top of its head, and its grin of teeth, glowing completely green, were disturbing. It opened its mouth, threw back its head, and roared its triumph, flaring with light.

* * *

Back down below, Greiger heard a helicopter descend and land near the prison shuttle, lighting up the windows. The lock on the back door of the vehicle exploded, and the door opens on nonstop bright light. Greiger stood as there was a silhouette in the light approaching him, "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The name is Devack," the hooded figure had two marks down his face, too dark to be tracking dye, accenting his square jaw and the gauntness of his cheeks, the Dark Signer drew a card from his Deck and threw it, cutting through the chains holding the Peruvian captive, "I know what Goodwin did to you, Greiger. To your village," he then gestured to Nomura, sitting in her corner, "And I know what Jason Hutchins did to you as well. I know you're both angry, and I know you both want revenge. I can help you _get_ that revenge. Come with me." Greiger frowned at the offer. It seemed too good to be true. But still, will he accept…?

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Sayer stared at Carly in shock as another earthquake rocked the skyscraper, "What is that? What is happening out there?"

"If I were you, Sayer, I'd be much more concerned with what's happening in here," scowled Carly.

"What do your bosses want?"

"All that matters is you're gonna pay for ripping the life out of me in our last duel!" the Dark Signer barked, "Now unless you wanna take it lying down, get up!" Sayer scowled in response and got to his feet, slightly stiff, "It's your move. You've got one more chance to save yourself, one more turn! So, think carefully, 'cause this is _it_!"

**Carly: 4000**

**Sayer: 1800**

'These dark powers of hers are much stronger than you anticipated,' Sayer mused, 'but you can't lose focus now. Because if you can defeat her, you can capture her! And then, you can convince her to join your psychic army and do your bidding! You can do this; you're the leader of the Arcadia Movement!' "It's my turn!" Sayer drew his next card, 'But you have to be careful. That Future Visions field-spell of hers is quite the tricky card. If you summon a monster through normal means, it'll be zapped a few rounds ahead, and you won't be able to fight with it. So, that means you can't use a normal-summon. You're gonna have to improvise here…lucky I got just the card to do it.' "From my hand, I activate the Teleport continuous-spell! When you have a monster on your field, and my field is empty, I can sacrifice 800 life-points to activate this card's power, and then special-summon one psychic monster from my hand. Kindly welcome Storm Caller(6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2000) to the field," a chunky-looking psychic appeared; Storm Caller was a big guy with a large satellite dish mounted on his shoulders and other gizmos around his waist (ATK: 2300).

**Carly: 4000**

**Sayer: 1000**

"Next I use an equip-spell: Premature Burial. By getting rid of 800 more life-points, I special-summon a monster from my graveyard, and boost it with this card. I resurrect, Magical Android," the nurturing psychic returned (ATK: 2400).

**Carly: 4000**

**Sayer: 200**

"Oh and, since I used a special-summon, your Future Visions field has no effect. Now go, Storm Caller! Attack! Take out Fortune Lady Fire!" the large psychic fired a leathal radio-wave at the fiery sorceress…

"I activate my trap, Slip of Fortune!" Carly flipped her reverse-card, then Fire disappeared, "This card removes the target of your monster's assault, and then negates your attack altogether!"

"That move may've spared you some damage, but I still have Magical Android to attack with, and your field is empty now, so get ready for a direct attack!" Carly took the second psychic's attack full-force.

**Carly: 1600**

**Sayer: 200**

"And now, I summon Psychic Commander in ATK mode!" the psychic sergeant appeared on Sayer's field.

"Future Visions' effect activates!" the Psychic Commander then disappeared, "So say goodbye to Commander 'cause you won't be seeing it until your next turn! Assuming you even have one!"

"Well, then I'd better make the most of _this_ one, then! By activating Magical Android's special ability, I gain 600 life-points for every psychic monster on my field," the psychic nurse healed her master with 1200 more points.

**Carly: 1600**

**Sayer: 1400**

'Now, our points are pretty much equal,' Sayer thought, 'If I can hold out for one more round, Psychic Commander will return to my field for my next turn. If I can bring him together with Magical Android, I can synchro-summon my deck's most powerful monster, Thought Ruler Archfiend. And then, I can show this Dark Signer what _true_ power feels like. I just have to hold out for one more round." The question is, will he?

The question threatens to fall as her opponent chuckled, "It's the end of the line, Sayer," Carly started her last turn, "Thanks to the time-traveling effects of the Future Visions field-spell and my Slip of Fortune trap card, both Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire return to my field. But these two ladies won't be sticking around to play..." the two witches reappeared before merging into a blob of multicolored light and drifted out the broken window, on the opposite side of the building from where Ccarayhua already towered. Air rippled out from the blob as it forms into, yes, another Earthbound-Immortal-coffin.

The building shook again and Sayer nearly fell over, "What is this?" he demanded.

"Now, after five thousand years, the door to the netherworld will open again!" the Dark Signer's optics began to glow as the sheer power emanating from Carly's duel disk forced Sayer back against the wall, "And the great Immortals will feed on the spirits of Domino City! I summon (13) Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu(10/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500)!"

"You're a fool!" Sayer laughed, "Did you forget about your Future Visions? The moment your monster appears, your own field-spell is gonna zap it one round into the future! You won't be able to do anything with it!"

"I warned you, Sayer, you had one chance! One turn!" Carly declared, "You're right that my monster will have to leave the field… but thanks to its special-ability, when it does leave the field, it'll take all your monsters with it! And for every monster you lose, you also lose 800 life-points! You're finished, Sayer!"

The Arcadia Leader looked around but… "Uh… where's this 'big monster' you summoned?" Just then, he heard the unnatural cry of a bird behind him. Outside the window looms a massive, angular hummingbird, black glowing with orange markings. It was staring right at him! Its huge glowing eyes like a pair of bright street lamps. Sayer had turned around to gawk, "No way! I've never seen a monster like this before!"

"Yeah, well uh, know what? You never will again, either!"

* * *

"I see the fear in your eyes, Divine," Gabriella purred, "It's those same eyes Kat had when you and that monster of yours loomed over her like a starving beast. …But now the tables have turned. And now, it's time to say goodbye," Beelzebub opened another black hole and released hundreds, if not thousands, of black wasps, their baring fangs drooling and their poisonous stingers itching to be buried in warm skin, "Nighty-night; don't let the bees bite…not that you'll have a choice anyway."

The insects zipped across the field, buzzing loudly and ready to feed on this fresh meat…

* * *

Aslla Piscu lunges in with its long, pointy beak. Sayer screamed as the giant bird stabbed its beak into the building, impaling through it. Fire erupted as the entire floor's windows blew out in a massive explosion.

Down below, Akiza's eyes widened as a great cloud of smoke and fire erupted into the space within the stairwell. Sayer fell from it, silent.

"SAYER!" Akiza screamed as she watched him fall past her, down into the darkness towards the floor and certain death, into the dark fog below. The walls began to splinter and crack, sending debris falling down, one piece unfortunately and clonked her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Sis!" Rico dropped down and tried to shake Akiza awake, "Akiza! You gotta wake up! Akiza!"

"It seems this duel needs postponing," Misty said smiling, walking away as debris fell, "If your precious 'Big Sister' wakes up, tell her I'll be back to claim her soul." And with that, she was gone, leaving Rico to grovel over his big sister…

* * *

Finally, the Arcadia's 'guests' made it to the bottom floor of the still-collapsing building, trying to dodge the falling debris. Most of them managed to get out in time, but unfortunately, Katherine tripped over a piece of rock and fell down.

"Kat!" the group went back and tried to help her. But they feared they could not reach her in time, considering a huge piece of debris falling over to her at top speed. The little Neko Duelist could do nothing but stare in angst at the enormous rock coming closer. But as she awaited her demise, she was then straddled over by a sudden body mass. She could not see who it was behind the black cape, except of course, those eyes…yes, she knew those eyes anywhere. Her savior could be no other than—

CRAASSHH!

* * *

David awoke to the sight of stars. He rose to his feet and found himself standing atop of one of the buildings, seeing the burning flames and the black titans surrounding the Arcadia Movement from afar.

"Finally, you are awake," David snapped his head to the source of the voice; a lone figure in a black cloak was standing a few feet in front of him. No other features he could see, except for the small locks of blonde hair sticking out.

"…Why did you save me?" was the only thing he could say at this moment.

"The battle between Signer and Dark Signer was being waged there," the figure said, pointing to the broken building, "Your soul was about to be consumed by the Earthbound Immortal. You were lucky I spared you from that fate."

"Spared me…just who are you?"

"Someone from long ago…" the wind soon picked up and a helicopter ascended behind the person, whom entered inside, "If you want the truth to be answered…" the figure's hood was removed, and David's reality was completely revolted by her identity: that long blonde hair, those cute pink blushes…especially those onyx-black, silver eyes, "The follow me to the Satellite."

David's body was paralyzed from this sudden revelation. All he could do is fall to his knees, as he watched her fly off into the night. The same thing ran through his thoughts repeatedly…

'How can this be…?'

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Arcadia's outside balcony somewhere that had so far escaped the damage, Carly walked out of the building. Her eyes are back to normal, although confused and worried.

"What? What just happened? How did I get way up here?" she then remembered of her recent battle, how her Immortal pierced through Sayer and sent him plummeting, "Oh no...! Did I really just duel the head of the Arcadia Movement?" and how she managed to obtain her dark power was clear as a bell, as she glanced at her duel-disk on her left arm, and then her glowing bird-mark on her right, "What have I done…" she whispered, falling to her knees, her face to the pavement crying, "How could I do something this horrible?"

"Carly. Don't be afraid of your destiny."

Carly looked up to see Misty appearing out of a cloud of smoke from the building; the smoke was billowing around their feet on the balcony.

"Is that you, Misty?"

Misty walked to the newest Dark Signer as she sits on the ground trembling, "You were _chosen_, Carly, just as I was chosen."

"Chosen for what?" Carly whimpered.

"Greatness. You were chosen by the Immortals. When the life you once knew was taken away, you had…a desire; a goal, if you will. The Immortals gave you their power so you could, well, stick around. Same kind of thing happened to me," Misty then showed her glowing lizard marking, "We're still in this world, but we're not part of it anymore. Not as we once were, anyway. This mark is proof."

"No..." Carly continued to cry, "That's a lie!"

Misty knelt and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I understand. It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You will understand soon," She hugs Carly, trying to comfort her as she kept crying into her shoulder, "But before you can do that, you have to figure out, what desire is…and how can it benefit the Dark Signers!"

* * *

When Tanner and Yanagi emerged from the building with the twins, they got as far away from the unstable building as possible. The Earthbound Immortals were gone, having faded back into the earth from whence they came. Soon, three duel-runners rode up and joined then.

"What happened?" Jason asked, dismounting his runner.

"I don't know," answered Nathan, "But the whole building was coming down and we hand to get out of there. But…" his words cut themselves off.

"But what?"

"…"

"But what?"

"Katherine…" Nathan muttered, "She… I hate to say this, but—"

But Jason gave no time for Nathan to finish. For he darted straight through the doors he wandered around frantically, looking calling out her name, "Kat! Kat, where are you? Hey, this' no time to play hide-and-seek! Where are you? Kat!" but no matter how loud he yelled, the girl was nowhere in sight. It was then his sights were caught by a single card, placed face-down near a rather large pile of rubble. He went to pick it up, and to his horror, it was none other than the Chibi Neko-Maid.

"No…" Jason feared the worse. This was Katherine's favorite card; she wouldn't drop this. This could only mean one thing…

Katherine Cheshire, the one who acknowledged Jason more than anyone else, is no longer longed for this world…

"**KAATHRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNEE!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Lustsworn Caterpii**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 1 ATK/300 DEF/200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can special-summon this card by discarding 1 card from your hand.**

**(2) Lustsworn Gardna**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 2 ATK/0 DEF/650**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: ****Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. At the end of the damage-step in which this effect was activated, discard 1 card from your hand. If you do not, destroy this card.**

**(3) Lustsworn Sword**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 3 ATK/900 DEF/100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: ****If this card battles a monster: Destroy that monster immediately with this card's effect (without damage calculation). At the end of the damage-step in which this effect was activated, discard 1 card from your hand. If you do not, destroy this card.**

**(4) Lustsworn Witch**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/0 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can activate this card's effect during the end-phase in which this card was discarded from your hand by a card effect: Destroy 1 card in your opponent's spell/trap card zone.**

**(5) Lustsworn Nurturer**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] Level 2 ATK/400 DEF/400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can activate this card's effect during the end-phase in which this card was discarded from your hand by a card effect: Gain 1000 life-points.**

**(6) Lustsworn Jar**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/700 DEF/600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can activate this card's effect during the end-phase in which this card was discarded from your hand by a card effect: ****Both players discard all the cards in their hands, then draw 4 cards.**

**(7) Lustsworn Herald of Gluttony-Beelzebub**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2600 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set. This card cannot be special-summoned except by tributing 1 'Lustsworn Caterpii' you control on the 3****rd**** standby-phase as which that card was on the field. ****Each time this card declares an attack, you must Tribute a monster with 1000 or less ATK points. This card gains the ATK of the tribute monster. When this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, you can add 1 'Gluttony Fragrance' from your deck to your hand.**

**(8) Reptilianne Gorgon**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1400 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: ****If this card attacks an opponent's monster, after damage calculation the ATK of the attack target becomes 0, and it cannot change its battle position.**

**(9) Magical Android**

**Stats: [Psychic/Synchro/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2400 DEF/1700**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: ****1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During your End Phase, gain 600 Life Points for each face-up Psychic-Type monster you control.**

**(10) Fortune Lady Light**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 1 ATK/? DEF/?**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: ****This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 200. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is removed from the field by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Fortune Lady" monster from your Deck.**

**(11) Fortune Lady Fire**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/? DEF/?**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description:**** This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 200. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level by 1 (max. 12). When this card is Special Summoned in Attack Position by the effect of a "Fortune Lady", destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.**

**(13)**** Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] Level 10 ATK/2800 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description:**** "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. While no Field Spell Card is active, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. ● When this card is sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field.**

**(14)**** Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu**

**Stats: [Winged Beast/Effect] Level 10 ATK/2500 DEF/2500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description:**** "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. While no Field Spell Card is active, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. ● When this card is removed from the field other than it's own effect, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Then inflict 800 damage to your opponent's Life Points for each monster that was destroyed by this effect."**

* * *

**CFGX: IF you watch the anime, you know what'll happen next. But I decide to add a little twist to it. I'll give you a hint: I'll introduce Rico's first Duel Monster's deck! But will it help him calm Akiza when she finally snaps? Next time one Reverse of Arcadia: Heroes from the Stars! See ya then!**

**Please read and review.**


	21. Heroes from the Stars

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

Magic's eyes opened to a white-tiled ceiling; not the plaster she usually woke up under. She stood up to look around her surroundings. The room was white, with a few small articles of furniture on the side. The bed she was sitting in had white railings along the edges; the blanket she was covered under was baby-blue. To her left she was hooked to some strange machine, like the ones you would see in a hospital. But as she turned that direction, her sights moved to the last person she wanted around; Seria was sitting next to her on a chair.

"You...!" Magic tried to get out, but a migraine she obtained kept her in bed.

"Please don't get up," Seria replied motherly, "You're still suffering from the aftereffects from the...you know..."

"I remember alright, at least now I do anyway," Magic replied acidly, "Are we still at the Arcadia Movement?"

Seria said nothing; she picked up a remote controller and turned on the television, going straight to the news channel...

_This is Angela Rains, coming to you live from downtown New Domino City, where last night a mysterious force rocked the entire city. Investigators are trying to determine the cause of the blast and the strange lines they left. Although there were no fatalities, one hundred twenty people seem to have simply vanished. There are also scattered reports of strange glowing lights in the sky. Now, with the people demanding answers to what really happened last night. All eyes are on a young woman who was found unconscious in the rubble, apparently the only witness to this disaster..._

* * *

Outside of New Domino Hospital, a black limousine pulled up. The doors were opened and two people stepped out, a tall, grim man in a black suit, with dark brown hair and beard, and a woman with flowing red hair, wearing an ankle-length pale blue dress with a dark purple sash tied around her waist. The two hurried forwards towards the hospital, passing through a crowd of reporters, who immediately laid into them with a barrage of questions. Some wanted comments about the destruction around the Arcadia Movement, some commented on the identity of the girl, while the rest speculated that the girl was Black Rose who terrorized during her matches at the Fortune Cup.

The man kept walking onwards with the woman, into the hospital, the doors closing behind him and immediately being barred by two Sector Security officers. Inside the hospital, in a large room, Akiza was laid on a bed while a doctor and nurse worked to try and bring her back into consciousness. So far their efforts were futile.

Through a glass window, Jack, Leo and Luna watched the hospital staff. They had been there since the night before, watching and waiting desperately for Akiza to recover.

Hey, I just realized something! We've got 3 Signers right here," Leo commented, "Four if ya count me. That's good, right, Jack?"

"Leo, for the umpteenth time, you're not a Signer," Luna sighed, then turned to Jack, "But you may be onto something. Jack, do you think we were brought together for a reason?"

"Perhaps, Luna. But I think we'll need-"

Just then the man and his wife hurried up to the glass and peered through anxiously at red-headed psychic, "Akiza..." the woman cried, "my little girl..."

The doctor and nurse walked out of the room to meet with the man and woman.

"Doctor!" the man replied anxiously, "Will our daughter pull through?"

"Please, she's all we have."

"I... think it would be best if we talked inside," the doctor led the two into the room to the girl's bedside, "It's a complete mystery. Physically speaking, she's in _perfect_ health. It's like I told her friends outside. I believe she's in this coma because of some sort of 'emotional' trauma."

"I knew it! It's all our fault! We pushed her to this; we could've been better parents!" she fell to her knees, weeping into the sheets beside Akiza's pillow, "Oh Akiza, mommy's little rose! We're so sorry for how we treated you! Please, wake up!"

As unconsolable the couple are, Rico was more bothered, "Poor Akiza," he whined, "I gotta do something to help..."

"If there's something wrong the doctors can't fix, maybe we could use our Signer powers," Luna said, "Like with telepathy or something. Would that work, Jack?"

"If the doc's right and she's got some sort of broken heart, it's gonna take a lot more than telepathy. She needs someone that knows the 'true Akiza'. Sayer's gone and vanished, so I'm afraid we're out of options."

The kids all looked at each other in worry.

"Unless _he_ might help her..." With that cryptic pronouncement, Jack walked into the room and joined the doctor, nurse, and parents, "I'm Jack Atlas; and I think I know someone who might be able to help your daughter wake up after all."

"Like who?" Mrs. Izinski pleaded, "Please, tell us!"

"...His name's Yusei Fudo."

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 20: Heroes from the Stars  
**

* * *

An hour or so later, Rico was fast asleep on one of the benches outside of the room. He was tired from waiting so long that it just put him to sleep. He then woke up when the doors opened and someone entered inside. He grabbed his stuffed wolf and ran up to the window and saw Yusei standign over Akiza, who was still in bed. Soon, he followed everyone else into the room as well.

"It's me... Yusei," he heard the Satellite whisper; he took off his right glove and reached out to brush a tear from her cheek, when suddenly his Mark of the Dragon and hers blazed into life. Akiza's eyes slowly opened, and was surprised to see who it was.

"Yusei... ?" She sat up on the bed; everyone else gasps in awe and relief.

"What happened to me?"

"Big Sis!" the weight on Rico's shoulders were diverted as he scampered to Akiza and pounced her into an embrace, which she happily accepted, "I'm so glad you're awake, Sis!"

"Rico! Oh, I was so scared! I had this bad dream and-"

"Akiza!" the young lady turned and was surprised to see her parents there. However, her expression hardened as she saw them.

"What're _they_ doing here!" Akiza spat furiously to her parents, "In case you didn't know, I've got a _new_ family! The Arcadia is all I need now!" those words forced her to flash back to the last time she was at the Arcadia Movement, when she saw Sayer plummet down... "I remember... ! He fell, didn't he! He was all, all I had left! He was more of a father to me than you ever were! This is all your fault!" Rico moved back, afraid of his sister's sudden outburst.

"It was the Dark Signers-"

"Stay out of this, Yusei!" Akiza snapped, then glared back to her father, "That _stranger_ over _there ruined my life_! Where am I supposed to go now? There's nothing left for me but a home in ruin, and another father that's missing! If you're trying to erase the past, don't bother! I have already forgot about them!" she shoved Yusei back, and leap out of the bed, activatin her duel-disk, "And now I think I'll erase _you _from my memories as well!"

"I know this is hard to take in," Yusei assured, "but if you need to duel to find out who your friends are, then I'm right here."

"_'Friends'?_"Akiza spat out in disgust, "You mean like you _Signers_? From the moment I met you I've had my life completely torn apart, thanks to that _thing_ on my arm! And that's no one's fault, but your own!" Rico silently gasped; why would it be Yusei's fault, he wondered, "You all wanna destroy my life! Well I won't let that happen!" the moment she slapped a card onto her disk, all of the furniture in the room was blown away by the frighteningly powerful wind Akiza had called up, smashing against the walls. Rico, Leo and Luna were the first ones to be picked off; the twins were slammed backward into Jack, who kept them from being blown away, whike Rico pressed against the wall. Across the room, Akiza's parents also withstood the wind. And to make matters worse, it was only a matter of time before the storm stole Yusei's footing and sent him slamming into the wall, his cards flying out of his disk and around the room. The storm died down, Yusei's cards fluttering to the ground.

"Yusei!" everyone (with the exception of Akiza and her parents) rushed over to the fallen Satellite. It seems Yusei was knocked unconscious due to the impact. With him out of commission, who would take Yusei's place? Neither of the twins would fare well against Akiza and Jack Atlas did not think to bring his deck to this occasion. That left only one other option...

Rico relieved Yusei of his duel-disk and ran to Akiza, who instantly took the hint, "You stay out of this! This doesn't concern you, Rico!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!" Rico cried, "I won't let your powers run wild anymore! If no one else will do this, then I will, even if it hurts me!" then he took out his stuffed doll. He opened up the compartment in one of its tails, and took out his dueling deck. The deck was then inserted into Yusei's disk and shuffled on its own; the duel-disk was a bit hard to comprehend, considering the clamp fro the left ard was a bit bigger than he was usually used to.

"...Then in that case, I welcome you to try and stop me!"

Both player then drew their starting hand.

"DUEL!"

**Akiza: 4000**

**Rico: 4000**

"I'll be going first! I summon my monster (10) Evil Thorn(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 300)!" on Akiza first move, she conjured plant with a wilted flower and black oval-shaped ball with spikes, "It's nothing you've seen before, Rico. You see, if I sacrifice it right away, you end up taking 300 points of damage. I can't attack on my first turn, so it seems like a good tradeoff. This might stick a little..." the plant exploded, shooting several sharp thorns at Rico. The did not actually pierce him, but instead exploded on contact and and forced Rico on his butt.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Rico: 3700**

* * *

Leo: "Jack, look, it's the first round and Rico's already been knocked off his feet by Akiza's psychic powers!"

Jack: "And I think there's more coming."

* * *

"The ex-champ and his friends have a reason to be worried. As soon as I sacrifice one Evil Thorn, two take its place!" two more copies of the portentious plant appeared (ATK: 300x2).

* * *

Jack: "But her thorns don't have their special abilities."

Luna: "Thank goodness."

Leo: "Yeah, but if he's trying to help Akiza by winning, he's gotta do better!"

* * *

"And now I'll activate a spell card; it's called Closed Plant Gate!" the plants' withered vines then grew and infested the floor around them. They coiled around each other like a small tornado, thus creating a living shield of vines, "I can use it whenever there's two plant-type monsters on my field; the spell gives them the power to create a living wall that nothing can penetrate. That means no attacks for you next round! Let's see how your fare now."

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "And I'll start by playing the (5D's) Cosmic Beacon spell card!" the young by activated a permanent-spell showing a shooting star soaring from the earth's surface towards a nearby, unknown planet, "Next, I summon (5D's)(1) Cosmic Hero Shooting Starr(3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode!" a young bronze-haired boy about 15 years of age appeared on Rico's field; his body from the neck up was covered by a dark-blue suit, which changed into white slightly beginning at his chest, and finally changing into light blue. He wore a blue helmet with a red-tinted visor (ATK: 1400), "And now the effect of Cosmic Beacon activates: anytime I normal-summon a Cosmic Hero, I can add a union-monster called a WaveWizard to my hand from my deck!" Rico scanned his deck for the card he wanted before adding it to his hand, "Next I activate Frontline Base, and then use its effect to special-summon the monster I just got; say hello to (5D's)(4) WaveWizard War-Rock(2/ATK: 600/DEF: 200)!" next to Shooting Starr appeared a turquoise flame under a layer of light-blue armor. Its helmet was a blue canine head with fearsome crimson eyes (ATK: 600), "And now I'll combine War-Rock with my other monster! Shooting Starr! On, the, Air!" War-Rock combusted and its flames surrounded the other monster. When the flames died out, Shooting Starr was now adjourned in blue armor around his legs, wrists and torso. The armor on his legs were boots with lines on some of the parts that reached up to his knees. The helmet now had ear guards that had spikes going to the back of his head and close to his chin. The top of his helmet had a star-shaped symbol crested on the top of it. His right arm had a cobalt glove with a gold shooting star symbol on it, while the left wrist was set ablazing with the green flame, originating from the canine head for his right hand. "And since War-Rock's now an equip-card, Shooting Starr gains 600 ATK and DEF points!"

Cosmic Hero Shooting Starr: (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)

"Finally I place 2 cards face-down!" two reverse-cards appeared, "It's your turn!"

"If that's the best you an do, then you're in a lot of trouble," Akiza drew her next card, "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" the female ebony knight appeared (ATK: 1000), "And since I summoned a tuner this turn, I can also summon the Dark Verger that's in my hand!" the plant with two leaves with an eye on each appeared as well (ATK: 0), "And with these four monsters, Twilight Rose Knight will combine them all to summon You-Know-Who."

* * *

Leo: "So we got 2 Evil Thorns, which are both a level-1..."

Luna: "Plus the level-2 Dark Verger, tuned with Twilight Rose Knight-"

Jack: "Equals the level-7 Black Rose Dragon."

* * *

"Rico, I know you think by dueling me you'll find the 'Kind Big Sister' you knew and loved...but that person went right out the door the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost! I'm the Black Rose, now and forever!" the four monsters combined as Akiza then chanted:

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

As ferocious red dragon took the field (ATK: 2400), another massive wind began to blow; everyone fought to stay on their feet, "And now I activate the equip-spell, Thorn of Malice! This gives my Dragon a little power boost!" he thorns on the vines that Black Rose Dragon had grew larger and sharper and its head also has spikes, giving it 600 more ATK points. That extra increase in power caused an extra gust of power-laced wind.

Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 3000)

"Please..." Mr. Izinski pleade, "don't..."

"Don't try to tell me what to do!" Akiza snapped back, "You treated me like a monster! So now I'll behave like one! That's who I am!"

"That's a lie, Akiza!" Rico called out.

"It's a little too late to try and help me, Rico," Akiza said, "I warned you I was too dangerous for you to be around from day-one. I warned you how dangerous my powers are, but you always disregarded the dangers of my abilities. And now you will be shown the error of your ignorance! I activate the Enemy Controller quick-play, and use this spell's effect to force your Cosmic Hero to DEF mode!" Shooting Starr then bowed to one knee (DEF: 1600), "Now my Black Rose, attack!"

"But since Shooting Starr is equipped to a union-monster, whenever you try to destroy him, War-Rock takes the hit instead!"

"That, you shouldn't worry about; because Black Rose Dragon can't destroy a monster when attacking with Thorn of Malice," Akiza explained, "However, when it attacks a monster in DEF position, not only does it lose 600 points; the difference in their points are dealt to you as battle damage! Brace yourself, Rico Burst!"

"Then I activate the Spirit Barrier trap card!" a transparent shield then appeared around the small boy, "As long as there's a monster on my field, I can't take any damage!" Black Rose Dragon attacked, whipping at Shooting Starr with her vines, while the Cosmic Hero stood his ground and kept them at bay. However, parts of his armor became covered in small cracks at the end of the battle (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000).

"With that done, I place two cards face-down," two reverses appeared, "It's you're move."

"Alright," Rico started his turn, "I summon (2) Cosmic Hero Harpe(3/ATK:1200/DEF: 1500) in DEF mode!" a female Hero monster with blonde hair appeared; she wore a skin-tight black jumpsuit, over pink striped arm-warmers and a pink dress with a heart over her chest. The helmet she wore was pink with a clear visor, showing her eyes. She had what looked like a short light pink and white cape that started from the back of the neck and ended about halfway down her back. The bent down on one knee next to Shooting Starr (DEF: 1500), "Now I use Cosmic Beacon's effect to add (5D's)(5) WaveWizard Lyra(2/ATK: 600/DEF: 500) to my hand!" Rico showed his opponent his card before it was added to the hand, "Now I use Frontline Base's effect to summon her to the field and fuse her with Harpe!" the second WaveWizard was an animated harp with a pair of pink flames lit atop. When then combined, Lyra's helmet now had a light pink heart on the forehead area of the helmet, as well as a pair of white metal probes on either side. Lyra was now a baby-blue guitar, "And as long as Harp is equipped to Lyre, she gains 500 ATK and DEF points (ATK: 1700/DEF: 2000), "That ends my turn!"

"Then I guess it's my turn," Akiza drew her next card, and glared at it, "It was a bad call leaving all those spells out. So now I'll play a spell of my own: the quick-play Spell Shattering Arrow!" a silver bow then appeared in the psychic's hand. She pulled back the string, a glowing arrow made of psychic energy drawing out, "With this spell, I can destroy every spell on your field; and then you take 500 points of damage for each one," Akiza aimed the bow-and-arrow upward and shot the arrow into the air. The projectile separated into two, then four, and then descended onto Rico's field. Two of the arrows pierced the armor on Shooting Starr and Harpe, as well as the two permanent-spells. The all exploded, the force of the blast knocking Rico onto his back.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Rico: 1700**

Cosmic Hero Shooting Starr: (ATK: 800/DEF: 400)

Cosmic Hero Harpe: (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500)

"And now my Black Rose Dragon will attack your Cosmic Hero Harp! Go, Thorn of Malice!" the dragon lashed out on the female hero, her thorny tendrils ripping through Harpe's attire in multiple areas, "But thanks to her equip-spell, your monster can't be destroyed; but it still loses 600 ATK and DEF points (ATK: 600/DEF: 900), "And with that done, I end my turn."

"Then I draw!" Rico started his turn, "First I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" both duelists drew thrice, unfortunately, he couldn't find the card he was looking for, 'It's not here yet! I have to draw Mask Change as soon as possible! But still...' "Now summon (5D's)(3) Cosmic Hero CopyCat(2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode!" another female hero in a snow-white jumpsuit appeared beside Harpe. A pair of white cat ears twitch atop of her long brown hair, as well as a tail below her back. She wore a white helmet with a sunny-yellow visor. On her legs were shuriken and kunai pouches and her hips had a katana on each one. Around her neck she wore a light-blue scarf. The new hero stood proud against the Black Rose Dragon, "And thanks to her special-ability, she can take the appearance of one monster on your field! And what better monster than your Black Rose Dragon!" after performing a ninja hand-sign, a torrent of frozen water erupted from CopyCat's feet. The liquid modified in shape until it duplicated the dragon's frame. Soon, the Black Rose Dragon was facing a mirrored version of herself.

Cosmic Hero CopyCat-Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1800)

"My dragon is still more powerful, so why bother?"

"Because after I activate Double Summon, I can summon (5D's)(6) WaveWizard Copy(2/ATK: 600/DEF: 200)!" the third union-monster so far was an ice-blue flame under white cat armor (ATK: 600), "And when combined with CopyCat, she adds 800 points!" Copy ignited and surrounded CopyCat. The flames died to reveal a new dragon. It still had the appearance of its original counterpart, except its petals were white instead of blood-red. The scaled antennae that were on its head were replaced by long trails of icy-blue hair.

Cosmic Hero CopyCat-Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 3200/DEF: 2600)

"And there's more! CopyCat is integrated with WaveWizard Copy, she can target one monster on your field once per turn; and then that monster can't attack on their next turn!" the white dragon breathed a blaze of freezing fire at the Black Rose Dragon. Soon, the dragon itself was slowly encased in ice. But suddenly, the ice shattered. Black Rose Dragon's petal were now sleek and shiny as if they were metal.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but as soon as your dragon attacked, I activated the Draconic Metalmorth trap card," Akiza revealed a continuous-trap showing a metal sprite in the shape of a small dragon, "And once equipped onto a level-7-or-above dragon-type monster, that monster is immune to any targeting monster, as well as immunity to destruction once a turn."

"But you can still take damage, right?" CopyCat attacked Black Rose Dragon once again with her freezing breath. However, due to Black Rose Dragon's new equip-card, the attack passed against her with no restraint.

**Akiza: 3800**

**Rico: 1700**

"I'll end my turn for now, okay?"

"You're too kind," Akiza drew her next card, "Now is a perfect time to activate Black Rose Dragon's special-ability. I'm sure you know what happens now, don't you?" after banishing Evil Thorn, the dragon consumed its spirit and then constricted the duplicate ice dragon with her mercury tendrils.

Cosmic Hero CopyCat-Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 0/DEF: 2600)

"Black Rose Dragon, destroy that imposter! Black Rose Flame!" the dragon then unleashed a rose-fragrance flame from her maw, which shattered CopyCat's ice shell and forced her out of her transformation. However, her jumpsuit still remained crimson "Finally I activate the Dark Door spell card; that means each player must attack with only one monster for the duration of the duel. I'll pass this turn over to you now."

Cosmic Hero CopyCat-Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"Please, Sis! Let's just talk!" Rico pleaded, "I know you're scared! I know you're upset because of that mark on your arm! You don't have to deal with this alon-"

"Please, stop trying to reach me!" the psychic barked, "You're just trying to help; I get it! You don't want to see your 'Big Sis' hurt like this...but you're not one of those comic-book superheroes where the battle ends with some moral lesson being learned. This isn't a fairy tail when the knight saves the damsel in distress. You just don't understand. Only one person really got me, really tried to help me. Only one person understood what it was like to be me. Not you, not my father, not even Yusei, just Sayer. But now that he's gone, there's no place left that I can call home. As a matter of fact, nether of us does!"

"But you still do have a home, Akiza!" Rico then gestured to the older psychic's folks, "They're right there in front of you! And I bet they've been waiting for you to come back! They're your family, after all-"

"My '_family'_? So you're saying I should go home and play house with those people over there, the ones who sent me away because they thought I was a monster? You just don't get it, do you?"

"..."

"I never did tell you about what happened between us, did I? Well, maybe I can give you a little summary," Akiza began, "you remember Sayer told you I ran away from home, right? What he didn't tell you was that my troubles actually began when I was five, when my powers first surfaced. I couldn't control them then; I was just a child... But that day ruined me! My father wouldn't even come near me!"

"Bust he must have a good reason..." Rico said.

"And maybe he had a good reason to send me away so some school, right!" Akiza spat sarcastically, "He sent me to Duel Academy when I was thirteen, in some hope I could control my powers. But that only made things worse! I couldn't stop hurting people! So I ran..." the psychic's eyes were material with anger with loneliness. She covered her eyes under her free hand, "But when I came home...I saw something...something that scarred the rest of my life..."

"What happened?" Rico asked, "What did he do?"

Akiza did not reply, except for the small whimpers elicited. But then those whimpers became a bit louder and louder. Soon, rivers of tears were drawn out, "They were happy..." she cried, "...happy without me! And now...they will reap the consequences of the upbringing they gave me!" and with a swift move of her hand, she swiped the hairpiece from her hair, her crimson shade being replaced by a dark-blue. Her rage was being fuel by the murderous blue dragon controlling her emotions, "You 'Big Sis' is gone, Rico. If you want to survive, I suggest you stop whining and duel."

Rico's worst fears were realized yet again; the Black Rose has returned. Things had gotten worse now that the Black Rose Dragon is lashing out at full force. But somehow, he knew this would come to this. He knew he would have to face Akiza in this raged state. And the only way he could calm her down is to tame that dragon and break her spell from Akiza...

* * *

The recent wind shook Yusei awake. He looked around in bewilderment at the battlefield, "What happened!"

"Yusei!" Leo cried, finding out the Satellite woke up, "This is bad! You were knocked out, so Rico stepped in for you! But Akiza's dragon keeps attacking his monsters! It's like its actually hurting them!"

"Really..." Yusei looked on to Rico's damaged heroes, "Then I guess we'll have to trust Rico to calm this storm."

* * *

"I draw!" Rico slashed his card from his disk; his hoped card finally revealed, 'Finally! It's here!' "First I switch CopyCat to DEF mode (DEF: 1000)! I summon (5D's)(7) Cosmic Hero Megas(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000) in ATK mode!" the next Hero wore a black jumpsuit with a yellow circle with two red blocks in it on his chest, as well as a tattered cobalt trench-coat. He also wore a blue-and-yellow helmet with a black visor, over his blue, yellow-highlighted hair (ATK: 1800), "Next I activate the quick-play Mask Change spell card! By releasing a Hero monster on my field, I can call on a Masked Hero fusion-monster from my extra-deck with the same attribute! And I have just the guy for the job!" suddenly a large white device with a small ruby center appeared in Megas' hand. When he placed it over his waist, a belt materialized and fastened the device around his waist. Then from out of nowhere, he presented a card in his right hand, "Henshin!" he called out and dropped it into the device.

"KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!" the computer voice of his henshin device called out. It then produced the silhouette of 9 humanoids that looked like mercury mannequins, as they all slammed on Megas, one by one each producing a new bit of armor on his person, until the last one turned into ruby holographic cards and slid into his helmet, illuminating the emerald optics. With his transformation completed, Megas now produced His sides, arms, and legs were both magenta pink and in the middle was black, but his new helmet was the same magenta pink color. Over her chest was something like a tilted white plus, and his head had something on it that looked like black cards being stuck in his head; even though it stood brave against the Black Rose Dragon, he was considered in DEF position, "Say hello to the Charlatan of the Crossworlds, the (5D's)(9) Masked Hero Decade(5/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)!"

"A knight in pink armor with 1000 ATK and DEF points?" the Black Rose snickered, "Just what sort of monster did you summon?"

"First of all, it's magenta," Rico corrected, "He's just you average passing-through Duel Monster, and you'd do your best to remember it; because he gains 500 points from other Heroes on my field (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500).

"That's still not enough power to slay my dragon."

"This is the best I can do," Rico concluded.

"That's too bad," mocked Akiza as she drew her next card, "Black Rose Dragon, attack Cosmic Hero CopyCat!" the dragon lashed out her vines against CopyCat. It was a difficult chore to oppose against those sharp thorn as she screamed as the ripped through not just her shinobi uniform, but also her being as well. The lashes the dragon made created a powerful gust of wind emanating through the room.

Cosmic Hero CopyCat-Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 400/DEF: 400)

"Akiza, there's no need for this!" Mr. Izinski pleaded, "Please, stop! Let's talk this out!"

"Not a chance, 'Dad'," snarled Akiza as she set a reverse-card.

"Then it's my turn! And I activate Decade's special-ability: during the draw-phase, I can add 1 level-4-or-lower Hero monster from my deck to my hand!", Rico added a monster card from his deck in place of a card he would've drawn, "Now I summon (5D's)(8) Cosmic Hero Gyra(4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700) in DEF mode!" a third female Hero appeared. She wore a pink sleeveless jumpsuit with yellow likes on the sides. Covering most of her arms were a pair of pink lino-sleeved fingerless gloves. The pink helmet she wore had ear-warmers each embedded with a heart. Underneath, her long blonde hair was looped into a large tassel, "And with her special-ability I can cancel a monster's attack once per turn!"

"Just another human shield in my way," Akiza drew her next card, "I activate the spell Forbidden Chalice. Now Gyra loses her precious special-ability; but she also gains 400 ATK points. I think that's a goon trade-off, don't you think?"

Cosmic Hero Gyra: (ATK: 1800)

"Next, I activate the Double Attack spell card. By sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, Black Rose Dragon can attack twice this turn. And finally, I activate the face-down I placed last turn: Miracle Locus, giving my dragon 1000 more ATK points until the end-phase (ATK: 3400). Now let's see how all this plays out. Black Rose Dragon, attack Gyra with Mercury Vine!" Gyra was share the same torture as her companions from the dragon's metallic thorns, "And now Decade will shame the same fate! Attack!" the tendrils pierced against the masked hero's armor, breaking it in multiple places, "But I'm not done yet! My dragon's got one more lashing left especially for him!" one more horrid session left Decade on his knees.

Cosmic Hero Gyra: (ATK: 800/DEF:1100)

Masked Hero Decade: (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800)

Leo: "She attacked three times?"

Jack: "Double Attack allows a monster to attack twice, while Miracle Locus lets a monster attack two monsters in the same turn."

Luna: "So Akiza can really attack two monster using her trap, before attacking either one of those with her spell."

* * *

"You might want to switch your heroes into ATK mode, Rico," Akiza taunted, referring to the battered line of Rico's Cosmic Heroes, "They're only going to endure more anguish each and every turn. And on that topic I end my turn with a face-down."

'Rico is doing everything he can,' Mr. Izinski thought as he looked on toward the carnage, 'He's _trying_ to help her, to talk some sense into her; but she won't listen to anyone. I was right back then...she _is_ a monster... No... no, what are you _saying_! She's just scared of herself; I didn't understand that back then because I was too afraid to be a good father. If she _is_ a monster, then I created that monster by turning my back on her!'

"I draw!" since Rico's field is full of monsters thanks to Decade, he had to rely on normal draws from there on. But even when he received an extra card from Miracle Locus' effect, he couldn't find any way to break Akiza's effect, "I'll pass..."

"Really? You would rather just stand there and let you precious heroes writhe in pain instead of fighting to defend them? I thought you were gonna 'save' me; given up on me already? Like _everyone else_?"

"Not true!" cried Rico, "No matter what, I'll always be there for you! I won't give up on you, don't you get it?"

The Black Rose scoffed, "Sure, that's what you said, but what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Huh?"

"As long as I can remember, you followed me anywhere I go. You cling to me like a love-sick puppy. But of all of my duels you watched, have you even once wondered what you would do if you were the one in way of my wrath?"

"..."

"Of course you don't. All you would do is hide somewhere when the destruction plays out, as observed by your monsters..." she pointed towards the Cosmic Heroes, abused, blemished, and crippled by the Black Rose's wrath, "The only way you would keep yourself safe is to hide behind some shield, even a _human _shield would be no problem for you. As long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Isn't that right, Rico?"

"No, that's..." Rico stammered, "that's not it..."

"Then how could you bare to stand and watch as your monsters are being shredded, while you stood comfy in your little barrier! I guess really don't care who suffers as long as you get off scot-free!"

"No! No, Akiza! That's not true!"

"Admit it! You're only saying those things just so I can 'calm down', that I can restrain my dragon! ...I'm no dummy, I know what you're doing. I'll say I'm sorry, everyone will hug. And then you'll just have me shipped off somewhere and find a _new _Big Sis to cling to!" the Black Rose then slashed her next card from her deck, "Well it's not gonna work! I activate Card of Sanctity! So we each draw until we have six cards in our hand," both players replenished their hands, "Now you will become my next victim to my dragon. First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye to your precious Spirit Barrier," a sudden gust of wind shattered Rico's barrier, "Next I activate yet another spell: Wonder Clover! It works just like Double Attack, except I only have to discard one plant-type monster so my dragon can attack twice this turn! And now my Black Rose Dragon will attack your Masked Hero with Black Rose Flare!" the dragon spewed another blast of blazing petals from her maw. But then, Gyra intervened. The tasseled hair behind her began to spin around Gyra, its gyrating winds creating a barrier which deflected the dragon's attack, "Your monster may have saved you this time, but on my next attack, you will wish you have never crossed me!" the malefic psychic said, her voiced fueled with more and more hatred from the Black Rose Dragon, "I trust no one but me and my Black Rose Dragon now! I am not going to fall for any more of your false comfort! My father said the same things when he sent me away; and now he will watch as you and your so-called heroes pay for his mistakes!" as if by command, the cobalt dragon unleashed another fierce blaze of purple flame at her enemies. She no longer cared which one; all she could ever think about is inflicting her demented wrath on the entire world. And the first one who will vanquish must be the boy who tried countless times to steal her host away from her...

But suddenly, something unexpected happened. At the last minute, Mr. Izinski rushed over and put himself in the path of the dragon's flame, "Stop this, Akiza! Stop hurting people more than you already have!" the man never stepped away, but braced himself for the monster's wraith. But at the moment, the attack hit, the Masked Hero Decade stepped in and took the hit for both him and Rico. The end result had him limp on his feet, his armor damaged and his costume torn...

Masked Hero Decade: (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)

**Akiza: 3800**

**Rico: 500**

Then Izinski stopped bracing himself and looked at his daughter, his eyes full of pain, "Sorry, Akiza. I, I wasn't as good a father as I-"

"Save it!" hissed the Black Rose, "It's all too little and too late."

"I admit it; I was scared of your power. I was scared of _you_..."

Akiza gasped,,,

"I didn't understand your, your _abilities_. You just...you really frightened me."

"Yeah, I know all of this. That's why you decided to get rid of me. You were scared, scared of your little girl."

"That's right. You had powers I couldn't comprehend and that terrified me. But that's not the only reason. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to deal with you; having you around made me feel powerless. Like a failure. What I'm saying is-"

"So wait a minute! This is about you now?"

"Yes, it's about me letting you down. I never stopped caring about you, Akiza. Neither did your mother. You'll always be our little girl-"

"Stop! Just stop talking, dad! No way am I falling for this! I reveal my trap card, Doom Petal Countdown! I can channel this card's incredible power, by removing one plant-type monster in my graveyard from play. Then I can use that power to slam you with 300 points of direct damage!" from Akiza's continuous-trap fired a torrent of blazing petals. And this time, Mr. Izinski braved the fragrant storm, as the petals were leaving little cuts all over his suit.

**Akiza: 3800**

**Rico: 200**

"All I have to do is remove one more plant monster from play on my next turn, and you are finished! Make the most of your next move, Rico Burst, because it will be your last!"

"Akiza..." Mr. Izinski weakly stood, stumbling towards Akiza. The petals continued to bombard Hideo, but he kept walking regardless.

"Stay back! I'm _not kidding_!" but despite her fierce retorts, but he kept moving forwards.

"Move, sir! You're gonna get hurt!" cried Yusei.

"I don't care!" Izinski replied, "I don't care if she hurts me! After all, when _she_ was hurting I turned my back on her! When she needed me I turned away! I _won't_ turn away from her again!"

"That all sounds really sweet, but you don't mean it!" Akiza acidly spat.

"He does mean it, Sis!" Rico cried.

"Huh?"

"Just give him a chance! Your parents really do love you and they've been waiting for you a long time to come back home! All you gotta do is give them a chance to show that they care! You're lucky, Akiza! At least you still _have _a family to reach out to!"

That last sentence drove Akiza back into reality. All along she thought her family never cared about her, that they saw her as nothing but a freak. All along, she thought Rico was just a scared little boy, just looking out for himself, only pretending to like her just to hide behind her. But now it all made sense. Her family never forgot about her; they were waiting for her, for the moment she return home to them. And all Rico ever wanted was a family for himself. And when he does get one, his memories of his mother will still live on with in him.

...Sadly, the Black Rose Dragon would not stand for such meek ideals. As she released a bone-chilling screech, the storm of petals picked up even faster, even the objects around the room. Seeing the chaos blooming here, Rico knew there was only one thing that must be done...that dragon must be slain!

"It's my turn!" the young boy called out, "I activate the Natural Tuning spell card, and make Shooting Starr into a tuner-monster!" soon, green lines circled around Shooting Starr's jumpsuit, "And now I use Shooting Starr and tune him with Harpe and CopyCat for a synchro-summon!"

* * *

Leo: "He must be summoning Scrap Dragon!"

Luna: "But didn't he lend it to Jason a few days ago?"

* * *

''Wait a minute...' Yusei felt around to his empty deck box, then to the many cards flying around in the wind, 'Is he going to summon who I think he's summoning?'

The three Cosmic Heroes sprang into the air. Shooting Starr foundered on himself and separated into three glowing blue synchro-gates, as opposed to the usual green gates. Harpe and CopyCat's physical frames collapsed and released a total of five stars; three of them pink and the last two winter-blue. The stars lie across the gates and ignited a column of light. All the while Rico chanted:

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!"

"Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!" in a flash of sparkling light, Yusei's trademark dragon arrived in the midst of the Black Rose's tempest (ATK: 2500).

Leo: "But that's Yusei's dragon!"

Yusei: "Rico must have picked up some of my cards when I was out!"

"Next I equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing!" Stardust's wings became blanketed in a veil of stark-white feathers, "Now I activate Release Restraint Wave! By releasing an equip-card from a monster, that monster can destroy every spell and trap on the field!" in a giant wingbeat, the Stardust Dragon launched all of his feathers at the Black Rose Dragon. Those divine feathers seemed to be a bane to the monstrosity as they struck against her frame, eventually shattering her iron framework and lethal spikes.

Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 2400)

Masked Hero Decade: (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

* * *

Yusei: "And because of Thorn of Malice's V2 effect, all the damage Decade had taken this duel has been negated!"

* * *

Masked Hero Decade: (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

But still the Black Rose did not abandon her twisted ambitions. With another massive screech she magnified her host's powers, as well as the fragrant cyclone as battered Akiza's father with more razor-sharp petals that ripped into him.

"Akiza!" he cried out in pain.

"Dad, don't. Get back..." Akiza cried at him. She suddenly felt so small in the eye of the maelstrom, just a small bud in a raging storm. Though the storm was her making, she could not find her way out. Her powers could no longer listen to her, and neither could her dragon, "Stop it! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Suddenly, blown by the violent winds, a large piece of machinery came hurtling directly at Mr. Izinski, "Daddy! No!" Akiza clenched a fist. The storm instantly ceased, the machinery crashing to the ground mere inches from her father. Her eyes widened in shock, staring at the machinery, then at her fist. What she thought she could never do, it finally did: Akiza had master her psychic power; and more importantly, the wickedness plaguing her and her dragon had been erased. The Black Rose Dragon was finally tamed.

"I...did it...! I was able to control my power!"

"Akiza…" Hideo groaned, and she ran to him as his spent body collapsed. Rico stared at the father and darghter, ardent warmth coursing in his heart.

The same happened to Akiza, only that flame was much stronger. The cold shell was broken from her heart, gates opened and welcomed to all... "Rico, please finish this," she murmured, "End this duel. I don't wanna fight anymore."

Rico understood; besides, there was still one more thing that must be done, "I activate the (5D's) Final Form spell card! Now since Stardust Dragon is a monster level-8-or-higher, he becomes Decade's equip-card; and all of his ATK points become inherited to Decade!" the Masked Hero took out a card and then dropped it into his belt.

**"FINAL FORM RIDE! F-F-F-FIVE D'S!"**

Stardust glowed brightly and changed shape, until he took the form of a claymore-like baton. The long silver blade was designed as Stardust's neck, topped with his head as an ornament, and the hilt was made as the dragon's wings. Decade caught the sword and twirled it a few times.

Masked Hero Decade: (ATK: 3500/DEF: 1000)

Then, he presented one final card and placed it into his belt, **"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! F-F-F-FIVE D'S!"** a dozen of silhouette cards descended from parts unknown and lined up between Decade and the Black Rose Dragon. The Masked Hero made a battle-stance, holding the sword's sparkling blade opposite of his direction. Decade then launched himself upward towards the dragon, the cards guiding his path. And finally, with a single vertical slash, he brought Stardust against the dragon, slicing her entire titan form clean in half.

With one final screech, the dragon exploded. What now remained was crimson rose petals, raining down over Akiza and her father. The slumbering psychic lying in her father's arms. Relief snowed over the young boy Rico. The duel didn't matter to him anymore. What was important that he was able to break Akiza's final source of hate...

**Akiza: 2700**

**Rico: 200**

**(Duel Postponed)**

"Daddy…" Akiza whispered softly as her mother ran forwards to join them, "I miss you..."

"I'm so sorry, Akiza. I should've never been afraid of you," Hideo said, "I should've realized that you were just as frightened. I should've held you and comforted you, but I didn't. Let me start making up for that right now."

"Thank you, dad, but, you sure you want me home? I mean, I... I was _very mean_. I hurt you and mom and everyone else I ever knew-huh?" her voice was cut off fron a sudden drop of extra weight. She looked to find Rico beside her against her, arms around her waist, "Never mind..."

"Akiza..."

She turned to see Yusei walk up to her, "Listen... You and your parents have a lot of catching up to do. But we Signers could really use you around, too," the Satellite offered, "Whaddaya say? Will you fight with us? Will you take a stand alongside your friends?"

Akiza sighed, tears flowing down her cheeks, "You got it, Yusei," she then turned back to her father, "If that's okay?"

"Of course."

This was an excellent time to celebrate after the storm. Akiza's mother started to crying for joy. Leo jumped up cheering, and Jack and Luna were smiling. For the first time, the four Signers stood together, as the previous Signers had for millennia.

"You see, Akiza, these marks connect us, all of us," Yusei said, "We share a destiny. So like it or not, we're friends."

"That's sweet, but... I've had friends before, and that didn't turn out so well for them," she closed her eyes against her tears, remembering Sayer's reassuring smile, the first person to care about the person behind the Black Rose's mask, "I mean... losing people you care about really hurts..."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, Akiza. I ran into an old friend the other day, and well, let's just say he's _changed_," as for Yusei, he was reminded of his best friend Kalin Kessler, the leader of the Enforcers, "We all lose people in different ways, but... I don't know. We just have to keep going. I know it's scary to trust new people, but... Akiza, I'm asking you to trust me, to call me a friend."

"... I'll try."

The psychic accepted the Satellite. And thus began a powerful bond of unity...

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Cosmic Hero Shooting Starr  
**

**Stats: [Warrior] Level 3 ATK/1400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**(2) Cosmic Hero Harpe  
**

**Stats: [Warrior] Level 3 ATK/1200 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**(3) Cosmic Hero CopyCat  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 2 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: When this card is Summoned, select 1 monster your opponent controls. This card's ATK and DEF become equal to the selected monster's original ATK and DEF. The card's name is also treated as the selected monster.**

**(4) WaveWizard War-Rock**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV2 ATK/600 DEF/ 200**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 'Cosmic Hero Shooting Starr' you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(5) WaveWizard Lyra**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV2 ATK/600 DEF/ 500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 'Cosmic Hero Harpe' you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 500 ATK and DEF, and can attack while in DEF position (the monster's ATK is applied for damage caculation. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(6) WaveWizard Copy**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV2 ATK/600 DEF/ 200**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 'Cosmic Hero Copy' you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 800 ATK and DEF and gains the following effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. It cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(7) Cosmic Hero Megas**

**Stats: [Warrior] LV4 ATK/1800 DEF/ 1000**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**(8) Cosmic Hero Gyra**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV4 ATK/1400 DEF/ 1700**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Decription: Once per turn, you can negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters.**

**(These above cards are based on characters from Gammatron's Hoshienger, as well as Megaman Starforce. Inspiration goes to Gammatron and copyright goes to Capcom.)  
**

**(9) Masked Hero Decade**

**Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] LV1 ATK/100 DEF/ 300**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF for each 'Hero' monster you control other than this card. You can add 1 Level 4 or lower 'Hero' monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting a normal draw in your Draw Phase.**

**(This card is personified from Kamen Rider Decade. Copyright goes to Tokusatsu, Toei Company, and TV Asashi.)  
**

**(10) Evil Thorn  
**

**Stats: [Plant/Effect] LV1 ATK/100 DEF/ 300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can Tribute this card to inflict 300 damage to your opponent and Special Summon up to 2 "Evil Thorn"(s) from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Those monsters' effects cannot be activated.**

* * *

**CFGX: Deep below the abyss of Satellite, Katherine is given an offer she can not refuse. Will she allow her feelings to cloud her senses and sell the earth and its people just to reunite with her sister? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Heart's Desire. Coming Soon...**

**Please Read and Review.  
**


	22. Heart's Desire

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

CFGX: "Sorry for the wait. I'm just kinda bummed out on the recent reviews I had. I had no idea that I screwed up this bad. It's just... (sniff), I'm of big fan of Gammatron's Hoshienger series that I decided to make a series of cards based on them. Gammatron even approved on them! I just want to give the deck to Rico! (hiccup/wipes away tears) Anyway, here's the next chapter. This one I got help from Yami Zelgadis. I hope you would at least like this one... (runs off crying)

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 18:Heart's Desire**

* * *

David Carten was trying to cite exactly what had happened last night. To summarize, Mana Copperfield, his closest and only friend, had been declared missing for over a year now. And when he thought he finally got a lead, he suddenly found out that she was one of those Dark Signers he had heard about. And it would not take a genius to figure out that Goodwin knew all along.

After spending all night and morning in a mental stupor on top of a tall building, he now finds himself hanging on a swing-set, trying to figure out what to do next. 'Go to the Satellite' was the last thing Mana had told him before she disappeared once again. The question is, how can he get there? He knows no one who could get him a boat. And he doubted Goodwin would give him any straight answers.

His chain of thought was interrupted when he saw someone else walking into the not-so-empty-anymore park. That person sulked to the jungle gym, and plopped onto a spring-rider. He could not be hard to miss. That jean jacket, that dog-tag, that giant black bang with a grey highlight. There was one thing in David's mind that could he walked up to that person.

"You mind if we talk for a minute?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Katherine woke up with a gasp. She quickly shot up from the soft plush she was lying on. The last thing she remembered was seeing someone over her in the Arcadia Movement. She felt up the surface she was on. No longer was she on cold marble, but instead on soft pillows and mattress. All she could see is darkness as she looked around the room.

Wait a minute. This savior of hers must have placed her here! She must show her gratitude. So she hopped out of bed and found the door, and left the room. The hallways were as dark as the room, so Katherine had to rely on the walls to guide her. The only problem was that she had no idea where she was going.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Maybe it was whoever saved her. Now she could thank whoever it was. But then again, what if it wasn't? She figured she should not take the chance and just move away from the noise. But as she walked, the footsteps grew louder and faster. She could not allow herself to get caught, so she ran as fast as her tiny feet could take her. She still grasped the wall to make sure she did not run into any in front of her.

Pretty soon, she ran into a closed door. Not wanting to be captured, she desperately opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. She heard the loud footprints stopped right at the door. Perhaps the figured out she was gone?

If only that would be true. Something banged on the door, startling the little neko-girl. She scampered away before another another bang on the door. Soon another, one more bang knocked the door clear off its hinges. Katherine ducked down to avoid the flying door and heard it crash behind her.

She was staring down a pair of glowing red eyes. The animal's fur was as black as the dark around it. Katherine did not know what that creature was or what it would do to her. But as much as she wanted to escape from it, its piercing glare arrested her frozen feet to the cold steel floor. The horrid shadow-beast crouched onto the floor, and without warning sprang into the darkness above. She looked ahead as the dark beads of red came closer and closer until a dark force of weight pinned her onto her back.

Light glowed against the walls, revealing the scared little kitten coming face-to-face with a ferocious rottweiler-like monster. The horrid beast was now inches away from the little neko-girl's face, its stinking breath exhaling from its masked maw. Saliva dripped from its bared fangs. Is this how it would end? Being mauled by some rabid canine?

"Kessler!" a feminine, yet dominant voice announced, "I suggest you restrain that mut of yours; and I mean this instant."

"Oh, lighted up," an arrogant male voice complained, "We're just having a little fun-"

"_Now_, Kalin!"

The male voice groaned, "Infernity Beast, return," the creature atop of Katherine then disappeared in a veil of darkness.

Katherine got up to her feet and looked around in her new surroundings. She was now atop of a large intersecting gantry, where the abyss was glowing in bright rainbow colors. There were two people a distance on either side of the gantry. The one in front of her was a young man in a black shirt with blue lines on it. He has silver hair and a black criminal mark across his face. What intimidated Katherine was his pitch-black and silver eyes. The person behind her was shrouded in a black cloak, possibly the female who had spoken.

"W-who are you p-people?" Katherine stammered.

"Oh Kat, I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Well, let me refresh your memory..." the little girl gasp as soon as the older female removed her hood. That lively leaf-green hair, those radiant amber eyes, she knew that woman anywhere...

"G..ga..."

"Yes, sweetie...it's me."

* * *

**Later...**

Though reluctant, Jason followed David around the sidewalk at the park. The magician duelist had his ears opened on everything Jason said, "So I see... I'm sorry that happened."

"I just couldn't believe it happened," Jason said, "Katherine always relied on me for protection. And the one time she needs me the most..." his voice broke, his eyes threatening to shed tears.

David placed a hand on the Satellite's shoulder, "Listen, I'm not one for emotional support, so I'll just go right out and say it. We face-off, just to keep your mind off things."

Jason thought it over. A duel really would keep his mind off thing, "Name the place..."

Later, the two stood from each other in a large asphalt lot, designed for dueling.

"Now, let's go over a few ground rules," David explained, "This will be an 8000-point duel. And whoever reaches zero first, loses. Are you up for the challenge?" As a response, Jason already had his disk equipped and his beginning cards in hand, "Then it's time to duel."

**David: 8000**

**Jason: 8000**

"I'll start things off," David began, "For starters, I'll play the field-spell, Array of Revealing Light!" as the spell was inserted into the disk's field compartment, an overlapping complex seal surrounded the field, lighting up the area with a bright glow, "Now I activate Dark Magic Curtain, and pay half of my points to summon the Dark Magician from my deck," the inter-dimensional curtain appeared and called David's favored card to place (ATK: 2500), "Finally, I place two cards face-down."

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 8000**

"It's my turn," Jason drew, "I activate the Cost Down spell card. By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can downgrade a monster from my hand by 2. So my level-5 (1) Lumonous Soldier(5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400) becomes a level 3. Now He'll be easier to summon to the field!" a warrior with bulky chrome armor appeared on Jason's field. The helmet it wore was modeled after a scorching sun. Its armor had spikes attached to it as was designed with red flames, along with a mirror ornamented on its chest. In its hand it wielded a large flamberg (ATK: 2100). As soon as its feet touched the ground, the giant seal flashed and created a small barrier around the warrior.

"Sorry; I forgot to inform you about my field's effect. By choosing one monster-type, those monsters of the same type can't attack during the turn they're summoned."

"Then I guess I'll end my turn with a face-down," a reverse-card appeared.

"Then it's my move," David drew his next card, "First I activate my face-down card, Arcana Blast! Next up, I activate Thousand Knives. These magical daggers can destroy one monster on your field," several sharp knives appeared in the Dark Magician's hand, each of its healthy blades reflecting light from the Array of Revealing Light. The black sorcerer then tossed them all at the Luminous Soldier, destroying the warrior instantly, that triggered the effect of Arcana Blast and dealt 400 points of damage to Jason.

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 7600**

"Next, I use Dark's Magician's Dark Magic Attack! Now my Dark Magician can tap into his inner magic and destroy all spells and traps you have on the field!" with a single wave of his scepter, the Dark Magician amassed the field in dark magic and destroyed Jason's only face-down, but not before it flipped over and summoned a trio of mages to create a barrier around the Satellite; so Jason was safe from all battle-damage thanks to Waboku. But not from card-effects.

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 7200**

"I may not be able to attack you, but maybe this face-down would do for now," a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my turn now," Jason drew, "I summon Vengeful Shinobi(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 800) in ATK mode," a ninja in black armor appeared; a barrier surrounded the shinobi from David's field-spell, "Finally, I place 2 cards face-down," two reverses appeared, "It's your move."

"I draw," David started his turn, "Dark Magician, destroy Vengeful Shinobi with Dark Magic Attack!" the just like the shining knight, the ninja was decimated by another of the magician's signature attack.

"Before you attacked, I played my two face-downs," both of Jason's reverses were then revealed, "Alchemy Cycle lowered Vengeful Shinobi's ATK to 0, while Defense Draw negates all battle damage I'd take from this battle. And in addition, with all three cards I can draw a card from my deck for each one," Jason then drew thrice from his deck.

"Quite an impressive move," David stated, concluding his turn, "But do you have the right cards in hand?"

"I'll show you," Jason drew his next card, "I activate the Double Summon spell to summon an extra monster this turn. Now I'll use this opportunity to summon Ghost Gardna and the Rose, Warrior of Revenge tuner-monster," two crossing portals appeared, releasing the glouly white defender and the red-headed kunoichi (DEF: 1900)(ATK: 1600), "And now I combine them to synchro-summon Colossal Fighter!" the two monsters synchronized and created the silver titan warrior (ATK: 2800-3300), "Now Colossal Fighter will attack your Dark Magician! Go, Colossus Comet!" the titan rocketed forward with his massive fist outstretched.

"Sorry, but I activate Magical Cylinder!" Colossal Fighter's attack was then halted and all of his ATK points were treated as damage for Jason.

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 3900**

Both duelist's scores were almost even. However, there was something different in the atmosphere; something...not right. There was no emotion emanating from this duel. Unlike all the other duels he had been in, Jason showed no emotion...no passion whatsoever. Why was his skills slipping like the were? Had the events the night before taken a toll on his spirit...?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Gabriella...?" Katherine whimpered, "W-where are we?"

"You're in a safe place, where no one, not even Divine would dare to come here," the older one said, "I saved you from that horrible place, Neko; I saved you and protected you using the shadows."

"I don't understand! What's going on?"

"Perhaps I would be the one to explain," another male voice, one more elder and full of wisdom, appeared wearing a black-and-red cape walked in and stopped behind Gabriella, "Ever since she was a little girl, your darling sister was blessed by divine authority to defy death. And for eighteen years we waited for her to accept her responsibility as the Herald of the netherworld, and lead the Dark Signers to war!" a smiled curled across his shadowed lips as the little girl gasped, "That's right. Gabriella is a Dark Signer, always had been."

Katherine could not comprehend the manifestation of the very thought; Gabriella could not be the very thing Jason was fighting against, "That's a lie... There's no way Gabe would be something this horrible!"

"Neko, it's the truth," Gabriella said softly, then started to walk towards Katherine, "When I experienced death, I was given a second chance to to achieve a most important desire. I was given powers of a goddess," she stopped right in front of the little girl and knelt down to face her, "There will be a big battle taking place soon upon our world. The Dogs of War are merciless to no one...unless they have the power to fight back, which is why I offer you invitation..." she blinked once, and in that instant her scleroses blackened, "Would you give your life to the Dark Signers, so you can be a goddess yourself?"

Looking deep into Gabriella's ambers, she felt like she was slowly being pulled into an abyss of desire, attracted to what promise lies on the other side. But as alluring as it seemed, the little neko-mimi knew better. So breaking free from the spell, she had no choice but to push the Dark Signer away from her, knocking her off her feet. Gabriella's eyes widened at her younger sister's sudden display of action.

"Katherine..."

"Ever since we left the orphanage all that time we had together were the best years of my life..." Katherine could not keep her tears from falling down her cheeks, "Now I find out it was all a lie!"

"Kitten, please listen-"

"NO! Don't even say it! Stop talking!" she cried, "I want you to leave me alone! Just shut up and leave me alone!" with nothing else to say, the little neko scampered off to the nearest door out of the gantry, away from her sinister abductors.

"Katherine..."

* * *

"It looks like it's my turn again," David drew his next card, "And I activate the Knight's Title spell card, so my Dark Magician could obtain title of his own!" the black robes on the spellcaster began to glow and transmute its shape. The Dark Magician now had a suit of obsidian armor, and wore a knight's helmet to cover his eyes. A dark-violet cape flowed over his back, "(2) Dark Magician Knight(7/atk: 2500/def: 2100), I dub thee (ATK: 2500)!" then a barrier of light appeared over him due to Array of Revealing Light's field effect, "But since he's now a warrior-type, he can't attack this turn; but he can redeem from this hindrance with his Rune Sword to destroy one card on the field!" the dark knight pressed a hand on his crystal blade, fueling it with his magic. Fully charged, he took one slash emitting a crescent blade of dark magic which sliced Colossal Fighter in two, before the titan shattered into pixels, "And before we forget, you take 400 points of damage due to Arcana Blast's effect." Jason was hit with yet another magical blast.

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 3500**

"Finally, I placed a card face-down."

"My move then," Jason started his turn, "I place one card on the field face-down, and that's it." a reverse-card appeared.

"Then I draw," David drew his next card, "I activate the spell Card of Demise. This allows me to draw up to five new cards from my deck, so long as I discard all of them on my fifth standby-phase," the magician duelist drew four cards, "And because I did, you hit with another 400 points of damage."

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 3100**

"Next, I activate one of the cards I drew; a quick-play called Magical Academy! By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can special-summon one spellcaster from my hand. So I choose the Dark Magician Girl!" the magician's apprentice appeared and took her position beside the black knight (ATK: 2000), "And by the way, I would like to thank you for giving my cards back before our little duel; especially when she gains 300 ATK due to the Dark Magician in my graveyard. And that's not all; since Dark Magician Girl was summoned by way of Magical Academy, she gains 5oo ATK points and two extra levels!"

Dark Magician Girl: (ATK: 2000-2300-2800/Lv: 6-8)

"And now's the perfect time for my magicians to attack! Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!" the apprentice fired a massive ball of dark magic, causing Jason to guard with his duel-disk.

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 300**

"And now my Dark Magician Knight will end this show! Attack!" the magical knight brandished his sword and charged toward his target to seal the deal...

"I activate the Confusion Chaff trap card!" Jason's reverse flipped over and the Dark Magician Knight froze in his tracks, "As soon as I took damage, I can use the effect of this trap to force your monsters to battle each other!"

"I don't think so! I activate my face-down: the trap card Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" a strange silver capsule appeared and zapped the knight. Byte by byte the monster was digitized and then stored inside the craft, "I don't appreciate you turning my magicians against each other like that. How come your skills became so sluggish that you have to resort to desperate tactics such as this?"

"..."

"You're still conflicted, aren't you?" David said, "You still feel guilty about what happened the night before. Well, take my word when I say there was nothing you could do."

"How would you know if I could have done something?" Jason snapped.

"Because...I was in the same helpless situation as you."

* * *

Katherine never stopped running away. She scampered down whatever dark corridor she came across, but she could not figure out to escape from this place. When she thought she lost the Dark Signers, she stopped and leaned against the middle of the hall to catch her breath. She thought she was at least safe for the time being, but she should have known that she was never safe in a lion's den.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the first Dark Signer cackled, "You can't hide forever!"

Katherine had to hide somewhere. So without a second thought, she opened the the door behind her and slammed it shut behind her. The first thing she felt in the pitch-black room was a soft mattress. So she dropped to the floor and scuffled under the bed, just in time to hear a sudden creak. She thought it was the door opening, but she heard a pair of soft thuds to the floor from above. Someone must have been asleep when Katherine entered the room. She then heard the door swing open and someone else entered the room. It must have been the same person who had been chasing her.

"Hey, did a scrawny little kid scamper off some where in here?" he snarled.

His response came from a soft, angelic voice, "I'm sorry. I haven't."

The Dark Signer stomped out of the room with a growl. But with one problem gone only led to another; she was still under the bed with possibly another Dark Signer over her. And even though she said she saw nothing, she no doubt must have been woken up by the girl's commotion, so she would check her chambers for the cause. And what would happen if Katherine is caught?

"It's alright, little one. He's gone."

This same angel's voice argued with whatever possible outcome running through Katherine's mind. That woman actually helped her hide. Can she really trust her? Risky as it seems, she knew anything would be better than hiding under a bed for the rest of her life, leaving her with one other option. So she had no other choice but to accept the woman's invitation and come out from under the bed. She still could not see a thing, but a small flame lit from an oil lamp fixed that problem. Katherine could now see a dark cloak sat on top of the bed. She removed the hood, revealing a mane of blonde and two sapphires flickering in the candlelight.

"Don't worry... I'm a friend."

* * *

"...What do you mean we're the same?"

"I had some one close to me, just like you," David began to disclose, "And before she and I met, she was all alone. And just like you, she has a special gift. But she was a victim of intolerance and was looked down upon because of that. I came to her life and gave her comfort that no one else could. But as close as we are, it was not meant to last... She disappeared about a year later. And ever since then I searched high and low for her. That's when I found a lead which lead me to the Arcadia Movement."

"But how's the Arcadia involved in all this?"

"As you may know already, the Arcadia Movement recruits people with special abilities, and use their power to inflict real damage. You and Katherine witnessed that first-hand. The person I lost happened to have such abilities, and the Movement tried to recruit her, though she refused. But one day, I came by her place and found it wrecked! It was now that I realized those Arcadia punks stole her from me!"

"I'm sorry, David..."

"That was just the tip of the iceberg," the Magician Duelist continued, "Last night I worked up the courage to enter the Lion's Den. And when the building crumbled I was rescued. It was Mana, the woman I loved. She was the one who saved me... She was also part of this cult who have been abducting people in the Satellite."

Jason inaudibly gasped. David was that close to a Dark Signer?

"That's why I'm not going to rest and until Mana is safe and sound. Because in reality, it's my fault it happened. Although I said I would take care of her, I had been neglecting her for a long time. Nevertheless, I have carried these sins on my shoulders to this day. And no matter what the cost I will find a way to redeem myself, although there's nothing I can do at this point. I'll bury this despair in my heart; and it'll stay buried until Mana is back in my arms."

Jason stood speechless as David confessed his revelation. What he had lost, his own feelings of despair, the grief of losing someone close to him and how he couldn't help but do nothing. Those words became a mirror reflecting on his spirit; he saw himself in David's words, seeing that his fellow Duelist was just as lost as he was.

"But Jason, I've learned something from this. I may not have been able to have done something back then, and it is easy to blame myself for everything that has happened. However...," David's eyes glared back his serious deep stare, piercing Jason's very soul. "I will never give into my own despair, because I know that if I do I will never be able to save anyone. Trust me, I know how it feels to be in this position that you are in, but isn't it also the case that as long as we keep searching and fighting we will get what we desire!"

The eyes of the warrior widened, at that very minute it all became clear to him.

"David..." Jason paused still collecting his thoughts on the matter, then he suddenly smiled. "Thanks!"

"Hmm?"

"You are right, no matter what I have to keep going. I still couldn't forgive myself for what happened, and it will be a long way to go until I can make things right. But I think now I can make things right, just so long as I believe in the hope of others..." Jason readied himself for one last draw, "And so long as I duel for the sake of them. And who knows...maybe Kat's can find her way back home. "

The Magician Duelist smiled a rare sight for him. "Now you are learning I believe Kat is still alive. Plus, I know with your abilities, and the ways of those Signers and your comrades you will get what you wish."

Jason nodded, and started his turn, "I park a couple of cards face-downs!" two reverses appeared, "Your move!"

It was now David's turn, "And now let me show you the power to cut through despair. Dark Magician Knight, end this duel with Rune Sword!" the knight in obsidian armor leap up with his sword over his head.

"I activate my trap, Nutrient Z!" Jason revealed his first face-down. "Whenever I'm about to take 2000 or more points in damage, this trap gives me 4000 life-points before that happens!"

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 4300**

The knight dove down and swing his sword at Jason, who blocked it with his duel-disk, before returning to his master's side.

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 1800**

"Round 2! Attack, Dark Magician Girl!" the magician's apprentice fired one last Dark Burning attack.

"Activate face-down card number two: Reinforced Truth! This allows me to special-summon a level-2-or-below-monster from my deck in ATK mode! and the monster I'll be bringing out will be Fortress Warrior!" the second of Jason's traps called out the granite warrior, taking the hit for Jason with its stone helipad-shield (ATK: 600), "And thanks to his special-ability, he can't be destroyed in battle, I'm safe form any battle-damage headed my way!"

"Then I'll place this card face-down, "A reverse-card appeared behind the two magicians, 'And with no card's in your hand, it's only a matter of time until my magicians end this show. And even if you summon a powerful enough monster, my Covering Fire trap will take care of that. Because once activated, the power of my magicians will unite into one single counter-attack. The bond between my Dark Magician and his apprentice is inseparable, as the bonds you're trying to enforce. Now to see which is stronger...'

"And now it's my turn," Jason drew, "Time to pull out a miracle! I activate Card of Demise! I'm sure you know what that means, don't you?"

"It means you take 400 points of damage due to Arcana Blast's effect." After Jason drew five cards from his deck, David's trap dealt him damage.

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 1400**

"David, time after time I try to help others in need. But this time, it's my opponent's turn to help me. And now, allow me to return the favor. I activate Premature Burial and summon Colossal Fighter back from the grave at the cost of 800 life-points!" Jason's colossal guardian returned (ATK: 3300).

**David: 4000**

**Jason: 600**

"Next, I summon a new monster to the field! Say hello to Chibi Neko-Maid!" the small, cat-eared maid appeared on Jason's field (ATK: 400). David was quite surprised that Jason still had that card, "And next I activate the spell Gift of the Martyr! With this card, I release my Colossal Fighter, and give his power over to Chibi Neko-Maid!" and aura of light encased around the maid, taking form of the sacrificed fighter.

Chibi Neko-Maid: (ATK: 400-3700)

"Finally, I equip her with the Fighting Spirit equip-spell, givine Chibi Neko-Maid 300 points for each monster on your field! And since you currently have Dark Magician Knight and Dark Magician Girl, that makes 600 points!"

Chibi Neko-Maid: (ATK: 3700-4300)

"4300 ATK points?" David quietly gasped.

"Chibi Neko-Maid! Attack David and end this duel!" the small neko then erupted in a bright light, forcing the other monsters to shield their eyes. David, however, just embraced the light as this duel came to the conclusion.

**David: 0**

**Jason: 600**

Due to the stress this duel had induced on him, Jason plopped down on his back. His mind finally felt clearly though, as the wind blew a gentle breeze in the air, amazed as the leafs danced in the wind. He soon heard the footsteps of his opponent coming towards him, as the blonde haired man walked into his line of vision and held out his hand.

"Here looks like you could use a hand." Jason laughed slightly at the Magician Duelist before accepting the older Duelists hand.

"I owe you one for that. And thanks again for opening his eyes." Jason spoke back as he got to his feet.

"There is no need to thank me, but now do you see what you have to do?" David asked to which Jason nodded. "Excellent then if you don't mind I wish to accompany you, and help you fight in this war as well."

"Sure I'll be happy to, but first we need to know the full details. Plus a way to get to Satellite, so I guess there is only one thing we can do now."

"What's that?"

"Find Yusei Fudo!" Both Duelists looked back at the city, finding the man Jason had just said would be difficult but they knew for a fact now that it could be done. After all this was a fight they simply couldn't afford to lose, not just for the world but for themselves too...

* * *

Kat gazed back at the blonde haired girl, her eyes had finally adjusted to the faint light in the room. "W-who are you? And how do I know I can trust you?" The little girl couldn't hide the fear still in her voice.

"My name is Mana. And like everyone else you met, I'm a Dark Signer as well. But please don't be afraid, I'm not like the others. I do not wish harm on you, nor do I wish for someone as young and innocent like yourself to be thrown into a war like this." The blonde haired woman replied smiling gently, even Kat found it hard to believe such a person was a Dark Signer.

"But then why are you involved in this then?" Kat couldn't help but question the older girl, though oddly she could see a little bit of Gabriella in this woman.

"I was forced into it, through sensation of death." Mana put simply though she let out a soft sigh. "You see sweetie, I had a gift similar to those people in the Arcadia Movement; I was alone because someone I cared for was away a lot on his job. Though I met someone named Toby, he was a nice kid and he explained to me the possibilities of the Movement. I felt happy to be accepted by someone like me, so even though at first I rejected the offer I was now considering it..." Mana continued to speak.

**_Flashback..._**

_It was September time; the clear orange sky was showing the time of daylight was slowly coming to an end. In a small home in the midst of New Domino City, David was sitting around his dining room table, which had been beautiful decorated in his favourite shade of blue to celebrate his birthday. The table was full of luxury food and a small present on the table. Though it should have been a happy time, David wasn't looking too happy especially with his two guests._

_"So let me get this straight, you know the danger of the Arcadia Movement. You rejected them, and now because of what some kid says, you plan to go there?" David asked his words were sharp and venomous. "Got to give you full points for originality, but let me just put one thing in your mind now Mana. The moment you turn to the Arcadia Movement, it will be my duty to take you down!"_

_Mana looked hurt and crestfallen at the thought of how David was acting towards her. "David..."_

_"I can't believe this, talk about the worst birthday ever." David stood up, not even looking at Mana and Toby._

_It was then Mana's heart broke, she ran out the house crying openly as tears came down her beautiful sapphire eyes. Toby looked on but couldn't stop her from running away._

_"What did you do that for?" He asked the Magician Duelist._

_"What? You come along, and now she wants to join? How stupid do you think I am?"_

_Toby slammed his hands on the table in frustration. "David stop it!"_

_David mimicked his motion, now fully angry. "No, why don't you stop it, and get the hell out of my house!"_

_"You would turn your back on her...? isn't she important to you?" Tobi asked only to receive a very cold glare from David. "Fine then. I'll look after her, you really don't understand anything."_

_David was left alone then, as he looked back at the present on the table. Opening it up it had been from Mana; though he was angry he had to see what she got him. He saw a new disk in there shaped like a sword and also some extra support cards. _

_"How thoughtful..."_

**_...End of Flashback._**

Kat looked back speechless at first, but eventually got the words to speak. "I'm so sorry."

The blonde haired girl shook her head. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault nor was it his. David meant well, but he had changed ever since he went to work for the Guardian Security. Though when I was taken away to Arcadia against my will, I realized how much he was right. Plus how much I wish I could tell him I'm sorry but now I'm forced to fight him in this war."

The little neko-girl could feel tears swell up in her eyes. "I really wish I could do something, it's not f-fair..." She finally broke down into tears. "I wouldn't want anything like that to happen to me and Jason but now Gabe is all horrible and mean and now I don't even know what I can do."

Mana walked over to the young girl and gave her a loving embrace. "Do not fear, what happened to your sister is unfortunate but remember this she does love you. Loved ones can be really hurtful at times, but no matter what they still love you. I wish I realized this sooner as well, but don't hate your sister for what she has done. It isn't like she can help it, and now understand that there will be a way to turn her back I promise."

"M-Mana" The little girl continued to weep, but for the first time since she woke up she felt safe.

"Now let's go. We better get you to a safe place, and I know just the place." Mana took the young girl's hand and carefully walked out of the corridor, making sure not to be seen by anyone. As they reached the surface, the blonde haired girl showed Katherine a duel-runner and gently put her on it, giving her a helmet.

"Where are we going?" Katherine couldn't help but ask as they started to drive down the wasteland of Satellite.

"You will see soon just hold on."

* * *

The two young females stopped by a house on the far reaches of Satellite despite the typical way the place was, it was actually quite homely.

"What is this place; it seems pretty different from the rest of Satellite." Katherine asked Mana as she was soon helped off the runner by the Dark Signer.

"That is due to the fact that Satellite, tends to have a lot of scum and genuine nasty people in it. Though not here." Mana explained to the young neko-girl, and offered her hand whilst walking up to the door with her. "This place is an orphanage run by a woman called Martha, she is very nice and will give you refuge for as long as you need. I know it may not sound pleasant, but be patient I'm sure your friends will come soon." She knocked on the door; she didn't hide her face but waited as Martha opened the door.

"Can I help you?" Martha asked.

"Yes please look after this girl." Mana replied softly, she was unsure how Martha would react to her but simply stayed calm. "She needs refuge here, I'm sure her friends will turn up. One is called Jason Hutchins and I'm sure he will come here, so please look after her until then." A tear of regret left Mana's eyes.

"Of course I will, come on honey let's get you inside." Martha offered Katherine her hand which at first the neko girl didn't accept. "I won't bite you know."

Eventually Katherine accepted it and walked inside, but not before turning back to see Mana getting back on her duel-runner. "Mana!" She screamed out, making the Dark Signer turn around. "My name is Katherine; I hope we can meet again. Thank you so much."

Mana smiled softly through her helmet. "I hope so too, keep believe Kat and you will be reunited with your loved one again I promise." The roar of the engine suddenly filed the air and like lightning Mana disappeared from sight.

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Luminous Soldier**

**Stats: [Warrior] Level 5 ATK/2100 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: If this card battles with a DARK monster, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points during the Damage Step.**

**(2) Dark Magician Knight**

**Stats: [Warrior] Level 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Knight's Title". If this card is Special Summoned successfully, select 1 card on the field and destroy it.**

* * *

**Jason: "Now for a preview of our next chapter! Finally we'll get the answers we're looking for! What's this whole purpose of this war? Why are the Signers and Dark Signers fighting now of all times? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Signs of Time! It's time to accelerate!"**

**Please read and review.**


	23. Signs of Time

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**CFGX: "Here's the next chapter: I had help from Beta Readers Gammatron and Yami Zelgadis. Credit goes to them as well. Enjoy!"**

* * *

At the Sector Security headquarters, Yusei, Akiza, Magic and Rico were watching a series of videos on a computer screen, each displaying a different person using psychic abilities in various ways. The group looked on as a brown-haired boy played a Hinotama Spell Card, the resulting fireball incinerating a target dummy before he collapsed, screaming in pain as a surge of electricity ran through him. Rico hid his eyes against Akiza's corset from the horrid images.

"Don't worry, he's not in any pain," Seria assured, "The child is actually 'creating' that electrostatic force field, with his telekinetic abilities."

"Seria was nice enough to turn in these files to Security this morning," Mina said, "Apparently Sayer was a master manipulator who would take in duelists with powers like yours, and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear."

'Could it be true? Was Sayer really doing that to people?' Akiza pondered, 'Was Misty telling the truth?'

_**Flashback...**_

_"Wait. I know you," Akiza muttered, "You're that model."_

_"I do happen to have a name, you know. It's Misty," the woman said straightforward, "You're famous yourself, aren't you, miss Akiza? Or do you prefer 'Black Rose'? Tell me, are you really a witch?" Akiza was slightly taken aback at Misty's bluntness, "I've waited a long time for this, Miss Whatever-You-Call-Yourself; I want my brother back!"_

_"Your brother? But I don't know him," Akiza replied, "Why do you think I do?"_

_"Enough lies!" Misty snapped, "I want answers, and I want them now, Miss Akiza! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, stole him!"  
_

_**...End Flashback.**_

This new revelation placed alarming meaning on Misty's word, 'If he was recruited, that means Misty's brother could be one of the ones that vanished!'

"I'm sorry, Akiza. I know this has to come as a shock after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayer was one of the bad guys," Mina sighed and walked over to Akiza, "The true purpose of his Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic duelists he could use to try and take over the world. You were just another soldier that he was training for the battlefield to fight. It's all here..." She showed Akiza the list on a holographic pad and sure enough, she was on it. Akiza gave a gasp of horror, turning and running out. "You can't run away from the truth, Akiza, we need your help! Mina shouted after the Signer. "You have the mark of the Dragon and we need you to beat the Dark Signers! Please come back!"

"Sayer never cared about you!" Magic called out to the psychic before she disappeared, "You were just a pawn for his twisted game! ...Ouch!" Magic rubbed the sore spot on the back of her head where a very ticked Rico tossed his stuffed wolf, "What was that for?"

"That was very uncalled for, Magic." Yusei scolded.

"Well, the truth hurt!" Magic snapped, "She needs to find out one way or another!"

"I know. But still...the way you told her only rubbed salt on her wounds." Yusei said as he walked out the door as well.

* * *

The Satellite found Akiza at the facility's cafe area, staring through the plate-glass window overlooking the city, confused about this whole affair. For the last five years Akiza was given a home thanks to that man. She never would have guessed that she was being used. How could Sayer betray her like that?"

"Akiza…" the Tail Signer murmured. She glanced at him.

"He... offered me a home when no one else would take me in," Akiza sniffed, her shoulders shaking, "So he used me. I guess I used _him_ so I could feel safe. Now he's vanished, and despite what he's done, I'm sad."

"I'd be worried if you weren't." said Yusei.

"Huh?"

"You have a good heart. That's why we all came here to help you out. It's not about all the psychic powers; it's about who you are as a person. There's always a goodness in you. I felt it when we first dueled. And Rico brought it out to light. That goodness why I wanted you as a friend."

Akiza smiled through her tears, "A friend..." As she spoke, he pulled back his sleeve to bare the Tail Mark of the Dragon.

"Now let's find out how to take these Dark Signers out together."

"Together...!" she agreed, laying a hand over her own Mark…

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 21: Signs of Time**

* * *

**Later...**

In New Domino City, the sun shone down brightly as a limousine pulled up outside a colossal mansion made of white stone, with slate-grey roof tiles. Out of the limo came the five Signers, Leo, Rico and Magic, and much to Mina's chagrin, Kenichi and David.

"Wow, Goodwin's mansion is huge!" Leo marveled, staring up at the structure. "It's probably got its own zip code!"

Just then, the doors of the mansion opened to reveal Goodwin walking towards them, "Thank you all for coming," the Director greeted, "I've waited a long time for this moment; the five Signers standing here all together. It is with great honor that I welcome you all to my home." he bowed, "I'm here to serve you."

"Right. The only thing _you've_ ever served is a tennis ball." Jack scoffed.

"Jack is right," Akiza whispered to Yusei, "Goodwin's played us since the very beginning. I mean he's the one who threatened your friends in the Satellite, just to make you and Jason duel in that tournament to see if you were actually Signers. How could you ever trust a guy like that?"

"You're right. I can't, but he seems to be the only one who knows what's happening. And with everything that's at stake, I can't risk not giving him a second chance. If Goodwin's the only one who has a plan, I have to trust him."

"Well, when you put it like that. You can count me in, okay?"

"Glad to know that I got your support."

Leo stepped aside to greet himself, "So why'd you invite us here? You giving us super dueling decks or what?"

"I don't recall anyone inviting you," Goodwin scolded, before looking over to the other non-signers with the same tone, "In fact, I don't recall inviting any extra guests at all."

"C'mon, Goodwin, lighten up," Ken shrugged, "We're just along for the ride."

"I have no business to those not bearing the Mark of the Dragon. I kindly suggest you leave. Now."

"What? But that's not fair!" Magic argued, "We're caught up in this as much as they are!"

"Besides, you owe me some answers, Goodwin," David reproached. "Remember that person you said you'd help me find? Turns out, she was with those Dark Signers this whole time! And I'm here to find out why!"

"And Signer or not, Leo's my brother," Luna protested, "He stays!"

"And I'm staying by Akiza no matter what!" Rico held tightly to the Claw Signer's corset, "So where she goes, I go! And that's that!"

Goodwin scowled a bit and finally looked over to Kenichi.

"Heck, I'm just tagging along."

The odds were not exactly in his favor at this moment, so the Director sighed, defeated. "Just no pets, okay?"

"Luna gasped and hugged her twin with delight, "Did you hear that, Leo? We'll both save the world!"

"Um, alright..."

Suddenly Goodwin cleared his throat, "Now that the daycare arrangements have been finalized for our guests, shall we go inside?"

* * *

A short while later, they were walking down a dark, torch-lit corridor, made of weathered stone.

"Where are we going, Mister Goodwin?" Luna asked.

"To a very special room that holds the answers you seek."

"Last _I_ was here, I was left with more questions than answers!"

Goodwin chuckled, "Hmph, funny. Nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor when you lost your title match, Jack!" They continued to walk until they got to the two stone doors that opened up for them. They went inside and the door closed behind them. And suddenly the floor glowed with the large full seal of the Crimson Dragon on the floor surrounding the tall Incan temple not to mention that the ceiling was filled with stars. Everyone but Goodwin, Jack, and were amazed at this; even Jason, despite being here before.

"Wh-what is this?" Yusei asked.

"I've been here before..." Jason pondered, eying the giant seal, "It's the Crimson Dragon!"

Goodwin had walked toward the stair, and turned, standing before it. "Correct! It is the symbol that binds you all and defines you as Signers, protectors of the world!"

Four Signs gleamed in the darkness, as Jason, Jack, Yusei, Akiza, and Luna's arms light up. Around the Stairway, a smaller ghost of the Crimson Dragon appeared, belling.

"Look familiar, Jack?" Yusei recalled, "We had a turbo-duel. And when our dragons attacked each other, something appeared.

"Not just 'something'. It was the Crimson Dragon."

"Exactly," Goodwin said, "It had chosen to instill its power in each of you, influencing your lives until you all came together at this time, at this place!"

"'Influencing our lives?' Whaddaya mean?" Yusei asked, "the Dragon has some sort of 'control' over all of us?"

"Nobody tells me what to do!" Jack argued, "This is _my _life, okay? I'm the one in the driver's seat!"

"Then you think this is all a 'coincidence'? Leaving the Satellite, finding Yusei, and meeting the others?" the Director rhetorically asked, "In your hearts, you've each known that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life. That's the Dragon's spirit, guiding you."

"But why all of us?" Yusei wondered allowed, "Sure, I know we're good with a deck."

"This goes far beyond your skills as a duelist," he said with his head down and his eyes closed, "The Crimson Dragon sensed the strength in your hearts, and chose the four of you to take on the Army of Shadows." Raising his head back up and opening his eyes. "This has always been your destiny!"

"Is he telling the truth? My destiny...?" Akiza asked as she looked at her own Mark remembering all the terrible things she did in her life before meeting the others, "I always thought I was a monster, a witch. What kind of hero am I supposed to be? I've hurt everything I've cared about; my family, my school- even Sayer."

"I sense your doubt, Akiza," Goodwin said, "But it was that very power that brought you to us. Would Yusei and Luna ever have found you if not for the legends of the Black Rose? The Crimson Dragon has chosen you not despite who you are, but because of it! I fear this final battle may require abilities such as yours. Each of you fill a unique need in the mosaic of the Crimson Dragon's dueling strategy, including the smallest of us. That's you, dear Luna. "the youngest Signer gasped, "Tell us about your special gift."

Luna looked at her own Mark as he remembered something from her memories. "I don't really know if it's a 'gift'," she began, "I mean, I didn't get it for my birthday or anything, but sometimes when I duel, I get transported to a strange land. It's some sort of spirit world, where all the duel monsters are real. We'd play, and laugh, and-"

"Bo-o-ring!"

"Hey, this is _my_ story!" Luna snapped at her brother. "Anyway, that's where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Wait! You say you met a dragon?" Magic exclaimed, "Tell me, did this dragon have blue scales?"

"Yeah..."

"Orange eyes?"

"Yeah!"

"Hair just like yours? Butterfly wings?"

"Yes! How did you know? Did you meet her too?"

"I had dreams just like yours!" Magic explained, "I was trapped in a forest, and someone was calling out to me! It came from some slab of rock with a dragon's skeleton in it!"

"That must be Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"She told me her world is in big trouble! And you can bet that the Dark Signers are part of it!"

"She told me the same thing!" Luna said, "She said I needed help from another Spirit Caller! She must mean you!"

"You see? You all have gifts;" Goodwin continued his speech, "Jack and Yusei were even able to glimpse into the past. They showed you the People of the Stars, and the danger that awaits us all. Satellite or City, pro or amateur. All of us are on the same side now. The side of light, of life. The side of the Crimson Dragon. It was the spirit of humanity that called you here, hoping you can stop the end of the world."

"And all this time, I just wanted it gone..." Akiza murmured.

"So what do we do now?" Luna asked, "What's our plan?"

Suddenly, the Dragon's ghost disappeared, along with its Mark's glow.

"Hold on! I just noticed something!" Kenichi wondered, "Yusei's got the Tail, Jack has the Wings, Akiza and Luna both have the claw thing, and Jason...I don't know what he's got, but it sure ain't a head!"

"Now that you mentioned it..." Yusei then turned to Jason, "What kind of mark is that?"

"...Kenichi's right," Jason sighed, "It's not the dragon's head. It's not even a real Mark of the Dragon. I'm not even a real person!"

Everyone excluding Goodwin and David gasped inaudibly.

"I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry. I've just found out myself, right before that final battle at the Fortune Cup. You see..." the false Signer took a deep breath, "...As it turned out Goodwin had some secret project to create artificial signers so he kidnapped the original so he can create five more Jasons and graph fake Marks on theirs arm but something went wrong and one of clone got out and escaped to the Satellite and that clone was me!" Jason caught his breath after that long sentence.

Everything went quiet then, before Kenichi broke the silence, "Soooo are you a like a robot-kind-of clone or a genetic-kind-of clone?"

"...Genetic."

"But if that's true, then where's the_ real _fifth Signer?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, Leo's right," Luna added, "what destiny's eighty percent?"

"I promise the fifth Signer is ready to join our fight," Goodwin answered, "For safety reasons, I'm forced to keep their identity a secret. But know that when you face true danger, they will appear, along with the full power of the Crimson Dragon!"

"So? We're all here," Yusei stated, "What do we do now?"

"First a history lesson." As Goodwin raised his hand and a bright light appeared. Everyone covered their eyes and when the light faded, they opened their eyes and saw that the scenery was completely changed. They saw the Nazca Plains. "Now, for those of you hearing this for the first time, thousands of years ago, a huge war was fought, and the Crimson Dragon defeated the Army of Shadows. Afraid that the Shadows would one day return to destroy the world, the Crimson Dragon locked them underground. Magic symbols were carved into the earth, trapping their essence for millennia. In time, the shadows were forgotten, and their prison became a tourist destination. But they weren't willing to stay defeated; they wanted revenge!" beneath them, a bizarre-shaped star started to glow a dark violet, "Many years ago, the original Ener-D reactor exploded and released a surge of negative energy that cracked their magic prison," the Mark of the Star shone brighter, then vanished, "The dark power of the shadows has been seeping into our world, infecting it."

"Um, what d'you mean 'infecting'?"

"Finding hosts to do their evil bidding. The Dark Signers have been using shadow-drones to scout your abilities. And their goal is as simple as it is cruel: they want to send you Signers to the netherworld, so you can't summon the Crimson Dragon when the Shadow Army rises."

"Wait! I fought one of those drones myself!" Kenichi gasped.

"Me too!" Rico said, "They put up some scary around the field so you can't get out unless you win!"

"Not to mention the cards they use! When I dueled that shadow-drone from back then, he used something called a Dark Tuner! They said they feed off other monsters to produce negative energy!"

"The tuner he used was level-8, and he subtracted it from a level-3 monster he had!" Jason said.

"But that's impossible!" David argued, "That would mean they'd have to summon a synchro-monster with a _negative_ level!"

"Apparently the Dark Signers gave a new definition to the word 'Impossible'." Ken said, "That monster I had to put up with was a _negative_ level-5!"

"Yes; they thrive on negative emotions, which is why they appeared in the Satellite." Goodwin said, "They were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to a bright flame."

"Then why did they come to New Domino City?" Yusei demanded.

"In theory, Sayer's evil plot to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the Dark Signers. Unfortunately now with the destruction, and innocent people vanishing from the streets, the city is cloaked in a shadow of despair."

"Which means the Dark Signers get even more power, don't they!" the Tail Signer's eyes smoldered as he remembered that turbo-duel he had with Kalin, when the latter summoned his Earthbound Immortal,.

"I'm afraid so. The more people who lose hope and become depressed, the stronger the Dark Signers become. Their beasts require this dark energy, and once there is enough these powerful creatures absorb it so that they may become whole."

"What do we do? Are they all gone for good?"

"Until the Army of Shadows is defeated, they're lost, giving more power to our enemies out there." As Goodwin spoke, the aerial view beneath their feet changed. They were now looking down on the crossed signs of the Lizard, Hummingbird, Iguana and Star, the Arcadia Building a lone tower at their center. "And now, all of New Domino City has become a battlefield, every innocent person a potential victim!"

The Earthbound Immortal hearts appeared around the skyscraper below, shining with malevolent energies as more citizens were absorbed into the vessels, "Those poor people..." Yusei murmured.

And our city is just the beginning. If we fail to defeat the Dark Signers to stop the Army of Shadows from awakening, the souls of the planet will fall into darkness, with no one left to save them! But that's not all. They have another weapon. Perhaps the most frightening of all!" Rex said, the Immortal hearts exploding into pillars of dark fire, "I believe some of you here have experienced the Dark Signers' dangerous and powerful abilities firsthand. They are formidable foes who control the mightiest of beasts."

"You must mean the Earthbound Immortals..." the flames faded, Ccarayhua and Aslla Piscu rising up with their deathly shriek.

"Yes; their strength is staggering, for they contain the very power of the Army of Shadows."

"We get it!" Jack snapped, "They're bad, okay? Let's just take them out!"

"You must learn to control your emotions, lest you become one of the taken," Goodwin assured, "Our task goes far beyond beating an enemy. It's a rescue operation for all those poor people who've been corrupted by the powers of darkness, and without all of your help there's no hope for them. Jack, you and Yusei saw the future, a world of ash and shadow, everyone having been absorbed into the Earthbound Immortals."

"When you say 'everyone absorbed', you don't mean, everyone..." Luna cowered.

"Like all our friends and family?" Leo whined, "No more presents or birthdays?"

"And no more Shonen Jump?" Kenichi panicked.

"And no more Hoshienger..." Rico whimpered, clutching onto his toy.

"If that helps. I assume that for the rest of you who are _actually _Signers, the fate of the world and future of our civilization is a _little_ more important. You must each make your choice. I'm afraid that I can only take you this far on the path. After today, there is no turning back. You will have to commit your life, body and soul, as a Signer."

"I've heard enough!" Jack snapped once more, "Just let me go after these Dark Signers myself!"

"Look, I want to face them too, but not alone!" Magic scolded to the former champion, "If we're going to war, then we'll need all the help we can get... Wait, Goodwin! There's something you should know; about the Dark Signer Yusei dueled. This wasn't the first time we met. He was infected like you said, but he knew who Yusei is. He had all these old memories of him, Jack and me. In fact, he was our friend!"

_**Flashback...**_

_"Yusei! And his bird-brained friend!" _

_'That voice...' Magic stood behind a large piece of concrete debris, and found the source of the cackling..._

_A hooded figure astride a duel runner was just visible on top of the tallest heap of trash around, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so quickly!"_

_Crow, back on his runner, started to get angry._

_"So how do you know our names?" Yusei shouted to the cloaked figured._

_"I never forgot, 'old friend'," with that, he tossed off his cloak, revealing his face. Yusei and Crow (and especially Magic) gasped in shock as they saw a man, about their age clad in similar robes to the Shadow Drones except marked in dark blue. He had cold spikes of pale blue hair hanging over his forehead, his eyes black pits with dark blue irises, and the scar of a criminal mark against his skin. Adding on to the facial features was a dark grin..._

_"Kalin Kessler!" Yusei exclaimed, "Is that really you?"_

_"We thought after all that time in The Facility you suddenly kicked the bucket!"_

_"I did. But thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was away, I made some new friends; I believe you already dueled one of my associates."_

_"Kalin, please! You have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite!" Yusei planned, "You were once our friend!"_

_"Once your friend, yes... but now... your ENEMY!" Kalin jammed a helmet on his head and rode his runner off the edge of the cliff, jumping over Yusei and Crow to land behind..._

_As he soared, Magic could see purple fire erupting from the ground in his wake. It carves out line after line in the ground, and the fiery lines are reflected in the storm clouds above, forming an image on the ground that Yusei and Kalin are standing inside, that matches the one on Kalin's arm._

_Kalin goes into a sideways skid, and halted, "After what you did to me, this is sweet justice, dear old friend! You destroyed my life! So I'll destroy your home! The Satellite will burn!_

* * *

_"Was that Jack Atlas?" Kalin cackled uncontrollably, "THIS! IS GREAT! With Jack, Maggie and Crow here we'll all be back together again!"_

_"What?" Yusei exclaimed._

_"Impossible!" Jack stated._

_"Did he just say-?" Crow proclaimed._

_"That's right! It's good to see you again, Magic!" the other looked to where Kalin looked; and emerging from a piece of large debris came a girl with purple hair..._

_**...End Flashback.**_

Magic looked back at Yusei, whose face was twisted with deep turmoil, "Years ago we had a team of liberators in the Satellite and Kalin was our leader. He was supposed to be locked away to fighting Security, however..."

"Let me guess..." Ken assumed, "He's out on early parole, and out to get payback, right?"

Magic nodded, "And when I thought he was tough before, he's even tougher now. He's got new cards, new strategies, and new powerful monsters! The toughest was that Earthbound Immortal. It helped Kalin finish the duel, and almost Yusei along with it. The reason he got out alive was because his runner broke down on him!"

"And after that duel I didn't think I'd ever be able to throw down again," Yusei spoke, "But now I know I have to face my fears and come at these Dark Signers with everything I've got!"

"Wait a minute!" David Carten, who was silent until now, spoke, "There's still something I need to know... And I think you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"You're right..." Goodwin looked away, "I was hoping to avoid this part of the discussion."

"And how 'bout that! More secrets!" Jack exclaimed, "I'm two seconds from takin' off and forgetting all this stuff about the end of the world!"

"Come on, let's hear 'im out," Yusei said, "You can't just walk away right now, Jack!"

"I want to know, Goodwin," David demanded, "How do we return the Dark Signers back to normal?"

"You can't..."

"What?" David growled.

""There's no way to return those who've turned into Dark Signers to their former selves," Goodwin replied bluntly, "No way at all."

"You're kidding, right?"Kenichi hoped, "I'm sure when it come down to a deck-"

"It's not as simple as a simple duel," Goodwin snapped at him, ""Dark Signers are the souls of the dead who have awakened to their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world." Everyone gasped at this.

"But that's impossible!" Jack protested, "Dead people don't come back to life!"

"They can," Rex said firmly. "Look at the unbelievable phenomenon on the other side of the doorway to the netherworld. Even the Dark Synchro Monsters' Levels becoming negative is proof that they are messengers of the netherworld. Destiny is in motion, and there can be no turning back now." He paused for a moment as they returned to the Stairway to the Dragon Star and the Crimson Dragon seal below them dimmed.

"So you're saying we've lost before the first draw?" Jason asked.

"I'm outta here!" Jack said, "If the world's gonna end, I might as well spend my last few days cruisin' 'round on my runner!"

""Whether you defeat the Dark Signers or the world, along with us, perishes… That decision is in your hands. Think hard on what it is you should do and give me your answer. But do it quickly, because time is running out." And with that, Goodwin walked past the party as the scenery changes back to the starry sky with the Incan temple with the large full seal of the Crimson Dragon on the ground. The doors opened and once Goodwin walks out, the doors closes, leaving the Signers in the room...

* * *

**Later...**

Back up topside, Yusei stood on a balcony on the fore-mentioned mansion, staring out towards the sea. He still pondered on what had happened that fateful night a few nights ago. Kalin was supposed to be Yusei's closest friend; and now he returned from the great beyond as something Yusei swore to fight against. Even if he does defeat Kalin, he could not bring him back to his former state. And that made Yusei sink more deeper into despondency.

Inside the house, Luna saw Yusei standing on the balcony and tried to approach him...

"I wouldn't bother him right now." Margaret spoke from a couch nearby.

"What's going on with him?" Luna asked, "Has he been out there all afternoon?"

"Yeah. I think he's still trying to come to grips with the fact that his 'best friend' almost killed him. It just tears him up inside knowing that one of his old childhood buddies from the Satellite jumped the fence and became one of those Dark Signers. I should know."

"That must be rough for him."

"It's rough on all of us... So, are you having second thoughts about fighting this Army of Shadows?"

"No way! I'm in this!" Luna answered, recalling the Spirit World and Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Don't forget, there's someone who needs our help. And I think fighting the Dark Signers is the way to do it!"

Margaret gave a soft sigh, pitying that someone as young of her would be caught in the middle of something this epic.

Just then, Yusei was walking from the balcony. "Hey Yusei, wanna have a practice duel?" Luna asked.

"Not right now. I need some time alone, Luna." was his reply as he walked out of the room with Margaret soon following him, leaving the little girl standing alone.

"Oh, alright, maybe later then." Luna muttered, "This isn't good."

* * *

**Later...**

"Oh, man! Look at this spread! Saving the world has its perks!"

Leo was in some sort of restaurant like room with all the buffet food on the side and he was helping himself… to a lot of food. He was stacking all of it on one plate. And his twin sister Luna came in. "Leo! We ate breakfast an hour ago!"

"You've gotta try these little sandwiches! They're amazing!"

"Ugh! Could you be serious for one second, Leo!"

"Uh, I'm serious about not letting this food go to waste! That's something!"

"We don't have time to mess around and slack off!" Luna argued, "Didn't you hear what Goodwin said? It'll take everything we've got to stop the Dark Signers!"

"Good luck with that; sounds like it's gonna be really intense!" Leo replied, cheerfully popping something into his mouth.

"Oh, okay, so, while everyone else freaks out, you're just gonna relax and eat and chill around here?"

"Pretty much! It's a tough job, I know, but someone's gotta do it!"

"I cannot believe you!"

"I'm thinking of hitting the rooftop pool later. You should come; there's a volleyball net!"

"A volleyball net? This trip to the Satellite Sector isn't gonna be easy! You should be *preparing*, not playing games!" Luna turned to leave.

"I'm not going with you."

"Huh...?" At this, Luna turned back to him, as he turned away.

"Why _should_ I go? I'm not a Signer."

"Yeah, but... don't you wanna come?"

Leo shook his head, "I think it's time we part ways."

"Leo...! You can't be serious about this!"

Leo turned to his sister, trying to smile it off, "Come on, what's the big deal, Luna? You don't _want _me there; I'm the comic relief. I'm the guy that sneezes when you're tryin' to sneak up on someone," his smile then wavered, "I'm not a big hero like the rest of you. I'm just a clown! I thought I _might _have it in me, but... when I dueled Sayer I realized, I got _nothin'_. Whatever heroes are made of, I don't have it in me."

"Oh... _Leo_..."

"I never told you this, but... I used to think you were holding me back, Luna. You were always sick and I had to look after you. And you were always wanting to stay inside... and so _I_ had to stay in, too. I never got to practice dueling with other people, so I couldn't get any better. And I blamed _you_ for that."

"I know, Leo," Luna said sadly, "I know I held you back. And I know that you resent me. I guess now's as good a time as any, so here goes. Leo, I am really, really, _really_-"

"No, that's just it! I don't _want_ you to apologize, Luna, because, like, I _get_ it now! You're awesome, Luna! You have special powers! You're a Signer and you're totally gonna save the world! Don't you get it? It's not you who's the burden, it's _me_. If I go with you guys I'll just end up being in the way. Or standing on the side like a dork going, 'Hooray! Yeah! Go Luna! Show those Dark Signers how to duel! You go! Yeeeah!'"

"You're right," she whispered, tearing up, "that _is_ pretty lame, but don't you get it?" Luna looks at him, tears pouring down her cheeks, "I'm really scared, Leo, more than I've ever been. I _want _you there on the sidelines and shouting like a dork."

"You do?"

"I don't _care _if you're not a Signer! You're my brother! And that...that makes you _my _hero!" She embraced him tightly, sobbing as she did so. "I can't do this without you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusei was sitting on a bench beside a pathway, still brooding. This part of the estate contained a brick path lined with trees on one side and bordering a lake on the other. A building was visible through the trees. Yusei saw a couple pairs of feet walk up to him and looked up to see Jack and Magic approaching.

"The others need you to be strong, Yusei," Jack insisted.

"I _know_ that he's a Dark Signer, now, but... Kalin used to be one of our friends. We used to throw down together, and play 'King of the Deck' and all that. Now I'm supposed to call him the bad guy and go at him?" His hands were trembling, his eyes were glossed with despair, Yusei was becoming more and more like a sniveling cub. "I may have been the one who _made_ him a Dark Signer!"

"Kalin did that to himself!" Magic exclaimed, "His ego got the better of him and he couldn't leave well enough alone! He lost in the end, but he still couldn't leave well enough alone! It's not your fault, Yusei!"

"You sure about that?" he muttered, "He was sent away that night because I couldn't defend him when he needed us most. The next time I face Kalin in a duel, even if I do beat him it will only be a shallow victory. He'll just keep cursing me til the end. I don't think I can do this!"

"You don't have a choice, Yusei!" Jack snapped, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him up face-to-face."That isn't how it works!" With that, he threw a vicious punch into Yusei's gut, knocking the wind from the Tail Signer; all to Margaret's amazement.

* * *

Elsewhere on this palatial estate, there was a garden where the bushes bloom with roses of all colors. Akiza and Rico trekked across the floral maze.

"This garden is so beautiful and peaceful, Rico." Akiza said, gently running her hand across the fragile flowers as she breathed in their beautiful scent. "I just wanna walk around here forever!"

"So what did your parents say about going to the Satellite?" Rico asked.

"They took it...pretty well." her mind wandered and remembered their conversation…

_**Flashback...**_

_She was stood with her parents in the slightly-demolished hospital room a short while after her...well, you know..._

"_Do you really have to do this?" Mrs Izinski pleaded._

"I don't have a choice. This is my destiny, mom." replied Akiza, "Besides, if I don't help fight the Dark Signers, we're all in trouble."

_"She's right." Mr. Izinski agreed._

_"But it sounds so horrible and scary and dangerous, Akiza!" Akiza's mother protested, "And you know, we- we finally got a chance to be a family again."_

_"There'll be plenty of time to be a family..." __the Rear Claw Signer murmured, "__after I bring down the bad guys! I have to do this, mom. I owe it to everybody I ever pushed away."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've let my powers get the best of me my whole life. And because of that, I hurt a lot of people."_

_"That's all over now, sweetie. You're not that person anymore."_

_"Right. But now I have a chance to use my powers for good." Akiza replied, "The Dark Signers are threatening to destroy this entire city. If I wanna stop them from doing that, then I gotta step up."_

_"Let someone else step up!"_

_"Akiza, what if you're not ready yet?" the Senator asked with worry, "What if you still don't know how to fully control your powers? You could end up destroying yourself."_

_"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Akiza insisted._

_"You really feel like you're up for this?" the rose-headed psychic nodded, "Well, I certainly wish things could be different, but... at least you're not alone in this. You'll have Yusei and the others with you."_

_"I don't like this." Mrs. Izinski signed._

_"Darling, our girl has spent her whole life trying to figure out where she belongs." the Senator assured her, "She finally knows. And who're we to hold her back?"_

_**...End Flashback.**_

"I'm actually glad they're worrying about me."

"I wish I still have my mamma..." Rico replied with a sad tone.

She suddenly remembered what Rico said two chapters ago and lowered her head, "Oh... I'm sorry..."

The boy's face lightened up then, "It's okay! I'm just happy you got to see yours again. I also hoped you can meet different people, too!"

"Is this going somewhere?" Akiza wondered.

"Well...One time, Shooting Starr was thought to be killed, his life taken by one of their enemies. When he came back and took down that enemy, it's what made Harpe admit how she felt."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Kinda reminds me of two others who have to fight."

"Oh? And who would these two be?" Akiza asked, "Are you insinuating something about me and Yusei?"

"Oh! Uh...Well...I...Ah! UFO!"

Akiza looked up.

"...Rico...There's no UFO," Akiza noted.

She looked down and blinked. She barely caught Rico going around a corner. She couldn't help it. She just giggled at what he did. 'Oh, little brothers... '

She was released from her trail of thought when a small thud was heard not far from here. Taking the nearest corridor, she then hid herself behind the exit hedge, peering at the ongoing affair...

"Why'd you punch me?" Yusei cried, reeling from that sudden attack, "What d'you think you're doing?"

"What does it _look_ like, you dolt, I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" Jack launched another punch against Yusei so hard that he was knocked flying. Yusei crashed to the ground, as Jack stood over him grimly, "Look at you, Yusei. You look like some sad little puppy that's been left in the park! No wonder you lost to Kalin when you dueled him!"

"That's enough, Jack! Leave him alone-!"

"You stay out of this!" Jack's sudden outburst caused Margaret to shrink back, before he turned back to Yusei, "I'm gonna share a secret with you, 'old chum'... I can't_ stand _you! You wiped the floor with me in the tournament! You stole my title! You were able to do so 'cause you had no fear! You were sure of yourself! What happened to that guy, Yusei? Where did that man run off to, anyway?" the former king stomped towards the fallen star, and pull him up towards him by his collar again, "I know Kalin was our friend; but that was then, and this is now, and yes, it's _that simple_!"

This was like what had happened years ago back in the Satellite Sector. Her friends would argue in times like these, but not as tense as this. Magic was always the youngest of the Enforcers, so all she could do is stand idly by while they tear each other apart. She was always the runt of the litter, so she could not have any authority on them even then. And now the same thing has happened again. And as she moved her eyes away before Jack landed the final blow...

'THWACK!'

Magic uncovered her eyes to see two fists crossed over to each others' faces. And both duelists were smiling.

"'Bout time you showed up." Jack smirked.

* * *

Later on that day, David was walking across a small field, taking in all of what's happened. But he was especially taking in what Goodwin said...

_**Flashback...**_

"_I want to know, Goodwin," David demanded, "How do we return the Dark Signers back to normal?"_

"_You can't..."_

"_What?" David growled._

"_"There's no way to return those who've turned into Dark Signers to their former selves," Goodwin replied bluntly, "No way at all." _

_**...End Flashback.**_

"No way to save her...then what can I do?" He thought to himself in deep thought on the outside his face showed no emotion, but the feeling and thoughts of despair welled in his eyes. He continued to walk along the field, and into the city once again reaching his own home, as he climbed up his stairs his thoughts dashed back to the day before his 18th birthday. The day that ruined his life!

_**Flashback...**_

_It had been outside in the main square of New Domino, everyone was celebrating a typical annual event. Though David had been there at his work with the Guardian Security, as they had a tip off about a potentially dangerous Psychic in the area._

_The firework display had begun, a sea of beautiful colors emerged from the sky as the happy citizens of the city looked on in awe. Some even made wishes under these fireworks in a tradition that never died._

_"Wishing for something, Sergeant?" A middle aged man with bronze hair and matching eyes approached David, he was also build like a brick shelter though his face showed compassion._

_"No Lieutenant, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of a few things." David replied his approach to his higher up was strictly business like._

_The elder man laughed. "Relax ,Carten. You don't need to worry as much tonight, besides you work yourself ragged. Even the more experienced soldiers can't keep up with you. You should try to relax more." He looked back up at the display above as the sounds of more fireworks were heard. "In fact I heard you were filling for time off tomorrow, is it true?"_

_"Sir, forgive me, it's Mana. She wants me to take my birthday off. Despite the fact I told her..."_

_"You are dismissed, Carten, at least for tomorrow. You can't let a little lady down, now can you? As I said you work hard, but you can't always keep doing it. You will die young that way, and you have great potential." The elder man closed his eyes and seemed to take a while before opening them again._

_"Did you wish for something sir?"_

_"Yes, and maybe you should as well. Take it easy." He then walked off and left David by himself._

_**...End Flashback.**_

David was looking through his room, and opened the wardrobe. Looking at the clothes inside, one in particular stood out. It was a sleeveless white overcoat which went with a blue shirt that he had already on the bed. As well as metal pauldron were the left shoulder would be, on it there were two green strips showing his mark of Sergeant. Along with the black biker boots, and suitable leather trousers, it made up his Guardian Security outfit. "I never thought I would need to wear this again." He spoke out loud to himself. "But if I have to do this, I will."

After getting changed David set out to leave but as he did, he looked back at the room. Walking over to his bedside table, he picked up the Duel-Disk Mana had given to him on his birthday, and slipped it on his arm. Then it was something else that caught his eye, a shining silver pendant in the shape of a wolf's head. Opening it he saw a picture of her with him, her smile radiant as always as she had her arms around him. David could feel his heart tighten, but still held onto it as he left. He just wished he could see that smile again, but even now he didn't think he could...

* * *

Later that day, Magic, Jack and Yusei were lying on a grassy knoll somewhere on the estate.

"Hey, Jack." Yusei said.

"What is it?" Jack scowled, still a bit mad.

"Your words hit harder than your punches do. You were right about Kalin and you were right about me. I lost my focus and my confidence. I know that to beat these Dark Signers and protect my friends, I can't hang onto any doubts."

Magic glanced over at Yusei, "Exactly! Don't worry about Kalin. Think of Rally, and Crow, and everyone else."

Yusei smiled a bit before looking back to the clouds.

Without anyone looking, Jack then reached into his inside pocket and looks at Carly's broken glasses, the lenses gleaming in the sunlight. 'And so will I. Don't worry, Carly- wherever you are, I'm gonna find you.'

"Feeling any better?"A voice said. The trio looked up to see Akiza and Rico.

"Yup." Yusei answered.

"That's good, because I was starting to worry. We can't save the world from imminent doom without you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, Akiza."

"When do we leave?"

"Yusei!" Another voice said. The four turned to see Luna running towards them.

"Hey Luna." Yusei greeted.

"You're coming right?"

"You bet."

"What about Leo?" Akiza asked. Luna turned to see her brother walking. At first he was hesitant, but then ran towards the group and met with them.

"Hey, you guys! Are you ready for this?" Leo said, "I can't wait to watch you take those Dark Signers down! It's gonna be so totally awesome, you're the best!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, guys!" everyone turned to see Jason and Kenichi approaching, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

* * *

A while later, the group met Goodwin in his office to finalize their choice. However, they had noticed one person wasn't there.

"Hey where did the magic man go?" Kenichi asked looking around dumbfounded. "Don't tell me he's pulled a disappearing act on us."

Everyone else started to see that he had a point, though Goodwin just simply remained calm and not really caring for what happened. "It matters not if Mr Carten isn't with us, it is quite clear that he was just not up for the job."

"Who are you saying isn't up for the job!" A voice suddenly came that made everyone else turn around in an instant. "Good to see you missed me all so much." David spoke flatly as he made his way into the room. He was still plagued with problems though.

One particular person had noticed naturally, and though he knew David's face wasn't telling anyone anything his eyes were a different matter. "David where have you been? And what's with the get up?" Jason asked the elder Duelist.

"I had to be alone, and pick up some things including my outfit. Let's face it, if I'm going to be a puppet in this war. I might as well look the part."

Rico had noticed the outfit David was wearing, though it was personalized there was no mistaking it. "That's a Guardian Security outfit! It's people like you who try to hurt people like me and my Big Sis!"

David turned his head away from the young boy. "That is true. That was my original mission, but I'm not here to kill you or Akiza so don't go crying. I'm not the boogie-man hiding under your bed." His tone was sharp, almost like he was going to lash out at Rico for judging him in the first place.

"David calm down, this is no time to get angry we all have to work together to take down this threat. You heard Goodwin; we all have to dedicate ourselves to this cause." Yusei had come over hearing David's angered tone.

David snorted. "No correction he said that to you Signers, to people like me, Jason and Magic we are simply puppets in his grand scheme of things to pat people like you on the back. Besides despite what you may think, I'm not in it to help you or any Crimson Dragon. To be fair I don't even know what my reason to fight anymore is."

"Isn't it obvious though? Aren't we meant to be sent out there to fight the Dark Signers, and save the world?" Magic asked she looked back puzzled by the Spellcaster Duelist's motives.

"I just...want to believe I have a reason to fight, and not be swept up in the fight just because some Dragon wants me to be there." David said somberly, his depression and sadness were now transparent in his calm voice.

"Is this because you think you can't save her?" Jason questioned. "You know that girl you said you were willing to save, the way you said you would hold back your despair and redeem yourself of your sins for? Well you aren't doing a good job at that I have to say."

"There's _no_ _way_ to save her..."

"And that's it you are just going to give up!" Magic burst out in frustration. "You have to stop running, so you have the sins of the past but as I see it there is something out of your control, and that scares you doesn't it? Well you aren't the only one you know, everyone here is the same. You have people here willing to support you, so let them. You may act like a lone wolf, but you didn't turn away from this either. You need us because you fear solitude am I wrong?"

David didn't reply for a long time, he didn't know what to say. His heart was splitting, his eyes stung and his throat dry. "I just..."

"Magic's right David, maybe you can't save this girl but at the same time do you wish her to fall to a faceless foe? Plus I can see it in you, you hate to be alone. Hence Mana gave you the support to go on. Well I can't say we can give you the same feel, but we are your friends as well, we will do this together you aren't alone." Jason interrupted his sentence, he smiled back though trying to give the elder Duelist some comfort.

"I can't say if I feel a true part of the group, but..." David once again cut off for a brief second. "I have my doubts, that much is certain. Now though I have to move forward, there isn't any turning back. I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Well you'll just have to find out, now won't ya?" Kenichi exclaimed, he chuckled slightly at his own statement whilst rubbing his head, as David seemed to give him an almost blank stare back.

It was that moment on that David had to make a decision, and though he didn't want to admit it the others may have had a point. Still even with his doubts, his sins and this damaged heart, David will keep fighting, as there is no future for him tomorrow if he doesn't fight today."

* * *

**Crow: "Hey, this is Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan, giving to a preview on our next chapter! Back in the Satellite, me and some old friends of mine are gonna take the initiative and storm the Dark Signers' cave! And who knows what we'll find down there! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Surely, you Jest! See you then!"**

**Please Read and Review.**


	24. Surely, you Jest

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

The pale Satellite sun shone over the huge crater in the ground that was Dark Signers' Domain. Crow was standing on a nearby ledge made of a piece of the street that was scrunched back on itself. 'This crater must be where all the Dark Signers assemble. I better go get my duel runner.'

* * *

Elsewhere in the Satellite, a group of bystanders were gathered around a burning trash can, warming their hands or lounging on half-destroyed risers or steps on perpendicular walls of a building that was demolished down to just walls no more than six feet tall. A pair of them were dueling with cards on the ground.

"And, like, people were trapped in this freaky wall of purple mist." someone insisted as he placed a card onto the haphazard chalk Duel Field sketched out between him and his opponent.

"And then they all turned into this gigantic monster, right?" the opponent commented, activating a Trap Hole Trap Card.

"Yeah, I saw that happen, too!" the first person placed his monster into the Graveyard space.

"Ah, it had to have been a trick, fellas! Like one a' those, uh, 'octa-pul' illusions." a third man nearby said. "Stop whinin' like a bunch a' Kuribohs; _I'm_ not worried about it."

"You _should_ be worried about it."

Everyone turned or looked up; Crow was standing on the punched-out second floor of the building next to their hangout, looming over them. "Aw, yeah? And who're you?"

"Who am I?" he asked innocently, "Nobody. Just the guy who's totally gonna save your sorry satellite butts!" Crow jumped the wrecked building on his runner, soaring over all of their heads.

"Don't go near that hole in the Downtown District, it's too scary!" someone warned.

"You guys might wanna find your own hole to hide in for a little while," Crow said as he took off toward the crater. "'Cause things're about to get really crazy!"

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 22: Surely, you Jest**

* * *

A short while later, he pulled up his Runner near a gaping crater in the ground and dismounted.

"Not sure when Yusei's plannin' on bringin' the fight. Doesn't mean I gotta wait around, there's no reason I can't go on ahead and start dealin' some damage to those Dark Signers. Crow's House of Kick-Butt is officially open for business! Hm...?" Crow then spotted someone coming come the stairs, "And here comes our first customer." hr watched as someone came from the hole; he was under four feet tall. He had light-purple hair, wore a tall red blazer and had strange make-up on his face. That was the Vice-Director of Sector Security, Lazar. "That creepy little dude has 'Dark Signer' written all over 'im...!" Crow then broke from the group, and shifted his position, waiting for Lazar to walk into the right place…

Then suddenly the clown-like director found himself ensnared by rope! He struggled, but it was useless. Crow gave a laugh of triumph and jumped from a ledge above, pulling back the rope as he did to keep it tight. But when he landed and looked at what was on the other end of his rope, it was a cluster of metal poles sticking out of the ground. Lazar was nowhere in sight. "Okay, that's weird. I coulda sworn I had 'im!"

Laughter was then heard behind him, and turned to see a chuckling Lazar strolling out from behind a nearby chunk of rubble, "I'm afraid only the cat can play cat-and-mouse, little rat." the look of malicious mischief in his eyes was truly disturbing. He then turned and ran off with Crow following pursuit into a dark, broken-down warehouse. The pale sunlight shone through rips in the dilapidated ceiling. "I know you're in here," he called, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

He then heard the same familiar chuckle, and found Lazar descending from the ceiling into view, standing on a large metal hook. "Haven't you heard that it's dangerous around here?"

"There you are! Now stop playin' games!"

"You should turn around right now and scamper on home."

Crow chuckled. "Sounds to me like _you're_ the one who's scared, Dark Signer."

"Oh, my. It seems we've some sort of misunderstanding." Lazar said to Crow before he reached the ground and jumped off his hook, You see, because of that unappealing mark on your face and because you were skulking about, I thought perhaps that _you_ were a Dark Signer."

"Me?"

Lazar reaches the ground and jumped off his hook, flicks his wrist and a little holo-screen pops out of his right sleeve, bringing up Crow's profile, "Oh, I see. It says here that you're old friends with Yusei and Jack Atlas."

"Okay, I'll bite. Let's say you're not a Dark Signer. Then who are you?"

Lazar retracted the holo-screen back into his sleeve. "Pardon my manners, I should've properly introduced myself. My name is Lazar, and I work for the Public Security Bureau under Director Goodwin. I'm sort of his right hand."

"...Wait, _you_ work for _Goodwin_?" crow gasped.

"I just said that. You're obviously in over your heads here. Now run along." he said as he walked away, but a grappling hook shot out and latched onto his Duel Disk. He glanced back to see Crow attaching the other end of the cord to his own Disk "I'm sorry, was I not clear?"

"If you really work for Goodwin, then why're you lurkin' around _here_?" Crow demanded, "What's goin' on with Yusei? Are he 'n' his crimson buddies gettin' ready to come here and take out the Dark Signers?"

"Those are need-to-know questions." Lazar retorted. "And a wretched little sewer rat like you doesn't need to know the answers."

"Y'know what I think, buddy? I think you're tryin' to trick me! You're a Dark Signer and I'm gonna prove it!"

"Oh, goodness. Why do I always have to deal with the dense ones? Okay look- what do I have to do to prove that I'm not a Dark Signer?"

Crow scoffed as he hooked the other end of the hook onto his own disk and activated it, "I'm not fallin' for any more a' your tricks! How 'bout I just duel the truth outta you?"

Lazar only chuckled as he activated his own disk. With the commencement of a duel, the dark warehouse was slightly illuminated by the holographic equipment, revealing walls of grey-brown rust.

**Crow: 4000**

**Lazar: 4000**

"I'm goin' first, creep!" Crow drew his sixth card, "I'm kickin' this thing off by summoning Blackwing - Bora the Spear in ATK mode!" the javelin-wielding avian appeared on his field (ATK: 1700).

Lazar looked over the holographic profile once again. "So according to your file here, your whole deck is built around Blackwings. Interesting."

And I plan on keepin' it that way! So I'm also summoning Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode!" the small avian tuner appeared next to Bora (ATK: 1300), "I was able to do that 'cause Bora the Spear lets me summon a second Blackwing to the field. You know how it is: birds of a feather flocking together and all that? Now I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"My, my...you have a monster and a tuner monster on your field, but you're not going to synchro-summon?"

"Yep. I'm unpredictable like that!"

"I'm afraid that you're going to end up regretting your decision." the Vice-Director laughed, drawing his sixth card, "And I place three cards face-down," Lazar slotted each reverse-card with an extra flourish; "And with that, I end my turn."

"Really? You mean that's all you're gonna do?" Crow wondered, "Didja not have any monsters in your hand?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Lazar chuckled, "Now... I believe it's your turn, Crow."

"You _tryin' _to make this easy for me?" Crow derw, "I'm pretty sure that you're hopin' I'll start attacking. Hence those three face-down cards. Heck, I don't wanna disappoint ya, so... Blackwing - Bora the Spear, attack 'im directly!" the spear-holder dashed forward, spiraling with the javelin in hand.

"In that case, I activate my Imperial Manners trap." Lazar revealed one of his reverses, "I'm able to put this trap's perks to use when your monster declares an attack, and as long as I have no monsters on my field, then I can destroy every monster on _your _field in ATK mode!"

"You can what? You gotta be kidding me! Well then I activate the Urgent Tuning trap!" Crow flipped over his reverse-card, 'I wanted to save this bad boy for later, but activating it now is the only way I can stop 'im from destroying both a' my monsters!"

"Aha! That's why you didn't synchro-summon during your first turn, you were trying to hold out! However, I'm afraid you've wasted your surprise. Here's face-down number two: the Discord trap." the Vice-Director flipped over another reverse-card, this one being a permanent-trap. "This card's presence on the field means that neither one of us can synchro-summon; no exceptions, I'm afraid."

"Are you serious?"

"You cannot stop Imperial Manners, so... say bye-bye to your monsters!"

Crow groaned as both of his Blackwings shattered into pixels. "Yusei said you Dark Signers were sneaky, and boy, was he right!"

"Ugh, I already told you, I'm not a Dark Signer." Lazar complained. "My name is Lazar, and I work for Mister Goodwin."

"Riiiight. If you expect me to believe that and walk away, you got another thing comin'!" Crow announced as he placed a reverse face-down. "Your move, Dark Signer!"

"I don't get it. Why did a blathering buffoon like you honestly think he could come here and take on the power of the Dark Signers all by himself?"

"What'd you say? You're the 'blathering buffoon', you blathering buffoon, I can take all you Dark Signers on!"

"Just stop talking. Believe me, every time you open your mouth, you embarrass yourself."

"Then tell ya what, let's stop talking and keep dueling! I mean it, I'm done talkin' to you! No more talking! I'm gonna stop talking right now! No more talk!"

Lazar chuckled, "There's something likably amusing about you. Look, I'm simply trying to save you and your friends from humiliation. But if you wish, I'm happy to accomidate you." he then starting his next turn, "And now I shall summon (1) Jester Lord(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) to the field in ATK mode!" a tall, slender, fiendish figure appeared, wearing colorful attire and a colorful plaster mask.

Crow flabbergasted, "That's a monster?"

"A monster that's going to attack you directly."

"You know that that thing has no attack points, right? What on Earth were you thinking?"

"Just one thing: when Jester Lord is the only monster on the field, it gains 1000 ATK points for every spell and trap card that _is_ on the field."

"It does what?"

"Currently, there are three spell and trap cards on the field. Therefore, Jester Lord's ATK points are 3000." the jester giggled as he juggled three flaming balls in his hands (ATK: 3000).

"Whoa, that's a lotta points!" Crow gasped, "Not too bad! But don't think I'm gonna sit here and take it! I'm activating my Dust Tornado trap card! With this humdinger I can demolish your Discord trap!" he revealed his reversed card. 'By getting rid of two trap cards, I can lower Jester's ATK points to a thousand. I'll still take damage, but with that Discord trap gone, I'll be able to synchro-summon on my next turn!"

"Before you get ahead of yourself, please allow me to activate the Imperial Custom trap card, which saves all continuous-traps on my field from being destroyed. So it looks like my Jester will only be losing 1000 ATK points." one of the balls Jester Lord was juggling then vanished (ATK: 2000), "Now, Jester Lord, attack him directly!" the fiendish fool hits Crow with the two fireballs, which dissipated as they hit.

**Crow: 2000**

**Lazar: 4000**

But regardless of the situation, Crow broke a chuckle, "I admit, that was good. But I came here to help Yusei take you Dark Signers out, so don't think for a second that I'm even close to backing down."

"If you're so convinced that I'm a Dark Signer, why don't you push me to my limits by forcing me into a corner, where I'll have to rely on my 'dark-and-mysterious' powers?"

"Ha! Funny you should say that, pal, 'cause that's exactly what I'm about to do! So get ready to come face-to-face with your breaking point! So're you ever gonna summon a _real_ monster? Or are you gonna keep me laughin', with all a' your clowns?"

Lezar laughed, "Haven't you heard the saying that he who laughs last, _always_ laughs best?"

"Didn't know you Dark Signers laughed!"

"For the last time, Satellite, I'm not a Dark Signer!" the Vice-Director exclaimed, "My (2) Jester Confit's(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) too baroque to be part of such an evil organization." another clown-like monster appeared, his neck and wrists covered by yellow ruffs. He was balancing on a rubber ball, chuckling to himself. However, according to Jester Lord's ability, his delicate power dissipated at the presence of another monster on the field other than himself.

Jester Lord: (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Whoa. Now that's an outfit." Crow grimaced in disgust, "Ugh! It's like my 5th birthday party all over again! And your clowns got no ATK points; they couldn't pop a balloon animal! Even Jester Lord can't attack since he lost his special-ability! For your sake, I hope these guys have more firepower than a bottle a' seltzer!"

"You'll have to wait to find out." Lazar stated as he concluded by setting a reverse-card.

"Well I don't think you're gonna be around to play that card. Because I've got tricks of my own!"

"I know you do; I've got 'em right here." Lazar snapped the little holo-screen out of his sleeve again. "After all, I have your whole dueling history before me.

"Well predict this!" Crow drew his next card until...

"I'm afraid I already have; I activate Late Penalty!" yet another continuous-trap was revealed, "With this fancy trap, if your're without monsters on during your standby-phase, you can't initiate battle that turn. Even if you do summon a monster, you won't be able to use it. Looks like the little 'birthday boy' isn't gonna get any presents this round!"

"What? That's exactly the kinda lowdown trick that someone like you would use! Dark Signer!"

"Again with the Signers?" Lazar groaned, annoyed, "Ugh, do I look that intimidating?" the Vice-Director could not help but laugh without restraint, his two jesters joining the merriment.

'I'm really startin' to get sick a' this guy.'

As Lazar looked over Crow's profile, he came across a certain trap card: as Gale the Whirlwind flying off from its nest with a Graverobber trap in its talon. 'According to Crow's dueling record, it looks like he'll try to play the trap card Fake Feather. If he does, he'll be able to activate any trap that's in my graveyard. Not an appealing thought. Maybe if I were to-'

"Hey! Mister delay-a-game!" Crow interrupted, "You wanna pay attention and get back to the duel? 'Cause unless you're texting an update that says I'm gonna win, how about ya put the whacked-out cell phone down, Lazar? And anyway, it's still my move! I summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, in ATK mode!" the masked black-feathered avian appeared (ATK: 2000).

'What a perfect monster for this bird-brain.' Lazar smirked.

"And as much as I would like to wipe that smirk off your face, Lazar, your trap card skipped over my battle-phase this turn," a reverse-card appeared, "so I guess you'll have to settle for a face-down!"

"Oh, whatever will I do." Lazar joked.

"Just lose! 'Cause I'm playin' this quick-play! Reload lets me re-draw my hand." Crow placed his hand back into his deck, and watched it automatically shuffle before drawing the same number, "Now let's see your precious profile predict the future."

"And predict the future it shall. It knows your every move before you can even think it."

"We'll just see! I got a new hand!" Crow sets another reverse, "But I think I'll end my turn with a face-down; and if you knew what I had planned, you'd take the first Dark Signer Express back to whatever rock you crawled out from! Hahahahaha!"

''Dark Signer Express'?' Lazar wondered, 'What a simpleton. I think it's time I put an end to this.' "I use the special ability of my Jester Confit."

"What?"

"During the end of your turn, we each pick one monster and send them back to our hands. Such a shame you only have one to choose from." both Confit and Sirocco both vanished back into their masters' hand.

"No! How can I fight a duel when you keep taking away all a' my monsters! Stop this clowning around already!" Crow exclaimed in horror, "Oh no! Now Jester's the only monster left, which means that his special ability is gonna activate!"

"And I'm sure you'll recall what that means for his ATK points, don't you, Crow! Adding your two face-downs and my three traps, we've got a total of five spell or trap cards on the field. We multiply that number by 1000 to get Jester Lord's new and improved ATK points!" five fireballs now juggled in Jester Lord's hands (ATK: 5000).

"Aaagh! We're through! No! It's over! And it's all my fault! I'm the worst duelist in the world! No! The universe!"

"Well if you continue to go on cackling like this, I'll have no choice but to tell Sector Security to permanently place you in a cage, where a chicken like you will feel right at home!

"It's all my fault!... No more double-cheeseburgers!"

"Stop whining, I can't even hear myself duel!" Lazar groaned.

"The Dark Signers won!...No more turbo-dueling!...should've done my homework!..."

"For the last time, I'm not a Dark Signer. But you might think I'm worse after I send you back to the Facility. That statement finally caught Crow's attention, "All you Satellites are the same. Your little underground duels, illegal decks; no wonder Security has a file on you a thousand gigs deep. The more they know, the more I know. Now let's just see what other tricks you might have up your sleeve. Now then, what does this Satellite have in the works?" Lazar once again took out the profile, back to Crow's trap, "Euh, would you mind giving me a quick second here?"

'Why is this thing still saying he's going to use his Fake Feather trap?' Lazar wondered, 'This can't be accurate! That trap requires his Sirocco to be in his hand. So why did he bother summoning it originally? Unless, the intel's correct and he did place his Fake Feather down first... No, I'm giving him too much credit. After playing his Reload spell he would've placed his Fake Feather down second. And now that I know where it is, he's finished!'

"I activate the Card of Distrain spell card," Lazar placed the spell onto his duel-disk, "If you have two or more face-down cards on the field, I get to choose one and freeze it, meaning it's off-limits all round!" he chuckled, "And guess what... I know where Fake Feather's hiding!" Lazar's spell card fired a beam and froze the second face-down Crow played, "And now with that trap 'trapped'... Jester Lord's safe to attack you directly!" on its master's command, the Terrible Trickster launched all five fireballs at his target, "Goodbye, Crow!"

Perhaps Crow was not prepared for this after all. Sure, he is good with his cards but with his opponent limiting his plays it is almost impossible to make a strategy. How could Crow parry with these circumstances?

...Oh, who am I for doubting? "Don't think so!" Crow grinned, "I activate Fake Feather!"

"It can't be!" gasped Lazar.

"You don't think all that sobbing was real, do ya? It's a trick I picked up in the streets to get someone just like you overconfident! Don't feel bad; if it's any consolation I've beaten duelers way better than you!" the Blackwing Duelist, discarded Sirocco the Dawn from his hand, "Now one a' the traps in your graveyard becomes property of yours truly! And I'm thinkin' Imperial Manners is the perfect fit; if one of your monsters attacks when I got no guys on my field to protect me, well then...all of your monsters on the field are destroyed!" and with that, the Horrible Harlequin was no more. "Don't you know that real men duel their opponents with decks and skill? Not with some cheap, petty profile, come on, Lazar! I figured you Dark Signers would know that dueling's about heart and soul, not a circuit board!"

"You think you are just so smart!" Lazar snapped, "Doing all the things you've been doing; pretending to be afraid of clowns; letting your own monsters vanish!"

"Well, to be honest, clowns used to freak me out; but not anymore!"

"Good for you." mocked Lazar, "I'm just so 'pleased' you were able to overcome the trauma of your 5th birthday party."

"Speakin' a' which, you ever think about gettin' a clown gig yourself? With that makeup and hair, you could pull it off."

"While I don't want to interrupt your stand-up routine, there's something you really ought to know. You see, my spell has a little thing I like to call an 'insurance policy'! If you happen to activate the card that I didn't pick, guess what? You're out 800 life-points!" the Vice-Director laughed as Crow got zapped.

**Crow: 1200**

**Lazar: 4000**

"And now...here's one more shocking surprise, Crow!" he then re-summoned Jester Confit back onto the field (ATK: 0).

"Why'dja bring _him _back?" Crow wondered.

"You see, if I special-summon Jester Confit, any monster you summon goes back to your hand at the end of your turn. And next, I'll activate this: the equip-spell, Spirit Burner!" Lazar played the spell and equipped it onto Jester Confit, "With this card in play, not only does my Jester switch to DEF mode, but it also returns to my hand at the end of your turn. But when *that* happens, you lose 600 points. This duel is over, Crow, know why? Because there's nothing you can do. Thanks to my Late Penalty trap card, if you summon a monster you won't be able to attack with it. Even when you can, Jester Confit will send it back to your hand. Also my Imperial Customs and Discord put your options somewhere between zero and nil. I told you: he who laughs last, laughs best, and guess what...?"

"Um, you're gonna lose, pal." Crow grinned, "See, my field's _not_ empty; I'm sure you recall that little trap a' mine you froze last round? Now that card's all thawed out. Let's see what it is, now, shall we?" he then started his turn, drawing his last card, "I activate my facedown: Trap Stun! And with this bad boy in play, I can force all of your traps to take the round off, Lazar."

"Wait! You can't!" Lazar begged as all three of the Vice Director's continuous-traps were then petrified, crusted over with stone.

"Looks like you're not so tough without your three traps out there, are you? Synchro-summons, special attacks, now I can do it all without you getting in my way, Lazar! I play (3) Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North(2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 0)!" Crow summoned a new Blackwing onto his field; a relatively small white bird, graceful yet cartoony (ATK: 1300). He raised his duel disk like an arm for a hawk to land on, and Blizzard perches on it, "And, once it's summoned, I get a bonus! If there's another Blackwing in my graveyard, then I get to summon 'im to my field in DEF mode! So one more time, here's Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Blizzard pecked at the graveyard slot, and awoken Bora, who now stood in DEF position. "How 'bout now we try a little tunin' fun? Blizzard the Far North, join forces with Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" the small flock of Blackwings soared into the air; Blizzard dissipated into three frosty synchro-gates, and Bora releasing his flesh and feathers into four stars. The two combined as Crow chanted:

_"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds!Synchro-Summon!"_

At last the stars exploded into a torrent of light, "If you Dark Signers have never seen a Blackwing synchro-summon, here's a little airmail message you'll never forget-"

"I'M NOT A DARK SIGNER!"

"Oh yeah? Well tell my new monster! Gust fiercely, (4) Blackwing Armed Wing(6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000)!" the new synchro-monster became a warrior avian in bronze armor as well a new bladed wings. A crown of orange feathers flowed from his masked visor. Gray feathers clothed over his chest-plate and braces. The new Blackwing cocked a hunting rifle with attached bayonet as he softly landed on solid ground (ATK: 2300).

The Synchro Summon faded as the new Synchro Monster descended, a thinner, less-armored version of Armor Master, with a mane of crimson feathers crowning his head, grey feathers adorning his shoulders between his chest-plate and bracers. Armed Wing gave a piercing shriek as he cocked the hunting rifle with attached bayonet he gripped in his hands, landing before Crow neatly (ATK: 2300).

"Fine, so you summoned a big monster. It'll take more than that! You still can't touch me!" Lazar said, "Jester's in DEF mode, which means your damage won't go through!"

"Um, I hate to put a damper on things, but whenever my Armed Wing attacks? He gains an extra 500 points, and can slice right through your big D."

Blackwing Armed Wing: (ATK: 2800)

"You can't!"

"Armed Wing, attack Jester Confit!" the Armored Avian spread his steel wings and made a dash at Jaster Confit. He spiraled in mid-air as he hit the clown with a barrage of blasts from his riffle, before turning his gun around to use the other end to slash at Lazar, cried out in both pain and surprise.

**Crow: 1200**

**Lazar: 1200**

"Well, looks like we're all tied up, aren't we?"

"I hope you know what this means... It's time that I bring out the big guns." the Vice Director glared back at Crow, his face twisted and deranged And send in the _clowns_!" but hiswords were cut off as an earthquake began, shaking the building and all around…

"What's that? An earthquake?" Crow gasped.

"No! It's...it's the Dark Signers, Crow!"

"Wait, so you're _not_ one a' them?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Lazar wailed.

Both: "WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

The ground continued to shake. In the crater at the heart of the Satellite, a multitude of purple lights became visible, then exploding a column of purple light, erupting a flow of wicked radiance. The light widened, silhouetting everything in sight.

"Whoa! What's happenin'?" Crow wondered in bewilderment, "D'you think it's the Dark Signers?"

"I'm not planning on staying around so I can find out!" Lazar exclaimed, pulling his deck and cards from his disk before simply slipping it off of his arm and sprinting away. "Have fun, Crow! It's been... Bye!"

"You can't just run away!"Crow shouted after him, "We're in the middle of a duel!"

"Fine! You win, congratulations! I'll send you a gift basket!" Lazar shouted.

"You know that's not how it works, you little clown-faced cheater!" Crow barked, retracting the grappling hook and hurling it at Lazar as he sprinted after him. It struck the clown-faced man, but didn't even slow him down.

"Some things are more important than dueling, like my _life!_" Lazar raised a hand and a yellow thing extended from his sleeve. Crow stopped and stared as the balloon Lazar had concealed up his sleeve inflates, flying Lezar away. "It's been a pleasure, but I wouldn't hold my breath for that rematch! Bu-bye!"

"What's your hurry?" Crow demanded, "Whaddaya see? Get back down here an' duel me!"

As the ground shook again, and a veil of black smoke began to spread from the crater, enveloping the warehouse and headed straight for him "Uh-oh. Wait for me!" Crow ran and jumped onto his runner, snapping his duel disk into place. Dust exploded from beneath his wheels as he took off, the fog not far behind. Crow glanced back over his shoulder to see the darkness creeping over just as quickly.

The fog continued to lurk across the Satellite, its residents walking from their homes to see its wonder, unaware of what fate befell them as it veiled everything in shadow; even the sun's rays unable to penetrate its thick gloom.

"Come on! Just a little faster...!" Crow shot across the wasteland as fast as his duel-runner could take him, but to no avail as the fog was ht on his heels and gaining... "I can't catch a break! First it was clowns, now it's _CLOUDS_!" in fact, those were his final words before the dark veil devoured him, runner and all...

* * *

The day went by really quickly and as the sun sets over the city horizon. Akiza, Rico, and Yusei were watching this spectacular marvel from the balcony.

"I never paid much attention to sunsets," Akiza admitted, "and now this could be the last one we see."

"It could... but now we're a part of a team." Yusei said, "And we're all gonna defeat the darkness."

"Yeah... I almost feel bad for those Dark Signers. They don't know what's coming."

* * *

Magic and the twins were watching the sunset from behind a nearby window, enchanted as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was lying on a small grassy hill close to the mansion, when Kenichi stopped by.

"Hey, Jason, mind if I join?"

"Help yourself."

Kenichi sat next to his Signer friend. After a moment of silence, he spoke up, "Y'know, you really surprised us earlier when you told up...well, you know."

"It came as a shock for me too when I first found out." Jason said, sighing, "In fact, it feels like yesterday we first met right before the Fortune Cup."

_**Flashback...**_

_"Hey-hey, baby!" they heard a voice coming from somewhere near the benches. There they saw a man about the same age as Jason. He wore a red jacket with black padding on the shoulders and elbows over a black shirt. He also had black knee-pads on his jeans and wore dark-grey boots. His hair was fiery-red with yellow bangs. "I saw you at practice. You were like a lightning bolt back there!"_

_Jason and co. walked towards the person, "You saw that?" Jason asked._

_"Yeah! I was talking to that judge over there. But, uh, you really thinking about running in that Fortune Cup?"_

_"Um, yeah!"_

_The man reach into his jacket and pulled out something Jason has already: a Fortune Cup invitation, "Welcome to the club! This came by the mail sometime last week! I was preparing for it ever since! What say we go for a little turbo duel, you versus me?"_

_"You and me, turbo duel?" Jason wondered aloud._

_"Oh you have to do it!" Katherine chirped as she tugged Jason's jean jacket._

_"I think that's just perfect," Gabriella agreed, "A duel against another competitor will help you lots in tomorrow's contest."_

_"You think I can really do this?"_

_"Sure you can," Rico said, "Don't you remembered a few day ago when you beat me with only a structure deck? You have the skills, Jason. You can do it!"_

_Hearing Rico's words suddenly filled Jason's heart with determination. He was right, Jason does have the skills. So he decided to go with the flow, "Alright, where should we meet?"_

_"Right here, right now!" the man said, "We're dueling at the highway!"_

_I summon Genex Controller in ATK mode!" Jason's robotic tuner appeared(1400), "And now, I tune my Doctor with my Controller to synchro-summon, Windmill Genex!" Controller turned into three synchro-gates and Doctor became four stars as Jason chanted:_

_"Divested stars form a drifting soul! Become the winds that will guide him on his forgotten journey! Synchro-Summon! Windmill Genex(2000/1600), Accelerate!"_

_A new Genex synchro-monster appeared. It was like a giant fan with long arms and stumpy legs. "And check this out: he gains 300 ATK points for each card set in the spell-and-trap card zone!"_

_Windmill Genex: (ATK: 2300)_

_"This is not good..."_

_"No, it isn't! Now Windmill Genex, end this! Go, Windfarm Whirlwind!" on Jason's command, Windmill propelled its giant fan in rapid speeds that it created a giant tornado that rushed forward and slammed his opponent._

_**Jason: 600 (3)**_

_**Opponent: 0 (3)**_

_After the duel, Jason and his opponent met up with everyone else at the gate._

_"Holy cow! I almost had you back there, didn't I?" the man exclaimed._

_"I'm just glad I could be your opponent." Jason took out his hand and the man shook it, "But still, I didn't get your name."_

_"Oh, right! Name's Kenichi Matsuda; but you can call me Ken."_

_"Mine's Jason Hutchins."_

_**...End Flashback.**_

"Those were some good times, huh?" Ken said.

"Yeah..." Jason then sat up, "Kenichi, are you sure you want to come? It won't be like the Fortune Cup, you know."

"I know! But it's not like I can't hold my own! I'm not gonna just sit back and let you guys have all the fun!" Kenichi grinned, "And one other thing; soon as we're off I'm gonna show him that you need guts to duel; not some fancy glowing mark!"

Jason laughed a bit as he stood up, and lend a hand to Ken, "Then it's good to have you on board. Just let me know when you needed help."

"You got it!" Kenichi then took Jason's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was lazing on the roof watching the sunset, painted clouds and looking at Carly's smashed glasses again. 'Carly... I'm gonna find you!'

"Jack?" he craned his neck to look without sitting up and saw Mina climbed up a ladder to him, "What're you doing all the way up here?"

"Is it too much to ask for some alone time?" Jack asked annoyed.

Mina then spotted the object in Jack's hand, "Carly's glasses..."

"What's the matter? Can't _I_ have someone to duel for?"

"Jack, sorry! But you won't believe what's happening!"

"Believe _what_, Mina?"

"What's happening in the Satellite...!"

* * *

Soon, everyone was at the Sector Security HQ and what they saw on the big screen was a large dome of black clouds that engulfed most of Satellite. It also showed images of the Satellite but with no people there.

"Everyone seems to have vanished." Akiza gasped.

"What happened to Satellite?" Luna asked.

"It looks like it turned into a ghost town!" Leo added.

"There's no doubt about it; this is the Dark Signers' handiwork." Jason deducted, "But what exactly happened?"

"It's a mystery to all of us;" Mina said, "If I guessed, some sort of mystical barrier that came from somewhere underground."

"Can we _fly_ in?" Yusei asked.

"I think so, but it's dangerous. Scans don't penetrate, and...we could lose our bit feed any second." as if on cue, the screens all showed static.

"Well I've heard enough; I'm going right now." Jack exclaimed, "That sure beats sitting here doing nothing, you hear me?"

"Of course. I'll call the helicopter, but Jack, we have no idea what's waiting for you over there."

* * *

Bright in the morning, the group stood with Mina and Goodwin on top of the Security building, staring out towards the barely-visible Satellite on the horizon.

"Well, this is it." Luna sighed.

"Uh-huh." Leo replied, still a bit nervous.

"Jack, can I ask you a question?" Mina asked.

"I'd prefer not." Jack stated matter-of-factually, keeping his gaze fixed on his home.

"But we all know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger."

"Your point being...? That they might be able to use that against me?" he asked, "Carly's out there somewhere, I just know it." at that, Mina remembered him looking down at Carly's glasses. "And I'm gonna get 'er back; even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that dares get in my way!" Mina was silent, miserable; she couldn't bring herself to argue with Jack, even to keep him safe.

"Let's stay on task, gentlemen." Goodwin announced, "You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite."

"Original what, now?" Aiza asked.

"What's it do?" Leo asked.

"It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate, the project itself was created by the forerunners of Yusei and Margaret." Everyone but Jack had their eyes wide.

"You mean as in _our_ Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Are you for real?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and this is an opportunity for them to heal the mistakes of the past; and now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the Reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully this will create a surge of positive energy, and imprison the Shadow Army again!" Goodwin said as an aircraft began to descend on the helipad. "I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilots." as soon as the chopper landed, the pilots came out of it before saluting.

"Officer Trudge, ready as ordered, sir." Officer Trudge announced.

"We're fully fueled and ready for take-off!" Officer Justine Altman added.

"That's excellent." Goodwin said.

"Hope ya packed some peanuts!" Yusei joked. It's Trudge, after all; of course Yusei's going to bait him.

"Wait, how many pilots does it take to work a helicopter?" Jason asked innocently.

"I'm supposed to fly you?" Altman shrieked, "I can't believe I had to skip a vacation for this!"

"Goodwin, what is it with you and these guys?" Trudge roared, "You want 'em in jail, you want 'em out! Now you're giving them a first-class ride! Well, you can forget it-"

"Officer Trudge, nice to meet you." Mina stepped forward, at her sweetest. Trudge sprung to another salute, recomposing himself.

"Oh, Mina! It's so good to see you too! Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"Of course I did. You should probably know that I'm flying, too."

Trudge blushed, "You are?"

"Well I ain't! So count me out!" Justine began to walk away until David stopped her. "Outta the way!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to follow through getting us to Satellite safely." David stated with full earnest.

"Says who?"

David smirked a bit before reaching into his blazer, and presenting a shiny object right at Justine's line or sight; it was a Security badge. "Says Guardian Security."

The officer cringed for a bit, knowing she has no authority over the military "Alright, fine..."

"Thought so." David said as he put the badge away.

In the meantime, Mina turned to the group, "We're good to go. Now let's board up."

"I can't believe I have to fly economy..." Jack grumbled.

"At least we got two pilots," Ken joked, "I mean with Trudge and Altman sharing half a brain-stem, we're gonna need as much escort as possible."

"It's too early for jokes, Kenichi," David retorted, "You're not that funny anyway."

"Hey!"

The group started to walk away until Yusei stopped to look at Goodwin.

"Wait a minute." Yusei said.

"What, d'you get airsick?" Leo asked.

"Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Goodwin asked.

"If we're successful and save the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the City. People have a right to be free; and I won't go unless you agree." Everyone just looked at him.

"It might not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei."

"And why's that?"

"For years, the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time."

"Then I guess you'll have to find a seventh Signer, 'cause unless you promise to do it, then you're one deck short."

Goodwin looked at him for a while, before nodding, "Very well. I'll build the bridge." Yusei nods; the bargain has been sealed. Just then, the sun cleared the horizon, lighting Yusei's poker-face with sunlight.

"Let's move it, pretty-boy, there's no time to waste!" Trudge called out. Without another look back, the group walked toward the aircraft.

Goodwin watched as the helicopter lifted off the helipad and went towards the helicopter. 'The fate of the world is in your hands! And Yusei, do not doubt yourself!'

"You've got some well-wishers starboard side." Trudge announced at the controls. The passengers looked out at the window to see Dexter, Yanagi, and Tanner at the port waving goodbye.

"Leo! Luna!" Dexter cried.

"Good luck! Kick some Dark Signer deck!" Yanagi cheered.

"We will!" Leo called.

"We'll be back soon you guys!" Luna called as well.

"You'll do great!" Dexter cheered.

"We're all counting on you!" Yanagi added.

"We'll keep the Jacuzzi warm!" Tanner added as well.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Leo called back.

"Goodbye!" Luna said in the same tone.

As Yusei sat there, he clenched his fist. 'I promise it won't be goodbye forever! 'Cause I'm gonna do everything I can to beat these Dark Signers!'

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Jester Lord**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 1 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: While this card is the only monster on the field, it gains 1000 ATK for each card in the Spell & Trap Card Zones.**

**(2) Jester Confit**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 1 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. If you do, return this card and 1 face-up monster your opponent controls to the hand during the End Phase of your opponent's next turn. You can only control 1 face-up "Jester Confit"**

**(3) Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1300 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position.**

**(4) Blackwing Armed Wing**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect] Level 2 ATK/2300 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower then the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

* * *

**Magic: "Hey! It's me, Margaret! I am so excited to be back at my old stomping grounds! I just wished it was on better situations than this! Just wait 'till those Dark Signers get what's comming to them! Right, Silent Magician? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Mark of the Spider! Time to make some magic!"**

**Please read and review.**


	25. Mark of the Spider: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

Several minutes have passed since the Signers departed from New Domino City heading towards Satellite. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as they flew across the sky. Margaret was pondering in thought of what happened to her mother. Time after time she had always wondered who her mother was and what she looked like. Now the only clue she has what that she was connected to the original Ener-D reactor.

"You seem to be in-the-know. What's the whole story behind this old reactor thing?" Akiza asked Mina.

"They called the incident 'Zero Reverse', a massive energy reactor being built by a group known as the R.R.D malfunctioned, and released a powerful charge of negative energy." Mina explained, "That's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City. The person who designed and constructed the reactor was Yusei's father. And the head of the Reactor Research Division, the one in charge of the reactor project itself, was Ekaterina Spires, Margaret's mother."

"If that's true, then what happened to them when when the reactor negative-energied and stuff?" Leo asked.

"Don't be dense!" Luna groaned, "What d'you think happened?"

"What, wha'd I say?"

"Nothing, just, just stop talking."

"Go back a few. Why would they put a couple of nobodies from Satellite in charge of such an important project?" Trudge wondered.

"Yusei and Magic's parents were born in the Tops district of New Domino City." Jack answered.

"So are you saying these Satellite rejects aren't actually Satellite rejects?"

"I was born in the Satellite, Trudge;" Jack snapped back fiercely, "Got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no. Of course not." Trudge cowed; he then went back to piloting.

"That's right, turn around."

It was silent for a few more seconds. "Say, uh, is this lightning bothering anyone else? One strike and we're finished. I'm thinkin' we should turn this bird around." Trudge suggested.

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite!" Mina said in determination.

'She's kinda cute when she talks official-like...' Trudge thought. Then Yusei puts a hand on his shoulder and pointed at something.

"Set us down near that building in the park." Yusei said.

"Wha?"

"Do as he says." Mina ordered.

The helicopter carrying the Signers and their allies descended, landing beside Martha's house. Martha herself emerged to greet them, joined by Blister and Persian who were flanking a group of children behind them.

"Who could that be?" Blitz wondered as helicopter landing on the ground. The hatch opened up and revealed the Signers and company. "It's Yusei!"

"And Jason's with him too..." Persian added.

Martha gasped and hurried down the steps as they walked down the ramp out of the airship.

"Oh! And Jack!" Martha gasped as she ran up to him as the group in the helicopter got off. "Ohh, look at you, Jackie-boy!"

"Hi, Martha." Jack mumbled, solemn and guilty.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten!"

"Well, it_ has _been quite a while since I left, you know."

"Do that thing you used to do! That adorable little prince routine." Jack was aghast; big-time public humiliation, doing something cute he did when he was a kid in front of the grown-ups! Yusei and Magic laughed quietly as they seen this before. Jack kneels before Martha and affects an English accent, "Greetings, most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" Jack asked as he kissed Martha's hand and got back up quickly. Everyone was just staring at him.

"You're such a sweet little boy!" She hugged him around the elbows, laughing merrily, completely oblivious to Jack's trampled dignity. Margaret couldn't help but laugh out loud as Martha spotted her and approached her in just surprise. "Magic! I haven't seen you in ages! My, look at how much you've grown!"

Margaret became bashful as Martha rustled her violet curls. "It's great to meet you too!"

"I thought everyone in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy and sad." Leo whispered to his sister as thew watched Yusei be greeted by a group of children.

"Yeah, I know; they seem so friendly." Luna added.

"That's how they trick you kids," Justine retorted, "but they're all just liars and thieves."

"Got that right," a voice purred, "We're the worst kind of people imaginable." the officer turned to see Persian and Blister walking towards her and Trudge.

"Wha? I know you!" Altman exclaimed, pointing.

"How nice of you to visit our happy wasteland, Officers." Blister greeted in deadpan sarcasm.

"Look, Director Goodwin is making me baby-sit these Satellites," Trudge replied, "No way I would willingly come to this garbage dump of a-" he cut off, noticing the two young girls were listening to every word as he insulted their home, fearful. "Go away!" they then scampered off in a hurry, "I cannot believe I had to come back here. Still, if it means being near Mina..." he spotted her a distance away, looking somewhere else, quite oblivious, and blushed. Then he notices that another of the kids, a boy, approached him.

"Whadda you want?"

"You're Sector Security, right, mister?" the boy asked.

"So what if I am?"

"That is so cool!" he said excitedly, "I wanna be Security one day!"

"Do ya now!" Trudge replied, suddenly flattered; the kid really looks up to him! "Well, play your cards right, and one day, you might look as good as me in this uniform." the both shared a hearty laugh.

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 24: Mark of the Spider**

**Part 1: Into the Spider's Web**

* * *

Soon after, everyone was back into the house and the Signers and others, including Martha, were meeting in the dining room around a large wooden table.

"So Martha, things sure seem quiet around here." Yusei noticed.

"That's because the fog's taken everyone!" Martha explained, "Yesterday a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere, and descended on the downtown area of Satellite. And when it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"They vanished. They just weren't there anymore. Fortunately, the fog didn't come here, so we were safe, but I'm afraid everyone else..."

"We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz, or Crow since this happened." Blaster said grimly.

"Seriously?"

"I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them." Martha said worried.

"Who're those people, Yusei," Leo asked, "are they your friends?"

Everyone there just sat there in silence until Martha noticed Akiza nearby. "You're that senator's daughter, aren't you."

"Yup," Akiza answered with a small smile, "Guilty as charged."

"Yusei was telling me all about you." she teased, "You were right, Yusei, she's very very pretty." Akiza blushed at the comment, "And how are you doing? You're not still scared to fight against Kalin, are you?"

"Not anymore." Yusei said, "But as for me doubting whether or not I can fight him because we used to be friends, I'm not worried anymore. After all, my real friends are right here."

"Whoa, I'm not your friend!" Jack protested, "I just came here to stop the Dark Signers."

"Sorry, Jack, but like it or not, we have to be friends! And our friendship is what makes us strong enough to take these guys on! As for Kalin... he made his choice a long time ago."

"Listen to you. You're becoming quite a man." Martha smiled, "So does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?"

Yusei nodded.

"Well, before you head off, you have to eat. You can't save the world on an empty stomach!"

* * *

Later, Trudge was wandering around the back of the house until he came by a flowerbed blossoming with well-kept red tulips, "Who knew they had flowers on this dump of an island?" he wondered as he plucked one, "I'll give this one to Mina!"

He could already see it then. A flower was a powerful testament to one's affection; old-fashioned but powerful. He could see Mina as she accepted this lovely gesture, the whole world full of fluff and solicitude. They got closer...and closer...

Trudge giggled to himself, blushing pink. Suddenly he turned to see the same boy standing in front of him, watching him. "Why're you *staring* at me? not supposed to pick the flowers! He hides it behind his back. Taka tries to approach him and he starts to jog away. "Stop following me! Scram!" he came around the corner of the building, and saw Jack and Mina standing in the shade of a tree. A tire swing hung from one of its branches wiith Jack leaning on a set of monkey bars next to the tree with no bars left, looking away from her.

"What's going on, Jack, you're being grumpy," Mina asked, concerned, "Grumpier than usual, I mean. Are you scared of the Dark Signers?"

"Don't be ridiculous." he muttered.

"Oh, I know, you're worried about that Carly girl..." Jack nodded; Mina though it would be a good time to let it out into the open, "Um, Jack? I should disclose something; I think I might have special feelings for you!"

"Of course you do! But we're talking about Carly right now." Jack snapped, "Whatever happened to that girl... it happened because of me, Mina," he took her glasses out of his pocket, "Carly got involved with all of this because of me. It's my fault. I must find her."

"And... about what... I just... said?"

Jack walked away, ignoring her completely. Trudge saw the whole thing, still holding his flower. Taka, like his shadow, was watching, too. Trudge sighed heartbroken as the flower wilted in his hand. The kid then noticed Martha sneaking up behind them, eyes full of mischief. Martha held a finger to her lips to silence him, then snagged Trudge by the ear, all the way to the kitchen. But they weren't alone on it. Altman was also led there in a headlock, courtesy of Margaret.

"What're you doing?" Trudge argued.

"I'm gonna start getting dinner ready, and you're gonna help."

"You're putting me to work? I'm a guest!"

"Here, wear this," Martha tossed him an apron, "it'll look great on you!"

* * *

"Smaller pieces!" Martha stated as she bopped Trudge upside the head with a metal ladle.

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

While the stew simmered on the stove, Altman dipped a fingertip in it but hastily took it out; so hot!

"Don't put your finger in the soup!" Margaret bopped her with a wooden spoon.

* * *

"What does cleaning the bathroom have to do with making dinner?" Trudge grumbled as he and Altman were cleaning the toilets.

"Nothing! "Martha snapped cheerfully as she bopped Trudge with a plunger, "...But it needed a good scrubbing."

"I can help you!" the same boy who followed him offered.

"Oh yeah? Hey, thanks, kid!"

He grabbed a broom from a closet in the bathroom, and started sweeping the floor in the first stall.

"Yeah, thatta boy!" then Trudge turned back to Martha, "As for you, lady, d'you treat all your guests this way?"

"Hasn't being active and helping someone else taken your mind off things, Officer Trudge?" he realizes that it has; and that she did this because she knew about Mina. Altman just kept working, listening in, "The best way to deal with a broken heart is to stop dwelling. Get outta your head and make yourself useful. You see, here in Satellite, we've had to become very good at finding ways to cope with sadness and loss." she then gestured to the boy sweeping, "Take Taka for example; when he was younger, he lost his home to a fire. But he was so grateful for the Security officers who did everything they could to help, he never forgot their kindness. He decided he wanted to grow up and become a Sector Security officer himself. That's how he deals with _his_ sadness: by trying to be helpful."

"So that's why he keeps following me around..."

"What a waist..." Justine caught the two's attention with a frigid tone, "All he's doing is relying on false hope. In case you don't know, only people born in New Domino can be Security."

"In this crazy world of ours, nothing is impossible; don't you think so?" Martha asked.

"We'll see... I'm done." the female officer tossed the brush aside in the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

Apparently, Margaret listened to every word as she stood outside the bathroom door...

* * *

"If only it had been that simple." At least that was the thought on one's persons mind, as he had been listening to the whole scenario outside. David had been pretty much by himself since the gang had landed in Satellite; he was still plagued with other problems. He had to admit the situation wasn't good; the whole incident with Yusei and Magic's fathers and the Dark Signers had rattled things up in all of them. Though still some part of him couldn't have cared less.

He wasn't being heartless; he just had other problems plaguing him. As he continued to look out into Satellite his phone rang, that was unusual as many people didn't know his number. He simply picked and opened the flap. "Hello?"

"We need to talk!" A voice all too familiar to him came down the line, which made the long haired male gasp in complete shock.

"Mana, where on earth are you?"

"I'll be waiting for you in the abandon church, on the outskirts of Satellite. Don't worry, it's nearby your location. I have to discuss something with you before this war kicks off. Get here soon. I don't think there is much time left." The phone suddenly cut off, and David was left there with it close to his ear for a little while longer before flapping it shut again.

He could hear Martha calling others for Dinner, but he simply shook his head. "Not interested." He mumbled to himself and left without another word, no one saw him go and for some reason he wasn't even sure if they would notice if he was missed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason was elsewhere in the household, staring at the ceiling from one of the many beds, in the darkness of the orphans' bedroom. It had been a long time since he has been in the Satellite, where his travels began. He remembered when he was first found by a young boy and challenged to his first duel. He remembered when he first met Yusei and made his first duel-runner. He remembered when he escaped with him to New Domino City where his adventures truly began.

After his first hazards he met two people who shaped his destiny. Gabriella Cheshire was the most chivalrous person Jason had ever met. When he was blighted the night he retrieved hid duel-runner, she took him into her home and cleaned his wounds, despite his recent criminal record. Her kindness knew no bounds; a guardian angel who would always look after Jason and keep him safe.

Katherine Cheshire was the closest thing to a little sister as ever, perhaps even more. Ever since after their first duel she never hid her adoration for him. Just like a kitten with her favorite toy, Katherine would always cling to Jason. No matter what the situation, even when the would was against Jason, she would always root for him. But as strong as her devotion to her hero, Katherine was just as weak. Her bubbly spirit was very delicate as observed in countless situations. She was in danger's grip and was caught in the line of fire countless times, crying for her knight to rescue her. Now when she needed him the most, Jason was not there to save her, not that he could be forgiven; after all, where was he when she fell to Divine?

Moments after Jason drifted off to dreamland, he could feel a small bundle of mass press down on his chest. He peeked through his heavy eyes to a small pair of bright, emerald eyes staring right at him, reflected by what little light there was in the bedroom. A small mewl squeaked from the small muzzle of this furry creature. Raising a hand, Jason carefully stroke the animal's night-black fur, then moved up to scratch between its ears, earning an audible rumble from the black kitten. The cat was happy of the treatment Jason gave her, so she decided to give him a little reward for his gentleman-like manners.

She crept up further until she stopped at Jason's face, a couple of inches, if not centimeters, apart from each other. She then closed the space between them and softly brushed her moist nose against his. Jason was in sudden awe, not because of what the cat did, but of how it was done, of what it reminded Jason of. It was the same trick Katherine used to wake him up. Jason was in the verge of tears now, because she would not be around to wake him anymore; not after how he had let her down. He closed his eyes once more, wanting to sleep for eternity...

"It's alright..."

Jason snapped his eyes open wide from a familiar, too familiar voice. And there she was, looming over him face-to-face. Her image was dimmed from her short black hair; however, Jason's expression was exposed from her golden green eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing before him, but there was no question in his mind...

"Kat..." the name finally escaped the Satellite's lips, "I...I'm-" but he was unable to finish as the little neko-girl leaned in and gave him a small peck on his forehead, before pulling back to meet with his awed face.

"I know, Jason..." Katherine softly mewed, "I forgive you."

Martha called out around the house for everyone to come to the dining room; it was almost dinnertime. She searched around realizing that Jason did not come. She looked all over but he was nowhere to be found. The last place she searched is the children's bedroom. And when she opened the door, she was met with a heart-warming sight of Jason fast asleep with Katherine in his arms. Not wanting to wake them, she quietly closed the door and left with a soft smile, pleased knowing Katherine has been reunited with her hero...

* * *

A while later, the group were all sat at Martha's dinner table, along with the orphans under her care. They were all enjoying the stew Trudge had made.

"This is delicious, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"The cool guys from Security whipped it up for us!" Taka proclaimed. Everyone but Martha looks at Trudge and Altman, shocked; since when do cops cook, they wondered? Trudge stops in the middle of a bite, blushing again, while Justine just looked away.

"Thank you. It's so good!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Mina, sitting next to Jack, was barely touching her food. When Mina glanced toward Trudge, the officer a spoonful of scalding stew into his mouth, before quickly having to gulp down a glass of water, "It's too spicy!" all the kids laughed.

"Hey, kids, if we're able to win this next battle, Goodwin's gonna finish the bridge that connects the Satellite to New Domino City," Yusei announced. "That bridge will bring people together. It'll signal the beginning of a new era, where you guys can grow up to become anything." At this ringing speech, everything came to a halt; everyone is staring at Yusei now, not quite sure what to make of it.

"I sure hope you're right!" Taka hoped.

'If they win this war, and society does change, Taka might be able to become Security." Trudge thought, 'And I might be worthy of Mina...'

Mina looked at him, as though she heard this thought. Trudge panicked, and then innocently bit off a roll.

Just then a lightning bolt struck near the house causing the glass from the windows to shatter which made the children scared by screaming. By now, the grown-ups have also gotten to their feet, ready for anything. Even Jason rushed in to investigate the commotion.

"What was that?" Yusei wondered.

"You mean besides some creepy dude standing over there all villian-like?" Kenichi pointed toward the shattered window. A dark laugh sounded from the shadows as another bolt of lightning strikes the ground right in front of two figures, silhouetting a dark cloak . The caped figure cast a shadow that looked like the outline of spider.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded, "Whadda you want with us?"

The winds floated over the person's cape, revealing an individual wearing black highlighted with red, sleeveless tunic and gauntlets. He removed his hood to reveal a face marked with two vertical lines tapering from his temples to frame his chin; each with two horizontal strokes, one beneath each eye and the other on each cheekbone. Framed by the vertical lines, a dot in the center of his chin. His hair was impossibly spiky and pointy. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner. My name is Roman, and I bear the mark of the Spider." the man held up his right arm, and indeed the spider was glowing there. Yusei gasped; that was the similar marking he saw in that vision. "I heard that we had four Signers visiting. I thought I'd come welcome you. Of course... we Dark Signers have only one way of saying hello." He held up his duel-disk, making clear what that one way is.

"Bring it on, Bub!" Jack declared.

"No." Yusei said stopping Jack, "We can't duel here, it's not safe. Everyone'll get swallowed up if he summons an Immortal. I'll try to lead 'im away. You look after Martha and the kids." Jack was hesitant because he wanted to take on Roman too, but he did as Yusei said as everyone else went to the back of the house. But suddenly Margaret barged out the window.

"You want a duel, Roman?" she challenged, "You got one right here!"

"You?" Roman laughed, "You're no Signer! You're not even worth my time!"

"What are you doing?" Yusei protested, "You don't have anything to prove; just stay inside!"

"This is my home too, Yusei!" Margaret said, "That means I'm a part of this as much of you!"

"But Magic..."

"I'm willing to risk my life to help stop this war! I don't care what's thrown my way, I'm not going anywhere. You understand?"

"...Understood." Yusei finally agreed. He later went to his duel-runner and detached his duel-disk.

"Yusei! I have something to tell you!" Akiza called as she approached him with Rico in tow, "Our Signs can form a barrier to protect people around us. So even when an Immortal's summoned we'll be safe." Yusei nodded.

* * *

In Martha's house, everyone else were escorting the children out to safety.

"Hey, don't lag behind!" Trudge called to Taka, as well as two others.

"We're coming," Taka said as they saw the others going away. When they were far away enough…"Alright, men; that Roman is a bad guy. He took Crow and everyone else! Let's go help Yusei defeat him!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

On the outskirts of Satellite...

Whilst the commotion that Roman had caused back at the orphanage, David had traveled to the church, and opened the solid wooden door. There was no doubt that it had been abandoned for years, the stain glass windows were covered in filth, some had even been broken by certain people throwing stones through them. The seating had been cracked and broken also, even the flooring creaked underneath him, to say the least the place couldn't be any more ominous if he wanted it to be.

"You came!" Mana's voice rang throughout the hollow building; she was standing on the far end with her back to David. "Even when you are close to breaking, you've come to see me." Her voice held no malice, instead it showed great concern.

David had run over to her and tried to look at her directly. "I...I wanted to make sure I saw you before all of this started."

"I see." Mana laughed, as she finally faced him. "David listen to me, I know that you are hurting deep down, but I also know there is no way around this. I have to tell you this..." She paused for a while; something silvery fell from her hood. "I can't say it!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. "See?"

David's eyes widened, what he would usually feel would be a heartbeat, but there was nothing there. No thumping sensation at all, then that could mean...no not even that was possible. "Why... Why don't you have a pulse?"

Mana's facial expression saddened greatly. "I'm just a puppet; a reanimated person brought back from the dead. It doesn't matter what happens I'll always remain dead. To think I would get a life with no beat, no purpose but to destroy, and of all people you. It hurts David, even without a heart it hurts."

"Mana..."

"David, please save me. Let me pass away with your hands." Mana was in tears but pleading like she had never pleaded before.

"I...I can't, I don't want you to die."

"I'm already dead David; there is simply nothing else to do. I don't want to hurt and kill people. I don't want to kill _you_. Please David I beg you."

David hesitated he couldn't bring himself to think of it, if he had been there for her all that time ago. He would have protected her and none of this would be happening, though now he knew there really was no choice. "Alright. If this is what you wish, I will send you back to the afterlife. Forgive me, it was my fault that you died in the first place. I will never be able to take that sin away from myself. So this is my punishment."

"No, you are saving me. I will be free from this, and you need to live." Mana slowly walked away from him, a dark cloud surrounding her. "Sayonara, David, my love..." and just like that she was gone.

David left the church, crestfallen and broken but he had a promise to keep. He saw the spider in the sky and sighed. "So it begins huh? Let's walk down this broken road together, Mana. And soon, you will be led back into the light. I promise you that."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Out in an abandoned street, Yusei, Margaret and Roman prepared to duel, while Rico and Akiza

at a relatively safe distance behind.

"Come on, it's time to begin." Roman said activating his Dark Signer duel disk. Yusei activates his and Margaret activated her Arcadia Disk. All duelists participating drew their starting hand. Misty purple fire erupted midway across the dueling field and spreads, surrounding everyone in the area. It darted back and forth and appears out of the ground at other points to connect, forming the shape of a spider around the environment.

"It's begun." Jack glared at his glowing Mark.

"I'm scared..." Luna whimpered seeing her own Mark glowing. Martha then guided party into a room.

"Alright, everyone in here." Martha said. Two young girls then noticed that something was missing.

"But Taka's not with us." One girl said.

"Neither are John and Mitch." Another girl said.

"Where are they?" Martha wondered, shocked. Martha and Jack dash outside and spotted the spider mark in the sky. "Ah? That's-" Martha began, but there was no time for that and Martha suddenly ran to look for the boys dashing to its direction.

"Martha! Come back!" Jack called.

"I'm on it." Trudge said as he went after Martha.

**Roman: 4000**

**Yusei/Magic: 4000**

"I'll make the first move!" Magic drew her sixth card, "I play the spell Cost Down! By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can downgrade the level of every monster in my hand by 2 stars! So by discarding Ice Master, I can summon the now-level-4 Neo Aqua Madoor to the field in DEF mode!" the cloaked ice master appeared in front of Margaret; his masked crimson eyes flashed a fog of frost loomed around him (DEF: 3000), "Now I place one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"An interesting first move..." Roman admitted as he drew his next card, "But much too easy to disarm. I'm activating the Spider Web field-spell!" spider webs suddenly spread across the field, blanketing the ground and crisscrossing through the air around them like a very thin net.

"This could get sticky..." Yusei muttered.

"You have no idea! Now I summon the (2) Dark Tuner-Spider Cocoon(5/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" a spider with eight legs with a spider cocoon as its abdomen appeared (ATK: 0), "And the reason I'm able to summon this monster is because my field is empty and you have one monster in play. With that done I'm summoning (1) Dark Spider(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)," another spider-like creature appeared, this one carrying a green hump-like abdomen (ATK: 0), "Now, until the end of my turn, Dark Spider can harness the power of the shadows in its web, and grant the power to an insect-type monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon grows in power by two levels!"

Dark Tuner-Spider Cocoon: (Lv: 7)

"And now, Spider Cocoon will return the favor by giving Dark Spider a tune-up!" Spider Cocoon faded into seven glowing stars that stabbed into Dark Spider, sending darkness gushing forth into a sphere as the non-tuner dissolved into a framework containing a single glowing star. Six dark stars burst from the Dark Synchro Summon and circled it, crackling with power as dark lightning connected them to the orb…

When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals...a world without light! Come forth (3) Underground Arachnid(-6/ATK: 2400/1200)!"

A column of dark light descended on the ground for a few seconds. When it dispersed. A huge spider with a woman attached on top appeared (ATK: 2400).

"Oh, great, another insect duel..." Yusei cringed.

"Good thing it's not strong enough to crawl past my monster," Magic said.

"Whoever said that I wanted to 'crawl past' anything? I just plan on _taking_ your Neo Aqua Madoor for my own! Go, Twine Thread!" the spider-woman blasted a net of webbing from her insectoid maw and ensnared Magic's monster, before pulling him to her side by the net.

"Hold on! That's my monster!" Magic argued, "It's not yours to take!"

"Pardon me, Miss Spires. My Arachnid could be a bit restless. You see, due to her insatiable nature her special-ability permits her to snag any monster on the opponent's field and use it as her own equip-card. And now that you have nothing to protect you, Underground Arachnid can attack you directly!"

"Don't think so! I activate my trap!" but strand of webbing struck from underground and tied Magic's reverse-card down, keeping it set.

"I'm afraid not! Underground Arachnid let's no spell or trap stand in the way of her assault!" the attack continued in the form of a tube woven of thick spider webs, its adhesiveness solidifying as it slammed into Margaret's stomach with enough force to throw her against the threads of the Spider Web field-spell. She fell about ten feet to the ground, face-first.

**Roman: 4000**

**Yusei/Magic: 1600**

"Magic!" Yusei cried, "Are you alright?"

Margaret hacked a bit from having the wind knocked out of her, "I'm fine..."

"Though not for long. I'm placing one card face-down and ending my turn," a reverse appeared, "your move."

"It's my turn now," Yusei started his turn, "I summon the tuner-monster, (4) Road Synchron(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800)!" a tanish-yellow robot with black rollers as its legs appeared (ATK: 1600), "Next I activate the One For One spell card! So by sending one monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can use One For One to summon a weaker monster from my hand, like Tuningware!" the small robot with a frying pan on its head appeared as well (ATK: 100), "Not only that, but when I have a face-up tuner-monster on my field, I can instantly summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard!" the frizzy metal rodent was summoned from the grave (ATK: 800).

"So there's a level-4 Road Synchron, a level-2 Quilbolt and a level-1 Tuningware," Akiza said.

"But that's just 7!" Rico added, "Does he have a synchro-monster with that level?"

"Next I activate Tuningware's ability; when it's used to synchro-summon, it can act as a level-2 monster!"

Tuningware: (Lv: 2)

* * *

Akiza: "Now Yusei has a total of eight-leveled monsters on the field!"

Rico: "That means only one thing!"

* * *

"Now I'm tuning Road Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuningware for a synchro-summon!" Road Synchron turned into four synchro-gates while Tuningware and Quillbolt Hedgehog turned into two stars combining into four. The stars aligned in the tunnel of rings as Yusei chanted:

"Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Dash onward, (5) Road Warrior(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500)!"

The torrent of light released a warrior in a loose black jumpsuit under majestic golden armor, armed with a pair of golden-clawed gauntlets. On its back mounted a large silver blade (ATK: 3000).

* * *

Akiza: "Now that's how we Signers like to do things!"

Rico: "I hope Yusei has an extra copy he can trade for!"

* * *

Since I used Tuningware to synchro-summon just now, I can activate its special ability!" Yusei drew a card from his deck, "Time to brawl! Road Warrior, crush his Underground Arachnid! Go, Lightning Claw!" Lightning then charged toward jurougumo, white-hot lightning enveloped over its gauntlets as it collided with its target. Roman braved it out as lightning was getting to him as well.

**Roman: 3400**

**Yusei/Magic: 1600**

But when the dust cleared, Underground Arachnid was still in one piece. Neo Aqua Madoor was forced to take the hit as his chest was bored through before breaking into pixels.

"What did you do to my monster?" Magic cried.

"Underground Arachnid used your monster in order to save herself from your attack," Roman explained, "And now, due to the effect of the Spider Web field-spell, Road Warrior is forced into DEF mode, and it's stuck that way until your next turn," strands of webbing ensnared the golden knight, forcing it to its knees (DEF: 1500), "If Underground Arachnid manages to weave her webs around another monster, then your field will be empty yet again. And when you take my direct attack, you will _both _dance the Dance of Doom."

"Thing is..." Yusei let out a small smile, "I don't dance. I activate Road Warrior's special-ability! Once a turn I can use its power to summon a level-one-or-two warrior-or-machine-type monster from my deck! So I'm summoning... Turbo Booster!" Road Warrior struggled to get its metal cape off of its back. It shot a light out that looked like a road and Rally's small yellow robot appeared (ATK: 0), "This one's for you, Rally!Now I activate Turbo Booster's ability! By releasing this card, I can pound Underground Arachnid into the dirt! Go! Twin Fists of Fury!" Turbo Booster launched its arms and obliterated the jurougumo.

"That takes care of that bug problem," Magic exclaimed, "And as soon as we summon another monster, there's nothing Roman could bring out that could stop us!"

"Over there!" a voice called out; two boys ran into view beyond the purple mist and webs. Everyone except Roman turned around, shocked to see them.

"What are those kids doing here?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Don't come any closer!" Akiza gasped as well, "Don't touch that barrier!"

"It's too late for your friends! I activate Altar of the Bound Deity!" the Dark Signer laughed, as Roman's continuous-trap manifested a large stone temple behind him, "Now, once a turn during my standby-phase, for every monster on the field in DEF mode, the altar gains one Earthbound Immortal Counter. When all four of the altar's counter-flames have been lit, the Bound Deity will grant me the power to summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck."

"Earthbound Immortals..." Rico whimpered, "Those are the big ones, right, Akiza?"

"Those monsters absorb the essence of anyone that comes in contact with that purple geoglyph...!" Akiza said, "This was a big mistake!"

"I sense a few more rats have snuck in," Roman sneered, "That's too bad for them, since the only way to end this duel at this point is for one of us to suffer defeat. Now then, shall we finish this duel? The Netherworld is anxiously awaiting new victims!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	26. Mark of the Spider: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**Magic: "After traveling through a major thunderstorm, I've finally managed to come back home! I was able to see Martha again. But even a happy reunion didn't last long as Roman came by and crashed the party! Yusei and I lead him away and faced him in a duel. We managed to get the upper hand; but now a couple of kids got caught in the crossfire as Roman plans to sacrifice them! Now how are we gonna get out of this sticky situation? We'll find out, now!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 25: Mark of the Spider**

**Part 2: Sins of the Fathers**

* * *

We now return to where we last left off, where Yusei and Margaret were caught in a desperate predicament; two children were in danger of being offered up to Roman's trap, Alter of the Bound Deity. "I sense a few more rats have snuck in," Roman sneered, enjoying how the two boys were petrified in fear, "That's too bad for them, since the only way to end this duel at this point is for one of us to suffer defeat. Now then, shall we finish this duel? The Netherworld is anxiously awaiting new victims!"

"Nobody's going anywhere but you, Roman!" Yusei exclaimed.

Roman laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure. You see the moment my altar's four counters are lit, your fears will be realized!"

"That alter will be a big pile of debris before that happens!" Magic exclaimed.

"I invite you to try!" Roman started his next turn, "I activate the effect of the Altar of the Bound Deity! Now, for every monster that's in DEF mode during my standby-phase, I light an Earthbound Immortal counter!" one of the giant torches atop of the structure lit on fire (CTR: 1), "Next I summon (2) Ground Spider(4/ATK: 0/DEF: 1500) in DEF mode!" a brown spider with a small abdomen a red ornament on its head appeared.

"Great, This is just what I needed," Yusei trembled, "I mean, is it just too much to ask for you to summon a creature that only has 2 legs?"

"Like that would actually make a difference!" Roman chuckled as he concluded with a reverse-card.

"It's my move!" Magic started her turn, "I summon Cold Enchanter in ATK mode!" the frosty magician appeared, wielding her crystal scepter (ATK: 1600), "Let's see your ground spider handle this!"

"Let's not. Because when Grand Spider is in DEF mode, its special-ability puts any monster normally summoned to DEF mode as well. Now back off, Cold Enchanter!" Roman's monster ensnared the sorceress in webbing (DEF: 1200), "And now we have a total of three monsters on the field; meaning on my next standby-phase, all four counters will be lit," Roman showed a sadistic grin, "And you know what that means...!"

"Then I guess I'll have to improvise! I activate the spell Gift of the Yuki-Onna!" Magic discarded one of her WATER monsters before drawing two cards, "And since there's already a water-attribute monster on my field, Yuuki the Ice Maiden is also summoned!" the lilac-haired Yuki-Onna appeared (ATK: 800), "And now I tune her with Cold Enchanter to synchro-summon White Glacier Dragon!" the two monsters aligned with each other as Magic chanted:

"The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon! Chant, White Glacier Dragon!"

The white-furred ice dragon appeared (ATK: 2750), "And when summoned using Yuuki as synchro-material, I can activate her special-ability, letting me add a water-attribute monster from my deck!" Magic showed her opponent Blizzard Princess before adding her to her hand, "White Glacier, attack that Ground Spider! Go, Sub-Zero Blaze!" the dragon destroyed the enemy's arachnid with a frosty fire-breath, "Don't you know that spiders and the cold don't mix? If you did then maybe you'd think twice before messing around in my home!"

"That's quite sweet of you trying to be act brave," Roman teased, "But now my spider webs will trap your monster in DEF mode," the field-spell then ensnared White Glacier Dragon in webbing, "The binds only last a couple of rounds, but I've a feeling by that time it will all be over!"

"We'll see about that!" Magic concluded her turn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martha and Trudge arrived at the scene near the flaming geoglyph as they continued to look for the three missing boys.

"Check it out, Martha," Trudge marveled with unease, "That purple wall of mist looks like it goes on forever and ever."

"Where are the boys?" Martha wondered, worried.

The two went upstairs in a ruined building. They looked out the window looking around and saw Yusei and Margaret dueling Roman with Akiza next to them. Trudge then noticed something below. "Look down there!" Trudge said pointing. They saw John and Mitch.

"My boys! They're trapped!" Martha cried.

"They'll be fine; once the duel's done, they'll both be free."

"No! You're wrong!" Akiza called out to them, "If Roman summons an Earthbound Immortal... they'll be lost! Their spirits taken! Please help!"

"I'll help! Yusei! Magic!" Martha called. The two duelists looked up to see Martha and Trudge at the abandoned building they're in, "Yeah, up here! Don't even think about losing this duel!"

"Don't worry! We wan handle it!" Margaret assured her.

* * *

Roman the chuckled, "How touching. But you don't have a choice in the matter. You've tried your best to delay the inevitable; but I'm afraid that it's just too late, young fool!" he then drew his next card, "I play my trap card, and activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! Now, if I take my life-points and cut them in half, my alter gains two more counters! of course, with the third already lit on my field during my standby-phase, I only need one!" the last torch then suddenly lit.

**Roman: 1700**

**Yusei/Magic: 1600**

"That's all four!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Akiza cried.

"The four counters are ablaze! Let the summoning begin!" Roman rejoiced; the Altar streamed purple light and exploded, shooting a column of purple fire into the air, near the top of which appeared the stone seal an Earthbound Immortal, pulsing with purple light. Little rivers and streams of black fog poured into the top of it.

"What's that black smoke?" Yusei demanded,

"Those are all the captured souls that are needed to fuel my Earthbound Immortal. And it's time I provide it with more!" the black fog continue to get sucked up and while that was going on, John and Mitch started to turn into purple light.

"Oh no!" Akiza cried.

"John! Mitch!" Martha cried.

This was the scenario Yusei feared the most. He felt foolish to allow this to pass. It seemed a miracle would be in order save those children now.

"So who here ordered a miracle!" suddenly, Jack Atlas arrived riding on his Phoenix Whirlwind!

"Jack!" Yusei and Margaret said surprised.

"Jack! My boys!" Martha cried, "They need you!"

"Who doesn't! I won't let a couple of my youngest fans get sucked into some giant hunk of rock; heads up!"

Jack kept hurtling, right through the wall of purple fire-mist, which rose to stop him. He landed and hit the brake, jumped off his runner and lunged to reach the boys; by now, both of their souls were starting to drift free of their bodies as purple wraiths hung above them. Jack held both of them close as his Sign flared. Their souls came back to their bodies, safe under his protection.

* * *

Martha sighed, "Oh, Jack, you saved them!"

"I guess the guy's not all bad after all." Trudge said with relief as well.

* * *

Yusei and Margaret turned their attention back on the duel with Roman laughing, "It makes no difference. I still have him! (3) Earthbound Immortal Uru(10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)!" after the seal vanished, the ground began to shake. Out from underground came giant crimson orbs, piercing the dust kicked up by a dreadful appearance. A giant spider erupted from the earth, dwarfing nearby buildings, black with glowing red designs. A bright beacon shined below each of its 'knees', and as each of its eight eyes. It was so big, Roman would fit in one of the eyes if he sat down (ATK: 3000).

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason, Kenichi, Mina, Blister and the twins arrived at the scene watching the duel from a high building.

"Look at that!" Luna said pointing at the Earthbound Spider.

"That's one of those Earthbound Immortals Goodwin was talking about?" Kenichi asked nervously.

* * *

"Yusei! Magic! How 'bout you squash that thing so we can go home!" Jack called.

"Right," Yusei said, confident, "That spider's done for!"

"It's going nowhere by back down to earth; I guarantee!" Margaret assured.

"Are you sure you want that, Margaret?" Roman asked, "After all, it's practically family."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you telling me you don't know the truth?" the Dark Signer laughed, "Your own mother helped _free_ the Shadow Army!"

"You're lying!" Magic snapped, "My mom would never do that!"

"But you know it's the truth, Margaret. Ekaterina started the first Ener-D project; without her, none of this would be possible."

"What about my father?" Yusei demanded, "He was in the project too, wasn't he? How did he get involved?"

"I was getting to that, Yusei. You see, your father, Professor Fudo was quite the genius concerning physics and machines. Eventually Ekaterina sought his expertise and convinced him to assist her in create a generator housing the ultimate source known as Ener-D. It was only a matter of time before it all backfired. If you think about it, none of this would be possible without her."

"That's not true!" Margaret cried out in disbelief, "All my mom ever wanted was to help make a better world!"

"More like help engorge her bank account," Roman grinned, "You see, your mother didn't care about all the safeguards or security precautions; all she wanted was to take Professor Fudo's work and see how fast it would make her a millionaire! And I should know; after all, I was there with her!"

"But how exactly?"

"She was our _boss_, you fool. I worked her and the Professor with my brother... one Rex Goodwin!" Roman explained; Yusei, Akiza, even Margaret gasped at this revelation, "It all began when you and Yusei were barely infants. My brother Rex and I worked for Professor Fudo, who in turn, worked for you mother, at the original Ener-D Reactor site. The professor feared that should the reactor suddenly spin in reverse, the abrupt change in revolution would cause it to release a massive burst of negative energy; which is just what she- I mean, _I _wanted. He tried many times to warn her, but she was just too obsessed with success to listen to reason. It was only a matter of time before she decided ascend the generator past its limit. And then, boom... it all fell down... the reactor Yusei's father worked so hard to create was a means to an end."

"So this whole mess started..." Margaret whispered, her tone drowned in sorrow, "The meltdown, the separation of the two cities, everyone who had ever been orphaned and alone on the streets... All because of what my mother did...?"

"Who else?" Roman giggled sickeningly.

"It couldn't be what happened!" Yusei exclaimed, "Did you put her up to this, Roman? Was all of this your idea?"

"I wish we could stand around and chat all day, but the netherworld is waiting. Earthbound Immortal Uru! Attack!" Roman laughed as the Immortal spewed an ocean of webbing, the large clumps around the brim acting as guided missiles, "It's time for you both to suffer the sins of your mother, Margaret!"

"Forget it! I activate the effect of the (1) Miracle Glacier Egg(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) that's in my hand! When summoned to the field, it can negate any direct attack!" a snow-white egg decorated in crystal ice appeared; the new monster created a barrier and deflected Uru's attack, making it ricochet across the area. Part of the attack hit the building where Martha and Trudge were.

"While I end my turn with a face-down, I should remind you...the damage in this duel is real." Roman said as the building began to tilt to one side, clearly unsound after taking the hit. They suddenly heard a little boy scream from above them and ran up to the roof where they found Taka hanging on to the lip of the rooftop.

* * *

"Taka!" Trudge called.

"Martha! Please, help me!" Taka cried, "I'm so scared!"

"I'll save you!" Martha as he slowly made her way to Taka.

"Martha!" Yusei called.

"Get back!" Jack called as well.

"Please, Martha! Be careful!" Margaret cried. Soon, Martha was able to reach to Taka.

"Sorry Martha, I just wanted to help everyone out…" Taka apologized.

"Don't worry; but whaddaya say we try and help from downstairs, on the ground. Martha assured him." Trudge reaches out his hand and helps Taka into the doorway, but Martha slipped and slide to the other end of the roof. She tries to climb back up, but another tremor pull her down again. Martha slowly tried to drag herself up, grabbing for a handhold on the rooftop. Trudge reached for her, and she reached out, but then slid back again.

"Hold on!" he called, "I'm coming for you!" Martha looked at him, and just shook her head. "Martha, keep trying!"

"Promise me one thing... Please, watch over my kids when I'm gone."

"You're not going anywhere! Got that?" Trudge pleaded, "Your kids... your kids need you, Martha, you can't give up!"

She then looked at Yusei, Jack and Margaret and called, "It warms my heart to see you together again! One more thing. Win this, beat this darkness, and make it quick 'cause I'll be waiting for you!" Martha slipped even further.

"Martha!" Yusei called.

"Don't you dare!" Margaret cried out.

Martha then fell over the side of the building, arms gently outstretched, not unlike an angel. As she fell straight down into the purple flames, her body transfigured into a blob of light, which was then consumed into Uru.

* * *

"Martha..." Margaret stood frozen stiff. What she just witnessed had ripped a gash through her heart. The closest thing she ever had to a mother had just became the first casualty of war; and right before the war even began. Martha now joined all those taken to the abyss. Margaret dropped to her knees and let the tears flow from her eyes, "MAARTHAAAAAAA!" Her whole spirit reeled with shock. She just could not apprehend the idea that Martha was gone, not after how she had been a mother to all those people she had taken in. And the echos of Roman's laughter only fueled Margaret's anguish to overfill. "How could you..." she whimpered, then screeched, "HOW COULD YOU LAUGH AT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

"I find irony very humorous." Roman stiffed his laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, don't try to deny your heritage, Margaret. Like your mother, you hold concern for no one you put in harm's way as long as you can excel."

"It... It's not my fault..."

"It was your own actions that brought your nanny into the shadows," Roman continued, "You may think you are trying to help your friends and loved ones, but the truth is, you only help yourself. All you could think to do if fight until all you know and love is in ru-"

"Be quiet!" Yusei stepped in and shouted, "I have heard you talk for far too long! And someone needs to shut you up!" he drew his next card, "And it starts right here. I summon Junk Synchron, in ATK mode!" the octane-equipped tuner appeared (ATK: 1300), "Now whenever he's summoned, I get a little bonus: if there's a level-2-or-lower monster in my graveyard, that monster can be summoned immediately to help join the fight! So say hello again to Turbo Booster!" the small yellow machine appeared as well (DEF: 0), "But that's not all! I activate the spell Double Summon, which allows me to summon an extra warrior this turn; I play Speed Warrior in ATK mode!" the silver speedy warrior appeared (ATK: 900), "And I'm not done yet! I release my warrior to make room for something with even more firepower: Turrent Warrior!" Speed Warrior was replaced with the colossal stone soldier (ATK: 1200-2100), "Now, whaddaya say we do a little tuning! Junk Synchron, start your engines!" Junk Synchron revved its motor, and its three stars dissolve out and form into three Synchro-Gates. Turret Warrior soared through them, aligning its five stars with the gates. Yusei chanted in anger:

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

With an almighty roar, Stardust Dragon rose up, its whole body glittering, scattering shimmering specks of stardust from its wings (ATK: 2500).

Roman laughed, "This is just as it was 17 years ago! At the brink of utter destruction your father was left to repair what Ekaterina had started; but to no avail. So what more could you do, Yusei Fudo?"

"I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but that's not what I plan on doing. Stardust Dragon, show 'im what I mean!" Stardust soared into the air, swerving, darting and dodging around streams of webbing shot by Uru. The dragon dove, and passed right through Uru as though it was an actual phantom.

"Defeating your monster was never part of my plan. And ya know why? If I can't attack Uru that leaves only one target; and I'm sure you can guess who that is! Stardust Dragon, take out the only target left: Roman!" Stardust fired Cosmic Flare at Roman.

"Not so fast! I activate Spider Egg!" Roman revealed his trap, "And with this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new Spider Tokens!" An egg appeared and blocked the attack. The force destroyed it, hatching three small spiders onto the field (DEF: 0). "I hope you didn't think I would let the rest of my life-points be destroyed by your dragon!"

"I'll get you yet, Roman!" Yusei growled and concluded his turn, "You're not getting any more spirits!"

"That's fine..." Roman chuckled as he glowed purple all of a sudden. Nobody could've prepared for they saw next. Everyone was shocked of who they now saw.

"Rally!" Yusei cried, starting to run over to his friend, but stopped as he heard Roman laughing. He looked to see the Dark Signer standing on the delicate threads of the Spider Web field-spell.

"Miss your friend?" Roman asked, "I freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me."

"You can't! I won't duel my friend!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," Roman said, "Now unless I'm mistaken, Margaret takes her turn after mine. Now she could follow her mother's footsteps and destroy her opponent without a second thought, or she can forsake the entire human race, all to save some insignificant little insect."

"You can't do this!" Margeret shouted.

"You don't understand his power," Rally whimpered, "Roman can do whatever he wants!"

"I won't duel!"

"You have to! You're the only hope left! Look at him! He's taken everyone! I'm sorry..." With that, he drew his next card.

"Don't do it, Rally!" Yusei begged him.

"Oh, he will duel," Roman grinned, "Even if it means destroying you both!"

" I use, Uru's ability!" Rally announced, "By sacrificing one of the monsters that's on my field, I get control of one of yours! Sorry, Yusei. "Uru shoots out a web and drags Turbo Booster over to Rally's field, "I summon the tuner (4) Turbo Rocket(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" A red machine with two rocket jets appeared (ATK: 0).

Yusei watches silently, then, too late, realizes what Rally's going for.

"Rally, no...!" Margaret cried, "I know what you're doing! You have to attack me!"

"Don't make this harder! Me 'n' Tank and everyone are trapped! We need you, and Yusei, and all your friends to save us! I'm sorry!"

"Don't do this! Please!"

"I know you'd rather get sent to the netherworld than to go through this; that's why I have to end this duel on my own terms! I tune Turbo Rocket with my Turbo Booster, so that I can synchro-summon, (5) Turbo Cannon(3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" Turbo Rocket and Booster begin the dance of a synchro-summon. Turbo Rocket's two gates aligned with Turbo Booster's one star. When completed, a white machine with two cannons appeared (ATK: 0), "I activate my Cannon's V2 ability: I can destroy any monster on the field, and then, its ATK points count as damage to its owner(*). And no one said whose monster I have to choose."

"No, Rally!" Yusei and Margaret cried.

"I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Turbo Cannon prepared to fire, as Rally turned and shouted defiantly, "Find a new pawn, Roman!" Turbo Cannon shone with energy as it blasted a single laser shot through Uru, which shrieked and exploded, the explosion hurling Rally over to land in front of Yusei Margaret…

**Roman: 0**

**Yusei/Magic: 1600**

Margaret ran over to the fallen boy and knelt down to him while Yusei followed. She then turned him over and gently pulled him into her arms. "Oh Rally, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't you worry about it..." Rally whispered tiredly, "You'll get us back... You and Yusei... I know you can..." he turned grey all over, as though made of shadowy mist. With that, he evaporated, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Margaret crying in empty arms. Yusei can hardly bear it himself; his eyes work and twitch with grief as he pounded the ground on his knees. The geoglyph faded away, the sphere of red light around Akiza and Rico fading away to allow the two to run to the two Satellites as Jason, Kenichi and David, Jack, the twins and Trudge also ran up to him.

A lively laugh and a steady clapping sound echoed through the area; everyone turned to a nearby plateau of rubble where the sound came. A woman under a pitch-black cloak appeared, followed by five other Dark Signers; Kalin, Misty, Devack, Roman, as well as an unknown Dark Signer in black-and-orange cloaks appeared.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ outcome!" the one in black laugh as she resumed clapping, "The boy could have used the opportunity to save himself, but instead he wasted it 'trying' to help you save your precious Satellite. No wonder the human race is going extinct; no one is selfish anymore!"

"Now be kind, Milady," Devack replied in sarcasm, "They did just lose some friends to the shadows."

"Are they..."

"Gone?" Kalin interrupted Akiza, "Your pals're with us. And all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town! Wanna get 'em back? Well I'm right here, Yusei! Or are you scared?" the Dark Signer cackled.

"Yeah, I'm scared..." Yusei replied angrily, "'Scared' about what I'm going to do to you, Kalin! As far as I'm concerned... your dark decks are about to be destroyed!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Miracle Glacier Egg**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 2 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. You can tribute this card to Special Summon "White Glacier Dragon" from your graveyard. "White Glacier Dragon" is removed from play during the End Phase of the turn it was Special Summoned.**

**(2) Ground Spider**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 4 ATK/0 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Once per ****turn****, if you ****control**** this ****face-up Defense Position monster**** when your opponent ****Normal**** or ****Special Summons**** a ****monster****(s), you can change that ****monster****(s) to ****Defense Position****. **

**(3) Earthbound Immortal Uru**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 3 ATK/3000 DEF/3000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: "****Earthbound Immortal****" ****monsters ****cannot be ****Summoned**** while this card is ****face-up****on the ****field****. When there is no ****Field Spell Card**** face-up on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the ****End Phase****: ● This card can ****attack ****your opponent ****directly****. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's ****Spell**** and ****Trap Cards****. ● Your opponent's monsters cannot select this card as an ****attack target****. ● If this card is the only ****monster**** you ****control****, your opponent can ****attack**** you ****directly****. ● ****Tribute****1 of your monsters to gain ****control**** of 1 face-up monster your opponent ****controls**** until the End Phase. **

**(4) Turbo Rocket**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] Level 2 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: While ****attacking****, this card cannot be ****destroyed by battle****. If this card attacks, after ****damage calculation****, inflict ****damage ****equal to half the ATK of the ****attack target ****to your opponent. **

**(5) Turbo Cannon**

**Stats: [Machine/Synchro/Effect] Level 3 ATK/300 DEF/300**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: "****Turbo Rocket****" + 1 or more non-****Tuner monsters****  
Once per ****turn****, you can ****destroy****1 ****face-up**** monster on the ****field****, and inflict ****damage ****to its ****controller**** equal to half of its ****ATK****. **

(*) In the anime, its effect could inflict damage equal to the total ATK of the monster it destroyed, rather than half of the ATK.

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Turbo Cannon is the only Level-3 Synchro-Monster!**

* * *

**CFGX: "Sorry, readers, no preview this time. Just watch for my next chapter to see how this war continues. And Happy Holidays."**


	27. Black Sabbath: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: Yami Zelgadis**

* * *

Progressing form our last installment, the Signers, including David Kenichi and Margaret, were facing down their six dark counterparts.

"So these are the big, bad Dark Signers, huh?" Kenichi scoffed to himself, "Kinda funny-looking if you ask me."

"Alright, Dark Signers, this is it," Yusei growled, "It's time to pay for what you've done."

"Well, before you try and cash out, I have something the little girl might be looking for." Devack held up a Duel Monsters card, showing it to Luna. She gasped at the sight of the serpentine blue dragon, taking in the beautiful rainbow-hued butterfly wings, the light, golden armor upon its chest and head, and the amber eyes that seemed to plead with her for help.

"It's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna gasped.

"I believe this card should be in your deck. Now, if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me," the golden Dark Signer said, "And in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Devack..." he rolled up his sleeve, "And I bear the Mark of the Monkey."

"Ah! This is just how I always imagined it!" the young woman in black sighed, "Signer against Dark Signer, the forces of light facing the armies of darkness; what more could a girl ask for?"

"So you Dark Signers are the ones behind the strange disappearances in Satellite?" Jason stepped in and demanded.

"Of course we are," the Dark Signer giggled, "I guess nothing gets by you, D-5 Epsilon."

"Where'd you hear that name? How do you know who I am?"

"Don't you have a lot of questions..." she leaned her cheek against her hand, playfully trying to think, "Oh, if only we could have a moment alone to talk, just for a little while?"

"Of course there's a war to be waged," Roman spoke, "Let us meet tomorrow at the Five Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there."

As one, the Dark Signers turn and leave. As one in the orange hood turned away, Jack glimpsed her face, and gasped in absolute shock.

"Whoa, where d'you think you're goin'!" Yusei shouted going after them with Jack following, "Don't you walk away from me, Roman!"

"Yusei!" Akiza called, but Yusei kept on running until he stopped.

Yusei kept running until he was surrounded by only mist, down some empty alleyway, "Hey! Come on! Let's do this right here right now!"

Yusei demanded. But no one came; only Roman's voice could be heard.

"Don't be so impatient, Yusei!" he chuckled, "We can't battle here, we're not supposed to!"

"Whaddaya mean we're not supposed to? It sounds to me like you're scared!"

"Don't be a fool. Just come to the Five Stars of Destiny; we'll be waiting!" Roman said and with that, his voice was no longer heard.

"I'm done playing your little games!" Yusei shouted to the ominous sky, "Get out here! Get out here and duel me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dark Signer in orange was walking until she heard a voice.

"Hey! You!" A voice called. The female Dark Signer turned around to see Jack running to her, "Yeah, you! Why d'you look so familiar?" she backed up a step and tried to run away, but Jack tried to grab her by the shoulder and instead pulled off her hood. Jack's eyes widened when he saw who it was, "I don't... I don't believe it!" his suspicions and fears have come true. It was... "Carly? Is that you?"

As she turned her head, Carly's eyes appeared normal; she blinked and they became dark again. Her manner was regretful, mournfully dramatic, condemned.

"What's going on here! You can't really be a Dark Signer...?" Jack asked. She lifts back up her hood. She looked back at him one more time.

"If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow... 'Til then, Jack..." as she walked away, tears sparkled in the air in her wake, and her hood billowed behind her. She ran away, leaving Jack standing in the mist.

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 26: Black Sabbath  
**

**Part1: One Promise  
**

* * *

Everyone regrouped back at the house with the three boys they rescued in tow. Yusei told the doctor what happened to Rally and Martha and no one exactly took it too well. While everyone else was in silence, the three boys were crying.

"!'m so sorry, Doctor Schmidt!" Taka sobbed, "All of this... it's all because of me!"

"And... Martha? She's... really, gone?" the doctor asked.

"I'm afraid so!" Trudge said with regret, falling to his knees, "I was with her, I should've been able to save her! But I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time... It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault! I-it's my fault!" Mitch protested.

"No it's not," Taka cried, "it's my fault for trying to help Yusei and Magic!"

"No, it's my fault for not saying don't go!" John held up his head and wailed. Everyone was silent. Trudge was sitting on the floor on his hands and knees, and the boys were grouped around him, all four of them crying.

"That's enough!" Jack finally shouted, punching the table out of pure frustration, "Knock it off, you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!"

"What he means is, you're not the ones to blame." Yusei said. The boys stop crying and listened. "We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did-."

"But we're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!" Margaret stepped.

"Wait one moment. Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" Schmidt asked, "How is that possible?"

"Everything that's happened so far are because of those Dark Signers: the disappearances, the fog, the geoglyphs, and those other geoglyphs; the Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people the taken to gain more power!"

"So, if you defeat those Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal?" Margaret nodded.

"You can really get Martha back?" Taka asked.

Margaret went over and wrapped her arms around the child, "Don't worry. We're gonna make everything right again. You just need to stay positive. Be brave for us and help take care of everyone that's still here."

"Of course. We're counting on you; please, be careful." The doctor said.

"Thank you." The ice duelist looked at the boys. "Now try to get some sleep okay?"

"We'll try; Good night," The boys said. The doctor then lead to boys to their rooms leaving everyone else back in the dining room. Margaret closed the door, pausing a little to watch Schmidt and the kids walk away, and turned back into the dining room, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"So... That was quite the promise you made out there. We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who 'disappeared will just magically 'reappear." Jack questioned, "You don't know that's true."

"I know..."

"So why lie about it?" Jason wondered, "I thought you'd knew what to do."

"I'm sorry, I..." Margaret stammered, "I-I just want to at least believe. I j-just wanted to give use some hope."

"False hope is more like it," everyone turned to see Justine leaning against the wall near the doorway, "You only said what you did because you know it won't happen, but you just can't bring it to yourself to tell the truth now, can you?"

"Please; this is not the time or the place." Jason warned, but the female officer ignored him.

"What's the point of promising something when you don't know how to make good on it?" she sighed, "I shouldn't be surprised. Satellites were never good at keeping good on their word."

"That's enough!" Jason snapped, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is but we're all upset right now. Hope's all we have going for now. If Margaret's sure we can get everyone back, then I believe her!" Justine turned away, her expression unchanged.

"T-thank you, Jason." Margaret blushed.

"It doesn't really matter what you believe," Mina said, "No matter what you think it'll happen afterwards, you have to reverse the reactor."

"Exactly," Yusei nodded, "We have to do what we came here to do."

Many others seemed to agree, except for Jack, who turned away from the group, "Fine. Let's go be heroes." he replied cynically and cranky.

"I have a question. That Roman guy said they'd be waiting at the 'Five Stars of Destiny'," Blister wondered, "Does anyone know what those are?"

"My guess is that he's referring to the five control units that were built to maintain the original Reactor." Mina answered, "According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the Reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a codename: Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, and Lobo. In the Quechan language, they mean- the Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird, the Monkey, and the Wolf."

"Those're the Nazca lines that disappeared!" Akiza gasped.

"I don't think there was any wolf in the Nazca patterns," Persian protested.

"There are ones that resembled a Dog," Mina shrugged, "But for some reason they thought a wolf would sound more professional. Go figure."

"Isn't there a spider too?" Luna asked, "What about that?"

"The spider's Uru, which was the codename for the Reactor itself. In order to reverse the Reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on."

"That Roman guy is the Spider, right?" Akiza said, "Does that mean he's the boss?"

"How're they supposed to turn on these control unit?" Persian asked.

"The dragons in their Extra Decks," Mina said, "Those were the cards that were used to power up each of the control units. So Luna, It's very important that you get the Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Devack."

"Five units... You said there are five units in all. Do one of them happen to be this one?" Margaret asked as she presented her White Glacier to Mina.

"That's the White Glacier Dragon, right? Yes, this is it."

"How do you know all of this?" Yusei asked.

"Because Professor Fudo entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin. He tried to put the five seals in place and stabilize the Reactor. However, he only managed to obtain four of the five cards and handed them over to Goodwin."

"So if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone else end up with 'em?" Blister wondered.

"He released them all into the public. Goodwin figured that by bizarre twist of fate, the cards would find their way to their respective partners. So far, it worked."

"Well, since Goodwin seems to know 'so much' about destiny, he must know how this whole thing is gonna turn out, right?" Jack asked tetchy.

"It doesn't work like that. He doesn't know the future. There's no telling what will happen. But Goodwin is done playing his part. The baton has been passed. The rest is up to you. All of you, the fate of the world has been put into your hands." everyone were silent, each feeling the weight of the world placed on his or her shoulders. Mina then unrolled a map of Satellite on the table. Five red stars mark out a pentagram around the crater, pointing at each spot as she spoke. "Here's the location of the four control stations. Giant, Hummingbird, Lizard, Monkey, and Wolf. They're pretty spread out."

"What if one of control units are broken or something?" Kenichi asked, "I mean they are 20 decades old."

"That's where the backup generators come in..." Mina took out a pen and drew five more dots in inside the pentagram, each one a distance away from one of the first ones. "These were made just in case of that kind of situation. And just like the five control units, each one is codenamed based on the five Duel Monster attributes of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Darkness."

Hearing that, it didn't take long for Jason to put the pieces together. "That's where the Genex come in..."

"Each of the five generators can only be activated by way of a monster of a specific Synchro-monster's attribute. That's why Goodwin gave you a Genex deck; metaphorically to pave a road for the Signers just in case there're any obstacles that they themselves couldn't pass. Unfortunately, Jason only holds four attributes in his deck. Even his Genex Dragon is no use when he reaches the Darkness generator. That's why Goodwin asked me to give this to him..." Mina pulled out a Duel Monsters card out of her person and Gave it to Jason. "Just like the other four, this is very vital for activating the generators."

"So what's the plan?" Trudge asked, "Hit all these units up one by one?"

"That would be a huge waste of time!" Jack specified, "Besides a duel is one-on-one; we're gonna hafta split up and go solo. Five Signers, five control stations; it's a no-brainer! Who knows, maybe this is more of Goodwin's 'destiny' at work."

"We were just starting to become a real team!" Luna pointed out.

"We're still a team, Luna," Yusei said, "All of us. Even if we're apart, we're still fighting for the same thing."

"I guess you're right..."

"So who's going where?" Persian asked.

"I'm pretty sure that the mark of the Giant is Kalin's, so I'll go there," Yusei said, "He an' I have business."

"The Lizard is Misty's mark," Akiza adverted, "I'll head over to that station."

"Devack is the monkey, and... I have to get Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna said, "so I'm gonna go take him on."

"And I'm gonna go so I can root for ya!" Leo said.

"So the Hummingbird must be..." Jack thought back to what Carly has said, "That other girl..."

"I guess that leaves me with the Wolf..." Margaret said.

"You kids want a ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car?" Trudge asked the twins; Luna nodded.

"And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Akiza." Mina offered; Akiza shrugged.

"And while you're at it, I'll go ahead and boot up the generators." Jason said.

"And I'll come with!" Kenichi stepped in, "No use letting and Dark Signers coming in and double-teaming 'ya!"

Jason nodded, "What about you, David?" he then turned to the Magician Duelist, who was leaning against the wall quietly the whole time. He remained silent until he sighed, "I'll go. Don't ask me why but I'm coming with you."

"And I'm coming with Maggie," Persian said, "Looks like she could use a ride."

"Thank you..." Margaret said.

"Guess I'm stuck at home again watching the kids," Blister said, "I hope you all have fun saving the world."

" We will," Yusei assured, "Alright, tomorrow we save our homes!"

* * *

**Later That Night...**

The moonlight shone down on the orphanage as the night time drew deeper and deeper, the Signers along with their followers had already gone to sleep but had agreed to get up at the crack of dawn as the fight would be a long one and time wasn't on their side. Outside a looming figure had emerged from the rubble nearby and stalked quietly towards the building. Her intention was to seek out someone in particular and discuss matters, a smirk plastered on her face underneath the hood the Dark Signer slowly walked on.

Jason had been slowly fading to sleep, but even then he couldn't fully get to sleep. His mind was forcing the events that were yet to come, gnaw at the back of his mind like a flea did on a dog. He couldn't help but think that even the non-Signers had just as big as if not bigger duty to perform. He had to help back up these generators so that the Signers could continue the fight, to say the least he was nervous but at the same time he had Ken and David with him so it wouldn't be so bad. Or at least he was trying to persuade himself that. As his eyelids fell, he suddenly shot them open as a figure loomed at the window; a hood was clear on this figure. A Dark Signer! He quickly leap out of bed and ran to the window, the figure taunted a figure to him telling him to follow and pointing to the back of the orphanage. Jason walked out of his room and walked to the back of the orphanage, he was about to leave when he was soon interrupted.

"Sleep walking are we Jason?" David's voice came from the shadows as he walked out of the corner.

"How long have you been there?" Jason asked the older Duelist.

"Long enough to sleep here, or lack of it as I'm a nocturnal creature." David's tone didn't sound much different than normal but he was trying to sound humorous.

"I saw a figure I think it's a Dark Signer, I'm going to check it out."

"In that case I better go with you."

"No thanks I don't need to be babied I can look after myself, besides you need your energy also for tomorrow right?" Jason spoke back; he was almost annoyed with David for offering to go with him. After all David didn't really seem to care otherwise.

"Have it your way, but I was only trying to help. Just make sure you come back soon, you need to rest now go on." David sighed and then slumped back into the corner where he was sleeping on the floor.

Without another word Jason left the building and walked out towards the playground at the back at the orphanage the figure was sitting on one of the swings at the back. "Fun these used to be, just like the past itself, before our worlds turn upside down due to the flow of fate. Wouldn't you agree Jason?"

"Who are you?"

"Me? Someone who wished to be standing by your side, but cannot." The figure slowly removed their hood, revealing the last person Jason wanted to see underneath it. That wintergreen hair, those frozen silver eyes, Jason could see past it all as he saw the guise of Gabriella Cheshire. The Dark Signer giggled as Jason tried to step away as she walked closer to him. Eventually he tripped and fell hard on his back and before Jason knew it, Gabriella was straddled on top of him.

"I know just what you were about to say, Jay-Jay," she chirped, "'What on earth happened to you, Gabriella?' 'Why are you a Dark Signer, Gabriella?' 'Oh Gabriella, this is all my fault! If only I hadn't left you, Gabriella!' I'll be completely honest with you. I'm glad things have come to this. That way I know you wouldn't stop chasing me until you finally manage to get me back home, safely in your arms." Gabriella placed her hands gently over Jason's cheeks, letting her frigid touch creep across his skin. She then closed the distance between them so he couldn't escape the icy stare freezing his soul in place, "I just gotta know, does it eat you up inside? Do you ever sleep at night without wondering what would've happened if you have had stayed with Kitty and me instead of running away to some high-voltage cage fight?" her eyes glistened in mock-sadness, "I was so lonely, Jason. It was so scary all by myself. So I revealed my true colors in hopes I could flush you out; and here you are..." finally, Gabriella placed her lips tightly against Jason's; the Signer suddenly found his internal body heat being sucked away on contact. He began to shiver violently from his skin his muscle, even his bones. His heart began to freeze over, threatened to stop beating and end his life. But before the curtains could close on him, Gabriella suddenly separated from him and the fire returned to him. The Dark Signer giggled like a schoolgirl at Jason's frightened expression, "Aw come on. Did you really think I would turn you over to the dark side this early on? Oh no no no. I wanna wait until just the perfect moment. Just be patient for me, okay?" she smiled and then dismounted her paralyzed prey. Jason stood into a sitting position and watched her walk away into the fog, "Hope you have a good night's sleep, Jason!" her voice echoed, "I want you to be in tip-top shape for our playtime tomorrow!" and just like that, her presence was gone. Still shaken up from Gabriella's advances, Jason slowly lift his hand and placed it over his mouth; he was shivered as he felt his breath still cold from Gabriella's touch...

* * *

**Early the Next Morning...**

A group of vehicles were lined up in front of a rickety bridge. Akiza and Mina were in one jeep, Trudge, Leo and Luna in another, while the Duel Runners carried their owners. Margaret was seated behind Persian on her runner.

"This is it, you guys. Are you ready, Luna?" Yusei asked. Luna nodded.

"Hey, I'm ready too!" Leo stated.

"Good luck."

"Come on, Yusei, we've got duels to duel," Jack said, "Give us a rousing speech and let's be gone!"

"Alright, guys. The Dark Signers are powerful, and right now we're the only thing standing in their way," Yusei declared, "If you should find yourself up against a wall, just think of the rest of us; think of your friends. We're all in this; and even when we're apart, we're together. Now let's go show these creeps how us Signers do things!" The Tail Signer revved up and took off on one path.

"An' if any of you loses your duel, you'll have to answer to me!" Jack started his runner and went off to another path. Mina started her jeep and she and Akiza went to their path. Trudge and the twins started their engines and they went on their path. Persian was ready and went to Margaret's destination. And finally, Jason, David and Kenichi revved their engines and sped off to the five generators.

* * *

Jason, David and Kenichi had been traveling to the generators. The air was cold and could dig into the soul of anyone; despite this Ken was trying to keep their hopes up.

"I wonder what these generators are like and who will be there to greet us?" He asked suddenly as the journey seemed awfully quiet up until that point.

"No clue but you sound strangely optimistic to find out don't you?" Jason replied he looked back at Kenichi a puzzled but amused look on his face. "Why would you care so much? I mean our objective is just to activate them anyway."

"I know but I've never really experienced Satellite and not this area either, it is actually pretty exciting and I must admit in a weird way I'm looking forward to it."

Jason laughed lightly. "I guess I never looked at it that way, I guess things can look enjoyable especially if you haven't been there before. So let's just hope it's good when we get there right David?"

David didn't reply straight away but when he did, he seemed unhappy. "Well I can't say I'm looking forward to go to my death, or at least a potential death. I mean how can you enjoy something like that? But for Kenichi it doesn't surprise me, I don't fear what is ahead but I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"Always a buzz kill aren't you?" Kenichi smirked. "You know I wonder if you even know how to cry or smile, all you do is brood and be moody."

"Shut up!" David shouted back, but before he could say anything else the three had arrived at the area of the first reactor. Getting off their transport a figure stood their wearing a hood.

"So you have come the one that possess the Genex, I guess this is your first challenge, defeating me will be the first job and then you can activate this reactor." The voice was soft and angelic almost completely the opposite of most Dark Signers.

"In that case I acc..." Jason was about to activate his disk but David walked in his way. "David what are you doing?"

"This isn't you fight, so stand down." David looked back at Jason his eyes showed no malice but also a great deal of hurt. "Please understand that Dark Signer is the person I've been searching for and this fight is mine to do."

Jason nodded. "I got it good luck David; I hope you get what you wish at the end of the battle."

"Yes if only you knew the truth Jason, there is no happy ending to me." David thought as he stepped up to the Dark Signer. "I know it's you, so take off the hood and reveal me your face. If you really want to fight me, you have to show me your face, isn't that right Mana?"

Mana lowered her hood and looked back at him. "Yes you are right David; I never thought I would have to kill you. But this the cruel dance of destiny, so please make my final wish in this duel come true. Come at me and don't look back." She activated her disk and drew her hand already.

"I never wanted this but I failed you, and now I deserve the punishment. However, I can only give you what you want and fight you. Forgive me for what I did... no it doesn't matter words are pointless on a battlefield and I know due to what you say, the dark influence will infect you. So my words can't reach you, I will save them to the end. Until then there is only one option. Let's go!" He slid the Duel Disk on his arm before opening his pendent. "I will send you back to sleep, may your afterlife be better than the life you had with me." He looked back at the picture before closing it quietly and activating the Sword Disk. The purple flames roared and burned across the land.

"DUEL!"

**David: 8000**

**Mana: 8000**

"Allow me to start things off," Mana drew her sixth card, "I activate The Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath field-spell," the earth shook as walls of stone began to form around the duelists and the spectators. The soon found themselves inside a dark church with black walls. Unlike the one David was in the other day, the stained walls looked brand new and there were no pews to get in the way, as well as a glowing pentagram. An ominous atmosphere invaded as Mana stood over an alter. "And as long as the field-spell's in play, every time a spell is activated, an offering of one spell-counter will be given, and all DARK Spellcasters will receive 200 ATK and DEF points for each one. Unfortunately for you, only those who are committed to the mass would receive such a gift. And now, onto my monsters. I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to special-summon (1) Lustsworn Lamm(1/ATK: 300/DEF: 700) to the field," an anthropomorphic little lamb with black wool appeared; and by the way she was sitting on the cold stone floor, she was fast asleep (DEF: 700), "Next, I activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. That also gives my field-spell its first spell-counter," after Mana drew two cards, a small wisp of purple flame appeared (CTR: 1), "Finally I will place two cards face-down," a couple of reverses appeared.

"Then I guess it's my turn," David drew his next card, "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in ATK mode," the cloaked black magician appeared (ATK: 1900), "Next, I activate the spell Tribute Doll. With this, I can tribute a weaker monster in exchange for a stronger one. So by releasing my Skilled Dark Magician, I can now summon a monster you know very well: my Dark Magician!" in place of the weaker spellcaster, the black-robed Dark Magician appeared, wielding his staff (ATK: 2500), "Next I'll give him a little power boost of my own, known as Magic Formula!" the Dark Magician was given an ancient tome, which gave him 700 ATK points due to its magical properties.

Dark Magician: (ATK: 3200)

"Don't forget, my field-spell receives a spell-counter for each spell that's been used, yours included." Mana said; two more wisps appeared (CTR: 3).

"Then I'll place one card face-down. It's your turn now." a reverse-card appeared.

"Very well; I draw," Mana started her turn, "I activate Spell Power Grasp. This magic card allows me to place a spell counter on an appropriate card, like my Black Sabbath field-spell," another flame appeared (CTR: 4), "And this spell has another effect, to let me add another Spell Power Grasp to my hand," another copy was added, "And since a spell has been activated, the Witches' Mass field-spell gains an additional counter (CTR: 5), "Next, I summon (2) Summoner Monk(4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600) in DEF position," a pale, elderly man with long, white tendrils of hair appeared; he wore navy-blue robes with a long white strap going down the center, as well as a pointed hood with the same design, including a red gem (DEF: 1600-2600), "Now I activate my monk's special-ability: by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can special-summon a level-4 monster from my deck. So by removing the Spell Power Grasp that is in my hand, I can summon (3) Defender, the Magical Knight(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2000) in DEF mode," a knight with light-blue, magician based armor appeared (DEF: 2000-3000). The large shield in its possession was the same color, styled in gold rims with a scarlet gem in the center, "Finally, I activate the spell, Mischief of the Time Goddess, and place one more counter onto my field-spell (CTR: 6). That would end my turn."

"Then it's my move," David drew his next card, 'Why on earth would Mana play a card like Mischief of the Time Goddess?' he wondered, "That card only skips the player's turn and moves it right to their next battle-phase. And she doesn't have a strong enough monster to destroy my Dark Magician. So what is she up to?' David began to scan Mana's field, 'Thanks to Summoner Monk, she can summon as many monsters as she wants to from her deck. And if I try to attack any of her monsters, Defender could protect them from being destroyed by removing one of her spell-counters. So the only thing she did was increase her turn count, more or less... Wait a minute...' he then looked over to the sleeping Lustworn Lamm, 'This monster doesn't look like it's a spellcaster; so why put it out on the field when it's vulnerable...? Of course! It's been right in front of me this whole time! I've got to take out that monster before it's too late!' "Dark Magician! Attack Lustsworn Lamm with Dark Magic Attack!" the magician attacked the lamb with a bolt of dark magic.

"I activate the trap Magic Cylinder. This card negates a monster's attack and redirects it to its master," Mana's trap summoned a couple of giant tubes; the magician's attack going in one and then being shot back out of the other.

"I activate the Interdimensional Matter Transport!" a metallic machine appeared and absorbed the Dark Magician before blocking his attack, "And since Dark Magician is removed from the field, your trap has no effect! But that's not all; since Magic Formula was sent to the graveyard, I get 1000 life-points!"

**David: 9000**

**Mana: 8000**

"I didn't see it then, but I think I know your strategy. That Lustsworn monster never was a spellcaster, was it? So why would you try to protect it if it doesn't fit with the others on your field. You protected it because you're waiting for something to happen. Your waiting to play a card which requires that monster to stay on the field for a set amount of turns. That's why you played Mischief of the Time Goddess last turn: it helped you increase the turn count, not just to use it as counter-fodder."

Mana closed her eyes, "So you managed to see through my strategy already. I expected no less from you... But it's too late." Mana started her next turn, "It's time for the dark shadows to rise. I release Lustsworn Lamm to summon the Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet!" then, the little black lamb let out a big yawn as it was then engulf in black flame. The fires then spread out and exploded, obscuring David's vision. When the flame died out, he was met with a new monster, on he never thought he'd see: it was a young girl, no older than 13; and from the looks of her, her outfit was not so concealing, if you could call it an outfit at all. All she had on was two belt-like straps across her chest area and another coupling of them covering her modesty. Just like the Lustsworn Lamm, had jet-black fur around her arms and legs. There were half of a skull of what looked like a goat on the side of head and she had hair of dark velvet that stretched down to her lower back in the form of two large dreads. Poking out of her head were two goat horns. A small black badge with indigo markings symbolized the Olympian spirit of Phaleg. The moment after she was summoned, she barely opened her black and violet eyes, leaving a tired expression.

"Let the ritual begin..."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Lustsworn Lamm**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 1 ATK/300 DEF/700**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can special-summon this card by discarding 1 card from your hand.**

**(2) Summoner Monk  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/800 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Tributed. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Once per turn, you can discard 1 Spell Card to Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck. It cannot attack this turn.**

**(3) Defender, the Magical Knight  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1600 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Once per turn, if a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster(s) on the field would be destroyed, you can remove 1 Spell Counter from a card you control for each of those monsters instead.**

* * *

**David: "For so long I live day by day thing back to how I forsaken her, how I pushed her away. And now, at the moment of truth, I could have one more chance to repent for the way I treated her. And I'm going to do it with the fullest of my potential! But will it be enough...? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Black Sabbath: Part 2."**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Both Defender and Breaker have the exact same pattern in their card background.**

* * *

**Please Review.**


	28. Black Sabbath: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: Yami Zelgadis**

**CFGX: "This here will be a song-fic. All rights go to the band Kat-Tun."**

* * *

**Jason: "You know how most romance stories go, right? Boy meets Girl, they fell in love, Girl gets involve in a psychic society, Boy neglects Girl, Girl gets kidnapped, then Girl turns into a Dark Signer. At least that's the situation with David. He came with me to Satellite to find his girlfriend Mana and try to atone for whatever he did to her. And as soon as we all headed out to activate the five control stations, she was the first one we ran into. David tried hard but can't get through Mana's defenses. And in no time at all she summoned a monster that could spell out David's demise. Could he pull off a quick win, or could he be counting sheep to his death? Let's find out.**

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 27: Black Sabbath  
**

**Part 2: Attonement**

* * *

The fog crept over the Satellite as we enter a black church. Inside, David was confronted by Mana Copperfield, the belove of his life. Accompanying her was a young girl with black fur and goat horns, wielding an obsidian-black scythe in her furry paws. "Now that the (3) (5D's) Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet (7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2600) has arrived, the ritual can now begin." Mana declared.

"But what does she do?" David was afraid to ask.

"First of all, Baphomet shifts to DEF mode as soon as she is summoned." after little resistance, the Baphomet closed her eyes, sleeping in place (DEF: 2600), "And now that's been taken care of, it's time to summon yet another monster. Because when there is a spellcaster on my field, I can release it to advance-summon my (1) (5D's) Dark Tuner-Black Witch Varete (10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)," Breaker dissolved into a portal of black void, in which a mature-looking woman stepped out. She wore a black silk dress that fit tightly around her figure. The peculiar black headdress she wore was attached to ribbons that flowed in the light winds (ATK: 0).

* * *

Jason: "A Dark Tuner..."

Kenichi: "David had better stay on your toes!"

* * *

"And now, I dark-tune my Summoner Monk with Black Witch Varete!" the sorceress dissolved into ten glowing stars that stabbed into old wizard, making the monster groan in agony as it was forcibly reduced to an orange framework, which then released four glowing stars that mixed with the ten from Varete. The stars collided at one single point and formed an orb of shadows. The sphere then split into six black stars which then surrounded Mana, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light..." the stars exploded around Mana as soon as she finished chanting, resulting in a torrent of darkness to erupt. The column then relieved to reveal a woman in Mana's place. A robe of midnight-blue wrapped itself over her body, rimmed with gold around the edges. Her previously blond hair was now a stark-white. Resting atop of her head was a particular-looking witches' hat. It was designed like that of the Dark Magician Girl, except this headgear was straightened upward, with a glowing red gem in the middle. David almost did not recognize his beloved at all, especially with sudden change in her facial expression; what used to be a pleading and desperate soul was now a prowling predator ready to pounce. A wicked grin spread across Mana's face as she giggled.

"Mana..."

"I'm afraid the Mana Copperfield you know no longer exist. Allow me to introduce you to my Dark-Synchro, (2) (5D's) Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic (-6/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2000)! And as a spellcaster myself, I too reap the benefit of my Black Sabbath field-spell!"

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3800)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 2900/DEF: 3200)

"And with that, I think I'll end my turn there."

Kenichi: "What? Did I just hear correctly? That Sorceress' way stronger than Dark Magician! She could've taken that opportunity to take him out!"

Jason: "I've got a bad feeling about this. David's gotta stay cautious if he wants to win..."

"It's my turn!" David drew his next card, 'Mana holds two powerful monsters, but no intention of attacking. What could she possibly be doing?' "I activate Spellbook inside the Pot!" both David and Mana cards, "Next, I shift the Dark Magician into DEF position," the wizard knelt down into defensive position (DEF: 2100), "And then, I'll equip him with Mist Body spell card, so any attacks you throw at him will do no good! Finally, I place one card face-down and end my turn!" by the time he set his reverse-card, three more spell-counters are placed onto Mana's field-spell (CTR: 9).

"If you're planning to defend your life-points by switching your precious magician into DEF mode...you'll be very disappointed," Mana sneered as she drew her next card, "I really appreciate you giving me all these extra cards, David. Thanks to you, I have all of the requirements for my Dark Witch Combo. And I'll start by activating the (5D's) Sloth Fragrance trap card," as soon as she slapped the card onto her duel disk, a mist of dark-violet suddenly appeared around the field, "As long as Baphomet is on the field, I can activate this trap from my hand directly, and place it on her as an equip-card. But that's not all; any monster on the field that are switched to DEF position, stays in DEF position. Next, activate my second face-down, the trap (5D's) Contract of the Magical Supporter!" Mana's continuous-trap appeared with a magician cast over by the shadow of a large dragon on the card's art, "And when this card is activated, I'm officially the proud owner of this continuous-trap. And then I can select one other monster on my field, life my Herald or Sloth!" sparks of dark lightning began to charge in Mana's right hand before she threw it at her monster. The Baphomet was then enchanted by her dark magic, mystic glowing blue runes imprinted on her skin, "Now I equip Baphomet with another equip-spell, Fairy Meteor Crush! So not only will she price through your monster's defense, it also gives my field-spell yet another spell-counter (CTR: 10)

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 6150/DEF: 4600)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 1850/DEF: 4000)

"Now that all the preparations are set up, Baphomet attack!" Eyes still closed, the dark goat began to rise.

"What?" David flabbergasted.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, Baphomet can also attack while in DEF mode as well. And before I forget, I activate the effect of Contract of the Magical Supporter! So until the end-phase, I can give half of my ATK points over to Baphomet!"

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 2150/DEF: 4600)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 4850/DEF: 4000)

The Baphomet held her scythe in both paws, as started spiraling slowly in place. She twirled her scythe around her, the blades vanishing in many thread-thin rays of light. The purple fog around her was caught in the wind, resulting in a violet tornado. Suddenly, the beast paused; her movement seemed to be barely frozen in time. She had her scythe pulled back in her grip ready to strike. Finally, time around her was set back to neutral as she swung her scythe in front of her, creating several blades of wind that were easily identified by the purple mist, by too swift to read. David found himself caught himself being caught in this razor storm, the winds slicing him everywhere they can. The gusts slammed him against the giant wooden doors before dissipating, letting the Magician Duelist slump onto the floor.

**David: 4850**

**Mana: 8000**

Unfortunately for Jason and Kenichi, they were caught in the storm as well, but the wind only knocked them to the edge of the church; and neither of them were moving.

"Fast asleep already, I see. I guess the fragrance has already taken effect," Mana then looked back towards David, "Oh, did I forget to tell you? My Sloth Fragrance is more than just some mere trap, you see, once it's activated, the user emits special pheromones so powerful, that anyone who inhales it will be put to sleep on the spot. The reason you're still standing, I have no idea. But that'll change soon enough. I end my turn. And during the end-phase, the effect of my Supporter trap activates. Now I have to remove spell-counters from the field to keep it active, so long as I pay as many as half the total level of the spellcaster and her loyal servant. It may sound like a taxing cost, but why don't you do the math: you have a level-7 Herald of Sloth, along with a level-negative-6 Sorceress of Dark Magic. If you add that all together, that means I can only pay one measly spell-counter..." Mana continued to stare at David, who was still lying on the floor, "But then again, maybe I'll activate my special-ability; you see, in place of counters, I can pay with my own life instead. That means for each spell-counter I would have removed, I'll just pay 400 life-points for each one. I'd have to remove one spell-counter to keep my trap in play."

**David: 4850**

**Mana: 7600**

David struggled to stand up. Rivulets of crimson liquid began to pour from his cuts, and began to stain his clothing. Mana gave him a malefic smile as David glared at her with eyes of a demon...

"It's those eyes, I know them anywhere," Mana giggled, "Those were the same eyes you gave all those criminals when you hunt them down. Those same eyes I saw when you pushed me away on your birthday. Let me ask you a question and you had better answer honestly... How guilty are you?"

Suddenly David's eyes lost the anger in them and widened greatly. "Guilty?" He knew it wasn't hard to process but it hit him, what point Mana tried to make was the one of his fault, his sins that he kept wrapping in himself. "I...I don't..." He stuttered through the blood and pain he was in, both physically and emotionally.

"You can't even give me a straight answer, just I expected. You really are pathetic. You are meant to be on the side of good, but deep down you can't even see yourself there. You are no better than the 'scum' you put away, don't you see it?" Mana's voice coaxed him, every word stabbed at the man's heart. "You are the greater evil on this field, and if anything you deserve to die!" She screamed back, her malice words slashed the very core of David's being.

"I admit it I was weak, and I am guilty for what I did to you. But do you really believe I would have come over here to save you if I didn't care? I've been wrapped in my guilt, my failings, and my despair for so long. If justice really was pure, it would be me on the side of the darkness and you would be the one sending me to the afterlife. I promised you I would win to send you back; I have nothing to gain from this. I don't even want anything anymore." David replied somberly he couldn't bare the feeling of despair, everything whirled in his head. The feel of lose was growing in him ever more now that all could be heard was his words and Mana's words. Even to him he couldn't feel his words.

"You don't want anything? That is you in a nutshell. If you don't wish it to happen you can't handle it, and will tread over people to do it. After all, I gave everything for you' I generally loved you David. But I see that you never loved me." Mana looked hurt then angry once again, she pointed directly at him. "You only cared for yourself and you only want to stop feeling guilty because you don't want to feel bad. You may preach on about how you came to save me; but to me, your words are just as empty as the blackest night! That is why you dragged me away! THAT IS WHY I DIED FOR YOU!" David's body froze his mind and felt like they would rip in two. He could barely breathe; his words were lost as he fell limply on the floor only just keeping himself with his hands pressed against the ground. "Admit it, you never loved me. Why else would you push me away and lead me to death-"

"I MADE A MISTAKE!" The Magician Duelist screeched out, his words filled with confusion and a feel of lost hope. He knew that his words were true, if it wasn't for his pride and insecurity as a Guardian Security officer he wouldn't have made such a mistake.

"A mistake? Is that how you see it?" Mana asked before giving off an ear piercing laugh. "The only mistake here was your entire existence; you have no right to live. Which is why when I win this duel, your life force will become my own. I will be reborn and you will rot in the cold, cold ground. Now make your move so I can kill you!"

David slowly got to his feet the pain was immense, but he had been used to pain like this before. "You're wrong Mana and through this duel I will show you, I draw!" David started his turn, 'I need a way to block off Baphomet's attack; and I have just the cards I need...' "I summon (4) Magician's Valkyria (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800) in DEF mode!" an older version of the Dark Magician Girl appeared, "Next I place two cards face-down! That ends my turn."

"Another lousy monster? I expected a comeback from you," Mana drew her next card, "Let me show how a real spellcaster gets things done. I give half my ATK points to Baphomet!"

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 2150/DEF: 4600)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 4850/DEF: 4000)

"Now attack, my Supporter! Go, Scythe Storm!" the Baphomet launched more air blades at Valkyria.

"I activate Defense Draw! This protects me from all battle-damage from your attack!" David's first reverse-card formed a shield around him to protect him from the blades while Valkyria was destroyed. Afterwards, he drew one card, "And since my monsters were destroyed, I can activate the Broken Blocker trap to summon two more Magician's Valkyrias!" two more Valkyrias appeared due to David's second card (DEF: 1800).

"You cannot pull a wall over me and my Baphomet. I place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "It's your move."

"I draw," David started his turn, "Finally, a good card. I activate Knight's Title! Now my Dark Magician has become the Dark Magician Knight!" the Dark Magician's robes were then replaced with black armor and his staff with a glowing sword (ATK: 2500), "And once summoned, one card on your field is destroyed! So say goodbye to your Baphomet!"

"I will not be saying goodbye to anything. I activate the effect of my Black Sabbath field-spell. So by removing two spell-counters, a spellcaster is blessed with immunity. But of course, I'll just activate my ability and pay 400 points in place of each one." the knight's Rune Sword stood no chance as the arc or magic shattered in contact with Baphomet's fur.

**David: 4850**

**Mana: 6800**

"An impressive move, but way too simple. After all, all you did was donate yet another counter to the Witches' Mass (CTR: 11)."

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 4500/DEF: 4800)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 3900/DEF: 4200)

"My attack may have failed, but at least I can activate this spell," David plated a continuous-spell, showing the Dark Magician on stage filled with smoke, rising from a trap door below, while a shadow of another magician monster is seen leaving, "Finally, I end my turn, letting the effect of (5D's) Returning Role activate. You see during the end-phase, when a monster is being used as a tribute or fusion-material; the monster summoned using that tribute can then be sent back to the bottom of the deck. Then, the monster released is then returned from the graveyard!" the magician's armor disappeared, returning the original Dark Magician (DEF: 2100).

Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath: (CTR: 12)

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 4700/DEF: 5000)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 3100/DEF: 4400)

"Then I guess it's my turn," Mana drew her next card, "I hope you do not think you're safe behind all those monsters, David; because my next move may disappoint you. I activate Baphomet's special-ability! Dream Slayer" a violet aura emanated from the beast's body. A large ball of light was then extracted from the Dark Magician and slammed right into David, "Whenever Baphomet's in DEF mode, she can absorb the essence of a monster on your field and uses half of those DEF points against you!"

Dark Magician: (DEF: 1050)

**David: 3700**

**Mana: 6800**

"Don't feel so safe anymore do you, David? No matter what position your monsters are in, I have many ways of slashing away your life-points! So I think I'll prolong your agony by setting a monster in DEF mode and ending my turn." Mana paid the costs of her trap card.

**David: 3700**

**Mana: 6400**

"Fine then," David drew his next card, "I summon (5) Time Wizard (2/ATK: 500/DEF: 400)!" a mechanical clock with a literal face and holding a scepter with a dial on it appeared. The dial contained four skulls and two different pictures (DEF: 400), "And once it's summoned, the dial on him will begin to spin. And when it stops in the right direction, all your monsters are destroyed."

"Pure nonsense! My Baphomet and I are untouchable so long as I have my Black Sabath in play!" Mana laughed as the hand on the Time Wizard's face began to spin, "But if you want to cling to false hope still, I'll just use my special-ability to protect us from your monster's Time Magic; that is of course, if it doesn't land on a skull." the clock then stop and landed on a castle, but it was a means to an end as Mana activated her combo leaving both her and Baphomet untouched.

**David: 3700**

**Mana: 5600**

"That's not what I'm aiming for, Mana. When Time Wizard succeeds in his effect while Dark Magician's in play, he will age a thousand years to become the (6) Dark Sage(9/ATK: 2600/DEF: 3200)!" the Dark Magician aged and change into an elderly wizard, his robes now covered in black armor and a grey cape. He carried a wooden staff that was adorned with jade crystals (ATK: 2600), "And once summoned, I can search my deck for one spell card and add it to my hand!" David looked through his card until he found a spell which depicts a silver sheriff's badge with a pair of chrome pistols crossing each other. Afterwards, he placed his deck back into his disk to let it shuffle, "Now let's see what you're hiding under that face-down! Dark Sage, attack!" the old wizard fired a bolt of dark magic at the set monster. David gasped when he found out that the monster he just destroyed was...

"Morphing Jar is quite a popular monster, don't you think, David? I'm sure you know what to do..." both players discarded their hand and drew five cards, "Got anything else you wanna try this turn?"

"I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn with Returning Role's effect." Dark Sage returned to David's deck and Dark Magician returned (ATK: 2500)

"I'm not surprised," Mana drew her next card, "I activate Baphomet's special-ability! Now you take half of Magician's Valkyria's DEF points!" David was then hit with his monster's energy.

Magician's Valkyria: (DEF: 900)

**David: 2800**

**Mana: 5600**

"I place one card face-down. Care to try again?" Contract of the Supporter then activated.

**David: 2800**

**Mana: 5200**

"My turn!" David drew his next card and sighed with relief at what he received, "Just what I needed! I activate Dark Magic Attack! With Dark Magician out all your spells and traps are destroyed!" the Dark Magician began to charge his scepter with magic, until his scepter was then blown out, "What?"

"Oh so close. I just activated my Anti-Spell trap," Mana revealed her counter-trap; "This card negates any magic card you're thinking of playing; and at a small price of 800 life-points."

Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath: (CTR: 13)

**David: 2800**

**Mana: 4400**

"Oh well, I guess I could activate the spell Card Rotator. By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can switch the battle-positions of all monsters on your field!"

"You wouldn't!" after the spells effect passed, Baphomet's eyes were jerked open. She rubbed her paw to wipe what little sleep she had from her eyes.

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 4900)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 3300)

Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath: (CTR: 14)

"So what? All you did was give Black Sabbath another counter! My monster still has more ATK points than you! So why bother?"

"Because of my face-down, Reverse Trap!" David revealed his reverse-card, "So for the duration of this turn, any alterations to your power are reversed! So all the ATK points you gain due to your field-spell's effect will only weaken you!" Mana and her other monster had their power dropped like a rock.

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Now then only thing standing between my Dark Magician and your life-points are your monsters! I'm sorry I have to do this! Dark Magician, attack Caradii Janice! Dark Magic Attack!" the wizard fired a bolt of dark magic at his target. But before it could connect, a wall of black void intercepted it inches away from Mana. When the spell subsided, the void disintegrated.

David gasped as the shield lowered to reveal Varete standing beside Mana "Are you surprised? I should have told you, whenever I'm about to take damage from an attack, I can remove the Black Witch Varete in my graveyard from play to negate your attack. Then, a spell-counter are distributed to a card on my field for every 600 points I would've lost."

Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath: (CTR: 18)

"I end my turn." David muttered.

"And this is the beginning of_ your_ end," Mana drew her next card, "I activate the Enemy Controller spell card. And with this, your Dark Magician is switched into DEF position," the wizard knelt down on one knee (DEF: 2100), "Next, I place myself and Baphomet to DEF mode as well," as by command, the Herald of Sloth returned to sleep while standing.

Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath: (CTR: 19)

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (DEF: 6400)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (DEF: 5800)

"And now I activate Baphomet's effect. Now half of Dark Magician's life-force are cut down from your life-points." David was hit from yet another of his monsters' spirit energy.

Dark Magician: (DEF: 1050)

**David: 1750**

**Mana: 4400**

"I'm not finished yet. Because I activate the spell card, Mega Ton Magical Cannon!" As Mana cast the spell, a large cannon appeared over her head, ready to fire, "This card has enough firepower to wipe out all your cards on the field! Normally I would have to remove ten spell-counters to play it; but with powers such as mine, why bother?"

**David: 1750**

**Mana: 2400**

Light glowed from the end of the barrel as the cannon charged to full power. A loud, low hum can be heard as David braced himself for the worst. The last thing he saw was a flash of light before he closed his eyes. Pain overtook every nerve ending he had. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground, staring at the pitch-black roof of the church. David rose from the ground, ignoring the burning fire across his skin. His field was barren, with no trace of the Dark Magician, or his Valkyrias.

"Funny isn't it?" Mana suddenly spoke once again, "Can you feel the crushing loneliness in your heart, as your monsters and hope are slowly running out? Do you see the feel of being alone? That is the pain I felt before I died. Though I was foolish to believe you would come and save me, you detested me just like everyone else. That is why you threatened me on your eighteenth: you saw me as nothing more than a tool."

David didn't reply, the crimson blood that was staining his clothes continued to run down his chest, the pain he was in was agonizing but yet he continued to look back and duel. "No, you are wrong. I wanted to protect you, I never stopped that."

"But you didn't did you? Instead I was tossed to the wolves, and then was ripped apart by them. Toby understood that I could have been safe and it was possibly that way, I could finally be accepted among my kind. He was much more to me, he actually cared and he knew what was best for me. Unlike you, who wished me to be nothing more of a puppet on the string and a tool for your own benefit?"

"That's not true; and Toby died due to Arcadia the same way you did. They didn't care for you and you really were nothing but a tool, they told me everything. They wanted you to be part of an army and it's the same here. The Dark Signers want you to be nothing more but a puppet."

"Oh really? Well guess what, it matters not what you say anymore. But as you are so keen to know, let me show you the last moments of my life. You can then see what I really saw..." Mana's voice gave out mocked sadness as the scenery changed...

* * *

They were now floating above a scene above Mana's house. It was late at night and Mana was out of breath, she had run as fast as she could from Arcadia seeing the gruesome tests which had been used to test on the other psychics had been more than enough for her. She was scared no even more than that she was terrified, she entered her home and sealed the door behind her. Cowering in her room, hoping that no one would see her.

_"Someone help me."_She cried into her hands as she buried her head in them, before clutching her legs._"David, please...help me."_She whimpered more not wanting to face the inevitable future; she could hear them, the people breaking the door down. She screamed as Sayer and the others grabbed her._"Let me go. Leave me alone."_

_"You know that isn't possible. You have a wonderful gift and we will share it with the world. As soon as you pass the test; we know all about you Mana and now we need you to make a better world."_Sayer spoke snidely he was good with mixing his lies with the truth, and he was prepared to do anything to get this girl on his side.

_"You're wrong. You treat everyone like dirt, even though they are similar to you. Plus if I go missing people will know, the Guardian Security will know and come for me."_Mana replied back struggling against her capture's hands.

_"You mean that boy that you claim to love? Didn't he detest your ability and push you away? Isn't that why you turned to us in the first place?"_Sayer was amused by her expression of shock._"As I said, I know all about you; and he won't come for you. All he cares for is his job, plus his reputation. You are nothing higher than the dirt he believes us to be. It's over, and you should see that. Now come with us."_Mana continued to struggle as her deck box fell to the ground her cards scattered everywhere, but it was futile she was knocked out within a minute and dragged away since then...

* * *

Soon the field returned to normal. "Before I knew it, I was screaming in pain and agony. They were right; you didn't come to save me. And then through all the pain my heart stopped. I was left to die through a heart attack, but also a broken heart which you gave me. Do you see? This is all your fault and what Sayer said was true. I know I was killed because if I didn't keep my mouth shut, I would have been seen as a threat. However, it was you who I hated more. You never came for me and you really did hate me for what happened. You are worse than Sayer, worse than any Dark Signer; there is nothing in you but your own selfish ways. You are a demon, a plague on society; and I will be doing this world a favor with your death."

David looked down his hair covering his eyes. "I'm a demon? No I'm just a human who lost his way; I wanted to save you, I really did. But I know one thing: you aren't my Mana. The Mana I know would have forgiven me and she would have known I would have saved her. Plus, may I ask you something? What day did that event take place?"

Mana looked perplexed. "Why does that matter? All that matters is-"

"Answer my question!" David snapped back.

"It was roughly a year ago about the 30th of September at ten at night! What does that matter?"

Suddenly David looked up and started back suddenly a faint smile. "I thought so. You aren't my Mana. You're a liar as well!"

"What!"

"I know that's a lie because I was there at that time, on that exact day. Mana would have been abducted by then. Plus I thought something was amiss during all of that. If Mana had been cornered and taken so easily, how come no one else saw the events occur? Plus, why was it that blood was on the floor, but in that scene she was clearly drugged? Do you think they would have been stupid enough to leave hard evidence behind? You mixed that scene around and during that time I know that her deck was left behind and blood, her blood was on the floor." David gave off a smirk, "You see, you all powerful Dark Signers also try to bend the truth. You have been bending the facts right from the start. I know Mana must have hated me slightly for what I did, but I also know that you are the real enemy which is tearing us apart. And to bring the real Mana back, I need to destroy the Dark Synchro monster," David began his turn and drew his next card.

**(Cue: Lips)**

"And that's exactly what I plan to do! I activate Pot of Avarice! By removing Time Wizard, Skilled Dark Magician. My two Magician's Valkyrias and Dark Magician, I can reshuffle them into my deck to draw two new cards!" he added the five cards into his deck and shuffled two more. The first one was Card of Sanctity. The second card he drew was what would least likely be his last chance: the Magician's apprentice...

**_Denwa nari tsuzuketa_**  
**_ Ie wo nuke dashiteta_**

"Dark Magician Girl." David looked back at his card he just drew. 'Mana, I can hear you calling out to me. You want me to show your real face. Please Mana...give me the strength.' "I activate the spell Cost Down, discarding one card in my hand and lowering the level of the monsters in my hand by two! Next, I summon this monster to this field!" a multi-colored portal opened and released yet another magician, a female sorceress in light-blue attire and a magician's hat (ATK: 2000).

**_Doko de kimi ni aeru_**  
**_ Tsutaetai koto bakari_**

"Remember Mana? Do you recognize this card? This is the card that has carried your soul. The one you cherished with all your heart. The one that bound us two together. What do you see when you see this card?"

Mana's eyes widened at the appearance of her monster. "Dark Magician Girl? Why...how could you betray me? How could you work with him? You were my partner! I will never forgive you... I hate you! I hate you so much David!"

"Stop this, Mana! Look at your card! I've been searching for my answer to get you back. And even in this fight, that even if I win, I lose anyway. I lose the most precious person in my life; can't you see your Magician Girl is crying? She cries knowing that there was no future for us, but she also cries at the fact you are doing all of this. This gentle sweet girl reflects the real you. When you said I'm alone I felt this card call out to me? It's true, physically I'm alone. I won't get you back. And if anything happens to me, well, who knows. But I will not let you fall into the darkness without showing the real you."

**_Naze aeba auhodo ni_**  
**_ Kokoro wa chigiresou ni naru_**  
**_ Every time_**

Mana grabbled with her head, as she saw what David said. The Dark Magician Girl her precious card was crying as the delicate silver tears feel from her eyes. "No...No, you can't fool me I...I..." She suddenly feel silent as she seem to fall asleep on her feet.

"Mana?"

Suddenly Mana tilted her head up, her eyes were back to normal and she looked around confused.

**_Sono akaku somaru kuchibiru_**  
**_ Chikazukete kowashitai_**  
**_ Hageshiku_**

"David? What have I done to you? Why did I do all of this?" She noticed that David was still bleeding heavily as his life had been cut with each life point faded.

"It's ok Mana; it's all just been a sick game we've had to play. But that is okay, I came to save you. Please forgive this idiot of a person I am."

**_Sono mama de sono mama de_**  
**_ Jibun dake semenai de_**  
**_ Kono te wo hanasanai de_**

"David I...aah!" Mana held her arm as pain shot through it; her mark glowed even brighter as the darkness was beginning to seep back in.

"Mistress!" Dark Magician Girl cried out noticing the pain the girl was in, she turned to David almost like to say, why don't you do something?

David knew that there was nothing for it. "Mana! Hold it together! You can fight this. I believe in you."

Mana gasped for air and screamed in pain a purple mist engulfed her figure. It was only minutes later when a glowing pair of eyes appeared from the mist and then the whole figure. "The real Mana is right here! That spineless sap is gone beyond your reach! Now make your move so I can send you to the Netherworld!"

David shook with violent anger. "I will not forgive you for this! You think you can toy with others' emotions and get away with it? Well I'm damn sick of it! So go on you try and claim that you're Mana and keep running, but I'll be there to bring her back to the light!"

**_Dakedo kizutsuketa ne_**  
**_ Fui ni kimi ga naita_**

"I activate Card of Sanctity!" both players drew up to six cards; "Next, I activate the Sage's Stone! While Dark Magician Girl is on the field, I can summon the Dark Magician to aid her!" a large pink crystal appeared over the woman's head. She fired of a bolt of pink lightning and shattered it, releasing the black wizard from inside (ATK: 2500), "But it doesn't stop there; I activate another spell: the Dedication through Light and Darkness quick-play! Now I can release Dark Magician, I can summon a monster famous for his victory at Duelist Kingdom!"

**_Gomen yasashii ame ga_**  
**_ Mayou futari nurasu_**

Dark Magician levitated upward as a veil of dark energy enveloped his appearance. As the light dissipated, a new monster floated to the ground. The monster that descended was humanoid with a blue face dressed in black garments. Long dark hair flowed out of an elaborate headdress. He carried staff larger than the Dark Magician's (ATK: 2800), "Meet the (7) Dark Magician of Chaos (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2600)! And when summoned, I can select one spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand!" a card spat out of David's disk, "Next I activate Monster Reborn to summon the Dark Magician back to my field!" the Dark Magician returned (ATK: 2500), "And now, I activate this one last spell card, this one last chance to bring you back!" David played his spell onto his disk, the same one he brought back using Dark Magician of Chaos, the same one he received from Dark Sage, "(5D's) Hunter's Title! With this, I can change the Dark Magician into the (8) (5D's) Dark Magician Hunter (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!"

**_Mou hitori kiri ja nai_**  
**_ Konna ni kokoro ubawareta_**  
**_ All of you_**

The Dark Magician disappeared into many particles of light, which then enveloped around David. As soon as it disappeared, his clothes were replaced by new attire. He now wore a black trench coat with a mantle, a pair of combat boots, and a fur-lined hood that makes him look almost like a priest or a monk. His hair became platinum blonde shortened to reach the back of his neck. Placed inside each holster strapped on his hips was a sleek, silver pistol with a wide barrel. David glared at his opponent with a pair of greyish-purple eyes (ATK: 2500).

**_Sono akaku somaru kuchibiru_**  
**_ Chikazukete kowashitai_**  
**_ Hageshiku_**  
**_ Meguri meguru kisetsu ga_**  
**_ Kimi dake wo kaete yuku_**  
**_ Kono te wo hanasanaide_**

"So you managed to merge with your monster!" Mana scoffed, "All you did is add more counters to my field-spell!"

Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath: (CTR: 26)

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 7500/DEF: 7800)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 6900/DEF: 7200)

"Not for long. Hunter has a special-ability: which allows me to destroy one card on your field!" David whipped out his pistol and pulled the trigger. A second later, Mana's Mirror Force was destroyed, "Next, I play the Magician's Unite magic card! When there are two or more spellcasters on my field, the ATK points of one of them becomes 3000!"

Dark Magician Hunter: (ATK: 3000)

"Now I equip Dark Magician Hunter with (5D's) Magic Buster-Eagle Colt!" David's pistol was replaced with a larger, heavier version. A pair of blades protruded from either side of the barrel, giving it the form of a bird, "This new upgrade gives any armed spellcaster 600 ATK points, as well as piercing damage."

Dark Magician Hunter: (ATK: 3700)

"Finally, I activate this last card! The spell (5D's) Void of the Unstable Spell! This card allows me to remove all spell-counters on the field. Then one of my monsters gain 100 ATK points for each one."

"So?"

"Your strength relies mainly on accumulating spell-counters to power up your monsters. But what happens if there're no counters to feed off from?"

**"I need da kiss" kara hajimaru lips sono meiwaku no lips**  
** Hittin' da heart, this is a sick**

Mana gasped as all the wisps have floated over to David and had been absorbed into his custom pistol, leaving Mana with one extra spell-counter.

Dark Magician Hunter: (ATK: 6600)

Witches' Mass-Black Sabbath: (CTR: 1)

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2800)

Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic: (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2200)

"And now, time to end this!" David pointed his pistol to the roof, with the Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician of Chaos crossing their staffs over it as reserves of magical energy began to charge from inside, "And before I forget, the reason I'm called the Dark Magician Hunter, is because I gain ATK point equal to the target if that target's a spellcaster. That includes your Lustsworn Herald of Sloth!"

Dark Magician Hunter: (ATK: 9100)

**_Naze aeba auhodo ni_**

"You don't have the guts!" the Dark Signer exclaimed, "You attack me and you end up hurting little Mana in the aftermath!"

"If that's what it takes to bring her back to her senses, then I'll take that risk!" David said, "This is my dragon! And slaying her is MY responsibility!"

**_Kokoro wa chigiresou ni naru_**  
**_ Every time _**

After David pulled the trigger, he released a large torrent of magic bursting out from the barrel and through the roof. The force exploded into smaller streams of energy soaring downward back to earth.

**_Sono akaku somaru kuchibiru_**  
**_ Chikazukete kowashitai_**  
**_ Hageshiku_**

The Baphomet's eyes widened as the comets smashed back into the church, plummeting right into her, wiping her from existence.

**_Sono mama de sono mama de_**  
**_ Jibun dake semenai de_**  
**_ Kono te wo hanasanai de_**

**David: 1750**

**Mana: 0**

As the chapel crumbled down around her, Mana staggered on her feet, the weight of the world seemed so much for her right now and all she wanted was to collapse. Her Duel Disk had broken off during the last attack as the malefic witch exited her body. She slowly fell to her knees and hit the solid stone ground. She sat there as David slowly stumbled over to the altar, his injuries had really caused him grief and he was finding it hard to even walk.

"This victory, this fight...was it worth it?" David asked her, still managing to close the gap between him and her, his disk and deck long since off his arm, his hunter's uniform long since vanished.

"It's okay David..." Mana found it harder to catch her breath, "You will be better off now." Her eyes closed and she slid as her head fell. David caught her in his arms and gently lowered her into a gentle lying position as the dust was slowly covering her body.

"Did I kill you? Was it really all my fault? Did I really hurt you?" David asked her, his blue eyes looked sadly back at hers as the light in them began to fade.

"No..." A little gentle sound came from her lips, "I told you before I was already dead, and I decided...that I would disappear from this world again at my own free will. I know that deep down you still cared and even with your scary and angry chance you were always trying to protect me." She gently coughed it didn't even seem like she was dying minus the weakness of her breath. "Besides, I don't want the Dark Signers to have their way. I'm going to go back to where I belong now."

"But Mana is that really where you belong long gone from this world? Like no one even noticed you have gone?" David asked he could feel an odd sensation build up in his eyes, one he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I have no choice. It's the place I have to go back to. A person who is living but truly dead is a cruel act against nature. I have to maintain the balance. But..." She stopped as David put an arm close onto her shoulder. "There is one thing I have to ask of you. Those people I consumed and these two cities, Satellite and New Domino City...set them free."

"Set them free? The City and Satellite?" David pondered for a minute, it was still a lot to ask for one person but maybe that was the point he couldn't do it alone. Suddenly Mana's legs were about to fade to dust.

"It's too late for me, and since I...won't be able to do anything for the crimes I took either. Don't let the Dark Signers destroy what is deep down a beautiful world, with good people." Mana could feel her body get colder and fade away, but still she smiled. "Goodbye, David...Don't ever give up on yourself, I...well, you...to me...you meant so much to me. I'm glad I met you and I could be so important to you. You are my best friend, and you were so much more as well." Mana's arm slowly slid up David left cheek as she gentle stroked it. "Never forget that, I will always love you. Don't ever forget who you are; and please never forget me." With David's help she pulled closer to him and the two felt each other's lips on one another, it was a powerful strong yet soft and delicate kiss full of passion and sorrow. As they broke away Mana smiled one last time, "I know you will remember who you really are in time. Goodbye, my sweet hero." Her hand had slowly slipped away from his cheek as her body finally went numb.

"No!" David gasped his eyes widened at the sudden realisation of what Mana had said. He had lost the real him with his work load and mental trauma, it was soon coming back to him everything that had made her feel happy with him, who he really was. "Mana don't die, don't you see I'm nothing without you, who will...who will I have left without you?" Mana's smile had never faded from her lips as she soon fell into dust and was blow away with the wind. A clang was heard on the ground as David noticed the last specks of dust which had been Mana fade away. Visions of her and her smiling face, the times they duelled, the dates they had been on and even times where they just hung out like normal people all came back to him.

He looked down finally noticing a silver pendent on the ground, it was in the shape of a heart it was the same one he had given her when they were first dating. She still treasured it that she had kept it round her neck even to the moment of death. He slowly opened it to reveal the same picture that had been in his wolf head pendent. So this was important to her as well, there love had always been important to her. "Mana..." David spoke softly to himself it was then the thing most would never have imagined. He cried, the tears had been building up and now they flowed fully. "I never thought I could be capable of tears again. But I promise I will make this last wish of yours a reality, even if you aren't there to see it. I promise I will defeat them no matter the cost." He slowly paused himself and then it suddenly happened he screamed out.

* * *

Most of the Signers who could have told a fight had started already and now just ended could feel the pain flowing through their marks. "This war has only just begun and yet there're already two casualties." Akiza had pointed out as she was driving with Mina.

"Two? You mean they both lost together?" The older blue haired woman asked.

"No one lost the duel but the other lost a whole lot more."

* * *

It soon started to rain. Soon enough Jason and Kenichi would soon be awake, as David slowly built a grave with Mana's pendent and Duel Disk in the centre of it. "I will never forget or lose my way again." He slowly got up as he finished the grave, "Goodnight Mana." He slowly got to his feet even through the pain he stood up, after all he had a promise to keep to her and he wasn't going to rest until it was all over.

Tears still streamed down his face. "Don't cry...don't cry!" But no matter how hard he tried to control his emotions he still wept, maybe this was for the best he would just have to grief a little longer, besides to him it was a beginning of a whole new phase of his life, and he had to make sure he did things right this time.

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Dark Tuner-Black Witch Varete  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Dark Tuner] Level 10 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card can be tribute-summoned by tributing one spellcaster-type monster you control. You can remove this card from your graveyard from play to select 1 spellcaster-type monster you control or take battle-damage. That card cannot be destroyed in battle; and place a spell-counter onto appropriate cards you control for every 600 points you whould have taken.**

**(This card is based on the witch Varete from the Witch Hunter Series. Creative rights go to the artist Cho Jung-man.)  
**

**(2) Caradii Janice, the Sorceress of Dark Magic  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Dark Synchro/Effect] Level -6 ATK/1700 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: ****In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this long as you control this face-up card, when you are about to remove spell-counters as a cost of an effect, you can pay 400 life-points for each spell-counter instead.**

**(3) Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet  
**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2300 DEF/2600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: ****This card cannot be normal-summoned or set. This card cannot be special-summoned except by tributing 1 'Lustsworn Lamm' you control on the 3****rd**** standby-phase as which that card was on the field. This card is changed to Defense Position when it is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned successfully. This card can attack while it is in Defense Position. If this card attacks while in Defense Position, apply the ATK of this card for damage calculation. When this monster is in Defense Position while equipped with "Sloth Fragrance", you can select 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original DEF of the selected monster. (You cannot conduct your battle-phase during the turn you activate this effect.)  
**

**(4) Magician's Valkyria  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1600 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Your opponent cannot select another Spellcaster-Type monster you control as an attack target.  
**

**(5) Time Wizard  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/500 DEF/400**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you call it wrong, destroy all monsters you control, and you lose Life Points equal to half the total ATK of the destroyed monsters.  
**

**(6) Dark Sage  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 9 ATK/2600 DEF/3200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: ****This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand or your Deck by Tributing 1 "Dark Magician" on your side of the field when you succeed in the effect of "Time Wizard". At that time, select 1 Spell Card from your Deck, add it to your hand, and then shuffle your Deck.**

**(7) Dark Magician of Chaos  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2800 DEF/2600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select and add 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. Monsters this card destroys by battle are removed from play instead of going to the Graveyard. If this face-up card is destroyed or removed from the field, it is removed from play.  
**

**(8) Dark Magician Hunter  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Hunter's Title". If this card is Special Summoned successfully, select 1 card on the field and destroy it. When this card battles a spellcaster-type monster your opponent controls, it gainst ATK equal to the attack target.**

******(This card is based on the character Tasha Godspell from the Witch Hunter Series. Creative rights go to the artist Cho Jung-man.)**

* * *

******Margaret: "This is Magic bringing you a preview of our next chapter! It's now my chance at the spotlight as I go to the spirit world and help free Ancient Fairy Dragon! But do I really have what it takes to do it? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Mark of the Monkey! It's time to make some magic!"**

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**The Baphomet is a symbol of worship for Occultism and Witchcraft.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	29. Mark of the Monkey: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Kazuki Takahashi/Konami**

* * *

It has been minutes since the group separated. Persian and Margaret were riding along the dirt path toward the Wolf control-unit.

"I'm quite curious," Persian said, trying to strike a conversation, "I know the Signers have a thing for those Dark Signers. But how are you wrapped up in all this?"

"Huh?" Margaret's attention was caught, "Oh... Uh, how could I explain it? Here's the thing, it started three years ago. I had been having strange dreams back then. It wasn't until a few days ago that I found out that the dreams were real. There's a whole world out there, way different than this one, and it's in terrible danger. And I have to be there to stop whatever's causing this."

"Mmhm..."

"You don't believe a word I said, do you?"

"Let's see; there's glowing red dragons, colossal giants, and supernatural undead duelists. What's there to not believe?"

"Hmm..." suddenly, Magic heard a piercing shriek, almost as if someone was calling out to her, "Stop!"

"Come again?"

"Persian, stop the bike now!" Persian's duel-runner came to a screeching halt as she stopped in the middle of the road. Margaret staggered off and wandered with her hands over her temples. "I heard something just now. I don't know what it is but I think someone's calling out to me!" she then felt a small tug on her robes and looked around. Her white magician friend was looking up to her in her illusory form, "Silent Magician...?" the young magician duelist knelt down to the magician's height, "You know what's going on; we have to go right away, don't we?" the small magician then reached out to her partner, and placed her small hands against the girl's cheeks. Margaret did not know it then, but she could see that the Silent Magician's eyes carry wisdom which harmonizes with her innocence. She leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching each other. Suddenly, a bright light shone over them, obscuring them from plain sight. When the light dimmed, Margaret was gone.

Persian, who saw the phenomenon, stood agasped, "This day is getting weirder by the minute."

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 28: Mark of the Monkey  
**

**Part1: Primal Instinct  
**

* * *

Leo and Trudge noticed that Luna was nowhere to be found because of a possible similar experience that took place there as well. There was a chance that she must have fell out of the car, so the two decided look for her. Although it was taking a while too looking for her.

Leo called as he kept looking for his sister. He kept running around for a while until he rounded a corner and abruptly stops, amazed at something in front of him. He was standing within view of a large mechanical device: a spire like the one at the bottom of the crater, with four prongs on top like an antenna, "There it is; the Mark of the Monkey," it was true; there's ancient Latin-American designs carved around the base of the structure, center-pieced with a monkey, "This must be the control thing Mina was talking about. Hey, Dark-Signer-Monkey guy! Are you in there? Hello, I'm ready to duel!"

"I've been waiting for you, Signer," a voice called and then purple fire erupts from the ground behind the mechanism, and spreads, drawing a tail with three coils of parallel lines. The Mark of the Monkey appeared on the landscape of the Satellite, and reflected against the clouds. "So if I'm in the middle of this monkey barrier, that means-"

"Who are you?" Leo gasped as he turned to see Devack appearing from the machine, equipped with his duel-disk. "What's going on? You're not a Signer, what're you doing here!"

Leo sighed and then turned tough, "I'm gonna duel you! That is if you think you're strong enough to take me on!"

"Is this some kind of joke? Where's the little girl? Why isn't she here! I told her to come!"

"Yeah, well, she's busy! You're gonna hafta duel me instead, mister! I may not be a Signer, but that doesn't mean that I can't rock a deck!" Leo declared as he activated his duel-disk, "Now come on! Let's see what you're made of!"

"I applaud your enthusiasm. I really do," Devack smiled as he activated his disk, "But I'm afraid that you simply do not have the power to match me, boy!"

"You don't know that!"

"If you insist on being _destroyed_...so be it!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Both players drew their opening hand and readied.

**Leo: 4000**

**Devack: 4000**

"Leo! Get outta there, don't be a fool!" Trudge called from a vantage point overhead. The Sector Security Officer then heard a duel runner coming by and suddenly screeched to a halt. He turned around to see Yusei. "Yusei! What're you doing here?"

"I turned around when I saw that pillar of light. What's going on?"

"Well first, Luna disappeared to who-knows-where."

"She what? She must've gone to the Spirit World for some reason."

Trudge groaned, "Great, now _you're_ babbling about Spirit World and fairy tales?"

"It's not a fairy tale, it's real! Luna must've gone to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

"Ancient what?"

"I'll explain later, right now we gotta stop this duel!" Yusei then called out, "Hey! Devack! That kid's not a Signer, ya can't duel him!"

"I warned him, and once a shadow duel begins, it cannot be stopped. Not until somebody wins, that is!" Devack.

"Let's get this battle going!" Leo declared as he drew his sixth card, "Awesome! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in DEF mode!" a large magnet appeared (DEF: 800), "With Morphtronic Magnen in play, you can't attack any other monster on my field! Now I'm placing one card face-down and ending my turn!" a reverse-card appeared, 'By laying my Morphtransition trap card face-down, I can trigger its effect and negate any attack my Morphtronic monsters might take. And then if I'm able to summon another Morphtronic Magnen on my next turn, I'll create a magnetic lock that'll stop him from attacking completely!'

"Leo, stop this!" Leo called, "You gotta find a way to get outta this duel!"

"No way! Don't you get it? If _I _defeat Devack, Luna won't have to duel 'im!"

Devack chuckled as Yusei looked on in distress.

"All we can do now is hope he can beat this guy." Trudge said.

"It's my turn, boy!" Devack drew his sixth card, "And I summon (1) Ape Magician(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in ATK mode!" a short simian being in bronze armor and a green cape appeared. It carried a staff with two curved, golden horn-like prongs.

'I usually hate magical primates,' Leo thought, 'but since this thing's too weak to destroy my Magnen, I don't mind it too much. Just as long as I don't have to worry about any special-abilities or anything.'

"I now activate Magician Ape's special ability," Devack announced, "which means that once a turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Magician Ape is able to take control of one of your monsters!" Leo gasped as Ape Magician used its staff to control Magnen by shooting out electricity and moving it to Devack's side of the field, "And with that out of the way, Magician Ape attacks you directly!" Ape Magician then shot more electricity from his staff and shocked Leo. The Morphtronic Duelist yelled from the top of his lungs as he was being shocked.

"LEO!" Yusei and Trudge cried.

Smoke sizzled out of him as he fell on his knees, 'Man. That really smarted. That was worse than when I dueled Sayer!'

**Leo: 3200**

**Devack: 4000**

"Now you know the true power of a shadow duel," Devack said, "Don't worry; I will try to send you to the netherworld with as little pain as possible! That is the only mercy I can spare you!" Yusei and Trudge watched tensely as Leo kept winching on his knees. He wandered into the Lion's Den with now support except his own. But he bored the Dark Signer's dispassionate glare as he was willing to fight until the bitter end...

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes groggily as she was being shaken gently by Silent Magician. She woke up to find the both of them in the middle of a modern-looking town. Its streets were cobbled and empty, its buildings built of plain, impeccably hew stone. The place looked like something out of a fairy tale. She looked around and realized she was sitting on the edge of a large fountain behind her.

Along the exterior walls of the buildings were spaced unusual staffs, apparently standing on their own, tilted to one side or the other. A staff of this type tapered to a blunt point at the bottom, and the pole, grey with a single black stripe coiling around it. Capping that was a black device shaped like a squat letter T, with two arrows on each horizontal tip, like the hands of a clock. Directly above that was a golden ornament shaped like a stylized U. Aside from their appearance, strange things took place in the environment, such as balls bouncing back up steps, or leaves flying up to rejoin tree branches.

Silent Magician tugged on Margaret's robes to catch her attention, and pointed down the streets. To where a few small children hid behind the corners of buildings, before vanishing again behind them. "Goodness, I guess Ancient Fairy Dragon wasn't exaggerating when she said this world is in danger..." Suddenly there were cries of alarm as a dark mist rolled into the town, covering the streets. In its wake, several monkey-like soldiers have appeared, each carrying a staff like the ones around town. The one in lead instantly spotted her and the others followed. "This is not a good sign."

"You! Girl! Stay still!" the leader demanded as he and his cohorts. Pointed their staffs. Silent Magician took no time to pull Margaret off the fountain right before several bolts of dark lightning were shot out toward the fountain. The soldiers gave chase and were right on their tail. The girls scampered around the town trying to shake off the simians, but to no avail. As they ran, Margaret was slightly marveled from her reflections in windows that were upside-down as opposed to reversed; but her fascination dampened when she found herself and Silent Magician stranded in a dead end. They looked back to see mass shadows of monkey soldiers coming their way. Margaret's spirits began to drop further before Silent Magician gestured her to a moving stepping-stone near them.

"Down here! Hurry!" a voice whispered urgently…

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Ready, boy? It's your move." Devack taunted.

* * *

Yusei: "It's finally Leo's turn, but I'm worried He doesn't look good."

Trudge: "He's a tough kid. He can handle whatever Devack throws his way."

Yusei: "You're right, Trudge."

* * *

"Interesting. Did you hear your friends?" Devack asked, "They seem to believe that you can handle more punishment; do you care to test that theory, young Leo?"

"Well, to be honest, I hate tests. But if it means keepin' my sister safe, then what's the first question pal, 'cause my deck's full of answers!" Leo drew his next card, 'Although a cheat sheet might come in handy, 'cause as long as Devack has Magician Ape on his field, he can take control of any monster I summon! ...But maybe that's what I should _let_ 'im do.' "I summon my Morphtronic (5) Magnen Bar(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) in DEF mode!" A red magnet bar with black square tips showing the 'N' on one side and 'S' on the other appeared, "And now I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

"It looks like you're going to fail." Devack sneered as he drew his next card, It's my move, boy! And I use Magician Ape's special ability! Now, by sending one of my cards to the graveyard, your monster becomes _my_ property. Morphtronic Magnin Bar, join the dark shadows!" he discarded a card and Ape Magician took control of the magnet with its staff and placed on Devack's side of the field.

"Alright! You fell for it!" Leo cheered, "Now you can't attack because *your* Magnin Bar's in DEF mode!"

"Shame, it won't make a difference. I activate the spell Monster Gate! By releasing one monster on my field, I remove the top cards from my deck until I find a monster I can summon. So bid farewell to your Magnen..." the magnet bar disappeared; then Devack removed four cards until he reached a monster he could use, "And welcome my (2) Ape Fighter(4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)!" a muscular ape wearing black pants and grey helmet appeared (ATK: 1900), "When Ape Fighter destroys an opponent's monster in battle, it gains 300 ATK points. Since you're defenseless, Ape Fighter can attack you directly!" the savage simian then lunged toward Leo.

"I play my face-down, Remake Puzzle!" Leo revealed his reverse-card, "Now if I destroy a Morphtronic monster, even if you control it, your attack ends automatically!" And there's more! Now I get to summon another Morphtronic monster from my graveyard, to make up for the one I just sacrificed! And I choose, Morphtronic Magnen Bar!" Morphtronic Magnen broke into pieces, went up to the air, and reconstructed itself into Magnen Bar while Ape Fighter went back to Devack's side of the field.

"All you've done is prolong your misery, boy!" Devack said, "You don't really think you'll win, do you? You can't defeat me! And then when I'm through with you, I'm coming after your sister, next!"

* * *

A short while, once the monkey soldiers had spent a decent amount of time searching for Margaret and the magician and cleared off, the stone moved again and the two crawled out, following by a small black-haired boy in purple magician's robes.

"You don't look like any duel spirit I've seen. So who are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly from around these parts," Margaret said, "My name's Margaret. But you can call me Magic."

"Magic? ...Oh. that's right; your the person Luna told me about!"

"Luna?" Margaret gasped, "Is she here too?"

"The boy nodded, "And I can take you to her. Follow me."

The boy lead the two girls across the town, avoiding the soldiers who would pass by. Momenta later, they snuck into an abandoned building. Once there, they saw a little girl with teal pigtails hiding under a nearby window. "Luna?"

"Magic?" Luna gasped as she saw Margaret walking in. She got up and rushed toward her, and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"What happened here?" Margaret asked.

"It's those soldiers! They're the ones that are causing all this trouble! They took away almost all of the duel-spirits and they took my monsters too!"

"Your monsters? I don't understand!"

"Perhaps I should explain things from the beginning. But we have to lay low, though. That army is still out looking for us!" the boy said; soon everyone were sat on the floor, hiding against the wall from the monkey soldiers. "Okay, I think it's fair to tell you who I am first. My name is Torunka. And as you might have already known, our world is in big trouble. No one knows what happened; but that army appeared one day and took over. They use staffs like the ones you saw before, to turn everyone into stone tablets!"

"But who's causing all this?" Margaret asked, "Why would they do such a thing?"

"The person behind it all is a tyrant known as Zeman. He's the one causing all this, He sends out his soldiers to catch duel-spirits and send them back to his fortress. Even the strongest spellcasters are no match for them. The very few of us that escaped didn't get far without the curse affecting them as well. I take it you knew what happened to Silent Magician. I'm actually old enough to be your great-grandfather, but it's this Minus Curse made us all look this young! And without any magic to power our city, those soldiers can come and go as they please."

"Our only hope is Regulus, the servant of Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna said, "But apparently he's affected by Zeman's power and no one could get close to him without him lashing out on them!"

Then Margaret remembered what Ancient Fairy Dragon had told her the last time she came here, "Oh, what about the Arcanite? Do you know what that is?"

"Arcanite? That's right, Ancient Fairy Dragon told me you need to learn the Arcanite while we help free her! Don't worry, Silent Magician can help you with that." the Silent Magician nodded. "In fact, she'll help you out by helping us sneak out of the city. You just have keep those monkeys busy while Luna and I escape."

"Really? Um, I'm not sure that-" Margaret felt the Silent Magician tug on her again. She saw that her eyes were full of determination and courage. And that was something Margaret should have... "I'll do it." she sighed.

Moments later, the small party crept out the front door. In no time at all, a pair of monkey soldier spotted them and began to chase after them. Margaret activated her duel-disk and placed a card on the tray, and a wall of light was raised up to protect them from the monkeys' staffs.

"You! Girl! Move out of way!" one soldier grunted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that!" Margaret said, brandishing her disk, "If you want to get pass me, then you have to duel; if you really can duel."

"You think we can't duel?" the second soldier argued. He and his partner crossed their staffs across their arms. The staffs glowed and changed into duel-disks. "There, you see! You want a duel, now you have one!"

The Silent Magician stood next to Margaret and summoned her own disk. Now the stage was set.

"DUEL!"

**Magic: 4000**

**Silent Magician: 4000**

**Soldier 1: 4000**

**Soldier 2: 4000**

"Be careful, Margaret!" Luna called out as she ran away with Torunka.

"I'll go first!" Soldier 1 drew his sixth card, "I play the effect of (8) Gallis the Star Beast(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800) that's in my hand! That allows me to send the top card in my hand to the graveyard; and if it's a monster card, I get to summon Gallis to the field and you take 200 points of damage per level!" he then discarded a card from the top of his deck, "And the card I sent to the graveyard is Behemoth the King of All Animals, which is a level-7 monster! That means you take 1400 points of damage!" the monkey then placed the monster onto his tray; a dragon-like creature appeared overhead above the buildings. Its crimson scales were plated under blue armor from the back up with a star insignia on its chest. It wore a bird-like helmet with a crimson topping and golden blade-like arches (DEF: 800). He spread its steel wings as it glowed brightly, and then flapped forward shooting feather-like projectiles. Margaret was physically needled by the attack as she shielded most of it with her duel-disk; one unfortunately grazed her shoulder.

**Magic: 2600**

**Silent Magician: 4000**

**Soldier 1: 4000**

**Soldier 2: 4000**

"Now I set one monster face-down and end my turn!" a monster appeared face-down in DEF mode.

'That was close!' Margaret cringed as she help her left shoulder, 'I should have known better. Duel Spirits mean real damage! How am I going to get through this one?' she turned to Silent Magician, "Would you mind telling me how I can get the Arcanite this way? I know you can't talk, but don't you at least have a pen and paper you keep around? That would help a lot!"

Ironically enough, a large drawing-pad appeared in her hand. She opened an ink-marker and started writing. After she was done, she showed Margaret what she wrote: 'Is that better?'

"Uh, yeah; but that doesn't exactly answer my question. What about the Arcanite? How do we find it?"

The Silent Magician tore out the front page and began to write on another. When she was done, she showed the second one to Margaret. 'The Arcanite isn't a thing but a state of mind. It allows the user to acquire essence from a person or thing to utilize their magic more efficiently. Many spellcasters can use it-'

"Stop stalling and duel!" the first soldier barked.

'Just stand back and watch how it's done.' she wrote as she afterward started her turn. A young woman with a decorated green robe then appeared in front of her. She wore a gold neck-brace and a solid-gold headband to hold up her black hair (ATK: 1700). Next, she activated Toon Table of Contents, and used it to add a copy of the same spell into her hand. Finally, another monster appeared. It was an anthropomorphic hare in loose-fitting brown robes, covered under a tattered cape. In its hand was a wicked-looking scythe with a clear blade (ATK: 1300).

"Hey, that's cheating!" the first soldier complained, "You can't summon 2 monsters at the same turn!"

Silent Magician pouted and began to write on her pad again. When she was done, this was what she wrote: 'On the contrary; the monster I summoned first was (9) Magical Exemplar(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400). Her special-ability gives her two spell-counters every time a spell is activated. And this ability is a continuous effect so as long as she's on the field, she can accumulate as many counters as possible. But that is not all she does; I can also special-summon a spellcaster from my hand by removing counters from Magical Exemplar equal to the level of monster I would summon, which is (10) Night's End Sorcerer(2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 400). And since Night End Sorcerer is also a tuner-monster, I can tune him with Magical Exemplar.' the tuner hare leap up and separated into a pair of synchro-gates, which then floated around Magical Exemplar, who then exploded to a pillar of light. When the light disappeared, only Magical Exemplar was left, but with small improvements; her robes were a dark-blue and she carried Night End Sorcerer's scythe (ATK: 2200). 'Magical Exemplar has now became (11) Tempest Magician(6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400). And once summoned, one spell-counter is placed onto her. Next comes her speciel-ability, which allows me to send cards from my hand to the graveyard to add more counters to the field. So by discarding one card from my hand, I have assimilated another counter (CTR: 2). And to end my turn, I will place two cards face-down.' a pair of reverse-card then appeared on Silent Magician's field.

"Ooh-ooh! Finally! Me get a turn!" the second soldier drew his sixth card, "I activate Polymerization! Now I fuse Big Koala and Des Kangaroo to fusion-summon (8) Master of Oz(9/ATK: 4200/DEF: 3700)!" the ground shook as a giant, green koala-like beast appeared wearing a purple vest and boxing gloves (ATK: 4200). "Now I place one card face-down! End turn!"

"Then I guess it's my move," Margaret drew her sixth card; however, Silent Magician wrote another statement on her drawing-pad:

'Now it's your turn: try using Tempest Magician to win the duel; allow me to help you out...' the magician's two reverse-cards flipped up, both to reveal the Pitch-Black Power Stone, adding on six more spell-counters to the field (CTR: 4). 'The stage is now set. All you have to do now is let the Tempest Magician go wild.'

"Thank you; I'll do it. I activate Tempest Magician's second ability! Now by removing all the spell-counters that are on the field, one of you will get hit with 500 points of damage per counter! And with eight counters on the field, guess what all that adds up to?" eight small orbs of light entered themselves into Tempest Magician's sickle, giving it a sunny glow. The spellcaster swing her weapon and released eight blades of light that simultaneously collided with the first monkey soldier, catching it in a small explosion. In the aftermath, the soldier was knocked out onto his back.

**Magic: 2600**

**Silent Magician: 4000**

**Soldier 1: 0**

**Soldier 2: 4000**

"Now I send five cards from my hand to the graveyard to add 5 spell-counters onto Tempest Magician (CTR: 5)! Finally, I place one card face-down to end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"You pay for that!" the second monkey screeched as he drew his next card, "Master of Oz! Attack Tempest Magician!" the large animal reeled in its large gloved fist and sent it hurling at the magician.

"I activate the trap Draining Shield!" Margaret's trap conjured a barrier over Tempest Magician which absorbed the impact of Oz's punch, and converted it into Margaret's life-points.

**Magic: 6800**

**Silent Magician: 4000**

**Soldier 1: 0**

**Soldier 2: 4000**

The monkey soldier screeched in frustration, "Graaahh! I end turn!"

Before she started her turn, the Silent Magician wrote something on her note-pad and showed it to Margaret, 'Before we move on, there is a philosophy you must take into consideration: as you were told before, the Arcanite uses the essence around the caster and uses it to fortify their use of magic. That can often be achieved from use of spell cards. The more spells you cast, the more essence you can absorb. And some of the most powerful spellcasters can use that essence to perform more powerful spells. Allow me to show you one last time...' and the Silent Magician drew her next card. She activated Spellbook inside the Pot, allowing all players to draw three cards. Next, she discarded those same three cards so Tempest Magician can gain three more spell-counters (CTR: 8). Finally, she removed all those same counters and dealt 4000 points of direct damage to the remaining soldier. Before he knew it, he was dump onto the ground on top of his partner.

**Magic: 6800**

**Silent Magician: 4000**

**Soldier 1: 0**

**Soldier 2: 0**

After the duel was over, Margaret walked over to her partner. The magician really knew how to collaborate with her cards. The Silent Magician wrote on her note-pad before showing it to Margaret. 'Those were just the basics of using this type of magic. There is still more you need to be taught.'

"Thank you..." Margaret said softly, "I think we should go now. We have to catch up to Luna and Torunka."

The Silent Magician nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I hope this works! Okay!" Leo drew his next card, "Finally! I summon Morphtronic Cellphon to the field, in ATK mode!" a large yellow cellphone appeared and transformed into a humanoid robot (ATK: 100), "it's time for me to dial up some trouble! See, since my Cellphon's in ATK mode, he chooses a number between 1 and 6! Whatever he picks, I can draw that many cards, and if there's another Morphtronic in there, I can summon him automatically!" the cell phone's lights blinked for a few seconds until the light lights up the number three. "3! Alright!" Leo did just that checking the top three cards and he smiled when he saw the last card, "Hope you brought your ear-buds! I summon, (6) Morphtronic Remoten(3/ATK: 300/DEF: 1200)!" a white remote controller appeared and transformed (ATK: 300).

"That's quite... entertaining." Devack mocked.

"Yeah? Well this party's just getting started! I activate Level Mirroring!" Leo played a spell from his hand, "Now I get to choose a monster on your field and match his level to one a' mine! In other words, Magnen's now as tough as your Ape!" a mirror appeared showing the reflection of Ape Magician, went in front of the magnet bar and shattered into pixels.

Morphtronic Magnen: (Lvl: 3)

"And with that power boost, it's time to get things rockin'! So now I tune my Remotin with my Magnin Bar and Cellphon, to morph my Morphtronics into something new!" the three transformers rose up into the dark sky. Remoten separated into three synchro-gates and surrounded Magnen Bar and Celfon, which broke apart and revealed four stars as Leo chanted:

"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon!"

"I synchro-summon, my Power Tool Dragon!" the sunny-golden mechanized dragon appeared (ATK: 2300).

Trudge: "Alright! Now Leo's added a little firepower to _his_ side a' the field! I didn't think the kid had a combo like that _in_ 'im!"

Yusei: 'It's a good start. And I know it's only gonna get better!'

"That's no Signer dragon," Devack laughed, "that's a 'toy' you should've left in your playroom! I hope your sister will be more of a challenge!"

"Too bad you'll never find out, 'cause I'm about to take your game apart! First I activate my Dragon's special ability, which lets me add a random equip spell to my hand!" his deck automatically shuffled and Leo plucked a card stuck halfway from his deck, "And as luck would have it, I get to use the power of Break Draw! So as soon as my Power Tool Dragon destroys one of your monsters, I get to draw another card! You might think my cards are no match for your dark deck, but I'm about to shed some light on the fact that my monsters are the best beasts around! Now! Attack Ape Magician!" The mechanical dragon flew using its mechanical wings and crushed Ape Magician with its shovel like arm, destroying it into pixels. Devack shielded himself from the flying pixels.

**Leo: 3200**

**Devack: 2500**

Leo drew an extra card afterward, "Well _that _was quite the vanishing act, wasn't it! Now, if you've got something else to say about the power of my Dragon, go right ahead!" Leo boasted; his only reply was blank expression from Devack, "Nothing? What's the matter, dragon got your tongue?"

"Joke all you want. It's my turn now," Devack drew his next card, "And your dragon's about to meet its match!" as he glanced at his card, a laugh escaped him, "I sense good things."

"What're you talking about?"

"You human beings! So narrow-minded! You have no idea that this battle is being waged in the Spirit World as well! I assume that's where your poor sister is right now, isn't she."

"Leave Luna outta this! You're duelin' _me_! Now draw your card and go!"

"My pleasure. Though once you see what I have in mind, you'll wish I'd waited! Now, meet your doom in the guise of my dark-tuner monster (3) Dark Ape(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" a strangely-shaped small ape appeared.

* * *

Trudge: "But it's powerless!"

Yusei: "Not for long. Just watch."

* * *

"Your friend Yusei knows what he's talking about. Behold! By using my Dark Wave spell, I can convert a monster's level into negative energy."

Ape Fighter: (Lvl: -4)

"And that is just the beginning. I also activate the Star Blast spell card. By sacrificing 500 life-points, one of my monsters lose one level, like my Ape Fighter!"

Ape Fighter: (Lvl: -5)

"Now you can witness the real purpose of my Dark Ape, as I use him to combine forces with Ape Fighter!" Darkness consumed the two monsters as Dark Ape dissolved into two glowing stars that impaled Fighter's Ape, reducing it to a framework containing five dark stars. The seven total dark stars burst from the Dark Synchro Summon, orbiting it before exploding outwards, "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light! Come forth, (3) Zeman the Ape King(-7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1800)!" another vicious simian arose from the mass of darkness. Black leather with golden trims rested over his shoulders, followed by a dark-green cape which rested over his arms and legs. A black-and-gold loincloth spilled over his legs. A golden crown was strapped around his scalp over his fiery maroon hair. The Ape King stood over Leo with dark authority (ATK: 2500). "Good luck using any spells or traps; since the strength of this King overrules all their powers!"

"So what! All I need is my dragon; he's got more ATK points than your pathetic little monkey has anyway!" Leo boasted.

"My only error has been in not finishing you off sooner! But I'll rectify that right now; and since Dark Ape was used for a synchro-summon, I can draw one card from my deck," Devack drew another card, "Perfect! I play the field-spell, Closed Forest!" Roots started to grow out of the ground and soon a forest of dead, ominous trees surrounded the playing field, their branches spiking toward the sky.

"Not a field-spell!" Leo gasped.

"Oh no! Now Devack's got everything he needs to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals against Leo!" Yusei exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Margaret and the Silent Magician were running through the forest. Everywhere they went, there were staffs stuck out everywhere. The trees looked as if their life-force was being drained from them, their essence draining from them just as their dead, brown leaves were. From a distance Margaret could see two people nearby. "Luna! Torunka! Thank goodness we found you!" but something was amiss; when she got close enough, she could see Luna and Torunka cowering against each other. Then Margaret heard low growling and looked towards where the two children were staring.

A few feet away, standing atop of a large rock stood a strange beast. It was a white lion-like beast with the horn of a unicorn, and a tail more like a mouse's. It was wearing scratched armor, built to fit him, bedecked with globe-like light blue jewels at the shoulder and hip.

"W-what kind of monster is that?"

The Silent Magician frantically tugged onto Margaret's robes a showed her a new illustration on her note-pad. It was one word, the last this Margaret would suspect...

'Regulus.'

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Ape Magician**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack Position, you can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and select 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls. Take control of the selected monster until the End Phase of this turn. It cannot change its Battle Position this turn.**

**(2) Ape Fighter**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Each time this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, this card gains 300 ATK. If this card does not attack during your turn, the ATK gained from this effect returns to 0 during the End Phase of that turn.**

**(3) Dark Tuner-Dark Ape**

**Stats: [Beast/Dark Tuner] Level 2 ATK/ 0 DEF/ 0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is used for a Dark Synchro Summon and sent to your Graveyard, draw 1 card from your Deck.**

**(4) Zeman, the Ape King**

**Stats: [Beast/Dark-Synchro/Effect] Level -7 ATK/2500 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner Monster**

**To Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. You can send 1 monster from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard to negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters.**

**(5) Morphtronic Magnen Bar**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] Level 1 ATK/100 DEF/100**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: ● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, if you control exactly 2 other face-up Attack Position monsters, and no additional monsters, this card gains the combined ATK of the other two monsters until the End Phase. The other two monsters cannot attack the turn you activate this effect. ● While in Defense Position: Monsters you control cannot attack.**

**(6) Morphtronic Remoten**

**Stats: [Machine/Tuner] Level 3 ATK/300 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: ● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level from your Deck to your hand.**

**● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**(7) Gallis the Star Beast**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/800 DEF/800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: You can reveal this card in your hand; send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, then, if it was a monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200 and Special Summon this card from your hand, otherwise destroy this card.**

**(8) Master of Oz**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 9 ATK/4200 DEF/3700**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: "Big Koala" + "Des Kangaroo"**

**(9) Magical Exemplar**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 2 Spell Counters on this card. Once per turn, you can remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard whose Level is equal to the number of Spell Counters you removed.**

**(10) Night's End Sorcerer**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/ 1300 DEF/400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is Special Summoned, you can remove from play up to 2 cards from your opponent's Graveyard.**

**(11) Tempest Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2200 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can discard any number of cards to place 1 Spell Counter on a monster(s) you control for each card you discarded. You can remove all Spell Counters on the field to inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each removed Spell Counter.**

* * *

**Margaret: "It's time to bring Regulus back to our side! But considering the circumstances it could be too difficult. Can we keep him still long enough to listen to reason? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Mark of the Monkey: Part 2! Time to make some magic!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Night's End Sorcerer bares a strong similarity to Laharel from the Disgaea series.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	30. Mark of the Monkey: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Kazuki Takahashi/Konami**

* * *

**Margaret: "I never thought I would be caught up in a war like this one this quick. I was once a test subject used by a devious sociopath. Now I found out I can communicate with Duel Spirits. It turned out that the world they reside in is being controlled by Zeman the Ape King, who had been sending out soldiers to capture Duel Spirits and send him back to his fortress. Now the only way to overthrow the king and save the spirits lies in the hands of Luna, who must free the Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's Minus Curse. But first we have to find her servant Regulus. But something doesn't feel right about him. But with me and my Arcanite, everything will turn out okay, right? Let's find out!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 29: Mark of the Monkey  
**

**Part 2: Breaking the Ice**

* * *

Already-dead trees sprung from the ground around the dueling field, coiling up from the ground from small to large within seconds, reaching toward the sky. From the top of a semi-collapsed building, Trudge and Yusei watch anxiously.

Yusei: "Devack activated a field spell; he's done everything he needs to to summon an Earthbound Immortal!"

Trudge: "Not that!"

* * *

"By channeling the dark power of the Closed Forest field-spell, Zeman the Ape King will gain 100 ATK points for every monster in my graveyard." Devack explained, "And since I have five monsters already there, Zeman the Ape King gains 500 ATK points!"

Zeman the Ape King: (ATK: 3000)

"I don't suppose a banana would solve this!" Leo groaned.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the Spirit World, Margaret and Luna, Torunka and the Silent Magician stood against the lion king known as Regulus.

"That thing's supposed to be Regulus?" Margaret whimpered.

'This is the Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant. There could be no other person.' Silent Magician wrote.

"Everything's okay," Luna calmly said to the lion, "We're not here to hurt you, don't be scared." but Regulus roared causing the little girl to cringe behind Torunka, "Now _I'm_ scared!"

"Knock it off, lion; this is the human Child of Legend." the young mage protested, "She comes to our world to aid you in your quest to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"What did you say?" the lion growled.

"It's true, I came here to help you!" Luna said. Regulus roared and pounced at the group, but they dodged behind a tree. "I'm not with the bad guys. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me to find you. I'm here to protect the Spirit World!"

"Just as I thought!" Regulus roared, "Well then, little spawn of evil, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come at me!"

"Huh?"

"Get the hair out of your ears!" Torunka barked, "She said 'find' you, not 'fight' you!"

"Wait a minute! What's that on his back ankle?" Margaret pointed and saw a small golden clamp attached to the lion's back leg.

'That thing looks similar to the staffs that have been littered all over the place.' Silent Magician wrote.

"Is it possible that it makes him hear the exact opposite of everything we say?" Luna wondered.

"Oh, of course! I shoulda known!" Torunka whined, "This stupid curse has made me stupid!"

"So no matter what we say; whatever he hears, it'll just be the exact opposite!" Margaret said.

Then Regulus roard and caught their attention, "The Spirit World will never be yours! I'm going to stop all of you!" he then roared again and pounced at the group, chasing after then as they ran for their lives.

"Don't either of you have magic powers?" Luna pleaded, "Can't you wave a wand or something and fix this?"

"I forgot all my spells when I turned into a kid!" Torunka admitted.

"Oh, great!"

'It's not like my power could stand a chance in the state I'm in either.' Silent Magician wrote, then flipped her note-pad to another page, 'But you did say he only hears the opposite of what he hears. Maybe we could use that to our advantage.'

"That's it!" Torunka exclaimed, "If he hears the opposite of what we say, then we should say the opposite of what we mean! Like this!" the boy stopped running and turned toward Regulus. "You are the worst lion of all time! You smell like a wet rat, and my house cat can take you on!"

Not only was Regulus not impressed, he growled and pounced at him; it was then Torunka's turn to cower behind Luna. "Did you seriously think that flattery will stop me from destroying you!"

"Hey, it worked!"

"Maybe so, but he's still attacking us." Luna said, giving him a nervous grin.

"Rrrrr... Huh? Something is coming." while the four humans ran and ducked behind a bundle of bushes, Regulus turns to face the threat. Soon he was surrounded by a group of monkey soldiers. "More monkey business?"

"You won't get away this time!"

"That's right! We're taking you to King Zeman!"

"Not without a fight!" Regulus roared.

Everyone peeked out of their hiding place as a monkey turned the hands on his staff. "Feel the power of my minus staff!"

"What're you doing, you fool! He's already got a minus staff attached to his leg! Look!"

"Oh yeah! It would be a bad idea if two staffs touch each other, won't it?"

Regulus roared and charged at them; they ducked to the side and he ran through the forest, with the monkeys in hot pursuit. The group of four were then left alone in the clearing.

"Those monkeys had a chance to capture Regulus," Torunka wondered, "But why didn't they?"

But while they were in bewilderment, Silent Magician wrote something on her drawing-pad. She caught everone's attention. To show them what she wrote. It was not words, but and equation: (-)*(-)=(+).

"Um, I don't think this is the time to play charades." Luna said.

The small white magician pouted and ripped out the top page, and scribbled something something else: 'TWO ALIKES REPEL EACH OTHER!' Margaret soon got the message.

"Reverse in polarity!"

"Huh?" Luna and Torunka said.

"Don't you get it? If you think about it, those staffs those apes have been using are like a magnet! Each one has a north and south pole! If north poles, atract south poles..."

"Then two similar poles repel each other!" Luna added, "And if we have a minus staff and touch Regulus' minus staff..."

"Then the negative energy the two have will create positive energy; which in turn should break him from his curse!" Margaret finished, then turned to Silent Magician, "I'm so glade you thought of it!"

'Thanks!' the magician wrote.

"Uh, there's just one problem," Torunka said, "How do we get one close to Regulus?"

Margaret looked around the forest planted with many staffs, "Don't worry, I have an idea; but first we gatta get one of those staffs!"

* * *

The monkey soldiers soon lost Regulus and split up trying to find him. As one was wandering through the forest, a paper airplane poked him in the head. He spun around just to see the Silent Magician running behind a tree. The soldier chased after her only to be pulled up an overhead tree, knocking himself unconscious with a branch. As the magician reset the hands on the staff stuck to the tree back to normal, Margaret picked up the staff the soldier dropped.

"You did it!" Luna praised as she and Torunka came out from behind a bush.

"Now to find Regulus..."

* * *

A while later, the party made to a stony crevice with a large log connecting one side to the other. They found giant paw-prints on the grass leading to the makeshift bridge. Margaret gestured the others to take cover while she herself climbed onto the log and walked toward the other side. When she was almost made it to the other side she heard a rustle coming from the bushes. A large white blur leap from one of the bushes and landed on the other side of the log, causing Margaret to lose her balance. She squatted down against the log to ensure that she stays on. Regulus began to lurk closer and closer to the girl...

'Here goes...' Margaret let out an exasperated sigh, "Wait! You can't spare me just now!"

Regulus stopped, "Why not!"

Margaret remembered what Torunka said and kept saying the opposite, at the same time activating her duel-disk, "Because it never pays to beat a fellow player in a duel before serving justice, or else everyone would think you're fair!"

Regulus said nothing, and tensed up against the tree. It does not look like he would listen, so she prepared herself for the worst. But then the lio regained his posture. "Well, I would'nt want people to think I'm unfair, now would I?" with a mighty roar, the gems on Regulus' armor began to glow. Five orbs of light appeared and suddenly took shape into five large Duel Monster cards. "I accept your challenge!"

**Magic: 8000**

**Regulus: 8000**

"I will make the first move!" Regulus growled as another card appeared in front of him, "And I'll start by playing the continuous-spell Spiritual Forest! So long as this card is in play, all monsters on my field that are either Beast, Plant, or Beast-Warrior-Type are indestructible in battle once per turn. Next, I activate One for One! By sending one card from my playing hand to the graveyard, I can use the power of this spell to summon (1) Moja(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) to the field in DEF mode!" the monster he summoned appeared as a small marshmallon-like creature with black fur, a bright yellow face and big black beady eyes. "That ends my turn!"

(CFGX: Due to technical difficulties thanks to the Minus Curse, Magic will just have to say the opposite of what she means all-duel. Anything opposite of what she speaks will be identified in parenthesis.)

'I just hope this plan works...' ("It's my move!") Magic drew, ("I play a permanent-spell of my own, a card known as Water Hazard! And with this card's effect, if I don't have any monsters on my field, I can summon a Water-Attribute monster straight from my hand; and I think I'll use it to summon Raging Eria in DEF mode!") the blue-haired charmer appeared (DEF: 1500). ("Next, I'll summon (8) Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier(4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000) to keep her company!") a silver-haired woman with a red kimono over a blue jumpsuit appeared. In her hand she held a scepter with a golden snowflake ornament on it (DEF: 2000), ("Excuse me, ladies, could you do me a little favor? This log I'm standing on doesn't seem so safe to stand on.") the two spellcasters nodded and crossed each other's staffs, Spellbreaker's metal scepter against Eria's wooden staff. Suddenly massive abundances of water began to rise from the crevice and levitate towards the duel. But the water did not pass their feet, but instead spread smoothly across the two sues of land, solidifying into a large bridge made of ice. With a wider platform, Margaret had not need to stand on some unstable log. ("Now that the playing field is more secure, I activate the spell card Reasoning. Now you have to call out a monsters level and remove cards from the top of my deck until I get a monster. And if it has the same level as what you declared, it's sent to the graveyard. Otherwise, it's summoned to the field.")

"Very well," Regulus growled, "Level-4."

Magic picked up the top card from her deck and looked at it, then presented it to Regulus, ("The card I drew is (9) Defender of the Ice Barrier(3/ATK: 200/DEF: 1600) which is a level-3 monster. So I'll summon him to my field in DEF mode!") a sandy-brown fox with armor of crystal-ice appeared. It also had a brace of crystal spines reaching across its tail (DEF: 1600). ("And with his effect, any monster whose ATK points are greater than his DEF points can't attack. Finally I place one card face-down, and end my turn.") a reverse-card appeared.

"Not even a wall of sorcerers will protect you from your destruction!" Regulus growled as another card appeared in front of him, "I summon (4) Rescue Cat(4/ATK: 300/DEF: 100) in ATK mode!" a small calico cat wearing a hardhat appeared, "And now I activate her special-ability: by releasing this monster, I can summon two level-3-or-lower monster from my deck. So I'll summon (5) Sea Koala(2/ATK: 100/DEF: 1600) and (6) Tree Otter(2/ATK: 1200/DEF: 100)!" the Rescue Cat disappeared and in its place was a tan-skinned koala/otter hybrid (ATK: 100) and a metalic-blue-furred otter/koala hybrid (ATK: 1200), "And now I sacrifice all three of my beasts to summon an even more powerful monster!" the three monsters disappeared and melted into a portal of light.

("Three tributes?")

"That's right! And now I release these three monster to summon the most powerful beast of all! I summon (7) Chimaera, the Master of Beast(9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000)!" light burst out of the portal and released a large animal, being a fusion of a few others. It had the body of a lion, covered in white fur, Its wrists and ankles were dressed in bands made of golden feathers, with a wing flapping out of each one. its tail was replaced with a pair of live, hissing snakes. Instead of a single head, the beast had two ferocious white lions, each with a flowing gold mane. The right head wore a pair of radiant horns while the left had menacing black ones. A pair of giant wings spread out from its back, stretching about the same length as its host (ATK: 3000).

("3000 ATK points? That's a pretty nice monster, but it can't attack with my Defender on the field.")

"We'll see about that. I'll pass this turn over to you!"

("Thank you,") Magic drew her next card, ("I summon (10) Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier(1/ATK: 300/DEF: 500)!") a small bird with ice-armor appeared, its wings folded together in front of it (DEF: 500), ("Next I activate Eria's special-ability: by releasing a Water-Attribite monster on my field, I can call out a monster of the same attribute from my hand. So say goodbye to Blizzed...") the bird vanished inside a vortex of water, ("And say hello to (11) Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier(6/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2200)!") in its place came a masked man in blue monk's attire, his face covered over a large hexagonal hat (DEF: 2200). ("That's it for me!")

("My turn!") Regulus summoned another card, ("I place two cards face-down! That will be all for now.")

("Then I guest it's my turn,") Magic drew her next card, ("I switch all my monsters to ATK mode!") all of her monsters have changed positions.

* * *

Luna: "But I don't get it! Why did she switch her monsters to ATK mode?"

* * *

"Next, I activate my face-down: the trap card Inverse Universe! With this, the ATK and DEF of all the monsters on my field are reversed!"

Raging Eria: (1500/DEF: 800)

Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier: (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)

Defender of the Ice Barrier: (ATK: 1600/DEF: 200)

Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier: (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1600)

* * *

Luna: "That makes sense now..."

Torunka: "But they still don't have enough power against Chimaera even with Inverse Universe!"

Luna: "It doesn't matter with Defender on the field."

Torunka: "Huh?"

Luna: "While Defender is in play, Regulus can only attack with monsters with ATK points that are weaker than Defender's DEF points. So with Defender's DEF points now 200, Regulus practically can't attack at all."

Silent Magician: 'And it would make her other Ice Barriers almost invincible due to Dai-Sojo's ability which protects all Ice Barrier monsters from being destroyed by spells and traps.'

Torunka: "Oh... Oh, I knew that!"

* * *

"That will do you no good!" Regulus started his turn, "I activate Card of Demise, drawing five cards from my deck, as long as is discard my hand on the 5th standby-phase. Next I summon (2) Beast Striker(4/ATK: 1850/DEF: 400)!" a large, black-furred, boar-like humanoid wearing torn pants and wielding a large hammer appeared (ATK: 1850), "Now comes his special-ability: by discarding one card from the hand, I can special-summon Moja from my deck!" a second black-blobbed beast appeared (ATK: 100), "And now I release Moja in order to special-summon the (3) King of the Beasts(7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 800)!" a golden aura enveloped Moja as it went through a sort of metamorphosis. It grew bigger and bigger until it became a large furry beast, with golden skeleton bones for its legs and a gold skull for a face (ATK: 2500).

("I don't care how powerful your monsters are, they can't attack with my Defender on the field.") Magic said.

"That is why I plan to get rid of your creature, by activating Call of the Haunted to revive Sea Koala!" Regulus revealed his reverse-card and the tan-furred auquatic koala returned (ATK: 100), "And now I activate his special-ability. While I control another beast-type monster, one of the monsters on your field loses all of their ATK points. And I choose your Defender of the Ice Barrier!"

Defender of the Ice Barrier: (ATK: 0)

"King of the Beasts, attack Raging Eria!" several black tendrils rose from the horrid animal and pierced the water sorcerer; and without her magic to support Dai-Sojo, the monk disappeared as well.

**Magic: 7000**

**Regulus: 8000**

"And now I activate my other face-down, Beast Rising! This allows me to release one of my beasts and transfer its power to another! So by sacrificing King of the Beast, his ATK power is inherited to Chimaera, the Master of Beasts!" the black animal disappeared and transferred its power to the larger beast, "Also, it's a continuous-trap, so I can power up Chimaera turn after turn!"

Chimaera, the Master of Beasts: (ATK: 5500)

"Chimaera, obliterate that Defender of the Ice Barrier, with Twilight Primal Blast!" The two heads opened their maws and each charged a ball of energy; one of light and one of dark. They snapped their heads forward and threw the orbs. The two projectiles spiraled around each other before colliding with the fox and erasing it from existence. The shockwaves hammered Magic flat onto her back.

**Magic: 1500**

**Regulus: 8000**

"Magic, be careful!" Luna cried.

"It's your turn, sorceress." Regulus growled.

Margaret groaned and got back up on her feet. ("I draw...") she then drew her next card and sighed, 'I thought I could hold off his monsters for a while longer. But now that Chimaera is so powerful, even my Ice Wall can't hold it off. I'll just get more and more powerful until it'll be too much for me to handle. I have to get rid of it! But first...' ("I summon (12) Caravan of the Ice Barrier(1/ATK: 500/DEF: 200)!") a cloaked man appeared riding on top of a green dragon-like lizard (DEF: 200), ("Next, I activate Caravan's special-ability! By returning 2 Ice Barrier monsters from my graveyard to my deck, both of us can draw 1 new card!") Magic returned Defender and Dai-Sojo back to her deck. The disk automatically shuffled before Magic drew another card, ("Next I special-summon Yuuki, the Ice Maiden from my hand since I have a spellcaster on my field!") the young yuki-onna appeared between the spellcaster and the caravan (ATK: 800), ("And now I tune her with my Spellbreaker to synchro-summon my most trusted monster!") the two monsters combined as Magic chanted:

("The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon! Chant, White Glacier Dragon!")

After the light vanished, the white-furred ice dragon hovered over her master (ATK: 2750), ("And since Yuuki was used for White Glacier's synchro-summon, I can add a WATER monster to my hand thanks to her special-ability!") Ice Princess was shown before it was placed in Magic's hand, ("But I won't be holding on to her for long! I activate Gift of the Yuki-Onna! With this, I can trade in a level-7-or-higher water-attribute monster to draw 2 more cards!") she discarded Ice Princess and drew two more times, ("And now my White Glacier will attack Sea Koala!") the White Glacier Dragon roared.

"I activate Beast Rising's effect!" Regulus roared, "Now I'll release Sea Koala to cancel your attack!" but before the command can be executed, his trap card was coated in ice, "What?"

("I forgot to mention White Glacier Dragon's ability. So none of your spells and traps can be activated during the battle-phase! And there's more; I can remove a WATER monster in my graveyard from play to increase my dragon's power 100 points per level 'till the end-phase!") Magic removed Ice Queen from her graveyard to give 800 ATK points to her dragon.

White Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 3550)

("White Glacier Dragon, attack with Sub-Zero Blaze!") the small koala creature was wiped out by the dragon's icy breath.

**Magic: 1500**

**Regulus: 4450**

("Now I place one card face-down!") a reverse-card appeared, ("That's my turn!")

"Then I draw!" Regulus started his turn, "I activate Beast Rising's effect! Now I release Beast Striker to add his ATK points onto Chimaera!" the boar-like animal disappeared to increase the chimera's power (ATK: 7350), "Chimaera, attack! Obliterate that dragon with Primal Twilight Blast!" the tow-headed beast fired off another double attack. However, the Dragon spread her winds and folded them in front of her. The assault of light and darkness was soon being held back by a live embodiment completely of crystal ice.

Now was her chance; in amiss to the chaos, Margaret reached from behind her back and pulled out the Minus Staff she took and started to dash toward Regulus. The lion was too preoccupied on the duel at hand that he almost did not notice the human girl charging toward her. Right before the staff actually touched him, he sprung into the frigid air and landed behind her; the beast's claws dug into the ice to prevent from slipping. The staff was knocked out of Margaret's hand when the lion passed over her.

Luna was prepared to assist her with Silent Magician until... "No! Stay back!" Margaret shouted back, as she ran over and grabbed the staff.

And in one swift motion, Regulus leap up once again and over above Margaret. However, before the lion can catch his prey, the Ice Duelist dared and jabbed her staff against Regulus' Minus Anklet, causing ether set of hands turn to align. The two opposing energies repelled each other and caused an explusion which shattered the ice they were standing, and Luna was unfortunate enough to be standing on the ice as all three of them fell into the river.

They were soon caught in its rapid currents. Margaret and Luna hastily swam toward each other and clung to each other. "Regulus!" Margaret called out, walving her hand, "If you can hear me, please help!"

Regulus turned, his strength enabling him to fight the current; he caught a glimpse of the little girl as her sleeve fell away to reveal her Sign. 'She bears the Mark of a Signer...' he soon realized. Regulus looked ahead of the river and saw that they were heading straight for a waterfall. The lion swam to Luna and Margaret, and grabbed the back of the latter's collar in his teeth and tried to swim back against the current, but he wasn't strong enough to keep from falling off the stream and along the waterfall, getting closer and closer to the misty abyss below. As Margaret gripped tightly around Luna, she turned the hands on the Minus Staff to reverse the gravity, letting them fall upward and back upstream.

* * *

Moments later at the placid edge of the creek that connecting roaring river, Regulus stepped out onto the bank, spilling Luna and Tarunka off of his back. He lied down on the ground, and the two others lean against his side; all three are exhausted. Torunka and the Silent Magician appeared from the woods to comfort them.

"Regulus, are you okay?" Luna panted.

"I am now, thanks to your friend..." Regulus stood and walked around to face the girls before sitting down again. "That anklet had me all confused. But deep down, I knew you and the woman would come."

"So you knew we were coming here?" Margaret asked, "Was that you I hear calling to me?"

The Lion nodded, "Ancient Fairy Dragon had told me that you would come here and find me. And though I have been struggling to battle the Ape King's minions, I've also been using what magic I have left to try and guide the two of you to me. Please, forgive me. I was confused by the Ape King's minus curse. When you found me, I thought you meant harm."

"Regulus, I tell you, you gave us quite a fright!" Torunka laughed, "I though we were cat food for sure!"

'However, everything you heard was the opposite of what we meant.' Silent Magician wrote, 'It was no wonder you were upset.'

"I am so ashamed. But you do raise a good point..." Regulus rose to his feet and shot a glare at Torunka, "What did you actually say to me before?"

"Okay!" the small magician nervously laughed, "Now that Regulus is back to normal, all we have to do is rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon! Um, right?"

"Hmm..." Regulus then turned to Margaret, "By the way, our recent clash was a draw, wasn't it? How did that happen?"

"Oh? I guess it was thanks to the (5D's) Rebound Glacier I played. See, the last time you attacked, I played that trap as an equip-card for White Glacier Dragon to keep from being destroyed in battle. And any damage I would've taken goes to the opponent as well. But it's a one-time-only thing and takes a fair toll from the one who uses it, so I'm glad I used it as a last resort. You can check on the author's profile if you want a better detail."

"Well, that makes sense..."

"But anyway, how do we find Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Margaret asked.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in the rock mountain as part of Zeman the Ape King's curse. All we have to do is invade his castle, defeat him in an epic battle, and break the power of his minus spell, and then the Spirit World should return to normal." Regulus knelled gown, offering a ride on his back, "Simple enough, right?"

"Sure," Luna said, then turned to the two magicians, "You up for this?"

"Of course!"

'For sure.'

Soon they all climbed onto Regulus' back (CFGX: Wow, he's pretty strong for a lion!) and sped off to Zeman's domain.

* * *

Meanwhile, darkened menacing clouds swirled above a sinister-looking castle stone castle standing on a rocky peak, as blue lightning tears the sky.

Inside the fearsome Ape King himself was perched on his mighty throne. "Loyal minions of madness, bow before me! Our time is almost here! Soon, all the Duel Spirits will be ours to control!" many monkey soldiers obeyed as the knelled around a glimmering pool in the center of the room. "Sky and land, wind and rain; even you, spirits of time, you now belong to me, Zeman the Ape King! The great conqueror! Everything that once went forward, will now go in reverse! Your world will cease to be!" The glimmering substance in the pool bubbled upward and burst into a huge column of glistening light. The stone walls full of Duel Spirit cards seemed to frost over. The column of light ascended into the menacing clouds above, turning them whitish-purple, blue lightning pouring from all directions around it.

* * *

Regulus stopped at a vantage point over a green meadow, dotted with trees. Mountains and hills in the distance complete the idyllic landscape. Then, blue lightning crashed in the distance. The lion looked around suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong, Regulus?" Margaret asked.

"Up there! Look at that!" They all looked at the sky. Unnaturally black clouds drifted near the sun. As they watched, the silhouette of a minus staff has appeared across the surface of the sun. They all dismounted the lion as the hand on the giant minus staff slowly moved. Around them, entire trees withered instantly. The meadow became a barren wasteland, the river dried up. Within moments, the lush plain they were standing on was rocky and bare.

"What's happening?" Luna cried, "All the trees have vanished!"

"This whole situation, is most disturbing," Regulus growled, "It would seem as though the Ape King is reversing the flow of nature."

"Then we have to hurry!" Margaret said, "If we wait too long there won't be anything left!" a cry caught her attention to see Torunka and the Silent Magician, only with larger clothes.

"That's weird," Luna wondered, "The curse has made your clothes get bigger."

"No, no! Zeman's curse is making us get younger and smaller!" Torunka cried.

'The curse is reversing the flow of time!' Silent Magician wrote, 'Soon we will not exist to stop Zeman at all!'

"Then we have to hurry!" Regulus roared.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Let's battle!" Devack commanded, "Zeman the Ape King, dismantle that Power Tool Dragon! Go, Cursed Flare!" Zeman fired a fiery like beam at the dragon.

"I got a little surprise for you!" Leo countered, "By sending Break Draw to my graveyard, my Dragon can avoid your attack!"

"Maybe so, but your life-point* are another story."

Leo was only hit with some of Zeman's attack as his life points were going down. He saw why because Power Tool Dragon in front of him and took the attack for him. It went on for a while until the attack stopped "Power Tool Dragon is shielding me from Devac'ks dark energy! He's totally protecting me!"

**Leo: 2500**

**Devack: 2500**

Leo started to get weak in the knees, breathing heavily, "Hey big guy, you okay?" Power Tool nodded, letting the green-haired boy sigh in relief.

"Your monsters can't protect you forever, boy! And these two face-downs are going to prove it to you!" Devack sets a couple of reverse-cards.

"Well good luck with that! It's my turn!" Leo drew his next card, 'I've gotta find a way to take Zeman the Ape King down!' "I activate my Dragon's special ability! Now I move a random equip spell from my deck to my hand!"The disk shuffled his deck again and a card stuck out and Leo took it, 'Come on... Pleeease...?' Leo hoped and looked at it. He looked happy at what he got, "All right! I'm equipping Power Tool Dragon with this spell card Megamorph! This bad boy's about to _double_ your trouble! As long as this card's in play the equipped monster's original ATK points are now twice the amount!" the card went into effect and Power Tool Dragon starts to glow; unfortunately, nothing happened. "Huh? That's weird! Its attack points stayed the same! What gives?"

"Little fool! You're trying to win with cards you can't comprehend!" Leo chuckled, "Your feeble attempt to out-duel me is over! With our life-points even, the effect of your Megamorph won't work!"

"You gotta be *kidding* me!" Leo panicked, "That card usually turns the tables when it works! That's like my best card! Now what do I do?"

"You lose. Like I told you, a normal person like you could never defeat a Dark Signer like me!"

"Leo!" Yusei called, "Just stay cool! You've got all kinds of great cards in your deck; but if you panic and stop _believing _in your cards, they won't be able to help you! You gotta stay strong, Leo, you have to believe... That's what dueling's about! Believing in your cards is the same thing as believing in yourself!"

"I know, but..." Leo groaned and looked at his hand, nothing to help him at the moment... 'Wait! Yusei's right! The only way I can win this duel, is if I trust myself, and my deck!' "I switch Power Tool Dragon to DEF mode and end my turn!" Leo finished as the Tool Dragon knelt on one knee and crossed its arms (DEF: 2500).

"Fool! One cannot win a shadow duel, if one cannot attack! You've played right into my hands!" Devack drew his next card, "It's my turn! And I think I'll start this round by attacking Power Tool Dragon with my Ape King! Go, Cursed Flare!"

"Bring it on! Since Power Tool Dragon is in DEF mode, my equip spell is gonna save me!"

"I'm afraid not! Not after I've activated the Roaring Earth trap!" Devack revealed a continuous-trap, "When a beast-type monster attacks a monster in DEF mode, this card deals you _piercing_ damage!" As the Megamorph spell card was destroying protecting Power Tool Dragon for a while until it was shattered into pixels and Power Tool Dragon was hit along with Leo. The Morphtronic Duelist yelled in pain as some of the cursed flames got to him.

**Leo: 2000**

**Devack: 2500**

"But wait! By sending Power Tool Dragon's equip-spell to the graveyard, I can negate its destruction!" Power Tool Dragon was once again shielding Leo from the brunt of the attack. As Leo watched, the dragon-mecha began to fall apart; part of an arm hinge snapped off and something exploded inside a knee-hinge, leaving a thin trail of smoke. "Huh? What's going on?"

"When the Roaring Earth trap card is in play, it weakens one of the monsters on your field, robbing it of 300 ATK and DEF points!" Devack explained. Power Tool Dragon continued to sustain damage; the most visible is that one of its shoulder plates had fractured. The left side is whole and round, but a third of the right one has fallen away, and the rest was cracked. Power Tool was steaming around the edges.

Power Tool Dragon: (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2200)

"Next, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." Devack set a reverse-card and laughed, "How pathetic. Just like your ridiculous monster you linger before me, looking defeated and miserable."

Leo looked up at Power Tool Dragon smiling sadly at him. 'Power Tool Dragon. Despite everything that's happening to you, you've still got my back!' the boy was deeply moved; even when he was alone the only thing standing between him and death's door was his trusty mechanical dragon. He turned back to Devack, all the fight returning to him. "Listen up! No matter what you throw at me, I'm going to protect Luna!"

* * *

The small team of rebels finally stopped on a small cliff overlooking the castle.

"So that's the Ape King's castle?" Luna asked.

"I like what he's done with the place" Torunka joked, "He really nailed the 'gloomy-and-doomy' motif."

"Seems like it's really well-guarded," Margaret said, "So should we try sneaking in?"

"No. We can't risk being captured." Regulus said.

'Regulus is right.' Silent magician wrote, 'We only have one chance to put an end to this. Otherwise, everything we worked for will be in vain.'

"Anything you have in mind?" the Ice Duelist asked.

The magical girl flipped her pad to another page. '...We let his royal monkeyness know who's coming to dinner.'

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Moja**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 1 ATK/100 DEF/100**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 4 Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

**(2) Beast Striker**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1850 DEF/400**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 "Moja" from your Deck.**

**(3) King of the Beasts**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2500 DEF/800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: You can Tribute 1 face-up "Moja" you control to Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. There can only be 1 face-up "King of the Beasts" on the field.**

**(4) Rescue Cat**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 4 ATK/400 DEF/100**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monsters from your Deck. Those monsters are destroyed during the End Phase.**

**(5) Sea Koala**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 2 ATK/100 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Once per turn, if you control another Beast-Type monster, you can reduce the ATK of 1 monster your opponent controls to 0 until the End Phase.**

**(6) Tree Otter**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 2 ATK/1200 DEF/100**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Once per turn, if you control another face-up Beast-Type monster, you can have 1 face-up monster you control gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase.**

**(7) Chimaera, the Master of Beasts**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 9 ATK/3000 DEF/3000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: This card cannot be Special Summoned. To Tribute Summon this card, you must Tribute 3 Beast-Type monsters. If this card attacks your opponent directly and reduces their Life Points to 0, you win the Match.**

**(8) Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1200 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ice Barrier" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, Spell Cards cannot be activated until the End Phase of your next turn, as long as this card remains face-up on the field.**

**(9) Defender of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Aqua/Effect] Level 3 ATK/200 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: While you control another face-up "Ice Barrier" monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack if their ATK is greater than or equal to this card's DEF.**

**(10) Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Aqua/Effect] Level 1 ATK/300 DEF/500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.**

**(11) Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 6 ATK/1600 DEF/2200**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Face-up "Ice Barrier" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap Card effects.**

**(12) Caravan of the Ice Barrier**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] Level 2 ATK/500 DEF/200**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Once per turn, you can select 2 "Ice Barrier" monsters in your Graveyard. Return the selected monsters to the Deck and each player draws 1 card.**

* * *

**Margaret: "Our bi-worldly battle against the Dark Signer Devack is about to come to a close, as Leo and Luna face off against the biggest ape of them all! Can the beat Devack and save Ancient Fairy Dragon at the same time? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Mark of the Monkey: Part 3! Time to make some magic!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

Hey duelists! Did you know:

**The name and appearance of Chimaera the Master of the Beasts is based on the Chimaera, a monstrous fire-breathing female creature with the body of a lioness, the head of a goat, and a snake for a tail. It's more accurate to the Greek mythos instead of "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" which is male.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.  
**


	31. Mark of the Monkey: Part 3

**YuGiOh 5D's: Kazuki Takahashi/Konami**

**(A/N: This chapter will be a songfic. All rights to this sone belong to Crush40.)  
**

* * *

**Margaret: "While Leo got his hands full with the Dark Signers, Luna and I managed to find Regulus. Problem is, he was inflicted with a Minus Curse, which make him listen to the opposite of what he hears. He chased us around the forest until we crossed a bunch of soldiers who knew that to in order break the curse, you need negative energy to counter it. So after we took one of their staffs, we found him over a river and challenged him to a duel. While he was distracted, I managed to get that anklet off of him and turn him back to normal. Now we're off to raid Zeman's castle! The last part of this trilogy begins now!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 30: Mark of the Monkey  
**

**Part 3: Do You Believe in Magic?  
**

* * *

A large castle stood atop a rocky peak. Its dark stone exterior casts its shadow over many who would cross its border. This fortress is the domain to one person, a tyrant who has cast his influence across the land: the Ape King Zeman. He was the one who sent an army of monkey soldiers to capture its inhabitants and confine them into stone tablets; who placed a massive curse upon this world, reversing the flow of time until it would all be a barren wasteland; who captured this world's guardian, the Ancient Fairy Dragon, and imprisoned her within a stone monolith. The entire land is completely at his mercy. But there was still one piece missing: the dragon's servant who goes by the name of Regulus. By capturing him, the Ancient Fairy Dragon would be forever his to control. All there is to do now is to capture this last piece of the puzzle...

"What? Regulus and the Signer girl have been captured?" Zeman gasped, having just heard the news from one of his loyal minions, "Most excellent! Tell whichever soldier that captured them to feast on all the bananas his stomach can take!"

"It wasn't one of the soldiers that captured them, my king." the soldier said.

"So then who was it?"

"A wandering witch of some sort."

"A wandering witch? Show her in!"

The huge double doors at the other side of the room opened, and a procession marched through an aisle made of monkey soldiers with minus staves. They rolled a large wheeled cage in which Regulus was feigning sleep. Leading the precession was Margaret, wearing a dark-purple cloak, and a large witch's hat shrouding her identity. In her hand was a scepter with its ornament covered in a cloth. Beside her was Silent Magician, her too-large hat effectively obscuring her identity as well; following her was Torunka and Luna, both of the bound in chained cuffs. The procession stopped before the large reflecting pool in Zeman's throne room, and Margaret and the Magician bowed.

"'O great and powerful Zeman. It is an honor to be in your presence." she mockingly praised.

"You may raise your heads." Zeman permitted. Margaret scanned the area as she raised her head, her attention caught toward the many stone tablets, each featuring a Duel Monsters Duel Spirit. All of these poor souls, petrified in their imprisonment as they are petrified in stone. She hoped they would not be afraid for long. "I'm told that you're a witch, and from the looks of things, a very young one at that. How is it that you were able to capture the mighty Regulus and his band of rebels when they have managed to best and evade my entire army?" asked the Ape King.

"Perhaps it is best that I show you," Margaret said, then turned to Silent Magician, "Release him." The magician nodded and took out a key and opened up the door to the cage. The monkey soldiers winced and back away as Regulus awoke and growled. However, Margaret spun around and pointed her scepter toward him. The lion cringed and he sat back down.

"So! You have cast a controlling spell of some sort over the mighty Regulus!" Zeman said amused.

"Of course," Margaret said, "I inflicted a unique binding spell, which compels him to obey the person who casts it. Sure he still regains his free will, but he will only do as commanded, unless he feels his master's wrath." she turned to her two 'captives'. "As soon as I had the 'mighty' Regulus domesticated, those other two were no problem. All I had to do was convince them that it's in their best interest to submit."

"Wonderful! Now that Regulus is finally captured, all the pieces are in place! Now, to seal him away forever!" The monkeys advanced on the cage with their Minus Staffs.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that!" cried Magic. Zeman looked shocked.

"Why not!"

"If you try to seal him, our two spells will overlap and break my own. And as soon as my spell is undone, I can no longer guarantee his obedience." Replied the 'witch'.

"So what do I do with him? Leave him in that cage and watch him perform tricks all day?" asked the ape.

"I heard your plan to bring the Ancient Fairy Dragon under your Minus Curse and absorb her power." Said Margret. The king looked at her warily.

"And what if it is?"

"As you may already know, Regulus is the loyal servant of the dragon. Therefore, he is bound to her." Said Magic.

"I know that. But I could not get the Minus Curse to work on her, so I sealed her temporarily within the great mountain. Now if you know something I don't, you'd better talk."

"Because of their bond, you can't fully cast the minus curse on one without the other. So you're going to have to remove the seal on Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then act quickly to curse them both at the same time." Said the purple-haired girl. The Ape King narrowed his eyes.

"You're seriously suggesting that I remove the seal and set her free?"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" countered Magic.

Zeman stared at the sorceress for a while with her staring back at him. Finally, he made his decision. "So be it, witch. I will do as you ask." He pointed his large Minus Staff at the pool in the center of the room; it began to shine with light, and a big column of yellowish light appeared. The column receded, and the pool then showed a large tablet of stone with a dragon's fossil embedded inside. It was the sealed Ancient Fairy Dragon. "You've done well to bring me Regulus. Now my plan can be realized. Once the bonds of the Fairy Dragon are removed, I'll use the Minus Curse on her and her loyal servant, to bring her powers under my control, correct?" the witch nodded, "I should hope so. Because if the two of you are wrong, I will seal you all away for all eternity! Now let the ritual begin! Ancient Fairy Dragon, with the power I possess, I release you from your prison!"

In the sky above Ancient Fairy Dragon's stone prison, a giant minus staff changed its hands and glowed. The dragon in the rock began to regain her normal, vibrant color.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Zeman commanded, "Bring Regulus to me!"

With a swift motion of her staff, Margaret lead Regulus out of his cage and around the edge of the pool toward the Ape King. The Silent Magician tugged on the young witch's robes and showed her what she wrote on her drawing-pad.

'We're doing good so far. Now all we need to do is to use that staff we stolen form Zeman's soldiers to lift his curse.'

"Hey! What's that you got there?" one of the soldiers swiped the pad away from the Duel Spirit and peered at it. "Your majesty! You're gonna want to see this!" he tossed the pad over to the Ape King. What he found did not amuse him one bit.

"You tricked me...?" Zeman growled, crushing the pad with his bare hand, "Do you have the audacity to think you can deceive Zeman the Ape King and live?" he raised his staff in the air and emitted volts of dark electricity from it. The energy arched widely through the throne room, zapping anyone unfortunate enough to get too close to it.

Margaret looked around at his friends, ducking to the floor to avoid the bolts. She then looked back at the staff she was holding. Without a moment to wait, she bit off the cloth with her teeth and threw it aside, revealing a Minus Staff ornament. She turned the hands on it and raised it to the ceiling. 'I hope this works...' she closed her eyes and imagined a lightning storm, about the same as Zeman was creating. The staff she held crackled with energy and then burst into a storm of her own, creating even more bolts of lightning against Zeman's storm. The two opposing energies canceled each other out causing an explosion of bright light blinding everyone in the room. Then the light vanished whatever's left was a large cage-like field of electricity surrounding the throne room. Several small bolts repeatedly crashed to the stone floor.

"Um, did I do this?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

"You fool! Our Minus Staffs are still canceling out! They're out of control!" the Ape King roared, "You leave me with no other choice! I must now destroy you the way you humans are well familiar of..." he raised his hands in front of him as the glowed crimson red. Then, five stone tablets in the form of Duel Monsters cards appeared.

"I had a feeling it would come to this..." Margaret brought out her duel-disk and strapped it around her wrist. But before she could confront the Ape King, Silent Magician pulled her back. "What's wrong?"

The magician said nothing. Without her note-pad, how could she? She placed her hands over her heart and created an orb of light behind them. It then formed into a deck which she gave to Margaret.

"You want me to use this?" Margaret asked.

The magician nodded.

"If you say so..." Margaret inserted her new deck and turned to Regulus, "I need you to get Luna and Torunka to cover! And don't come out, no matter what!" Regulus nodded and led the children into the cage, the lone guarding the entrance from the inside; Magic turned to face the Ape King, "If it's a duel you want, then you got it!"

**Zeman: 8000**

**Magic: 8000**

"Ladies first, if you don't mind, your highness!" Margaret drew her first card, "And I'll start by summoning Defender, the Magical Knight in DEF mode!" the sky-blue magician/warrior appeared over the reflective pool, seated behind his large shield (DEF: 2000), "And when he's summoned, his special-ability gets activated, giving him 1 spell-counter!" the gem in the center of Defender's shield glowed (CTR: 1), "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared over the pool in front of Margaret. But soon after, the field around her began to gather electricity and then discharged over Margaret, causing her to cry out. She ended up falling to her knees.

**Zeman: 8000**

**Magic: 7500**

Luna: "I don't understand! Why did she lose life-points then?"

"Do you not understand?" Zeman said, "The two Minus Staffs are still cancelling out, creating a limbo of negative energy around us! So during each of our end-phases, the player loses 500 points!"

Margaret groaned as she stood on her feet again.

"Now prepare to feel the wrath of the Ape King!" Zeman roared, "I summon (1) Playful Possum(2/ATK: 800/DEF: 800) to the field!" a small possum appeared over the pool (ATK: 800).

"800 ATK points?" Margaret wondered.

"Next I activate the spell card Tribute Doll to sacrifice my monster in order to special-summon (2) Ancient Crimson Ape(7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) directly from my hand!" the possum disappeared and was replaced with a large red simian with sandy blonde hair, wearing large bronze armor (ATK: 2600). "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Playful Possum!" the possum returned, "Next comes its special ability, which allows me to destroy it once per turn!" the possum disappeared again.

"But why would you destroy your own monster?"

"Because, whenever a monster on my field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, my Ancient Crimson Ape gives me 1000 life-points!" Zeman was then showered with bits of red stardust.

**Zeman: 9000**

**Magic: 7500**

"And there's more: by paying 1000 life-points, I can also summon (3) Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest(7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) directly from my hand!" yet another hunchbacked monkey-based creature appeared. It has forest-green fur with spiky black hair, wearing bronze armor and wielded a giant wooden club (ATK: 2600).

**Zeman: 8000**

**Magic: 7500**

"Now, my Green Baboon! Attack that Magical Knight!" the emerald ape raised its massive club and brought it down quick on Defender, creating a shockwave hat traveled across the throne room. But despite its strength, the Magical Knight stood his ground.

"I activate Defender's special-ability!" Margaret exclaimed, "Whenever a spellcaster-type monster is destroyed, I can remove one of his spell-counters to save them from destruction!"

Defender, the Magical Knight: (CTR: 0)

"I shall place one card face-down, and end my turn!" after Zeman's reverse-card appeared, he was hit with an electrical current from the area, but he shook it off as if it were nothing.

Zeman: 7500

Magic: 7500

"It's my turn!" Margaret drew, "I summon Magical Exemplar to the field in DEF mode!" the green-robed magician appeared and knelt over the pool (DEF: 1400), "Next, I activate the Double Summon spell card, which lets me summon an extra monster this turn! So I'll summon (4) Royal Magical Library(4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000) on the DEF as well!" a large, wooden coffin-like statue appeared; three gems were embedded on the front of it, "And since I activated a spell card, Magical Exemplar gains 2 spell-counters (CTR: 2)! Next I activate the continuous-spell, the Dark Door! So as long as this spell is out, both of us can only attack with one monster per turn! That also gives 2 counters to Exemplar (CTR: 4) and 1 for my Magical Library (CTR: 1)! That would be all for my turn!" another bolt attacked Margaret afterward.

**Zeman: 7500**

**Magic: 7000**

"It's my turn!" another stone tablet appeared before Zeman, "And during my standby-phase, Playful Possum is summoned back to my field!" the possum returned (ATK: 800), "Next I activate my face-down card, (5D's) Curse of Minus!" Zeman revealed a continuous-Trap, which then projected a large ornament, in the very shape used on the Minus Staffs.

"Is that a large Minus Staff?" Magic wondered allowed.

"It's a special trap card that can reverse the tides of this duel. You see, whenever a card activates with a certain effect, I can counter them with a few effects of my own: If I were to lose life-points, I gain more instead. If a monster would be special-summoned from your hand, they're returned to your deck instead. And if you were to attack with a monster, that attack can be negated once per turn."

Torunka: "But that would be like doing the opposite of what they were meant to do!"

"That is correct! Now onward with the duel! I set a monster in DEF position! Next I activate my possum's effect and destroy it!" the possum disappeared again, "Then my Ancient Crimson Ape's effect activates, giving me 1000 more life-points!"

**Zeman: 8500**

**Magic: 7000**

"But since I cannot penetrate your defenses because of your Defender's special-ability, there would be no point in attacking. I shall end my turn and let the Minus Curse take care of you." another bolt of lightning went after Zeman; but a barrier appeared from Zeman's trap card and absorbed the damage.

**Zeman: 9000**

**Magic: 7000**

"We'll see about that..." Margaret drew her next card, "I summon Silent Magician LV4 in DEF mode!" the young magician teleported an appeared with her fellow spellcaster in her original child-like form (DEF: 1000), "I activate a field-spell! I play the Magical Citadel of Endymion!" as soon as she inserted her card into the field slot, several bands of light began to shot out from her disk. Soon, the field around her is surrounded by a barrier formed of floating bands written in glowing runes. "Now whenever I activate a spell card, I get to add one counter onto this card! And since I did activated a spell this turn, Exemplar (CTR: 6) and Magical Library (CTR: 2) gain more spell-counters! Next, I activate another spell, Arcana Barrier!" Magic placed a continuous-spell under her duel-disk, allowing her monsters to gain more spell-counters.

Magical Exemplar: (CTR: 8)

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 3/MAX)

Magical Citadel of Endymion (CTR: 1)

"Now I activate Royal Magical Library special-ability! When my monster has three spell-counters on it, I can remove them all to draw one more card!" Magic drew an extra card, "Next up, I activate the card I just drew, Spell Power Grasp! This allows me to place 1 spell-counter onto any card on my field, like my Arcane Barrier (CTR: 1)! And that's not all, I also get to add another copy of Spell Power Grasp directly from my deck!" a card spat out of Magic's deck and she added it to her hand. "That also means I get even more counters to my monsters, as well as my field-spell!"

Magical Exemplar: (CTR: 10)

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 1)

Magical Citadel of Endymion (CTR: 2)

"I think that should end my turn for now."

**Zeman: 9000**

**Magic: 6500**

"Then it's onto me now!" another stone tablet appeared.

"Silent Magician's special-ability activates! Whenever you draw a card from you deck, she gains a spell-counter, and 500 ATK points!"

Silent Magician LV4: (CTR: 1/ATK: 1500)

"It wouldn't matter! Not as long as I have my mighty apes in play! But first comes the effect of Curse of Minus; I now must pay 1000 life-points to keep such a card on the field!"

**Zeman: 8000**

**Magic: 6500**

"Now I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards!" two more tablets appeared. It also gave his opponent's cards more counters.

Magical Exemplar: (CTR: 12)

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 2)

Silent Magician: (CTR: 2/ATK: 2000)

Magical Citadel of Endymion (CTR: 3)

"Next I revive Playful Possum from the graveyard due to its special ability!" the possum returned (ATK: 800), "Next, I flip-summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter! When summoned, by sending 2 cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, one of your cards are destroyed! I choose your Silent Magician!" a white wolf cub appeared and fired an orb of light at the small spellcaster, buy was intercepted by Defender.

"You forget, I can save any spellcaster from being destroyed by removing one counter from a certain card, like my Magical Citadel (CTR: 2)!" Margaret exclaimed.

"No matter! I equip Green Baboon with when Big-Bang Shot spell card, giving him 400 ATK points!" the giant green simian was given a large mechanical hammer in place of his original wooded club (ATK: 3000), "Next, I destroy Playful Possum, which in turn will activate Crimson Ape's effect giving me 1000 life-points!"

**Zeman: 9000**

**Magic: 6500**

"Finally, I activate the spell (5D's) Primal Vengeance! By sacrificing one beast-type monster, another gets to attack twice this turn!" the baboon roared as it beat its chest.

Magical Exemplar: (CTR: 14)

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 3/MAX)

Magical Citadel of Endymion (CTR: 4)

"Now, my Green Baboon! Cry havoc upon this mortal and her fellow wizards! Starting with the young one!" the monster swung its colossal hammer down on the Silent Magician and flattened her into pixels, creating waves of extreme heat emitting from the hammer itself. "And when he destroys a monster on the field, the controller is given piercing damage!"

"Silent Magician!" Margaret was caught in the wake of the destruction as she was knocked to the floor.

**Zeman: 9000**

**Magic: 4500**

Magic then stood back to her feet, "At least her spell-counters won't go to waste! When a monster that carries spell-counters is destroyed, those very counters are added to my magic citadel! And an extra counter goes to Arcane Barrier as well!"

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 6)

Arcane Barrier: (CTR: 2)

"Attack one more time, my monster! Destroy that Magical Exemplar!" the Green Baboon swung its hammer once more and obliterated another spellcaster. The force afterward was even stronger this time that Magic was actually swept off and crashed against the electric barrier. Her screams rang across the room as volts after volts of negative energy coursed through her. She then fell from the web of electricity and crashed onto the floor.

**Zeman: 9000**

**Magic: 2900**

Magical Citadel of Endymion (CTR: 20)

Arcane Barrier: (CTR: 3)

Regulus: "Margaret, you must get up! If Zeman isn't stopped soon, both your world and the spirit world will be lost!"

Margaret struggled back on her feet, the pain still singing on her skin. Her purple cape was covered in gashes and her hat had been incinerated. It hurt her so badly. She knew the risks but it still hurt. But was she thinking of quitting? Of course not. Her friends owe it to her to play her part in this war. Besides, it was not like she would let her friends down.

"It's my turn... I draw!" Margaret drew her next card; what when got gave her a new light to her eyes, "First I switch my Magical Knight to ATK mode (ATK: 1600)!" Next I activate Royal Magical Library's ability! By removing 3 counters from it, I can draw 1 more card!" she drew another time, "Next, I summon Yuuki, the Ice Maiden!" Magic's signature tuner appeared (ATK: 800), "And now I tune her with Royal Magical Library! Now go!" her two monsters then flew upward. Both of their solid forms disappeared, leaving behind three synchro-gates and four stars. The rings then floated down around Magic, followed by the four stars which surround her. The fragments of light spun around as the green rings began to accelerate. All she need now to do is part her lips and chant...

"Enchanted stars shall bring upon a new generation of ever-lost magic! Help me break the chains of my heart and open its floodgates, so that pure magic may once again be born! Synchro-Summon!"

(Cue: Believe in Myself)

A large column of light erupted and burned a hole through the castle. When the light died out, Margaret was seen in a whole new light. Her tattered cloak was now replaced by a white robe that stopped just mid-thigh, a coat tail billowing behind her, lilac-colored flame spread throughout. Such a loose-fitting dress had a black leather belt with metal studs strapped around her waist. Hiding behind her dress she was suited with obsidian, orange-rimmed armor. The hood she wore over her head was styled like three horns, two of them curved upward on ether side and the top drooping down forward. Her face also changed a bit; her curly purple hair was replaced by a spiky white style, as well as crimson markings across her cheeks. She approached the Ape King, her eyes full of maturity and wisdom.

_When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing_  
_I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted_

"How delightful. Another magician for me to crush!" Zeman growled.

"You won't find me as easy prey like the others!" with a flick of her wrist, Margaret summoned a metal rod with an open ornament carrying a green glowing crystal sphere; she then pointed it toward Zeman, "It's time someone shows you some real magic! Prepare to face yours truly, the (6) Arcanite Magician(7/ATK: 400/DEF: 1800)!"

_When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning_  
_I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him_

"And what could you do that makes that monster so special?" Zeman scoffed, "It only has 400 ATK points!"

"First of all, the first thing it does while Arcanite is summoned is give me 2 spell-counters, and 1000 points per counter!"

Arcanite Magician: (CTR: 2/ATK: 2400)

"And onto Yuuki's special-ability, which allows me to add a spell card from my deck and straight into my hand!" Magic plucked a card out of her deck, "Next, I activate the Spell Power Grasp card and add one spell-counter onto Arcane Barrier!"

Arcane Barrier: (CTR: 4/MAX)

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 21)

"And since I activated Spell Power Grasp, another Spell Power Grasp is added to my hand!" Magic added another copy to her hand, "Next, I send Spell Power Grasp to activate the spell card, Double Spell!" after she played her spell, Magic spread out her arms. Her hands then held a pair of electrically-charged balls of energy; one red and the other green. She then slammed the orbs against each other, creating a single violet orb, "By sending one spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can select one spell card in your graveyard and use it as my own!" she threw her arms down and dropped the orb into the pool, which created a sort of wormhole which rippled the physical space above it. A large version of a spell card rose from the ground, "And the spell I decided to use is...Monster Reborn! So I can bring back my Magical Exemplar!" the green-robed magic summoner was revived (ATK: 1700).

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 22)

_But that's not something I can do so easily_  
_This is not simply my way, my style_  
_Gotta get a hold of my life_

"And now I activate her special-ability, allowing me to summon another monster from my graveyard by removing a number of spell-counters from her equal to that monster's level!"

"In case you haven't noticed, she has no counters to use!" Zeman replied.

"That's where my Magical Citadel comes in handy! You see, whenever I activate a card-effect involving spell-counters, I can use the ones stored into my citadel as substitute! So by removing 4 spell-counters, I use Magical Exemplar's special-ability to summon Silent Magician back from the graveyard!" the young, silver-haired magician had returned from the grave (ATK: 1000).

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 18)

"And now for the true purpose of my citadel! By removing 6 spell-counters I can summon one of the post powerful magicians of all time!" a large glowing circle then appeared above the pool, another monster rising up through it. It appeared as a tall man dressed almost completely in black magician robes lined with golden lines and rims.

_ I wanna fly high_  
_So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_  
_Somebody will be waiting for me so,_  
_I have got to fly higher_

A large violet cape flowed behind him, through a large silver-and-gold circle behind him, embedded with purple crystals, which also decorated his chest, hips and his large fanned shoulder pads. He wore a black-and-gold horned helmet with a single purple gem on his forehead as well. He carried a long black staff, with a crescent-moon-like ornament with several crystal spikes lined across it, somehow carrying a floating purple crystal sphere in the space around it. "I summon (5) Endymion, the Master Magician(7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1700)!"

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 12)

"And when summoned on these conditions I can add 1 spell from my graveyard! Next, I activate Arcane Barrier's effect, sending this card to the graveyard and releasing one spellcaster on my field! Then I can draw as many cards equal to the number of spell-counters on it!" after sacrificing Magical Exemplar, she drew 4 more cards, "Finally, I activate the spell Level Up! So now my LV4 Silent Magician becomes a LV8!" blinding light surrounded the young magician as she evolved. She soon became her original adult form. Silent Magician LV8 now had her magic staff armed and ready to fight alongside her mistress (ATK: 3500).

_Gotta keep goin'_  
_Everything is a brand new challenge for me_  
_I will believe in myself_  
_This is the only start for me_

"You can summon as many monsters and draw as many as you like, but you still won't stand a chance against my Apes!" Zeman said.

"I'm not done yet!" Magic replied, "Now I activate Arcanite Magician's special-ability! By removing a number of spell-counters on my field, I can destroy cards on your field equal to the number of counters removed!" and with that, Magic raised her staff and three large globes of light appeared over her head. She twirled her staff around leading the orbs in a serpentine fashion, and the thrust it forward, launching them towards Zeman and his army of apes. Each one collided with one of the evil beasts, the two monsters afterward obliterated. The third one clashed with Zeman's barrier. In due time it was shatter by Arcanite's magic, destroying Zeman's Curse of Minus trap card." And last, but not least, I can send one spell to the graveyard so Endymion's can use it's special ability and destroy one more card on the field! And what better than my own Dark Door spell card!" Magic's continuous-spell then shattered. Zeman was not looking too happy about how this was going.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

We enter back to Leo's duel just as we left it: a battered Power Tool Dragon was defending against Devack and his Mighty Zeman the Ape King.

Power Tool Dragon: (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2200)

Zeman, the Ape King: (ATK: 3000/DEF: 1800)

**Devack: 2500**

**Leo: 2000**

"After I send you to the netherworld, Leo, your sister's next!" Devack assumed.

"That's only if you can beat me! And in case that Dark Signer brain of yours doesn't work too well, I'll remind you that I get a random equip-spell thanks to my dragon!" Leo shouted as his duel disk shuffled the cards and a card stuck out. 'Just please be the card I need to take out that Ape King!' He took the card out and Leo's eyes lit up as saw what he had and added to his hand, 'Now that monkey's a goner!'

_When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming_  
_I see myself there, having the same adventure_

"It's time I take the leash off my dragon, Devack!" Power Tool switched to DEF mode (ATK: 3000), "Now, if you've thought he was tough before, just wait 'til you see the upgrade that I give his hardware! First up, I add the equip spell Double Tool C and D, so not only are we going full-on pneumatic, but I get to add another 1000 ATK points to my beast!" The drill and circular saw instantly replaced Power Tool's shovel and jackhammer as it shone with radiant power (ATK: 3000).

"All those power tools and no safety goggles," Devack laughed, "You should be more careful, especially since all you've done is match the ATK points of Zeman the Ape King.

"That's what I was hoping for! Now attack! And give this Ape King the royal treatment!" Power Tool Dragon surged forwards towards Zeman.

_If I just follow you, I will never see the light_  
_Now is the time to find my way through this life_  
_I'm trying so hard to be strong_

"What a wasted effort," Devack stated, the realized, "Unless-"

"That's right! You forgot my Dragon has a little bonus when he's equipped; he can't be destroyed!" the mechanical dragon then collided with the wicked Ape King...

_I wanna fly high_  
_So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_  
_Somebody will be waiting for me so,_  
_I have got to fly higher_

* * *

_Gotta keep goin'_  
_Everything is a brand new challenge for me_  
_I will believe in myself_  
_This is the only start for me_

Margaret raised her staff towards the sky, along with Endymion and Silent Magician who crossed their staffs across hers. Defender, however, had now choice but to touch their staffs with their short swords. There created a multicolored sphere of magic around the center. "Magicians, all-out blitz!" the three magicians pointed their staffs forward and fired off the sphere. The Ape King had no choice by to brace the attack as caught the sphere with his bare hands. The gravity between them intensified as he strained to shove the sphere back after its sender. But due to its combined power it was a losing battle. Soon the surface broke and Zeman was caught in the middle of said orb, waves of light ripping through his very being as he was thrown back through his throne and crashed into the wall behind him, creating a large crater around him.

_Many friends help me out, in return I help them_  
_Certain things I can do and there are things that only I can do_  
_No one's alone!_

The beast man growled as he freed himself from out of the crater. He could hardly believe such a mortal could be capable of such magic. He was supposed to be the all-powerful Ape King, who would seize the entire world into his own power. He could not let all his hard work be in vain due to a single human being. He snarled as he gripped his Minus Staff, the smoke obscuring his vision. "When I get my hands on-"

A loud battle-cry interrupted him as he saw a shadow up in front of him grow, and the Arcanite Magician appeared hovering towards him, her staff pointed directly at the Ape King. Zeman had no choice as he swung his Minus Staff and defended himself. The two sorcerers clashed and ripples of negative energy had emitted from the deadlock. More of the smoke cleared and, to Zeman's horror, Margaret was countering with a Minus Staff of her own, the two ornaments locked into each other.

_I wanna fly high_  
_So I can reach the highest of all the heavens_  
_Somebody will be waiting for me so,_  
_I have got to fly higher_

Due to the two forms of negative energy clashing, the two were still canceling out. Zeman tried to release himself from the deadlock but could now release his staff. A huge flash of light was created and formed a wave of positive energy, wiping out all the monkey soldiers that were present. Luna, Torunka and Regulus would have been caught in the crossfire if it were not for the barrier Luna created using her Sign.

_Gotta keep goin'_  
_Everything is a brand new challenge for me_  
_I will believe in myself_  
_This is the only start for me_

"You may destroy me, but not before I transfer the power of the minus curse to the Dark Signer Devack!" after those final words, Zeman roared as he was enveloped in white light, erasing him from existence completely!

"Yea-haah! I'll just toss that Double Tool C n' D, and Power Tool Dragon gets to hang around for a little R n' R! Leo said as Devack shielded himself as Zeman the Ape King exploded in a fiery blaze. Power Tool Dragon's drill and circular saw also shattered in its wake.

* * *

"Nice move! Now that Devack's gone and lost his little monkey friend-!" Trudge cheered.

"Leo's gotten himself into more trouble!" Yusei said. It was then and there that Devack chuckled.

* * *

"So you think that's funny, huh?" Leo demanded.

"Yes, I do. I always find it amusing when a young duelist walks so willingly into one of my traps. And with the power of my Dark Matter, I can summon two monster face-down in DEF mode that will be escorting you straight to the netherworld!" two reverse-monsters appeared in front of him.

"While you keep hiding behind a bunch of face-downs, I'm gonna equip my Dragon with a Power Converter spell!" a big machine appeared and was equipped on to the machine dragon's back. "You're up!"

* * *

Back in the Spirit World, Zeman's castle was in ruins. Moonlight and smoke filtered through a hole blown through the ceiling, and dust hung in the air inside. Margaret was slumped on the broken throne, overlooking ruins. She stepped off and began to look around. "Luna! Regulus!" she called, "Where are you!"

A small mountain of stone collapsed as Regulus rose from the debris, with Luna under him. "Magic?"

"Luna!" Margaret ran over to her and gave her a hug, "But what about Torunka? And Silent Magician? Where are they?"

"Over here!" an elder voice said, "It looks like you were able to lift the curse after all!" The dust cleared as they turned to the source of the voice. Torunka has transformed back into the old and powerful wizard he once was. He was very tall and his helmet and shoulder pads were still very reminiscent of the Dark Magician; his robe carried simple, strong designs, and he has a thick black cape. His staff had also grown taller. It was the Duel Monster the Dark Sage. And beside him was Silent Magician, still in her adult form.

"Is... that really you?" Margaret asked.

Torunka laughed and then winked; they could see the resemblance between him and the boy. "Told you I was an old man!"

"Yeah, but... grandpa-old?" Luna questioned, "You're... you're older than a wrinkle on dirt...! That means it worked! Magic broke the curse! That means my Ancient Fairy Dragon is free!"

"I'm afraid part of the curse still lives, Luna." Regulus said,

"What?"

The Silent Magician scribbled something on a spare note-pad she had and showed everyone what he wrote: 'We and the other free wizards have regained our true age, but the other duel-spirits remain trapped. Zeman transferred the power of the curse to Devack. Until he's defeated, the duel spirits are his prisoners."

"It's my turn, Leo," Devack drew his next card, "And it looks like thanks are in order for enabling me to summon two monsters to the field last round."

"Why's that?"

"You see, I need two sacrifices to summon out my Earthbound Immortal!" the Dark Signer laugh as he presented his immortal.

"Not good!" Yusei cried.

"'Not good' is right, Yusei." the two monsters (Ape Magician and Ape Fighter) faded into rainbow light that rose into the skies and formed into the Earthbound Immortal seal…

"Oh no! It's gonna take me an' my friends away!" Leo cried.

"You don't have to worry about that; this Immortal requires a different kind of power source: one that exists in the Spirit World. By the power of the Dark Signers, I summon (7) Earthbound Immortal Cusillu(10/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)!"

Margaret, Luna, Regulus, Torunka and the Silent Magician watched as the Monkey Nazca Line appeared upon the storm clouds above, and purple soul-lights flew from the sealed spirits within the stone tablets to it.

"That thing's absorbing the Duel Spirits!" Margaret cried.

"We have to find a way to stop this!" Torunka said.

Yellow lightning struck again and again around the duel as the flames that form the monkey symbol climb higher. Purple lights osmosis from the flames and soared toward Devack's seal, "Watch as all your pathetic spirits become the fuel for your destruction! With their energies I can summon the most powerful monster ever!" the seal exploded into a pillar of purple light. Then that vanished, and the earth began to rumble. The Immortal rose from the flames with a roar, a gigantic, emaciated black monkey with yellow geoglyph symbols running across its form (ATK: 2800).

Trudge: "Oh, come on! What's with this guy and the monkeys?"

Yusei: "You got me; all I know is Leo's gotta figure out a way to tame that beast!"

"Behold my Earthbound Immortal Cucillu!" Devack rejoiced, "There's nothing in your deck that can stop its power! It's immune to any attacks, traps, and spells you might throw its way!"

"Just my luck." Leo groaned.

"There's also the not-so-little matter of his graveyard bonus. Thanks to my Closed Forest field-spell, it receives an extra 100 ATK points for every monster in my graveyard (ATK: 3600)! Perhaps next time you'll think twice about taking your sister's place in a shadow duel! Earthbound Immortal, attack!" Cusillu roared and drew back a fist to throw a punch that would crush Leo…

"I trigger my equip-spell Power Converter!" Leo shouted, "Soon as I send it to the graveyard, all of my Dragon's ATK points are converted over to lifepoints! The move might make 'im a little weak until next round, but at least there will be a next round!" Power Converter shattered and he glowed with energy as Power Tool Dragon groaned (ATK: 0).

**Devack: 2500**

**Leo: 4000**

The giant monkey dragged its fist into the ground. Leo ran away, but cannot outrun the whole attack; he landed on his face on the ground, covered with a blanket of dirt raised by the impact.

**Devack: 2500**

**Leo: 400**

The boy groaned, "If you're out there, Luna, I could use some sisterly advice. If not, I'm done for..."

* * *

"Leo! He needs my help!" Luna cried as she heard his cry of agony from the geoglyph. Suddenly, the five of them suddenly rose in the air and were getting sucked into the geoglyph. "You've gotta do something, Torunka! Or we'll all be sucked into that thing!"

"Unless we find a way to stop Devack, he'll take each and every spirit from our world!" Regulus growled.

"Well, then, let's stop him!" Torunka said.

"But how?" Margaret asked.

"Like this; I have just enough strength to send Luna back to your own world. Now, listen Luna! You must defeat that Devack!" Torunka meditates over his staff a moment, then holds it out; bright flash...

* * *

A ball of light appeared next to Leo in the duel. The bubble disappeared and there stood Luna, back in her normal clothes, hands clasped, and glowing with reddish energy. She opened her eyes and saw Leo on the ground. She dropped to her knees next to him. "Leo! Please tell me that you're alright!"

Leo raised his head with effort, covered with dirt and scratches. "Luna... Everything's under control!"

"Of course it is," Luna gently helped him sit up, "But now it's time for me to help you. I'm gonna take over your duel, okay?"

"I guess I really let you down, huh, sis?" Leo groaned weakly, "I couldn't even win one little match. Just look at me; I'm the sidekick who can't do anything..."

"Except be my hero." Luna replied, as she held him close to her and cried, "It's true; not as a duelist... but as my brother!"

"Not so hard!" he groaned, "You're squeezing the tears out!" and that caused Leo to cry as well.

"I'm glad you've finally joined us, Luna." Devack laughed, "My Earthbound Immortal has been waiting patiently. Let's duel, Signer!"

"Oh, we'll duel, Devack!" Luna glared at him, "And when I get through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with any of my spirit friends!"

"Will I?"

Luna started detaching Leo's duel-disk from his arm, "Don't worry, Leo. I promise I'll be fine."

"Be careful out there." Leo warned, "As long as he has this field up, that Earthbound monkey is practically invincible!"

"I'm not worried. I'm not doing this alone; I've got your deck. You know it's kind of like we're dueling together, isn't it!"

"I guess so, but if we're dueling together I'm staying by your side!"

"I hoped you would. Now let's win this duel." duel-disk strapped on, Luna got into a dueling stance, duel disk held out across her chest and her Mark of the Dragon blazed brightly on her arm.

**Devack: 2500**

**Luna (Leo): 400**

"Let's role-call." she declared, "Looks like I got Power Tool Dragon on my field, and you've got a giant Macy's-Brand balloon on yours!"

"I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this," Devack grinned, "it's no fun taking the spirit of someone who's lost hope, and speaking of someone who's lost hope, it's time I reintroduce you to one of your oldest friends! But first I activate the Cursed Prison trap! Now I can summon a synchro monster of my choosing regardless of summoning conditions, and it just happens to be the very same one you failed so save back in the Spirit World!" A cage of black iron appeared beside Cusillu, Luna's eyes widened as she saw its prisoner, "Allow me to introduce my prisoner, your precious (8) Ancient Fairy Dragon(7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000)!" the Spirit World's protector appeared, chained and a bit worse for wear.

"What did you do to her, Devack?" Luna demanded, "She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage!"

"That's exactly what she is: a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half!"

"We'll see about that!" Luna started her turn, "Thanks to Power Tool Dragon's ability, I can search my deck, find an equip-spell, and then send it to my hand...!" she pulled out a card and played it, "And this one's going right into immediate action: Central Shield!" A red U-shaped shield appeared in front of the machine dragon and seven circles surrounded the shield also. "So if you're gonna have that immortal attack anything, Power Tool's your only option!"

"I forgot I had that!" Leo said, "And now even though Luna can't stop Devack's Immortal from attacking, at least she can protect her dragon! So you don't have to worry, 'cause my sis isn't gonna let anything happen to you! Isn't that right, Luna!"

Luna nodded, "I just hope that I don't let the three of us down. I think I'll end my turn with two face-downs!" two reverse-cards appeared.

"A shield and a couple face-downs don't exactly lead the Dark Signers to tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave mistake in choosing you as a Signer. Please tell me they didn't entrust the fate of the world to you and a toy dragon!" Devack drew his next card, "You can't win! And now, Earthbound Immortal Cuscu Lu, send this pathetic Signer to the netherworld!" The giant monkey raised its fist and went for Power Tool Dragon.

"This Signer's not going anywhere! I play the quick-play Limiter Removal, which doubles this toy's ATK points." Power Tool's strength multiplied (ATK: 4000).

"How dare you!" Cusillu's fist collides with the mecha and the impact send shock waves both directions; Devack and the twins both withstood the wind, as did the spectators.

"Unwise! I guess you don't know what happens when I get angry! It doesn't end well for anyone! And that, I'm afraid, is terrible news for both you and your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon, dear Luna! For when my immortal would be destroyed in battle, I can sacrifice another monster instead as well as half your life-points. If you have any parting words for her, you had better share them now; if not, you might want to shut your eyes. This won't be pretty. "Ancient Fairy Dragon was tribute and Luna lost half her life-points.

**Devack: 2500**

**Luna (Leo): 200**

Luna started to collapse until Leo caught her. "Are you okay? I'm here, Luna!"

"Don't worry, Leo..." she moaned, "It's time to take back my Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"But she's in my graveyard." Devack groaned.

"And that's just what I was hoping for. As long as she was stuck on your field, it would've been impossible to get 'er back. But you 'sacrificed her', making her a free agent! And now, by playing Respect Synchron, she can join my team!" Luna revealed a continuous-trap, "And with a heavy-hitter like Ancient Fairy Dragon on my side of the field, you and your Earthbound Immortal don't stand a chance of winning this duel! Thanks for helping me get 'er back!" the dragon returned and appeared on Luna's field, still bound in chains. But she would rather be bound to her friend than to a tyrant like Devack. Malice shone in clear amber eyes as she spread her gossamer wings and roared to the heavens (ATK: 2100).

"You did it! You got 'er back!" Leo cheered.

Luna nodded, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, I kept my promise!"

"Thank you, Luna. I asked your help to free me, and you risked your life and your spirit to see that I was delivered from Devack's prison," the serene dragon thanked, "Now that I am free, we can begin to heal the Spirit World."

"Normally Limiter Removal's effect would destroy my Dragon," Luna said, continuing the duel, "but if I send Central Shield to the graveyard, my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere!" Central Shield disappeared, "Looks like that's two dragons to your none!"

Power Tool Dragon: (ATK: 2000)

"Very clever. But even one hundred dragons wouldn't be enough to help you now!" Devack said, "Now let's just see you try and take out my Earthbound Immortal!"

"Feel up to it, Leo?"

"Yup! Let's draw that card, sis!" Leo answered.

Leo and Luna started their turn and drew their next card at the same time, "But before we play anything, we activate our dragon's special ability, which uproots your Closed Forest field-spell! It also gives us 1000 life-points!"

"No! You wouldn't!" Devack gasped as the dead trees shattered to pixels and disappeared one by one until there were none and Cusillu's attack points went back to normal (ATK: 2800).

**Devack: 2500**

**Luna (Leo): 1200**

* * *

Yusei: "All right! With that field-spell gone, Devack's monkey has no special abilities!"

Trudge: "He's done for, now!"

* * *

"But I'm not. 'Cause Power Tool Dragon lets me add another equip spell straight to my hand!" Luna activated Power Tool's effect and added another spell to her hand, "And now that I've got two, I think I'll power up both my dragons!" a white stole hung on Ancient Fairy Dragon's neck and a big rocket attached to Power Tool Dragon's arm, "Devack! This is the end of the line for you and your monkey!"

"I'm afraid this is the end of nothing, little girl!"

"We'll see about that!" Power Tool Dragon flew towards the big monkey and hit it in the chest with the rocket. The after shock of the blast caused the twins to cling to each other and brave the storm.

**Devack: 2500**

**Luna (Leo): 400**

"And what did I tell you!" Devack laughed, "All you've done is destroy Power Tool Dragon and hurt yourself!"

"Try reading the card!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah, he can't be destroyed as long as he's equipped with Rocket Pilder," Luna said, "And that's not the card's only bonus. Your monster loses ATK points for each of our Power Tool Dragon's ATK points."

"You can't!" Devack gasped as he looked at his big monkey and saw there was a big hole in its chest.

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: (ATK: 800)

"I'm afraid we can, and we did! And now, my Fairy Dragon's equip-spell kicks in! All the life that I just lost was worth every point; thanks to Pain To Power, it all gets converted to ATK points!" the blue dragon roared as she gained more power (ATK: 2900), "I think she's still mad about being locked up! And it's finally time for her to get some payback! Whaddaya think about that! Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows away!"

_I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be waiting for me so,  
I have got to fly higher_

Ancient Fairy dragon rose up in the air, its wings glowed in different colors and then it shined its light and it was bright as the sun itself. Cucillu recoiled from the light, and slowly dissolved into sparkles. Devack stood braced against the blast, but it was too strong; it blew back his hood, and he shouted into the explosion as his life-points drop to zero.

_Gotta keep goin'_  
_Everything is a brand new challenge for me_  
_I will believe in myself_  
_This is the only start for meeee-eeee-eeeee_

The Mark of the Monkey disappeared from the landscape as though it had never been, not even disturbing the dust.

**Devack: 0**

**Luna (Leo): 400**

The duel disks deactivated, the holograms faded, and the purple flames of the Monkey Geoglyph extinguished.

"You did it Luna!" Leo cheered.

"No Leo, we did it." Luna corrected, "No, Leo, we did it. Now the spirits will be safe from De-"

"You!" Devack groaned. Everyone looked to see Devack lurching toward them, obscured by shadowy streaks in the air as a fearsome specter. Leo had put himself between Luna and the horror, arms protectively outstretched, "You think you've won? You... will not stop... the shadows... from devouring this world... for I will... destroy you, I will... drag you down into the netherworld..." with that, Devack began to fall forward, reaching for them. Yusei tackled them out of the way, and Devack kept falling, disintegrating into a pile of black dust that fell lifelessly to the ground. The twins stared, frightened and awestruck, over Yusei's shoulder.

* * *

In the Spirit World, the Mark of the Monkey vanished from the sky, and little wisps of purple light flitted from the heavens, swirling into the ruins of Zeman's castle through the huge hole in the ceiling and returned to the designs on the wall. The purple lights each shot into a tablet on the wall, and the duel spirits appeared in the air overhead.

"We did it! The Spirit World is safe!" Torunka cheered.

Margaret dropped onto her knees, exhausted, "It's finally over. I'm just glad I had a small part of this."

"What are you saying?" Torunka asked, "It's thanks to your Zeman was destroyed and our city is safe again!"

"Huh?"

"When you activated that field-spell, you gave use the bit of power we needed to prevent any more soldiers from entering our home!"

Margaret looked through her deck and took out her Magical Citadel of Endymion card, "So that village I woke up in was actually part of this card?"

"Mmhm! And when all the spellcasters gained all their magic back, first thing they did was go back and power up the city!"

"The Spirit World is in your debt as well!" Regulus said, "We are grateful to you!"

Margaret smiled and turned to the Silent Magician, "You ready to go back?"

The magician nodded, and raised her staff. The last thing Margaret saw was a blinding light...

* * *

Before she found herself back in the real world. Without a cover of dark clouds, she could see Yusei, Trudge, and the twins are watching the sun rise. "Luna!" she ran over to the little girl, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Hey Leo." Yusei said kneeling on one knee at his level. "You were really great." He said giving a small smile. That got Leo's eyes watering and wiped it away.

"Luna." A voice called. They turned to see a faint image of Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus in front of them.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, Regulus!" Luna acknowledged.

"Where did those things come from?" Trudge asked confused, "Is there a laser light show goin' on?"

"No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions; we are real."

"Wow! Did that thing just talk back to me?" Trudge asked shocked, before fainting straight backward. The others glanced back at him.

"Grown-ups are so weird." Leo replied.

"Luna. I thought you should know; by defeating that Dark Signer, you have saved us all," the dragon continued, "The spirits captured by the Earthbound Immortal, are free now. And they have returned home to the Spirit World."

"Thank you," Luna said, "But I couldn't have done it without my brother Leo's help. He set up Devack so I could finish 'im off. And Yusei stuck by Leo's side the whole time!"

"Then I offer my thanks to Leo, and Yusei. And a congratulations to you, Magic, for guiding Luna throughout her journey."

"Oh, think you!" Margaret blushed.

"Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over. Will you help us?" Yusei asked.

"The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely, their power will grow back. And the Spirit World will once again be in danger. We must finish this. I will fight alongside you, even if it destroys me!"

"I, too, will fight alongside you, until the bitter end." Regulus said. And with that, the two monsters glowed and went into Luna's hand turning into cards.

"We did it, Magic! I finally have the card Mina said we'd need!" Luna and Leo, Yusei and Magic approached the Monkey control-station, and when Yusei touched the door; it slid open. "So is this one of those towers Mina was talking about? That, like, control the energy reactor thing?"

"Yup. This is it." Yusei replied. Through a second door, stood a plinth, carved with the same monkey image seen on the outside face of the building, with a rectangular frame clearly meant to hold a card. "Luna, do you have the card ready?"

Luna nodded, "This is the part where we hope this works. Here goes everything, I guess." she put the card in the plinth. For a second, nothing happened, then the plinth's carvings lit up around the card. They heard mechanical beeping and the building began to shake.

"I think we might wanna leave now!" Margaret whimpered. Luna grabbed her card, and they did. The doors slid shut behind them, and when they were outside they turned and watch. The tower itself sunk swiftly into the ground. The tower disappeared beneath the surface of the earth, and within moments the spot on which it stood was bare, as though the tower had never stood at all.

"Calm down, everyone, I'm awake! I'm okay!" Trudge groaned and woke up, glancing around "...Where'd the tower go? There... was a tower here, right?"

"Uh... I didn't see any tower." Margaret said.

Trudge groaned, "I need some sleep! I keep seeing things that aren't there! Towers, dragons, flying lions..." the twins and Margaret exchange a look and the three burst out laughing.

"And now it's time we got going." Yusei said, "There's three towers left; and the next one's mine!" he looked towards the direction of the Giant's Mark, "Time to settle things up with my old friend Kalin!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Playful Possum  
**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 2 ATK/800 DEF/800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: During your Main Phase, if your opponent controls a face-up monster with a higher ATK than the ATK of this card, you can destroy this card on the field. During your Standby Phase, if this card was destroyed by this effect, you can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.  
**

**(2) Ancient Crimson Ape  
**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2600 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Description: When a monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points.**

**(3) Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest  
**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2600 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: When a Beast-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your hand or the Graveyard.**

**(4) Royal Magical Library  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/0 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 3). You can remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to draw 1 card.  
**

**(5) Endymion, the Master Magician  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2700 DEF/1700**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max 3). You can remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to draw 1 card.  
**

**(6) Arcanite Magician  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect] Level 7 ATK/400 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Spellcaster-Type monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from a card you control to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

**(7) Earthbound Immortal Cusillu  
**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 10 ATK/2800 DEF/2400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: There can only be 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this face-up card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can Tribute 1 other monster you control instead, and halve your opponent's Life Points.**

**(8) Ancient Fairy Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2100 DEF/3000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.**

**Rico: "In our next chapter, Katherine feels completely down with Jason away. Can a duel brighten her day? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia!: The Hero Express! See you then!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**'Endymion, the Master Magician' is named for the Greek mythological figure of Endymion who was beloved by the moon goddess Selene and put to sleep forever. **

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	32. The Hero Express

**YuGiOh 5D's: Kazuki Takahashi/Konami**

**Beta: Yami Zelgadis**

**CFGX: "Okay, here's the next chapter. Make sure everyone gives me as much feedback as they could if they want to, so I could know how I can improve on it! Don't forget to Read and Review! And don't forget to look into my canon story, Stardust Accelerator: The Amazon Isles!"  
**

* * *

Another dawn came to Satellite. But no one could tell with this veil of shadow blanketing the entire island, blocking the sun's rays. The children were sure to be still asleep; all but one.

A little girl sat on her bed, her delicate green eyes looking through the window next to her, looking across the quiet darkness as far as they could see. It was about a couple of hours since the Signers went to activate the five control-units, but only moments since Katherine had woken up to find Jason had already gone. Right now her knight-in-shining-armor is out fighting for his life and all she could think about is whether or not he would come back with Gabriella in tow...

"You can't sleep either?" Katherine's heart skipped a beat as her head snapped to the source of the voice. Standing beside the bedroom door was Rico, clutching his two-tailed stuffed wolf.

"It's nothing," she replied flatly, before looking back to the window. She soon felt a quiver under her when Rico jumped onto the bed beside her.

"Are you still thinking about Jason?" he asked, but Katherine remained quiet, "Umm, if it make you feel any better, I'm still worried about Big-Sis Akiza when she left earlier with the others. But I know she's gonna come back, because she's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Well, I can't help it!" Katherine snapped, "I just want Jason and Gabe to come back NOW!" she gasped when she realized the tone of her voice and quickly turned to the bronze-haired boy. "Oh, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to yell!"

"It's okay..." Rico said, "I feel the same way you do. I miss Akiza; and I know you miss Jason too."

"I just wish I can help. If only there was something I coud do."

"...Maybe there is."

"Huh?"

* * *

**YuGiOh: 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 31: The Hero Express  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

A cool wind blew around the Satellite. The now war-torn battlefield was quiet for a chance. Especially in the depths of what was once a place full of joy and wonder to the children of the old city. Now rusted and destroyed, the carnival grounds was all but deserted minus the presence of two people...

In a darkened room in the hall of mirrors, sat Misty, who was going through a mix of emotions whilst all the while deciding what her next move would be. Misty gloomily looked back at the pendent she carried around her neck, a present given to her now deceased brother. Inside was a picture of his smiling face, the last memory she really had of him, on that day something that she wished she could see again. "Soon Toby. I promise you, I will make that witch burn for everything she has done. Just wait a little bit longer." She said through torn tears, it was the sole reason she was here after all to make that witch burn.

"Misty, are you in here?" A mature muscling voice came from the door as it slowly opened revealing Kai Fox, he had a hunch Misty would be here. After all, it was where her generator was. Plus he had known Misty wouldn't stop grieving over her brother. Then again, it was a pain that he himself was not fully over as well, hence they both shared a common ground and a common enemy: the Black Rose.

"Spying on me again, Kai? Well you needn't bother. I'm fine; And I'm pretty sure I can handle things when 'she' comes here so you needed be worried about me."Misty replied, oddly despite her mood her voice wasn't of malice and even had a slight jokey feel to it.

"Is that really the case, though?" Kai asked honestly. "I can understand what you are going through Misty. After all, I can't forgive that woman either for what she did. Plus, that whole damn organization for what they have done to us. Your brother Toby, and..." he trailed off, suddenly remembering the person he had lost to Arcadia as well.

"And Coral, the girl you looked after." Misty finished for him. "I'm aware of how it must feel for you, though isn't it ironic?" She turned her right hand into a fist, "Arcadia is nothing more of a parasite; not only to this world, but to us in genera.l They have caused more harm than even we Dark Signers have."

Kai nodded back at her. "Yes, funny that isn't it. Let's see; you lost your dear brother, I lost my precious Coral, and Carly was killed due to her petty curiosity. That other man, Carten wasn't it? He lost his only friend and hope to those monsters; and even our little Angel of Darkness was turned to one of us due to them interfering with her little family. What a tangled web those people have caused. Not only have they caused the pain of us, but now the pain of the entire world as we will engulf all in darkness."

"There is no telling that yet. Destiny is a fickle thing Kai." Misty replied as she stood up and paced the room. "But no need to worry about that, so long as the satisfaction of destroying the last of Arcadia will be more than enough for me. I will avenge my brother, and your little girl. I promise you that."

"But I wish to sink my fangs into them too, Misty! I can't forgive them! I won't!" Kai spoke back his anger was no showing through his voice. Malice, hatred, despair all ran through him, he looked like he could rip off Misty's head if he got in his way of revenge.

"Well, well. The wolf sharpens his fangs and wishes for blood, hm?" A shrill and amused laugh surrounded the room startling the two of them. "Excellent. Most excellent. But sadly for you it's not your destined fight now is it?"

"Say what?" Kai snapped back looking at the source of the voice. A petite figure appeared from the shadows, revealing none other than Gabriella. "Oh, great; the little Angel of Darkness is telling me what I can and cannot do. Well then little Miss-Know-It-All. What do I do?"

"Oh down, Wolfie, otherwise I may have to put you down." Gabriella giggled, clearly amused. "Though you are not compatible for duelling the Black Rose, I have a mission which may just quench your thirst for revenge."

Kai suddenly seemed tamer. "Is that so? Well, tell me then, what is it you have?"

"If you haven't noticed, there was a boy at the Arcadia that used to follow Akiza around like a tiny shadow. When I was at the orphanage the other night, I happened to noticed that this boy is here in Satellite right now, which just makes things perfect. Thanks to Roman, I've noticed that she's currently traveling her without him. Meaning he's at the orphanage right now with no protection whatsoever..."

"Pfft. Typical of a witch; not even considering his feelings like he did for everyone else, or the lives she screwed up with her powers." Kai interrupted in rage.

"Don't interrupt me again, Wolfie. Otherwise I will make your pain even worse." Gabriella spat back. "Anyway, as I was saying, he has no protection; and if you wish to destroy a human, or even a witch, you have to attack the heart. And so I propose this: you go out there, and finish the boy off. He may prove an annoyance, but nothing a Dark Signer can't handle. Just don't get over confident like Devack, or emotional like Mana Copperfield."

Kai had already made his way to the door. "Don't worry. I'm not like them!" He slammed the door behind him and was already setting his eyes on his next target.

Misty had been quiet through the whole of it, suddenly spoke up. "You sure seem to have everything planned ou,t don't you?" She spoke cynically. "However, what about you? What are you really going to be doing in this war, except stuttering around and playing Queen Bee?"

Gabriella smirked. "Hm... I sense a feeling of hostilely coming from you and Wolfie. Don't you worry, I've got my role all planned out. Besides, there are still those backup generations to protect. Even if David had helped activate the first, none of the others will be activated, I swear that much. Besides, we have our other backup plan; and if worse comes to worse I will stop them myself."

"Oh is that so?" Misty asked now she was smirking. "After all, aren't you connected strongly to Jason Hutchins? Isn't it just the same: you are a woman in love, but yet you are doomed to this destiny?"

"I'm not tied anymore. Besides, I _will_ swallow his light, and we_ will_ be together in the darkness. The light will not sway me."

"Your eyes say a different tale. It claims you miss the light." Misty said still smiling. "You know if you get too close to the light, you _will_ be scorched. Just like Mana Copperfield was."

Gabriella looked back at Misty and pouted, without even saying another word she turned on the balls of her feet and left leaving Misty alone. "You'll see, you can't hide from your true feelings." She smiled as she waited for her victim to come.

* * *

**Later...**

The scene changes towards the dark forest behind the orphanage, as Rico lead Katherine across the semi-thick fog.

"I don't know about this, Rico." Katherine whimpered.

"Just trust me, Kat, I'm sure about this." Rico assured. Soon, the reached a large clearing and told Katherine to stay where she stood, before walking off to the other side and turning around. "It's the only thing I know that will make you feel better. Now are you ready?"

"...Ready." Katherine activated her duel-disk and so did Rico.

**Rico: 4000**

**Katherine: 4000 (35)**

"I'll make the first move...," Rico said as he drew his sixth card, "I summon (5D's)(1) Masked Hero Platinum Bullet(3/ATK: 900/DEF: 400) in DEF mode!" as soon as he placed the monster on his disk, a warrior completely covered in black-and-silver armor appeared and kneeled. It's motif would remind them of a japanese bullet train, "Now I place one card face-down and end my turn." a reverse-card appeared.

"Okay, it's my turn..." Katherine started his turn, "I summon Neko-Cleric in DEF mode," the nekomimi priestess appeared on the field (DEF: 2000), "I activate 2 continuous-spell cards, Neko-Penalty and Playmate. And since I activated a spell this turn, Neko-Cleric gives me 300 life-points for each one."

**Rico: 4000**

**Katherine: 4600 (34)**

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn then," Rico drew his next card, "I switch Platinum Bullet to ATK mode (ATK: 900)! Then I activate the (5D's) Sands of Time spell card!" the card he activated was a continuous-spell which shows a vast land of silver sands and a rainbow-colored sky, "Whenever a Hero monster's on the field, then I can special-summon a special union-monster known as a Mystic Time Genie directly from my hand; so through Sand's of Time I summon (5D's)(2) Mystic Time Genie-Red Oni(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 800)!" strands of sand sprayed from Rico's spell card. The sand then took humanoid form, the upper half appearing as a horned demon. The upper half of its body floated above its lower half. The creature then merged it's upper and lower bodies properly as it gained a crimson color on its body-armor, over a dark-red bodysuit (ATK: 900), "And like all other union monsters, he can equip himself onto a level-4-or-lower Hero on my field. And when equipped, that monster gains 900 ATK points!" the silver warrior stood up and took out a small, rectangular black object. He then pressed a button on his belt and swiped the object over its buckle, causing it to glow red.

"SWORD FORM!"

Red Oni disappeared into a ball of light and entered Platinum Bullet. The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red spade-like mask slid down and over the hero's helmet. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the set of 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back (ATK: 1800), "And lastly, I'll summon another Platinum Bullet in DEF mode!" a duplicate of the silver warrior appeared before Rico ended his turn (DEF: 400).

"It's my turn," Katherine drew her next card, "I place one monster in DEF mode and end my turn." a reversed monster appeared.

"It's my turn," Rico drew his next card, "I switch my second Platinum Bullet to ATK mode (ATK: 900). Then I use the effect of Sands of Time to special-summon (5D's)(3) Mystic Time Genie-Blue Turtle(3/ATK: 700/DEF: 700)!" another sand-monster appeared, which then took the form of a blue humanoid turtle (ATK: 700), "And now I use his special ability to equip him with Platinum Bullet!" the second Platinum Bullet scanned a similar black object over his belt buckle before it glowed blue.

"ROD FORM!"

Blue Turtle infused himself into his host allowing him to gain blue armor with orange headlights on his chest. A blue 'turtle' with silver flippers rode on the tracks on his helmet before the shell opened up and the fins flipped around so that the long sharp tips faced up revealing orange lenses with an aqua hexagon on the forehead.

"Platinum Bullet number-1, attack Katherine's face-down!" the red-armored warrior leap up and landed a punch on the set monster, which was revealed as Angel's Kitty, before retreating back to his owner's field.

"Since Angel's Kitty was flipped over, I can add one Neko monster from my deck to my hand," Katherine showed her opponent Chibi Neko-Maid before adding the card to her hand, "And because that monster was destroyed, I can send one spell or trap card from my deck to the graveyard, and then draw one more card. And since Enchanted Bell Collar was sent there directly from my deck, I can add it straight to my hand," she placed the equip-spell in her hand before drawing one card, "And then, Neko Penalty's effect activates, sending the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard.

"Then I summon a third Platinum Bullet in DEF mode and end my turn (DEF: 400)!"

"My turn," Katherine drew her next card, "I summon Neko-Maid to the field in ATK mode!" the neko-mimi maid appeared (ATK: 1400), "I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn again!" Rico drew his next card, "I switch my third Platinum Bullet to ATK mode and use Sands of Time's effect to summon (5D's)(4) Mystic Time Genie-Golden Bear(3/ATK: 900/DEF: 900)!" the next sand monster was a golden hulking figure wearing a fur-lined vest. Its head was covered halfway with a helmet of some kind that had a horn sticking out of the forehead and a visor acted as a pair of eyes (ATK: 900), "And now I equip Golden bear onto my third Platinum Bullet!" the third hero swiped his object over his belt before it glowed yellow.

"AX FORM!"

The Golden Bear then entered the third hero before obtaining golden armor. A white axe with a yellow blade slid down Den-O's face before the blades attached to his face into a triangular visor with a black slits in them. The white handle attached itself down the center of his face to look like a large horn.

"Katherine, you're barely putting up a fight!" Rico stated, "I know you're still worried but moping around won't solve anything!"

"I can't help it!" Katherine cried, "Jason's out there and I don't know what's gonna happen to him! I want to help him but I can't! All I could do I sit around and wait!" she dropped to her knees, sobbing, "Ever since I lost to Divine I can't help but watch as Jason and Gabe fought for me! I made these cards so I could become a duelist that they can be proud of! But every time it just backfired! I don't know if I can even bother to duel anymore! I feel so useless!"

"I don't think you're useless." Katherine jerked her head up towards the brown-haired boy, "Just because you didn't win doesn't mean you're a good duelist. And that doesn't mean you're useless either. You can be helpful to the people who you want to protect."

"But how?"

"You can start by having faith! If you can't believe in Jason then that means you're not confident that Jason will come back. Jason can pull it off if there are people that believe in him." Rico made a point there. She thought worrying about Jason was the only thing she could to to prove she cared about him; but that only proved she had no faith in him. The reason the Signers made it this far is because they have people who support him. And Jason needs all the support he could get. "So what's your answer?"

Katherine stood up, wiped her tears and continued on, drawing her next card, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Angel's Kitty from the graveyard! And since I activated a spell this turn, Neko-Cleric gives me 300 points!"

**Rico: 4000**

**Katherine: 4900 (25)**

"And now I tune her with Neko-Maid for a synchro-summon!" Neko-Maid and Angel's Kitty combined as Katherine chanted:

"Fearless hearts join to defend their acquaintances! Become the warrior to enforce the battlefield! Synchro-Summon!"

"I synchro-summon Neko-Polefighter!" Katherine's tiger-striped martial-artist appeared (ATK: 2200), "Now I equip her with the Neko Power-Pole spell card, giving her 800 ATK points!" Polefighter's staff was replace with a larger purple one (ATK: 3000), "And that also gives me 300 more points from Neko-Cleric!"

**Rico: 4000**

**Katherine: 5200 (25)**

"Neko-Polefighter, attack Platinum Bullet number one!" the tiger woman charged forward with her staff outstretched. She swung forward but was intercepted by a barrier created by Rico's face-down Waboku. "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared, "I'm gonna win this duel! And then I'll have something to look forward to when Jason comes back!"

Rico smiled, "Then let's do it to it then!" he then drew his next card, "I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw 2 more cards from my deck! Next, I use the effect of Sands of Time to special-summon (5D's)(5) Mystic Time Genie-Violet Dragon(3/ATK: 600/DEF: 600)!" the fourth time-genie had what looked like he had a large trench coat on which had designs on it. He was wearing gloves, pants, and boots. The shoulders had fins running from them as well. His head was very dragon-like. He had both fins and whiskers running along the sides with a pair of horns on top of his head. A long braid of hair ran from the back of his head while it looked almost like he had a pair of headphones (ATK: 600), "Next, I remove from play Red Oni, Blue Turtle, Golden Bear, Violent Dragon, and return Masked Hero Platinum Bullet to my deck! That way I can special-summon (5D's)(7) Masked Hero Platinum Bullet-Volt Express(7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)!" with that, all four Mystic Time Genies disappeared, in their place was a large sword. The large guard at the bottom was fitted around with the four various face-plates Platinum Bullet wore, the forth being a purple v-shaped visor with a golden emblem on top. Platinum picked up the sword and wielded it over him and then placed the black object inside the sword.

"LINER FORM!"

A loud whistle caught the attention of both duelists before a white bullet train with a red front window charged out of a portal and dove at Platinum Bullet. The machine turned transparent, allowing it to pass through him and bringing about a new change. His bodysuit turned red with black siding as red armor with yellow spots like a train's front appeared on his chest. His helmet gained a new visor which was red and had blue, yellow, and purple decorations on it. An ornament appeared on the top of his head not unlike what bullet trains used to stay on course (ATK: 2500).

"Whoa! What does that guy do?" Kat fawned.

"Each Time Genie have a special bond with Platinum Bullet! They're powerful one at a time, and very strong when together! Even when their centuries apart, they can still be formidable! And that's when Volt Express came to be! Just as each genie has a specific ability for Platinum Bullet, Volt carries four abilities in the sword he carries, one for each genie! And his first ability allows him to gain 1000 ATK points until the end-phase!" the red face-plate on Volt Express' sword glowed crimson as did the blade as the warrior gained power.

Masked Hero Platinum Bullet-Volt Express: (ATK: 3500)

"Volt Express, attack Kat's Neko Polefighter!" Rico's monster rushed in and brought his sword down on the polefighter, both their weapons clashed with sparks flying.

**Rico: 4000**

**Katherine: 4700 (25)**

"Sorry, but Neko-Polefighter can't be destroyed when she has an equip-spell on her!" Katherine smiled as she stuck her tongue out.

"Then I'll place one card face-down and switch my other two monsters to DEF mode and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared on Rico's field and his fusion-monster lost his power-boost.

Masked Hero Platinum Bullet-Volt Express: (ATK: 2500)

"Then I guess it's my turn! Nya!" Katherine drew her next card, "I activate Burden of the Mighty! This spell card lowers the ATK of all your monsters 100 points for each level!"

Masked Hero Platinum Bullet-Volt Express: (ATK: 1800)

Masked Hero Platinum Bullet: (ATK: 600)

"And with another spell activated, I get 300 points thanks to Neko-Cleric's special-ability!"

**Rico: 4000**

**Katherine: 5000 (24)**

"Now I equip Neko-Polefighter with Neko Steel Claws!" Polefighter strapped her staff behind her back before she was equipped with a pair of clawed gauntlets, "So now, whenever she attacks a monster in DEF mode, you take piercing-damage! Now attack!"

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Rico activated his reversed trap card, "So now I can negate you Polefighter's attack!"

"Nuh-uh! I activate the Quick Reflexes trap that's in my graveyard! When it's discarded directly from my deck, I can remove it from play and negate your trap's effect!" Katherine took said card out of her graveyard slot and slipped it into her pocket. The polefighter sliced apart the scarecrow before destroying Rico's defending monster.

**Rico: 900**

**Katherine: 5000 (24)**

"That's it for my turn!"

"Then I draw!" Rico started his next turn, "Just what I needed! I activate the Mask Function spell card!" as she played his card into his disk, Volt Express tapped on his helmet and various readings began to scroll down his visor, "And when this spell's activated, one of my heroes can analyze an opponent's monster so it loses its card-effect! And that means your Neko Polefighter is more easier to destroy! Next, I activate Sands of Time's second effect! By sending the card to the graveyard, I can equip a Mystic Time Genie that was removed from play to a monster on my field! That means I can summon Blue Turtle and equip him onto my Platinum Bullet!" PB scanned his belt and retained his blue armor, "Now I switch Platinum Bullet to ATK mode and activate Blue Turtle's special-ability! So once a turn, one of your monsters loses 600 ATK and DEF points!" the blue hero then revealed four train-like objects. He connected them together until it created a long rod. PB aimed the rod and fired at Neko-Polefighter, revealing a blue hexagonal seal over her chest.

Neko-Polefighter: (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)

"Next, I activate Volt Express' special-ability! So now your monster loses more 1000 ATK!" this time, the blue face-plate glowed on Volt Express' sword and the blade glowed blue. He then launched a blue energy blade which passed through the tigress.

Neko-Polefighter: (ATK: 1400)

"Volt Express, attack!" the multi-colored masked hero slashed at the tigress and she was destroyed into pixels.

**Rico: 900**

**Katherine: 4600 (24)**

"I activate Neko Penalty's effect and send 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard! And since Chibi Neko-Maid was among those cards, she's summoned straight to the field!" Katherine announced as the small cat-eared maid appeared (ATK: 400).

"Then I guess I end my turn!"

"It's my turn now!" Katherine drew her next card, "I equip Chibi Neko-Maid with the Enchanted Bell Collar!" the small maid was given a choker with a bell on it, "And with this card in play, she can't be destroyed in battle! Next, I activate the effect of An Angel gets its Wings and remove it from play! This trap powers up my Chibi Neko-Maid and increases her ATK points equal to the monster she attacks! So say bye-bye to your Volt Express!" Chibi Neko-Maid was then enveloped with light and grew a large pair of angel wings (2200). She formed a ball of light in her tiny paws and threw it at the swordsman. He guarded it with his sword but it only shatter on contact, as well as the monster itself.

**Rico: 500**

**Katherine: 4600 (24)**

"And after she attacks, she switches straight to DEF mode (DEF: 500). N-E-K-O! That's my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "I de-quip Blue Turtle from Platinum Bullet and summon him back to the field!" PB released his blue armaments and the blue tortoise-man reappeared (ATK: 700), "Next, I release my Blue Turtle so I can summon the (5D's)(6) Mystic Time Genie-Necroid Anubis(6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100)!" the blue reptile disintegrated into a pile of sand, which then took on another humanoid form. It was now in the form of a black jackal with well-groomed black fur. It wore a golden skirt, breastplate, and various bands of gold around the elbows, wrists, fingers, knees, and ankles. The rest of the outfit was the same color as its fur. It also wore a black-and-gold face-mask that included an emerald gem in the forehead and openings that allowed braids of black hair to escape (ATK: 2200). "Next, I activate a fusion-card: the spell called (5D's) Climax Fusion!" Rico played a spell card that showed three masked warriors being absorbed into a swirling red-and-silver vortex, "I can only play it when there's a Hero monster on my field! This card can bridge into the tracks of time for any fusion-material monsters that are removed from play! Then I can bring those monsters back from the future and return them to my deck! So by returning the four Mystic Time Genies that I removed from play, and the Masked Hero Platinum Bullet on my field, I can summon a fusion-monster to the field!" Platinum Bullet pulled out a red flip cell-phone instead of his Rider Pass. The phone had sixteen numbered buttons and an additional three at the top. He pushed the bottom four before pressing the Call Button.

"MOMO! URA! KIN! RYU!" the device spoke before he pushed a button on the side, "CLIMAX FORM!"

A rail of energy shot out of the device's bottom. The rail encircled Platinum Bullet as he changed into his Red Oni armor. The phone went all around on the rails before connecting over the belt. His armor became bulkier on the torso and shoulders. Rail patterns appeared on the arms, legs, and torso, the torso taking on a red and silver emblem of a train-track connecting to a separate track. His Blue Oni mask appeared on the right arm before going up the rail to the shoulder. His Golden Bear mask appeared on his left arm and went up to the torso. His Violet Dragon then attached to his torso and flattened out. And finally, his Redo Oni mask glowed before peeling open, revealing an flaming-orange undercasing.

"What kind of monster is that?" Katherine wondered in awe, "It looked like that other Hero monster!"

"It's like I said before; Platinum Bullet has the ability to combine with any Mystic Time Genie on the field! In fact, it's the bond they share with each other that made each of them stronger. But one day when his friends suddenly disappeared, and no one was there in his time of need, his desire to bring them back allowed him to bind himself with his genie friends. That created the (5D's)(8) Masked Hero Platinum Bullet-Climax Express(9/ATK: 3500/2900)! And now, attack!" Anubis destroyed Neko Cleric, "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn, nya!" Katherine drew her next card, "I switch Chibi Neko-Maid and activate Feline Ferocity, giving my monsters 300 ATK points!"

Chibi Neko-Maid: (ATK: 700)

**Rico: 500**

**Katherine: 4900 (23)**

"Now I attack for the game!" her monster swooped in and hit Rico.

**Rico: 500**

**Katherine: 4900 (23)**

The holograms disappeared as Rico skipped over to Katherine, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Of course I am!" Katherine hopped at her feet, "That was the most fun I had all day!"

"Sure I wanna help!" Rico reached out a hand, but stopped, "Um, may I?"

"Sure!" she chirped. Rico smiled and scratched her on her scalp; and a low purr rumbled from her throat.

Watching from afar, the wolf stalks its prey. Once the wolf is ready to feast it jumps on its unsuspecting target and rips the very throat of the victim. Kai was monitoring the very movements of his prey Rico Burst and snarled a low snarl from his mouth. His anger boiled inside him. So this little brat was the person that the witch was so close to was it? After watching the duel between the two kids he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

'This is the boy I'm meant to get rid of? This shouldn't take too long,' the then set his eyes on the girl, 'And what do you know, another one. I could enjoy this even more. After all, no one said I couldn't feast on a kitten as well right?" Kai continued to smirk to himself before emerging from the trees where he hid. "I have you now, brat of the Black Rose!" As he leap towards them, the flames had already engulfed the forest. Rico, who had been completely stunned by the sudden figure emerging, had been caught in the sudden attack and was now caught in the belly of the wolf.

Kat had only just managed to react, using some quick reflexes, which matched that of a very cat, managed to successful dodge the flames and escaped the dangerous fire. "Rico!" She cried back completely terrified of what would have happened to her friend.

Kai looked around and snarled. "Damn! missed one. Oh well, never mind. I've got the main course right here. So I guess the kitten will be next after I've sorted this out." Licking his lips whilst facing the boy, Kai's savage nature caused by the darkness was finally beginning to come to surface.

"Kat get out of here! This guy means business!" Rico called back to her, just about recovering from his dazed like state. He hadn't turned to her during this time; he was already eying his attacker. Though trying to stay tough, there was a sense of fear in his eyes.

"But Rico I can't..."

"GO!"

Without another word Kat got and ran, she wanted to help but now she hadn't got much choice. She had to find some help, someone, anyone would be helpful. Though deep down she knew that no one around the area could really help. But Rico had insisted and she didn't want to just sit back and do nothing. Running she didn't know what else to do, all she could do was pray and have faith that he would come back out of this alive.

"Who are you?" Rico asked he could feel the taunting aura of his attacker. It was clear that by now he was a Dark Signer, but why was he suddenly being singled out? It wasn't like he was a Signer or even one of the important ones raging the war against them. He had been left behind, in order to be looked after. Still, he couldn't help but think there was more to it than simply being a target.

"It matters not what my name is to you. But since you asked so nicely I'll tell you before I send you to the Neatherworld." Kai smiled coldly, as he pulled back his sleeve revealing his Mark.

"My name is Kai Fox; and I bear the Mark of the Wolf."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABAS****E**

**(1) Masked Hero Platinum Bullet**

**Stats: [Warrior] LV3 ATK/900 DEF/400**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**(2) Mystic Time Genie-Red Oni**

**Stats: [Fiend/Union] LV3 ATK/800 DEF/800**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 900. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(3) Mystic Time Genie-Blue Turtle**

**Stats: [Reptile/Union] LV3 ATK/700 DEF/700**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, select one monster your opponent controls; that monster loses 600 ATK and DEF points. You can only activate this effect once per turn. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(4) Mystic Time Genie-Golden Bear**

**Stats: [Beast/Union] LV3 ATK/900 DEF/900**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only. If the equipped monster attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(5) Mystic Time Genie-Violet Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Union] LV3 ATK/600 DEF/600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, you can inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. The equipped monster cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(6) Mystic Time Genie-Necroid Anubis**

**Stats: [Zombie/Union] LV5 ATK/2200 DEF/1100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the attribute of this card becomes DARK and gains the following effect: This card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, you can select 1 level-4-or-lower monster your graveyard. Pay 800 life-points and special-summon the selected monster. It cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(7) Masked Hero Platinum Bullet-Volt Express**

**Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] LV7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: This card can only be fusion-summoned from the extra-deck by removing from play "Mystic Time Genie-Red Oni", "Mystic Time Genie-Blue-Turtle", "Mystic Time Genie-Golden Bear", and "Mystic Time Genie-Violet Dragon", and return 1 face-up "Masked Hero Platinum Bullet" to your deck (You do not use Polymerization.). This card is returned to the extra-deck on the end-phase of your next turn. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects:**

**Increase the ATK of this monster by 1000.**

**Select 1 monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 1000 ATK.**

**When this monster attacks a monster your opponent controls with an ATK that is higher than the ATK of this monster, this card you control is not destroyed by battle, and the monster it battles with is destroyed at the end of the damage-step. The battle-position of this card is switched at the end of the damage-step. The position of this card cannot be changed until the second main-phase of your next turn.**

**Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent; this card cannot attack on the turn you activate this effect.**

**(8) Masked Hero Platinum Bullet-Climax Express**

**Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] LV9 ATK/3500 DEF/2900**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: This card cannot be special-summoned except by fusion-summon. This card is returned to the extra-deck on the end-phase of your next turn. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of a spell or trap card your opponent controls; and it is unaffected by the effects of face-up effect monsters your opponent controls.**

* * *

**Jason: "On our next chapter, we go on towards the next back-up generator. And you would not believe who is guarding this one. Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Coils of the Snake! It's time to Accelerate!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Mystic Time Genie-Necroid Anubis is already a character in another fanfic. 10 points for the one who guesses which story it is...**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.  
**


	33. Coils of the Snake: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Kazuki Takahashi/Konami**

**Betas: Yami Zegadis/5-digits/BebePanda401**

**make sure to read and review.**

* * *

Back to the barren wastelands of Satellite, Jason and Kenichi just woke up from the effects of David's shadow-duel. And they had a lot of knots to stretch out.

"Man, I felt I slept for like an eternity..." Jason sighed.

"Who would've known a single card would have that much effect on ya'," Kenichi groaned.

"I take it you two slept well..." the two turned to see David walking towards them.

"Oh, hey David." Jason greeted, "I guess you already finished your duel?"

"Too bad we missed it. I slept like a log!" Kenichi said; then he noticed that David's eyes were a bit red, raw and puffy, "I guess that means you decided to take you your lady friend, huh? Tough call." his only response is a hardened glare as he spun around and walked hastily off to his duel-runner.

"That was uncalled for, Kenichi..." Jason scolded as he walked passed Kenichi.

"...What?" Kenichi asked unfolded, following his two cohorts towards the back-up generator, "Wait! What'd I say?"

The generator was actually, a small battleship-grey pedestal with a small indent fit for a single card. It was engraved with the kanji symbol for 'water'.

"This must be the one that specializes water..." Jason pulled out his deck and separated Genex Undine from among the stack. He placed the card in the pedestal and watched it glow a bright blue color. The flash lessened a little as it stayed lit. Jason retrieved his card and rejoined his friends on his duel-runner. "That's one back-up down, only four more to activate. Let's go!" his friends nodded.

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 32: Coils of the Snake**

**Part 1: Fangs of the Serpent**

* * *

The trio raced across the wasteland towards the next generator. After a long while of driving, Jason decided to strike up a little conversation with a certain magician duelist...

"So were you able to clear thing up with Mana?" he spoke through the intercom, "Was she able to forgive you for what happened?"

The magician duelist was not really wanting to discuss matters; his heart was still wounded and unlike the bloody scars on his body. They would not heal as easily, "To be fair with you, my mind is filled with more questions than when I went with you guys. She did claim to have forgiven me yes, but the truth is..." He cut off for a while. The pain was clear on his face now. "It's simple for one to forgive another, but can the one who committed the sin forgive himself?" Letting out a heavy sigh David wanted nothing more but to turn the monitor off and crawl into a hole. But deep down, he knew it wasn't that easy.

Jason could read the older man like a book now, with his experience in their duel he could tell that David was in more pain now than ever before. "That's up for you to find out. No one but you can find that answer; though tell me what exactly happened?"

"It was just one bad thing after another: I was beaten, slashed, mangled and blooded up. But all of that didn't matter to the emotional pain, the words Mana claimed to say, that I was nothing more than one of the criminals I help put away. That I had no right to live, and not to mention that it was my neglectful behaviour that forced her into dying. Yet..."

"Yet?"

"Yet I saw that the Mana that said those things was just the Dark powers of those Dark Signers. The real Mana my Mana, she forgave me but still..." David clenched his hand tighter around the accelerator, but didn't speed up. "I've still lost everything just now." Suddenly he stepped hard on the brake and stopped on purpose. His whole body shaking, he was choking back the tears once again. "I've not been entirely truthful with any of you. You see what Yusei and the others said may be right, maybe there is a way to make a Dark Signer back into a normal living person. But Mana, she...she...she was already dead. They simply made her a puppet. A reanimated puppet." He slammed his fist hard on the dashboard, and flung his head down not even looking back up at the other two. "AND FOR WHAT? WHY DID THEY DO IT? I'M NO SIGNER, I'M NO MAN OF DESTINY, AND I'M NO HERO! ALL I AM IS A FAILURE, SO GO AHEAD AND LAUGH AT ME! I KNOW YOU ALL THINK THE SAME!"

Jason stood by his Duel Runner. He didn't move towards David at the feeling of getting snapped at. Eventually Jason spoke, "No one sees you as a failure, and I don't know why they did either. Maybe we're all connected to this in one way or another, but you are not a failure and you need to see that. I may not have known her but I doubt Mana would like to see you like this. After all you were a hero to her."

David could barely breathe but he forced himself to talk. "But without her, where do I belong in this world? All I can do is fulfil her last wish and then...well, what then?"

"Her last wish? What was that?" Jason asked. He didn't really know what to make of the last words of the Spellcaster Duelist.

"She wanted me to help the people of this world, to stop the Dark Signers from winning this blood soaked war, and to help set the people of New Domino and Satellite free. But now I'm not too sure I can." David explained. He wasn't crying, but his voice had a sore feeling to it.

"She really thought a lot of you, but to say you can't isn't either right or wrong. You _can_ do it, but I don't think you can do it alone. Not because you're a failure but because it's impossible for one person. I think Mana really wanted you to stop being so closed with others, and make peace with them and yourself. I mean, ok, maybe I'm reading too much into it, but you can't deny that maybe that is what you have to understand." Jason tried to comfort the lone wolf, as it clearly wasn't dangerous just confused.

"I simply can't just become friends with everyone easily."

"I understand that, but maybe you should try to open up with the others I mean you never really spoke with us, plus you are always by yourself. I mean, ok, you speak to me, but minus that you seem snappy with everyone. Heck, you even gave Rico a hard time for pointing out your outfit. Look, I understand. It's hard to understand others, but everyone is worried about you, just like they worry for the rest. So just try and open up more. You know it doesn't hurt to try." Jason gave a faint laugh as he turned on his Duel Runner.

David pondered for a moment then spoke once again. "Jason..."

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate your concern. But after this war is over, I may have to find my true self even if it means leaving the city for a while. Can I ask you one thing: will you all be willing to wait for me to return?" David spoke his tone was softer, though his voice was still deep.

Jason smiled back. "Sure we will all be there to welcome you back, besides despite what you may believe we are all friends. And not only that, we are family too." They both drove off towards the second generator and soon caught up to Kenichi once again.

"Family huh?" David smirked. "You lot are way too naive for your own good; but I guess I wouldn't have it any other way." Suddenly something threw itself in his path and he swerved to miss it. "What the?" He looked around, before noticing a letter attached to a shuriken. He drove over to it and picked it up.

'Seems you are slowly recovering, once your business is done, I will reveal myself to you and you will find your answers in the very flow of time itself.' Were the words used in the letter.

"Strange..." David thought but continued to drive on. He was soon to find out what the message meant, not that anyone could prepare him for it, as it would all seem hard to believe.

A shadowy figure loomed nearby, "Soon enough you will find out the truth, very soon." The figure smirked clearly observing the three riders. "Time waits for no man but the one that possess Dark Magician. You will soon learn his true cause in this life. But for now enjoy the fight."

As time progressed, Kenichi and the other two were slowly closing down on the generator. Suddenly the monitor on the all three Duel Runners flicked on and Kenichi spoke to the other two who had been up until now speaking privately, "Say you two, at this rate we will be taking forever to get there. So how's 'bout you two slow pokes keep up! First one there gets to play with the next Dark Signer!" Laughing, Kenichi sped up and roared away from the others.

"Wait, Ken, where are you going!" Jason screamed out as the flame duelist sped away.

"Idiot! He's going to get himself killed. Then again, once a fool always a fool," David sighed and then turned to Jason. "We better hurry up; if he gets too far ahead he'll probably crash or even get him killed by the next Dark Signer."

Jason sighed also, though he didn't agree with David calling Kenichi an idiot; he did have to admit he had a point. "Yes we best go Ken always has a flaming attitude, and that is what makes him so fiery I guess."

"Well maybe he should learn to cool down before he is extinguished." David grumbled and sped up, with Jason in tow. Both of them fearing for what will be around the corner after all they were just going further into the darkness.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Back in New Domino, Isis Kaiba had just gotten out of the car, and stood just outside Goodwin's manor. Having received a call from him, apparently it was something important. But she really wasn't happy about this sudden call. Especially with all of the important work which came with the 'missing citizens' of the city. Angered and frustrated, she went through the door where Goodwin awaited her.

"Ah, dear Isis. I'm so glad you could come." Goodwin said with his undoubted slimy kindness.

"Save it Goodwin. Why did you ask for me! Can't you see I'm busy as it is? And unless this is something really important like getting me that rematch I'm not really interested. So if you don't mind..." Isis was about to turn away and walk when Goodwin simply chuckled.

"Yes, of course I'm aware you're busy, as am I, Miss Kaiba. But this _is_ important. After all, if you have your rematch, you had better hope Jason can survive the upcoming fight with the Dark Signers. After all, he's currently in Satellite fighting for the side of good, as well as the future of our world."

"Oh boy; this again, huh?" Isis mumbled until staring daggers at Goodwin. "Look Goodwin. I'm not interested in these fairy tales of good-and-evil, and that damn Crimson Dragon of yours. I've only come here for one thing; and if you can't provide it for me, then I guess I'll just leave."

"Now, now, calm down. There's still something I can show you. As I said, Jason is still out there. But I can at least show you where he is currently If you so wish for that rematch, you will be wanting to make sure your skills are sharp. Because believe it or not, in this war, Jason is growing ever more." Goodwin explained in his usual calm demeanor.

"Well, it does amaze me that he can improve, especially with _his_ little tactics. But perhaps it couldn't hurt to see what the foolish fool is up too. Go on then I'll play your game Goodwin. So show me already." Isis replied impatiently whilst tapping her foot on the ground, clearly fed up by now.

"But of course." Goodwin clicked his fingers as a monitor appeared in front of Isis, which was now currently showing Jason's position in Satellite as he was racing towards the next generation, much faster than usual. "As you can see, Miss Kaiba, he is currently in pursuit of the five back-up generators that will stop the plans of the Dark Signers, thus solving the problem that has been giving your corporation so much trouble as of late."

"What are you going on about? Why would I care that he's in some rust-bucket island known as Satellite. To me this proves nothing at all. Now will you just get him back here already? I have business to take care of." Isis crossed her arms in displeasure at Goodwin's lack of cooperation.

"If I do that Isis, you won't have any business to go back to. You see, as I've said before, Jason, as well as the other Signers, are currently fighting a war, which will determine the fate of our world completely. If they are to lose, this world will be destroyed. And no matter what you believe, it's all true. So now please be patient and watch quietly. I'll be back shortly." Goodwin spoke calmly and simply shrugged off Isis's comments.

As Isis monitored the outlook of the situation, she still frowned as Goodwin left. "I still don't see the point in this, you pompous windbag. But if it gets me what I desire, I'll play your game for now. Still, let's see how this rodent from the slums will get on. I'll look forward to seeing what these Dark Signers make of you." Sitting down on the sofa Isis couldn't do much more but watch as the events transpired in front of her.

* * *

**Back in Satellite...**

Kenichi had successfully made it to the next generator, satisfied with himself he came screeching to a halt. Lifting his helmet he looked around and noticed that Jason and David were nowhere in sight. "Hey guys, where are you?" He searched around aimlessly, though knowing that the other two must have been a far bit behind he soon gave up. Smiling to himself, he stretched out and laughed.

"Heh looks like I won the race. Now I get to go and do some Dark Signer bashing. Besides, can't let them have all the fun. So let's see what we have here..." He walked over to the generator but yet there was no one around. "Hey! Hello Dark Signer! I know you're around here! C'mon, what's the matter? Scared of me because you know I'll kick your ass?" Kenichi continued to taunt as he walked around the generator, yet seeing no one but soon enough he was in for a rude awaken.

"I guess you guys aren't all you're cracked up to be. Looks like this generator's all mine to activate. In fact, since y'all easily beatable I don't see the point in fighting. I'll just activate the generator right n-" Suddenly purple flames arose around him. "Whoa!" coiling all around him the fires scorched into yet another familiar creature.

* * *

David had just seen the image in the air, and he knew all too well what it meant. "Jason, look. It appears we have trouble!"

Jason also looked up and noticed the particular image, that of one of the most deadly animals. "This can't be good. Why do I have a feeling that Ken is stuck in all of this? David, I think we better hurry. Otherwise I think we may be in deep water." He sped up even more as the looming shadow in the sky drew nearer.

David shook his head. That awkward feeling he had in his shadow-duel was creeping in his body. He shook slightly, but managed to control his emotions. "Look forward; there's no turning back." He calmly said to himself before following Jason in his own slipstream.

* * *

Kenichi on the other hand was now looking somewhat worried. "Where are you? Show yourself already!"

A duel-runner suddenly shot off a cliff overhead, crossing over the flames and landed a few yards in front of him. The bike's frame was a venom-purple, with several red blades jutting from the sides, especially two long ones from the front of the runner. A large hood stretched from the back of the runner and shadowed over it in the shape of a large cobra. The runner's pilot wore a rider-suit was a poisonous acid green along with its serpent-styled helmet which concealed its identity.

"You? You're the weakling who dares challenge me!" its feminine voice spat, "You couldn't even beat that weak excuse of a Magician! You really think you can defeat me? I was hoping for Hutchins but I'll settle for you as my warm-up!" the rider gripped the handles of her duel-runner and revved her engine, "Now feel the fangs of the serpent!"

* * *

Jason and David stopped on the edge of a cliff just in time to see the duel about to unfold.

"Oh no, we're too late!"

"Guess Kenichi may get his grand prize after all."

Suddenly a beeping signal went off on Jason's runner. He thought it was Kenichi calling, but when he answered, Goodwin's face was shown on the screen.

"Goodwin!" David gasped.

"Goodwin?" Jason repeated, "What are you doing on my channel?"

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Hutchins." Goodwin said, ignoring the Signer's question, "It seems you have reached the second generator. Has your opponent arrived yet?"

"I guess, but..." Jason looked over to the blazed battlefield, "I guess Kenichi already beat me to the punch."

"And you allowed him to go out to battle?" Goodwin inaudibly gasped, "...I would like a little talk with this Kanichi person." the screen suddenly went blank...

* * *

And then he reappeared on Kenichi's screen on his own runner, "Whoa! Director Goodwin? So, you called to cheer me on in my first real shadow-duel, huh!"

"I have called to request that you stand down and admit defeat before it's too late. Just leave the Dark Signers to the Signers alone."

Kenichi scoffed, "Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint you, but this is something I just can't turn my back to. Now if you'd excuse me..." he then turned his sights toward the Dark Signer, "Alright! You wanna go, then let's go!" the blaze-haired duelist pressed on revved his runner, the wheels spraying back dirt and sand before darting forward across the dark arena, with his opponent following.

"Mr. Matsuda, you do not know what you have gotten into! You simply don't have the talent to match a Dark Signer! Matsu-" Goodwin was cut off when Kenichi switched off the communication link.

"I'd take Goodwin's word if I were you!" the Dark Signer called, "You should have let the Signer handle this instead of just rushing into a turbo-duel you know you can't win!"

"Well, don't you have a way with words! Looks like I'm gonna have to put that deck of ours where your mouth is! I activate the Speed World field-spell!" Kenichi pressed a button on his runner and the field-spell program activated.

"DUEL-MODE ENGAGED." Speed World then pulled out throughout the battlefield.

**Kenichi: 8000**

** ?: 8000**

"Tell you what, since you're the one who challenged me, I get to decide who goes first, right?" the Dark Signer said as they both passed the first corner, "Why don't you take the first turn. You'll need all the help you can get."

"Your too kind," Kenichi replied sarcastically as he drew his first card, "I may not be a Signer but I can still duel with the best of 'em! and I summon Charcoal Impachi(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 2100) in DEF mode!" a blue portal opened and released a wooden puppet-like creature whose hide as black as coal, "I throw down a face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn," the Dark Signer drew her sixth card, "I set one monster face-down and end my turn with three more." four reverse-cards appeared on the field.

"It's my turn!" Kenichi drew his next card, "I activate the speed-spell Double Summon! That means with at least 2 speed-counters I can summon an extra monster this turn! And with that, I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4, and (1) Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective(4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 0)!" a silver avian-like dragon appeared on the field (ATK: 1600).

"I activate the trap Acceleration Zone!" the female Dark Signer revealed one of her reverse-cards, "Now that you played a speed-spell, I get 6 more speed counters!" with the added boost, she dashed forward past her opponent.

**Kenichi: 8000 (3)**

** ?: 8000 (9)**

Accompanying it was what appeared to be a cluster of heated rock, barely hiding what seemed to be a living eyeball (ATK: 2000). "Now I activate Gaia Soul's ability! By releasing a monster on my field, my monster gains 1000 ATK points for each one! So I release Charcoal and Horus to double up Gaia Soul's power!" both of Kenichi's monsters were consumed by fire and were infused into the burning stone (ATK: 2000-4000), "And since there are FIRE monsters in my graveyard, I can remove then both from play to special-summon Inferno and (2) Spirit of Flames(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000) straight from my hand!" a blazing embodiment of fire and a red-skinned demon appeared respectively on the field (ATK: 1100) (ATK: 1700), "Gaia Soul! Attack that face-down!" the golem rose into the sky before exploding, separating itself into several boulders of burning fire, all of them guided by the single eye that formed then, "By the way, when Gaia Soul attacks, you're not safe even with a monster in DEF mode! Now flush out whatever that Dark Signer's got hiding!" the reversed monster the Dark Signer had flipped over and revealed a red serpent with a steel cobra-like hide, known as Venom Cobra(4/ATK: 100/DEF: 2000). The boulders then dropped down in incredible speeds as they struck like meteors, crashing down into the earth as one smashed into the cobra.

**Kenichi: 8000 (3)**

** ?: 6000 (7)**

"Now Inferno and Spirit of Flames, incinerate her life-points! And while we're at it, Spirit of Flames' ability activates, giving him 300 more ATK points during my battle-phase(ATK: 1700-2000)!" the two pyro-type monsters launched a twin barrage of fire at the Dark Signer, burning her life-points even further.

**Kenichi: 8000 (3)**

** ?: 2900 (4)**

"But the fun's not over yet! I activate the trap card, Spiritual Fire Art-Kurenai! By releasing a FIRE monster on my field, its original ATK points are scorched out of your life-points!" Kenichi's reverse-card flipped over and called out Hiita the Fire Charmer. Gaia Soul then dissipated and then absorbed itself into Hiita's staff, only for her to expel it against the female Dark Signer before disappearing.

**Kenichi: 8000 (3)**

** ?: 900 (2)**

* * *

Jason: "Whoa! Kenichi's on a role today! He took out over 7000 of her life-points in one move!"

David: "Because of Gaia Soul's overwhelming power in ATK points, it must be destroyed at the end of the turn. But its power can also be used in extent of another card..."

* * *

Jason: "By using its ATK power to boost one's life-points, or in his case, inflict massive damage to his opponent!"

The Dark Signer's runner lost its extra acceleration and slowed down, allowing Kenichi to catch up, "That's my turn! If you're smart then you'd quit!"

"I never quit! And I never let some third-rate duelist get the better of me! I activate the (5D's) Venom Road trap card!" when the second reverse-card opened, the road began to soften and smoothed the traction of both players' runners. They were soon riding across a swamp, "At the end of each turn, every monster on the field gets a venom-counter, taking 500 from their ATK points! And one their ATK points reach zero from that effect, they're automatically destroyed." then a couple of liquefied blue snakes shot out of the card, each of them latching onto a monster on the opposing field. Their venom coursed through them as they grew weaker.

Spirit of Flames: (ATK: 1200)

Inferno: (ATK: 600)

"My turn!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "And my turn to deal some damage control on you! I activate the Snake Rain speed-spell! Since I have three speed-counters, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard! Then I can select four reptile-type monsters from my deck and then toss them in as well!" she removed her deck and searched through them, removing the four cards she needed to the graveyard before returning her deck to her wrist dealer and allowing it to shuffle itself. "Next, I activate the trap, Limit Reverse! This allows me to select one monster from my grave with less that 1000 ATK points and summon it to the field! So rise, (3) Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes(8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" her third face-down opened and formed a portal of light on the moving ground. A large shadow of dark-emerald scales rose from it and took form. The creature wore a golden vestment that covered its chest and over its head, put together by a pair of large green serpents. A large blood-crimson cape flowed from it over a navy-blue cloth, which covered a large green serpent's tail which spilled out of its vestments. The dress was fastened by a group of live, slithering snakes, with many more withering in coiling groups on either side of the larger serpent. Hidden under the large, golden cobra mask, beneath the cape's hood was a human head, its identity masked by an emerald snake's helmet with ruby optics for eyes. The new monster greeted its enemy with a montage of serpentine hisses (ATK: 0).

"A monster with 0 ATK points?" Kenichi laughed, "I'm supposed to be afraid of that?"

"This card has a special-ability; it's powers up by 500 ATK points for every reptile-type monster in my graveyard. And right now I have Venom Cobra, Venom Serpent, Venom Snake, Venom Boa and Gagagigo. That adds up to 2500!"

Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes: (ATK: 2500)

"Vennominon! Attack Kenichi's Spirit of Flames!" as on command, the poisonous monstrosity dove in and slithered across the field, its rough belly skidding on the swampy sludge. The Spirit of Flames turned around just in time to meet the business end of a scaly appendage as it was quickly squeezed to oblivion. Vennominon the slithered back to its master's side.

**Kenichi: 6800 (3)**

** ?: 900 (3)**

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn." a reverse-card appeared. "And your Inferno gets another venom-counter. And because Vennominon is unaffected by Venom Road, he's safe from its effects."

Inferno: (ATK: 100)

"It's my turn!" Kenichi drew his next card, 'I only have one monster on the field now. One more turn and it's destroyed! Good thing it won't be around that long.' "I release Inferno and set a monster in DEF mode!" the living flame was replaced with a sideways reverse-card. "That's my turn!"

"Then I draw!" the Dark Signer started her turn, "I place one card face-down! Now let's see what _you're_ hiding!" Vennominon slithered towards the opponent's card and whacked its tail against it, only to be blocked by a wooden dummy with metallic parts on tank trends.

"Woodborg Impachi(6/ATK: 500/DEF: 2500) has the same DEF points as Vennominon had ATK points. So your attack had no effect!"

"Then I'll let my Venom Road trap finish what he started! And since he only has 500 attack-points, Woodborg Impachi goes bye-bye!" a snake swooped in and bit on the machine, its venom rotting away the wood and rusting the metal until it was nothing but pixels.

Kenichi drew his next card, "I place a monster face-down. That's it for me."

"It's my turn then!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "Vennominon, attack!" the reptile destroyed yet another monster, which was revealed to be a UFO Turtle.

"Since UFO Turtle was destroyed in battle, I can summon a Fire-Attribute monster directly from my deck in ATK mode! So I think I'll summon another UFO Turtle!" Kenichi explained as he summoned a copy of the same monster (ATK: 1400).

Jason: "Nice! Now even with Venom Road on the field, Flame Ruler can have enough ATK points to last through the next round!"

However, a dark smile curled across the Dark Signer's lips, "Amateur. You think you're safe just because you got an extra monster out, that you think this is the only monster I have to attack with? Think again! I activate the trap Destruct Potion!" another reverse-card flipped up, "By destroying a monster on my field, it's ATK points are added to my life-points!" at that point, the King of Poisonous Snakes shattered, and her life-points increased.

**Kenichi: 6800 (7)**

** ?: 3400 (7)**

"Tough talk coming from someone who just sacrificed her own monster to save her own skin! But hey, whatever floats your boat." the fiery duelist boasted; but suddenly the swampy road he was riding on was being covered in a blanket of black fog.

"You are so dense!" the Dark Signer laughed, "Don't you know, when Vennominon is destroyed due to a card-effect, I'm allowed to activate this: the trap card known as Rise of the Snake Deity!" with a swift wave of her arm, her last reverse-card revealed itself, releasing a purple fog that mixed with the black smoke, creating a concoction of glowing purple light, "With the power of this trap card, I'm about to summon a monster with some serious bite!" a loud hissing sound can be heard as a mass of indigo-colored scales rose from the pool of haze. The beast rose to reveal itself as another monstrous serpentine. It lied on its massive snake-like belly, twisted in a large and loose knot right under a baby-blue woman's torso, its ample bosom was loosely held by a pair of red scaly cups. She wore a golden brace over around her neck and a headdress with an emerald snake-eye gem embedded in the middle to match. This headband held right over her clear ruby eyes, on a face with no mouth. Her long hair swayed around as if it were alive, for it was actually a mass of snakes' withering around. Her arms were coiled in spirals and ended with a pair of large vicious snake-heads, whose open mouths carried a smaller, one-eyed snake in each one (ATK: 0).

Kenichi took one look at this creature directly in her eyes, but once was all it took. He received many premonitions of carnage, massacre, and slaughter, all in a matter of a moment by peering into her wicked gaze. All this mental havoc caused him to nearly lose control of his duel-runner, as he tore himself from this monsters murderous sight. He coughed out that lump in his throat before taking another look at the snake-woman's monstrous form. "What the hell kind of monster is that?"

"This is (4) Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (10/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)," the Dark Signer introduced the snake-woman with a grin, "A monster so powerful it's immune to any and all card effects. And once more, just like its servant Vennominon, she gains 500 ATK points for every reptile in my grave. And with Vennominon joining the others, that's 500 points more (ATK: 3000)! And now Vennominaga is about to make bite into your life-points! Now attack!" the Snake Deity opened her left mouth and spewed out a blast of venom and wiped out the UFO Turtle. The aftershock from the destruction caused Kenichi's runner to wobble a bit before he gained control of it.

**Kenichi: 5300 (6)**

** ?: 3400 (7)**

"UFO Turtle's ability activates, letting me summon another one straight from my deck!" another UFO Turtle appeared (ATK: 1400).

"Now for her special-ability of Vennominaga to kick in! Whenever she inflicts battle-damage, she's awarded one Hyper-Venom Counter!" the Dark Signer explained as the eyes of Vennominaga's left snake-head glowed (CTR: 1), "But here's the part of Vennominaga that I enjoy the most: she's in the same class with cards like Exodia and Destiny Board! So when she gains three Hyper-Venom Counters, in case you're too dense to figure it out, the player receives automatic victory, regardless of life-points! Whether you have 8000 or 8,000,000, once she haves all three, it'll be game over for you!"

* * *

Jason: "In the predicament he's in, Ken's not gonna last for more than 2 more rounds! David, isn't there a way he can stop that Snake Deity?"

David: "There was, but that option went right out the window the moment he decided to rush into the snake pit."

* * *

"Do the math, Kenichi!" the Dark Signer said, "At this rate I only need two more turns until my monster sinks her fangs into you and drag you to the Netherworld!" a venom-counter latched itself onto UFO Turtle (ATK: 900).

"Two turns sound more than enough time! In fact I can take out that Snake Deity in far less! It's my turn!" Kenichi drew his next card, "First I switch UFO Turtle from ATK to DEF mode!" the turtle then tucked itself inside its saucer-shaped shell (DEF: 1200), "Then I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" another counter latched onto UFO Turtle (ATK: 400)

"Ha! That's the only move you have?" the Dark Signer laughed, "Weren't you listening when I said that Vennominaga is immune to all card-effects? You just don't learn, do ya'?" she then drew her next card, "You can't hope to cower behind a monster in DEF mode! And here's proof right here: I activate the Enemy Controller speed-spell! Since I have three-or-more speed-counters, that monster of yours is switched from DEF to ATK mode!" Kenichi's UFO Turtle came out of its steel shell (ATK: 400), "Now attack, Vennominaga! Go, Absolute Poison!"

"I activate my trap card, Fiend Comedian!" Kenichi revealed his reverse-card, which showed a pair comic demons. Then appeared an orange roulette with a table with one half green with a thumbs-up on it, and the other half violet with a thumbs-down, "As soon as this card's in play, this handy roulette appears and starts to spin. Then all I need to do is tell a simple joke; and if it lands on a thumbs-up, then every card in your graveyard is removed from play!" the arrow then began to spin.

However, the Dark Signer just smirked, "You do know what'll happen if it turns up thumbs-down, don't you?"

* * *

Jason: "Hey, what would happen if it lands on a thumbs-down?"

David: "Then Kenichi would have to discard as many cards from his deck equal to the number of cards in the opponent's graveyard."

* * *

"Alright, here goes!" Kenichi said as he looked over to Venominaga, "Hey, Dark Signer! What exactly is a Vennominaga monster anyway? Is it a snake, a woman, or yo' mama?" he couldn't help but snigger.

* * *

David face-faulted, "Seriously? That's the best he can come up with?"

* * *

The arrow began to slow down, but at a steady pace with no way of knowing where to stop. Kenichi's heart pounded a bit from the anxiety. This may determine whether or not he can hold his own against this Dark Signer. Suddenly, the pointer stopped, finally made its selection...

...However, the odds were not in his favor.

The female Dark Signer laughed, "Looks like you just got booed off the stage! Vennominaga, show him your criticism!" the Snake Deity aimed her right head and fired another spray of its corrosive poison.

UFO Turtle took the full front of the attack and exploded, causing Kenichi to lose control once more. The bike shifted and sheered on him as he had trouble stabilizing himself. He slammed the brakes, in hope to steady his runner, but that proved to be a fatal mistake as his wheels completely stopped and catapulted the fire-haired duelist out of his seat. He soon kissed the ground as his body skipped across the swampy field, before sliding to a stop with his duel-runner crashing right next to him, its back wheel utterly crushed.

**Kenichi: 2700 (5)**

**?: 3400 (8)**

Destroyed, defeated and broken. That was possibly the best way to explain the Duel Runner that was once upon a time Kenichi's. Not only was the wheel crushed, but the entire lower frame was destroyed also. To say the least, it would never run again.

The Dark Signer rode up and stopped at the very scene. "Is that it? All your big talk and now your precious little bicycle won't even work." She laughed, clearly amused at Kenichi's destroyed bike, and the figure that was now sprawled out over the floor. "You got nothing left, not like you would have won anyway. Now if you don't mind, why don't you simply give into the darkness, and let me duel a real opponent!"

Kenichi's mind was now whirling, no matter how much he thought about it. It wasn't simply possible. He now clearly thought he was no match; and even if he could stand up, which through the agony he was in, it wasn't possible. His Duel Runner was destroyed also. He could feel his eyes get heavier, was this really the sensation of dying? No, he was just drifting off to sleep, soon he would black out completely. "It's no g...good...I...I've lost." Was all he could muster.

* * *

On the cliff, David sighed. "I knew it. Ken got well ahead of himself; there's nothing more he can do. His Duel Runner is wreaked and he can barely stand up, not that I blame him; those Shadow Games are tough business. Guess this is our first lost."

Jason pondered for a minute, then suddenly something clicked in his head. It was the solution to sort out this hopeless mess out. "Come on, Dave. You can't give up that easily, besides what if I take his place?"

"Take his place? Wait, you aren't thinking of continuing with that much of a handicap, are you?"

"Why not? Besides, all I have to do is use my Duel Runner, and simply transverse Ken's playing field to mine as well as his deck. Sounds simple enough, right?" Jason explained to the older duelist.

For once David actually laughed lightly. "You really are something else, aren't ya? Well, I agree that is plausible. But are you sure you want to use that deck?"

Jason nodded. "Of course I do. Even if Ken can't ride anymore, I'll keep his burning spirit alive by using his cards. And by doing this we'll get through this together."

"Let me guess; as friends?" David smirked.

"Yep, as friends. So let's accelerate! See you after the battle is over, Dave." Jason sat back down and revved the engine back up. As he was about to charge in something big and metallic swooped into the area around Kenichi and the mysterious rider. It looked like what appeared to be a large mobile unit in the shape of a large emerald-green snake's head, with glowing red optics. It was almost like a sentient machine, an actual high-tech Artificial Intelligent machine.

"Stop this at once!" The machine called out to the Dark Signer, this stunned both Jason and David. "This isn't the person you are, mistress! You wouldn't go around harming such people, especially for such needs!"

"What the hell?" Kenichi suddenly shot his head back up, suddenly awake, "Did that thing just speak?"

The Dark Signer's eyes were slightly bewildered behind her visor. But then, she gave a small smirk as she turned away, "You came all this way just to see me? I'm touched." She wrapped her hands around her helmet and lift her helmet over her head. Locks of sandy-blond quills fell out and over her ears. Finally, she turned her head back forward to reveal her pale face with two fang-like triangles below her right eye. Her glare in question was as black as coal, the only color showing was her acid green pupils.

"Big mistake, Victor."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Gaia Soul the Collective Combustive  
**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] Level 4 ATK/2000 DEF/0**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: You can tribute up to 2 Pyro-Type monsters. If you do this, this card gains ATK equal to the number of tributed monsters x 1000. During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Destroy this card at the end of this turn.  
**

**(2) Spirit of Flames  
**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard from play. Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points during your Battle Phase.  
**

**(3) Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes  
**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] Level 10 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Cannot be Special Summoned by another Effect Monster's effect. This card is unaffected by "Venom Swamp". This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card.**

**(4) Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes  
**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] Level 10 ATK/0 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned with "Rise of the Snake Deity" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways except by its own effect. This card gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-Type monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can banish 1 other Reptile-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Place 1 Hyper-Venom Counter on it. When 3 Hyper-Venom Counters are on this card, you win the Duel.**

**Victor: "From the day I was created I have been always been by your side to keep you away from danger. But no matter what you always wanted to be in the middle of the action. And now look where that has got you. You are above this, Sarah; I know you are. And by chasing you through this duel, I will bring you back from whatever spell you were put under. Next Time on Reverse of Arcadia: Coils of the Snake: Part 2! I will bring you back, Sarah. **** As your guardian, that I promise you."**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**In Hindu and Buddhist mythology, "Nagas" are a race of divine beings which take the forms of serpents or snake-people.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.  
**


	34. Coils of the Snake: Part 2

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi  
**

**CFGX "Here's the next chapter. It's been real hard to put all this together in two weeks. This chapter is tribute to authors 5-Digit and Seed245445. I hope they like it. And I hope it get lot's of reviews. Here's goes..."**

**Kenichi Matsuda: 5-Digit**

**Sarah Lytle: Seed245445**

* * *

Katherine continued to run, her lungs pounding but she could not stop. She didn't mind if she ran to the edges of Satellite if she wanted to see him. Jason had to be around here, he had to! She knew that he would be able to stop this, he could save Rico, he would save her sister, and he could save everyone, right? She was trying hard to believe it was true, but she was not sure what to believe.

She soon stopped. Her lungs were on fire, and she was now exhausted. She did not know where she was and she could not bear it. She couldn't hold back the tears and collapsed to her knees, weeping openly.

"Don't cry, Kat. Everything will be alright." Kat snapped her head up; even through her blurry vision she could still make out the figure. Gabriella had suddenly appeared in front of her. She was kneeling down towards her little sister, still garbed in the Dark Signer vestments Katherine had seen her in the first time she had met the Dark Signers.

Kat was already backing away. "N-No. Keep away from me. Don't come any closer to me! You aren't my sister!" Kat cried as she stumbled back.

"But I am, Kitten, and you know that. I also know what you wish for; you wanted to see Jason again, and I can help you see him. All you have to do is come with me." Gabriella held out her hand towards her tiny, frail sister, who was still shaking violently, at the very sight of her sister and the events that had just occurred.

"I won't do it. I don't trust any of the Dark Signers, and...and..." Kat stuttered she couldn't get the words out. The tears burned her eyes. She was now completely confused.

"Is that why you trusted Mana? You trusted her and she was a stranger, as well as a Dark Signer. But you trusted her over your own sister. The one person who looked after you, and raised you." Gabriella voice wasn't full of malice, but she was somewhat angry.

"Mana understood me. She was like what you used to be, Gabe. But you've changed. Why did you abandon me?" Kat whimpered more. "I want to see Jason and I would rather see Mana then you right now, if I have to see another Dark Signer."

Gabriella shook her head. "I can let you see Jason, but it isn't so easy to see the other person. Mana had fallen earlier in this war, struck down by the one person she thought she trusted. You see Kat, no one is truly innocent in life. More and more, you will get hurt by all except the ones who truly love you. I've always loved you, Kat. And I want to make things right. I understand how you felt. That is why I want to be able to make those people pay for hurting you. Don't you wish the pain would go away as well?"

Kat pondered on the question. Her head pounding, she was now completely confused. She had finally found Jason, but now he had left her again. Her sister was an evil Dark Signer, and the only other person she trusted had sunk to the shadows. Now she wasn't sure what to believe. "I just want all of it to go away. I want it all to be like it used to be."

Gabriella placed a hand on Kat's shoulder. "And we will make it the way it was, Kitten. I promise. I'll take you to Jason and we will be reunited in these flames of war. And I will hurt all the bad people who hurt you, and took your friends away as well, that much I can. But you have to trust me, like you always have Kat. I'll make everything right, just come with me."

Kat's mind felt fuzzy. She wasn't sure if she could make the decision, but her memories flooded back. The reunion with Jason, the way she said goodbye to Mana and wished to see her again, and the feeling of hopelessness and loneliness as Jason went to fight the war once again. It hurts her very soul and heart. Soon she could feel the sadness overcome her once more. Her sister was right; there had to be a way to stop the pain, and maybe this was the way to do it. Her eyes suddenly lost their serene glow and she nodded. "You're right. I want all this pain to stop. Make the pain stop. Please!" she practically begged.

"Very well, my little Neko. Now, let us make things right, for our future, together." Gabriella helped her sister up and led her away. All was now in motion; and a fated reunion was soon to be carved out in blood...

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 33: Coils of the Snake**

**Part 2: Blue with Envy**

* * *

Back on the dueling field, the Dark Signer, who now shown her identity, glared back at the green mobile capsule. "You made a big mistake coming here, Victor."

"I came here to save you, Sarah!" the machine said in a metallic male's voice.

"I didn't ask you to 'save' me," the woman named Sarah snapped, "And I didn't ask you to follow me either!" the machine stood silently at Sarah's outburst, while Kenichi propped himself up against its frame, "I made up my mind the moment I joined the Dark Signers. So move aside and stay out of our way!"

Victor had realized that mere words could simply not sway the woman back into common sense. Perhaps if he tried the next best alternative... "You, sir. Are you still in position to duel?"

Kenichi tried to get rid of that lump in his throat, still perplexed that a machine was talking to him. Eventually, he was able to talk again, "Uh, yeah. That's why I'm down here in the first place!"

"Then stand back." a loud hiss was heard and clouds of steam exhausted from under the machine, causing Kenichi to stumble back. The metallic hood that made up the capsule began to rise and open up, until it stopped at a 50-degree angle. Two fang-like blades folded out from under it and formed a holographic screen between the two. It now looked similar to Sarah's recent duel-runner, except it appeared as a giant fanged serpent's head. What was more intriguing was what was under the capsule before it transformed. Between two trended bars locked an emerald-green duel-runner with a face-plate designed as a red-and-gold serpent. "It's simple. I will become your guide for the duration of the game. I'll act as an auto-pilot so you won't have to strain yourself. All you have to do is keep dueling. Can you do that?"

He did not have to ask; in no time Kenichi gathered his cards and mounted this new motorcycle. He was impressed on how advanced the format was. Nevertheless he inserted his field and graveyard cards onto the runner's dueling platform.

"You just don't give up, do you? I guess you'll have to learn the hard way!" Sarah sped off further into the fiery swamps. As a response, the trends on the machine began to accelerate and darted off after her.

**Kenichi: 2700 (5)**

**Sarah: 3400 (8)**

"Alright, time to pick up where I left off!" Kenichi exclaimed, "Because of Fiend Comedian's effect, I have to send as many cards from my deck to the graveyard as the numbers of monsters in your graveyard!" he picked up the top thirteen cards from the top of his deck and discarded them all, "Next, I activate UFO Turtle's ability! Now I can special-summon 1 FIRE monster with an ATK power of 1500 or less from my deck, like my Solar Flare Dragon!" a blazing, chinese dragon appeared (ATK: 1500).

"Time to finish what I started. I summon (5D's)(1) Lustsworn Serpun(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 600) in DEF mode and end my turn!" a young toddler-like child with a red snake's lower-half appeared, hurled in a fetal position, "Now the effect of my Venom Road kicks in! And since Serpun has zero ATK points, my trap has no effect on her!" a liquid snake bit into Kenichi's monster (ATK: 1000)

"It's my turn!" Kenichi drew his next card, "Lucky me! I just drew a second Solar Flare Dragon! I think I'll summon him in DEF mode!" a second fire dragon appeared (DEF: 1000), "Next, I switch my first dragon, also to DEF mode (DEF: 1000)! That ends my turn; but not before Solar Flare's ability activates, which dishes out 500 points of damage each!"

**Kenichi: 2700 (6)**

**Sarah: 2400 (9)**

"And the effect of Venom Road activates once again!" Sarah said, as two more snakes appeared and bit the dragons.

Solar Flare Dragon 1: (ATK: 500)

Solar Flare Dragon 2: (ATK: 1000)

"It's my turn again!" Sarah, drew her next card, "I'll pass this turn and let the effect of my Venom Road kick in!" two more snakes bit into the dragons, and the first one burnt out in ashes (ATK: 0), "Anything else you'd like to throw at me?"

'This is bad,' Kenichi thought, 'If I don't find a card that can take out that giant snake soon, I'm kaput!' he then drew his next card, and looked at it, 'Maybe this could help!' "I summon the tuner-monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" the rose-haired ninja warrior appeared onto the field (ATK: 1600), "And now, Rose Warrior, give my monster a tune-up!" the two monsters merged together as Kenichi chanted:

"From the ashes a new flame ignites, behold the power that burns hotter than the sun! Synchro-Summon!"

"Wildfire Dragon, go on the defense!" the fiery-scaled dragon appeared in DEF mode (DEF: 2400), "Now I activate his special-ability! By removing two FIRE monsters like Magma Drago and UFO Turtle, you get hit with 1500 points of damage!" the dragon spat out a huge ball of fire which slammed into the Dark Signer.

**Kenichi: 2700 (8)**

**Sarah: 900 (10)**

"That ends my turn!" Kenichi concluded, and the effect of Venom Road activated, costing Wildfire Dragon 500 ATK points (ATK: 2400).

Sarah drew her next card, "Vennominaga! Put out that pesky dragon! Go, Absolute Venom!" the Snake Deity spat out her corrosive venom which melted down the dragon on contact.

* * *

Jason: "But that's Kenichi's best monster!"

David: "Then he had better hope he pulls a stronger monster, and quick."

* * *

"Just face it already! You can't possibly destroy a 3000-ATK-point monster that's immune to card-effects!" Sarah laughed, "And even if you manage to destroy it in a one-on-one fight, I just need to remove a reptile in my graveyard from play and she's back on my field! And last I checked, I just destroyed your best monster! Now tell me how you plan to beat me?"

Kenichi growled in frustration. Sarah did make her point when she said her monster was indestructible. It just destroyed his strongest monster and it was already have one more Hyper-Venom Counter left to gain before it was game over. How could he fight against a monster that was nearly immortal?

"Don't lose your courage just yet." he suddenly heard the sentient machine Victor say.

"What? Who said I was nervous?" Kenichi chuckled nervously, "I'm not nervous!"

"Yes, you are." Victor stated, "Listen, I know things seem hopeless, but there is a way to remove Vennominaga. Trust me, I've been by her side for a long time."

"But how am I supposed to destroy that thing? You heard her; card effects can't touch it! And it's too powerful for anything left in my deck!"

"It's true, Vennominaga's effect makes her immune to card-effects. And she draws her power from the monsters in the player's graveyard. That's one of the keys to getting rid of Venominaga."

"Um, yeah, I tried to get rid of those snakes there using my last trap card. But that didn't turn out too good. Any other ideas?"

"There is one more thing you can try, but there's only a very few cards in Duel Monsters that would do the trick."

"Alright, shoot."

"Alright, imagine that Vennominaga was on your field, and by some coincidence its effect was negated. Now what would you do to replace a monster that's completely useless?"

Kenichi scoffed, "What else? Just release it to summon a..." then something clicked in his head, "Wait a minute..."

"Hey, Matsuda? Are you gonna make a move or what?" Sarah snapped.

"Oh, I'll move alright!" Kenichi declared as he drew his next card, "And it's gonna be a big one! By remove 6 speed-counters to activate the Shift Down speed-spell!"

**Kenichi: 2700 (4)**

**Sarah: 900 (12)**

"With this, I can draw 2 more cards from my deck!" he then drew two more cards. Kenichi knew he only had one chance to turn the tables. So he had better make this turn count. 'Finally! Just what I needed!' "Time to turn up the heat! I release your Vennominaga..."

"WHAT?"

"And summon the powerful (3) Volcanic Queen(6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200)!" the Snake Deity then burst into flames; everyone can hear its agonizing screech as the fires burned her skin, echoing until the beast was thoroughly incinerated. But that did not end there; the flames shaped itself until it was molded into a monstrous serpentine creature. Its long molten-rock body was encased in a row of invertebrate discs made of cooled magma. A pair of dark, burning wings spread out, under a stone dragonic head with a searing flame burning on top of its head. The beast roared as the flames seeping out of it burst out (ATK: 2500).

"W-what have you done?" Sarah whimpered, "Vennominaga can't be touched by any other cards! How did you manage to destroy her?"

"Vennominaga didn't fall because of a card-effect, Sarah," Victor said, "It was offered as tribute for another monster!"

"Talking runner's right!" Kenichi said, "See, your giant snake may be invulnerable to other cards, but without all of those ATK points it's just another weak monster! And what do you do with weak monsters? You scrap it for a stronger one! That's what's Volcanic Queen is for! It can be special-summoned to the opponent's field at the mere cost of one of their monsters!"

"So your released my Vennominaga to tribute-summon another monster to take her place..." Sarah scoffed, "You're not as stupid as I thought."

"You got that right! Now I throw down a face-down and end my turn!" a reversed monster appeared, "Now take your best shot!" the effect of Venom Road then activated, another snake latching onto the volcanic monster (ATK: 2000).

* * *

Meanwhile in Goodwin's mansion, Goodwin and Kaiba were watching the duel from the monitor...

Goodwin: "It seems that Mr. Matsuda is managing quite well, don't you think?"

Isis: "(scoffs) All he's done is traded one vice for another. I guess he hasn't taken account to the risk of having Volcanic Queen out on the field."

* * *

Jason: Nice one! With Vennominaga no longer on the field-"

David: "Now Kenichi's in bigger trouble!"

Jason: "Hmm?"

* * *

"It's my turn!" Sarah drew her next card, "That was a big mistake, Kenichi! You think I don't know what Volcanic Queen does? By removing four speed counters I activate the Magic Planter speed-spell! By sending Limit Reverse to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards," Sarah drew twice more, "Now, Volcanic Queen! Attack Matsuda directly!" the molten monster fired a stream of flames.

"I activate my trap, Draining Shield!" a barrier appeared over Kenichi and the sentient runner and protected them both from the attack, "And not only is your attack cancelled, all that firepower is added to my life-points!"

**Kenichi: 5200 (4)**

**Sarah: 900 (8)**

"Fine! Then I activate the speed-spell Stray Lambs!" Sarah's speed-spell activated and summon two small fluff-balls onto her side of the field (DEF: 0x2), "By removing two speed-counters, two Lamb Tokens are summoned to my field! Next, I activate Volcanic Queen's ability! By sending one other card on my field to the graveyard, Volcanic Queen slams you with 1000 points of damage!" one of Sarah's Sheep Tokens disappeared and the Volcanic Queen fired off a ball of flames at Kenichi. He cried out from the flames of the impact.

**Kenichi: 4200 (3)**

**Sarah: 900 (8)**

"And now, during the end-phase when Volcanic Queen is on my field, I take 1000 points of damage or else sacrifice another monster! I release my other Lamb Token!" the last Lamb Token then disappeared, and Venom Road's effect activated.

Volcanic Queen: (ATK: 1500)

* * *

David: "This is bad. Thanks to the monster Kenichi gave her, Sarah can deal major damage thanks to its effect."

Jason: "Yeah, but she also has to keep a monster on the field to avoid taking any damage herself. At one point she has to run out of monsters and then she'll have to take 1000 points of damage. So she'll do anything to keep herself in the game."

David: "Let's hope Kenichi's lucky enough to last that long..."

* * *

"It's my draw!" Kenichi started his turn, "And the card I drew is the monster card known as Damage Bane! And since I don't have any cards in my spell/trap card zone, I can send this baby to the graveyard to draw one more card!" he discarded his monster and drew one card from his deck, "This must be my lucky day! I just happened to have a Shield Wing in my hand! I think I'll summon him in DEF mode!" the emerald-green avian appeared with its wings crossed in front of it (DEF: 900), "And guess what! Since it has no ATK points, he's not affected by your Venom Road trap! So good luck getting through this one!"

Volcanic Queen: (ATK: 1000)

Jason: "Nice one! Not only Shield Wing has 0 ATK points, now Sarah has to attack with three monsters instead of just one!"

"Sarah, please listen!" Victor's mechanical voice pleaded, "Whatever it is I can help you go through this! I you could just stop this madness right now..."

"Save it! I don't need you or your sympathy!" Sarah exclaimed as she drew her next card. That was when something clicked in the cogs of her mind, from that unforgettable moment that set this young girl's fate in motion...

* * *

**Flashback...**

**...BANG! ...BANG! ..BANG!**

The same rhythm echoed inside a pitch-black cell she was being kept in. The last thing Sarah could remember was driving across the flame-ridden city before avoiding someone in her direction, causing her to crash. She did not remember anything between then and now. The only thing she was doing now was trying to break down the door that kept her locked inside.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sarah decided to take a rest; pain was ringing loudly in her left shoulder from the constant driving against the cold steel door. Many things that happened to her lately still had her confused. But more importantly, where exactly is she? And what exactly do they want with her?

Suddnely she heard a click and Sarah kept in alert. The door opened in front of her and someone entered. A small flicker of light appeared as an overhead oil lamp lit a dim light in the still dark room. The person she assumed was her abductor was shrouded an a black cloak. It would not have mattered at the moment because its cloak was removed over its head to reveal her identity.

Sarah let out a small gasp at the first glance of the woman's amethyst eyes and light-emerald hair, "Wait. Aren't you..."

Sarah was hissed at by a long, soothing shush as Gabriella placed an index finger across the blonde girl's lips. "I rather you not. Whenever I hear that name I couldn't help but feel...ugh, prissy." she retracted her finger and waited for Sarah to respond.

"What do you want with me?" Sarah asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Want?" the Dark Signer almost laughed, "It's what you want, actually. And trust me when I say that I can give it to you. I can give you what you need to get back at everyone who has done you wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gabriella pouted, "Oh, poo. You don't have to act so tough. After all, you lost all that you cared about; your mother, then your father, and finally that busy garage you fought so hard to keep."

Sarah's eyes widened. She had told no one about her life. So how could she know about that? She stumbled to the back end of her cell, backing herself against the wall. She just stood helplessly as Gabriella moved towards her, until she barely closed the space between them, her wicked ambers cutting through Sarah's very soul...

"Oh, I know, Sarah. You barely knew your mother, being that she died right after she gave birth to her only child, leaving your dear daddy to work in that duel-runner shop you grew up in. You learned a lot over those precious years. Your knowledge on fixing duel-runners grew since the tender age of eight when you could take apart an engine, clean it and put it back together again. And soon your skills exceeded you father's, to the point that you can create many programs and applications to all those grateful customers." the Dark Signer placed her palms over Sarah's cheeks, the blonde girl shivering at her touch, "But the sad part of the story is, that a few years later, your dear father met his end in an accident. And even more sadly, a couple more years later, you met someone who you were led to believe was you destined soul mate; only for said person to turn on you because he was such a sore loser. And you lost the only thing you had left: that garage you fought long and hard to keep in your grasp."

Sarah whimpered as Gabriella's words pierced through her heart. Those days of betrayal and failiure flashed before her eyes like a nightmare. Gabriella smiled at the turmoil her captor was going through. And as to keep up the discord, she traced her finger across the girl's right cheek, and gently caressed her semi-spiky hair, twirling a small golden lock around her finger, "All that loss, all that betrayal; it all just coils around you each day, slowly squeezing away any bit of hope you have..." she then pulled back her finger, letting that bit of hair she was playing with end up in a small coil. "But now you can do something about all those who did you wrong."

Everything Sarah heard was true; she once had a decent life until the day her father died testing a duel-runner that had a serious problem with its braking. Then she met someone she could spend the rest of her life with. But when she beat him in a duel that day, he just turned out to be a sore loser, as Gabriella stated. And on that same day Sector Security arrived at her show with an arrest warrent for her. She was falsely charged for stealing a duel runner that belonged to the kid of a high-end member of Kaiba Corp. Sarah was taken to trial which lasted only 10 minutes, and was nothing more than a bunch of suits claiming that she had been running a chop-shop and was using the parts of stolen duel-runners to fix up the ones that were brought in to her shop. She was sentenced to 2 years in the facility for her 'crimes'. When the guys in charge of putting the marks on the new inmates found out what kind of deck she used, they decided to add insult to injury and made her mark look like it is now: a pair of snake fangs. In less than an hour she had gone from an in-love grease-monkey to a marked and shunned criminal inside the Facility.

Why did it have t happen to her? Why did everything good happen to her ended up being taken? Those were the questions that haunted Sarah every day. And now, this was just one more thing to add to her list. Now all she could do is let the tears leak out of her eyes as a strange scent assaulted her. She just dropped down on her knees and kept crying. Gabriella joined her on the ground as well, and wrapped her arms around the girl as if to comfort her.

"Ever heard the old saying, 'life's a bitch', or that 'life's just not fair'?" Gabriella whispered in the girl's ear, "Well, I bet whoever came up with that was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, that everything was handed to him on a silver platter; just like that punk you fell for. You deserve better than this, Sarah. And can give you the power to take what's yours, what's rightfully yours."

She was right. Why do everyone else manage to have the good life, while she lost everything piece by piece? It was just not fair. And it was not just envy talking, it was the cold fact of reality. But now she has an opportunity to change it all. After all, she has nothing left to lose, now does she? "Please help me..." she whimpered, "I want to make all of this go away!"

The Dark Signer grinned like a cheshire cat. That was just what she wanted to hear. "Consider that wish granted." Gabriella whispered as she licked her lips...

**...End Flashback.**

'Gabriella gave me a chance to get back on everyone who has ever turned their back on my and betrayed me. And I will not take advantage of this amazing gift she gave me for my loyalty! I'll prove my worth right now!' "It's been three turns since Lustsworn Serpun's been on the field! So now she evolves into her most powerful form!" the small snale-girl was enveloped in a thick veil of blue dust. The cocoon grew bigger and bigger to reveal a new monster.

The most noticeable part of this creature was the torso of a beautiful young woman with a head of flowing blue hair and midnight-blue eyes. Her breasts were covered by a pair of navy-blue cups; and around her neck was a black choker with a blue medallion with the olympian symbol Orphiel. Below her waist there was a large, aqua-green, gator-like body with two long tails. What she used for arms, there were a pair of serpentine coils of the same color, each one ending with a hungry looking crocodile head with a extra-long snout. Their eyes glared at their opponent with a burning hint of jealousy.

"What king of monster is that?" Kenichi exclaimed.

"This is the (5D's)(2) Lustsworn Herald of Envy-Leviathan(7/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1600)! And as her name states, this one is the jealous type, which makes it so all other monster on my field lose their special-ability! So Volcanic Queen's power's no longer a problem!" at that, the volcanic monster's flames died out and soon it was nothing more than a groaning embodiment of cooled molten rock. "And that's not all she can do. When she's successfully summoned to the field, her second ability activates, letting me remove a monster in my graveyard that has a higher level than Leviathan, and in return, apply that same monster's effect _to_ Leviathan!" the transparent spirit of Vennominaga appeared before it was absorbed into Leviathan's pendant, "And in case you weren't paying attention, Vennominaga's special-ability protects her from any card-effect headed her her way! Also, she now gains power equal to the number of reptile-type monsters in my graveyard, to atune of 500 points per card!"

Lustsworn Herald of Envy-Leviathan: (ATK: 6400)

* * *

Jason: "Now Kenichi's back to square 1; and with a monster of over 6000 ATK points!"

David: "That card... It's the same as the one Mana used on me. And if I'm right, then Kenichi is about to get into even more trouble."

* * *

"And since Leviathan is in my control, I can now activate this trap card directly from my hand! Go, (5D's) Envy Fragrance!" as Sarah slotted the card inside her console, a fog of blue must rolled in. The fiery walls around the two turbo-duelists suddenly started to close around them, only to be stopped by the two gator heads of Leviathan, making the arena that much narrower and more difficult to navigate. "While equipped to a Lustsworn monster, it emits a special fragrance that shares the users emotions to other monsters on your field, making them all 'green with envy', which means they can't attack other monsters on my field! But there's more! Since the equipped monster is Leviathan herself, it also narrows down the space around us, making it so you can't have any more cards on the field than me!"

"That's not a good sign, is it?" Kenichi guessed.

"Nope! And I dare you to try and stop her! In fact, I'll end my turn right now and let the effect of my Venom Road trap kick in!"

Volcanic Queen: (ATK: 500)

* * *

Goodwin: "So Kenichi went and charged recklessly without realizing the opponent's plot when it was staring him in the face..."

Isis: "Typical mistake; just fitting for an amateur he is."

* * *

"It's my turn! I draw!" Kenichi then drew his next card, 'This should help...' "I place a card face-down! That should do for now!" Volcanic Queen received its last venom-counter and was destroyed.

"It's my draw!" Sarah started her turn, "I activate another Snake Rain speed-spell! And by discarding one card from my hand, I can search my deck for four reptile-type monsters and send them to the graveyard with the others! And with that, Leviathan gains power for each one, plus the one I discarded for Snake Rain's cost!"

Lustsworn Herald of Envy-Leviathan: (ATK: 8900)

"And with that, I end my turn!"

"It's my turn now!" Kenichi drew his next card, "I summon (4) Royal Firestorm Guards(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) in DEF mode!" a crimson dragon-like warrior with scaly spikes appeared standing on its serpent-like belly, "And as soon as it's successfully summoned, I can add 4 pyro-type monsters in my graveyard ad add them to my deck! Then I draw 2 more cards!" meanwhile, he added his Inferno, his two Solar Flare Dragons, and his Volcanic Queen. Then after shuffling, he drew twice from his deck, "And that's it for now!"

"My turn!" Sarah drew her next card, "I activate the speed-spell High Speed Crash! When I have two or more speed counters, I can destroy a card on both sides of the dueling field! And the card I choose to destroy will be my Venom Road trap, and and that pesky Shield Wing on your field!" the avian defender was then destroyed, as well as the slick and slimy terrain that disappeared with Sarah's trap card."Now, Leviathan! Destroy that last monster!" the Lustsworn herald opened the mouth of the left gator's head and fired off a stream on pressurized water to wash away the firestorm guard. Victor shifted his gears and drifted backwards, to prevent his rider from getting swept away from the excess water. "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Kenichi drew his next card, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Is that the best you got? A couple of face-downs?" Sarah laughed as she drew her next card, "You have to do a lot better that! Leviathan, show him what I mean!" Leviathan fired a twin stream of pressured water at her target.

"I activate the trap, Iron Resolve! By paying half my points, I don't take any damage!" Kenichi's reverse-card created a barrier that protected him and Victor from the attack."

**Kenichi: 2100 (12)**

**Sarah: 900 (12)**

"Lucky break," Sarah scoffed and concluded.

* * *

David: "Lucky is right. Kenichi is barely hanging on; even as to halve his own life-points."

Jason: "He's got to have some more tricks up his sleeve! We just have to wait and see!"

* * *

"It's my turn!" Kenichi drew his next card, "I place another card face-down!" another reverse-card appeared, "That's it for me!"

"And I'll make sure it'll be your last!" Sarah insisted as she drew her next card, "Leviathan, attack! And make sure you take him out this time!" the monster obeyed and attacked.

"I activate my trap card Wicked Rebirth!" Kenichi said as he revealed his new reverse-card, "By paying 800 life-points, I can bring a synchro-monster back from my graveyard, but that monster's effect is negated! Wildfire Dragon, come on back!" Kenichi's fire-breathing dragon returned to his side of the field (ATK: 2900).

* * *

David: "Why would he summon a monster if it's in ATK mode!"

* * *

"Next, I activate the face-down card I placed a few rounds ago! The card known as Trap of Darkness!" Kenichi's second card then flipped up, "I can only activate this card while I have 3000 or less life-points. And by paying 1000 more, it can copy 1 trap card in my graveyard just by removing it from the game! And the card I choose to copy is Fiend Comedian!" the card changed its artwork to match the players decision. Afterwards, the card disappeared and was replaced by the same roulette spinner from the previous chapter.

**Kenichi: 1100 (12)**

**Sarah: 900 (12)**

"And you know how this goes; depending on where the pointer lands, either all your cards are removed from the game, or I lose more cards from my deck!"

"So you're relying on dumb luck again, huh?" Sarah laughed, "You remember what happened the last time don't ya'?"

"That was then! It's roulette time!" the arrow on the roulette table began to spin.

* * *

Jason: "If Ken can't beat that Leviathan here and now, then he's through!"

* * *

"Hey Leviathan! I got a joke for ya'! What's large scaly and gruesome and one more away from getting a major power-siphon? the table gradually began to slow down and then stopped. And to Kenichi's relief, it landed on a thumbs-up! "You!"

The Wildfire Dragon reared its head and launched a stream of white-hot flames to counter Leviathan's attack. The two attacks collided and released a massive cloud of steam that blanketed over the snake geoglyph. Eventually the stalemate came to a close when both monsters were destroyed in the shadows of the fog.

Sarah's eyes widened as she watched the burning flesh of her new monster rain down over the geoglyph. She could not believe what just happened; first she got cheated from her beloved Vennominaga, and now they managed to slay her supposedly-invincible monster with some lousy dragon! Sarah glared at her opponents as they rode over next to her. That tired smirk on that punk's face was enough to make her had her most powerful monsters, even one Duel Monsters' most treacherous beast, and still they were conquered. And all by this person; this 'clown', this _'slacker'_! And what is worse, he was being guided by the one she thought was loyal to her, who would always stand by her. But now she knew that she was right all along: no one can be trusted, man or machine.

"Sarah!" Victor shouted, "Don't you see? Again and again you try to lash out your frustration on others. And again and again I managed to thwart that rage! And the reason I did it is not because I'm trying to hurt you!" Sarah's heart skipped a beat, the first time since this whole crisis began, "I know too well about all the times you lost what's important to you, and all the times everyone you thought you knew turn on you! But there's one thing that you can't lose, that can't ever turn on you! Someone who will always watch over you, just as I always have for as long as it have been!" Sarah gasped as his words slowly sunk in. Since the day she was shoved out of the Facility, she had been wandering around the city, unable to find a place she can call home, since she was denied her right back to her garage because of her criminal record. Ever since then, she had no choice but to wander aimlessly around New Domino City, causing nothing but trouble for Security and those who rely too much on money, power, and nobility. What she had now forgot that there was someone who what always there to support her, to guide her, to protect her. "No matter what the trial is, I will always be there for you! But now I need you to be there for me! I need you to break free of whatever hex those Dark Signers have over you! Do you understand?"

Now Sarah was able to grasp what Victor was trying to tell was desperate in seeking what she can get to make things different, to make things go back to how her life used to be. Sarah had built a protective shell around her, kept herself distant from the outside world. She had let her envy power over her and convert into pure hatred. She can see the truth now. And now it was time to break this shell and take whatever help she must to overcome this hate.

"Let's get this over with," Sarah muttered, "I don't wanna fight anymore."

Victor was relieved. All that needs to be done now is to end this farce. However this whole ordeal Kenichi had been through caused him to nearly pass out due to fatigue; it took Victor running over a small bump in the road to wake him back up."Who-what? Wait a minute, it's my turn, right?" Kenichi drew his last card, "I summon (5) Raging Flame Sprite(3/ATK: 100/DEF: 200) in ATK mode!" a small elfling appeared with middle-aged commoner attire, a flame-designed witch's hat and held a wooded scepter with a flaming gemstone, "And finally, I activate the Skill Successor trap card that's in my graveyard! By removing that from play, Raging Flame Sprite gains 800 more ATK points!"

Raging Flame Sprite: (ATK: 900)

"Flame Sprite, attack!" the small fire sprite fired a small ball of flames at the opponent and took the rest of her life-points.

**Kenichi: 2100 (12)**

**Sarah: 0 (12)**

The system on Sarah's runner caused the bike itself to shut down as steam sprayed out from the front around the console. When her runner stopped, Sarah stumbled off, only to fall over and be caught against, Victor's metal shell. Tiredly, she scuffled to the front of the vehicle, where she could see the being's serpent hood-plate. She plopped back on the ground as she rested her drying hand on Victor's 'head'.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!"

"It's okay, mistress," Victor said, "And I am glad you came back."

Goodwin scoffed, "Perhaps this man has more potential than he's been given credit for. Isn't that right, Miss Kaiba?" when he received no answer, the Director turned to see that Isis was no longer there...

Jason and David rode down to the scarred remains of the geoglyph and dismounted to go check on Kenichi. Jason stopped to take a closer look at Sarah.

"I don't believe it," Jason said, "I that really you Sarah?"

The blonde girl smirked, "Guilty as charged. Who knew turning to the dark side could really take it out of you"

Jason smiled, "That's alight. I'm just glad you're back to normal."

Sarah smiled back, then noticed her arm starting to disintegrate, "Wish I can agree with you..." she looked back up to Jason, "There's something you need to know! The one pulling the strings in this war, she recruits most of the Dark Signers by looking into their hearts, trying to find whatever frustrates them. Then she manipulates their emotions into pure hatred. I think that's what happened to Mana Copperfield."

Jason turned away, figuring who that ringleader was, "I see..."

"Just be sure that ever you do, put those Dark Signers in their place and end this thing, okay? And please, take care of Victor while I'm gone, okay?" Sarah's never stopped smiling as he eyes fluttered closed and leaned her head against her precious machine, before she disappeared as dust in the wind...

"She must have had a real tough life," David said, "I think I understand what she's been through. And who knew it only took Kenichi's cards put her back in her senses..." he looked at Victor's pilot to see Kenichi snoring loudly, passed out from the stress he went through. David couldn't help but smirk.

Jason approached the second back-up station. It was similar to the first one he went to, except it was engraved with the kanji for 'fire'. "Fire, huh? Kinda ironic, I guess..." he placed the Thermal Genex card on the pedestal, and watched it glow a fiery red. After he retrieved his card, he turned to leave until he heard a small mewing sound.

He snapped his head back to see a mass of black fur hiding behind the bottom of the generator. He looked closer as a small black kitten; the tiny pet walked up to him. The Signer picked it up and brought it to him eye-to-eye. The cat had a grieved look in her emerald-green eyes; and around her neck Jason could see a sunny-yellow collar with a small black medallion engraved with a violet kanji symbol for 'darkness'.

"Hey, little guy. Are you lost?" the cat's ears perked up at Jason's question. And she meowed in response. "Well, I'll can tell you this; when this is all over, your owner will come back. I'll make sure of that." he settled the kitten over his shoulder and scratched her ear. She gave a loud purr at the new sense of comfort she was given. She could not have felt any more safer...

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Lustsworn Serpun**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] Level 1 ATK/0 DEF/600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can special-summon this card by discarding 1 card from your hand.**

**(2) Lustsworn Herald of Envy-Leviathan**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2900 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set. This card cannot be special-summoned except by tributing 1 'Lustsworn Serpun' you control on the 3rd standby-phase as which that card was on the field. As long as you control this face-up monster, the effects of all other monsters you control are negated. When this card is summoned, you can remove 1 monster in your graveyard from play with a level higher than this card, and apply its effect to this card. When this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, you can add 1 'Envy**

**Fragrance' from your deck to your hand.**

**(3) Volcanic Queen**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2500 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand to your opponent's side of the field by Tributing 1 monster your opponent controls. If you Special Summon this card, you cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.**

**Once per turn, you can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, either Tribute 1 other monster or take 1000 damage.**

**(4) Royal Firestorm Guards**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1700 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, select 4 Pyro-Type monsters in your Graveyard. Return those cards to your Deck, then draw 2 cards.**

**(4) Raging Flame Sprite**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] Level 3 ATK/100 DEF/200**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Description: This card can attack your opponent directly. Each time this card successfully attacks directly, it gains 1000 ATK.**

* * *

**Jason: "Here's a review of the next Reverse of Arcadia. Yet another epic duel is underway. What could a small group of heroes do against a household of elemental rulers? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Hidden Potential! It's time to Accelerate!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**The Leviathan is a huge sea serpent in Hebrew mythology described in the Biblical Book of Job, and that is part of a Trinity along with Ziz and Behemoth.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	35. Hidden Potential: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

******Beta Reader: Gammatron/Yami Zelgadis**

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 32...**

"Kat get out of here! This guy means business!" Rico called back to her, just about recovering from his dazed like state. He hadn't turned to her during this time; he was already eying his attacker. Though trying to stay tough, there was a sense of fear in his eyes.

"But Rico I can't..."

"GO!"

Without another word Kat got and ran, she wanted to help but now she hadn't got much choice. She had to find some help, someone, anyone would be helpful. Though deep down she knew that no one around the area could really help. But Rico had insisted and she didn't want to just sit back and do nothing. Running she didn't know what else to do, all she could do was pray and have faith that he would come back out of this alive.

"Who are you?" Rico asked he could feel the taunting aura of his attacker. It was clear that by now he was a Dark Signer, but why was he suddenly being singled out? It wasn't like he was a Signer or even one of the important ones raging the war against them. He had been left behind, in order to be looked after. Still, he couldn't help but think there was more to it than simply being a target.

"It matters not what my name is to you. But since you asked so nicely I'll tell you before I send you to the Netherworld." Kai smiled coldly, as he pulled back his sleeve revealing his Mark, "My name is Kai Fox; and I bear the Mark of the Wolf. And as to why I'm here, I've come out here to seek out the boy who's connected to the one called the Black Rose." Rico gasped silently at that answer, "She will pay for taking someone precious to me away, and the best way to do that is to break your bones so I can break her heart."

"You can't be serious! My Big Sis didn't do anything to you!" Then it hit him, this all seemed very familiar. "Wait, do you have something to do with someone named Misty?"

Kai simply frowned. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't, you'll just have to see for yourself; or not, as I will send you pummeling straight to the Netherworld. So hurry up and admit your fate, as this shadow game of begins right here!" Kai started his duel-disk, "Now come on, small fry."

"I don't know what you're really after, but I'll show you I'm not a small fry!" the small boy reached into the right pay of his toy and pulled out a different deck, and set it into his disk, "I'm gonna protect Akiza, that much I can tell you!" Rico also activated his disk, he didn't want to duel but he knew there was no way he could get out of it. The stage was set, and the wind blew as the duel began.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 33: Hidden Potential  
**

**Part**** 1: ****Cry Wolf**

* * *

**Rico: 8000**

**Kai: 8000**

"First turn goes to the challenger!" Kai started his first turn, "I activate the field-spell (5D's) Colosseum of the Emperor!" after he placed the card in the field-spell compartment of his duel-disk, the area began to shift and distort space. Both duelists were soon in the middle of a large, empty roman stadium. "And next, I activate the One for One spell card! By sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon one level-1 monster from my deck, like my (3) Monarch Statue(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 500)!" a marble statue of four armored warriors back-to-back appeared (DEF: 500), "Next, I activate the quick-play Inferno Reckless Summon! Whenever I summon a monster with 1500 or less ATK, I can play this fancy spell, and summon two more copies from anywhere in my hand, deck or graveyard!" two more copies appeared from his deck (DEF: 500x2), "And since the card I sent to the graveyard was a (1) Dandylion(3/ATK: 300/DEF: 300), I can summon two Fluff Tokens to keep it company!" along with a pair of comical dandelion seeds (DEF: 0x2).

'Five monsters summon in a single turn...?' Rico wondered.

"Now I activate the effect of my Monarch Statue! By sending this card to the graveyard, I can add a monster with 'Monarch' in its card name from my deck to my hand!" Kai released all three of his statues, "But since I have three to sacrifice, then I can add three Monarchs to my hand instead of one! So the cards I choose will be Mobius the Frost Monarch, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" he showed his opponent the three cards before adding them to his hand, "I place one card face-down. Now let's see what that deck of yours can do." a reverse-card appeared before Kai ended his turn.

"You asked for this," Rico stated as he drew his sixth card, "I activate the spell Hand Destruction! So now we send 2 card from our hand to the graveyard to draw 2 new ones!" Rico discarded two cards while Kai reluctantly did the same, then both players drew two new cards, "Next, I summon (5D's)(11) Cosmic Hero Golden Fisherman(3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 500) in ATK mode!" Rico placed the monster on top of his duel-disk and a gold ninja-like warrior appeared. The spandex he wore was similar to a metallic-gold gi with navy-blue sleeves. The fabric on its legs was blue as well and it wore gold gloves and boots with a blue line around near the elbows and knees. The full gold helmet he wore has a black visor styled after the kanji symbol for 'light'. strapped on the side of its belt was a small barracuda-like scabbard, and on its back was a long slender rod, "Now I activate his special-ability!" the warrior removed his scabbard and his rod and snapped the two together. Then he reeled it back and swung the rod and threw its laser-glowing fishing line at the ground, the floor rippling with distorted space at the end of the line, "When Golden Fisherman is summoned, I can search my graveyard for a thunder-type monster and add it to my hand!" when the flexible rod twitched the fisherman yanked his rod back and pulled the line out of the ground, which has a single card at the end of it; and Rico caught that card in his hand.

"Next I activate the continuous-spell Frontline Base. This lets me special-summon a union-monster from my hand once a turn! And now I'll use its effect to summon the same monster I got back from my graveyard: the (5D's)(12) WaveWizard Ika-Spear(2/ATK: 700/DEF: 400)!" a white-and-blue squid connected with violet flame with six metal tendrils appeared and floated next to Golden Fisherman (ATK: 700), "Now I unite Ika-Spear with Golden Fisherman to give him 600 ATK points!" the squid dispersed itself and its flames surrounded the golden warrior. When it died, Golden Fisherman now wore white plates on his wrists and lower legs with a blue line down across them. His torso was now covered under an armored white chest-plate with an insignia on the left side that resembled sort of a paper-art beetle. It came with a long cape made of six strips of silk fabric. His right wrist was engulfed by a similar violet fire connected to a long and bulky version of Ika's squid-like head, its top part extended to act as an actual spear (ATK: 1800), "And when he attack's a monster in DEF mode, he can deal the difference between its DEF points and his attack points! Now go and attack one of Kai's fluff tokens!" the flames roared from under Ika's lance as it propelled Golden Fisherman forward, ready to strike one of the tokens.

"You've played right into my hand! I activate the Ultimate Offering trap card!" Kai triggered his reverse-card, "With this continuous-trap in play, I can summon a monster from my had for a small price of 500 life-points. And what's more, I can activate it's effect during either player's turn. So by releasing my Fluff Token, I summon (4) Zaborg, the Thunder Monarch(5/2400/1000) from my hand! You might wanna cover your ears for this one..." the skies rumbled before a flash of light descended and crashed down over one of the dandelions and created a large explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal a large emperor in imperial silver armor, its back carrying a large golden ornament arching in over its fully plated emerald-domed crown (ATK: 2400).

**Rico: 7500**

**Kai: 8300 **

"And in case you don't know anything about Monarch's they each have a handy-special ability when they're advance-summoned to the field; for example, Zaborg destroys a monster on the field, like your Golden Fisherman!" Zaborg's right crimson metal claw began to crackle with electricity as the gold hero kept charging towards it. The moment he jumped and charged his spear forward, Zaborg countered as it swiped at him with its electric claw. A deadlock occurred before the emperor's attack prevailed and the Golden Fisherman was knocked back, his armor shattered by the lightning. The hero landed back onto his master's side.

"When a monster equipped with a union-monster is about to be destroyed, that same union monster take's their place!" Rico exclaimed.

"So you monster managed to survive Zaborg's attack. But it won't matter anyway; not while I have my field-spell in play!" Kai said, "You see, when a player activates an monster's effect when it's normally summoned, that player gains 100 life-points for each level that monster has, which would explain those 300 extra points when you summoned Golden Fisherman. So, since Zaborg is a level-5, I get 500 more life-points!"

**Rico: 8300**

**Kai: 8000 **

'So that must be his strategy,' Rico wondered, 'By combining those weak monsters on his field with his Ultimate Offerings trap. That way he can sacrifice then to play as many higher-leveled monsters he can! But maybe I can limit that strategy somehow...' "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"A pretty smart move..." Kai admitted as he drew his next card, "But still utterly useless! I release my last token to summon (5) Mobius the Frost Monarch(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)!" the second token was encased in a giant glacier before it shattered to pieced, revealing a monster similar to the emperor next to it, except this monster was suited in full frost-white and blue armor while a blue cape draped behind it (ATK: 2400), "And when this monster is successfully summon, two cards in your spell/trap card zone are instantly destroyed!" the two cards on Rico's field was then encased in a coat of ice before shattering to pieces. The face-down card Rico had happened to be the trap Dummy Marker, allowing him to draw another card, "And because it's an advance-summon, my field-spell's effect activates once again! And since Mobius' level is six, the I gain 600 points!"

**Rico: 8300**

**Kai: 8600**

"Zaborg, destroy Rico's monster with Rolling Thunder!" with a rising motion of its iron fist, the Monarch called a bolt of lightning to descend and crash down hon the golden hero, destroying him instantly.

**Rico: 7100**

**Kai: 8600**

"And now Mobius! Give the boy the cold shoulder! Raging Blizzard!" the second emperor summoned a sudden and massive snowstorm over the Colosseum. Rico had to brave through it before it vanished just as instantly.

**Rico: 4700**

**Kai: 8600**

"I place one card face-down! Let's see you get out of this one, boy!"

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "I activate the spell Pot of Greed I just drew; that lets me draw two more cards from my deck!" the boy then drew two more cards, "Next I summon (5D's)(13) Cosmic Hero Shaman(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 700) in ATK mode!" a boy appearing to be 15 appeared on the field. He wore red robes with black boots and black clawed gloves. He had golden eyes and short silver hair with a pair of red headphones hanging around his neck. The new monster gave a toothy grin showing his pointy canines (ATK: 1500), "And when this guy is summoned, I can select one monster in my graveyard and remove it from play! Then half of that monsters ATK points go to Shaman's ATK points until the end of this turn!" Rico went through his graveyard slot and pulled out a monster; a card named (5D's)(14) D.D. Catapult(6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 0), "And since D.D, Catapult has 2200 ATK points, Cosmic Hero Shaman gains 1100! And that's enough to handle either one of your monarchs!" Shaman drew out a large curved sword with a furred handle. It glowed a bright violet aura that increased his power (ATK: 2600), "And because of your field-spell's effect, I get 400 life-points since he's a level-4!"

**Rico: 5100**

**Kai: 8600**

"Shaman! Attack Zaborg with Spirit Slash!" with a swift swing of the hero's sword, an arc or energy shot off which sliced the Thunder Monarch in half.

**Rico: 5100**

**Kai: 8400 **

"Now I play The Dark Door spell card!" Rico placed the card into his disk, "So now we each have to attack with one monster at a time! Next, I place a card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared, "That's my turn!"

Cosmic Hero Shaman: (ATK: 1500)

"I draw!" Kai started his next turn, "Zaborg, attack that swordsman with Rolling Thunder!" the Thunder Emperor summoned another bolt of lightning and struck Shaman down just like it did the Golden Fisherman.

**Rico: 4200**

**Kai: 8400**

"Now I activate the trap, (5D's) Fall of the Prideful Emperor!" Kai revealed his face-down, a trap card showing Zaborg being struck down by lightning. And as if by premonition, the skies began to flash and rumble with thunder.

"Do you know why they are called Monarchs in the first place?" Kai asked with a grin, "That's because they were created after the seven kings of Rome, each one has its own story. For instance, Zaborg was a powerful ruler who was struck down by lightning due to his pride. And that's what this trap will do; when Zaborg destroys a monster in battle, he's instantly destroyed by this card's effect, and then both players take damage equal to his original ATK points!" a massive bolt of lightning raced down and struck through Zaborg before the lightning expanded throughout the arena, shocking both Rico and Kai.

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6000**

Kai managed to shake off the voltic attack and huffed, "And lastly, when I have a field-spell in play, my trap allows me to draw one more card. Finally, I place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "Now make your move, boy. And once I'm done with you, the Black Rose is next!"

Rico struggled to stand up from the ground, still shaken by the lightning, "Then I just have to make sure that doesn't happen!" he drew his next card, "I activate the spell card (5D's) Digital Draw!" he played a spell that shows a player's hand cards being digitized by the byte, "With this, I can remove all the cards in my hand from play to draw 2 new cards!" Rico placed the banished cards in the mouth of his tow before drawing two more times, "Next I summon Cosmic Hero Harpe in DEF mode!" the blonde, pink-spandex-wearing appeared standing on her knee (DEF: 1500), "Next I activate the continuous-spell known and (5D's) D.D. Gateway!" as Rico played the spell card, a large open mechanical gate rose from the ground behind him. The gate flashed and revealed a vortex of swirling multicolored light. An image of a yellow, black and silver robot can be seen on the other side.

"What's that supposed to do?" Kai wondered.

"When this card is in play, I can skip my draw-phase for 1 monster I removed from play! But it also comes with a special function when a certain monster named D.D. Catapulter is removed too! He can help out by launching a monster that's on the other side with him, summoning it back to my field! And the card I choose is the one I removed with Digital Draw: I special-summon the (5D's)(15) Beetron Cast-Firefly(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 500)!" the space in the gate rippled as something small came through: a small firefly-like machine glowing a bright yellow light appeared and hovered over Cosmic Hero Harpe (ATK: 0).

"And what's the point of summoning a monster with 0 ATK points?" Kai demanded.

"It's a union-monster like Ika-Spear! And I'll equip it onto Cosmic Hero Harpe, giving her 900 DEF points!" Harpe suddenly stood up and raised her right arm next to her. The small firefly landed itself in her open left hand while a small brace that suddenly appeared around her wrist.

"Henshin!" she shouted before she placed the firefly onto the brace with a click, the firefly responding, "HENSHIN!", and her body was suddenly covered over a bulky metallic gold-and-silver armor (DEF: 2400), "And with that, I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Kai drew his next card, "I summon (2) Emperor Sem(4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 2200) in DEF mode!" a fiendish winged jackal with a ghastly ghost lower-half appeared (DEF: 2200), "And I will end my turn there!"

"My turn!" Rico drew his next card, "I place one card face-down! I end my turn!"

"I draw!" Kai started his next turn, "I summon Jester Confit in ATK mode!" a short, pudgy clown appeared, balancing on a beach-ball (ATK: 0), "Next I release Jester Confit to summon the ruler of the winds, (6) Granmarg the Rock Monarch(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)!" the clown

was pulled into the ground before another massive emperor with sandy bronze rose from the same spot. It supported itself on its giant gauntlets over his arms, (ATK: 2400), "And when this monster is summoned, one face-down card on your field is instantly destroyed!"

"Not if I play it first! I activate Trap Hole!" Rico revealed his face-down, "When a monster is summoned with more than 1000 ATK points, the monster itself is destroyed!" the large emperor then vanished as it fell into a large hole that appeared under him before closing.

"No matter. I can still reap the benefit of Colosseum of the Emperor!" Kai was given 600 points from his field-spell's effect.

**Rico: 1800 **

**Kai: 6600 **

"And what's more, Emperor Sem's effect activates when I advance-summon a monster; an effect that allows both players to add a card from their respective graveyards!" Kai chose one of his monarch cards while Rico retrieved Cosmic Hero Golden Fisherman, " Next I summon another Jester Confit from my hand!" another clown appeared (ATK: 0), "Now activate Ultimate Offering's effect and pay 500 points, so I can sacrifice it to summon (7) Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)!" the ladybug was caught in a massive fire before being replaced by a red-armored emperor with a blue cape over its back and around its waist (ATK: 2400).

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6100**

"And when he's summoned, one of your cards are removed from your hand; and if it's a monster card, you take 100 points of damage per level! And since the only card you have is that Golden Fisherman, you take 300 points of damage!" the fire emperor created a ball of fire in his hand and tossed it; the boy has to shied himself with his duel-disk to protect himself.

**Rico: 1500**

**Kai: 6100**

"And since Thestalos is a level-6 monster, Colosseum of the Emperor gives me 600 life-points!"

**Rico: 1500**

**Kai: 6600 **

"And with Emperor Sem's ability, I can return another card to my hand!" the Dark Signer retrieved Granmarg while Rico brought back Golden Fisherman, "Now I place a card face-down. It's your move!"

"I draw!" Rico started his next turn, "And since it's been two turn, I can activate Firefly's second effect! By removing it and the equipped monster from play, she can transform into a fusion monster known as (5D's)(17) Masked Hero Brite(5/ATK: 2200/1250)!" Cosmic Hero Harpe moved her left hand over the firefly before announcing "Cast Off!" before flipping the switch at the end of its thorax, making its wings pop out and flash.

"CAST OFF!" the firefly repeated before the armor began to peel away and launch itself off in pieces, most of the armor smashed against the two monarchs, creating small cracks in their armor. Harpe was now suited in a black spandex over sleek silver armor with glowing yellow lines running across them. She wore a gold jetpack on her back resembling a beetle's back shell, with four flat glowing bulbs on it. The full helmet she wore had yellow compounded eyes that glowed just like the other parts of her body; right over the eyes was a small v-shaped antenna on her forehead (ATK: 2200), "CHANGE FIREFLY!"

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch: (ATK: 2000)

Mobius the Frost Monarch: (ATK: 2000)

"Why did my monsters lose ATK points?" Kai demanded.

"When the Mask Zector passes 2 turns while equipped to a level-4-or-lower Hero monster, then all other monster on the field lose 400 ATK points before changing the equipped monster into its fusion form! Next I summon Masked Hero Golden Fisherman from my hand!" the golden hero appeared (ATK: 1200), "And with his special-ability, I can use his effect to return WaveWizard Ika-Spear from the graveyard! And thanks to Colosseum of the Emperor, I gain 300 life points since Golden Fisherman is a level-3!"

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6600**

"Now for the effect of D.D. Gateway! With this card's effect, I summon the tuner-monster (5D's)(16) Enforcer Lantern(3/ATK: 300/DEF: 100)!" a blue metal lantern with a red paper shade appeared through the gate. A pair of arms, legs and head folded out to give it a form of a robot (ATK: 300), "Now I activate his special-ability! So once a turn, I can look at one card you had on the field face-down!" the lantern robot glowed and fired a ray of light at Kai's left face-down card, which was revealed to be the trap card Sakuretsu Armor, "Now I tune Enforcer Lantern and Golden Fisherman for a synchro-summon!" the lantern folded into itself and floated into the sky, with the Golden Fisherman leaping up to follow it. The lantern dispersed into three synchro-gates and surrounded the warrior. A torrent of green energy passed through it as Rico chanted:

"Let the light of justice travel through the depths of darkness and search for the light! Lead us by the sword to become the enforcer of all that's right! Synchro Summon! (5D's)(18) Masked Hero Dai Goyo Guardian(6/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1900), Ikuze!"

The light dispersed as the golden hero landed with a new look: he now wore a silk white overcoat lined with gold, with the Enforcer Lantern strapped on his back. In his right hand he wielded a mechanical blue jute baton (ATK: 2600), "Now Masked Hero Brite, attack Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

"Don't you know that I have a Sakuretsu Armor trap ready and waiting? But be my guest if you want to sacrifice your own monster!" Kai activated his trap card and Mobius' armor was added with many ice spikes on it.

But Harpe/Brite has other ideas. She placed her hand on the firefly's head and pressed it inward, "CLOCK UP!" it echoed. What happened then was that Brite disappeared and reappeared hovering right in front of Mobius' face, and she slugged the emperor with her right fist, causing him to stumble back. Before the emperor's back could reach the ground, Brite appeared under him and slugged him in his back, causing him to be launched in the air, before she disappeared again. When Mobius was a few hundred feet in the air, Brite reappeared over him and landed a hay-maker against his chest before disappearing one more time. She reappeared back on the ground with Mobius falling fast towards her. Then she pressed the three buttons that were shown across the robotic insect, the firefly responding, "ONE! TWO! THREE!" Brite closed its wings with a slap of her palm, before resting her fingers on its switch, "Rider...Punch," she calmly said before flipping the switch one more time, letting the wings pop out once again, "RIDER PUNCH!" the firefly continued to glow brightly as Mobius continued to fall. When he was about to land ontop of her, Bright then shot her fist up and smashed into the emperor's back. She held the ruler of ice over her head before he exploded, "CLOCK OVER!" the firefly said as Harpe/Brite reappeared on her master's field.

"What just happened?" Kai flabbergasted, "I had my trap activated when your monster attacked! It should've been destroyed!"

"I would have, but it didn't!" Rico said, "The Beetron Changer Brite holds comes with a special one-turn-only function that lets the user move 100 times her normal speed! So she's just too fast to fall for a trap like Sakuretsu Armor!" the Dark Signer growled, "Now it's Dai Goyou Guardian's turn to attack! Destroy Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" the golden enforcer charged forward with his baton in hand, "I'll end my turn there!"

"I draw!" Kai started his next turn, "I activate my own Pot of Greed, so I can draw two more cards!" Kai drew twice, "Next I downgrade Thestalos' level to summon Level Eater back from the graveyard!" the ladybug returned (ATK: 600), "Next, I sacrifice him to summon the powerful (8) Raiza the Storm Monarch(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)!" the clown was caught in a massive twister before being replaced by an emerald-clad emperor with a forest-green cape (ATK: and when this monster is summoned, one card on the field is returned to the top of the owner's deck; like your Dai Goyou Guardian! But since it's a synchro-monster, it's returned to the extra-deck!" Raiza raised its arms and a massive wind picked up. It soon became a powerful tornado which sucked away the golden hero. Dai Goyou Guardian then returned to Rico's duel-disk in a flash of light, "And what's more, the effect of my Colosseum of the Emperor field-spell activates!" Kai's life-points then increased.

**Rico: 1800 **

**Kai: 7200**

"And with Emperor Sem's effect, I can return one card in my graveyard back into my hand!" Kai retrieved Monarch Statue while Rico retrieved Trap Hole, "Next, I pay 500 life-points to summon Monarch Statue from my hand!" the marble emperor statue appeared (ATK: 500), "Now I activate its special-ability and release it to add a Monarch from my deck!" Kai removed yet another card and add it to his hand, "Next I downgrade Raiza's level to summon Level Eater from my graveyard!" the ladybug returned (ATK: 600), "Now I pay another 500 life-points and sacrifice Level Eater to summon Granmarg once again from my hand!" the ladybug sunk to the ground and was replaced by the rock emperor (ATK: 2400).

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6200**

"And with Granmarg's effect, I can destroy one face-down card on your field! But with this trap card, I won't have to; I activate By Order of The Emperor!" Kai revealed a continuous-trap that shows three Monarchs gathered in a circle, "As long as this card is active, I can negate any monster's effect that activates when summoned to the field. Then its owner draw one more card! So instead on waiting my monster on an effect I don't want, I can add another card from my deck!" Kai drew one more card, "Now I get 600 life-points thanks to my field-spell's effect."

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6800**

"Now I add another card to my hand thanks to Emperor Sem's effect!" Kai retrieved Thestalos while Rico retrieved Cosmic Hero Golden Fisherman, "Now I repeat the same strategy and bring back Level Eater by downgrading Raiza again! And pay 500 more life-points and sacrifice Level Eater to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch once again!" the monster was engulfed in flames and was replaced by the fire emperor (ATK: 2400).

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6300**

"And thanks to his effect, you have to send one random card fro your hand to the graveyard; and if it's a monster, you take damage equal to its level times 100!" Rico did as instructed and discarded a card randomly from his hand, which happened to be Trap Hole, "Now I gain another 600 life-points!"

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6900**

"And the effect of Emperor Sem activates once again!" Kai retrieved a trap card from the graveyard while Rico retrieved Frontline Base, "And now, the real fun begins! I sacrifice my Thestalos and Granmarg to summon a more powerful monster!" the ground rumbled and began to break behind Kai as he held the card over his head, "I summon the powerful (5D's)(9) Titus the Volcanic Monarch(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1600)!" as soon as the card was placed on the platform molten lava erupted from the ground and spewed all over the place; the lava subsided to give way for a massive shadow to rise from the hole; the monster summoned was larger than the other monarchs and a head taller. It wore a suit of obsidian-black armor, with bronze metal plating on the thights, chest and wrists that were cracked with red lines as if they were fault-lines. The helmet it wore was silver with a bronze mask-like faceplate, its hot-red eyes peering from it. And aura of searing flames flickered from the new monarch's body (ATK: 3000).

**Rico: 1800**

**Kai: 6400**

"This is a monster unlike any you have seen before! And when he's summoned, he destroys every monster on your side of the field, and then you take damage equal to their total level times 100! Go, Pompeii Comet!" Titus raised his hands over his head and created a ball of molten rock, before tossing it toward enemy lines. Harpe/Brite stood helplessly as she was caught in the comet's mercy. Rico was knocked back from the force of the blast.

**Rico: 800**

**Kai: 6400**

"You know what happens next, don't you. The effect of Colluseum of the Emperor now activates, giving me 100 life-points per level of the monster summoned. And since it's a level-8, I gain 800 points!"

**Rico: 800 (3)**

**Kai: 7200 (3)**

"And with Emperor Sem's effect, I can add a card from my graveyard to my hand!" Both duelists retrieved their respective Pot of Greed cards, "Now, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" Kai drew twice more, "Next, I activate Pot of Avarice! By returning five monsters in my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two new cards! And the cards I choose are my three Monarch Statues, Granmarg the Rock Monarch and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!" after shuffling the five cards back into his deck, he drew two more times, "Now I end my turn with this face-down card!" a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my turn," Rico drew his next card, "I activate the spell Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards! Next I activate Reload, and add my entire hand to my deck to draw a new one!" the boy then shuffled his five cards into his deck to draw five new ones, "Now I activate the spell card Dark Hole!" a black hole then appeared over the arena and began to pull on the earth, "With this card, every monster on the field are instantly destroyed!"

"I don't think so! I activate the trap Solemn Judgement!" Kai activated his counter-trap card, "I can pay half my life-points to cancel out your little spell!" the vortex then dispersed.

**Rico: 800 **

**Kai: 3600 **

"Got anything else you would like to try?" the Dark Signer sneered.

"I summon Cosmic Hero Gyro in DEF mode!" the pink Cosmic Hero appeared and knelt in DEF position (DEF: 1700), "Next I activate D.D. Gateway's effect and bring Harpe back to the field!" the younger female Cosmic Hero ran through the gate and stood beside Gyro matching her position (DEF: 1500), "Finally I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Kai drew his next card, "Now I activate my face-down; the trap (5D's) Emperor Montage!" the face-down card flipped and revealed a trap that showed seven Monarchs lined across a mountain ledge, "This card can only be used if my life-points are 4000 or less. By paying half my points, I can summon up to three Monarch monsters from my graveyard! So I revive Mobius the Frost Monarch and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" the ice and lightning emperors appeared (ATK: 2400), "And now I sacrifice Raiza, Mobius and Zaborg to summon (5D's)(10) Markas the Tempest Monarch(9/ATK: 3600/2200)!" lightning flashed across the skies as bolts of electricity crashed down on the three monarchs in a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, another monster took their place. It was similar to Titus in appearance and height, except this Monarch carried blue-and-silver armor, with its arms continuously releasing currents of electricity. It wore a silver helmet with a gold face-plate revealing only its glowing electric-blue eyes (ATK: 3600), "I bet you know what happens next, don't you! When Markas is successfully summoned to the field, all the cards in your spell/trap card zone are instantly destroyed! And you take 200 points of damage per card! Attack with Wrath of Moravia!" several thunder bolts flashed and crushed down around Rico, destroying every card in their path, and electrocuting him as well.

**Rico: 200 **

**Kai: 1800 **

The little boy fell down to his knees, barely able to breath after the attack he went through. He tried to look around with his blurred vision, and saw the stuffed animal lying flat on its belly; the the same one he got on his birthday...

_**Flashback, 7 years ago..**_

_Rico woke up one morning with the sunlight kissing him good morning through his window. He sat up on his bed and yawned, and rubbed his eyes to better adjust them to the morning light. He looked over to his bedroom door where the doorknob fiddled before the door itself opened a bit._

_"Is anybody awake?" a female voice said before the door opened all the way. A middle-aged woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, came into the room wearing a pink nightgown, "Morning, sleepyhead."_

_"Good morning, mama!" Rico greeted to her mother as she came over and sat next to him on his bed, hiding something behind her back._

_"Do you know what today is, Rico?" the mother asked._

_"Umm... It's Thursday?"_

_"Yes, but today's very special. Can you tell me what's special about it?"_

_Rico placed a finger in his mouth as his mind wandered for a moment; what is so special about a day like today? But then he gasped a bit and his bright eyes widened as the answer came to him, "Oh! It's my birthday today!"_

_"That's right. And now you're another year older!" the mother pulled something from behind her and gave it to Rico. It was the same twin-tailed blue wolf he would always hold on to since that day, "And he has something to give you too."_

_"What is it?" Rico noticed something sticking out of the wolf's mouth. He pulled it out and saw that it was a Duel Monsters card, but not just any card. This one has a picture of an anthropomorphic hybrid of a fox and a hedgehog, "But...isn't she one of your cards?"_

_His mother nodded, "This card is very important to me too. And I think I can trust you with her now. That way, I can be right beside you even though I'm not around. Besides, she and I are kind of the same, don't you think?"_

_Rico took another look at the card. She was right; although no one else could see it. He could see a splitting image of his mother in this card. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck, "Thank you, mama!"_

_She gave a warm smile and patted her son on the back, gladly accepting the smile, "Happy birthday, Rico."_

_**...End Flashback.**_

Rico scampered over to the doll and scooped it up in his arms, hugging it tightly close to him. Such a tender memory sent his tears rolling down his cheeks. He really missed his mother. Why did she have to go away like she did? He wished she was here right now; he could really use her advice.

"Why are you doing this?" he whimpered, his blurry vision moving towards the Dark Signer, who glared back at him with eyes of a predator, "Why are you after Akiza? Why do you have to be a Dark Signer to do it? I don't get it!"

Kai simply growled. The boy is still persistent for him to explain himself, "If you're so eager to get your answer, then fine, I'll elaborate you. You want to know my reasons for joining this here war...?" Kai pulled out a locket from beneath his shirt and opened it, showing Rico its contents. The bronze-haired boy can not actually see what was the picture inside though, "You see this? This is a picture of me and Coral. She's a little girl about your age. And she was taken from me by the Arcadia Movement!"

"What's the Arcadia Movement have to do with it?"

"As you have well known, being part of the movement yourself, the Arcadia recruits duelist with special psychic powers. And Coral just happened to possess said abilities. So they came to her one day and asked to take her into their order. I never trusted those vultures for a second, so I turned them away." Kai looked at the picture of himself and Coral, "Then one day a certain name came up: the Black Rose!"

Rico gasped.

"Coral heard the rumors of the Black Rose and how she can make her cards come alive. I forbid her to go anywhere near her but Coral was just too curious for her own good. So she snuck off to see for herself of the legends were true. When I found out I went to where that duelist was supposed to be, but all I found was fallen debris. And guess what; that witch was standing around all the destruction!"

"But that doesn't prove anything!" Rico cried, glaring at him, "Akiza didn't hurt her if that's what you're saying!"

"That's enough out of you! It's time to get back to the duel! And you know what that means! The effect of Colosseum of the Emperor activates!"

**Rico: 200 **

**Kai: 2700 **

"And now for the effect of Emperor Sem!" due to the monster's effect, both players retrieved a card from their graveyard, "I end my turn! You had better make this next move count!"

"I draw!" Rico drew his next card, "I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" two reverses appeared.

"Pathetic!" Kai roared as he drew his next card, "Let's see you stand up to this! Markus, attack his monster with Divine Tempest!" large arcs of electricity coursed around the titan's gauntlets, lashing against the ground creating small craters.

"I activate my trap card!" one of Rico's reverse-cards flipped face-up. But its action was to no avail when Markus thrust out its electricity across the battlefield and passed judgement on him. The small boy's cries echoed across the Colosseum and beyond as the white-hot lightning lathered against him. The currents finally crashed down on him at once in a giant explosion.

**Rico: 0 **

**Kai: 2700 **

Kai adopted to the small rebounding rumbles as he walked across the the dust, trying to find whatever left remained of his opponent. He stopped when his sights were set on an anatomy a distance away. There he was; Rico's body sprawled face-down on the ground, smoke seeping from his ripped clothing and covered head to toe in small burns and scratches.

Kai looked to his left and saw the card the boy played: Astral Barrier, "Idiot. What would posses him to activate a card that changes a monster's attack-target to the player itself? He would have saved himself if his monsters took his place!" he looked back at the body with his hands flexed out to rip him apart, "...What's it matter anyway? I did what I came to do. So all that's left is to see the look on the Black Rose's face when she seen her 'little brother' lying in a ditch."

Before the Dark Signer, something suddenly smacked him in the face and sent him spiraling halfway across the field in the opposite direction. Kai stumbled back to his feet with a stinging bruise on his cheek, "Okay! Who th...?" Kai began before he saw someone standing before Rico.

The figure was around 3' 3" and covered in a mixture of yellow quills and yellow fur with the muzzle on her face along with the tip of her fox tail a soft ivory. Her figure could be considered lovely to others of her certain species, a thin waist with soft curves. Her long head quills and fur was done up in a ponytail, a large green bow near the start of it. She wore a soft pink sleeveless shirt with a red 'heart' on it, the 'heart' being stretched out a bit from her developed bust. Over her shapely legs and hips were covered by a pair of jeans with three red 'hearts' going up the sides. Going up to just an inch below her shoulders were a pair of pink fingerless gloves with sleeves that went up to the inch below her shoulders. She kept her soft jade eyes on Kai, a frown adorning her lips.

"What in the...? You're the card he played face-down, aren't you?" Kai demanded.

"Keep you filthy claws off Rico-chan, you damn, dirty mutt," the Duel Monster threatened.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABAS****E**

**(1) Dandylion  
**

**Stats: [Plant/Effect] LV3 ATK/300 DEF/300**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 2 "Fluff Tokens" (Plant-Type/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon during the turn they are Special Summoned.  
**

**(2) Emperor Sem  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV4 ATK/1300 DEF/2200**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Each time you Tribute Summon a monster, each player can select 1 card from their Graveyard and return it to the top of their Deck.  
**

**(3) Monarch Statue  
**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] LV1 ATK/0 DEF/500**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: You can tribute this face-up card to add one "Monarch" monster from your deck to your hand.**

**(This card is created by 15-Lives. All rights go to him.)  
**

**(4) Zaborg the Thunder Monarch  
**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

**Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, destroy 1 monster on the field.  
**

**(5) Mobius the Frost Monarch  
**

**Stats: [Aqua/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can select up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field. Destroy them.  
**

**(6) Granmarg the Rock Monarch  
**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned: Target 1 Set card on the field; destroy that target.  
**

**(7) Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch  
**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. If it was a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 100.  
**

**(8) Raiza the Storm Monarch  
**

**Stats: [Winged Beast/Effect] LV9 ATK/3500 DEF/2900**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, return 1 card on the field to the top of its owner's Deck.  
**

**(9) Titus the Volcanic Monarch  
**

**Stats: [Pyro/Effect] LV9 ATK/3000 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special-Summoned. This card can only be Trubute-Summoned by tributing "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch" and "Granmarg the Rock Monarch". ****You cannot conduct your Battle-Phase durring the turn this card is summoned****. When this card is Tribute-Summoned, activate one of the following effects:**

**Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the number of monsters x200.**

**Destroy all face-down cards your opponent controls.  
**

**(10) Markus the Tempest Monarch  
**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV9 ATK/3600 DEF/2200**

**Attribute: WIND**

******Effect: ****This card cannot be Special-Summoned. This card can only be Trubute-Summoned by tributing "Raiza the Thunder Monarch", "Mobius the Frost Monarch", and "Raiza the Storm Monarch".************ You cannot conduct your Battle-Phase during the turn this card is summoned************. When this card is Tribute-Summoned, activate one of the following effects:**

******Destroy all in your opponent's spell/trap card zone and inflict damage equal to the number of monsters x200.**

**Return all cards your opponent controls to their owner's hand.**

**(11) Cosmic Hero Golden Fisherman  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV3 ATK/1200 DEF/500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: When this card is normal-summoned, you can add 1 thunder-type monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

**(This card is based on ShinkenGold/Samurai Gold Ranger from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai; all rights go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.)  
**

**(12) WaveWizard Ika-Spear  
**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV2 ATK/700 DEF/400**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 'Cosmic Hero Golden Fisherman' you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster attacks a DEF-positioned monster whose DEF is lower that the ATK of this monster, inflict the difference as battle-damage to your opponent. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(This card is based on the Ika Origami/Octozord from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai, and altered to match its appearance in Gammatron's Hoshienger. All rights of the mech goes to Tokusatsu.)  
**

**(13) Cosmic Hero Shaman  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/700**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Effect: When this card is normal-summoned, you can remove from play 1 monster in your graveyard; this card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster removed from play by this effect.**

**(This card is based on the character from Hoshienger. Inspiration and copyright goes to Gammatron.)  
**

**(14) D.D. Catapulter  
**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV6 ATK/2200 DEF/0**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can remove one other monster you control from play and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. You cannot conduct your battle-phase during the turn you activate this card's effect.**

**(This card is based on Providas/Transwarp Megazord from Mirai Sentai Timeranger/Power Rangers Time Force; all rights go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.)  
**

**(15) Beetron Cast-Firefly  
**

**Stats: [Machine/Union] LV6 ATK/0 DEF/500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 1000 DEF. During the main-phase of your second turn that this card is equipped to a monster, you can remove from play this card and the equipped monster to decrease the ATK of every other monster on the field by 400; then special-summon 1 'Masked Hero Brite' from your extra-deck, ignoring summoning conditions. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(This card is inspired by the Zectors of Kamen Rider Kabuto; inspiration goes to Tokusatsu.)  
**

**(16) Enforcer Lantern  
**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV3 ATK/300 DEF/100**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can look at one face-down card your opponent controls.**

**(This card is based on DaiGoyou/Lightzord from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger/Power Rangers Samurai. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.)  
**

**(17) Masked Hero Brite  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] LV5 ATK/2200 DEF/1250**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: ****Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During the battle-phase when this card attacks, it is unaffected by card-effects. You can only activate this card's effect once per duel.**

**(This card is inspired by the other riders of Kamen Rider Kabuto; inspiration goes to Tokusatsu.)  
**

**(18) Masked Hero Dai Goyou Guardian  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV6 ATK/2600 DEF/1900**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

******Effect: 'Enforcer Lantern' + 1 face-up 'Masked Hero' monster.**

**Once per turn, you can discard from your hand to select one monster your opponent controls; that monster loses 300 ATK for each card discarded by this effect.**

* * *

**Duel Monster: "The battle has gotten more intense due to the state he's in! And all it take now is one delicate topple to end him forever! But he's not going anywhere as long as I'm standing! ****I won't let that Dark Signer him my Rico-Chan anymore!**** I swear it on my life! ****Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Hidden Potential: Part 2! ****I made a promise to protect him and I'm gonna keep it!****"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**The monster that appeared at the end of this chapter is based on one of Gammatron's famous characters! Go ahead and try to guess who it is!"**

* * *

**Please Read And Review.  
**


	36. Hidden Potential: Part 2

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**CFGX "Hey, guys. Sorry for the long delay. It just took too long to fill out this chapter. I worked really hard on this to remember to give lots of review.**

**Beta Reader: Gammatron**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 34: Hidden Potential**

**Part 2: Borderline Battle**

* * *

Back at the colosseum, Dark Signer Kai stood in the arena staring at the anthropomorphic yellow fox who appeared out of nowhere, staring at him, "Tell me, what kind of Duel Monster are you?"

The monster scowled, "You see that over there?" she thumbed over to her left to a card standing face-up beside her; the card was a trap that depicted an image of a flickering soul being handed down to another person, "It's Relay Soul! When a player's life-points reach zero, they can summon a monster straight from their hand. And as long as that monster's out on the field, they can still fight!" then she pointed her thumb back to herself, "I'm the (5D's)(1) Mobian Hero Meiru(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800)! But as far as you're concerned, you can call me Roll!"

"What does it matter? That little punk had his lights knocked out," Kai said, "He's in no position to duel."

"That's why I'm going to fight in his place!" 'Roll' walked over and flipped Rico over only his back; she was relieved when the boy was still breathing, but barely. It could have been worst. She then detached his duel-disk and strapped it on her own arm, "That's right: a Duel Monster dueling a Duelist! And this Duel Monster is not gonna forgive some dog-boy who toss a child around like a rag-doll!"

"That's coming from a mutt with yellow fur."

The monster growled as her ears bent down, "You listen here because I'm only gonna say this once! I am a Hedge-Fox! You heard right: Hedge, Fox!"

**Roll (Rico): xxxx (3) (21)**

**Kai: 1800 (6) (16)**

"It doesn't matter what you're called, I'd call you a freak! I summon (5D's)(16) Lustsworn Mida(1/ATK: 200/DEF: 300) in DEF mode!" a golden throne with red cushioning appeared in the field, perched on it was a small child-like being wearing gold vestments (DEF: 300), "Now I place one card face-down! It's your move."

"And it's time to show you what this Hedgefox can do in a duel!" Roll drew her card, "But first, I activate the continuous-spell cards Cosmic Calling and Frontline Base!" the fox slid the cards in below the duel-disk and they then appeared on the field, "Next, I summon the (5D's)(2) Cosmic Hero Medi Cal(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in DEF mode!" a very well-endowed young woman appeared on the field, wearing a white cobbler apron over a dark-purple jumpsuit. She wore an orange visor behind her eyes and had violet hair dressed into four small buns (DEF: 1200), "And when a Cosmic Hero's called to action, Cosmic Calling then activates, letting me add 1 WaveWizard monster to my hand from the dueling deck!" Roll slipped a card from Rico's deck and placed it in her hand, "Next I'll use Frontline Base's effect to summon (5D's)(3) WaveWizard Pil(2/ATK: 300/DEF: 500)!" a small pink flame under orange rabbit-akin armor appeared (ATK: 300), "And now I'll use Pil's effect and combine her with Medi Cal!" the flame burst and surrounded Medi Cal before dispersing to reveal orange armor around her wrists, her lower legs and her upper-chest. Her chest-plate had an emblem with four orange tomoes formed in a cross, in her left hand she held an orange mirror with a pair of long tendrils on the sides (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1800).

"Pathetic," Kai snarled.

"Now it's time for Medi's special-ability!" Roll stated, "Now she can increase Rico's life-points by an amount equal to the level of monster on the field x100! And every time her effect activates, Pil lets the player draw one more card!" the mobian then turned to Medi Cal, "Medi, can I trust you to take care of him?"

"You can count on me!" the medical hero chirped, "With Pil around to help we'll fix 'im up quite quick!" she then hurried over to tend to the boy's wounds. Roll, meanwhile, drew an extra card, "Thanks! Now I activate the spell Pot of Greed from my hand!" Roll drew two more cards, "Now I end my turn with a face-down card!" a reverse-card then appeared.

"You have no idea of the danger you're in, do you?" the Dark Signer said, "The boy may have regained his points, but the effect of your Relay Soul trap is still in effect. Need I remind you what will happen should you ever leave this field at all?" the mobian just frowned, "It's my move then," Kai drew his next card, "I release Titus to advance-summon (11) Delg the Dark Monarch(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)!" the massive emperor was engulfed in a veil of black matter before being compressed into a smaller form. The veil melted to reveal another Monarch with a shell of obsidian metal with plates of baby-blue over the armor. The cape was black as well over its dreaded-looking shoulder-pads (ATK: 2400), "Of course, he can't attack when he's summoned to the field, but his special-ability forces you to remove up to two cards in your graveyard, and then send the top two cards in your graveyard! So say goodbye to Pot of Greed and Trap Hole!" Roll was forced to removed said cards from the graveyard slot before replacing them with two more from his deck, "And now my Coliseum's effect activate, giving me 600 more life-points!"

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 2400 **

"And Emperor Sem's ability now activates!" both duelists each added a card from their graveyard, "Now I pay 500 life-points to use Ultimate Offering's effect and release Markus to summon (12) Kuraz the Light Monarch(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)!" a veil of light smothered the Tempest Monarch before being replaced by a golden-armored emperor with a sparkling golden cape with a circular arc on its back (ATK: 2400), "And like its counterpart, he cannot attack when summoned."

Roll smirked, "So why bother bringing him out at all?"

"Because, when he's summoned, I can destroy two cards on the field, then the owner will draw the same number of cards that were destroyed by his effect!" an aura of radiating light then glowed in Kuraz' hands, "But that won't matter because as soon as you're gone, the little one is next! Now attack!" the Monarch of Light clutched his hands into two fists; Roll then found herself enduring the burning light erupted into a column from below her, "Farewell, mutt."

However, the torment was cut short when the torrent broke apart. Roll now stood with a sword in hand; a silver blade with a blue hilt, "I though I made myself clear, I'm a Hedgefox!"

"I don't believe this. You're still here?" Kai growled.

"And it's all thanks to this trap card!" Roll revealed the face-down card she set on her last turn: Roll Out, "I'd like to thank you for bringing out Delg that last turn; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to bring out (5D's)(4) Caliwave, the Sacred Queen's Blade(7/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)! And as long as I'm holding on to this sword, I'm protected by any monster-effects headed my way! But because of Kuraz' effect, the trap card Astral Barrier is still destroyed. So thanks for the extra card." Roll drew an extra card.

"Who cares? I still get an extra 600 life-points thanks to my field-spell's effect, as well as an extra card from Emperor Sem's special-ability!" Kai said, as both players add a card to their hand from the graveyard.

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 2500 **

"Now I can place one card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared, "It's your turn, 'Hedgefox'."

"Thank you," Roll said as she drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Reload! Now I add my entire hand to the deck, shuffle and redraw!" Roll drew six new cards, "Now I use WaveWizard Pil's effect and detach her from Medi Cal!" the mobian then turned to the nurse and her assistant, "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Medi said, "He just needs some rest and he'll be alright. Thanks for the help, Pil!" the nurse said to the mirror before it turned back into a rabbit again (ATK: 500).

"Thank goodness," Roll sighed in relief, and then played a spell card from her hand, "I activate the ritural-spell card, (5D's) Melody of the Sacred Queen! By releasing monsters that are total level-7-or-higher from my hand or my field, I can summon a ritual-monster straight from my hand! So now, by sacrificing WaveWizard Pil and Cosmic Hero Medi Cal on the field and WaveWizard Lyra from my hand, I'm now able to break the seal!" a large glowing circle of light appeared as a large diamond-shaped coffin rose from the ground through it. The box had two jade-green gems on both the top and bottom while the center held a gemstone with a green runic symbol inside. The three tribute glowed before they were absorbed into the large gem. The box unlocked and opened itself revealing its contents. A young figure took one step out on the ground, then one more. A pair of silk Arabian pants billowed lightly in the wind as the woman stepped out. Her leather black top was snug on her lithe dark frame. She wore shoulder-guards, gauntlets, a necklace and sandals made of solid gold; especially her round helmet with a pair of green pearls lined up on the front and a crescent-shapped ornament at the back. Two long tendrils of blush-blonde hair hung from under her helmet. Around her waist was a golden belt with a green circle inside a black circle outline with a black line going down a fourth of the way at the top.

"Serenade! Thank goodness you're here!" the woman known as Serenade turned to see Roll skipping up towards here, "I'm so glad you're here! We have a serious problem!" the mobian pointed and showed her a little boy beside them.

Serenade bronze eyes showed a hint of confusion when she saw Rico lying on the ground, they added a bit of anger as she turned the other way to see the two monarchs of light and darkness, and then towards the smaller figure in the black cloak, "Are they the ones responsible?" Roll nodded, "I'll be right back..." Serenade moved from the little mobian and walked towards the boy and knelt down over him. He seemed so peaceful as she picked him up in her arms. She pressed her forehead against his and a golden aura appeared between them. A few seconds passed before she separate from him and the aura disappeared.

Rico's eyes fluttered open and he was net with a merit of shapes and colors; his vision regained focus and he was met with a kind face, "Serenade...?"

"Rico!" another face popped into his field of vision, her bright green eyed full of worry, "Rico, please tell me you're alright!"

"Roll..." was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He then pounced and wrapped his arms around the furry beast, trying to bury his face against her golden fur. Of all the horrid things that happened to him tonight, he was relieved to see a kind and beautiful face welcome him. He shed a great deal of tears as he clutched tightly around the little Hedgefox.

"It's okay, Rico-chan," Roll said, comforting the small boy as she wrapped her fox tail over him, "Everything is going to be alright."

Rico pulled back to meet Meiru's face, "Roll, I'm so glad you're here! I really need your help and I don't know who else to turn to!"

"You don't have to worry anymore, Rico-chan. I'm right here. You just need a little break," Meiru ruffled the boy's hair, "Just and leave the dueling to me, okay?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Roll?" Rico asked.

Roll gave the little boy a bright smile, "Just sit back and watch the show!"

For what little reluctance he had, Rico had still believed in his cards; and he believed in her. So he gave her one last hug before letting go, "Just make sure you don't leave me alone, okay?"

Roll smiled, and gave Rico his stuffed toy he dropped, "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Besides, both our lives depend on it!" she then went back into assumed position on the field, along with Harpe and the new monster.

"So, are you finished with your heartfelt moment?" Kai growled.

Roll just ignored him, "Now back to the duel! Remember Melody of the Sacred Queen card I played, it was a ritural-spell which calls out (5D's)(5) The Sacred Queen of Melody-Serenade(7/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1200)! And when she's summoned to the field, she can destroy a monster on the field for each monster sacrificed for her arrival; and then you take 800 points of damage for each one! I think she's still mad at you for messing with our favorite duelist!"

Serenade stepped forward and raised a hand over her head and formed a sphere of golden energy over it, before lowing it down to her face, "The lot of you fiends have been declared guilty..." she fired the ball to enemy lines and stopped in the middle of the opponent's field. It burst like a bubble and left a gold runic circle which grew until it surrounded all of Kai's monsters.

"Melody Law, is invoked!" the Sacred Queen announced as she clenched her fist. The circle then exploded in a bright light obscuring the monsters from view. The Dark Signer howled over the stinging light as it glowed. When the light died down, Kai dropped to his knees on the barren ground, without his monsters under his command. All that remained was the Lustsworn Mida

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 100 **

Meiru cheered and jumped up, "Take that, Wolfie!" she then slipped a card into the duel-disk and a reverse-card appeared.

"I hope by now you understand, that as long as our master is put in danger by the like of you, we will not hesitate to give our live to protect him, and take yours," Serenade declared, "Maybe then you will learn not to underestimate our ability to protect the bonds we share."

Kai could feel the stress and tension weigh over him. He was a Dark Signer; he was supposed to be a fearless predator. And he was being out done by a group of women, Duel Monsters none the less. And what's worst they were led by a yellow furball. Just the though of it was too humiliating, "What does that little punk know about bonds, huh?" he snarled, "It's not like he even has a family to cling to, now does he?" he looked up towards Rico with wraith, "You're just another reject that the Arcadia picked up from the streets! So what make you so special from all the other psychics?" Kai stood to his feet; a wicked aura surrounded him and weighed him down as his mark glowed brighter, "I have this power because of bond I have with Coral. We may not have been related by blood but at least she was a real person, not a bunch of damn card! I loved her as she was my own daughter; and the rage held magnified tenfold when that bond was severed by the Black Rose! So you tell me, what makes your ridiculous card crushes so important to think they can compare to the power of a Dark Signer?" his aura blazed rapidly across the field like a wildfire, burning whatever was in her path. Rico held tightly to Meiru while Serenade formed a barrier around the team to protect them from the dark flames.

"It's my turn now!" the raging Dark Signer drew his next card, "And I'll start by summoning (10) Samsara Kaiser(2/ATK: 200/DEF: 100) in ATK mode!" a small warrior in silver armor and cape appeared (ATK: 200), "Next I activate my two face-downs, one of them being Solumn Wishes; which gives me 500 life-points whenever I draw a card!" both of his reverse-cards flipped up, "And the second face-down I play is Monarch Montage! So by paying half of my life-points, I can summon up to three Monarch from my graveyard! And at the end of the turn, all monsters summoned by this card's effect are destroyed and the I take 100 points of damage for each of the total level of monsters summoned! So with this card's effect, I summon Kuraz the Light Monarch, Delg the Dark Monarch, and Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" the three emperors returned to the field (ATK: 2400x3), "Now I sacrifice Samsara Kaiser to summon (13) Caius the Shadow Monarch(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000)!" the small warrior disappeared in a growing spear of voided darkness before being replaced by a black emperor whose armor was layered with plates of silver armor on its shoulders, and guarded around its arms and legs. The helmet it wore was black with silver horns on the sides. It stared at its enemies with its piercing red eyes (ATK: 2400), "And just like all of his previous counterparts, he holds a powerful effect, which removes one your precious monsters from the game! And who better than the one who destroyed his fellow monarchs!" Caius held his crimson-tipped claws in front of him and formed an orb similar to the one that appeared when he was being summoned, "Now Caius, avenge your brethren with Vicious Banishment!" the Shadow Monarch tossed the ball of dark energy, heading straight for Serenade.

"I activate the quick-play (5D's) Forbidden Anklet!" Roll revealed her face-down card and a golden gauntlet with glowing runic symbols appeared on Serenade's right arm (ATK: 2200). As the Sacred Queen held the gauntlet forward, a barrier of golden energy formed around her and held itself against Cauis' attack, and watched it dispell against the barrier, "With the magic of this card, Serenade gains the ability to dispell against any monsters' special-ability thrown her way, but at the cost of 600 ATK points! Lucky for us it only lasts for a single turn!"

"That doesn't matter. I still reap the benefit of my field-spell's effect," Kai growled.

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 650 **

"And besides, I can still summon another monster by paying another 500 life-points! And this time, I sacrifice Zaborg the Thunder Monarch and Caius the Shadow Monarch! With these two monsters, I summon the monster known as (5D's)(14) Augustus the Twilight Monarch-Dynasty's Beginning(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1600)!" the two emperors sank into a black vortex below them before a larger one rose. It was wearing dark-blue armor with golden lining, with golden bands on its arms and legs. It wore a gold cape that was red from beneath. It wore a golden helmet with its face covered by a grilled face-plate (ATK: 3000), "Now for his special-ability, which removes one card on the field from play! And when that card's a Light-or-Dark-Attribute monster, its owner gains 2000 life-points! So maybe I'll banish my own monster, Augustus!" Augustus was covered in a veil of light before dissipating, the golden dust sprinkling over Kai, "And thanks to the Colosseum of the Emperor's effect, I gain another 800 life-points, giving me a total of 2800 points!"

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 3450 **

"And now I pay 500 more ATK points to summon one last card! By releasing Delg the Dark Monarch and Kuraz the Light Monarch, I can summon the most powerful of all the Monarchs!" Kuraz and Delg were then obscured from sight by a geyser of dark energy that erupted from below them, "I summon the monster know as (5D's)(15) Romulus Augustus the Chaos Monarch-Dynasty's End(8/ATK:3300/DEF: 1900)!" the torrent suddenly grew and then broke apart revealing a new Monarch. Like the previous one, its armor wore a dark shade of blue, with plates of gold covering its wrists and shins. It wore a tattered red cape and a golden dragon-like helmet. Its entire suit of armor was vibrating a bit, as it there was something begging to burst out of it (ATK: 3300), "And now his special-ability activates, which destroys every card on the field; then both players get dealt with 300 points of damage for each card they own! But perhaps I'll use By Order of the Emperor's effect and negate Romulus Augustus' special-ability, which then gives me a chance to draw one more card," when Kai drew a card from his deck, the emperor's armor stopped vibrating, "And that earns me another 500 points thanks to Solomn Wishes' effect!"

**Roll (Rico): xxxx**

**Kai: 3450 **

"Finally, I place one card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared as Kai concluded his turn, "Now make you move!"

"Have it your way!" Roll was about to draw her next card...

"Wait!" she suddenly felt a small tugging on her tail, and turned her head to see Rico behind her, "Please, let me take over."

"Rico, no!" Roll said sternly, "You just only now got better! You've been through too much to go back and fight now! Just let me handle- Huh?"

The Hedgefox suddenly felt Rico's arms pull her towards him, embracing her in a stern hug, "I'm scared, Roll. I'm so scared I really want to run away. But if it means leaving you guys out here to fight by yourselves, then I'd rather stay here. This is my battle and you're the one fighting it for me. Now it's time for me to fight for you. Please trust me, Roll."

Roll was taken aback by the boy's courage. She wanted him to stand back and let her handle the battle for him. She could not forgive herself if anything ever happened to him. In fact, she is spiritually bound to the promise she made to her late mistress to protect her child. But now this little boy is willing to risk his life for the sake of her.

Slowly, she clasped her arms around Rico's waist and wrapped her tail around him, its bushy coat brushing across his back, "Are you sure about this, Rico? You could really get hurt..."

"I'll be alright, Roll," Rico pulled back to look Roll in her emerald eyes, "And besides, I have you and the others, right?"

Roll looked up at Rico and saw spirit and determination in his stone-brown eyes. She detached herself from Rico's duel-disk and gave it to him. The boy smiled and strapped on his disk. Finally, Roll pull the boy's head down towards her and placed a small kiss on his right cheek, "You really are growing to be a strong duelist."

Rico gave a light giggle and scratched the back of Roll's right ear, earning a loud purr from his furry friend. With that, Rico was ready and stepped up to the battlefield, where Kai was waiting.

"So, have you smartened up or are you ready to duel?" Kai growled.

"You hurt my friends and try to hurt my Big Sis because of that anger of yours!" Rico exclaimed, "But I'm going to make all that anger go away and make you see the truth! And I'm going to do it by beating you and wining this duel!" with that, Rico drew his next card; a storm of lightning suddenly rained down around him.

"I activated my Thunder of Ruler trap card!" Kai said, "So none of your monsters can attack for the rest of the turn!"

"I activate the spell Card of Sanctity, which lets us draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" both players reloaded their playing hands, then 500 points were added to Kai due to Solumn Wishes.

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 3950 **

"I banish WaveWizards Ika-Spear, Lyra and Pil to special-summon this card from my hand!" the wind picked up and created a powerful hurricane that rose up to the sky, and punched through the dark clouds, inviting rays of green light from the outside world. A cordage of burning green flame crossed through before the hole closed up and descended onto the ground. The surface along the top this being began to cool down as large plates of forest-green metal formed across it in a borderline, before a large metal mask appeared at the end in the form of a large dragon with golden horns and eyes ignited it its very flame (ATK: 1500), "I call forth the (5D's)(6) WaveWizard Admin-Dragon Sky(8/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)!"

"1500 ATK points?" Kai wondered, "Why bother summoning such a monster?"

"Because when he's summoned with the 3 WaveWizard cards I removed from play, all of their ATK points are added to Dragon's ATK points!" the dragon roared as its internal flames intensified (ATK: 3100), "And that's not all! When he's summoned to the field, every card on your side of the field is returned to your hand, and you take 300 points of damage for each one! Dragon Sky, attack with Leaf Tornado!" Dragon Sky loomed over to enemy lines and flew around Kai's surroundings, picking up wind as he spun around them.

"I activate my face-down, Forbidden Anklet!" Kai revealed his reverse-card and then Lustsworn Mida was seen holding a gauntlet with her small arms, with a golden aura appearing around her, "You're so familiar with this card so you know what it does!"

As the wind began to accelerate, clusters of green leaves started to appear and follow the wind. Soon it became a giant twister picking up anything the wing can pick up. The leaves that followed became a dangerous weapon as Kai was being assaulted by the green razors from all directions. The attack continued until the dragon moved away from the tornado and returned to his master's field. The twister subsided and Kai's field became barren save for Lustsworn Mida. Even his cape was tattered revealing a black top and baggy pants. Kay was back on his knees sulking.

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 2450**

"Now do you see? You let your emotions run rampant and only relied on vengeance to get ahead," Rico said, "But you have to trust me, it's not worth it at all!"

"Just shut your mouth!" Kai snapped, "Why should I listen to some 12-year-old about something he knows nothing about? I have to live through my life knowing the very person I loved and cherished was taken from me by the very people you support! Your Black Rose, that harlot you always cling to, has cost me my daughter! What could we possibly have in common?"

"...For one thing, we still cherish the people we care about. You still love Coral as much as I love Akiza. But the difference is, you let whatever happened to her bother you so much that you were join a cult bent on destroying the entire world! You became so angry that you were driven to take that frustration out on innocent people who don't even have anything to do with your ordeal! I don't want that! And I know you don't want that! And I know for a fact that Coral would never want that!"

Kai sat as Rico's words began to sink in. He felt his hands trembling, imagining what Coral would think if she would see him as he is now: a vengeance-driven psychopath.

Rico continued, "It's just like the story of that superhero duo that first cape to Japan back in 1971! They used to be normal humans like you were. But the life they knew were stripped from them when they were kidnapped by a terrorist organization and turned them into cyborg footsoldiers to do their evil bidding. But they managed to escape their grasp; and they wanted to get even with them, but they decided to use the power the bad guys gave them to protect the innocent. And why? Because they never let their own personal turmoil blind them from using their power for a better purpose."

Kai froze at that. He...He had died and been given such power. Those other two the boy mentioned before him...They were almost like him, losing their once-normal lives because of villains. Yet...they didn't join them or lose themselves to revenge. They used the power they were given...to help others. Kai looked over at Rico and the girls, blinking at the sight before him. It wasn't the boy and the girls, but two lone figures. Both wore black jumpsuit with white lines, one set on one and two on the other, that went on their arms and down the sides of their jumpsuits into their boots and gloves, either orange or white in color. Their heads were covered in masks based upon grasshoppers with red 'eyes' and had red scarfs on their necks. Their torsos had tight green muscle-shaped torso guards, resembling grasshopper exoskeletons. Their bodies seemed to exude some sort of...compassion to protect and care.

'Could I...use this power...to protect the lives of others...?' Kai thought.

"So long as Evil exists..." the white-gloved figure began.

"...We will never end our fight to protect the lives of innocents," the second finished before the two changed back into the previous sight.

Kai's eyes began to water as he fell to his knees. He could not comprehend the error of his ways; he was taking his rage out on a child... a child of all people. He could truly see that the power he holds in his hands has intoxicated his mind. Coral would never recognize a monster such as him as her guardian. What he thought made him an avenger only made him a demon. And to contain this demon before it could do any more damage is to do one thing... "I forf..."

"My, my, were you just about to give in?" a taunting laugh suddenly echoed. A haze of pitch-black snaked across the grass, smoke which then emerged, enveloping the playing-field in a barrier of shadow.

Kai suddenly found a pair of arms wrapped around him over his shoulders from behind, a black fabric shrouded over his body. He did not bother to look back because he knew who it was, "You were on quite a roll there; and now because of some lecture from a child you suddenly decide to call it quits?"

"I won't do this anymore," Kai said bravely, but with a hint of whimpering by her mere presence, "I won't be your puppet anymore!"

Gabriella clicked her tongue, "And to think your rage could be used for a greater purpose. Why do you think I had you switch Marks earlier?" she placed a hand over Kai's face and shielded his eyes, "I guess I'll have to remind you of exactly who was the reason you came to me in the first place," she sighed as he eyes flashed momentarily. Kai screamed as his mind began to flash thought images. One of the most prominent images was that of a little girl, around the age of Rico in appearance. He soft-pink hair and jade eyes. The cute little white shirt and black skirt he had bought for her on the last birthday she had that they shared together before she was taken. And his final duel against Divine before he died. But the one that sent him over the edge was the moment he was a person in a tattered cloak, wearing a white plastered mask. That was the last thing he was before he was released, "That's right; what you came to be all leads back to that disgusting witch, the Black Rose. It's because of her that everything was taken from you. I gave you the power to take vengeance. And now you suddenly fall to a boy's sentimentalism? How pitiful," Gabriella gently turned his head so his dazed glance would face her next to him, "But I'll give you another chance. I'll give you the power to take back what's yours."

At that moment, the Dark Angel planted her lips on Kai's. The Dark Signer suddenly felt something vital leave his body as his mark slowly dimmed. But while it was leaving his body, something else began to enter him. One inner sensation deteriorated, another one developed. Soon Gabriella parted, and led the stunned Kai to his feet, his expression hidden behind his strands of hair, "Akiza took away what's yours. So it's only fitting that you take what's hers. Strip her of everything she has. I want you to take and take and take until she's left bare to the elements!" Gabriella brushed aside Kai's hair and found to her delight, a hardened expression in his purple-tinted irises.

"What have you done to him?" Rico gasped.

"Oh, you're still here," Gabriella replied with a flat tone, "All I did was lead him back towards the path he desired."

"By turning him back into a monster?" Roll exclaimed.

Gabriella pouted, "Oh, hush. Like any of you know anything about power. Kai, be a good boy and do as your Herald tells you, okay?" with an answer already in mind, she disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The black fog followed, clearing the field. But instead of the dark forest they were dueling on, they now stood in a barren wasteland.

Kai held out his arm revealing his Dark Signer mark; not that of a wolf, but in shape of a lizard-like creature.

"Kai, please listen-!"

"No, you listen!" Kai interrupted Rico, "Your sappy lecture may have fooled me once, but I won't be intimidated any longer! The only thing you can do now is wait for your destruction! Now get ready!" he then drew his next card, "Three of my standby-phases have passed since I summoned Lustsworn Mida! And now it's time for her to evolve! I sacrifice Lustsworn Mida to summon the (5Ds)(17) Lustsworn Herald of Greed-Barbatos(6/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1300)!" a veil of purple light surrounded the monster before it changed shape and replaced it with a new form. A large reptilian creature appeared, made completely of solid gold. The fetus grown on its back was in the shape of a throne, where a young woman sat lazily upon it. She wore a black tunic decorated with many golden patterns and different colored gems. Her gold-fabric skirt covered her crossed-over legs. Her ghostly-white hair spilled over her chest and down her abdomen. A large wooden staff with a gem sunk at the tip was clutched in her hands, which here decorated with gold rings in her fingers (DEF: 1300).

"But its ATK and DEF points are weaker," Rico wondered.

"For what she lacks in power, she makes up for it with her special-ability. But I'll enhance her power further with the (5D's) Greed Fragrance trap card from my hand!" when Kai activated the card, a mist of purple smoke blanketed the ground, "And while your monsters are inhaling this special aura, only your strongest monster can attacks! And now for Barbatos' special-ability! Her power increases by the more cards I have in my hand! And here's one of them: when I hold four or more cards in my hand, she can attack one monster on your field! And then they can't attack, their effects are negated and the can't change battle modes! And I'll start with Serenade!" the gem on Barbatos' staff briefly flashed before lightning was fired from it on Serenade. When the electricity finished its course, all that was left was a gold statue that looks like her, mimicking a state of utter shock and despair.

"Serenade!" Roll cried as she approached the statue.

"What have you done to her?" Rico demanded.

"What does it look like? She was turned to gold," Kai said, "Barbatos can embrace her desire for treasure and transform anything she sees into anything she wants. Your monster can protect you no longer! And now to remove her from the field permanently, by using Barbatos' second ability; by sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard while I hold six or more cards, my monster can consume that same monster; and then half of those monster's ATK points are added to my life-points!" after discarding two cards, the giant gold iguana opened its mouth and whipped out its long tongue, wrapping it around the statue's waist before yanking it into its mouth.

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 3850**

"Seranade..." Rico whimpered.

"Is gone! And soon, the rest of your monsters will follow!" Kai concluded with three reverse-cards.

"It's my turn; I draw!" Rico started his next turn, "I activate the Melody of the Sacred Queen spell card from my graveyard! By banishing the card while Serenade's on the field, I can summon the (5D's)(7) WaveWizard Fenix-Lyra(6/ATK: 1600/DEF: 900) from my hand!" a burning pink flame surrounded in gold-and-sky-blue phoenix-themed armor appeared, with it tail the shape of a harp (ATK: 1600), "Next, I send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to activate Different Dimensional Reincarnation! This spell card lets me summon a monster that's been removed from play and equip it to this card! And the card I choose is Cosmic Hero Harpe!" a dimensional rift appeared and the pink guitarist hero passed through (ATK: 1200), "And with both of these monsters out on my field, I can equip Harpe with Fenix-Lyra, to fuse them into another monster!" Lyra's armor disappeared and her flames began to surround Cosmic Hero Harpe. They collected over the legs and transformed into a silver version of Serenade's lower outfit while gold boots with Arabic designs covered her feet. The flame covered her arms, turning into gold gauntlets that revealed the black gloves underneath. Her body gained an additional foot and a half, making her stand at 165cm. Gold shoulder guards resembling flaming wings attached to her shoulders as a gold 'bra' snapped over her black jumpsuit-covered bosom. The flames then covered her head, turning into a gold helmet resembling Serenade's, but with a gold and silver face-guard and a black visor over her face. She spread her arms out and flames emerged from the back of her neck's base, turning into a blue cape with two gold runes, similar to the ones behind Serenade. The back of the bird flipped to reveal a screen. Finally, Harpe held up her right arm and a small golden ornament was attached in the shape of a bird, the back of the bird flipped over to reveal a screen (ATK: 3000).

"What kind of monster is that supposed to be?" Kai questioned.

"This is (5D's)(8) Sonata, the Sacred Queen's Descent(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500)!" Rico explained, "When Serenade was destroyed, she left a special power that's been passed down to her daughter! That's how Harpe inherited the Sacred Queen's power! And just like her mother, she can protect other monsters on her field from being destroyed by other card-effects! And there's more! When she's summoned to the field, she can destroy one monster you have on the field, and then you take damage equal to its ATK or DEF points, which ever one is higher! Show them what you can do!"

Sonata tugged on the phoenix tail on her wrist and a Arabic rune appeared on-screen, Lyra's voice announcing, "Melody Law Fortissimo!" Sonata spread her arms out as a gold aura erupted off her. She crouched down as a strange emblem appeared behind her. Sonata jumped high into the air and six gold angel wings spread out of her back before the runes attached to the sides of her legs, turning into massive blades erupting with the gold energy.

"I activate Barbatos' third ability, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to prevent her destruction!" a barrier of swirling purple energy formed over the Lustsworn before Sonata shot down from mid-air. The shield held well on its own as her foot collided with it, with no signs of giving in. Eventually Sonata was rebounded back to the ground as the shield finally disappeared.

"I can still battle, though! Attack, Dragon Sky!" the large dragon engulfed his mouth in pink flames, charging for an attack.

"Were you not paying attention? Barbatos can avoid being destroyed; either by battle or a monster's card-effect! And all by sacrificing a card from my hand!" Kai discarded another card and the dragon's blast was intercepted by another temporary barrier.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared on Rico's field; meanwhile Kai re-activated Solumn Wishes.

"It's my turn!" Kai drew his next card, and triggered Solumn Wishes.

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 4350**

"I activate Barbatos' special-ability! So now another one of your monsters will feel the mercy of her power, by converting your precious Sonata as well!" the Herald of Greed struck Sonata like she did Serenade. Rico and Roll could only look on in lament as she was turned to gold.

"Next, I activate the spell Gold Sarcophagus! I'm sure you know what this does, don't you?" a large golden casket appeared, "Now I choose one card from my deck and put it in the sarcophagus for safekeeping. And here's the card that will ensure my victory!" a card flared over the open box and turned itself over; Rico's heart sank when he took one look at the card, "Card of Sanctity! I saw how this card gave you an edge in this duel; so it would only be fitting that it wold be the same card to end it," the card then sunk into the box. The Golden Sarcophagus closed before disappearing, "Two rounds, Rico! Only two rounds until my Lustsworn Herald consumes your furry friend and win this duel for me! I end my turn!"

Rico grimaced at the Dark Signer's words. If what he sad was a fact, then he does not have much time left before Card of Sanctity leaves the Gold Sarcophagus. And what would happen to Meiru then? She would only be turned into a gold statue and then be gobbled up by that giant lizard. And then it would all be over, all because he could not do anything to stop her.

"It's alright, Rico," Roll said to him in a motherly tone, "Don't listen to anything he says; just keep your mind focused on the duel, okay?"

"Okay..." Rico nodded, she seemed quite confident in his ability. But if she believes in him, then he believes in himself. He just needs to buy more time until he gets what he needs. All he needs is the right card to defect Kai's monster, "It's my turn!" he drew his next card, "I activate the Fissure spell card and destroy your monster!" a fissure ran towards Barbatos before she created a barrier to stop it, "Next I'll use Dragon Sky to attack!" Dragon fired another blast but was intercepted by yet another barrier, "That ends my turn!"

Kai started his next turn, "I'll pass; just one more turn away until it's game over!"

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 4850**

"Then it's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "Dragon Sky, attack!" another stream of fire erupted from the dragon's mouth. But Barbatos' special-ability shielded her from the attack. Rico started to become exhausted from all the recent battling. That was all he could do at this point.

"Such a disappointment," Kai said, "All I see is small earthquakes and blowing smoke. All that attempt is useless. There's no sense in drawing this out any longer!" he then drew his next card, "It's already been two turns since Gold Sarcophagus has been activated! So now it's time to fulfill its purpose!" the golden box reappeared and opened, revealing the card that was placed inside before it was sent to Kai's hand, "Now I activate the spell known as Card of Sanctity, allowing to draw until we each hold six cards in our hand! Now I have everything I need to ensure my victory!" both players' hands were reloaded, "And now for Barbatos to end this duel!" Barbatos' eyes flashed as a single golden bolt of lightning descended and struck down on Meiru. Rico could only watch as the yellow Hedgefox was left in a paralyzed state within a shell of pure emerald, "It's time to finish the job! Devour her!" Barbatos' pet opened up and drew out its large tongue. Rico's eyes widened while the long slimy appendage slithered its way to Meiru. She was his only lifeline to this fight but he would not have it if she was taken from him. There was only one thing he could think to do.

"No!" he rushed over to the gem statue and brought himself over her, "No! You leave her alone!" as hungry as the creature was, Rico's pleas fell on deaf ears. It lashed out its tongue and struck him in the back. When he felt numb from the assault, the appendage bound itself around Rico and pulled him away from Meiru, before tossing him aside, far away from what he was protecting. With nothing else in the way, it proceeded to appending the crystal statue and hold it tightly, before yanking its tongue back in like a powered winch. But before the paralyzed Meiru could enter its mouth, something gripped on its tongue causing it to leave itself with Meiru a few feet from its mouth. Rico looked on as he saw someone holding onto the iguana's tongue, someone he thought was gone.

**_Genkai batoru tatakitsukete kizutsuitatte iinjanai_**

**_(In a borderline battle, even if we strike and get hurt, isn't it okay?)_**

"I have never seen anything so disgusting," Serenade growled, "First you allowed your rage to cloud your better judgment. And then you attempt to steal away anything and everything you set your sights on, including my own daughter!" she leap away from the monster, its tongue stretching as it was being brought along with her.

**_Toki ha michita atsui DUEL no GONG ga hibiku_**

**_Unmei no kaado ga hikaru_**

**_(The gong of a hot duel filled with time echoes_**

**_The card of destiny shines)_**

**_Maku ha ochita mune no kodou ga hageshiku agaru_**

**_Erabareshi mono yo saa tachiagare_**

**_(The beating in your chest with its curtains fallen excites intensely_**

**_Chosen ones, c'mon, stand up)_**

Rico looked up as Serenade landed beside him. She continued to stare at the beast as she said, "Divine Wrath," Rico was confused, "The card that you played earlier, remember? Look beside you," he looked over to his side and saw a card that was standing face-up. It was indeed the same counter-trap card as Serenade said, "A very simple trap card, yet very effective against a monstrosity such as this. Barbatos' power can now be negated and will be struck down for her wrongdoings. You just need to sacrifice one card from your hand in order to do it." Rico understood what he had to do and discarded one card from his hand. Serenade then fired a ball of light like she did last time and summoned a runic circle, only this time it appeared high above the monster.

**_NEW DAYS bokura no mirai he_**

**_FIND OUR WAY yume wo tokihanate_**

**_(New days, to our future_**

**_Find our way, release our dreams)_**

**_Ichikabachika no COUNTER_**

**_(The sink-or-swim counter)_**

"Melody Law... is invoked!"

**_Dakara genkai batoru tatakitsukete kizutsuitatte iinjanai_**

**_TIME LIMIT made akiramenai ze sousa kowasa shirazusa _**

**_(So in a borderline battle, even if we strike and get hurt, isn't it okay?_**

**_Until the time limit, we won't give up; that's right, we don't know fear)_**

With a snap of finger, a bolt of lightning descended from the seal and struck down on Barbatos. Not even the force-field she desperately put up over herself was enough as it was broken through and reached its target. The lightning coursed through both her and the giant lizard. Soon they were both wiped from the existence entirely, and so was the purple mist that shrouded the field.

"Barbatos," Kai whimpered, "My precious herald..."

**_Genkai batoru kattobashite moetsukirya saikou janai_**

**_Sekaijuu ga kono jidai ga saa omae to RIDE ON! _**

**_(In a borderline battle, if you knock out and burn out, isn't it the best?_**

**_The entire world, this era will, c'mon, Ride on with you!)_**

"The Herald of Greed is no more; and with her the influence she casts upon our friends," Serenade said, the curse Barbatos cast upon Rico's monsters was lifted. The gold melted from Sonata and the crystal shattered from Roll. Rico was so happy he went to her and wrapped his arms around him, "Thank goodness! I'm so glad you're still here!" he said as he felt her fox-like tail brush across his back.

"I have done all I could from here, Rico," Serenade said to the boy, "The rest is up to you now. I wish you luck." that was all she said before she disappeared into a mist of gold sand.

With the Herald of Greed no longer around, the battle will soon be over, and he will finally save Kai from this spell that had him bound for this long. He would finally put an end to this madness.

**_Akiramenai TRAP no kabe tachihadakatte_**

**_Unmei ga yusaburaretemo _**

**_(I won't give up, even if a trap wall stands in the way_**

**_And destiny gets swayed)_**

He turned to Meiru, "Are you ready, Roll?"

The Hedgefox smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be!"

That being said, he placed a hand over his deck and got ready to deal the final blow, "It's my turn!" Rico swiped the top card from his deck.

**_Makehashinai kono FIELD ni subete wo kakeyou_**

**_Erabareshi mono no hokori ga sakebu _**

**_(I won't lose, I'll stake everything on this field_**

**_The pride of the chosen ones shouts out)_**

"I activate the spell Magical Excavation Stones! By sending 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can add 1 spell card from my graveyard!" after discarding his two cards, a spell popped out of Rico's duel-disk, "Now I'll play that same spell card, Different Dimensional Reincarnation! And just like before, I'll use it to bring back the Cosmic Hero Harpe that's removed from play!" after discarding one more card, the guitarist hero returned one more time (ATK: 1200), "Finally, I activate the last card in my hand! The spell card know as (5D's) Star Break!" the spell came to life revealing an image of a blaze-ignited red lion, standing over a silhouette of an armored hero, "This card can be played as a fusion card, combining a Cosmic Hero with a WaveWizard Admin to create something even more powerful: I fuse them to create (5D's)(9) Cosmic Hero Star Force-Sky Dragon(7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100)!"

**_NEW FORCE atarashii chikara wo_**

**_FIND ONERSELF mi ni tsukeru tabi ni_**

**_(New force, a new power_**

**_Find oneself, every time I have it in my body)_**

**_Tsukinukeru kono kaikan_**

**_(This piercing good sensation)_**

Harpe called out her Lyra Guitar and strapped it around her shoulder. While holding the guitar in one hand she held out her other, a small gust of green leaves placing a small and flat grass-green cartridge in her open palm, "Time for a Star Break! Dragon Sky, lock..." she locked her legs and then jolted up into the sky, holding the cartridge over her head, "...and DROP!"

**_Motto Genkai batoru butsukeatte Kizutsuita tte ii n ja nai_**

**_ZERO ga chikakute mo Zenryoku de ii Sou sa honne de iku sa _**

**_(Even if we hit each other in more borderline battles and get hurt, isn't it okay? _**

**_Even if ZERO draws closer, we should be at our full might, that's right, and go with our intentions)_**

**_Genkai batoru kisoiatte moetsukirya honmou janai_**

**_Imada shiranai tsugi no teki ha mou omae to RIDE OUT! _**

**_(In a borderline battle, if we compete with each other and burn out, isn't it what we desire?_**

**_The next enemy, who is still unknown, is already Riding out with you!)_**

As she came back to earth, she struck the cartridge against the strings of the guitar like a guitar pick, a note played that blared across the playing field.. She was then surrounded in a swirl fo leaves before appearing once again, this time in forest-green armor. The gauntlets on her wrists and lower legs were decorated with navy-blue rims. The chest-plate she wore had shoulder-pads designed as large pieces of armor linked into spines over each shoulder. A long metal tail sprouted from below her back, infused with emerald lightning. Her helmet was redesigned after Dragon Sky with a pair of gold spikes protruding from the back of a crest on front of the top of the helmet. Harpe's guitar became an emerald-green ax-guitar, the end formed in the shape of a dragon (ATK: 2400).

The three heroes all stood lined up; Meiru in the middle, Sonata on her left and Sky Dragon on the right, "With no monsters on your field, it's finally time for us to win this duel!" Rico said, "Roll, Sonata and Harpe, let's finish this!" the three girls nodded.

**_NEW LIFE subete no inochi he_**

**_FIND OUR WAY yume wo tokihanate_**

**_(New life, to all lives_**

**_Find our way, release our dreams)_**

**_Ato ni hikenai tomaru koto nai ikippanashi no COUNT OUT _**

**_(I can't pull back, I won't stop, a still-ticking countout)_**

Roll leap up in the air and curled up into a ball. Sky Dragon gripped her ax and ran through the strings, calling out a large column of swirling leaves around her as she played. The Hedgefox traveled the winds of the tornado, cruising her currents until she would make it to the top. Sonata bent down on one knee as the six wings sprout from her back again. The rune traveled to her right leg and glowed brightly, before launching up into the sky. Roll finally made it to the top and popped out of the tornado, the winds giving in and dissipated. Her form was surrounded in a veil of green energy. Sonata met Roll in mid-air and flipped herself upside-down, still facing her.

**_Dakara genkai batoru tatakitsukete kizutsuitatte iinjanai_**

**_TIME LIMIT made akiramenai ze sousa kowasa shirazusa _**

**_(So in a borderline battle, even if we strike and get hurt, isn't it okay?_**

**_Until the time limit, we won't give up; that's right, we don't know fear)_**

Finally, with her charged-up leg she delivered a powerful kick which launched Roll's balled form at their intended target, infused with the power of the Sacred Queen. She was hurled at Kai with amazing speed. Eventually, the Hedgefox made impact right in the center of his chest. She kept up the pressure as the speed of her rotating form grind against the Dark Signer. Finally, Roll had released her ball-form, which in a chain reaction released the combined energies of both the Sacred Queen's Decent and the Star Breaker.

**_Genkai batoru kattobashite moetsukirya saikou janai_**

**_Sekaijuu ga kono jidai ga saa omae to RIDE ON!_**

**_(In a borderline battle, if you knock out and burn out, isn't it the best?_**

**_Ride on this era throughout the entire world, c'mon, with everyone!)_**

Their power shot Kai back a few yards before he crashed into the ground, his body dragged hard against the soil before finally stopping in a bruised and torn heap.

**Roll (Rico): xxxx **

**Kai: 0**

Rico rushed over towards Kai's body, "Kai, are you okay? Wake up!" he tried to shake him awake. Kai managed to wake up, but unable to hide the excruciating pain he was put through, "Kai? Is that really you?"

"I think so..." he grunted.

"Does that mean you're back to normal?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Look, for what I've done to you earlier..."

"You don't have to say you're sorry. You just weren't yourself."

"But still; it was because of the pain I was put through when I lost Coral, that the Dark Signers sought me in the first place. But they never cared my personal goal. I was their puppet."

"And you managed to break away from their influence. Now you know what's right and what's wrong, and you care," Rico took something from out of his vest and gave it to Kai, "Here you go."

"Thanks..." Kai took the lollipop. He removed the wrapper and popped it in his mouth, "You never given up on me, did you?"

"I always knew there was still some good in left in you," Rico said, "You just need someone to help you out."

"Well thank you very much, Rico," Kai looked over and found Rico's stuffed animal. He picked it up and handed to him; he suddenly found himself getting weak, and the doll was shaking in his hand!"

"Kai!" Rico cried as he held Kai's hand holding the toy.

"I'm about run out of time. I won't last very long," he grunted, "Just promise me, that the next time the Arcadia show their face again, they're going down."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Sayer and Divine never hurt anyone ever again! I'll find Coral for you! I know she's around somewhere!"

Kai chuckled, "I think now I know why Akiza likes you so much," with that, life has left him. He became stiff and then unstable as he became black dust and disintegrated.

Rico held his twin-tailed wolf in his frail little arms. Small wet droplets rolled down his cheeks and onto the toys artificial blue fur. He had just made a new friend and now he had him sent away. It was just not fair. Rico suddenly felt something warm pressed against his back.

"It's alright, Rico. I'm here for you. We're all here for you..." Roll embraced him from behind and softly wrapped her bushy fox tail around him. Soon Sonata and Harpe joined and wrapped their arms around the boy. Rico could feet their warmth emanated from them; all he could do now is sit there and let the tears fall, not just because of sadness, he also felt safe with his friends, his saviors, his protectors, looking over him.

Especially Roll, his late mother's keepsake, would give her own like to protect him. It was as if no wickedness exists past his nakama...

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Mobian Hero Meiru**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] LV3 ATK/1600 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. If you do this, only half of its original ATK is inflicted.**

**(2) Cosmic Hero Medi Cal**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV3 ATK/800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 monster on the field and gain life-points equal to the monster's level x100.**

**(3) WaveWizard Pil**

**Stats: [Thunder/Union] LV2 ATK/300 DEF/500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 'Cosmic Hero Medi Cal' you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. When the equipped monster sucessfully activates it effect, you can draw 1 card. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(This card is based of the Wave Wizard Pill from the story Hoshienger by Gammatron. Rights go to that author.)**

**(4) Caliwave, the Sacred Queen's Blade**

**Stats: [Warrior/Union] LV7 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 'Cosmic Hero Medi Cal' you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster is unaffected by the effects of spell, trap, or effect monsters your opponent controls. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(This card is based of the Sacred Sword Caliwave from the story A Different Path by Gammatron. Rights go to that author.)**

**(5) The Sacred Queen of Melody-Serenade**

**Stats: [Fairy/Ritual/Effect] LV7 ATK/2800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, 'Melody of the Sacred Queen'. When this card is special-summoned, select a number of monsters your opponent controls up to the number of monsters tributed to summon this monster. Destroy then and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the nimber of monsters destroyed x800. When you control this face-down monster, other monsters you control cannot be affected by card-effects your opponent controls.**

**(This card is based of the character Serenade, from the Megaman Battle Network series. Rights go to Capcom.)**

**(6) WaveWizard Admin-Dragon Sky**

**Stats: [Thunder/Effect] LV8 ATK/1500 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal-Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special-Summon except by removing from play 3 "WaveWizard" monsters from your graveyard from play. This card is also treated as Dragon-Type. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters removed from play to summon this card. When this card is summoned, return all cards your opponent controls to their owners' hand, and then inflict damage equal to the number of cards x300.**

**(This card is based of the character Dragon Sky, from the Megaman Starforce series. Rights go to Capcom.)**

**(7) WaveWizard Fenix Lyra**

**Stats: [Thunder/Union] LV6 ATK/1600 DEF/900**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 'Cosmic Hero Harpe' you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 800 ATK and DEF. The equipped monster is unaffected by card-effects that target the equipped monster. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(This card is based of the Wave Wizard Lyra in Phoenix Form from the story Hoshienger by Gammatron. Rights go to that author.)**

**(8) Sonata, the Sacred Queen's Descent**

**Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] LV6 ATK/3000 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Cosmic Hero Harpe+WaveWizard Fenix Lyra**

**This card cannot be Fusion-Summoned except by removing from play the above monsters you control (you do not use 'Polymerization'). When this card is Fusion-Summoned, destroy 1 card your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the monster's ATK. When you control this face-down monster, other monsters you control cannot be affected by card-effects your opponent controls.**

**(This card is based of Harp Note's Serenade Form from the story Hoshienger by Gammatron. Rights go to that author.)**

**(9) Cosmic Hero Star Force-Sky Dragon**

**Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] LV6 ATK/3000 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: 1 'Cosmic Hero' monster+WaveWizard Admin-Sky Dragon**

**This card can only be Fusion-Summoned by the above Fusion-Material monsters. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each 'WaveWizard' monsters in your graveyard. You can discard one card from your hand to return 1 card your opponent controls to the owner's hand and inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.**

**(This card is based of Harp Note in Dragon Sky's Starforce Form from the story Hoshienger by Gammatron. Rights go to that author.)**

**(10) Samsara Kaiser**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV2 ATK/200 DEF/100**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: When you Tribute Summon a monster by Tributing this card, return this card to your hand.**

**(11) Delg the Dark Monarch**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select up to 2 cards in your opponent's Graveyard, remove them from play. Then send the same number of cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard. During the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned, this card cannot attack.**

**(12) Kuraz the Light Monarch**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 cards on the field. For each card destroyed, that card's controller draws 1 card. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal or Special Summoned.**

**(13) Caius the Shadow Monarch**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: When this card is Tribute Summoned, remove from play 1 card on the field. If it was a DARK Monster Card, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.**

**(14) ****Augustus the Twilight Monarch-Dynasty's Beginning**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV8 ATK/3000 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special-Summoned. This card can only be Trubute-Summoned by tributing "Raiza the Thunder Monarch", "Mobius the Frost Monarch", and "Raiza the Storm Monarch". You cannot conduct your Battle-Phase during the turn this card is summoned. When this card is Tribute Summoned, remove 1 card on the field from play. If that monster is a LIGHT or DARK monster, that card's owner gains 2000 life-points.**

**(15) ****Romulus Augustus the Chaos Monarch-Dynasty's End**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV8 ATK/3300 DEF/1900**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special-Summoned. This card can only be Trubute-Summoned by tributing "Raiza the Thunder Monarch", "Mobius the Frost Monarch", and "Raiza the Storm Monarch". You cannot conduct your Battle-Phase during the turn this card is summoned. When this card si Tribute Summoned, destroy all cards on the field, and inflict 300 points of damage to their owner for every card.**

**(16) Lustsworn Mida**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV3 ATK/200 DEF/300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: You can special-summon this card by discarding 1 card from your hand.**

**(17) Lustsworn Herald of Greed-Barbatos**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV6 ATK/1200 DEF/1300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set. This card cannot be special-summoned except by tributing 1 'Lustsworn Mida' you control on the 3rd standby-phase as which that card was on the field. When this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, you can add 1 'Greed Fragrance' from your deck to your hand. The following effects are applied to this monster according to the number of cards in your hand:**

**2+: When this card would be destroyed by your opponent (by battle or card effect), you can discard 1 card from your hand instead.**

**4+: Select 1 monster your opponent controls and place 1 Treasure Counter on it. Monsters with a Treasure Counter has its effect negated, it cannot attack, and it cannot change its Battle Position.**

**6+: Discard 2 cards and destroy 1 monster with a Treasure Counter and gain life-points equal to that monster's ATK.**

* * *

**Jason: "Now for a preview on our next chapter! Finally it's my turn to duel as I face the Dark Signer guarding the third generator. I have to step up my game if I want to beat ther flock of avians! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Dark Melody! It's time to Accelerate!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know: **

**Mobian Hero Meiru is based of the character 'Roll Cyber Sakurai', a character who's famas in many of Gammatron's stories. All rights go to him.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	37. Dark Melody: Part 1

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Kenichi yawned loudly as he woke up, "Man, what a night. I just had the craziest dream! I was in some shadow-duel and I was riding some talking duel-runner..." he didn't say anything else when he found himself in a barren field sitting in a large capsule-like vehicle, "Oh."

"Nice to see you finally awake, Kenichi," the redhead turned to see David and Jason walking toward him.

"Did you activate the second backup?" Ken asked.

"Out of sight and out of mind," Jason said; a small bulge moved up Jason's closed jacket and the head of a small black cat popped out, "Oh, right. I found her near the generator. She has a collar so she must belong to someone."

"What, so you decide to take it with us?"

"David said the same thing. Besides, she'd be in trouble on her own."

"Of course she'll be in trouble either way with us around," David said, "So it doesn't really matter."

"So all we have to do now is to go to the next generator, right?" Kenichi asked.

"Right. The sooner we find the other three control-units and activate them the better. Let's go."

The three turbo-duelists got on their runners (Kenichi on Sarah's Victor) and raced off to the next generator.

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 36: Dark Melody**

**Part 1: Poison Dust in the Wind**

* * *

After a while of driving, the trio finally made it to the site of the third backup generator. Jason was the first to dismount, but not before he placed the kitten on the seat of his runner. He walked across the barren fields as he got closer to the pedestal.

"This must be where the third generator is," Jason said to himself. There was no one around to guard the pedestal, and common sense tells him that anything as important as this is never left unguarded, "If this wasn't too easy, this would be a good time for the next Dark Signer to appear..." as to grant his wish, a small howl of wind was heard before an extended gust of wind hit him from his west. Clouds of dust was obscuring his vision and he shielded his eyes to prevent any dirt from flying into them. When the winds began to dwindle, he lowered his arms and saw what he was expecting; or rather, whom, "Right on time."

Standing a few yards in front of him was a person covered over a black cape, "So you must be a Dark Signer too?"

"Yes, I am," the young woman said under the cloak, "Welcome to the third challenge. I know you're here to activate the backup generator to access the third control-unit..." she uncovered her left arm and activated her duel-disk, "then you know what to do."

"In that case I accept your challenge," Jason strapped his own duel-disk to his arm and activated it. Both players drew their starting hand.

"DUEL!"

**Jason: 8000**

**?: 8000**

"If you don't mind, I'll make the first move!" Jason started the duel and drew his sixth card, "Here goes, I summon R-Genex Accelerator in DEF mode!" the monster in question was like a two-part machine. The front part was a large steel ring, four arcs connected together by four turbines, while the back part was some sort of capsule. It was a bit similar to a linear accelerator (DEF: 1900), "Next I'll place a card face-down and end my turn," a reverse-card appeared behind the machine.

"It's my turn," the opponent drew her card, "And for my first move, I will summon (1) Birdface(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600). And like you, I'll have him placed in DEF position," the monster she summoned appeared as a humanized bird with golden wings feathers; it wore blue armor over its torso and gold plating over the shoulder of its wings as well as its ankles. It had hair that stretched from the back of its head down to its ankles. It landed to the ground and folded its wings in front of itself (DEF: 1600), "That will be all for now."

* * *

Kenichi: "That's it? No spell or trap cards to back it up? Just how did she become a Dark Signer in the first place."

David: "What one sees isn't always what they get. You of all people should know that. Remember, this is only the first round."

* * *

"It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "And first I activate Accelerator's ability, which activates whenever a Genex monster is added from my deck; that also includes drawing! And the card I drew can be summoned straight to the field! So by using Accelerator's effect, I summon (6) R-Genex Overseer(2/ATK: 200/DEF: 100) in DEF mode!" a dark-grey machine appeared, supported by a hovercraft on its underside (DEF: 100), "Next comes Overseer's ability: when he's summoned to the field, I can summon another Genex with a level of 3-or-lower from my hand, like my Genex Controller!" Jason's favored machine tuner appeared (ATK: 1400), "I still haven't normal-summoned yet, so I'll summon R-Genex Turbo to join the party!" the green-armored humanoid robot appeared (ATK: 1500), "And when he's summoned, I can use his ability to serch my deck for a level-1 Genex monster and add it to my hand; and the monster I choose will be R-Genex Oracle!" Jason showed his opponent his card as soon as he found it, "But with Oracle, when added to my hand by a Genex monster's effect, he can be special-summoned right away!" a large silver box with a glowing circle appeared. A small automated robot seemed to be wrapped up in glowing coils on the side of the box (ATK: 300), Jason's monster-zone was now completely filled, "That ends my turn!"

"Then it's my turn," the opponent drew her next card, "I place two cards face-down," two reverse-cards appeared, "That ends my turn."

"It's my move then," Jason started his turn, "I activate the spell Star Force! By paying 500 points, I can downgrade the level of one of my monsters by 1; and choose R-Genex Turbo!" four red, yellow-starred balls appeared over Turbo's head, and one of them exploded (Lvl-3), "Now I tune R-Genex Oracle with R-Genex Accelerator and R-Genex Turbo!" the three monsters rose to the sky. Accelerator and Turbo released their physical frames leaving a total of seven stars, while Oracle changed into a green synchro-gate and floated around the straight alignment of stars as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars form into a hidden world of power! Become the new vessel to venture the new frontier! Synchro-Summon! Genex Dragon, Accelerate!"

Jason's signature mechanical dragon appeared. The only difference was that its wings were styled into steel kites due to the merge from his Wind-Attribute monsters (ATK: 2800-3400).

* * *

Kenichi: "Just two turns and already he summoned his strongest monster! We'll have this duel done with in no time!"

* * *

"And there's more! Since Genex Dragon was synchro-summoned using Wind-Attribute monsters, I can activate his special-ability! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, one of your spell/trap cards are returned to your hand!" after discarding one of his cards, Genex Dragon hovered up and beat its wings rapidly, firing off a pair of small tornadoes from them (ATK: 3600).

"I activate my trap card, Compulsary Evacuation Device," the opponent pressed a button on her duel-disk and one of her face-down cards flipped up, "With this, I can force one of your monsters back into your hands; and I've decided on your Genex Dragon," the trap created a barrier that deflected them twisters back to its sender blowing the dragon away before it disappeared, "And since Genex Dragon is a synchro-monster, it goes back to your extra-deck instead of your hand."

"Then I guess I'll have to make a different approach. I summon Genex Furnace to the field!" the searing-hot mobile furnace appeared (ATK: 2000), "When Genex Controller is on the field, I can play this card without releasing a monster! Now I tune Genex Controller with Genex Furnace to synchro-summon Thermal Genex!" the two monsters united as Jason chanted:

"Divested sparks form a lost soul; become the torch that will light its forgotten path! Synchro Summon! Thermal Genex, Accelerate!"

The super-heated iron furnace appeared (ATK: 2400-2600), "Thermal Genex, attack Birdface with Thermal Furnace Blaze!" Thermal Genex fired a blast of blue fire and disintergrated the golden avian, "Now Thermal's special-ability activates, which deals you 200 points of damage for each Genex monster in my graveyard! Go, Furnace Burn!" the monster tossed four fireballs from its torso directly at the Dark Signer.

**Jason: 8000**

**?: 7200**

The Dark Signer shrugged off the burning though, "I activate Birdface's effect. When he's sent to the graveyard after a battle with another monster, I can add a certain monster to my hand, a card name Harpy Lady!" she showed Jason the card she added from her deck before adding it to his hand.

"I'll end my turn there."

"Then that means it's my move," the Dark Signer started her turn, "I summon (2) Flying Kamakiri #1(4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 900) in DEF mode and end my turn," a green bipedal insect with dragonfly wings appeared and bent down on one knee (ATK: 900).

"It's my turn now," Jason drew his next card, "I summon (7) R-Genex Ultimum(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1400) in ATK mode!" a bipedal golden machine with large wrists and fingers appeared (ATK: 1800), "Now attack her Flying Kamakiri!" Ultimum destroyed the insect with a powerful punch of its giant arm.

"When Flying Kamakiri is destroyed in battle, I can summon a Wind-Attribute monster from my deck with 1500-or-lower ATK points. Unfortunately, I have to summon it in ATK position. I choose another Flying Kamakiri #1," a duplicate of the green insect appeared (ATK: 1400).

"Thermal Genex, attack the second one with Thermal Furnace Blaze!" the fire Genex scorched the second insect, "And now his special-ability activates, inflicting 800 more points of damage!" Thermal Genex fired four more fireballs at the Dark Signer.

**Jason: 8000**

**?: 6400**

"Flying Kamakiri's effect activate, letting me summon another WIND monster from my deck. And the monster I choose to summon is (3) Harpy Girl(2/ATK: 500/DEF: 500)," a flurry of pink feathers floated around as yet another avian appeared. The monster was similar to the classic Harpie Lady except with minor differences. The harpy was that of a young teenage girl with golden-blonde hair. Pink-feathered wings protruded from her arms with a tail of white feathers down from below her back. Her only article of clothing was a black monokini that hid only her most private parts, as well as pink leggins that reached up to her mid-thighs. She also wore a stray pink feathers in her hair (ATK: 500).

"I'll end my turn there!"

"Then it is my turn," the Dark Signer drew her next card; when she saw the card she drew, she could not help but smile, "I summon Harpie Girl's ever-faithful servant, (4) Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon(3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600)!" a large, hot-pink dragon appeared in a burst of fire. It had black fur across its face with small yellow furs under the ears. An emerald-green, gold-rimmed ornament rested atop of its head. It looked large and pudgy like an actual baby dragon it is and stood a couple of feet taller than the Harpie Girl (ATK: 1200), "Now I activate my face-down; the trap card, The League of Uniform Nomenclature," the opponent's reverse-card was revealed, "When this card is played in conjunction of a level-2-or-below normal-monster on my field, I can summon more copies from my deck. And since Harpie Girl fits the requirement, I can summon two more Harpie Girls," two more copies of the Harpie Girl appeared (ATK: 500x2).

* * *

Kenichi: "But those monsters are too weak to stand up to Jason's Thermal Genex! That Dark Signer must be as featherbrained as they are!"

David: "Remember, appearances can be decieving. That dragon, it must have some powerful effect otherwise she wouldn't have summoned it." 'Call it a hunch, but if that person's who I think it is... Jason had better be ready.'

* * *

"The effect of Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon relies on the number of Harpies on the field with her," the Dark Signer explained, "For example, when at least two Harpies are in play, her original ATK points are doubled."

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon: (ATK: 2400)

"And when three Harpies are present, I can destroy one card on your field; and I choose you Thermal Genex!" the dragon inhailed before spewing a stream of fire, which broke through Thermal's shell and destroyed it in a large explosion. Jason shielded his eyes from the sheer heat and light, "And now to rid you of that face-down card. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" the activated spell card summoned a wirlwind which bored through Jason's reverse-card, which was Genex D-Shield, "Next, I will equip my dragon with the Unstable Evolution spell card," the Dark Signer slid the equip-spell into her duel-disk. Instantly the dragon grew in size until it became a full-adult dragon, at the height of over three times of that of Harpy Girl.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon: (ATK: 4800)

* * *

Ken: "Her dragon just trippled in size! What just happened?"

David: "That's the effect of Unstabled Evolution. Anytime the player's life-points are lower than their opponent's, the original ATK of the equipped monster becomes 2400. And with Baby Dragon's ability, it becomes a more valuable asset."

* * *

"Now I activate the Tribute to the Doomed spell card. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one of your monsters," a mass of bandages erupted below Ultimum and thoroughly ensnared it before the pulled it six feet under.

"When R-Genex Ultimum is destroyed, his special-ability then activates, which lets me return two Genex monsters to my Deck!" Jason pulled Genex Furnace and Thermal Genex from the graveyard.

"Now Harpy Girls one and two, attack his two remaining monsters!" the first two harpys shot toward the two machines and sliced them to pieces, before they were destroyed into pixels, "Harpy Girl number three, attack his life-points directly!" the other two harpys swooped in with their talons ready. Jason shielded himself with his duel-disk from their consecutive attacks.

**Jason: 7500**

**?: 6400**

"And finally, my Harpy's Pet Baby Dragon! Attack with Fearsome Fire Blast!" the breath in the dragon's maw continued to heat up until actual fire formed around inside it. It was finally unleashed into massive stream of flame.

'I sure hope this works...' not wanting to be scorched by the attack, he focused all his thoughts on the mark on his right arm. Soon he found himself under a barrier, protecting himself from the dragon's flames. The force field vanished as soon as the dragon was out of breath.

**Jason: 2700**

**?: 6400**

"Now the effect of Unstable Evolution changes," the Dark Signer said, "Since I have the most life-points, my dragon's original ATK is changed to 1200. So Harpie's Pet Dragon is once again a Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon," the dragon shrunk back into its normal size. The three Harpie Girls flit around the dragon and petted her on a recent job well done.

Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon: (ATK: 2400)

"Finally, I place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared on the Dark Signer's field, "I was expecting more from you when I was told I would be facing a Signer; and you are already near 4000 points behind me. Of course, my dragon did take you by surprise. I would rest knowing my Harpies would be safe. Their pet dragon would do anything to protect her masters; just like I would give my life to protect my mistress."

'This is bad,' Jason thought, 'I lost some of my best monsters and took some major damage. I have to get rid of that dragon!' "Alright, it's my turn!" he drew his next card, "I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! Now I can remove five monsters from my graveyard, add 'em to my deck, shuffle it up and draw two more cards!" the cards he selected were R-Genex Accelerator, R-Genex Overseer, R-Genex Turbo, R-Genex Oracle and Genex Controller. After shuffling them into his deck he drew two cards, "Just what I was looking for! First I summon the (8) Genex Spare(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) tuner-monster!" a small grey robot appeared; it looks like an imitation of Genex Controller (ATK: 800), "And with a Genex monster out and about, I can special-summon Omni Genex straight from my hand!" the energized multi-colored shield appeared (ATK: 1000), "And you know what that means! I combine Genex Spare and Omni Genex for a synchro-summon!" Omni Genex dismantled itself and released its five stars while the tuner changed into three synchro gate. The two united as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars will be guided by the winds of destiny! Become the steel kite that will help carve through the darkened skies! Synchro-Summon! (9) Vindikite R-Genex(8/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000), Accelerate!"

The synchro-column released itself as a new monster was created. It appeared as an army-green aircraft with its wingspan and tail-fins spread out like a star. Its cockpit-like head had glowing red eyes and slanted downward. It was supported with a rocket apparatus which, like most R-Genex monsters, has a large glowing circle which helped supported its being. The aircraft floated down next to Jason (ATK: 2400), "I know what you're thinking; why did I summon a weaker monsters when I can summon Genex Dragon all over again? Well, you're about to find out soon enough! I activate Machine Assembly Line! This powers all my machines up by 200 points!" the continuous-spell enhanced Vidikite's ATK power.

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 2400)

"Vindikite R-Genex, attack and destroy Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" Vindikite rose and flew towards the dragon. The three Harpie Girls hid behind their pet dragon as the beast tried to shoot down the aircraft with its fire breath. The target managed to steer and swerve around the streams of fire until it got within range, "Go, Aerial Assault!" a cluster of missiles sprouted from the aircraft and flew straight at the dragon. They collided with the monster and caused an explosion which destroyed it into pixels, and sent the three Harpie Girls flying in different directions. The Dark Signer's face hardened under her hood when she was forced to see her three harpys grieve over their beloved pet where it used to stand.

**Jason: 2700**

**?: 6200**

"Do you realize what you have done?" she asked in a disdainful tone, "Harpie's Dragon is gone; she risked her life to protect her masters and now they have to go one without her."

"I activate the effect of Vindikite R-Genex," Jason said, ignoring her, "Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to add a Genex monster from my hand. And the card I choose will be R-Genex Accelerator," he showed his opponent the said card before adding it into his hand, "That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn," the Dark Signer drew her next card, "I set one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "Then I switch all my Harpie Girls to DEF position," the three harpy youths crossed their wings (DEF: 500x3), "That's all I will do."

"Then I draw!" Jason started his turn, "I summon R-Genex Accelerator in ATK mode!" the linear-accelerator monster reappeared (ATK: 1500-1700), "Next I'll have Vidikite R-Genex attack one of your Harpie Girls! Go, Aerial Assault!" the aircraft fired another barrage of missiles and destroyed the first harpy, "Next comes his special-ability, which lets me add a Genex monster to my hand whenever he destroyed a monster! And with R-Genex Accelerator out on the field, I can special-summon any Genex that are added to my deck! So with this combination, I summon Genex Turbine!" a large tank-like machine appeared (ATK: 1400-1600), "And as long as he's face-up on the field, every Genex monster on my field gain 400 ATK points!" a pair of flashing cords sprouted from behind the mecha and each connected to Vindikite and Accelerator.

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 3000)

R-Genex Accelerator: (ATK: 2100)

Genex Turbine: (ATK: 2000)

"Now Genex Turbine and Accelerator, attack Harpie Girls number 2 and 3!" the mecha charged its cannon-like arms while a loud hum was heard and the glowing light shone from the spinning accelerator. The two fired at the last two harpys and destroyed them both.

* * *

David: "Well done. Jason had not only set up a strong offense; he can continue summoning monster thanks to that R-Genex combo. This strategy looks kind of simple, but very effective by the looks of it."

Kenichi: "Way to play, Jay! Just keep up the momentum and beat that Dark Signer! You have the advantage now!"

* * *

"...I have just had enough of this!" Jason said, catching everyone's attention, "I've studied your cards, and I knew I saw those moves somewhere! You can't hide anymore, so why don't you show us who you really are!"

The Dark Signer gave a small gasp. Jason had managed to discover her secret. She was hoping she would get through this match without having to show her face to her opponent. But it seemed this was unavoidable from the start. So she decided to remove her hood. Her identity left everyone overwhelmed, except for Jason and David; that being the only one who was abased was Kenichi. The Dark Signer revealed her long hot-pink hair, and green eyes that were plague by darkness.

Jason signed, "Good to see you again, Sonya."

"Sonya Harpe?" Ken gasped, "You mean the superstar?"

"But how did you know it was me?" Sonya wondered.

"So far you swarmed your field with weaker monsters and tried to protect them with stronger ones. You also seemed to care deeply about your monsters, which would wouldn't exactly be likely to a Dark Signer. I add all that so someone who used a Harpie deck and I could think of one person,,," Jason paused before asking, "Which is why I'm stumped, how could you make a deal like this?"

Sonya looked away, not being able to look at those dark eyes. She had never seen so much emotion in the so-called, 'windows-of-the-soul,' in her life.

"You wouldn't understand." she murmured, gripping a bit of her black clothing. Jason took a step to her, but she took one step back, a sad smile on her full-lips.

"Sonya, answer me, please," asked the dark-haired, young man, "Aren't we friends?" he asked honestly.

"Ha! Do you hear him? Friends, he says," a familiar voice chirped in the dark atmosphere, "Oh, but how you want so much more~!" as much as Jason prayed for this to not happen, he knew this would happen sooner or later, although he wished it was much later. A pair of slender arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Sonya, and a familiar face slipped from behind her, "Afternoon, Jay-Jay."

"Gabriella..." Jason's eyes narrowed, his voice leaking with rue, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, come on. Can't I stroll on by to see an old friend?" she pouted, "...Actually, I did come by to give my pawn a little guidance," Gabriella laid a hand over Sonya's cheek and turned her face over to her, so they could see eye-to-eye. They were essentially close enough to kiss... "Look at her, poor little Sonya trying to recover from that blow you just delivered."

"I didn't strike her!" argued Jason.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I wonder why that girl would... Never the matter; what I meant was, that what you told her gave quite the emotional blow," she said snidely.

Jason tried to reel back what he had said. Aren't we friends? How could that have been an emotional blow?

The Dark Signer's herald giggled, and eyes cut back towards Sonya's, "Why don't you show him what I mean, hmm?"

Sonya's lips quivered as she responded, "As you wish...Mistress." Jason's eyes widened. Did she just call her 'Mistress'?

"That's my girl," after giving the songstress a small peck on the nose, Gabrella unweaved her arms from her and retreated, but not after giving Jason one last glance, "I hope you struggle a little longer, Jason. I want you to hear that wonderful voice of hers once she decides to get serious," Jason remained silent, "Until then..." finally, the Dark Signer disappeared back into the darkness.

"It's my turn now," Sonya drew her next card, "Since there are two WIND monsters on the field, I can summon this monster, (5)(5D's) Harpie Zhen Dragon(7/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500)!" a massive multi-colored twister erupted and spawned the large beast. It was in the form of Harpie's Pet Dragon, only its copper-tinted scales were dressed under a thin exoskeleton. Its wings became webs of large, thick membranes and ended with large aqua-green feathers. Its maw was a long copper-colored beak with rows of sharp incisors. The dragon's roar became a falcon-like screech as it made itself heard (ATK: 2000).

"What kind of monster is that?" Jason wondered, "And what's it doing on my field?"

"Since you hold two Wind-Attribute monsters on your field, I can summon this monster from my hand. And it gains 300 ATK points for each monster of that same attribute on the field."

Harpie Zhen Dragon: (ATK: 2600)

"And in case you're wondering why I would summon such a powerful monster for you to control, you will find out soon enough. In the meantime, I'll activate the continuous-spell The Dark Door," Sonya placed the card into her spell/trap section, "With that, I pass this turn over to you."

"Okay then, I draw-" the moment Jason drew his card, the dragon hovered and beat its wings. With each flap a strange rainbow-colored dust fell from its feathers. When its touched the three machines, spots of rust started to appear on their metal hides, "I take it that's your monster's ability?"

"Harpie Zhen Dragon is a very dangerous and very poisonous creature," Sonya explained, "during each of your standby-phases it emits a cloud of poison dust which infects every monster on your field, and it gets worse for each monster sharing its attribute. To put it simply, each of your other monsters lose 100 points for every Wind-Attribute monster on the field."

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 2700)

R-Genex Accelerator: (ATK: 1800)

Genex Turbine: (ATK: 1700)

Jason continued with his turn, "Since you don't have any monsters on your field, I can attack your life-points directly!" the dragon fired with a stream of flames.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-iron Scarecrow," Sonya played her reverse-card and brought to life a makeshift scarecrow. It created a barrier which protected her from the attack, "As you may have well known, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow protects me from any one attack. In addition, I can reset it face-down to use again for next time." the scarecrow disappeared back into its card and flipped face-down.

"I summon Genex Undine in DEF mode!" Jason's humanoid water container appeared (DEF: 600), "And thanks to her special-ability, I can send one WATER monster from my deck to the graveyard to add a Genex Controller to my hand!" after removing another Genex Undine from his deck he added the tuner-monster into his hand, "And with Accelerator's ability I can summon it straight to my field!" the Genex tuner appeared (ATK: 1200), "I'll end my turn there."

"Then it's my turn," Sonya drew her next card, "I activate Spellbook inside the Pot. With this spell card, both of us must draw three cards," both players drew three times, "Next, I summon Harpie Lady #1 in ATK position," the read-headed Harpie Lady appeared (ATK: 1300), "Next I reveal my face-down trap card, (5D's) Sisterhood," the second reverse-card was a continuous-trap showing a flock of three Harpie Ladies, "Now I activate the spell card (5D's) Roosting Melody. With this, I'm allowed to summon two more Harpie monsters from my hand or my deck, "A silver flute appeared in the Harpie Lady's hand. As she played a tune from it, two gusts of wind called out two more Harpie Ladies; one with short orange hair and the other with slicked back spiky-blue hair (ATK: 1300x2), "And now with two more Harpie Ladies on my field, you cannot attack any of them with Sisterhood face-up on the field."

"So basically it's a bond between sisters?" Jason asked.

"Precisely; And thanks to Harpie Lady #1's ability, their bond will be even stronger, as would all other Wind-Attribute monsters."

Harpie Lady #1: (ATK: 1600)

Harpie Lady #2: (ATK: 1600)

Harpie Lady #3: (ATK: 1600)

Harpie Zhen Dragon: (ATK: 3800)

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 3000)

R-Genex Accelerator: (ATK: 2000)

"And even though Harpie Zhen Dragon is on enemy lines, its loyalty still lies with the Harpie sisters, meaning it will not attack its masters even if you force it to. Finally, I place a card face-down," a reverse-card appeared. "That ends my turn."

When Jason drew his next card, the beats from Zhen's wings unleashed more dust upon his monsters and weakened them further.

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 2400)

R-Genex Accelerator: (ATK: 1400)

Genex Turbine: (ATK: 1100)

Genex Controller: (ATK: 800)

Genex Undine: (ATK: 600)

"I tune R-Genex Accelerator with Genex Controller to synchro-summon Windmill Genex!" the two monsters united as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars form a drifting soul! Become the winds that will guide him on his forgotten journey! Synchro-Summon! Windmill Genex(2000/1600), Accelerate!"

The wind-farm mecha appeared on the field; the ritual removed the rust from its individual systems (ATK: 2800), "I may not be able to attack your life-points, but I can still destroy one of your face-downs! By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one spell/trap card you have face-down. Now go, attack Sonya's face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow with Wind-Farm Cyclone!" after Jason discarded his only card, the fan in Windmill's torso spun rapidly and fire a small tornado which ripped through Sonya's reverse-card. However that attack came with consequences which weakened Windmill Genex a bit (ATK: 2500), "I'll end my turn for now!"

"My move then," Sonya drew her next card, "I activate the continuous-spell Burden of the Mighty. So for the remainder of the duel, all monsters on your field are weakened by 100 ATK points for every level each monster has."

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 1700)

Genex Turbine: (ATK: 700)

Genex Undine: (ATK: 300)

Windmill Genex: (ATK: 1800)

"And with your monsters weakened even further, I shall end my turn."

"It's my turn now-"

"I activate Harpie Zhen Dragon's ability, which lowers the ATK of all your other monsters lose 100 ATK points for every Wind-Attribute monster on the field. Since we both hold a total of 6 WIND monsters, they lose 600 life-points. And once a monster's points reach zero from that effect, then that monster is destroyed, and then you take damage equal to half its original ATK points." the dragon once again spread its poisonous dust over Jason's other monsters.

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 1100)

Genex Turbine: (ATK: 100)

Genex Undine: (ATK: 0)

Windmill Genex: (ATK: 1200)

With her ATK power finally diminished, Genex Undine had reached her limit and finally collapsed on herself, blowing up right in front of Jason.

**Jason: 2100**

**Sonya: 6200**

"Now you see the danger you are in," the dark songstress said, "With my loyal dragon plaguing your monsters with its poison dust, it will only be a matter of time until every monster on your field will crumble, and all the strength you try to use against me will instead serve your destruction. And even if you can somehow managed to remove Harpie Zhen Dragon, a more powerful monster will finish you off. And then I will finally carry out my purpose in this way; erasing that pesky light you struggle to protect, just as Gabriella wished." Jason took in Sonya's words and realized she was right. The longer that dragon stays on his field, the more his monsters will weaken, and the more points he will lose as soon as their points have completely diminished. And even if he could attack, his monster would only be evaded. His chances of winning are slimming with each move, and it appears that he would fall by Sonya's hand in a matter of time...

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Birdface**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/1600 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, you can add 1 "Harpie Lady" from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.**

**(2) Flying Kamakiri #1**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/1400 DEF/900**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 WIND monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position.**

**(3) Harpie Girl**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV2 ATK/500 DEF/500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**(4) Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV4 ATK/1200 DEF/600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: This card gains effects based on the number of "Harpie" monsters you control (other than "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and "Harpie's Brother"). ● 1+: Your opponent cannot select "Harpie" monsters you control as attack targets (except "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" and "Harpie's Brother"). ● 2+: Double the original ATK and DEF of this card. ● 3+: Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

**(5) Harpie Zhen Dragon**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV7 ATK/2000 DEF/2500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field if they control 2 or more WIND monsters. This card gains 300 ATK for each WIND monster on the field. Once per turn during the controller's standby-phase, all other monsters they controls lose ATK for each WIND monster on the field x100. When a monster's ATK is reduced to 0 due to this effect, destroy that monster and inflict damage to that monster's controller equal to half its original ATK.**

**(6) R-Genex Overseer**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV2 ATK/200 DEF/100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Genex" monster from your hand.**

**(7) R-Genex Ultimum**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV4 ATK/1800 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: When this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select 2 "Genex" monsters from your Graveyard, and return them to the Deck.**

**(8) Genex Spare**

**Stats: [Machine/Tuner] LV3 ATK/800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: Once per turn, if you control another "Genex" monster, you can make this card's name "Genex Controller" until the End Phase.**

**(9) Vindikite R-Genex**

**Stats: [Machine/Synchro/Effect] LV6 ATK/3000 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: 1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters**

**Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can add 1 "Genex" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

* * *

**David: "Here the preview for the next chapter: The battle between Jason and Sonya continues as the songstress weaves a melody of destruction upon his monsters and his life-points. What can he do when he could no longer battle? And what else does Sonya have up her sleeve? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Dark Melody: Part 2! Until next time..."**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Harpie Zhen Dragon is based on the the legendary Chinese bird Cryptid, A highly poisonous bird of Chinese lore. It likes to eat snakes with its copper-colored beak. It carries an incredibly potent venom; if it travels over a field, all the crops below will wither, and if one of its feathers falls into one's drink, a single sip can kill a man.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	38. Dark Melody: Part 2

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**CFGX: "The following insert in this chapter belongs to the band Labor Day."**

* * *

Jason: "After David and Kenichi's ordeal with the Dark Signers, it's finally my turn to pursue the back-up generators. The one guarding it contains a flock of winged-beasts that are more powerful together than individually. It was onbly a matter of time until I found out that the Dark Signer I was against was the pop star Sonya Harpe. Things were turning bad when Gabriella showed up to give her some 'enlightenment'. With my monsters weakened by that dragon of hers, can I actually pull out a win against her aerial assault? Let's find out."

* * *

YuGiOh 5D's

Reverse of Arcadia

Ride 37: Dark Melody

Part 2: Feel the Wind

* * *

David and Kenichi watched as their black-haired friend was having dificulty in his duel.

"That Dark Signer sure has got Jason in a clinch," Kenichi said, "With any trap card on her field, Sonya could block out any attack headed her way, especially while Jason only has one attack to dish out thanks to The Dark Door."

"And with those three Harpies on the field, he can't attack anyway," David said, "His monsters can't stand a chance anyway with Harpie Zhen Dragon weakening his monsters with each turn. Let's hope he can get out of this before he recieves too much damage."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared on Jason's field.

"Then it is my move," Sonya started her next turn and drew her card, "I summon (5D's)(1) Lustsworn Harpe(1/ATK: 300/DEF: 600) in DEF mode!" a younger harpy girl with blue hair and violet feathers appeared and crossed her wings in front of her.

* * *

Kenichi: "That's a Lustsworn monster!"

David: "Jason had better stay on his toes..."

* * *

"I place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn-"

"I activate my face-down, the spell card Half Shut," Sonya's face-down quick-play flipped up, "So until the end-phase of this turn, one of your monsters lose half their current ATK points."

Windmill Genex: (ATK: 600)

"And with that done, Harpie Zhen Dragon's ability activates, so all your monsters lose 700 ATK points." the dragon beat its wings and infected Jason's monsters further with its poisonous filth.

Vindikite R-Genex: (ATK: 400)

Genex Turbine: (ATK: 0)

Windmill Genex: (ATK: 0)

Turbine and Windmill could no longer keep themselves stable and broke down. The blast created from the two monsters damage Jason further.

**Jason: 400**

**Sonya: 6200**

"I place one monster face-down," a monster was set in DEF position, "Next I place 1 card face-down! I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Sonya drew her next card, "I place one card face-down. That will be all," she continued as Jason drew his next card, "Now Harpy Zhen Dragon's ability activates. And with only 400 ATk points, it's time to sat goodbye to your Vindikite R-Genex." Zhen began to scatter more poison dust over Jason's last face-up monster... But nothing happened.

"Sorry, but since you destroyed Genex Turbine, Vindikite already lost the last 400 points he had thanks to his special-ability! So your dragon's effect can't destroy him!"

"You managed to avoid destruction, this time," Sonya said, "But I wonder how long will you keep fighting? As you have well known, my pet dragon would never attack my Harpie Ladies."

"That's why I plan on getting rid of your dragon! But first I'll summon my face-down monster Genex Controller!" the Genex tuner appeared, "Now I activate the spell card Monster Gate!" Jason placed the spell card in his duel-disk, "With the power of this card, I can remove the top cards of my deck until I find a monster card I can summon to the field; but a a small price."

"What sort of price?"

"All I have to do is sacrifice one monster, and I choose your Harpie Zhen Dragon!" the dragon vanished as a large glowing circle formed on the ground where it used to be; Jason began to pluck off his deck one by one. It only took two spell/trap cards until he found a monster, "Just what I'm looking for! I summon (3) Genex Recycled(1/ATK: 200/DEF: 400) in ATK mode!" the small robot with a large head appeared.

"A tuner-monster..."

"Next, I'll equip him with the Scroll of Bewitchment spell card! This allows me to change the attribute of the eqipped monster to a different one! And the attribute I choose is DARK!" Vindikite's coat color changed to black, "Now I tune Vidikite with Genex Recycled for another synchro-summon!" the small tuner rose to the sky and transformed into an emerald-green synchro-gate. The dark jet followed closely and released its frame, and broke into eight stars. The stars aligned through the gate as Jason chanted:

_"Divested stars have become a vessel of darkness. Penetrate the shadows and race through the dark void, to reach its final destination! Synchro-Summon! (4) Locomotion R-Genex(9/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000), Accelerate!"_

The synchro-gate used for the summoning still floated high in the air as the light died down. A surging train whistle rippled in the sky. A large train then appeared from the gate, guided by a trail of glowing train tracks. The vehicle bolted through the air towards the two duelists and swerved around them, stopping behind Jason on his side of the field. The train was a sleek black locomotive engine complete with a massive pair of boosters on the back. Moments after the train stopped, a pair of pedestal erected below at the front of the car. The boosters separated into two separate halves and folded out to the front, then folded themselves down. The headlight on top of the engine lit brightly as the train now stood upright as an actual robot (ATK: 2500-2700-1800).

"That's quite the monster..." Sonya admitted.

"And it comes with a powerful special-ability, which allows me to take control of a monster on your side of the field with the highest level! And the monster I chose will be your Harpie Lady 1!" the red-headed harpy disappeared from Sonya's side of the field and reappeared on Jason's (ATK: 1200), "And with Harpie Lady on my side, the effect of your Sisterhood trap no longer applies, so all your other monsters are fair game!"

"Locomotion R-Genex, attack Lustsworn Harpe!" the large obsidian machine raised a giant arm at the small harpy, 'If I hurry and finish off that lustsworn first, I won't have to worry about Sonya summoning her Herald later.' "Now go! Blast Gear!" Locomotion fired a blast of white energy at the Lustsworn. However, a clear column of light appeared around the winged-beast as she was protected by a barrier of rings, "What?"

"I activated my Pixie Ring trap card," Sonya revealed one of her reverse-cards, "And while this card remains on the field, the monster with the lowest ATK on my field is off-limits to any attacking monster."

* * *

David: "So basically, Jason's attack was cut off the moment Pixie Ring activated."

Kenichi: "At least he has one last turn to think of a way through that barrier before that Lustsworn Herald could reach the field."

* * *

"I activate my second trap card, Pyro Clock of Destiny!" Sonya revealed her last trap card, "And with the power of this trap, the turn count of one card on the field is increased by one. In other words, time skips by one turn."

"That means on her next turn..." Jason muttered.

"On my next turn..." Sonya drew her next card, "It will be time for Lustsworn Harpe to mature into a new form," Harpe became enveloped in a cocoon of bright-green winds that grew in size. When the wind dispersed, Harpe has grown into her adult form, "Now she has become the (5D's)(2) Lustsworn Herald of Lust-Lilith(6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 2300)!" the young woman has green eyes and flowing, dark-green hair that spilled down her back. She unfurled her long cloak as a pair of giant blood-red wings. Her flawless bare body was coiled with leather strapings that barely concealed her private parts. Around her neck was a necklace with a green pendant that shows the olympian symbol for Phul (ATK: 2100-2400).

"So this is the Herald of Lust..."

"Next I activate the spell Magic Planter. By sacrificing one continuous-trap card from my field, I get to draw two more cards. And the card I will be choosing is Pixie Ring," the songstress drew two more times, "And now I activate the Lust Fragrance card from my hand," after Sonya placed the card into her duel-disk, a bright-green have began to cover the field, "Whenever Lilith is on the field, I can activate this trap card from my hand and attach it to her as an equip-card. Next I activate Megamorph and equip it to her as well."

Lustsworn Herald of Lust-Lilith: (ATK: 1350)

"And now, to show you a glimpse of her power," the moment Lilith opened her mouth, notes of strangely blissful music came out. The sound was visable as sonar wavelengths as it stretched to Jason's field. Locomotion seemed to respond and twitched a bit, before it began to walk towards the Herald of Lust.

**Jason: 400**

**Sonya: 5750**

Jason's eyes widened as his new monster had betrayed him. "What have you done to my monster?"

"My monster's attack helped the effect of Lust Fragrance to take effect," Sonya replied, "You see, when Lilith attacks a monster with higher ATK points, she's safe from destruction in that battle; and Lust Fragrance's effect allows me to take control of that same monster, switching it to my side of the field. And what's more, every time the control of one of your monsters switch to me, Lust Fragrance also grants me half of their ATK points."

**Jason: 400**

**Sonya: 8400**

"Next, I activate Lilith's second ability. By sacrificing another monster, I can destroy one face-down card on the field," after releasing Harpie Lady 2, Lilith's sonic voice destroyed Jason's reverse-card, which was Defense Draw, "And with that, I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Jason groaned, 'Looks like I can't count on using any powerful monsters for a while, since Sonya would only take control of it with that Lustsworn combo. A setting a trap's no good either. Guess I'll have to go on the offensive for now.' "I switch both my monsters to DEF mode!" both Controller and Harpie Lady switched their battle positions (DEF: 200)(DEF: 1400), "Next I set a monster in DEF mode and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn again," Sonya drew her next card, "First I place one card face-down. Then Locomotion Genex will attack your face-down card," the black mecha charged its arm-cannon and fired away at Jason's face-down, which was revealed as Genex Searcher.

"When Genex Searcher is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can use his ability to bring out R-Genex Magnum from my deck!" a boiler-framed robot appeared (ATK: 1000).

"In that case, I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "And since I have Genex Controller out with R-Genex Magma, it's time to put them together for a little synchro-summon!" the two monsters united as Jason chanted:

_"Divested stars will be fueled by the flames of fate! Become the iron tank that will burst through the walls of darkness! Synchro-Summon! (5D's)(5) Catapulter R-Genex(6/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2200), Accelerate!"_

When the light dissipated, a large hover-tank with black armor landed. Equipped on its top was a large plane catapult. Circles of white light flashed on its body (DEF: 2200), "Now for his special-ability! By releasing a monster on my field, I can destroy one of your monsters! So now I use Harpie Lady !..." Jason nodded to Airo and she nodded back, before flying onto the base of the catapult, "And take out your Herald of Lust!" the base clicked and the platform elevated and targeted the sky. It suddenly discharged and launched Airo into the sky. The Harpie Lady was engulfed in a red aura and soon burst into flames, giving her the form of a phoenix. When she was up high enough she suddenly flew back down, diving quickly towards its target.

"I activate Lilith's third ability; when she would be destroyed, in battle or by way of a card effect, I can select one of the monsters I control thet were originally on your side of the field, and then use that monster to take the hit instead." Locomotion towered behind Lilith and used its body as a shield. The phoenix crashed down on the large mecha and destroyed it, leaving Lilith unharmed.

Lustsworn Herald of Lust-Lilith: (ATK: 1050)

* * *

Kenichi: "I can't believe it! That was Jason's only chance at grounding that freakish bird!"

* * *

"I place one card face-down and call it a turn," a reverse-card appeared in front of Jason.

"Then it's my turn," Sonya drew her next card, "Lilith now attacks your Catapulter R-Genex. And although it costs me a few points, I can gain control of that monster due to Lust Fragrance's effect," the Lustsworn melody claimed another victim as the large catapult mecha hovered to Sonya's field.

**Jason: 400**

**Sonya: 7350**

"And in return, I gain half of the monster's ATK points with my trap's second effect."

**Jason: 400**

**Sonya: 7850**

"And now, I place one card face-down. It's your move."

Jason drew his next card, "I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

"Very well, then it's my move," Sonya started her turn, "I activate my face-down, the trap Folish Revival," she revealed her reverse-card, "And once activated, I can select a monster from your grave yard and summon it to your side of the field. And I've chosen your Locomotion R-Genex," the large black mecha returned to the field in its train-form (DEF: 2000), "Now, Lilith, attack and take control of Jason's monster; go, Dark Melody!" Lilith sang once more and her voice reached another of Jason's monsters, thuse pulling Locomotion to the opposite side of the field.

**Jason: 400**

**Sonya: 7300**

"And just like before, Lust Fragrance's effect gives me life-points equal to half of the monster's ATK points."

**Jason: 400**

**Sonya: 8550**

"I do thank you for giving me two powerful monsters, especially one with such a powerful it's text is incorrect, Catapulter R-Genex has another special-ability," Jason remained silent as Sonya continued, "I activate Catapulter's effect, and release Locomotion R-Genex. But instead of destroying your monsters, I'll have it go straight for your life-points instead," Locomotion landed its heavy body onto the catapult and was aimed straight at its former master, "Goodbye, Jason," Catapulter launched its cargo from its ramp and across the field. The train's engine roared as it sped straight towards its former master. It imploded on colision and the following explosion kicked a large cloud of dust where Jason was.

When the dust settled, the makeshift Signer was twitching frantically, trying hardest not to fall off his feet, "Sorry, Sonya, but as soon as your played Catapulter's effect I activated the Damage Polarizer trap card," he panted as he revealed his face-down, "And that means any damage I take is nullified; and what's more, we both get to draw one card," not long after drawing from his deck, Jason had colapsed to his knees, trying to fight off fatigue.

"Very well. I shall end my turn with a face-down," a reverse-card appeared on the songstress' field, "Why do you not give up, Jason?" Sonya wondered, "No matter what monster you play, they will only betray you and align with me. And your spells and traps will have no effect on her, as your monsters will give their lives to protect her. Just end this farce already. I have no desire to hurt you."

"Then why don't you just forfeit the duel already? You know what you're doing is wrong!"

In shame, Sonya looked away, "...Because that is my mistress' command, to defeat you and turn you into one of us," she then looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes, "Gabriella may look human, but she may as well be a goddess. When you're aligned with her, you relinquish all rights and free thought. And even if I do manage to escape, she will eventually find me, and punish me. I'm her eternal slave."

"See, that's where you're wrong!" Jason said, "You told everyone one time that you became a singer to help others get along, especially those between Satellite and New Domino! But that won't happen if there isn't a world to sing to! That's why I'm gonna win this duel and bring you back!"

(Cue: Cyclone Effect)

"It's my turn!" Jason then drew his next card, "I activate the effect of Omni Genex in my graveyard! By removing it from play, I can select four monsters, each with the attribute of FIRE, WATER, EARTH and WIND! Then I can add them to my deck to draw 2 new cards!"

_Dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru_

_Ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle_

_Kokoro teki karada teki sukima wo umeru_

_Shigekiteki Effect_

_Something let me change_

The cards he selected were R-Genex Magma, Genex Undine, Genex Searcher and Windmill Genex. After returning them to his deck, Jason drew twice more, "Next, I activate the equip-spell D.D. Reincarnation! By sending 1 card from my hand to the grave I can summon a monster that I removed from play, like my Omni Genex!" a dimensional rift opened, which summoned the mechanical shield from the other side (ATK: 1000), "Next up, I activate Swing of Memories! This spell card lets me bring back a normal-monster from my graveyard, like my Genex Controller tuner-monster!" the robotic tuner reappeared (ATK: 1400).

_Kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power_

_Jibun no naka torikomi_

_Ugokidasu chikara e toransu shite_

_Unmei wo kaete yukou_

"And now I activate my face-down, the trap card Attribute Synchron!" the Signer revealed his reverse-card, "Now Genex Controller! Combine with Omni Genex to form Genex Dragon!" the two monsters rose to the sky, "Lilith's voice may have entranced my monsters, but I've heard enough! It's time to hear Jason and the Genex live and in concert! So listen up!"

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kitto tsuyoku nareru yeah..._

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Tsugi no suteeji e_

Controller separated into three synchro-gates and surrounded the shield. Omni released its frame and became five shining stars that aligned and created a tower of light.

"Divested stars form into a hidden world of power! Become the new vessel to venture the new frontier! Synchro-Summon! Genex Dragon, Accelerate!"

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kaze ga tsurete yuku yo yeah..._

_Find someone that you want_

The large mechanical dragon appeared for a second time. This time its wings glowed with a milticolored blaze (ATK: 2800-2000-3400), "Now the effect of Attribute Synchron atctivates! You see, whenever I summon a synchro-monster, I can activate one of the following effects for each attribute of a non-tuner monster I used to synchro-summon! And to addition of being a light-attribute monster, Omni Genex is also treated as a monster of FIRE, WIND, EARTH and WATER! Let's start with the attrubute of LIGHT, which give me 300 life-points perlevel of the synchro-monster!" Genex Dragon beat its wings and spilled bright stardust over Jason.

**Jason: 2800**

**Sonya: 8550**

_Itsuka kitto nanka motto te ni iretai_

_Asette wa karamawatte... We've got nothing else_

_Da to shite mo dou shite mo akirametaku nai_

_Hageshime no Effect_

_Something let me change_

"And next comes the element of FIRE! That means you take 400 points of damage for each level Genex Dragon has!" Jason's dragon drew back its maw and fired a stream of flames. Lilith stood between Sonya and the blast. She shielded herself and blacked the flames, leaving steaming burns on its wings.

**Jason: 2800**

**Sonya: 5350**

_Kono machi de onaji kaze wo kanjiru_

_Surechigau sono hitori_

_Kakegae no nai dareka ni kawaru_

_Kanousei wo shinjite_

"The element of WATER discards 1 card from your hand for each 2 levels Genex Dragon has!" Sonya was left to throw aside what was left of her playing hand.

"With the element of EARTH, Genex Dragon can destroy a monster for every of his 3 levels!" the dragon fired a burning bronze beam through the ground, which broke through the ground in a giant quake. The breaking earth charge into enemy lines and erupted the two monsters.

"I activate the Forbidden Lance spell card!" Sonya revealed her quick-play reverse-card, "By lowering Lilith's strength by 800, she is immune to the effects of other spell and trap cards!" The Lustsworn flew into the sky to avoid the exploding terain that engulfed Catapulter. Lilith avoided destruction once again as faced Genex Dragon in the skies (ATK: 250).

"I use Attribute Synchron's effect with the element of WIND! Now for every 3 levels, Genex Dragon can destroy any spell or trap card on the field! And that's just what he needs to clear this fog!" Genex Dragon beat its wings and created a large gust of wind which removed the green haze from the battlefield, along with Burden of the Mighty (ATK: 4300).

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kimi wa hitori ja nai yeah..._

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kanarazu ikeru sa_

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kaze no mukou mirai woh..._

_Find someone that you want_

"But the concert's not over yet! We got a few couple more tunes to go! And by using the elements of EARTH and WATER, Genex Dragon can cut Lilith's ATK points in half, as well as negate her special-ability!" Genex Dragon unleased a vocal burst from his maw. Lilith could feel what's left of her power leave her as the sonics rippled through her (ATK: 125).

_Sono te wo hirogete... You know_

_Kaze tsukande_

_Habataite misete..._

"Now it's time to end this! Genex Dragon, attack with Omni Flare!" a massive multicolored stream of energy burst from the dragon's mouth. The blast had struck Lilith and erased her completely from existence.

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kitto tsuyoku nareru yeah..._

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Tsugi no suteeji e_

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kaze ga tsurete yuku yo yeah..._

_Find someone that you want_

**Jason: 2800**

**Sonya: 1175**

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kimi wa hitori ja nai yeah..._

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kanarazu ikeru sa_

"And now, our greatest hit! I activate Genex's special-ability! Since he was synchro-summoned with a fire-attribute monster, you take 200 points of damage per level of monster he destroyed, which adds up to 1200!" finally, the dragon unleashed a large breath of fire. Sonya shielded herself as she was engulfed by the ocean of flames.

_Cyclone Effect Don't stop it_

_Kaze no mukou mirai woh..._

_Find someone that you want_

_Futari de_

**Jason: 2800**

**Sonya: 0**

"Sonya!" Jason cried as he ran to Sonya, who has dropped to the ground in the aftermath of the duel. He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. "Sonya, are you alright?"

(Cue: Cyclone Effect-acoustic edit)

Sonya's eyes slowly opened, and the first thing she saw was Jason's face. He had a warm and caring glow to the smile he was giving her. She was confused; he was still showing compassion to her after all she had done to him.

"I'm sorry..." Sonya whimpered, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so, very sorry!"

"Relax, it's not your fault," Jason assured, "You had no choice in what you'd done."

"Jason, there's something I've been meaning to tell you; something that you really need to know."

"You don't have to say anything, Sonya. Don't worry, I'll find a way to bring you back-"

"Just listen to me!" Sonya yelled before catching her breath, "Jason I... I..." her lips quivered as she struggled to brings the words out her mouth. It was so hard, trying to admit herself to the person she cared so deeply. But if she were to disappear, he should at least know the truth. So she leaned in, and pressed her lips on his. When she lowered her head back down, she could not help but giggle as a blush appeared on Jason's face, "I'm so glad I got to meet you Jason."

"Yeah... Me too," Jason pulled her close into a tight embrace. Sonya returned the hug, resting her arms over his back. As she closed her eyes, she could feel herself fading away. Without regret, she vanished. Jason could no longer feel her weight in his arms. Tears now fell silently onto the ground, dampening the dirt. He stood there for a few more moments before he managed to straighten himself. Jason stood up and sighed tiredly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, you alright, Jason?" asked Ken, he and David walking over to the Genex-user. The black-haired duelist shrugged in a very belittled way, walking steadily to his runner and allowing the kitten to hop on his shoulder. The furry creature mewed and nuzzled her head to the crook of his neck, sensing his distress. With a bittersweet smile, Jason patted the cat's head.

"It's time's like this I wish Katherine was here to cheer me up."

He looked at the cat again, before smiling the slightest as it purred in content.

"At least one of us is happy..."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Lustsworn Harpe**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV1 ATK/300 DEF/600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: You can special-summon this card by discarding 1 card from your hand.**

**(2) Lustsworn Herald of Lust-Lilith**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/2100 DEF/2300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set. This card cannot be special-summoned except by tributing 1 'Lustsworn Harpe' you control on the 3rd standby-phase as which that card was on the field. The Attribute of this card is also treated as WIND. When you control at least 1 monster that originally belonged to your opponent, this card cannot be selected as an attack target. When this card would be destroyed by a card-effect, you can destroy 1 monster that originally belonged to your opponent, instead. When this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, you can add 1 'Envy Fragrance' from your deck to your hand.**

**(3) Genex Recycled**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV2 ATK/200 DEF/400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 "Genex" monster in your Graveyard. Until the End Phase, this card's name is treated that monster's name.**

**(4) Locomotion R-Genex**

**Stats: [Machine/Synchro/Effect] LV9 ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: 1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters**

**When this card is Synchro Summoned, take control of the face-up monster your opponent controls with the highest Level. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)**

**(5) Catapulter R-Genex**

**Stats: [Machine/Synchro/Effect] LV6 ATK/1000 DEF/2200**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Effect: 1 "Genex" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters**

**While this card is in DEF position, once per turn, you can tribute 1 monster to activate 1 of the following effects:**

**Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.**

**Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the tributed monster's ATK.**

* * *

**Magic: It's a blast from the past on the next YuGiOh 5D's! Two more duelists rise into battle; on e seeking to protect, the other striving to destroy, both lost everything they cared about! As their paths cross their clash begins to level the ruined city of Satellite! Who will win? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: A Whale of a Ride: Part 1! It's time to make some magic!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**"Locomotion R-Genex is the highest-leveled Genex monster."**

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	39. A Whale of a Ride: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Blue lightning struct over the ruined wasteland known as Satellite, over the crater that was the original Ener-D Reactor. Under the giant well residents the long table where the Dark Signers conference. As of this moment only two of the Dark Signers reside; on one end of the table was Rex Goodwin's elder brother, Roman. A five-pronged, fully-lit candle rested on the table near him. On the father end of the table settled the herald of the Dark Signers, Gabriella Cheshire. Six cards were placed along the end of the table, all face-down. She has her arm propped against the chair's arm with her head resting in her open hand, staring in the darkness with a bored expression. It was not long until she saw one of the flames blown out of one of the candles by an invisible force.

"So I'm guessing Devack has failed," she sighed, "And to think he has more potential than that."

"No matter. Where one soldier falls, another may rise," Roman picked up the candle-holder and rose from his chair, "Time to pay our prisoners a little visit." Gabriella smirked.

The two walked down a stone hallway that reminice a bit of the Facility in New Domino, due to the fact that that it was lined with cells and windows without end. Eventually they stopped towards a door and unlocked it, revealing Greiger sitting on a plain cot on the wall. The South American Colossus looked up at them, the wary defeat of an actual cowed prisoner, "You can take care of Greiger; I'll take care of the other one," while Roman left with Greiger, Gabriella was all alone in the cell, if it was even empty at all. With a simple flick of her hand, she let the door close in behind her. From the corner of her eye she saw something that was hiding from behind where the door used to be before it closed; a yound woman pressed herself against the wall, hugging her folded legs on the floor.

"It's been a long time..., Xiki Nomura."

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 38: A Whale of a Ride**

**Part 1: Surpassed Boundary**

* * *

Moments later, Roman had led Greiger to the catwalk with the glowing multicolored void underneath, "The moment you tried to take out Goodwin during the Fortune Cup, I _knew _I liked you," he said, "I couldn't let them send someone with _your_ potential away to some maximum-security Facility. So I had you freed, and brought here, so you may come face-to-face with your true destiny!" he removed his hood, revealing his gruesome, devious facial features.

"What is all this?" Greiger wondered aloud as he looked down at the suwirling mass, nonplussed.

"We stand above the gateway to the Netherworld; the doorway to the shadows."

"And why have you brought me here?"

"To help you, Greiger. I brought you here to give you power like you've never known in your life. You're going to become a Dark Signer."

"Just what is that?"

"Tell me something, Greiger. Now that you've had some time to sit on it, have you 'forgiven' Goodwin? Have you found it in your heart to forgive him for what he did to your village?"

Greiger's face hardened at the mention of the name, "Are you kidding? I'm as angry as I was that day at the tournament! Maybe even more so!" he growled, "I will _never_ forgive Goodwin for what he did!"

"Which is why you must become a Dark Signer," Roman walked onto one of the four catwalks that connected the platform in the middle, so Greiger was standng in the center, "Embrace your anger; you're going to need it."

Suddenly, a trapdoor suddenly gave beneath Greiger's feet, and he dropped into the malestrom below. As he fell, a long tendril quickly wrapped itself around his throat into a hangman's noose, suspending him there above the rainbow liquid.

"Your life as you know it is over, Greiger. The shadows of the Netherworld will consume the man you once were, sparing only your thirst for revenge! You will lose yourself and become your anger! This will give you the power to defeat Goodwin and his precious Crimson Dragon! Now, the path of vengeance begins, with the one who first stood in your way, the one who stopped you from destroying Goodwin while you had the chance, for your brother and sister, for your entire village, taken from you by the Crimson Dragon; you must finish what you started! And you must start with Yusei Fudo! Greiger, I give you new life... as a Dark Signer!" A pillar of energy surges up from the swirling void, around Greiger. Deep in the mist, he opens his eyes, shocked suddenly, as black as the night. Roman stood next to the drophole, laughing maniacly towards the darkness above.

* * *

**Later...**

The Blackbird duel-runner still lied in the street, abandoned. However, an old refrigerator standing on the side of the road nearby. Crow opened the fridge door, having been hidden inside. He was still wearing his helmet, and he rubbed his head and fell to his knees, then to the ground on his face. He struggled up on his hands to look around, "How did I end up here?" he groaned. He remembered diving into the refrigerator to escape the black fog. Crow got to his feet and pulled his runner up off the ground. He climbed on it before he falls over, and once in place, expertly pulled down the left-side armbar. He couldn't walk, but apparently he can ride. He toggled the right-side acceleration grip, and took off. As he rode down the street, he was struck by the silence and emptiness. Whatever he saw, were just shadows of what was once there. Any thought he had of a crowded town was only a vision, "Everyone's gone!" he whispered, then gasped, "Oh, no! I gotta check on my nest! I hope my friends're okay!" He turned around and zoomed back the other way, racing past empty buildings and through empty streets, to his hideout in the shadow of the Daedalus Bridge.

"If they're all missing as well, I don't know what I'll do!" Crow brakes hard outside his hideout and pulled back the curtains, "Anybody in here? Talk to me!" he called, "Come on, you guys, it's me, Crow! Stop messin' around and come out, no more hide-n'-seek!"

"Crow?" Crow found a couple of kids are peeking out of the doorway of the building next-door, "Is it really you?"

"We're all over here, Crow!"

Even a little girl was found looking down from the second story, along with a dog.

"Did you say Crow?"

"You're back!" They all ran toward him, laughing and cheering.

"There you are! Man, I was-" but as a girl jumped into Crow's arms she vanishes before reaching him; another did the same. One by one the rest disappeared. Crow was alone again. The children were only illusions, like the people in the street. Crow looked at his hands in horror. His nestlings were gone. The only thing left he could do is cry out to the infernos below, with no chance of hope.

* * *

Crow stood with his Blackbird at the tip of the unfinished bridge, when blue lightning rended the sky behind him. Crow looked back and saw the mark of the giant illuminate the sky, "The Dark Signers... They're gonna pay for this!" he got onto his runner and raced off the bridge, and into the street. A few minutes has passed while Crow rode through Satellite and then he noticed a rather large duel-runner. The outlaw Satellite ramped his duel-runner over some rubble, crashing down and skidding to a halt in way of the giant vehicle.

"Get outta my way!" its rider barked.

"Sorry, pal, but you're not goin' anywhere!" then Crow took a full look at the rider, "Hey wait, I know who you are..." the rider was indeed a colossal man wearing black pants and a leather chestplate. His long black hair spilled out of his cowskull helmet. Dark markings lined across his dark skin. The giant chopper he was riding was famous for its silver cowskull design, with a pair of spiked axels attatched to its back wheels, "You're Greiger. Hang on... You're a Dark Signer? Whadda you want?"

"I'm looking for Yusei."

"Yeah? Well you found *Crow*! And you're not goin' anywhere until we turbo-duel!"

"You're challenging me?" Greiger scoffed, "Get real; you're not a Signer."

"Listen, Greiger! The only thing that matters is you're a Dark Signer, and that means you're gonna pay for what you did! And the only currency I accept is bitter defeat!"

"What're you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Don't try to play dumb with me! Your giant monster and your freaky dark fog have taken everyone from Satellite, including the orphans I was taking care of!" Crows anger continued to boil, "They were just innocent kids, man, they didn't do anything to you! But I guess that's how you guys operate. Well not anymore, pal, I'm gonna stop you!"

"...You speak to me of vengeance. I am on my own path to revenge, and it does not involve you. My fight is with Goodwin. But before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with that little puppet of his, Yusei Fudo!"

"Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for ya, chump! If you wanna get to Yusei, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"You don't get it! You're not a Signer, you aren't worthy of a battle with me!"

"Y'know, I had a feeling you jerks wouldn't accept my challenge. So I got a little insurance," Crow held up a device that was counting down from five minutes. He slotted it into a spot next to his duel disk, "It's an electromagnetic pulse charge. When it goes off, that duel runner of yours is history. And if you think you can get away in time, you haven't seen me ride!"

Greiger again scoffed, "That's a bold move. Since you're so determined to destroy yourself, I guess I'll oblige you. Perhaps by dueling you, I can lure Yusei right into my hands!"

* * *

The two were later driving to a suitable battleground, "This is a real shadow duel, Crow. Once we start, there's no going back. And when the final card has been played, only one of us is walking away."

"Well? You Dark Signers took everything I had! I'm already at a point of no return."

"Very well."

"Oh, and one little thing! Let's do this for _real_. No autopilot, no restrictions. You ready?"

"I'll let my Speed World field-spell answer that for me!" Greiger said pressing a button on his runner.

**"DUEL MODE ENGAGED. AUTO-PILOT DEACTIVATED."**

Both runners' screens revealed the Speed World and shifted to duel-mode. The area around them tinted purple and blue-violet fires sprang up in a fish-like design, reflected against the overcasting sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusei, along with Margaret, the twins and Trudge was on their way to the Giant Tower, until they saw the new geoglyph in the sky.

"Is that a whale?" Leo asked.

"I don't remember Mina mentioning any Dark Signers with a 'whale' mark!" Trudge said.

"That's 'cause there isn't one..." Yusei said, "unless they managed to turn someone new into a Dark Signer!"

"Something isn't right here," Luna gasped, "my mark isn't glowing!"

"That must mean that whoever's battling isn't a Signer, right?" Leo realized.

"I guess we'll have to go find out!" Margaret said; Yusei and Trudge accelerated to pick up the speed.

* * *

"Since we're freestylin' this turbo-duel, the duelist who gets to the first corner first decides who makes the first move," Crow said, "You ready?"

"I was born ready!" Greiger said, "How should we count down?"

"Here ya go, pal!" Crow detatched the 'electromagnetic device' from earlier and tosses it to the side on the ground, "Don't worry; that's just my alarm clock from my bedroom. How 'bout we kick off when that counter gets down to zero?"

Greiger nodded and smiled a bit, "You had me goin', there.

Crow: And I'll have you goin' second, once I get to the first turn first!"

They waited for a few more seconds until they heard a beeping sound signaling that the timer reached zero. The two runners then shot off. Crow revved his runner's engine and sped up, Greiger soon followed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Crow: 4000 (0)**

**Greiger: 4000 (0)**

'HIs runner has a lot more horsepower than mine. But I gotta remember, that it's not how fast you drive, but how skillfully you arrive!' Crow thought as he tapped the footpad and zooms onward.

"Whaddaya doing? D'you seriously think you can beat me around that first corner?" Greiger demanded, "Lemme show you what _real_ speed looks like!"

"Ya call that fast?" on Crow's monitor, he can see Greiger pulling ahead of him. As they go around the curve, Greiger's runner skidded to the outside.

"I've got you beat, Crow!"

"Think again!"

Coming out of the turn, Crow puts on a burst of speed, and left Greiger far behind, "You wanted me to take the curve as fast as I could, didn't you!"

"Of course I did! With a big frame like that taking a curve at that speed? I knew you'd slide out to the edge and leave an opening for me! My runner's smaller, which lets me 'zig' when you 'zag'! Looks like I get the first move, Greiger!" this Crow began the duel, "And from my hand, I summon (1) Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)!" portal opened and a humanoid crow-like tengu with blue feathers on its head appeared on the field (ATK: 1800), "Next I place one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared before disappearing.

"It's my move!" Greiger announced as he started his turn, "First, I'm summoning Trap Reactor Y-FI from my hand!" a dark-green robot formed from a World War II fighter plane appeared (ATK: 800), "Next, I activate (5) Diving Exploder's(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) special-ability! When I discard this from my hand, then all monsters on the field have their battle-stats reversed! So it looks like that bird of yours is about to be grounded, Crow! I guess going first isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it!" he cackled as a ghostly image of a mechanical claw appeared overhead holding a bomb, "I warned you, Crow; you can't possibly defeat a Dark Signer! Go, Diving Exploder!" It swooped up and dropped the explosive on Crow. The explosion itself caused much smoke, but both duelists zoom out of it unharmed.

Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame: (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800)

Trap Reactor Y-FI: (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)

"And now, Trap Reactor Y-FI, attack! Treat Crow to a round of Double-R Cannon!" The robotic WWII plane hover over the blue feathered tengu and gunned it down with its machine guns destroying it into pixels.

**Crow: 3400 (2)**

**Greiger: 4000 (2)**

"Agh.. off to a wobbly start..." Indeed, Crow's runner was wobbling a bit and a bump in the rough ground sent it flying. Crow was now in midair, struggling to hang on.

He could see recent events right before his eyes, where he saw the orphans disappear right in front of him. He knew that if he loses now then he would never redeem himself for his failure to protect them. Unable to land on the road again, he fell off the narrow highway he was riding on...

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusei, Margaret, Trudge, and the Twins soon made it to the geoglyph and were driving beside the flames.

'Another shadow duel? But who's fighting?' Yusei wondered, before turning toward the others in the jeep, "You guys stay back, while I check things out! It's too dangerous!"

"No way, Yusei!" Margaret exclaimed, "We're not leaving you alone out there!"

"What if something happens?" Luna said with a worried expression, "We don't even know who this new Signer is! And what if they have another Earthbound Immortal!"

"Yeah! I thought we were like the Three Musketeers, not the Lone Ranger!" Leo added, "We won't let you go solo!"

Yusei nodded, "All right, Leo, but I'll go on ahead and scout out the duel."

"Just find a way to signal us as soon as you find something, okay?" Margaret asked.

Yusei agreed; and with that, he leaned to the side, merging toward the edge of the road. He twisted the acceleration handle and jumped the edge of the highway. Yusei landed and bounced on his back wheel and then forward onto his front, before landing solidly and riding onward, 'Time to see who's throwin' down.'

* * *

"No! I can't go down like this! I owe it to the kids!"

Crow opened his runner's wings, and shot the talon-like pedastal from below the bike into the side of the track from which he fell. Gliding with his wings he sailed in a wide arc upward, tethered by the cord between the stand/claw and the bottom of his runner, and back onto the track. The grappling stand ripped out of the track and retracted, bouncing Crow's runner one more time. He folded his wings back up and kept riding, Greiger some distance behind him.

'Not bad. But if Crow had any brains, he'd use those wings to fly away,' Greiger admitted, and then concluded his turn with a face-down card, "Hope your flight wasn't too scary! But then again why would it be, since you're a better pilot than duelist! Too bad those skills won't help you outmaneuver my next attack!"

'I sure hope he's wrong,' Crow thought, ''Cause it looks like Yusei wasn't kidding about these battles.'

_**Flashback...**_

_"Crow, this isn't just another duel!" Yusei shook his head, irritated, "You face them, you play for keeps, and I'm not talkin' about your deck! They put up some kinda force field when they challenge you, and then no one leaves 'til the duel's over. All the battle damage is real. Even if you manage to win, you're still talkin' about a world of hurt. And if you lose? Well I don't even wanna think about that._

_...__**End Flashback.**_

'Well then it's time I play for keeps, too! And that means I gotta figure out a way to take out Greiger and that runner of his a-sap! The Dark Signers took my family away, and now they're gonna pay for their misdeeds.' "I'm comin' at you with everything I got! So prepare yourself, Greiger, 'cause this bird's got some claws!" Crow then drew his next card, "First off, I'll be activating my speed-spell Angel Baton. And as long as I have 2 speed-counters, I get to draw 2 cards. Now let's see what I have in store for you!" he drew twice more and discarded one of them, "It's not lookin' good, Greiger. I summon my (2) Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield(2/ATK: 100/DEF: 1800) in DEF mode!" a blue feathered owl like bird with a silver helmet on its head and shield on its chest appeared (DEF: 1800), "And since I already have a Blackwing on my field, I can summon out Blackwing-Bora the Spear! And these birds-of-prey are about to pounce on you!" Crow's avian spearman appeared next to Mistral (ATK: 1700).

"Bring it on!" Greiger challenged, "I'll bring both those birds down to earth!"

"Not if I end this shadow-duel now! Blackwing Bora, take apart his Y FI!" Bora charged at the green plane robot and stabbed it with its huge spiral black lance, destroying it on impact. The explosions from Y-FI's wild blasts took a chunk out of the side of an adjacent building, which then fell down toward Greiger, kicking up a huge cloud of dust, "Nice knowin' ya!" however, Greiger's roar was heard as he burst out of the cloud, with Y-FI intact.

**Crow: 3400 (3)**

**Greiger: 3100 (3)**

"What? How come Greger's Y-FI is still running?" Crow questioned.

"That's because I activated this face-down card before you attacked: the trap card Fake Explosion," Greiger revealed his reverse-card, "So not only is my Y-FI still flying high, but I get to summon another monster, which will even up the playing field! And who better to call for backup than Summon Reactor SK!" the large, beige robot created from fighter-plane parts appeared, with propeller turbines for shoulders, eyes glowing through cockpit windows and landing gear for arms (ATK: 2000).

'Way to go, Crow,' the Satellite groaned, "not only _didn't_ you take 'im out, but you let 'im expand his air-force! And as long as he's got Trap Reactor Y-FI and Summon Reactor SK on the field, you're only one attack away from being sent to the Netherworld! I just _know_ he's holding on to Spell Reactor RE, and once all 3 are out there, in comes the big dog: Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! That bad boy almost took out Yusei in the tournament. Now it's gonna come after _me_!'

Meanwhile, Yusei was still riding down the track somewhere within the geoglyph, 'This duel must be around here somewhere. Unless... they're turbo-dueling! Guess I'm gonna have to track 'em down!' he kept riding, his new course of action clear. And before a minute has passed he sees a light up ahead, "There! It's them!"

"Why don't you finish your turn so I can end your misery! You will never beat me, Crow! Not with the dark power I- Huh?" Greiger's runner played a beeping porximity alarm, and broke off to look at it. A camera showed the track behind him, where another rider and runner were coming up on him fast.

Crow noticed it as well on his screen as well. The figures came up closer and it turned out to be Yusei, "Yusei's here!"

"But he won't be for long!" growled Greiger.

Yusei smiled as he rode up beside the duelists, "I'm so glad you're all right, Crow!" but then gasped as he saw the colossal duel-runner next to him, Greiger? Why are...? Wait! Are you the...?"

"Dark Signer? Yes! This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did to me!" Greiger proclaimed, "He destroyed my family, Yusei! And if joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make sure that man pays, then so be it!"

"Crow, you remember what happens in these shadow-duels; so please let me take your place," Yusei called, "This is my battle to fight."

"Forget it!" Crow snapped, "It was the Dark Signers who stole my family from me! They trusted me to look out for them. And when the Dark Signers' mist covered Satellite, I couldn't do anything! They're all gone and it's all my fault!"

Yusei gasped, "All of them? No!"

"Now d'you see why I gotta do this? I started this duel and I'm ending it."

"Listen!"

"To what! You're not talkin' me outta this, Yusei! Those kids were all I had; I owe them this much. And so much more. See, you don't know the truth about me. I never had a family. I never had to do chores or go to sleep early. Now I know that living without rules might sound like fun, but 'round here, it was dangerous. I learned that the only person I could depend on was me. And the world can be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow. A warm meal... a soft bed... these're the things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duelist is what I hoped for the most! And so I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck, I might win a few duels and *score* my way outta Satellite. So I hit the dump; it was the only place where a kid from the streets could hope to find a card or two. They weren't just cards, ya see? They were my ticket outta here! And right away I realized that it wasn't gonna be an easy trip. Then one day, I was wandering around town with my new card, until a bunch of bigger kids walked up to me and asked about my cards. I thought they'd take them away. But that's when I learned that your deck is like your soul, and no one would ever steal that. The cards I had were all based on birds; so obviously that gave me my name. Soon it stuck, and so did everything else I learned from them about dueling. Next thing I knew, I had friends. I had a _family_. I met you, Yusei, and Jack, and Magic. You weren't just my buddies, you were my siblings. Everything was taken from me, but dueling gave me a new beginning. And I wasn't about to let anyone else have to face their shadow as their only friend. I learned to fly, and it was up to me to teach others the same. I found kids that were like me; ones that had no family or didn't have anywhere to go but the streets of Satellite. I looked out for them, made sure they were safe, taught them how to duel; and together, we learned the most important lesson: when you have friends, you're never alone. They were my family, Yusei. And as much as you think that I saved them, it was them who saved me."

"But Crow... why risk everything?" Yusei asked.

"Because! They took them all away!" Crow cried, "The Dark Signers attacked us, using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone! And what does Greiger do? He goes and joins them. As far as I'm concerned he's responsible! And now it's time for his punishment!"

"Are you done taking us on this trip down memory lane?" Greiger demanded as he drew his next card, "Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the Netherworld!"

"Stop it!" Yusei snapped, "Don't you get it, you're on the same side! You both lost your families and that's why you're dueling! You should be working together to get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a shadow-duel! Look, you told me what happened, Greiger. Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this! You told me how _he_ was the one who destroyed your village. So now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?"

"That's why I need to win this duel, Yusei!" Yusei said, "Greiger has to be stopped!"

"Not like this. Crow, this duel is all about revenge! That makes you as bad as him!"

"You dunno what you're talking about! This is something that I just have to do!"

"No it's not!"

"This is _my_ battle, ya got that? If hate is what it takes to win it, then so be it! An' anyway, friend, we're talking about a shadow-duel, here. There's no stopping it!" Crow puts a forearm under his visor, wiping his eyes. He flung his arm back and tears flew from his hand, hitting Yusei's visor and sliding off with the wind.

"Crow..." Yusei realized that this was serious, "Then good luck! But remember this: hate won't bring your friends back!"

"We'll see."

"Let's end this once and for all!" Greiger toggleed the right-hand accelerator and the jet engines on the back of his runner kicked in, "Now I summon Spell Reactor RE to my field in ATK mode!" the red mechanical dragon with its rack of missiles appeared (ATK: 1200), "With it, I can activate the special-ability of Summon Reactor SK! So by sending it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I get to summon out my favorite monster!" the three reactors gained a blinding coat of repectively yellow, red and green light.

"Oh no..." Yusei gasped, "that move nearly beat me before."

Greiger: I'm glad you haven't forgotten how close you came to losing to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" his Dark Signer markings glowed brightly as Greiger slapped the card onto his console, and the three glowing machines disintergrated, "But rest assured this time Crow won't be so lucky!" the remanants of all three reactors' abilities formed a towering, dark-green robot. Being made from the three original reactor monsters, it truly lived up to its name as the 'Flying Fortress' as it loomed over the Blackbird.

"That's not a monster," Crow gasped, "that's World War Four!"

"If you think it's scary now, just you wait! Because if I send a card to the graveyard at the end of my turn, I get to destroy any one of the cards on your field!" Greiger snarled, "And first up is your Silver Shield!" SKY FIRE machine-guned mistral into oblivion, "And now, for SKY FIRE's main attack; I target your Blackwing Spear! Let's lock n' load!" the fortress' shelled bombs spiraled around each other and smashed into Bora, causing a giant explosion.

Crow toggleed his right-grip, barely staying ahead of the force of the exerting whirlwinds, "Silver Shield's gone, but that doesn't stop his special ability from activating," the phantom of Mistral appeared and rammed itself against the chasing twisters, keeping them at bay until the winds finally subsided, "See, as soon as you took it out, all the damage I would've taken drops to zero!"

"You've just prolonged your pain," Greiger said, "Now which one of your little birds is going to swoop in and save you?"

Crow groaned exasperately, 'I wish I knew that myself. His SKY FIRE looks unstoppable. Not only can its special ability destroy any one of my cards, but if I take one direct hit from that metal monster, it's gonna be 'bye-bye blackbird'! If I wanna win this, I'd better do it fast! And that means it all comes down to this draw.' "Here we go!" Crow then started his turn and drew his next card, but he was not pleased with what he got, 'Not exactly what I was hopin' for, but maybe my deck's tryin' to tell me somethin'. If I can't 'stop' SKY FIRE's special ability, maybe I should just roll with it. As much as I hate to lose a monster, that may be just the thing that saves me!' "I play this in DEF mode: (3) Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor(1/ATK: 800/DEF: 0)!" a small blackbird with red crest feathers and wings crossing each other at its front appeared (DEF: 0).

"What a waste! I was hoping to destroy something of value this turn!" Greiger said, "Your Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber-duck! And I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes, once my SKY FIRE takes out it, and your life-points! It's been real, Crow!" SKY FIRE's bombs fell ontop of Vayu. The explosion rocked Crow forward so only his front wheel was near the ground, and he took flight again, flying forward top first. Crow landed on his front wheel, bounced, and at that point was flying toward the flaming wall.

**Crow: 2600 (5)**

**Greiger: 3100 (5)**

Crow pressed a button on a right-hand grip, and twisted a left-hand one to sit vertically. His runner's wings extended and gratet along the sides of the track, kicking up sparks. Crow jumped and landed back on the track, wincing, "Now that was a close one! Are you ready to take this duel up a notch?"

"Sure _I _am," Greiger said, "but your field's running on empty!"

"Well I'm about to fill 'er up, Greiger! I activate Vayu's special ability! So by removing my Vayu and another monster in my graveyard from the game, I'm now allowed to synchro-summon!"

"But your monsters are all in the graveyard!"

Crow scoffed, "Well then consider this a message from the Great Beyond. So listen up, I choose Blackwing-Elphin the Raven, and Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" ghostly images of Vayu and Elphin the Raven appeared from Crow's console and over his Blackbird. A glowing red crest projected from Vayu like a shadow. Vayu's one star and Elphin's six soon began the dance of a synchro-summon.

_"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon!"_

"One-on-one they weren't much of a match for you. But now they're hatching into a whole new bird of prey! I synchro-summon, (4) Blackwing Armor Master(7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)!" a beam of light shot out of the ring and a man clad entirely in obsidian black armor appeared, decorated with crimson markings. Its face was masked behind a red jewel set into the beak of its bird-head shaped helmet and its clawed gauntlets clenched into fists, as wings of obsidian plate spread over out from behind it (ATK: 2500), "And as another bonus, 'pal', I get to summon a second Blackwing monster as long as there's already one on my field! This lucky bird is Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!" the black-feathered humanoid raven with a yellow face and green feathers on its head appeared next to Armor Master (ATK: 1300).

"You got two monsters for the price of nothing! Perhaps I _did_ underestimate your little birds," Greiger said, "But you gotta realize that this duel isn't about believing in your deck. It's what I call a 'numbers game'. And after taking a look at your monsters' ATK points, I can see your strategy is for the birds!"

"Now! Blackwing Armor Master! Attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! Go, Black Hurricane!" Armor Master punched the robotic plane as a huge tailwind emerged from Armor Master's fist, but wasn't destroyed in the process.

"That's impossible, he should've been destroyed!" Greiger gasped.

"Hasn't anyone told ya, life's full of disappointments, Greiger!" Crow grinned, "And here's another, I don't take any damage!"

"Then why attack? It was all just a waste!"

As Armor Master pulled away, he left a gleaming black splinter sticking in SKY FIRE's main gun turret, "Look again! 'Cause my monster just made a bullseye!"

"Whadda you mean?"

"It's just part of Armor Master's special-ability; which he gets to keep since the tuner-monster Vayu is a V2 monster! See, he's got these nifty little things called wedge-counters, and I used one of 'em on your SKY FIRE. Now, for the rest of the turn, both your ATK and DEF points, are stuck at 0!" SKY FIRE starts to crack where the counter stuck (ATK: 0).

"My SKY FIRE!"

"Gale the Whirlwind, why don't you take advantage of the situation!" Gale attacked with a small hurricane beating from its wings. The impact created a chain of explosion throughout SKY FIRE's frame.

Greiger ducked as it exploded, but his runner was caught in it. It bucked up on its back wheels, spun around, got passed by Yusei, and finally ran into a pillar of a bridge over the road. Yusei rode out of the dust, and pulled even to Crow.

"You were right, Yusei," Crow stated, "I'm no better than a Dark Signer if I duel with hate in my heart!"

"I'm glad to see the Crow I know is back to being himself. Now let's-"

Both of them then heard the sound of a runner and out of the dust, Greiger's bike soared out and was giving chase.

"Talk about countin' your chickens before they hatch!" Crow groaned.

"You scratched my paint job, Crow!" Greiger roared, "You'll pay for that!"

"Well ya gotta catch me first! And since you lose a speed-counter for every 1000 points of damage, it looks like you may never cash in!"

**Crow: 2600 (5)**

**Greiger: 1800 (4)**

"And while you try and play catch-up with your little 'tricycle', I'll end my turn with a face-down! Now let's see what you got!" a reverse-card appeared beside Crow's runner before vanishing.

"Oh, you'll do more than see it! Don't forget that this shadow duel's full-contact! Just watch _this_!" Greiger started his next turn, "With SKY FIRE out of the way, my field's completely empty! Which means I can summon (7) Dark Tuner Doom Submarine(9/ATK: 0/DEF: 300)!" a submarine with mechanical arms appeared (ATK: 0).

"Nice move, but I think your submarine's ATK points got deep-sixed on the way up!" Crow wondered.

"Then it's a good thing it won't be out there all alone for long! I summon (6) Darksea Rescue(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in ATK mode!" a lifeboat with ghost like goblins rowing with oars appeared (ATK: 0), "And now I dark-tune my Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue for a Dark Synchro-Summon!" The two hooded guys rowing the little rescue raft started to look scared as Dark Submarine detached its periscope tower and its many stars exploded from a small weight. They swirled around the rescue boat. They became outlines and the stars gouge and sink into them, altering their very atomic makeup.

_"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!"_

The raft exploded, leaving only a circle of dark stars crackling in a crisscross of black electricity. They spun faster and faster, and from the center appeared a column of black. Stabs of purple light dropped from the sky in a circle that became a ring of streaming purple. Something began to appear out of the clouds.

"What is that thing?" Crow wondered.

"Your doom!" Greiger chuckled, "I summon the Dark-Synchro, (8) Dark Flat Top(-8/ATK: 0/DEF: 3000)!" it was a floating aircraft carrier appeared, about twice as big as Greiger's runner (ATK: 3000).

"Crow'll never sink that thing!" Yusei gasped.

"Well, it looks like this duel is just starting to get interesting!" Crow suddenly grinned, "I can't wait to see what happens next!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/1800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. That monster's effect (s) is negated.**

**(2) Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV2 ATK/100 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, reduce the battle damage you take from the next attack this turn to 0.**

**(3) Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor**

**Stats: [Winged Beast/Effect] LV1 ATK/800 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: If this card is face-up on the field, you cannot use it for a Synchro Summon. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play this card plus 1 non-Tuner "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck whose Level equals the total Levels of the removed monsters. The effect(s) of that Synchro Monster is negated.**

**(4) Blackwing Armor Master**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect] LV7 ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: 1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step (max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase.**

**(5) Diving Exploder**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV1 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field, until the End Phase. If a monster is destroyed by battle this turn, the ATK and DEF of all affected monsters return to normal.**

**(6) Darksea Rescue**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV1 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: If this card is used for a Synchro Summon and sent to the Graveyard, the owner of this card draws 1 card.**

**(7) Dark Tuner-Doom Submarine**

**Stats: [Machine/Dark Tuner] LV9 ATK/0 DEF/300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon it. Each player can only use the effect of "Dark Tuner Doom Submarine" once per Duel. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dark Synchro Monster.**

**(8) Dark Flat Top**

**Stats: [Machine/Dark Synchro/Effect] LV-8 ATK/0 DEF/3000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: 1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster**

**This card can only be Synchro Summoned by subtracting the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 non-Tuner monster you control to equal the Level of this card. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your Graveyard, ignoring the summoning conditions.**

* * *

**Yusei: "Here's a preview of the next YuGiOh 5D's. The battle between Crow and Greiger continued as his Aerial Assault devastates Crow's Blackwings. Can the tables turn before it's too late? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: A Whale of a Ride: Part 2! Let's Rev it Up!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**As "Mistral the Silver Shield", a Mistral is a type of cold katabatic wind from central France and the Alps to Mediterranean. **

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	40. A Whale of a Ride: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**Crow: "When you fight with nothing to cling on to, you actually have nothing left to lose. After leaving my empty nest, I ran across Greiger, who's become one of the Dark Signers. With nothing left, we duke it out in a turbo-duel with both our lives at stake. My Blackwing monsters became grounded by his Reactor monsters, especially with his Flying Fortress SKY-FIRE. And even when I managed to take it down he had another trick up his sleeve, in the form of Dark Flat Top. Who knows what that giant tub could do...**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 39: A Whale of a Ride**

**Part 2: Fierce Gust**

* * *

The violet fires along the side of the road lit up the oil stains on it like a field of stars. Beams of metal and ruined buildings blocked the road on all sides as Crow and Yusei, accompanied by Blackwings Armor Master and Gale the Whirlwind, race onward, followed closely by Greiger and his menacing aircraft, Dark Flattop.

"That's quite the 'ship', Greiger," Crow laughed, "It's just too bad I'm gonna have to sink _it_ along with all your life-points."

"Oh, please, you're not gonna be sinking _anything_ of mine, Crow. See, with the V2 power of my Dark Sea Rescue, I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" Greiger drew two more cards, Next, I activate Dark Flattop's special ability, which lets me bring back Flying Fortress SKY FIRE from my graveyard once per turn!"

"Aw, man! But I already took that thing out once this match!"

'And you're gonna have to keep takin' it out unless you find a way to deep-six Greiger's Dark Flattop!' Yusei thought.

"Welcome back, Flying Fortress Skyfire!" Greiger's SKY FIRE soared from the dark orb on Dark Flat Top's deck with engines roaring (ATK: 3000).

"Nice move, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded, Greiger!" Crow said.

"And how d'you plan to do that with only one monster left on the field? Ya see by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate the special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armor Master!" Armor Master became riddled with bulletholes before it was destroyed, "And with him out of the way, I can now set my sights on the only monster you have left. Looks like the only one being grounded this match is _you_!" Gale the Whirlwind found itself all alone against Skyfire. Gale tried to fly for it, but did not stand a chance. The force of the blast had flung Crow and his runner forward tumbling along the road. A nearby bump had the runner launched into the air.

"Crow!" Yusei and cried out as he and Greiger stopped in their tracks. The road still steamed from a track scraped out of it by Crow's passage. Crow was down, his face planted to the ground. His Blackbird had crashed onto its side beside him.

**Crow: 900 (5)**

**Greiger: 1800 (5)**

"Don't even bother trying to get back up!" Greiger taunted, "I'm afraid your runner's down for the count and so're you!"

Yusei tried to get off his runner to help, but… "Stay back!" Crow shouted, struggling to get himself up. "If you interfere, I'll lose. And losing isn't an option!"

"Well, from the way things look up _here_, neither is winning." Greiger replied.

"You wish, Greiger. You're not gonna get rid a' me _that_ easily. Crow got to his feet and trudged over to his fallen runner, "I got too much...too mu... agh!" he tried to kneel next to his runner, and ended up falling down on top of it, before fighting his way back up,"-to fight for! I owe it to the kids. And that means _you're gonna pay!_"

Greiger smirked, "Well I'd like to see _you_ try and collect!"

"...But your... runner..."

"Is gonna be just fine, Yusei, trust me. It might be down..."

Crow pulled up a panel on his runner and toggled something; the engine revved in response, "...But it's not out!" the runner pushed itself up on one of its wing-flaps, pealed out, zoomed away then arced back, stopping at Crow's side, as he stood up again. The screen flickered back on.

"How touching, Crow," Greiger mocked, "but I would've stayed down if I were you!"

Crow settled back onto his runner and looked over his shoulder, "Well lucky for my friends, you're _not_ me, Greiger! Shall we?" he kept going and greiger followed.

"Yes we shall!" Greiger then wondered, 'I thought you would've given up by now, Crow. But I should've known you would never back down since you, like me, are fighting for the memories of our families and friends. Although we grew up in different parts of the world, we both shared a common goal. Like you, I hoped that dueling would provide an out to the life that had been dealt to my friends and family. I believed that if I shared my knowledge of dueling with those close to me, someday their dreams of a better life would come true. But because of Goodwin, their dreams vanished along with their home!' "I place one card face-down! Your move!" Greiger concluded as his reversed card appeared on the track before vanishing.

But when Crow tried to draw, he felt a pain shoot through the left side of his body. 'Move? I can barely breathe! I think that fall damaged more than just my runner. But before I take care of myself, I gotta take care of Greiger!' "Looks like I'm up!" he drew his next card, 'But I might not be for long, unless I figure out a way to take out his Flying Fortress SKYFIRE. 'Cause with the shape I'm in right now? If it attacks me again, I might not be able to keep fighting this fight.' "I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

"Is that all?" Greiger said as he drew started his next turn, "Looks like 'someone's' too scared to attack."

"Too scared to attack? I don't think so! Ya see, why attack when I can let one a' my face-downs destroy all your monsters for me!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Happy hunting, Greiger!" Crow pulled ahead laughing, daring Greiger to try and attack him.

'Little does Crow know that I've always got a backup plan. And I think this is the perfect time to put my little insurance policy into play.' "I send one card in my hand to the graveyard In order to activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's special-ability, which lets me destroy one card on your field! Now which one will it be? How 'bout the one on the left!" SKY FIRE loomed over Crow's runner with turrets ready, "Now, attack!" Crow's left-sided face-down got blown away; it was the trap Fake Feather.

"Oh, so close!" Crow teased, "Now if you attack me, all your monsters are going to be totally annihilated!"

"The only things that're going to be 'annihilated' are the last of your life-points! You have nothing left to protect you except that one face-down and that doesn't scare me for a second! This is the end of the road for you!"

Crow was still smiling, "This is the end of nothing, 'pal'!"

"You cannot stop the inevitable! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, finish Crow off and send him to the Netherworld!" Skyfire launched three rockets, which zoomed behind Crow in formation, but didn't hit him.

"I'm not goin' anywhere! I activate my trap, Blackwing Backslash!" Crow revealed his reverse-card, "And since I have at least 5 Blackwings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all the monsters on your field just like I said it would!" The Blackwings in Crow's graveyard appeared as streams of colored lights of blue, green, purple, red, yellow, and white. They gracefully targeted the rockets, then Skyfire, then Dark Flattop, and sent them all flaming to the ground.

"How could you!"

Crow laughed, "Well, I couldn't have without your help, Greiger."

"So this is all my own doing?"

"That's right, you've got no one to blame but yourself for the situation you're in. Maybe next time you won't underestimate the power of my deck!" The two continued to race onward down the blazing track.

"It's funny you should say that, because that's exactly what I was thinking, when I sent _this _to the graveyard!"

"Sent what to the graveyard?"

Greiger revealed the card he discarded earlier, "A little insurance policy called (1) Darksea Float(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 300)! This allows me to draw one card from my deck," he drew, then played it face-down, "That'll do just fine. Next up, I'll trigger the trap card Contaminated Earth! Due to its effect, because I have two level-5-or-above monsters in my graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal!" a big rock, a small asteroid with a hole through the center, appeared above them. In the hole at the center of the rock, the strange seal of an Earthbound Immortal appeared in midair. Souls leaked from the surface of the rock and flowed into it. The heart started to pulse, showing veins of purple energy, "Yours is a future that will be cloaked in eternal darkness! Now come forth (2) Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua(10/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1600)!" With an almighty roar, a pillar of purple fire erupted, fading to reveal a colossal titan of a whale, jet-black with purple geoglyph signs running across its form. Chacu Challhua gave an almighty roar as it loomed over Crow, glaring down at him with baleful purple eyes of fire (ATK: 2900), "Fortunately for you, because it was summoned by Contaminated Earth, Chacu Challhua can neither attack nor activate its special-ability this turn. So show me what you got!"

"Al-righty, Crow, this is it. I draw!" Crow started his next turn, 'But before I make a move I better assess the situation. Greiger's got more life-points than me and a _giant whale_ protecting 'im. I gotta figure out a way to beach that thing before it swallows my life-points whole!' "I summon, (3) Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain(2/ATK: 500/DEF: 800)!" a shinobi-like raven appeared (ATK: 500).

"If that's all you have to attack with, then perhaps you should pull over and end this duel!" Greiger laughed.

"I'm not stoppin' for anything, ya got that? In fact, I'm comin' straight for ya! Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!" Fane threw a long chain past the giant whale and straight through Greiger.

**Crow: 900 (8)**

**Greiger: 1300 (8)**

"That was quite the move. It's just too bad that it's going to be the _last_ one you ever make!"

"Don't think so! Ya see, it's time for part-two of my attack to take effect!"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean that there was more to that move than meets the eye. Ya see the _real_ purpose of my Blackwing attacking was to switch your whale into DEF mode!" more links of chain burst from mid-air, ensnaring Chacu Challhua in their folds, leading it down into the sea with only its ghostly tail-fin treading the water, "Now that whale of yours couldn't even hurt a _fly_, much less me or my Blackwing! Now I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"It's my move then!" Greiger started his next turn, "Now, you may've stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in ATK mode to deal out damage! My Immortal can't be stopped. I activate Chacu Challhua's special-ability, which means your life-points get hit for half the amount of its DEF points!" Chacu Challhua's dorsal fin surfaced from the road as though it were the surface of the ocean, and swam straight for Crow and his runner.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Crow's runner got thrown off balance; it was a rough ride as Crow struggled to hang on.

**Crow: 100 (9)**

**Greiger: 1300 (9)**

"I summon Darksea Rescue in ATK mode!" two cloaked ghouls reappeared rowing on a raft (ATK: 0), "And next, I activate the trap Basara!" Greiger revealed his reverse-card, "By playing this card I can now release one monster on the field, to destroy a monster whose level is higher! _And_ as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you also lose 800 of your life-points! I release my Darksea Rescue in order to destroy your Fane the Steel Chain!" Darksea Rescue disappeared into the gruesome face of the trap card, and a hungry stream of fire emerged from the card and headed straight for Crow's Blackwing.

"If you don't stop that attack you'll lose, Crow!" Yusei cried.

"I'm on it! I play the trap card Guard Minds, which not only protects me from your Immortal's special-ability, but it also hits you for 500 points of damage!" Crow's revealed trap intercepted Basara with a barrage of mines.

**(CUE: BIRTH)**

Greiger shielded his eyes from the bright explosion. Crow flew out of the cloud of smoke, leaving Greiger in the dust, "This little pest is really starting to get under my skin..."

**Crow: 100 (9)**

**Greiger: 800 (9)**

"My turn!" Crow goes to draw his next card.

_**hikari to kage tabidachi no ame mo "koko" ni modorenaito**_

_**mae dake mitearuki dasu owarinaki sekai de kimi o sagasu**_

'Okay, Crow, it all comes down to this. You've only got one trap left in your hand. The odds're against you, but they've _been_ against you your entire life! You _can't_ give up now. You owe it to the kids! It's time to draw a winner. Here goes everything!' he draws and looked at it for a moment, hardly able to believe his eyes, then smiled, "Just what I was hoping for! Now I can go 'n' lay down a face-down, and then summon Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North!" the white snow-bird appeared (ATK: 1200), "Now that I've added a little offense to my field, I think I'll balance it out by adding the defensive abilities of my Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!" Shura returned to the field (DEF: 1200) Next I tune my Blizzard the Far North, Fane the Steel Chain, create a whole 'nother bird-of-prey!"

"_**koko" kara saki ni nani ka matsu to iu? ashita wa "doko" e tadoritsuku?**_

_**modosenai toki no naka umareta imi shiritai**_

_**shinjiru koto no muzukashisa toka mo yatto wakatte kitakedo**_

_**utagau koto nado shiranai mama ni aitai**_

A small cyclone of ice and wind was beaten from Blizzards wings before separating into three synchro-gates, while Shura removed his frame and released his four stars. The two united as Crow chanted:

"Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! (4) Blackfeather - Silverwind the Ascendant(8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2000)!"

_**akenai yoru nado nai sa dareka ga matsu te o nobashite**_

_**akiramena kereba owaranai GO AHEAD!**_

Out of the wind appeared a figure with glowing red eyes, who dispelled the wind with a slash from its long, thin sword. Silverwind the Ascendant, like most Blackwings, was an anthropoid monster, armored in a very impressive array of gray and black feathers, ornate gold boots, and of course a beaked mask (ATK: 2800).

_**hikari to kage meguri awa se umare deta kanashimi no BIRTH**_

_**taorete mo tachiagatte owarinaki sekai de**_

_**oboeteru yo oboeteru yo deau tame umarete kita**_

_**mada minu asa kimi no koe sore dake o mune ni kizamikomu**_

"That's quite the beast," Greiger admitted, "It's just too bad my Immortal's special-ability, will be keeping your Silverwind on the sidelines!"

"Fine by me! Because that allows me to counter _your_ move with a special ability of my own! Since my feathered-friend couldn't battle this turn, I can now destroy up to 2 monsters whose DEF points are less than Silverwind's ATK points!"

_**ieru koto nai itami shoikonde hiroi machi no katasumi de**_

_**kidzukanai uchi ni kimi to surechigau doko ka de**_

_**karenai namida wa nai sa tsugi no machi de kitto aeru**_

_**shinji renai yume wa kanawanai GO AHEAD!**_

Greiger gasped, "Then that means...!"

"Your Immortal's history! And this shadow-duel is about to come to an end! Go, Perfect Storm!"

_**hikari sashita yami no soko de kokoro ga tada toikakeru**_

_**jibun jishin darena no ka kioku o tabi shi teru**_

_**kikoeteru yo kikoeteru yo onaji sora kimi mo mi teru**_

_**so shinjite ikite yuku meguri au kiseki ni michibika reru**_

Crow was about to order the effect, but was stopped by something as he looked up at Chacu Challhua's face.

(Pause)

"Please, help!"

"You mustn't do this!"

As he looked up, he saw the images of two children (a boy and a girl) appear upon the Immortal's flesh, both of whom bore a close resemblance to Greiger! "Who're _they_?"

"Please, help us get back to our village!" they cried.

"Whaddayou mean, 'village'!"

"Enough stalling, Crow!" Greiger demanded, "If you're not gonna finish your move, then allow _me_ to!"

"But...don't you see those kids up there?"

"All I see is the finish line, Crow!"

"But Greiger-"

"But nothing!"

"There's kids up there!" Yusei yelled, "Please, just look for yourself!"

"_Fine_, Yusei!" The Dark Signer did so, and gave a gasp of shock as he saw not only his siblings, but his entire village's population upon the Earthbound Immortal! "How can this... how can this be?" he gasped, "Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?"

"So he knows them?" Crow asked.

"There's only one way to be certain..." Yusei said before turning to Greiger, "Greiger, is that your family?"

"I'm sure of it now! The people trapped inside this Earthbound Immortal are my brother, and sister, and people from my village!" Greiger growled, "That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this... it was the _Dark Signers_ who took everything away from me!"

"So it's the Dark Signers who are responsible..." Yusei whispered.

"Yes. And here I was blaming you and Goodwin..."

Greiger decelerated with Yusei falling back with him, "Greiger! Now that you figured out the truth you have to stop this duel!"

Greiger opened his eyes; the space around his irises was white again."Yusei. I'm sorry. I'll forfeit this duel so that-" Greiger stopped in mid-sentence when his whale mark glowed and reacted.

"You'll forfeit nothing!" a Dark Voice echoed, "This is nothing but a Signer trick. _They_ are your true enemy! Show no mercy! And send them _all_ to the Netherworld!" Greiger's eyes then glowed with violet light, the markings on his body shining as well as he gave a wicked grin. His veins pulsed as he gripped the accelerator and roared forward.

"Greiger!" Yusei called, worried.

(Resume)

_**ieru koto nai itami shoikonde hiroi machi no katasumi de**_

_**kidzukanai uchi ni kimi to surechigau doko ka de**_

_**karenai namida wa nai sa tsugi no machi de kitto aeru**_

_**shinji renai yume wa kanawanai GO AHEAD!**_

"I'm afraid your trickery will not stop me from sending you and those loyal to you to the Netherworld!" Greiger declared, before he groaned and the purple light faded, "Rrgh... get out of my head, whoever you are! Please, Crow... you must... end this duel, right away! It's the only way to release my family and friends... from their prison...!"

"Are you sure?"

He cried as the purple light returned, "Not exactly! In fact it might be best if _I_ end this duel right away! My turn!" the possessed Dark Signer drew his next card and snickered.

_**hikari sashita yami no soko de kokoro ga tada toikakeru**_

_**jibun jishin darena no ka kioku o tabi shi teru**_

_**kikoeteru yo kikoeteru yo onaji sora kimi mo mi teru**_

_**so shinjite ikite yuku meguri au kiseki ni michibika reru**_

"I switch Chacu Challhua into ATK mode!"

"You'd better be careful with Greiger!" Yusei cried, "He isn't gonna hold _anything_ back!"

"That's right, Crow! Now... Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack!" The whale dove down on Crow, ready to swallow him into the great abyss...

_**sonzai sae shira rezu sekai wa mawari tsudzukeru**_

_**dakedo ima wa deai o shinjite mitai**_

"Don't give up! You can end this duel, I know that you can!"

"...He's right, I can...!" Crow exclaimed, 'And I will! Greiger's beast might not be affected by my traps or spells, but his own are a different story!"

"This shadow duel is over!" Greiger laughed.

"It will be, once I activate Parasite Mind!" Crow announced as he reveled his reverse-card.

_**hikari to kage meguri awa se umare deta kanashimi no BIRTH**_

_**taorete mo tachiagatte owarinaki sekai de**_

"With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field, and activate its effect! And the trap card I'm gonna be using is Basara! Now I know you're familiar with how this card works, and I know you know the damage it can dish out, but I bet you never knew that your own card was gonna be your Immortal's undoing! So by releasing my level-8 Silverwind, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!" as soon as Parasitic Mind's artwork changed to mimic that of Basura's, Silverwind was launched with a veil of burning fire following him.

_**oboeteru yo oboeteru yo deau tame umarete kita**_

_**mada minu asa kimi no koe sore dake o mune ni kizamikomu**_

With an eagle's screech, he drew his sword and pierced through Chacu Challhua. The great whale reared back and keeled over, many souls gushing like blood. The villagers cry out as they were all sucked toward the wound. Chacu Challhua dramatically collapsed and dove beneath the water under the track and swam right into the bridge support before the beast disintegrated.

_**aruki dasu**_

Buildings lean dangerously to the side and the duelists weathered the earthquake. Greiger was oblivious as the thing possessing him roared and screams its fury before leaving his body.

**Crow: 100 (11)**

**Greiger: 0 (11)**

Greiger rode up suddenly and knocked Crow and his runner flying. Crow landed, skidding hard to the side and yelling, as the huge chunk of concrete hits the ground. Crow sat there catching his breath for a moment, then realized that Greiger was not there. He climbed off his runner and ran toward the fallen concrete, with Yusei jumped the pile of debris on his bike, hurrying to join him. There sat Greiger, halfway buried in rubble, and from the looks of it barely alive. One of the two horns was cracked off his helmet, his visor was halfway gone, and part of his helmet was missing entirely. Crow and Yusei kneel on either side.

"Greiger, are you okay?"

The broken and battered form of the Dark Signer, who looked up at them with a groan of pain, "I'm fine... And Crow... you're safe..."

"Why'd'ja do that?" Crow cried, "Why did you risk your life for me?"

"Because..." Greiger winched, "You risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland. You must continue to fight the Dark Signers... Stay strong and save your family."

"You can count on it, Greiger," Crow replied sincerely with tears in his eyes.

Greiger turned to Yusei, "Yusei... Thank you for helping me see the truth. You freed me of the darkness... that was... gripping my heart."

"Of course."

"Yusei...! The Signers must stick together. It's the only way... you will defeat the darkness!" He reached up to Yusei with the hand that was not buried. Yusei gripped it with both of his. Greiger closed his eyes, beginning to turn gray like the concrete around him. He began to disappear, as little black specks float upward from where he lies.

"We won't let you down!" Crow cried, "We promise!"

"Crow's right...! We won't stop until... the darkness is defeated!"

Later, Margaret and the twins, along with Trudge, were searching around the ruined city. After the purple fire died, they were able to travel further.

"We were looking all over and we still can't find Yusei!" Leo said.

"I hope he's okay," prayed Luna.

"Wait, look over there! Is that..." Margaret spotted something moving in front of them. When the car stopped, they saw something moving into the headlights. Yusei stopped in front of them with Crow beside him.

"Crow!" Margaret hopped off the car and ran towards them, "You were the one inside that geoglyph? Are you alright?"

"Crow eventually gave a toothy grin and a thumbs up, "I'm fine; just a little banged up."

Margaret sighed. He was glad he was alright. After a moment's rest, they exited the abandoned city.

"So... is Kalin next, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yes. We have some unfinished business to attend to." Yusei gripped his accelerator and took off. Everyone else left after him except for Crow and Margaret, the former stopping her from entering the truck.

"Just a minute, Magic. I need to show you something first..."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(****1) Darksea Float**

**Stats: Machine/Effect] Level 1 ATK/0 DEF/300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card on the field is ****destroyed**** by a ****card effect**** and sent to the ****Graveyard****, the owner of this card ****draws**** 1 card. **

**(2) Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua**

**Stats: [Fish/Effect] Level 10 ATK/2900 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: "****Earthbound Immortal****" monsters cannot be ****Summoned**** while this card is ****face-up**** on the ****field****. If there is no face-up ****Field Spell Card**** on the field, the following ****effects**** are ****negated****, and this card is ****destroyed**** during the ****End Phase****: ● This card can ****attack**** your opponent ****directly****. ● This card is unaffected by your opponent's ****Spell**** and ****Trap Cards****. ● Your opponent cannot ****select**** this card as an ****attack target****. ● While this card is in face-up ****Defense Position****, your opponent cannot conduct his/her ****Battle Phase****. Once per ****turn****, you can inflict ****damage**** to your opponent equal to half the ****DEF**** of this card. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used. **

**(3) Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 2 ATK/500 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card can ****attack**** your opponent ****directly****. When this card attacks your opponent directly and inflicts ****Battle Damage**** to your opponent, you can change 1 ****Attack Position****monster**** your opponent ****controls**** to ****Defense Position****. **

**(4) Blackwing-Silverwing the Ascendant **

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Synchro/Effect] Level 8 ATK/1600 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: 1 "****Blackwing****" ****Tuner**** + 2 or more non-Tuner ****monsters****  
When this card is ****Synchro Summoned****, you can ****select**** and ****destroy**** up to 2 ****face-up**** monsters on the ****field**** with ****DEF**** lower than this card's ****ATK****. You cannot conduct your ****Battle Phase**** the ****turn**** you ****activate**** this ****effect****. The next time a "Blackwing" monster you ****control**** would be ****destroyed by battle**** during your opponent's turn, it is not destroyed; this effect only happens once. **

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Silverwind the Ascendant resembles a chevalier, which is a class of membership in a French or Belgian Order of Chivalry or order of merit.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	41. Into the Pits of Desire and Despair

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

While the others were on their way toward the second main generator, Crow and Margaret went back into the abandoned city where the last duel had been.

"Hey, how much longer is this gonna take?" she asked Crow, "It's taking forever!"

"Calm down! We're almost there," they rounded a corner and soon came to a dead-end, where heaps of trash surrounded them, "Now, I know I hid it around here somewhere." he looked around and searched through the trash piles.

"Well, where did you put it?"

"Hold on! I need to figure out where I put it! It's been a while. I need to get my bearings here... Wait, there it is!" Crow stopped at one of the piles and tossed aside the trash, until all that was left was a large mass covered over a dirty white sheet. When he pulled off the veil, there was a duel-runner sitting there.

Margeret silently gasped in awe at the motorcycle, "Is that..." the runner had a post-sleek violet frame which arched at the ends, with gold trims hooping throughout. the nose-plate in front of the console was equipped with two golden semi-arches that surrounded the handlebars. The turbo-boosters at the rear followed the same design.

"Yep, made especially for you! Sure it can't fly or anything, but it's still enough to get you around, right?" Crow tossed Margaret a duel-runner helmet, which followed the same design as the runner itself.

"I-I don't know what to say!"

"How 'bout you start with, 'Let's have a turbo-duel to break 'er in!"

"But... but I don't have any speed-spells. You need speed-spells to have a turbo-duel, right!"

"You do now!" Crow handed her a few spare speed-spell cards, "Now let's get to it so we can catch up with Yusei and the others!"

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 40: Into the Pits of Desire and Despair  
**

* * *

Xiki Nomura had no idea where she was going. All she knew was that she was being lead through the thick darkness. She dared not utter a single word as she followed her captors footsteps in front of her. Eventually, the footsteps stopped, and so did she.

"Welcome to the first step of your new life," the room suddenly revealed itself as it lit from below. Xiki looked around to find herself in the middle of a large four-way crossroad.

"Where is this place?" she demanded, "Where have you taken me?"

"This is where your new chapter begins," Gabriella said, "When you leave this place, you will re-enter this world as one of us; you will become a Dark Signer!"

"What makes you think I want to join you?"

"Oh, please, like you even have a choice; when your only option is prison."

Xiki cringed at the Dark Signer's truthful words. Between what would happen to her here and in the Facility, she at least knows what people would do to her in the facility. But here... "And what's supposed to happen to me if I join? Could it be any worse?"

"Would you care to find out?" Gabriella pushed a duel-disk on the floor with her feet and skid it across to Xiki, "Your cards are all in there; just prove to me that you're worthy of joining our cause, that you can handle the power offered by the Netherworld itself...! Or would you rather let Sector Security put you in a cage like a domesticated mutt you're becoming."

That was when something gave way inside Xiki. For as long as she had remembered, it was her very name that struck fear in the underworld slums of New Domino. The scum crawling there looked to her for protection. And in return they pledge their loyalty; mind, body and soul. She was a queen whose subjects have abandoned any and all hope to ascend to a better life, whose only purpose is to worship the filthy ground she walks upon.

But now she was being talked down upon by someone she thought was a do-gooding coward. She was dragged down here just to taunt her! Such a sharp tongue just makes her want to rush over there and rip out her throat with her teeth! But she will make sure to put that woman in her place...

"You made a big mistake..." the Twilight Duelist picked up her duel-disk and equipped it onto herself.

"I was hoping you would say that," Gabriella turned on her own duel-disk and both players drew their starting hand.

"DUEL"

**Gabriella: 8000**

**Xiki: 8000**

"You're gonna regret ever messing with me!" Xiki growled as she drew her sixth card, "I summon Twilight Fiend in DEF mode!" the pale-skinned, obsidian-marrowed pseudo-archfiend appeared (DEF: 1000), "Next I place a card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared, "It's your turn!"

"And I plan to make the best of it," Gabriella drew her next card, "I summon (5D's)(1) Lustsworn Elf(4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 800) to the field," the monster in question wore a lime-green cloak that showed off her dark skin, which was barely covered by just a silk bra and short loincloth. In her hands she held a leather whip. A silver headdress rested atop of her head. She appeared to look like the Mystical Elf, only a bit epileptic (ATK: 2000), "Next I'll place two cards face-down. That ends my turn!"

'What? She didn't even try to attack?' Xiki wondered, 'And with a monster with 2000 ATK points?'

"Since I'm feel in a good today, I won't attack at any time during the duel."

The Twilight Duelist did not believe what she just heard. Is that woman mocking her? "Are you kidding me?"

"There's more than one way to skin a cat, Xiki," the Dark Signer smirked, "or in this case, a little doggy like you."

"You'll be sorry for that!" Xiki snapped as she drew her next card, "I summon the tuner Twilight Knight!" the black knight appeared (ATK: 1600), now I tune him along with Twilight Field to synchro-summon Light-End Dragon!" the two monsters combined as Xiki chanted:

"The sparkles of light are the eight twilights! Light is virtue, enriched by unity! Synchro-Summon! Imbredded from the light, Light-End Dragon!"

The six-winged white dragon appeared from the synchro-summon (ATK: 2600), "Light-End, attack that Lustsworn Elf!" the dragon reared its head as its maw was filled with a bright source of energy, "And when my dragon attacks, its special-ability then activated, decreasing the ATK power of monster targeted at the cost of 500 of its own!"

Lustsworn Elf: (ATK: 500)

Light-End Dragon: (ATK: 2100)

The dragon fired a stream of white energy directly at its target. But the target in question was ready and leap out of the way. She brought out her whip in mid-air and made a few lashes in the open air near the dragon. When the attack was done and the Elf landed, it was only a matter of time before the dragon was sliced into pieces and was destroyed. "What just happened?"

"You didn't think I would leave my field ill-prepared, do you?" Gabriella revealed one of her reverse-cards, "So I had my Prideful Roar trap ready just for the occasion. And just in case you forgot how this card works, I just need to pay a small price in the difference between the monsters battling, and mine would always be 300 points ahead of yours!"

**Gabriella: 6400**

**Xiki: 7700**

"Oh, and before I forget, Lustsworn Elf's effect activates whenever she battles in ATK position; that allows me to discard one card from my hand. And the card I removed just happens to be Lustsworn Nurturer, which grants me 1000 points when sent to the graveyard."

**Gabriella: 7400**

**Xiki: 7700**

"Now in case I'm forgetting, it's still your turn, isn't it?"

Xiki growled, "I end my turn..."

"Then it's my move," Gabriella started her next turn, "I think I'll activate Pot of Greed, to draw two more cards from my hand. Next I'll summon Lustsworn Harpe in DEF mode," the small Lustsworn hatchling appeared (DEF: 600), "And while I'm at it, I'll send one card from my hand to the graveyard to special-summon Lustsworn Lamm, whom I also place in DEF mode," a tired-looking lamb-girl appeared alongside Harpe (DEF: 700), "That'll do for now."

"It's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "I set a monster in DEF mode!" a reversed monster appeared, "I end my turn!"

"Nothing to attack this time?" Gabriella asked as she drew her next card, "I guess that saves me a bit of trouble. I end my turn with a face-down card."

"Then it's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "I release my face-down card to set another in DEF mode. That ends my turn!"

"It's my turn now," Gabriella drew her next card, "I think I'll pass for now."

"It's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Star Blast! By paying 500 life-points, I can decrease the level of one of the monsters in my hand by 1! That gives my the chance to summon the Sphere of Chaos!" a sphere of black metal with several glowing orbs appeared (ATK: 1600), "And it's about to go on the attack on your monsters!"

"That would be the case, if only I didn't have this!" when Gabriella flipped one of her reverse-cards, a loud roar echoed across the room, "With Threatening Roar I can easily skip your turn's battle-phase. In other words, your monsters can't attack this turn."

Xiki growled lowly, "Then I'll end my turn at that!"

**Gabriella: 7400**

**Xiki: 7200**

"Very well," Gabriella drew her next card, "First things first; I activate the trap known as Destructive Draw. When this continuous-trap is in play, while I have no cards in my hand, I can drew two cards instead of just one. But let's worry about that later; It's been three turns since I called out my Harpe and my Lamm to the field. Now it's time for them to really have some fun! By releasing Lustsworn Lamm and Lustsworn Harpe, they evolve into Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet and Lustsworn Herald of Lust-Lilith!" flames burst around the young monsters before they were converted into their adult forms (DEF: 2600) (DEF: 2300), "Next, I sacrifice my Lustsworn Elf and summon out my (5D's)(2) Lustsworn Golem(6/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2450) in DEF mode," the Elf disappeared and was replaced by a woman with an opposite complexion, very pale in comparison. A thick shell of black stone covered her wrists, lower legs and her crouch. A dark-brown top covered her chest. She had black hair and black eyes that gave a blank expression. She was bent down on one knee in her battle position (DEF: 2450).

"What's with all this defense?" Xiki wondered, "Are you going to hide behind a bunch of monsters this entire time?"

Gabriella smiled, "Maybe. I place one card face-down and end my turn. And then the effect of Destructive Draw activates, which requires a price of 700 life-points to stay in use, not that I have any option..."

**Gabriella: 6700**

**Xiki: 7200**

"If that card forces you to lose life-points then you should've waited until you actually needed it; but you had to show off by playing it!"

"Yes I should have, but I think I'll give you a little leeway, so you could have a better chance of winning."

Xiki became frustrated, "I am not a child! You think I can't do this on my own?" she then drew her next card, "I summon the tuner-monster Chaos-End Master in ATK mode!" the white winged warrior appeared next to the Sphere of Chaos (ATK: 1500), "And I use them both to synchro-summon my Dark-End Dragon!" the two monsters combined as Xiki chanted:

"The shrouds of darkness are the eight twilights! Darkness is power, corrupted by solitude! Synchro-Summon! Spawned from the darkness, Dark-End Dragon!"

The ferocious black dragon appeared (ATK: 2600), "And it's about to ravage every one of your monsters and then some! And it's gonna start with that Golem of yours!" the dragon fired a stream of black energy from its maw.

"I activate a face-down I've been saving, the Shrink magic card," Gabriella flipped her reverse-card, "That means the ATK power of your dragon is halved (ATK: 1300)," the golem clapped her hands and then pressed them to the ground. Lightning coursed before a large wall of black rock erupted from the ground, intercepting Dark-End's attack, "And did I forget to mention, any battle-damage caused by Lustsworn Golem is doubled." the blast ricocheted in different directions, all fractions being sent back towards the Twilight Duelist.

**Gabriella: 6700**

**Xiki: 4900**

"I'm not through yet!" Xiki grunted as she brushed off the attack, "My dragon has a special ability that take any monster off the field at the cost of 500 ATK points! And that annoying golem will be the first to feel its wrath!" a black fog spewed from Dark-End's maw and consumed the golem.

But the loss of one of her monster just did not seem to faze her and just smirked, "So much power. I was wondering when you were going to try harder..."

"You haven't seen anything yet!" a reverse-card appeared, "I place a card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn," Gabriella drew her next card, "And with the effect of Destructive Draw, I can draw one additional card," she drew once more, "I think I'll give your dragon a little something for his excellent performance. I activate the spell card Axe of Fools and equip it onto the Dark-End Dragon," a shiny object twirled from Gabriella's card before it attached itself onto the dragon. Dark-End Dragon now had a steel axe with a golden emblem embedded on its chest."

"What does this spell card do?" Xiki wondered, "And why give it to my monster?"

"Well, for one, it gives your dragon 1000 ATK points, as well as the power to negate that pesky effect of his. I'm sure you can do the math, can you?"

Dark-End Dragon: (ATK: 3600)

"And there's one more thing that I think you should know. As long as that equip-spell is in play, at the start of each of my standby-phases, you take 1000 points of damage," Gabriella's smile grew wider as Xiki growled, "But for now I'll place one card face-down, and let Destructive Draw take effect."

**Gabriella: 6000**

**Xiki: 4900**

"It's my turn now!" Xiki drew her next card; when she took a glance at it, she gave a sly grin, "You're gonna regret powering up my dragon! I equip my Dark-End Dragon with Big-Bang Shot, giving him 400 extra ATK points!" a burning aura surrounded the dragon as it roared with vigor (ATK: 4000), "And the best part is when he attacks a weaker monster in DEF mode, he can deal the difference as damage to your life-points! Now go! Attack that Lustsworn Lilith with Black Stream of Shadows!" the dragon fired another dose of black energy.

"I activate my trap card, Fairy Box!" when Gabriella revealed her face-down, the dragon's breath was countered by a giant box that enveloped her two monsters, "And here's how it works: I get to flip a coin and call it. And if I call it right..." she fiddled with a small coin she had in her hand, "It won't end good for you; now heads up!" she tossed the coun in the air and waited for it to come down, letting it hit the floor. The coin rolled for a while until it finally landed flat on its tail, "It's heads! I guess that means your monsters ATK power is dropped to zero for the turn," with Xiki's dragon weakened, Lilith slipped out through one of the holes in the box and stood in mid-air, and emitted a loud screech. Even with her ears shut tight, Xiki could not escape the sonics piercing her eardrums.

**Gabriella: 6000**

**Xiki: 2600**

"You'll pay for that!" Xiki roared.

"I would love to see you try, little dog," Gabriella taunted.

"I place one more card face-down! That ends my turn!"

"And begins mine," Gabriella drew her next card, "First things first: I draw another card thanks to Destructive Draw," she drew another card, "Next, you take 500 points of damage due to Axe of Fools you take 500 points of damage." a wicked red aura surrounded Xiki as she felt more of her life force being tken.

**Gabriella: 6000**

**Xiki: 2100**

"And finally Fairy Box. And although I have to pay 500 life-points to keep Fairy Box on the field, I think I'll just toss it aside..." the Fairy Box disappeared.

"Now I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn, which triggers the effect of Destructive Draw, draining 700 points from my life-points."

**Gabriella: 5300**

**Xiki: 2100**

"It's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Light-End Dragon!" the face-down trap re-summoned the light dragon (ATK: 2600), "And first thing she'll do is attack your Lustsworn Lilith! Go, Burst Stream of Light!" the Light-End Dragon fired a beam of light.

"I activate the trap card D2 Shield," Gabriella revealed her reverse-card, "And once activated, one of my monsters receive double the DEF (DEF: 4600). I guess you failed once again." Lilith was able to create a gust of wind from a single beat of her wings, which deflected the dragon's attack and sent it back to its master.

**Gabriella: 5300**

**Xiki: 100**

"I'm not through yet!" Xiki growled through the pain, "Dark-End, eliminate that Baphomet! Give her an eternal slumber!" the black dragon obeyed and fired at the Herald of Sloth.

"I activate my second face-down, Half-Shut," Gabriella revealed her reversed quick-play, "And by halving her ATK points, Baphomet can't be destroyed in battle this turn." a small barrier appeared around the sleeping demon and deflected the attack from her. It was amazing ho the noise did not awake her. The remaining energy passed around the barrier and rushed directly toward the dark duelist. The mass force knocked Gabriella across the floor.

**Gabriella: 3900**

**Xiki: 100**

Xiki panted heavily staring at her opponent's body sprawled on the ground, concealed beneath her black robes. The Twilight Duelist could barely restrain the low snarls that would occasionally escape through her barred teeth. She did not take her eyes off of her as Gabriella slowly brought herself about off the floor; scattered strands of sickly acid-green hair over her face. What had really sickened her was the fact that the Dark Signer had just wiped a small rivlet of black blood from the corner of her mouth with her tongue, and all with her trademarked cold smile. "Ooh, that was just the reaction I was hoping for..."

"What?" Xiki snarled.

"You have everything I've been looking for! Your rage would make you the perfect guard-dog I would just love to get my hands on!"

"Why do you constantly have to compare me to some filthy animal?" Xiki snapped.

"Oh, but that's exactly what you are, my little doggy," Gabriella stated, enjoying the way Xiki was responding to her stinging taunts, "Sure, your dueling's a bit rough around the edges, but you just need a little bit of pressure. You need a reason to fight with all your power. All you need was to be forced into a corner; and like any cornered animal..., you lash out with all your fury."

Xiki did not know what to make of Gabriella's words now. From what she was just told it was almost as if she began to receive praise. Either way, she would not allow herself to fall victim to any more or the Dark Signer's mind-games, "It's still my turn! I release Light-End Dragon and Dark-End Dragon to advance-summon Light and Darkness Dragon!" both dragons' bodies were reduced to dark and light energies respectively and swirled together into one. It created a portal that released the black-and-white dragon (ATK: 2800), "I don't care what you have to offer, I'm not about to join a bunch of circus-freaks! Soon as I win this I'm leaving; and you can't stop me!"

"I didn't recall you being given a choice," Gabriella scolded, "And besides, it's not like you were planing to run back to your mommy and daddy."

Xiki's eye widened and her lips quivered, "Y-you had better watch your mouth!"

But Gabriella continued, "You used to have it all, Xiki; you lived in a beautiful house in the upperclassman districts of New Domino City. You had two loving parents who gave you everything you ever needed. It's piratically every girl's dream come true. I wish I had parents, that I had a beautiful house to live in. But apparently it's true when they say that too much of a good thing is bad for you. You suddenly blew up and decided to leave all of that behind you, even the parents who raised you."

"My parents only wanted a daughter who's prissy and perfect!" Xiki shrieked, "I tried my best to please them but I just don't ct it! So I did them am favor and left!"

"Oh, that's right. You've been trying to be the 'Ideal Daughter' for them. But you couldn't handle a little stress and run away from the whole thing. You're no better than a stray dog scrapping to get by."

"Are we gonna duel or are you gonna lecture me all day?"

"...I'm guessing that you're waiting for me to make a move; very well," Gabriella drew her next two cards, "Your dragon may be powerful, but it has the greatest weakness. I activate the effect of Level Eater from my graveyard. By downgrading a monster on my field by one, I can summon Level Eater to the field." as Baphomet's level was lowered (Lvl: 6), a small portal appeared.

"Light and Darkness Dragon's ability activates!" Xiki announced, "Whenever a monster's special-ability is activated, my dragon sacrifices 500 of its ATK and DEF points to negate it!" the portal disappeared.

Light and Darkness Dragon: (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1900)

"You forgot one thing, Xiki. My Level Eater is still in the graveyard, so I can play its ability again and again every time after your dragon's effect activates. And all it would cost me is a few of my monsters' levels." the process repeated over and over until a red ladybug with a star on its shell appeared (DEF: 0).

Lustsworn Herald of Sloth-Baphomet: (Lvl: 4)

Lustsworn Herald of Lust-Lilith: (Lvl: 5)

Light and Darkness Dragon: (ATK: 800/DEF: 400)

"And now your dragon is as weak a you are. I'll play one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "That ends my turn."

**Gabriella: 3200**

**Xiki: 100**

"Then it's my move!" Xiki drew her next card, "First I activate the spell Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards from my deck! Next I activate the spell Double Summon, which in case you don't know, allows me to summon twice this turn! And through this spell, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse..." a knight in spined-blue armor appeared (ATK: 1700), "And finally use this monster's double-tribute effect to summon (3) Felgrand Dragon(8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)!" the warrior disappeared and was replaced by a large dragon with shiny golden scales (ATK: 2800), "Finally, I place Light and Darkness Dragon in DEF mode!" the dragon furled itself under its wings (DEF: 400), "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn now," Gabriella drew her next 2 cards, "I activate the spell card Painful Choice. This allows me to select any five cards in my deck and show them to my opponent. Then my opponent is allowed to select one of those cards I can add to my hand, while the others are sent to the graveyard. And here are the cards I have selected..." five cards appeared before Xiki as followed:

Sloth Fragrance

Envy Fragrance

Greed Fragrance

Lust Fragrance

Card Destruction

Xiki studied the five cards, as she has never seen most of them before. Card Destruction seems to be the least threatening. She does not have anything important saved in her hand, so it would not matter if that card would be used. However, those other four cards seemed to be useful to Gabriella. So why put them at risk by painful choice when she can draw them she has the chance? What is her main objective?

One step at a time. Xiki would have to worry about those cards later on in the duel. For now they would be out of Gabriella's reach as well, "I choose Card Destruction!"

The spell card was placed into Gabriella's hand while the remaining cards were sent to the graveyard, "Why thank you. This would prove quite useful to me; especially when I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot," both players drew three times, "Now I activate the card you gave me, Card Destruction. Now we both discard our entire hand and then draw the same number of cards," the two duelists did as instructed, "And now, I activate yet another spell card, Dark Hole. And you know what that means: every monster on the field is instantly destroyed," a black vortex appeared overhead and expanded the dueling-field. Every monster was pulled in and crushed by its gravitational field, before vanishing.

"You just triggered Light and Darkness Dragon's special-ability!" Xiki said, "Whenever it's destroyed, all of my cards may be destroyed, but I also get to summon a monster that's in my graveyard, like my Felgrand Dragon!" the golden-scaled dragon returned (ATK: 2800), "And as for Felgrand's special-ability, he gains even more power from another monster in my graveyard, to atune of 200 ATK points per level. And I select my level-8 Light of Darkness Dragon!" a faint ghostly image of the black-and-white dragon briefly appeared over Felgrand Dragon as it powered up (ATK: 4400), "Now I have the strongest monster on the field once again!"

"Yes, I could see that," the Dark Signer purred, "Let's see you lash out at me one last time, little doggy."

"You're going to regret saying that!" Xiki started her last turn, "No one ever insults me and gets away with it! Especially when they think I'm stupid enough to follow a bunch of circus freaks like you! Felgrand Dragon, atta-" Xiki's command froze in place as well as her body. She soon felt her self weaken, her bones feeling like gelatin. She could no longer stand and then dropped to her knees. Her vision was obscured by a rising haze glowing in all colors of the rainbow. It carried a scent that Xiki could not forget about. It was as if this scent was actually clouding her mind.

Suddenly two shadows appeared in front of Xiki from afar. They slowly began to reveal themselves even through the fog. Xiki's eyes widened as she took a good look at the two figures...

"Mama...Papa.."

Two people, a man and woman, stood in front of her. They were indeed Xiki's mother and father. Her heart pounded just from them appearing before her after all this time. Xiki had soon found the strength to erect herself to her feet and moved forward. She had her arms slowly outstretched as she approached them one foot at a time. Closer and closer she moved, she could actually see the warm smiles on her parents' face.

Xiki stumbled over but was able to clamp her arms around the woman's waist that was her mother. Her heart melted from the warmth of her mother's thighs against her face. She had not realized until now, but she had really missed her parent's affection. It was now a wonder why she was so worried about being the 'perfect daughter'. The loved Xiki just for being Xiki Nomura. And that's all she needed to be.

"Hmm hm-hm. I just can't get enough!" Gabriella could not stop herself from snickering as she continued to watch her opponent Xiki, who was slouching on her knees hugging herself. It was just too much to restrain herself to see her in such an embarrassing position. Xiki's mind was currently drowning in an world of delusion. She was given not the loving parents she had wanted back so badly; no, it was nothing but false hope, an illusion created by her deepest desire.

Gabriella briefly turned from her entertainment and looked at the cause of Xiki's bottomless delusion. Her lips curved as she dared make out the very trap card's name, "Lilith Temptation," those two words were like honey on her tongue, "I still can't believe that a single card could bring an opponent sniveling on their knees. All they could think about is a world that the always longed for, where their deepest desires become their dream come true. Even this stray little dog is experiencing bliss beyond her wildest imagination," her glance skipped toward another card face-down on her duel-disk, "Now to add some terror into the mix..." she pressed a button and activated her final card...

Xiki felt something moist roll down her neck. She managed to wipe it off but when she looked at it it was a black liquid. It felt as if it was...blood. She found more of the liquid dripping from her mother's dress. And when she looked up, she had really wished that she had not: her eyes, her mouth, even her nostrils; they were all overflowing with rivelets of the black blood. Not only her mother, the same thing happened with her father as well. Xiki stumbled back and scampered back away from the two as more of the black liquid spurted from them. It soon sprayed in massive amounts from not just their ports, their own bodies were melted into black muck and spilled out of their clothes, disappearing into the fog below.

A large object erected from the haze in its place. It was a stone gate created in a gruesome skeleton design. Dark ridged screening was visible in the large spaces under its ghastly skeletal structure. Seven symbols were placed on random spots on the gate, each one a different color and different symbol. One by one they flashed their respective colors. When the final symbol lit, the gats slowly opened, revealing a void of pitch-black. More of the black substance spilled through the gateway and crept forward to Xiki's direction. She inched back further to distance herself from it. But she was soon immobilized when she felt something grab her ankle under the fog, gripping her like a vice. The same thing eventually happened when a pair of black tendrils came out of the fog an ensnared each of Xiki's limbs. Now even more powerless she was now being dragged back towards the gate. Xiki fought hard to remove her bandages, as to succeed by ripping off one of the tendrils on her limbs. But that only alerted the gate to shoot out many more tentacles to ensnare her. Xiki soon found herself wrapped in many black tendril, completely immobilized saved for her right arm. She began to claw at the unseen ground trying to get some sort of hold. Whatever pulling her to the gate was waiting for her, and she was to frightened to find out what it is. But despite all her strength she just kept coming closer and closer toward the gate. And just when she was about to lose hope a hand reached out and grabbed Xiki's, preventing the tendrils from pulling her any closer. Xiki looked up and saw that it was Gabriella who was holding her. Although her expression was unchanged; an incarnation wicked manipulation.

"Long ago there was a beautiful princess who once lived in a fantastic kingdom. She had two loving parents, dozens of willing servants, and all the possessions she ever wanted. But the one thing she longs for the most is to be the perfect daughter for her two mommy and daddy. So she spent day after day practicing manners and etiquette. But one day, the stress of her constant crusade finally became too much. And instead of being the daughter their parents wanted, she became a beast, and animal. Her rebellious behavior had her exiled from the kingdom by her own parents. And from that day forward, she became a lone wolf," Gabriella moved her face closer to Xiki's, peering into the Twilight Duelist's transparent irises as she continued, "With her pack she hides in the shadows and terrorizes those unfortunate enough to wander from the safety of their kingdom. One day a young man was walking back home to his daughter; and he was unlucky enough to travel though the forest at night. He was spirited away just as the others and taken to the underground lair where the Wolf would torture her captives before killing them. But as the Wolf had not expected, the man could not be easily broken, and have manage to escape her fangs. And to make matters worse he managed to bring the entire village back with him. They raided her lair and captured the Wolf's pack, and finally scorched the lair to a pit of ashes. It was because of that man the Lone Wolf was left with nothing. And from then on she was forced to wander in the darkness of the forest, hiding in fear of the people who would always hunt her down."

As soon as Gabriella was finished, her cruel smile was the last thing she saw before darkness blinded her and she felt herself being dragged back towards the gate, even feeling Gabriella's grip slip away, "You had the perfect life just to throw it away. And now, you're just a stray who has lost her way. And now you will be damned to wander in total darkness, forever looking for a home you will never, ever deserve," Xiki's whimpered for Gabriella to come save her from the unknown terrors that wait for her behind the gate. The black bindings were removed from her eyes just in time to see the doors closing straight in front of her. Her fear intensified to major heights as she could see Gabriella kneeling to her at the other side. Her whimpers became muffled cries as the Dark Signer waved goodbye to her. The binds from Xiki's mouth were removed for Xiki who hopelessly reached out the the person she abandoned, eliciting a spine-chilling scream as the gate finally closed in front of her.

"Have fun, Xiki, my little stray puppy."

* * *

The sound of engines tore through the silence of Satellite. Two vehicles zoom off a steep hill and drove through the area. Crow was riding on his Blackbird while Margaret rode on her new Sorceress Speed.

"Remember, Magic, in a turbo-duel, the only spells we can use are speeds-spells, got it?" Crow said.

"Got it! I'm gonna activate Speed World!" Margaret replied and pressed a button. The the Speed World function enveloped the field.

**Magic: 4000**

**Crow: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn!" Magic drew her first card, "I place 2 cards face-down!" two reverses appeared beside her runner before vanishing, "Then I place a monster in DEF mode and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Crow drew his next card, "And since there's a monster on your field and not on mine, I can summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn to the field in ATK mode!" his powerful bronze-winged avian appeared next to him (ATK: 2000), "And with a Blackwing on my field, I can special-summon another from my hand, like (4) Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1500)!" the new Blackwing had white wings black feathers with a tail of scarlet hair extended from its head. It held a short curved sword in each hand (ATK: 800), "Now let's see what she's hiding! Sirocco, Attack!" Sirocco swooped in and swiped through Magic's set monster, which was revealed to be Crystal Seer before it was destroyed.

"You just triggered Crystal Seer's flip-effect! Now I get to add 2 cards from the top of my deck; then I pick one to keep and one to place at the bottom of the deck!" Magic picked up two cards and selected one of them, adding the card to her hand while the other returned to the deck.

"Then I'll have Gladius to attack you directly!" the weaker Blackwing flew toward Magic and slashed her with its two swords.

**Magic: 3200 (2)**

**Crow: 4000 (2)**

"Finally I place a card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared, "That ends my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Magic started her turn and looked over her cards, 'Okay, let me think; when it's comes to Blackwings, there'd always be more than one on the field. So I have to shoot those birds down before there are too many I could handle. ...But for now, I'd better have a strong defense.' "I summon Defender, the Magical Warrior in DEF mode!" the blue magician appeared hiding behind his shield (DEF: 2000), "And once summoned, he gains a spell-counter!" the center gem on his shield glowed (CTR: 1), "Next, I activate these 2 face-downs, Pitch-Black Power Stone and Tower of Babel!" Magic revealed her two reverse-cards, and the Power Stone gains 3 spell-counters (CTR: 3), "And since I have at least 2 speed-counters, I can activate the Speed Spell Double Summon, and use its effect to summon Silent Magician LV4 to the field in ATK mode!" the young white-robed magician appeared and floated next to Magic (ATK: 1000), "And because Double Summon counts as any other spell card, Tower of Babel gains a spell-counter of its own (CTR: 1)! Next comes the effect of my Pitch-Black Power Stone! Now I can transfer one of its spell-counters to another card that could use one, like Silent Magician! And for each counter she gains 500 ATK points!" one of the gems on the Silent Magician's robes glowed (ATK: 1500) "Now, Silent Magician, attack Gladius the Midnight Sun with Silent Burning Attack!" Silent Magician fired a ball of white energy from her scepter.

But Gladius stood its ground as he withstood the attack with its crossed twin blades, "Sorry, but in case you forgotten, Gladius can be kept from being destroyed once per turn!" Crow said.

"I place one card face-down! It's your move!"

Crow drew his next card, and triggered Silent Magician's effect (CTR: 2/ATK: 2000), "I activate the Overboost speed-spell, bumping up my speed-counters by 4!"

**Magic: 3200 (3)**

**Crow: 4000 (7)**

And whith another spell activated, another spell-counter was added to Tower of Babel (CTR: 2).

"Next, I activate the speed-spell Accelerator Draw! By removing 6 speed-counters, I can draw 2 new cards!" Crow drew twice more and another spell-counter was added onto Tower of Babel (CTR: 3), as well as Silent Magician (CTR: 3/ATK: 2500), "Next I summon Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!" the cobalt-feathered Blackwing appeared (ATK: 1800), "And since I have a Blackwing on the field, I can special-summon (5) Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn(4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 300) straight from my hand!" the next Blackwing summoned beared resemblance to a Balian garuda statue, as it wore a gold mask over its face. In its hand it wielded a short kris sword (ATK: 1900), "And now I play my face-down card, the trap Delta Crow-Anti Reverse, to destroy every face-down spell-or-trap card you have on the field!"

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card Ice Wall!" Magic revealed her reverse-card and a frosty haze came from out of it, "By sending 1 card from my hand to the grave, the battle-phase is cancelled!"

"Then I'll switch Gladius and Sirocco to DEF mode and sent a card face-down!" Gladius crossed its arms in front of itself while a reverse-card appeared before disappearing, "I end my turn! Which means the aftereffect of Overboost reduces my speed-counters to 1!"

**Magic: 3200 (3)**

**Crow: 4000 (1)**

"It's my turn now!" Magic drew her next card, "I place one card face-down! Next I activate the effect of Pitch-Black Power Stone and transfer another of its counters to Silent Magician (CTR: 4/ATK: 3000)! Now attack Crow's Kris the Crack of Dawn! Silent Burning Attack!" the spellcaster fired another blast at one of the Blackwing monsters!"

"I activate the effect of (6) Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow(3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000) from my hand!" Crow said as he discarded the only card in his hand, "By sending it to the graveyard, any Blackwing monster in battle gets a 1400-ATK-point boost!" Kris rushed into battle and thrust out its sword, deflecting the magician's blast against the edge (ATK: 3300). The Garuda Blackwing slashed at the Silent Magician, but she held her ground deflecting the sword with her staff.

"When a spellcaster on my field engages in battle, Defender's special-ability activates," Magic said, "And just as your Blackwing Kalut helped out Kris the Crack of Dawn, Defender can prevent Silent Magician's destruction by removing a spell-counter on my field!"

Tower of Babel: (CTR: 2)

**Magic: 2900 (4)**

**Crow: 4000 (2)**

"And with that, I'll end my turn!"

"Than it's my move!" Crow started his turn, and Silent Magician obtained her last spell-counter (ATK: 3500), "I switch Sirocco back to ATK position and activate his special-ability; now all my monsters' ATK points!" the Blackwings transferred their power to Sirocco (ATK: 6500), "Next, I remove 1 speed-counter to activate the speed-spell version of the Forbidden Lance quick-play! Now, Sirocco may lose 800 ATK points, but he's now immune to any spell and trap cards thrown his way for this turn (ATK: 5700)! Now atack that Silent Magician!" the avian then charged toward the spellcaster.

"I activate Defender's ability and protect Silent Magician from destruction!" Margaret removed the spell-counter from Defender's shield (CTR: 0). The Silent Magician managed to fend against the Blackwing's attack, but at a cost of Margaret's life-points and speed-counters.

**Magic: 700 (3)**

**Crow: 4000 (1)**

"In that case that's all for me!" Crow said.

"Then it's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I summon the Night's End Sorcerer tuner-monster!" the scythe-wielding hare appeared (ATK: 1300), "And now I'll tune him with Defender to synchro-summon Tempest Magician!" after the synchro-summoning process, the dark exemplar magician appeared in their place (ATK: 2200), with a spell-counter of her own (CTR: 1), "Finally I activate her special-ability: by removing every counter on my field, you take 500 points of damage for each one!" Tempest Magician took a swipe of her scythe and fired a barrage of dark air-blades which all collided with Crow's runner.

**Magic: 700 (3)**

**Crow: 0 (0)**

"Wow, you really know how to turbo-duel!" Crow said.

"Thank you," Margaret blushed.

"Now come on, let's go catch up with Yusei and the others!" the two then rode off towards the next generator.

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Lustsworn Elf**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/2000 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: During the end of the damage-step of the Battle Phase when this face-up Attack-Positioned monster battles, discsrd one card from your hand. If you cannot, destroy this monster and take 2000 damage.**

**(2) Lustsworn Golem**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] Level 6 ATK/1000 DEF/2400**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: The battle-damage inflicted by this Defense-Positioned monster is doubled.**

**(3) Felgrand Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard and only if it was sent there from the field. When this card is Special Summoned, select 1 monster in your Graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to the Level of that monster x 200.**

**(4) Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun  
**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 3 ATK/800 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If the only face-up monster you control is a "Blackwing" monster, except "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.  
**

**(5) Blackwing-Kris the Crack of Dawn  
**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 6 ATK/1900 DEF/300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you control a "Blackwing" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell/Trap Cards.  
**

**(3) Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow  
**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2800 DEF/2800**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: When a "Blackwing" monster you control attacks or is attacked, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard during the Damage Step to have that monster gain 1400 ATK until the End Phase.  
**

* * *

**Yusei: "And now for a preview for the next Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Now's finally the time to settle the score with my friend Kalin! And with each move, our final times together were unveiled! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: A Score to Settle: Part 1! It's time to Rev it Up!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**The trap card Lilith Temptation is referenced from the Needless anime/manga seriese! Try to guess who's the one who posesses this ability...**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	42. A Score to Settle

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**CFGX: "The following insert in this chapter belongs to the artist Nico Touches the Walls."**

* * *

We start from where we left off with Crow and Margaret finally reunited with Yusei's party, and getting closer towards the Giant's cotrol-unit.

'Yusei's sure got his work cut out for 'im,' Crow thought, 'I hope he brought his A-game.'

"You guys think that Yusei's scared?" Luna wondered.

"Yusei's not scared of nothin'! He's the best there is!" Leo assured. Luna nodded nervously and looked at her right arm...

Meanwhile, at the tower, Kalin, who has been waiting at the tower and anticipating Yusei's arrival, spots him in the distance, as Yusei notices him around the same time.

"Good to see you, 'old friend'," Kalin toggled the accelerator and rode out toward Yusei, arcing around and leaping into the air before bulleting toward him, forcing him into a game of chicken. The two runners are a feet away from colliding, and Yusei, with a yell of effort, was the first to turn aside, braking harshly. Kalin did the same, laughing wickedly, "Thanks for stopping by!"

"My pleasure." Yusei replied impassively.

"I see that you got your duel runner up and running again. I was afraid that you weren't gonna give me the opportunity to settle the score- after you sold me out!"

"You've got it all wrong."

"Do I?"

"Hey guys, look there!" Crow was riding ahead of the Security jeep and spotted the tower, as well as the two runners coming into view, "It's Yusei and Kalin! ...Follow me!" he had noticed a nearby highway running parallel to their road; he turned left and everyone else followed, leading them up onto the highway, then pulled over to the side nearest the duel; a safe vantagepoint. Crow dismounted his runner and the other three hurry over and crowd around it, Margaret staying beside her own a distance away. A safe vantagepoint for this duel was a distant one; they cannot even see Yusei and Kalin from here, but they can see the tower.

"Um, anyone bring binoculars?" asked Leo.

"Now let's get things started!" Kalin whipped off his cloak and, in the same motion, raised his right arm high. His mark started to glow a vibrant fuchsia, and is answered with a wave of purple fire appearing out of nowhere, igniting the ground around them and drawing the Mark of the Giant in purple fire for their dueling field, "It's time, old friend."

"Time for what?"

The Dark Signer cackled, "Time for me to send you straight to the Netherworld!"

'I can't believe the same person who once risked everything to protect me, is now the same person doing everything to try and hurt me!' Yusei wondered, 'I know the person that wouldn't let me die still exists..." his Mark of the Dragon burned its scarlet glow, "Now it's time I get him back!" he twisted the gas handle and got onto the same line with Kalin; an informal starting-line. The two duelists shared one last look, Yusei's steady eyes blazing with purpose.

"Allow me to start things off!" Kalin activated Speed World and its influence surrounded the field. Then both duelists sped off.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 41: A Score to Settle**

* * *

**Yusei: 4000**

**Kalin: 4000**

"Whaddaya say we mix things up; first one to the first corner gets to go first."

"Fine!"

Kalin inched ahead, then Yusei did. Each other's runner's were evenly matched, 'Looks like _someone _gave their runner a little tune-up.' "Time to see how it handles!" Kalin swung to the side and slammed his runner into the side of Yusei's. Sparks fly and Yusei got pushed into the wall of flames. Yusei rode onward, fighting the pain, as Kalin laughed maniacally and pulled ahead, "Looks like I go first, Yusei!" Kalin zoomed around the corner before drawing his first card, with Yusei trailing, "And with my first move, I'm summoning (1) Infernity Necromancer(4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000) in DEF mode!" a skeleton-like creature with greyish hair and wore a ragged purple cloak appeared (DEF: 2000).

'That can only mean one thing," Yusei thought, "he's gonna try and play that 'handless' combo he used in our last duel!"

"I think I'll end my turn with a face-down!" a reverse-card appeared beside Kaling before disappearing, "It's time to make your move, Yusei; but rest assured, there's nothing you can play that will save you from my wrath!"

"We'll see about that!" Yusei replied as he started his turn...

Margaret looked ahead at the duel taking place. She did not know how, but she somehow knew that it would come to this; she knew Kalin would not just stand down and sit in prison. And to think this whole thing stemmed back two years...

_**Flashback...**_

_With the Duel Gangs defeated and the districts liberated, Margaret had finally felt secure in the cesspool they called Satellite. She would no longer have to watch her back when she was alone on enemy territory, or lock her doors and windows every night in her home. She could finally live her life as normal; or at least as normal as someone around her could get..._

_That was what she thought before she was called out once more. She was to meet her fellow Enforcers in the alleyway nearby. Yusei, Crow, Jack and Kalin were already there when she arrived. They all huddled together to hear what Kalin had to say, "Now, listen up, Enforcers. The Satellite is finally a safe place, but we can't let up now," their leader activated his duel-disk, "We can *not* let the gangs regroup! So we have a new mission, and that's to go out and destroy every duel-disk we can find!"_

_Margaret could hear Crow groan, "Here we go..." she understood, she found it tiresome as well..._

* * *

_Nighttime was the perfect time to strike, and they searched the area hunting down the separated gangs. They captured and disarmed them one after another. And unlike before, they stood no chance against the magical duelist. After defeating her share of duelists, she went out to check on the others._

_She spotted Crow chasing another member. His victim tripped and fell to the ground, struggling to rise again as Crow advanced, "Have a nice trip?" Crow activated his duel-disk, a grapple already ready in his other hand. When he then gasped, Margaret ran to him to see what was wrong. She looked to the person he was chasing and followed his surprise; this person could not have been no older than twelve!_

_"Please… let me go…!"_

_The look he gave us was the same as all the others who fell to us. Yet this one felt different; he was showing genuine fear of a child. He must have known what he would get himself into when he became a part of this. But for some reason, Margaret could not help but pity him. He looked too young to be caught up in this. She silently argued with herself on what should be done at the moment._

_"Get outta here," a questioned expression appeared ontop of Magic, as well as the boy from what Crow had said, "You heard me, now get goin'!The kid did not hesitate any longer. He got up and ran off._

_"Why'd you let him go?" Yusei asked after the boy ran past him. Crow would not turn to face him. Instead, punched the wall and broke down sobbing. _

_Margaret walked up and tried to comfort him, "Are you alright...?"_

_"NO!" Crow snapped back at her, still crying, "Look, this isn't what I signed up for!"_

_Just then, they hear the kid scream. He was on the other end of a grapple-chain and was being punished by its electricity. And it was Kalin who had caught him in the alleyway, "You can run, but you can't hide!" the boy collapsed to the ground, and Kalin stomped his duel-disk underfoot, laughing cruelly, and the kid looks up at him in fear as Kalin raised his foot again to step on his face, "Maybe next time you'll think twice about running from the Enforcers!"_

_"What are you doing, Kalin?!" Before Kalin can step on the kid's face, Crow had tackled him to the ground, before turning back to the boy, "Now get out of here!"_

_"You're gonna regret you ever did that, Crow!" Kalin slammed his fist into  
Crow's stomach and allowed him to slump into the ground._

_"Get goin', kid," Yusaid to the boy. He ran for it and left his broken duel-disk on the ground, as Yusei ran toward the fight, "Crow! Kalin! Stop it!"_

_"You-!" Kalin clocked back to punch Crow again, by Jack had caught his arm, while Yusei and Margaret were holding Crow back from attacking Kalin._

_"Get your hands off me *right now*, you hear me?!" they him go and let Crow catches his breath, "Don't you guys see that *we've* become the thugs we worked so hard to get *rid of* around here?! If this is what the Enforcers are all about, then *I want out*!"_

_Kalin pull his arm away from Jack, *What're you saying?" he snarled._

_"I'm *saying* I'm through being your *puppet*!" Crow turns and walks away down the street._

_"Crow, hold up…!" Yusei called halfheartedly._

_"You can't just turn your back on your *buddies*!" Kalin stated, "C'mon, Crow! The Enforcers're all you've got left!" Jack walked away, too, in a different direction than Crow was, "Where're *you* going?! Jack…? Crow…? Stop fooling around!"_

_She could only watch as her friends broke away. She understood how they felt. Kalin was about do something he would have later regretted, or rather not; He only saw the boy as something he believed he saw: a gang-member, just another enemy to crush. His blind ambition may have cost this child's life._

_Margaret did not even want to look at the man when her turned to her with pleading eyes. She figured, he would only make an excuse as to make her stay. The only course of action she could think of right then was to turn around and walk away. She began to ran when hearing Kalin's begging. All Margaret could think of was how Kalin had changed; he was becoming less like a leader and more like a monster. It confused her even more thinking of how she knew Yusei decided not to leave him like the others had did. Sometimes Yusei is just too forgiving, she thought..._

_**...End Flashback**_

And she hopes he could see where his bleeding heart had gotten him...

"Hurry up and make your move, traitor!" Kalin demanded.

"I'm summoning (2) Max Warrior(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)!" a large armored warrior with a green cape, a large beaded necklace, and a long two pronged trident appeared (ATK: 1800), 'I know deep down, the only way to get through to Kalin, is to come at him with everything I've got!' "Max Warrior, attack!" Max warrior went to attack.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Kalin laughed, "Your Warrior's not strong enough to overpower the DEF of my Infernity Necromancer!"

"But it _will_ be, once I activate its special ability! Ya see when this guy attacks, it gains 400 ATK points (ATK: 2200)! Go, Swift Rush!" Max Warrior stabbed Necromancer with its long, double-pronged spear, "And now until my next turn, my Warrior loses half of its original ATK and DEF points, as well as half its level (2/ATK: 900/DEF: 400)." 'You _might_ think that's a lot to sacrifice, Kalin; but that's nothing compared to what I _risked_ when I stayed by your side after Jack, Magic and Crow left!'

_**Flashback...**_

_One day, Yusei and Kalin stood atop a tall building, hidden from the street below._

_"Hey Kalin, check it out," Yusei pointed to a Security Officer as he pulled up on a shiny new security-issued duel-runner, looking around, "Is that… a *duel runner*?"_

_" Sure is. Sector Security thinks they're unstoppable because of it." Kalin said._

_Three more runners pull up behind the first before the leader spoke, "All right, men! It's time we show these duel gangs what these runners can do! Now let's roll out and deal some justice!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_Kalin and Yusei spent the following evening spying on Sector Security on their new runners. They chased down multiple delinquents and beaten then at their elevated game. They were doing the same job as the Enforcer's were, only much faster. That was when Kalin came up with a brilliant idea..._

* * *

_"Are you saying you wanna take on Sector Security?!" Yusei exclaimed, standing up abruptly._

_Yusei and Kalin were sitting at a table on top of a building that used to be their base-of-operations, the setting sun's light dimming on the gaping space that used to be most of the wall and celing._

_That's right. The Enforcers first came together to rid the Satellite of duel gangs," Kalin stated, his eyes intense with malice, "and what would be more fitting than for the Enforcers' last duel to be against the *ultimate* duel gang: Sector Security! By defeating them, our home would truly be ours again! Now go round up Magic Jack and Crow; it's time for the Enforcers to reunite!"_

_"Are you *listening* to yourself?" Yusei cried, leaning on the table with both hands, face-to-face with Kalin, "We'll all end up in the Facility!"_

_"But living like this is *already* a prison sentence!"_

_Yusei grabbed Kalin by the front of his shirt, pulling him to stand up. The intense moment held, Yusei shaking, trying to think of something he can say or do to make his point, then he lets go and looked at the ground, "…I'm sorry. But I can't be a part of this plan. You're not thinking clearly anymore. If you're going to do this, you'll have to do it on your own." Yusei then turned and walked away._

_**...End Flashback.**_

"I place 3 cards face-down and end my turn." Yusei concluded.

"Then it's _my_ move!" Kalin started his turn, "First I'll lay down a face-down. And then I'll trigger the trap Limit Impulse! Now by sending 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon 2 Soul Tokens(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" a pair of floating balls of gas appeared (ATK: 0x2), "And then by releasing these two tokens, I can advance-summon Dark Tuner-Nightmare Hand!" the two souls vanished and were replaced by Kalin's Dark Tuner (ATK: 0).

"Kalin must be going for his Handless Combo!" Yusei gasped, "And with one card left he's almost got it!"

"Sorry, 'old friend', but by activating my Dark Tuner's special-ability, there _is_ no more '_almost'_! I summon Infernity Dwarf in ATK mode!" the axe-wielding dwarf appeared (ATK: 800), "Now it's time for my 'handless' combo to take effect! I tune my level-ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level-two Infernity Dwarf, in order to dark-synchro-summon, One Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Nightmare Hand turned into ten stars and surrounded the dwarf. It went inside it and the dwarf cried in pain as it went in and an orange outline of itself appeared revealing twelve stars. Four of them disappeared leaving the remaining eight. The dwarf's frame disappeared; the stars turned black and circled around each other as Kalin chanted: "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!" a dark orb formed above Kalin and then it dispersed to reveal a black dragon with as many eyes as the names suggests, hundred eyes all over its body all glowing a bright violet (ATK: 3000), "Aren't you glad to see 'im again? I know _I_ am, especially since your Max Warrior's so weak! It looks like I'm going to get my revenge sooner than I anticipated! Go, Infernity Sight Stream!" Its eyes glowed purple and then fire a huge purple laser from its mouth destroying it instantly, the blast sideswiping Yusei on the right. He swerved but cannot dodge completely.

**Yusei: 1900 (1)**

**Kalin: 4000 (3)**

* * *

Crow: "That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat. Yusei better get a plan, and fast!"

Leo: "You can do it!"

* * *

"Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come." Kalin laughed.

"Well then I better act fast," Yusei revealed one of his reverse-cards, "I play the trap Revival Ticket! Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy 1 card on my field I can power up my life-points! And then I can bring back all my monsters that were destroyed in battle! So say hello again to Max Warrior!" after Yusei released his other reverse-card, his life-points were replenished and his warrior came back (ATK: 1800).

"You can't!"

"But I _can_, Kalin. And because I destroyed my trap card Limiter Overload earlier... I'm now gonna use its effect to summon Speed Warrior to my field!" Yusei's slim skating warrior appeared (ATK: 900).

**Yusei: 4000 (1)**

* * *

Leo: Yusei's the best!

Trudge: I hate to admit it, Leo, but you might be right.

* * *

"You always were the _clever one_, weren't you! But how do you plan on overpowering my One Hundred Eyed Dragon!"

"Just... _watch_," Yusei drew his next card, 'Kalin's right about my two warriors not being strong enough to stand up against his One Hundred Eyed Dragon, but whoever said that they would have to?' he looked at the available cards in his hand, 'Not me!' "I play the trap Card of Sacrifice! Now, when the total ATK points of the monsters on my field are less than _your_ monster's ATK points, I get to draw 2 cards. Thing is, I can't summon or change the battle mode of any of my monsters then."

Kalin cackled, "Yusei, you've left yourself wide-open! Revenge is mine!"

"Don't be so sure, Kalin! Remember, due to the trap I activated, I now get to draw two new cards from my deck since my warriors aren't as strong as your dragon!" Yusei drew two more cards.

"It's my move, then!" Kalin drew his next card, "And I think I'll play a face-down! Next, I'll activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special-ability, which enables it to absorb the powers of a Dark-Attribute monster in my graveyard. And the monster I'm choosing, is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, can summon out Infernity Archfiend!" the fiendish Infernity sorcerer appeared (ATK: 1800).

"That's exactly the move I was hoping you would make! Since _you_ summoned a monster, the effect of Slip Summon activates!" Yusei revealed his reverse-card, "and that means that I can summon 1 level-4-or-below monster from my hand in DEF mode! So I'm calling on, Ghost Gardna!" a floating solid specter in white armor appeared (DEF: 1900).

Kalin scoffed, "It makes no difference _who_ you call on, because there's nothing you can do to escape the power of my One Hundred Eyed Dragon! Now, say goodbye to your Speed Warrior!" the dragon unleashed another blast from it maw.

"My Warrior's not going anywhere! See, by activating Gardna's special ability, I can make _it_ the target of _your_ attack!" Gardna stood in the line of the dragon's attack.

"Quite the 'nifty maneuver'! But let's see how it matches up against _this _one! I activate One Hundred Eye Dragon's special-ability, which enables me to channel my Infernity Dwarf's special-ability! And since I have no cards in my hand, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your life-points take a direct hit!" Kalin's dragon wiped away Ghost Gardna and a major piece of Yusei's life-points, causing him to go spinning backward in near-horizontal donuts.

**Yusei: 2900 (2)**

**Kalin: 4000 (5)**

"Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!" Kalin cackled as Yusei spun back into the fiery wall; the friction slows him down enough that he can stop spinning. He regained his direction, and came right back, racing after Kalin, "Come on, we're just getting started! If you thought my *last* attack was something, wait 'til you feel what's coming next! Archfiend's gonna finish Max Warrior with a- (ATK: 800) Hey, what's happened to my monster's ATK points, where'd they go!"

"They disappeared along with my Ghost Gardna," Yusei replied, "See, once it was destroyed, your monster loses a 1000 ATK points, but hey, don't let that stop you from attacking!"

Kalin snapped, "I end my turn!"

"It's _my_ move, then!" Yusei drew his next card, "I summon Junk Synchron to the field in ATK mode!" his signature orange tuner appeared, "And now I'm gonna tune it and my Speed Warrior for a synchro-summon!" Junk Synchron pulled on its starting cord and turned into three shining stars. The three stars turned into three rings, lining up between the track's parallel lines of purple fire, mirrored on the clouds above. Speed Warrior soared through them, transforming into gold outlines as Yusei chanted:

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior, let's rev it up!"

Junk Warrior appeared out of the light, scattering sparkles, its round eyes lighting up red and white scarf flailing in the wind (ATK: 2300), " Next I reveal my trap card, Synchro Striker Unit! And with it in play, I can now increase Junk Warrior's ATK points by 1000!" Yusei's trap created a long, slim and rectangular laser rifle that then attached to Junk Warrior (ATK: 3300), "Time to fight! Max Warrior, take out Infernity Archfiend! And remember, when Max Warrior goes in for an attack, he gains 400 ATK points (ATK: 2200)! Go, Swift Rush!" Max Warrior advanced.

"You've underestimated me, Yusei! I reveal my trap card! Infernity Force!" Kalin revealed his reverse-card, "Now if you attack an Infernity monster when I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Force deflects the attack, and obliterates your monster!"

"Huh!" Yusei gasped as his warrior was destroyed.

"And not only that, but I can now harness the power of this trap and summon a weaker Infernity monster from my graveyard! I summon, Infernity Necromancer!" Kalin cackled as the ghoulish defender returned to the field (DEF: 2000).

"Not bad, Kalin. But let's see you stop Junk Warrior from attacking your Dragon!" the Striker Unit hummed loudly as it charged. And when Junk Warrior squeezed the trigger, it released a surge of glowing light that pierced the One Hundred Eye Dragon straight through the giant eye on its chest. Few moments passed until the demonic beast exploded into nonexistent bits of debris.

**Yusei: 2900 (3)**

**Kalin: 3700 (6)**

* * *

Leo: "Woohoo! All right!"

Luna: "Yeah!"

Trudge: "Thatta boy! Now it's time to set your sights on some life-points!"

Crow: "Hey, why is Kalin _laughing_...?"

* * *

And Kalin was indeed laughing, "When One Hundred Eye Dragon is destroyed, I can select any card I want from my deck and add it to my hand. You might remember _this_ monster..."

'I knew it. One Hundred Eyed Dragon was just a setup!' Yusei thought; Kalin looked over his shoulder at Yusei, snickering, as they both knew what that card was, 'I better build a defense, and fast!' "I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn! And since it's my end-phase, Junk Warrior now loses its power boost, since the effect of my Synchro Striker Unit wears off (ATK: 2300)." as the two reverse-cards vanished, Kalin cackled and flipped the card in his hand; of course it was Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!

Margaret continued to look on as Yusei and Kalin race onward, neck and neck. Intensely so that it has seemed to her that Yusei was somehow holding back. Why is her so determined to save this monster, she wondered? She understood that Kalin was his 'best friend', but he was beyond help now. She had realized that inevitable since the last time they came together...

_**Flashback...**_

_Margaret had been looking over the broken buildings of Satellite from atop one of the few tall ones, sitting with her legs dangling from the edge. Ever since the Enforcers disbanded she returned to this place more frequently. Every time she came up to this highest point she could see New Domino from a bird's-eye view, watching it bathe in both the daily rising and setting sun, and the evening sparkles from its florescent lighting; and that scenery would never get old. _

_And she needed this view more than ever, because of what had happened the other night. She could feel that same event replaying through he mind; from Kalin inches away from hurting that child, to having to watch her friends separate one by one. It was torture to her to even think that._

_Margaret pulled up her legs from the edge and wrapped them in her arms, her knees poking her chest. As she could feel her eyes glossing, she hid her face over her knees. No one was around to see her, no one ever came to these parts, but she did not want to show her tears leaving her eyes. She wanted her friends back together again. That was all she ever wished for._

_Suddenly the sound of an explosion found its way to her ears. She quickly stood up and looked around until she saw a small plume of smoke rising a distance away. That area she knew it was the Sector Security Headquarters for Satellite. Someone must have just attacked it. But who would be crazy enough to go against Sector Security?_

_It was Kalin; she just knew it was him. That man had been ruining everything and putting her and her friends in more peril than it was worth. Enough was enough. She could only think of one thing to stop this madness before its gets even worse._

* * *

_Margaret ran as fast as her legs can take her, crossing many roads and various alleyways trying to find Kalin. If he truly was the one behind that attack, the she had to find him before it got any worst. When she slowed down, she leaned against the brick wall to catch her breath. Dark clouds rumbled over her head; it seemed it would rain soon. As she continued to recover she saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked up and found someone in a black cloak running her direction. She could have ran away but she was getting exhausted from the constant running, and it was not too long before the person in the cape caught her and forced her against the wall._

_"If they come through here don't you dare sat anything, you hear me?" Margaret recognized that growling voice. She looked under the hood and found the same insane face from a few days ago. Right now Kalin was staring in her face. She could feel herself shiver from the ugly glare he was giving her. Sirens were then heard and Kalin pushed her into the wall, then running away. _

_As soon as Kalin disappeared, red and blue lights shown from the opposite direction. Security patrol cars and runners approached her. Margaret's instincts told her to run away, but she stood frozen like a dear caught in the headlights._

* * *

_When Yusei discovered the attack on headquarters, he gathered the remaining enforcers scattered across the district. When he could not find Margaret in any of her usual places, he assumed she went on ahead. There was a trail of patrollers for him to follow, so it was not hard to find out where Kalin was hiding. The trail eventually lead the Enforcers to a broken two-story building where they found Kalin ducked under a busted windowsill. He laughed maniacally when he saw Jack, Crow and Yusei enter. "I knew it! I just *knew* you wouldn't miss this! The Enforcers're back and better than ever!"_

_"Listen, Kalin. We're not here to fight, we're here to try and *end* this." Jack said._

_"You've gone too far this time!" Crow added._

_"Heh! I haven't gone far enough!" Kalin gripped their shoulders as though in a huddle, shoulders shaking with more crazy laughter. He then walked to the lit window and looked down to the large group of Security, his face a mask of wicked glee. Now listen up; this is the moment we've been waiting for! After this duel, Satellite will be *ours*. You hear that, Sector Security! The Enforcers're gonna run you out of here!"_

_"You may try but at what cost!" the captain gestured one of the officers and they pulled Margaret out of one of the patrol cars. "We caught this girl in the alley where the culprit escaped! In case I'm mistaken this one's a member of the Enforcers as well! Now we only want the one responsible for tonight's attack! Turn him in, and she and the rest of you are free to go!"_

_But all they got from Kalin was a snigger, "You're crazy if you think we'll fall for that!" he looked contemptuously over his shoulder at the assembled forces and laughing. He then heard a sound and looked back inside. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were removing their duel disks and placing them on the table. "Whoa! What're you guys doing? Are you giving up? If we surrender then it's all been for nothing! Let's get out there and fight!"_

_"Get real and wake up!" Jack demanded._

_"This little revolution of ours has gone way too far, man. In case you're forgetting that's Magic out there!" Crow said._

_"I'm sure she knew the risk! So what if she goes down; we'll bust her out eventually!" Kalin said._

_"Kalin, look. You can still turn yourself in." Yusei insisted._

_"No way, I'm sick of running from these guys and bending over to them!" Kalin almost laughed, still with that frenzied, manic look in his eyes, "Let's end this here, let's kick them out of Satellite for good! Don't you see?! This is our big moment, right here!"_

_"Right nothing," Jack snapped, "Our 'big moment' is never comin', Kalin."_

_"Guys, come on!"_

_"Things weren't supposed to go this far. Let's just surrender while we still can," Yusei said, "Come on, man."_

_Kalin stumbled backward, distraught, confused, unable to accept what he just heard, "This can't be happening. Not here! Not now! We can't just give up!" suddenly a couple of capsules were thrown in through the window and smoke sprayed from them._

_"We need to get outta here, like, now!" Yusei insisted..._

* * *

_The four Enforcers managed to escape, but they were divided by doing so, scattered into the streets of Satellite. Sometime later, Kalin ran down an alleyway alone, until he stopped at a dead-end. With nowhere else to go, he looked up at the falling rain, "What's the point? There's nowhere to run in Satellite," he heard the noise of a runner's engine and turned. One of the Security officers on runners had caught up with him, "If I'm gonna go down, then I'm gonna go down fighting!" he muttered, activating his duel-disk, "Let's duel! I draw, I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" with a snarl, the savage Beast-Warrior appeared, raising its halberd._

_"You dunno when you're beaten, do you!" the officer retorted, "Fine. If it's a duel you want, I summon Montage Dragon!" the three-headed dragon destroyed Vorse Raider, and the officer rode straight at Kalin, who has nowhere to run and knew it. The officer turned sideways, going into a skid. "You're finished!"_

_Kalin gasped, then noticed something above him. When the officer hits the space Kalin was standing in a moment ago, he could not react fast enough before Kalin, who had jumped up and grabbed the end of a fire escape ladder above, jumped down and landed on the back of the runner. The officer took off riding, trying to shake him off; Kalin grabbed him in a headlock. _

_Yusei appeared at the other end of the alley, in time to see Kalin and the officer zoom past, wrestling for control of the runner. "Kalin! No! Kalin, stop!"_

_The runner crashed through a solid wall and went flying through the air; both Kalin and the officer were thrown off, yelling. The runner hits the ground and spun a few times. The blood-stained agent lay unconscious, while Kalin groaned and stood up, "That's it... You asked for it!" Kalin gasped. With a a demonic glare in his eyes, he snatched up a wooden stick and approached the agent, ready to beat him out of his misery. "I- am gonna-"_

_"STOP!" Yusei tackled him aside before he can do anything to the officer, and they were fighting and wrestling, rolling over and over through the soaking wet alleyway. Finally, Yusei was able to pin Kalin to the ground._

_"Let me go, Yusei, we have to stop them!" Kalin screamed, "We have to fight back! We can't let them win!" As Yusei pinned Kalin, Jack and Crow ran up behind them..._

* * *

_Later, Security cars searched the streets while the Enforcers hid in a building somewhere. Yusei's looked out the window, back to the wall beside it to stay out of sight. At the back of the room, Jack and Crow were each gripping one of Kalin's arms, restraining him._

_"Yusei. It's only a matter of time before they find us." Jack warned._

_"Whaddaya thinkin', Yusei?" Crow wondered._

_Yusei looked into Kalin's eyes as the prisoner glared at him. Kalin looked almost ill, breathing heavily even though Yusei has long since caught his breath; there was little doubt that he would fight anything he could, including Yusei, if Jack and Crow let him go. Yusei seems to have made the decision in that moment, and turned his back, his face hard. "You guys stay here." _

_Yusei walked out into the street, and three Security cars stopped at the nearest intersection, appearing from all directions. It did not take long for Yusei to be surrounded with headlights, and more Security appeared from every direction. "I'm the leader of the Enforcers! I'm the one who's been organizing and planning the attacks! You said if I turned myself in, the others could go free. Well here I am!"_

_"Yusei!" Yusei looked to see an officer with Crow by the shoulder, and five more are clustered around him and Jack. They have already been apprehended. _

_The captain walked over to Yusei, "We did say it was the leader of the rabble we were after, but we know who the real leader is!"_

_Yusei looked up; a pair of Security officers were leading Kalin out. "I'm the one in charge!" he pleaded._

_"Do you think we're stupid? You can't fool us," the captain pointed at a pair of paramedics wheeling the officer who crashed earlier on a gurney, "But that's cute that you tried to take the fall and protect your little friend." he patted Yusei patronizingly on the shoulder. As Kalin was being hauled into the van, he looked back to see the captain patting Yusei on the shoulder, with a sickened smug on his face, "Good job." the captain chuckled before he walked away. Kalin could not believe his eyes, could not believe what he was seeing. And finally..._

_"HOW COULD YOU!" Yusei head snapped toward the source of the screech, who lunged forward, but was dragged back by the two Security officers gripping his arms and towing him toward the van. "Yusei, you snitch! How could you sell out your best friend like this!"_

_"You're wrong, Kalin, I-"_

_The two Security officers threw Kalin into the prison van. He scrambled to his hands and knees, fighting like crazy to get at Yusei, "MARK MY WORD! YOU'LL PAY, TRAITOR!" his hoarse screaming was cut off by the steel doors slamming in his face. The van drove off as Kalin hollered Yusei's name._

_Margaret saw the entire event hiding from the corner of a nearby building. She saw Yusei standing in the rain with his head hung low. Even she could tell, Yusei felt responsible for what had happened. But she also knew, how wrong Yusei was. It was because of her that Kalin was sent away. But she held no regrets; not even when Yusei found himself screaming to the dark heavens..._

_"I'M SORRY!"_

_**...End Flashback.**_

"Things were getting out of hand. The riots and the fighting had to stop; _you_ had to stop!" Yusei called out to Kalin, "But I was trying to help you, Kalin! I was trying to save you!"

"You think I _believe_ you?! You sold me out, man!"

* * *

"Not true!" Crow argued from his duel-runner's console, "Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in _your place_!"

_"Nobody should've surrendered, we should've stood up to them together! You backed down when things got tough! You let Sector Security take over Satellite!"_

* * *

"So as far as I'm concerned you DID betray me!"

"I wanted to help you!" Yusei disputed.

"Well, with help like yours who needs help!" Kalin spat, "Besides, if you cared 'so much' about me, why didn't you come an' visit me in the Facility?! Huh, Yusei?!"

"He _tried_ to visit you, plenty a' times. But every time we came by, they turned us away!" Crow looked away from the screen, pained, "Man, I can't imagine what they did to you in there!"

"Of course you can't, 'old friend'! I coulda handled the insults and the beatings, but they... They took my deck from me! I had nothing to my name then! I had might as well have buried myself alive! But then...

_**Flashback...**_

_Weeks had passed after Kalin had been sentenced. He was sitting in a corner of a dark prison cell he was throun into, huddled with his knees to his chest. His attire was tattered and his skin was bruised from the constant beatings. There was nothing to look forward to in a place such as this, except for the punishment and abuse he had to endure daily. Slowly his mind was wearing away. He constantly wondered how long until his mind breaks completely..._

_"Kalin... Oh, Kalin..." a voice echoed in Kalin's ears. Its tune sang like a canary. However, Kalin decided to ignore the strange voice, overlooking it as a mere delusion. Suddenly she could hear footsteps in the silence of his cell. He thought it was one of the guards, but then remember the he never heard the door opened. He could spot a pair of feet exposing themselves under the moonlight neat the barred window. "Hello, anybody home?" Kalin looked up, but not enough for his eyes to be shown. He could see a person in a black cloak looking down to him, "Looks like I managed to grab your attention. Let me give you a bit of introduction..." the figure bent down close to his level, "I'm a messenger from beyond the twilight. A harbinger, a sort of, herald," still Kalin refused to raise his head, "I know what happened to you. You were born into a life full of pain and misery. You decided to take matters into your own hands and try to make a difference. You gained followers who support you wherever you go, to liberate Satellite from the hell it was forced into. But it was only a matter of time before they betrayed you," Kalin's curiosity finally overwhelmed him and decided to look up, where he could see a pair of shadowed amber eyes under the black hood. The person could finally see Kalin's eyes. They looked tired, bitter, miserable, and far past the point of despair; a delicacy made especially for the hungry abyss of their eyes. They soon bound their arms around Kalin, and held his head close to her head-to-shoulder, "I can make all that go away. I can grant you power to make a bigger difference. All you have to do is accept the mark of a Dark Signer. And then, you will be free. You will be unstoppable. You will duel again. And finally, you will be able to raise hell on all who have opposed you."_

_Their words were like the sweetest candy to Kalin's ears. He was being pulled by their influence. As weakened as he is, he was hopeless to resist, "Good. But I only want revenge on one person. Just one..." finally, he slumped over, no longer to stay conscious._

_"Then let your wish be a dream come true." the Herald smiled._

_**...End Flashback.**_

"I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment! This moment, where I make you feel the terror and the pain that you made _me_ feel when you turned your back on me! It's my move!" Kalin drew his next card, "And I now release Infernity Archfiend, and Infernity Necromancer!" the two monsters turned into orbs of light and flew upward, combining to form the stone heart of the Earthbound Immortal, "I summon to the field, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" a beam of light soared from his upraised card to the heart in the sky, and it began to pulse, gradually picking up pace. A fiery column of purple light shot from ground to sky, sending energy rippling across the clouds. The ground rumbled, and the Giant appeared, roaring its supremacy (ATK: 3000).

* * *

Trudge: "Oh, man! That thing is huge!"

Crow: "Gee, ya think?"

* * *

"With _that_ guy out..."

"It's the end of the line! Man, I've been waiting a long time to say... Ccapac Apu, send Yusei to the Netherworld!" Ccapac Apu reached for Yusei and his runner; the ground erupted beneath the Giant's arm, blown apart by the sheer energy.

'The last time we dueled and he summoned this Earthbound Immortal, my duel runner's wheel broke before it could attack, ending the duel early, ' Yusei thought, 'But that's not gonna happen this time. _This _time I'm bringing that Earthbound Immortal down to earth! I hope this plan works! Here goes everything!' "I reveal my trap card, Baton of the Hero!" Yusei revealed his reverse-card, "And with it in play, I'm now allowed to choose the target of your monster's attack!"

Kalin gasped, "So that means-"

"That your Immortal's attacking Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior flew up into the Giant's hand, and exploded, showering Yusei with dust.

**Yusei: 2400 (4)**

**Kalin: 3700 (7)**

"Way to throw your monster out as a shield," Kalin said, "But this attack isn't over! Not yet! 'Cause when your monster gets destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's ATK points!"

* * *

Crow: "This isn't good. With Yusei's Junk Warrior packin' so much power, if he doesn't _do_ something, he's done for!"

Luna: Come on, Yusei!

* * *

"I activate this, Kalin: the trap Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei revealed his reverse-card, and a shield appeared above to protect him from damage, "Now my life-points are safe from taking any damage! And then, due to the power of my trap, I can bring out a monster whose ATK points are the same as the amount of damage I would've taken!"

* * *

Leo: "Does Yusei even_ have_ something that powerful?"

Luna: "Only Stardust Dragon!"

Crow: "_That's_ what I'm talkin' about!"

* * *

"Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!" Yusei called as the energy shield disappeared, formed into a ball of energy and his signature dragon appeared with stardust streaming out of its wings. The dragon introduced itself with a roar (ATK: 2500).

**(Cue: Hologram)**

_**masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**_

_**boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**_

"Well you finally managed to summon your favorite monster!" Kalin laughed as he concluded with a face-down, "D'you actually think it's gonna make a difference?!"

"Time to find out!" Yusei declared as he drew his next card.

_**maigo no mama tabishiteta**_

_**nezumi iro no sora no shita**_

_**higawari no chizu ikutsu mo no yume ga nijin de ita **_

"Not so fast! I reveal the trap card, Brilliant Shrine Art!" Kalin revealed his reverse-card, "Now when you attack your monster has to face my Earthbound Immortal!"

"...But my Stardust Dragon doesn't stand a chance against that thing. I'm gonna need some backup, so I activate the Angel Baton Speed Spell! Now I can draw 2 cards and send one from my hand to my graveyard! And the card I sent to the graveyard was (3) Stardust Xiaolong(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100)! But with Stardust Dragon already summoned, I can instantly resurrect Xiaolong to the field in ATK mode!" a serpentine dragon with akin features to the original Stardust appeared (ATK: 100), "Next I play a face-down and end my turn!"

_**itsuka wa sa**_

_**chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo**_

_**ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana **_

"This is getting _good_, Yusei!" Kalin started his next turn.

"You got that right, and after I play my trap Superior Protector...," Yusei revealed the face-down he set a moment ago, "it's only gonna get better! See, with this card equipped to Stardust Dragon, I can only take battle-damage if Stardust battles."

"All you've done is made your Dragon a target! Now all I need to do is crush _it_, so that I can crush _you_!"

_**tsuyogatte kizutsuita**_

_**kokoro sukashita you ni **_

_**furidashita ametsubu tachi ga**_

_**ranhanansha kurikaesu**_

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu towered over the field, reaching one black hand for Stardust Dragon as though to grab it right out of the air, "Looks like you and your Stardust Dragon are about to get sent to the Netherworld!"

"Not if I send Superior Protector to the graveyard to protect us!"

_**massugu na hikari ga kousashite**_

_**yukusaki mo tsugenu mama**_

_**dokomademo tsukinukeru **_

"Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage!" Kalin countered before he activated his reverse-card, "And thanks to my little Wicked Trample trap card, when you take battle-damage from something other than a direct attack, that damage is _doubled_!"

"What?!"

The Dark Signer cackled, "Earthbound Immortal! End this now!" The Giant's hand got to Stardust Dragon, but wasn't destroyed. A wave of impact got to Yusei and Yusei cried out in pain as he took the hit.

**Yusei: 1400 (5)**

**Kalin: 3700 (9)**

_**awai zanzou ryou me ni yakitsukete**_

_**todoku hazu nanda mada minu sekai e**_

The ground around the Giant's feet began to cave and erode; the road cracked, and Kalin was forced down into the side of the road that was sinking and smashing itself to pieces, forced to the edge of the purple fire.

Yusei, on the edge of the fracturing sinkhole, veered down onto the broken track, closer to Kalin, "Kalin! What's going on?!"

"Don't know!"

"Take my hand!" Kalin looks up as Yusei was actually offering him his hand. He was shocked as it caused him to remember when he saved Yusei from falling off a building back then...

_**shirazu shirazu ni hatte ita no wa**_

_**shiro kuro no SUTEKKAA de**_

_**daiji na mono bokura wa kakushite shimatte ita **_

"I made the wrong call, Kalin! I thought I could help you, I thought, 'maybe if I take the heat Kalin'll turn himself around!' But I get it now! You and I are friends! I should've found a way for us to fix things _together_! I should've stood by you!"

* * *

"Come on, buddy!" Crow muttered, before Luna's mark began to glow.

And so has Jack's. He looked at it, then off into the distance toward the duel.

And even Akiza's, "I can feel us all drawing together...!"

* * *

_**takara no ishi yori hana yori hoshi no akari yori kirei na **_

_**「**__**yume**__**」**__**to iu na no HOROGURAMU o zawameki o**_

Yusei's mark shone like a beacon, even brighter as he reached toward Kalin, "Jack, Magic and Crow feel the same way, Kalin! And right now, like back then, we're fighting alongside our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you! You have to believe me! I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to save my friend from the Dark Signers!"

"Your friend? ...You can't! It's too late!" Kalin then screamed as he slid down further toward the fire.

Yusei cried out for his friend as his mark glowed even brighter, before it vanished. Soon enough, his back was etched with the crimson light, forming the arched seal of the Crimson Dragon; what was more, Jason's Heart of the Dragon appeared where Yusei's mark originally was.

* * *

Crow: "What's goin' on?!"

Luna: "Our marks have all joined up on Yusei!"

* * *

_**hamidashite sakaratte**_

_**itsuka egaita fuukei**_

_**kuyashi sa mo sabishi sa mo **_

_**ima awa mitai ni hajike tobu**_

"We're all in this together, right now we're all as one!" Suddenly the top card of Yusei's deck started glowing bright golden, "Something's calling to me... Time to find out what!" Yusei declared and drew that card. He looked at the card, still shining golden, "Of course, _that's_ what I've gotta do! Just like the others and I had to become a team to fight the Dark Signers, my monsters have to unite to win this duel! And to make sure that happens, I summon (4) Majestic Dragon(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) to the field in ATK mode!" a small, pink tadpole-shaped creature with spoke-styled wings appeared (ATK: 0), "Next, I tune Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong!"

_**massugu na michi de tsumazuitatte**_

_**kasabuta hagaretara**_

_**ima yori kitto tsuyoku nareru **_

Stardust and Xiaolong soared high, one beneath the other, and Majestic Dragon rolled over midair and spread its spoked wings wide. It grew bigger, beginning to shine pink, until Stardust and Xiaolong were surrounded with pink light. Stardust and Xiaolong appeared mostly transparent with glowing gold outlines, stars shining brightly within the outlines, synchro-gates circling around them.

"Gather starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, (5) Majestic Star Dragon(10/ATK: 3800/DEF: 3000)!"

_**masshiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete**_

_**boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai e**_

The myriad of stars zoomed into place and aligned with Majestic Dragon's core star, creating a wash of light. It engulfed Yusei and then a massive crystalline dragon took flight. Yusei's new dragon is the next level beyond Stardust. Its design is futuristic, with spoked wings like Majestic Dragon's, built perhaps for space but not for flying through the sky. Its very presence causes the air to shimmer with iridescent light (ATK: 3800).

"Kalin, your Earthbound Immortal's special-abilities are powerless against my mighty dragon! In fact, my dragon can absorb them _all_ and use them against you! Go, Sublimation Drain!" the air around the Giant began to sparkle with little blue lights.

_**kasumu sora no saki ni nijiiro no hikari**_

_**ashita no kage ni furueru tabi ni**_

_**tooku de boku o yobu koe ga shite**_

The monster reeled, confused and weakened. Majestic Star Dragon absorbed the lights, looking right at the huge Immortal, into its heart, "And now, Majestic Star Dragon... end this duel! ATTACK!"

_**massugu na hikari ga chirabatte**_

_**ameagari no gogo ni**_

_**taba ni natte furisosogu**_

Majestic Star, now shining with blue light, folded back its wings and bulleted toward Ccapac Apu, indeed appearing to be a shooting star. It blasted right through the Immortal's chest and flew out the other side, not even scratched, soaring away into the sky as the Immortal collapsed behind it, bleeding out all the souls it had absorbed. A huge wave of darkness exploded from its back, threatening to engulf the Dragon, but Majestic Star easily outran it. As Yusei looked down, he saw Kalin's runner skid out of control, plunging into the geoglyph flames, "Hang on, pal!"

_**mugen no GURADEESHON ga ima mazari atte**_

_**kono sora no shita donna toko ni ite mo**_

_**kanarazu todoku hazu sa mada minu sekai e **_

Majestic Star Dragon dove down, penetrating through the geoglyph flames to grab up Kalin into its body before flying up again, Yusei holding Kalin in his arms, "Come on, stay with me! I'm not giving up this time; this time, I'm gonna save you."

Kalin opened his eyes and looked up at Yusei; his eyes had turned their normal color again. "Yusei... I spent years hating you and planning my revenge," he spoke hoarsely, "I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness...! But in beating me, Yusei... you've found your friend, and although the shadows await..." he heard Yusei gasped, "... I need you to promise me something, Yusei. Stop beating yourself up over what happened. I'm the one who _really_ messed things up. But now, finally, here at the very end, you did what you set out to do; you saved me!"

"Kalin..."

"You're not going to go and do something stupid like... lose to the Dark Signers... are you?" Yusei shook his head no. Kalin smiled, peaceful and benign, "Don't back down, Yusei. No matter what happens... push the shadows back where they belong...!" With a small gasp of pain, Kalin turned to black dust, evaporating in Yusei's arms. The Signer stared at them; even knowing this would happen could not soften the pain.

"Kalin..!"

* * *

While the spectators watched Majestic star sail serenely through the sky, Margaret had already left the highway and found Yusei standing alone, staring out at the desolate Satellite landscape. She could heard Yusei whispering to himself as his shoulders were shaking.

"They came to you when you were afraid and hurt. They took advantage of your pain. They twisted you so that they could use you as their pawn! They won't get away with it! I won't let these Dark Signers win..." she knew he was still hurt about sending Kalin away. But that did not douse her disgust for that monster. Nevertheless Yusei saw him as a close friend. Perhaps Kalin was indeed misguided; but could a liberated land possibly have justified overthrowing the local authority? Could betrayal have justified incinerating the entire civilization?

Margaret took Yusei from bwhind and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could actually feel him trembling to the core. Her warmth was not enough to comfort the Signer. She felt conveinence dropping as Yusei cried out into the heavens.

_**"They're gonna pay for this!"**_

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Infernity Necromancer**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV4 ATK/0 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. If you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 "Infernity" monster in your Graveyard, except "Infernity Necromancer", and Special Summon it.**

**(2) Max Warrior**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV4 ATK/1800 DEF/400**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase, this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved.**

**(3) Stardust Xiaolong**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV1 ATK/100 DEF/100**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: If this card is in your Graveyard while you control a face-up "Stardust Dragon", you can Special Summon it. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

**(4) Majestic Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV1 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster.  
**

**(5) Majestic Star Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV10 ATK/3800 DEF/3000**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: "Majestic Dragon" + "Stardust Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster  
You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard.  
**

* * *

**Jason: "I've finally made it to the fifth and final generator. But the guardian I have to confront is someone I would never expect to have to face. Can I be able to wrap this up before I have to deal with their dark power? Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Blackened Innocence. It's time to Accelerate!"**

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**After "Max Warrior" would battle, it has the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK and DEF as "Speed Warrior".**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	43. Blackened Innocence: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: Yami Zelgadis**

**CFGX: "I'm so sorry about the long wait, readers. I was just having a bit of trouble trying to bring this chapter out. Out of all the chapters I made so far, I'm sure that this and the next will be the cream of the crop in Jason's saga of this story. I just want this to be just right. Now after a long wait, here's the next chapter."**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 42: Blackened Innocence**

**Part 1: Death's Abyss**

* * *

Jason and his party were seen in yet another ruined city, racing toward the next backup generator. Jason was thinking over everything that happened since he returned here. He had literally woken up in a war to stop the Dark Signers and save this world. During his mission to activate the five back-up generators, he had met people from his past, even if the past was only a few weeks at most.

One of them was the singer Sonya Harpe; it had all started when they met as competitors at the Fortune Cup. He remembered how everyone favored a teen idol over a rat from the Satellite...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Just what's wrong with you people!" The crowd instantly silenced as they heard the sound of Sonya's voice. "I don't know if you forgotten, but Jason Hutchins isn't someone you should look down on!"_

_The audience murmured, wondering what she was talking about._

_"Sure he's a Satellite, but so what? He's a good duelist too. So why? And why do you cheer on me as much as you abused him? Is that because I'm some sort of celebrity?"_

_The crowds silenced and waited and listened to Sonya's speech._

_"The whole reason I became a singer in the first place is to send a message with my words. ...but I guess the message didn't reach out as much as I hoped. I wanted people to get along with each other, not because of who they are or what they do," Sonya place a hand over her heart, "It's who they are on the inside that matters. Just because I'm famous doesn't mean I can't live a normal life too. But it seems everyone else doesn't see the world like that. So let today's match teach you that this world isn't all black and white, but shades of grey," and with that, Sonya walked away, off the arena._

_**...End Flashback.**_

He saw something special in that girl when she defended him against that crowd with that voice of hers. He thought he wouldn't see her again so soon...

_**Flashback...**_

_Jason and Sonya walked out from an alleyway wearing different sets of clothes; Sonya's hair was down and she was wearing a crimson sundress, as well as sandals and a white sunhat. Jason, however, had ruffled his hair so nobody would notice him. He wore a black t-shirt over a violet blazer, with pants of the same color._

_"So, what should we do today?" Jason asked._

_Sonya playfully thought a bit, "Well, I never got the chance to tell you this, but, I was thinking we had a little rematch."_

_"A rematch?"_

_"That's right! None of the other duelist I faced always let me win during my concerts! You were the first person to take me seriously! So it would be great to if I faced you again!"_

_"Oh! Is that so!" Jason's day brightened; between the Dark Signer invasion and the Great Fanboy/Mob Escape, a duel was just what he needs to calm his nerves, "Then I accept your challenge!"_

_"That's great! Let's go!" the teen idol grabbed Jason's hand and practically dragged him with her. Somehow Jason liked it when he was held like that. His heart skipped a beat at the touch._

_**...End Flashback.**_

It felt like a long time since Jason had a duel that did not involve his life on the line or total embarrassment. And when he defeated her the second time, he received a surprise he did not expect...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Colossal Fighter! Ground those Harpies and end this duel now! Go, Colossus Comet!" Colossal Fighter shot up into the air, and surprisingly multiplied himself into five. The team of titans then rocketed down to the avians and crashed through the ground, resulting in a giant explosion. When the smoked cleared, Jason could see Sonya on her knees, her face hidden behind her wild crimson hair. Feathers raining down on her frail body. The holograms all disappeared._

_**Jason: 500**_

_**Sonya: 0**_

_Worried that he might have hurt Sonya, Jason ran over to assist her. He was careful not to be rough with her as he helped the girl to her feet. Time appeared to be a standstill as Jason's sapphire pupils entranced Sonya's sparkling emeralds..._

_And that was all it took. Sonya's head struck forward like a cobra and pressed her lips hard against Jason's own. The Satellite was completely captured by the sudden turn of events, especially finding his air supply completely cut off. And just as swift, Sonya tore her lips away with and audible smack. She was just as surprised as Jason was as her cheeks were once again ignited._

_**...End Flashback.**_

It was since then he felt a spark between them. But he would never have guessed that she would take place in this war, especially as one of the Dark Signers...

_**Flashback...**_

_"You can't hide anymore, so why don't you show us who you really are!"_

_The Dark Signer gave a small gasp. Jason had managed to discover her secret. She was hoping she would get through this match without having to show her face to her opponent. But it seemed this was unavoidable from the start. So she decided to remove her hood. Her identity left everyone overwhelmed, except for Jason and David; that being the only one who was abased was Kenichi. The Dark Signer revealed her long hot-pink hair, and green eyes that were plague by darkness._

_Jason signed, "Good to see you again, Sonya."_

_"Sonya Harpe?" Ken gasped, "You mean the superstar?"_

_"But how did you know it was me?" Sonya wondered._

_"So far you swarmed your field with weaker monsters and tried to protect them with stronger ones. You also seemed to care deeply about your monsters, which would wouldn't exactly be likely to a Dark Signer. I add all that so someone who used a Harpie deck and I could think of one person,,," Jason paused before asking, "Which is why I'm stumped, how could you make a deal like this?"_

_Sonya looked away, not being able to look at those dark eyes. She had never seen so much emotion in the so-called, 'windows-of-the-soul,' in her life._

_"You wouldn't understand." she murmured, gripping a bit of her black clothing._

_**...End Flashback.**_

Sonya did not have a choice. She became one of many pawns in the Herald's twisted game. Whatever she done to Sonya, she became terribly domesticated...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Why do you not give up, Jason?" Sonya wondered, "No matter what monster you play, they will only betray you and align with me. And your spells and traps will have no effect on her, as your monsters will give their lives to protect her. Just end this farce already. I have no desire to hurt you."_

_"Then why don't you just forfeit the duel already? You know what you're doing is wrong!"_

_In shame, Sonya looked away, "...Because that is my mistress' command, to defeat you and turn you into one of us," she then looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes, "Gabriella may look human, but she may as well be a goddess. When you're aligned with her, you relinquish all rights and free thought. And even if I do manage to escape, she will eventually find me, and punish me. I'm her eternal slave."_

_**...End Flashback.**_

Jason made a tighter grip on the handles when Gabriella's name came to mind. She was the reason Sonya had to suffer like she did. She was just not the same woman as when they first met. That kind and caring angel who took him in had became a deviant, manipulative devil...

_**Flashback...**_

_Jason left the building and walked out towards the playground at the back at the orphanage the figure was sitting on one of the swings at the back. "Fun these used to be, just like the past itself, before our worlds turn upside down due to the flow of fate. Wouldn't you agree Jason?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? Someone who wished to be standing by your side, but cannot." The figure slowly removed their hood, revealing the last person Jason wanted to see underneath it. That wintergreen hair, those frozen silver eyes, Jason could see past it all as he saw the guise of Gabriella Cheshire. The Dark Signer giggled as Jason tried to step away as she walked closer to him. Eventually he tripped and fell hard on his back and before Jason knew it, Gabriella was straddled on top of him._

_"I know just what you were about to say, Jay-Jay," she chirped, "'What on earth happened to you, Gabriella?' 'Why are you a Dark Signer, Gabriella?' 'Oh Gabriella, this is all my fault! If only I hadn't left you, Gabriella!' I'll be completely honest with you. I'm glad things have come to this. That way I know you wouldn't stop chasing me until you finally manage to get me back home, safely in your arms." Gabriella placed her hands gently over Jason's cheeks, letting her frigid touch creep across his skin. She then closed the distance between them so he couldn't escape the icy stare freezing his soul in place, "I just gotta know, does it eat you up inside? Do you ever sleep at night without wondering what would've happened if you have had stayed with Kitty and me instead of running away to some high-voltage cage fight?" her eyes glistened in mock-sadness, "I was so lonely, Jason. It was so scary all by myself. So I revealed my true colors in hopes I could flush you out; and here you are..." finally, Gabriella placed her lips tightly against Jason's; the Signer suddenly found his internal body heat being sucked away on contact. He began to shiver violently from his skin his muscle, even his bones. His heart began to freeze over, threatened to stop beating and end his life. But before the curtains could close on him, Gabriella suddenly separated from him and the fire returned to him. The Dark Signer giggled like a schoolgirl at Jason's frightened expression, "Aw come on. Did you really think I would turn you over to the dark side this early on? Oh no no no. I wanna wait until just the perfect moment. Just be patient for me, okay?" she smiled and then dismounted her paralyzed prey. Jason stood into a sitting position and watched her walk away into the fog, "Hope you have a good night's sleep, Jason!" her voice echoed, "I want you to be in tip-top shape for our playtime tomorrow!" and just like that, her presence was gone. Still shaken up from Gabriella's advances, Jason slowly lift his hand and placed it over his mouth; he was shivered as he felt his breath still cold from Gabriella's touch..._

_**...End Flashback.**_

Looking in her eyes he felt like a cornered mouse, waiting to be devoured. And no matter how hard he tried, he could not overcome that woman's influence. Jason felt more guilty by the moment. If what Gabriella had said to him that night was true, she could have been safe if he stayed by her side instead of leaving her. Nevertheless, Jason could not help but think, would Gabriella be the same angel she was if she kept a better eye on her? Is it really his fault everyone he was close to is involved in this war to begin with?

"I don't know, is it?"

Jason's hands clutched the brakes and his runner skid to a halt, standing in the middle of the highway. His breath began to break like the road under him. His heart pounded like boulders against the ground. He was becoming frightened; he knew she was close, very close by. He shivered as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Good afternoon, Jason. I just knew you'd want to see me again. So here I am." the Dark Signer felt her prey tremble as she snuggled against him, "Hm? Aw, you're shivering. Am I that cold-hearted to you? I'm vexed. Here, let me give you a chance to warm up a bit, okay?" Gabriella removed herself from Jason and dismounted from the back of his duel-runner. She stalked around his bike and leaned against the front. "Wanna hear a secret? I came across a certain lighthearted little brunette. Hint: rhymes with Katherine."

Even through the fear, Jason found the strength to speak, slamming his hands on the dashboard his eyes widened at the sudden realization. "No, please, don't tell me you got Kat involved in this mess? Are you really so blinded by insanity that you would drag your own little sister in all of this?"

Gabriella laughed lightly at Jason's rather stupid question. "Well duh, of course I did. After all, she _is_ my darling little sister; and all good sisters stick together. After all, I only made it so she wouldn't suffer through all of this; waiting to see the true ending of this war, how losing you and me would be too much for her."

A lump formed in Jason's throat, all of this was hard to swallow it had never been easy to accept what Gabriella had been doing but this was just too much. "Y-you can't be serious!? Are you saying that you would get your own sister involved in something this dangerous, just so you can go about and pretend you're the good sister?"

"That and so much more. But then again, I'm sure knowing you, you'll try and do the heroic thing. You know, try and save us 'damsels-in-distress'. Oh, but then again, maybe you can't do that. After all, you always need the support of others, like the hotshot wannabe and the cold-hearted Guardian Security with you. Seriously, I don't see why you try, and see the best in people especially those two."

"Maybe because I've not become heartless like you!" Jason finally snapped back, his anger for his once friend had never been this deep before. "Everything that has lead up to this, even the events of this war. They were all twisted by you and the other Dark Signers, you showed no remorse you even tampered with nature by bring the dead back to life. You aren't the Gabriella I knew in fact even if you are, I'm sick of seeing you!" his outburst was interrupted by a rustle in the bulge of Jason's jacket before the small kitten popped from inside. Her cuddling against him had somehow managed to calm him down, "How can you do this...?"

Gabriella's face turned into a frown but soon changed back. "I'm the heartless one, am I? What about you? You left me and Katherine behind, you never considered what you were doing was right, or _our_ feelings in the matter. You even seemed to care more for others than the people who had saved your worthless hind, even when we figured out you weren't even a real person you never took it into account that we stood behind you. So I don't think you can speak."

Jason stayed quiet, she had a very good point. At times he had neglected them but it had never been intentional. "I never wished for any of that to happen. I admit that I wish I had been more careful, but I'm only human as well. We can't always do everything, I may be limited in ability but so is every human on this planet. I wish I could turn back time and correct what I did, but right now I just have to get rid of the evil that is facing me."

"Oh how noble," the small feline squirmed out of Jason's jacket and, to his surprise, into Gabriella's waiting arms, "Of course, I expected no less from you. But I got bad news for you, I'm afraid I'll make you stand by my side, whether you like it or not. Follow me if you wish to face your next challenge." Gabriella coaxed the young duelist as she walked across the city making Jason follow her.

"Where exactly are we going? This isn't the way to the next generator."

"Oh I know Jay-Jay. Truth be told, your next challenge isn't even there. In fact, it will be in this very city. And as for the generator, well, your two friends could handle it. That is, if they don't lose their sanity to the darkness." Gabriella chuckled as they continued to walk.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked his fear growing every step he took in this barren wasteland.

"Oh you won't need to worry about that, it's their problem not yours. Oh here we are." Gabriella stopped outside an old abandoned theater, it was clear that in its prime it was quite the building. The structure was still very strong despite being worn down due to the explosion of the reactor, the sign above was broken but through the damaged lettering it was called the Ritz theater. "Welcome to my 'Black Theater', Jason; I hope you enjoy the show!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

David and Kenichi had reached passed the limits of the city and just made it to the generator; once again it loomed over them showing the dominance of the Dark Signer threat, though as they stopped Kenichi made a sudden realization. "Um Dave, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" David asked impatiently.

"Well I don't know if you noticed, but Jason has disappeared on us!" At that David's eyes widened as he turned to look at Kenichi for the first time and then around to notice that what Kenichi had said was indeed true.

"Oh for the love of...where the hell did Jason go to now!? This is hardly the best place for him to abandon his so-called duty!" David growled lowly at this sudden turn of events, this entire ideal had not been the best for him or anyone but now he was close to boiling point.

"I'm not sure but we better go look for him. He could be in trouble," Kenichi suggested though David didn't look pleased with the idea. "Hey, what's with the look?"

"I'm sick and tired of all this nonsense! Do you honestly believe this war was worth fighting for? We all lost something important and for what: To save the world? To stop these Dark Signers? What does it even matter? After all, you heard from Goodwin; he said five-thousand years ago it happened and now it happened again. So even if we delay it by beating them it will just repeat itself. This is the flaw like in everything in history. It will just be repeated because no one learns from their mistakes." David gritted his teeth viciously whilst talking he was clearly fed up with this entire conflict and would practically just wish to stop it.

"So what do you think would be best then?" Ken asked as he looked around the area, "Are you planning on turning your back on the world?"

"No, I never said that. Besides, I have a promise to keep to someone. But I'm beginning to doubt there's an end to this war; by the sounds of it, the only way to get rid of this loop is to destroy both sides."

Kenichi looked horrified. "You don't mean you will now go after both Signers _and_ Dark Signers, now are you?"

David smirked "I think that would be a good choice, sadly I found a flaw with that already. Notice that something is wrong here?" Kenichi simply looked at David clueless by his words. "Jason mysteriously disappears and there is no Dark Signer at this generator to greet us. Either someone beat us to the punch, or it's all some kind of trap..."

"...I may have to agree with you on that. Look over here." Kenichi lead David to the back of the generator and gasped at what he saw...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The wooden stairs creaked as Jason and Gabriella walked down the narrow corridor and down the stairs to the main auditorium as the stone door was opened by the latter. The main room came into view. Though it was not what Jason had expected, in comparison to the exterior the interior was almost stunning. Everything looked new, the room itself was coated in various different drapes mostly black and red, and candles flickered giving the little light of the room. Above was a huge chandelier made completely of glass swinging viciously overhead, almost like someone was swinging on it. The room had a real theater feel to it, almost like if they were going to do a real life performance of Phantom of the Opera.

"Well, you people sure know how to create some atmosphere." Jason said sarcastically.

"Oh very good, Jason. But I'm afraid this ballroom will be the last thing you will ever see. So you better get a good look around, as this will be the last thing you will see before you perish." Gabriella replied half-heartedly.

"So what are we waiting for? The sooner I beat you the sooner this nightmare is over and the sooner I can get Kat away from here."

"Oh that's right, you came here to save her? Well, I'm afraid to say that I've not been entirely truthful with you, Jason. You see I'm not your opponent."

"What?"

"Oh, Kat sweetie! Will you come here a second?" Gabriella said with what could only be called as unsettling sickly kindness. however, instead of the little girl another person walked out from the was a young woman no older than Gabriella was. Her long raven hair swayed from her hair and her black lolita dress snugged against her curves as she walked towards the middle of the room, stopping next to Gabriella.

"What are you trying to pull this time?" Jason demanded, "Where's Katherine?!"

"You mean you haven't figured it out? You're looking at her!" Jason was still confused, as Gabriella moved behind her, "You surprised? You shouldn't; I'm the herald of the Dark Signer's, after all. It's simple really: I just reconstructed her body to any form I see fit," Gabriella wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, "That's right, I molded her flesh into this beautiful work of art you see now. Believe it or not, it was Kat who picked it out for me."

"You're lying," Jason muttered, "Katherine would never agree to this. You just warped her mind!"

"Think of it what you will. I think I'll leave Katherine to decide." Gabriella removed herself and walked away before I'm sure you won't mind. She _is_ you opponent, after all. Bye now..." blowing a very taunting kiss Gabriella left.

"Wait!" Jason tried to catch her but Katherine stood in the way, "Kat, don't do this."

"Gabe's right, Jason," the woman named 'Katherine' said, in an apologetic tone, "I was the one who asked for this. Don't you see, this is the only way we can be together..." a Dark Signer duel-disk appeared on her left arm. "And I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"...Then if it's a duel you want, fine!" both duelists activated their disks and drew their starting hand.

**Jason: 8000**

**Katherine: 8000 (35)**

"I'll make the first move..." Katherine drew her first card, "And I'll start by activating the contunuous-spell Neko-Penalty; followed by Neko-Girl whom I'll play in DEF mode," Katherine's teenager counterpart appeared in defensive position (ATK: 1500), "Finally, I'll place two cards face-down. It's your turn."

'Kat started with that same move the last time we played,' Jason wondered, 'But it'll have the same result!' "It's my move!" he drew his sixth card, "I activate the spell Reinforcements of the Army! This allows me to add a level-4-or-lower monster from my deck to my hand! Next, I remove Reinforcements of the Army in my graveyard from play in order to special-summon (1) Spell Striker(3/ATK: 600/DEF: 200) that's in my hand!" a small boy in a viking warrior outfit and red cape appeared (ATK: 600), "Next I'll follow up by summoning Marauding Captain, and use his special-ability to summon Torapart from my hand!" the war-torn warrior appeared (ATK: 1200), followed by bizarre jester-like statue (ATK: 600), "Now I tune Marauding Captain and Spell Striker with Torapart to synchro-summon Colossal Fighter!" the three monsters aligned as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars form a timid soul, discovered in the darkest reaches! Unlock the gates to remove the shadows, and create the titan it will become, on its long-forgotten journey! Synchro Summon! Colossal Fighter, Accelerate!"

Jason's signature white titan appeared (ATK: 2800), "You may already know this, but Colossal Fighter gains 100 ATK points for every warrior in the graveyard! And with Spell Striker, Marauding Captain and Torapart all warrior monsters, Colossal Fighter gains 300 ATK points (ATK: 3100). Finally I end my turn with 2 face-downs!" two reverse-cards appeared. 'I'll have to hold back until I can finish this quickly. I can't risk falling for the same tactics.'

"It's my turn," Katherine drew her next card, "I set one monster on the field face-down," a reversed monster appeared, "That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon the Royal Arms Squire union-monster and equip him onto Colossal Fighter!" the golden winged knight appeared and transferred itself on Colossal Fighter's right arm as a bladed shield, "Colossal Fighter! Attack Neko-Girl!" the titan charged in for an attack, "Now I activate the trap Swift Strike! Now when Colossal Fighter attacks, he gains 700 ATK for this turn, as well as the ability to deal damage through a defending monster (ATK: 3800)! Colossal Fighter, attack with Royal Arms Slash!" the titan destroyed the monster with a single slash.

**Jason: 8000**

**Katherine: 5700**

"You just triggered the effect of Neko Penalty," Katherine said, removing the top three cards from her deck, "So during your next turn, you're not allowed to attack. And while we're at it, since I discarded from my deck, I get to play the trap card, Frolicking Meadows," the trap card revealed four small children wearing sandy-tan cloaks with cat ears, their faces behind black masks, parading in the meadow, "This card summons a special monster known as a Kaka Token(2/ATK: 300/DEF: 300) to each empty monster zone on your side of the field in DEF position," four of the same depicted monsters appeared on Jason's field, "And one more thing, they cannot be sacrificed or be attacked by monsters with 'Neko' in their card name."

"Next I activate my second trap, Lineage of Destruction! When a level-8 monster like Colossal Fighter has destroyed a monster in DEF mode, he can attack one more time! Now attack her face-down, Colossal Fighter!" the set card revealed itself as Angel's Kitty, before it met the same fate with Colossal Fighter's assault.

**Jason: 8000**

**Katherine: 2200 (30)**

"When Angel's Kitty is flipped face-up, "I can add a level-4-or-lower 'Neko' monster from my deck," Katherine added Neko-Cleric to her hand, "And what's more, I'm able to draw one more card."

"Let's not forget Royal Arms Squire's special-ability: when its equipped monster destroys a monster, I get to draw a card for each one!" Jason drew two cards. "Finally I place 1 card face-down! Katherine you don't have to do this! We can forget about this and find Gabriella!"

Katherine shook her head, "You still don't understand, do you? I want to do this. I want to reunite with you through dueling, the only way powerful duelists like you can communicate. So now I'll speak to you in your language..." she then drew her next card, "First I summon Neko Cleric to the field," the cat-eared nurse appeared (ATK: 0), "Next I activate the spell Foolish Burial. This allows me to send one card from my deck to the graveyard. And since I did that, I can summon that same card to the field; from the graveyard I resurrect the (2) Dark Tuner-Shadowcat(9/ATK: 0/DEF: 500)!" from out of the darkness the same cat that accompanied Jason for so long leap into Katherine's arms. It took moments for Jason to realize that it was part of her deck, and that took him by surprise (ATK: 0), "And let us not forget Neko-Cleric's special-ability; 300 points are added to my life-points since I activated a spell card this turn."

**Jason: 8000**

**Katherine: 2500 (26)**

"And now, I combine Neko-Cleric with Shadowcat for a Dark Synchro-Summon," the cap glowed and turned into a cluster of nine stars that began to swirl around the Neko-Cleric, who then screamed in agony as they sink into her body. She was reduced to a framework containing two more stars, and four of the stars collided, shattering to nothing. As darkness poured forth, the seven stars left burst from the Dark Synchro Summon as coal-black orbs of negative energy that orbited over Katherine, "I have always admired you, Jason. That's why I'm gonna do everything in my power to bring you in to the darkness," a pillar of darkness erupted around her. The sight after the darkness dispersed gave Jason a greater sense of disarray. She had short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around in spirals to match the black witch's hat she wore, which was also coiled around at the end. Her new attire consisted of a black-blue dress that showed off her shoulders and wrapped around her neck, long sleeves that revealed her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curled upwards at the toes. Her most peculiar feature was a black, whip-like tail that swayed around her side.

"What on earth happened to you?" Jason wondered aloud, 'This is just how Divine combined with Hyper Psychic Blaster...'

"Do you like my new look?" Katherine asked as she looked over herself, "I picked up this little trick when I dueled against Divine. Did you know I faced him a second time, at the Arcadia Movement building?"

"What?"

"I was knocked unconscious and then dragged to one of their testing fields. And I lost to him, again! I didn't stand a chance!"

"Katherine...I'm sorry, if only I had been there sooner-"

"But you weren't!" Katherine snapped with a pained looked in her eyes, "Where were you when I had to watch my monster get wiped out one by one? Where were you when I was blasted in point-blank range?!" tears began to welt in her eyes, "I was staring down a barrel of a gun! You never came! I screamed your name as he hurt me but you never came!"

Jason felt more weight of guilt bear on him when Katherine had raised her voice at her. He actually felt her rage because she had always looked up to him, but he was unable to protect her when she needed him the most...

After she calmed and collected herself, she gave a dark glare and an ominous smile, "But he won't get away with it. With this new gift of mine, there will be no place for Divine to hide. I'll teach him not to do bad things to people like me... Moving on now. When Shadowcat was used for a synchro-summon, I can activate her special-ability from the graveyard, forcing you to send five cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard."

Jason did as instructed and discarded his five cards. But soon after the fifth card was removed, he felt a burning sensation in his body, as if his life-force was being sucked away.

**Jason: 6500 (25)**

**Katherine: 2500 (26)**

"What the heck was that?!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention..." Katherine replied, as she revealed an open trap card, "I played this soon after I summoned my Dark-Synchro monster. This Skull Invitation trap card takes away 300 life-points for each card removed to its owner's graveyard. And by the way, the name of my new monster is (3) Dark Neko Magician(-7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100), which is treated as the original Neko Magician synchro-monster in many ways, especially in the case of spell-counters, meaning I can activate the Spell Power Grasp card, giving me one spell-counter. In addition, I can also add another Spell Power Grasp straight to my hand."

"Let's not forget, that Skull Invitation trap works both ways, so each card sent to your graveyard deals you damage!" Jason said as a red aura briefly appeared around Katherine.

**Jason: 6500 (25)**

**Katherine: 2200 (25)**

"It's worth the pain," Katherine replied, "Because after a spell card is activated, Dark Neko Magician special-ability grants me another spell-counter (CTR: 2), "Next, I activate the spell Neko-Magic Staff!" a pink scepter with a jade cat's head on the end appeared in Katherine's right hand (ATK: 3300), "And with another spell card gives me another spell-counter (CTR: 3), "Next I activate its special-effect: by sending cards in my hand to the graveyard, I gain a spell-counter per card. And, since I discarded my last 2 cards, since I get a total of five counters, the real fun begins!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I get to activate one of Dark Neko Magician special-abilities, just by removing all five spell-counters on her! And I think I'll use the ability that enables me to destroy every monster on your field!" Katherine then lift her staff over her head and twirled its head-piece around. She muttered a strange yet simple incantation that Jason could half-understand, "Pum-Pum, Pumkin-Pumkin... Halloween Cannon!" the moment she brought her staff back down a surge of citrus-orange energy came bursting from the jade tip, soon taking form of a giant jack-o-lantern and with no hesitation came rushing towards Jason's army of monsters.

Upon contact it exploded and released its destructive power and engulfed every monster in a giant explosion. Jason shielded himself against the the flying dust blown past him. When the dust settled only Colossal Fighter remained, "You may not know this, but when a monster equipped with a union would be destroyed, I can just remove that union-monster to protect the equipped monster. So Colossal Fighter is safe. And since tokens aren't exactly actual monsters, they can't go to the graveyard so I only take 300 points of damage."

"My tokens may not be sent to the grave but they still can activate their special-ability. That means your deck loses 3 cards for each token destroyed. So you might want to check your math, because you just lost thirteen more cards!" More of Jason's life-force was drained away as his deck was drained as well.

**Jason: 2600 (12)**

**Katherine: 1600 (25)**

Jason felt his energy leak away as he stumbled to his knees. As his sight hazed the sound of giggling pricked his ears. He looked up from the cold floor to see Katherine looking down on him, the candlelight flickering against her dark amber eyes. Her smile was no different from a looming predator ready to finish off her prey.

"And look at that, you're down to a dozen cards and less that three-hundred life-points! Now I finally know how it felt all the time you, and Gabe, and Divine and all the other duelists closed in on absolute victory! The way you just fell to your knees, I just couldn't resist the desperate look in those eyes of yours! Oh, the feeling is _excellent!_" she shuddered as she hugged herself as if to protect herself from her own freezing aura, "But don't worry, I'll make all that pain go away. And while Gabe take care of the new world, I'm gonna take good care you, Jason Hutchins. Just wait, we'll be together forever, until the end of time."

"N-E-K-O, that spells Eternity."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Spell Striker**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 3 ATK/600 DEF/200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: **

**(2) Dark Tuner-Shadowcat**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] Level 9 ATK/0 DEF/500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is sent to the graveyard from your deck, you can special-summon this card. When this monster is used as a synchro-material monster, both players discard 5 cards from their deck. Each time you activate a spell card, add 1 Spell Counter to this card (max: 5). By removing 5 counters from this card, you can execute one of the following effects; this card cannot attack if you activate these effects:**

**Destroy all monsters your opponent controls.**

**Destroy all spell and trap cards your opponent controls.**

**Special-Summon 1 monster from your graveyard.**

**Draw 3 cards.**

**(3) Dark Neko Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level -7 ATK/2500 DEF/2100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card can only be Synchro Summoned by subtracting the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 non-Tuner monster you control to equal the Level of this card. This card's name is treated as 'Neko-Magician'. **

**Jason: "The girl who I claim to protect is now in league with the Dark Signers. Now I must risk my heart, mind and soul to bring her back. Even if I have to take her place I'll bring her back. That's a promise I'm gonna carry till the end. Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Blackened Innocence. It's time to Accelerate!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Just as Neko-Magician was modeled after Zoe Hanson from the Tokyo Mew-Mew franchise, Dark Neko Magician is based on the cat monster Blair from the Soul Eater series.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	44. Blackened Innocence: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**CFGX: "Alright, here's another chapter. Sorry for the late update. I've just been having a rough time with work and I tried to make this one more epic than the last. But I kinda got lazy at the end. Oh well, I hope all you readers out there will give me your honest opinion. Enjoy."**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 43: Blackened Innocence**

**Part 2: Black Waltz**

* * *

Back in the theater, the match between Jason and Katherine continued...

"You're down to less than three-thousand life-points and a dozen cards," the dark witch laughed, "And soon enough you'll be left with nothing! Ready to give up yet?"

Jason struggled his way back up and readied to draw, "Not a chance..."

"Then hurry up and make your next move! It's no fun if you just stand there like a zombie!"

"It's my turn!" he drew his next card, 'Okay, this is bad; most of my best cards a out of commission so it's gonna be hard making a comeback. But the bright side of this is that Colossal Fighter gets 1300 points thanks to his special-ability (ATK: 4500), so I'm sure none of her monsters will touch him in battle. Maybe that will give me the advantage. As will this...' "I summon Command Knight in DEF mode!" a female knight in red armor appeared (DEF: 1900), "And thanks to her special-ability all of my warriors gain 400 extra ATK points (ATK: 1600)(ATK: 4900). Finally, I end my turn with a face-down!"

"It's my turn again," Katherine chimed, "I activate the Pot of Greed!" she drew two more times and payed the cost of the Skull Invitation trap.

**Jason: 2600 (11)**

**Katherine: 1300 (22)**

"Finally, I place 2 cards face-down." two reverse-cards appeared.

'That's strange,' Jason wondered, 'One face-down and that's it? She couldn't have forgotten about her Penalty card. It's been a whole round since it came into effect. Plus she left her only monster vulnerable in ATK mode. If that's the case that face-down card could backfire my attack. But she must have known that Torapart's ability prevents any trap card to activate when Colossal Fighter attacks. What's she up to...?' "It's my turn!" he drew his next card, "Colossal Fighter! Attack Dark Neko Magician!" Colossal Fighter charged in with his fist reeled, "Sorry for this, Kat!" the warrior swung its fist toward the witch, only to disappear along with Command Knight.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Katherine laughed, "I bet you forgot Colossal Fighter's still vulnerable to spell cards! I activated Book of Eclipse to change both your monsters face-down!"

**Jason: 2600 (11)**

**Katherine: 1000 (22)**

Jason groaned, "Then I end my turn. And during the end-phase, Book of Eclipse flips my monsters back face-up; then I draw a card for each one." he then drew two cards.

"It's my turn," Katherine drew her next card, "I switch Dark Neko-Magician to DEF mode and place one card face-down. That's it for my turn."

"Then it's my turn-"

"And I activate the Battle Mania trap card," Katherine said, revealing her face-down, "Now your monsters have to attack this turn, like it or not."

**Jason: 2600 (7)**

**Katherine: 700 (21)**

"In that case, Colossal Fighter, attack!" Colossal Fighter rushed in to attack.

"I activate my second trap, Draining Shield!" Katherine exclaimed, revealing another set card, "So not only your monster's attack is negated, I also gain life-points equal to its ATK points!"

"But that's impossible! Torapart's effect prevents that! And even of Colossal Fighter's own effect is negated Torapart's power would still remain!" Jason protested as Colossal Fighter's fist collided with a glowing shield.

"I guess you don't know your own cards well, do you? Torapart's power lasts only, as long as the monster it was used in its summoning remains face-up. When your monsters were set back face-down thanks to Book of Eclipse, Colossal Fighter's power were set back in Neutral."

**Jason: 2600 (7)**

**Katherine: 5300 (21)**

"Fine then, I activate the trap card Interdimensional Matter Transporter and remove Command Knight from play until the end of my turn!" the knight disappeared, "Next I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn again," Katherine drew her next card, "I play the spell Pot of Avarice and return 5 monsters in my graveyard to my deck and draw five new cards. she smiled showing him one of the card, before placing it in her duel-disk, "Next, I switch Neko-Magician back into ATK mode and activate the spell card Cat-Scratch Fever! And you know what that means; all Neko monsters get to attack you directly. And since Dark Neko Magician's level is negative, that means I get to attack with full power!" Katherine held her wand in front of her, and twirled its figurehead, "Pum-Pum Pumkin-Pumkin, Black Cat Frenzy!" she pointed the staff at Jason and fired a trio of ghostly black feline looming straight towards him.

"I activate the trap Defense Draw! This negates all battle damage from this attack!" an energy-shield formed around Jason and protected him from Katherine's attack, "And after that, I get to draw 1 more card!"

**Jason: 2000 (6)**

**Katherine: 4700 (23)**

"Oh well, then I guess I'll lay this card face-down," a reverse-card appeared on Katherine's field, "There's always next turn..."

"It's my move!" Jason drew his next card, "First I switch Command Knight back to DEF mode. Next I activate my trap card; it's called Imperial Iron Wall!" the continuous-trap card was revealed, "And once activated, no one's cards can be removed from play!"

"And what good does that do?" Katherine asked, her tone dispassionate.

"That means whatever cards you plan on using from your graveyard, Quick Reflexes, Neko Cylinder, An Angel Gets its Wings, they can all only be activated by being removed from play; and this card prevents that! Remember, I used your deck when I battled Divine, remember?" Katherine said nothing, "Colossal Fighter, attack Dark Neko Magician and end this duel now!" Colossal Fighter advanced once more, "Go, Colossus Comet!" he adverted its gigantic fist and managed to connect with its target. The impact launched small debris and blew clouds of dust across the room. When the dust settled enough for Jason to see, Colossal Fighter removed his fist from the large crater, only to reveal an empty pit where Katherine was supposed to be. "What... Where'd she go?!"

"Boo!" Jason never had the chance to turn his head towards the source of the voice, as a consequence of a set of cold steel pressed against his throat, "Looking for me, Jay-Jay?" Katherine popped her head into Jason's line of sight as she held her nails on the Signer's gullet.

Jason slowly raised his hand to remove Katherine's, but the razors digging further in his throat served as a warning to stop what he was doing, "Katherine, you don't have to do this."

"You still don't understand, do you?" Katherine sighed, "I gave myself to the Dark Signers so I can be the one to take you in to our side. And now I have you where I want you. Tell me, Jason, are you afraid?" Jason remained silent, while Katherine pouted, "I'm just curious; how do you feel with this kitty's claws against you, just itching to be sharpen? Is your heart racing? Are you _scared? _I bet you'd never expect that I'd be the one to place your life in my paws..."

"Katherine, please; you can still stop this. I know you don't want to hurt-" the Signer's words were cut short as he felt his throat slash not a moment after Katherine swiped her claws away with a swift movement. He was left dropped onto his knees, clamping tight against the clean gashes on his throat, though failing to hold the warm blood gushing out.

His eyes became heave as he found Katherine perched in front of him on all-fours, gazing at him while casually licking his blood off her hand as a domesticated feline would. His vision became blurry but did not obscure Katherine's image as she looked closer and closer, until she was able to caress her nose against his. She retracted just in time to to watch him lose strength.

"You're gonna be okay, Jason. You'll see; soon as you wake up it'll all seem like a bad dream." a light chuckle was hear before his world fell into the cold darkness...

* * *

Back past the borders of the city, David and Kenichi had found the forth generator, and was taken aback from what was waiting for them from behind the generator.

"To think we wouldn't be seeing him again until after this is over..." Kenichi said.

"What would he be doing here in a place like this?" David added.

They were both stumped as the just kept staring over him. He was laying there, curled up in a ball. His body body heaved slowly as he clutched onto his stuffed tow-tailed wolf.

"I don't get it; what's Rico doing here?" Kenichi asked, "He's supposed to be at the orphanage, wasn't he?"

"He _was_ supposed to be at the orphanage. I'm just wondering how he beat us all the way here while we traveled on our duel-runners?"

"Maybe we can ask him as soon as he wakes up. I the meantime..." Ken grunted as he picked up Rico, "We oughta go back into the city. Maybe we can find Jason if we look over the town.

David nodded, and the two drove off.

* * *

Awareness hit him like a brick as his eyes fluttered open. He slowly sat up and the first thing he saw was Katherine, standing where she originally was, her hands behind her and her long tail swaying around her waist. "Oh good, I thought you were never gonna wake up."

Jason slowly felt around his neck as he slowly stood up. The gashes he thought he was given were gone. "What did you do to me...?"

Katherine laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face when I activated this," she revealed her reverse-card, "It's a trap known as (5D's) Premonition of Demise. When you attacked, that attack is negated, and then you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster who was targeted. The only downside is that I can do my battle-phase on my next turn. I told you that was a bad dream."

**Jason: 350 (5)**

**Katherine: 4400 (23)**

"So, are you going to finish your turn?"

"I place 2 cards face-down..." two reverses appeared.

"Then it's my move," Katherine started her next turn, "I activate the spell Neko-Gift, to draw a card for every Neko on my field. But even though I only have one, I'll take what I can get," she drew once more, "But then again, since I accumulated five more spell-counter, I can activate Dark Neko-Magician's special-ability. But this time, I'll be using the effect that allows me to draw three cards from my deck, "Katherine drew three more times, "Finally, I switch Black Neko-Magician black to DEF position and end my turn with a couple of face-downs."

**Jason: 350 (5)**

**Katherine: 4100 (18)**

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card, 'At this point brute force is getting me nowhere. I'll have to try something else, stall for a little more time.' "I activate the spell De-Synchro! And with this I can separate Colossal Fighter into the monsters used to summon him!" Colossal Fighter disappeared and Marauding Captain, Spell Striker and Torapart appeared in their place (ATK: 1200-1600/600-1000/600-1000), "Next, I summon a second Marauding Captain to the field," a second soldier appeared (ATK: 1200-1600), "Finally, I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

**Jason: 50 (4)**

**Katherine: 4100 (18)**

"Then I start my turn," Katherine drew her next card, "I activate my face-down Emergency Provisions. When activated, I can send as many cards in my spell/trap zone and gain 1000 points for each one. You can't have too many life-points!" Katherine discarded every other spell and trap card on her field.

**Jason: 50 (4)**

**Katherine: 8100 (17)**

"Now that I got more room, I think I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy that annoying Iron Wall!" a hurricane destroyed Jason's Imperial Iron Wall card, "Now there's nothing stopping me! Now I activate the spell Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on your field!" arches of negative energy appeared above in a single point before it expanded into a giant black vortex, creating a vacuum threatening to pull the monsters in.

"But then your monsters would be destroyed also!" Jason argued, "What'll happen f you go along with them?!"

"Luckily I won't have to find out, because I activate the spell Forbidden Lance!" a golden spear appeared in Katherine's hand, "For a small price of 800 ATK points, I'm immune to any other spell and trap cards until the end of this turn!" all other monster on the field were sucked into the black hole while Katherine remained, "Now there's absolutely no chance of winning. I guess that means it's game over," Jason could only watch as bright-orange energy gathered in Katherine's free hand, "You're such a disappointment. I'd only wish you would last a little longer... But oh well! Pum-Pum, Pumkin-Pumkin, Halloween Cannon!" the same energy came gushing out as giant burning Jack-o-lantern came rushing towards Jason.

"I activate my trap, Nutrient Z!" Jason revealed his face-down, "Whenever I'm about to take 2000 or more points in damage, my life-points increase by 4000 before taking damage!" before he could say anything else the large pumpkins landed around Jason and detonated at the point of impact. The instant series of blasts surrounded him, hitting him with dust and gravel. Katherine stood in front of the continuous blasts, her eyes sparkling against the bright lights of the eruption. When the explosion passed and the dust cleared, Jason was left standing like a zombie, smoke trailing from his body, like some undead shell.

**Jason: 1550 (4)**

**Katherine: 8100 (17)**

"I just couldn't keep you down, can I?" Katherine giggled as she walked towards Jason, "That's terrific! That means we have more time to play! It would be disappointing if this ended too soon," she stopped when she was face-to-face with him. Although she was a few inches shorter then him, his eyes were still hidden behind his hair; she could hear his lips moving, but could barely hear any words, "Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear-huh?!" she suddenly found Jason hugging her close to him.

"Please listen to me, Katherine," Jason said, his voice breaking, on the verge of tearing, "this is not the was it's supposed to be. I know you want us to stay together but you should know better that this!" streams of tears began falling from his eyes, "I am not going to let this go any further if it means losing you to those Dark Signers! You can still turn away, Kat! Just turn back and we can get Gabriella back! Please! I just can't bare the though of losing you!"

Katherine just stood there, taken aback as Jason embraced him, his dropping tears tickling her flawless skin. Her heart was taken aflutter while her ear was pressed against his chest, her perfect hearing picked up on Jason's rapid heartbeat. Katherine knew what Jason had said was true, but she was still speechless. She had to say something; anything, to ease his pain.

"Jason. Jason, I knew your heart is still in the right place. You never had stopped thinking about me," Katherine moved over his shoulder and nuzzled his neck, "I never thought for a second that you would abandon me. You the most selfless man any girl could ever ask for. But you know what..." she reach up and gave his ear a small lick, "...It's, not, enough."

She felt Jason's heart skip a beat as he stood frozen, his mouth agasp by her words. Katherine took that opportunity to free herself from Jason's numbing arms, and turned to walk back to her original spot, her tail swaying along the way, "You may say you want to protect me, but I'm going to need a little convincing," she turned around to glare at Jason, "If you want this to stop, if you want to rescue me, then let's see if you can actually do it."

"...Fine," Knowing there was no way to convince her otherwise, he drew his next card, "I place one card face-down..." Jason had found himself spent. His lack of energy had left him to drop onto his knees.

"Then it's my turn," Katherine drew her next card, "Well, this is it! Time to see if you're really the man you are!" she raised her hand up, "Pum-Pum, Pumkin-Pumkin, Halloween Cannon!" more burning pumpkins came heading towards Jason. He just stood there, shaking on his hands and knees, waiting for the projectile to come until finally...

BOOOOOOOM!

The impact caused a series of explosions akin to the previous, yet more destructive and full of force. Katherine watched on as plumes of fire bloomed and whithered continuously. Until it all ended in a sea of fire.

Katherine looked on sadly at the flames, "I guess you didn't keep your promise after all..." she turned to leave...

"We're not finished yet!" Katherine gasped as she spun back around towards the flare. The flames split open to reveal a man in metallic red-and-silver armor. Her heart danced like the wildfire when seeing Jason's face under the glowing flames, "I guess there's only one way to get to the Katherine I knew. If it's proof you want, then it's a duel you'll get. And from now on, "I'll stake my very being on the battlefield!"

Katherine remained still, her legs quivering slightly as she continued to marvel at the sight of Jason's armor; its sleek, reflective silver plating accompanied by the crimson cursive plating. The armor itself was draconic in nature with simple silver wings on its back. The flickering of the flames reflected against Jason's eyes as they shot a fierce glare from the dragon-classed helmet, no longer was the tired, broken expression present.

"When you attacked, I activated my face-down Trap of Destruction," Jason explained showing his opponent the reversed card, "By paying 1000 life-points, I can activate any one of my normal-trap cards in my graveyard by removing it from play. And the card I chose to use is Aura Armor!" the card's image changed according to the used card, "And in case you didn't realize, this card negates your attack. Not only that, it also gives me this Player Token. The only downside of it is my life-points are cut in half afterwards."

**Jason: 225 (4)**

**Katherine: 8100 (17)**

"So, are you going to continue?"

Katherine was snapped out of her paralysis. What is wrong, she wondered. She felt in complete control until now. She was the predator, him the prey. But now, the tables have seemed to be turned. She was now as afraid of him as vice-versa before. But there was no time for her to act self-conscious. There was still a game to play. "I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my move," Jason drew his next card, "I activate the spell Pot of Avarice. You know how it works, right? 5 monsters return to my deck, then I can draw 2 more cards. Next, I summon Rose, the Warrior of Revenge!" the red-headed assassin appeared (ATK: 1600), "And since my Player Token is a level-4 monster, I can tune with Rose to re-create Colossal Fighter!" Rose disappeared and released four synchro-gates, surrounding Jason. The column of light enveloped him until it revealed him in a new set of armor, akin to Colossal Fighter with blue gems on his shoulders and a blue visor over his eyes (ATK: 2800-3900), "That's where I end my turn here."

"It's my turn," Katherine drew her next card, "I switch Dark Neko Magician to DEF mode, and then I activate Dark Neko Magician's special-ability, so I draw three more cards from my deck. Now I play the spell Enchanted Bell Collar," a collar and bell appeared strapped around Katherine's neck, and since Neko Dark Magician is a negative-level monster, I can't be destroyed in battle. Finally I end my turn with two face-down cards."

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Assault Teleport! With this, I take a certain monster card and place it back into my deck. Then I can draw 2 cards from my deck!" after shuffling his deck, he drew two more times, "Next, I summon (1) Assault Mercenary(ATK: 1800/DEF: 300) in DEF mode!" an anthropomorphic wolf appeared onto the field, holding a futuristic blaster in its hand (DEF: 300), "Now I activate his special ability: by returning a trap from my graveyard to my deck, to destroy one spell or trap card on your field. And I choose the card on your right!" the mercenary fired its blaster and destroyed Katherine's Magical Cylinder, "Next, I discard the monster (2) Assault Beast(ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200). And since I did that, I can add a trap card from my deck, which I'll then place face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Katherine drew her next card, "I activate the Roll of Fate spell card. After rolling a die, I can draw the same number of cards as the number the die rolls, while I send that same number of cards from my deck to the graveyard," a roulette spinner appeared overhead, the spaces labeled 1-6. The arrow spun around until it stopped at 4. With that, she drew four cards and removed four more from her deck.

**Jason: 225 (4)**

**Katherine: 8100 (4)**

"And next, I will activate my face-down card: the trap, Raigeki Break! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy any card on the field. Let's see what happens to a duelist when a monster it's infused with is destroyed...?" she suddenly tossed a current of lightning at Jason.

"I activate my trap card!" but before Jason's card was completely revealed the bolts collided around him and kicked up more dust from the small explosions. When the attack ceased, the smoke cleared to reveal a large cobalt stealthjet-like vessel pointing downward, acting as a shield for Jason.

"What's that?" Katherine wondered.

"My trap card Assault Mode Activate is a card that can only be used with a certain monster on my field; meaning I can upgrade Colossal Fighter with Assault Mode; creating (3) Colossal Fighter-Assault Mode(10/ATK: 3300/DEF: 1500)!" the blue jet flew upwards and came descending in pieces, attaching themselves onto Jason's armor. He now wore jet-themed gauntlets, torso armor, and boots, while his helmet was assorted with a pair of blue wing-like ears and his visor became green (ATK: 3300).

Katherine suddenly became frustrated at how Jason had managed to evade yet another deathblow, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Jason drew his next card, "I place 1 card face-down. Next I activate Assault Mercenary's special-ability. So now I return Assault Mode Activate from my graveyard to my deck to destroy your face-down card!" the beastly merc fired his blaster through Katherine's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn!" Katherine drew her next card, "I activate A feather of the Phoenix! By discarding one card from my hand, I can add one card from my graveyard to the top of my deck. And with that done, I can activate Dark Neko Magician's special-ability! Now all your monsters are instantly destroyed. And this time, I'll make sure that armor disappears! Pum-Pum, Pumkin-Pumkin, Halloween Cannon!" another wave of burning pumpkins came hurtling toward Jason. The impact shattered the ground with its forceful flames. The outcome was smoke and burning debris everywhere. Katherine could see Jason flat on his face where he was standing.

"Jason..., aren't you going to get up," Katherine asked, receiving no response. Her face then brightened, "I did it! I though he would never go down! Oh we'll be together in no time!"

The mood suddenly went away when something came out of the smoke. Jason has rose up, only able to stand on one knee. His white armor was scratched and cracked in many areas, and the blue attachments were gone, "Since Assault Mode was destroyed..." Jason wheezed, "Colossal Fighter reverts back to his original form..."

He raised his head to reveal his gaze through his cracked and chipped visor. His eyes were emitting a mixture of determination, and fury. Katherine saw Jason as an immobile gargoyle; even in the midst of a storm it would not relinquish from its spot. Katherine had unleashed her power upon her multiple times and still he was willing to fight. Why would he put himself through so much pain when he could just surrender? Perhaps he still could not understand what she was trying to do. She only wanted to help, and still... His life is fleeting by the moment and he would still resist her offer rather than embrace the darkness that will protect them for all time. If Jason were to die...

"Why... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF?!" Katherine's outburst surely caught Jason's full attention, "Can't you see I'm doing this to protect us?! No one is safe with this war going on! And when it's over there will be nothing left! The Dark Signers are gonna win, Jason! But they can save us! They can give us what those stupid Signers couldn't: immortality!" as Katherine walked towards him, Jason applied himself to stand up. It was like trying to lift a small mountain of weights, but eventually, he found the strength to stand on his feet. He then found Katherine staring at just a couple inches away from him, her hands resting on his chest, in the same posture as would a cat pressing against a wall on her front paws, "What will it take for you to listen to reason? Please tell me..."

"Just ask me something first... Why would you go as far as to side with the Dark Signers just to get to me?"

"What... Why..." Jason's words kept ringing in Katherine's head. Does he still not understand? Is he so selfish not to understand her wishes? "DO I REALLY NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!?" she cried as she repeatedly beating on Jason's armored chest, "How many times do you have to go into battle just so I can watch you get pummeled by the enemy?! How many times do you have to go away just so I'd have to worry about you never coming back?! How many times are you gonna get beaten around like a rag-doll, just for me to scream your name begging you to leave well enough alone?! You risk your life every day and I always stand in the sidelines worrying! I'm sick of just standing around doing nothing!" Katherine looked up to him, rivets of tears streaming from her eyes, "I'm doing this because I worry about you, Jason! I do it because I care! How can I not care about you?!"

"Katherine..." Jason could truly see the innocence returning from the girl's eyes, he managed to wrap his arms around her, "Believe me when I say I know what you're feeling. But you should know better. Those Dark Signers are no good and you shouldn't have made a deal with those people."

"But I'm doing this for Gabe! I can't just turn my back on her!"

"...I don't know who that woman was, but that was definitely not the Gabriella we know. She's been overcome by the darkness that's been plaguing Satellite. And it's up to me to get her back."

"But what about me?! I wanna get her back too! I wanna help!" Katherine buried her face in Jason's chest, and began to cry again, "Figures I'd always be a useless little kitty...!"

"Is that what this is about? Katherine, please understand, these are real bad people out to destroy everything in sight. A child shouldn't be involved in this sort of thing."

"But I'm a big girl now! They won't have a defenseless little girl to push around anymore! I was hoping to show you how strong I've become! I was hoping you can see how...how beautiful I am..."

"This is a little extreme just to make a point... Katherine, please, would you look at me?" Katherine looked up at him, and stared at him with teary eyes, "Listen, you don't have to be on the front-lines to be helpful; and trying to mature to quickly won't help either," Jason gently removed Katherine's hat, revealing a set of flattened cat ears on her heat, "I know you're worried about me, but it'll take more than what they throw at me to keep me down. All I need is to trust my cards, and someone to have trust in _me. _I'd be nothing without you cheering from the sidelines. Your faith in me keeps me going. Don't you see? You are being useful: by having faith in me."

Jason's sincere words had slowly sunk in. All this time she thought that as a team player she was completely worthless, that she was a liability. It had turned out that here strength, in turn Jason's strength, was her faith that he would be lead to victory. She was now feeling as she always had: helpless, indefensive, an endangered species waiting to be crushed. However at the same time, she felt sheltered, a guardian angel looking over her. A great burden has been lift off of her, "Promise me you'll get Gabriella back, okay?" she pouted, "Because I'll hate you forever if you don't."

Jason chuckled, and rustled over Katherine's head, hearing the cat-girl purr as his hand tickled behind her ears, "Hey, when this is all over, how about the three of us go out to the youth center for some ice cream?"

"Yeah! I'd like that!"

Suddenly, a bright light had caught both their attention. Jason held up his duel-disk and saw that his top card was glowing, "Kat, you know what has to be done..."

Katherine placed her had atop of his deck, "I have you, don't I? I know I'll be alright."

Jason nodded, and drew that same card, starting his turn. The glow went out revealing the card he had never seen before, much less remembered putting in his deck. But somehow, he knew exactly what to do... He pressed a button under his duel-disk and a reversed card was played. It was the trap card Life Equalizer; and with it both his and Katherine's points were changed to 3000.

**Jason: 3000 (4)**

**Katherine: 3000 (2)**

Next, a large ladybug with a star on its back had appeared. It was the monster Level Eater, summoned from the grave by means of consuming an existing monster's level. Finally, he took one last look at the card he drew, nervous of the unknown power it might unleash. He then found Katherine resting her hands on his, a reminder that she was right there by his side, that there was nothing to be afraid of he raised the card overhead and dared called its name... "I summon the tuner monster, Majestic Dragon!"

A ray of light shot from the card and gave form to a small crystalline creature bearing resemblance of a dragon (ATK: 0). Without hesitation, the ladybug floated upward and dispersed into a single star. It was assimilated into the Majestic Dragon and caused it to grow and shine more brightly beyond recognition. The next thing either of them know, is that the dragon's card was replaced by a sword gripped in Jason's hand.

The sword's guard bared resemblance to the Majestic Dragon, the round head in the middle while on both sides carried a pair of wings flared open. Its mouth erected a long, thin blade made of clear crystal with its inner light shining brightly through.

Katherine watched the sword's glow as she remain held in Jason's embrace. No matter how bright it was, it did not hurt her eyes. It was like its light had accepted her. Even though she had once sworn her allegiance to the Dark Signers it had sensed the goodness remaining in her heart. Her eyes fell heavy as she rested her head against Jason's chest, feeling the light washing her darkness away...

* * *

David and Kenichi rode at top-speed through the dead city trying to find Jason. They sped through each street and turned each corner, their only lead being a tower of light that can be seen from afar. Although the light vanished minutes before, they managed to reach an abandoned theater where they figured it came from.

"Alright, I'll search the building, you stay here," David said to Kenichi as he got off his runner. He was running towards the theater when he suddenly stopped, seeing someone coming out.

Jason came walking out of the darkness out the door, his clothes ripped an slightly burnt in different places. He was hunched over, carrying something on his back. Katherine was resting on his back, fast asleep. Before David could say anything, Jason already beat him to it:

"Don't start, please. I'm exhausted as it is..."

**THE END**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Assault Mercenary**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1800 DEF/300**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Once per turn, you can return 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your hand or Graveyard to the Deck to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls.**

**(1) Assault Beast**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Assault Mode Activate" from your Deck to your hand.**

**(1) Colossal Fighter-Assault Mode**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 10 ATK/3300 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned, you can send up to 2 Warrior-type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard. All monsters your opponent controls lose 100 ATK for every Warrior-type monster in your Graveyard. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Colossal Fighter" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**Yusei: "With four Dark Signers left, I'm being called out by the man responsible for all this. It's a good thing too because I think it's time he's paid for what he done. It's been a long time coming. Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Destiny's Will. Time to Rev it Up!"**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	45. Destiny's Will: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: Yami Zelgadis**

* * *

The underground interior of the large crater in which the Ener-D reactor resided, was as dark as it ever was, save for the lit candelabra standing on either side of a long table, where Roman was sitting at the far end. One of the small flickers of flame snuffed out.

"Kalin's flame has been extinguished. How disappointing," Roman growled. He pulled down the glove on his right hand. His upper arm appeared quite unhealthy, covered with areas of purple, diseased skin. Beneath his glove, the purple patches faded to thin, meandering cracks that appeared grey. "The darkness inside of me is growing. But I cannot let it overcome me just yet. Not until I've done what I must do..."

He walked over to a smaller table in the room, and picked up a small, framed photograph. In the photo are four adults in white labcoats, posing for a group picture against a bright blue sky. The one on the far left wore a black necktie, a maroon shirt, and grey khaki pants under his labcoat, and his hair was a darker blonde, but the same shape, as Roman's; he was grinning in the picture. The man on the far right looked a few years younger and more uptight, less smiley; his lab coat was buttoned up such that you only see his robin's-egg-blue shirt and teal tie, and his charcoal-black hair sat stiffly above his shoulders. The third man in the inner right was much shorter, only standing as tall as their shoulders. He wore a grey shirt and black pants under his labcoat and looks happy and carefree. His hair was arching in six areas in opposite directions. The last person was a young woman, who looked the youngest among the four of them. She wore a periwinkle shirt and a long violet skirt, and her straight, waist-length hair was a dark shade of metallic-silver. That woman was Margaret's mother, Ekaterina Spires, head of the ill-fated and disastrous reactor project, with a younger Professor Fudo, Roman and Rex Goodwin.

"It seems the thistle doesn't fall far from the brush; destiny has made their children a thorn in my side," Roman glared at the woman in the picture, "No matter. I will be rid of them just as I got rid of her."

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 44: Destiny's Will**

**Part 1: Guided Destiny**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yusei placed Stardust Dragon in the slot on the plinth inside the tower of the Giant. Soon after, the ground begins to rumble. Yusei retrieved Stardust and ran for the door, not stopping to look back as the tower sank into the ground until he stopped beside Margaret far away from the sunk tower. Margaret took a glance at Yusei and saw that he was still grim over that whole affair.

"Yusei!" the two turned and was the twins, Trudge and Crow running toward them.

"That was _awesome_!"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Nice job, man! So hey, uh, is that _your_ doing?" Crow pointed towards a dome of light that appeared before scaling down out of existence, "That light appeared as soon as you won the duel!" the group returned to the run-down overpass they were standing on and saw a multitude of people where the light was.

"Who are they?" Trudge wondered, "Where did they come from?"

"Maybe it's... of course! By defeating Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, you freed all the people imprisoned inside of it!"

"So then, there's hope for the others, right?" Leo guessed.

"Yeah!" Luna said.

"Ha, give it up, buddy!"

"Right here," Yusei and Crow fist bumped, before Yusei turned serious again, "But we can't take a victory lap just yet. With the gate to the Netherworld still open, we need to go in and activate the last three control-units. And even though Kalin and Devack are out of the picture, there's still four Dark Signers left."

As Yusei spoke, a small, purple-glowing spider drifted through the air and landed on Trudge's neck. Oblivious, he scratched there. Trudge suddenly got a vacant expression and zoned out. Margaret then noticed a gleaming purple spider mark appearing on Trudge's right arm, "everyone get back!" she warned. The children scurried away while the adults stepped back.

"Trudge..." Yusei began.

"I'm sorry," someone elses voice came from Trudge's mouth, "Officer Trudge isn't here right now."

"Roman," Yusei spat, "I shoulda known!"

Trudge/Roman looked directly at Yusei, "I believe it's time that you and I faced each other, Yusei. If you think you're strong enough to defeat me, come to the site of the Old Reactor."

The mark of the spider faded from Trudge's arm, and the spider that bit him dropped to the ground and vanished; Trudge staggered, confused but himself again. He saw that everyone was somber and resolved. "What? What's everyone looking at? Huh?"

"Yusei, you can't go through with this," Margaret said, "He could be leading you to a trap."

"Of course it's a trap," Yusei said, "But I'm gonna _have_ to face Roman sooner or later."

"No you don't!" Margaret argued, "You don't have to keep doing this! Look, Roman's done a lot of terrible things, he's the reason Satellite's what it is now. He cowered behind Rally and he turned Kalin on you! But this doesn't have to be your fight; it isn't your fault!"

"Roman may have been pulling the strings, but it's my fault my friends are involved. I was supposed to protect Kalin from Sector Security when they found out he sabotaged their headquarters. They managed to find him and catch him even when I tried to take his place!"

After a short pause, Margaret sighed, "They didn't just find out, Yusei... I told them."

All was deathly silent except for the faint howling of wind. Everyone remained quiet, mouths a-gasped from that rather shocking truth. Yusei was the first one to break the ice, "Magic..."

"It didn't happen... how you think it happened-"

"Well what did happen that I didn't think happen happened?"

"When I found out Sector Security was attacked I figured Kalin would be crazy enough to pull it off. So I ran towards the site of the explosion to see for myself. I ran into Kalin midway. He was wearing a cloak so Security didn't see his face when he was chasing him. He made me swear not to tell about him before he ran off. But when Security caught up to me, they recognized me as one of the Enforcers. So after I told them that it was Kalin they offered me a deal..."

"That they'd let the rest of the Enforcers go if the catch Kalin. Is that right?"

Margaret nodded, "I'd let myself be taken into custody, knowing you'd have to choose between me and Kalin. And eventually, Kalin was apprehended. I just wasn't counting on Kalin blaming you like he did," Yusei remained silent, not looking at her, "Yusei..." the Signer walked closer to her befor stopping just inches away. He said nothing as he gave a hardened glare towards her. His face twitched as he struggled to release his rage. It was then that one swift movement gave Margaret the message to shut her eyes...

When the impact never came, she reluctantly opened her eyes. She found herself in Yusei's arms; she actually felt his body tremble, his voice breaking as if he were whimpering...

"All this time, Kalin had spent every waken moment since that night being angry at me, and ever since the I blame my self for not being able to help him. I've been holding this burden for three years thinking countless time I could've changed what happened. Margaret what you did back then was selfish and reckless; I should be angry at you! But somehow I can't! If it weren't for you, Kalin wouldn't so mad at me... But I don't know any other way out of it."

"Yusei I-"

"You don't have to say anything," Yusei said as he let go, and turned away, "All I know is, that burden's truly gone now. So if you're anxious to wonder...I forgive you, "he turned barely to face her again, "Don't worry, it's okay."

Margaret was taken aback by Yusei's words. She may have never seen him bore ill will towards others, but even she deserved no sympathy from him. However, she should be thankful he forgave her.

"Wait a minute, no it's not okay!" Margaret was suddenly confronted by Crow who was then standing in-between the two, "I can't believe you did something so underhanded! You actually turned him over to Sector Security?!"

"But I had no choice! There's nothing else I could do!"

"I'd find a way! Satellites find a way every day! Why'd you let Yusei take the heat like that?! You should've told him right away, Margaret! You should've told all of us!"

"I did what I had to do! Kalin was putting all of us in danger! He would have gotten arrested either way; he would've taken all of us with him! Don't you see I did it for us!"

"No, you did it for you! You could've came to us right away and let us help you! But instead you brought the Man to us and let them take Kalin away, and pretended that none of it happened! If that's not the most selfish thing a person can do, I don't know what is! You're no better than the Dark Signers!"

Crow's words dug into Margaret's heart like a stake. Suddenly she felt a surge of anger welling up inside of her, "Well, excuse me for trying to help!" she then ran off.

"Where do you think you going?!"

"After Roman!"

"Why?!"

Margaret stopped, "Because Roman's the root of all this madness and I'm planning to rip that root out of the ground," she turned back to Crow, "At least my mother would appreciate that." before running away again.

"Wait! Margaret, don't do anything stupid! Magic!" Crow chased after her, with Trudge and the twins following, leaving Yusei to tend to his broken runner. By the time they reached the highway, she was already speeding off. "Man, why did I have to open my mouth at a time like this...?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Two aircraft with helicopter-rotors on their undersides were landing beside the huge crater, the edge of the Old Reactor. In no time at all, Goodwin was striding toward the crater, as armed Security troops stood at attention beside one of the aircraft. Goodwin pulled out a remote control and pressed a single button. Out of the ground appeared a building with a door in the side; an entrance. Goodwin looked back at them, somber. "Commander. This is far enough. I can take things from here."

The captain, (the only soldier with no visor on his helmet) stepped forward and answers him. "All due respect, Director, but our assignment is to protect you at all costs. So wherever you go, we go, no ifs, ands, or buts. If you want us to stand down, you'll have to get authorization from headquarters. And that might take awhile."

"I understand. But be warned, Commander; your weapons will be of little use where I'm going." Goodwin was referring to the shiny two-handed guns cradled by many of the Security troops. The Commander nods, appearing unfazed, maybe even intrigued.

Down the elevator and into the dark ruins of the Reactor. Each Security soldier had a flashlight out as they walked down the empty corridor, two in front of Goodwin and two more behind. The door exploded from its hinges and several troops ran into the room under the cover of the dust, leveling their guns at the table with the candelabra casting the only light in the room. The commander steps to the front of the line and addressed the person sitting on the far end, "Identify yourself!"

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show, Rex," Roman greeted from the dark, "But this is a _private_ party! Why did you bring these pitiful specimens with you?"

Goodwin stepped forward, ahead of the troops. "These 'pitiful specimens' are my personal escort, Roman."

"I see. Well, we have very important matters to discuss, so unfortunately... your toy soldiers will have to go!" as Roman's eyes glowed. The soldiers were suddenly standing in the shadow of a massive spider, a Shelob with glowing eyes and claws. The soldiers poured lasers into the thing, to no avail. The commander and the two men on either side of him found their arms pinned to their sides with thick webs, and those same rope-like webs incapacitated them, forcing them to the ground unconscious or dead. In seconds, the entire team of Security troops were on the floor, each one unconscious and wrapped in webs. Goodwing remained unmoved, "Now _that's_ more like it, wouldn't you say? I have to confess, I thought you'd forgotten the promise you made." he stood up and moved from the table.

"I don't forget promises, big brother," Rex said, "I've been living that promise, every day. I've done everything you asked me to do. I stayed in contact with Yliaster. I've watched the stars. I brought the Signers together... _I'm_ the reason we're standing here now!"

"Be careful how you speak! Let us never forget that we are merely pawns in a game bigger than we will ever know!" Roman threw off his cloak; his bare arms were heavily-muscled, and strange purply skin patches ran all the way up his right shoulder and are established on the right side of his face, "Seventeen years ago at the eve of Zero Reverse Pandora's Box was opened..." he pulled off his left glove, revealing a silver gauntlet made completely of metal, "And then, putting my faith in destiny, I entrusted you with the key to Earth's survival! We must hurry, the Netherworld is calling out for me, my dear brother! My time here is fleeting. We must do everything we can to bring the Great Spirits together! I've played the part that destiny wanted me to play. I have fed the Army of Shadows; I've opened the gate to the Netherworld! Soon, the king of this Netherworld will emerge, ready to fight! But your Signers, Yusei in particular, they're trying to _close_ the gate. They're trying to stop destiny! But so be it... If that is what ends up happening, then I suppose we must respect Fate's will." Roman puts on his duel disk, and activated it.

"Perhaps you're right," Rex said uncertain, "But for the past few years, I've been thinking about everything we've been trying to accomplish, and I realized something. There's another possible outcome, one we've never considered!"

Roman's eyes narrowed, "There are hundreds of possible outcomes, little brother."

"I suppose you're right; then let's not waste any more time, let's finally learn what destiny has in store!" Goodwin held out his left arm and a pair of wings unfolded from his mechanical prosthetic arm, bursting his sleeve. His arm was functioning as a duel-disk.

* * *

The others rode their way towards the large crater holding the original reactor. Crow was thinking over what he had said to Margaret, and how she ran off to fight Roman. He never regretted what he said, everything he said was true. But he also felt bad about running her way trying to prove herself. He did not want her to go hurting herself as some way of apology.

"Look at that!" Leo pointed ahead, and saw the crater.

"The old reactor site!" Luna exclaimed, "I can't imagine what it was like when that thing blew up way back when."

"Think every disaster movie you've ever seen. Roll it all into one, then multiply that times ten," Trudge said, "Here's hoping that nothing like that happens today."

Leo heard Luna whimper and tried to comfort her, "Don't be scared, Luna!"

"There's something powerful and terrifying down there, Leo, I can feel it!"

"Right, but... I mean, uh, I'll be with you, so that's good, right?" Luna nodded uncertainly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Margaret had made it to the crater where the original Ener-D reactor. She stood standing at the edge of the crater, looking down into the dark abyss. This hole had reminded her that the spider geoglyph depicted the machine that created this wasteland, the machine that was abused by the Dark Signer Roman. She still could not forgive him for the way he berated her mother like he did.

_**Flashback...**_

_"My brother Rex and I worked for Professor Fudo, who in turn, worked for you mother, at the original Ener-D Reactor site. The professor feared that should the reactor suddenly spin in reverse, the abrupt change in revolution would cause it to release a massive burst of negative energy; which is just what she- I mean, I wanted. He tried many times to warn her, but she was just too obsessed with success to listen to reason. It was only a matter of time before she decided ascend the generator past its limit. And then, boom... it all fell down... the reactor Yusei's father worked so hard to create was a means to an end."_

_**...End Flashback.**_

Without saying a word, she went to the nearby stairs and descended into the crater. She was dashing down the stairs, and finally came to a narrow, all-metal slats-on-wire bridge, hung across this dark chasm to a doorway on the opposite wall. A dark laugh echoed from the darkness as someone in a dark hooded cowl stepped onto the bridge from the other end.

"Roman," she managed to grumble under her breath.

"I had a feeling you'd be the one to take Yusei's place," the Dark Signer chuckled, "Figures he'd be too torn up over what you made him do to his best friend!"

"What? What I did?!" Margaret barked, feeling her anger rising, "What happened to Kalin was his own fault; I am _not_ responsible for him _or_ Yusei! If anyone's to blame it's _you_, Roman! You took advantage of a mentally $& (ed-up kid!"

"Come, now. No need to get worked up," Roman replied, removing his hood, "I wasn't blaming you. We all did what destiny _wanted_ us to do; we're just _pawns_, Margaret, no one's to blame. From the beginning you Enforcers were meant to befriend each other, and for you to turn them against one another. You were meant to manipulate your friends, just as your mother was meant to manipulate Professor Fudo!" Roman pulled a chain nested in the fake arm that held his duel-disk, and far below them, the reactor was ripped apart by a fiery explosion as a fountain of Ener-D itself erupted into the world, forming a swirling pool of rainbow light down beneath them. To the mundane eye it was a beautiful sight, a double helix of light swirling out of the bottom of the cavern. But in Margaret's perceptive, it was nothing but an oversize omen, "Can you feel it? Margaret... twenty years ago your mother and I discovered a gateway leading to something more incredible than either of us could imagine! On the other side of that light swoops a magnificent power, Margaret... Once the Netherworld gate fully opens, that power will spill into _this_ world and consume it completely!"

"Do you even _care _about the people you've taken, Roman?!" Margaret cried, "The live that you've ruined so that your so-called 'Immortals' can gain power?! Up 'til now you've done whatever you wanted to do! Not anymore! I am gonna make you _pay_ for all the damage that you've done!"

Roman gave an insane grin, "In the face of new possibility, it's inevitable that some change be incurred!"

"You don't get it!"

"_You_ don't get it! There are incredible forces in play here, Margaret! We humans are just the means to an end! _We're _not important! We're disposable cogs in a machine; our individual lives mean _nothing_! Look around you; just look at this beautiful light. This light is _alive_; it's part of a chain reaction that took Professor Fudo and Ekaterina, and soon... an even greater destiny will find _me_ as well!"

"Well, too bad! 'Cause this madness stops now! And I'm gonna start with the root of all evil: you!" Margaret activated her duel-disk and drew her opening hand.

"If you're so eager to join your mother then I welcome you to try! Come, fight me!" Roman dared as he played his own disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Magic: 8000**

**Roman: 8000**

"The first move is mine!" Roman announced as he drew his sixth card You came here to challenge the power of the shadows; so, let's find out who destiny favors. First I activate the spell card Spider's Lair!" small threads began to attach to the bridge from the rocky walls surrounding it, "I then summon (1) Howling Insect(4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1300) in DEF mode!" a large black cricket appeared, "I end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Magic started her first turn, "I activate the field-spell Magical Citadel of Endymion!" the giant tunnel was suddenly riddled with bands of glowing runic circles rising from the hole one after the other.

"A field-spell..." Roman mused, "You do realize an Earthbound Immortal can only be summoned with a field-spell in play, whether it be yours or mine?"

"Next activate the spell Double Summon! This lets me summon an extra monster this turn! And since a spell card is played, my field-spell gains 1 spell-counter(CTR: 1)! And as for Double Summon, the first monster I call out will be (8) Apprentice Magician(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 800)!" a young blond apprentice mage appeared in purple carrying a staff (ATK: 400), "And as soon as she's summoned, another spell-counter is added onto another card, like my Magical Citadel(SCR: 2)! Next I'll use my second summoning and release her to advance-summon (9) Dark Red Enchanter(6/ATK: 1700/DEF: 2200)!" the apprentice vanished and was replaced by a man in dark-red clothes. He held a golden staff and wore a helmet disguising the top-half of his face, but still showing his golden hair. He also wore large gold shoulder-pads with a red gem on each (ATK: 1700), "And just like Apprentice Magician, he has a special-ability that activates as soon as he's summon, an ability which in his case gives him 2 spell-counters, and 300 ATK points for each one!" both gems on the enchanter's shoulders glowed (CTR: 2/ATK: 2300), "Dark Red Enchanter, attack Roman's insect card with Scarlet Flash!" the magician aimed its staff and fired an orb of crackling red energy at Roman's insect monster and destroyed it.

But that only made Roman chuckle, "Like a moth to the flame, you walked right into my hand. When Howling Insect is destroyed in the heat of battle, I'm allowed to summon another insect-type monster from my deck that has 1500 or fewer ATK point. And the monster of my choice will be (2) Pinch Hopper(4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200)!" a large green grasshopper appeared in place of Howling Insect (DEF: 1200), "And that's not all, look at _your_ monster."

Margaret looked to see that the Dark Red Enchanter was ensnared by a series of threads, "What did you do to my magician?!"

"It's your fault for attacking my monster. When you destroyed it you've triggered the effect of my Spider's Lair spell card, which then forces the attacking monster to DEF position. But that's not the best part: as long as this card remains on the field. The monster remains in DEF mode. Now that Dark Red Enchanter is useless against me."

"Not completely useless!" Magic argued, "My Enchanter has another special-ability: by removing his 2 spell-counters, he discards a card randomly from your hand! But here's where it gets interesting: with my Magical Citadel in play, I can use the counters on it instead!" the two counters floating along the area hovered down and flew into the enchanter's staff. Then the monster aimed and fired a bolt of lightning at Roman's hand, forcing a card out of his hand.

The card Earthbound Immortal Uru fluttered down the crevice and into the light, "Interesting. I was planning on using Pinch Hopper's effect, to summon Uru straight from my hand. It appears that fate has decided to favor your for the moment."

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"Then it's my turn," Roman drew his next card, "I activate the Insect Imitation spell card. This card allows me to sacrifice an insect-type monster on my field to summon another from my deck that's a level higher than the one I sacrificed. So by releasing my Pinch Hopper..." the grasshopper disappeared, "I can now summon the level-5 (5D's)(3) Hard-Silk Spider(5/ATK: 700/DEF: 2100) in DEF mode," a large sandy-brown spider with a hard white shell on its thorax and its two most front and back legs appeared (DEF: 2100).

"Since you activated a spell card, both Dark Red Enchanter and my Magical Citadel gains another spell-counter(CTR: 3/1)

"And let's not forget Pinch Hopper's ability. I can now summon another insect from my hand, like my (4) Ultimate Insect LV1(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" a small blue worm with a swelled red backside appeared (DEF: 0), "And with that I end my turn."

"I draw then!" Magic drew her next card, "I summon Defender, the Magical Knight in ATK mode! And when summoned, he gets his very own spell-counter!" the blue shield-wielding warrior appeared (ATK: 1600/CTR: 1), "Now attack that Ultimate Insect!" Defender charge forward with his shield in front of him. Suddenly the brown spider arranged its legs to form a white shield and intercepted the magician, the defensive wizard recoiling from the impact as he retreated to home field. "What?!"

**Magic: 7500**

**Roman: 8000**

"By attacking you activated Hard-Silk Spider ability, which allows it to step in once a turn and defend its comrades with its iron-clad webbing. And because of that attack you've once again triggered the effect of my Spider's Lair spell card, which means your Defender in force into DEF mode for the remainder of the duel!" Defender was then trapped in the strong webbing (DEF: 2000).

Margaret growled, "I end my turn."

"Then that means it's my turn now," Roman drew his next card, "And during my standby-phase, my Ultimate Insect evolves..." the small worm glowed until it morph into a gruesome red-and-violet worm (5)(3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 900), "And it gains a special-ability, an ability which lowers the ATK power of all your monsters by 300."

Dark Red Enchanter: (ATK: 2000)

Defender, the Magical Knight: (ATK: 1300)

"But I guess it won't matter, considering your monsters are tangled in my spider's web. But they won't be tangled for long: I sacrifice Dark Red Enchanter and Defender the Magical Knight to summon (8) Mother Spider(6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1200)!" Margaret's two monsters were melded into multicolored shapes and formed a portal which hovered to Roman's field. A series of bladed appendages sank out, followed by a large purple, yellow-lined body with an oversize head (ATK: 2300).

"But those are my monsters!" Margaret argued, "You can't just take them!"

Roman chuckled, "I believe that I can; and I have you to thank, Margaret. You see, this unique spider monster can be special-summoned from my hand my sending two monsters on my opponent's field to the graveyard, granted that they're in DEF position at the time. And since you have no monsters out, show her your gratitude, Mother Spider!" the large spider spewed a blast of webbing.

"I activate the trap card Waboku!" when Margaret activated her reverse-card, a group of women in blue robes appeared and formed a shield around them and Margaret to defend against the spider's attack, "And once activated, I won't take any damage for the rest of the turn!"

"Then I'll place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "It's your move!"

"It's my turn!" Margaret drew her next card, "I summon Royal Magical Library in DEF mode!" a large stone case appeared (DEF: 2000), "Next, I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!" a series of glowing swords surrounded Roman's field, "Not only do my swords prevent you from attacking for 3 turns, it also gives my monster and my Citadel another spell-counter(CTR: 1/2), "Finally I place 1 card face-down!"

"Which means its my turn now!" Roman drew his next card, "And my Ultimate Insect reaches another stage of evolution!" the insect spewed out a sticky white substance and encased itself with it. The substance hardened until it was as tough as iron. Only its head was revealed with four sharp blade-like legs supporting it (6)(5/ATK: 2300/DEF: 900), "And now that it reached LV5, every monster on your field loses 500 ATK points. Next I activate the spell Shield Crush! This card allows me to obliterate any monster on the field that's in DEF mode. And the card I chose will be Informer Spider!" the spy-geared spider was destroyed.

"Why destroy your own monster?" Margaret wondered.

"I would have used to to destroy your Royal Magical Library, but then your Magical Citadel field-spell would accumulate your monster's spell-counters, not to mention the fact that I won't be able to attack thanks to your Swords of Revealing Light. Besides, that monster of yours seemed quite useful, as it allows you to draw extra cards from your deck. So why not take advantage of the situation, by activating Informer Spider's special-ability! When a card-effect causes it to be sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to control a monster you have in DEF mode! So your Royal Magical Library is on my my side now!" Margaret gasped as her monster disappeared and reappeared on Roman's side of the field, "And if memory serves me, this monster gains a spell-counter whenever a spell card is played; so now Royal Magical Library hold all three!" the third gem on the large case glowed (CTR: 3), "Now I activate the special-ability of _my _Royal Magical Library! By removing the three spell-counters, I'm allow to draw an extra card from my deck(CTR: 0)!" Roman drew once, "Finally I place one card face-down. It's your turn."

Swords of Revealing Light: 2

Margaret drew and found one particular card, 'Silent Magician...' the white spellcaster appeared to the duelist in spirit, 'So you want in on this?' the magician nodded in determination, and Margaret smiled in return, before turning back to Roman, "Get ready, Roman! I summon Silent Magician in ATK mode!" the spellcaster appeared in monster form(ATK: 1000-500), "Next I activate the spell Pot of Greed and draw 2 more cards," she then drew twice more, "This is just the card I needed! I activate the spell card Level Up! This card increases my magician from Lvl4, all the way to Lvl8!" the Silent Magician transformed into her adult form (ATK: 3500-3000), "Silent Magician! Attack that Hard-Silk Spider!" Silent Magician fired a shot of pure white magic. Even the spider's silk shield stood no chance as it was broken through and the spider destroyed.

"Will you never learn? Whenever an insect of mine is destroyed in battle, my Spider's Lair spell card permanently forces your monster into DEF mode!" like the others, the Silent Magician became entangled in spider threads, until a surge of white magic from her loosened its grip and dropped to the bridge floor.

"I guess you didn't know about Silent Magician's special-ability! When she's at Lvl8 she's immune to any spells you throw at her! So your Spider's Lair spell card has no effect!"

Roman scowled, "Most impressive..."

"Now I place one card face-down, and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my move..." Roman started his next turn, "And during my standby-phase my Ultimate Insect reaches its final stage...to Lvl7!" the upper shell of Ultimate Insect LV5 split open and from it emerged a fully-developed adult insect with an exoskeleton studded with spines and great enormous pincers on its head. Its rapidly buzzing wings carried it over Roman and his other monsters (7)(7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1200), "And just like before, it lowers your monsters' ATK points; but this time, they lose 700 in both ATK _and_ DEF!" the large insect's wings released a white mist that covered the bridge. Silent Magician tried to cover her mouth as the inhaled dust weakened her (ATK: 2800/DEF: 900).

"She can still toughen out whatever monster you throw at her!" Margaret boasted.

"Then I suppose I'll set this card face-down for now. But not before I activate Royal Magical Library's ability, by using all three of its counters to draw another card." a reverse-card appeared before Roman drew from his deck.

Swords of Revealing Light: 1

"It's my turn!" Margaret drew her next card, "Silent Magician, attack Royal Magical Library!"

"Not so fast, I activate the Security Orb trap card!" Roman's reverse-card summoned a small floating red orb with a yellow lens, "I can play this card when you declare an attack, and forces your attacking monster to DEF mode!" the orb fired a bright blue light over Silent Magician which had her kneeling in DEF position (DEF: 1600), "You just wasted your only attack!"

"Not my _only_ attack! I activate my Magician's Circle trap! And that means I can summon a spellcaster from my deck with 2000-or-less ATK points! And the card I'm choosing is Magical Marionette!" a large runic circle appeared from the card and the armored caped puppeteer rose from out of it before the circle vanished (ATK: 2000-1300), "And he comes with a handy special-ability: by removing 2 counters off of him, he destroys one monster on the field! And by using my field-spell's effect, I remove 2 of its spell-counters(CTR: 3) to destroy Ultimate Insect!" Magical Marionette formed a ball of violet energy in his hands before tossing it towards the blue insect, effectively destroying it, "And with that monster gone, both my monsters' ATK points now return to normal!"

Silent Magician Lvl8: (ATK: 2800-3500/DEF: 900-1600)

Magical Marionette: (ATK: 1300-2000/DEF: 300-1000)

"Magic!" Margaret heard a young boy's voice and turned back to see the twins and Trudge approaching her on the ledge connecting the bridge.

"Leo, Luna? But where's Crow?"

The twins looked around for the Blackwing duelist, "He was with us at the crater, we thought he came with us!"

"I say it was smart of him to turn away when he had the opportunity," Margaret turned her head back to Roman's laugh, "After all, why would he waste his time on a traitor?"

"Watch it!" Margaret snapped.

"Don't pretend this isn't your fault. You're the reason Kalin became a Dark Signer. You had Sector Security take him away, and in turn had him sought after by our Herald, granting him with the power of darkness."

"He wouldn't leave well enough alone! He did it to himself!"

"You could have revealed yourself before Kalin was shipped off but you chose to speak no evil! You created a monster who exerted his burning rage on the person who tried to save him! Just admit that you are no better than that seductress you would call a mother!"

"That's enough! Someone needs to shut you up right here! I summon Night's End Sorcerer!" the scythe-wielding anthro-rabbit appeared (ATK: 1200), "And now I tune him with Magical Marionette to form the synchro-monster, Arcanite Magician!" the frames of both monsters vanished as both the arcs and stars formed around Margaret. The the friction from them grinding with each other formed a barrier of light around her. Everyone shielded their eyes from the brightness it caused before the light died down. They then watched in awe as Margaret revealed a white magician's robe designed with lilac flames covering her body (ATK: 400-2400)(CTR: 2).

"That's something you don't see every day." murmured Trudge.

"Now, I'm going to ask you, _tell_ you only once..." Margaret seethed, gripping her staff in both hands, "Take back what you said about my mother."

"Why would I, when what I said is true?" Roman sneered, then spread his arms, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you make a liar out of me!"

"Fine! I activate Arcanite Magician's special-ability! By removing a spell-counter on my field, I get to destroy a card on yours!"

"Too bad you won't get the chance! I play Forbidden Chalice!" Roman announced as he revealed his face-down quick-play; everyone could hear the sound of rumbling clouds overhead, "With this spell one of your monsters gain 400 ATK points, but loses their special-ability. And since your Silent Magician is immune to spell cards, Arcanite's effect is canceled on account of rain!" soon the clouds broke and it started to rain, which suddenly turned into a down pour. Trudge and the twins covered their heads while Roman just stood there. It was moments before the rain stopped.

"So what's the point of those waterworks again?" Margaret asked cynically. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation in her body before she felt herself grow weak. It was as if her body turned to putty. She fell to her knees, hugging her staff to support herself.

"Look at you, shivering like a wet dog," Roman chuckled, as he removed his hood, "If this is enough to get you to your knees, you won't stand a chance, not that you had a chance to begin with."

"Don't underestimate me!" Margaret snapped, "I activate the spell card Heart of Clear Water!" as the card was played, it released a golden necklace with a red gem as an ornament which was then attached around Margaret's neck. She finally found the strength to stand, though her legs still felt heavy, "Alright, you're up."

"Of course," Roman said as he drew his next card, "I grow tired of this foreplay. I think it's time I show you the true power of an Earthbound Immortal, don't you think?"

Margaret narrowed her eyes, "But your immortal's in the graveyard; I made sure of it. Uru's useless now!"

"That's what you think!" Roman laughed, "I activate the Revival of the Immortal! And with it, I can summon an Earthbound Immortal directly from the graveyard!" the pool of Ener-D then instantly formed a geyser that sprung into the sky from the reactor. Eight long appendages poked out and touched the wall, followed by a full spider body. Margaret's eyes widened as Earthbound Immortal Uru appeared on the field with a hiss (ATK: 3000).

"Did you really think you can save yourself from Uru by sending him to the graveyard? Besides, you must actially destroy him in order to free all those souls he consumed. And to think you wanted to bring your nanny back."

Margaret gasped at this realization. She had completely forgotten about the fact that the souls inside Uru are still intact and can be saved if the immortal is destroyed. She held her head in shame, looking down at the pool of light. She felt so ashamed.

"That's right. You were too worried about trying to avoid Uru that you failed to put into account the spirits within him. You put your own protection ahead of theirs. Perhaps you're not so different from your mother after all! And now it's time to face the product of her selfishness and greed!" Roman gave one more laugh as Margaret held her head low. "And this time, you will be consumed just like the others!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Howling Insect**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1200 DEF/1300**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: **

**(2) Pinch Hopper**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1000 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: **

**(3) Hard-Silk Spider**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 5 ATK/700 DEF/2100**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: Once per turn, when an Insect-Type monster you control is attacked, you can change the attack target to this card.**

**(4) Ultimate Insect Lv1**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 1 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: While this card is on the field, it is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV3" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)**

**(5) Ultimate Insect Lv3**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1400 DEF/900**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV1", while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 300 ATK. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV5" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)**

**(6) Ultimate Insect Lv5**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2300 DEF/900**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV3", while it remains on the field all of your opponent's monsters lose 500 ATK. During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV7" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or flipped face-up.)**

**(7) Ultimate Insect Lv7**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2700 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV5", while it remains on the field all your opponent's monsters lose 700 ATK and DEF.**

**(8) Mother Spider**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2300 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you have only Insect-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can send 2 face-up Defense Position monsters your opponent controls to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**(9) Apprentice Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/400 DEF/800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If you have only Insect-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can send 2 face-up Defense Position monsters your opponent controls to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**(10) Dark Red Enchanter**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 6 ATK/1700 DEF/2200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When this card is Normal Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card. It gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. Once per turn, you can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to make your opponent discard 1 random card.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA: "Hey, Duelist! Did you know: The effect of Ultimate Insect Lv7 resembles that of "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" from the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses series, which is meant to mimic the anime-only ATK-reducing effect of "Great Moth"."**

* * *

**Margaret: With that monster Uru out on the field his attack power is the least of my worries as it turns my own monsters against me one after another. But I have one more trick up my sleeve that Roman won't suspect. I'm bringing that Earthbound Immortal back down to earth! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Destiny's Will: Part 2! It's time to make some Magic!"**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	46. Destiny's Will: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: Gammatron**

* * *

**CFGX: "Alright, it's been a long time since I've updated. I've been very preoccupied between work, helping other Authors with thier stories, trying to find background for other project's I've been thinking of, and trying to keep this story alive. So I have a favor to ask all of you authors; if you're a Beta Reader, if you're willing to help with a My Little Pony retelling or a new Super Sentai or Kamen Rider series, maybe you can help me write it. In the meantime, I'll be focusing on my 5D's priject for now. So here's the first update of 2013, and thanks to God for not ending the world on us. Hope you like it; and I hope I get plenty of reviews out of this one."**

* * *

**This chapter will be a songfic. All rights for the song goes to artist AKINO.**

Yusei rode through the wasteland on his recently-repaired duel-runner. He saw the massive purple flames of the Spider Geoglyph overhill. It did not take long for him to piece out that Margaret was battling Roman now.

He had been at unease since she took off by herself, and the others chased her. After she confessed about Kalin and Crow scolded her for it, he know she had been feeling more guilty than she should. Margaret should have had known better than to do what she did, but her confession was added fuel to the flame for something she was not even responsible for. What Roman had said to her about her mother starting Zero Reverse had upset her. And even now when she is facing Roman she feels more conflicted.

Yusei found a steep hill and drove towards it and launched himself to cross over the fire. As he landed he sped faster towards the crater.

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 45: Destiny's Will**

**Part 2: Arcanite Assault**

* * *

Back at the large crater, Margaret was now facing Roman and his Earthbound Immortal Uru. The stood against the rigid rocky walls in a ghostly veil, making it nearly transparent to its surroundings, "With the power of Uru I will send you to the shadow just like all the others!"

**Magic: 7500**

**Roman: 8000**

"Magic, don't you listen to him!" Luna cheered.

"Yeah, you can beat that thing!" Leo added.

"Your friends seem confident in you. After all, you have to defeat Uru in order to free all those souls," Roman said, "In fact, I've already made it easy for you. You see, because Earthbound Immortal Uru was summoned by the effect of Revival of the Immortal, it cannot attack this turn, nor can it inflict battle-damage."

"So what's the point of summoning something that can't even hurt me?" Margaret wondered.

"Whoever said I would be attacking with Uru?" Roman laughed, "I'm going to let your monsters attack for me!"

"What?!"

"It seems you have forgotten our last encounter. But first, I summon Cockroach Knight(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 900) in ATK mode," a small green bipedal creature with a shield and sword appeared (ATK: 800), "And when this monster is sent to the graveyard, I can place it back to the top of my deck. Next I activate Uru's special-ability! By sacrificing a monster on my field, I can take control of one of yours for the duration of the turn. You might remember this tactic from when your friend Rally spared your from losing. I release Cockroach Knight so I can take control of your Silent Magician!" after the Cockroach Knight vanished, Uru spewed out a series of threads which stuck onto Silent Magician's joints. The spellcaster struggled but to no avail as she was pulled onto the opposing field and facing Margaret. "So, how does it feel to be turned against by your own ally?"

"Silent Magician isn't some puppet, Roman!" Margaret replied angrily.

"Relax, she will be returned in due time. But for now, it's time you lose some life-points," Uru tugged its threads to control the Silent Magician's body. She was forced to raise her arm and and point her wand at her former friend. Margaret could see the fault in Silent Magician's eyes as she was forced to watch it charge, "What are you waiting for, Silent Magician? ...Attack!" the spellcaster turned away when she fired a ball of white magic. Margaret tried to guard herself against the blast but was knocked onto her back with the force of a wrecking ball.

**Magic: 4000**

**Roman: 8000**

Finally, I place two cards face-down," two reverse-cards appeared; the threads restraining Silent Magician dissolved, and she was free to return to her original spot. She could not dare to look at her mistress, turning her head to hide her shame.

Swords of Revealing Light: 0

'It's alright, you couldn't help but do it.'

Trudge: "And with Cockroach Knight back in his deck, Roman can use it to take control of Silent Magician over and over again!"

"It's my turn now!" Margaret drew her next card, 'As long as that Earthbound Immortal's out Roman can snatch up any of my monsters and use them against me. I have to protect my life-points from any more damage.' "I activate Arcanite Magician's special-ability! And that means I can use a spell-counter to destroy a card on your field!" a glowing orb erected from one of the glowing bands on the wall and placed itself on the tip of Margaret's staff. She then pointed the staff at the giant spider on the wall. "Let's see if it works on an Earthbound Immortal!"

"Actually, let's not. I activate the the trap card Fiendish Chain!" Roman revealed his continuous-trap; six poles suddenly hovered around Margaret. the card then shot out several chains that coiled around the poles and weaved around the perimeter. Margaret was then hit with an electrical shock from within the barrier.

"Magic!" the twins cried.

She felt weak again and found herself trying to stay on her feet. "And as long as this card is out on the field, I'm afraid your can't attack nor activate your special-ability."

"Alright... I still have Silent Magician left! Attack Mother Spider with Silent Magic Attack!" the Silent Magician fired another magical sphere and destroyed Mother Spider.

**Magic: 4000**

**Roman: 6800**

"Now I switch Arcanite Magician to DEF mode and end my turn!"

"It's my turn," Roman drew his next card, "And by removing Magical Library's three counters, I can draw another card from my deck. I then place one card face-down, and end my turn."

"It's my turn, now," Margaret drew her next card, "Silent Magician! Attack Royal Magical Library!" Silent Magician prepared another magical attack.

"You just triggered my trap, Lair Wire!" Roman revealed on of his reverse-cards, and a wire net was launched and latched itself over Silent Magician, "By removing an insect in my graveyard from play, I can destroy a monster on your field." Informer Spider came from out of the card and attached itself on the net trapping the Silent Magician. It glowed for a few moments before it detonated, taking the spellcaster with it. Margaret was forced to latch onto the bridge's boards to support herself against the rocking the force of the blast caused. When the bridge steadied itself again, Margaret took that chance to stand back on her feet. "Now, is there anything else you would like to try this turn?"

All Margaret could do was shake her head while looking at the footing.

Roman chuckled, "Then I guess it's my turn!" he drew his next card, "And I summon Ground Spider in DEF mode," a brown spider with a red arching crest on its head appeared (DEF: 1500), "I'm sure you're familiar with this card. This forces any monster you summon to DEF mode once per turn. So even if you do summon a strong enough monster, it would only be useless; unless of course I can use it as another puppet to use against you!"

* * *

Leo: "Maybe he's right! If Magic can't get rid of that Immortal, Roman can just take her monsters whenever he wants!"

Luna: "And as long as he has Cockroach Knight, he can just use it over and over to activate Uru's ability!"

* * *

"Finally I place one card face-down. Let's see how much longer you can last."

Yusei parked his runner and dismounted when he was near the crater. He ran over to the giant hole and looked down. From the light that shown at the bottom, he knew the duel was in process. He looked around for a way in until he found a small structure overhill. Soon he was edging around the side of the building, and approached the big door. There was a plinth against the wall to his right; Yusei put his palm on the big red button and the door slid open, one layer up and the next apart at the center, revealing a big elevator. Being wary, Yusei entered...

"Alright, it's my draw..." Margaret started her next turn; she looked over her hand and then around the barrier she was inside, 'If I don't get rid of that immortal this turn, it'll just take control of my monsters anytime Roman wants. This leaves me only one option..." "I summon Apprentice Magician number-2 to the field!" a second Apprentice Magician appeared (DEF: 800), "And thanks to her special-ability, my field-spell gets one more spell-counter! Next I activate the spell card Arcane Barrier!" as soon as she played the card, a large blue arcanic circle appeared overhead on her field And Margaret's field-spell gained another counter(CTR: 7).

"And what are you planning to do with that?" Roman wondered.

"When this card has enough spell-counters, I release a spellcaster on my field and draw as many cards from my deck as there are counters on the Arcane Barrier."

"Too bad it doesn't have any counters when you really needed them."

"Aren't you forgetting? With the Magical Citadel on my field, I can use its counters as insurance! So guess what;" the Apprentice Magician rose up and disappeared pass the circle, "by releasing my Apprentice Magician, I can send Arcane Barrier to the graveyard, and remove 4 spell-counters to draw 4 more cards(CTR: 3)!" the circle shrunk and imploded into a ray of light which shot into Margaret's duel-disk. Afterwards she drew four cards, and glared at Roman, "It's time I break this barrier. First I activate the spell Magical Excavation Stones! By discarding 2 cards from my hand, I can pick a spell-card a spell-card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. Next I'll play the same spell I got thanks to my Magical Stones: Double Summon! And you know what happens next: with one extra summon, I'll use it to call out Breaker, the Magical Warrior, in DEF mode!" a spellcaster with crimson, gold-rimmed armor appeared, wielding a shield in one hand and a sword in the other (DEF: 1000), "And now for his special-ability: first of all, he gets his own spell-counter when he's summoned to the field. And by using that counter I can destroy a spell or trap card, like Fiendish Chain!" The glow on Breaker's shield vanished and was transferred to his sword, glowing brightly, "Now Breaker! Use Sword or Dispell and release me from these accursed bonds!" with a single strike, Breaker cut through the enchanted chains. The chains disintegrated as the poles crumbled into nothing.

* * *

Luna: "She did it! She managed to get rid of Fiendish Chain!"

Leo: "Yeah!"

Trudge: "Now let's get rid of that Earthground Immortal so we can get out of here!"

* * *

"Now, let's try this one more time: by using up a spell-counter on my field, I can use Arcanite Magician's special-ability to get rid of a card on your field!" another glowing orb flew into Margaret's staff and pointed it towards Uru, "This is where the tables are turned on your madness!" an orb of white magic was shot from her staff and straight towards Uru!

"I think not! I activate my face-down: Mystic Wok!" the moment after Roman revealed his quick-play reverse-card, the giant spider disintegrated, leaving gold dust raining over Roman, "By releasing a monster on my field, I gain life-points equal to the number of ATK or DEF points that monsters has; but since Uru has the same amount on both scores, then it doesn't really matter, does it?"

**Magic: 4000**

**Roman: 9800**

Roman laughed as he saw the disappointed look on Margaret's face, "Did you really think it would be easy to destroy my Earthbound Immortal? Are you upset that it didn't turn out the way you want it to? Well that's too bad; this is destiny at work. It does no one any favors."

"Why don't you do us all a favor and keep your comments to yourself! I still have 3 more counters! And I'm gonna use them to get rid up Ground Spider, Spiders' Lair, and Royal Magical Library!" three more magical bolts destroyed the rest of Roman's cards; and Magical Citadel absorbed Royal Magical Library's counters (CTR: 6), "Breaker the Magical Warrior, attack Roman directly!" the magical warrior charged in and struck Roman with his sword.

**Magic: 4000**

**Roman: 8200**

"And with that, I end my turn!"

"Then I guess it's my move now," Roman drew his next card, "And I activate the spell Card of Demise. This allows me to draw five new cards, provided I discard them in five turns," he drew five more cards, "Next, I activate the Destiny Activator continuous-spell card from my hand. Now all I need to do is draw the top card from my deck and send it to my graveyard. And if what you draw is the same type as this card, then my Destiny Activator's triggered and your life-points are cut in half!" Roman removed the top card from his deck, Spider Web, and sent it to the graveyard. "Finally I place two cards face-down and end my turn. And the card that I have just sent to the graveyard is a spell card! So make your next move, Margaret, and hope against hope that you do not draw a spell card from your deck."

"Fine, it's my turn!" Margaret drew her next card, looked at it, and showed it to her opponent, "The card I drew is a monster card. In fact, this one's one of my favorites: Endymion, the Master Magician! And he can be special-summoned with 6 spell-counters as payment from my Magical Citadel field-spell!" six glowing orbs came from the walls and created a portal in which the powerful spellcaster in black stepped through (ATK: 2700)(CTR: 2), "And once he's summoned to the field, I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand! Next I activate the spell Arcane Barrier!" the giant blue circle reappeared. And with another spell came another spell-counter for the Magical Citadel(CTR: 3), "Next I activate Breaker's special-ability, and use another one of my citadel's counters to get rid of your Destiny Activator spell card!" another glowing orb energized the warrior's sword, and Breaker swung his sword to launch an arc of magic and destroyed Roman's spell.

Trudge: "Nice one. The last thing Magic needs is to lose more life-points."

"Alright Breaker, move in and attack Roman directly!" Breaker attacked Roman with his sword once again.

**Magic: 4000**

**Roman: 6600**

"Endymion, it's your turn to attack!" the magician twirled its staff and fired a bolt of dark magic, causing Roman to stunble back.

**Magic: 4000**

**Roman: 3900**

Leo: "Alright! It's about time she dealt some damage!"

"And because of that, I can now activate my trap card, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!" Roman said before revealing his reverse-card, "Since I was hit with damage by your monsters' direct attack, I can use the power of my Wolf in Sheep's Clothing to summon two level-1 monsters; one from my hand and one from my deck. So now I can summon two Dark Spiders to my field for the price of one!" two portals appeared, each releasing a strange green spider creature (ATK: 0x2).

* * *

Leo: "Ha! Those little spiders don't have any attack points. This bad guy has no idea what he's doing!"

Luna: "That right there, that's one of your weakest points, Leo, you get cocky! Roman is clearly planning ahead and looking to execute a major move!"

Leo: "Huh?"

Trudge: "Luna's right, Leo, these Dark Signers have a way of turning the duel around, no matter how it's going. He brought those monsters to the field so that he could release 'em. The question is what? He sent his Earthboung Immortal to the graveyard. Unless..."

Luna: "I can feel it! Whatever happens next, you two, don't leave my side!"

Leo: "Whaddayou mean! You know, you really freak me out when you talk like that!"

* * *

"It's my turn now!" Roman drew his next card, "From my hand I activate the Earthbound Revival spell card. By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can search my graveyard for an Earthbound Immortal as well as a field-spell card and add them both to my hand!" as he spoke Roman showed his Earthbound Immortal and the Spider Web cards to his opponent.

"But with a field-spell in his hand..."

"That's right! I'm going to replace your little citadel with an arena of my own! I activate the Spider Web field-spell!" as the lights continued to swirl, tendrils of the light below creep up the sides of the metal cylinder in which they're contained, the cracks breaking through the glowing rings and shattered them, and onto the walls of the cavern, like myriad cracks in the walls constantly flowing with different colors. As the twins clung to Trudge frightened, the tendrils of light grew to high above them, and form into a domed spider-web above the duel, "You're trapped a fly caught in the spider's web! And now I'm releasing both of my Dark Spiders! This is where your story _ends_!" the two smaller spiders disappeared into a mass of Ener-D and reformed into a giant stone heart that appeared overhead. Roman laughed as lights zipped around the bridge from the Ener-D pool, "I now summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!" high above the crater the clouds rolled in dark spirals, and some of the darkness in the clouds streamed downward, funneling into the crater and twining around the mechanism in the sky, seeping in through its pulsing cracks. It exploded, the purple light from above outshining even the multicolored from below. Margaret shielded her face, then looked up when the light stopped. Insect legs burst through the walls of the chasm in a fiery purple glow, followed by a body; Uru was bracing its legs on either side of the chasm, purple flames at its feet, staring down at her (DEF: 3000).

The twins and Trudge were now standing in a bubble of bright red light emitting from Luna's Mark.

Trudge: "I hope your bubble protects us, Luna!"

"As you well know, Earthbound Immortal Uru has the power to take control of one of your monster just by releasing one of my own. So by summoning Cockroach Knight, I can sacrifice it to manipulate your Master Magician!" after releasing Cockroach Knight, Uru latched its webbing onto Endymion and brought him over to Roman's side. Now that Endymion is on my side, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Breaker was destroyed by a bolt of dark-magic cast by Endymion.

**Magic: 2900**

**Roman: 3900**

"And with that, I end my turn; but not before my Spider Web field-spell switches you magician to DEF mode until the end you your turn (DEF: 1700)." after Endymion was subdued by a series of threads, he was returned to Margaret's field.

"It's my turn," Margaret drew her next card, "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."

* * *

Leo: "That's it? One face-down card?!"

Trudge: "What's she thinking? Spell and trap cards won't hold a candle against an Earthbound Immortal!"

* * *

"It's my turn!" Roman drew his next card, "I could attack with my Eathbound Immortal, wiping out the rest of your life-points; but perhaps I find watching you writhe more amusing. So I'll just end my turn, and let you squirm a bit more."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yusei brushed aside a cobweb or two as he walked through the dark ruined hallways of an abandoned underground facility, looking around with wary curiosity. When he entered an office room he saw a familiar face, "Crow?!"

Crow turned his head in shock as he head someone call his name. "Yusei?! Well I guess that means you were able to fix your runner?"

"Yeah... Any idea what kind of place this is?"

Crow shrugged, "Beats me; but if I had to guess, this must've been the Reactor's research area. Or what's left of it anyway."

"But what about Magic and the others? I saw a light coming out of the reactor on my way over here."

"If you ask me, I think they found Roman; and Magic... Yusei I think you'd want to take a look at this." Crow handed a picture-frame to Yusei for him to look at. The glass was shattered but the picture was left intact. That picture contained a happy family; two parents and their baby. The father had dark hair, his arm around the shoulder of a smiling, perky brunette cradling the baby in her arms. He looked closely at the man in the picture and gasped, before looking back at Crow, "You kinda look like the guy in here, Yusei."

"I...I think these are my parents," Yusei said as he looked at the picture once more.

"And that little bundle in the lady's arms must be you," Crow noted.

"..." Yusei just stared at the photo.

"..." 'Man, Yusei's really out of it now. Guess seeing this picture for the first time is getting to him,' Crow though before seeing another photo nearby, of a beautiful woman with flowing silver hair. In her arms was another infant, its head matted with puffy violet hair, 'Hey...That kid looks a bit like Magic...?'

* * *

"It's my turn!" Margaret drew her next card, "And since Spider Web's effect on Endymion has worn off, I'll switch him to ATK mode (ATK: 2700)! Next, I summon (2) Crusader of Endymion also in ATK mode!" a spellcaster appeared wearing thin brown robes. Heavy blue armor pieces were levitating and almost attached itself to it. Blue rings formed around the spellcaster's limbs as the armor pieces protected the monster (ATK: 1900), "Crusader, attack Roman directly!" the crusader slammed a piece of armor near its right arm against Roman. The Dark Signer stumbled back before holding his left face, shooting a glare.

**Magic: 2900**

**Roman: 2000**

"It's your turn, Endymion! Finish him off!" the Master Magician aimed his staff and fired an orb of dark-magic.

"Yeah!" Trudge said with high hopes, "If this attack succeeds then we're all going home!"

"No one's going anywhere! I activate my trap, Roar of the Earthbound!" Roman countered, revealing his reverse-card, "This trap destroys your attacking monster, and then dishes out damage equal to half your magician's ATK points!" Uru released a massive roar whose winds deflected the orb and destroyed Endymion with his own attack, before blowing across Margaret for damage. The only comfort she gained was knowing one spell-counter was added onto the Arcane Barrier (CTR: 1).

**Magic: 1550**

**Roman: 2000**

"It's my move," Roman started his next turn, "And by switching Uru to ATK mode, he gains the ability to attack you directly!" a dozen webs shot towards Margaret.

"I activate the trap card Astral Barrier!" with a swift movement of her staff, which summoned a glowing white barrier around herself and deflected Uru's attack, "As long as I have a monster out, any battle-damage I take becomes zero!"

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Roman chuckled as he concluded his turn.

"It's my turn!" Margaret drew her next card, "I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! Now I can return 5 of my monsters from my graveyard to draw 2 cards from my deck!" she shuffled 2 Apprentice Magicians, Silent Magicians LV4 and 8, and Defender the Magical Knight into her deck before drawing two more cards from it, "Next, I summon Defender the Magical Knight!" the magical blue knight returned to the field (ATK: 1600), "Now attack Roman's life-points!" Defender advanced for the attack.

"Haven't you learned? I activate Roar of the Earthbound's effect! Now my Immortal will destroy your magical warrior and deal half it's ATK points to your life-points!" Uru breathed a strong wind to blow back Defender, except the Magical Knight brought its shield in front of him to hild it back, "What?! But how!?"

"It's simple: when Defender's summoned to the field he gets a spell-counter on him; and his special-ability can save him from destruction by using a spell-counter!" Defender managed to break from Uru's breath and slash Roman with his dagger.

**Magic: 1550**

**Roman: 400**

"Finally I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"Then it's my turn!" Roman drew his next card, "I summon (1) Relinquished Spider(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 500) in ATK mode!" a slender, long-legged spider appeared, with a large glowing orb attached atop if its small thorax (ATK: 400).

"400 ATK points?" Margaret wondered. The spider then suddenly attached itself to Margaret, restricting her arms under its legs and forcing her to drop her staff, "Get off me!" Margaret demanded, struggling to release herself from out of the arachnid's grasp.

"Thanks to Relinquished Spider's special-ability, if I have four or more insect-type monsters in my graveyard, I can release my spider to destroy every monster on your side of the field that's in DEF mode. And since your Heart of Clear Water protects you from targeting effects, it looks like you're out of luck!" the orb attached to the spider began to glow. That was the only warning Margaret received before an explosion was triggered around her. Trudge and the twins cried out her name as Margaret was knocked back onto her back, her Arcanite attire gone.

"And since you have no monster to protect you, I wonder how many more direct attacks from my Earthbound Immortal do you think you can avoid? Go! Uru! Unleash the power of the shadows!" Uru fired another series of webs.

"I activate my trap card, Reanimation Wave!" Margaret revealed her face-down card, "And once activated it cuts the damage I take by half!" before she could fully stand up, Uru's attack hits, its webbing striking her gut and knocking the wind out of her. She flew backwards and landed further up the bridge, close to the twins.

"Magic!" Luna cried.

"Stay back!" Margaret grunted. Luna remained on the rocky floor with disconcert, having to watch Margaret curled up and moaning, holding to her gut in pain.

**Magic: 50**

**Roman: 400**

"Impressive, you're actually determined. I suppose you inherited that sort of persistence from your mother!" Roman droned; Margaret scowled against Roman's statement, "How fascinating that after seventeen years the person who's come stumbling down here, hoping to defeat me, is Ekaterina's own daughter! I'd say this is destiny at work, don't you?"

"Save your 'destiny' preaches for someone who cares!" Margaret barked.

"Those are somewhat brave words; especially for someone hanging on by a thread. But you're up against a force with power you can't begin to comprehend. ...I think it's time for you to learn the truth about that force your mother awoke," Roman began, "Twenty years ago... during an experiment... your mother, already an expert in quantum physics, discovered 'Planetary Particles'."

"Planetary particles?!" Luna repeated.

"What are _those_?" Leo wondered.

"Let me explain this so you'll understand. These particles act like planetary gears, binding otherwise _un_related particles to one another. Kind of like how the Mark of the Crimson Dragon has united your little Signer friends, a Planetary Particle brings _other_ unlike particles together. Realizing this, she searched for a means to harness these special particles. That search shortly lead her to Professor Fudo, who was famous for advanced engineering. With his help she gathered a team or experts and began conducting experiments, using Planetary Particles to build and manipulate greater molecular structures, which led to the discovery of Ener-D, and the creation of the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I joined his team as research assistants. Everyone was excited about the possibilities the Reactor was presenting, especially its designer, Professor Fudo. He couldn't *contain* his enthusiasm. The research was proceeding smoothly. Until that fateful evening."

"What happened...?"

"There were abnormal energy readings found on the sensors, unexplainable readings," Roman explained, "We couldn't comprehend what we were witnessing. The only thing we were certain of was that the Ener-D Reactor seemed to be creating a strange and magnificent power that science couldn't define. Every time we conducted a test, unusual weather descended on New Domino City. It wasn't long until Professor Fudo decided to abandon the whole project..."

_**Flashback...**_

_"Are you serious, Professor?! You're shutting the Reactor down?!" Roman gasped in disbelief._

_"I have no choice!" Professor Fudo explained, "We can't pinpoint the connection between the Reactor and these recent, unusual occurrences."_

_"It's like Professor Fudo told me, if we keep working on the rate we're in right now, it's possible something terrible would happen," Ekaterina stood beside him, "_

_"Well, yes, but, that's why we have to press on." Rex debated._

_"It's why we have to stop. We can't risk something terrible happening!" _

_"And you would agree to this?!" Roman turned towards Spires, "You're the reason this reactor's here in the first place, for pity sake! Please take into consideration of all the hard work we've done so far!"_

_"It may be my own discovery, but it was Professor Fudo who's done all the hard work. He built this generator; if he believes sonething is wrong, then it's his call."_

_"If we drop this project, it'll take us a years before we can develop a new energy source from scratch." Roman growled._

_"If what we do affects everyone else, I don't care," Professor Fudo said, "We can't knowingly put the city in danger in the name of progress."_

_Roman: "I wasn't happy, to say the least! If Professor Fudo were to have his way, he would throw away all that hard work. So I did some investigating, and discovered that there was another part of the world where similar weather conditions and seismic anomalies were happening at the same time as our tests! So I journeyed to the Nazca lands to find out as much information as I could."_

* * *

_After landing at Peru, Roman rented a jeep and rode off to the desert plains. About an hour of driving later, he stopped and looked around. As Roman stood there on the site looking around, he notices a man in a white suit is standing nearby, looking straight at him as though having been expecting him._

_Roman: "I was so curious, so I drove out to see these lines for myself. It was there I met a man; a man from Yliaster."_

_"Professor Goodwin, right? Shame about the Reactor," the man spoke, "I can't believe Professor Spires would consider just shuting it down."_

_"How d'you know about me and the Reactor?" Roman questioned, wondering how he knew such a confidential project._

_"You can't take it, can you? You want desperately to continue the particle research. Am I wrong?" Roman did not answer, "The project must continue. Even if that means getting rid of the people who created it."_

_"You better explain yourself and quick!"_

_"Beyond the Reactor's light lies... something special. A power like our world has never known. You've felt it, haven't you? We at Yliaster believe that you're the real visionary, Roman; the one brave enough to turn the present, into the future. You are special, Roman. Destiny has handpicked you; you've been marked for greatness."_

_"What do you mean?!" Roman asked impatiently._

_"You have a mark on your left arm, do you not?"_

_Roman gasped. He rolls up his sleeve; on his arm was burned the Head of the Crimson Dragon, "I've had this mark on my arm since I was born."_

_"That's right. Destiny has chosen you, Roman. And no one can hide from their destiny forever." as the wind picked up, the man turned and walked away._

_"Wait, this legend I've been hearing about! This epic battle; does it have something to do with me?" Roman asked as a strong wind blew out of nowhere._

_"It just might," He stopped to answer him, "Are you strong enough to listen to the voice in the light? It will tell you all you need to know." after that he vanished in the sand storm..._

_"What's he mean, 'the voice in the light'...?"_

* * *

_Roman returned to New Domino City with more questions than answers, but nonetheless approached the spinning, glowing reactor._

_Roman: "And then I heard it. It wasn't a voice like me talking to you; it wasn't words, but the light was speaking to me, nonetheless! And then, I saw it all! And I understood! The Ener-D Reactor was destiny's instrument! It had the power to break the seals of the Nazca lines; to release the Army of Shadows; and instigate the great battle!"_

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Crow and Yusei continued to explore the ruins of the Reactor lab. They saw a door ahead, still intact, "I wonder what's inside?" Crow wondered as he cautiously opens the door, and saw someone with their back turned to them, "Whoa! Rex Goodwin. What're you doin' here?!" Goodwin looked over his shoulder, expression sour at being interrupted.

"What's goin' on?!" Yusei demanded.

"I came to say goodbye to someone. To my... my brother." Goodwin's gaze led the two toward a framed picture on the wall: a group picture of the Goodwin brothers, Professor Fudo and Ekaterina Spires, "When we were young, everyone knew my big brother was a genius. I was always very proud of him... But in addition to his genius my brother was burdened with a great destiny!"

_**Flashback...**_

_"This issue is not up for debate! I am shutting down the Reactor!" Prof. Fudo argued. He stood before the reactor, opposite five men in suits. "I already have authorization from-"_

_"Sorry, Professor, I'm afraid Miss Spires is no longer here. As of this morning she's been been expelled from the R.R.D., as of you as well."_

_"What?!"_

_"We've poured way too much money into the development of this reactor. We're not going to sit back and let it all go to waste. So Roman Goodwin will be taking over." As if on cue, Roman stepped up behind the suits, face distorted with a rather sinister grin._

_"Roman, what-! What's the meaning of this?!"_

_"The R.R.D. needs to be led by someone with the courage to move forward," Roman mused, "The Board now feels that I am that person."_

_"I've already taken action and shut down the generator towers. The seals are already in place, they-"_

_"When you say 'seals'..." Roman's voice trailed off before he produced a fan of five Duel Monsters cards with a flourish, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and White Glacier Dragon. "Are you talking about these?"_

_"How did you...?" Prof. Fudo replied alarmed, before he snatched the five cards out of his hand and sprinted for the exit. The agents drew laser pistols and opened fire, several beams grazing the scientist, one managed to pierce through and making a single card fall from his grip: Ancient Fairy Dragon…_

* * *

_A short while later, Dr. Fudo collapsed before Rex, "Talk to me, sir, how can I help you?"_

_"Rex... shut down... the Reactor! Take these... and hide them from your brother!" He offered Rex the four remaining dragons, intense and determined. Rex accepted them, reluctant and afraid... "The safety of the world depends on it!"_

_"Roman! Where are you?!" Rex later then ran into the reactor control room to find Roman, "There you are!"_

_Roman did not turn around, just stood up and replied angrily, "Rex! Did you help Professor Fudo escape?!"_

_Rex took a closer look, at the fabric of Roman's lab-coat it was dyed red and torn at the end of its sleeved. He saw red liquid dripping onto the floor in a small rich puddle. And Rex did not have to guess that the arm that used to be on Roman's left side was missing, "What have you done to yourself?!"_

_"Never mind that! Just take this!" Roman lifts an enclosed cylinder from the floor and tosses it behind him toward his brother, "Take this and run...!"_

_Rex looked at it, then at Roman, "What is in this capsule?!" he demanded._

_"The key to the world's survival!" Roman at last looked at him, eyes wild in some kind of inner battle. Rex gasps, perplexed and troubled; and then he pressed a button on the cylinder to let the cover fold out. His eyes widened when he found a severed arm inside, "Good and evil were battling within me, brother! And I chose the path of darkness. Keep the mark of the Dragon safe; gather the four Signers then come back and defeat me!"_

_"Brother-!"_

_"Go!" Roman pulled out a laser pistol and shot a warning shot at Rex's feet to chase him away. "Find the Signers! Find them!" with his brother gone, Roman staggered back to the console in front of the Reactor, "And with this... I will be reborn as a Dark Signer! Auaagh... uhh!" And then the Reactor shone blindingly, and a light from the black-and purple-swirling clouds above cast a shining beam of light on the needle that towered over what became the Satellite. Outside, the brilliant, destructive light domed, then shot a column of fire into the sky. Buildings swayed on their foundations and drifted apart as the ground ripped open; a huge tidal wave crested skyscrapers, and a small patch of ruins floated apart from the mainland, isolated by whirlpools and storms swept up by the annihilation..._

* * *

The three left the room and were walking down the hallway by the time Rex's story ended.

"That must be how the gate to the Netherworld opened." Yusei said.

"So your brother started hearing voices and then made the Reactor spin in reverse?" Crow said, "I guess with forces like _that_ at work, it's no wonder the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge wasn't successful.

"So I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?" Goodwin asked.

"Well, uh, yeah. I mean, the guy is kinda sorta my hero. One day _I'm_ gonna reunite Domino City and Satellite."

Goodwin stopped, looking upset, "Yes, of course, and then you're going to change society and stop crime and cure diseases," he replied cynically, "You know, I might be able to make that dream a reality. But first I need you to do something for me. So if you complete your mission in the Satellite, I'll be waiting." Goodwin then turned through a doorway and the doors slid shut behind him.

"Wait!" Crow and Yusei pounded on the door, to no avail.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei questioned.

"Whaddaya mean? Waiting where?" Crow demanded.

* * *

"You liar..." Margaret growled, trying to get back up, "All that crap you said about my mother, being greedy and manipulative, what did you have to gain from that?!"

Roman laughed, "Oh, Margaret, I said what I said because I wanted to upset you. To rattle you. In truth your mother was a sniveling whelp, a coward who would sooner remain mortal than take the risks necessary. Along with Professor Fudo she who couldn't see the magnificence of the Ener-D Reactor! In the end they were blinded by fear! Just as _you_ will be!" Margaret managed to stand up on her feet; her muscles, her tendons aching from the common hits she have been taking, "In fact, what I told you then didn't really mattered. All that does matter is that without her extraordinary discovery, none of this would be possible," Margaret could feel her heart pounding, hear its frequent beating, feeling tired as she fought not to fall over off the bridge.

"It's been a long battle, has it not? Now it looks like you're at the end of your rope. But don't be _too_ discouraged. You've done what you were supposed to. You played a very pivotal role in this incredible story!"

"...You know you were right about one thing: if my mother hadn't discovered those Planetary Particle things..., then Zero Reverse never would have happened," Margaret began to hold herself, trying to fight back her tears, "Satellite wouldn't have been separated from the city; we wouldn't be doing so much pointless labor for a society who treat us like garbage! Jack wouldn't have had betrayed us for some life of fame and I wouldn't have had some madman take me away from the very people I've ever known as a family! But there's something you forgot..."

"And what is that, pray tell?"

"That mother had never meant for all that to happen, especially to her own child!" Margaret stared down at Roman, sparks of tears fell off her eyes, "She would never sacrifice this city, much less the _world_, just so she can be rich and famous! You hear me?! She a human being, not some cosmic chess-piece!"

"You're dealing with a force bigger than you, your mother, or this pointless farce of a civilization! So what makes you so sure?"

"How about we tell you!" both Roman and Margaret looked down to find two people near a window on the wall above the reactor.

"Yusei?" Margaret gasped, "And Crow too?"

"All this time you've been shooting your mouth off about 'Destiny' and 'Fate'!" Yusei continued, "Since then you did terrible things; and then you try justifying your acts saying that it's 'Destiny Will'!"

"Well, News Flash, Roman! We're sick of you trying to use Fate as an excuse and we're sick of you playing god with people's lives! Cause it's not about Fate and it's not about us!"

"And everything to do with a warped old man who throws the blame off to something else for all the crimes he committed and all the problems he's caused!"

"Wow... Do you really think so?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I know so!" Crow said, "Look, Yusei told me what happened last time you faced off with Roman and how he tried to make your Mom look like the bad guy! I also overheard what you said, Margaret, and you're right; it wasn't her fault! There's no way she could've known what had happened had happened."

"I guess so..."

"And what happened with Kalin, we really should have known you did what you did back then! But then again it wasn't really your fault that he was turned in! It could've gotten worse otherwise! Maybe we wouldn't have to live a harsh life if Zero Reverse had never happened."

"But look at it this way," Yusei added, "If Zero Reverse had never happened, you, me, Jack and Crow and all the others may not have met up and become best friends! Good things lead to bad things, eventually leading to more good things! And that's just life! And at the end of the day, we all have choices. We aren't 'destined' to make them."

"That's right! Roman's just using destiny as an excuse to be a jerk! Or who knows, maybe it was my 'destiny' to say that. But either way- let's take this guy out so we can go home already!"

"Okay..." Margaret said staring at her friend for a while before turning back to Roman, "You know what, all this time I've been feeling sorry for myself because of something you made me believe. Well I'm tired of being you little pawn. The sooner I take you out and crush your earthbound immortal the better!"

Roman scoffed, "Good luck trying! You have no monsters on your field and one card in your hand! How could you possibly destroy Uru and the rest of my life-points?"

**(Cue: Sousei no Aquarion)**

"Never hurts to try! And by the way, I'm far from helpless, Roman. I activate Reanimation Wave's second effect, which lets me summon a synchro-monster from my graveyard!" Magic felt a surge of warmth as she was enveloped in a screen of light; the veil peeled apart like a but and revealed Arcanite Magician's attire wrapped around Margaret once again. Her wounds were almost healed and she twirled her staff before planting it against the bridge's flooring.

**sekai no hajimari no hi inochi no ki no shita de**

**kujiratachi no koe no tooi zankyou futari de kiita**

(On the day the earth began, under the tree of life.

We listened together to the sound of distant whale song.)

"So you managed to summon back your wizard," Roman laughed, "Well, too little too late."

"This duel isn't over until I make the last draw. And speaking of which, it's my turn!" Magic shouted as she drew her last card, "First, I set 1 card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared behind her, "Next, I summon (3) Night Wing Sorceress (3/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200)!" a mass of feathers were made visible, before they were unfurled into a pair of black wings belonging to a beautiful young elfin woman with lilac hair, wearing a strapless black dress and violet stockings. She floated over her mistress with her wings spread wide open (ATK: 1300), "And finally, I'll activate my trap card!" Magic's trap card opened up, its illustrations covered by a veil of glowing light.

**nakushita mono subete aishita mono subete**

**kono te ni dakishimete ima wa doko wo samayoi iku no**

(Everything we lost, and everything we loved.

I embrace with these arms, but where do I wander now?)

"But you can't activate a trap card on the turn it's set face-down!" Roman argued, "You must have skipped that certain part in the Duelier's Manuel!"

"Then I guess you're gonna have to find yourself a new rulebook 'cause yours is clearly outdated! Night Wing Sorceress allows me to play a certain trap card even when I just set it onto my field!" the dark angel floated down and landed behind Magic, "Get ready, Roman! I activate the power of Assault Mode Activate!" the sorceress' wings stretched out, revealing themselves behind Magic as the forced Roman to shield himself from the blinding light.

**kotae no hisomu kohaku no taiyou deawanakereba satsuriku no tenshi de irareta**

(The amber star above holds its secrets. )

A series of sequent snaps was heard as Arcanite Magician's robe was spreading apart from the chest down, "If you think that was all I have, time to show you how I make real magic!" one final snap and the robe was pulled off of her and was blown away into the dark above the crater.

**fushi naru matataki motsu tamashii kizutsukanaide boku no hane**

**kono kimochi shiru tame umarete kita**

(This undying, brilliant spirit, without you but a vengeful angel.

Please, do not ravage these wings, I was born to know these feelings.)

When the bright light expended itself, her body was now varnished with a layer or armor. It was pure platinum violet lined with frills of orange covering her down to her waist. It had large shoulder-pads and she wore a tri-horned violet hat inflamed with orange. The suit bore eight glowing emeralds: one on each of her gauntlets and shoulder-pads, three on her chest and finally on on her helmet. But her most fascinating feature was the pair of giant black wings folded in behind her like large ornament extensions (ATK: 900).

**ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru**

**hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishiku natta**

(It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more.)

"What have you done?!" Roman gasped.

Magic smirked, "With the power of Assault Mode Activate, The limits of the Arcanite have been removed for this moment, letting my finally cut loose as (4) Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode(9/ATK: 900/DEF: 2300)! How'd you like my new look?"

* * *

"I heard that Assault Mode can transform certain monsters but I had no idea her Arcanite Magician's one of 'em!" Crow said agasp, "Yusei?!"

Yusei shook his head, "First I ever hear of it!"

* * *

**ichioku to nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru**

**kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no chigoku ni ongaku wa taenai**

(In one hundred million and two thousand more, I will still love you.

On that day, through my torment I began to hear the music.)

Magic reached her right arm out and something materialized onto her hand: a violet scale-shaped shield decorated with orange lining; and an emerald gem was lit in the center, "Now for Arcanite Magician's special-ability: when summoned to the field, I get 2 new spell-counters, boosting my ATK points 1000 a piece!" the gems in her gauntlets began to flare before the gauntlets themselves burst into green flames (CTR: 2/ATK: 2900).

**sekai ga owaru mae ni inochi ga owaru mae ni**

**nemuru nageki hodoite kimi no kaori dakishimetai yo**

(Before this world ends, and before our lives are exhausted,

I want to cast off this latent grief, and embrace your scent.)

"Even with 2000 more ATK points you still don't stand a chance against my Earthbound Immortal," Roman scoffed, "that's assuming you can even _attack_ an Earthbound Immortal!"

"I don't have to attack it to wipe it off the field! Because by removing 2 spell-counters, I can wipe you field clean of all your cards!"

"You can't!" Roman gasped.

"I can and I am!" Magic's wings unfurled and sprung to life before they picked her up into the air.

**mimi sumaseta wadatsumi no kioku shitsui ni nomare tachitsukusu uruwashiki tsuki**

**yomigaere towa ni karenu hikari**

**yogasarenaide kimi no yume inori yadoshi nagara umarete kita**

(If you listen, you can hear the memories of the sea, and drink of the despair of the lustrous moon.

Reborn endlessly in the light eternal, your dreams will never sully.

You were born to carry these wishes.)

Uru fired a series of webbing from its jaws and latched onto the shield in which Magic intercepted its attack. She suddenly found herself being reeled in, and soon her shield was caught in the obsidian jaws of the giant spider. But as it thought she was caught in its clutches, Magic glared at all eight of its glowing red eyes as she held the shield with both hands.

**ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru**

**hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishiku natta**

(It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more.)

**ichioku to nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru**

**kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no chigoku ni ongaku wa taenai**

(In one hundred million and two thousand more, I will still love you.

On that day, through my torment I began to hear the music.)

"Arachnids were never good with the cold! Let's see how well it does with fire!" the flames on her wrists grew larger and roared louder. The emerald on its shield grew just as hot and ignited; the spider's maw was suddenly overflowing with spitting flames. And with the shield blocking its only possible opening, its body continued to fill with mystical fire.

**kimi ga kurikaeshi otona ni natte nando mo nando mo tooku e itte**

**mimamoru boku ga nemurenai boku ga kusha kusha ni natta to shite mo**

**kimi no na wo utau tame ni...**

(You grow up once again, again and again, going off far away.

In anguish I watch over you, unable to rest...

Just to sing your name...)

Roman's eyes widened in horror as he found several cracks forming under Uru's body. Continuing to watch on proved to be a mistake when the giant black immortal was finally ended in a great explosion, the excess fires flashing brightly to force everyone to cover their eyes.

**ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru**

**hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishiku natta**

**ichioku to nisen'nen ato mo aishiteru kimi wo shitta sono hi kara **

(It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more.

In one hundred million and two thousand more, I will still love you. On that day...)

"Roman snarled, "When I get my hands on-" but he was cut short by the sound of a girl's battlecry. He know that Magic would dive in and deal the final blow. He could not even see where she would attack in order to defend himself. However, he was lucky enough to be shielding his eyes with his left arm, as his duel-dusk has helped blocked against some sort of blade.

**ichiman'nen to nisen'nen mae kara aishiteru**

**hassen'nen sugita koro kara motto koishiku natta**

(It's been ten and two thousand years since I first loved you.

Eight thousand years later, I yearned you even more. )

But unfortunately and unforseen to Roman, the blade became infused with magic and became entherial, allowing Magic to break the steel of the dish and slice cleak through his body; he roared out in agony as he was sliced from the inside even though the blade did not break his skin. He staggered back a few steps as his sights adapted to the dying light, leading towards Magic who was standing back on her original spot, sheathing a short sword behind her shield, "Listen up, Roman. My name is Margaret Spires, descended from the late Ekaterina Spires; and you're _dust_!" those were the last words she said before Roman felt himself drop on his limbs.

**ichioku to nisen'nen datte mo aishiteru**

**kimi wo shitta sono hi kara boku no chigoku ni ongaku wa taenai**

(Even in one hundred million and two thousand years, I will still love you.

On that day, through my torment I began to hear the music.)

**Magic: 50**

**Roman: 0**

(Music End)

As everyone cheered for Margaret, she suddenly felt herself as light as a feather. After all this time, ever since she left Satellite, she felt a great weight lift from her shoulders. She gave a satisfied, exhasperated sigh, before its was all interupted by creepy laughter.

"You really think it's over, don't you? You don't know any thing at all; do you?!" Roman grinned while feeling himself wither away; he held his left robotic wrist and with eash he ripped it off, clicking a button afterwards, causing the arm to beep loudly in sequence, "Well unless you seal all the towers by sunset, the king of the netherworld will _RESSURECT_!"

When he tossed the arm towards Margaret, she was wise enough to hold up her shield right before the mechanical aparatus exploded, the blast servering the bridge she was on. The ground fell out from under Margeret's feet and she tried to grab onto what remained of the wire bridge, but to no avail.

Margaret could feel time slow down around her. Just when she finally felt proud of herself, now there was no knowing where she would end up. She did not want to leave her friends. She did not want to leave this world. So what would happen to her once she falls into the bright abyss. She could only scream as she falls into the middle of the shining light of the Ener-D Reactor...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex Goodwin had just returned back to his spacious estate, now entering the underground space holding the Crimson Dragon's alter. And for some strange reason, knowledge of Roman's untimely end had reached him, "Too bad, dear brother. But then you've always said that your life was insignificant. That there were greater forces at play," Goodwin climbed the stairway, to the temple at the top. He entered the temple and surrounded by ancient stone carvings and designs, stood the glass container holding his brother's severed arm, "And maybe you were right. Maybe we're all just 'pawns in destiny's game'. But if that is the case... then I say it's time to change the rules!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Relinquished Spider **

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] Level 10 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: If you have 4 or more Insect-Type monsters in your Graveyard, you can Tribute this card to destroy all face-up Defense Position monsters your opponent controls.**

**(2) Crusader of Endymion**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Gemini] Level 4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:**

● **Once per turn, you can place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card on the field that you can place a Spell Counter on. If you do, this card gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.**

**(3) Night Wing Sorceress**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 3 ATK/1300 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: You can activate "Assault Mode Activate" the turn it is Set.**

**(4) Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 9 ATK/900 DEF/2300**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Assault Mode Activate". When this card is Special Summoned, place 2 Spell Counters on it. This card gains 1000 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 2 Spell Counters from this card to destroy all cards your opponent controls. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcanite Magician" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**Kenichi: "Now for a preview for the next YuGiOh 5D's! When Jack reaches the next generator, he was met with a blast from the past and she's out to get him! How will he do against a team of monsters who can power up every turn? Next time of Reverse of Arcadia: Shadows od Doubt! We'll see you then!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**The robes Magic would wear as Arcanite Magician actually hidea her Assault Mode in the actual card.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	47. Shadow of Doubt: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: Yami Zelgadis**

* * *

_How long had it been? That was the case of Rico when he continued walking down the narrow brick road. There was no knowing how he got here or where he was going. All there was in mind was the pace walking step-by-step, going nowhere but forward._

_It was then as if the black space around him has just painted a picture as the bricks under the soles of his shoes became dirt. Rico looked at his surroundings, somewhat disappointed that there was practically nothing but small shadowy mountainhills far away in the horizon._

_Of course there was one thing he failed to notice, something hard to miss that was right in front of him. He was standing in front a large stoop with stone statues of lions rising lined up across either side of the walkway. Past the stoop was an even bigger, mountain-sized pyramid, at the top one can see the tip separated from the main structure, floating in mid-air, shining like the sun. It was so bright he almost did not notice a person standing neat the top, with a staff in hand._

_As the person raised its arms, the smaller pyramid glowed much brighter than it once did, practically obscuring Rico's vision. The last thing he saw before everything turned white was a giant glowing structure sculpted into a sun's face..._

Rico woke up in a sudden gasp. He looked around and found himself lying on a bench.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." he saw David leaning against his parked duel-runner. Rico wondered what had happened and how he came to be here. The last thing he remembered was that he was in a duel and won. And that was because... He then remembered that he left something out of place, and looked around to find it, "Looking for this?" David tossed the stuffed blue wolf to Rico which he caught, "We found you near one of the generator back-ups. I guess it's safe to say you managed to fight off whoever was guarding it?" Rico nodded and David smiled, "Well, I have to admit, that was very brave of you."

Rico shook his head trying to still get over the initial feeling of waking up. "It wasn't really anything; I still had my friends standing beside me. Though I was still a bit afraid."

David simply let out a feeble laugh. "You lot are always the same, friendship and rainbows huh? I admit, it must be nice to have that feeling of knowing you belong with others. But I can't say I do."

The young boy looked slightly perplexed by the older Duelists words. "Don't you have any connection or feelings for our group? I mean, we're all in this together after all, and we need to trust one another to fight against evil."

"To fight evil? Wow, what a very narrow view on the world you have. Still I can't blame you; you're still just a kid. It isn't just a simple case of good-versus-evil; this is reality, a real world where people will stab you in the back if you aren't careful. There are only few good people in this world and I wouldn't wish you to be caught up in big-boy things like this."

Rico looked back at David who had by now sat down on the bench, his eyes filled with anger at the older man's words. "Stop treating me like some defenseless kid. I'm not just a child, I'm a Psychic Duelist. And just like you I beat a Dark Signer of my own. I won't just be thrown off by some bad people as long as..."

"As long as you have Akiza, right?" David interrupted making the young boy's eyes widen. "I hear that all the time from many people. I'll admit I envy you but let me ask you something, do you think she'll always be there for you?"

"Of course she will! we're never apart!"

"Is that so? Let me summarize something for you: Akiza is a young woman and you're still a child, now that she has been accepted back by her parents she'll be going back to school to live among the 'normal' people in the world. As she is in her particular age she'll graduate in a year, maybe two tops. When she does, what do you think will happen?" Rico stayed silent at this point taken back at what David was saying. "In the end even if she stays in contact with you, she'll move away and you will be left to fight for yourself. Could you bare the fact of losing that security you have had all your life?"

Rico's throat went dry at David's words; though he wouldn't initially admit it he had a point. The realization of the facts was quite hard hitting for a kid, Akiza wouldn't be there forever and that loss may have just been too hard for him. "I...I just..."

"Listen kid, I know what I said was harsh, but I'm afraid this is reality we're talking about. If you haven't realized it yet this is the horrors of the world, now normally I wouldn't be this hard on you since you are still of a tender age. But we're fighting a war here; people have died for some stupid selfish cause, including someone I held very dear. Wounds on the body heal, but the ones in your heart, well, even I don't know that."

Rico was on the verge of tears by these very words. He was aware of the situation but hearing the older males thoughts were now digging into his mind. "We'll win and we'll develop a better future, and in time the wounds of the losses in battle will heal, after all we'll have saved the city and Satellite and become heroes that others will inspire."

"Heroes huh?" David smiled lightly. "You're still very much a kid, still in some ways that is good to have that innocence; in fact I once upon a time used to think the same way you did."

This made the young boy look back in complete amazement. "You did? I thought by the way you act, I wouldn't have believed it. You don't seem to believe in anything."

The older Duelist laughed. "I guess I've become a cynical fool in time, but I did once believe in heroes and how people could be heroes by joining forces."

"Really?" Rico asked still stunned by the sudden change in David's demeanor.

"Yes really, when I was a boy I was alone but I never gave up hope. Growing up when I had the time I used to watch various TV shows that showed off heroics, various animes and kids shows like Thunderbirds, especially the later to see a family of heroes going out and saving people every day, it inspired me to become like that. Hence I thought by joining the Guardian Security I was making a difference in people's lives. Now I realize of course it was nothing more than a manhunt for innocent people with unique powers."

"But that doesn't matter anymore now, does it? You joined us in this fight, and you still stuck with us and I don't know why you did, but to tell you the truth I'm glad you did." Rico smiled.

David's eyes widened at the last statement. "Really? You're happy to have me here? I thought I was your enemy, after all, you saw me as the big bad Security man so why do you want me around?"

Rico pondered on this for a while then answered. "Well at first I will admit I was scared of you. You were distant, harsh and lashing but just talking to you now I see there is a good man under all that hard expression. You aren't some horrid person and now I see you held people close to you just like I do my big sis. Even if we are apart we are always together that is the way we are, and I'm sure it is the same for you and Mana right? We are all heroes if we make a difference and stand up for our beliefs."

"You know ki...Rico I think you have a fair point. Maybe it is about time I embrace this power of mine and make a difference." He slotted the new deck into his Duel Disk whilst boxing his Spellcaster deck. "Well the first thing we better do is make sure the others are ok, after all I don't know why but I have a very unsettling feeling a bad omen is heading to the island and I sure hope it isn't what I wish it is. As for Akiza, I'm sure she's okay." David walked over to his duel-runner and signaled Rico to follow him which the young boy did. "Ready to go Rico?"

"F-A-B David!" Rico exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Very funny now let's go find the others." With a sudden movement of his wrists David's D-Wheel sprung into life and they dashed off into the direction Jason and Kenichi had gone to. 'Mana, I'll keep my word to make your last wish a reality, from now on no more regrets, no more agony I will stand up and be counted in this war. I will become exactly what you envisioned, and with these new found friends I will make the future better for everyone, with or without powers.'

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 46: Shadow of Doubt  
**

**Part 1: Destiny Dead Ahead**

* * *

With roaring engine, the Phoenix Whirlwind rushed across the rocky wasteland, the foggy air racing past him in visible streaks. His wheel shook over the rough terrain.

'Don't you worry, Carly. If you're out there...'

He approached a large rock, smashing it to pieces at full-speed.

_"Nothing_ will stop me from finding you!"

He rode straight up a steep cliff and went flying off the top of it like a ramp. He landed atop the cliff and pivoted to the side as he braked. He looked out over the desolate landscape; in the distance he could see the Hummingbird control tower, 'Well, well. What 'ave we here? Yes, this _must_ be it; where you've been hiding, and where I'll save you, Carly...' as he continued towards the giant console he remembered gawky, sweet, silly Carly with the big wacky glasses, even as she nervously tried to establish a rapport with him at the amusement park; her adorable, bubbly smile as she had offered him his blazer back at the monorail; and the bright, wistful grey eyes that shone behind her glasses.

He held her broken and mangled glasses in his gloved palm, once again staring at them, 'I don't know how you became a Dark Signer, but if I have anything to say about it, you won't be one for long,' he clutched the glasses as he finally made it to the monolithic form of the Hummingbird tower.

"Carly, I know you're in there!" he shouted, "I've come to help you! If only you'll let me. Carly!" suddenly, the familiar sound of a duel-runner filled Jack's ears and he looked beyond the control-tower. The rider skid out from behind the tower, and races right toward him, "No... it can't be!"

At the last moment Carly jumped, flying neatly over Jack and his runner, as he looked up at her in shock. She was astride the unfamiliar runner, faceless in a visored helmet. "But it is."

She landed mere feet from the other side of Jack's runner, hits the ground riding, and drew a large arc around to brake nearby. Her runner was a darker, more rusty-red than Yusei's, and its shape and markings were very similar to, if not the same as, Kalin's runner. Jack gasped at the sight of Carly's appearance when she removed her helmet. This girl, unlike the innocent, quirky little photographer, now had the gaze of a menacing, sardonic diva. "I've been waiting for you...Jackie."

"Carly. Who did this to you? Tell me."

"_Who_, Jack?" the Hummingbird Dark Signer laughed, "You must be joking; the answer is so obvious. _You_ are the one responsible."

"No, you're mistaken! I'm the one who's trying to save you."

"_Please_, in the end you chose to cut me off because you thought I was one of the paparazzi!"

Jack gasped, stunned, Paparazzi...!"

"That's right."

"Rrgh, that's not true!"

"Oh, yes it is. If only you'd been a little nicer, Jackie."

"Don't you see, I was just trying to protect you; that's why I always kept you at a distance! Carly, I didn't want you to get involved, I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"Well, you failed. And now, it's my turn to even the score!"

* * *

Meanwhile Jason and his party were riding off to find the last generator.

"Hey guys, look!" Kenichi spotted a long tire tracking aside their direction they were going. "Whoever's gone that was must be going to the generator tower. And that must mean we're closer to the last back-up!"

"Or we could just be heading to the generator anyway. Look over there!" David was pointing at a large metal tower, overlooked by the small hill-slope where they soon stopped at.

After dismount Kenichi was the first person who recognized someone when was standing on lower ground, "Hey, doesn't that look like Jack Atlas?"

Jason took a closer look, "You're right! But who's that with him?"

David looked at the second person a little closely and was a bit surprised at who it was; he narrowed his eyes, "Carly...!"

"What? You mean you know her?!"

"I was at the Arcadia Movement headquarters the night after we left. Carly was the one who followed me. It never came to mind that she's one of the Dark Signers..."

* * *

"Face it, Jackie, I'm a Dark Signer because of you." Carly said.

"Wrong, Carly. But it will be because of me that you're rid of this dark scourge! I will do whatever I must to release you of it."

"Really? Well, I'm afraid there's only one way to do that, Jackie. And in case you're in the dark as to what way that is..." the mark of the Hummingbird glowed violet on her arm, "...Allow me to enlighten you!"

* * *

The moments he found the Signer and Dark Signer together it took no further thought as to what would happen next, "Ken!"

"Huh?!" Kenichi had no time to respond as Jason stopped close to him, "Get out of here and take Kat and Rico with you!" he placed one of his Genex cards in his hand, "Find the last generator, turn it on and take them back to Martha's place!"

"But Jason, I-"

"No time! That seal's gonna close up on us any minute! Now go!"

"Alright!" without another word, Kenichi got onto his runner with the kids on board. He drove off and just barely escaped the fire before it closed up into the shape of a giant hummingbird.

* * *

"The stage is set," Carly placed her helmet back on, "And now only one thing remains..." she realigned her runner to a starting position, "We duel. But I should warn you, this goes both ways," she took off riding, and Jack followed, "You win, I return to how I was. However, should I win, you become a Dark Signer like me. So? Whaddaya say?"

"I say bring it!"

* * *

Jason and David gathered together beside David's runner when David linked his monitor to the duel between Jack and Carly, "Let's see if the ex-champ's ready for this..."

* * *

"I'm so pleased you accepted my challenge, Jackie. A big-shot pro duelist like you facing an amateur like me? For a minute there I was afraid facing me would be beneath you."

"Who says it's not!"

"Ah, that's the Jack I know, arrogant until the very end! And this will be your end. Now then, allow me to get things started! I activate the Speed World field-spell!"

"My, my, aren't you in a hurry to lose! Very well. Let's do this!" Jack pressed a button on his runner and Speed World came into effect around them.

"Ah, the irony. Before I was chasing after you and hanging off your every word, but now, things have gone full-circle. Now *you're* the desperate one!"

"That's right, 'desperate' to get the old Carly back; and there's no way I'll be denied!"

**"LET'S DUEL!"**

**Jack: 4000 (0)**

**Carly: 4000 (0)**

"Whoever's first to turn the corner coming up gets to make the first move."

'If that's how you want to play it, fine! Time to take this into overdrive!' Jack gripped his steering handle hard, and floored the footpads, gaining on Carly and was about to pass her. As he drew even, she swerved over and rammed him from the side, forcing him off the road and into the wall of fire. He bounces off it, swerves a bit, and skid a lot, all the while falling disastrously behind.

"Problem?" Carly chuckled as she turned the corner, with Jack soon following, "Looks like the honor's mine. Here goes!" she drew her starting hand, "First I'll summon Fortune Lady Light in DEF mode!" the sunny-yellow Fortune Lady appeared with, twirling her staff in her grip(DEF: ?), "And in case you were just wondering, her power relies on what level she is, 200 per level (DEF: 200)! Finally I'll place one card face-down. That's it for my turn; now show me what you've got, Jackie!"

"With pleasure!" Jack said as he drew his sixth card, he looked at the card for a moment and then... "I think that'll do for now."

"That'll do? But you didn't summon a monster or even place a face-down! Oh, wait. I get it," Carly turned back to her opponent, "You're still wracked with guilt, aren't you, Jackie?" her look became hard, seeping with anger, "For what you did. For how you gave me the cold shoulder when I needed you the most. Well, that's too bad. Don't you see?" she returned to the duel and drew her next card, "Just because you won't attack me doesn't mean that I won't attack you! And now I'll sacrifice Fortune Lady Light to bring out a pair of monsters that'll do just that," Light then dissolved into a multicolored vortex, "You see, besides an advance-summon, when Lady Light leaves the field, I'm allowed to summon any monster from my deck just so long as it has 'Fortune Lady' in its name! So come on out, (1) Fortune Lady Earth(6/ATK: ?/DEF: ?) and (2) Fortune Lady Dark(5/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)!" two similar spellcasters flew out of the portal, wearing similar leotards; one was wearing a beige cloak with short brown hair, and large spectacles. The other had a purple cloak, and her hair was black and worn long. They had a similar staves and the same bat-like wings growing out of their temples, "In case you were wondering, their attack points are equal to their levels multiplied by four hundred. And since Earth's level is six and Dark's level is five, that means their attack points are... well, you do the math!"

Fortune Lady Earth: (ATK: 2400)

Fortune Lady Dark: (ATK: 2000)

"But that means if I take a direct hit from both of them, my life-points will be..." Jack began.

Carly scoffed, "Quite diminished. Too bad for you!"

Jack gritted his teeth, "This is gonna hurt."

"Ohh, I'm counting on it! Let 'im have it! Go, Cursed Thorn!" Earth struck the ground and large, sharp spikes shot up on the track. Jack rode through them, taking a hit from each he went spinning and weaving backward.

**Jack: 4000 (1)**

**Carly: 4000 (3)**

"But the fun's not over yet! Round two! Go get 'im, Lady Dark!" Dark twirled her staff, forming a spiral of dark energy.

"Do what you will..." Jack growled, "But I believe in my heart the Carly I know is still somewhere deep inside you! And I'm going to do whatever I must to find her, bring her back out, and do away with you! So I'll start by summoning (3) Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow(ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" an blue ogre monster carrying a club, with blood-like tear marks beneath its eyes appeared (ATK: 0), "Unfortunately for you, Crying Ogre's ATK points're equal to the amount of damage I took from that last attack! And since you attacked me twice, his V2 ability lets him automatically battle the second monster that struck me, so go to it!" the Ogre thrust his club and smashed Lady Dark into pixels.

**Jack: 1600 (1)**

**Carly: 3600 (3)**

"Well, well, Jackie. Guess you're going to be putting up a fight after all, eh? In that case I think I'll play this face-down and end my turn," a reverse-card appeared beside Carly before vanishing, "Ya know, it's best this way. After all we've been through, it would be such a shame to take you down without _some_ resistance! This way I can really savor watching you squirm; and believe me, with what_ I _have planned, you're about to squirm _big-time_!"

"All right, it's my turn!" Jack drew his next card, 'Crying Ogre and Fortune Lady Earth have the same number of ATK points, which means if they battle, they'll only destroy each other. But that's about to change!' "I summon (4) Power Supplier(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 400) in DEF mode!" another Spellcaster appeared, wearing black robes and holding a wooden staff (DEF: 400), "Due to Power Supplier's special ability, Crying Ogre gains 400 ATK points!" Power Supplier plugged his spear into Crying Ogre's back, and Ogre's eyes lit up.

"Not so fast, Jackie! I play a trap," Carly's reverse-card flipped up, "it's called Bending Destiny, and it removes Power Supplier from play before returning to your hand at the end of your turn!" Power Supplier was pulled into a portal and disappeared.

"No way!" Jack gasped.

"Yes, and I'm afraid there's more. It negates Supplier's effect as well."

'Not good. Now not only will my Ogre be useless this turn; next turn when Carly's Fortune Lady Earth's ATK points increase, he'll be a sitting duck for her. And he'll no doubt shed some real tears after her assault! I can't let that happen!' Jack set a reverse-card before it disappeared, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Another lame move. I expected so much more!" Carly laughed, "Here, lemme show you how it's done! I hope you're ready!" she drew her next card, "On second thought no one could be ready for what I'm about to play!"

"Quit your yapping and duel!"

"Hmph. All right, if you insist. But you asked for it! First things first; Fortune Lady's level increases! And when her level increases, so do her ATK points, to 2800!" Jack growled as Earth's power increased, "And did I mention Fortune Lady's special-ability? Oh, wait, I forgot; you're sick of my 'yapping', so why don't you just look down at your life-points and see for yourself, 'cause there's about to be 400 less of them!" Earth twirled her staff and tapped it against the ground, where a series of large iron spikes erupted from the ground; Jack drove right in and knocked into most of them.

**Jack: 1200 (3)**

**Carly: 3600 (5)**

"And now, to deal with that Ogre! Go, Cursed Thorn!" more sharp metal thorns shoot up from the ground and speared the Ogre.

**Jack: 800 (3)**

**Carly: 3600 (5)**

Again, he weaved back and forth as he fell behind. He spun once, and then came to a halt. Carly zoomed back around and parked opposite him, cackling as her monster hovered above her. Shaking, Jack mustered the strength to sit up, "That's right, laugh...while you can!"

"Oh, don't tell me, Jackie," Carly replied, "you've already lost your sense of humor? We've only just begun."

"Indeed we have, and don't you forget it! There's a long way to go, and it's gonna be rough going for you!"

"You still don't get it, do you? The question of who wins and who loses this duel has already been answered by the cards; just as the question of why I was chosen to be a Dark Signer was answered by the cards. But you don't have to take my word for it..." Carly looked down at the face-down she played earlier, "...The cards will speak for themselves."

"You've gone daft!"

"Don't believe me? Here, take a look! I activate my trap!"

* * *

Margaret opened her eyes and came to. Groaning, she stood on her hands and knees on the a field of wet, black dirt, and wiped off whatever was on her off herself. She stood up and then looked at her surroundings. The black ground was littered with dirty, yellowed bones and skulls caked in the soil it was lying on. "Where am I?" she groaned.

There were a few dead trees hear and there, but the branches seemed they would snatch her up if she got too close. A couple yards away she could see a flowing river, however a foul odor was hinted and it was colored a deep glowing red for some reason. Looking further mounds of giant, sharp, jagged rocks were seen in the horizon. Strange shadows danced around the mountains, like fearsome creatures looming around for prey. "The last thing I remember was-"

The sound of bones rattling suddenly filled her ears. A series of small explosions caused her to look around and find skeletons standing all around her. They seemed to be moving by themselves, dragging their feet against the bones on the ground towards her. She looked for any way to escape but every path was blocked by a pack of skeletons. She soon found a pair of bony hands grabbed her arm and pushed it away. But for every one she pushed back, more and more grabbed her, until she was eventually pushed onto the rock hard ground below her. With no one to call to, all she could do was scream...

* * *

Blurs of color began to take form in the black of his mind. What had happened since he had been out of commission? The last thing he remembered was that he was up against...

"Yoo-hoo, wakey-wakey, Jackie Jackie," the first thing Jack could see was Carly, still a Dark Signer, standing over him. He saw as he sat up that they were in a fancy, though plain, room. "Don't worry if you feel a bit groggy; I know I did, after."

"What...? After what?"

"After I became a Dark Signer, of course."

That was when he noticed his right arm glowing. He looked down and two things made his eyes widened; the glow was bright purple instead of crimson, and the wings were replaced by the horrible familiarity of a hummingbird, "No... no! This can't be!"

"But it is. I welcome you to the shadows, Jackie!"

"What've you done to me?!" looking past the Dark Signer, what he saw in a mirror nearby frightened him further. The blazer he wore, now black and decorated with orange lines. And as he looked closer... "My eyes, they're... they're as black as the night!"

Carly leaned in closer to him, "An improvement, I'd say. I did try to warn you; or, don't you remember? Once I attacked with Fortune Lady Earth it was all over for you. But the mystical power of the Dark Signers had infected you. You're one of us, now! Your transformation is complete, now, and so is the world's!"

"How does me becoming a Dark Signer affect the world?"

"In every way you can imagine," Carly led him out to a high-rise balcony where he looked at this new world Carly spoke of. It was a world of fire and brimstone, with rivers and waterfalls of smoldering lava, and fresh volcanoes filling the skies with ash and smoke. He saw a ruined building or two in the distance, "Your allegiance to the shadows has shifted the balance of nature. Now the oceans boil and the skies are forever dark."

"Dear me...! It's... it's...!"

"Beautiful. Of course, the Signers might disagree, but since they can only challenge our reign once every five thousand years, they'll just have to deal with it, or pay the price like their monsters already have. And it's a steep price, indeed!"

He looked onward at the ruined wasteland as memories flooded back. He remembered his signature monster, the Red Dragon Archfiend, roar towards the ash-filled skies as it unleashed its signature hellfire across the land. His former dragon comrades, though fought bravely, were consumed by the Archfiend's sea of flames. With the four dragons gone away, the Crimson Dragon lost the battle and the war was given to the Dark Signers. Carly stood amidst the carnage with Jack by her side, who laughed loudly at the heavens. "Yes, I think it's all coming back to me. All the destruction, all the devastation, all paving the way to this delightful new paradise!"

"Paradise, indeed, because in this new world, you are the supreme ruler, the Dark King! All that you see before you is yours."

"As it should be," he chuckled, "what a fool I was before as my former self! Counting on friends, fighting for what is good! What a joke! This is where I belong! This is what destiny had planned for Jack Atlas!"

"How right you are. And it was in the cards the whole time, like I always said. Actually, it was in one card to be exact..."

* * *

"...Enlightenment! It changed everything...remember?" the light of Carly's Enlightenment blinded Jack, mesmerizing him as it glowed.

Jason: "C'mon, Jack! What're you doing?!"

David: "This is bad. If he can't ride then how can he duel?!"

"That's right, Jack, this was the same card that made me realize why. Why I was chosen to become one of the Dark Signers. And the reason was so I could face you in a duel. Face you and defeat you, so that you could become what you were destined to be, the Dark King! And how fitting it is that this is the card I do it with! When activated, it allows the monster that destroyed your monster to attack a second time!" Fortune Lady Earth smacked the ground again and sent another wave of spikes towards him, "It's over, Jack! You've lost the duel! Destiny has been fulfilled!"

"My destiny... fulfilled..." as he leaned, the broken glasses dropped from inside his jacket, and fell to the ground...

* * *

Margaret had found herself held down by a skeleton army. And even more of them came with swords in hand. One of them was about to strike when a cold chill came and everyone became frozen. Margaret had managed to get onto her feet, breaking the now glassy grip of the frozen skeletons in the process. She looked around until she saw one of her duel-monsters over the debris. She was wearing a snow-white dress made of stainless silk, with drapes around her shoulders and her waist. She wore a headdress made of fogged crystal and held a staff of the same material in her gloved hand.

"Ice Queen? What are you doing here? What is this place?"

Ice Queen's pale, visored face turned to her master, "Before you fell into the reactor Silent Magician managed to teleport you elsewhere," she explained, "but she didn't have time to choose a destination and unfortunately you ended up here."

"Then how do I get back?"

Ice Queen pointed up ahead with her staff, towards a high-rising stone tower, "There's a large tower ahead. It's the only known exit from this place."

"Well we should get going then." the two went on their way.

* * *

Jack and Carly rode out to view their volcanic land on a palanquin carried by undead zombies, "But enough about the past, it's all ancient history now. And as you can see, all traces of that wretched time are no more."

"Indeed. Struck from the earth as soon as our duel ended," as he muttered those words something sparkling on the ground caught his eye. He took a closer look, it was Carly's broken glasses, the ones that fell from his jacket pocket, 'Wait... those're... Carly's! But how? Unless-' "We're still in the present, and this has all been one big trick!"

Carly gasped. Her worst fear realized; he figured it out!

* * *

"Meaning our duel isn't over yet! Meaning I can play this!" he activated his reverse-card, "Changing Destiny! This trap card negates your monster's attack!" a translucent shield of glowing light shatters the metal spikes as they approach, and the Enlightenment card disappears.

"No, wait. Sure, maybe that was all an illusion, but, Jack, it could be a reality!" Carly pleaded, "Don't you see, that's what the future holds for you if you give in to the darkness!"

"I'm not giving anything to the darkness," Jack said as he picked up the shattered glasses, "in fact I'm taking something back! Carly, the real Carly, you got that?!" He showed her the glasses in the palm of his hand. She gasped, stares at them, confronted at the sight of them. "So get ready!"

* * *

Some time had passed as since Margaret traveled across this vile landscape before she finally made it to the tower. The trip was taxing since she had to evade creatures that popped out at her every now and then.

The tower now seemed much expansive than when she first saw it from a distance. Its structure seemed to be made of giant bones staked upward against each other. Looking up, Margaret saw that its was leaning every which way like a giant worm, it was a wonder why it did not topple over already. The only light she could see from its many windows was a dim, bloody red. Just looking at it gave Margaret shivers, but she managed to toughen up. Taking a deep breath, she walked unto the tower's wide-open entrance.

When she was deep in side the doors suddenly slammed behind her, leaving the area dark. A few moments later a dull blue light shone from a series of torches lined around room, as well as upwards across the ascending wall of the hollowed-out silo of a tower. Everywhere she turned she found grueling creatures of different kinds, hanging from the endless corridors on the walls.

Shrouded in shadow, a man stood up from his throne on the far end of the room; and elder mad with a mat of wild blue hair. His form was draped under a red cloak adorned with golden skulls around over his shoulders. "We've bee expecting you, girl, and we know why you're here..." he pulled a duel-dusk from under his cape, "And we won't let you leave this place!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Fortune Lady Earth**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 6 ATK/? DEF/?**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: ****This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 400. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When the Level of this card increases, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.  
**

**(2) Fortune Lady Dark**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 5 ATK/? DEF/?**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description:**** This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 400. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level by 1 (max. 12). When this card destroys a monster in battle, special-summon 1 "Fortune Lady" monster from your graveyard.  
**

**(3)**** Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrows  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 4 ATK/? DEF/?**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: During your opponent's turn, when your opponent declares a second direct attack during the same Battle Phase, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to the ATK and DEF of the first monster that attacked directly this turn, if it is still face-up on the field. The turn this card is Special Summoned with this effect, your opponent cannot select monsters other than this card as an attack target while this card is face-up on the field.  
**

**(4)**** Power Supplier  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/400 DEF/400**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description:**** During your opponent's turn, when your opponent declares a second direct attack during the same Battle Phase, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you do, this card's ATK and DEF becomes equal to the ATK and DEF of the first monster that attacked directly this turn, if it is still face-up on the field. The turn this card is Special Summoned with this effect, your opponent cannot select monsters other than this card as an attack target while this card is face-up on the field.  
**

**Please Read and Review.**


	48. Shadow of Doubt: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

******CFGX: "This here will be a song-fic. All rights go to the artist Elisa."**

* * *

"There's only one way out this realm," the man said as he revealed his duel-disk, "But we won't let you get away so easily?"

"He's right," Ice Queen said, "This place holds the only known route from this dimension. And unfortunately, he is the one guarding our escape."

"I have to duel?!" Margaret questioned, "But I don't have my deck or a duel-disk!" suddenly her duel-disk appeared with her deck inside.

"You were saying?" the man laughed.

"You should know there is no turning back," Ice Queen said, "If you ever want to return to the human world, you know what must be done; this person must be defeated in a duel." Margaret nodded and activated her duel-disk.

"You've just dug your own grave!" the man laughed and activated his own duel-disk, "And once I put you six feet under, always remember that it was Baron Dark that sent you there!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 48: Shadow of Doubt  
**

**Part 2: Evil Dead**

* * *

**Magic: 8000**

**Baron Dark: 8000**

"Since I'm the master of this tower, I'll go first," Baron drew his first card, "And I'll start by playing this: (5) Bone Crusher(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000), in ATK mode!" a live skeleton appeared wearing barbarian-like stone armor and held a stone hammer with its end lying on the floor (ATK: 1600), "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." a reverse-card appeared, "Now make your move, child, and make it count."

"Fine; it's my turn," Magic drew her sixth card, "I place a monster face-down and end my turn." a reversed monster appeared.

"We're not partway into the duel and you decide to play in defense mode?" Baron teased as he drew his next card, "At this rate, you will never escape this place! But for now, I'll set this monster in defense mode. And then Bone Crusher will crush your little face-down! Attack!" the skeleton raised its hammer and prepared to destroy Magic's set card, before it flipped opened and revealed a masked sorcerer with white hair.

"The hidden card you attacked is the spellcaster Aqua Madoor!" Magic smiled, "And since my monster's DEF power's greater than Bone Crusher's ATK, you take the difference as damage! Now defend with Torrent Wave!" with a wave of its arms the Aqua Madoor created a wall of rushing water. The attacking monster got caught against the wall of water and was pushed back.

**Magic: 8000**

**Baron Dark: 7600**

"That's a lucky move." Baron growled.

"It's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I release Aqua Madoor to advance-summon Neo Aqua Madoor!" Aqua Madoor remained the same, but a chilling air seeped from it (DEF: 3000), "He may look the same but his DEF will be stronger than ever! That ends my turn!"

"My move," Baron started his next turn, "And I reveal my face-down monster (6) Des Lacooda(3/ATK: 500/DEF: 600)!" a mummified camel appeared from underneath his set card, "And once it's flipped over, I can activate its special-ability and draw one card! But that's not all, its second effect allows me to place it face-down, so I can use its effect over and over again!" the Des Lacooda hid itself back under its card, "Then, I'll summon (7) Goblin Zombie(4/ATK: 1100/DEF: 1050) in DEF mode," a gruesome alien being appeared with a sword in hand (DEF: 1050), "I end my turn."

"My turn," Magic drew her next card, "I summon Cold Enchanter in ATK mode!" Cold Enchanter appeared with her staff ready (ATK: 1600), "And by sending 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can place 2 ice-counters onto Cold Enchanter and increase her ATK power by 300 each!" Magic discarded Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and Blizzard Warrior; Cold Enchanter's staff transformed into a sword made of ice (CTR: 2/ATK: 2200), "Cold Enchanter, attack that Bone Crusher!" Cold Enchanter sliced Bone Crusher in half before it shattered into pixels.

**Magic: 8000**

**Baron Dark: 7000**

"With that, I end my turn!"

"My turn," Baron drew his next card, "I merge my Spirit Reaper with Nightmare Horse by means of Polymerization!" a portal appeared and a mummified spirit beast in the shape of a horse appeared; riding on its back was a sinister looking grim reaper in a purple cloak carrying a scythe, "From those two monsters I form (8) Reaper on the Nightmare(5/ATK: 800/DEF: 600)!"

"A fusion-monster with only 800 ATK points can't mean anything good." Magic grimaced.

"And you're about to find out why!" the mounted reaper galloped over Magic's monsters and then swung its scythe down through her.

**Magic: 7200**

**Baron Dark: 7000**

"My new monster can leap through your line of defense and attack you directly! And that's not all it can do, you have to discard one random card from your hand as well!" Margaret grudgly sent her Cyber Shark to the graveyard, "Next I'll flip over Des Lacooda and draw a card thanks to its special-ability!" Baron drew another card before flipping Lacooda back down again, "Now I set another monster in DEF mode and end my turn." another reversed monster appeared.

"It's my turn," Magic drew her next card, "I send Dragon Ice from my hand to the graveyard to add another Ice Counter onto Cold Enchanter, giving her 300 more ATK points (CTR: 3/ATK: 2500), "Next my Cold Enchanter attacks your reaper!" the Enchanter swung its sword against the mounted reaper, but the attacked monster phased through the blade as some sort of spiritual apparition, before it reformed itself back to its physical form.

"I forgot to mention, my Reaper on the Nightmare can't be destroyed in battle."

"But I bet you still take damage!"

**Magic: 7200**

**Baron Dark: 5300**

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my turn," when Baron looked at his next card, he smiled, "I sacrifice my Goblin Zombie to summon the powerful (9) Ryu Kokki(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) in ATK mode!" once he placed the card on the duel-disk, a pile of bones gathered on the ground and then formed into a giant, hulking monster, "But before we get to attacking, the effect of Goblin Zombie activates when it's sent to the graveyard, which then allows me to add a monster with 1200 DEF points," he then added a card to his hand from his deck before shuffling his deck, "And Des Lacooda's still on my field, so I can summon it again and use its special ability to draw yet another card!" he drew another card before flipping the monster back face-down, "Ryu Kokki, attack Neo Aqua Madoor!"

"But that monster doesn't have enough ATK points! It's too weak!" Magic's argument was ignored as Ryu Kokki raised its fist. Neo Aqua Madoor formed a shield of ice right before the bone monster collided with it.

**Magic: 7200**

**Baron Dark: 4700**

But Ryu Kokki kept pounding at the way, chipping it piece by piece. Soon it managed to shatter the barrier and smash the Neo Aqua Madoor under its weight.

Baron laughed as he watched Magic witness her monster shatter into bits of light, "I guess I should've told you that Ryu Kokki can destroy any monster it battles regardless, as long as its opponent is either a Warrior or a Spellcaster. And unfortunately for your Neo Aqua Madoor, it was a Spellcaster! Finally, I'll switch my Reaper to DEF mode!" the Reaper's steed settled itself onto the ground (DEF: 600), "That's all I'll do for my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Magic drew her next card, "Cold Enchanter, attack Ryu Kokki!" Enchanter ran towards Ryu Kokki with her sword in hand.

"I guess you weren't paying attention when he destroyed your other monster!" Baron crowed.

Cold Enchanted jumped in front of the bone monster and brought her sword down on it, cleaving it in two as she landed. It was now the Baron's turn to be bewildered as he watched Ryu Kokki fall into dust. "I was paying attention. And for a name like 'Cold Enchanter', you'd might think she's a spellcaster-type monster. But if you ever read the fine-print on the card you'd know she's actually an aqua-type. And while I give you time to reflect on that I'll end my turn with a face-down card."

"It's my turn!" Baron drew his next card, "I summon over Des Lacooda in ATK mode, and use its effect to draw another card, then use its effect to flip it back face-down! Next I switch Reaper on the Nightmare to ATK mode and attack you directly!" the Reaper slashed at Magic again.

**Magic: 6400**

**Baron Dark: 4700**

"I'll end my turn there."

"My turn," Magic drew her next card, "I summon Blizzard Dragon in ATK mode!" a dragon with frosty light-blue scales appeared (ATK: 1800), "Cold Enchanter attacks Reaper on the Nightmare with Ice Blade!" the Enchanter slashed at the Reaper.

**Magic: 6400**

**Baron Dark: 3000**

"Now it's Blizzard Dragon's turn to attack!" the dragon fired a stream of freezing fire which the Reaper blocked with its scythe blade, leaving Baron Dark to take most of the damage.

**Magic: 6400**

**Baron Dark: 2000**

"Now I activate Blizzard Dragon's special-ability! Once a turn, one of your monsters gets frozen and can't attack or activate their special-ability! Go, Blizzard Breath!" the dragon breathed once again and encased the Reaper and its steed in a block of ice.

"No! If my Reaper is targeted for a card-effect then it's automatically destroyed!" Baron cried as his monster then shattered.

"That ends my turn."

"And now it's my turn!" Baron drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand I can lower the levels of all the other monsters in my hand by two," he sent a card from his hand to the graveyard, "Next I flip over the Des Lacooda on my field, and you know what that means!" he then drew another card, "And now, I'll sacrifice my monster to summon (10) Despair from the Dark(8-6/ATK: 2800/DEF: 3000) in ATK mode!" the camel wat them engulfed in a black substance and was consumed before it took the shame of a giant, hulking demon (ATK: 2800), "Now attack and destroy Cold Enchanter with Void Crush!" the beast reached out its clawed black hand for the Cold Enchanter.

"I activate my trap card!" Magic revealed her reverse-card, which shows Gogiga Gagagigo bracing a strong wind from White Night Dragon's wing-beat, while being partially frozen in the process, "White Night Wingbeat not only stops your monster from attacking, it also distributes Ice Counters equal to half of that monster's level! With the combined effort of Cold Enchanter and Blizzard Dragon, they cast a strong burst of wind which forced back the demon, encasing various parts of his body in ice (CTR: 4).

The Baron growled, "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "And since there are 4 more counters on the field, Cold Enchanter gains an additional 1200 ATK points (ATK: 3700)! Enchanter, eliminate the Baron's monster with Ice Blade!" the Enchanter cleaved the shadow-beast in two.

**Magic: 6400**

**Baron Dark: 1100**

Cold Enchanter: (ATK: 3700-2500)

"Now Blizzard Dragon, attack the only monster he has face-down!" the dragon blasted away Baron's set card, which was revealed as a stone jar with a face inside.

"You just destroyed my Morphing Jar!" Baron said, "And with its flip-effect, both of us need to discard our entire hand, then draw five new cards!"

Magic discarded Geomancer of the Ice Barrier before redrawing her hand. "Then I'll place 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn now!" Baron drew his next card, "First I'll activate my Gift Card trap card, increasing your life-points by 3000!" Magic watched in confusion as her life-points increased.

**Magic: 9400**

**Baron Dark: 1100**

"I summon (11) Endless Decay(5/ATK: ?/DEF: 0) in ATK mode!" another mysterious monster appeared from the card; it was humanoid in appearance covered mostly in dirty bandages, especially around its arms where they formed into bulky clubs (ATK: ?).

"How did you summon a level-5 monster?!" Magic wondered.

"When I have 2000 or less life-points, I can special-summon Endless Decay from my hand! But there's more: his ATK power it then set equal to half your life-points the moment he arrives on the field!"

Magic gasped, 'He must have let me riddle down his life-points on purpose! And that must be why he gave me all those life-points just now, so he can counter with an overpowering monster!'

Endless Decay: (ATK: 4700)

"Since you special-summoned a monster to your field, I can send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard to special-summon Dragon Ice to my field!" Magic discarded Medium of the Ice Barrier and revived her Dragon Ice in DEF mode (DEF: 2200).

"Endless Decay! Destroy her Blizzard Dragon with Mummified Smash!" Endless Decay swung its giant clubbed hand at the dragon and crushed it into pixels.

**Magic: 6500**

**Baron Dark: 1100**

"Not one of your monsters in your deck can stand up against the might of my Endless Decay!" Baron laughed, "I end my turn!"

'As long as the Baron has that monster on the field, he can destroy any monster I summon before I can even use them! And even if I throw out my entire hand to power up Cold Enchanter, her ATK points will still be 400 points behind! But there might be another way...' "It's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, 'No monster in my deck can hold up against that thing! But what if I battle it with 2 monsters at once? Let's find out!' "First I activate the spell card Gift of the Yuki-Onna! This allows me to send a level-7-or-higher WATER monster from my hand and replace it with 2 more cards from my deck!" she discarded White Night Dragon and drew two more cards, "Next, I summon the tuner-monster Reese the Ice Mistress!" the gun-wielding mermaid appeared from the card (ATK: 800), "And then I'll tune her with Dragon Ice to synchro-summon one of my best and powerful monsters!" both monsters achieved the synchro-process as Magic chanted:

_"The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon!"_

"Chant, White Glacier Dragon!" the silver-furred, crystal-winged dragon appeared from the synchro-summon. Its wings furled out as it crouched to the floor (ATK: 2750), "Next, I send 2 more cards to the graveyard to add 2 more Ice Counters, giving Cold Enchanter 600 more ATK points!" Magic discarded two Mother Grizzlies and increased Cold Enchanter's sword's size (CTR: 5/ATK: 3100).

"Beef up that Enchanter as much as you want, by the time it's strong enough to do any harm to my Endless Decay it'll be too late!" the Baron laughed.

"Then it's time I add a little extra firepower! And it'll be a cold day before I let you lay a bunch of dirty bandages on any more of my monsters! So that's why I'll activate this next card Gift of the Martyr! This spell lets me release a monster on my field, like my Cold Enchanter!" the Cold Enchanter vanished; all that was left in her place was a fog of cold air, "Then I get to add up all her ATK points to another monster! That means all of Cold Enchanter's power will become part of White Glacier Dragon; that includes all the extra power Cold Enchanter gained from accumulating all those Ice Counters!" the freezing vapors expanded and surrounded White Glacier Dragon; it solidified forming into armor of ice on its forelegs, a helmet, down its spine to a long blade at the end of its tail. Even its wings grew extra blades of ice (ATK: 5850).

Baron stood flabbergasted seeing the dragon's new form, "But with that kind of power..."

"It'll be enough to take out your Endless Decay!" White Glacier Dragon opened wide its maw and let particles of white light gather around it. It condensed and expanded into a large mass barely squeezing out of its mouth, "And all your life-points with it!" with a toss of its neck the dragon fired a large stream of white light widening to the size of the dragon itself. The energy engulfed a wide area and consumed the undead beast, and the Baron with it...

"Ant that's that..." the massive blast caused plumes of smoke and dust to rise and obscure the area. When the dust settled, there was nothing left on the opposing field, except the opponent.

**Magic: 6500**

**Baron Dark: 1100**

"That can't be! My dragon prevents any trap cards from activating whenever she attacks! That attack should've wipe out your life-points!"

"I've heard about the fabled White Glacier Dragon and its effect. I may not have used any spell or trap cards, but I used my monster to see to my survival!"

"But the only monster you had was destroyed! Unless..."

"Unless I can use the monsters in my hand! Let me introduce you to a new pet of mine..." suddenly a small round creature. It had decayed gray fur, and heavy red eyes, "Say hello to my (12) Kurizombi(1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200); by removing it in my graveyard from play, it absorbs the damage of a single battle! Then, I can revive a zombie-type monster who's DEF is equal or lower than the damage I would have taken! Since Kurizombi absorbed 1050 points of damage, I can summon a monster with the same amount of DEF at most! And the monster that will go nicely will be my Goblin Zombie!" Kurizombi vanished and the undead goblin returned to the field in DEF mode (DEF: 1050).

"Then I'll play this card face-down an end my turn." Magic set a card from her hand and the effect from Gift of the Martyr expired (ATK: 2750).

"Then I draw!" Baron drew hes next card, "And to begin my turn I activate a field-spell!" as he placed the card into his ejected field-spell space, the floor below them began to tremble. The walls around them suddenly sank into the ground. Magic soon found out that the floor itself was rising.

"What's going on?!"

"We're on our way to our new arena!" something strange happened to the Baron as a black aura surrounded him. His skin shriveled until it clung to his bones his hair grayed until it was dry and white. Soon Margaret was looking at a living skeleton, its eyes flashed red and its teeth shown, canines grown long. The platform finally reached the top of the tower, now outside in the open. "This will be the site of your new grave! Welcome, to Zombie World!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At the control tower of the Hummingbird, perfectly parallel lines of violet fire wound their way here and there. Beyond the tower, down on the track, Jack and Carly faced each other on their runners across a span of ground. Jack had just activated the trap Changing Destiny, and Carly had Fortune Lady Earth on the field.

"I know you're still in there, Carly," Jack held up the cracked and battered glasses Carly once wore, "You may be a Dark Signer on the outside, but the real you is still there inside; the girl who wants to make the world a better place! And I'm gonna get her back."

"Yes... Jack.. no! This is the real me!" Carly turned and rode away, Jack riding after her.

"Carly, wait!"

"Wait for what, Jackie, more of your mind games? It's my destiny to be a Dark Signer and yours as well; together we shall rule the world! I showed you what the future holds, don't you see?! It's pointless to resist!"

"You're wrong! The future hasn't been decided for either of us yet! You have fooled me with that illusion, but you also showed me the light!"

_Flashback..._

"That's right, when I was lost, you were there to help me find my way!"

_"It's not too late, Jack," said Carly, "It's just, like, a-a do-over. You can use what you've learned and go forward. Think of it this way; old Jack lost in the battle against Yusei, and *new* Jack was reborn. You can do it again; you can go back to the Satellite and right your wrongs. You can say sorry to your friends, and things can be like they were before."_

_...End Flashback._

"Those words ring out truer now than ever, and that's why I'm not going to give up! Not to mention why I played that Changing Destiny card; ya see other than negating your attack, Changing Destiny has a second ability! And once activated, either your life-points receive a nice little power boost, or my life-points get completely run over by its effect. And the choice is yours, Carly."

"Mine?"

"That's right, and since Fortune Lady Earth has 2800 ATK points, either you regain 1400 life-points, or I take 1400 points of damage. So go ahead, think it over!"

'There's nothing to think about. He only has 800 life-points left; if I make him take the damage, the duel will be over.' "You fool!" Carly declared with a dark smile, "Why did you even bother negating my Lady Earth's attack?! You knew it would just come to this."

* * *

David: "She's right! What's Jack thinking playing Changing Destiny if it means risking his own life-points?"

Jason: "Think of it this way: if she still has an ounce of humanity in her, Carly'll do what's right."

* * *

"Yes, to you making a choice, and like I said, I believe the real you is still in there! And that she'll make the right choice! So what's it gonna be, Carly?"

'It will be as I've said all along. I will win this duel, you will become a Dark Signer. And together we will rule a new era of darkness! Now, to make it official!' "I select the option that deals damage to-" she then gasped as Jack watched, calm and serious, "To... to..." her thoughts tripped back to times before, in example when she first ran into Jack trying to escape from the hospital, "To your..." to where they fought a shadow-drone, to where they went to the amusement park, to where they watched the sunset at the monorail. Suddenly, as a subtle heartbeat can be heard, and something within Carly gives... "I select the option that leaves your life-points untouched." Jack's trap glowed, and causes her to shine bright with sparkles trailing behind her, as though burning the shadows away. She opened her eyes, clear and white.

**Jack: 800 (3)**

**Carly: 4000 (5)**

"Carly...!" Jack sped up to ride beside her, "Is it really you?!"

"She looked over her shoulder, a little shaken, "I think!" she whimpered.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!"

"I'll say. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through here, Jack."

"No, i-it's not your fault! That dark energy you were inflicted with is to blame! But thankfully, it seems to be gone now."

Carly smiles with relief, "At last!"

Suddenly she winced, as the Hummingbird sign on her arm burned. She gripped it with her other hand, groaned and gasped as it hurts her. Dark energy began to flow from it, surrounding her.

"Carly! What's happening?!" Jack gasped.

_"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?!"_ a dark voice hissed in Carly's head, _"When you are marked with the darkness, you are marked for life!"_ She lifted her head and screamed; the purple fog around her formed itself into a figure standing over her, giving shape of the Hummingbird Earthbound, Aslla Piscu.

"So, then! You're the monster that's pulling the strings on all of this!" Jack roared in the shadows.

"Quite right. And I'm not finished with Carly yet...! Destroy him!" the immortal hissed. Her eyes closed for a moment, then spring open again, glowing pure purple. Veins stood out on the edges of her cheeks. Carly pulled ahead and Jack chased after.

* * *

"Welcome to Zombie World!"

"Zombie World...?" White Glacier Dragon pained groan caught Magic's attention as its appearance twisted. Its wings melted nearly completely and its flesh corroded until it became an undead version of its former self, "What've you done to my White Glacier?!"

"That's the power possessed by Zombie World! Any monster on the field and graveyard is changed into zombie-type! So whenever you try and summon a monster, it'll automatically turn into a zombie the moment it steps out to the field! And what's more, every other monster in your hand at least lvl-6 can't be advance-summon, except for zombie-type!"

"What?!"

"That's right! Look around you! You've been walking on enemy territory! And now, you will know the full extent of my power! Now on to the duel! First I activate my face-down card, the permanent-trap Imperial Iron Wall! This card makes sure that no cards can be removed from play!" a giant wall of cold grey steel erected around the field, "Next I summon (13) Zombie Master(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0) in ATK mode!" a pale, white-haired man in ripped and ragged clothes appeared (ATK: 1800), "Now for his special-ability: by sending a monster card in my hand to the graveyard , I can revive a level-4-or-lower zombie monster from the graveyard! And I'll use it to special-summon (14) Beast of the Pharaoh(3/ATK: 400/DEF: 600)!" a buffalo-like creature wearing a large golden mask appeared (ATK: 400), "Then I place a card in my hand on top of my deck! By doing that, I can revive my (15) Plaguespreader Zombie(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 200)!" a twisted zombie made from the body parts of various creatures appeared (ATK: 400).

"I don't like the looks of that thing," Magic held her nose and scrunched her face when she smelled something rancid, "or the smell!"

"Then don't expect it to get any better, because now I activate the spell Level Tuning! This decreases the level of each monster on my field by one!"

Goblin Zombie: (Lvl: 3)

Zombie Master: (Lvl: 3)

Beast of the Pharaoh: (Lvl: 2)

Plaguespreader Zombie: (Lvl: 1)

"Finally I'll tune Plaguespreader Zombie with Beast of the Pharaoh and Goblin Zombie!" the pudgy zombie moaned before his rotting flesh peeled apart and let a single ring float out. The synchro-gate enlarged to descended to the floor and encircled Goblin Zombie and Beast of the Pharaoh; their frames reduced into five total stars before they turned a deathly crimson. They crackled with energy and sank into the floor, turning the space inside the gate a glowing black as Baron Dark chanted:

_"Cankered souls for an everliving shell, combine as one to create the titan from hell! Darkest soul, Evil's courier, serve me as my skeletal warrior! Synchro-Summon!"_

The red pool of energy flashed before erupting in a torrent of light. It then died down leaving the ground with red cracks seeping with smoke, "Arise, (16) Archfiend Zombie Skull(6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200)!" a larger monster came crashing out from the earth. Its body of rotting flesh was held by a skeletal frame complete with a pair of red-tipped claws, a pair of cracked and ripped wings and a set of horns on its head (ATK: 2500), "Now that Goblin Zombie and Beast of the Pharaoh have been sent to the graveyard, I can activate their special-abilities! That means I can add another zombie-type monster to my hand, so long as they have 1200-or-less DEF!" Baron added another card from his deck, "And when Beast of the Pharaoh is used in a synchro-summon, I can special-summon a zombie monster in my graveyard that's level-4-or-below! And the monster I choose to revive will be the (17) Paladin of the Cursed Dragon(4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200)!" an undead white armored dragon appeared mounted by a knight with cracked white armor (ATK: 1900), "And now I activate his special-ability, which lets me special-summon any level-4-or-lower zombie-type monster in your graveyard to my side of the field!"

"But I don't use zombies!"

"Already forgotten about my Zombie World field-spell? Every monster you summon and every monster sent to the graveyard are turned to zombies! And the monster I'll be summoning will be the first monster I sent to the graveyard will Endless Decay! Rise, Blizzard Dragon!" Magic's dragon appeared on Baron's field; its scales were dirty and its flesh corroded (ATK: 1900).

"Now I equip Zombie Skull with Violet Crystal, increasing its ATK and DEF by 300!" a purple crystal was pierced into the zombie's chest, pumping it with dark energy (ATK: 2800/DEF: 1500),

"I activate White Glacier Dragon's special-ability!" Magic reached for her graveyard slot but felt a sharp shock when her hand came near it. "Ouch!"

"You must have forgotten that Imperial Iron Wall is still in play! You can't remove any card from the current duel! Archfiend Zombie Skull! Attack the White Glacier Dragon with Infernal Lightning Strike!" the clouds began to rumble while dark-red lightning coursed around its claws. It then launched its energy towards the sky, creating a lightning storm which fired a bolt of electricity that destroyed the dragon.

**Magic: 6450**

**Baron Dark: 1100**

"And now you're at the mercy of a direct attack! Go my zombies!" Zombie Master fired bolts of violet lighting from his fingertips while Paladin of the Cursed Dragon fired a stream of blue flame from its mouth and Blizzard Dragon spat out its ice breath, all of them hit Magic dead-on.

**Magic: 950**

**Baron Dark: 1100**

"I'm taking the lead now!" Baron laughed as he set two reverse-cards, "And there are more zombies to come!"

"It's my turn..." Magic drew her next card and looked at it, 'Glacier Wall! Ugh, but I can't use like I used to because I have to remove a WATER monster from play to keep it on the field! It'll only be useful of a single turn but it's better than nothing...' "I play this card face-down! It's your move!"

"It's my turn," Baron drew his next card, "Now when Plaguespreader Zombie revives by its own effect, it would normally be removed from the game! But with Imperial Iron Wall on the field, it's back in the graveyard, so I can use it's effect over and over again!" he place a card in his hand to the top of his deck and his chimeric zombie was revived (ATK: 400), "And now I'll tune it with your Blizzard Dragon for another synchro-summon!" the zombie tuner's synchro-gates were placed on the floor around the dragon, whose stars melded below the floor as the Baron chanted:

_"Cankered souls of underworld's prison, bring back the carcass of your ruthless patrician! Darkest soul, Evil's courier, serve me as my skeletal warrior! Synchro-Summon! Arise, (18) Revived King Ha Des(6/ATK: 2450/DEF: 0)!"_

With a harsh cry, another zombie clawed its way from the earth, this one clad in regal dark-purple-and-crimson robes with a breastplate decorated with skulls over its chest, and a regal crown adorned with purple gems (ATK: 2450).

"I activate my trap card White Ice Fortress!" Magic's reverse-card quickly lifted and a wall of ice rose between the two opposing fields, "Your field-spell doesn't affect the attribute of monsters so good luck getting past that!"

"Be careful what you wish for! I activate Zombie Master's effect and discard the last card in my hand to revive Bone Crusher!" Zombie Master zapped the ground near him and the barbarian skeleton was revived (ATK: 1600), "And when Bone Crusher resurrects from the graveyard, his special-ability gets activated, an ability that destroys a spell/trap card on your field!" Bone Crusher raised its hammer and swung it at the wall, shattering it to pieces, "You White Ice Fortress could have bought you one more turn but I guess you'll just have to lose right here!"

"Not of I play my Ice Wall!" Magic activated her second trap, "So now you'll have to skip your battle-phase this turn!"

"I supposed you did manage to stall for another turn."

"Then I guess it's my move!" Magic started her next turn, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed!" she drew two more cards, "Next, I summon Mother Grizzly in DEF mode!" a blue grizzle bear appeared, the field-spell then making it rot into its zombie form (DEF: 1000), "Now I activate The Dark Door spell card! From now on only one monster per player can attack each turn! It's your move!"

"My turn!" Baron drew his next card, "And I'll play the spell Pot of Avarice! By returning five monster cards in my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two new cards!" Des Lacooda, Nightmare Horse, Reaper on the Nightmare, Despair from the Dark and Endless Decay were shuffled back into his deck before he drew twice more, "Now I activate The Shallow Grave! This spell allows both of us to summon a monster from our respective graveyards face-down in DEF mode!" both players set a monster on their field. "And now I attack your Grizzly with Ha Des! And every monster he destroys have their effects negated! Go, Infernal Swarm!" Ha Des spat out a swarm of locust that hovered around the bear and consumed it. "And after placing a card face-down, I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Magic drew her next card, "And I flip over the White Night Dragon that I summoned face-down!" her card lifted revealing the dragon of pure ice. Nothing seemed to have changed in appearance, until it made a roar that sounded strained and sickened (ATK: 3000), "Attack and destroy Zombie Master with White Blizzard!" White Night Dragon fired a blast of ice.

"I activate the Shift trap card!" Baron's reverse-card lifted, "This redirects your attack to another monster on my field!" Zombie Master switched positions with Baron's set monster who took the hit, revealed as Morphing Jar. Both him and Magic drew five cards, the latter being the only one to discard her hand.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn!" a single reverse-card appeared.

"My turn!" Baron drew his next card, "And I activate the Everliving Underworld Cannon!" a pile of bones snapped together to form a small cannon, "Next I'll activate Zombie Master's effect and revive Plaguespreader Zombie from the graveyard!" the mismatched zombie returned (ATK: 400), "Now for the effect of my Underworld Cannon, which deals 800 points of damage each turn I revive a zombie-type monster from the graveyard!" vapors formed around the cannon's barrel, vapors that formed into a groaning skull that fired itself and smashed into Magic.

**Magic: 150**

**Baron Dark: 1100**

"And now I tune it with my Cursed Dragon for one last synchro-summon!" the process repeated itself as the Baron chanted:

_Cankered souls whose horrors are far beyond description, merge into one and mark the graves with my foe's inscription! Darkest soul, Evil's courier, serve me as my skeletal warrior! Synchro-Summon!"_

After the ritual was complete a corroded dragon spring out from below. It was an immense serpentine dragon with rotted grey flesh, an glowing red orb blazing in its chest and its eyes burning with crimson. Its only limbs were its immense wings, which were crowned with scythe-like talons, and its tail ending in a barbed point, "Arise, (19) Doomkaiser Dragon(6/ATK: 2400/2000)!" the rotting behemoth gave a deafening roar as it landed, its serpentine body coiling up under it (ATK: 2400), "And when Doomkaiser Dragon comes to the field, I can resurrect any zombie monster in your deck and control it as my own! And do you want to know the monster I decided on?"

"You wouldn't!" Magic scowled.

"That's right! I use Doomkaiser's effect and summon White Glacier Dragon as my own monster!" Doomkaiser Dragon hovered over the floor and buried its tail inside. When it reeled back it managed to pull out the ice dragon by its neck. Soon Magic was facing both the Baron's dragon and her own in his zombie army, "And not only do you have to deal with my zombies but your own dragon as well! Now to get rid of that pesky White Night Dragon! And to do that, I'll combine the power of two spell cards: Stumbling and Swords of Concealing Light!"

Black fog began to surround Magic's field, "What's going on?!"

"Your field is being shrouded in a veil of shadows! The darkness will press down on your monsters, forcing them face-down and in DEF mode!" a set of glowing black swords appeared floating around Magic and her monsters. The fog thickened until she could not see the field or even her monster, "White Glacier Dragon, attack the White Night Dragon!" White Glacier fired at the fogged dome and watched as bite of ice shattered outward, "Your only powerful monster has failed you! And to further ensured my victory, I play this last spell card, Different Dimension Capsule!" a mechanical sarcophagus appeared behind the Baron's monsters, "This card allows me to send a card from my deck into the capsule, removing it from play! Then, in my second standby-phase, I can add that card to my hand! And the card I decided to use will be the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" the Baron can hear Magic gasp from inside the fog, "That's right! In two more rounds, I'll use the Mystical Space Typhoon to blow away your Dark Door spell card! And once its gone, nothing will stop me from taking the rest of your life-points! And you also have my other two spells to worry about: while my concealing swords prevents any of your monsters from switching their battle-positions, my Stumbling card switches every card you summon to DEF mode! So even if you manage to summon a powerful-enough monster, the smothering pressure of the swords' darkness will force it to its knees, where it will remain for the duration of the duel! Only two turns left! Now make your move!"

"Fine!" Magic drew her next card, 'If he thinks those monsters are safe because of that combo of his, I got just the card to get rid of his monsters!' "I guess I should be thanking you for laying out that Morphing Jar for me, because now I can activate spell card Lightning Vortex! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy every monster you have on the field!" the clouds began to rumble again with thunder.

"You fool! You don't honestly think it'll be that easy, did you?" Archfiend Zombie-Skull raised its arms and formed a barrier around the Baron's monsters to protect them from the lightning, "Zombie-Skull protects every zombie monster from card effects! You just wasted a powerful spell card!"

"Then I activate another spell, Salvage! This lets me add 2 WATER monsters from my graveyard with 1500-or-less ATK to my hand!" Magic retrieved 2 water-attribute monsters, "Now I summon Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier in DEF mode!" the snowbird appeared, changed into zombie form (DEF: 800). "My turn's over!"

"Patience, little girl, for soon it'll be all over!" Baron drew his next card, "Archfiend, attack Defender of the Ice Barrier!" the archfiend's lightning incinerated the bird; Magic drew another card from its ability, "You only have one turn left! I suggest you make it count while it can!"

"My turn," Magic drew her next card, "I set a monster on my field and end my turn with 1 card face-down!" the swords around her vanished and the fog lifted.

"Prepare to face oblivion!" Baron drew his next card, and the capsule vanished, adding its content to his hand, "And now the card that will finalize your destruction! Mystical Space Typhoon with decimate your Dark Door spell!" he activated the card and sent a whirlwind that destroyed Magic's continuous-spell card, "Now my Archfiend Zombie-Skull, attack her only monster!" the archfiend fired its electrical attack at Magic's face-down, which revealed itself to be Reese the Ice Mistress in her zombie form (DEF: 800).

"Reese can't be destroyed in battle by any monsters level-4-or-higher!" Magic's monster formed a barrier of ice against the archfiend's attack.

"All you did was prolong your suffering! And I have something that will make it even worse! I sacrifice Zombie Master to summon the (20) Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon(7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)!" Zombie Master was then engulfed in an inferno of blue hellfire. Then a pair of giant wings rose from it followed by a black body, giving form of a large, decaying black dragon. It hovered over the smothering fire with its three-pronged wings (ATK: 2400).

"Did you say 'Red-Eyes'?!" Magic gasped.

"Surprised already? I can still activate another card, Pyramid of Wonders!" when the Baron activated his continuous-spell, a large glowing pyramid descended from the clouds with its point facing the arena, "As long as I have this in play, all zombie-type monsters on my field gain 200 ATK points for each monster on your field! And if one of them would be destroyed, all I have to do is sacrifice Pyramid of Wonders!"

Zombie Master: (ATK: 2000)

Archfiend Zombie-Skull: (ATK: 3000)

Revived King Ha Des: (ATK: 2650)

Doomkaiser Dragon: (ATK: 2600)

White Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 2950)

"Now you have an entire army of near-immortal zombies to contend with! Your favorite dragon has turned against you! And even if you do manage to summon a monster powerful enough, it will be forced into DEF mode! The best you can do is watch helplessly as I snuff your monsters one by one until I have your own monster devour you!" the Baron cackled, "Let's see how much more you struggle until I end this once and for all!"

"Just watch..." Margaret drew her next card, "It's time I got rid of those zombies and bring my White Glacier back! I activate my face-down..."

"Archfiend Zombie-Skull protects my zombies from card-effects! We've been over this!"

"I never said I was going after your monsters! I activate the trap card, Spell Purification!" Magic's reverse-card flipped up. "By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, every continuous-spell card on the field is destroyed!" the trap surged with green energy before it formed into a growing dome, reaching across the field until it reached the Baron's Stumbling and Everliving Underworld Cannon, destroying them both. Even the giant pyramid shattered from the sky, neutralizing the zombies' extra power.

Zombie Master: (ATK: 1800)

Archfiend Zombie-Skull: (ATK: 2800)

Revived King Ha Des: (ATK: 2450)

Doomkaiser Dragon: (ATK: 2400)

White Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 2750)

"Now I can summon a monster without any hassle! And I'll start by playing Raging Eria!" the water-familiar charmer appeared, changed by the field-spell (DEF: 1500), "And as the Charmer of Water, I can use her special-ability to release another monster on my field in place of another WATER monster from my hand! So by sacrificing Resse I can summon the Ice Queen that's in my hand!" Ice Queen appeared in place of the sacrificed monster. She seemed unchanged by the effect of Zombie World (ATK: 2900), "Ice Queen, attack the Zombie-Skull with Frigid Authority!" Ice Queen pierced the floor with her staff and created a bridge of large ice crystals sent towards the archfiend and froze it on content. The Zombie-Skull shattered afterwards.

**Magic: 150**

**Baron Dark: 1000**

"My Archfiend!" Baron Dark gasped.

"Now I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"This isn't over!" the Baron drew his next card, "I activate the Pyramid Energy spell card! This increases the ATK of all my monsters by 200 until the end of the turn!"

Zombie Master: (ATK: 2000)

Revived King Ha Des: (ATK: 2650)

Doomkaiser Dragon: (ATK: 2600)

White Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 2950)

"White Glacier Dragon, attack the Ice Queen!"

"I activate my trap card, (5D's)Torrential Force!" Magic's reverse-card flipped up, showing the charmer Eria summoning a giant tidal wave similar to Torrential Tribute, "This card negates an attack made towards a WATER monster!" a wall of rushing water sprout up and shielded Ice Queen against the dragon's attack, "And if the monster attacking is a water-attribute monster, every monster with an ATK lower than the attacked monster is wiped off the field!" the excess water created a tidal wave that washed over the field. When all the water drained away through the iron wall every other monster on Baron's field was gone.

"Then I'll activate Nightmare Steelcage, so no one attack for two rounds!" a large iron cage appeared, "I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I set 1 card face-down!:

"My turn!" the Baron drew his next card, "I also set a card face-down!"

"My turn!" Magic drew her next card, and passed her turn, letting the steelcage dissolve.

The Baron then drew his next card, "I activate Pot of Greed!" he drew two cards from his deck, "Next I activate the spell Magic Planter! By sacrificing my Iron Wall trap card, I can draw two more cards!" the giant metal wall dissolved and the Baron drew twice more. The second card made him cackle with relief, "This is just what I needed! I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!" as the Baron played the card, a large ornament with a red gem on the center appeared, "And with it's power I revive my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" the ornament flashed before it was replaced by the undead red-eyes (ATK: 2400), "Finally I activate this trap, Strike Slash! A trap that increases my dragon's ATK power by 700, making it stronger than your Ice Queen!" the dragon let out a piercing shriek (ATK: 3100), "Now my Red-Eyes will wipe out your Ice Queen, along with the rest of your life-points! Attack with Infernal Darkfire!" the dragon released a blast of burning blue hellfire. "It's over!"

"Now yet! I activate my trap card Defense Draw!" Magic's flipped reverse-card created a barrier around her, which protected her as the Ice Queen was reduced to ash, "And not only does it absorb battle-damage from this battle, I also get to draw 1 more card from my deck! As for Ice Queen, the moment she's destroyed while having at least 3 spellcasters keeping company, I get to add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand!"

The Baron growled, "Fine then! I place a card face-down to end my turn!" he glared at the reverse-card he just set, silently scheming, 'Go ahead! Even if you're able to summon some sort of trump card this trap will bring an end to your nuisance!'

"Alright, my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "This is it! I summon Silent Magician in ATK mode!" the small child-like spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1000), "Now I activate the Level Up spell card! Now my Silent Magician becomes a LV8 monster!" the spell card emitted a bright light that enveloped the magician.

"Why bother! She'll just become a zombie like all the others! Whatever used to bring you to this world will be worthless to you! After all, zombies cannot use magic!" the Silent Magician completed her LV8 form. But unlike all the other monsters Magic summoned this duel she still retained her human-like spellcaster status. "What? How come she hasn't corroded like the others?!"

"When Silent Magician levels up she's immune to any and all spell spell cards! So your Zombie World has no effect! But you don't have to take my word for it!" the Silent Magician pointed her staff upward and fired her white magic at the sky. It forced the clouds open, showing a blinding light from above. The Baron and his dragon soon felt they were on fire. Baron Dark felt to his knees as the light washed over him. Soon his bones were covered in flesh again "That's the way out! Now if only I had a pair of wings..." she used her own copy of Monster Reborn that she retrieved with Ice Queen's help and revived her White Night Dragon. The light from the heavens protected her from Zombie World's power (ATK: 2750). Magic then grabbed onto the dragon's forearm, holding tightly, while Silent Magician jumped onto her back, "C'mon! The sooner we leave this place the better!" White Glacier stretched her wings and flew towards the light.

A stream of hellfire suddenly blocked their path and was now faced with the pain-staked zombie dragon, mounted by the now-human Baron Dark, chasing her "I will not let you escape this place!" he screeched, "This is not the first time a mortal came to Zombie World! And I will make sure it won't be the last! Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! INFERNAL DARKFIRE!" the dragon fired one last burning stream.

"Silent Magician, counter-attack!" with help from the ice dragon, Silent Magician unleashed her own version of Sub-Zero Blaze and the two attacks collided. Both fought of against each others' blast; but in time she was able to push back the undead dragon's flames. White Glacier's frozen blast was a stone's throw away to destroy the dragon...

"Mheh... ghehah... Ghehahahaha, AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the moment I've been waiting for! I activate my trap card: Deal of the Phantom!" when the Baron activated the trap, a golden brooch with a violet gem embedded itself on top of the dragon's head, intensifying its flames and pushing back the magician's attack, "When this card is activated, my Red-Eyes gains the power of all its fallen allies, to atune of 100 points per monster in my graveyard!" the flames surrounding the dragon grew stronger. Magic could hear the cries and screams of all the zombies he had sent to the grave. Their anguished made the dragon's hellfire stronger, while the spellcaster began to lose her strength (ATK: 3900). Red-Eyes kept pushing back and was a short ways from incinerating its target...

The sound of metal piercing flesh has head just before the dragon felt itself become weak. It was losing its power and was having its flames pushed back. "What?! That can't be!" the Baron looked below him, past the dragon, and what he found almost made his eyes fall out: a large golden rod was pierced in the dragon's underbelly. "What did you do?!"

"Activate quick-play!"

"I activated the only card I had left in my hand, Forbidden Lance!" Magic replied as she clutched the dragon's arm. "It grants a monster invincibility against other spell and trap cards, at the cost of 800 of its ATK points! Now your dragon's cut off from your Deal of Phantom trap!"

Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon: (ATK: 1600)

"Silent Magician, obliterate the Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon Silent Magic and finish them off!" with a sudden burst of magic, Silent Magician managed to push back the dragon's breath, its force slammed it and its master down on the giant tower, and even further down through the arena floor. The magician's power reached ground floor and then caused the entire tower to collapse from the ground up.

**Magic: 50**

**Baron Dark: 0**

Taking this opportunity, the White Glacier Dragon flew up to the gap in the sky. As the clouds gathered behind them, Margaret watched as the tower was then nothing more than a huge pile of rubble...

* * *

Everyone gave a cry as light poured from the Ener-D Reactor, they watched in awe as a column of white light shoots up out of it. And from the column shot out a lair of white wings.

"Look!" Trudge gasped. "Up top there! Is that..."

The light blew out and relieved the White Glacier Dragon, with Margaret still in tow. The dragon lingered towards the cliff where Yusei and company were, until her fore-claws gripped the edge and allowed her master to debark. Margaret felt light as she stepped off and practically tumbled over her feet, letting Yusei and Trudge catch her.

"Magic, are you alright; what happened?" Yusei asked as he supported her.

Margaret moaned before she was able to answer, "Wow... Yusei you just missed one heck of a duel..."

"Uh, you feelin' okay, Magic?" Crow asked.

"Uh, what exactly happened down there?" Trudge wondered allowed.

"Hey, give 'er a break, wouldja!" Leo pleaded, "She's just a little shaken up, that's all!"

"I'm fine," Margaret smiled, grateful to be surrounded by friends who care about her. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"No prob," Crow nodded seriously, "Now to look out for the rest a' the world, and there's no time to spare!"

"In that case, we'd better get a move on!" Leo added.

"Right! We have to seal the remaining 3 towers by sunset," Yusei insisted, "Or the king of the netherworld will resurrect! Let's move!"

* * *

"Release Carly!" Jack demanded.

"Only if you manage to beat me in a duel, Jackie! So let's get back to it!" the possessed Carly cried as she activated a speed-spell card from her hand, "I play Curse of Destiny! When this card's in play I can place two curse-counters on my Fortune Lady Earth. Then, by removing a counter, I can deal you damage without attacking," two foggy purple tentacles came from the card and trapped Lady Earth's arms against her sides; she was silently screaming. They hardened into chains. Her skin turned the color of charcoal, with glowing markings, and her big, round glasses glowed red, "However, since my Lady Earth already attacked, I have to wait until next round to play it! Next, I'll end my turn by playing two face-downs. Your move; but this time don't waste it on trying to get Carly back, that's not happening!" Aslla laughed evilly.

"Very well; then I'll just remove you from Carly the old-fashioned way: I'll knock you out of here with sheer force! Here goes!" Jack drew his next card, "Since there are monsters only on your field, I can summon Vice Dragon from my hand. But since I'm summoning him by way of his special ability, his ATK and DEF points are halved!" the violet-scaled, green-winged dragon appeared(ATK: 2000-1000/DEF: 2400-1200), "Next I'll summon Dark Resonator from my hand!" the fiendish tuner appeared (ATK: 1300), "And as you're about to see, it resonates quite nicely with my Vice Dragon! That's right: level-3 Dark Resonator tunes level-5 Vice Dragon, and synchro-summons the ravenous Red Dragon Archfiend!" the two monsters combined and formed Jack's colossal blazing beast (ATK: 3000).

"Quite a mighty beast! In fact, a personal favorite of mine," Aslla smirked, "shame that he won't be staying for too long. I activate the trap, Class Change! It increases my Fortune Lady Earth's level by one; and since her level increased, she also gains 400 ATK points, making her stronger than your dragon," she laughed Earth's power increased (ATK: 3200), "But as good as her first special-ability is, Jackie, her second one is even better: it deals 400 points of direct-damage to you! Let 'im have it!" at command, Earth light up like a lightning rod, and fired a bolt of electricity at Jack.

**Jack: 400 (4)**

**Carly (Aslla): 4000 (6)**

"Your life-points are like the flame on a flickering candle," Aslla cackled, "It's just a matter of time before the darkness takes hold!"

"If that's the case, I think I'll buy some more time! Go, Speed Spell - Half Seize!" Jack placed the spell card on his console, "Now since I have 3-or-more speed-counters, half of your monster's ATK points are deducted and added to my life-points!"

Fortune Lady Earth: (ATK: 1600)

**Jack: 2000 (4)**

**Carly (Aslla): 4000 (6)**

"And that means my Archfiend is back on top of the food-chain!"

"A lucky move." Aslla growled.

"Sorry, but, my flame? It's not burning out anytime soon! In fact, things're about to get really fired up! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" Red Dragon swiped at the Fortune Lady and destroyed her, its burning flames sweeping away at the Dark Signer.

**Jack: 2000 (4)**

**Carly (Aslla): 3600 (6)**

'There. Please tell me that released Carly!' Jack hoped. As they zoomed around another corner, Carly veered off the track and, with a scream, into the purple fire around the edge, "Carly! What's happening?! Please! Please! Talk to me! Are you all right?!"

Her runner reappeared out of the wall next to him, and he moved away to give her space. Carly winced with pain from the fire, with fury in her glowing eyes, "There is no Carly!"

"You lie!"

"Now, let's continue. I activate Inherited Fortune," she activated her reversed trap, "With this trap card in play I'm allowed to summon two more Fortune Ladies next round, to replace the one you destroyed during this turn!"

"Next I'll play a face-down," a reverse-card appeared on Jack's field before vanishing, "That's all for now." 'Time's running out. I have to do something, but what?!'

"My draw!" Aslla started her next turn.

'That last attack left Carly weaker than ever,' Jack thought, 'one more strike and I could lose her for good!'

"First, due to the effect of Inherited Fortune, I get to summon two Fortune Ladies! Rise, (1) Fortune Lady Wind(3/ATK: ?/DEF: ?) and (2) Fortune Lady Water(4/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)!" two more Fortune Ladies appeared, one in green and the other in blue (ATK: 900/1200), "Next, I'll activate Water's V2 ability! It allows me to draw one card for every Fortune Lady on my field! And since I currently have two, it looks like you're in double-trouble!" she drew two cards and gave a dark smile, "Eheheheheheheh! Oh, yes! I've been waiting for this moment!" her two Fortune Ladies melded together and rose to the sky, "I release Fortune Lady Water and Wind, and summon the all-powerful, the almighty-"

"The what?!"

Above them, tendrils of black cloud were swirling like the aerial view of a hurricane around the Immortal's seal, "Oh, Jackie, simply imagine your worst nightmare and you'll have your answer! Behold, as five thousand years pass and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what will be when all of the spirits of the Satellite are swallowed by darkness!"

'Sounds like I'm about to get a sneak-preview of what's to come should the Dark Signers get their way!'

"I see the fear in your eyes, and you're wise to tremble! Descend, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" a column of purple light explodes from the seal, connecting the earth and the heavens. Jack shielded his face, prepared for the worst, then lowered his arm to stare as the Hummingbird Immortal rises from the mist, its markings burning like fiery lava as it spread its wings and shrilled a strange, resounding note (ATK: 2500). "This is but a taste of what the rest of the world has to look forward to! Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the shadows!" the immortal charged, ready to pierce Jack with its long large beak.

'If that behemoth strikes me, I'm done for! There's only one chance.' "I summon forth (3) Battle Fader(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" Jack slapped a monster on his console and a strange bat-like creature hung with a golden bell-ringing pendulum appeared (ATK: 0), "Fader can be summoned whenever I'm attacked directly; and, thanks to its special ability, this round's battle-phase ends, and your attack is cancelled!" Battle Fader rang its bell again and again, and waves of sound spread from it, forcing Aslla Piscu back.

"Guess I'll just settle for a face-down, then!" Aslla growled, "Your move! And it will be your last!"

"Then get ready, because you had better believe I'm gonna use it to save Carly! After all, I'm not the only one she means something to: y'see Carly made me feel something nobody else ever has! When she did, I could believe in others. By reaching me Carly reached so very many of us!" Jack placed a hand over his heart, "And I can feel every last one of them with me right now! You may have the shadows on your side, but I have the light!" Jack and his runner then glowed a faint red. "What's this?"

**(Cue: REAL FORCE)**

Yusei gasped aloud, sensing something, so did Luna, and undoubtedly, Akiza. Soon each of their Marks vanished.

"Your Mark; it's glowing!"

"Then that could mean one thing," Jason replied as his Mark went away, "It's about time Jack makes a comeback!"

**_neraisadameta yubisaki ga sasu  
unmei wa zetsubou? sore to mo kibou?_**

**_yuragi no naka de jushin shiteyuku  
kanashimi ni mo makenai  
yuuki dake o kudasai_**

Piece by piece, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Jack's back, glowing brightly; along with Jason's Mark on his arm, 'My friends! I can feel their power inside me! I can feel their strength!' he then noticed another glow, and looked at his deck to see the top card shining gold, 'And I'd say something's telling me to put it to good use! So let's!' Jack drew his next card and turned it over; the card was... 'Majestic Dragon! But if I use this, then...'

**_taisetsu na mono mamoru tame  
"tsuyosa" wa aru to shinjiteru_**

'Then you'll win, Jack.'

Jack looked at his opponent; her eyes were still glowing with pure evil. "Carly...! Is that you?!"

_'Yes... I'm here!'_ Jack closed his eyes, isolating him from all distractions of the real world, _'You must listen carefully.'_

"Of course!"

_'You've done all you can, but it's time you forgot about me.'_

"Don't say that!"

_'Now, you must do what you can to save the world. There's too much at stake not to!'_

"Rubbish! Just hold on, I'll find a way to save you yet!"

**_saving our future issho ni _**  
**_ashita e no doa hiraita sora e tobitatou_ **

_'No! You have to win this duel and win it now!'_

"But if I attack, then you'll be lost to the Netherworld!"

_'And if you don't, I'll still be under the Dark Signers' control. Should the darkness win this match, a lot of people will be absorbed into the shadows! You must do this, for me!'_

**_to aru sekai no hate de  
kakenuketeku real force  
hikari o hanatte!_**

"Carly... If these are your wishes, then very well. I'll do as you say."

_'They are, Jack. Thanks.'_

'Here goes, Carly. This one's for you!' As he looked at the sneering face of his Aslla, he saw Carly as he remembered her looking back at him, "Now, then, let's give it to those Dark Signers! I summon Majestic Dragon!"

**_mujikaku na mama ikiteyuku no o  
shiawase to yobu nara itami erabou_**

**_sukyan shita tte minukenai hodo  
mune no oku no chikai ni mayoi nante nai no_**

The shining dragon of miracles appeared, glowing with exalted radiance (ATK: 0), "No ATK points, no problem; because thanks to him, my level-8 Red Dragon Archfiend and level-1 Battle Fader are tuned up and tricked out to synchro-summon something that has some serious bite!"

**hohoemiaeta shunkan ga  
namida ni kawaru sono mae ni**

Archfiend and Battle Fader shed their frames into nine total stars. The shining stars aligned with a single synchro-gate, surrounded by the glowing pink phantom of Majestic Dragon. The whole scene flashed as Jack chanted:

_"A lone single polished light, become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon!"_

'That's right, from out of these three comes one! And he's got one thing on his mind: taking you down!" Jack's runner lifted from the track and he disappeared into the flash of green light... "I give you the Great Soul; the (4) Majestic Red Dragon(10/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)!" a large plume of living flame exploded and hatched a giant get dragon. The dark-shaded scales the Red Dragon Archfiend had were replaced by a sleeker hide, with more illuminate shades of red. The four giant, blade-tipped wings supported it in the dark sky. The Majestic Red Dragon roared, shining with blazing aura (ATK: 4000).

**_shooting our destiny  
mienai  
kokoro no kizu o iyasu nukumori tsutsumu kara  
tatta hitotsu no negai  
tsuranuiteku real force  
kiseki o koeteku_**

"When Majestic Red Dragon attacks, all monsters on the field in DEF mode are destroyed after the battle. And the saving starts now, because Majestic Red Dragon negates the ability of your monster; and then he gains the ATK points of those monsters until the end of the turn! In other words, the almighty power of your Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu..." Majestic Red breathed a fiery light at the Immortal, and imprisoned it in a huge shell of red glass (ATK: 6500). '...Is now mine!"

"You won't attack me, you'll hurt little Carly!" Aslla gasped as she just witnessed her Immortal weaken.

"You're right, and I won't let her make that sacrifice." Jack replied before looking down at his console, at the reverse-card he placed, 'At least, not alone. Which is why I still have a face-down to play: Shock Wave. When it's activated, if a monster on the field is destroyed then both players take damage equal to that monster's attack-points. And since I can use Shock Wave to destroy Majestic Red Dragon, Carly and I will both take enough damage to lose this duel at the same time! It's what must be done!' "We'll be together again soon, Carly. Not the way I had hoped, but together nonetheless, and that's the only thing that matters!"

**_keep on believing  
(hitori ja nai)  
keep on braving_**

_"Oh, Jack, you're wrong! You have another destiny in store! Remember?"_

**_seou ashita ga omokute mo  
mugen no ima ga tsuzuku you ni_**

Jack, alarmed to hear this, tried to act fast, went for the button to activate his face-down. "No, Carly! It's already done!"

"I activate the trap, Earthbound Release!" Aslla played her reverse-card.

Jack stopped short of the button, shocked. "What?! But..."

"With this in play, all monsters on the field are destroyed. And then you take damage equal to all their attack points! In other words, Jackie, you've lost!"

"You're wrong! My dragon's ability is still in play, so your effect is negated and you take the damage, not me. But why would you make such a careless move unless...!" Jack's face lit up in realization "Unless, of course! It's Carly! She must've used the last bit of strength she had to force your hand, and save me!"

_**saving our future issho ni **  
**ashita e no doa hiraita sora e tobitatou **  
**to aru sekai no hate de **  
_

Carly's trap shot a blast of fire out, shattering the red glass and caused a huge explosion. Jack's dragon flew out of the plume of smoke of dust it caused, and fired a huge fireball at Carly, which she was riding straight into.

_**kakenuketeku real force **  
**hikari o hanatte!**_

_"I told you, Jack. You have another destiny in store for you. And as much as I appreciate you willing to sacrifice everything for me, it's important that you fulfill it... After all, you're going to be king, Jack!"_

Jack had realized all too late that he couldn't stop her. As he desperately called her name, she ran straight into the fireball. Flung free of her runner, she landed on the ground with a moan.

**Jack: 2000 (5)**

**Carly (Aslla): 0 (1)**

Jason and David watched lines of fire vanished from the earth, as though they were never there. The Hummingbird's sign faded from the sky.

"I'd say this battle's over." David said.

"Right. Now to find Jack," Jason added.

Jack had flung aside his runner and helmet, and hurried to Carly's side, "Carly! Carly! Just hang in there, Carly. You hear me?" He gently shook her as she lied limply in his arms, battered and unconscious.

She opened her eyes, dazed and blank, but their normal color; and looked up at him, "Yes, Jack... I hear you." Carly replied in a feeble voice, half-whisper.

"You're gonna make it through this."

"I know... Jack... I will... but not here."

"No, don't say that. Look; I saved these for you." He took her broken glasses out of his pocket and gently placed them on her face.

"Ahh...! Thanks, Jack..." She smiles up at him. "But I don't want you to worry about me. Even though the netherworld is calling for me, I-I'll be all right. I'm not scared. And you shouldn't be, either. We'll be together again, someday."

"You're right. I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back. I'll never give up hope, and I'll never stop fighting for you, Carly!"

"I know, Jack... That's why you're my number one...! Now then, I'm afraid it's time I get going..." they hugged one last time, and she started to turn the grey of stone as he embraces her, 'Goodbye, Jack...' now entirely charcoal-grey, wisps of her form began to evaporate, until Jack was only hugging air. Her glasses clattered to the ground. Jack snatched at the air, then hunched over, shaking with emotion as he knelt on the ground, 'Carly...'

"Jack!" the turbo-duelist did not move a muscle as Jason and David walked towards him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" Jack snapped defensively. He clenched his fist, and got slowly to his feet, looking up at the sky. 'I won't ever forget everything you did for me...' he stood as he quietly watched a shower of purple sparkles flit through the air.

'And I won't forget you, Jack! You see? I told you I'd be all right!'

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Fortune Lady Wind  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 3 ATK/? DEF/?**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Description: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level × 300. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). When this card is Normal Summoned, you can destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls equal to the number of face-up "Fortune Lady" monsters you control.  
**

**(2) ****Fortune Lady Water  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/? DEF/?**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Description: Each Standby Phase, increase the Level of this card by 1 (max 12). This card's ATK and DEF are equal to its Level x 300. When this card is Summoned, draw 1 card for each face-up "Fortune Lady" monster you control.**

**(3) Battle Fader  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] Level 1 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.**

**(4) Majestic Red Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] Level 10 ATK/4000 DEF/4000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: "Majestic Dragon" + "Red Dragon Archfiend" + 1 non-Tuner monster  
Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, and have this card gain ATK equal to the negated monster's ATK, until the End Phase. When an opponent's card or effect that would destroy this card is activated, negate the activation and destroy that card. Then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of this card. If this card attacks, destroy all Defense Position monsters on the field after damage calculation. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Graveyard.  
**

**(5) Bone Crusher  
**

**Stats: [Zombie/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1600 DEF/200**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Description: When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard by the effect of a Zombie-Type monster: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. During the End Phase of the turn this card was Special Summoned: Destroy it.  
**

**(6) Des Lacooda****  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 3 ATK/500 DEF/600

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Description: Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, draw 1 card.  
**

**(7) Goblin Zombie  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1100 DEF/1050

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**Description: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 Zombie-Type monster with 1200 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand.  
**

******(8) Reaper on the Nightmare  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie/Fusion**/Effect] Level 5 ATK/800 DEF/600

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**********Description: "Spirit Reaper" + "Nightmare Horse"  
This card is not destroyed as a result of battle. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster. This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly even if there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field. If this card successfully attacks your opponent's Life Points directly, your opponent discards 1 card randomly from his/her hand.**

**(9) Ryu Kokki  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2400 DEF/2000

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**Description: At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled a Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster: Destroy that monster.  
**

**(10) Despair from the Dark****  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 8 ATK/2800 DEF/3000

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**Description: When this card is sent from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card.  
**

**(11) Endless Decay  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 5 ATK/ ? DEF/ 0

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**Description: If you have 2000 Life Points or less, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: This card's ATK becomes half the opponent's Life Points.  
**

******(12) Kurizombi  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 1 ATK/300 DEF/200

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**********Description:You can banish this card from your graveyard when you would take battle-damage from a monster controlled by your opponent; the damage from that attack becomes 0, then you can special-summon 1 zombie-type monster from your graveyard whose DEF is lower than or equal to the amount of damage you would have taken.  
**

**(13) Zombie Master  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1800 DEF/0

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**Description: Once per turn: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.  
**

**(14) Beast of the Pharao****h  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 3 ATK/400 DEF/600

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Description: If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster from your Graveyard.  
**

**(15) ****Plaguespreader Zomb****ie**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Tuner] Level 2 ATK/400 DEF/200

**Attribute: ****DARK**

**Description: You can return 1 card from your hand to the top of the Deck to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, remove this card from play when it is removed from the field.  
**

******(16) Archfiend Zombie-Skull  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie/Synchro**/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2500 DEF/1200

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**********Description: "Plaguespreader Zombie" + 2 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters  
Face-up Zombie-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

**(17) Paladin of the Cursed Dragon****  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**Description: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster that was destroyed by battle from your opponent's Graveyard to your side of the field.  
**

**(18) ****Revived King Ha-Des****  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie/Synchro**/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2450 DEF/0

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**Description: "Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters  
Negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by battle with Zombie-Type monsters you control.  
**

******(19) ****Doomkaiser Dragon**

**Stats: [****Zombie/Synchro**/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2400 DEF/1500

**Attribute: FIRE  
**

**********Description: "Plaguespreader Zombie" + 1 or more non-Tuner Zombie-Type monsters  
When this card is Special Summoned, you can select 1 Zombie-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Position. Destroy it when this card is removed from the field.**

******(20) Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon  
**

**Stats: [****Zombie**/Effect] Level 7 ATK/2400 DEF/2000

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**********Description: You can Tribute Summon this card in Attack Position by Tributing 1 Zombie-Type monster. When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field.**

* * *

**********Kenichi: "Three generators down and only two to go! We finally finished activating the backup consoles but our mission isn't over yet! Not only we have to beat the remaining Dark Signers, there's another faction in Satellite we thought we dealt with! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Second Chances! See 'ya next time!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**"There's an actual real-life rapper whose stage-name happened to be named after a monster used in this chapter. Try guessing who it is before the next one..."**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	49. Second Chances: Part 1

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**(A/N): "Sorry I took so long. I just have a hard time trying to get this done right. And there are some other project that I couldn't let go. But I finally managed to get this chapter done, but this may be a bit rushed. This chapter is open to any and every critic. When you're done, please Review, Review, Review. Now on to the chapter."**

**P.S. "I'm on the works of making a Super Sentai/Power Rangers Crossover fic alike to the My Little Pony Universe. If there's anyone at all that would like to Co-Write it with me, that would be greatly appreciated."**

* * *

Deep within the subterranean caverns of the old Ener-D Reactor, Gabriella sat lazily on the throne where the late Roman once sat. With a bored look she glared at the five Lustsworns in her hand.

"Dear Jason has almost reached his goal, but I rather his little friends weren't there to ruin my fun," her mind wandered back to remember who helped Jason since this morning, "A hotshot rookie turbo-duelist who fights for the sake of adventure... An ex-security guard driven to find the loved one who he neglected... Oh, and there's that boy with nativity fitting for a child. All of them painfully, typically human, all of them underestimated. And now there's one more control-tower to deactivate; and one more back-up generator to activate. All I have to do is hope Jason will come so he can play with my new pet."

A low growl perked her ears and looked down to see a servant of hers lying on on the floor next to her, her legs nearly folded to her chest and her head resting on her folded arms, mimicking the position of a lowly canine.

"Oh goodness, I forgot you were even in here; I'm so sorry," Gabriella cried in mock-sincerity. She then reached down and stroke her servant's hair, earning her a sad whimper "I know, I know. It was stupid of me to talk about Jason around you. I know how much you don't like him; especially after all he's done to you," her servant gave another growl, "Yes, it's been rough for me too, lately. All of my pawns all but completely wiped out. It'll be a matter of time before they turn off that old, rusted machine, and all my plans would go right out the window... But guess what, there's one more generator left to spare," Gabriella's slave eyes lit up, and with hesitance, looked upon her master with a pleading gaze, and spotted a card she was holding, seeping with pure rage of the beast inside, "That's right, my little pet. It's your turn now."

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 49: Second Chances  
**

**Part 1: Dragons Collide**

* * *

While the gate to the Netherworld still open, there are five generator towers needed to close it back, and five back-up generators to help activate them. So far there were three generators and four back-up generators activated. Now Jason, David and Jack rode through the Satellite towards the fifth and last back-up generator.

"Look, up there!" Jason pointed to a spot over an incoming hill. They spotted a small terminal ahead. They stopped on a nearby hill and dismounted their runners, and ran towards the generator. Once there he checked if it was activated; he retrieved his Locomotion Genex from it. "But if it's right here, then where's..." they heard a pained groan and saw someone nearby. They ran towards him and found out who that person was. "Ken!" Kenichi Matsuda, who was lying face-down on the ground, with his cards spilled out of his duel-disk, tried to lift himself up. "What happened?!"

"Guys...you won't believe who was just here!" Kenichi said, trying to fight against his agony.

"Did another Dark Signer get to you?" Jack asked.

"Where's Katherine; and Rico!" Jason added.

"That's just it... It's the Arcadia! They took 'em!"

Jason and David practically choked from what Kenichi had just told them. "The Arcadia Movement?! Here in Satellite?!"

"I thought they'd still be hiding!" David said. "Are you sure it was them?!"

"Remember that girl with the giant green bird? She showed up after I took care of business here!" Kenichi said, "One duel later she snatched the kids and flew off!"

"What?!" Jason's memories fell back to the same day he and Sonya had their date and were interrupted by Careen Stormfeather a Psychic Duelist trying to recruit him into the Arcadia Movement, which he last remembered, trained their so-called refugees to become weapons for war. If Careen was here, then that would mean Sayer would be here as well, and in extension... "David, you and Jack get Ken to safety." Jason conducted.

"And where are you off to?" David asked.

"I'm going after Stormfeather." Jason got back on his runner and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yusei and his party had left from the old generator and on their way towards the next generator. Yusei watched cautiously as Margaret rode closely in front of him. Ever since she left with them, she appeared to have been exhausted a bit. She almost fell over several times. She was no doublt exhausted from her recent battle with Roman.

"Magic, maybe we should stop and rest for a bit." Yusei insisted through the com-screen.

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said I'm fine, Yusei!" Margaret snapped. She pressed the gas pedal and sped off ahead of the group. She just did not feel like striking a conversation right now. She just had two life-and-death duels and barely made it out of them both in one piece. All of that energy she had to put into her matched had really tired her out a bit. But now that she is on her way to the Wolf's seal, she could not give any room for complaint. Since she agreed to activate the Wolf's generator-tower, she would have to hope there would not be a Dark Signer, but she knew that would be wishful thinking.

She saw a large structure up ahead. She finally made it to the Wolf's generator. When she got close enough to the machine and dismounted, she looked around and saw nothing but barren wasteland save for the generator, not even a Dark Signer. Either they have not arrived yet, or the Dark Signers did not expect her friends to get this far so quickly. But now things might be easier for her. The sooner she activates the generator the sooner she could leave, and the closer they get to closing the gate.

Something suddenly shot off a steep cliff nearby and was heading straight towards her. The rider managed to zip past her and stopped on the other side. The helmeted rider wore a black leather jacket with white-line markings and white fur from the rim of her hood and sleeves.

"So you're the Dark Signer guarding this tower?" Magic asked.

"Why should I tell you?" the Dark Signer growled, "You're not the person I'm looking for! So do me a favor and get lost!"

"Look around; there's nowhere to run to!" Magic argued, referring to the giant seal around them, "I'm just here for that tower! And like it or not I'm gonna shut it off!" she then took out her White Glacier Dragon and showed it to the Dark Signer. "So whaddaya say? Wanna duel?"

"Fine, I wanted a little practice anyway!" the Dark Signer spat, "We'll duel, but we're gonna duel playing by my rules! If you want to get to this tower, you're gonna have to beat me in a Speed Duel!"

Jason was still racing across the Satellite, but unfortunately he was caught in the same seal Magic was in. "Just my luck; another Dark Signer seal!" he looked up and examined the markings lit on the clouds, "And it looks like it's Magic's turn! I better find a way out of here!" he stepped on the accelerator and sped further through the track.

On the other side Magic and her opponent stood on their runners side by side ready to duel.

"Alright, make sure to remember the rules of this duel: the decks we use will be the same as if we're in a ground-duel!" the Dark Signer said, "That means no Speed World, no speed-spells! If you want to back down you better do it now!"

"I'm not scared of you."

"You will be soon enough!" the two duelists the pressed a button on their runners.

"DUEL MODE ENGAGED," the computer said, "SPEED WORLD DEACTIVATED!"

"LET'S DUEL!" the duelists then dashed ahead.

**Magic: 4000**

**?: 4000**

"This is my turf so I'll make the first move!" the Dark Signer demanded as she drew her first card, "And to start off I'll combine Field Barrier with the Chaos Zone field-spell!" when she placed both spell cards in her duel-disk a glossy aura rose outside the arena. After a brief flash of light the world around them seemed to disappear and a new plane took its place. It was like the sky was a sea of and electric blue caught in place by a white gridded net. It was as if the entire battlefield was scooped off the earth and floating in another dimension.

"What's going on here?!" Jason gasped in awe looking around the new field.

"What exactly is this card supposed to do?" Magic wondered.

"You'll find out soon! But let's worry about the (1) Eclipse Wyvern(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) I summon to the field in ATK mode!" a dragon with winged forearms a sharp talons from its feet appeared. It had black or white scales on either half of its body and marked with red flame designs (ATK: 1600), "And by placing 1 card face-down, I'll end my turn! Now let's see what you got!"

"You got it!" Magic drew her next card, "I activate the continuous-spell Arcade Barrier!" a blue runic circle appeared over her runner, "Next I summon Apprentice Magician in DEF mode!" the trainee magician appeared with a blue hue around her (DEF: 800), "And right after she's summoned, I can add a spell-counter to a card on my field, like my Arcane Barrier!" one of the four large runes in the circle lit up (CTR: 1). "Finally I end my turn with a face-down!" suddenly another duel-runner came in from behind. "Who's that?" she took a closer look from the rear-view and examined the runner, "It's Jason!"

Jason drove in closer next to her, "I thought you'd be the one dueling."

"I'm glad you decided to show yourself Jason!" the Dark Signer scoffed, "Now the real fun can begin!"

"I don't know who you are but I don't have time to deal with you!" Jason said, "But if it's a duel you want then fine!"

"Wait a minute, there's something you need to know!" Magic said, "In this duel we don't need to use Speed World! We can use our regular decks for this one! That Dark Signer just plated a field-spell just now!"

"That would explain the sudden change in the environment. I guess I can deal with that!" Jason readied his deck and drew his starting hand, "Alright, I summon Ghost Gardna to the field in DEF mode!" a tailed phantasm wearing full white armor appeared and took on a blue aura (DEF: 1900), "Then I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "I activate the continuous-spell Soul Absorption! Next my Eclipse Wyvern will attack the Apprentice Magician!" the dragon fired a stream of black fire and incinerated Magic's magician.

"When Apprentice Magician's destroyed I can summon a level-2-or-lower spellcaster from my deck face-down in DEF!" a reversed monster appeared on the field.

"Fine! Then I'll end my turn!"

"Then I draw!" Magic drew her next card, "I flip over the (6) Old Vindictive Magician(2/ATK: 450/DEF: 600)!" the card flipped over and a hunchback old man in magician robes appeared (ATK: 450), "And once that happened, one of your monsters are destroyed!" the magician fired dark lightning from its staff and destroyed Eclipse Wyvern.

"When Eclipse Wyvern is sent to the graveyard, its special ability allows me to look for a level-7-or-higher dragon card in my deck and remove it from play! And the monster I decided to banish will be the monster known as Mikazukiyaiba! And when a monster is removed from play, Soul Absorption gives me 500 more life-points" a human-like dragon in black armor with a crescent-shaped sword in hand appeared, before leaving the track and disappearing through the dimensional barrier. What remained in its place was a swirling white vortex and a rain stardust that ran into the Dark Signer.

**Magic: 4000**

**Jason: 4000**

**?: 4500**

"I'm not done yet! Since a monster on my field is destroyed, I can special-summon (2) Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon(5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100) directly from my hand!" after she played the card a fiendish-looking black dragon appeared (ATK: 2200).

"Now that's a mouthful," Jason muttered.

"Then I guess I'll summon Defender the Magical Knight in DEF mode!" the shield-toting spellcaster appeared with the spell-counter on its shield lit (DEF: 2000), "And once he's summoned, he gets his own spell-counter! That ends my turn!"

"My draw!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon (7) Field-Commander Rahz(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200) in ATK mode!" a warrior with brown hair, wearing old armor and a red headband and carrying a sword appeared. He was also wearing a torn cape (ATK: 1600), "And as soon as he's summoned, I can move a level-4-or-lower warrior to the top of my deck, like my Rose Warrior of Revenge!" Jason removed the tuner-monster card before his deck shuffled itself and then he place it on top of his deck, "Next I place 2 more cards face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 more cards!" she drew two more times, "Next, I summon (3) Lord of D.(4/ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1100) in ATK mode!" a sorcerer wearing dragon-based armor appeared (DEF: 1200), "Next I activate the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon!" a flute appeared in the hands of Lord of Dragon. It was shaped like a dragon's neck with a dragon's mouth at the end, "While I have Lord of D. out on my field, I can summon up to 2 dragons from my hand! So by invoking its melody, I call out Seiyaryu(7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000) and Serpent Night Dragon(7/ATK: 2350/DEF: 2400)!" two dragons appeared from two different portals, one was a large pink dragon with large wings and the other a dark-blue serpentine dragon with red eyes(ATK: 2500/2350), "And now is a perfect time for these dragons to attack! Seyaryu, destroy the Old Vindictive Magician!" Seiyaryu fired a beam of light at the elder magician.

"Ghost Gardna, protect Magic's monster!" Jason's defending monster moved in the way and took the attack for Old Vindictive Magician, "Sorry, but whenever you try to attack a monster, I can redirect Ghost Gardna so he takes the hit instead! And after he's destroyed in battle, one of your monsters lose 1000 ATK points for this turn!" amongst Gardna's destruction, Serpent Night Dragon was constricted by a ghostly white aura (ATK: 1350).

"No matter! I'll just have Serpent Night Dragon to finish what Seyaryu started!" the other dragon emitted dozens of blades made of dark energy and sliced apart the magician, which in turn given Magic's Arcane Barrier another counter (CTR: 2), "And now my third dragon will attack your Field-Commander!" Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon fired a stream of dark flames towards the warrior.

"I activate my trap card Interdimensional Matter Transporter! With this I can remove Rahz from play until this turn's end-phase!" the scarred warrior vanished allowing the dragon's attack to hit him fully. He had trouble stabilizing his duel-runner before he was able to focus again.

**Magic: 4000**

**Jason: 1800**

**?: 5000**

"You got no monsters left to hide behind! So now my Lord of Dragons will attack you directly!" Lord of D. formed a ball of dark magic in his palms and tossed it towards Jason.

"I activate my trap card Defense Draw!" the sorcerer's attack collided with a barrier formed by Jason's reverse-card. "And after this trap protects me from damage from your attack, I can draw 1 card from my deck!"

"Then I guess I'll end my turn for the time being," the Dark Signer said as Field-Commander Rahz returned, "Let's see what you can do against this combo here!"

"Careful what you wish for!" Magic dared as she drew her next card, "I summon Blast Magician in ATK mode!" the magician in fiery red robes appeared (ATK: 1400), "Blast Magician, attack the Lord of Dragons!" the magician flew towards the dragon sorcerer with his scythe-like wand in hand.

"I activate the trap Pixie Ring!" the Dark Signer's reverse-card opened and a ring of light appeared around Lord of D., repelling the Blast Magician and stopped his attack, "And as long as this card stays face-up on the field, the monster with the lowest ATK can't be attacked! That means my dragons will help protect him from your monsters, while my Lord of D. makes them immune to any targeting effect you plan to use against them! I'd say its the perfect shield and sword!"

"Don't count my magicians out just yet! I activate a spell card: Spell Power Grasp! This lets me add a spell-counter to a card on the field, a card like my Arcane Barrier!" Magic's circle gained another counter (CTR: 3), "And since a spell card's been played, Blast Magician gets a spell-counter of his own!" one of the gems on Blast Magician's robes lit up (CTR: 1), "But I'm not done! I activate my Pitch-Black Power Stone trap card! And once activated, 3 counters are placed on it!" Magic's reverse-card opened and a large black pearl appeared with its spell-counter symbol (CTR: 3), "Now I can use Power Stones effect and transfer one of its counters to Blast Magician (CTR: 2)! Next I activate Blast Magician's special-ability! By removing his spell-counters, I can destroy a monster on the field whose ATK points equal to the number of counters used multiplied by 700!" Blast Magician's two counters blew out and their glow was replaced by the gem in his staff, "Your Lord of Dragons got 1200 ATK points! The two counters I used for Blast Magician's effect add up to 1400! And that's more that enough to take Lord of Dragons down!" Blast Magician fired a sphere of flame at the Lord of D. The fireball collided a created a large explosion. The smoke cleared, but Blast Magician's attack formed a different outcome. When the smoke cleared Lord of D. had survived the blast, but he went through a change; his costume melded into his skin, making him more like a man-dragon, "What?!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't expect my Lord of D. to be targeted by your card-effects?" the Dark Signer said, "I activate my trap card DNA Surgery! All I had to do was pick a monster-type; all monsters on the field are changed to that type of of monster as long as this card's on the field! That means from now on, every monster on the field is now a dragon! And every monster summoned will instantly change into a dragon!" at that moment every other non-dragon monster gained additional dragon-like attributes.

'That's not good!' Magic thought, 'Some cards in my deck depend on having a spellcaster on my field. But as long as that trap card's out that's out of the question!' "Then I'll end my turn!"

"And it's my turn to draw!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" the red-headed assassin tuner appeared, her body changed by DNA Surgery (ATK: 1600), "And now I'll tune her with Field-Commander Rahz to synchro-summon Colossal Fighter!" the two dragon-warriors went through the synchro-process as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars form a timid soul, discovered in the darkest reaches! Unlock the gates to remove the shadows, and create the titan it will become, on its long-forgotten journey! Synchro Summon! Colossal Fighter, Accelerate!"

The giant warrior was summoned, its armor replaced by large white scales (ATK: 2800), "And even though he's now a dragon, he still gains 100 points for each warrior in the graveyard! So with Ghost Gardna, Field-Commander Rahz and Rose, Warrior of Revenge already in my grave, Colossal gains 300 ATK points (ATK: 3100)! Colossal Fighter, slam into that Serpent Night Dragon with Colossus Comet!" the Colossal Fighter destroyed the serpentine dragon with a mighty punch.

**Magic: 4000**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 3750**

"And with that I end my turn!"

"It's my turn now!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "First I set 1 card face-down! Next, my Seiyaryu attacks Blast Magician!" the pink dragon incinerated the red magician with its dazzling breath. Whatever was left slammed itself around Magic's runner. Arcane Barrier got another counter (CTR: 3)

**Magic: 2900**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 3750**

"Now my Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon will destroy your only defense!" the dark dragon attacked and destroyed Defender, "Finally my Lord of D. will attack you directly!" the Lord of Dragons hurled a ball of dark magic which collided hard against Magic, causing her to lose control of duel-runner. After some effort she managed to stabilize herself.

**Magic: 1700**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 3750**

"Magic! Are you alright?" Jason asked.

"If she is she won't be for long!" the Dark Signer answered, "I end my turn!"

"I draw..." Magic drew her next card, "I summon Breaker, the Magical Warrior!" the crimson knight magician was converted into a man-dragon by DNA Surgery; and the gem on his shield shone (ATK: 1600-1900), "Next I activate Breaker's special-ability and use his spell-counter to destroy your DNA Surgery card!" Breaker swung his sword and fired and arc of energy which destroyed the trap card and reverted all monsters to their original forms(ATK: 1900-1600), "Next I'll transfer a spell-counter from the Pitch-Black Power Stone onto Breaker!" the gem on Breaker's shield lit once again(ATK: 1600-1900)(CTR: 1). "That ends my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar in DEF mode!" a little fairy like warrior with red armor and a red hat then appeared on the field with a sword and shield. It looked more like a character from a children's book than a monster (DEF: 1200), "And he's here to give is comrades some added support, because with him on the field, every warrior-type monster on my field gets 400 extra ATK points!"

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar: (ATK: 800)

Colossal Fighter: (ATK: 3500)

"Colossal Fighter attacks Seyaryu with Colossal Comet!" the giant warrior destroyed Seiyaryu.

"I activate the trap Defense Draw!" the Dark Signer's barrier protected her from the battle-damage.

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "I activate the Melody of Awakening Dragons spell card!" a guitar appeared in Lord of D.'s hands and he played through it, "By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can add 2 more dragons from my deck to my hand!" she added two more cards into his hand, "I banish Seiyaryu, Serpent Night Dragon, Eclipse Dragon and Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon to special-summon (4) Lightpulsar Dragon(6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500) and (5) Darkflare Dragon(5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1200)!" the four said dragons reappeared on the field before they rose up and flew through Chaos Zone's barrier. The vortexes Seiyaryu and Serpent Night Dragon left behind started to flash and then release thin beams and of light. Guided by beads of light they swirled around each other, coliding with each other before they expanded and took on a new form. A similar thing happened when Interplanetary and Eclipse Dragon vanished, the two vortexes exploded and released streams of fire that coiled around each other and took shape of another monster. Soon Lightpulsar Dragon, with its flashing white scales and a glowing white gem on its chest, and Darkflare Dragon with its dark scales, burning orange underbelly and blazing window over its chest appeared on the field (ATK: 2500/2400).

"You already summoned 2 more dragons?!" Magic exclaimed.

"It's like no matter how many we destroy there's more on the way!" Jason added.

"These Dragons came each by removing a Light-Attribute monster and a Dark-Attribute monster in my graveyard from play! And for each monster banished, I get 500 life-points thanks to Soul Absorption's effect!" the four vortexes sprinkned stardust down on the Dark Signer.

**Magic: 1700**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 5750**

"And there's more: since Eclipse Dragon is removed from play, I can return the dragon-type monster I banished with its special-ability! So I think I'll be taking back my Mikazukiyaiba!" the dragon warrior came back through one of the vortexes and disappeared into its master's hand, "And now that that's done, I attack your Breaker the Magical with Darkflare Dragon!" the dragon's chest burned even brighter as fire traveled up its throat, and was spewed out as a sea of white-hot flames that incinerated the Magical Warrior. Magic found herself screaming in agony a the flare reached her.

**Magic: 1200**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 5750**

"And now my Lord of D. will finish you off!" the dragon lord fired another orb of darkness. Magic watched as the ball was about to hit...

"Go, Time Machine!" a large metal door suddenly appeared in front of her and protected her from the attack. "Alright, my trap card worked!"

"What did you just do?!" the Dark Signer demanded.

"The face-down card I played last turn was a trap called Time Machine! It can be activated when a monster on the field is destroyed in battle, then that same monster returns to the field!" the door opened and Breaker went out through it before it disappeared (ATK: 1600).

"No matter I'll just use Lightpulsar Dragon and destroy it a second time!" the gem on its chest flashed as Lightpulsar Dragon fired a white beam of energy. Magic turned away as her warrior shattered against the dragon's blast.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 5750**

"That's all I will do for now! But next turn you're finished!" the Dark Signer concluded her turn.

"It's my turn," Magic drew her next card, "I summon Magical Exemplar in DEF mode!" the magician wearing bright-green robes and a gold headdress appeared (DEF: 1400), "Next I activate the spell card Double Spell! By sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard I can take a spell card from your graveyard and use its effect as it were my own! And the card I choose will be the spell card Pot of Greed!" the art on the Double Spell card morphed into that of Pot of Greed and Magic drew two more cards, "Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and bring Defender back from the graveyard!" Defender returned to the field (DEF: 2000), "And just so you know, every time a spell card's played, Magical Exemplar gains 2 spell-counters for each one(CTR: 4)! Now I'll use 2 of those counters to activate her special-ability, which lets me summon a spellcaster that has the same level as the number of counters I used from my hand or graveyard! So I bring Apprentice Magician back from the graveyard as well!" the Apprentice Magician returned, "And once she's summoned, I can use her special-ability to give my Defender his spell-counter!" the gem on Defender's shield lit up (CTR: 1), "And with that, I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon Command Knight to the field in DEF mode!" the crimson female knight appeared (DEF: 1900), "And just like how Swordsman of Landstar grants 400 ATK points for every warrior on my field, the same goes for Command Knight!"

Command Knight: (ATK: 2400)

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar: (ATK: 1200)

Colossal Fighter: (ATK: 3900)

"Now Colossal Fighter, move in and destroy Lightpulsar Dragon!" Colossal Fighter smashed through the white dragon, causing it to explode.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 4350**

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Allure of Darkness! This allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck! Then, if I don't have a Dark-Attribute monster to banish then they all get sent to the graveyard! Fortunately I managed to hold on to Mikazukiyaiba!" she the drew two card and sent away her dragon-warrior monster into the Chaos Zone.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 4850**

"Next I summon Dark Resonator in ATK mode!" a devious-looking demon appeared holding a mallet in one hand and a tuning-fork in the other (ATK: 1300), "And now I tune Darkflare Dragon with Dark Resonator for a synchro-summon!" the dragon chased the tuner as Dark Resonator tapped its tools against each other before changing into three synchro-gates, which Darkflare Dragon traveled through and shed its physical form to show five stars.

"Synchro-Summon?!" Jason gasped, "But that doesn't make any sense; I thought you Dark Signers'd be against Synchro-Summoning!"

"Well I have my own way to duel! The shrouds of darkness are the eight Twilights! Darkness is power, corrupted by solitude! Synchro-Summon! Spawned from the darkness, Dark-End Dragon!" as the light shattered away, a larger black dragon appeared. Its body was covered in segmented scales, and its tail was tipped by a barbed spine. It had a demonic visage set in its chest, the mouth filled with triangular fangs and the eyes narrow slits.

Jason's gaze widened in shock and awe as the malefic dragon raised its head and roared in fury. 'Dark-End Dragon?! But...that's one of Xiki's cards!' "How'd you get that card?!"

The Dark Signer ignored Jason and continued, "I activate Dark-End Dragon's special-ability: at the cost of 500 of his ATK points, he can send 1 monster on the field straight to the graveyard! And since it's your Colossal Fighter that's been giving me the most of trouble, he'll be the first to be wiped clear off the field! Go, Dark Evaporation!" the face on Dark-End Dragon's chest opened and spewed out a mass of black mist. History seemed to repeat itself as Colossal Fighter became consumed withing the fog, vanishing along with it, "Now, Dark-End Dragon get rid of that pest of a swordsman for me! Attack!" the dragon fired a blast of dark energy that destroyed the Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, "Finally I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "There's nothing in my hand that can slay that dark dragon, but I can still protect myself against it! I summon Royal Magical Library!" the coffin-like shield was summoned to the field (DEF: 2000), "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon Shield Warrior in DEF as well!" the warrior appeared guarding behind his gold and silver shield with his spear in hand (DEF: 1600), "I'll end my turn there!"

"Already playing defense? Typical!" the Dark Signer drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Trade-In! This allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck, after discarding a level-8 monster!" she then drew two more times, "And from my new hand I play another spell, one that you're familiar with: Monster Reborn! And with it I bring Lightpulsar Dragon back from the grave!" the cosmic white dragon returned to the field (ATK: 2500), "Next, I summon Fabled Raven to the field as well!" a grey-feathered, harpy-like demon appeared next to the dragon (ATK: 1300).

"Another tuner?!" Jason gasped, 'Wait, with those two monster on this field... Man, I have a feeling of who we're up against, and I don't like it!"

"Now my Fabled Raven tunes with my Lightpulsar Dragon!" the two monsters resonated as the Dark Signer chanted:

"The sparkles of light are the eight Twilights! Light is virtue, enriched by unity! Synchro-Summon! Imbredded from the light, Light-End Dragon!"

A pure white dragon emerged from the synchro-summon, spreading the wings of an angel from its shoulders, serpentine body graceful in the air as golden eyes glared at its master's opponent (ATK: 2600), "Next I activate Dark-End Dragon's ability once more, and sacrifice 500 of its ATK points to remove Defender off the field!" the dragon's Dark Evaporation erased Defender from Magic's team (ATK: 1600).

'Defender was the top-liner of my defense force!' Magic gritted her teeth, 'Without him my other magicians are sunk!'

"Dark-End Dragon and Light-End Dragon, attack Magical Exemplar and Apprentice Magician!" the Dark Signer's two dragons destroyed Magic's two remaining magician.

"Since Apprentice is destroyed in battle, I can use her ability to summon a level-2-or-below spellcaster from my deck!" a reversed monster appeared on Magic's field.

"Then I'll just have Lord of D. to destroy that one too!" Lord of D.'s dark orb destroyed Magic's face-down, which was another Apprentice Magician.

"I activate Apprentice's ability one more time!" yet another reverse-card appeared.

The Dark Signer growled, "You keep insisting on getting in my way! It's not you I want, it's the Signer! Well next turn I'll be sire to rid myself of you before I focus on my real prize! Now make your move!"

"That'd be fine by me!" Magic drew her next card, "To start, I activate Spellbook inside the Pot! This lets both players draw 3 cards from their deck!" all three players drew thrice, "Next, I summon Silent Magical LV4 in ATK mode!" Magic's young duel-spirit magician appeared (ATK: 1000).

"A monster 1000 ATK points? I'm supposed to be scared of a litte girl?!"

"She won't be little for long! Not after I activate the spell card Level Up! This raises Silent Magician's lvl, all the way to LV8!" Silent Magician was surrounded in a bright aura transforming her into her adult form (ATK: 3500).

"Now she's got 3500 ATK?!"

"That's right! And all of them are aim right at your Dark-End Dragon! Go, Silent Magic Attack!" Silent Magician fired her magic which shattered the dark dragon into small pieces. The Dark Signer got strict with a combination of small dragon-scale clusters and Silent Magician's magic.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 2950**

"My Dragon!" the Dark Signer cried.

"And with that, I end my turn!"

"Then I guess it's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back Colossal Fighter!" the large white warrior returned (ATK: 2800-3200-3600), "Next, I switch Command Knight into ATK mode! Now Colossal Fighter attacks Light-End Dragon! Go, Colossus Comet!" the warrior dashed towards the dragon.

"I activate Light-End Dragon's special-ability!" the Dark Signer countered, "By lowering its ATK points by 500, the monster that battles with it loses 1500 ATK points!" the dragon's mouth opened and a bright light shone inside (ATK: 2100). Colossal Fighter shielded his eyes as his strength was taken away (ATK: 2100). Light-End Dragon took that opportunity and fired a beam of light that connected with the warrior. Colossal Fighter held on and inched closer, trying to push back the dragon's breath. When he got close enough he shot his mighty forearm and closed it over the dragon's mouth, forcing it's breath back into it. The dragon self-destructed, taking Colossal Fighter with it.

"I activate Colossal Fighter's special-ability: when he's destroyed in battle, I can take a warrior-type monster and bring it back to the field. And since Colossal Fighter is a warrior himself, I can summon him back from the grave so he can attack all over again!" a portal opened and Colossal Fighter returned to the field once again (ATK: 3600), "Now to get rid of that dragon lord! Go, Colossus Comet!" Lord of D. was smashed against Colossal Fighter's mighty fist.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**?: 550**

"Finally, I order Command Knight to attack you directly, taking out the rest of your life-points!" the female knight drew out her sword and flew in to deal the final strike.

"I activate the effect of Battle Fader from my hand and summon it to the field!" a large bat-like pendulum appeared on the Dark Signer's field (DEF: 0). The bell swung and caused a series of soundwaves which forced the knight back. "And once it's summoned, your attack is negated and the battle-phase ends!"

Did you see that? We swatted those dragons like flies!" Magic boasted, "Maybe that'll teach you to take your opponents lightly!" Silent Magician nodded in agreement. "Hey, Jason, thanks for helping me earlier. I couldn't do anything when you played Ghost Gardna and Time Machine for me."

"That's what I'm here for. I'm glad to help a friend of mind," Jason replied before turning towards the Dark Signer, "Did you hear that? When there's a friend in need you can always count on a guy like me to help! I wanted to help you the same way, you just need to listen!" the Dark Signer remained silent, "C'mon, I know you can hear me, Xiki! The fact that you used the Light and Dark-End Dragons gave you away!"

"Wait a minute, you know her?!" Magic asked confused.

The Dark Signer growled and turned towards the Signer, lifting up her visor. Just as Jason expected, it was Xiki Nomura glaring at him, with eyes of a feral beast, "I guess you finally managed lure me out of hiding. But my Mistress told me what to do when that happened..." she showed her glowing Wolf markings towards her two opponents. "Now I don't have to hold back anymore!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Eclipse Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1600 DEF/1000**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Banish 1 Level 7 or higher LIGHT or DARK Dragon-Type monster from your Deck. If this card in the Graveyard is banished: You can add the monster banished by this effect to your hand.**

**(2) Interplanetalrypurplythorny Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2200 DEF/1100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: If a monster you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**(3) Lord of D.**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1200 DEF/1100**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: Face-up Dragon-Type monsters cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects.**

**(4) Lightpulsar Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 6 ATK/2500 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Description: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by sending 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.**

**(5) Darkflare Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] Level 5 ATK/2400 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand and 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, then target 1 card in either player's Graveyard; banish that target.**

**(6) Old Vindictive Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] Level 2 ATK/450 DEF/600**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Description: FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

**(7) Field-Commander Rahz**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] Level 4 ATK/1600 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Description: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Choose 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your Deck, except "Field-Commander Rahz", and place it on top of your Deck.**

**Jason: "I finally found out Xiki Nomura's with the Dark Signers! And what's worst she's anchored into subordination towards Gabriella! I need to find away to convince her to come back to reality! Otherwise I'll have to reason with her the hard way! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: Second Chances: Part 2! It's time to Accelerate!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**"Both Lightpulsar Dragon and Darkflare Dragon are based on space phenomena, respectively a Pulsar shown in Lightpulsar's core and a sun's flare from Darkflare's.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	50. Second Chances: Part 2

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

_The one thing waiting for her beyond the gate was pure darkness. As absolute as it possibly was, she could not see, even her own hands, nor hear her won whimpers. Helpless as she floated across the vast black space, unable to tell what was up or down. She could hardly move; she could actually feel the void swim against her entire body. It felt cold and slimy as it slipped under her clothes and slid against her skin. It was like being smothered by endless sheets of smooth leather in the arctic. What was worse was that she can feel some strong presence all around her. She had been alone with this massive demonic pressure trying to devour her, torturing her in a state of eternal limbo. She was frightened, with no possibility of expressing it. She once ago tried to scream, only for the black substance to lodge itself into her throat. She stood floating there, suffocating, helplessly as the void continued to pound into her. All hope has drained from her a long time ago, her fate sealed. Her only hope was to wander about this endless plane known only as Dark Matter._

_"It's their fault, you know," her own words came to her against her will, "They are the reason you have fallen this far. You ask admiration from your parents only to be tossed out into the streets. You tamed the dueling underground only to be locked away. And not a time passed when you were accused of being a bad girl," Xiki began to cry, her fresh tears squeezing through the black substance, "All you wanted was a place you can call your own, by they all denied you. They toss you out like a dog they treat you. Haven't you had enough?" something began to give in Xiki's heart, something painful; as if her heart, her soul, was being constricted by the same void holding her, "This is your chance to exact vengeance upon all who done you wrong, all who treated you like filth!" the fear that plague Xiki up until now slowly changed; her mind and body boiling from the growing rage in her soul, "Use this anger to your advantage! Let it consume you so that you in turn will return anew!" her anger reaching its peak, she attempted to scream in anguish, but the slime lodged itself in her throat, slowly slithered further down. But Xiki's was not about to concede. With her newly-found determination and burning rage the substance began to be pushed out from the opposite direction, 'YES! LET IT OUT! LET THE RAVAGE, STARVING BEAST TO DEVOUR EVERYTHING IN YOUR PATH! ALLOW YOUR HELLFIRE TO BURN AWAY EVERYONE WHO EVER SHUNNED YOU! AND THE FIRST ONE TO PAVE YOUR NEW PATH WILL BE-'_

_"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the air was finally released through Xiki's throat and a loud roar, not unlike an enraged animal, exploded from her mouth moving away the darkness and bringing back her human senses. With nothing holding her she found a floor to fall on. She slipped against the dark slime under her before she could only stand on her hand and knees. The first thing she found as she rose her head was the gate. The same gate that she was pulled into by... Just the name fueled her rage. And such rage needed to be quenched. She propped her hands against the door and began to push. She tried her hardest but it would not budge. All she could think about how she could get back at everyone who done her wrong: her parents who abandoned her, the drone who betrayed her, Security who had arrested her, and the worst one of all, who took away her underworld title and ruined her life..._

_With as much effort as possible, the doors were able to be cracked open. She roared once again as she force the gate apart, giving her passage back out to the world of the living. Xiki dropped to the floor due to much of the production put towards opening the gate. As she lay there catching her breath, she could hear footsteps coming her way. Alarmed, she seemed to discard her humanity as she propped herself on her hands and knees, ready to attack as a wild beast. But her attacker made her seize her movement._

_"I was wondering what was taking you so long," Gabiella greeted with a bored tone, "I knew you would be able to escape. In fact, this was actually a test," she then knelt down to Xiki's level, "I chose you for a reason, Xiki Nomura. All that hate, all that anger, is just what I need. Something big is about to happen and I need someone like you by my side," Gabriella held Xiki's face with her ice-cold hands, glaring at her, "Face it; you need me just as much as I need you. And besides, it's not like you have a family to run to any more... I'm your master now." Xiki could not seem to escape dark, predatory glare. A moment ago she was about to ravage her for throwing her into that gate. But now, that she was looking into the eyes of darkness, she felt total submission. She felt like a helpless puppy at the mercy of her master. ...Maybe that was how it was supposed to be. For so long she strive to be at the top, only to hit rock bottom. Perhaps she belongs at the bottom. No respect to or love to be given, just to be expected obedience. But with Gabriella above her, she could have the attention she wanted. Her voice, it carried by the one thing Xiki had yearned for: love and caring. Soon she found herself broken in tears, "Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay," Gabriella purred, trying to hush her bawling servant, "Mama's here for you... You have a new master now..."_

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 50: Second Chances  
**

**Part 2: Blind Wrath**

* * *

Continuing from the duel, Jason and Magic were in the lead. Magic held Silent Magician LV8 (ATK: 3500), with Royal Magical Library (DEF: 2000) and one reversed monster; while Jason used Colossal Fighter (ATK: 3600), empowered by Command Knight (ATK: 2000). Magic additionally had two continuous card on her field: Arcane Barrier and Pitch Black Power Stone. Opposing them was the currently-revealed Xiki Nomura Dark Signer, the only monster being Battle Fader (DEF: 0). She also held the field-spell Chaos Zone and continuous-spell Soul Absorption.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**Xiki: 550**

"How did you get involved in this in the first place?!" Jason demanded towards Xiki.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Xiki spat, "You _should _be worried about yourself, because I have something planned especially for you! Now let's get back to the duel! It's my turn!" she then drew her next card, "I summon (1) Lustsworn Wlf(1/ATK: 400/DEF: 200)!" a small plume of flame appeared before it was blown aside to reveal a small anthropomorphic wolf-girl with black fur. The new monster growled as she flattened her ears (DEF: 200).

'Lustsworn?!' Jason gasped, "Magic, we have to be careful! If that thing stays on the field for 3 turns it'll evolve into a stronger monster!"

"Are we sure we can't handle it?" Magic asked, with a disbelieving tone.

"I've seen these things in action before! And they're not that easy to beat! That's why we can't leave it on the field!"

"I'd like to see you try to get to it!" Xiki said, "I activate the spell card Soul Release! This allows me to pick any 5 card in the graveyard and remove them from play! So from my own graveyard, I banish Light-End Dragon, Dark-End Dragon, Lightpulsar Dragon, Darkflare Dragon, and Necroface!" all four dragons rose, including a cracked, dirtied doll-head, with gruesome tentacle-like tendrils squirming our from a giant hole in its eye.

"What the heck's that supposed to be?!" Magic gasped.

"How did you get _that _in your graveyard?!" Jason demanded.

"Remember when I summoned Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon? I had to discard 1 card from my hand in order to summon it! This is that sort of card! And as for it's special-ability, when it's removed from play, 5 cards from each player's decks go with it!" Necroface shot a tentacle towards each duelist and pierced their wrist dealers.

"But some of my best combos are used with these cards!" Magic groaned as she removed the top five card from her deck.

"Stay cool, Magic! We can get through this!" Jason said as he dis the same.

"Now for the effect of Soul Absorption! With the 5 cards I banished with Soul Release, and the extra 5 from each of us thanks to Necroface, that adds up to 20 cards; which gives me a grand total 10000 life-points from Soul Absorption!"

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**Xiki: 10550**

"Finally I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"Alright, it's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, 'Jason said that Lustsworn Wlf needs 3 turns until it transforms. That meas right now it does nothing. So Xiki must be setting up something to defend it. Let's find out if that's true..' "I summon the (3) Alchemist of Black Spell(4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800)!" a scholarly figure with blue skin appeared, his entire body covered in cloths, a face veil cloth over his mouth, his eyes shadowed, a book held in his left arm, and a Spell Counter symbol on the palms of his hands (ATK: 1200), "Alchemist, attack that Lustsworn Wulf!" the alchemist fired a small ball of wind magic at its target, only to be stopped by a rising wall of light.

"Tough luck! I activate my trap card, Wall of Revealing Light!" Xiki said, revealing her reverse-card, "By paying multiples of 1000 life-points, this permanent-trap protects me from monsters with ATK points less than or equal to that amount! And I just paid 5000!"

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 2200**

**Xiki: 5550**

"Then I activate Royal Magical Library's special-ability! And thanks to the spell-counters gained thanks to Trade-In, Monster Reborn and Spellbook inside the Pot, I can spend them all to draw 1 more card," Magic drew a card from her deck, "Next I activate my Alchemist's ability: by switching him to DEF mode, I can add a spell-counter to a card on the field, like my Pitch Black Power Stone!" the alchemist raised his hand and a beam of light flew into the black stone (CTR: 2), "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I release Shield Warrior to summon Luminous Soldier in ATK mode!" shield warrior vanished in place of the sun-masked, heavy-armored warrior (ATK: 2100), "But he won't be around for long, because now I release _him _to bring out Turrent Warrior!" the warrior disappeared and in his place was a colossal, brick-built warrior, mounted with a pair of towers topped with blasters (ATK: 1200), "This guy can be summoned from my hand by releasing a warrior form my field! Then all of its ATK points are added to Turrent Warrior's ATK points (ATK: 3300-3700), "But since I can't attack with your wall on the field, I'll just end my turn with a couple of face-downs."

"It's my turn, then!" Xiki drew her next card, "First I activate the continuous-spell Dimensional Fissure! So form now on, any monster that would be sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead! Now I activate the effect of my Chaos Zone field-spell!" she then pointed up to the sky, "See those white gaps up there? Those are called Chaos Counters; and each one appears each time a monster is removed from play! And so far, I have 23! As for its effect, I can offer up any number of counters to summon a monster that's been removed from play, as long as it's the same level equal to the counters I removed! So by paying 8 Chaos Counters I can summon Light-End Dragon back to the field!" eight vortexes collided into one giant portal and Light-End Dragon came from the other side, flying over Xiki's runner (ATK: 2600)(CTR: 15), "Next my dragon will attack your Turrent Warrior! And when my dragon attacks, its ATK is lowered by 500 in order to drain 1500 from its target!" the light from the dragon's charging maw blinded Turrent Warrior (ATK: 1800). Therefore the warrior could not defend itself against the dragon's attack.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 5550**

"Finally I place 1 card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared and then vanished.

"Then it's my turn," Magic drew her next card, "I reveal my face-down monster, Magical Plant Mandragola (2/ATK: 500/DEF: 200)," a monstrous sunflower plant appeared (ATK: 500), "And when summon this way, I can add a spell-counter on each card on my field!"

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 2)

Pitch Black Power Stone: (CTR: 3)

"I release my face-down monster to summon the Dark-Red Enchanter!" the gold-and-crimson-robed magician appeared wielding his staff (ATK: 1700), "And once he's summoned, he gets 2 extra spell-counters (CTR: 2/ATK: 2300).

"Remember, with Dimensional Fissure on the field, your monster is removed from play," Xiki said, "And with Soul Absorption, I get 500 more life-points!"

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 6050**

"Next, I switch Alchemist of Black Spells to ATK mode, then use his special-ability to switch it back to DEF, and dd a counter to Royal Magical Library! Now I remove all 3 of Library's counter to draw another card," she then drew another card from her deck, "Now I activate one more spell: Magical Blast! For each spellcaster on my field, you get hit with 200 points of damage!" the three magicians transferred their power to the shield of stone, which charged up a ball of multicolored energy and fired it at Xiki's runner.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 5850**

"And with a spell activated, Dark Red Enchanter gains another spell-counter, and 300 more ATK points (CTR: 3/ATK: 2600)! Finally I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon Fortress Warrior in DEF mode!" the rocky golem carrying the stone helipad on its chest appeared (DEF: 1200), "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "I remove 8 more chaos-counters to bring back my Dark-End Dragon!" a portal opened up and the black dragon came through (ATK: 2600), "Next I activate Dark-End's special-ability! And you know what that means! Attack Silent Magician with Dark Evaporation!" the dragon spewed out more of its black mist from its opened face-like chest (ATK: 2100). The fog then reached the white magician and consumed her.

"Silent Magician!" Magic cried, turning towards the Dark Signer furiously, "I'll make sure you pay for that!"

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 6350**

"Too bad I won't give you the chance! Light End Dragon, attack the Dark Red Enchanter!" the light dragon charged up for another attack, "And once the attack succeeds then it'll be one less pest in my way!"

**Light-End Dragon: (ATK: 1600)**

**Dark Red Enchanter: (ATK: 1100)**

"Say goodbye to your enchanter, and the rest of your life-points! Attack!" Light-End Dragon launched its attack.

"I activate my face-down card: the quick-play Rush Recklessly!" Jason revealed his reverse-card, "This gives 700 ATK points to another monster on the field! And adding that to Dark Red Enchanter's special-ability, he gains a total of 1000!" a brought green aura surrounded the crimson magician as he fired a beam of magic to counter the dragon's breath (ATK: 2100). The dragon's attack was overwhelmed and was then with Soul Absorption the damage made no difference to the Dark Signer.

Xiki gave a low growl, "Then I end my turn." Light-End Dragon's effect on Dark Red Enchanter expired (ATK: 2900).

"It's my turn now! And guess what, since Magical Blast is in my graveyard, I can bring it back to my hand without conducting my draw-phase this turn!" Magic said as she showed the said card and added it to her hand, "Next I activate Pitch Black Power Stone's effect and add a spell-counter onto Royal Magical Library!"

Pitch Black Power Stone: (CTR: 1)

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 3)

"Now I activate my Library's effect and draw 1 card," Magic's monster lost its counters and she drew another card (CTR: 0), "Next, I activate another Spell Power Grasp spell card, and use its effect to add a spell-counter onto Dark Red Enchanter, plus another with his own effect, since I activated a spell card (CTR: 6/ATK: 3500), "And after switching my Alchemist back to ATK mode, I activate his special-ability to add a counter onto Royal Magical Library (CTR: 2)! Finally, I activate Magical Blast!" the four spellcasters fired another blast at Xiki.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 5550**

**Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 3)**

**Dark Red Enchanter: (CTR: 7/ATK: 3800)**

"And thanks to that, Royal Magical Library gains its third spell-counter, which means I can use its ability one more time!" Magic then drew another card, "That ends my turn!"

"Alright, my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Synchro Blast Wave! While I have a synchro-monster on my field, I can use this to destroy 1 monster on the field! And I think I'll use it to get rid of your Dark-End Dragon!" Colossal Fighter fired a shockwave from his fist which destroyed the dark dragon.

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 6050**

**Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 1)**

**Dark Red Enchanter: (CTR: 8/ATK: 4100)**

'I could have use it to destroy Wlf, but Dark-End Dragon was a bigger threat at the moment. I hope we're ready for this.' "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "And you know what that means now, don't you? By releasing my Lustsworn Wlf, I can summon (2) Lustsworn Herald of Wrath-Satan(6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)!" Wulf was then engulfed in a ball of orange flames, which then expanded and broke apart to reveal a new monster. There stood a grown-up version of Wlf, her tail and hair engulfed in orange fire. She wore a suit of black obsidian armor, complete with a pair of large, wolf-shaped gauntlets, their open mouths set ablaze. Another beast-like face erected from her chest, its mouth also open hand holding a large burning orb with the olympian symbol Bethor (ATK: 2400).

**Magic: 300**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 6550**

"So this is a Lustsworn monster?" Magic gasped in awe.

"And that's not all! With Wrath on the field, I can play this trap card from my hand: I activate Wrath Fragrance!" an orange mist then seeped from out of the trap card. As the other monsters came in contact with it, they began to lose control, slowly filled with anger.

"What have you done to our monsters?!" Jason demanded.

"You'll see soon than you think! Herald of Wrath, attack Colossal Fighter!" from her gauntlets Xiki's monster fired a torrent of flames.

"I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Jason's reverse-card summoned a rusting rod-iron doll which blocked the monster's attack, "And not only does it protect Colossal Fighter from your attack, I can place it back face-down to use later!" the scarecrow disappeared back into now-set card.

"You got lucky this time!" Xiki growled, "I end my turn!"

'Jason just protected his monster, even though Xiki's monster is weaker than his.' "It's my turn!" Magic thought, then returned Magical Blast back to her hand, 'If he needs to go through all the trouble to block its attack, then maybe it really is as dangerous as he says. I better be careful.' "First I activate the continuous-spell card Spell Absorption! This functions like Soul Absorption, except instead of having to remove a card from play, I get 500 life-points whenever a spell card is activated!"

**Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 2)**

**Dark Red Enchanter: (CTR: 9/ATK: 4400)**

"Next, I switch my Enchanter to DEF mode and summon the monster known as (5D's)(4) Carbuncle Magician(2/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), also in DEF mode!" a small girl appeared wearing light-purple clergy robes, with a red garnet gem at the front of her hat, and a gold scepter with a ruby gem embedded at the tip (DEF: 200), "Now I activate Magical Blast once again!" Magic's magicians fired another blast, which gave her Spell Absorption card a green aura to regain her life-points.

**Magic: 800**

**Jason: 1900**

**Xiki: 5750**

**Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 3)**

**Dark Red Enchanter: (CTR: 10/ATK: 4700)**

"Next I activate Magical Library's effect once more!" Magic drew another card, "And I switch my Alchemist's battle-position and use his ability to add a spell-counter onto my Dark Red Enchanter (CTR: 11/ATK: 5000)! Finally I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I equip Fortress Warrior with Raregold Armor! So now you can't attack any other monster but my warrior! I'll end my turn there!" but soon after, Colossal Fighter charge in and started punching the Wall of Revealing Light, "Colossal Fighter, what are you doing?! You can't break through that!"

"He can't hear you, Signer!" Xiki said, "Remember the trap card Wrath Fragrance? Ever since it first activated it's been emitting a special fragrance that gradually plagues every monster on the field with rage, to the point that they attack whether their masters permit it or not! Yo put it in more simpler terms, any monster in ATK position must attack if able!"

"But your wall prevents out monsters from attacking!"

"Exactly!" Xiki laughed, "Without being able to attack, my Wrath Fragrance's ability given to Satan will destroy it outright! And for every monster she destroys, the difference in their ATK points get taken out of your life-points! Like this!" Colossal Fighter roared as he glowed a bright orange and then exploded, releasing a sea of flames over the field. The attack continued as the flames traveled quickly towards Jason. Magic managed to steer clear of the flames while Jason took the direct hit from the inferno. There was no way he could fight it off. The only thing he could do is scream as the searing flames slammed through him. The impact cause his runner to spin out of control as he escaped the firestorm. Jason quickly stabilize his runner, and continued to ride scathed with small burns.

**Magic: 1300**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 6250**

"Now you see the power my herald possesses!" Xiki laughed, "With Wrath Fragrance on the field my Herald of Wrath can destroy any monster no matter how powerful it is! In fact, the stronger your monster, the more damage you take! Finally all those ATK points you pack into your monsters will be used against you! Now it's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "I activate Chaos Zone's effect, and summon Dark-End Dragon back to the field!" the dark dragon returned (ATK: 2600), "Now I activate his special-ability! Erase Fortress Warrior with Dark Evaporation!" the dragon spewed more of its mist.

"I activate my trap card, Divine Wrath!" Magic revealed her reverse-card, "By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, your special-ability is negated and your dragon is destroyed! And what's more the card I discarded isn't a monster, so you can't gain any life-points from Soul Absorption!" a bolt of lightning struck down on the dragon.

"You seem to forget that by destroying my dragon, you removed him from play instead of being sent to the graveyard!" Xiki said.

**Magic: 1300**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 6250**

"And I can still attack with my Herald of Wrath! Attack the Dark Red Enchanter!" Wrath launched her flames at the enchanter.

"I activate Carbuncle Magician's special-ability! Go, Ruby Barrier!" on Magic's command, Carbuncle Magician moved in front of Dark Red Enchanter and raised her glowing staff, forming a barrier of red crystal to block the attack, "I can activate Carbuncle Magician's ability depending on how many spell-counters are on the field! And since I have more than 5, I can negate one of your attacks!"

"That ability can only do so much!" Xiki said, "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Magic once again returned Magical Blast to her hand, "I activate my Alchemist's ability and my Power Stone's effect, adding 2 more spell-counters to my Royal Magical Library!" the two extra counters were applied and Pitch Black Power Stone was destroyed, "Next I remove the 3 counters to activate my Library's ability!" she then drew another card, "Next, I activate Magical Blast again!"

**Magic: 1800**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5450**

"Next I switch Carbuncle Magician to ATK mode and activate her other special-ability! Since I have a monster with more than 7 spell-counters, I gain life-points equal to the number of those counters multiplied by 200! And since Dark Red Enchanter has 12, I get 2400 life-points!" Carbuncle Magician raised her staff once more and her glowing gem sent sparkles of red stardust raining down on her master.

**Magic: 4200**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5450**

"Now I release Carbuncle Magician to advance-summon (5) Invitation to a Dark Sleep(5/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1800) in DEF mode!" Carbuncle Magician vanished into a black vortex and was replaced by a taller figure in dark masked robes (DEF: 1800), "And right after he's summoned, I can target 1 monster on your side of the field, like your Herald of Wrath!" the dark spellcaster fired bolts of dark magic from its hands at Wrath. The herald then slumped over with her eyes closed, probably asleep, "Now I don't have to worry about your monster attacking! And as long as my monsters stay in DEF position my life-points are safe! So after placing a card face-down-!" but before Magic could conclude her turn, her monsters were suddenly switched back to ATK position, "What?!"

"Did you really think I'd let either of you hide behind your monsters?!" Xiki said as she revealed her face-down card, "I activate my trap card, Final Attack Orders! So now your monster stay in ATK mode! And don't forget, since your monsters didn't attack this turn, they all get destroyed! And then you take damage equal to the difference between Wrath's ATK points with another stronger monster!" every one of Magic's monsters self-destructed, and the result was a fiery explosion that slammed into her.

**Magic: 1300**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5450**

"Magic!" Jason cried.

"It's fine! Just a few scratches!" Magic assured, "Don't worry about me, just focus on the duel!"

"Alright... It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, 'With that Herald of Wrath active on the field, ever monster in ATK mode will be destroyed! And with Final Attack Orders out, my Fortress Warrior will be destroyed at the end of the turn! I can't let Wrath stay on the field any longer! But even if I could get a powerful monster out, I can't do anything with that Wall of Revealing Light active! Even the card in my hand is useless now!'

"Jason!" Magic called out, catching the Signer's attention, "I think I have an idea on how to break Xiki's strategy! It's a longshot, but I have a card that can break her wall! Maybe there's something else I can use against her! But I'm gonna need some muscle to do it?"

Jason nodded, "I'll try. I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared and Fortress Warrior was destroyed.

"Then it's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "Lustsworn Herald of Wrath, attack Magic's life-points directly!" Wrath threw her flames at the magician duelist.

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Jason's scarecrow erected and blocked the attack.

"No matter! I'll just wait another turn! Nothing you have planned will help you!"

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jason asked Magic.

"Just as long as you keep up, we'll pull it off! It's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I activate my face-down, the quick-play Magical Textbooks! By sending my entire hand to the graveyard, I can look at the top card in my deck! And if it's a normal-spell card, I can activate it right away! And here's my draw...!" she then drew her top card and looked at it, "The card I just drew is Card of Sanctity! So we each get to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hand!" every duelist replenished their hands.

**Magic: 2300**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5450**

"Next I summon (6) Hannibal Necromancer(4/ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800) to the field!" a dark blue skinned creature appeared with yellow spikes protruding from the back of its' head and neck, its' shoulders, and the back of its' elbows, with similar colored teeth, and horns, as well as two more spikes from its' chest and claws on its' feet. Hannibal Necromancer also had a green orb in the center of its' forehead, with 2 bug-like red eyes. It let out an insectoid howl the moment it reached the field (ATK: 1400), "And when it's normal-summoned to the field, he gets his own spell-counter!" the orb on the creature's head glowed (ATK: 1400), "But he won't be keeping it for long, because I'll be spending it on Necromancer's special-ability! Now he gains the power to destroy 1 face-up trap card on the field; a card like your Wall of Revealing Light!" the light on the gem dimmed as its claws and horns glowed and elongated. It then pounced and pierced itself on the light wall. It took a matter of cracks until the wall was shattered completely, "Hannibal Necromancer, attack the Herald of Wrath!" the creature lunged at the Herald, only to be incinerated by its flames, burning away Magic's life-points in the process. "It cost me some life-points, but I hope it's worth it."

**Magic: 1300**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5450**

"Finally, I activate this spell card that'll blow you away: the quick-play Spell-Shattering Arrow! This card destroys every spell card you got face-up on the field! That includes your field-spell! And that's not all: you get 500 points taken out for each card destroyed!" as the card came to life, three rays of light shot out; one piercing through the Dimensional Fissure card, the other Soul Absorption and the third flying into the vast of Chaos Zone. That blast somehow caused the barrier that kept them to crack expansively. The energy exerted from the broken plane began a twister that shot downward into the cursed earth. It then expanded across the field, transforming into a hurricane.

"Everyone hold on!" Jason warned as the hurricane reach them. They were blinded by the wind as they were being pushed back by the expanded cyclone.

* * *

Yusei brought his attention towards the black dome, which was growing cracks in several places. When most of the cracks connected, the dome itself shattered from the growing cyclone inside, which was almost instantly subsided and revealed the giant earthbound seal.

"Guys, look! The giant bubble's gone!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei looked down on his runner to see that the connection with Magic's computer returned, "Not only that, Jason's down there dueling with her!"

* * *

"Okay Jason, I'm leaving this to you! I placing 1 card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared on Magic's field, "Make sure you use this on your monster!"

**Magic: 1800**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5950**

"Okay Jason, I'm leaving this to you! I placing 1 card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared, "Make sure you use this on your monster!"

"Will do. I draw!" Jason drew her next card, "I'd have to thank Magic for playing her Card of Sanctity card! Now I have what I need to bring my Colossal Fighter back! And I'll start with this spell card: the quick-play Burial from the Different Dimension!" he slapped the card onto his console, "I kept note of all of Colossal Fighter's strengths and weaknesses, and kept this in case of such an emergency! It allows me to return up to 3 cards that have been removed from play back to the graveyard!" Jason reached his pocket for three of his banished cards and slid them into his graveyard slot, "Next, I activate another spell card! You remember this one as Monster Reborn! And thanks to its effect, I bring back one the same monsters I brought back with Different Dimensional Burial: Colossal Fighter!" on cue, the massive white warrior returned (ATK: 2800-3800).

**Magic: 2800**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5950**

"So you used your new hand to summon back your overgrown warrior! What a waste!" Xiki scoffed.

"Then I think it's time we give him a little welcome-back present! I activate the spell card Bait Doll! This lets me flip a card on the spell/trap card zone face-up! And if the timing's right, I can activate it! Now let's see what Magic left for me!" a small straw doll appeared from the card. It floated over towards Magic's runner and stopped over the reverse-card that just appeared. Reaching out with its stubby hands the doll pulled up Magic's card, revealing it as... "Just what I needed! I activate the equip-spell, Rainbow Veil!" the card moved behind Colossal Fighter and shone an immense light of all colors on him, only fainting when his armor was painted over in a rainbow-like veil, "And as an added bonus, I summon Armor Breaker onto the field!" a pint-sized warrior in purple armor appeared, wearing a giant mallet-drum on its head (ATK: 800), "You remember this guy, don't you? This is the same card I used against you in the Fortune Cup! And just like before, I'll use his ability to attach to Colossal Fighter as an equip-card!" Armor Breaker morphed into a large, small-handled mallet and dropped itself into Colossal Fighter's hand, "Colossal Fighter, time to accelerate! Attack Xiki's Herald of Wrath!"

"Maybe you weren't paying attention when I said Wrath obliterates any powerful monster she battles! I guess you'll have to learn the hard way!" Wrath unleashed another powerful blast against Colossal Fighter, only for the flames to be pushed aside from the charging warrior.

"That's why I had Colossal Fighter equipped with Rainbow Veil! So whenever he battles another monster, that monster's effect is negated during the battle-phase! So say goodbye to your Lustsworn Herald! Go, Colossus Rainbow Comet!" the Rainbow-Veiled Colossal Fighter reeled his fist back and slammed it directly into Wrath, shattering the gem on her chest and releasing all of the hellfire inside, consuming them both in a great explosion. Xiki could only watch in dissatisfaction as Colossal Fighter escaped from within the plumes of fire, leading a trail of rainbow from behind.

**Magic: 4800**

**Jason: 500**

**Xiki: 5050**

"And the Big Bad Wolf gets put down!" Magic smiled.

"And don't forget Armor Breaker's effect! Whenever the equipped monster deals battle-damage, 1 card on the field gets destroyed! So say goodbye to your Dark-End Dragon, again!" Colossal Fighter then brought Armor Breaker down through Dark-End Dragon, destroying it effectively, "Now you see the power _my _deck possesses!" Jason said, "We have enough violence for one day, Xiki! If you don't want to get hurt then you can stop this!"

"You want me to stop...?" Xik growled, then shouted, "I'll stop then I have your mangled corpse burning on the ground! Don't waste my time with your sentimentality! I don't need your pity!"

"I'm not trying to pity you! I'm trying to save you! Gabriella tricked you like she did with everyone else! Whatever she promised you, _it's not real_!"

"It has to be real! It has to be! _I'll _destroy you, and everyone else who dare stands in her way! And we _will _start our new life _together_!" Xiki screamed before she continued with the duel, "I activate Chaos Zone's third effect! After it''s destroyed by a card-effect, I can add a LIGHT or DARK monster from my deck, as long it's level is equal to or lower than the amount of chaos-counters I had at the moment of its destruction! And since I have a full dozen, it doesn't matter what I pull out!"

When Xiki drew the card out from her deck, Jason could feel a disturbing vibration from under his glowing mark. He could only make out one conclusion, "Then I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "First I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon and use it's power to destroy you Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" a strong wind shot out from the card and ripped Jason's face-down scarecrow to shreds, "Next I send Tri-Horned Dragon from my hand to the graveyard to summon (7) Hardened Armed Dragon onto the field!" a winged creature appeared with bone coverings all over its body, even on its wings, and only very faint traces of muscle in between the bones (ATK: 1500), "And now, I release both my dragon and my Battle Fader, so I can finally summon my most powerful monster yet!" the two monsters rose to the sky and melded together, creating a black substance which then hardened into the a giant black stone heart.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Jason gasped.

"It that same seal that all the other Dark Signers had!" Magic added, "But if that's here, that means..."

The seal steadily pulsed as black smoke was soaked into it like liquid into a sponge. "By offering my 2 monsters, and the souls brought from the Netherworld, I call forth the all-powerful, almighty ..."

**__****Flashback...**

_Minutes prior to her duel, Xiki was given her new cards from Gabriella, "Here you go, your new deck."_

_Xiki looked over her deck and at the new cards she received, "There're still my synchro-monsters in here," she squeaked, keeping her eyes down from her master, "I thought Dark Signers weren't supposed to use those."_

_"Dark Signers don't use synchros. I never said they couldn't use them. I only let you keep these cards as a reminder of your former life," coming from Gabriella she suddenly felt her heart broken, and was on the verge of tears, "Aw, don't cry. That part of your life is over now. Just think of it as one more chance to duel as the original Xiki Nomura. And while you're at it, I'd better start you off on your new life, as the new Xiki Nomura," she presented Xiki with two more cards; the Twilight Duelist's eyes widened as she stared at the Earthbound Immortal and Lustsworn Herald, "That's right; made just for you. These will help you on your road to your new calling," when Xiki held her new card gently into her hand, she felt something primal burst from inside her, like the Earthbound beast itself roared to greet its new master, "How you will use those cards today will decide if you can control this new power, or they will consume you entirely. If you're lucky, then you can have everything you could ever want. You can have your revenge..." walking closer, Gabriella reached out and stroke Xiki's hair, "And who knows, maybe you could find a little love along the way," Xiki's breath quickened at the touch of her master. She felt like wagging her tail if she had one. Her moment of bliss ended when Gabriella pulled back, just to give Xiki her riding helmet, "Well, I'd better not keep you waiting. You have a duel to win... See you around." Gabriella turned to leave._

_"Wait!" Xiki cried as she managed to tug on Gabriella's fluttering cape, "Won't you stay and watch?"_

"_Aww, do you need mama to hold your hand?" Gabriella pouted at her, "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I have the utmost faith in you," before she could leave, Gabriella stole Xiki a peck on the cheek. "Bye now."_

_Xiki stood frozen after seeing Gabriella disappear into the night, and lightly touched the spot where she kissed her._

_**...End Flashback.**_

"(8) Earthbound Immortal Lupu(10/ATK: 2900/DEF: 3000)!" the seal exploded and created a column of dark light that burrowed itself into the earth. That was the stress point needed for a colossal new monster to break its way out of its prison. It was a black titan like all the other Earthbounds and equal in size; but this monster was bipedal. It had an elongated snout and pointed ears. The violet lining on the creature flashed before it introduced itself with a echoing, ear-shattering howl of a wolf (ATK: 2900).

* * *

Luna: "That thing is huge!"

Trudge: "Magic dealt with one of those things earlier; and she'll beat this one!"

Leo: "Is there something wrong, Yusei?"

Yusei: "Well for one, those three are Speed Dueling."

Luna: "Speed Dueling?"

Yusei: "It's the same thing as Turbo Dueling; except there's no Speed World, and you can use the same deck you use when you're in a regular duel. Whoever that Dark Signer is she just summoned an Earthbound Immortal. But..."

* * *

"The look on your face is priceless!" Xiki laughed, "You thought just because I don't have a field-spell, that I can't summon an Immortal?! Well since you're wondering, sacrificing my Hardened Armed Dragon gives immunity from card-effects! Normally, I have to destroy my Immortal when there isn't a field-spell out! But since I summoned him by sacrificing my dragon, field-spells are no longer an issue for me!"

"So _this _Earthbound Immortal can't be destroyed by card-effects, he can't be attacked and on top of that, he can attack directly!" Jason muttered, "How are we supposed to beat that thing?"

"That's the point! You _can't_!" Xiki said, "All you can do is stand there as my Earthbound Immortal Lupu attacks your life-points directly!" the Earthbound opened its mouth, revealing a black void inside.

"I activate the trap Nutrient Z!" Jason reveled his reverse-card, "When I'm about to take at least 2000 points of damage, this card raises my life-points by 4000 before any damage is calculated!" his life-points increased just in time for the giant wolf to unleash another howl that smashed Jason and Magic against the ground with concentrated sound.

**Magic: 5300**

**Jason: 4500**

**Xiki: 5550**

**Magic: 5300**

**Jason: 1600**

**Xiki: 5550**

"Now I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I send Geomancer of the Ice Barrier to the graveyard to special-summon The Tricky!" the armored jester-like figure with the question-mark mask appeared (ATK: 2000), "Next, I summon the tuner-monster Frequency Magician!" next to the monster was a caped magician with mechanical gloves (ATK: 800/CTR: 1), "When Frequency Magician's called out to the field, he's given a spell-counter which he can use to raise another monster's ATK power by 500!" Frequency Magician raised his gloves towards Tricky. The gloves hummed and sent a visible soundwave through the stronger spellcaster (ATK: 2500), "And now I The Tricky to attack your life-points directly!" The Tricky charged towards the Dark Signer.

"I activate the trap card Spirit Barrier!" Xiki opened her reverse-card and was protected from Tricky's punch by an instant shield formed. It disappeared when The Tricky retreated. "As long as there's a monster on my field, I can't take any damage! So now I'm completely untouchable!"

"Then I guess I'll have to protect myself in the meantime! I take The Tricky and tune him with Frequency Magician for a synchro-summon!" the two spellcasters combined as Magic chanted, "The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon! Chant, White Glacier Dragon!" the white-furred ice dragon appeared from the tunnel of light (ATK: 2750), "With that I end my turn!"

"It's my turn now!" Jason drew his next card, "I activate the spell The Warrior Returning Alive! This may cost Colossal Fighter 100 ATK points, but this card lets me add a warrior monster to my hand from the graveyard! But that warrior won't be staying there, because now I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar back to the field in DEF position!" the cartoonish swordsman returned to the field beside Colossal Fighter (DEF: 1400), "And thanks to his special-ability, Colossal Fighter gains 400 extra ATK points (ATK: 4100)! That's it for my turn!"

"Fine! Then it's my turn!" Xiki drew her next card, "Now to show you Lupu's special-ability: she can destroy 1 monster on your field in ATK position, and then you take damage equal to that monster's ATK points!" Lupu unleashed another powerful howl, allowing the dragon to be smashed into the ground behind Magic, kicking up plenty of dust over her. The dragon shattered into ice shards that slammed into Magic's runner.

**Magic: 2550**

**Jason: 1600**

**Xiki: 5550**

"Now, my Earthbound Immortal, attack Jason's life-points directly!" Lupu continued its assault with another howl.

"I activate the effect of my Miracle Glacier Egg from my hand and summon it to the field, canceling out your attack and ending the battle!" the white, crystal embedded egg appeared and formed a barrier protecting them from the attack (ATK: 0).

"Now you get it? It doesn't matter how many times you come at us, we can take it!" Jason said, "I'm giving you one more chance to surrender! There's no point in causing all this!"

"Why are you so persistent on pretending to be my friend?!" Xiki yelled, "You know nothing about me!"

"I'm not pretending, I'm trying!" Jason replied, "You deserve a normal life, not this!"

"I don't even _have _a normal life! So what do you know!"

"I know what happened between you and your parents!" Jason could not have known, but Xiki let out a small gasp in shock as he saw her peek back towards him, "Gabriella told me what happened that night! And I couldn't stand to believe that a parent would abandon their own child that! That's why when all this is over I'll be sure to reunite you with your family!"

"Don't you dare! I don't need you meddling in my business! And I definitely don't want to go back to playing house with those people!"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Magic spoke, riding up towards the Dark Signer, "After all this time you're still angry at your parents? After all they done for you? I don't know what's more ungrateful!"

"You shut up! You have no idea what I have to put up through either!"

"I don't have to know! Those guys brought you into this world! They took care of you, fed and clothed you! What happened between you and your parents?!"

"For the last time, it's none of your business!" enraged, Xiki sped up her duel-runner and shot down the track; Jason and magic trying hard to catch up, "All I want is to be the perfect daughter every parent wanted! But no matter what I do it's not enough! If they don't appreciate me then there's no reason to keep living with those people! And when I'm through with you both, I'll be sure to pay them a visit!"

"Xiki..." Jason muttered.

"Then I guess there's no reasoning with you. In that case we better finish this! It's my move!" Magic drew her next card, "I activate Miracle Glacier Egg's special-ability! Now my egg will hatch into White Glacier Dragon, summoning her from the graveyard!" the egg was enveloped in a bright glow before the egg was replaced by the giant ice dragon (ATK: 2750), "And with that, I end my turn with a face-down card!"

"I'm still not giving up on you, Xiki!" Jason said, "no matter how hard you deny it I'm going to help out of the Dark Signer's grip!"

"Have I not made myself clear? I DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED!" Xiki's mark was lit ablaze and surrounded her and her runner in violet flames. The Earthbound Immortal unleashed another powerful howl that pressed Jason and Magic's runners, threatening to tip them both over and force them to crash. Their monsters were fighting off the wolf's shockwaves, "I WANTED TO ESCAPE MY PARENTS! I WANTED TO JOIN THE DARK SIGNERS! I WANTED TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR RUINING EVERYTHING I WORKED TO THE BONE! AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOU AND YOUR SIGNER FRIENDS ARE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE!"

The Immortal continued its assault, not letting up on its continuous howl. Colossal Fighter and White Glacier Dragon moved over their masters and guided them against the Immortal's attack, while at the same time trying not to crash on top of them.

The flames that surrounded Xiki began to grow hotter, although barely noticed by her fury. But even then she began to recognize that it was hurting her. How could that be? She never thought the Mark would backfire on her like that. But the she remembered back before this duel began...

The event played over and over in her mind until it came to a terrifying realization. Ever since this duel began, she was not only trying to win, she was trying to harness the Earthbound Immortal's power in order to tame it. She had seemed to have somehow managed to wield Wrath just fine, but even then her anger had been trying to burst out of her every time she used her power. But the Earthbound Immortal seemed to be on a different level. It is as powerful as it was given credit for. And now that beast was acting on its own; or rather it was acting upon Xiki's rage. All that anger she had been holding was being called out. She was not releasing enough so Lupu found it a different way out. It was ripping out of her like hellfire it became. And even when she screamed out of her mind it threatened to tear her apart. Lupu continued the onslaught as it pressed its power further against the earth, making it more difficult for Colossal Fighter and White Glacier Dragon to maintain their line of defense.

"I don't think our monsters can take much more of this!" Magic called out.

"And Xiki's actually hurting as well! It must be because of that earthbound Immortal!" he replied, "If that's it, then we have to take it out now! It's time to end it!" Jason drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, drawing 2 cards from my deck!" Jason did just that, "Next, I summon Level Eater in ATK mode!" the giant ladybug appeared (ATK: 600), "And finally, I activate one last spell card: Last Will! Now I tune my Level Eater with my Comrade Swordsman to synchro-summon Armory Arm!" the two monsters combined to formed the clawed-gauntlet synchro-monster (ATK: 1800), "And since a monster of mine is sent to the graveyard this turn, the effect of Last Will activates! This allows me to special-summon a monster with 1500-or-less ATK points from my deck! And I know just the card to turn the tide!" suddenly, the Mark on Jason's arm glowed brighter than before. Its pulsing acting as a beacon to lead his upcoming monster as the card flashed a bright gold, "I summon the tuner-monster, Majestic Dragon!" the crystalline pink dragonling shot from the spell card (ATK: 0), "And now I use Level Eater's special-ability, which brings it back from the graveyard by absorbing a level from a level-5-or-higher monster on my field! And I choose Colossal Fighter!" the ladybug returned with a yellow star on its back (ATK: 600), "Finally I tune Level Eater with Majestic Dragon for one last synchro-summon!" the dragon rose to the sky and Level Eater followed. The ladybug entered into Majestic Dragon as it flashed a blinding light as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars reaching the heavens, descend unto the earth as the hand of justice! Synchro-Summon! Appear, Sword of Light, (5D's)(9) Majesticaliber(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!"

The light gave way to Majestic Dragon's new form; a large crystal sword in its liking (ATK: 0), "Next I equip Colossal Fighter with both Majesticaliber and Armory Arm!" Colossal Fighter followed the sword in the sky and caught it with his right hand while Armory Arm fitted itself around his left arm, giving him 1000 more ATK points (ATK: 4800), "Now I activate Majesticalibur's effect: when equipped to a warrior-type monster, every DARK monster on your field lose their special-abilities!" Colossal Fighter's new sword emitted a bright light that enveloped the entire battlefield. The light burned against Lupu's ghostly hide, no longer able to strike back, "And with that, Colossal Fighter, attack Earthbound Immortal Lupu with Colossus Crystal Slash!" the warrior dashed forward towards Lupu, the beast still blinded by Majesticalibur's light. Unknowingly it was too late for the monstrosity before Colossal Fighter, with a single stroke, cleaved it in two. The wolf's halves slowly dissolved in the holy sword's light.

"And now's a perfect time to activate my face-down; the quick-play (5D's) Burst Stream of Master's Dragon!" Magic's reverse-card revealed Neo the Magical Swordsman standing over a Different Dimensional Dragon, which is preparing to launch a powerful blast from its maw, "Whenever a warrior-or-spellcaster-type monster destroys a monster in battle, the battle-phase automatically ends; but not before my White Glacier Dragon deals damage equal to her ATK points!"

"And don't forget Armory Arm's ability!" Jason added, "Thanks to the 2900 extra points you'll be taking out of Lupu's ATK points, that's just enough to put this duel to a close! So get to it, Colossal Fighter!"

"And you to, White Glacier!"

Jason/Magic: "Attack with Dragon-Caliber Clash!"

As the dragon charged up for her last attack, Colossal Fighter tossed the sword into his other, scarlet-clawed one, its crystal blade crackling with energy. He swing the sword towards the ground, releasing the massive energy into the earth combined with White Glacier's frozen flames. The enlarged typhoon of energy broke across the wasteland, towards their ablaze target, and finally making contact and shattered the Dark Signer's duel-runner with its amazing force.

Although her body was consumed in sub-zero flames, she could feel nothing. Even the hellflames ripping from her body completely numbed. Not only was Wrath gone, Lupu was destroyed as well, and the raging anger inside of her extinguished. Her heart began to flutter with joy, only for it to grow cold once more. This was not a victory; she failed to destroy Jason. She failed her master. And now there will be no home to return to, no more love to take. She was alone once again...

Reality returned as Xiki crashed into the ground, rolling against the dirt before finally stopping on her back. It felt painful all over, hurting too much to move. She soon found Jason looming over her, since he got off his runner.

"Like I said; it's over, Xiki."

It truly was over. She was given a second chance at a new life, a new calling. But whatever she had t show for it was gone now. There was no longer she could go. This was nothing new to her, but this was her last chance, and she failed. She did not want to go back into the cold darkness. She had to do something, she had to say something, anything. Then she did the only thing she could think of...

She cried. She whimpered loudly like a puppy lost in the woods as she hid her eyes over her hands.

"Xiki..."

"This...this...this is not fair!" she cried, "I just want someone to like me! I want her to like me! I promised her I would win this duel! But I couldn't! I couldn't do it! I couldn't keep my promise! There's nothing for me now!" feeling pitiful, there was nothing the Signer could want more than to come down there and comfort her, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Xiki screamed, forcing Jason to recoil, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU EVERYTHING WOULD'VE BEEN PERFECT! I JUST WANNA IMPRESS THEM! I WANNA IMPRESS HER! I—I WANNA...I...I..." then it happened; she broke out into a sniveling fit. She lied there wailing and crying. Everything went wrong, there was nothing she could do but cry.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms clutch onto her and lift her a bit off of her back. Whoever was doing it it seemed to have calmed Xiki down a bit, bust she was still crying. But the cause changed from despair from disappointment into what would become a new hope. "I lost my parents when I was born, but there was someone who took care of me. And no matter what we been through, they still love me," a girl's voice spoke. Those words had a calming effect on her state of mind. She could feel the warmth of her arms seep into her body, the girl's heat smothering away the anger burning inside of her. She no longer felt the coldness of death anymore. It was now she realized she found the true form of love at last. But a sense of numbness seemed to then invade. It was Xiki's way of knowing that it was now time for her to leave this world. But she did not want to leave, not now. Not when she has just experienced true affection, "If you really wanted to impress your parent's... then you shouldn't have had tried that hard." Xiki did not know instantly, but her words realized what she did wrong. After years of rebellion and neglect, she finally regained a new peace of mind and soul, as she soon blew away in Magic's arms.

When Margaret first saw her she thought she was just another undead demon. Even when she was there when Jason confronted her she did not care, not even when she was smashing Xiki's duel-runner and launching Xiki's animate corpse across the battlefield. But now that she had a good look at her, she could actually see the insecure girl she was turned from. She was a child who aimed to be the 'perfect daughter' for her parents, only to backfire on her and caused her to run away from home. That lead her into the criminal underworld, which eventually lead her on her way to jail. And now she was a pawn to the Dark Signers. She had fallen so far down. Goodwin said that there was no hope for those Dark Singers. But people like Yusei and Crow, did not give up on them. Margaret did not realize this, but she did. She came with the Signer just to destroy the Dark Signers so she could save her home. But even now she was thinking of herself, just as Roman had said to her. That was a mistake, but she will make amends.

The moment she stood up, she lost her footing and tripped, letting Jason catch her. He was amazed that Margaret could calm Xiki in her last moments, whereas he could not. Maybe he should try harder. Especially when there is something that needs to be done.

When Yusei came for them, Jason helped Margaret towards him. "Take care of her for me."

"But where are you going?" Yusei asked as Jason brought Margaret into Yusei's arms and returned to his duel-runner.

"Katherine got herself caught again; I need to go look for her! And then, I'm going after the Herald," Jason put his helmet back on and then toggled the gas pedal and zoomed off into the wasteland, leaving Yusei to bring Margaret back with her friends.

'I'm not playing any more of your games, Gabriella,' Jason thought, 'This needs to be straightened out _now_!'

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Lustsworn Wlf**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] LV1 ATK/400 DEF/200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: You can special-summon this card by discarding 1 card from your hand.**

**(2) Lustsworn Herald of Wrath-Satan**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV6 ATK/2400 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be normal-summoned or set. This card cannot be special-summoned except by tributing 1 'Lustsworn Wlf' you control on the 3rd standby-phase as which that card was on the field. When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls, by battle or by this card's effect, inflict damage equal to that monster's ATK points. When this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, you can add 1 'Wrath Fragrance' from your deck to your hand.**

**(3) Alchemist of Black Spell**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV4 ATK/1200 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: ****Once per turn, you can change this face-up Attack Position card you control to face-up Defense Position and place 1 Spell Counter on a face-up card you control that you can place a Spell Counter on. **

**(4) Carbuncle Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV2 ATK/300 DEF/200**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: You can only activate these effects during the next standby-phase and if you control a face-up spellcaster-type monster: Once per turn, if you control this face-up DEF positioned monster along with a monster with 5 or more spell-counters attached to it, you can negate 1 attack. If you control a this face-up ATK positioned monster along with a monster with 7 or more spell-counters attached to it, you can gain life-points equal to those counters x200.**

**(5) Invitation to a Dark Sleep**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV5 ATK/1500 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: ****When this monster is summoned (excluding special summon), select 1 of your opponent's monsters. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack. **

**(6) Hannibal Necromancer**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV4 ATK/1400 DEF/1800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: ****When this card is Normal Summoned, place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card to destroy 1 face-up Trap Card. **

**(7) Hardened Armed Dragon**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: ****You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 8 or higher monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you Tribute this card for the Tribute Summon of a Level 7 or higher monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. **

**(8) Earthbound Immortal Lupu**

**Stats: [Beast/Effect] LV10 ATK/2900 DEF/2800**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. ● While this card is in face-up ATK Position, you can destroy 1 ATK position monster your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK.**

**(9) Majesticaliber  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV2 ATK/0 DEF/0**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 monster on the field; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, the effect of all DARK monsters your opponent controls is negated during the Battle Phase.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**"****Hardened Armed Dragon has a strong resemblance to the 'Face Huggers' from the science fiction classic ****_Alien_****."**

* * *

**Please Read and Review. **


	51. Into The Falcon's Nest

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: MewStar0013**

* * *

Jason rode on through the Satellite hoping to find the Arcadia member Careen who had taken Katherine hostage. The problem was that he had no idea where she was hiding. He might be going the wrong way. But he had to do something other than stand around.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound on his duel-runner's computer. He pressed a button and a map popped up on the screen. It was a map of the old Domino City, and there was a blinking dot on it. Jason had no idea how it got there. Did Careen somehow hacked into his duel-runner and sent him her location? Could it be a trap? Jason did not care since Katherine was in danger. So he abruptly changed direction and sped off towards the signal.

* * *

Careen stood with a smug look on her face as she put away her handheld. With the signal given to Jason her plan has officially been set in motion. There was no reason for him not to come now, especially when she has the right bait. The Mist Valley duelist turned back to see her new companion Katherine, who was sat tied up against a large piece of debris. The girl has been struggling to escape from the ropes she was tied with.

"I advise you to stop doing that," Careen told her, "the more you struggle against that rope the more it would burn against your skin. After all, I'm sure Jason wouldn't like it if you get yourself hurt again."

"You don't know anything about Jason!" Katherine spat.

"On the contrary," Careen replied, standing closer to Katherine, "I learned much of your friend during our last duel. And from what Divine told me, you have a very special attachment towards him; don't you?"

"Did Divine also tell you that he and Sayer are insane?!"

"'Insane'?" Careen repeated with a questioned expression, "Yes, Divine's methods may be a tad bit extreme but surely you're not insulting the leader of the Arcadia Movement. He's a great man."

"He let Divine use his powers against me and he almost killed me with them!" Katherine cried, "They did the same thing to me and Leo when we went to the Arcadia Movement building!"

"...Oh, yeah, that," Careen said, pulling her gaze from Katherine in a flat tone, "Well it's not exactly their fault. You and your friends were getting too close to our secrets. We couldn't just let you leave."

"I knew you were the bad guys the minute I met you!" Careen then turned her back an laughed quietly, "What's so funny?!"

"I find humor in very odd places," Careen said, "It's just so typical; you're so young yet know nothing about the real world," she turned back to Katherine, "do you know how each of us came to be in the Arcadia Movement?" Katherine remained silent, "We were born with gifts that make each of us special and unique. Mine for example, is that I can control the winds around me. When people found out about my powers they started to fear me. And I made one tiny mistake and everyone treated my like a witch, especially my own parents who ran me out of my own home."

Katherine sat with her mouth agape before speaking up, "Your parents hated you...?"

"They wouldn't want a girl who can summon a hurricane ontop of their house as a daughter. I had nowhere to go until I met Sayer. He took me in and introduced me to all he other members, people who were shunned and chased out of their homes because of what we have that people accused us of monsters. The Arcadia Movement is the only safe haven for people like us. Sayer brought us together as a family; a family Jason needs."

"Jason already has a family!"

"You mean that woman who turned herself into one of those Dark Signers? And the scatterbrained little girl who burdens him by getting herself into trouble every other day?" Careen scowled, "That's not what I'd call a family. Trust me, Jason can do much more as a Signer if only he'd allow Sayer to help him!"

"Sayer only wants to take over the world! He's only using his powers to hurt people-!" but Katherine's words were cut off when Careen slammed her hand over her mouth and nose, cutting off her air supply.

"Stupid girl! Don't you ever talk like that about Sayer again!" she growled, "Sayer is a savior! A father! Everyone else would only discriminate us just because we're different! Perhaps what you said is true! But then it would be a good thing to give those people to fear us!" Katherine was close to blacking out until Careen let go of her, letting her gasp for air, "After all, it's no less than they deserve, especially for the way they treated us."

"Jason...would never...agree to this!" Katherine gasped between breaths.

"We'll see..." Careen smirked, pulling Katherine to her feet, "After I'm done with Jason, he'll see things Sayer's way."

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Chapter 50: Into the Falcon's Nest**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Jason kept riding along the path towards the signal, until he found himself coming towards a giant hole. He remembered this from the map Mina showed everyone as the original Ener-D reactor. The signal was already a few clicks away towards the rim of the crater. This must be where Careen was holding Katherine. He promised himself when this matter is over, he will focus on bringing Kathrine to safety. The five back-up generators were activated so his part was over. So the Signers should have no problem taking it from there.

Suddenly there was a strong wing picked up. Now Jason was certain that Careen was here. He stopped his duel-runner and dismounted, and ran towards Careen, who stood near the edge of the crater. He became alarmed when he saw Katherine being held by the rope. "Katherine!"

"Jason!" Katherine ran towards him only to be yanked back by Careen.

"You let her go now!" Jason demanded.

"You know I can't do that," Careen said, "She's here to make sure that you won't just run off."

"What do you want?!" Jason growled.

"I want you to take this one last chance to accept my offer and join the Arcadia Movement."

"You know I can't do that!"

"I figured you'd still refuse. Then I supposed I'd have to use force," Careen then held up her duel-disk, "So how about it!" without responding. Jason activated his own duel-disk, while Katherine was pushed aside to make room, "And don't even think about running off!" Careen warned, as she activated her duel-disk.

"Jason, please be careful!" she whispered.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Jason: 8000**

**Careen: 8000**

"As usual,ladies first," Careen insisted as she drew her sixth card, "And to start things off, I activate the field-spell, Divine Winds of Mist Valley," after slotting the card into her field-spell compartment, the winds escalated and the sky above them lit with a stream of northern lights, "Next, I'll activate a continuous-spell card called Prohibition! By simply calling out a card name, no one is allowed to use it. And I think I know just the card to ban: Genex Controller!" Jason's eyes widened as the illustration on the spell card changed to that of Genex Controller, except it was stamped with a big red x. "I know all about those Genex cards you used. And I also know that you need that particular tuner to summon most of your powerful monsters."

"Do you really think I'd had to rely on that card to win my matches?" Jason objected.

"Obviously," Careen giggled, "Why else do you summon it every time you use that deck? Anyway, without that tuner your chances of defeating me just got a lot slimmer. As for me, I summon the Mist Valley Thunderbird in ATK mode," the small green bird appeared floating over Careen (ATK: 1100), "Finally, I place two cards face down," a pair of reverse-cards appeared, "That ends my turn."

'Last time she and I dueled, her cards relied on sending other on the field back to their hand," Jason thought, analyzing the field, 'I'm betting one of those face-down cards is Springback Feathers. That negates an attack on a monster by sending that same monster back to her hand. And with that Thunderbird out, it'll reappear as soon as that happens. And there's no doubt that other card is set to protect her life-points even further. Well then, if I can't attack...' "It's my turn!" Jason shouted as he drew her sixth card, "I defend with Gaia Genex on the field!" the mechanical earth familiar appeared kneeling on one knee with its arms crossed, "and then I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn," Careen drew he next card, "And I return Thunderbird to my hand to make way for (1) Mist Condor(4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 400)!" Heavy wing beats pressed down on Thunderbird as a condor with blue wings flew just above it (ATK: 1400), forcing the green bird to perch itself onto Careen's duel-disk, "but she won't be alone, because now I can special-summon my Thunderbird back to the field!" the bird flew off and stopped beside the condor (ATK: 1100), "And that's not all, since Mist condor is special-summoned due to its effect, his ATK points become 300 ATK points stronger (ATK: 1700)! And now I can activate the effect of my Divine Winds field-spell and summon a level-4-or-lower WIND monster from my deck, like my (2) Whirlwind Prodigy(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)!" the magical winds formed a whirlwind which fell towards Careen's field. A young boy in brown clothing surrounded by wind and a swarm of birds and bats formed out of it (ATK: 1500), "And this little guy comes with a special-ability: whenever I want to advance-summon a Wind-Attribute monster, he counts as two monsters!"

"But you already have 3 monsters on your field!" Jason said, "You meant to say that you have more?"

"_One _more. Now I release my Whirlwind Prodigy!" the boy crossed his arms, creating a stronger whirlwind that then expanded in size, "And this is the one that will make all the combos and techniques you made with that deck useless! I summon to the field, (3) Mist Valley Apex Avian(7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000)!" the whirlwind rose to the sky and dispersed revealing a large bird, its appearance similar to that of the much smaller Thunderbird, the yellow plumage being original. It hovered over the field as it bellowed out a melodic shriek rivaling that of a siren's (ATK: 2600), "You're at my mercy now! I attack your Genex Gaia with Apex Avian! Attack with Storm Song!" the golden bird screeched once again before it breathed out a small hurricane infused with lightning.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card Genex Mirror Shield! Now your attack is negated, and every monster you have in ATK mode is destroyed!" Jason's trap created a shield that held back the lightning blast.

"That's just what I was hoping for!" Careen said, "I activate Apex Avian's special-ability! With a bit of help from my Thunderbird, or course!" the Thunderbird rose as electricity coursed through it. It shot itself at amazing speeds and pierced through Jason's shield.

"My trap!" Jason gasped, right before Apex Avian's attack shattered Genex Gaia to bits.

"That's the power of Apex Avian!" Careen said as the Thunderbird perched itself back on top of her duel-disk, "By returning a Mist Valley monster to my hand, I can halt your card's activation and destroy it outright!"

"What?!"

"Now my Thunderbird returns to the field," the Thunderbird flew back into the air, "And since you're wide open, Mist Condor, attack his life-points directly!" the condor spread out its wings and soared towards Jason!"

"I activate my trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" but the moment he did, the Thunderbird ran through the delicate makeshift scarecrow and destroyed it, "No!" the Condor then slammed its wing against his side as it flew by.

**Jason: 6300**

**Careen: 8000**

Careen laugh softly and Thunderbird perched itself again, "I guess you weren't paying attention when my Thunderbird destroyed your Mirror Shield, were you?"

Jason held his side sorely, "Then... you can activate that monster's ability more than once a turn?"

"Now you're catching on," Careen said as Thunderbird flew back to the field, "All my Avian needs is a monster to return to my hand. And since I can return my Thunderbird to the field right after sending her back to my hand, I can activate Apex Avian's effect again and again every time you activate a card! Get it? As long as Apex can use her special-ability, any card you plan to use against me will be ineffective! ...Now for my Divine Wind's effect, in which I'll use it to summon (4) Hunter Owl(4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 900)!" a humanoid avian with an owl's head appeared, wielding an anchor-like scythe (ATK: 1000), "And this particular bird-of-prey gains 500 ATK points for every WIND monster on my field, which I now have 4, including Hunter Owl himself (ATK: 3000)! Now Mist Valley Thunderbird, attack Jason's life-points directly!" the thunderbird was charged with electricity which then discharge onto Jason.

**Jason: 5200**

**Careen: 8000**

"And now for Hunter Owl! Attack!" Hunter Owl swung its scythe and sent a series of wind blades which slammed the Signer to the ground.

**Jason: 2200**

**Careen: 8000**

"Jason! Get up!" Katherine cried.

"Don't worry!" Jason grunted as he got back on his feet, "I'm fine!"

"Well, you won't be for long!" Careen said, "With Apex Avian by my side, any and all card-effects you activate will be instantly negated! And the harder you try, the more you'll fail! And the more my army of avian monsters will increase! But who knows, maybe you'll get lucky. Now make your move."

"Alright..." Jason drew his next card, "Nothing in my hand can help get rid of that Avian, but I can still defend against it! I set a monster in DEF mode and end my turn!" a set monster appeared.

"I'm afraid a single monster won't help, Jason," Careen said as she drew her next card, "Apex Avian, see what he's hiding..." the larger thunderbird attacked Jason's face-down, which was revealed as zombie in a purple cloak wielding a scythe.

"My deck's not just filled with Genex monsters, Careen!" Jason said, "It's a good thing I managed to keep this card."

Careen scoffed, "A lucky move; and all that accomplished was delaying your own defeat. Of course it can't be destroyed in battle, but it's fragile against card-effects. Funny that your monster's most infamous weakness is the very thing you're no longer able to do."

Jason grunted, 'She's right! What if she draws the card that could destroy it?!'

"It's time to face facts, Jason. I can manipulate your deck and I decide if you can activate a card. You might as well give up and surrender yourself to the Arcadia movement," Jason just shook his head, "Then I'll end my turn for now. You'll come around eventually. After all, I have the right bait." she smiled, looking towards Katherine.

"Jason looked in his hand, "The only monster powerful enough to destroy Apex Avian is Genex Dragon. But I need Genex Controller for him; and he's locked away thanks to Careen! This makes things a whole lot harder!' "Okay, my turn," when Jason looked at his drawn card, he felt a bit of weight lift from his shoulders, 'Maybe there _is _a chance... But I still have to summon 2 monsters in 1 turn! With Apex Avian out...' "I end my turn."

"Took you long enough," Careen smiled and drew her next card, "Now it's my turn. And I activate the spell card Pot of Duality!" when she activated the car a giant jar appeared, one half showing Pot of Greed's face, and the other half calm and docile.

"What's that do?"

"It works the same with Pot of Greed and Pot of Generosity, having two effects: it allows me to pick up the top three card in my deck, then I pick one among them and the others go back in my deck! And here are the cards out for the selection... " Pot of Greed's eyes flashed and from out of the jar came three cards: Spring of Rebirth, Razor Featherstorm and Mist Valley Shaman, "Look what we have here, each of those cards will benefit very nicely for me. Now which one should I pick... Mist Valley Shaman, come to me!" the card came into Careen's hand while Pot of Generosity pulled the remaining two back in, "But of course I can't special-summon during the turn Pot of Duality is activated, so I'll turn over to you Jason. Let's see if you have what it takes."

'Here goes...' "My turn!" Jason drew his next card, "Perfect! Just the card I need! I summon (5) Genex Spare(3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in ATK mode!" a small, rusted robot appeared sat on the ground (ATK: 800), "And then, since I have a Genex monster on my field, I can summon another monster from my hand, Omni Genex!" as the portal opened, the shield-like machine can be seen coming through.

"When will you learn? My Apex Avian can negate your effect by returning a Mist Valley monster to my hand!" Careen's Apex Avian cried as Thunderbird discharged its electricity on the portal. "What's the point of even trying?"

"So I can activate this spell card: Forbidden Chalice!" as Jason activated his card, a large chalice turned itself over Apex Avian and slipped its holy water over it, "Your Apex Avian may gain 400 ATK points, but your special-ability is negated (ATK: 3100)! Which means your Thunderbird isn't going anywhere! And that means my Omni Genex enters the field!" the shield-like Genex machine appeared (ATK: 1000).

"So you _did _manage to break my strategy," Careen said, "But if you were planning to summon Genex Dragon, the tuner you need is locked away thanks to Prohibition. And even if you manage to summon Colossal Fighter would be meaningless, because if you try to activate his ability, it'll only be negated by Apex Avian next turn! There's nothing you can surprise me with. I've looked over every duel using your deck."

"Well you may have studied my deck but I haven't shown _all _of my tricks. And just because you locked away my best and most-used tuner doesn't mean there's no way to summon my best monsters! There's always a back door no one thinks of looking! Take Genex Spare! When there's another Genex out on the field, this monster's now identified as Genex Controller!"

"What...?" Careen gasped silently.

"Now I tune Omni Genex with Genex Controller to synchro-summon Genex Dragon!" the two Genex combined as Jason chanted: "_Divested stars form into a hidden world of power! Become the new vessel to venture the new frontier! Synchro-Summon! Genex Dragon, Accelerate!"_ the multi-purpose elemental dragon appeared (ATK: 2800), "And with 3 Genex monsters in my graveyard, my dragon gains 600 ATK points (ATK: 3400)! And as soon as he's summoned, his special-abilities get activated: first his WATER ability negates the effects of every trap card on your field! And with his EARTH ability, he can halve the ATK points of 1 monster on your field per turn; and I'll have him use it on Apex Avian!" the dragon breathed a blast of shockwaves striking the avian dead-on (ATK: 1350), "Not the stage's set to break that combo of yours!"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Careen asked.

"If it helps be win this duel faster and get Katherine to safety..."

"Then good luck trying to get close to her." Careen smiled and snapped her fingers. On command, Apex Avian beat its mighty wings, causing the dust on the ground to be kicked up in a massive cloud, forcing Jason to shield his eyes. When the dust settled, and Jason lowered his arm, Careen was no longer there.

"Where did she..."

"Up here, Jason." The Signer looked up to the source of the voice and there was Careen, mounted ontop of Apex Avian.

"Hiding behind your monster isn't going to help you, Careen!" Jason said. "It's not gonna stop me from taking out your bird!"

"Perhaps, but perhaps 'this' might," Careen said, before looking downward, "It seems my little birdie caught herself some prey."

Jason looked below the bird to investigate, only to have his eyes widen at the sight of what was in the bird's clutches. Caught by the rope in its talons was an unconscious Katherine. His eyes rose back towards Careen, now angered. "You leave Katherine out of this!"

"Don't make such a fuss," Careen said, "I'm just using the resources I currently have to my advantage."

"She's not some kind of bargaining chip, Careen!"

"Sounds like your really do care for this girl, don't you? Surely she's the reason you won't come to join us," Careen looked back down towards her hostage, "Yes, maybe I really will use her after all."

"I swear, if anything happens to her-"

"Then it will be on your conscious, Jason," Careen interrupted, "Your refusal to join the Arcadia lead to this predicament. So if you decide to destroy my Apex Avian, then your precious Katherine will have nowhere else to go but down," Jason became distraught with anger, surprised at how Careen would gamble with a little girl's life.

"You're a sick woman..."

"Uh, I beg to differ!" Careen replied, appearing offended, "I'm just a woman with special powers, powers that make people mistake me for a monster! I'm just one of those who just want to fit in; but 'society' couldn't deal with it! They're the true monsters!"

"That's no excuse with how you're using a little girl as collateral!" Jason roared.

"If you want her back so badly then you can have her..." Careen challenged, "That's if you can catch her!"

'I have to attack her, but I can't risk hurting Katherine!' Jason thought, 'But if I don't attack, then I may lose her for sure!'

"Just face it! The only way you stand a chance is to forget about this girl and do what you have to do!" Careen called.

'I can't just discard Katherine like that!' Jason thought, but sighed in defeat, 'But I'm not left with any choice...' "Genex Dragon, attack Mist Valley Thunderbird!" the dragon roared and charged its maw for its attack, 'I can't get rid of Apex Avian, but the least I can do is get rid of one of her monsters!'

"Thunderbird, evade!" on Careen's command, the bird barely dodged the dragon's attack.

"What?! You can't do that!" Jason gasped.

"It's not like I'm breaking any rule, Jason," Careen said, "All your dragon has to do is to catch my Thunderbird. But he may be a bit quick to catch up with."

The game of cat and mouse continued as Mist Valley Thunderbird flew around the crater with Genex Dragon right on its tail, firing away failed attacks that caused craters to explode onto the ground in various places, one barely missing Jason. It was not long until Jason realized Careen's true motives. And before Jason can call off his dragon, it finally managed to do away with the pesky avian, its blast dangerously close to where Katherine was. The rope she was hanging by swing a bit just in time to lead her away from the blast.

**Jason: 2200**

**Careen: 5700**

"That was too close..." Jason gasped, his expression changing back to anger, "That was uncalled for!"

"Hey, your dragon should be more careful with where it's firing."

"Just start your turn already!"

"Very well..." Careen sighed as she drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Swallow's Nest! By releasing a winged-beast on my field, I can then special-summon another from my deck that has the same level as that monster. So say goodbye to Mist Condor..." Mist Condor left through a portal, "And make way for Mist Valley Watcher!" the indian-styled Mist Valley spy appeared (ATK: 1500), "Next, I summon the monster I got from Pot of Duality last turn, the tuner-monster Mist Valley Shaman!" the avian shaman of Mist Valley appeared (ATK: 1200), "And I'm sure you know what that means, don't you? I tune my Mist Valley Watcher with my Mist Valley Shaman!" the two monsters combined as Careen chanted:

"Hidden spirits commanding the winds, call upon the lightning given flesh and blood! Synchro-Summon! Descend, (6) Mist Valley Thunder Lord(7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2400)!"

Thunder roared and lightning flashed as a colossal form dropped from the black heavens and hovered around Apex Avian along with Hunter Owl. It was a giant green bearded avian with black wings and a grown feathered kilt with both warm and cool colors (ATK: 2600), "Now for his special-ability: by returning a card to my hand, Mist Valley Thunder Lord gains 500 ATK points for this turn! Time to come back, Hunter Owl!" the avian owl rose up leaving a whirlwind in its trail. Once it passed through the clouds a large bolt of lightning struck the Thunder Lord, the bolts too close to Apex Avian who was holding Katherine

Mist Valley Thunder Lord: (ATK: 3100).

"I'm warning you, if anything happens to Katherine-"

"You just worry about your life-points! Because When a WIND monster is return to my hand while Divine Wind is on the field, I can special-summon another from my deck! So I think I'll summon another Mist Valley Thunderbird!" another thunderbird flew from a portal and fluttered around with the other avians (ATK: 1100), "Now I equip Thunder Lord with Gust Fan, giving him 400 ATK points!" Thunder Lord was now armed with a large fan (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2200).

"But... that means my dragon's no longer the strongest monster..." Jason muttered.

"You got that right!" Careen said, "Now I use Mist Valley Thunder Lord to attack Genex Dragon!" Thunder Lord raised his hand above his head and it was struck by lightning, "Go, Divine Gust!" Thunder Lord brought down his fan and sent a combination of raging wings and thunder that struck down on Genex Dragon. Upon destruction the lightning struck down around Jason.

**Jason: 2100**

**Careen: 5700**

"I guess this take us back to where we began. But hey, at least I'm not the one in this duel attacking a little girl. Anyway, I'm sure you you risk an attack if you're worried so much about her. So for now I'll switch Apex Avian to DEF mode (DEF: 2000) and end my turn end my turn."

"I draw," Jason started his next turn, 'I thought I could get out of this with that last move! Now I'm right back where I started!'

"Just face it, Jason! The only way you can survive in this duel is if you throw down your monsters one by one!" Careen said.

Jason groaned, 'She's right. For now, that's all I could do.' "I set a monster in DEF mode and end my turn!" 'I just hope this monster could distract Careen from trying to destroy Spirit Reaper.

"Then I guess it's my turn," Careen drew her next card, "Oh, just my luck! I just drew a certain Raregold Armor equip-spell! I suppose I'll activate this on Hunter Owl!" multiple piece of white, gold-rimmed armor appeared and attached themselves on Hunter Owl's humerus, tarsometatarsus, breast and head, "So now not only can't you attack Hunter Owl with another WIND monster on the field, now you can't attack any of my other monsters either! That means I can activate Apex Avian's effect without having to worry about my Thunderbird being attacked. Now, Thunder Lord, attack Jason's face-down monster!" Thunder Lord swooped down and clawed through the set monster, which was Genex Undine. "With that done, I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card and looked at it, 'I think I finally managed to draw a something that can destroy her monsters,' he then sighed exasperatedly,' but she still has that Apex Avian out on the field. It'll counter my card as soon as I activate it. I have to keep defending.' "I set a monster in DEF mode and end my turn!' another set monster appeared.

"It's my turn again," Careen drew her next card, "And look at that; I drew another equip-spell, Spirit Burner. I'll equip this one onto Mist Valley Thunderbird," the thunderbird glowed a dangerous blue aura, "So from now on, whenever Thunderbird is returned to my hand, Spirit Burner's effect is then triggered, taking 600 points of damage to your life-points! This card may get sent to the graveyard, but I can always send it back to my hand in place of a card I'd draw. And now, Thunder Lord, attack his face-down card!" Thunder Lord destroyed another set card, Genex Blastfan. "Let's see what other monsters you decide to throw away."

"My turn," Jason drew his next card, "I place this card face-down," a reverse-card appeared behind Spirit Reaper, "That's all for now."

"A trap card this time? I wonder what you're planning..." Careen drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Razor Featherstorm! Next I activate Thunder Lord's special-ability, returning Mist Valley Thunderbird to my hand to grant him 500 ATK points! And that's when the effect of Spirit Burner kicks in, inflicting 600 points of damage to your life-points! And since Thunderbird's a winged-beast, Razor Featherstorm deals an additional 800! And that adds up to a whole world of high-voltage hurt!" Thunderbird sent another strong pulse of electricity to strike Jason.

**Jason: 700**

**Careen: 5700**

"And here we are; the infamous Fortune Cup Wild Card down to 700 measly life-points! I thought you'd be capable of more than this! But you still have one turn left to make a counterattack. That is, if you still want to rescue this little girl."

"One turn's all I need..." Jason got back up and look at his deck, 'I really do have one more chance to keep myself in this duel. I'd better make this count!' "It's my turn!" he then drew his next card, "And I activate the spell Card of Sanctity! So now we each draw until we hold six card in our hand! And this card will sure give me and helping hand!"

'He must be planning suicide!' Careen thought, 'He should have know better with my Apex Avian on the field! I could easily negate his spell by returning a Mist Valley monster to my hand! But there's that face-down...' she stared at Jason's reverse-card, 'He must have put that out to counter Apex Avian's effect! But what he's not counting on was that I have my Thunder Lord. I can simply send him back to negate that card. But wait... He still has another card in his hand he was holding onto for quite a while. Could he be holding another quick-play to somehow protect himself? Either he's just playing a bluff, or he's just holding out on me. But if I do let him play his Card of Sanctity...' Careen hesitated before answering, "Maybe I could use a few extra cards wouldn't hurt. And besides, with a tightly-knit combo like I have, there's nothing to worry about." with that both Careen and Jason replenished their hands.

"Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!" As Jason played the spell card, a large decorated ornament appeared overhead, "Now I can call back a monster that's been lost from the duel from the graveyard. And the card I decided on will be Genex Spare!" the ornament glowed and shown a light next to Spirit Reaper, when the Genex Controller prototype appeared (DEF: 1200), "Next, I summon Genex Doctor to the field as well!" the black-metal robot joined with the two other monsters (DEF: 1000).

"Three DARK monsters... And all of them level-3..." Careen muttered to herself, then smiled, "Just as I thought. You're planning to synchro-summon the dark-attribute Genex monster, the Locomotive R-Genex."

"And how would you assume what monsters I have? For all you know, I don't even have that one."

"Just enough to know the last time you summoned it was by combining Vindikite R-Genex with Genex Recycled," Careen smirked from the silent shock shown on Jason's face, "And as to how I knew about that, I was able to listen in on your match with Sonya Harpe, thanks to the com-link that came with the duel-disk. All I had to do was lock into your duel-disk's frequency and let you broadcast your play-by-play for me and my fellow Arcadia members to study on your dueling skills."

"...Does that mean, did you know about-"

"Know about what? About that small romantic tidbit you had with a pop-star? I also heard about how you and one of our Spirit Callers were on the receiving end of a convict's temper tantrum. But I think my favorite duel you had today-"

"Don't! Don't you even say it!" Jason screamed.

"It seem I hit a nerve," Careen scoffed, "You really do have a soft spot for the girl, don't you; especially when she's the reason you were pressed for time. If she hadn't wandered out with that Dark Signer instead of staying indoors like a good girl... Well, I'm sure you figured it out by now. So why torture yourself by putting up with a burden like her?

"You don't get it, do you! She's nowhere near a burden!" Jason snapped, "She may have gotten in the way from time to time and I really wished she had stayed back where it was safe! But after all this time I realized the reason she did what she did was..." he paused, trying to hold back his tears; his voice broke as he continued, "It was because of me! She does this because she worries! She does it because she cares! And after all this time I wasn't stern enough to keep her away... I guess it's because I thought if I could show Kat that I could hold my own, that I can handle anything that's thrown at me, then maybe she'll have it in her to trust me enough to stay away," he looked up at the girl, still held by the giant bird. "But I've let her wander into danger long enough. It's time I got her out of your talons, starting now!"

Careen scoffed, "If you're so determined then why don't you prove it."

"With pleasure! I tune Spirit Reaper and Genex Doctor with Genex Spare!" the three monsters combined as Jason chanted: _"Divested stars have become a vessel of darkness. Penetrate the shadows and race through the dark void, to reach its final destination! Synchro-Summon! Locomotion R-Genex, Accelerate!" _The familiar sound of a train's whistle sounded as the futuristic black train shot from the column of light. From the back it folded out, revealing its bipedal robot form (ATK: 2500), "And when this guy's summoned, I can take control of a monster with the highest level that's on your field! There are 2 level-7 monster but all I have to do is pick!" Jason then pointed at a certain monster, "And the monster I choose will be your Mist Valley Apex Avian!" the reactor core on Locomotion's chest shone on the giant bird.

"Don't you forget, I activate Apex Avian's ability! Now all I need to do is return my Thunderbird home to roost and it'll be game over!"

"Not if I activate my face-down!" Jason then flipped open his reverse-card.

'You fell for it!' Careen smirked and then laughed, "You just made your final mistake, Jason! All I have to do is activate Apex Avian's ability once more! Now by using Thunder Lord and your face-down card is negated!" suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck down from above on the Thunderbird, which shrieked as it disintegrated. "What happened to my Thunderbird?!"

"You should've waited until I showed my face-down!" Jason gestured over to his open reverse-card, "Now I may lose my next draw-phase, but this quick-play Offerings to the Doomed destroys a monster on your field! Now your avian's ability is ineffective!"

"What?!" Careen felt the footing below her shake and looked forward to find her Apex Avian move towards Locomotion's light. Thunder Lord swooped in to catch her before the giant bird was being lead to Jason's field. Careen was let onto the ground and the Thunder Lord flew back to his original position. "It doesn't make any sense! I should've negated that card with my Thunder Lord! So why didn't it activate?!"

"You know, you talk about your avian as if it were your favorite monster," Jason replied, "I thought you would at least know the weakness in that combo of yours."

"What weakness?! My strategy was flawless!"

"Ever since you summoned it you managed to keep me from using most of my combos. But each time your did, you revealed a certain pattern in your so-called strategy. If you can't figure it out what it is then I'll just spell it out for you: Apex Avian can only use her effect at one time!"

Careen became confused, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I thought back to when I used Forbidden Chalice to negate avian's ability. You couldn't avoid it because Apex Avian's effect was already occupied with Omni Genex. That got me to realize that Apex Avian can't activate its effect in response to a second card I use! In other words, she can't activate her ability twice in the same combo!"

Careen stood stiff in both amazement and disappointment at how her plan crumbled. She had the upper hand ever since this duel started. She crippled Jason's deck, used Katherine as a human shield, and was in a huge lead in life-points. She was so sure of winning and that her Apex Avian would win this for her that she overlooked her monster's weakness, and allowed Jason to gain an extra hand in not only disabling her of one of her prized monsters, but rescued the girl as well. She felt like such an idiot, even now when her Apex Avian was lowering the girl towards Jason, who managed to untie her.

While Jason wound the girl's small body in his arms, he could feel something warm and wet run down his neck. Jason pulled back to see Katherine not only awake; her face stained with tears. "Katherine..."

"I.. didn't know..." she whimpered, "You wanted to keep me away to keep me safe... You wanted to protect me but I wouldn't listen!"

"Kat, don't-"

"I'm so sorry!" Katherine cried as she latched herself around the Signer's neck, letting more tears fall from her eyes, "I couldn't stay back at Martha's and I held you back on your mission! I let those Dark Signers use me and you had to come and save me! I put you through so much pain! I'm so sorry, Jason!" Jason once again held her tight, stroking her back trying to comfort the girl. Through everything they been through, Katherine had been so persistent on watching Jason duel. And although Jason would not admit it, he had been very selfish as she was ungrateful. But after all that happened to them today, he knew that Katherine was more sorry than she was before. But right now he was glad that Katherine was alright.

However, their moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping, and Jason looked up to find Careen clapping with a dispassionate glare. "I hope you're real happy with yourself. But in case you forgotten, the only way you managed to save the girl was because me."

"And like every bad guy out there your overconfidence will cost you. Kat, stay back," Katherine did as she was told and hid behind Jason. "I've been holding back because you used Kathrine as cannon fodder. But now that she's safe I can go full steam and make you and Arcadia pay for what you done to her! And 'til the I'm placing 1 card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared on Jason's field.

"Then I guess it's my turn," Careen drew her next card, and smirked, "That Locomotive of yours is no problem for my Mist Valley Thunder Lord. And even that face-down card won't change a thing. And to prove it, I summon the (7) Mist Valley Baby Roc(2/ATK: 400/DEF: 600) tuner-monster," a small brown bird wearing a skull mask and a pair of snake-like tails appeared (ATK: 400), "And that's not all. After removing the Mist Condor in my graveyard from play, I special-summon (8) Slipheed(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 700) from my hand!" a small tornado formed and released a man in white robes, wielding a green staff (ATK: 1700), "And now I tune Mist Valley Baby Roc with Slipheed and Hunter Owl!" the three monsters combined while Careen chanted:

"Rising storm winds manifest an avatar of the screaming sky...! Rise, Spirit of Wind, and take glorious flight! Synchro Summon! Rise up, Simorgh, Deity of Mist Valley!"

An expansive storm was created and out from behind its winds came the the massive 4-winged avian (ATK: 3100), "And like your locomotive, her special-ability gets activated the moment she's summoned! So now all the cards in the spell/trap zone are returned to your hand! And what's more, both duelists lose 400 life-points for each empty space in that zone! It doesn't matter if you have two high-leveled monsters or not; this duel will sure to end in my favor!" following her master's declaration with a shrilling cry, Simorgh once beat her wings down and gather the winds to surround the field.

Katherine held onto Jason tightly, afraid she would get blown off by the storm, "Jason, do something!" she cried over the sound of the howling winds.

"I activate my trap card, Rainbow Veil!" Jason's open face-down formed a barrier around Jason and Katherine while the winds carried off Prohibition, Razor Featherstorm, Gust Fan, Raregold Armor, as well as Careen's own field-spell. "So for the rest of this turn, any damage I'd take will be added to my life-points instead! That means when your turn ends, I get 2000 additional life-points; and then some if you decide to attack! So are you or aren't you?"

"I surely won't make the same mistake twice. I re-equip my Gust Fan and Raregold Armor to Thunder Lord!" the armored Thunder Lord retrieved his fan (ATK: 3000), "Then I'll have him attack Locomotion R-Genex!" Thunder Lord threw a surge of lightning that rip through the steam-engine robot.

**Jason: 1200**  
**Careen: 5700**

"But don't even think I'm done yet! Simorgh, show Apex Avian of her betrayal!" Simorgh launched a powerful twister that blew away her fellow avian.

**Jason: 1700**  
**Careen: 5700**

"It's like I said before: having a couple of high-leveled monsters makes no difference. And you won't be summoning another one either. Because now, after placing 1 card face-down, I activate Prohibition, and use it's effect to cancel out a certain spell card called Pot of Avarice!" the card's picture change into a crossed-out version of said card, "Of all the cards you have left in your deck, I'm sure you have that card slipped in. So now you can't summon your Genex Dragon, which could have been your only hope on winning this duel, anymore. But then again, it's not like you can draw it anyway. That desperate attempt to save Katherine sealed your fate when you played that Offerings to the Doomed spell. And with only one card in your hand, all I have to do is end my turn and wait until my next turn." On cue, Simorgh created another maelstrom. Careen braced the winds while they were absorbed into Jason's barrier.

**Jason: 3700**  
**Careen: 5300**

"And then I'll erase any resistance before I send my monsters to erase the rest of your life-points! Then you'll have no choice but to follow me back to the Arcadia Movement, because you'll be left unconscious along with the little girl, but she served her purpose, so I'll leave her here for the vultures for all I care."

"You putting Katherine in danger is exactly why I'll never join the Arcadia Movement! And as for this one card, I think I'll activate it right now: Double Summon!"

"So I assume that's your last move."

"I'm not done! Now remove my Omni Genex from play and activate its special-ability!" Jason's shield-like machine monster hovered over him, "Now I can add 4 Genex monsters back into my deck, as long as they each hold the combined attributes of FIRE, WATER, EARTH and WIND! Then after my deck is shuffled-"

"Then you can draw two cards from it. Like I said, I know about your duel with Sonya," Careen scoffed, "But that's the problem! You don't meet the proper requirements!" but then Careen thought back to Jason's previous move, "Wait! You discarded from your hand to play Rainbow Veil! What was it!"

"I'm glad you didn't forget! With Omni's power, I retrieve Genex Gaia, Undine, Blastfan, and the card I discarded for Rainbow Veil, Genex Furnace!" Onmi Genex dispersed into four small glowing orbs of either red, blue, green and yellow before they sank into Jason's deck, "And about drawing cards, it's true I can draw 2 from my deck; but since I don't have any more cards in my hand, I can draw 2 more!"

Careen gasped, "Four cards?!"

"That's right!" Jason said and drew his four cards, "And from my new hand I summon Genex Controller!" Jason's prime tuner-monster appeared (ATK: 1400), "It's a good thing I played Double Summon this turn! And since Controller's out, I can summon this next monster without a sacrifice: Genex Furnace!" joining Genex Controller was the furnace-powered level-5 Genex monster (ATK: 2000), "And now I tune Genex Furnace with Genex Controller to synchro-summon someone that's gonna clinch this duel in one go!" Genex Controller separated into its three synchro-gates and surrounded Genex Furnace, whose frame dissolved and revealed five stars. The stars were string with a ray of light as Jason chanted:

"Divested sparks form a lost soul; become the torch that will light its forgotten path! Synchro Summon! Thermal Genex, Accelerate!"

"It's been a long time since I spoke those words!" Jason smiled as the expanded barrel of light dispered, and reveal the iron-plated Genex, its interior engilfed in powerful blue flames (ATK: 2800), "And before you judge him by hit ATK points, I activate the the spell card Premature Burial! For a small price of 800 life-points, I can bring a synchro-monster back from the graveyard and equip it to this card to keep it on the field! Welcome back, Genex Dragon!" the Genex Dragon reappeared on the field with a mighty roar (ATK: 2800-3400).

"A whole lot of good that will do you!" Careen said, "I'll still have plenty of life-points even after Simorgh and Thunder Lord are destroyed!"

"Then I'm gonna need a bigger fire! I activate this last spell card, Limiter Removal!" to Careen's shock, both Thermal Genex and Genex Dragon doubled in ATK points.

Thermal Genex: (ATK: 2600-5200)

Genex Dragon: (ATK: 3400-6800)

"It's time to ground these overgrown birds! Genex Dragon attacks Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" the dragon's maw released a burst of energy and destroyed Thunder Lord.

**Jason: 2900**  
**Careen: 1500**

Careen looked back as the remains of Thunder Lord fell into the pit. And what was more, a source of heat caused her to find Thermal Genex, whose chest was opened for the flames of flicker out ready to be released. After all her power Careen fought with, she never thought this duel would end in her failure. But nevertheless, she just looked on with a pleased look, "Now I'm sure where that strength of yours comes form." at that moment, Thermal Genex released the over-heated flames to counter Simorgh's cyclone attack. The battle was short-lived as the fire grew stronger as it fed on the powered winds, which resulted in Simorgh's enforced inferno. Careen shielded her eyes as Simorgh vanished in the fiery blast.

**Jason: 2900**  
**Careen: 0**

With the duel finally done, Jason finally found the opportunity to rest as he dropped to his knees, taking deep breaths. He raised his head to see Careen over him. Unlike him, she did not seemed so drained. "You're looking a little out of it, Jason."

"I won this duel, Careen," Jason huffed, "So leave Katherine alone and take a hike. That's the deal."

"Yes, I supposed we do have a deal." Careen's shot a deviant glare, "But I did forget to mention that small article that there was no deal!"

"What?!"

"I don't recall there ever being a deal made before the match started, and like I said before; you played a card that I could've negated, but I let you have the advantage. There was no way you could have won on your own. So in reality, I won the duel. But your talent is very much appreciated. You'll be a perfect candidate for the Arcadia Movement."

"How many time do I have to tell you, I'm not interested!"

"I didn't say you had a choice in the matter. And besides," Careen switched her gave from Jason and towards Katherine, "You won't be going alone."

When he saw Careen walk past him he instinctively figured out what she was about to do, "Katherine, get away! Run, now!"

But as Katherine sprinted off Careen only took her time and walked after her, "You're not getting away that easy." she said before slapping a card onto her duel-disk, where a glowing circle shot out and chased after the girl. When it reached its target it phased through until it tightened around her arms, paralyzing her and caused her to topple onto the ground. Not going anywhere, she laid limp and helpless as Careen pilled her up roughly to her feet.

"No! Leave her alone!" Jason tried to get up only to fall from the fatigue, "Please! She's just-"

"Just a child? Is that what you're about to say?" Careen asked, "Don't make me laugh. She made a mistake to involve herself into your business. That makes her as guilty as all the rest," Careen looked down at her captive, whose eyes were covered by her hair, "On the other hand, you were so determined to protect this girl, I figure I'd let her come along."

"You're still using her as a bargaining chip!"

"Call it whatever you want; all I care about is bringing you back to Domino City to join the Arcadia Movement. And you'll be joining our cause whether you like it or not."

Jason came to this location only to save Katherine. But after all that has been done he had down on his side with Katherine once again in Careen's clutches. Now here Jason wonders has he fought his hardest just to be at the mercy of one of Arcadia's finest...

"All that fight you put up yet you end up on your back..."

Jason became alarmed by the new yet familiar voice entering the scene. He felt cold from head to toe from its beautiful yet terrifying melody as the area was began running with the black mist.

"Talk about hypocritical. You claim to love her and here you are lying around, while Katherine is once again captive by the Arcadia. I guess I'll have to step in and clean up your mess."

The only other thing Jason can register was a playful giggle, before finally he faded from consciousness, unable to witness what was to come...

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Mist Condor**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/1400 DEF/400**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: You can Special Summon this card from your hand by returning 1 face-up "Mist Valley" monster you control to the hand. If you do, this card's ATK becomes 1700.**

**(2) Whirlwind Prodigy**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/1600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When Tribute Summoning a WIND monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tributes.**

**(3) Mist Valley Apex Avian**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV7 ATK/2600 DEF/2000**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When an effect is activated, you can select 1 face-up "Mist Valley" card you control. Return that "Mist Valley" card to its owner's hand, negate the effect's activation, and destroy the card whose effect was activated.**

**(4) Hunter Owl**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV4 ATK/1000 DEF/900**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each face-up WIND monster you control. While you control another face-up WIND monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target.**

**(5) Genex Spare**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV3 ATK/800 DEF/1200**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: Once per turn, if you control another "Genex" monster, you can make this card's name "Genex Controller" until the End Phase.**

**(6) Mist Valley Thunder Lord**

**Stats: [Thunder/Synchro/Effect] LV7 ATK/2600 DEF/2400**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Mist Valley" monsters  
Once per turn, you can select 1 card you control. Return it to the hand, and this card gains 500 ATK until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn.**

**(7) Mist Valley Baby Roc**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Tuner] LV2 ATK/400 DEF/600**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is sent directly from the hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it.**

**(8) Silpheed**

**Stats: [Fairy/Effect] LV4 ATK/1700 DEF/700**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 WIND monster in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the Graveyard, your opponent discards 1 random card from their hand.**

* * *

**Rico: "For as long as I could remember, Divine is voted the most hated person among decent people. He's hurt many people and now he's coming after me! But this is where it all stops! For all the live's he's ruined, for all the people he's hurt, it all stop now! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia: A Hero's Journey! Until next time!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**Silpheed has passed into general language as a term for minor spirits, elementals, or faeries of the air. Fantasy authors will sometimes employ sylphs in their fiction. Sylphs could create giant artistic clouds in the skies with their airy wings.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	52. A Hero's Journey

**YuGiOh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta Reader: Gammatron**

**CFGX: "This chapter was originally going to be two due to it being over 14000 words long. But I thought I'd put them together. This chapter was co-wrote and approved by Gammatron. Enjoy."**

**P.S.: "The following insert in this chapter belongs to the group AAA."**

* * *

Rico had been running as fast as his little feet could carry him. Some time ago after his abduction, he overheard Divine planning to meet Sayer at an abandoned fairground. As soon as they arrived, Rico took the opportunity to escape his confines and sneak away, but he did not go far unnoticed. Now he was running for his life through the dead carnival.

A few explosions nearby caused Rico to fall off his feet. He got up on his hands and knees, catching his breath. He must have known by now that he was nearby. He heard a loud whistle when led him to find Divine walking from a corner, in his duel monster's armor.

"You know, you were a pain ever since you came into the Arcadia. Even now, I think you're more trouble than you're worth!" Divine spat as he held the rising Rico at gunpoint, "I should open fire on you right now! After all, Sayer figured you out lived your usefulness! But I prefer to mix business with pleasure! So how about you and me have one last duel before I send you to your grave?"

As smug and self-centered as he was, Rico knew Divine to be one of the most powerful and deadliest psychic duelists in the Arcadia Movement. Rico rarely saw him duel, and recently four times, the latest being at the Arcadia Movement building when he picked on Katherine. He was ruthless and his power was overwhelming, a deadly combination. Rico always wondered if his cards would be enough to duel him, but was afraid of when the time comes. But then he remembered when he lasted against Kai. If the Dark Signers were enough to defeat the Arcadia, if he was enough to defeat one of their own, the Rico has a chance. So he strapped on his duel-disk and reached into his toy, bringing out one of his decks and slotting it in.

"Figures you would try to play Hero," Divine smirked as he removed his armor and activated his own duel-disk. "So, let's get started."

******Divine: 8000**

******Rico: 8000**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Chapter 51: ****A Hero's Journey**

* * *

"Age before beauty, as they say. So I'll be going first-"

"No, I'll be going first!" Rico snapped and drew his first card, "I set a card face-down and another in DEF mode!" two reverse-cards appeared, "I end my turn!"

"You didn't waste any time, did you?" Divine asked as he drew his next card, "I guess you really are in a hurry to lose. I activate the spell **Nobleman of Extermination**!" when he placed the spell card in his duel-disk, a large knight in silver armor appeared, wielding an equally large sword, "This card allows me to remove a card in your spell/trap zone from play! Then, if that card is a normal-trap, the every copy you have in your deck are removed along with it!" the knight leap towards the opposite field, his swords ready to stab at Rico's face-down.

"I activate my trap card, **Threatening Roar**!" Rico's reverse-card opened and emitted a shockwave which pushed back the knight which then disappeared.

"Then I guess I'll summon **Krebons** in DEF mode," the harlequin psychic appeared (DEF: 400), "Then I'll equip it with **Telekinetic Charging Cell**!" two circular objects appeared beside the tuner. Then several loops of energy intersect each other at the objects, "You may remember this from when I dueled at the Fortune Cup. But in case you forget, as long as Krebons is hooked up to its Charging Cell, it can activate his special-ability without having to pay life-points! Now that I have an impenetrable defense, I'll end my turn there."

"Then it's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "First I activate the continuous-spell **Card Trader**! Next I flip my monster over to summon (5D's)(1) **Squadron Hero Red Hurricane**(3/ATK: 300/DEF: 300)!"

As his card flipped over and turned, a warrior in red spandex rose from it. The sleeves were made of a dark-grey mesh and had red gauntlets that were made of a hard material along with white gloves and red boots with gold leg-bands and a black belt with a gold buckle. The helmet had a gold plating over his black visor and around his face, like a pair of wings shielding its baby from the storm, the emblem of a hawk embedded on its forehead. There was also a while symbol of a pair of spread winds on his chest. The warrior reached over his shoulder and drew out a new-fashioned katana (ATK: 300).

"And what're you planning to do with a monster with only 300 ATK points?" Divine mocked.

"When Red Hurricane is summoned flipped over, one monster on your field that's level-3-or-lower is destroyed!" holding down his sword, Red Hurricane stabbed it into the ground and sent a shockwave towards Krebons. The ground exploded right under the monster, destroying it along with its power cells.

"When a monster is destroyed equipped with Telekinetic Charging Cell, I can pay 1000 life-points to add the spell back to my hand." Divine said as he returned the card back into his hand. "And considering how weak your monster is, I'm sure it won't make a difference since I won't take much damage."

******Divine: 7000**

******Rico: 8000**

"Not of I activate this card!" Rico said as he played a continuous-spell card, showing three warriors silhouetted in red, yellow and blue, while surrounded in a hurricane, "When **Ninja Squadron** is activated with Red Hurricane on the field, I can call out a couple of his friends!"

Two whirlwinds descended to either side of Red Hurricane, revealing two more warriors in spandex. The left one in yellow's helmet had his gold face-plate designed as a roaring lion, with the lion itself roaring on his forehead. The teeth poked into his visor and below the mouthpiece. The symbol on his chest has a similar roaring lion. The one in blue had a skirt, signaling she was female, with gray mesh over her thighs. Her gold face-plate had a dolphin on her forehead and the symbol of its tail-fin on her chest.

"And what's that supposed to be!" Divine's demand was answered with the sky suddenly sprinkling with apple blossom petals while the sound of wood knocking on wood was being heard.

The curtains open to show the three with their back's turned, each holding an umbrella with their respective symbols.

"Hurricanger, roll call!" Rick shouted.

Red Hurricane turned to face Divine, "**The Wind howls, the Sky rages!**" he tossed his umbrella into the air, letting it float back down as he struck a pose before holding his re-sheathed sword over his shoulder, "**Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!**"

"**The Water dances, the Waves jump!**" the one in blue tossed her umbrella and struck a pose, resting her outstretched right arm over the top of her left hand, "**Water Ninja, Hurricane Blue!**"

"**The Ground shakes, the Flowers sing!**" the one in yellow struck a pose, somewhat showing flexing out his biceps, "**Earth Ninja, Hurricane Yellow!**"

"**People don't realize...**"

"**The world doesn't realize...**"

"**We're shadows that battle evil!**"

"**Ninpuu Sentai...!**" the three clapped their hands before posing one more time, holding their swords over their shoulders, "**Hurricanger!**"

"Asa~njo!" Red Hurricane ended as he craned his neck (ATK: 900).

"An melodramatic entrance and 900 ATK points to show for it!" Divine laughed.

"And with no cards on your field, you take direct damage!" Rico said as the Hurricanger pulled out a series of weaponry; a hawk-based blaster from red, a lion-based hammer from yellow and a fin-based megaphone by blue. They then combined them to make a larger weapon, with the blaster in front, the hammer in the middle and the megaphone in the back.

"**Triple Gadget**!" shouted the _Hurricangers _as _Hurricane Blue _and _Hurricane Yellow _held the weapon on the sides and _Hurricane Red _held the trigger, which he pulled and shot a massive fireball at Divine, who barely flinched.

******Divine: 6100**

******Rico: 8000**

"That didn't hurt one bit!" Divine scoffed.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"Then it's my turn again," Divine drew his next card, "I summon **Mind Protector** in DEF mode, equipping it with **Telekinetic Power Cell**!" the mechanized robot-encased brain appeared, and gathered energy to create a force-field. "And as long as this monster's out on the field, no non-psychic monster with 2000-or-less ATK can even touch him! With that I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "And during the standby-phase I can shuffle a card into my deck and draw a new one! Next I activate the spell Double Summon, so I can summon an extra monster this turn! And the monster I summon are (5D's)(2) **Squadron Hero Crimson Hercules**(3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500) and (5D's)(3) **Squadron Hero Navy Stag**(3/ATK: 500/DEF: 500)!" the moment Rico played his two monsters the entire area became dark. Flashes of lightning revealed two more warriors akin to the Hurricanger, addition with with golden gauntlets, leg-bands and shoulder-pads. Both of them had their backs turned.

"**Crimson lightning**..." the one in crimson looked back towards Divine from behind his golden hercules-beetle mask, the turned to face him with his arms crossed. "**Horned Ninja Kabuto Raiger!**"

"**Azure thunderclap**..." the one in navy looked back as well before he turned towards his enemy, "**Fanged Ninja Kuwaga Raiger!**"

"**Facing the shadows, slicing the shadows**..."

"**Facing the light, slicing the light**!"

The two warriors struck a pose as they grasped the staff in their backs before they tugged at it. "**Lightning Speed Gouraiger revealed!**"

"And with 2 more Squadron Heroes on the field, Red Hurricane gains 300 ATK and DEF points for each one!" Rico explained as all five warriors struck one last pose (ATK: 1500).

"More weak monsters?" Divine laughed, "I thought you'd come with something stronger than that!"

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Rico said ignoring him.

"Then it's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "This is how you summon a monster! Since I have a psychic monster out, I can summon **Armored Axon Kicker** without releasing a monster!" the armored psychic humanoid cyborg appeared (ATK: 2200), "Attack that Red Hurricane with **Axon Shocker**!" Armored Axon Kicker held out his hands and fired an electrical attack which discharged against the Hurricanger in sparks, knocking them down.

******Divine: 6100**

******Rico: 7300**

"When Red Hurricane's out with Ninja Squadron, he can't be destroyed in battle while in ATK mode!" Rico explained.

"I guess your monster really is useful after all," Divine admitted, "But since my Telekinetic Shocker's out, you still can't attack. And While it's equipped with Telekinetic Power Cell I don't have to pay any life-points for its effect! Finally I end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn!" Rico drew his next card, and activated Card Trader, "I activate the effect of Ninja Squadron! Now the Hurricanger can attack Armored Axon Kicker with their signature move!"

Hurricane Red made a hand-sign as the other four rangers ran past him, "**Cho Ninpo: Kage no Mai** (Shadow Dance)!" he announced before he went charging in with them.

After that, the scene became hidden behind a silhouette curtain. Armored Axon Kicker could see nothing but shadow as he was being struck by the shinobi passing by at undetectable speed. The one-sided fight ended with red, yellow and blue kicking Armored Axon Kicker off screen as the scene returned to normal, with the psychic covered in dents and deep gashes; its ATK points were lowered by Red Hurricane's ATK points (ATK: 700).

"I activate the spell card (5D's) **Hero's Tactical Retreat**!" the card he played showed Avian flying away from an overwhelming army of Skull Servants, "I can send up to 2 Hero monsters from my field to my deck, then draw 1 card for each one! And if there's a Hero monster among those, I can draw one more!"

Crimson Hercules and Navy Stag re-sheathed their staves and bowed before they disappeared into Rico's deck in rays of light; and, after the deck was shuffled, Rico drew two more cards. When he looked over them, he picked one up and showed it to Divine.

"One of the cards I drew was **Squadron Hero Shark Fist**! Meaning I can draw another card!" he then drew one more, "It's time to get rid of that Armored Axon Kicker! Since I have Red Hurricane on my field, I can summon (5D's)(17) **Squadron Battle - Tri-Battle Hawk**(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)!"

Hurricane Red revealed a wrist-mounted device on his right arm. It contained a gold medallion with his red symbol on it. He plucked it out and replaced it with another, this showing a sword with a pair of wings sprouting from the hilt. Pulling a ripcord, the medal spun to near non-existence, forming a growing red hurricane from it with an orb of red light rose. The orb grew in size before it dispersed and revealed a compact metal hawk with a blade-like tail, the same color as Red Hurricane (ATK: 1500).

"And as a union-monster, Tri-Battle Hawk can be equipped to a Hero monster with 1000 ATK points or less, adding 1500 points to their ATK points!"

Red Hurricane spun the medal once more and formed another hurricane around himself. Soon he was fitted with armor on the shoulders, wrists, thighs and shins, as well as chestplate with his engorged wing symbol. Red Hurricane jumped in the air as the hawk separated into the head, wings, talons, back and tail. The pieces reunited onto Red Hurricane, the talons attached onto his shoulders, the back and wings onto his back, and the head and and tail as a shield and sword (ATK: 2400).

"Red Hurricane, attack Armored Axon Kicker with Ultra Laser!"

The wings on Red Hurricane began to ignite and grow into live wings of fire. Then he pointed his shield and sword at the psychic, calling out the said attack, before a single wingbeat brought forth a blast of red energy, resulting in the monster's destruction.

******Divine: 6100**

******Rico: 7300**

"I supposed I should be glad this battle won't go one-sided..." Divine said dispassionately, "Now I won't feel bad putting up a better fight! I activate the trap card **Telekinetic Power**! So not only will your monster be joining mine in oblivion, I also gain life-points equal to Armored Axon Kicker's ATK!"

"I activate my trap card, (5D's) **Passing the Torch**!" Rico's reverse-card flipped open, revealing two red warriors high-fiving each other as they walked pass each other, one of the walking toward the light, "When a "**Squadron Hero Red**" monster that's equipped with a 'Squadron' continuous-spell card destroys a monster that's level-5-or-higher, I can return them both to the deck with every other monster on the field and add another of each from there!" Rico's field was then wiped clean of monsters, "Then, if there are any other 'Hero' or 'Squadron Battle' monsters among them that targets a Hero Red monster, then I can draw 1 card for each one!" Rico added two more cards from his deck to his hand, and after shuffling he then drew one more, "But I can't summon anything since I activated this card. So I end my turn with a face-down card!" a reverse-card appeared on Rico's field.

"Okay, my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "And lookie what I got here! I release Mind Protector to summon **Overdrive Teleporter**!" Mind Protector was then replaced by a burgundy-haired doppelganger wearing porcelain-white overcoat and a green visor (ATK: 2100), "Now I activate his special-ability! By paying 2000 life-points, I can special-summon two level-3 psychic-type monsters from my deck! I summon **Psychic Commander**..." the hover-tank-mounted psychic appeared next to the teleporter, "...and another **Mind Protector**!" a double of the gold-armored android appeared as well (DEF: 2200), "And since you don't have a single monster to your name, Overdrive Teleporter, Psychic Commander, attack Rico directly!" Overdrive Teleporter gathered a ball of psychic energy and hurled it towards Rico, while Psychic Commander's hovercraft fired a beam which drove through Rico's path, knocking him on his back.

******Divine: 6100**

******Rico: 3700**

"C'mon kid, get up! I'm not done playing with you yet!" Grunting, Rico got back up on his feet, "That's more like it! It's not fun when you're not fighting back! Finally I end my turn with a face-down."

Someone ought to teach you to pick on someone your own size!" Rico drew his next card and activated Card Trader, "And I'd be happy to volunteer! First I activate the spell **Hand Destruction**! Now we each discard 2 cards from our hand and draw 2 new ones!" Rico replaced two of his card with two more from his deck; Divine did the same thing, "Next I activate my face-down **Ultimate Offering**!"

"Yeah, that's the trap card that allows a player to summon an extra monster for 500 life-point each," Divine said, "But can you really afford that?"

"I pay 1000 life-points from Ultimate Offering so I can summon 2 extra monsters!"

******Divine: 6100**

******Rico: 2700**

"Now I can summon from my hand (5D's)(4) Squadron Hero Shark Fist(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 0), (5D's)(5) **Squadron Hero Bat Fist**(4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 0), and (5D's)(6) **Squadron Hero Elephant Fist**(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 0)!"

On cue, three more colored heroes descended from each of their card forms and rose up. One wore a sky-blue spandex with white spacing accenting shark fins. He wore the same blue-colored shoulder-pads as well as gauntlets with fins attached. The helmet he wore was of a fish's nature, with a pair of fins sprouted down from the mouthpiece up on either side, with a third sprouted atop of his head behind the black lining over his visor (ATK: 1600). The second wore similar black spandex with silver accenting bat wings, with blacks shoulder-pads and orange gauntlets. His helmet was silver with terrifying-looking bat wings splayed apart (ATK: 1400). The third was green with similar design, white accenting heavy-mammal hooves and the green over his chest as an elephant's trunk. His helmet was based on an actual elephant, its tusks on ether side of his mouthpiece and its ears folded back on both sides of the head (DEF: 0).

"Now I activate Bat Fist's special-ability!" the bat warrior pulled out his signature weapon: a pair of metallic gold-edged fans,"When Shark Fist and Elephant Fist are out on the field, Bat Fist can change his Jungle Fans into Bat Axes, giving him 1000 ATK points for this turn!" the fans glowed and grew in size until they were replaced by a set of large, metal bat-wings split in two (ATK: 2400), "Bat Fist, attack and destroy Psychic Commander!" the black warrior charged towards the army of psychic monsters and and jumped, seemingly running in the air as he spread his arms out. Then he brought the axes down on the commander and its hovercraft, cleaving it in three.

******Divine: 5100**

******Rico: 2700**

"Finally I end my turn!"

"And I'll start my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "And I summon (14) **Pandaborg**(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400) in DEF mode!" a large mechanical panda with green eyes appeared (DEF: 1400), "Now I'll have Overdrive Teleporter attack your Bat Fist!" Overdrive Teleporter fired another ball of psychic energy.

"I activate Elephant Fist's special-ability!" the green warrior stood in the way of the attack with a ball-and-chain in hand, which was then morph into a large elephant-related shield, which deflected the attack. "When Shark and Bat Fist are out on the field with him, not only can I change the target of your attack, his Jungle Mace is changed into an Elephant Ram, raising his DEF power by 2200!"

******Divine: 5000**

******Rico: 2700**

"Why am I not surprise," Divine replied with an impartial tone, "Those heroes are always useless on their own so they huddle together one way or another."

"And I always like it like that! It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "First I switch Elephant Fist back to ATK mode! Then I activate Bat Fist's ability one more time!" the black warrior's fast transformed into axes once more (ATK: 2400), "Now Bat Fist attacks Mind Protector!" Bat Fist slashed through the android.

"Now it's time for Shark Fist to attack! Activate your special-ability!" the blue warrior dashed towards enemy lines and pulled out a pair of floppy swords and put them together, making a single sword taller and more dense. Then the sword itself glowed and changed shape until it formed a larger blade with a long shark-like handle and guard, "With Bat and Elephant Fist on the field with him, his Shark Sabers form together into the Shark Blade, increasing his ATK power by 1000 during the damage-step (ATK: 2600)!" the ground under Shark Fist then suddenly erupted with sea water, and the blue warrior stood under it using the velocity to shoot him straight forward and slashed right through Overdrive Teleporter.

******Divine: 4500**

******Rico: 2700**

"And finally, Elephant Fist attacks Pandaborg!" the green warrior brought back up his mace. Swinging the ball along the chain, he brought it into the ground. The ground was split in half, drove straight towards Pandaborg and exploded right under it.

"Already you fell right into my hand! When Pandaborg is destroyed in battle, I can summon one level-4 psychic from my deck, like **Telekinetic Shocker**!" a bulb-wearing psychic wearing red and black tights appeared (ATK: 1700).

"I end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn," Divine drew his next card, "I release Telekinetic Shocker to summon (15) **Final Psychic Ogre**(5/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700)!" Telekinetic Shocker disappeared and was replaced by a purple-haired, baboon-like creature with yellow electricity coming out of it (ATK: 2200), "Next, I activate Double Summon! So with an extra summon, I call out **Psychic Snail**(4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200), "Next, I activate Psychic Snail's special-ability! At the cost of 800 life-point,he can give his attack to Final Psychic Ogre for this turn!Now my ogre can attack twice!" the ogre's arms were charged with green electricity and then hurled it towards the three heroes, when Elephant Fist intercepted with his Elephant Shield.

"I told you already, my Elephant Fist can block your attacks each turn!"

"Good thing I don't have to attack once each turn!" the ogre attacked once again, this time it managed to destroy Bat Fist.

******Divine: 3700**

******Rico: 1900**

"And with one of your monsters destroyed, I can activate Final Psychic Ogre's special-ability, paying 800 points to return a psychic from my graveyard!" Divine shown Psychic Commander before returning it to his hand, "Finally, I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "I set a monster in DEF mode and which the rest to DEF as well! I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "I summon **Psychic Commander** in ATK mode!" the psychic on the hovercraft returned (ATK: 1400), "Next I activate Psychic Snail's effect, paying 1600 points to add an attack to both Final Psychic Ogre and Psychic Commander! Now I can attack a total of four times! Final Psychic Ogre, attack Shark Fist and Elephant Fist!" Final Psychic Ogre fired its psychic energy and destroyed the remaining two fist warriors, "Since your little team was missing a member, your Elephant Fist can't activate his ability! And since I destroyed two monsters with Final Psychic Ogre, I now pay 1600 points to return two more psychics to my hand!" Divine returned Mind Protector and Krebons, "And Psychic Commander, destroy Rico's face-down!" Psychic Commander fired down upon Rico face-down, which was a fiend-like spellcaster with a tattered cape and a wand .

"The monster you destroyed was (7) **Phantom Magician**(3/ATK: 600/DEF: 700)!" Rico explained, "Now I can summon a Hero monster with 1000-or-less ATK from my deck, like **Masked Hero Platinum Bullet**!" the silver bullet-train hero appeared in DEF mode (DEF: 400).

"Just another monster for me to eradicate! Attack!" Psychic Commander blasted away Platinum Bullet. "There. No more monsters. I end my turn."

******Divine: 2600**

******Rico: 1900**

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "And since I have no monsters on my field, I can summon the level-5 (8)(5D's) **Squadron Hero Red Captain**(5/ATK: 500/DEF: 500)!" another red warrior appeared wearing a black bodysuit under with a red coat and a red helmet that looked like he was wearing a pirate hat with a angled black visor. On his chest was a white angular skull with a pair of sword crossed. He had the appearance of a pirate (ATK: 500), "And next, I activate the continuous-spell card called (5D's) **Pirate Squadron**!" soon, Red Captain was surrounded by four other warriors in similar clothing, in blue, yellow, green and pink, with yellow and pink wearing matching skirts, "The effect of this card brings Red Captain together with his fellow crew mates, with 500 points for each one! Time to introduce yourselves!" Rico commanded and the warriors announced:

"**Gokai Red**!"

"**Gokai Blue**!"

"**Gokai Yellow**!"

"**Gokai Green**!"

"**Gokai Pink**!"

"**Kaizou Sentai**!" Red initiated, with the others following... "**GOKAIGER** (ATK: 2500)!"

"Gokaigers, attack Psychic Commander!" the five heroes drew out their pistols and each fired a blast of energy that ripped through Psychic Commander's hovercraft.

******Divine: 1500**

******Rico: 1900**

"Now I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"Now it's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "I activate **Spellbook Inside the Pot**! Now we each get to draw three more cards!" both Rico and Divine drew three cards, "Next, I activate the quick-play **Emergency Teleport** to summon Mind Protector from my hand!" the glass-jar android reappeared (ATK: 0), "And I summon Krebons from my hand as well!" the Harlequin psychic appeared along with the android (ATK: 1200), "Next, I activate the spell card **Star Blast**! By paying 500 life-points, I can lower the level of Mind Protector by one."

**Mind Protector: (Lv: 2)**

"5...2...2..." Rico then silently gasped, "That means..."

"I see you did the math! And now I tune my level-5 Final Psychic Ogre, with my level-2 Mind Protector and Krebons!" the ogre and the android rose up and dissolved into seven stars, while Krebons separated into two synchro-gates for the stars to run though, "Now what was it I usually say...? Right! It goes something like..."

_"Stars of verlism, unite as one! Unlock the gate of cyberspace to uncover the arms, and array me with the rods of destruction! Synchro-Summon! From the depths of the cyber world, enter __**Hyper Psychic Blaster**__!"_

The light shot down on the psychic duelist, and was now armed with his Hyper Psychic Blaster armor (ATK: 3000), "You know, I always wanted to try this on you! And now I'll finally get the chance! And with Psychic Snail's ability, I can attack twice this turn!"

******Divine: 700**

******Rico: 1900**

Divine the pointed one of his blasters at the Gokaiger, "Let's see, your Ninja Squadron card-effect prevents your Red Hurricane from being destroyed once per turn. I wonder if Pirate Squadron does the same." he then pulled the trigger and fired a blast of psychic energy.

"I activate my trap card **Spirit Barrier**!" Rico's reverse-card flipped open and formed its barrier while the Gokaiger were toppled down by the blast. "While there's a monster on my field, I won't take any battle-damage!"

"Well you won't have a monster for long!" Divine fired at the red pirate and his crew, made sure to destroy them that time. He then laughed, "You're serving up your monsters one by one and yet I still keep knocking them down! I'm starting to think you don't even care what pawn you bring out!"

"These cards aren't pawns!" Rico yelled, "They're my friends!"

"Did you just say 'friends'?" Divine chuckled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You always did like playing make-believe with Duel Monsters."

"What would you know?!" Rico snapped.

"I know about all the trouble you been doing with those cards of yours," Divine frowned under his mask, "Thanks to your meddling Akiza has turned her back on the Arcadia!"

"The Arcadia used her!"

"The Arcadia _saved _her! She was neglected by the very parents who raised her, just because they were too scared of her special gift!"

"They _were _scared! But that's not the same as not loving her! And besides, she forgave them for what happened! They have no reason to be afraid anymore now!"

"It was Akiza's parents who allowed her to run away from home to begin with! We were the ones who found her and put a roof over her head! We were the ones who shaped her into the duelist she is today! They don't deserve their forgiveness! And she could've realized that if it weren't for you!"

"Then I'm glad I did..."

"I bet you are. You know you always have gotten on my nerves, specially with those Hero cards of yours. ''Masked Hero', 'Cosmic Hero', and now 'Squadron Hero'! But what really made my skin crawl was that yellow furball of yours!"

"That 'furball' has a name!" Rico yelled, "And these cards are the only thing I have left! And you may not like it, but at least I had someone who I can call family! Just like Akiza still does!"

Divine's armor stood like a statue, his mind clicked on what he just remembered on Rico, on how he could use that to his advantage. When he figured out his Achilles Heel, he chuckled.

"Alright, I give up," he said, "Since you so determined to continue drawing out this farce, I supposed I'll humor you and let you play hero for a while. In the meantime, I'll activate my trap **Metaphysical Regeneration** to increase my life-points by 1000 for each psychic sent to my graveyard," Divine was then surrounded by a brief green aura, "Let's see how far your little 'bond' will get you..."

******Divine: 3700**

******Rico: 1900**

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card, "And I'll start by playing the (5D's) **Rock Quarry** field-spell!" as he played the spell card the buildings around him and Divine suddenly vanished. There was nothing under them but sand and gravel before they were surrounded by stories of cliffside from afar. The only vegetation that can be found was the short layer of grass and weeds that are at the edges over the deserted pit.

"This might cause a problem," Divine muttered looking around.

"Next, I activate the equip-spell **Premature Burial**! By bringing Masked Hero Platinum Bullet back from the graveyard, I can equip it to the monster to use as an anchor!" the card flashed as a small metal belt fell out. It was streamlined and primarily silver. Traces of black were on the front and buckles while a blue arrow was painted on the right half of the buckle which had a symbol of an interchanged three-way set of train tracks etched onto it.

"And just where's your monster supposed to be?"

Rico picked up the belt and looked at it, "Let me show you..." with a flick of his forearm, Rico slung the belt around his waist, the belt fastened with a click. The belt then discharged on him, causing him to painfully winch.

"Oh! Wait! Are you doing what I think you're doing?!" Divine laughed.

Rico pulled out a small rectangular object with a clear plastic screen on it. Looking down at the belt, he swung the black object over the belt's buckle, which flashed. It released a trail of white energy that quickly solidified and altered Rico's appearance. He was now the height of an adult male and wore the same uniform as Platinum Bullet did. Rico held his hands up as he looked himself over his new armor (ATK: 900).

******Divine: 3700**

******Rico: 1100**

"So, you can meld with your monsters just like I can," Divine calculated, "This might be more interesting than I hoped."

Remembering the he still had his duel-disk equipped, he added another card in his hand to it, "Next, I summon the (5D's)(9) **Mystic Time Genie-Blazing Shusha**(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800) from my hand!"

Sand sprayed from the enlarged card and formed a man-like shell and then into a warrior in a chinese armored tunic with furred sleeves. It also came with a breastplate with flaming shoulder-pads, and an emblem of a wild-maned wolf in the middle. Around his forearms and shins were flame-styled cuffs and fur-rimmed boots. His head was covered with a bestial imaging of a dog-like face in human-like design, wearing a wild, fiery mane (ATK: 1500).

"Now I activate Shusha's special-ability and use his power to give 900 ATK point to Platinum Bullet!" Rico removed the union-monster, which then completely changed format with a digital set of numbers set in front of the time genie.

He then took out the black 'rider-pass' and flipped it open, slipped the card into it and closed it. Then, Rico pressed the red button that was on the left side of the buckle, emitting an electric-based music combined with the traditional chinese percussion and strings. He held up the pass, which was burning brightly in his hand.

"**Henshin**..." He whispered as he swiped the pass over the buckle once again and the music instantly stopped.

******=BLAZE FORM!=**

Shusha compressed into a ball of fire and entered inside of Rico. A train's whistle was heard as a diamond-shaped shield was guided from behind his head to over his face. Pieces of armor rose from behind Rico and floated around him, before the suddenly attached to him and locked with each other. His armor was the same as Platinum Bullet when he was merged with the Red Oni, orange alloy with red flame accents. The shield on his face opened, revealing a prong of three blades behind a pair of large, red rhombus' of eyes with red flame pattern (ATK: 1800).

"1800 ATK points? What's the point of powering up if you can't even go up to par with my Psychic Snail?" Divine asked, then realized, "There's more, isn't there?"

"That's why I sent us to the Rock Quarry to set the stage," Rico nodded as he removed two small train-like pieces from his left hip and and tossed it into the air, "lots of room to move around and no obstacles to hinder them, the ideal battlefield for the unsung heroes of japan," he removed two other parts from his right hip and held them apart with one in either hand and waited for the attached part to fall, catching it by linking the parts together he held up his new weapon in his right hand as a red, flame-shape blade plumed from it, "That's when why a Masked Hero or Squadron Hero attacks a stronger monster, they gain 1000 ATK points during the damage step (ATK: 2800)!" he then retrieved his rider-pass and swiped it over his belt one more time.

******=FULL CHARGE!=**

Rico's blade ignited and shot off the sword, connected by s stream of electricity. Rico then swung the sword diagonally, the blade following Rico's movements and struck the Psychic Snail, leaving a burning gash on its chest. He then raised the sword as the blade burned even brighter, "**Extreme Slash, Blaze Edition**!" Rico called and brought the hilt down, causing the blade to crash down on Psychic Snail, destroying it.

******Divine: 2800**

******Rico: 1100**

"With that, I end my turn." Rico said as he lowered his sword.

"Then it's my turn," Divine drew his next card, "First I place one card face-down, then I'll use Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack on your Masked Hero!" Divine fired on his opponent.

"I activate the trap card **Climax Impasse**!" Rico activated his continuous reverse-card, "Now no Masked Hero can be attacked by any stronger monster!" Rico took the full brunt of Divine's attack and was knocked back with sparks flying out. Although the armor protected him it did not block the pain after being heard groaning. "All that extra protection for your life-points, and you can still feel my attacks, huh? I guess you know how your monsters felt. I'll let you make your next move."

Ignoring him Rico drew his next card, "I activate Shusha's ability and summon him back to the field!" Rico lost his extra armor and the red lion genie returned (ATK: 1500), "Then I release him to summon the **Mystic Time Genie-Necroid Anubis**!" Shusha deformed into sand and regenerated into the female anubis monster (ATK: 2200), "Next I activate the spell card **Metamorphosis**! By releasing a monster on my field, I can summon a fusion-monster from my extra-deck with the same level! Now Necroid Anubis will take on a new form!" Another similar belt appeared in Anubis' hand and was slung around her waist with a click. Pressing a violet button on the side of the buckle, an electric tone mixed with an egyptian melody was heard as Anubis swiped the pass over the buckle. "Henshin..."

******=ADJUCATOR FORM=**

Pixels of silver metal began to form around her until it she was covered in a gold leather catsuit. There were bands of obsidian-black metal along her forearms and ankles, linked to the suit by black bands with Egyptian glyphs marked up along the arms and legs. Her chest-plate was black with a gold collar embedded with studs of black gem. A black jackal's head rode to the front of the helmet and split open, rearranging itself until it became a boomerang-shaped visor behind a small vertical bronze trapezoid in the center pointing downward (ATK: 2000).

"Now I activate one of the effects of (5D's)(10) **Masked Hero Dark Conduct**(4/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500)! She can't attack this turn, but she can summon a Mystic Time Genie from hand or deck, like (5D's)(11) **Freezing Fenrir**(4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600)!"

Anubis removed a large object from her left hip: a silver circle with a handle that has a train track running across ether side as it did around the sides of the circle. At he end where the handle was aligned was a knob with three square holes, one facing the front while the other two poked from each side of the front one. Anubis switched hands and removed a part from the same side and attached it to the hole facing the front. Then she grabbed the last two pieces from her right and attached them to the two remaining connectors. After turning the handle 45 degrees and treating it like a firearm's handle, the side parts sprout a pair of triangular blades. Anubis then pulled out her pass and opened it, placing the monster card inside and attaching the opened pass as the end of the front part. Pointing it outwards the pulled the trigger and the card came to life and formed a humanoid sky-blue female wearing a navy-blue tunic with a halter neckline made of short leather straps and metal rings. Over her shins were knee-high fur boots and around her shoulders she wore a white fur cape. Her face was human yet wore a ferocious lupine mask with yellow eyes, and long show-white hair (ATK: 800).

"Now I combine her with Platinum Bullet!" Rico placed the card into the pass and scanned it like before.

******=JAZZ FORM!=**

A new set or armor had appeared and locked itself around him. His new armor was similar to Golden Bear as his Ax Form with the gold replaced by a metallic blue, and the new mask held a spiked silver axe between the blue-plated, vented visors, "Next I activate a continuous-spell card, (5D's) **Battle Ride**!" the spell card showed two red warriors clashing at each other with a sword and gun in hand, "And with its effect, now Masked Hero or Squadron Hero on my field can't be destroyed once per turn! And when they attack a monster on the opponent's field, that monster loses 100 ATK points for each level my monster has! Now Platinum Bullet and Dark Conduct will attack Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Rico launched his blade from his sword and struck it at Divine before retracting it again.

**Hyper Psychic Blaster: (ATK: 2600)**

"Now it's Anubis' turn! And since she has fewer ATK points, she gains 1000 more!" Anubis detached the front part and replaced it with an v-shaped blade she had hanging on her right. Turning the handle to align with the front piece the blade extended into a large sword, giving her weapon the expression of a large ankh ornament (ATK: 3000).

"Before you attack I activate the trap card **Waboku** to protect my monster and my life-points!" After Divine revealed his trap card, Dark Conductor fired an arc of energy which placed a large gash on Divine's chest armor.

**Hyper Psychic Blaster: (ATK: 2300)**

"I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "I activate the spell **Magical Stone Excavation**! By sending 2 cards from my hand, I can search my graveyard for another spell card and add that card to my hand! Next I activate the card I just brought back, Spellbook Inside the Pot!" both players drew three cards, "Next I summon (16) **Reinforced Human Psychic Borg**(4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800) in ATK mode!" a partially-mechanical warrior with a body coated in cables and armor plates and wielding a sword (ATK: 1500), "Now for his special-ability! By removing up to two psychics from my graveyard from play, my Psychic Borg gains 500 ATK points for each one!" Divine removed two monsters from his duel-disk (ATK: 2500), "But since you have that Climax Impasse trap out, I can't actually destroy your monsters. But what I can do is give you more of the real Duel Monster's experience! Psychic Borg attacks Platinum Bullet!" Psychic Borg charged in and brought its sword down on Rico, who protected himself with his own. The force from the psychic's attack brought a small sprain on Rico's arm as the psychic retreated, just then Rico was bombarded with a series of psychic blasts from Divine. "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn!" Rico drew his next card and activated Card Trader, "And I summon (5D's)(12)**Mystic Time Genie-Crackling Kirin**(4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600)!" more sand formed a genie in a metallic-yellow gi and the same-colored baggy pants and black boots. His arms were covered under golden fur on the biceps and black armor plating on the forearms. His face was similar to Fenrir, in the form of the chinese beast Kirin with light-blue eyes and a small, curved horn from his forehead (ATK: 800), "Next I activate Dark Conduct's special-ability, with Platinum Bullet on the field, I can bring back a Mystic Time Genie from my graveyard, at the price of her not attacking this turn! Now I use her effect to summon Blazing Shusha!" Dark Conduct slashed into the air and tore into a dimensional vortex, which the red shusha genie came through (ATK: 1500), "Now I activate Dark Conduct's third effect! This allows me to equip a Mystic Time Genie onto her, like Blazing Shusha!" the red genie turned into a ball of light and reformed as a qing-dynasty niuweidao sword with Shusha's face over the handle, "Normally I can only equip a Time Genie to a normal-monster, but thanks to her special-ability she can wield them too! And just like before Blazing Shusha grants 900 ATK points (ATK: 2900)! Now I activate Platinum Bullet with Freezing Fenrir's ability!" Rico removed the parts on his side and arranged them into an axe-like weapon with a serrated white blade. Then he smashed it into the ground sending down a frosty wind until it reached Reinforced Human Psychic Borg, entrapping it in a large shell of ice, "Now your monster can't attack or change his battle-modes! And with that done it's time for a switch!" Fenrir left his body and appeared in DEF position (DEF: 1500) and Kirin replaced her as Rico scanned her pass again.

******=VOLT FORM!=**

The blue chest armor detached itself and split open before attaching itself again onto him. He now resembles Blue Turtle's Rod Form, the chest armor end shoulder-pads resembling Tang Dynasty warrior armor. A horned dragon rode down the head and rearranged itself into a full yellow faceplate with a golden three-pronged crown. He then took his axe and rearranged it into a gun-like weapon, the barrel having a pair of curved blades on the sides giving the impression of a crossbow.

"Now Platinum Bullet attacks Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Platinum Bullet fired an electrified arrow at Divine's armor and triggered Battle Ride (ATK: 2000), "Now I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "First I place one card face-down! Next my Hyper Psychic Blaster attacks Platinum Bullet!"

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Shift!" Rico revealed his reverse-card, and Divine's attack was deflected by Dark Conduct's sword, "Now the target of your ATK will be Dark Conduct! And since she has more ATK points, your Hyper Psychic Blaster is history!" Dark Conduct scanned her belt with the rider-pass.

******=FULL CHARGE!=**

The sword Dark Conduct created glowed with energy as she tossed it towards her enemy.

"I activate the trap **Mirror Force**!" as Divine revealed his reverse card, the sword became held by a barrier in front of him energy being discharged from the contact, "And I'm sure you know what that means; every monster you have in ATK mode is destroyed!" the barrier's destructive power expanded and reached the opposing field, causing destruction all around Rico and his fellow monsters. The power struck them down and pounded hard on their armor. Platinum Bullet and Dark Conduct were now on their knees, with the sword stuck in the ground near them, the Volt Form armor nor the shusha's sword can be found. "And figures, the union protects your monsters from destruction. You're pretty resilient from a little boy. Though that's to be expected from one of our own."

"Shut up!" Rico snapped as he and Anubis got back up, "I'm not like you and I never will be!"

"Don't try to kid yourself! You were born with a special gift that no one else can comprehend. You're no different from the rest of us. You need us more than we need you!"

"You only want me for my power! You don't care about me! You don't care about any of us!"

"We brought you into the Arcadia to perfect your abilities! You're not there to be cared about! ...Then again that is the impression we give our fellow psychics."

"So all that hospitality you gave us was a lie after all!"

"I don't think so. You see, we wouldn't hesitate to treat our psychics as they were our own family."

"You don't know about family any more than I do!"

"We all had families at one point! But their scorn for us if not someone else forced us out of our homes and led us to Sayer!"

"Not my family! Not my mom! She never abandoned me!"

"Your mom's dead! That pretty much as close as abandonment as you can get! Besides, you're better off in our hands like the rest! We coerced most of their parents to bringing their children into our group!"

"And what about the parents who don't buy your stories?"

"Then, we have other ways to get them to come with us. And you should know, you were our first example!"

Rico wondered what he meant by what he said. That led him to seeing her mother's face. A cold sweat formed on his face.

"You...What did the Arcadia do?!" Rico trembled.

"You know damn well what we, or rather I, did."

Rico stood as his heart pounded harder and harder. If the adults were smart enough not to trust their children unto strangers, there would be only one alternative the Arcadia would turn to; and that very outcome caused Rico to fall to his knees. "It was you...You took her away..."

Divine just gave a dry laugh, "If it's any constellation, I didn't really enjoy it. I didn't even get to use my Hyper Psychic Blaster. But your mother would have gone out either way. She tackled shit like you do now."

"Shut up!" Rico snapped, "My mom was a great woman!" for him it was true. Rico never knew his father, the man dying a year after he was born, so he only had his mother there. He knew she used to be part of Industrial Illusions, being the one who had made many of his cards for his decks, but she changed to being a stay-at-home worker, changing from designing cards to writing books. Akiza had surprised him last year on his birthday by finding all the books that his late mother wrote.

"It wasn't much, really," Divine recalled, "You actually led us to your home, you know? When you were playing with some Kuriboh from what Sayer told me."

Rico began to shiver at that. A few days before his mother died, he had been at a park near his home. No one was there at the time, so he could enjoy talking with the Duel Spirits that normally lived in the park. The last Duel Spirit he had played with that day was a Winged Kuriboh.

"Sayer followed you home once you were done playing around with that little fuzzball," Divine continued, "He came back to the Arcadia and got me. A few days later, we went out there and got the job done."

Rico knew what he was saying. He remembered getting ready for bed when his mother entered his room, worry etched on her face. She gave him a backpack with some spare clothing, all the emergency cash she had saved up, and his doll before sneaking him out through the back. She gave him a hug, told her how much she loved him, and told him to run as far as he could. She made him promise to do that and he never went back on a promise (the only one that knew of that was Akiza), so he ran. He ran even when he heard his mother scream out along with gunshots.

"And it took us two damn years to find you." Divine scowled.

Rico trembled, not sure of what he was feeling. Was he starting to despair, realizing it was his fault his mother was killed? Was it anger at knowing the man before him was the killer of his mother? He just didn't know. A gloved hand placed itself on his shoulder, making him look up at the older of the two grasshopper-themed warriors Kai had seen.

"I...Ichigo-san..."

_"Revenge is never the answer,"_ the figure informed before the other appeared beside him.

_"Man, kiddo, you sure seem to be in trouble,"_ the second one noted.

"Nigo-san..." Rico whispered as the two helped him up.

Divine scowled as he watched Rico wander his gaze away from him, knowing that he was talking to spirits again. He was however a bit surprised when Freezing Fenrir rise up and spoke, _"I knew you were trouble the moment Rico met you,"_ she growled.

_"...To prey on a child is one thing," Anubis said, rising up and pulled her sword from out of the ground, pointing it towards Divine, "But to orphan him by ending a mother's life is unforgivable!"_

"Oh, as if I care what you pathetic cards think," Divine snorted.

_"You should,"_ Fenrir replied, _"It's because of us 'pathetic cards' that you Psychic Duelists are so strong."_

_"Rico-kun, think you can still go on?" _Nigo asked.

"I...I can still duel," Rico replied with a nod.

_"Just hold out for as long as you can,"_ Anubis informed, not looking away from the Psychic Duelist, _"No matter how powerful he is, he's not invincible. There is a way to defeat my, you just need to draw the right card."_

"Yeah but..." Rico trailed off.

_"Rico-chan,"_ the boy turned to Freezing Fenrir, who had removed her mask a little to give an assuring smile at him, _"Dark Conduct is right. There's someone in your deck that can help take this guy out; someone who's waiting for you to call her out."_

"Are you sure?" Rico asked.

_"We will be fine,"_ Fenrir replied, straightening her mask back on, _"Just do your part and don't let this guy intimidate you."_

Rico nodded and returned to the duel. "I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Finally it's my turn," Divine drew his next card, "And look what we have here! I activate the spell Card of Sanctity!" both duelists drew until they each held six cards; Divine managed to catch the glimmer on Rico's eyes behind his helmet. And with what he overheard over his little conversation with Fenrir... "I hope you found that card you're looking for! Because if you did, this next move may disappoint you! I activate **Card Destruction**! So now we both ditch our entire hand for a new one!" Rico stood as his hand shivered. Divine had managed to flush out whatever Rico was planning to pull with his recent maneuver, "I guess that you're all out of options now. And to make matters worse I activate **Mystic Wok**, sacrificing my Psychic Borg and transferring his ATK points into my life-points!"

******Divine: 5300**

******Rico: 1100**

"Next I activate **Psychokinesis**!" Hyper Psychic Blaster held out his white blaster and it started charging a mass of condensed black energy, unstable as it traveled across Divine's armor and damaged him a bit, "It may cost me 1000 points, but it'll help me get rid of a card on your field, like your Spirit Barrier!" Divine fired upon Rico's continuous-trap and destroyed it.

******Divine: 4300**

******Rico: 1100**

"Now I can really do some damage, on you that is!" Divine resumed to open fire upon Platinum Bullet.

"I activate the **No Entry!** trap card!" Rico revealed one of his reverse-cards, "Now every monster in ATK mode are switched to DEF mode!" suddenly everything around them went heavy, the gravity in the area increased as it kept pushing Divine to his knees.

"Do you think you can stop my attack with just some trap card...?" Divine grunted, using more strength to rise back up on his feet, and even more to maintain that position under the pressure, "Let me show you one of my own!" crossing his arms and slowly lowering them, Hyper Psychic Blaster's armor began to exhaust from the seams. His body twitched as he was then being covered over most parts in a black digital substance, transmutating parts of his armor including his torso and his blasters, "This is a little something I picked up before coming here, something that will make you so-called heroes look like the weaklings they are; it's a little something I'd like to call, **Assault Mode Activate**!" a pair of mechanical glowing wings burst from behind him as the digital substance broke from him revealing a new, heavily armed suit of armor complete with a black dome over his head connecting onto a white collar, more plates of the black material shielding the rest of his form, the module on his back charging his new wings with electric blue energy, and his blasters now larger and connected to his armor with several cables.

"What is that." Rico muttered involuntarily.

"I'm glad you asked," the eye on Hyper Psychic Blaster flashed, "The effect of the trap I played caused my monster to unlock its true power, transformed into (17) **Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode**(11/ATK: 3500/DEF: 3000)! And now that I'm stronger than ever it's time to pay you back for all the trouble you caused me today, starting with that Dark Conduct!" Divine pulled out his blasters and opened fire on Rico's line of defense. The masked hero and genie looked away as their fellow hero was reduced to nothing but smoke and fire. "That monster may have been in DEF mode, but that only activates my monster's special-ability: whenever Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode battle a monster, my life-points increase by the ATK of the monster it battles; while you take damage equal to its DEF points! And with only 1100 life-points to your name, I think it's time for you to say goodbye!" Divine's black blaster pulsed with more destructive power, practically overflowing to the brink, "And good riddance!" pulling the trigger, Divine fired a giant blast of dark energy which then broke into a series of smaller streams of psychic energy.

"Rico! Look out!" Fenrir screamed as she stood in Rico's path, arms outstretched to protect him. However, Rico said nothing as he pushed her our of the way past her and onto her side. Fenrir was given no chance to comprehend his actions when all she could do is watch as the psychic missiles took a direct him, kicking dust and smoke everywhere.

"I think that's about does it," Divine smiled under his helmet. He then proceeded to walking towards the silent dust storm, ready to retrieve the boys corpse. "I know Sayer told me to bring him back alive; but truth be told, all that hero talk has been getting on my nerv-" the psychic was suddenly bombarded by a flurry of shooting light. There were so many, swarming around him like a swarm of angry bees, until finally the gathered at the point of his chest and shot him off his feet. "What... What _was_ that?!" the first thing Divine did as he staggered back up was looked at his duel-disk, checking his opponent's life-point counter...

******Divine: 4300**

******Rico: 1100**

"That doesn't make sense! I'm sure my attack connected! This duel should have been done!"

"This duel's not over until I say it is!" the smoke cleared to find Platinum Bullet behind a barrier of glowing light.

"How come you're not _dead _yet!"

"I activated my trap card, **Pikeru's Seal of Enchantment**!" Rico revealed his reverse-card, "That means I don't take any damage from card-effects this turn!"

"So you managed to last one more round; and that's the very last opportunity you're allowed to have," Divine growled, "After all, it doesn't matter what you do. Once I take you to Sayer for what he has in mind for you, I'll end you the same way I did that bitch you had for a mother."

"Don't call her that!" Rico growled as he drew his next card, "I activate the spell Monster Reincarnation! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can return a monster card from there to my hand! Next, I release Freezing Fenrir to summon (5D's)(13) **Mystic Time Genie-Sage Kyuubi**(6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1100)!" before waving goodbye Fenrir disappeared and was replaced by by a figure in a traditional priestess attire: a white long-sleeved kimono and a tall red skirt. She wore a full yellow fox mask with her long hair tied into nine curled ponytails bunched together (ATK: 2200), "And now I'll use her ability to combine with Platinum Bullet!" the fox sage entered inside Platinum Bullet, the buckle on his belt attached with a wide plating in the shape of a fox, the emblem etched in the middle. The sound of an old-era japanese melody before Rico swiped his pass...

**=SHRINE FORM=**

A new set of armor rose and attached itself onto Platinum Bullet. It was a yellow-and-while chestplate with shoulder-pads covering his biceps. The mask attached to his face was formed from a fox's head into a full face-plate visor with a boomerang-shaped emblem as its crown.

"Oh joy," Divine muttered as he saw that trick countless times.

"Now I activate the equip-spell, (5D's) **Voltic Mask Sword**!" as Rico pushed the card into his duel-disk, something shot out of the sky and bore itself into the ground for him to pull out and pick up. It was a small shield modeled after a rail-track turntable with a large silver blade erected behind it as well as a pulley handle at the bottom, "With this out, I can remove from play 4 Mystic Time Genies from my graveyard, and add 1500 to my ATK points, as well a four Mask Counters! Now come out!" as he removed four more cards, the sword itself sounded off as Blazing Shusha, Freezing Fenrir, Crackling Kirin and Necroid Anubis, appeared in their incorporeal form and were absorbed into the sword until the four masks had been attached around the turntable shield. Rico took out his rider-pass and found a slot behind the sword in which to insert it.

**(Cue: AAA Climax Jump)**

**=SHU SWORD/FEN AX/KI ARROW/ANU ANKH/DEN-O LINER FORM=**

jikan no nami wo tsukamaete  
imasugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho

(Grab on to the waves of Time  
Let's go to the promised place right now)

A loud whistle caught Divine's attention before a glowing white bullet train charged out of a portal and dove at Platinum Bullet. He exhausted what little reason he had left to be excited as the machine turned transparent, allowing it to pass through Rico's armor and bringing about a new change. The black bodysuit turned navy -blue with white siding as blue armor with yellow headlight pieces appeared on his chest. His helmet gained a new mask which was black with red accented flames near the lower corners; and had red, blue, and yellow extensions on it. An ornament slid and folded down on the top of his head like a train's antenna. Finally, the sword's blade flashed and gained a blue coloring (ATK: 2400)(CTR: 4).

genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!

(With infinite boundaries, just jump in. Climax Jump!)

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!

"Now I activate it's effect! By removing a Mask Counter from my hand, I can return one of the cards that were removed from the game and add its effect!" Rico brought his sword beside him, "I still need one of you with me if I need to pull this off," he whispered to it, "Fenrir, can I count on you?"

kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo

(If you have a dream you wish would come true, then you must have believed in it coming true every day)

Catch the wave

"_Don't worry, Rico; I'll be with you until the very end!" _Fenrir secured, before she skipped over and held Anubis' arm, giving a cute pout under her mask,_ "Aw, but I am gonna miss this lovely lady fighting by my side."_

___"You and your intimate habits," _Dark Conduct muttered as she gently tried to remove herself from the clinging snow-wolf, ___"I knew that letting Urataros be your babysitter would bite all the girls in the decks one day."_

mayoisou na toki kanarazu  
omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku

KIMI ga nozomu mirai sude ni  
In your hands

(In times of doubt, you will be lead the way by the strength of your emotions without fail)

(The future that you wish for is already in your hands)

"I remove a Mask Counter to activate Necroid Anubis' ability!" Rico shuffled Anubis to his deck and pulled the sword's lever twice, making Anubis' mask align with the sword (CTR: 3).

**=ANU ANKH=**

"And thanks to her ability, other than 1000 ATK points, by paying 800 life-points I can bring back a monster that's in my graveyard! I summon a monster you discarded with Card Destruction; and old friend of mine named Mobian Hero Meiru!" the furry fox-eared monster appeared in a gyrating yellow ball, which uncurled before she landed on the ground (ATK: 1600).

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride

fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax

(Every time it begins, a time tripin' ride brings forth your fate)

(A Climax that's impossible to exceed nor have a grip on)

**Divine: 4300**

**Rico: 300**

"I take it that's your furry yellow rat of yours?" Divine cracked.

Roll's ears twitched at that hurtful insult, "Just say the word, Rico! I'll rip him out of that armor he's hiding under!"

"Now I remove another Mask Counter and use Kirin's ability!" Rico pulled the lever and the tabled turned on Kirin's mask.

**=KIR ARROW=**

_"Hey, Big Brother!"_ Fenrir asked Kirin, _"You ready to teach this guy a lesson?"_

_"What kind of Student of the Hero of Ikargua do you think I am?!" _Kirin demanded as he stood up, donning a red scarf while he pulled out his crossbow, _"Rico, I swear upon my teachings under my master that I will not fail in doing my best to aid you in this psychic's reign of terror! This fiend shall meet his defeat by our might!"_

kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake

(Not afraid of transforming, losing sight of myself tomorrow)

"Uh...Okay?" Rico blinked under his mask while Fenrir facepalmed and sighed, "With Kirin's ability, I can lower a monster's ATK by 600! Normally it can only affect monsters level-4-or-lower! But that no longer applies while using this sword!" the sword crackled with electricity as Rico made a swing with it, tossing the electric current towards Divine.

It interfered with Hyper Psychic Blaster's systems and left him immobilized (ATK: 2900), "Is that supposed to stop me?!"

"Finally, I remove my third counter to activate Shusha's effect!" Rico pulled the lever once more and aligned Shusha's mask once more with he sword.

**=SHU SWORD=**

dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump!

(Higher than anyone else, soaring higher than the sky, Climax Jump!)

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!

"And his effect adds 900 points to my ATK points!" The sword's blade then began blazing with fire (ATK: 4300), "And that makes me strong enough for me to beat you!" Rico scanned his pass (which was still in his sword) one more time and an echoing hymnal melody sounded.

**=CHARGE AND UP=**

Rico sprinted towards Divine as the blazing sword lit up in multiple colors detached itself from the shield, a trail of electricity connecting the two. He swung the shield and the blade was led horizontally, slashing across Divine's new armor. But he was not done; he gathered his strength and jumped high in the air, "**Blazing Slash...!**" the lightning trail pulled the blade back to its home as Rico raised it over his head, glowing even brighter its aura extended in length, "**Liner Version!**" he brought the sword down on Hyper Psychic Blaster; the blade's aura escaped into a blaze of colorful light and struck across Divine's chest, forming a large gash. Rico escaped as Divine's psychic power escaped from his wounds and shot out in sparks unable to be contained.

"This duel isn't over! Not by a longshot!" still unable to move, Divine proceeded to falling on his face before his armor exploded. But although Rico got rid of his armor he was not done yet. Beneath the dust-cloud a series of psychic blasts shot out which Rico was pushed back by while using his sword to defend himself. The dust settled revealing Divine in his original armor. What did I tell you! Even if did have more ATK points, all you managed to accomplished was stripped me of my Assault Mode! That allows me to retrieve my original armor; and it's as strong as ever (ATK: 3000)! You just wasted you last major attack!"

mune no naka minna hisoka ni  
kaki kaetai kioku mo aru

(Secretly in everyone's heart, memories are being rewritten)

Means nothing!

**Divine: 2900**

**Rico: 300**

"And this is the time I get a do-over! I activate the quick-play Combination Attack!" Rico slapped the spell card into his duel-disk, "By removing a union-monster from a monster and summoning it to the field, that monster can attack one more time!" the fox priestess removed herself from Rico's body and returned to the field (ATK: 2200).

Divine began to panic, "Wait a minute, that means-"

atarashii asa wo matsu nara  
"ima" wo nurikaero soko kara

(While waiting for a brand new morning, to repaint the present)

honno sukoshi yuuki wo mote  
In your mind

(You just need to have a little courage in your mind)

"That Hyper Psychic Blaster won't be hurting anyone else!" Rico pulled the lever multiple times, letting the masks on the sword turn until they all passed through the blade.

**=FULL CHARGE AND UP=**

tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen  
douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride

sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax

(Every time you set off on a journey, a time tripin' ride will always come bustling by  
Discover your own Climax)

A stream of gold light shot out from the tip of the blade and stretched forward, expanding into a glowing rail track. Rico rand beside the track and jumped on, letting the train tracks lead him fast towards Hyper Psychic Blaster. Divine kept blasting away but his attacks were being deflected by an aura that formed into an incorporeal train. Rico held his sword beside him at the ready.

kinou made no kioku subete  
hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru HAZU

(From all your memories of yesterday, it is necessary to understand the HAZ* that comes with the day)

"**Finishing Move: Super Shinkansen Slash!**" with all his might he crashed his blade against Hyper Psychic Blaster as he shot by, Divine's armor shattered into countless pieces, letting the psychic duelist fall to his knees as Rico traveled back to where his monsters were.

hakoeru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!

(In order to be proud of further Climax Jump)

**Divine: 1600**

**Rico: 300**

"I don't believe it!" Divine growled, "My most powerful monster; in its most powerful form; bested by this little brat!"

"That goes to show your Hyper Psychic Blaster isn't as invincible as you say it is!" Rico said, "Your Hyper Psychic Blaster was the strongest monster in your deck! And even after Jason bested it you still act like a Class-A Jerk! Why are you still like this?! Why do you still insist on being Sayer's pawn?! Have you not realized all the horrible things he did to people?!"

kokoro wo tsuyoku suru  
daiji na kotoba toka  
kakegaenai omoide wo atumete

(A strong heart, important words  
They are attained from the assembling of memories)

Divine sat with a ridiculed expression on his face before he chuckled, "His pawn, huh? Is that what you think...? Well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid that's not the case!"

"What are you talking about?!"

mou sukoshi ato sukoshi...  
todokanai hoshizora  
akirametara soko ka shuuten sa

(For a while, just a little while, unable to reach the starry sky,  
Without giving up the last stop)

"You know, I hate it when people relate me to a dependent lamb! I never have to rely on anyone else and I always get what I want! That's the same before _and _after I met up with Sayer! Don't bother expecting some sappy sob-story from me, little boy; I work for Sayer on my own accord," Divine finally got up on his feet. "There doesn't have to be any rhyme or reason as to what I do beside the fact I have the power to get away with it! Sayer might as well be the most powerful person on earth! He's got billions of dollars of bail-out money and can own the entire world through debt; and I'm just trying to be his best friend! So if Sayer asks me to jump, I'm gonna say 'how high', and throw _your _short ass in the air!" Rico knew one would be capable of evil and destruction, but that would usually be cause by a darkened past or some twisted ambition. But for Divine to treat such wicked and selfish notions as natural...

"I'm sick of this guy!" Roll growled as she dropped on all fours, "C'mon, Rico! Let's hurry up and finish this!"

hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
unmei o tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride

(Every time it begins, a time tripin' ride brings forth your fate)

fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax

(A Climax that's impossible to exceed nor have a grip on)

"You're like Imperer mixed with Ohja. You don't care about anyone or anything unless it benefits you really and get rid of those that 'vex' you," Rico frowned under his mask, finally, he reached for one more card and played the Quick Attack spell card, "Onee-chan? Attack Divine with Lightspeed Dash!"

"I was hoping you'd say that," Roll grinned deviously.

kawaru koto wo osorenai de  
ashita no jibun miushinau dake

(Not afraid of transforming, losing sight of myself tomorrow)

With that, she curled up into a ball. It began to spin in place, a soft hum growing louder and louder with each second emanating from the spinning ball. Soon, light began to appear from all over the viewable area of the two duelists, coalescing into spheres that shot into her. Roll stopped spinning, crouched down with a smirk on her face, "Here I..." Roll instantly turned into a golden light as she rocketed at Divine, "Go!"

dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku

(Higher than anyone else, higher than yesterday)

Climax Jump!

Divine was struck in the face first before Roll struck him in the back. Bruises and cuts began to appear on him as the assault she was unleashing was going at a speed rivaling lightspeed itself. Roll finished the attack with a kick to his groin and zipped back over to Rico.

ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!  
ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?!

**Rico: 300**  
**Divine: 0**

"We...We won..." Rico gasped softly, as the field returned to the old amusement park, "We actually beat him..."

"I say we toss him to Ohja. Venoseeker could use a snack," Fenrir noted.

"Nah. The big snake would get indigestion," Kirin snorted before both had their ears tugged on by Roll.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" both repeated quickly in their pain.

"It would be better if we looked for Akiza-chan first, understood?" Roll asked, giving an added tug for emphasis.

"Hai," both whimpered before their ears were released and they flew off as spheres of light.

Alone once more, Rico got up and began dragging his feet forward. He kept moving and stopped only to face his fallen opponent, watching him gather what little strength he had to just keep breathing. Rico was relieved; for all the evil Divine caused, he was glad he did not kill him, "And for the record, that was for Katherine. And Toby and Carol too." after muttering those words he felt it was time to leave. He turned and walked away...

"Typical idealistic morality!" Rico had no time to turn back as he suddenly felt the force of a wrecking ball hit him from behind. That was the last sense of feeling he was able to register as he was thrown across the wasteland. Divine struggled to get back up on his feet, and lurked towards the boy, "This is so humiliating, to be beaten by a child, by some deluded, self-rightcious sense of heroics, it's hurts my pride!" he stopped to hover over Rico, whose face was pressed on the ground, "But then again, it's well worth it, seeing you on the ground like that. You could've taken the opportunity to take your revenge on Katherine or whoever else you were mumbling about. You pathetic act of pity will cost you!" he then delivered a swift kick on Rico's side. Hearing a small yelp from the boy, he gave him another. Soon he was beating the poor boy, "That's what you get for showing mercy on the battlefield!" he laughed as he continued sending blow after blow on Rico. Each him hurried his heart rate as he listen to the boy cry and whimpered. He enjoyed the lament Rico must be feeling, yet he still wanted more. So he raised his foot... "Tell your mommy I sent my regards!"

But before he can slam it down on the young boy's skull he was suddenly struck from the side, and launched off his feet away from Rico. After skidding across the ground, he sat on the ground, holding his bruised ribs. "Who did that?!"

The smoke cleared for Divine to find a hideous-looking gorgon-based monster, their eyes and serpent-like hair staring right at him. The monster then slithered aside to reveal the true threat; the one person who despised the Arcadia more than anyone on the face of the earth. But that only made things more exciting.

"I was wondering when you'd show up..."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Squadron Hero Red Hurricane**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV3 ATK/300 DEF/300**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is flipped-summoned, target 1 level-3 or lower monster; destroy that target. (If the target is Set, reveal it, and destroy it if it is level-3 or lower. Otherwise, return it to its original position.) When this card is targeted by a face-up 'Ninja Armada' you control, your opponent cannot select any other monster you control as an attack target.**

**********This card is based on the Red Wind Ranger/Hurricane Red from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger/Power Rangers Ninja Storm. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

**(2) Squadron Hero Crimson Hercules**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV3 ATK/500 DEF/500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is summoned while you control no other monsters, or the only monster you control is 'Squadron Hero Red Hurricane', you can special-summon 'Squadron Hero Navy Stag' from your hand. While you control this card, 'Squadron Hero Red Hurricane' gains 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up 'Squadron Hero Navy Stag' you control that's in ATK position; that monster cannot attack this turn and the ATK of this monster becomes 2000 until the end-phase.**

**************This card is based on the Crimson Thunder Ranger/Kabuto Raiger from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger/Power Rangers Ninja Storm. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

**(3) Squadron Hero Crimson Stag**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV3 ATK/500 DEF/500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: When this card is summoned while you control no other monsters, or the only monster you control is 'Squadron Hero Red Hurricane', you can special-summon 'Squadron Hero Crimson Hercules' from your hand. While you control this card, 'Squadron Hero Red Hurricane' gains 300 ATK and DEF.**

******************This card is based on the Navy Thunder Ranger/Kugawa Raiger from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger/Power Rangers Ninja Storm. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

**(4) Squadron Hero Shark Fist**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV4 ATK/1600 DEF/0**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: When you control this card along with each a face-up "Squadron Hero Bat Fist" and "Squadron Hero Fist Elephant", this card gains 1000 ATK during the damage-step when he attacks. Once per duel, this card can attack your opponent directly. When it does, only that monster can attack this turn and the damage dealt is equal to this monster's original ATK.**

**********************This card is based on the Shark Spirit Ranger from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

**(5) Squadron Hero Bat Fist**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV4 ATK/1400 DEF/0**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: Once per turn, w****hen you control this card along with each a face-up "Squadron Hero Shark Fist" and "Squadron Hero Elephant******** Fist********", this card gains 1000 ATK until the end-phase. Once per duel, this card can attack your opponent directly. When it does, only that monster can attack this turn and the damage dealt is equal to half this monster's original ATK.**

******************************This card is based on the Bat Spirit Ranger from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

**(6) Squadron Hero Elephant Fist**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/0**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: ****Once per turn, w****hen you control this card along with each a face-up "Squadron Hero Shark Fist" and "Squadron Hero Bat************ Fist************", this card gains 2200 DEF until the end-phase. Once per turn, you can change the target of an opponent's monster's attack to this card.**

**********************************This card is based on the Elephant Spirit Ranger from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

**(7) Phantom Magician**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV3 ATK/600 DEF/700**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "HERO" monster with 1000 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up Defense Position.**

**(8) Squadron Hero Red Captain**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV5 ATK/500 DEF/500**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: When you control no other monsters, you can normal-summon this card without a tribute. One per turn, you can add 1 "Squadron Hero Red" monster from your deck to hand instead of conducting your normal-draw. You can return this card you control to your hand to special-summon a "Squadron Hero Red" monster from your hand.**

******This card is based on Gokai Red from Kaizou Sentai Gokaiger/Power Rangers Super Megaforce. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

**(9) Mystic Time Genie-Blazing Shusha **

**Stats: [Pyro/Union] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/800**

**Attribute: FIRE**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the attribute of this card becomes FIRE and gains the following effect: This card gains 900 ATK points. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(10) Masked Hero Dark Conduct**

******Stats: [Warrior/Fusion/Effect] LV4 ATK/2000 DEF/15********00**

******Attribute: DARK**

******Effect: ****Cannot be Special Summoned except from the extra-deck by the effect of "Metamorphosis". Once per turn, you can equip a "Mystic Time Genie" union-monster you control to this card, ignoring the conditions needed to be equipped. Once per turn, you can activate one of the following effects; this card cannot attack on that turn:**

**Special-summon one "Mystic Time Genie" union-monster from your graveyard.**

**Add to your hand one ****"Mystic Time Genie" union-monster from your deck.**

******(11) Mystic Time Genie-Freezing Fenrir **

******Stats: [Aqua/Union] LV4 ATK/800 DEF/1600**

******Attribute: WATER**

******Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the attribute of this card becomes WATER and gains the following effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 level-4-or-lower monster your opponent controls. It cannot change its battle position or declare an attack until the end of your opponent's next turn. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

******(12) Mystic Time Genie-Crackling Kirin**

******Stats: [Thunder/Union] LV4 ATK/800 DEF/1600**

******Attribute: WIND**

******Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the attribute of this card becomes WIND and gains the following effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 level-4-or-lower monster your opponent controls and decrease its ATK and DEF by 600 until the end-phase. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

******(13) ****Mystic Time Genie-Sage Kyuubi**

**Stats: [Fairy/Union] LV6 ATK/2200 DEF/1100**

**Attribute: LIGHT**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to level-4-or-lower 'Hero' normal monster you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the attribute of this card becomes LIGHT and gains the following effect: Once per turn, while this card is in ATK mode, any damage you take that is 2000 or less becomes 0. While this card is in DEF mode, it cannot be destroyed in battle. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

**(14) ****Pandaborg**

**Stats: [Psychic/Effect] LV4 ATK/1700 DEF/1400**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Psychic-Type monster from your Deck.**

**(15) ****Final Psychic Ogre**

**Stats: [Psychic/Effect] LV5 ATK/2200 DEF/1700**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can pay 800 Life Points to select 1 Psychic-Type monster in your Graveyard, and add it to your hand.**

**(16)**** Reinforced****Human Psychic Borg**

**Stats: [Psychic/Effect] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/800**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: Up to twice per turn, you can remove from play 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Graveyard to have this card gain 500 ATK.**

**(17) Squadron Battle-Tri Battle Hawk**

**Stats: [Machine/Union] LV4 ATK/1500 DEF/1500**

**Attribute: WIND**

**Effect: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip this card to a face-up "Squadron Hero Red Hurricane" you control as an Equip Card, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

******This card is based on the Tri-Turbo Battlizer used by the Red Wind Ranger from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger/Power Rangers Ninja Storm. All rights of copyright go to Tokusatsu/Saban Entertainment.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA-**

**Hey duelists! Did you know:**

**The Shark, Bat and Elephant Rangers are one of the few U.S. made rangers for the series, the first being the Titanium Ranger from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	53. Snake in the Grass

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta: Mewstar0013**

**A/N: "Don't forget to review my Equestrienger story if you read it..."**

* * *

In the abandoned amusement park where we last left off, Divine was busy with his assault on Rico when he was struck away. His assailant stood a few yards from him, as she called back her Reptilianne Gorgon.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. How's the modeling career?" Misty Tredwell did not respond, only gave him a dangerous scowl, "You're awfully quiet today. Let me guess, you still can't let it go, can you? Look, I've had more than enough of my share of trouble today. So why don't you slither away to what hole you crawled out of and forget you ever have a brother!" she still did not give an answer, but Divine must have struck a nerve because her only response was her duel-disk, which she quickly brought our from under her cape and activated, "I guess there's no use reasoning with you. Oh well, we've been meaning to take you out of the picture anyway," having his duel-disk already equipped and active, Divine gathered his cards for another match and sneered, "Let's get started."

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 52: Snake in the Grass**

* * *

**Divine: 4000**

**Misty: 4000**

"This world belongs to the world strongest; and the strongest around here is me!" he drew his sixth card, "It's about time we duel on my home-field! I activate the Brain Research Lab field-spell!" a bright light engulfed the field until they were no longer outside on fairgrounds, but in a large laboratory room. There were machines of of different sizes. But the one eye-catcher was attached to a wall behind Divine: a live large brain wired up in a glass tube filled with liquid. This whole setup looked like something out of a syfy/horror movie, "Now for it's effect; a psychic-type monster can be summoned in addition to a typical normal-summon. For example, I summon Krebons in ATK mode!" just like before, the harlequin psychic was summoned on his first turn (ATK: 1200), "And for summon number two I summon Pandaborg in DEF mode!" the cyborg panda appeared beside the tuner in said position (DEF: 1400). Afterwards the brain surged with electricity and lit up the tube. When the light finally dimmed a small spherical object fell out of a compartment below the tube and rolled to Divine's feet, "Finally I place one card face-down," a reverse-card appeared behind the two monsters, "That's it for my turn. You can start anytime anytime you want," Misty still delivered the same cold glare without uttering a word, "What's the matter, lost your voice? You know you can't exactly play anything without saying anything."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of a way I can make you suffer the most..." Misty finally replied with a venomed tone, "But since you asked 'so nicely', allow me to indulge you. I summon (1) Reptilianne Gardna(4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000) in DEF mode!" a large, shiny tortoise shell appeared in front of the Dark Signer (DEF: 2000), "Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Divine drew his next card, "I summon Psychic Snail in ATK mode!" the psychic mollusk appeared (ATK: 1900), "And don't forget about about Brain Research Lab's effect. I'll use my secondary summon to call Armored Axon Kicker to the field!" the armored psychic appeared as well (ATK: 2200), "In case you're wondering, I can summon this monster without tribute when I have another psychic on my field!" the tube lit up again before the machine spat out another ball, "And as for what just came out, my Brain Research Lab forms a Psychic Counter whenever I use my secondary summon. Now, after switching my panda to ATK mode, I'll have Armored Axon Kicker attack Reptilianne Gardna!" Axon's psychokinetic attack destroyed the tortoise, "Krebons, Pandaborg and Psychic Snail, attack that Dark Signer directly!" the three other psychics charged in at Misty, until another monster stood in their way, "Wait a minute, why's one of my monsters on your side of the field?!"

"After you destroyed my Reptilianne Gardna, you triggered my Alien Brain trap card," Misty revealed one of her reverse-cards, "That allows me to control the monster that destroyed it. As for Reptilianne Gardna, I can add a Reptilianne monster to my hand."

"Then I guess I'll just place another card face-down."

"Then it's my turn," Misty drew her next card, "I set a monster in DEF mode. Next, I'll use your own monster to attack one of your own! Armored Axon Kicker attack's Psychic Snail!" Armored Axon Kicker launched a surge of psychokinetic energy and destroyed the snail.

**Divine: 3700**

**Misty: 4000**

"Nice try. But there's a price for attacking with Armored Axon Kicker," Divine said, "Whenever it destroys a monster, you take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK points!" a sudden discharge over Misty's body caused her to yell in pain.

**Divine: 3700**

**Misty: 3050**

"And to add insult to injury, I'll use Psychic Snail's destruction to activate my Telekinetic Power trap card!" Divine revealed one of his reverse-cards, "And with this card, I'll be taking back that monster you took from me, as well as add it's ATK points into my life-points! But the bright side is that you can revive a monster from your graveyard whose ATK points are up to the amount of damage you took from Axon's effect."

"Fine. I cho0se my Reptilianne Gardna." Misty special-summoned her tortoise back to the field, before Armor Axon Kiciker self-destructed.

"Don't say I never gave you nothing." Divine joked.

**Divine: 5900**

**Misty: 3050**

"I'll end my turn for now."

"The I draw," Divine drew his next card, "It looks like I drew a Card of Sanctity card. I guess I'll go and activate it," both players renewed their hands, "Next I release Krebons to summon Overdrive Teleporter!" the harlequin was replaced by the white-caped psychic monster (ATK: 2100), "Now back to my Brain Research Lab. Instead of paying life-points to activate my psychics' effects, I'll just have my field-spell produce the energy they need to activate them, just as it's used to summon extra monsters! So instead of paying 2000 life-points to play Overdrive's effect, I can produce another Psychic Counter to summon two Psychic Commanders from my deck!" two tank-mounted soldiers appeared (ATK: 1400x2)(CTR: 3), "And for another, I summon Grapple Blocker to the field!" the tentacle-armed psychic appeared (ATK: 1200)(CTR: 4), "Next I activate my Psychic Rejuvenation trap card, giving me 1000 life-points for each psychic on my field!"

**Divine: 10900**

**Misty: 3050**

"And now I tune Overdrive Teleporter with one of my Psychic Commanders to synchro-summon my most prized monster!" the two monsters combined as Divine chanted:

"Stars of verlism, unite as one! Unlock the gate of cyberspace to uncover the arms, and array me with the rods of destruction! Synchro-Summon! From the depths of the cyber world, enter Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Divine broke through the synchro-jet in his high-tech armor (ATK: 3000).

"That armor..." Misty glared at the psychic's synchro-monster costume, "I saw the many horrible things you did in that armor!"

"Word gets around fast," Divine sneered under his helmet, "You're the first person who's ever complemented on this armor. Next I tune Grapple Blocker with my other Psychic Commander in order to synchro-summon Psychic Lifetrancer!" the monsters combined and in their place stood the female psychic cyborg (ATK: 2400), "Now I activate her special-ability: once per turn, I can remove one psychic monster in my graveyard from play to add 1200 to my life-points!" after removing one of his Psychic Commanders, Psychic Lifetrancer formed an orb of light over Divine's head.

**Divine: 12100**

**Misty: 3050**

Then he the pointed his blasters at Misty's face-down, "Now let's see what you're hiding under that face-down of yours..." the monster rose from under the card as a small girl with unusually pale skin. As a Reptilianne, her lower waist was replaced by a serpent's tail. Perched over her long golden hair was a large headdress in the form of a rearing cobra. One of her gloved hands held up the card she was hiding under. When she spotted the Hyper Psychic Blaster pointing at her, she stared off in fear with her dark emerald eyes (DEF: 0).

"Zero DEF points?" Divine laughed as he charged up his blasters, "You make this too easy!" he opened fire on Naga but his target slithered away fast as the attack hit the card instead, "I love a good chase!" he proceeded to firing a series of continuous blasts to tag the monster, but his target kept zipping around the room, dodging each and every volley "Run, run as fast as you can; I will get my target!" Divine fired over and over, but soon the snake-girl was out of sight. Divine looked around the room, the monster seemed to had vanished. Suddenly he felt something his strike his armor. He looked down to find Reptilian Naga grasping his right arm, her mouth clamped on his wrist trying to penetrate the armor with her fangs to no avail, "Wow, you're a feisty one, aren't you?!" Divine shook his arm trying to get the girl off, but she gripped tightly on his arm. Not wanting her attached any longer, he tossed off with a powerful swing, throwing the girl on the floor back towards Misty side.

Naga scampered back up and quickly slithered behind Misty, hiding underneath the Dark Signer's cape. "Was there ever a time you didn't show such cruelty towards children?" Misty hissed.

"You ask as if I care," Divine sneered under his helmet, and pointed his blasters at the monster once again, "Now if you don't mind, I got some battle-damage that needs to be dealt."

Misty narrowed her eyes and scooted the frightened Reptilianne behind her back. "You'll have to get past me first."

"Fine then. Won't make a difference," Divine opened fire a large blast of energy. Misty quickly turned around and cuddled over Reptilianne Naga to protect her from the blast. Misty groaned in pain as she took the full brunt of the attack.

**Divine: 12100**

**Misty: 50**

"And the best part about Hyper Psychic Blaster, is that I gain life-points equal to the damage you took. So it's a win-win! For me, that is!"

**Divine: 15100**

**Misty: 50**

"Would you look at that! You're down to 50 life-points! I guess you Dark Signers aren't as tough as I thought..." Divine stopped when he noticed a change in his armor. He saw his armor getting turned to stone from the place where Naga had bit him, "I should've known there was something up with that freak of a child."

Misty turned to face Divine, fighting off the pain from Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack, "My (2) Reptilianne Naga(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) can't be easily destroyed, especially by battle. And anyone who dares to harm her gets a very nasty surprise. You lose all of your ATK points, and you're unable to attack or change battle-positions!"

Divine stood still and watched the effect spread throughout his armor, "That's just terrific-" his voice paused when his helmet was the last to be petrified. Only the sound of his muffled voice can be heard from the stone armor (ATK: 0).

Misty stood and faced the now-powerless Hyper Psychic Blaster, "And before forgot, I activated the Damage = Reptile trap card!" she said, revealing her face-down, "Since I took damage, I can summon a reptile-type monster from my deck whose ATK is equal to or less than the damage I just took. This next monster should do just fine. I summon (3) Reptilianne Medusa(6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 800)!" an obese, green-skinned, jewelry-wearing woman-snake hybrid appeared, with violet scales and a pair of crimson spines on its tail, and violet snakes slithering on its head (ATK: 2200), "Now I'm the one on the field with the strongest monster. And since you're looking a bit stiff at the moment, I think I'll be taking my next turn, thank you," Misty then drew her next card, "I summon (4) Reptilianne Scylla(4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200) in ATK mode!" a red-headed, brown-scaled reptilian woman appeared, her waist attached to a gruesome, three-mawed white beast (ATK: 1800), "Next I activate Reptilianne Medusa's special-ability: for each card I remove from my hand, one of your monsters have their ATK points reduced to 0!" Misty discarded two cards and the eyes of Medusa's snakes flashed. An instant after both Pandaborg and Psychic Lifetranser were turned to stone (ATK: 0x2), "Reptilianne Scylla, attack the Hyper Psychic Blaster!" the lower half of the monster spat out a large fireball that shattered the psychic statue, and blasted back the freed Divine in the process.

**Divine: 13300**

**Misty: 50**

"And now for Scylla's ability: when she destroys a monster with 0 ATK points, I can summon that same monster back from the graveyard in DEF position!" the suit of armor rose on Misty's side down on one knee (DEF: 2500), "Next I'll have Reptilianne Medusa attack Psychic Lifetranser!" Medusa lashed out her tail and shattered the Psychic Lifetranser statue.

**Divine: 11100**

**Misty: 50**

"Now I place two cards face-down and end my turn. But unfortunately, my Reptilianne Naga is switched to ATK position during the end-phase (ATK: 0)."

"Then it's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "I summon (7) Doctor Cranium(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) in DEF mode!" a super-deformed man with a large cranium over is headgear and wearing a labcoat appeared (DEF: 100), "Then I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Misty drew her next card, "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to activate Medusa's ability once more!" Medusa's gaze petrified the Doctor Cranium (ATK: 0), "Next I activate my face-down trap card, Final Attack Orders! So every monster on the field remains in ATK mode! And then, I activate this this other face-down, Serpent Suppression! And as long as there's a monster in ATK position with 0 ATK points on the field, they can't be destroyed in battle! And last but not least, I switch Hyper Psychic Blaster into ATK position, and equip him with the equip-spell Reptilianne Rage!" the armored psychic rose up, blasters ready; its helmet was then covered in a colored ceramic mask (ATK: 3800), "Now Hyper Psychic Blaster, as well as Reptilianne Medusa and Reptilianne Scylla, attack Divine's monsters!" Misty's three monsters attacked Doctor Cranium and Pandaborg.

**Divine: 3300**

**Misty: 50**

"My life-points..." Divine muttered, amazed at how fast Misty countered, "This lady's not half-bad."

"You should have known better than to under estimate a Dark Signer," Misty snarled, "It doesn't matter how powerful you think you are. If I so inclined, I would've killed you three time over."

"Well, bully for you!" Divine spat.

"You might as well tell me what I want to know, while you're still standing; I want to know what you people done to my brother!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Divine said with sarcastic innocence.

"Don't lie to me! I know he came to the Arcadia Movement that day!"

"Well, why do you think I have something to do with it? It's not like I know the kid. Speaking of, there is someone who might have a clue..." after looking around he gestured towards Rico, who was lying a limp heap against the wall, "I don't know if you're aware, but he's got a special feelings towards the Black Rose. If you want some answers I'm sure you can get them from him."

"I'm well aware of his connections to Akiza. Rest assured I have special plans in store for him. But in the meantime I'll focus on the greater of evil. So for now I'll place one card face-down." a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my turn then," Divine drew his next card, "I summon Mind Master to the field!" the small, bulb-headed android appeared (ATK: 100), "Next, I activate the quick-play Emergenct Teleport! This allows me to summon a level-3-or-lower psychic from my deck, like a second Doctor Cranium!" another small doctor appeared (ATK: 100), "Now I activate Mind Master's ability: by releasing a psychic on my field, I can summon a level-4-or-lower psychic from my deck to the field! Normally I'd have to pay 800 life-points for each one, but thanks to this field-spell I'd have to accumulate more counters! So by releasing my Pandaborg and two Doctor Craniums, I summon Destructotron, Psychic Jumper, and another Pandaborg!" the tv-faced cyborg appeared (ATK: 1600), followed by another cybernetic panda(ATK: 1700) and a withered mad wearing shades and a brown overcoat (ATK: 100) (CTR: 7), "Next I activate Destructotron's ability, which lets me destroy a face-down card in your spell/trap card zone!" Destructotron fired a bolt from one of its metal claws (CTR: 8).

"I activate my trap card, Spirit Barrier!" Misty played her reverse-card, preventing it from being destroyed by Destructotron's attack, "So now I can't take any damage as long as there's a monster on my field!"

"So you can keep your 50 life-points a little longer. But I think it's time I took back my monster! I activate Psychic Jumper's ability! By choosing a monster on either side of the field, those monsters switch places! So I'll have my Telekinetic Shocker switch with Hyper Psychic Blaster!" both monsters vanished only to reappear on each other's space on the field (CTR: 9), "Next, I tune Destructotron with Mind Master to synchro-summon Magical Android!" the two monsters united to form the female shield-and-staff android (ATK: 2400), "And by the way, I ought to thank your for the extra ATK points your gave to my Hyper Psychic Blaster. Now your Reptilianne Medusa won't stand a chance against this!" Divine's blaster fired away and wiped out Medusa, "And that goes double for Pandaborg! Attack, Magical Android!" Magical Android fired a blast from her staff and destroyed Pandaborg, "And when Pandaborg's destroyed I can activate its special-ability, which lets me summon a level-4 psychic to the field, like my Telekinetic Shocker!" a red-suited man in a bulb-shaped helmet appeared (ATK: 1700).

**Divine: 2500**

**Misty: 50**

"What's this? You decide now to pay life-points?" Misty wondered allowed, "I guess your field-spell can't do everything after all."

"I can only activate its effect on my psychics while they're on the field! Big deal! Anyway I place one card face-down. And during my end-phase, I activate the trap card Metaphysical Regeneration! This adds 1000 to my life-points for each psychic that left the field this turn! I released Pandaborg and my two Doctor Craniums with Mind Master's ability! I tuned Mind Master to Destructotron to summon Magical Magician! Then I destroyed my own Pandaborg! That adds up to 6 psychics, which means I gain 6000 life-points!"

**Divine: 5500**

**Misty: 50**

"And finally my Magical Android activates her ability! And since I have four psychic on my field, I gain 2400 more life-points!" After being showed by Magical Android's light, he gave a confused look when he looked over his life-point counter.

**Divine: 7300**

**Misty: 50**

"I guess you had no idea that my Reptilianne Rage spell change Hyper Psychic Blaster's monster-type into Reptile." Misty said, ignoring Divine's scowl and drew her next card, "I activate the spell Magical Planter from my hand! By sending Damage = Reptile to the graveyard I can draw two new cards! Next, I'll give Naga the power of the Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Trice equip-spell! This allows her to attack twice in the same turn! Now my Naga will attack Hyper Psychic Blaster and Magical Android!" Naga slithered towards her two targets but was knocked back by the both of them, "Now my Reptilianne Scylla, attack Psychic Jumper!" Scylla leap towards Psychic Jumper.

"I activate Telekinetic Shocker's ability! By accumulating another counter from my field-spell, I can have him take another psychic's place if it's about to be destroyed!" Scylla bit into Psychic Jumper but was unable to destroy him, so the reptile spat him out while Shocker shattered into pixels.

**Divine: 5700**

**Misty: 50**

"Now my Naga's ability activates, reducing both monsters she attacked to 0 (ATK: 0x2) That should end my turn!" Misty concluded.

"It's my turn!" Divine drew his next card, "I accumulate another psychic-counter to activate Psychic Jumper's ability, taking Magical Magician and replacing her with your Reptilianne Naga!" the small Reptilianne on Misty's field was replaced with the Magical Android statue, "I have to thank you again for accessorizing your monsters so well! Now I can use your Naga against Scylla!" Naga zipped in and bit into Scylla, "And since she can attack twice, I'll have her attack Magical Android! But unlike her, Naga can't be destroyed in battle!" Naga reared back and sprung into the statue, shattering it to bits; Naga wobbled back seeing stars, "And since it's the end of the battle-phase, your Scylla's ATK is reduced to nothing (ATK: 0)! Now I summon to thie field another Psychic Snail!" another psychic mollusk appeared (ATK: 1900), "Now I tune Psychic Jumper to Reptilianne Naga and Psychic Snail to summon another Psychic Lifetrancer!" the three monsters combined and another copy of the pale-skinned cyborg appeared (ATK: 2400), "Now I use her ability to remove Psychic Snail from the game, giving me 1200 life-points!"

**Divine: 6900**

**Misty: 50**

"That ends my turn!"

"It's my turn now!" Misty drew her next card. The card she got gave a glint in Misty's eyes, "This next monster will do away with your army of psychics; and it's one of my favorites as well. And I'll send to the graveyard Hyper Psychic Blaster on your field and Reptilianne Scylla on mine to summon her!" the two statues slowly crumbled to dust, the debris gathering around the center of the field, forming into a vortex of blackness. Something engorged up onto the field as a giant mound of black, bronze-banded scales. It unfurled as a figure rose from inside, revealing its true form. It was a woman with long, burgundy-colored hair, pearly white skin and two sets of arms. She wore a set of regal clothing and a headdress with a cobra ornament on it. Past her waist she stood atop of a coiled mount of a giant serpent's tail. Her eyes glared at Divine with a heavy sense of malice as would her Dark Signer mistress (ATK: 2600).

"Somehow I don't like the looks of this..." Divine muttered.

"Allow me to introduce you to (5) Reptilianne Vaskii(8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 0), a monster which I can summon by releasing two monsters with 0 ATK points from anywhere on the field; that includes the monsters on your field! As for her special-ability, I can destroy a monster on your field once per turn. And there's no time like the present to dispose of your Psychic Snail!" Vaskii slammed her tail against the ground where it split open and sent a multitude of snakes to pull Psychic Snail into the earth, the chasm closing over it, "And with no monsters to protect you, my Reptilianne Vaskii is free to attack you directly!" Vaskii opened her mouth and a beautiful, inviting voice came out, while emitting enough force that knocked back Divine against the tube behind him, and slid onto the floor.

**Divine: 4300**

**Misty: 50**

"All of that flourish but eventually you're down on your knees," Misty stated venomously, "You Arcadia scum do nothing but terrible things. And now you're finally going to pay for all of the damage you monsters have done!" she was suddenly taken aback when he heard laughing from the psychic duelist. Divine was soon laughing for all he was worth. "Something funny?"

"What's funny is your ignorance!" Divine said, "You're just like all the others! You think we're monsters just because we have powers and you don't! It's been like this for a long time! I'd expect this from any other human, but I thought you'd understand! You were given enough power to destroy anyone who would get in your way! Yet you would curse me! You are such a hypocrite!"

"I was given this power to enact vengeance on you for taking my brother from me!" Misty exclaimed, "And I will use this power to to rid this world of the Arcadia Movement!" she added two reverse-cards to her field, "And with these two face-downs, you will be the first one who I will throw into the Netherworld!"

"You seemed so sure of yourself. It's too bad you won't be around to stop us, and you're still 50 life-points away from a major disappointment! turn!" Divine drew his next card, "I think I'll activate the spell Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards from my deck!" Divine drew his two card and smirked, "It's time I ended this farce! And guess what, you're going help me! I activate Dark Designator!" the card appeared on the field, "All I have to do is call out a monster's name. And with this I can move a monster in your deck straight to your hand!"

"So you can use my own Earthbound Immortal against me..." Misty deducted, "But you seemed to have forgotten one thing: you have to know the name of that monster before it goes into my hand. And seeing as you weren't there when I summoned my Immortal..."

Divine sneered, "I think I got it's name figured out. And seeing as there are five control units and each represent one of you Dark Signers... I'll use Dark Designator to move Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

Misty scoffed as she moved her Immortal card her hand, "Nevertheless all you did was make it easier to summon her. But whatever you're planning, Ccarayhua will never leave my hand!"

"Don't be too sure! I activate my third spell card, Exchange!" Misty's eyes widened as Divine's card was played, "And you must know what this card does! We each have to trade a card from our hand!"

"So that's your plan..." Misty grumbled as she met Divine in the center of the field. Divine snatched the Immortal card from her hand.

"Thank you very much," Divine joked, "Just so there's no hard feelings, you can pick a card from my hand as well," Misty took a monster card before returning to her side, "It must be hard to part with your most powerful monster. But don't worry, you'll be seeing it again very soon."

"Don't get excited just yet," Misty said, "You still need to offer two sacrifices to summon my Immortal. But you have no monsters on your field!"

"Is that so? I activate my face-down, Telekinetic Power Well!" Divine said as he revealed his reversed quick-play card, "This lets me summon as many level-2-or-lower psychics in my graveyard, so long as I choose to take 300 points of damage for each of the combined levels! Now I summon Krebons (ATK: 1200), Psychic Jumper (ATK: 100) and my three Doctor Craniums (ATK: 100x3)!" the five psychic monsters appeared. The energy they suddenly gave out struck Divine.

**Divine: 2200**

**Misty: 50**

"I guess I spoke too soon," Misty muttered.

"And why stop with just one powerful monster when I can have two! I activate Psychic Jumper's ability! By paying 1000 of my life-points, I can have one of my psychics switch places with one of yours! And I have just the monster in mind! I'll have one of my Dorctor Craniums switch with your Reptilianne Vaskii!" the two monsters then traded places on each other's side of the field.

"Now you're really pushing your luck!" Misty growled.

"That makes three things I took from you; your brother, your Earthbound Immortal and your strongest Reptilianne monster. I wonder what I'll take from you next... In fact, why wait when we can ask Ccarayhua! I sacrifice my two remaining Doctor Craniums to summon this card: the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" beyond the walls of the laboratory, clouds were gathering as the sound of thunder can be heard booming from inside. A vortex of black fog spread across the ceiling as the massive seal of the Earthbound Immortal descended. It glowed in sequence a sickly green beneath the stone confines. But something was out of place; the Immortal had not escape its prison. "I don't understand. Where's that Immortal I heard so much about!?"

Misty grew a wicked smirk, "You're looking right at it. It's trapped within the stone seal!"

"Well, how do I break it out?!"

"You can't! You actually think you can control the power of an Immortal!" Misty brought out her lizard-etched mark, "It can only respond to those who bear the Mark of the Shadows! A mark which you haven't earned!"

"And you knew..." Divine snarled, growing angered by this feeling of betrayal, "Do you think you'd get away with a sick joke like that?! Don't forget, I still hold your Reptilianne Vaskii! And I'll use her effect to destroy your monster Reptilianne Gardna!"

"I activate my trap card, Offerings to the Snake Deity!" Misty opened her reverse-card, "This destroys a reptile monster on my field while destroying two more cards on yours!" a huge bolt of lightning ripped through the ceiling and incinerated Reptilianne Gardna. Two more broke in and struck Reptilainne Vaskii and the Earthbound seal. Vaskii was destroyed but the seal was intact, save for a few deep crack.

Divine laughed, "I guess you don't know your own monster! Earthbound Immortals can't be affected by trap cards!"

"I'd take a closer look," Misty said, pointing towards the seal. There was a green lighting escaping the shell. It looked like it was going to burst, "My Earthbound Immortal may not have been released, but its unique effect still lingers, an ability that, when destroyed by a card-effect, takes the entire field along with it!" she then smiled, "And don't think I don't know about Brain Research Lab's other effect. When that's destroyed, you take 1000 points of damage for every psychic-counter you acquired while on the field!" the shell then exploded, unleashing all the dark energy that should have been released. Misty's Mark flashed and formed a barrier around her to protect her from the blast.

The blast ended in a flash as Misty and Divine were no longer in the factory, back to the fairground intersection. But when the smoke cleared, his life-points remained.

**Divine: 2200**

**Misty: 50**

"Did you really think I'd fall for my own field-spell, did you? I activate this spell card, Spell of Pain!" Divine pushed the quick-play into his duel-disk, "This card redirects all the damage from a card from me and aims it towards you! Since I have 14 psychic-counters while Brain Resource Lab was on the field, you take 14000 points of damage, more that enough to wipe you off the face of the earth, Dark Signer!" the spell card launched a wide blast of psychic energy.

"I'll counter you spell with a trap card, Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!" a large magical circle appeared in front of Misty which sucked in the incoming attack. "This card absorbs all the damage from a card-effect, making your attack useless!"

Divine scoffed, "I'd say I was impressed. You lasted this long with a speck of life-points to your name. Even you're the first to counter my last combo. No one was ever to act against Spell of Pain before. But this is where your luck runs out! I'll show you to stick your nose into other peoples' business!"

Misty's mark glowed along with her markings on her face, as a sign of elevated fury, "I became the obstacle in your way because you monsters been hiding my brother from me and wouldn't give him back to me! But I am going to make sure you won't hurt him anymore! It's my move!" she then drew her next card, her markings flashed, "I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! With this, I can draw three cards from my deck in exchange for discarding two from my hand! But why do just that while I can activate Serial Spell!" the images of the two said spells appeared on the field.

"So by sending all the other cards in your hand that quick-play can duplicate the effect of a normal-spell," Divine muttered to himself, trying to mask nervousness, "Just what are you planning...?"

After emptying her hand, Misty drew a full six-card hand and then discarded four, leaving her with two cards, "Next, I summon Reptilianne Gorgon in ATK mode!" the hideous half-snake woman appeared on the field with a hiss (ATK: 1400).

"So that's the monster that's supposed to win for you, huh?" Divine scoffed, "Too bad it's 800 points too weak!"

"My gorgon won't be the one to finish you. She plays a bigger role in your destruction!" Misty held her sole card over her head, her Dark Signer Mark glowing even brighter. The earth rumbled while fire rose and carved into the earth. Soon an outline of a lizard can be shown in the sky.

* * *

"Akiza, look!" Mina pointed towards the direction she was driving, "That looks like the Dark Signers' Lizard Mark! Someone must be in a duel!"

Akiza looked down at her Mark, "But my Mark's not glowing; so who's there dueling?!"

* * *

"Prepare to face the last monster you will ever see! I remove all the reptile monsters in my graveyard from the game, along with my Reptilianne Gorgon to call upon my most terrifying creature!" flashes of light shot from Misty's graveyard and gathered in the sky. The energy condensed and grew intil it gave to reveal a giant serpentine beast

. Its gigantic lower body ended from a band of armor with a wicked face on it, and from there were seven fearsome snake heads, one of then wearing a bladed headdress, "I create, the (6) Evil Dragon Ananta(8/ATK: ?/DEF: ?)!"

"What kind of monster is that?!" Divine asked, stunned.

"This monster's power is harnessed from the reptile monsters removed from play to summon it! And from those 13 monsters, I can finally be rid of your vile existence!"

Divine looked on at the 7800-ATK serpent, the monster's seven heads glaring back with murderous intent. He was looking at a monster a angry as his opponent. Somehow, he found it more interesting. "Tell me, if you were to finish off the Arcadia Movement and save your brother, what then?"

"Then we'll be together again as a family, the way it should've been!"

"Don't you think it'll be too late for that?"

"You are not going to keep me and my brother separated forever! Mark my-"

Divine chuckled, "No, I mean it's a little late because even if you do manage to destroy the Arcadia Movement and bet you precious brother back, you won't have a happy ending!"

The snakes hissed over Misty as her anger grew, "I am no in the mood for jokes, psychic."

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You'd like to think that once you complete your little crusade that everything will be right as rain but in reality you're just setting yourself up for disappointment!"

"Shut your mouth," Misty growled.

"I bet you knew if you Dark Signers had your way there won't be a place your brother can call home, but then again why would you endanger Toby like that!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"The only logical objective I could make out of you is that you're out to reap vengeance and that only means one thing!"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You know, but you couldn't face the truth; you brother is dead and never coming back!"

"I said shut your mouth! Ananta! Send him away now!" By command, Ananta reared all seven of its ugly heads and thrust themselves towards their target. Time seemed to have slowed ad Divine stared at the serpents' heads, each one opening their giant maws, revealing their long, saliva-covered fangs. He knew this moment would come, where this Dark Signer would find a way to win...

"And Misty Tredwell still loses!" he cheered right before the main head clamped down on the earth over him...

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Reptilianne Gardna**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: WATER**

**Effect: When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, add 1 "Reptilianne" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

**(2) Reptilianne Naga**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] LV1 (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. The ATK of any monster thatbattles this card becomes 0 at the end of that Battle Phase. During yourEnd Phase, change this face-up Defense Position card on the field to face-up Attack Position.**

**(3) Reptilianne Medusa**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] LV: 6 (ATK: 2200/DEF: 800)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard and select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. The ATK of the selected monster becomes 0, and it cannot change its battle position.**

**(4) Reptilianne Scylla**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: ****If this card destroys a monster with 0 ATK by battle, you can Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard to your side of the field inface-up Defense Position. The effect(s) of that monster is negated.**

**(5) Reptilianne Vaskii**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] LV: 8 (ATK: 2600/DEF: 0)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot beSpecial Summoned except by Tributing 2 face-up monsters with 0 ATKfrom anywhere on the field. Once per turn, you can select and destroy 1face-up monster your opponent controls. There can only be 1 face-up"Reptilianne Vaskii" on the field.**

**(6) Evil Dragon Ananta**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] LV: 8 (ATK: ?/DEF: ?)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot beSpecial Summoned except by removing from play all Reptile-Typemonsters from your side of the field and Graveyard. This card's ATK andDEF are each equal to the number of Reptile-Type monsters you removed x 600. During each of your End Phases, destroy 1 card on the field.**

**(7) Doctor Cranium**

**Stats: [Psychic/Effect] LV: 1 (ATK: 100/DEF: 100)**

**Attribute: EARTH**

**Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 800 Life Points to add 1 Psychic-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA**

**"Hey, Duelists! Did you know..."**

* * *

**"**In Hindu mythology, Ananta Shesha (which means Endless Shesha) is the king of the Nagas, the divine serpents. He is described as a seven (sometimes five) headed snake. He is believed to hold every planet onhis hoods and is linked to the god Vishnu."

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	54. Truth and Consequences: Part 1

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta: Gammatron**

* * *

Beyond an old gate, the fifth and final control tower stood erect. Inside, Misty held a locket with a picture in it. In that picture, her previous life politely, while the younger brother beside her sported a lively grin. As she looked at the picture in the locket, Misty sat worn and sad; though in her Dark Signer garbs, her eyes momentarily uncontaminated with dark matter, sobbing quietly, "Toby... I miss you..." she cried harder as she snapped the locket closed. She huddled with her knees to her chest at the base of the plinth as she continued to weep inside the tower.

* * *

Trudge and the twins' jeep and Yusei and Magic's runners went racing through the Satellite in the waning sunlight.

"The only control tower left is the one Akiza went to, right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but she needs to hurry!" Yusei said, "If she doesn't take it down before sunset, the gate to the netherworld will open!"

"I just hope Akiza's okay..." Magic muttered.

* * *

"Jason, wake up... Please wake up...!"

Jason awoken at the instant notice of Katherine's mewling voice. He sat up and found her sitting close to him. He tried to recollect what happened before he blacked out... What he remembered was he rescued Katherine from one of the Arcadia Movement. After that... "Just what happened while I was out?"

Katherine stared for a moment before turning away with a saddened expression, "It's... I couldn't see anything... There was this black fog. And after that all I heard was screaming and... It was Gabriella. She got her!" so it was true; Gabriella did come up and got rid of Careen.

"Where is she now..." he asked.

"...She...she told me to tell you before she left... She's waiting down there!" Katherine pointed towards the black crater carrying the original reactor. "She wants you to find her. I think she's waiting for you down there..."

Jason stood up and made it to the edge of the crater. From there he could see a bright light coming from the bottom. But the aura he felt from there gave him less than a good vibe. 'So this is where Gabriella's hiding... I go down there, and I could end this thing for good!' he seemed determined, but the pressure from the darkness around him and his mission seemed to have held him back. After all day of riding through Satellite, he was now staring down the lion's den. If the Dark Signer's he faced before were overwhelming, he could not even imagine what Gabriella was capable of...

But then he felt a warmth in his hand and looked back to see Katherine, who was squeezing his hand, while casting a stern glare at him, "Remember, I'll hate you forever if you don't get her back." with newly-gathered courage, Jason nodded and held onto her hand, as he lead her down into the crater...

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 53: Truth and Consequences**

**Part 1: Sorrowful Memories**

* * *

The sun turned gold as it sank lower than the clouds that have obscured it through the dark day, as Mina and Akiza drove toward Akiza's reckoning.

"I've dueled Misty before," Akiza muttered, "She is not my biggest fan."

"What exactly happened to her brother?" Mina asked.

"I don't even know who he is."

"Maybe she's just got you confused with someone else."

"No... It's definitely me she's after. As for her brother, I don't know what I did, but I can't worry about it. All that matters is defeating Misty and sealing that control tower..."

They came to a halt outside an old wall, with an old-fashioned archway reminiscent of ancient middle-eastern architecture, "She's gotta be in there somewhere," Mina said as they climbed out of the jeep, "let's split up."

"If purple fire starts to surround you, you should, you know, run."

"Right..." Soon after them two separated into the amusement park, Mina wandered around, passing the remains of once-enjoyed rides, "Run-down carnivals are not right," she whispered to herself, "They're so creepy when they're empty!"

"You can say that again."

Mina turned to the source of the voice, startled, "Who is that?!"

There came a person in a grey trenchcoat, hat, and sunglasses. The figure spread his arms, indicating he meant no harm. He wore a duel-disk on his arm. "I didn't mean to startle you. I work for Director Goodwin," he addressed, "There's no time for me to explain things here, but I need you to come with me."

"Who are you?" Mina wondered aloud...

* * *

Yusei and Trudge halted next to Akiza and Mina's parked jeep.

"Well, it looks like they got here okay." Yusei said.

"What if they dueled already and Akiza lost?!" Leo asked, panicking.

"Leo!" Luna snapped.

"Come on, you guys!" Magic said, taking off her helmet, "It's time we go find Akiza!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as Akiza walked across the empty paths of the park, he spotted something sparkling in the corner of her eye. She turned back to that nearest corner and found three glowing lights below her level, taking a closer look to see them a three cards lying in the ground. When they lost their luminescence her eyes widened in shock while she picked up the cards. She looked them over again and wished she was dreaming. Those are indeed his cards. But what are they doing here? What would he be doing here...? "What have you done to him...?" Akiza picked up the pace and continued on; unbeknownst to her, under the the sights of a little black-and-green lizard...

* * *

...And under the watchful eye of Misty. "Glad you could make it, Black Rose. Come on in."

* * *

A twin set of doors swung open just as Akiza walked past them. She looked inside, finding the walls of the hallway were made of mirrors, all of them cracked and scarred. As Akiza peered through the door, Someone's reflection flits along the mirrored walls, laughing. Akiza gasped and hurried inside. But as soon as she walked past the doors the swung shut behind her. She spun back and pushed on the doors but to no avail; she was locked in.

"Don't bother trying to leave," Misty's voice echoed from all around.

Akiza gasped, "Misty?"

"It's just you and me, Black Rose! Welcome to my hall of mirrors!" The mirrors flashed, and Misty's face appeared on the farthest end of the hallway, "I was hoping we could reflect on the past." soon, Misty's face appeared on every mirror Akiza could see. She looked around, starting to worry...

* * *

He kept walking down the stairs, the only route he could find. Eventually he stopped on a cliff footing with a small post in front of him. There was an opening on the other side. He could see what looked like remnants of an old bridge dangling from it.

"It's about time you showed up," Gabriella giggled as she made herself shown from the other side, "For a while, I was getting a bit worried you'd be too scared... But the again, I would've left you without a choice, would I..." Jason only stood there and said nothing, "Hello? Aren't you going to respond with some short heart-felt speech that I'll just ignore anyway? This may be your last chance..."

"All I plan to do is get this over with," Jason said and activated his duel-disk, "The only person I'd rather talk to is the Gabriella I plan to get back."

"Oh, you wound me!" the Dark Signer sarcastically gasped, "You imply that I'm not the real Gabriella... The I suppose I'll just have to give you a bit of enlightenment..." a dark duel-disk appeared on her arm in a plume of black smoke. She then held up her dark Star Mark then flashed, "Ready when you are."

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Gabriella: 8000**

**Jason: 8000**

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Gabriella drew her sixth card, "And I'll set the stage with the Darkness Paradisio field-spell!" once the card entered the field slot, the entire area was then shrouded in a veil of darkness, "With that settled I think I'll activate the spell card known as Card Destruction! And you know what that does, don't you? Both of us have to discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards," Gabriella redrew four cards while Jason redrew five, "And guess what, every time I discard, my field-spell creates a Soul Counter fore each card," four violet orbs appeared around Gabriella (CTR: 4), "Now I activate the effects of my Lustsworn Heralds of Wrath, Sloth, Envy and Lust! When they've been sent to the graveyard because of an effect, I can add Wrath Fragrance, Sloth Fragrance, Envy Fragrance and Lust Fragrance directly from my deck to my hand!" she showed the four said card before placing her into her hand, "Next, I activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two more cards, I can return a spell card from my graveyard to my hand. And the cards I decided to discard are my Heralds of Gluttony and Wrath. So guess what; I can also add Gluttony Fragrance and Wrath Fragrance to my hand!" she then added the said cards from her deck, "And that means I get two more Soul Counters," two more orbs appeared (CTR: 6), "Now I summon (5D's)(4) Lustsworn Lucy(3/ATK: 700/DEF: 600) in ATK mode!" from the monster card a small girl wearing a white gothic lolita dress, with dark eyes and short black pigtails (ATK: 700), "Adorable, I know. But let's get back to the duel, shall we? I activate Card Destruction once more," both players redrew their hand.

Darkness Paradisio: (CTR: 12)

"She added in all those Fragrance cards just to throw them away?" Jason wondered to himself, "Just what is she planning?"

"With a new hand comes new options. Now I activate the equip-spell Ecstatic Incubation Chamber!" a large vessel appeared in the likeness of a golden larva shell, with seven pairs of wings along the side, "I can play this by choosing a level-3-or-lower Lustsworn monster on my field to occupy the chamber," the glass shield on the larva's underbelly to reveal a velvet cushioning, in which Lucy sat upon before the glass closed over her, "And now that my Lucy's as snug as a bug I can send the Pride Fragrance card from my hand to the graveyard, so my Ecstatic Incubation Chamber can finally activate!" when she discarded the said card, a red runic circle erected itself on the larva's forehead, as well as its eyes flashed the same color. Meanwhile, another orb appeared (CTR: 13), "Finally I place two cards face-down, and end my turn by playing this: the continuous-spell, Mirage of Nightmare!" two reverse-cards appeared with the spell card in play. "And before I forget, the effect of my Darkness Paradisio activates, giving me 300 points for each Soul Counter I've acquired so far. And since I have thirteen..."

**Gabriella: 11900**

**Jason: 8000**

"What are you waiting for? It's your move."

"Fine, then," Jason said as he drew his sixth card, 'With that monster in ATK mode and all those face-downs on play, it's clear she's baiting me. I'd better be careful.'

"Now to activate the special effect of my Mirage of Nightmare!" Gabriella interrupted, "From now on, during each of your standby-phases, I can draw until I hold four card in my hand!" she then drew two more cards, "You were about to make a move, weren't you? Don't let me stop you."

"I summon (6) The Immortal Bushi(3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 600) in DEF mode!" a balding, pale-skinned samurai warrior knelt down onto the field (DEF: 600), "Next I place 1 card face-down. That ends my turn."

"Playing it safe, are we?" Gabriella drew her next card, "I guess it's better to air on the side of caution. But you have to do better than that if you want to protect your life-points. And since it's the standby-phase, I can activate Mirage of Nightmare's other effect, which forces me to randomly discard the same number of cards from my hand!" Gabriella discarded two cards (CTR: 15), "And one of those cards happened to be a little something called (5) Lustsworn Bicorn(2/ATK: 900/DEF: 500)! And once it's sent to the graveyard because of an effect, I can choose another Lustsworn on my field! Not only does it get an extra attack; whenever it attacks a weaker monster in DEF mode, the difference in points is dealt directly to you as damage!" a phantom form of a super-deformed centaur with a black-coated lower body and a pair of halves of a long, large horn hovered over the larva before she disappeared. The larva hovered a little more into the air and unfurled its wings, "Oh, and I almost forgot to mention thing: whenever a Lustsworn monster within the chamber attacks, she gains 300 ATK points for each Fragrance card in my graveyard, during damage-calculation!" A small circle of a different color then appeared next to the point of each wing, a seventh, red one glowing back on its forehead (ATK: 2800).

'So that's why she got rid of those cards!' "Katherine, you might wanna get back." Jason warned and Katherine moved back onto the stairway.

"You made a very wise suggestion, Jason. 'Cause this is gonna hurt!" At that moment, seven fireballs of different colors shot our from those circles and crashed down around the swordsman. Jason shielded himself from the heat of the explosion. When he lowered his arm, the warrior was gone.

**Gabriella: 11900**

**Jason: 5800**

"But the fun's not over yet! Lucy's ready for another round! Attack!" the larva fired seven more fireballs which smashed into Jason, slamming him against the wall behind him.

**Gabriella: 11900**

**Jason: 3000**

"Jason!" Katherine cried.

"Stay back!" Jason groaned, and Katherine stayed at the stairs while Jason stood back up.

"I'm glad you have the strength to get back up after that thrashing you just took. After all, I plan to make this last," Gabriella said, "Now I place one card face-down and end my turn, which activates the special-ability of my Lustsworn Jar! This forces us to discard our entire hand so we can each draw four new cards!" Gabriella discarded her last card while Jason discarded four before refreshing their hands (CTR: 16), "And the other two card I discarded happened to be Lustsworn Nurturer and Lustsworn Witch. So not only do I gain 1000 more life-points, I get to destroy a card on your spell/trap zone!" the young witchling zapped Jason's face-down Limit Reverse before she and the small holstaurus vanished, "And don't forget the effect of my Darkness Paradisio! That means I get another huge increase in life-points!"

**Gabriella: 17700**

**Jason: 5800**

"Now go ahead and make you move. And make sure you make it worth my time."

* * *

Yusei and Magic continued searching for the park.

"Hey Akiza, where are you?!"

"Mina! Can you hear me?!"

Just then, the supports break on an old billboard on a building they were standing in front of; it was going to fall on them!"

"Look out!" Yusei grabbed Magic arm and pushed them both out of the way at the last moment before the board could crash on top of their heads. A man in a grey trenchcoat hurries over to him, the one who called out the alarm. "Hey, are you okay?"

Yusei stood up with Magic holding her arm, "I am, thanks to your heads-up! Who are you?"

"I'm from the Public Security Bureau; see?" The stranger took a wallet out of his pocket and flashed a badge for a moment, "Director Goodwin sent me here to find miss 'Akiza'."

"What does Goodwin want with Akiza?" Magic asked cynically.

"It's a need-to-know thing. And as of now, Goodwin doesn't think I need to know. You know how Goodwin is; talking all cryptic, keeping everyone in the dark."

"That's Goodwin," Yusei said, "Let's find Akiza."

* * *

"Prepare yourself. It's time for us to finish what we started before," the Dark Signer challenged; her face appeared in yet another mirror near Akiza, speaking in the former reflection's place, "I'm gonna make you feel the pain that I've been living with. I am gonna make you pay!"

"I know you have Rico somewhere..." Akiza finally gathered the courage to speak, "I want to know where you're keeping him!"

"You really do care, don't you?" Misty taunted, "Don't worry, he's safe and sound. The question is, for how long?"

"I swear, if anything happens to that boy-"

"You're in way more danger than he is!" Misty snapped, "There's no going back, Akiza. If you really want to save this little boy, so that you can play goody-two-shoes and seal the control-tower, then you are gonna have to make your way through my little maze."

"You don't scare me, Misty," Akiza brandished her duel-disk, "Bring it!"

"Let's duel!"

**Akiza: 4000**

**Misty: 4000**

"I'm going to enjoy sending you to the Netherworld! Let's do this! And since this is the Hall of Mirrors, I think I'll play the Mirror Labyrinth field-spell!" The bronze-framed, cracked, broken mirrors around them became cold walls of sapphire crystal, still framed with bronze but without a crack to be seen. The maze was open to the sky, the field spell's walls continuing past the walls of the maze and climb toward the dark clouds, "And with that activated, I think it's time to reminisce. Let's start by opening up to the first chapter of my Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories!" as the continuous-spell activated, the walls around them glowed, then faded. Akiza and the mirror on which Misty was reflected were standing in a vision...

Misty is visible in one corner of the room, fussing with something)  
"Whoa! How did you-"

_"Hey! You in here, sis?"_ Akiza turned to see a teenage boy in a blue school blazer throw open the doors of the room and ran in. "I'm back for the summer!" there was Misty, prior to being a Dark Signer, turning towards her brother running to her, _"Check it out! I got you a birthday present!"_

_"Thanks, but, uh, my birthday was three months ago,"_ Misty teased, _"You know that, right?"_

_"Yeah, but I was away at school. So, I mean, better late than never, right?"_

Misty looks at her present: a locket with a picture of mountains in it. _"It's beautiful, Toby, thank you!"_ She slipped it over her head, and showed off how it fits around her neck, _"I'll put a picture of you in it, and wear it everywhere I go!"_

_"Oh... so hey, guess what!"_ Toby said, _"I was down by the pier, and I saw someone dueling, someone just like me!"_

_"You mean someone with your powers?"_ Misty gasped.

_"She's, like, really awesome. Her name is Akiza!"_ In the meantime Akiza listened, completely stunned; Misty vindictively watches her face. _"She's with this really cool group that calls themselves the Arcadia Movement!"_

_"I am not liking the sound of this."_ Misty warned.

_"Why not? Why shouldn't I join up with people like me? People who'd understand and support me, as opposed to, like, mom and dad, who couldn't deal and just sent me away!"_

" So that's him," Akiza murmured, "That's her little brother..."

Soon the vision disappeared, and the walls were once again blue crystal. "With Sorrowful Memories in play, if either one of us draws a monster card during our draw phase, we'll have to return the card to our deck and then re-shuffle the whole thing. In other words, half the cards in our deck is now sealed away like a bad memory!"

"What about the cards that we already have in our hands?" Akiza asked, "Do we keep those?"

"Yes, we do. But by summoning (*) Reptilianne Servant(1/ATK: 100/DEF: 100) in ATK mode, some are rendered useless," a large, black-with-red-striped snake with two arms appeared (ATK: 100), "You see, as long as Reptilianne Servant is around, neither one of us can summon a monster to our fields... Are you feeling helpless yet? Well, welcome to my world!"

"Glad to be here!" Akiza muttered as she drew her sixth card. Unfortunately, it was a monster card: Mystic Time Genie-Crackling Kirin.

"That's too bad. You'll have to tuck that little guy back into your deck and then shuffle up and forget about it!"

Akiza scowled and did so. Her deck shuffled automatically, "Guess I'll end my turn and place one card face-down." a reverse-card appeared.

"Then follow me, Akiza..." Misty vanished into the mirror, and her active spell card and Reptilianne Servant followed her, "...Deeper into the labyrinth."

Akiza, nonplussed, followed. Misty's laughter echoes back at her. As Akiza wandered deeper, Misty and her big snake appeared in the mirrors to either side, demons watching her pass...

* * *

Yusei, Magic and the agent continued to wander the amusement park.

"Are we sure Akiza can defeat this Dark Signer?" the stranger asked.

"Yeah..." Yusei stopped with Magic, "Have you ever seen her duel?"

"No. But I heard she was trained by the best."

"Are you talking about Sayer?" Magic emphasized the name in a low, angry snarl, "That guy was nothing but a snake!"

"You really think he's as bad as you said?"

"If you knew what he was really doing you wouldn't be asking that. He took me from my friends and family here because of what I have what he wanted!" Magic continued on walking, "And don't get me started on how he used Akiza!"

"...Hey!" the stranger pointed to a nearby building, "I saw some movement, in that window!"

Yusei and Magic ran over to the indicated building. Yusei threw open the door, which fell off its hinges, and ran inside with Magic following him.

"Akiza! Mina!" He looked down on a metal grating he was standing on. On the level below it was Mina, lying unconscious on the packed dirt floor, "Mina? Mina, what's going on!"

"Mina, can ya hear me!" A fireball flew out of nowhere. Magic and Yusei dodged before the fireball exploded on contact with the floor.

"What gives!" Yusei demanded.

The stranger with the trenchcoat is standing opposite them, holding a duel-disk, "You have a power that's far greater than you imagine! You don't need family, or friends to hold you down!"

"You did this?!" Magic gasped.

"The only person you need in your life is me!" he tossed a small vial of green liquid near Magic's feet. The glass broke and released a strange green gas that Magic gagged. Soon he felt herself go completely numb and dropped onto the floor.

"Magic!" Yusei cried and ran to her side. When he found her pulse he looked back angrily at the stranger, "What've you done?!"

"You won't be around to worry about that! I play, Psychic Sword!" He played a card, and a huge and very real-looking giant glowing sword appears in his hand.

"No way!" Yusei gasped.

"Yes way!" The man in the trenchcoat hefted the sword with both hands, and rushed towards Yusei.

"You're a psychic duelist?!"

"Yes!" Yusei blocked the sword on his duel disk, bracing it with his other hand on one knee. "And I can see that your future's gonna get cut short!"

"Who are you?!" Yusei grunted.

"I'm the last face you'll ever see." He snickered as he leaned in, pressing his advantage with the huge glowing blade, while Yusei fights to hold his ground, using his duel disk as a shield...

* * *

"Don't get lost, Akiza. "The image of Misty shimmered along the walls of the many off-branching corridors, as she lead Akiza deeper into the maze, followed by her slithering pet.

Akiza followed, her reflection glancing off the parallel corridors as well. 'What kind of mind games are you trying to play with me, Misty?' she came to another hallway's end, with two corridors branching off. Misty was facing her once more, looking at her from all directions; but as she stepped forward, it narrows to one, "It's my turn now," she said as she drew her next card, "And the memories just keep coming. I activate the next chapter in my Sad Story spell combo: Unwavering Truth!" The field changed again, and now, the scene they were standing in was...

"Hey... this is the... Arcadia Movement...!" they were standing in the empty space in the center of the building, and a few floors up, a younger Akiza can be seen walking along the gallery.

_"Miss Akiza!"_ Akiza turned sharply, annoyed as Toby ran to her, _"Hi, um, my name is Toby, and I, um, I saw you duel the other day-"_

_"And?!"_

_"And I sorta spoke to you afterwards. And uh, you mentioned the Arcadia Movement, so, uh..."_

_"Right, so you're here to see what we're all about,"_ Akiza replied coldly, _"Go bother Sayer, kid; he deals with all the newbies."_ Akiza turns and stalked away, with barely a glance backward. Toby looked a bit unnerved, but not dissuaded.

"I wasn't me back then..." Akiza said, "I didn't mean to be mean."

"That's not why I'm angry!" Misty snapped as the vision faded.

What, then?"

"In due time. But first, with Unwavering Truth in play, if either one of us draws a spell card during the draw-phase, then it's back-to-the-deck-and-reshuffle-time. So if you were planning on using spells... too bad!"

"I think I see where this is going," Akiza assumed, 'She's hoping to make it so that we can't summon any monsters or play any spells from our decks. But why would she risk backing herself into a corner as well?'

"Let's have fun. Reptilianne Servant, shatter her life-points!" Reptilianne Servant's mirror shimmered, and it sprang from it into the real world, and straight for Akiza in the form of streams of black energy. The mirrors around her shattered, showering her with broken glass.

**Akiza: 3900**

**Misty: 4000**

"Say, let's see how little Rico's doing..." Rico appeared in a mirror next to Akiza, who quickly went over towards it.

"Rico! Are you alright?!" Akiza asked worried, but like before, she could not hear what Rico had to say through the mirror, "Don't worry! I'm here for you; just hold on!"

He can't hear you, Akiza, no more than you can hear him! Which would be a good thing because..." Rico suddenly dropped to his knees. Akiza saw he was holding his right thigh and gasped; the surface of his knee turn grey, as if it was now rock, "I'm sure it would be irritating to hear him scream."

"What have you done to him?!" Akiza demanded.

"Rico is in my mercy now. So every time you lose life-points, Rico loses a little feeling in his body. The more points you use, the more of him turns to stone."

"Rico... No..." Akiza looked on in horror as Rico held onto his leg, his face showing he was fighting a losing battle against his pain, "He has nothing to do with this! It's me you want, not him!"

"It's true, you're the one I'm after. But you two seem so inseparable it just doesn't seem right to keep you two apart."

"But why him?!"

Misty smirked, "Why indeed..."

**_Flashback..._**

_The first thing Rico saw when he woke up was himself. It took him a moment to register before the appearance of his own face scared him, as shown by his counterpart. When he process the fact that whatever he did was being copied, he looked upon the area he in. The walls he found around him under an orange-tinted sky were shiny and reflective, like mirrors. He looked at himself again and realized that he was looking at a reflection of himself. He looked around and found himself in a giant room full of mirrors. How on earth did he get here, he thought..._

_"I was wondering when you'd wake up, sleepyhead." Rico's eyes widened to the voice of someone, the last person he expected so soon. He then saw the Dark Signer, who revealed herself with a smile, upon one of the mirrors' surface. "I was hoping I could have some alone time with you before the main event; and don't worry about Divine. I made sure he won't be hurting anyone else," then he remembered, he was in a duel with Divine and won. But then he was blind-sighted and knocked unconscious. But wait, where's his... "Looking for this?" Misty pulled his stuffed toy from behind her, "Why don't you come and take it?" Rico stood up, but somehow was unable to bring his feet forward. Whom Rico was looking at was a Dark Signer. Trying to approach one was like sticking your hand into a snake pit. But this Dark Signer has the last thing his mother gave to him. Giving that up would be like turning his back on her. He couldn't do that. Without a second thought he tried to grab the toy back. But when he got too close his face met with a wall between them. The Misty in front of him was just a reflection; so he backed away._

_"Please, give it back," Rico whimpered, "It's the only think I have left!"_

_"Yes, I can tell. I saw you with this the last time we met," Misty said, "I'm not here to hurt you. I just need someone to talk to for a while... So, mind telling me where you got this from?"_

_"My..." Rico went quiet for a moment before he lowered his head, "My momma. It's the only thing I have left of her..."_

_"You momma...? I'm surprised you still hold memories of you family. But are you sure its enough?"_

_"What are you talking about?" Rico wondered._

_"...What if I said I could bring your momma back? Think about it: the Arcadia Movement is all but destroyed. I know someone who could bring those you care about back into the world of the living. She's also the one who gave me this Mark you see before you."_

_Rico then put the pieces together and thought back to his first duel in Satellite, "Are you talking about Gabriella?!"_

_Misty nodded, "Among the Dark Signer she's the one who brought us together. She gave us a new life to right the injustice done to us. I was wronged by the Arcadia Movement, and so was Kai. You remember him, don't you? You may have met earlier."_

_"I met him..."_

_"And the fact that you made it here means you've done away with him."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Then maybe you can give me a reason why I shouldn't feed you to my snake like I did with Divine."_

_"It wasn't my fault! Kai realized what he did was wrong! He wanted to surrender, but Gabriella did something to him, made him different!"_

_Of course! Gabriella must have enforced her will on Kai. She felt angered at how she treated her boyfriend like she did. "I see..."_

_"I did what I had to or else he would've killed me."_

_"Then back to the matter at hand. If you have the chance to get your mother back, would you?"_

_Misty waited for him to respond before she finally got an answer._

_"...It doesn't matter how badly I want it, my momma's already gone. Even if you could bring her back she wouldn't want it like this."_

_Misty scowled, "But why do you still follow Akiza around? Is she some kind of substitute for your mother?"_

_"Don't say it like that!" Rico snapped, "I may like Akiza but that doesn't mean I would replace my own momma!"_

_"Then why do you bother with a person like that?! She has power used for nothing but destruction! She's a monster!"_

_"And what are you doing with your power?!"_

_"I use my power to take back what the Acadia stole from me! You know why i'm doing this!"_

_"You use a monster card that feeds of spirits! What if you took some bystander?! Are you saying you don't care who gets hurt?!"_

_"Are you saying I should? I'm not doing this to be a hero, Rico!" Misty snapped, "Maybe that's what you never understood! I don't know what's more pathetic: your typical child-like naivety or your inadequate sense of morality?! When you landed the finishing blow on Divine you had the opportunity to end him right there and then! And he almost killed you because you showed mercy to the one who killed your mother! You choose to put ridiculous comic-book ideal ahead of avenging your own mother! I would never allow morals cloud my judgement! When I defeated Divine, I did what you didn't have the heart to do; I took him into oblivion! I made sure he won't hurt anyone ever again!"_

_"...But it's not the same a making him see that what he did was wrong! He still might not have feel ashamed of hurting all those people," Rico said, "What you're doing is no different either! What's the point of finding your brother if there's no world to bring him back to?! There will be nothing left by a dark and evil wasteland if we let you Dark Signers do what you want! You'll be nothing more than someone who helped destroy the world!"_

_"You don't get it, do you...?" Misty said in disappointment, "You just don't get it..."_

_"And one more thing. Akiza isn't as bad as you think. If she says she doesn't know your brother, that he didn't hurt him, then I believe her! I knew her long enough to know that she never wanted to hurt people! And she'll never be alone! Not as long as she has me with her!"_

_"Well I'm about to show you just how lonely she'll be. Just wait; you're going to regret your decision." Misty's reflection then disappeared, leaving Rico all alone in the hall of mirrors._

**_...end flashback._**

"Since he's put so much faith in you, I figured I'd put his so-called faith to the test," Misty chuckled, "Just look how scared you are when the worst is yet to come. Because the Mirror Labyrinth field-spell is in play, and because Reptilianne Servant is all by his level-4-or-lower-lonesome out there on the field, it can follow up that direct attack, with an encore! Reptilianne Servant, take a bite out of her life-points!" the serpent leap out of the mirror again and attacked Akiza like a stream of dark wind.

**Akiza: 3800**

**Misty: 4000**

"Poor little Rico, he doesn't look to well..." Misty adored how Akiza looked through the mirror, watching Rico in horror as more of his leg turned to stone, only imagining how the boy cried out as it but through his skin. "But don't worry; that's all for now. I don't wanna finish you off too quickly!" The Dark Signer then set a reverse-card onto her field, and Rico's mirror disappeared, "It's your move, Akiza!"

* * *

Yusei continued to keep this mysterious attacker at bay. He pushed against it, and shoved his assailant back. The man leap away, facing Yusei across the room, and his sword vanished. He reached for another card, slapping it onto his duel-disk, "This'll teach you!" he said as another fireball appeared. Yusei leap aside, already bracing for the next.

"What is your problem, buddy?!" Yusei demanded. "What do you want with Magic?!"

"Both her and Akiza belong to me!" the stranger said, "And I won't let you and your friends have them!"

"Oh, so you're their number-one fan! Why didn't ya say so?" Yusei said with sarcasm, "Well, I hate to break it to ya, but they're a little too busy to sign autographs right now!"

"Are you mocking me?!" the assailant snarled as he summoned another Psychic Sword and rushed towards Yusei, "Nobody mocks me!" he swung the sword down, and Yusei caught it on his duel-disk again. Yusei's attacker then swung under his guard and rammed the hilt of the sword right into Yusei's gut, hard. Yusei doubled over, holding his stomach, and his opponent kicked him back through an open piece of the floor. Yusei flew through the air and fell down to the floor next to Mina, landing flat on his back.

The stranger laughed and slammed the trapdoor shut, "These are two lovely who are destined for greatness. They can't be wasting her time with the likes of you," the man in the trenchcoat jumped back, and hurled another fireball at close range, setting the edge of the trapdoor's grating aflame and twisting and warping the metal, making it difficult to get it open again.

"Hey, Mina," Yusei shook Mina's shoulder. "you okay? Talk to me."

As Mina began to stir, streams of water started to gush into the lower level of the room. "Hope you can swim." the stranger laughed as he carried magic off and left Yusei trapped on the floor of a room filling up with water, with Mina still out cold...

* * *

Akiza's hand shook slightly as she looked into her hand. She could hardly focus knowing Rico was in danger. But she had to remember that he would be alright in the end, if she could win this duel, 'What am I supposed to do...? I can't summon a monster as long as Misty has Reptilianne Servant out. I've gotta get that snake off the field!' she drew her next card, "Alright, Misty. I'm placing this card face-down," a reverse-card appeared, "and that's the only move I'm making, for now."

"Well. Somebody drew a trap card, that's pretty fortunate, wouldn't you say?" Misty teased, "Follow me if you want the chance to play it," once again, she vanished into the mirror, her cards floating after her, rippling along the walls. Akiza steadily followed, until once again she found herself confronted with Misty glaring down at her from all sides. The other sides then blanked out, and she was facing the one reflection in front of her, "I have to warn you; the next part is pretty emotional. You see, every sad story needs a gut-wrenching climax, full of heartbreak and loss. So I'm activating the Sad Story-Atrocious Day spell card from my hand."

The walls glowed again; the scene they were standing in now was one of panic. Thick, black, thorny vines rended the concrete, as bystanders scattered and were thrown aside. Three more vines shot into the side of a building, holding fast and scattering debris. People cowered while others started to run.

"Remember when you lost control and tore up downtown Domino? Toby went to see you duel that day...

Masses flee the scene, while the boy Toby, who was being left behind, looks up at the chaos. And right before the flying rubble landed on top of him...

"And I never saw him again!"

Akiza remained stunned as the images faded away, "So you think that... there's no way...!" she whimpered desperately, "It can't be, it... There were no casualties that day! The investigation said-"

"Oh! Right! The investigation that was funded by kickbacks and bribes from the Arcadia Movement!" Misty hissed, "I'm sure there wasn't any cover-up there!"

"No! No way!"

"Accept it, along with the fact that from this moment on, my Sad Story spell-combo prevents us from drawing any new cards! Like someone who's lost someone they care about, and who can't find the strength to move forward without them. All we have now is what's in our hands, so show me, Black Rose, what're you holding in your hand!" Misty's face appeared in every mirror. The reflections snicker and laughed, smiling with sinister superiority. Akiza is surrounded like a mouse in the snake's mercy.

The reflections shifted here and there, while Akiza was on the verge of tears, "There wasn't a cover-up. And I didn't hurt your brother. I'm gonna show you the truth!" her one of her reverse-cards lift up, "And I'll start by activating Phantom Destruction! This trap takes a face-up card and flips it face-down!" Reptilianne Servant vanished from its mirror, and the glass shattered, blasting out at Akiza.

"Did you know Reptilianne Servant gets destroyed whenever it's the target of a spell or a trap?" Misty snarled, "Or is that just classic Akiza; you don't know or care who you hurt with your power!"

"I'm sorry about your brother, but what you're saying happened, didn't happen." Akiza tenaciously tried not to let the accusations get to her, although they were, "You're just believing what you want to believe, Misty. And that's because you're looking for someone to blame."

"You're the one in denial! You're lying to yourself!"

"No, I'm not!"

"And now the sad story ends with Sorrowful Chain!" as Misty's trap activated, the mirror walls once again vanished...

"Stop...!" the Signer pleaded, "I don't wanna see this anymore!"

Misty was driving along a dark road, late at night, in a convertible open to the wind. Tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed.

"I couldn't deal with losing my little brother," Misty explained, "I felt so helpless, and alone. And then..."

Deep in her sorrow, she did not notice an upcoming bend until it was too late...

Misty was rushed down the hallways of a hospital on a gurney, attended by two nurses and a doctor.

"That night, I was reborn as a Dark Signer... And it's all because of you!"

* * *

Trudge stopped walking when he noticed something by his shoe, "Looks like a Public Security Bureau I.D... What's it doing here?" he picked it up and flipped it open to see whose name was under it. What he saw surprised him, "That's Mina's I.D.! And that's a Jack Atlas sticker stuck on it!" he became furious seeing Jack's stern, cold expression stuck to the top flap of the wallet, "That's it, IT IS ON, JACK ATLAAAAS-!"

"Help! Someone help us!"

"Mina!" Trudge ran over to the direction of the voice and shoved the door aside, running inside. "I'm here, Mina!"

* * *

"Alright, my move," Jason drew his next card, 'I guess I should've expected this from her. I should be more careful from now on. But I also have to think about getting rid of that Lustsworn monster! If I don't get rid of it soon, then who knows how mich more damage she'll cause!' "I activate the special-ability of The Immortal Bushi! When I have no monsters on the field, and if the only monsters in my graveyard are warrior-type, then my Immortal Bushi returns from the graveyard!" the pale samurai warrior returned to the field (ATK: 1200), "Next, I activate the spell card known as Double Summon! This lets me summon a extra monster this turn! So first I summon Command Knight in ATK mode!" the female knight in red appeared next to the samurai (ATK: 1600), "And for my next monster, I play Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!" the small cartoon-like knight appeared (ATK: 500), "As for their special-abilities, Both Command Knight and Comrade Swordsman each give their warrior comrades 400 ATK points. So each warrior gets 800 points!"

The Immortal Bushi: (ATK: 2000)

Command Knight: (ATK: 2000)

Comrade Swordsman of Landstar: (ATK: 1300)

"If you're thinking about attacking with all those monsters, then I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you! I activate the Threatening Roar trap card!" the larva emitted a massive shockwave that forced Jason's monsters onto their knees, "So no attacking for you this turn!"

"Then I'll have to rething my strategy..." Jason muttered, "I tune The Immortal Bushi with my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar to synchro-summon Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!" the two monsters combined into the mechanical centaur-like knight (ATK: 2600), "And with my comrade sent to the graveyard, my warriors' ATK points rearrange.

Command Knight: (ATK: 1600)

Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth: (ATK: 3000)

"Lastly I place my last card face-down!" a reverse-card appeared, "And end my turn." 'At least I won't have to worry about my Command Knight being a target. And Gaia Knight's too powerful to be destroyed by that capsule..."

"That's a real shame..." Gabriella drew her next card, "I was hoping for a actual challenge. But I guess you're as predictable as they come. It seems I'll just have to reeducate you!" the shell over golden larva's underbelly that held Lustsworn Lucy began to glow brightly, "Remember my Lustsworn Lucy? Well, three turns has passed. And now to reveal my Lucy's true form!" large amounts of steam leaked from the chamber as it opened up. But instead of the small Lustsworn girl, another form stepped out. When the steam cleared there stood a young woman wearing a opened black victorian-style dress with white frills, pieced together with black leather at the chest and waist, and lower arms and legs, leaving the shoulders, stomach and thighs exposed. She held Gabriella's predatory glare with a pair of multicolored red/blue eyes, and her hairstyle dyed white on her left side and black on her right, while being worn in longer pigtails. She wore a pair of large wings on her back, black, leathery and bat-like on the left and white angel feathers on the right. Her right side of her face carried pin-stripping violet markings. On her chest etched glowing red marks representing the olympian symbol Och, "(5D's) Lustsworn Herald of Pride-Lucifer(8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400); all grown up, ready and waiting!"

"So that's the Herald of Pride..." Jason wondered in awe.

"And with her out on my field, the curtains are about to rise on the beginning of the end! And it all starts with this: my continuous-trap card, Lilith Temptation!" One of Gabriella's reverse-cards opened, spilling out a multi-colored haze that spread throughout the field.

"What is this?!" Jason demanded, looking around.

"Oh, just a little something to help make things more interesting. See, by harnessing the power of all seven Fragrance cards in my graveyard, I can activate the power Lilith Temptation; a fragrance so powerful and potent, it can either give you your greatest of heart's desires," Gabriella laughed watching Jason covering his mouth, while Katherine stayed over the stairs far away from the fog. "You can hold your breath as long as you want, but it'll do you no good! once my Lilith Temptation Fragrance enters your system, you'll be caught in a paradise where you'll never want to leave! You'll be trap there until I say other wise. But my then, you'll be all mine..."

* * *

The mirrors around Akiza reflected different shades of her shock and bewilderment. She felt trapped, unable to turn away from the guilt and shame she is forced to face, "What if this is true? I can't believe that Sayer would lie to me, but if it's true... If I hurt her brother, who else could I have hurt!" Akiza stumbled backward and tripped on a pebble of mirror glass. Suddenly she was falling backward, onto a huge, razor-sharp shard of glass sticking up from the floor, ready to impale her.

As she flew backward, someone appeared out of nowhere and caught her, protecting her from the glass. "Pull yourself together!"

"Akiza looked up at him, bemused. "Who're you?"

"The only friend you'll ever need."

"Your voice..."

"It's me, Akiza." the stranger ripped off his hat and sunglasses, his hair wild and unkempt as it fell down over the right side of his face.

"Sayer! But...!" Akiza gasped as she thought back to when she saw Sayer fell down the Arcadia Movement facility, "But when the Arcadia building was destroyed, you... I thought you died!" Akiza nearly cried from happiness, "What happened? I mean... how are you here, right now? "

"Get back on your feet, Akiza." Sayer commanded.

"I can't do this."

"Listen, Akiza. When you first came to me, I could sense that your true power was too much for you to handle. Fearing that you'd tap into it before you were ready, and destroy yourself, I used my psychic abilities to seal it away, and bury it deep inside of you. But your true power can be awoken with one little sentence. Akiza, did you hear...?" Sayer leaned over, and whispers in her ear. "'The entrance to the Netherworld is on the Witch's Island.'"

At that moment, Akiza's eyes went wide, feeling a sudden surge of power. Wind swirled around her, out of control, and lift her to her feet as it rampaged through the room.

"That's it, Akiza! That's the spirit! That's my girl, right there!" Sayer stood, laughing. "Now duel this pathetic cretin, and show the world your real power!" Sayer flew the scene as a column of pure wind shot up around Akiza's feet and her hair flies from its restraints changing its color to her dark-blue hue. The Black Rose was once again release.

* * *

Trudge ran through the dark warehouse, out onto the grating. "I hear you, Mina! Where are you?!"

"Trudge! Down here!" The officer looked down and found Yusei and Mina treading water a few feet from the grating, "Open the hatch, quick!" Trudge started pulling on the edge, to no avail. He then looked around and found a nearby pole. He jammed it into a hole left by the twisted metal, and started trying to lever the gate open. "Any day now, Trudge!"

"Easy for you to say!" Trudge grunted.

"You've finally revealed your true self," Misty hissed, watching Akiza's hair being swept back from her face; there's a potent intensity in her eyes as she wielded the storm. "This!"

"Just make your move!" The Black Rose snapped. The wind abated, leaving Akiza's hair standing on end in all directions. The roller in her hair that usually limits her powers was nowhere in sight.

"I activate the Sorrowful Chain trap card!" Misty said, "Since Sad Story-Sorrowful Memories, Sad Story-Unwavering Truth, and Sad Story-Atrocious Day are all gathered on my field as well, my sad little story is now complete. And I now have the power to summon (*) Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings(6/ATK: 1900/DEF: 2600)!" The creature that rose was a brown, knobbly dragon. Her wings looked like wilted flower petals, and the ruffles around her middle and collarbone were a depressing mauve. She was like a draconic angel of death (ATK: 1900)

More shattering glass fell around Akiza, as she looked at Misty with a twisted, eerie glee through her long dark bangs, "Are you smiling, Akiza?" Misty asked, "Well you won't be after this next attack! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, blow away Akiza's life-points! Go, Tragedy Stream!" the Dragon Queen attacked with a huge gust of wind that broke around Akiza like she was standing in a barrier. The wind once again stretched Akiza's hair back from her face, as she glared through the storm with those unsettling eyes.

**Akiza: 1900**

**Misty: 4000**

"Say, let's see how Rico's doing..." Misty's reflection was replaced by Rico's image. The stone slowly spread through his lower body until it stopped just over her waste. "I wonder, what would happen if his lungs were to be turned to stone?"

"You ask as if I care," the Black Rose hissed. She watched as Rico raised his head, and gave a shocked expression when he saw her. He laid his hands against the window, muttering something as his eyes were ready to tear up, "If you're done then I'd like to continue," she turned her head away in disgust, without leaving her glare, "I can't stand his whimpering."

Misty's image flashed back, "And now, since you took battle-damage, one of Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' special-abilities will be kicking in! You have to select a card in your hand and send it to your graveyard; time to wave bye-bye!"

"Yeah, fine, whatever! Take Hedge Guard!" Akiza discarded the monster card.

"And now, thanks to another one of Dragon Queen's abilities, I'm able to draw another card! Since this isn't the draw-phase, Sad Story has no effect, so I'll be hanging on to this one. I end my turn."

"My move, then," Akiza drew er next card, "Not that it matters what it is, since I've gotta shuffle it back into my deck; and honestly, not that I care either!" she puts it back into her deck and it shuffled, "After all, I'm about to summon (*) Witch of the Black Rose(4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200) from my hand!" the monster summoned was a cute little mini-sorceress with thick purple hair and a black dress with dark mauve roses. She carried a little wooden staff with a blue crystal atop it, "And since this monster was successfully summoned, I'm able to draw another card from my deck! But if the card I draw is anything other than a monster card, Witch of the Black Rose is destroyed. But if it is a monster card, this isn't the draw-phase, so your Sad Story will have no effect. Two can play at *this* game, Misty!" Akiza drew her card and turned it over, "Got it! This is (*) Rose Fairy(3/ATK: 600/DEF: 1200)! And when Rose Fairy moves from my deck to my hand because of an effect, I can instantly summon it!" a small, pink-skinned fairy appeared (ATK: 600), "And now Witch of the Black Rose gives Rose Fairy a little tune-up!" Witch of the Black Rose leap upward and turned into a handful of stars, that then became green rings. Rose Fairy flew into the rings, and her outlines glowed yellow. Her  
three stars aligned within the green rings, and formed a beam of violet light, while the Black Rose chanted:

_"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!"_

Her eyes became wild through her chaotic hair, "I'm done listening to you whine, Misty! This ends here! I synchro-summon... Black Rose Dragon!" the blue-scaled Black Rose Dragon took the field and spread its wings as a huge storm of wind roared around it. The hall of mirrors became nonexistent. The winds tore apart the building and blew the pieces away. Akiza and Misty now face each other across an expanse of packed dirt, surrounded by an ethereal dome of blue mirror from Misty's field-spell. Akiza's face was alight with power-madness. "You picked the wrong girl to hold a grudge against, Misty!"

In a building nearby, Sayer watched from a distance through a window overlooking the duel, while forgetting about the unconscious Margaret, who was lying slummed on the floor in a corner, "Good, Akiza. Destroy everyone in your way. And then soon, you and I are going to revive the Arcadia Movement, together!" he laughed as the two dragons roared above their masters, while the sun was halfway sunk below the horizon...

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Reptilianne Servant**

**Stats: [Reptile/Effect] LV: 1 (ATK: 100/DEF: 100)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: Destroy this card if there are face-up monsters on the field other than this card. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell orTrap Card. Neither player can Normal Summon a monster while this card is face-up on the field.**

**(2) Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV: 6 (ATK: 1900/DEF: 2600)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only beSpecial Summoned by controlling 3 or more face-up Continuous Spell Cards. When this attacking card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent selects and sends 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard, and you draw 1 card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and was sent there from the field, you can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.**

**(3) Witch of the Black Rose**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1200)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no cards, draw 1 card and reveal it. If the card you drew is not a Monster Card, send it to the Graveyard and destroy this card.**

**(4) Lustsworn Lucy**

**Stats: [Fairy/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 700/DEF: 400)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: ****You can special-summon this card by discarding 1 card from your hand.**

**(5) Lustsworn Bicorn**

**Stats: [Beast-Warrior/Effect] LV: 2 (ATK: 900/DEF: 200)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: If this card is discarded by a card-effect, you can select 1 "Lustsworn" monster you control. That monster can attack twice this turn, and when it attacks a monster with lower DEF, inflict the difference as battle-damage.**

**(6) Then Immortal Bushi**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600)**

**Attribute: DARK**

**Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of a Warrior-Type monster. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and all the monsters in your Graveyard are Warrior-Type: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You must also control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA**

**"Hey, Duelists! Did you know..."**

**"Bushi was a polite way of referring to a samurai from the elite."**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	55. Truth and Consequences: Part 2

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**Beta: Gammatron** **and The Duelist of Dawn**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I wanted to end this story by the end of 2013, but I'm without a computer I could use as my own. This is posted using a computer I'm borrowing momentarily. It may take a little longer to post new chapters, but I'll give them to you as soon as I can. I hope I don't lose any fans because of this. If you have any questions or comments, please post them by review or Pm. Thank you, and enjoy this chapter. I hope at least this one is to your liking...**

* * *

Outside the holographic dome of prismatic glass created by Misty's Mirror Labyrinth, the twins nervously approached.

"Hey Luna, what's with the dome?"

"Akiza's duel must've started!"

"I hope she's winning, for all our sakes!"

Akiza's eyes became flat and hostile. "Black Rose Dragon! Take out Misty's Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" She laughed with uncharacteristic nastiness. The dragon unleashed a fiery blade that eradicated the demonic dragon.

The twins gasped as the attack dug a trench in the ground where it struck.

"Uh-oh, that attack was, like, real!" Luna whimpered.

"And that means Akiza's using her psychic powers again!" Leo added.

"It's your move, Misty." Akiza said in a sinister, deadly whisper.

"That power you possess; that's why my brother went looking for you. And I'm sure that's why he went missing! It's time for you to pay for what you did!" Misty raised her arm, and the Mark of the Lizard glows as the ground starts to rumble, "Come forth, ancient seal! There is no escape for you now!" purple fire shot from the ground. From above, the Mark of the Lizard can be clearly seen, painted across the landscape of the abandoned carnival, with a bubble of bluish crystal around its middle.

**Akiza: 1900**

**Misty: 3500**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 54: Truth and Consequences**

**Part 2:** **At the End of Truth**

* * *

Magic woke up due to a sudden pressure pressed on her. She sat up and looked around, finding herself in a small, broken room. The only source of life she could find had it back turned. All she could see was a mat of red hair and an overcoat. Why does this guy look so familiar...? "When will these Dark Signers learn that they cannot control the uncontrollable. Now, educate them, Akiza!" wait, that voice! She recognized to instantly as it sent chills down her spine. This was the person who kidnapped her, who brainwashed her! All she could think about is to get even with him. So she picked up the first think she could find and got up to sneak up behind him.

"I see you managed to stand up," Magic stopped in her tracks as Sayer turned his gaze towards her, "I don't know how you did it but you managed to overcome my Paralyzing Potion," he turned fully around so that she got a good look at him, never letting his smug smile.

"Nobody wants you here, Sayer!" Margaret snarled, "Just what are you doing here?!"

"It's quite simple. I want revenge for what the Dark Signers did to me, and the Arcadia Movement." He lifted the wild patch of hair that had been covering his right eye, scarred, destroyed skin around it.

"That's a good look for you." Margaret muttered.

Sayer chuckled, "I have to admit, I like your spirit. All that fire, all that passion. I wish you showed that when you were a member of Arcadia. At least I know Akiza will never disappoint me like you did."

"I'm not your puppet! And neither is Akiza! I'm my own person and so is she!"

"You'll be whatever I say you are. And right now, I say Akiza is a one-woman army who will obey my every order, until my war with the Dark Signers is over."

"Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet! Me, Akiza, even Luna and Rico; were through with the Arcadia Movement!

"Did you say 'through'?" Sayer sneered, "No one's through with anything until I say they are. I'm *never* letting her go!" Suddenly Sayer played a card from his duel-disk and shot a fireball at Margaret, who ducked down just in time for the fireball to pass and hit the wall behind her. She looked back and saw a big, gaping hole where the wall used to be. "Besides, who do you think was the one who taught you and Akiza to control your powers? If it weren't for me, then Akiza would still be destroying buildings downtown."

"I taught myself, thank you very much!" Margaret snapped, "All you want is some mindless soldier to do your bidding! How's training someone to be some war machine 'teaching'?!"

"Some people need direction so they don't hurt others or themselves. And Akiza has always needed someone to guide her, to help keep calm and focused. So even though she is under my control, it is because of me that she will finally be free to unleash all her true powers! And that is something which no one else could give her. Not her parents, not Yusei, ...and most definitely not ungrateful runt Rico!" He then took out a Brain Control Spell Card, causing Margaret to gasp, "It's time I did to you what I did to Akiza!"

Sayer inserted the Spell, using its brain waves to spread towards Margaret. Soon, a flash came from her deck and the painful pulses never came. Margaret found herself looking at one of her favorite monsters, holding a large notepad written, 'You shall not touch my partner!'

"What!?" Sayer shouted in shock, stunned at the turn of events, "How is she here!? Your duel disk isn't active!"

Magic was just as stunned, looking at her monster, 'I'm wondering that myself...' She thought.

The Silent Magician tore the front page from her pad and wrote something on the next page. Without leaving her glare from Sayer, she showed what she wrote to Margaret. 'Due to the mass of supernatural energy the barrier over Satellite is putting out, Duel Monsters are given the ability to exist in this world. When I saw you in danger, I emerged just in time to save you.'

Sayer got over his shock and smirked, "I don't know what you just did but I'm impressed. Once I dispatch of this Monster, I can use its power for my ambitions!" Soon, Sayer activated his Psychic Sword and charged, but bars of light shot down through the ceiling and surrounded him.

"I guess you're not so tough now, are you?" Magic smirked with her duel-disk active, Sayer could see that she recently played Swords of Revealing Light.

"I can see you're quite the quick learner. But I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." Sayer played a De-Spell card, and with a swing of his sword he broke through the barrier of swords, the shards vanishing into nonexistence. After that, he played the spell Lightning Vortex, and the sword he held had electricity coursing through it, "Let me show you the power of a real psychic." when he swung once more, he blasted everything in front of him a wide array of lightning.

The entire back half of the floor exploding, destroying everything in Lightning Vortex's path. From out of the smoke Silent Magician and Magic floated down, latching off of Defender the Magical Knight when they touched the ground, "It's a good thing I called you out when I did..." Magic thanked Defender and the knight nodded before he vanished, "Sayer's about to notice us any minute. I think it's time to give you a little boost," she activated the Level Up spell card which allowed Silent Magician to morph into her adult form. But as soon as she appeared, several black chains sprouted from out of the ground and wrapped tightly around her, preventing her from moving or even lifting her wand. "Silent Magician!"

Before she could search her deck for something to free Silent Magician, a mechanical three-armed bolo came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her, causing Magic to drop her cards. One of the arms had wrapped over her mouth so she could not speak, Sayer appeared then with his Psychic Sword in hand. "You don't really think I'd let you get the upper hand, now, did you? And now that you magician's all chained up..." he rebrandished his Brain Control card, "Let's do this right, this time."

Suddenly six tendrils shot down between Sayer and his captives. A cybernetic humanoid was being heaved down to the ground with those same tendril that were attached onto its back. It was the monster Jinzo-Lord, "If Jinzo's here, that would mean..." he looked back behind and found a teenager with spiky black hair with red streaks, holding out a duel-disk, "Nathan, how'd you get here?" Sayer wondered.

Nathan walked passed him and stopped in front of, with Jinzo standing in front of him, "Don't worry about the 'how'. I just thought I'd come to the rescue," he took a good look past Jinzo and found Silent Magician and Magic captured. "I just wish I knew what's going on."

"I came here to bring Akiza and the rest of our own back to Domino City," Sayer said as he walked past him, "They've been somehow convinced by those Dark Signers that the Arcadia Movement is a threat."

"This is some very extreme measures you ask me? You're not planning on hurting her, are you?"

"Desperate times call for drastic measure, Nathan. She's not making it easy," Sayer lied, "Don't worry. I'll take it as easy as I must."

"Alright, fine them." David backed away with Jinzo.

With Nathan and his monster out of the way, Sayer raised his Brain Control cards to his captives, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," he spoke, playing coy, "Just hold still and everything will be alright," but before he could play it, the binds on the Silent Magician suddenly broke and he found himself at the end of her wand. A bright, violet glow shone behind Sayer and he looked back to see Jinzo-Lord charging for an attack. The psychic scowled. "You sneaky little punk."

"I told you I was coming to the rescue," Nathan smirked, "Sorry if you thought I meant yours."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dark warehouse elsewhere in the carnival, Trudge was still straining on the pipe he had wedged between the plates of the metal mesh of the floor; below, the basement was filling up with water, and Yusei and Mina were barely staying above the surface.

"Trudge! We're not getting any drier down here!" Yusei warned.

"Stop your yappin', Yusei, it's not helping!" Trudge barked.

Mina strained to keep her head above the water as it kept running down her face. "Jack! If you can hear me, help!"

"Rrrgh... did she say Jack?!" that was when Trudge became furious. And with that, Trudge broke through at last, and the gate wnet flying.

"Yeah! I knew you could do it!" Yusei cheered.

And soon they escaped the warehouse before Mina stopped Yusei, "Yusei, hold up! Misty thinks that Akiza has something to do with her missing brother."

"Missing brother?" Yusei wondered, "That can't be true!"

"I know what you mean. But Akiza said Misty's out to get her!"

* * *

"It's my move, Akiza!" Misty drew her next card, "But due to the effect of my Sad Story spell combo, the card I picked is returned to my deck and then reshuffled!" the card is shuffled back into the deck, "But then who needs to draw a card in order to call a monster to the field, when I can simply send my Sad Story-Sorrowful Memories spell to the graveyard, and bring out my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" the demonic dragon reappeared on the field, "And now that I have the power of my Dragon Queen in play, I think I'll give her a little makeover! So I'll play the equip spell Reptilianne Rage! This gives my dragon a whole new look, to the tune of twenty-seven-hundred attack points!" a colorful mask latched itself onto the dragon's face, the dragon itself roaring behind it (ATK: 2700), "Now attack, and take out Black Rose Dragon!" the masked dragon charged.

"Not so fast, Misty! I activate my trap, Rose Blizzard!" Akiza's reverse-card released a giant, rose-scented maelstrom against the Dragon Queen, forcing it back to its original spot, "And since my monster was the target of your dragon, not only does the attack get blocked, but your beast gets switched into defense mode (DEF: 2600)!"

"You may have managed to elude my attack," Misty growled, "but trust me, Black Rose; next time you won't be so lucky!"

"Leo! Luna!" Yusei hurried up to a landing at the top of a set of stairs, where the twins were watching the duel.

"Yusei, Akiza's dueling!" Luna informed.

"But not the nice Akiza," Leo added, "the mean, scary Akiza!"

"Whaddaya mean?" Yusei asked.

"Look at 'er! It's like the Black Rose is trying to make a comeback or something!"

Yusei looked down past the crystal dome and spotted Akiza, reminding him of how she was back at the Fortune Cup, "Akiza, what happened to the friend I knew?" as he wondered, an explosion was heard at the other side of the barrier.

"What was that?!" Leo cried.

Yusei looked towards the sky and found Hyper Psychic Blaster descending between the buildings. "That's one of Divine's monsters! But what would he be doing here...?" Yusei jogged off the landing to investigate. "You two stay right here."

"Huh! Hey, where'ya going!" Leo asked.

"It's my move, Misty," the Black Rose drew her next card, "And next I remove Rose Fairy in my graveyard from play, so that I can activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! Now, not only is her Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings forced into attack mode, but its attack points become zero!" After chomping a phantom of Rose Fairy, Black Rise Dragon's vines slithered around the Dragon Queen (ATK: 0)

"You'll pay for that!" Misty roared, in which Akiza's only responded with wicked laughter.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack!" the dragon's purple flames engulfed the entire field, as well as scorched the Dragon Queen into nothingness.

**Akiza: 1900**

**Misty: 1100**

"That was quite the 'tragic ending' for your dragon," the Black Rose purred, "Looks like you're about to lose!"

"The only one losing anything around here is your Black Rose Dragon. You see, by removing my Reptilianne Rage from the game, your beast loses 800 ATK points!"

Black Rose Dragon: (ATK: 1600)

"Well then I had better 'plant' myself a little defense," a pair of leaves with eyes appeared on Akiza's field (DEF: 1000) "And now that I have my Dark Verger in place, I'll turn it over to you."

"It's my move, Akiza!" Misty drew her next card, "And I summon Reptilianne Gardna in DEF mode!" the large tortoise appeared, "Next I'll remove the continuous-spell Sad Story-Unwavering Truth from the field, so that I can bring back Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings from my graveyard!" the dragon returned (ATK: 1900), "Now as long as I have a continuous-spell on my field, if my Dragon Queen gets destroyed I can bring it back over and over again! Too bad your Black Rose Dragon won't be around to witness its amazing ability! Go, Tragedy Stream!" Black Rose Dragon got blown away by the queen's attack. Akiza never felt discomfort for her loss, only more insanity.

**Akiza: 1600**

**Misty: 1100**

"And since I successfully destroyed your pathetic beast, I can now activate my Dragon Queen's special ability, which forces you to select one card in your hand, and send it to the graveyard," Akiza discarded from her hand, "Now that that's done, I get to draw one card from my deck. You're up, Akiza."

"Yes, I am," Akiza drew her next card, and played a spell which destroyed Dark Verger, "And I'll bet this next move's gonna blow you away! By destroying my Dark Verger while Fragrance Storm is in play, I can draw a card from my deck. Now if I'm lucky enough to actually pick another plant-type monster, all I need to do is show you the card I selected, and I get a bonus draw!" Akiza's drawn card was revealed as the Copy Plant monster, "So I guess I'll pick a card! And next I'm summoning Copy Plant to the field in DEF mode!" the personified bundle of vines appeared (ATK: 0), "And since I played a plant-type tuner-monster, I get to bring back my Dark Verger from the graveyard!" Dark Verger reappeared on the field (DEF: 1000).

"Play all the weeds you want, Akiza!" Misty snarled, "Because I'm gonna mow them down, along with the rest of your life-points!"

"I place two cards face-down, and end my turn."

"Then it's my move, Akiza!" when Misty drew her next card, she could hear the roar of a mighty beast; she knew this was time, "This duel is over! From my hand, I activate the spell Advance Force! Due to the effect of this continuous-spell card, all level-5-or-higher monsters count as two monsters when they're sacrificed! And that lets me summon out this little guy!" the Dragon Queen formed into a ball of light, "Prepare yourself for the netherworld, Akiza! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

By the time Trudge and Mina had joined the twins on the sidelines, all four watched the purplish-white ball of light rise out of the top of the dome. High above the duel, the ball of light became the trademark seal of an Earthbound Immortal, pulsing as it seemed to absorb darkness from the very air. It shone like a beacon, and exploded into a column of light. The purple flames rose higher and the ground began to rumble. The lizard Immortal rose, its bulbous eyes rolling all the way around as it looked about (ATK: 2800). Akiza seemed unfazed by the titan's appearance; it just looked like another victim for her dragon.

* * *

Amidst the fire Sayer now stood facing Nathan and Magic who both controlled Jinzo-Lord and Silent Magician LV8. "Why are you fighting against me? We're all friends here, right?"

"Don't give me that!" Magic snapped, "You wanted o control us like puppets, nothing more!"

"There's nothing that could change your mind, is there?" Sayer sighed, "I guess I'll have to teach you the hard way." he then played a card onto his duel-disk.

"Don't waste any time, Jinzo!" Jinzo-Lord took Nathan's command and launched a blast of psychic energy at Sayer; but the attack had been deflected by a Krebons a Telekinetic Power Cell.

"I'm afraid your powers are a long way from exceeding mine." Sayer chuckled. Krebons then grabbed him and carried him off over the buildings.

"Figures! That's all he's good for!" Magic said and turned to her Silent Magician, "Mind giving me a lift?" Silent Magician nodded and wrapped an arm around her master's waist, then used her magic to levitate after Sayer, with Nathan and Jinzo-Lord following.

Soon they found the psychic-type monster aboard of a large wooden ship as one of the carnival's attractions. Once the landed, Sayer was nowhere to be seen, as well as the Krebons that vanished. Suddenly, Silent Magician pulled Magic away just when a series of black swords dropped down around her and Jinzo Lord, before being surrounded by a field of dark electricity. Silent Magician managed to escape while Jinzo-Lord was held down by the Swords of Concealing Light.

"My Jinzo-Lord!" Nathan growled, "He the only monster I could use! Magic, we have got to get him out of there!"

"Yeah, I follow you," Magic replied before turning towards Silent Magician, "Do you thing!"

Silent Magician nodded and prepared to break the swords, but was interrupted when she had to barely evade a blast of psychic energy.

Sayer stood at the other side of the boat, aided by Hyper Psychic Blaster, "Finish him off." he ordered before the synchro-monster fired away at Jinzo-Lord. The barrier shattered and Jinzo shattered into pieces, the shrapnel smashed into Nathan and knocked him out cold.

"Nathan!" Magic cried, "No...!"

"That's one down..." Sayer stared down towards Magic and her Silent Magician.

"You'll pay for that!" Magic exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll be a long time before your level of ability could even compare to mine. Stop wasting your time and surrender."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Magic muttered, gritting her teeth.

"Is that a no? I guess I'll have to handle this the hard way. And with this..." he played another card into his duel-disk and Hyper Psychic Blaster had extra armor attached to it, "I may as well test the limits of you newly-acquired power. I'll make sure not to hurt you too bad."

"Do your worst," Magic growled. Sayer simply chuckled as Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode charged its blasters. Seeing this, Silent Magician grabbed Magic and flew off. Hyper Psychic Blaster fired a pair of rounds in which the magician dodged. As she flew through the sky, Hyper Psychic Blaster kept firing, trying to hit its target.

"So, Magic, from what I hear, you used to be part of a group of wannabe freedom-fighters!" Sayer said as Hyper Psychic Blaster continued to fire at Silent Magician, "Is clutching onto your monster as she dashes through the sky to escape the only thing you learned? I isolated you from your friends so it'll be easier to recapture you! No one can save you now!" Hyper Psychic Blaster stalled its blasters to charge them for something larger.

Silent Magician saw that opportunity and charged her staff to fire a large ball of magic that crashed down on Hyper Psychic Blaster, covering the ship's deck with dust and smoke. When it settled down the psychic monster was no where in sight, and neither was Sayer!

"Where'd he go, now?!" Magic wondered, looking around the ground in panic.

"Looking for me?" Suddenly she found Sayer's voice from above, and looked up to see Hyper Psychic Blaster pointing right at her.

Magic laid on the ground, badly hurt from that last blow. She had admitted she underestimated the psychic, but she still refused to surrender. She looked around for Silent Magician but could not find her. She must have taken the full force of the fall to protect Magic and called herself back due to the combined damage of that and Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack.

"Magic!" she looked up to see Yusei running towards her. When he made it to her he helped her up, "Are you okay? What happened?!"

"That!" Yusei looked up to where Magic was pointing and saw Hyper Psychic Blaster landed into the alley in front of them.

"Yusei..." the monster spoke, "How did you escaped my trap?!"

Yusei recognized his voice, "Sayer...?"

"Careful, Yusei!" Magic warned, "This guy can use his powers like you wouldn't believe. He almost mopped the floor with me!"

"One more won't make a difference. You'll all go down the same!" Sayer said as he fired at them. Yusei grabbed Magic and dodged the blasts, throwing themselves to the ground.

"Yusei! Try calling out a monster!" Magic said.

"But what good would that do?"

"Just trust me!"

"Alright..." as Sayer was seen charging for his next attack, Yusei quickly drew a card and slapped it onto his duel-disk, "Zero Gardna, go!" the large ornament-wearing monster appeared just as Sayer fired. The monster was destroyed, causing a huge cloud of smoke to pick up. Yusei took that opportunity to lead magic away from Sayer. They stopped when they reached a dead-end. "I guess we're trapped. What happened back there, how'd you know that would work?"

"The same thing happened to me when I was saved from Sayer by Silent Magician. Basically the barrier over Satellite allows Duel Monsters to exist into our world."

"Oh!" Yusei's eyes lit up, "So that must mean we have a chance against this guy!"

"Any chance you have against me are zero!" Yusei and Magic saw Hyper Psychic Blaster at the other end of the corridor, blocking their path out. He played another card and a strange mechanism attached itself to Yusei's duel-disk.

"What did you just do!" Yusei demanded as he tried to pry the mechanism off.

"I activated my Deck Lockdown spell card so you won't draw any new cards, that's what. Now hold still..." Sayer pointed his blasters, "So I won't have to hurt the Spirit Caller."

But Magic stood in front of Yusei, "When are you gonna get it through your think skull: I'm not your puppet and I never will be! You'll have to get past me to get to Yusei!"

Sayer sighed with mock-exasperation, "Fine, have it your way," he fired away two volleys of psychic energy which caused a huge explosion within contact. "There. i just hope I didn't hurt her too bad," But the smoke cleared showing Arcanite Magician standing over Yusei, Magic under its cloak, "So, you can merge with your monsters too, huh? Once again you exceeded my expectations. So why don't you stop this foolishness and return to my side. You're much better off in my hands.

"Your hands?! You stole me from my family! That's not gonna happen twice!" Magic played her Assault Mode Activate and ripped off her robe, revealing the armor underneath.

"And you have an Assault Mode form as well, hm? Interesting. Tell me, can it fly as well?" Sayer asked as he began to float up.

"Does this answer your question?" Magic muttered as she summoned Night Wing Sorceress. The monster faded away and her wings sprout from Magic's back, "Stand back, Yusei!" she warned as she beat her wings.

"Magic, hold on!" Yusei said. Magic halted her wings and turned back towards him. "There's something you gotta know if you're planning to go through this!" Magic looked at him wondering what he meant.

"So you know what to do, right?" Yusei asked.

Magic nodded, "Don't worry, you can count on me." she the spread her wings and shot off the ground. Soon she met Sayer in the sky.

"Look at us, like two gods overlooking a world of mortals, "Sayer said, "We're this close to making that dream a reality."

"You're a sick man!" Magic growled, "How many lives do you have to ruin to achieve your so-called dream?!"

"Almost done. I already have a powerful psychic under my control. All I need now is the power of a Spirit Caller and I can have an army of Duel Monsters under beck and call."

"My powers aren't for you to control, Sayer!"

"We'll see about that. And speaking of 'control'..." Sayer looked down at the duel, "This 'Misty' is quite a pathetic individual. she's let the hate she has for Akiza cloud her ability to think clearly. Why else would she enter into a shadow duel with a psychic duelist where the outcome is oblivion? And all this to find out the truth about her little brother's disappearance!"

"Her brother...?" Magic then put the pieces together as she remembered what Mina had told her and Akiza...

"Sayer was a master manipulator who would take in duelists with powers like yours, and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear."

"You're the one responsible behind Misty's brother's disappearance! He wasn't good enough for you so you ditched him; so you could pin the blame on Akiza if you had to!"

Sayer sneered menacingly, "He's just some excess baggage I needed to get rid of."

"You..." Furious, Magic went charging in on Sayer.

Magic continued to chase Sayer in the sky, the psychic dodging every magical blast Magic fired. Sayer allowed her to get close enough and blocked her staff with one of his blasters. "Where's Misty's brother?! What have you done to him?!"

Sayer easily pushed Magic back and retreated a few meters, "If you must know, I just couldn't jeopardize my work with the Movement, and Akiza's troubled past made her the perfect scapegoat. The boy's telekinetic abilities were pathetic. He didn't even come close to meeting the high standards the Arcadia Movement required. Akiza, however, was one of my greatest finds. Her powers were as strong as she was naïve! Yours would've been a triumph as well, if only you had discovered the full extent of your abilities sooner..."

"Well that's the last person you're ever gonna take advantage of!" she fired another larger ball of magic that connected and exploded. But through the cloud of smoke a large blast of water struck her.

The smoke parted showing the original Hyper Psychic Blaster, "Don't you know you can summon an Assault Mode monster's previous version when it's destroyed?" he snickered, "And by the way, that last attack was courtesy of Forbidden Chalice."

"What?!" Magic gasp as she felt her wings go numb, and suddenly fell from the a few yards before crashing, a Shield Wing grabbed her by the arms and guided her to the ground, dropping her into an intersection with Yusei. Magic dropped to her knees, feeling the weight of her armor push her down.

"Magic! Are you alright?" Yusei asked worriedly.

"She will be. Your safety, however, is put into question." Sayer called as he descended, "I think it's time I rid myself of this nuisance once and for all," he pointed his blasters at the two, "Any last words?"

"I got a few..." Magic huffed at the psychic. "I wonder what Misty would say if she found out you're responsible for her brother's disappearance!"

"Too bad she won't find out." Sayer fired his blasters.

"Yusei! Now!"

"I activate my trap!" Yusei pressed a button on his duel-disk and a card rose up. Then a pair of large tubes materialized between Magic. The energy Sayer launched was sucked into the one on her left.

"What?!" Sayer gasped.

"You surprised?" Magic smirked, "I guess you didn't realized I had a trap set up! But it doesn't take an expert to know that Magical Cylinder not only absorbs an attack headed my way, it also redirects it..." Magic pushed herself up and pointed her staff at Sayer, "So now it's headed your way!" the tube on the right spat out the energy. Sayer looked on in shock as he was slammed with his own attack. He was crashed through a building and then skid across the ground at the opposite side, his armor ripped apart.

Magic walked over the fallen rubble to see him lying on the ground, still conscious. She had already lifted her own armor, winded from the battle she had, "This isn't over." he groaned.

"You're right, Sayer. It's not over," Yusei said, "Now until you paid for what you did to Misty's brother!"

"There's no use trying to hide it anymore!" Magic said, "We made sure Misty heard the truth!"

"What are you babbling about now?" Sayer growled as he stood up.

"While you were busy fighting, I made sure everything you said was being broadcasted to Misty. Remember these?" Yusei held up his duel-disk, which had a blinking light on the life-point counter, "I enabled the live-feed function on our duel-disk. So all those secrets you spout out, they're not so secret anymore."

Sayer gasped and turned back at the duel in progress. Everyone stared at him, especially Misty. "Now that I know the truth, now that I know it was you, I want to know where my brother is!"

"I'm afraid it's a little late to help him now."

"I won't stand for any more stalling! Now tell me-"

"No, I mean, it's too late because your brother's as dead as a doornail."

Everyone gasped, including Misty whose eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Dead; as in 'the opposite of alive'. He was caught in an... 'unfortunate' accident which took his life..."

* * *

Gabriella stood over the mist created by Lilith Temptation, like a queen looking down on her subjects just as she looked down at her opponent, "I know you're feeling the effects of my trap card by now," she said smugly, "I just can't wait for you to tell me your every desire, your every dream, any and everything you ever wished for. Now tell me, what is _your _dream? What is is that you desire?" Gabriella watched as she expected a glossed, blank stare from her opponent...

"I don't know what you're trying to do..." Jason said with a determined glare, making Gabriella drop her smile, "But you're not gonna distract me from what I came here to do."

The Dark Signer pouted, "Funny. The last person I used this on I had her sniveling on on fours. So what's different now...?" she spotted a shimmer of light on Jason's arm. His Mark of the Dragon glowed through the fog, "That mark. I should've known."

Jason looked down at his Mark, 'She's right. This mark must've protected me somehow. That's good. Maybe I can get past all of those illusions and mindgames.'

"Whatever. I'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way. Especially when my Lustsworn evolved from inside my Ecstatic Incubation Machine, this allows me to activate the equip-spell Crown of Vices straight from my deck!" Gabriella's spell came to life and formed a gold visor with a pair of small demon wings over Lucifer's eyes, "This little accessory brings out the best in my seven Fragrance cards, or _worse, _depending on the perspective. But first, let's have a little tussle, shall we. Lustsworn Herald of Pride, attack Gaia Knight with Dead or Alive!" the Herald vanished out of thin air. Moments later Jason's knight was being launched into the air. He could barely see his monster being swarmed by a flurry of punches as it traveled up to the dark atmosphere until it cannot be seen; he met Gaia Knight again when it was shot back down to the mist and below. Lucifer rose up to her original position, as if she was the one who sent Gaia Knight down to the abyss with a piledriver, "Good for you, you don't take any battle-damage while Lilith Temptation's on the field for the next seven rounds. But that won't save you from taking damage at all. Because every time Luci destroys a monster, you take damage equal to that monsters ATK points!" Jason suddenly found himself being hit from below by a gust of dark wind.

**Gabriella: 17700**

**Jason: 3200**

"I also get the same amount in DEF points as life-points." a runic white circle appeared over Gabriella and shone light over her before it vanish.

**Gabriella: 18500**

**Jason: 3200**

"Now for the effect of my Crown of Vices' Gluttony Fragrance! Now its original ATK points are added to my life-points!" a yellow circle appeared in the same spot and applied the same action.

**Gabriella: 21100**

**Jason: 2800**

"Now she has over 20,000 life-points..." Katherine whimpered, "How's Jason supposed to get out of this?"

"I'll lay this card face-down and leave you to your devices." a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card, 'I hope Yusei doesn't mind I use one of his moves...' "I summon Junk Synchro!" the rust-orange tuner appeared (ATK: 1300).

"I see you're using one of Yusei's cards," Gabriella said, "I supposed now you'll use its ability to help summon a Junk Warrior this turn?"

"Nothing that simple. But I will use his special-ability to summon a level-2-or-lower warrior from my graveyard; a warrior like Vengeful Shinobi!" the dark assailant appeared from a portal next to Junk Synchron (ATK: 400), "Next I'll tune Vengeful Shinobi with Junk Synchron!" the two monsters formed a jet of light while Jason chanted:

"Divested stars from many fields of battle, unite as one to aid me one more! Synchro-Summon!"

"(1) Scarred Warrior(5/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000), Accelerate!" a dark-skinned man appeared wearing patches of silver armor. His head was bandaged and so was his right arm, which had a blade strapped to his wrist. His right leg was replaced by a silver prosthetic (DEF: 1000). "Then, after I switch my Command Knight to DEF mode, I'll end my turn there."

"You're much better off with both those last two monsters in DEF mode. All you managed to do was send another powerful warrior out to the slaughter," Gabriella said, "And about my Crown of Vices, it's true I have to remove a Fragrance Card from play, but I decided to keep them. So I activate Imperial Iron Wall!" she revealed her reverse-card.

"But with that card out..."

"I don't have to banish anything from this duel. That means I can use the same effects again and again each round. It's my turn now," Gabriella drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Pot of Avarice! With this, I can take five cards from my graveyard and add them to my deck. Then I draw two new cards! Next, I place this card face-down, and activate Crown of Vices' effect and once again use Gluttony Fragrance's effect as its own. That should do for now."

**Gabriella: 30700**

**Jason: 2800**

"It's my turn," Jason drew his next card,  
"I summon Rose the Warrior of Revenge tuner-monster!" the female assailant appeared, "Now I tune Command Knight with Rose to synchro-summon Colossal Fighter!" the two monsters combined as Jason chanted:

"Divested stars form a timid soul, discovered in the darkest reaches! Unlock the gates to remove the shadows, and create the titan it will become, on its long-forgotten journey! Synchro Summon! Colossal Fighter, Accelerate!"

Jason's signature white titan appeared (ATK: 2800), "And as you know, he gains 100 ATK points for every warrior in the graveyard. And thanks to you, there are 16 (ATK: 4400). Colossal Fighter, attack!" Jason waited for a response but received none from his monster. "Why isn't it working?!"

Gabriella gave a light and childish giggle, "Are you already forgetting about Lilith Temptation trap? Your Colossal Fighter has been entranced in a blissful fantasy in its own making. That means none of your monsters can attack as long as my trap's on the field!" her smile widened watching Jason's glare lower to his feet, "It must be quite a pill to swallow, having summoned a monster with over 4000 ATK points an can't to anything with it. Why don't I take those points away from you. I activate my trap, Fiendish Chain!" After Gabriella's reverse-card flipped up, several chains sprouted from all directions and wrapped themselves around the warrior. They all tugged back and pull Colossal Fighter back to his original position, its body stretched out on display, "Not only will it keep your warrior from attacking; it also cancels his special-ability, meaning Colossal Fighter's ATK is reduced to his original 2800."

'So now I can't attack with Colossal Fighter, either?!' Jason growled, "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Lilith Temptation: 5

"That was quick," Gabriella drew her next card, "Let's see. Here on my field I have Lucifer equipped with my Crown of Vices. And over on your field is a Colossal Fighter all tied up and useless. And both have 2800 ATK points. That could only mean if I let Lucifer destroy Colossal Fighter, you'll take 2800 points of damage and that's all the life-points you have. But I can't just risk my precious Lucifer in a suicide attack. Let's see... I could activate my face-down card," the Dark Signer's reverse-card opened, "This Emergency Provisions spell lets me add 1000 points to my score for every spell/trap card I remove from the field. So I think I'll get rid of Mirage of Nightmare!" the continuous-spell shattered.

**Gabriella: 31700**

**Jason: 2800**

"And now that I have more room, I think I'll play my Card of Sanctity spell to even thing up." both players restored their hand.

"Why did you play a card that lets me draw a new hand?" Jason asked, "You clearly had more cards that I did before."

"Because of my Crown of Vices, silly!" Gabriella teased, "And this time, I'll use the power of my Greed Fragrance!" the fog's color changed to purple, "And with this effect, every monster on the field loses 300 ATK and DEF points...! Save for Lustsworns, of course.

Colossal Fighter: (ATK: 1000/DEF: 0)

"Figures." Jason muttered.

"Now your Colossal Fighter is weaker than ever! Let's see you try to save him now!"

"That's just what I'm about to do! I activate the trap card, Assault Mode Activate!" Jason's reverse-card opened, "And with this, my Colossal Fighter transforms into Colossal Fighter-Assault Mode!" a blue blur zipped through Colossal Fighter's chains and broke through its restraints, shown to be the blue jet when it slowed in front of Colossal Fighter. The jet broke apart and attached itself onto Colossal Fighter as armor (ATK: 3300-1500/DEF: 1500-0), "Colossal Fighter now has a new special-ability. Instead of increasing his own ATK points, your monster's ATK points are lowered 100 points for each warrior in my graveyard! And when I discard 2 more from my deck, Lucifer loses 1900 ATK points!"

Lustsworn Herald of Pride-Lucifer: (ATK: 800)

"Lucifer! Hold your attack!" the Lustsworn halted and retreated. "Okay, so you were able to last one more turn. I'll just set the one card face-down for right now. And the effect of my Darkness Paradisio activates."

**Gabriella: 36500**

**Jason: 2800**

"Then it's turn!" Jason drew his next card, "And I activate the spell card Forbidden Lance! By lowering his ATK points by 800, Colossal Fighter becomes immune to other spells and traps for this turn! That includes your Greed Fragrance trap!"

Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode: (ATK: 2500)

"Next, I summon Royal Arms Squire and equip him to Colossal Fighter!" a the small golden knight appeared and morphed into its weapon form for Colossal Fighter, "Colossal Fighter, attack her Lustsworn Herald of Pride!" Colossal Fighter's jetpack roared as it shot him across the field, "Go, Colossal Comet Assault!" one swift strike into Lucifer shattered her into pixels.

**Gabriella: 34800**

**Jason: 2800**

"Jason was finally able to destroy one of her monsters!" Katherine cheered.

"And by Royal Arm's effect, I get to draw 1 more card." Jason drew another card.

Gabriella seemed unfazed from the loss of the monster, and only clapped, "I guess you deserve some congratulation. But I wouldn't say I didn't see that coming. In fact, I was hoping to make use of my Crown of Vices' second effect: when it's sent to the graveyard when the equipped monster's destroyed in battle, it goes right back to my hand." the equip-spell was pulled out from her graveyard pile.

"Fine then," Jason said as he placed another card into his duel-disk, "I place 1 more card face-down and end my turn."

Lilith Temptation: 4

Gabriella drew her next card, "I have to say, I've been waiting for this very moment to play this card. It's time to enter the next stage of darkness. Brace yourself..." Gabriella's trap opened, and a large wooden door with seven symbols erected from the fog...

* * *

"So yes. I was the one who took your brother form you. But what happened was his own fault. He couldn't withstand a simple experiment. So in the grand scheme of things, I did you a favor. I relieved you of a deadbeat for a brother." at that Sayer laughed.

"In that case, you're not worth anything to me!" Misty's Dark Signer markings glow violet with her rage. "So prepare yourself for oblivion!"

Sayer spat, "If you want to hate someone, then hate your brother for being so weak."

Just then, Sayer noticed that Ccarayhua loomed over him. Its lizard tongue shot out as though he was a tasty fly, and wrapped around Sayer. Everyone watched in awe and horror as the monster swallowed him whole.

"Uh, guys?! Sayer just, like, disappeared into that thing?!" Leo babbled at the top of his lungs.

'My revenge is complete... There's no more reason to fight..." Misty wondered to herself before she looked at Akiza, who was still coming out of her trance. Misty's eyes turned white and her marking disappeared, "I'm so sorry, Akiza. I was so absorbed in my quest for vengeance that I didn't care who I hurt..." she reached under her cloak and pulled out Rico's toy, looking at it, "I even gambled with the life of a child. My hatred almost cost the life of another boy. He must really care about you to have traveled across Satellite by himself to help you."

Suddenly the door from the control tower opened. Rico then stumbled past the entrance, holding onto the edge when he almost stumbled off his feet, "Rico!" Misty stumbled to the boy and dropped to her knees, his toy clutched to her chest. "Rico, I'm so sorry I put you in danger like that! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay, Misty," Rico said tiredly, "You don't have to apologize."

"But I still killed Sayer and Divine! I killed them but they still didn't think twice about everything they done! That's what you hated, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't like that at all. And I really wished you didn't do that. But you managed to realize that what you did was wrong," Rico pulled a lollipop out of his jacket and held it out to Misty, "At least you managed to conquer your hatred... Right?"

Misty stared for a moment before smiling and took the lollipop, giving him his toy back in exchange. "There's someone else who needs saving too."

Rico's eyes followed where Misty looked over her shoulder and ran past her. "Akiza!"

"Someone's calling to me..." Akiza's eyes blinked and came back to life. When he saw Rico, her eyes widened, "R-Rico?" she fell from her feet to greet the young boy with a strong hug, "Rico! You're safe!"

"Perhaps you weren't responsible for what happened to my brother after all. I am so sorry for blaming you for everything that happened," Misty said softly, "Perhaps by forfeiting this duel, you will see that I am sincere." As Misty's hand hovered over her duel disk...

'I will not allow you to end this duel!' a dark voice roared inside her. Misty began to radiate dark energy. Her posture caved as she fought the pain, and she dropped to her knees. 'The only purpose a Dark Signer has is to destroy the Signers! That is why you were resurrected!"

"Misty, fight it!" Rico cried, "You already overcame your hatred!"

"I'm sorry! I can no longer control the dark power inside me..." Misty groaned over pull from control, "Akiza! You have to defeat me! I can't fight it any longer!" the murky light vanished and Misty got to her feet with unnatural speed, her Dark Signer markings and irises glowing bright purple, "So instead I think I'll fight you, Signer, and send you to the Netherworld!"

"Oh, no. It's too late..." Rico whimpered, "Akiza, you don't have a choice anymore. You have to finish this duel!"

"I'll do it." Akiza declared.

"You'll do nothing but lose! Now, attack!" Ccarayhua reached down through the globe, as though reaching into the water in a fishbowl.

"I activate the trap card Ground Capture!" When Akiza's reverse-card opened a hand of earthly substance reached up from the ground, and gripped Ccarayhua's outstretched hand, keeping it away from Akiza and Rico, "With this in play, the damage I would've taken is halved!" Ccarayhua won the arm-wrestling contest, and shattered Akiza's stone hand. Akiza pushed Rico to the ground and ducked over him, shielding him from the sharp chips of rock slicing her back.

**Akiza: 200**

**Misty: 1100**

"Akiza!" Rico cried.

"Don't worry, Rico," Akiza winched over her new scars. She stood up and faced her opponent, "but due to the effect of my trap card, I am definitely not out. In fact, I get to draw a new card!"

"With only 200 life-points left, it doesn't matter what card you drew, Akiza!" Ccarayhua sets a reverse-card, "In fact, I'm so sure of that that I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

'If I win this duel, then Misty will be sent to the Netherworld. But if I can destroy that Earthbound Immortal, maybe I can destroy the darkness and free her!' "I'm up!" Akiza drew her next card, "I activate the Spellbook inside the Pot to draw three cards from my deck," both players drew three cards, "Next I activate my Copy Plant's special-ability. Now it becomes the same level as my Dark Verger until the round's over!"

Dark Verger: (Lvl: 2)

"Next I'm summoning Hedge Guard to the field in ATK mode!" the wall of twisted bamboo appeared (ATK: 0), "Now that my Guard's in place, I activate the spell Shining Rebirth! With this in play, by sending the required monsters on the field to the graveyard, I can synchro-summon a synchro-monster in my graveyard! So I send level-two Dark Verger, level-three Hedge Guard, and the now-level-two Copy Plant to the graveyard, in order to synchro-summon your Immortal's destruction! Now, come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" the dragon returned to the field (ATK: 2400), "When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field. And due to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn."

Are you sure you want to do that," Ccarayhua sneered, "because by defeating me, you're defeating Misty."

"I'm not going after Misty's life-points. I activate my Dragon's special-ability!" Black Rose Dragon generates a huge storm of petals. "Now, take out Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

"You seem to think that you've outsmarted me. Well nothing can be further from the truth, and you're about to see why! I activate the trap card Overwhelm!" the lizard reared back and unleashed a powerful roar, which pushed down the storm. Akiza and Rico ducked away from the razor petals. "With my Overwhelm trap card in play this turn, my Earthbound's given the power to force back any trap and monster effect! You just wasted your last move!"

Akiza looked down at her hand, "There is one left... I combine my dragon's Black Rose Flare attack with the Burning Land spell card!" Black Rose Dragon fired a powerful crimson flame at the sky and the surface of the dome. Ccarayhua's eyes widened as the dome shattered and withered away, "With Burning Land on the field, every field spell is destroyed! And with Mirror Labyrinth gone, your Earthbound Immortal loses all of its special-abilities!" the immortal now stood a large hunk of rock, "Now I activate Black Rose's other special-ability! I remove Dark Verger from my graveyard to lower your monster's ATK to zero! Go, Rose Restriction!" after consuming Dark Verger, Black Rose Dragon formed several vines to bind the giant (ATK: 0).

"You can't do that!" Ccarayhua screeched.

"I can and I just did! And this next card will turn that Earthbound Immortal to rubble!" Akiza glanced at Rico with a solemn look before turning back to her opponent, "Let me introduce you to a little furry friend of mine: Mobian Hero Meiru!" a rapidly-gyrating yellow ball popped out of the card before it unfurled and landed as the golden hedgefox heroine (ATK: 1600). "Now attack Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Meiru curled back up and shot off the ground, speeding along the vines and launched herself at the immortal. The impact shattered the statue, the hundreds of pieces falling attop of the Dark Signer Ccarayhua. The Dark Signer's influence disappeared, especially its barrier.

**Akiza: 200**

**Misty: 1100**

"Misty!" Akiza ran over to the huge pile of rubble, tossing away pieces of debris, "C'mon! Somebody help me!" Yusei, Magic, and eventually everyone else helped move away the rubble until they were able to uncover Misty. They gently moved her away from the pile and onto the floor, with Misty's head resting on Akiza's lap.

"Now the loser will vanish..." Misty managed to speak, "That is the rule of a Shadow Duel."

"No, Misty! Hang in there!" Akiza cried.

"Thanks to you... I finally managed to discover the truth before I leave this world..." Misty wheezed, "Akiza... you have no time to mourn over me. You have a duty as a Signer to protect this world," she then looked towards Rico, "I can see a lot of my brother in you, Rico. I only wish that you and he could meet..."

"But you could get to see him again," Rico whimpered, "...Right?"

"I wish I could. But I can always hope..." Misty began to feel his life fade, deciding to say her final goodbyes and looked towards the burning orange sky, "Please... Always remember me..." those were the final words she said before she became nothing more than dust. The only thing left of her was her locket. When Akiza opened it she could see Misty and her brother embracing each other, smiling.

"Toby...! I'm sorry I brushed you off when we first met," Akiza whispered, "I promise to make up for it."

"Akiza..." Rico approached in front of her.

"When I first came here I already decided it was my duty to fight as a Signer... I want to make sure this tragedy does not get any worse than it already is..." Akiza lowered her face to her forearm. Rico reached out and delicately pushed her arm down and saw Akiza's face stained with fresh hot tears still streaming from glossing eyes. Rico placed his arms around her neck, hearing his toy squeak as he tightened his grip. Akiza pressed herself over his shoulder as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Rico... I'm sorry I pushed you away. Please, just don't leave my side. I don't want you to leave me..." everyone stood around the two, not wanting to interrupt their moment. But unfortunately there was no time so be spared...

"Hey everybody, check out the sun!" Leo pointed towards the last bit of sunlight visible over the horizon.

"We're too late. It's setting and the last tower hasn't been sealed." Trudge stated.

"At least all of the people that were absorbed by that Earthbound Immortal have been returned, right?" Mina said. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's happening, why is the earth shaking!" Yusei questioned.

* * *

Jason and Katherine tried to hold their ground as the quake continued. "What the heck's going on?! What did you do?!"

"You'll see..." the Dark Signer teased.

* * *

"Look over there, everyone!" A single column of golden light had appeared in the distance where Magic was pointing, shining straight up like a laser.

"It's coming from New Domino City!" Mina deducted.

The beam widened and turned more white than yellow, then faded, revealing the outline of a new mark: the mark of a giant bird glowing yellowish-white against the sky like a beacon, "Another Dark Signer?!" Yusei gasped, "But who could it be!"

I don't know," Magic said, "but I have a feeling we're about to find out!"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Scarred Warrior  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] LV: 5 (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1000)**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

**Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA**

**"Hey, Duelists! Did you know..."**

**"Scarred Warrior's ability follows through thematically with its art and title. As your opponent cannot declare attacks on other Warrior monsters while it is on the field, it acts as a shield for them; in other words, it gained its scars from taking hits for other monsters."**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	56. Signs of Doom: Part 1

The glowing bird-shaped mark loomed in the sky, directly above New Domino City. From the Satellite, Yusei, Akiza, Rico, Magic, Mina, Trudge, Leo, and Luna watch it.

"What on earth is that thing?" Mina gasped.

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 55: Signs of Doom  
**

**Part 1: Final Bout**

* * *

"I don't know. Looks like one of those... Dark Signer markings." Yusei said.

"Yusei! Look who I found!" They turned and looked to see Crow and Jack ride up on their runners, their headlights the only illumination in sight besides the big glowing symbol and the distant lights of the City.

"It's Jack, and Crow."

"Yeah, and from the looks of it... we're here right in time!" Jack said.

Crow then noticed Akiza walking over with Rico in her hand, "So you're Akiza, huh? Guessing that you won your duel," he then looked over to the city, "But what's with the light show?"

(Just then, the ground starts shaking and everyone reacted.

"It's an earthquake!" Trudge exclaimed.

"Maybe..." Yusei saw another light show has started, this one in the distance over the buildings of the Satellite. It almost looked like an Aurora Boralis, but with a decidedly purple tint. Over in the sky the clouds were etched with the mark of a multi-pointed star. "...Or maybe not."

"Another Dark Signer mark?" Jack groaned.

"Hey, I know that area..." Crow said.

"Yeah, me too," Magic said, "That spot... That's where the first Ener-D Reactor's at!"

The purple lights were indeed coming out of the huge crater in the middle of the Satellite; shades of every color can be seen in the light, "And I have a hunch the portal it opened up to the Netherworld, is now open for business!" Yusei said.

From the depths of the Old Reactor bulged a lump of grayish slime, blocking out the lights. Lightning smite the ground around the crater as it kept swelling up, overflowing the crater and spreading onto the landscape. In the depths of the sludgy figure, burned two round, red blank eyes. It opened a shapeless, cavernous mouth and emitted something like a roar. Now it had hands and fingers made of slime, as well; as it rose from the crater, it was assuming a form. As it reached out with the hands, globs of slime about the size of duel runners flew from them and drip onto the Satellite streets. It oozed forward, crawling with its hands as much as anything else, flooding the streets with disgusting, charcoal-colored muck. Its features are more distinct now; slime dribbles from tall, spindly limbs that suggested a skeleton or insect. From a certain angle it even looked like a gigantic slime-tarantula that would send Uru scampering for its mommy. Except for the fact that it then extended two dragon-like wings, also gray and excreting slime. It set its sights on the bird-shaped mark over the City. The things it sprouted from its 'head' look like horns, or ears, and it extended its 'neck'; the entire thing now resembles a skeletal quadruped, something like a ground-walking dragon, but with heavy armor around its neck and shoulders that recalls an insect and back legs that were unnaturally thin and wispy. It was not graceful or built for much of anything, but it was huge, tall, scary, and an endless fountain of slime.

The gray goop continued to drip onto the ground, some splats more approaching the size of cars. The substance looked to be about as viscous as spoiled milk or yogurt. An enormous, clawed foot stomps in the drops' wake, and the thing roared again. Its draconic wings seem to have split, giving it two wings on each side, which was more of an insect thing. Its back legs have also shaped up; all of its limbs were thin and spindly at the top, sloping down to tree trunks at the bottom. With every stomp, the ground trembled a bit. It was nearing the water, its focus still rapt upon the mysterious new Dark Signer mark in the sky.

"Whatever that thing is, it looks like it's headed towards the City!" Luna said.

"Yusei, Roman said that if we failed to seal the four towers in time, then the King of the Netherworld would appear!" Crow said.

"I know; and I'm guessing that's him."

"As an officer of the law, it's my duty to arrest that thing!" Trudge declared, "But unfortunately, at this present moment, I am off-duty."

"Hold on. Nothing bad has happened just yet," Nina said, trying not to panic, "Maybe if we don't bug it, it won't bug us."

Luna winced horribly as her mark lit up. Kuribon appeared beside her, cooing urgently, "Kuribon!" the spirit moaned sadly, curling its tail around itself, "Uh-oh! Kuribon's saying if that creature makes it to where that Condor mark is, a lotta bad things are gonna happen!"

"What kind of bad things?" Yusei asked, deadpanned, as the monster walked closer into the ocean.

"Oh, the very bad kind." Luna answered, a little hysterical.

"Okay. So we gotta stop it. Only question is how!" Leo said.

Yusei looks out at the thing, not having an answer. Suddenly, each of the four Marks of the Dragon lit up. More lightning crashed from the sky, and then the clouds begin to glow red. A familiar vermilion creature, edged in golden light, was winding its way through the heavens. The Crimson Dragon belled its odd cry, hovering in the air above them among forks of lightning. It turned toward them, and lunged forward as though to snap at them.

* * *

A bright flash of light, and Yusei and the others were soaring through an endless void of stars.

"Are we... inside the Crimson Dragon?" Akiza wondered.

"Yup, and we're going somewhere in a hurry!" Yusei landed.

"Yeah? Well I think our stop is comin' up!" Crow exclaimed. Ahead, they were flying toward a growing ring of light, like the end of a tunnel.

* * *

Another bright flash that continued back into the real world and down to the ground. When the tower of light fades, they find themselves standing at the edge of a familiar-looking garden. They were standing on the palatial island on which Goodwin's estate was built. But instead of the mansion itself, the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon that was under the house has risen to the surface, demolishing the mansion in the process, and grown taller. The Condor Mark loomed directly above the Stair.

"Where on earth has he taken us?!" Jack wondered, "Isn't this the temple that was underneath Goodwin's mansion?"

"So this is where that Condor was coming from." Akiza said.

"Wait, so then, the King of the Netherworld is heading here. But what for?" Leo asked.

"I dunno." Yusei said.

"In that case, allow me to explain!" a familiar voice echoed from above, "For you see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers..." they all saw Rex Goodwin walked out from within the top of the stairs, "but not in time to close the doors to the netherworld."

"So tell us what's going on!" Yusei demanded, "Did we fail, is the world gonna end?!"

"And why's that thing headed over _here_?!" Margaret added.

"For the ritual." the director answered.

"What? What ritual?!"

Goodwin looked out across the city at the King of the Netherworld approaching in the distance, tracking straight through Domino to get there. "The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many millennia."

"Okay, so? What exactly happens at this ritual?" Yusei asked.

"It all depends. But this time it's something that's never happened before."

"So spill."

Goodwin chuckled, "So eager; but for you to fully understand, I would need to start at the very beginning." he pulled from behind him a big glowing canister, and the four Signers' marks pain them. "And it all starts with this!"

Still holding his right arm, Yusei looked up at the canister. At a clearer glance, he could see what was inside: a severed arm with, by surprise, a series of glowing red lines etched on the surface, "It's the final mark. But whadda you want with it!"

"I want to use it!" Goodwin said, "Why d'you think I have that metal arm of mine?"

"What's one have to do with the other?!" Jack asked.

"You fool. I had to construct it so I would have a 'conduit', so to speak." Goodwin picked up the canister and set it down over on one of the two carved stone blocks on either side of the top of the stair.

"Just what're you planning, Goodwin!" Yusei demanded, but Goodwin only laughed laughed a bit under his breath. He turned his back and the violet Mark of the Condor glowed on it, causing everyone to gasp, "Another mark?! But wait... that one..."

"That's right, is that of a Dark Signer!" He flexed his muscles and his suit coat burst. Goodwin was now bare-chested, his muscles unnaturally huge, his gray-blonde hair wild behind him. Glowing markings began to appear on his chest as well as face. The whites of his eyes then turned all the way black as he turned back to face them, "Meaning that soon I'll have the power of both the light and the darkness!"

"Oh no!" Leo cried.

"He can't!" Mina pleaded.

"He won't!" Jack declared.

"And just who's going to stop me? _You_?" Goodwin unclasped and lifted the lid from the glowing canister and tossed it aside. He laid a hand on his own metal arm, crushing it with his bare hand until he was able to rip it clean off and hurled it aside.

"What's he supposed to be doing?!" Magic gagged.

"I told you..." Goodwin explained as he dipped his arm into the canister and a light shined at the top of the stair, like a huge star. No one could see what's going on. When it cleared, Goodwin held his right arm out in front of him, and the fingers twitched, "That metal arm functioned as a conduit: a device to transfer the power of the Crimson Dragon to me!"

"But why?! What do you plan to do with it?!" Yusei demanded.

What else, to become all-powerful, and rule the world! And now with my dark Sign and the power my brother entrusted to me, I shall!" He raises his Signed right arm, and the tower grew even higher, more and more, wider and wider steps of the pyramid burst from the earth. The rest of the island of Goodwin's mansion quickly turned into a pyramid, as Goodwin now loomed over the whole city, higher and higher, laughing evilly all the while. Finally it stopped growing. The Signers' group has moved to the freeway that lead to Goodwin's mansion; nothing of the island remained, "Behold the perch of my reign to come!" the ground in front of Goodwin's feet glowed, and an altar rose out of the stone in front of him in the form of a dueling console, "But first, let us begin the ancient ritual for the King of the Netherworld!" his form the projected into the sky in front of the condor to match its size, "We will duel on the crest of the Condor; there I will crush you Signers, and send you all to the Netherworld! In turn, he will do my bidding, and my ultimate plan will at last be set in motion!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Yusei asked bluntly.

"Yeah, you're the one who asked Yusei for his help in the first place, to take down the Dark Signers!" Crow added.

"I had my reasons! Now then, will you agree to this duel, or will you not!" Goodwin challenged.

"Sure! If beating you means that thing goes bye-bye!" Yusei shouted.

"Sounds fair to me. But... you wretched Signers are the ones who'll be getting the beating!"

"We'll see! Let's do this!"

"Bring it on! No one here is afraid of you, Goodwin!" Jack added.

"Just wait until I get up there!" Magic swore, "I can't wait to knock you off your high horse!"

"That's make tow of us! So ya got yourself some bulging biceps, so what!" Crow said, flexing his muscles, "Take a look at these bad boys, built for speed _and_ power; just like the legendary man himself! That's right, we'll soar as high as he did, in this duel!"

"Then let's get started! Because Crow, Magic, Jack, and I are all set to rev it up!" Yusei and his team started their engines, as the Condor sign is rotating around its axis until its tail touched the ground in front of them.

"First, a few ground rules. Since this is a _four_-on-one matchup, you will each start with 4000 life-points, while I will start with four times that amount: 16000! Also none of us can attack on the first turn," Goodwin placed his deck into the slot of the automatic shuffler beside his field, and it auto-shuffled. The outlines of the mark started flickering with purple fire. "Are there any objections?"

"None here!" Crow said.

"Have it your way!" Magic added.

"That all works for me." Jack included.

"Me, too; so let's go!" Yusei started. They g0t a riding start and leap into the air, landing on the shining path of the Condor mark. Yusei in front and Crow, Magic and Jack flanking, the three runners sail toward danger. All four duelists shout together...

"DUEL!"

* * *

"What have you done, Gabriella?!" Jason demanded, not losing sight of the doorway in the middle of the field.

"Haven't you been keeping track of time? It's already dusk outside. And as it turns out, someone was a bit late shutting down the last generator, Gabriella cooed, "And you know what that means, don't you?"

Jason knew what was going to happen. It was almost time for the King of the Netherworld to appear… Jason hurried up the stairs towards Katherine, but another quake started. Both Jason and Katherine had to hold onto the railings to keep their balance.

Jason looked around, holding onto Katherine in the orb of red light. Except for the colored fog there was nothing but darkness as far as he could see. He remembered being over the original Ener-D reactor. So what happened? Then he saw the gate the Gabriella summoned, with Gabriella peeking from behind it as a child would.

"Peekaboo, I see you," the Dark Signer cooed, and walked out from behind the gate caressing its side, "I can guess you're wondering what this is. Well. Allow me to enlighten you. This here (5D's) Gate of Revelations can only be activated when the Netherworld's gate is open. I'd love to tell you it's effect, but right now, I'll activate this spell card, (5D's) Rise of the Overfiend!" as the card came to life, the seven vice circles appeared in the sky, "If you haven't been paying attention, all of my Lustsworn Heralds represent the Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony. Sloth. Envy. Lust. Greed. Wrath. And Pride. And with the power of this spell, I'm about to combine them all!"

"Combine?!" Jason gasped.

"I there an echo in here? Yes, I plan to fuse the powers of all seven Lustsworn Heralds in my graveyard, while I add my Crown of Vices to the mix!" a much larger version of the crown rose from the card and into a warp formed in the center of the seven circles. The circles then gathered together as one and formed a giant circle, where a colossal beast descended from it. Along with its darkening violet armor hide, the monster hovered with its five pairs of wings, even with its tattered pair under its arms. Jason could tell it was glaring at him from behind its Crown of Vices' visor, snarling at him with its rows of razor-sharp teeth. The seven Olympian seals hovered above in a circle, "This here is the beginning of your end: the (7)(5D's) Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend(12/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!"

"Why are that thing's ATK points 0...?" Jason wondered.

"I'm glad you asked! It just so happens that when my Overfiend attacks, it gains the same ATK and DEF of the monster it battles with. And who better a monster to make an example of than your Colossal Fighter! But it's so annoying knowing that he won't be destroyed thanks to that union-monster you gave him... So I'll just get rid of it! I activate the Double Cyclone quick-play! This destroys two cards on the spell/trap zone; one on yours and one on mine! So while I destroy your union-monsters, I can get rid of my Fiendish Chain!" while a cyclone erupted from the ground over Fiendish Chain, while Double Cyclone's card fired another cyclone that knocked away Colossal Fighter's sword, "Now that that's out of the way, I activate my Overfiend's special-ability: by selecting a Lustsworn Herald from my graveyard, my dragon gains its effect! And the monster I choose will be the Herald of Gluttony-Beelzebub!" the eyes on the dragon's visor flashed a lightning-yellow, "And let's not forget about my Crown of Vice equip-spell. Remember, it can duplicate the power of any Fragrance card that's in my graveyard. And I think I'll use the effect of Gluttony Fragrance!" the mist regain its yellowish hue, "Of course both cards have to be removed from play during the end-phase, but that's no longer an option as long as my Imperial Iron Wall's on my field. Now I activate the spell card, Gluttony for Power! By sacrificing a monster on your field, I can add its ATK points to my Overfiend until the end of this turn!" Jason then got surprised when a black venus flytrap snapped shut around Scarred Warrior from below, and then slowly sank down.

Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend: (ATK: 2100-200)

"Now, my Lustsworn Dragon! Attack that Colossal Fighter! Go, Purgatorial Flame (ATK: 200-3500)!" the dragon fired a massive stream of fired from its mouth which incinerated the warrior. Jason's barrier protected him and Katherine from the flames. "And as for Gluttony Fragrance's effect, I gain the same ATK points as the monster that my Overfiend destroyed."

**Gabriella: 38100**

**Jason: 2800**

Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend: (ATK: 200)

"Don't forget, when Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode's destroyed, it's unarmored counterpart returns from the graveyard," Jason's warrior reappeared (ATK: 2800-4700).

"Fine then. I'll just end my turn with a face-down, and the effect of my Overfiend wears off," a reverse-card appeared (ATK: 0), and then one of the Lustsworn symbol of Gluttony glowed on the Gate of Revelations, "Oh, and one more thing. At the end of each turn, one of my gate's seven seals will light up. And once all seven are ignited, then, wait for it..."

"What is it supposed to do, Gabriella?!" Jason demanded.

Gabriella pouted, "You really are a buzzkill, you know that? Fine, if you really wanna know... it means the duel ends right there and then."

Jason gasped as his eyes widened.

* * *

**Yusei: 4000 (0)**

**Jack: 4000 (0)**

**Magic: 4000 (0)**

**Crow: 4000 (0)**

**Goodwin: 16000 (0)**

"Now, Signers, prepare to enter into a world of stealth, a world where every move counts! Prepare to enter... Speed World!" Goodwin played its actual card and it's field-spell took effect.

Crow rode out in front while the others hang back, "And you prepare to enter a world of hurt, Goodwin! I'll take the first move!" he drew his sixth card, "Here goes. I summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in ATK mode!" the armor-plated blue bird appeared (ATK: 100), "And when a Blackwing's out, I can summon something else from my hand; something that's gonna really give me a serious edge! And a _sharp_ edge at that! I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" the javelin wielding blackwing appeared (ATK: 1700), "I then place one card face-down and end my turn!" Crow drifted back and let Magic take the lead.

"So I get to take the next turn!" Magic drew her next card, "And I summon Magical Exemplar!" the green-robed magician appeared (ATK: 1700), "Then I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

"Which means you get to deal with me now!" Jack took the lead and drew his next card, "And I'll start by calling out Mad Archfiend!" the wild-haired field appeared (ATK: 1800), "Next I'll throw a face-down and call it a turn!" Jack drift back and let Yusei take the stage.

"All right, I'm up!" Yusei drew his next card, "And you're about to go down! 'Cause guess what, whatever you're planning ain't gonna be happening!"

"Oh, yes it will. It's been in the making for seventeen years, not that I knew it back then," Goodwin explained, "You see, before my brother Roman released the power of Ener-D, he gave me the mark of the dragon-head, and explained that every five thousand years, the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld do battle, light versus darkness; live against death. And this time my brother's _body_ was the battleground. Two marks, one symbolizing each, embedded themselves in his flesh! But the Dark Signer mark soon began to take control of my brother. Soon he was swallowed by its power, but not entirely. Roman still understood the importance of the darkness being kept in check by the light, so, he went to great lengths to expunge the light from his system, and give it to someone he could trust: me. And with that, he unleashed the power of the Ener-D Reactor! Soon after, I did as my brother asked, and prepared to fight the darkness by gathering you Signers. And then, as he so charged, I challenged him to a duel, light against the dark. Of good against the wicked. And do you know what happened? ... I lost."

"That must be what changed him into a Dark Signer..." Magic muttered.

"A Dark Signer with a Mark of a Signer! So now you finally understand. With the power I've been given as a Dark Signer, I'll have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to all that there is! Then with the power I gained over creation, I can have the Crimson Dragon rebuild the world, in my image, for me to rule!"

Magic growled, "That's it! He's officially lost his mind!"

"Wait a second, lay waste to all that there is?!" Crow questioned, "So then you're planning on destroying everyone and everything on earth?!"

"Sorry, mister would-be world-dominator, but we're not gonna let that happen!" Jack said.

"That's right, Goodwin!" Yusei said. "You may have the power of life and death on your side, but we've got something even stronger, and it's something you can't just take!"

Goodwin laughed, "And tell me, what might that be?"

"It's the power you get for fighting for what's right! Now then, I'm summoning Max Warrior in ATK mode!" the lance wielding warrior appeared (ATK: 1800), "Then I'll throw a face-down and end my turn!"

"Finally, then, it's time, to show you the power... of both light _and_ dark." Goodwin drew his next card.

**Yusei: 4000 (5)**

**Jack: 4000 (5)**

**Magic: 4000 (5)**

**Crow: 4000 (5)**

**Goodwin: 16000 (5)**

"First, since there are monsters on your field but none on mine, I'm allowed to summon forth (1) Oracle of the Sun(5/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000) onto the field!" an incan priest wearing yellow and orange robes appeared (ATK: 1000), "And then I'll follow that by summoning the tuner-monster (2) Fire Ant Ascator(3/ATK: 700/DEF: 1300)!" a large dark-red fire ant appeared next to the priest (ATK: 700).

"A tuner-monster?!" Crow gasped.

"What's a Dark Signer doing with one of those?!"

"Probably no good!" Jack said.

"Yes, you know what's coming, don't you? Next, my level-3 Fire Ant Ascator tunes with my level-5 Oracle of the Sun, to synchro-summon the one, the only, the beginning of the end for you three peons!" the two monsters rose and combined as Goodwin chanted:

_"When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself..."_

"(5) The Sun Dragon Inti(8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)!" Goodwin commanded as his monster descended from the shining heavens. It was a big, golden, glowing sun disk, with four red and orange dragons waving out from its sides (ATK: 3000).

"I don't know, that thing doesn't look so tough!" Yusei said, unconvincingly optimistic.

"Don't you worry, there's much more. Next by removing the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator from play, I can summon (3) Weeping Idol(2/ATK: 0/DEF: 500)!" a crude statue of an incan soldier wielding a pair of clubs appeared (ATK: 0), "Then by lowering my life-points by 1000, I can summon the (4) Dark Tuner-Dark Goddess Witaka(3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) from my hand!" a stone idol in the shape of a fiendish masked woman appeared (ATK: 0).

"And now I'll activate Witaka's ability. With it, I'm allowed to make her level equal to the level of one synchro-monster that's out on the field; so, since Sun Dragon Inti's level is 8, Witaka's level now becomes 8 as well! And now that she's packing more heat, I'll have her dark-tune with the level-2 Weeping Idol!" Witaka's black stars sank into the idol, destroying its framework and devouring the idols two stars. All the while he chanted:

_"When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro!"_

"So you see, just as _I_ have both the power of both the light and dark, my field will have it as well!" The dark stars broke out, orbiting around Goodwin before erupting into into a black column, "First there was the Sun Dragon; and now there is the (6) Moon Dragon Quilla(-6/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)!" another dragon appeared from the darkness, akin to the sun dragon except it was blue with a cracked moon statue in place (ATK: 2500), "Finally I place two card face-down. But I'm afraid Quilla won't be around for long. You see, due to my Moon Dragon's special ability, whenever Inti's on my field, it is destroyed during the end-phase of my turn!" A little cloud appeared, and the Moon Dragon sets behind it, vanishing from sight.

**Yusei: 4000 (5)**

**Jack: 4000 (5)**

**Magic: 4000 (5)**

**Crow: 4000 (5)**

**Goodwin: 15000 (5)**

"So then why make such a production outta him comin' out?" Crow questioned, "You really do have a few screws loose, don'tcha! Oh well! This'll be over soon enough; 'cause this next round, we're puttin' the hurt on ya big-time!"

Goodwin chuckled, "Yes, this upcoming round should be quite interesting indeed."

'I don't like the sound a' that.' Crow thought.

"You don't know how right you are!" Magic exclaimed, "I activate my trap, Tower of Babel!" her reverse-card then opened, "And every time a spell's activated, or in this case a speed-spell, it's given a spell-counter! Now it's your turn, Crow!"

"Here goes nothin'!" Crow drew his next card, "First things first! Since I got at least 2 speed-counters I play the speed spell, Tune Up 123! Thanks to this, I get to roll a die, and then a tuner-monster's level increases depending on what number I roll!" Crow's runner console showed a die spinning before it landed on 2, "All right, Mistral's level increases by 1!"

Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield: (Lvl: 3)

Tower of Babel: (CTR: 1)

"You just activated Magic Exemplar's special-ability!" Magic said, "Whenever a spell card activates,

"And now I'll use this Blackwing to tune my other one, Blackwing - Bora the Spear! An' I think you know what happens next!" the two monsters combined as Crow chanted:

""Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon!"

"That brings out, Blackwing Armor Master!" the armored Blackwing warrior appeared (ATK: 2500), "And did I mention? When a Blackwing is faceup on my field, I'm allowed to summon the following monster without any penalty! That's right; Blackwing-Elphin the Raven you can come on out!" the feather-headed bird/man appeared (ATK: 2100), "Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Soaring Shadow Strike!" Armor Master flew towards the sun dragon and punched right at its core.

"Fool! Your Blackwing doesn't have enough attack points to win _this_ battle." Goodwin said as Armor Master retracted his fist.

"We'll see about that," Two of Inti's dragon heads whipped around and grab Blackwing's wings in their teeth. The sun shown brighter, scorching Armor Master at point blank range with a flaming corridor of fire. But when it dissipated. Armor Master pulled back unharmed, facing it across a battlefield of sky, "Ya see Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage that occurred becomes 0! But wait, there's more! Whatever monster Blackwing attacked is tagged with a Wedge Counter, and once it wedges its way inside, that monster's ATK and DEF points become 0 for the turn!" the thorn placed by Armor Master cracked the sun down the middle.

Sun Dragon Inti: (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Meaning my other Blackwing, Elphin the Raven, can't miss!" Elphin swooped up and crossed his talons across the dragon, destroying it.

**Yusei: 4000 (6)**

**Jack: 4000 (6)**

**Magic: 4000 (6)**

**Crow: 4000 (6)**

**Goodwin: 12900 (6)**

Goodwin chuckled, "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Crow. There's no such thing as 'can't miss'. Not for you. And not for the so-called 'legendary man' you've modeled your life after. Believe me, I know."

"What're you talkin' about!"

"Hold on, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Yusei asked.

"That you're-" Jack began.

"You're him?!" Magic interrupted.

"The one who built the bridge from Satellite...?!" Crow gasped.

"Back to the duel, and to your Elphin the Raven; because any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti, is also destroyed, and then you take damage equal to its ATK points!" after the Blackwing was destroyed, lightning shot from the top of the stairs and struck Crow.

Y**usei: 4000 (6)**

**Jack: 4000 (6)**

**Magic: 4000 (6)**

**Crow: 1900 (4)**

**Goodwin: 12900 (6)**

"Additionally, when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard," the Moon Dragon rose up from the clouds, "You see, Crow, even when you can't miss, you can still be destroyed. That's a lesson I learned the hard way."

* * *

"The duel ends..." Jason stammered, "You mean, as in..."

"As in 'automatic victory'," Gabriella answered, "Meaning once all seven crowns of Lustsworn are active, there won't be a thing you can do about it. And each crown unlocks at the end of each turn, just so long as all seven Fragrance cards stay in the graveyard. However there is a way you can get pas it. All you have to do is deplete my life-points in seven turns. And as a Signer you should be able to pull that off, right?" Jason was beginning to run out of options. He has used up almost his entire deck, and his monster's cannot attack due to Lilith Temptation, especially when Gabriella has summoned a god-like monster. Gabriella smirked as if she just read his mind, "Yeah, not so easy, is it? Pity. So close, yet so far. That reminds me of a little tale that take place in Satellite. It was the dump it always was, before the Zero Reverse accident. One man decided to build a bridge to connect to the city, but Sector Security interfered and hunted him down. The story as we know ends with him riding off over the incomplete bridge, with his three-year-old daughter in hand.

"Where are you going at?" Jason asked.

"The same man had a brother, my dear old Uncle Roman."

"You mean Roman Goodwin...?" he then gasped, "Are you saying Roman Goodwin's your uncle?!"

"Uncle...?" Katherine whimpered, "Then that would mean..."

"That's right; the little girl from the story, Goodwin's little pride and joy... She was me."

* * *

Yes, _I_ am the one who tried to build that bridge from Satellite. I thought I, too, couldn't miss. But I was wrong. And now I know that if you really want something, you must do whatever is necessary to get it!"

"Not if it means hurting people! And that's why we're gonna stop you, right here and right now! And I'll start by placing 2 face-downs!" two reverse-cards appeared and Crow ended his turn.

"Just in time to begin _my_ turn!" Magic drew her next card, "And I activate the speed-spell, Double Summon! With this card I can summon 2 monster instead of 1 this turn! And the monsters I choose to summon will be Flamvell Magician and Apprentice Magician!" a fire-wielding magician (ATK: 1400) and a purple-fitted novice magician (ATK: 400) appeared, "And since I played a speed-spell, my Tower of Babel gains another spell-counter while my Magical Exemplar gains 2 more! And that's not all! When Apprentice Magician's summoned, I can use her special-ability to give my Tower of Babel yet another spell-counter!" Apprentice Magician shot a ray from her staff towards the trap card.

Exemplar Magician: (CTR: 4)

Tower of Babel: (CTR: 3)

"Next, I activate my Exemplar's ability! By removing 2 or her spell-counters to special-summon a level-2 spellcaster from my hand! Go, Arcane Apprentice!" the hooded Assault Mode spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1000), "Now I tune both Flamvell Magician and Apprentice Magician together to synchro-summon Tempest Magician!" the two spellcasters combined and formed Exemplar Magician's aggressive counterpart (ATK: 2200), "And once it's summoned, she gets a spell-counter of her own (CTR: 1)! But that's not all! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, Tempest Magician gets another spell-counter (CTR: 2), "Now for the fun part: by clearing my field of spell-counters, you take 500 points of damage for each one!" Tempest Magician launched a total of five arcs of light from her scythe which then crashed into the top of the stairs.

**Yusei: 4000 (7)**

**Jack: 4000 (7)**

**Magic: 4000 (7)**

**Crow: 1900 (5)**

**Goodwin: 10400 (4)**

Tempest Magician: (CTR: 0)

Exemplar Magician: (CTR: 0)

Tower of Babel: (CTR: 0)

"Let me give you a hand, Magic!" Yusei said, raising his reverse-card, "I play the trap card Rising Rush! This card activates when the opponent take damage from an effect, and it allows me to summon one tuner-monster from my hand. And the tuner monster I'm summoning is Junk Synchron!" the orange-armored tuner appeared (ATK: 1300), "And the baton goes back to you!"

"Now I tune Arcanite Apprentice with Magical Exemplar to synchro-summon Explosive Magician!" the two monster combined and the silver-robed magician appeared (ATK: 2500), "And as for Arcane Apprentice, whenever she's used for a synchro-summon, I get to add a card straight to my hand!" Magic slipped her Assault Mode Åctivate trap into her hand, "Now, Explosive Magician! Attack that Moon Dragon!" Explosive Magician charge forth and charged his staff for an attack, 'My magician may have the same ATK points, but at least I can clear the field of Goodwin's monsters for the others to attack...'

"You triggered Moon Dragon Quilla's special-ability." Goodwin sneered.

"Ability?!" Magic gasped.

"Do you really think I would summon a monster without an effect to help consolidate my power? Whenever your monster targets Quilla for an attack, my life-points increase by the same amount as that monster's ATK! But that's not all! I also activate the Draining Shield trap card!" Explosive Magician's blast was blocked by a barrier in its way, while the moon dragon hovered above the stairs over Goodwin, "Now not only is your attack is negated; I also gain more life-points equal to your monster's attack!" the moon's glow bathed over the Dark Signer.

Yusei: 4000 (7)

Jack: 4000 (7)

Magic: 4000 (7)

Crow: 1900 (5)

Goodwin: 15400 (4)

"So you did nothing but forsake Crow's last attack!"

"I'm not done yet! When my magician attacked I activated the Magician's Circle trap card, which lets me summon a spellcaster-type monster with 2000 or less ATK points! And who better than my Silent Magician! Welcome to the game!" the small while magician appeared (ATK: 1000), "Let's see your Signer mark get you out of this!"

Goodwin only chuckled as he held up his Mark of the Dragon. It triggered a chain reaction causing all the other marks to glow and then disappear. The five marks formed together, and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Goodwin's chest.

"Goodwin!" Yusei cried, "Somehow he's taken them all for himself!"

With the Mark of the Condor lighting up his back and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon shining on his front, Goodwin laughed full-throttle.

"You see? I'll stop at nothing to rule all!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Oracle of the Sun  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV: 5 (ATK: 100/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

******Effect: If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Fire Ant Ascator" or "Supay" from your Deck to your hand.  
**

**(2) Fire Ant Ascator  
**

**Stats: [Insect/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 700/DEF: 1300)**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

******Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can select and Special Summon 1 Level 5 monster from your Graveyard. Its effect(s) is negated, and it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase of this turn.  
**

**(3) Weeping Idol  
**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] LV: 2 (ATK: 0/DEF: 500)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

******Effect: You can remove from play 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.  
**

**(4) Dark Tuner-Dark Goddess Witaka  
**

**Stats: [Spellcaster/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

******Effect: You can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your hand. You can have this face-up card's Level become equal to the Level of 1 Synchro Monster on the field.  
**

**(5) Sun Dragon Inti  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] LV: 8 (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

**************Effect: "Fire Ant Ascator" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**************When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. If this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Moon Dragon Quilla" from your Graveyard.**

**(6) Moon Dragon Quilla  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Dark Synchro/Effect] LV: -6 (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

**************Effect: 1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner monster**

**************In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a Dark Tuner monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card. When this card is selected as an attack target, gain Life Points equal to half the attacking monster's ATK. During the End Phase of your turn, if you control this face-up card, destroy it. If this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Sun Dragon Inti" from your Graveyard. **

**(6) ****************Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend****  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV: 12 (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

******************************Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Rise of the Overfiend". When this monster battles, it gains the same ATK and DEF as the monster it battles with until the End-Phase of that turn. During you Main-Phase 1, you can target 1 "Lustsworn Herald" from your graveyard and apply the effect(s) of that target to this card until your next Standby-Phase. Remove that target from play during the End-Phase. This card cannot be destroyed in battle.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA**

**"Hey, Duelists! Did you know..."**

******************"****************Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend is made to reference two demons, one from a different anime. One is from Digimon. The clue to the other one is in the monster's name..."**

* * *

**********************************Please Read and Review.**


	57. Signs of Doom: Part 2

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

**Yusei: "I knew Goodwin was a snake from the start. First he gathered us to defeat the Dark Signers who've take over Satellite; and just when we reached the forth generator, time already ran out on us. The Crimson Dragon had us sent back to Goodwin's mansion, where a giant condor was lit. Turns out Goodwin's gone Dark Signer on us while we were out saving the world. Now he's offering us up as sacrifices to the King of the Netherworld by strong-arming me, Jack, Magic and Crow into a 4-on-1 turbo-duel! And just when things got dicey, Goodwin took all the marks of the Crimson Dragon to complete his plan: to destroy this world so he can be ruler of another! Just what we need, a world-conquest-seeking maniac with an identity crisis!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 56: Signs of Doom  
**

**Part 2: The Strongest Earthbound**

* * *

Goodwin laughed as he accumulated all five of the Signer's marks, "It's only a matter of time before I defeat you Signers! I'll stop at nothing to rule all!"

"Then I guess it's up to us to stop you!" Crow said, "Magic! You done with your turn?"

"Sure am!" Magic replied, "Who's up next?"

Jack dodges around the other three riders and moved to the front of the pack, "Me! So get set, Goodwin, because I have a few surprises in store for you, and not the kind you wrap up with a bow! No, they're the sort that put power-mad megalomaniacs like you in their place! Here goes!" he drew his next card, "First, I place a face-down! Second, I summon forth (1) Magic Hole Golem(4/ATK: 0/DEF: 2000) in DEF mode!" a stone, gladiator-styled statue with a hollowed-out chest appeared (DEF: 2000), "Next I'll use Golem's special-ability. Now once per turn, I can cut half the ATK points of a monster on my field, and then use that monster to wage a direct attack on you! And this turn, the monster I'm choosing is Mad Archfiend!" Mad Archfiend soared through Golem's big central ring (ATK: 900), "There's no time like the present; let 'im have it, Mad Archfiend! Bone Shard Shower!" the archfiend smashed the skull on its abdomen and stat its shards at Goodwin.

**Yusei: 4000 (8)**

**Jack: 4000 (8)**

**Magic: 4000 (8)**

**Crow: 1900 (6)**

**Goodwin: 14500 (5)**

"Hey, I wanna get in on this fun!" Crow announced, "And thanks to one of the face-down cards I played last turn, I'm happy to report that I'm *about* to! I play the trap card, Shadow Dance!" one of the reverse-cards opened, "See, if a monster attacks you directly, Shadow Dance then activates, and you take an _additional_ one thousand points of damage!"

"What?!" Goodwin gasped as he was shrouded in a crimson aura.

**Yusei: 4000 (8)**

**Jack: 4000 (8)**

**Magic: 4000 (8)**

**Crow: 1900 (6)**

**Goodwin: 13500 (4)**

"Ya see?! I tried to give you fair warning before, Goodwin!" Yusei informed, "You may have both the power of the light and the dark, but it's still no match for what _we_ have: the power you get for fighting for what's good and right."

"Alright, Yusei; you take it from here." Jack concluded.

"My turn," Yusei drew his next card, "And first I'll tune level-3 Junk Synchron with level-4 Max Warrior!" the two warriors rose and combined as Yusei chanted:

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!"

"Show yourself, (5) Junk Archer(7/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100)!" a new warrior rose from the light vortex in plates of white and orange armor. His left arm was equipped with a green metal bow (ATK: 2300), "And now I'll use his special-ability. With it, I'm allowed to remove a monster of yours from play until the end-phase of the round; so let your arrow fly, Junk Archer! And take out Moon Dragon Quilla with Bullseye Banishing!" Junk Archer pulled back an arrow and shot it from the bow, causing the moon dragon to be sucked into nonexistence on direct contact.

"Direct hit! Yes!" Magic cheered.

"Yeah! That's whatcha get when you go one-on-three, Goodwin!" Jack boasted.

"And there's a whole lot more to come, too!" Crow said, "Isn't that right, Yusei!"

"You'd better believe it! Now, Junk Archer, let 'im have it! Attack Goodwin directly!" the archer fired another arrow.

"Why thanks! You just set off my trap, Offering to the Immortals!" Goodwin's reverse-card opened, "You see, if one of your monsters declares a direct attack, and I have no monsters on my field, that attack is negated," the arrow vanished into thin air, "Then I get to summon two Cerimonial Tokens!" two stone idols appeared in front of the altar (1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0x2), "And there's more! I also get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand!" after adding it from his deck he showed it to their opponents.

"You what?!" Yusei gasped.

"He negated the attack, summoned two tokens, and got that Immortal, all just because he played that one trap card?!" Crow muttered, "...This duel might be tougher than we thought.

"Beating a Dark Signer is never easy when they bring out their Earthbounds like that..." Magic groaned.

"And that Immortal's gonna be on the field soon." Jack cursed.

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" Yusei concluded.

"You know what that means; Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field!" Goodwin laughed as the moon dragon returned.

"My turn, now!" the Dark Signer drew his next card, "First I'll release my two Ceremonial Tokens! Because you were right, Jack; my Earthbound Immortal will be on the field soon! 'Soon' being 'right now'. Come forth, (4) Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca(10/ATK: 1/DEF: 1)!" the alter shone a ball of light, slowly expanding until even the tokens were consumed. Soon many familiar purple lights were pulled into the earthbound's seal!

"Their spirits... he's taking them!" Jack grimaced.

"No," Yusei grimly corrected, "He's using them; to power up that monstrosity!"

The seal shell exploded, erupting into a small sun. From out of the bright light appeared a pair of black wings, glowing with pinkish designs. A set of talons, veined through with pink light. A head with glowing yellow eyes, a dark black beak like a vulture's. And Wiraqocha Rasca takes the field, its wingspan 3/4 as wide as the geoglyph's itself. The opposing duelist did not even think little of it despite its near-nonexistent ATK point (ATK: 1).

Meanwhile, the King of the Netherworld was still lurking towards the city.

"More bad news; that thing's getting closer!" Jack warned.

As they watched, little drops shot out from it and turn into big, ugly birds made of the same gray slime.

"An' it looks like he's invited some friends!" Crow gasped. The flock of nasty birds swooped down on the duel.

Goodwin chuckled as the beasts flew an aerial formation around the Immortal, and dove toward the three turbo-duelists. "I hope you're all enjoying my reinforcements! Sure, it may be a bit unfair to attack you with monsters that aren't from my deck; but when you have such powers as I it would be a shame to not use them! And besides, it's not like _you_ can stop me!" the Dark Signer laughed.

"You _snake_!" Yusei cursed. Suddenly a really huge bird hovered over Yusei ready to attack. Just then, a sharp, thorny vine stabbed the bird through, and it dissipated. Yusei gasped as he saw Black Rose Dragon swatting more birds down with her vines. "Whoa, that's Akiza's dragon!"

"And there's Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Magic added. A short distance away, Ancient Fairy Dragon was at the center of another swarm, smacking at them one by one. "Looks like they're lending a helping hand!"

* * *

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack with Eternal Sunshine!" Luna cried. The fairy dragon radiated light from her body, every nasty black bird within a twenty-foot radius turned to dust.

"Black Rose Dragon, Black Rose Gale!" Akiza ordered. The blood-red dragon commanded the sky with a breath of violet fire. "If he's gonna play dirty, then he's gonna have to answer to us!"

"Yeah! Don't worry, we've got your backs!" Luna announced with Leo and Rico cheering.

"So do I, all the way!" Mina called.

"We've got you guys covered!" Trudge added.

* * *

Magic grinned, "That what are we waiting for? Let's win this!"

Goodwin chuckled as he watched their futile effort. "Why do you fight when your fate is sealed?"

"Sealed, huh?" Yusei said, "Sorry, Goodwin, but I believe that we make our own fate."

"As did I, but that was before I knew the power you see before you; the power etched into my very being! You're right, fate _is_ made! But now that I rule both the light _and_ the darkness, it's made only by me! Hahaha!"

"You're wrong!"

"If you still refuse to believe me, Yusei, then I'll demonstrate, with Rasca! You see its special-ability lets me lower your life-points to one simply by skipping my battle-phase."

"It can drain all but 1 of our life-points?!" Magic gasped, "But that would mean we'd be one attack away..."

Goodwin chuckled, "That's the point! I tried to warn you! It is decided! You're done for! _All of you!_"

"What happened to you, Goodwin?! You used to believe in helping others, not just yourself!" Crow shouted, taking the lead, "When you tried to build that bridge for us Satellite kids, I looked up to you! You were my hero; an' I know deep down you've still got that in you!"

"You're wrong. I'm simply not that man anymore..."

"Yes you are! Look, I know it didn't work out the way you wanted; but you gotta realize... Just you trying changed all of our lives; it gave us all hope!" Goodwin remained silent, Crow's words somehow affecting him, "Look, Goodwin; if you're not gonna be the legendary man we thought you were, then I guess I'm just gonna have to step up and fill those shoes _for_ you! Because Satellite needs its heroes!" suddenly he was knocked aside by one of the strayed birds, sending him off-balance.

"That will teach you to _dare_ talk back to me! Now, then; where were we again exactly? Ah, yes, I remember now; about to rout Yusei's life-points!" Rasca began to glow.

"Don't think so! I play, my face-down card: Life Exchange!" Crow's reverse-card opened, "With this trap, if life-points change due to a card-effect, I become the new target of that effect."

"But that means..." Magic gasped, and Goodwin scowled.

I told you I'd be filling those shoes! Yusei's our best shot at winning this, and I'm not letting you take 'im out; even if it means me putting it all on the line to keep 'im out here! Face it, Goodwin, the power we get for fighting for what's right will always be stronger than what_ you_ got! Now let's do this!"

"But he'll be-!"

"Flattened...!" Jack finished Yusei's sentence.

Goodwin chuckled, "It's easy to be brave when you're a fool! Wiraqocha Rasca, reduce Crow's life-points to one!" Rasca breathed a rain of purple fire. Crow rides into the inferno, his runner lifting from the track.

"Crow! No!" Magic cried.

Crow sailed over the side of the track, still covered in Rasca's fire and plummets toward the water below. He winces as his life-points dropped and the fire dissipated, "Sorry, Goodwin. But if I'm goin' down... you better believe I'm goin' down _swingin'_!" Crow's runner's wings activated and fold into position. "'Cause guess what, Life Exchange has another effect. When my life-points decrease, one of your monsters is destroyed!"

Goodwin grimaced, "But that means-"

"That means all I gotta do is pick. And I pick your Moon Dragon Quilla!" The flying engines on the back of Crow's runner light up, and he went flying back. Eliciting a battle-cry, Crow rams Moon Dragon Quilla head-on, and it shattered around him.

"You fool. When Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed, my Sun Dragon Inti is resurrected!" Sun Dragon Inti reappears on Goodwin's side of the field.

"And last, I release Armor Master, to activate the trap Blackwing - Anchor!"Crow's reverse-card opened and Armor Master disappeared into it, "That's it, you guys. I'm afraid that you're gonna have to take it from here on out! I know you guys can do it! I know you can be Satellite's new heroes!" even though Crow still glide through the sky, he was falling and falling fast, "Uh, boy. This is gonna be one rough landing...!" Crow landed on his back-wheel fairly smoothly on the glowing track, then his runner leaned to the side snapping off the right-wing. The damage threw Crow off-balance and tossed him off his runner. The Blackwing duelist crashed right on his stomach.

**Yusei: 4000 (10)**

**Jack: 4000 (10)**

**Magic: 4000 (10)**

**Crow: 1 (5)**

**Goodwin: 13500 (6)**

"Crow! Crow, are you okay?!" Magic pleaded from her communication screen.

Crow raised his head up and looked through the screen, "Don't you worry about me... Just focus on beating Goodwin..." that was all he could saw before he fell unconscious.

"CROW!"

"I'm afraid if Crow can't ride, then he can't duel, either," Goodwin chuckled, "I hope that being a hero was worth it; it very rarely is. Now then, back to the duel. I activate the speed-spell version of (5D's) Card of Demise! Since I have 6 speed-counters I can draw 5 new card from my deck, so long as I discard my entire hand on my fifth standby-phase," Goodwin drew five cards.

"You just gave Tower of Babel another spell-counter (CTR:4)!" Magic announced, "Not only that, since you were the last person to activate a spell this turn, Tower of Babel's destroyed, and you take 3000 points of damage!" the trap card shattered and a beam of light slammed against Goodwin.

**Yusei: 4000 (10)**

**Jack: 4000 (10)**

**Magic: 4000 (10)**

**Crow: 1 (5)**

**Goodwin: 10500 (0)**

"Do you know there's a story behind your trap, Margaret?" Goodwin asked as he recovered, "The people of Babylon built a structure to attempt to reach the heavens. But in an act of divine wrath, not only was the tower destroyed, the people were separated into different languages and cultures. But look what that accomplished now. We've long since broken the language barrier and our lands are all but reunited."

"And that's relative because...?" Magic questioned.

Don't you see? The divine authority as it is now is flawed. That's why there is war. That's why there is poverty. That's why there's hatred among humanity. That's why someone must step up to take the throne! And that someone is me!"

"Just because you got power doesn't mean you're God!" Magic argued.

Goodwin chuckled, "We'll see. I place all five cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Magic drew her next card.

"And I activate the trap card known as Battle Mania!" one of Goodwin's reverse-cards opened.

"What?!"

"That means you have no choice but to attack and from what I can see, none of your monsters have nearly enough ATK points to defeat my sun dragon. But don't worry, I'll give you a fighting chance. That's why I activate the trap card Destruct Potion! This destroys my Sun Dragon Inti and grant me life-points equal to its ATK points!" the sun dragon was then destroyed.

**Yusei: 4000 (11)**

**Jack: 4000 (11)**

**Magic: 4000 (11)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 13500 (1)**

"And you know what that means; when Sun Dragon Inti's destroyed, Moon Dragon Quilla rises back from my graveyard!" the moon dragon rose back up from the clouds on Goodwin's side.

"He must be aiming to use that dragon's ability!" Jack remembered, "Every time its attacked those ATK points the attacking monster has go straight to Goodwin's life-points!"

"But if I destroy it with a stronger monster it won't make a difference! I summon the tuner-monster, (*) Counselor Lily(3/ATK: 400/DEF: 1500)!" a pink-haired angel appeared wearing glasses and nurses' attire (ATK: 400). But first thing's first! Since Silent Magician's on this field, he gains spell-counters every time you draw, either on the draw-phase or by a card-effect! And so far, she's got 2! Now I use Tempest Magician's ability and put those counters to use!" Tempest and Silent Magician crossed their wands together, and fired an orb or magic energy at Goodwin.

**Yusei: 4000 (11)**

**Jack: 4000 (11)**

**Magic: 4000 (11)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 12500 (0)**

"Now I tune level-4 Silent Magician with my level-3 Counselor Lily!" the two monsters merged as Magic chanted:

"The cold whispering winds fills the land with their song, gaze upon the form of purity it creates. Synchro Summon!"

"Chant, White Glacier Dragon!" the white frigid dragon appeared in the sky (ATK: 2750), "And when Counselor Lily's used in a synchro-summon, I can pay 500 life-points in order for White Glacier Dragon to gain 1000 ATK points (ATK: 3750). Now Explosive Magician attacks your Mood Dragon Quilla!" Explosive Magician soared towards the moon dragon, "You may gain some life-points, but they won't be of any use once that dragon's gone!" the magician fired away at the dragon, but Quilla was protected by a barrier as it glowed. "What just happened?!"

"What just happened is that I activated my third trap card, Waboku!" another one of Goodwin's reverse-cards opened, "So not only is my monster protected in battle, but my life-points are protected as well!"

"But you shouldn't have been able to do that! My dragon prevents any spells or traps from activating in battle!"

"Oh, didn't I say?" Goodwin sneered, "I played Waboku right before you attacked with Explosive Magician, outside the battle-phase. I knew perfectly well of White Glacier's ability; after all. I was the one who scattered them across the city and Satellite. And speaking of your magician, I'm afraid he won't be around much longer." the moon dragon fired from all four heads and destroyed Explosive Magician. "One down, and two to go."

**Yusei: 4000 (11)**

**Jack: 4000 (11)**

**Magic: 4000 (11)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 15000 (0)**

Magic growled, "Tempest Magician, attack!"

"You really must be a glutton for punishment. Moon Dragon Quilla, counterattack!" the dragon then destroyed the second magician.

**Yusei: 4000 (11)**

**Jack: 4000 (11)**

**Magic: 3700 (11)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 17200 (0)**

"White Glacier Dragon, attack!" the dragon fired and icy flame that was absorbed by Quilla's barrier.

**Yusei: 4000 (11)**

**Jack: 4000 (11)**

**Magic: 3700 (11)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 20950 (0)**

"There's nothing else I can do right now...," Magic held her head low, "I end my turn."

* * *

"That right, I'm the little girl whose father started what came to be the Dadelus Bridge," Gabriella said, "I don't know if this is related, but Goodwin lost an arm on his way to the city. I don't know how I managed to survive. Fifteen years cooped up in a foster home and still remembered that day like it's yesterday. Now then let's have Darkness Paradisio take its effect; and with 17 soul-counters on my field; and with 17 soul-counters on my field..."

**Gabriella: 43200**

**Jason: 2800**

Gate of Revelation: (CTR: 2)

"It's your turn now."

Jason drew his next card, 'Only 2 turns left and that Lilith Temptation effect runs out. If I want to last that long I have to take better care of my life-points!' "I activate the spell card Supremacy Berry! And since I have fewer life-points than my opponent I get 2000 life-points!" Jason was then surrounded by a white aura.

**Gabriella: 43200**

**Jason: 4800**

"Finally I end my turn with a face-down card!" a reverse-card appeared.

Lilith Temptation: 1

"I guess it's my turn now," Gabriella drew her next card, "I activate the special-ability of my Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend! Now he gains Lucy's ability! And with my Crown of Vices equipped to my Overfiend, he gains the power of Pride Fragrance!" the dragon then flared with a crimson aura, "Now not only does my Overfiend remains in my control, he's also immune to your spell and trap cards! Now, my dragon, attack and destroy the Colossal Fighter with Purgatorial flame!" the Overfield spewed its infernal breath once again, burning Colossal Fighter into mere ashes, "And let's now forget Lucifer's special-ability. Remember, whenever my Overfiend destroys a monster, you take damage equal to its ATK points! I just wished I could repeat the same scenario as last time; but seeing as that pesky mark's protecting you, I'll take what I can get." dark energy crashed into Jason's barrier trying to break it. The Dark Signer's life-points increased as Colossal Fighter returned.

**Gabriella: 44200**

**Jason: 100**

"And now you're down to 100 life-points. In case you can't tell I've had you on the ropes and I'm not even trying. Aren't you going to try something at least worth my time? I thought Goodwin made you to be the perfect Signer!"

**Gabriella: 49300**

**Jason: 100**

"Oh, and one more thing. I activate my face-down card, Pyro Clock of Destiny!" a stone sundial with a blazing hand appeared. The hand turned once clockwise before vanishing.

"Pyro Clock..." Jason growled, "That means..."

"I'm sure you know what it does, right? I'm using my clock's effect to move my Lilith Temptation's turn-count by one. And since it's supposed to be sent to the graveyard during the seventh end-phase of your turn, Lilith Temptation can stay on the field. Finally I'll end my turn with a face-down." a reverse-card appeared, and the Lustsworn symbol of Sloth lit.

Gate of Revelation: (CTR: 3)

"It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, 'So much for waiting seven turns. Now because of her Pyro Clock of Destiny, my next end-phase will be the 8th. But I can't worry about that now! I have to get rid of that overfiend!' "I activate the spell card Synchro Blast Wave! When I have a synchro-monster on my field, I can destroy 1 monster that's on your field!" a green aura surrounded Colossal Fighter as he was relieved from Lilith Temptation's effect. The warrior lunged forward and reeled in an energy-infused fist, "Say goodbye to your overfiend!"

"Actually, let's not. I activate my face-down, the trap card (5D's) Core of the Earthbound!" as Gabriella's reverse-card opened, dark energy began to channel between the Overfiend's claws until it formed into a black orb. The Colossal Fighter was phased through the Ovefiend's body when it tried to attack it.

"No!"

"Oh, yes. Once I equip it to a sole Lustsworn Herald on my field, or in this case, my Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend, he becomes immune to an opponent's spell/trap cards; and he can't be selected as an attack target. And all at the cost of my draw-phase. Now my Overfiend's invincible!" the colossal masked dragon roared.

'I don't believe it!' Jason silently growled, 'No matter what card I play or move I make, she always seemed to have a back-up plan! Now she's bot me backed up to an even tighter corner!'

"I think you're beginning to realize how hopeless your struggle really is," Gabriella smiled, "Just look at the field. With my Lilith Temptation, all your monster are unable to attack. With my Crown of Vices equipped to my Overfiend, he can duplicate the power of any Lustsworn Herald and Fragrance effect, which I can use over and over again thanks to my Imperial Iron Wall. And with Core of the Earthbound added to his arsenal, it can't be touched by any spell, trap or monster attack. And lastly, my Gate of Revelations continues to count down to your end. Who knows, I might end this duel before then. That's why I'm giving you one more chance to quit your feeble struggling and surrender with at least some dignity. I'll make sure your dreams will be as heavenly as possible. Why should you throw your life away when you know I'll win in the end? Trust me, it's not worth the humiliation."

Jason tried to think up any kind of strategy he has left but cannot. Whatever cards he could come back with had been sent to the graveyard. His opponent has an unreachable lead in life-points, and controls an unconquerable monster protected by an unbeatable combo. At this point, it all seemed hopeless. Is there no other was to escape this Dark Signer's grasp? Could Jason's only escape be a world of illusions? Is he not strong enough to defeat this adversary? To rescue the friend he once knew? To keep a single promise...?

"Don't you listen to her!" a young and innocent voice broke Jason's dark there it was Katherine whom his attention was drawn, "I can't believe you would believe a word she's saying! I don't know who that is but that's not Gabe! She would never act like this! You can't give in to anything she says!

"Kat...?" Jason blinked.

"Don't you remember what you came here to do? It's to stop the Dark Signers and bring Gabriella back home to Domino City! You're the only one who can do it! Remember, you still have one more card, even stronger than that overfiend!" after moments of processing, hopelessness gradually became new determination. He did not know how Katherine had done it, but Jason found a new hope in winning.

"Are you through stalling?" Gabriella asked impatiently, "I'd like to finish this duel sometime today."

Jason stared down at his duel-disk in bewilderment. He had completely forgotten about that one card, the only thing to keep that demonic dragon at bay. The question is, can he draw it? "It's my turn!" Jason swiped the card from his duel-disk. And with a single glance at his card, his willpower did not falter, "I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation! By sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard, I can add a monster to my hand!" Jason swapped a card in his hand with a monster from his graveyard, "This is it. It's time to turn this duel around!" Jason shot the card over his head and the card itself glowed, before a beam of energy shot from it.

The energy then exploded life a big bang, expanding its light over the field. The Overfield shrieked as the light bathed over it, burning its hide. Even Gabriella had to pull her cloak over her to shield herself, "What's that supposed to be?!"

"Something to teach you a lesson in broad daylight: the (2) Consecrated Light(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!" the light itself shone over the entire field like the sun, the core itself to bright to directly see. "And as long as it's face-up on the field, all dark-attribute monsters on the field can't attack, nor can any more be summoned to the field!"

"But you never used that card in your deck!" Gabriella protested, "The only one I knew even have that was..." she stopped herself for a moment to look down at the little girl clinging to Jason. The pieces then came together. "I should have known."

"Katherine's card is proof she's fighting with me in this duel!" Jason said, "And for her sake I'm not gonna lose!"

Gabriella concealed herself under her hood before lowering her cape, "You can't be serious. That thing's nowhere near any threat of my Overfield. Besides, you still can't attack with my Lilith Temptation card out. But its nuisance does keep my Overfield from attacking. And since I can't do my draw-phase, I'll just skip my turn and let my field-spell take over.

**Gabriella: 54400**

**Jason: 100**

Gate of Revelation: (CTR: 4)

* * *

"Quite ironic, Margaret, isn't it?" Goodwin said, "You rebelled against the Arcadia Movement who made you a pawn in their goals; and now your power's being used to strengthen my life-points! In a way, it's thanks to you that I'm able to consolidate my victory. I guess it's true what they say, a pawn will always be a pawn!"

"Sorry, guys..." Magic whimpered.

"Don't worry about it, Magic; I'll take it from here," Jack said and drew his next card, "First I summon Sinister Sprocket!" the tuning sprocket appeared (ATK: 400), "And then I'll tune my Sinister Sprocket with my level-4 Mad Archfiend, and level-3 Magic Hole Golem!" the sprocket bound the other two monsters in its wire and then attached to them, merging into one, "That's right, Goodwin; witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel! As might becomes even mightier! As I synchro-summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack's signature dragon appeared (ATK: 3000), "And with him out that makes him the strongest monster on the field!"

"Which would be a perfect time to activate the trap card, Destruction Ring!" Goodwin's reverse-card flipped open, "This card destroys a monster on my field, and then we both take 1000 points of direct damage!" the moon dragon exploded, and both Goodwin and Jack felt a red aura drain them.

**Yusei: 4000 (12)**

**Jack: 3000 (11)**

**Magic: 3700 (12)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 19950 (0)**

"And when Moon Dragon Quilla leaves the field, Sun Dragon Inti takes it place!" the sun dragon returned, "So even if you destroy my Sun Dragon, its ability will destroy your monster, and then you'll take damage equal to its ATK points.

"That's why I'm playing this: the normal-trap Half Straight," Jack's reverse-card opened, "This allows me to cut the ATK points of my Dragon Archfiend in half, until the standby-phase of my next turn (ATK:1500)! Why would I want to do that? Because if I have a monster with less ATK points than your strongest monster, I'm then allowed to attack you directly! And that means your Sun Dragon Inti won't get to use his special-ability against me! Now go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!" the Archfiend attacks with a set of ignited claws.

"Not so fast; Inti has a V2 ability," Goodwin said, "One which makes its ATK points go down to zero (ATK: 0)!"

"It what?!"

"And that's not all. I also activate a trap of my own: Card of Last Will!" Goodwin's last reverse-card opened, "When a monster's ATK points fall to zero due to a card-effect, I'm then allowed to draw five new cards from my deck." he then drew five more cards, "And since Inti's the _weakest_ monster on the field, you can no longer attack me directly. Instead you'll have to battle my Sun Dragon after all!"

"But then my Red Dragon Archfiend'll be crushed!" Jack growled.

"Oh no it won't! I play Scrubbed Raid!" Yusei opened his continuous-trap, "Now by sending a card on the field to the graveyard, you can end the battle-phase for this turn! Go, Jack; you just have to pick out which card!"

"Or _do_ you," Goodwin interrupted, "After all, the Jack that _I_ know, is not exactly one to take orders. No, the Jack Atlas that _I_ know, was always a man who could make his own decisions, _especially_ in a duel!"

"Quiet!" Yusei snapped, "Jack, don't listen to 'im! He's just trying to get into your head, tune 'im out!"

"Why would Jack ever want to tune out the truth?" Goodwin said, "The truth is what made him a champion! I say tune out Yusei, Jack. After all, it wouldn't be the first time you tuned out your so-called 'friends', would it. Remember, you wouldn't be the man you are today if you hadn't rode of to Domino City with Yusei's stolen duel-runner and Stardust Dragon. And you were wise to do so, if you ask me. You don't need them, Jack!"

"Stop it! You're just trying to wedge us apart! And it's not gonna work!"

"All I'm saying is this: once upon a time Jack Atlas was a great duel champion; and then he got caught up in all this silly 'friendship' business and became a big nobody! Come, Jack; you know that I am right, that now you're nothing more than a single spoke on a broken wheel going nowhere! A shell of the Duel Monsters legend you once were!" Jack remained silent as Goodwin continued his ranting, "But Jack, it's not too late you know! You still have time, to become the man you once were! To be the greatest duel champion of our time or any other! And all you need do is turn your back on your friends here and now!"

"...Goodwin's right. It's time I duel for me!" Jack finally spoke, "Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Go Scorching Crimson Flare!" the dragon's claws slammed into the sun dragon's face.

Goodwin did not flinch as his took the hit. After the attack, Inti shone brighter and brighter, "I'm quite proud of you, Jack! You have done it! You dueled only for yourself there... and now you'll pay the price! I activate Sun Dragon Inti's ability! Now not only is your Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed for taking down Inti, but you take damage equal to Dragon Archfiend's ATK points as well!" both monsters vanished from the field.

**Yusei: 4000 (12)**

**Jack: 1500 (11)**

**Magic: 3700 (12)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 19950 (0)**

"How could you do it, Jack!" Magic argued, "We almost had him!"

"And _now_ you have Moon Dragon Quilla, because he rises back up when Inti is destroyed." the moon dragon returned.

"I place 1 face-down to end my turn..." Jack concluded.

"Now, now. Don't get so down on yourself; it will take some time to bring you back to your glory days of yesteryear," Goodwin teased, "Trust me, I of all people know. After all, Jack, I had to go it alone for quite a long time to get where_ I_ am."

"I think I just realized something: I don't want to be like you!" Jack replied with Goodwin's surprise, "Being the best, it's nice. But not when you experience it alone. What really matters is having people to _share_ your triumphs with!"

"Wow, Jack!" Yusei whispered. He had been waiting for him to say that for the last two years.

"All the people I've met and become friends with getting to this point have taught me that. Especially one very special individual. Now, Goodwin... I'll pay that individual back, as well as the rest of my friends, by giving up my loner ways for good! It's the least I can do after all they've done for me. From here on out, I'm going to risk everything that I have and everything that I am to do what's right- just like someone did for _me_, once..." 'This one's for you, Carly.' "Goodwin! You and your dreams of world conquest are going to be stopped!"

"That's just deep, Jack..." Magic muttered.

"You fool! Your sappy ideals can't win this contest for you!" Goodwin snarled, "Just face it: the trust you put in your friends is all wasted."

"We'll see about that, because now it's my turn to draw, Goodwin!" Yusei drew his next card, "Here I go! First, due to Junk Archer's special ability, Moon Quilla's removed from play!" Junk Archer's arrow pulled the dragon to oblivion, "And without that dragon protecting your life-points, Junk Archer can attack you directly!" Junk Archer launched another arrow, but it got intercepted by a poorly-dressed, wooden-and-metal scarecrow that was shattered by it. "What was that?!"

"Just a little something called (3) Swift Scarecrow(1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0)," Goodwin said as he showed him the card, "Whenever I'm about to be attacked directly, I can sent this little scapegoat from my hand to the graveyard to end the battle-phase. So much for the grand power of friendship, eh, Yusei? Anything else you'd care to try this turn?"

"I'm done," Yusei growled under his breath, "Your move."

"You peons, you fools! You struggle, you fight, and for what!" Goodwin boasted, "No matter what you do it will all just end the same way! I warned you that your fates were sealed. And they are, just as the fate of the entire world is sealed as well! All that you've said and done? It means _nothing_! Doomsday is finally here! Time is all but run out! The Signers have failed! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Magic Hole Golem  
**

**Stats: [Rock/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 0/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

******Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. Its ATK is halved until the End Phase, and it can attack your opponent directly this turn. During the turn you activate this effect, only the selected monster can attack.  
**

**(2) Consecrated Light  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

******Effect: Neither player can Normal or Special Summon DARK monsters or declare an attack with a DARK monster. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK monster, and you take no Battle Damage from that battle.  
**

**(3) Swift Scarecrow  
**

**Stats: [Machine/Effect] LV: 1 (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

******Effect: When your opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can discard this card; negate that attack, then end the Battle Phase (this is a Quick Effect).  
**

**(4) Earthbound Immortal  
**

**Stats: [Winged-Beast/Effect] LV: 10 (ATK: 1/DEF: 1)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

******Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card during the End Phase and the following effects are negated: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. ● Once per turn, by skipping the Battle Phase, reduce your opponent's Life Points to 1.  
**

**(5) Junk Archer  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Synchro/Effect] LV: 7 (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100)**

**Attribute: EARTH  
**

******Effect: "Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Remove that monster from play. During the End Phase of this turn, it returns to your opponent's side of the field, in the same Battle Position.  
**

******Magic: "I've just about had it with Goodwin and his puppetry! He thinks he can't get away with this because of all that power? Well, he hasn't met me! It's time I gave him a lesson he won't forget! And it's gonna take all the power I can get! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia! Signs of Doom: Part 3! Time to make some magic!"**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA**

**"Hey, Duelists! Did you know..."**

**********"**Junk Archer looks strikingly similar to Eva Unit 00, from the series Neon Genesis Evaligeon."  


* * *

******Please Read and Review.**


	58. Signs of Doom: Part 3

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

**CFGX: "The following song in this chapter is writted by Knotlamp."**

* * *

**Magic: "Just when I though guys like him couldn't get any lower! While facing Goodwin in a 4-on-1 match, he managed to keep control by making us increase his life-points while we end up hurting ourselves! What's worse is we have to face a new Earthbound Immortal, one which drops your life-points to one! That's right, you heard me! And Goodwin used it to drop Crow, taking him out of the duel! And no matter how hard we tried, we just can't seen to decrease his life-points! We better put down this control-freak soon! I don't know how much more I can take of this guy!"**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 57: Signs of Doom  
**

**Part 3: Majestic Might  
**

* * *

Jack raced along along the fiery track several dozen feet in the air over New Domino City, flanked by Yusei and Magic, while Crow was stuck on the track floor watching the duel from his runner's monitor. And looming above them all was the Dark Signer Goodwin, high atop the stair of the Crimson Dragon with Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca at his back, and Moon Dragon Quilla at his right hand. Meanwhile, the King of the Netherworld sent out another flock of nasty little slime birds to harry the Signers. As they swooped down toward the duel field, Black Rose and Ancient Fairy intervened and obliterated them all.

"My turn!" Goodwin drew his next card.

'Jack's field is empty,' Magic thought, 'That means Goodwin's gonna be aiming for him!'

"I reveal my trap card Fiendish Chain!" Jack revealed his reverse-card, "This negates Moon Dragon Quilla's special-ability, and makes it so it can't attack or be sacrificed!"

"Yes! Now that Moon Dragon won't be able to attack Jack's life-points...!" Yusei sighed, "But wait!"

"Oh, little Jack. So much to learn!" Goodwin sneered, "This is what happens when you give up your 'loner ways', as you put it: you make careless mistakes. And now you'll pay for them, and pay dearly! Of course the irony in all of this is that even though you've committed yourself to your friends, you'll be paying this price all alone! Do you know what I speak of? I'm speaking of the moment you face oblivion!"

"That can't be good..." Magic muttered.

"And that very moment is now at hand, Jack! Sorry, but your so-called 'friends' can't save you! Because I activate Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's ability! Now I skip my battle-phase and your life-points fall to one! Unleash your fury, Rasca!" the condor immortal rained down a cloud of fire on Jack. But he braved the attack and rode on.

However, as the King of the Netherworld moved closer, the thing opened its mouth and emanated a big wave of fire, vaporizing slime birds as it went and wiped across the track. Yusei and Magic hung on, but Jack, weakened from the blast that reduced his life-points, spins out and crashed to the ground, skidding along the track on his side.

"Jack, no!" Yusei cried.

"Do you see, Jack?" Goodwin said, "All your friends, useless! You're done for!"

"I may be, but that's why the bond we share is so important! Because our cause continues to live on!" Jack skid into the side of the track and hit the wall. His runner flipped over and flung him off of it. Phoenix Whirlwind kept scraping along the ground, and Jack bounced after it, end over end, until he landed hard on the ground and rolls to a stop. Yusei and Magic slowed as they ride by, but has to keep going. Jack lifted his head weakly to look at his runner and the face-down cards he left behind. "I can't... continue! But that doesn't mean that I'm kept out of this duel! Know that I'll be there if you need me!"

**Yusei: 4000 (12)**

**Jack: 1**

**Magic: 3700 (12)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 19950 (2)**

"And that goes for me, too," Crow groaned from his spot on the floor, "The two of us may be down for the count, but if you find yourself in a jam, just think of us."

"Do you see, Goodwin?" Yusei declared, "We're still strong!"

"Please! You're still trying to act like you're all in this together? All right, then, prove it! I activate the speed-spell High-Speed Crash! Since I have two speed-counters I can destroy a card on either side of the field. So by destroying my Moon Dragon Quilla, I can destroy Tempest Magician as well!" Quilla removed itself from its spot in the clouds and was sent on a collision course.

"Quick! Couterattack!" Magic's female magician flew off from the track and met in Quilla's path. She launched a couple of arcs of magic which cut through the moon. But although Quilla was destroyed, Tempest Magician was caught in the explosion.

"Now that Quilla's destroyed, Inti rises once more!" the sun dragon rose back on Goodwin's left side, "Finally I place three cards face-down. Now let's see how strong you are!"

"It's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I play a speed-spell of my own: Shift Down! By removing 6 of my speed-counters I can draw 2 cards," she drew two more cards, "Next, I summon the tuner-monster Sunny Pixie!" a small yellow-and-orange fairy appeared (ATK: 300), "And when she's used in synchro-summoning a LIGHT monster, I gain 1000 extra life-points! And I know just the monster for the job! I'll use Sunny Magician to tune with Explosive Magician to synchro-summon Arcanite Magician!" the pixie became a synchro-gate and backed itself to the advancing magician's six stars as Magic chanted:

"Enchanted stars shall bring upon a new generation of ever-lost magic! Help me break the chains of my heart and open its floodgates, so that pure magic may once again be born! Synchro-Summon! Arcanite Magician!"

Magic caught herself in the blast of the summonings light, once again donning her magician form. Her violet, golden-ringed duel-runner became a snow-white frame, just the same as her cape. Her helmet also changed to add extensions arched back as he hood did (ATK: 400). Magic looked over herself, unsure what to make of this. "Wow. I didn't think I'd pull that off..."

"Wow, Magic! That's a good look for you!" Yusei said as he rode beside her, looking over his partner's new form.

"Hey, thanks! I always look good in this!" Magic smiled, before deciding to face Goodwin again, "Alright, Goodwin! It's time I show you some real magic!"

"Actually, I rather you don't. Because now I activate the trap card, Black Horn of Heaven!" Goodwin's reverse-card opened.

"That's not good!" Yusei growled, "That card can counter any special-summoning and destroy that same monster!"

"Like a mere mortal, you think too small, Yusei! Or don't you know I can combine my Black Horn or Heaven with my Earthbound Immortal!" the condor began glowing a pitch-black aura, "Now Rasca can recite the horn's melody for your destruction! Sing, my Immortal!" Rasca incited a mighty screech from it's beak, its visible soundwaves reaching towards the track. Yusei managed to brake away, only for Magic to be hammered by Rasca's attack. Not only could she not block out its painful sound, the force of said sound was pushing down her runner as well, threatening to tip Magic over with it. "He's quite the songbird, isn't he! Of course, this will be the last song you'll ever hear!" the attack pressed on until an explosion was caused underneath. Magic's duel-runner was knocked off the track in a fiery heap.

"MAGIC!" Yusei, Jack and Crow cried.

"As you kids these days would say, 'another one bites the dust!'" Goodwin laughed.

"Up here, Goodwin!" everyone shot their heads to the sky where White Glacier Dragon was flying. Magic was seen hanging by the dragon's leg.

"Magic! Thank goodness you're alright..." Yusei sighed in relief.

Goodwin scoffed. "Quite a hanger-on. Unfortunate you can't use Sunny Pixie's ability since you failed to keep Arcanite Magician on the field; not that it matters. Since you no longer have a duel-runner you can no longer turbo-duel."

"That's where you're wrong!" Magic shouted, "My runner may be down but I'm not out!" she climbed her dragon's fur until she was standing on its back, "You think you can keep me out? Think again! Activating the Speed World field-spell!" Magic slammed the spell card into her duel-disk and slapped her cards back onto it, the spell taking effect. "You wanna take me out, you'll have to take my dragon first! You take it from here, Yusei!"

"I'm on it!" Yusei drew his next card, "First I'll activate Junk Archer's special ability! 7:00 Now, once per turn, I can remove one monster from play! And this turn I choose to remove, Sun Dragon Inti!" Junk Archer drew back its bow.

"A fine plan, if only I didn't have this: the trap Passion of Baimasse!" Goodwin's reverse-card, "It negates your Archer's ability, and then destroys him outright!" the archer corroded into nothing by the black smoke spewed by Rasca.

"Then I guess I'll just have to summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!" the shield-equipped soldier lowered himself to the field (DEF: 1600), "Then I'll throw 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"That's your proof? Of the power of friendship? One monster cowering on his knee in DEF mode?" Goodwin laughed, "Oh, poor Yusei, you disappoint me so! And besides, it's pointless to defend, especially against my Earthbound Immortal! But don't take _my_ word for it; I'll show you! My draw!" Goodwin drew his next card, "_And_ my turn to show you what real power is! First I activate Rasca's special-ability: now by skipping my battle-phase, your life-points are lowered to one! Strike with all your might, Rasca!" the condor blasted away at Yusei and the impact cause a cloud of smoke. But Yusei managed to ride out with his runner steady.

**Yusei: 1 (9)**

**Jack: 1**

**Magic: 3700 (12)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 19950 (5)**

"Now the four of you are but one attack away from total annihilation! If you're smart, you'll beg me for mercy!" he laughed, Yusei keeping his eyes hidden by his helmet, unable to comply, "What are you waiting for? Start groveling."

"...No chance. I'm still planning to win this!" Yusei confronted Goodwin, "I may 1 have one life-point left, but I can still ride my runner and that means I can still duel!"

"You just don't know when to give up!" Goodwin frowned as he set a card on his field.

"Ya got that right! My turn!" Magic drew her next card, "And after placing 1 card face-down, I'll pass it over to Yusei!"

"Alright, here I go!" Yusei drew his next card, "And first I'll activate the speed-spell Angel Baton from my hand! And since I have 2-or-more speed-counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck. Now I pick one to keep and one to send to my graveyard. Next I'll summon the tuner-monster (1) Debris Dragon(4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)!" a tinted-blue dragon appeared in the form of a baby Stardust Dragon (ATK: 1000), "And since Debris Dragon was called out, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my graveyard, as long as it has 500-or-less attack points! So I bring back you, Sonic Chick!" the roadrunner appeared on the field (ATK: 300), "And now I tune my level-4 Debris Dragon with level-1 Sonic Chick and level-3 Shield Warrior, to synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon!" the three monsters merged as Yusei chanted:

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Stardust Dragon!"

"Let's rev it up!" the sparkling silver dragon appeared overhead (ATK: 2500).

"That beast doesn't have enough ATK points to make any difference." Goodwin said.

"Wrong! Like I said, this beast is like the bond we share."

"Wait, what do you mean?!"

"I _mean_ I'm using the effect of the trap Crow left behind: Blackwing-Anchor!" Crow's card rose from the Blackwing duelist's position; Crow lift his head from the ground, grinning triumphantly, "Now, by sending Blackwing-Anchor to the graveyard, Stardust Dragon's ATK points increase by 2500 for this turn!"

Stardust Dragon: (ATK: 5000)

"Wow. I didn't know you can even do that!" Magic said.

"That's why Crow released Blackwing Armor Master with his last move. Not for himself, but for the team!" Yusei continued,"And now, since Stardust Dragon is stronger than ever before, I'll have him attack Sun Dragon Inti!" with the combined power from Armor Master, Stardust unleashed a stream of sparkling fire that destroyed the sun dragon.

"Fool! Any monster that destroys Inti's also destroyed! And then you take damage equal to your monster's ATK points!" Goodwin's sun dragon's phantom floated and sent forth a beam of red light.

"Actually, Goodwin, that's exactly where you're wrong! Thanks to Stardust Dragon's special-ability, if I release him then Inti's effect is negated! It's a little something I like to call, Victim's Sanctuary!" stardust disappeared, taking Inti's blast with him.

"That's all well and good, Yusei, but have you forgotten? Whenever Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm then allowed to resurrect his counterpart from my graveyard. Come forth Moon Dragon Quilla!" the moon dragon began to rise.

"Not this time, Goodwin!" when one of Jack's reverse-cards opened, the former champion lifted his head and smirked.

"Wait, is that Jack's card?!" Goodwin gasped.

"Thanks to Jack, I now play the trap, Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! Now by sending this card to the graveyard, you're no longer allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla!" a windy blast from the card pushed the moon dragon back in the clouds, "I warned you about the power of the bond between us all! Now, perhaps you'll finally believe me!"

"No, I refuse! There's no such thing as people sharing a bond. Maybe once I thought that there could be... but now I know better and the only thing I believe in is the power of my two marks!"

"That's not true! I know you're still connected to Roman!" Yusei argued back, "That's why you built that bridge, because he trusted you and you wanted to fulfill his dreams! Maybe you failed, but I know that there's still that dream in you! I know you two still share that bond! And you get more strength and power from _him_ than with those two marks!"

"...No, it's not true! You're lying! Trying to confuse me so you can win! But it won't work! I activate the trap, Disappear!" Goodwin's reverse-card opened, "Now I can choose a monster in the graveyard and remove it from play! And the monster I choose to banish will be your Stardust Dragon!" Yusei growled as he took his dragon from his graveyard, "Now your Stardust won't be able to return to the field with his ability! Now the King of the Netherworld fast approaches, and you all have one more chance to stop him from destroying this miserable world, and leaving me all-powerful! You're doomed!"

* * *

Jason sighed exasperatedly, 'Alright, I solved the problem on how to keep that monster from attacking. I still have to worry about that gate card of hers counting down! And I have 3 turns left to make sure that gate stays closed!' "It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card and looked at it, "I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared, 'This can't help me now. But here's hoping I'll last the next 2 turns.'

"I guess you didn't draw the card you needed, did you?" Gabriella said, "Look on the bright side, at least you have two more chances to keep up. Anyway, my Overfiend can't attack with that light dangling around. So, I'll just end my turn and left my field-spell do its job." Soon, strands of black smoke began to seep from the cracks of the gate.

**Gabriella: 59500**

**Jason: 100**

Gate of Revelation: (CTR: 5)

"Alright, my turn," Jason drew his next card, 'This isn't it either! But maybe I can use this one too...' "I set another card face-down!"

"Two tries and and still nothing. Only one more turn to go..." as Gabriella concluded, something began to bang from the other side of the gate, trying to force its way out. "And one more turn until the gate opens; and then it's bye-bye society as you know it."

**Gabriella: 64600**

**Jason: 100**

Gate of Revelation: (CTR: 6)

'She's right; this is my last chance to turn things around...' "Here goes..." Jason drew his next card from his deck...

"So, did you draw anything decent?" Gabriella asked, "Or are you just stalling. This really is our one last turn," Jason said nothing and placed it on his field, "That's what I thought. Honestly, I wanted this duel to last a little bit longer. Parting's such sweet sorrow, but all good things must come to an end," the Dark Signer giggled, "That's strike three, Jason. Game over. You're out..."

* * *

"Ride as fast as you can, Yusei; there is no escaping your fate! You and all your friends shall be sent to the Netherworld!" Goodwin laughed before drawing his next card, "It's my turn now! And your turn, Yusei, to lose! Earthbound Immortal, attack Yusei directly! With one life-point left, now may be a good time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury, Rasca!" Rasca swooped down on Yusei. Yusei faced it down, unwavering, ready to go down fighting.

"Yusei's not going anywhere!" Magic declared, "I summon miracle Glacial Egg straight from my hand!" a snow-white egg embedded with ice crystals appeared and covered Yusei with a shimmering, dome-like shield, causing the immortal to retreat.

"You're being quite a nuisance!" Goodwin growled, "In that case, I'll activate the trap, Ring of Destruction. Now your dragon will be destroyed and we all take damage equal to it's ATK points!"

"Wrong, because I activate Joint Future!" Yusei opened his reverse-card, "With this I send 1 card in my hand to the graveyard and your trap's effect is negated!"

"Maybe, but I combined it with the face-down card Trap Reclamation, by sending only one card from my hand to the graveyard. That means, when Ring of Destruction is sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to add it right back to my hand!"

"'Fraid not, Goodwin! Any card whose effect is negated by Joint Future is returned to the deck which is then shuffled!"

"What?!" Goodwin growled in defeat as the trap card was shuffled back into this deck, "I end my turn..."

"Do you see? Again and again the power of friendship triumphs," Yusei proves, "Now let the power of your brotherly bond triumph, too!"

"BE QUIET!" the Dark Signer roared, "The bond I shared with my brother is long gone!"

"You're wrong! There are certain bonds that last for eternity. Believe me, I know. And I know that you do, too, Goodwin! After all, your brother trusted you to do the right thing. Trust like that may be easy to ignore, but not to forget! Go on, Goodwin, and take a look deep down into your heart. I'm telling you Roman is still there; you just have to listen to him!"

Goodwin's heart, thought to be forsaken, was being reached by Yusei's words. He was beginning to question everything he has done to further his goals. Suddenly everything around Goodwin vanished, and standing beside him became Roman, the man who once was before Zero Reverse. And for the first time as his status as a Dark Signer, he never felt so afraid and bereft. "My brother..."

Roman looked down at him, eyes saddened, "Oh, Rex..." he shook his head in disappointment. Knowing he hand let his older brother down ached him. The vision evaporated, as though it never were.

"Wait, Roman...!" Goodwin reached out to beg him to stay, but he was already gone. Suddenly, Goodwin looked down at his Crimson Dragon mark and watched it vanished in front of him. "What...?!"

"Our marks!" Luna exclaimed as their birthmarks returned.

"They're back!" Akiza said.

Jack lifted his head up to see his returning birthmark, "The mark of the Crimson Dragon...!"

"It's giving us power like never before!" Yusei's arm glowed even brighter, hiding the mark from view; the light busted like a bubble, and a new mark has replaced it, "The Mark of the Dragon Head is with _me_?!"

Down on the track, red sparkles fell onto Crow's right arm like stardust. He propped himself up on his left elbow and watches his arm glow, unable to believe his eyes, "What in the world...?!" the glow solidified into the Mark of the Dragon's Tail, the mark that used to be on Yusei's arm.

**(Cue: LAST TRAIN -Atarashii Asa-)**

"NO FAIR!_ I_ WAS THE CHOSEN ONE!" Goodwin shrieked, "I HAD THE MARKINGS OF BOTH THE LIGHT AND THE DARKNESS!"

"Perhaps, and yet beneath them, the Crimson Dragon saw that you still honor your brother's memory!" Yusei said, "So now the Crimson Dragon's back on our side!"

Magic gasped as something glowed behind her, and found the Dragon's full mark on her back, "Uh, Yusei, is that what I think it is?!"

"Don't worry, this is gonna help us out of this mess!" Yusei assured, "And there's no time like here and now; just do the same as I once did!"

Magic was the top card of her deck glowing and understood, "Alright then, it's go-time! My turn to draw!" she drew her next card, "And I summon every Dark Signer's worst nightmare, the Majestic Dragon!" the baby crystalline dragon shot from her card (ATK: 0).

**Tooku kanata wo miwatashite**  
** Tanjun ni shikai no semai koto kizuita**

Goodwin gasped, "Not that! No!"

"Now I tune my level-1 Majestic Dragon with my level-7 White Glacier Dragon and level-2 Miracle Glacier Egg!" the dragon and egg aligned inside the enlarged Majestic Dragon, all while Magic still riding the white dragon's back.

A shadow loomed over the spectators at ground level, and they turn around to find the King of the Netherworld closing in, "Whatever it is that Magic's doing, she'd better do it quick!" Trudge suggested as they ran for cover.

**Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo**  
** Saidaigen taete mitai to omotta**

"Icy winds create a new melody! Shape the solid ice into the instrument of salvation! Synchro-Summon! Sing, (5D's)(2) Majestic Glacier Dragon(10/ATK: 3850/DEF: 3000)"

The Majestic Dragon molded its form until it took the slender shape of a crystal dragon in White Glacier's likeness. As it glides gracefully on its four fan-like wings, Magic stood on top of the dragon's head, facing Goodwin and his immortal (ATK: 3850).

* * *

"You might be right about one thing: the duel _is_ over. And I'm the one to finish it!"

Gabriella scowled, "You have to be kidding it's too late to do anything."

**Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo**  
** Wazukana hikari wo**

"Just watch me. I'm gonna show you the combo that'll bring your dragon down!" Jason's three reverses opened and flashed with light, forcing Gabriella ho hide further into her cape. The light dampened only to reveal those cards, "First up, Graceful Revival lets me summon a level-2-or-lower monster from the graveyard! And there's only one monster that comes to mind!" Jason's graveyard flared brightly and released the Majestic Dragon, who fluttered down to face the lustsworn dragon (ATK: 0).

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Gabriella scoffed.

**Asu wa mata asu no jibun de tomoseba ii**

"Next up, Urgent Tuning! With this, I can synchro-summon right in the middle of my opponent's turn! Now I tune level-1 Majestic Dragon with level-8 Colossal Fighter and level-1 Consecrated Light!" the light from the glowing orb intensified as Colossal Fighter was dissolved into eight stars and were pulled into the light. Majestic Dragon flew up to the light and expanded in size so the light itself was lit inside the dragon. Jason then chanted like he never done before...

"Divested stars form a timid soul, identity lost in darkness! Become the light it follows to a new vessel, that will dispel the darkness to finally reclaim the aether, on its long forgotten journey! Synchro-Summon!"

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete**  
** Kazoekirenai hodo kizutsui temo**

The light filled the dark sky as Majestic Dragon's body changed shape. The baby dragon now became a full-grown adult. It took the likeness of Colossal Fighter, keeping itself afloat in mid-air with its five-bladed wings, "Descend, (5D's)(3) Majestic Colossus Dragon(10/ATK: 3900/DEF: 2000)!" The dragon growled as it faced Gabriella's Overfield.

**Tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru**  
** Ni do to nai kyou wo**

* * *

"Now I activate her ability, which negates the effect of one monster on your field! And since Rasca's your only monster..."

"What?!" Goodwin gasped as the dragon blasted Rasca with a wide, frigid breath.

**Nanika no sei ni shinagara**  
** Souyatte susumenai jibun aimai nishite**  
** Koko shikanai shunkan datte**  
** Mou zutto muda ni shitekita kedo**

"And she won't be fighting alone! I also activate my face-down speed-spell: Power Baton! By sending a monster from my deck to the graveyard, my dragon inherits their ATK points! And the monster I'll be discarding will be my Silent Magician!"

"But that monster's in your graveyard!" Goodwin pointed out.

"I meant the LV8 kind! By sending her card to the graveyard, all 3500 of her ATK points go to Majestic Glacier Dragon!" as Magic discarded her monster, the adult Silent Magician rose beside her. She smiled as she was happy to see her (ATK: 7350).

**Warai sugoshitai tsukamo**  
** Naiteta kinou mo**  
** Kuru asa wa itsumo onaji de**  
** Tada hitotsu data**

"And then I reveal my trap card, Synchro Baton!" Yusei revealed his reverse-card, "Thanks to this, for every synchro-monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the ATK points of one synchro monster on my field by six hundred. So since there are 8 synchro-monsters in our graves, Majestic glacier Dragon gains 4800 ATK points!" as the dragon powered up even further, a veil of light surrounded Magic as her Arcanite garbs returned to her (ATK: 11150).

"Magic!" Jack grunted from the track, "My card! Use it right now!"

**Tomaranai you ni taenai you ni jibun ni toikakete**  
** Asu wo ushinattemo jibun no sei darou**

"That's right, you still have a face-down on your field, don't you! Time to find out what it is!" Jack's reverse-card opened, which was revealed as... "Perfect! With the Final Attack speed-spell, Majestic Glacier Dragon's overall ATK point are doubled for this turn!" Magic nodded to Silent Magician and mutely replied, crossing their staffs together and raising them over their heads. The magical energy rippling from them shrouded the dragon, in a veil of rainbow.

**Ni do wa nai kyou wo dou ikirunomo jiyuu dakara**  
** Sonna koukai nai jinsei wo**

Majestic Glacier Dragon: (ATK: 22300)

* * *

"Okay, I admit that's a pretty good monster," Gabriella said, "But even if you can battle with it, my Overfiend can't be destroyed with his Crown of Vices in play."

"Don't be so sure! My last card is gonna clinch this duel in my favor! This card's gonna make sure we get back home!" the third card revealed itself as a normal-trap, showing a picture of two duelists racing to enter a train that was about to depart into a dawned horizon. "The trap, (5D's) Last Train to the New Morning!"

**It's time to say goodbye**  
** I'm not afraid of you**  
** I need to walk away**  
** Cause I don't wanna be a liar**

"What kind of card is that...?" Gabriella wondered.

"When I have fewer life-points while I control only one monster with a level equal to or lower than the difference x1000, Last Train forces those monsters to do battle with a monster with the same level or higher! And what's more, those monster's aren't affected by spell or trap cards the turn this trap activates!" the core held in the Overfiend's claws dissipated.

"That would mean my Crown of Vices and Lilith Temptation is no longer a factor. But you forgot one thing. My Overfiend can still use its effect, which means it can still attack with the same power as your dragon, as well as any one of my Lustsworns sleeping in my graveyard."

**If I cannot live my life**  
** I am as good as dead**

"That's why Majestic Colossus Dragon's gonna take away that special-ability!" the dragon roared as the light radiating from its body intensifies, burning the Overfiend's scaled hide, "And there's more! Since your Overfiend's a dark-attribute monster, Majestic Colossus Dragon gains 300 ATK for each DARK monster in your graveyard!" the dragon roared once again as it powered up (ATK: 7100).

"Okay... This might be a problem..." the light from the dragon's body burst and expanded, even pushing away the fog. The Overfiend attempted to push back but the barrier kept getting larger, eventually passing through it. The Overfiend thrashed around screeching, spewing its flames every whichway which instantly died away. The monster's skin burned away until finally, with one final screech, the Overfiend was erased.

Gabriella kept her cloak held tight over her but eventually got swept away by the light, losing her grip on her cape which fluttered away. Now, as she was being bathed, something struck inside her, beating inside her like a drum. Everything began to to feel warm both inside and out. A heartbeat, something she had not felt in a long time. It was so scary to her to have experienced humanity after so long. Now of all times since she has been a Dark Signer, Gabriella felt disgraced, frightened, and ashamed, of everything she had put the humans through, put Katherine through, and more importantly, put Jason through. Can she make it up for it all? Will she live to even do so...? As she processed time to think, the dragon's maw opened wide and closed shut around her...

* * *

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete**  
** Kazoekirenai hodo kizutsui temo**  
** Tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru**  
** Ni do to nai kyou wo**

"That's right, Goodwin! Wiraqocha Rasca's going down! Attack, Majestic Glacier Dragon! Arcana Glacial Archer!" Majestic Glacier soared so fast it became a dart of light slicing through the air, with the power of the seven other synchro monsters at its wingtips. Majestic Glacier Dragon plunged straight through the heart of the Condor Immortal, and soars out its back. Rasca cawed and cried as shadows gushed from its gaping hole...

**Yusei: 1 (12)**

**Jack: 1**

**Magic: 3700 (12)**

**Crow: 1**

**Goodwin: 0 (0)**

* * *

Jason's eyes opened to find him in the middle of a void filled with stars. In the middle of space he saw a few familiar faces: Sonya, Xiki, Sara... everyone who had been a Dark Signer floating off in space, all except one.

"Where's..." he looked around until he found Gabriella, held unconscious in his arms. When he looked straight ahead, he saw Director Goodwin standing right in front of him, smiling sadly, forlornly expressed. "Goodwin...?"

"Not just me... Hello, brother," Goodwin's humane older brother, standing right next to him, turned to him looking slightly crossed, "I'm so happy to see you again. It feels as though it's been an eternity."

Roman smiled softly, "Indeed."

"Where...where are we?" Jason spoke.

"In the crossroads between the light and the darkness," Goodwin answered, "A place of peace. After all we've been through, I have you Signers to thank. Through you I realize the bonds we share really matter in life."

"'We'...?"

"Jason, please take care of my daughter. Her place is back on earth, along with the others here. Now if you'll excuse us, my brother Roman and I have some catching up to do."

With a slight nod from Roman, a bright light shines between them, "Shall we?" the light swirled in on itself and became a sort of portal or glowing bubble. The two Goodwin brothers walked into the light, side by side. Then something came to mind.

"Wait! What about me?!" Jason called out to them, but had to shield himself from the blinding light, "That guy I came from... Where is he? What happened to the original Jason Hutchins?!"

"_The original subject had suffered a brutal end from the 5D's Project,_" Goodwin's voice echoed, "_...From here on, 'you' will be the original!_"

Then everything went white...

* * *

**It's just about to start**

**Tomaranai you ni taenai you ni jibun ni toikakete**  
**Asu wo ushinattemo jibun no sei darou**  
**Ni do wa nai kyou wo dou ikirunomo jiyuu dakara**  
**Sonna koukai nai jinsei wo**  
**Sonna koukai nai jinsei wo**

The Majestic Colossal Dragon burst out from the monster's chest. Leaving a large, gaping hole in its wake. The dragon turned around, its wings fanned out, ready to attack again. The King of the Netherworld tilted its head back, and emitted a column of golden light from its mouth. The light was disintegrating it from the inside, and lighting the sky of the whole city. The Stair of the Crimson Dragon evaporated, and so did the Mark of the Condor. Crow, Jack and Yusei suddenly have nothing to stand on as they start plummeting to the ground.

**Togirenai you ni kienai you ni**

Majestic Glacier Dragon swooped through the air, skimming the water and caught them all just before they hit the surface. The yellow light popped suddenly, like the entire city was in a bubble of light, and rained down as golden glitter.

"They're safe!" Mina cheered.

"Yeah; and check it out..." everything that happened tonight seemed to vanished: the flames, the craters the monsters made, everything that transpired in this battle was repaired, as if nothing happened. "Amazing...! It's as though Magic's Majestic Glacier Dragon is reversing all the damage that the King of the Netherworld did...!"

"Oh, it's all so pretty!" Luna awed as they all watched the two dragon's soaring off into the sunrise, "Guess there's only one little thing that remains..."

"What?"

"Uh, where are those Majestic Dragons taking everyone...?"

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Debris Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Tuner] LV: 4 (ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: WIND  
**

******Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Attack Position. Its effects are negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4.  
**

**(2) Majestic Glacier Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] LV: 10 (ATK: 3900/DEF: 3000)**

**Attribute: WATER  
**

******Effect: "Majestic Dragon" + "White Glacier Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster**

******When synchro-summoned, cards-effects your opponent controls cannot be activated. Your opponent cannot activate spell/trap cards on the turn this card is synchro-summoned. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "White Glacier Dragon" from your Graveyard.  
**

**(3) ****Majestic Colossal Dragon  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] LV: 10 (ATK: 3900/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

******Effect: "Majestic Dragon" + "Colossal Fighter" + 1 non-Tuner monster  
**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and have this card gain ATK equal to the number of monsters in your opponent's graveyard with the same Attribute as the targeted monster x300, until the End Phase. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Colossal Fighter" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON TRIVIA**

**"Hey, Duelists! Did you know..."**

******************"Majestic Colossal Dragon is actually based on a drawing I won first place for in high school back in 2009-2010. I might upload it soon..."**

* * *

**Jason: "I guess you can say our battle with the Dark Signers are finished. But our job is far from it. Now that the Earthbounds are destroyed, we have to deal with a much bigger threat who's first target is back in Satellite! It doesn't take a genius who it is! Next time on Reverse of Arcadia! The End of Arcadia! It's time to Accelerate!"**

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	59. The End of Arcadia

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

Both Majestic Glacier Dragon and Majestic Colossal Dragon soared through the sky towards Satellite. Once they reached there, Glacier Dragon was left behind to lad in the last place the Signer's were: the condemned amusement park. Once it landed, it disappeared, leaving the four turbo-duelists and their duel-runners, minus Margaret's whose runner was destroyed in their recent battle.

"Man, what just happened...?" Crow groaned as he sat up, "Last thing I remember I was falling 100 feet to the ground!"

"Then the Majestic Dragon swooped in and saved us...," Jack added, "How did we end up back here?!"

"That's a good question..." Yusei said and helped Magic us, "Why'd your dragon take us back here?"

"Remember how the Earthbound Immortals released all the souls they've taken once they're defeated?" Margaret panted, "What's to say Sayer didn't come back when Misty's Immortal was destroyed! He could've slipped under our noses!"

"You make a good point! But he could be anywhere by now!"

"That's why we have to find him, like, now! If he's still in the Satellite, he might still be coming after me! He could try anything to get what he wants!"

"Martha and the kids!" Yusei gasped, "Then we gotta hurry!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Crow got up but dropped back down.

"You and Jack stay here! You're hurt enough already!" Margaret said and returned to Yusei. "We've got to find Sayer and stop him!"

"Well, what's this?" both duelists turned to see Sayer and Divine standing in front of them.

"Speak of the devil." Margaret growled.

"What do you guys want?" Yusei demanded.

"What do I want from the duelists who wrecked my plan?" Sayer said as he and Divine activated their duel-disks, "I though I'd return the favor!"

"So it's a duel you want; good," Margaret activated her own duel-disk, "I've been wanting to take you out!"

"Not by yourself you're not!" Yusei said, activating his disk, "These two are way too dangerous to duel on your own!"

"Then you're welcome to join her!" Divine said, "That way I can trounce two duelists at once!"

"No need to be greedy." Sayer told Divine.

"You ready for this?" Yusei asked Margaret.

"Let's get this over with!"

**Yusei/Magic: 8000**

**Sayer/Divine: 8000**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**Ride 58: The End of Arcadia  
**

* * *

Katherine woke up and saw Jason standing over her, "Jason!"

"Hey, Kat. Are you alright?" Jason asked as Katherine held him tight.

"I'm fine! But what about..." They both turned to find Gabriella lying on a large piece of debris.

Soon after the young woman fluttered her eyes open, they hurried to her. "Gabriella? Are you..."

Gabriella lazily lift her head to Jason, her eyes void of her Dark Signer influence. "Hm... Jason? Is that you...?"

"You tell me," Jason replied, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know... What happened? Last I remembered I was in the Arcadia Movement... Katherine! Were is she?!"

"I'm right here!" Katherine scurried over to Gabriella and hugged her.

It turned out Gabriella lost her memory of being a Dark Signer. That was all the better that she knows nothing of the night before. "C'mon. We should head on home now." reaching Jason's duel-runner, Gabriella tiredly held onto Jason's waist while Katherine sat in front of him. With everyone held tight, Jason started his runner and drove away from the reactor.

All of a sudden the wind picked up, stronger that wind Jason was riding against. A large emerald bird rose from the crater and darted through the sky, making a beeline past Jason in his direction. Jason was glad he slipped under Careen's radar, but where is she going in such a hurry...?

* * *

"Dealer's choice, I suppose. I'm going first," Sayer drew his sixth card, "I activate the field-spell, Brain Research Lab!" the abandoned amusement park became a high-tech laboratory, "By placing a psychic-counter on this card, I can summon one extra psychic-type monster to my field. Now I summon Krebons(ATK: 1200) and Mind Master(DEF: 2200)!" the harlequin psychic and cyborg psychic appeared (CTR: 1), "Finally I place these two card face-down and end my turn." two reverse-cards appeared.

"Then it's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I'll defend with Defender the Magical Knight!" the shield-carrying spellcaster appeared (DEF: 2000/CTR: 1), "Next to get rid of that field-spell; I activate one of my own: the Magical Citadel of Endymion!" the space ripped opened from Magic and Yusei's side, beginning to absorb Sayer's field over hers.

"No one says we both can't have nice things. I activate the trap card, Dimensional Borderline," when Sayer's continuous-trap opened, the space froze right in the middle, with the lab on Sayer's field and the citadel on Magic's side, "Now both of us can have a field-spell in play. That means my lab's no going anywhere."

"Fine then! I activate the continuous-spell Arcane Barrier! Next, I play Spell Power Grasp to add a spell-counter to Arcane Barrier! That also adds another counter to my field-spell since I played a spell this turn!"

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 2)

Arcane Barrier: (CTR: 1)

"And after that I can add an extra copy from my deck! Finally I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn now!" Divine drew his next card, "I summon Psychic Commander in ATK mode!" the saucer-cannon psychic appeared (ATK: 1400), "And with Brain Research Lab's effect, I can now summon Armored Axon Kicker without releasing a monster!" the armored cyborg appeared (ATK: 2200)(CTR: 2), "Now I tune them together to form my ultimate synchro-monster!" Psychic Commander and Armored Axon Kicker merged as Divine chanted, "Stars of verlism, unite as one! Unlock the gate of cyberspace to uncover the arms, and array me with the rods of destruction! Synchro-Summon! From the depths of the cyber world, enter Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Divine was then suited into his armor (ATK: 3000), "Now I activate the spell Emergency Teleport to summon another Mind Protector from my deck!" another cyborg defender appeared (DEF: 2200).

"That would be a good time to activate my trap card," Sayer said and his reverse-card opened, "You may know this a Urgent Tuning. This allows me to summon a synchro-monster from my deck, even though it's my partner's turn. Now I tune my Krebons with the two Mind Protectors!" the three psychics merged as Sayer chanted, "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon, Thought Ruler Archfiend!" the demonic psychic beast appeared (ATK: 2700).

"Now you have two powered psychics to worry about! I'll start by attacking your magical knight!" Hyper Psychic Blaster aimed his blaster.

"When Defender's attacked, I can remove his spell-counter to keep him from being destroyed once a turn!" the shield on Magic's knight glowed (CTR: 0). The shield guarded the knight and his master, but the attack still tore through the earth. Buildings collapsed where the blast was deflected.

**Yusei/Magic: 7000**

**Sayer/Divine: 9000**

"Too bad I can't just attack once a turn! Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack!" the archfiend launched a series of telekinetic bolts and destroyed Defender, "And when Thought Ruler destroys a monster, all of its ATK points go straight to our life-points!"

**Yusei/Magic: 7000**

**Sayer/Divine: 10600**

"Now I end my turn with a face-down." a reverse-card appeared.

"My turn!" Yusei drew his card, "I set a monster in DEF mode, and end my turn with a face-down!"

"The it looks like it's my turn again," Sayer drew his next card, "I summon Psychic Snail in ATK mode," the psychokinetic snail appeared (ATK: 1900), "And by paying 800 life-points and forfeiting his attack for this turn, I can have another psychic-type monster gain a second attack this turn. And why stop on just one monster when you have two! By paying 1600 life-points, both Thought Ruler and Hyper Psychic Blaster can attack twice each!"

Brain Research Lab: (CTR: 4)

"Now, my Though Ruler! Attack Yusei's monster!" the archfiend attacked the monster, which was revealed as Fortress Warrior (DEF: 1200).

"Sorry to disappoint, but Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed by just one attack," Yusei explained, "And I don't take any damage!"

"Then it's a good thing my monster can attack twice. Go!" Thought Ruler attacked again.

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei's trap opened. "And not only can it negate your attack, I can also place it face-down for next turn!"

"Actually, you won't be doing either of those. I activate Thought Ruler's ability!"

"You what?!"

"By paying an extra 1000, I can negate any spell/trap card you use against him. So your Srap-Iron Scarecrow is now just scrap." the scarecrow broke apart the archfiend destroyed Fortress Warrior.

Brain Research Lab: (CTR: 5)

"Now that your field's empty... Divine, would you do the honors?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Divine fired two large blasts and knocked both Yusei and Magic to the ground.

**Yusei/Magic: 1000**

**Sayer/Divine: 10600**

"Now I end my turn with a face-down." Sayer concluded.

"Magic..." Crow grunted, "Yusei!"

"You have to get up!" Jack groaned.

"Please don't," Sayer insisted. "There's no need to tax yourselves."

"Yeah, take all the time you need," Divine said, "Suck down as much breath as you need while those kids are doing the same!"

"What?" Yusei shot his head up.

"What are you talking about?!" Magic demanded.

"Oh, didn't I say?" Sayer said, "I've already sent another of of my subordinates towards the home you were raised in."

"You didn't!" Magic cried.

"He did!" Divine said, "And soon that shack will be nothing but a memory!"

* * *

Careen finally reached her intended destination. She wasted no time in calling out several more of her winged-beasts. They began to chase each other in a circle and spun faster until the wind formed a huge twister, the building in the eye of its storm. As soon as their air runs out, then the Arcadia's problems will be solved.

A black orb of crackling energy hurled into the sky, scattering the birds and dissipating the twister. Nathan appeared with Jinzo-Lord and confronted Careen and her Simorgh, "So not only you came here to Satellite, you also turn against us," Careen said, "I don't know whether to find it ridiculous or just sad."

"What's unexpected is that the Arcadia's top recruiter's stooped to tearing down an orphanage," Nathan replied, "That's low, even for you."

"Why don't we discuss the morality of this situation after I finish my job. Or if you still insist on getting in my way..." Careen called back her monsters and landed on the ground, "Let's take you out of the picture for a moment."

Jinzo placed Nathan down in front of the opposite side of the building, "Let's see you try."

Hearing the ruckus from outside, David and Blister came out the door to investigate, "Nathan? Why is he here?" David wondered. "And who is that he's dueling?!"

Careen sighed in annoyance, "An audience. This day keeps getting better and better."

* * *

"You're outta your mind!" Yusei exclaimed. "There are over a dozen children you're about to hurt!"

"Unfortunate but necessary for our cause." Sayer said.

"How's that 'necessary'?!" Magic snapped, "It doesn't matter what you're trying to achieve, what you're doing can't be justified!"

"You people of all should understand. You're from the Satellite," Sayer stated, "You've been shunned by the outer world, made to recycle heaps after heaps of trash they dump at your feet, day in and day out. They think they're better than you because they get to do least of the work. You and us psychics aren't so different: they're all filled with jealousy of the powers we've been given at birth. They couldn't stand the thought of being around those who can do what they can't. So they attack us, beat us, calling us names like freak, witch, abomination! They even have the nerve to put us down like animals, and say it was only in self-defense when it's actually to protect their overinflated egos! These so-called 'people', they are the actual monsters; monsters who care not of who they hurt may they be man, woman or child."

"Children being those orphans you're trying to hurt!" Magic snapped, "Children who lost their parents at an earlier age! You think they don't know about pain? When they live alone on the streets with no one to love them?!"

"They more to put them out of their misery," Sayer simply said, "An act of mercy in the grand scheme of things. That way they won't have to grow up as more slumdogs to society. And as for us psychics, we will give back all the pain and suffering those ignorant massed a hundred fold! They will understand their errors when we rise above them as the dominate race! And I'm the one to lead them into that reality!"

"The only thing you are is full of it!" A pair of metal cords shot across the field and latched onto Sayer's and Divine's duel-disks. Crow and Jack tugged mightily as they powered up their own, while fighting to keep on their feet.

"Figures some people don't like to reason." Divine scoffed.

"You're right on one thing: there's no point in reasoning to thugs like you!" Jack said, "So we're gonna put an end to your destructive crusade!"

"And don't even think about trying to escape!" Crow added, "You wanna get away with this, then you'll have to deal with all four of us!"

"No, please don't do this!" Magic begged.

"You've already gone through enough!" Yusei said.

"Don't try to talk us out of it!" Crow snapped, "This is our home too, Yusei! And we're here to fight for it!"

"So are you guys gonna just sit there or are you gonna help us?!" Jack asked.

Eventually, Magic and Yusei nodded at each other, and rose to their feet, ready to continue dueling.

"Why not; the more the merrier," Sayer said, "How about we add to the stakes: this side gets another 8000 life-points. Also for every turn either Divine and I make, two duelists on the opposing team will. Oh, and to make things a bit more fair, you can't attack on the first turn, or if you want Yusei or Magic to attack on their next turn. What do you say?"

"Fine by me!" Crow agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack stated impatiently. "Let's finish this!"

**Yusei/Magic/Jack/Crow: 9000**

**Sayer/Divine: 18600**

"The next move is mine! Here goes!" Jack drew his sixth card, "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to special-summon The Tricky to the field!" the armored harlequin monster appeared (ATK: 2000), "Next I summon the Dark Tinker tuner-monster!" the spider-like fiend tuner appeared (ATK: 1000), "And now I tune Tricky with Dark Tinker to synchro-summon Exploder Dragonwing!" the two monsters merged and formed the humped, flame-spewing purple dragon (ATK: 2400), "And when Dark Tinker's sent to the graveyard, I can look at the top card of my deck and choose whether to place it the bottom or top of my deck!" Jack checked his top card, "This'll do... I place two cards face-down to end my turn!"

"Which means this duel goes back to my! I draw!" Magic drew her next card, "I summon Alchemist of Black Spells in ATK mode!" the tome-wielding magic-user appeared (ATK: 1200), "Now I activate his ability: by switching him to DEF mode (DEF: 1800), I can add a spell-counter to a card on my field, such as my Arcane Barrier (CTR: 2)! And with that, I end my turn!"

"If that's the best you can do, then you're in big trouble. My turn!" Divine drew his next card, "And I activate Psychic Snail's ability for both Thoughtruler and Hyper Psychic Blaster!" both later psychics flared with energy.

Brain Research Lab: (CTR: 7)

"And now I'll use Thoughtruler Archfiend to attack Exploder Dragonwing!"

"I activate the Prideful Roar trap card!" Jack revealed his reverse-card, "For a small price of 300 life-points, my Dragonwing becomes 300 time stronger! So say bye-bye to your Thoughtruler Archfiend!" Dragonwing spewed a stream of fire to incinerate the archfiend. But the demon managed to shield itself before cutting away the flames with bolts of electricity and destroyed the dragon, "No way! How is that possible!"

**Yusei/Magic/****Jack/Crow**: 8400

**Sayer/Divine: 18600**

"You didn't think Thoughtruler's effect stops at only my own monsters, did you? All I did was have Thoughtruler Archfiend negate your trap card!" Divine explained.

Brain Research Lab: (CTR: 8)

"That only works on psychic-type monsters! In case you didn't know, Exploder's a dragon!"

"My trap I played begs to differ." Sayer said and revealed his face-down, "My DNA Surgery trap changes all monsters on the field to the type I chose. Now every monster on your field and every monster summoned will be psychic-type!"

"But that means... We can't use our spells and traps to enhance our monsters!" Magic gasped.

"That's right! Your monsters will stay powerless as long as Thoughtruler Archfiend's out. And speaking of, he still has a second attack to use on your alchemist!" Thoughtruler Archfiend destroyed Magic's spellcaster.

"And don't forget Thoughtruler's other ability. All those ATK points your monsters have go to our life-points." Sayer said.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 8400

**Sayer/Divine: 2****2200**  


"And that's just the beginning. I still have Hyper Psychic Blaster to attack you directly!" Divine wasted no more words as he fired a pair of large energy beams the broke through the park, destroying everything in sight and slamming the four Satellites back down.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 2400

**Sayer/Divine: 22200**

Divine concluded with a reverse-card, "Try staying down this time."

"C'mon guys... We gotta get up!" Magic hissed, "We can't let those guys win!"

"I'm just taking a little nap!" Crow forced as grin and he and the others got back on their feet.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Sayer scowled.

"Nope, not really! By the way, it's my turn to draw!" Crow started his next turn, "When you're the only ones with monsters on your field, I can summon the level-5 Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn from my hand!" the large-winged birdman appeared (ATK: 2000), "And with a Blackwing out, I can summon more to keep him company! So say hi to Blackwings Bora the Spear and Gale the Whirlwind!" the javelin-wielding avian (ATK: 1700) and small large-feathered tuner (ATK: 1300) appeared to accompany Sirocco, "These guys work best together ans you're about to find out why! With Gale the Whirlwind out, one of your monsters lose halt their ATK points!" Gale's large wings sent a giant twister to rip through Hyper Psychic Blaster (ATK: 1500), "Too bad your archfiend's ability doesn't cover monster effects. And there's more where that came from! I tune Bora the Spear with Gale the Whirlwind to synchro-summon Blackwing Armor Master!" the two avians merged and became the armored Blackwing warrior (ATK: 2500), "And guess what, Sirocco can add its ATK points from another Blackwing, like Armor Master (ATK: 4500)! Sirocco the Dawn, attack the Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Sirocco dashed in with its talons ready.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Divine snickered as his reverse-card opened. A barrier of electricity burst from his armor and struck not just Sirocco but the two other Blackwings that stood by, destroying all three of them to Crows horror. "With Mirror Force activated, all your monsters in ATK mode are destroyed!"

"Is this getting through to you now?" Sayer smirked, "You lost the moment you decided to oppose us."

"I place the one card face-down and end my turn!" a reverse-card appeared.

"It's my turn now..." Yusei drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! With this I can draw 3 card from my deck, then discard 2! Next I summon the tuner-monster Junk Synchron!" the orange tuning engineer appeared (ATK: 1300), "With him out, I can summon a level-2-or-lower monster back from the graveyard! So welcome back, Fortess Warrior!" the small stone defender appeared (ATK: 600), "Next, when there's a tuner-monster out on my field, I can summon the Quilbolt Hedgehog sleeping in my grave as well!" the bolt-quilled hedgehog appeared (ATK: 800), "and since I summoned a monster this turn, I can also summon Turbo Booster from my hand!" the yellow launcher robot appeared (ATK: 0), "Now I tune my level-3 Junk Synchron with level-2 Fortress Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog and level-1 Turbo Booster! Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!" the four monsters merged and Stardust Dragon was called out (ATK: 2500), "Next I equip Stardust with the Fighting Spirit spell card! This raises his ATK power by 300 for each monster on the opponent's field!" the dragon roared as its body flared (ATK: 3100), "Now Stardust Dragon, let that Hyper Psychic Blaster have it! Go, Stardust Flare!" Stardust fired a stream of sparkling flame from its maw. Divine braced himself as the attack ripped off his armor; though Divine came out unscathed.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 2400

**Sayer/Divine: 22100**

"Impressive..." Divine scowled, "I have to admit, that actually hurt, just a bit."

"One down and one to go. I end my turn!"

"My turn," Sayer drew his next card, "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed," Sayer drew two new card, one in particular made him crack a smirk, "You're in for it now. I activate the Miracle Synchro Fusion spell card!"

"Miracle Synchro Fusion...?" Yusei gasped.

"What's that do?!" Crow demanded.

"It has the same power of the classic Miracle Fusion card. It allows me to fuse monsters from both my field and graveyard, and create a fusion-monster specially made from synchro-monsters."

"Fusion from synchros?" Jack wondered, "Is there even a monster for that?"

Sayer chuckled, "By merging the raw power of Hyper Psychic Blaster, my Thought Ruler Archfiend will reach a new stage of psychic evolution!" large bands of white light began to surround Thought Ruler until it formed onto a large, mummy-like cocoon and flashed with much light blinding the field. Inside the demon began to evolve: its legs thinned and merged into a long tail. Its claws grew and its chest expanded. The same applied to its wings and horns. "I create, the (1) Ultimate Axon Kicker(10/ATK: 2900/DEF: 1700)!" With a screeching roar, the monster broke from its cocoon. The four Satellites watched in awe and horror at the monster's new form.

"That thing doesn't look so tough!" Jack tried to put on a brave front.

"This is the most powerful psychic monster there is," Divine said, playing another card from his hand, "Every monster it destroys, its ATK points go to my life-points. It can't be destroyed by card-effects. And with this Mist Body equip-spell, not even brute strength can either! Now for Psychic Snail's ability: by paying 800 life-points, I can have Ultimate Axon Kicker attack twice this turn!"

Brain Research Lab: (CTR: 9)

"But... Stardust Dragon's our only monster..." Magic whimpered.

"That's the idea. But first, let's get rid of your Fighting Spirit with Mystical Space Typhoon!" Divine sneered, and destroyed Stardust's equip-spell, "You waste your talents clinging to idealistic trash. Now to show you where that all leads you!" with Ultimate Axon's psychic power, both Sayer and Divine were lifted from the ground with their monster, enough to barely pull Crow and Jack from the ground. Ultimate Axon Kicker raised it claws over its head as the crackled with energy. Soon a black orb grew in between, and kept growing until it was even thrice as large as the monster itself.

"So these are the so-called Signers who dare oppose Arcadia Movement!" Sayer smirked, "Here I stand above you about to unleash the object of your destruction, looking down on you like the persistent insects you are. I thought you lot would be more gifted duelists, someone to truly put my skills to the test. I just forgot that you're all just human."

"And you're not?!" Jack shouted.

"I'm quite human, just superhuman. Those who are born of their gifts deserve them. You Signers were only handed out your power from some cosmic entity. What the Crimson Dragon saw in you people, I guess I'll never know."

"You listen here, Sayer!" Yusei shot back, "We're chosen to become Signers for a reason! We accept the limits all humans have! The Dragon knew we wouldn't use any kind of power for ourselves!"

"It understood we won't let anything get in the way of protecting those we love!" Crow said.

"That's right! And all while playing by the rules, too! We don't think we're above humanity just because we got a little bit of power!" Crow added.

"You see, Sayer, unlike you we were raised to know the difference between good and evil!" Magic finished.

Sayer chuckled, "Then that nanny who raised you is another human fool like the rest."

"Don't you dare talk about Martha that way!" Magic screamed.

"You don't know anything, apparently. The concept of 'Good and Evil' is just something in comic books and saturday-morning cartoons. Only Chaos and Order exists in this world. And the Arcadia will bring order to this world!" the Ultimate Axon Kicker thrust its arms down and sent the giant ball dropping towards the Dragon tried to keep it back using its stardust blast, but that small stream proved ineffective before the orb slammed into Stardust and pulled it inside. The Satellites stood as it sped closer to them, the power packed in it shaking the earth under their feet.

"Tell me this isn't how it ends!" Crow gritted his teeth.

"It's _not_ how it's ends! I activate the Reanimation Wave trap card!" Magic's reverse-card opened and a large barrier formed to intercept the sphere, "This card halves the damage from a battle!" the spear exploded, the force shattering the barrier and slammed its force down on the Satellites as well as flattening the area around them.

The monster settled Sayer and Divine down in the middle of the destruction, looking down scattered debris of the destroyed fairground. "I think that should be enough to keep them down for a while, don't you think?"

Suddenly several spot in the ground moved, and one by one the Satellites once again rose our from under the dirt. Sayer growled at their persistence.

"Do I have to spell it out for you...?" Magic huffed, and Stardust Dragon rose back to the field behind her and her friends (ATK: 2500), "We are not gonna let you have your way..."

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 24600**

Checking his temper, Sayer sighed, "Defiant until the end. I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from you, Margaret. A true warrior never admits defeat... Even when it's staring her in the face."

"Glad I'm a guy..." Crow joked weakly.

"Let me take it from here. It's my turn!" Jack drew his next card, "I summon Summoner Monk in DEF mode!" the wise old monk hovered to the field (DEF: 1600), "Now for his special-ability! By sending one spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a level-4 monster from my deck! So come on out, Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" the red-headed warrior tuner appeared (ATK: 1600), "Now I tune Summoner Monk with Rose to synchro-summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" the two monster merged and Jack's ace dragon burst to the field from a sea of flame (ATK: 3000), "Yusei, we're in no position to attack this turn. My Red Dragon Archfiend will destroy every other monster on our field who hasn't attack. So do it, Yusei. Do what you have to."

"Alright. I activate Stardust Dragon's effect and sacrifice him to negate Red Dragon Archfiend's ability." Stardust and Red Dragon both vanish, "And during the end-phase, Stardust Dragon returns to the field." the white dragon reappeared (ATK: 2500).

Jack dropped down to his knees, "I don't think I have any fight left... I'm gonna have to leave it to the rest of you to finish this..."

"Jack..." Magic whimpered.

"I guess the so-called Master of Faster finally ran out of steam!" Divine laughed, "You know, Magic, I really don't get why you still prefer to hang out with those Satellite Scum when you have a home back in New Domino city! Believe it or not, we did you a favor!"

"The Arcadia Movement's nothing but a dolled-up prison!" Magic drew her next card, "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in ATK mode!" the crimson-armored magician appeared (ATK: 1600), "And when he's out, he can use h very own spell-counter to destroy one spell/trap on the field, like your DNA Surgery card!" Breaker fired a magical slash that cut through Sayer's continuous-trap, "Now that Breaker's a spellcaster again, I can send both him and Arcane Barrier to the graveyard to draw 3 new cards!" Magic drew three times, "Next, I activate the spell Double Summon and call out Magical Exemplar from my hand!" the female paragon magician appeared (ATK: 1700), "Now I activate her special-ability! By removing 4 spell-counters, I can special-summon a level-4 spellcaster! But since he has no counters of her own, I can use the ones from my Magical Citadel and summon Breaker back from the graveyard!" the magical knight returned (ATK: 1600), "Next I activate Spell Power Grasp, adding a spell-counter to Breaker, as well as extras due to my other cards' effects!"

Breaker, the Magical Warrior: (CTR: 1)

Magical Exemplar: (CTR: 2)

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 6)

"After that I add one more copy from my deck! Now I activate Breaker's ability once more, and use his counter to destroy your Mist Body equip-spell!" Breaker struck one more time and broke the psychic monster's misty aura (CTR: 0), "And since I have a spellcaster on my field, I can special-summon the tuner-monster Yuki, the Ice Maiden!" the snow-fairy tuner appeared (ATK: 800), "And now I tune her together to synchro-summon Arcanite Magician!" the two monsters merged and Magic was once again donning her Arcanite costume (CTR: 2/ATK: 2400), "And when I use Yuki to summon a spellcaster-type monster, I can add a spell card in my graveyard to my hand! Next, I activate the spell that Jack discarded earlier: Monster Reborn! And with it, I can bring Red Dragon Archfiend back from the graveyard!" in a great flare, the red dragon returned (ATK: 3000), "Next, I activate my Magical Citadel's effect: by removing 6 spell-counters, I can special-summon Endymion, the Master Magician to my hand!" the expert masked magician appeared with his spiked staff in hand (ATK: 2700), "And from the was he's summoned, I can add yet another spell from my graveyard! And there's more: by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy 1 card on the field! Sorry, Exemplar; you helped the best you could!" Magical Exemplar vanished into a magic circle created by Endymion. "As for her spell-counters, they get added to the Magical Citadel!"

Magical Citadel of Endymion: (CTR: 5)

"Now I activate the spell Monster Reborn I added with Endymion's effect! Now I can bring back Blackwing Armor Master!" the armor-clad Blackwing appeared (ATK: 2500).

"Would you look at that. It's a synchro dream-team!" Crow grinned.

"You have got to be kidding me." Divine scowled.

"Blackwing Armor Master, attack!" Armor Master soared towards Ultimate Axon Kicker with its metal fists clenched. He managed to land one punch before it was pushed back from a psychic barrier.

"You're not really good at math, are you?" Divine laughed, "That monster doesn't have enough ATK points to scratch Ultimate Axon Kicker!"

"It doesn't have to be! Any monster Blackwing Armor Master attacks is tagged with a wedge-counter; a counter that drops your monster's ATK points to zero!"

"Wait, it does what?!" Sayer gasped.

"Don't worry, you heard me! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Ultimate Axon Kicker! Go, Scorching Crimson Flare!" Red Dragon lunged foreward with its claws lit aflame.

"I play the trap card, Blackwing Bombardment!" Crow revealed his reverse-card, "By releasing Blackwing Armor Master, all of his ATK points go to Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK: 5500)!" Ultimate Axon managed to generate a barrier of psychic energy and held back the attack. It took a little extra effort for the dragon to break through the barrier and scorch away the Ultimate Axon Kicker. Crow then plopped down to the ground. "Alright, that's it for me. I'll leave it up to you, Yusei and Magic."

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 19600**

Sayer growled, "This is becoming annoying."

"Then this will really bug you! Stardust Dragon, it's our turn!" Stardust Dragon roared and fired away with Arcanite's magical blasts, destroying Psychic Snail.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 16600**

"And last but not least, Endymion the Master Magician!" Endymion twirled his staff and launched another magic blast. A barrier rose up to protect Sayer and Divine.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 14900**

"Finally I end my turn with a face-down!" a reverse-card appeared.

'I can't believe I let this happen!' Sayer pondered, his temper rising, 'But this will be the last time I underestimate them.' "Divine! I don't want you to pull any punches!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Divine drew his next card, "To start, I activate the spell Card of Sanctity, which lets everyone draw until they hold six cards in their hand!" every duelist refreshed their hand, "And now that I got a fresh new hand, I summon my Krebons in ATK mode!" the harlequin psychic tuner appeared (ATK: 1200), "Then I release him to summon Overdrive Teleporter!" the tuner was replaced by the teleporting psychic (ATK: Now I activate his special-ability and summon two level-3 monsters! So I summon two more Psychic Commanders!" two more commanders appeared (ATK: 1400), "Next, I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! After returning five monster from my graveyard to my deck, I can draw two new card!" Divine returned, Hyper Psychic Blaster, Psychic Snail, Armored Axon Kicker and two Mind Protectors he drew twice, "Next I activate the quick-play, Telekinetic Power Well! This lets me special-summon as many level-2-or-lower psychics from my graveyard! However I have to take damage equal to their combined level x300!" after reviving two Krebons, Divine was shocked by a telekinetic barrier.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 14300**

"Now I tune Overdrive Teleporter with one of my Psychic Commanders to synchro-summon my Hyper Psychic Blaster once again!" the two psychics merged into the high-tech armor and re-equipped over Divine (ATK: 3000), "Next I activate the spell Dark Phoenix Force! By sacrificing all my other monsters, Hyper Psychic Blaster gains all of their ATK points!" suddenly Divine's armor lit with dark flame and grew into a large pair of wings, incinerating his own monsters and strengthening him (ATK: 6800), "This card does have a comeback, but I won't have to worry about it once I'm through with you!" Divine charged his blasters and fired a stream of black fire."

"I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder!" Magic revealed her reverse-card and two large tubes appeared, one to suck the attack in like a vacuum, "This card absorbs you attack and sends it right back at you! Time to give you a taste of your own medicine!" the second tube spat the flames back out at Divine.

"No thanks! I activate the quick-plat spell from my hand, Mystic Wok! Now I release Hyper Psychic Blaster and add its ATK points to my life-points!" Divine's armor separated into pieces an formed a barrier to block the black flames.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 21100**

"And since Hyper Psychic Blaster's sent to the graveyard, I won't take any damage from Dark Phoenix Force," Divine smirked, "Quite a pill to swallow, eh? You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

"You won't know unless we try. It's my turn to draw!" Yusei started his next turn, "I activate the spell Unstable Evolution! By equipping it to a monster on my field while I have fewer life-points, their original ATK becomes 2400! And the monster I decide to equip will be Magic's Arcanite Magician!"

"Thanks for the boost, Yusei!" Magic said as she powered up (ATK: 4400).

"Now all monsters attack directly!" the two magician and two dragons launched each of their attacks, where a barrier one again protected their targets.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 8500**

"Finally I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn!" two reverses appeared.

"Then it's my turn," Sayer drew his next card, "With the effect of Brain Research Lab, I summon Psychic Commander and Destructotron!" the hovercraft tuner (ATK: 1400) and four-legged cyborg (ATK: 1600) appeared, "Next I activate the spell card Psychokinesis! While a psychic-type monster's on my fiend, I can destroy a card on your field! And for Psychic Commander's attack, I'll destroy Arcanite Magician!" Psychic Commander fired at Arcanite Magician.

"I activate Stardust's ability!" Yusei called, "By releasing him for this turn, he can negate the effect of one destructive card on the field! So Arcanite Magician's safe!" Stardust folded its wings over Arcanite Magician to protect her, before the dragon vanished.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 7500**

Sayer smiled, "I'm really glad you did that, Yusei, because now I can use Destrustotron's effect and destroy your face-down cards!"

"I activate one of them: Threatening Roar!" Yusei's reverse-card opened and shockwaves ripped through the field. "This card forces you to skip you battle-phase for this turn!"

Brain Research Lab: (CTR: 14)

"Then I'll tune my two psychics to return Thought Ruler Archfiend back to the field!" the two psychics merged and the psychic archfiend appeared (ATK: 2700), "Finally, I end my turn with a face-down card."

"It's my turn!" Magic drew her next turn, "I summon Night Wing Sorceress in ATK mode!" the dark-winged spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1300), "And when she's out on the field, I can activate the trap Assault Mode Activate on the same turn!" a reverse-card appeared and rose face-up, "That means I can summon a powered-up version of any monster I choose! And the card I choose to upgrade will be Stardust Dragon!"

"You what?!" Sayer snapped.

"My Stardust Dragon?! Would it even work?!" Yusei wondered.

"Just watch and find out!" parts of metal suddenly flew around and attached themselves to the dragon. Stardust Dragon was now equipped gauntlets, shinguards and chestplate, all made of an icy-blue steel, "Stardust Dragon now becomes (2) Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode(10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)!"

"That dragon's up to par with a Blue-Eyes!" Crow awed.

"Now I activate the ability of Arcanite Magician! By removing a spell-counter on my field, I can destroy a card on your field! And this time, I choose to your Brain Research Lab field-spell!"

"Wait, their field-spell? Why that?" Jack wondered.

"For all of its advantages, it leaves a counter every time its effects are played! And once destroyed, each of them take 1000 points of damage out of their life-points!"

"They already put on 12 counters," Crow reviewed, "That's 12000 point!"

"And all of them going to blow right in front of them!" Magic fired a blast of magic energy that made a direct hit with the glass tube behind Sayer and Divine, now on its way to causing a meltdown.

"Good thing you learned to do math," Sayer smiled, "Even more so for me, because I'll be taking those 12000 points a different way!" Sayer's reverse-card opened and a rainbow-colored barrier rose up around them, "With Rainbow Veil activated, any damage I'd take will increase my life-points instead! Don't you see, my life-points will never reach zero!"

"Shame you bet on it! Stardust Dragon, show them your new talent!" the dragon roared and fired a powerful stardust blast at the barrier. Sayer and Divine snickered behind it before several cracks webbed around it. The dragon never stopped until the barrier was shattered.

"But that's impossible!"

"Stardust Dragon says otherwise! So now instead of negating only destruction effects, Stardust can negate any card-effect! That means you're gonna take the damage as they come!"

Sayer and Divine looked back at the malfunctioning tube. Suddenly Divine stepped in, "I'm not gonna let this happen!" after that, the monsters Thought Ruler Archfiend and Ultimate Axon Kicker appeared and readied to attack alongside Hyper Psychic Blaster.

"That can't be!" Jack gasped.

"You don't have any cards left on the field!" Magic argued, "You shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Screw the rules! I have all the power I need to do whatever I want!" Divine yelled, "I don't care if I have to cheat to do it, but there's only one way you're walking outta here; and that's when we drag you back to the Arcadia Movement!" the three monsters then fired a combined attack into one massive cyclone.

"NO!" Magic sprinted forth and mustered up all the energy she could gather and spell-counters she acquired, jutting her staff forth to create a giant blast of magic to fend off the attack. But as powerful as she tried to make it, the attack still pushed forth. "This is all I got! This has to work!"

Divine cackled, "You were warned, girl! This is what happens to people who turn their back on the Arcadia Movement!" he continued laughing as his psychic's kept pushing forth their attack.

Magic felt herself growing weak. She tried to push the attack back but proved no strong enough to keep back the psychics for long. "I have to keep up... Do it for them... for my friends, and everyone the Arcadia hurt!"

"A pest until the end, huh! Time to put you out of your misery!" Divine laughed as the psychic monsters continued to push away Magic's efforts. Soon her own attack will be slammed back at her and her friends. Suddenly a dark, rosy flame shot in and pushed the magical blast forward.

"Magic!" Not wanting Magic to lose focus, Yusei looked back and saw a large red dragon flying in their direction. It was the Black Rose Dragon!

"That must be Akiza and the others!" Yusei said as Akiza, Trudge and the Twins hopped off the still-firing dragon.

"We heard it all from the city, Yusei!" Akiza said, "And we're tired of just sitting back!"

"So we came here to help you beat these guys!" Leo cheered.

"We're all gonna help!" Luna added.

"So whaddaya say, Yusei?" Trudge asked.

Crow stood up, "I say we need all the help we can get! Time to send in reinforcements! Go, Blackwing Armor Master!" the armored avian returned.

Jack stood up as well, "Don't forget, Red Dragon Archfiend and I are in this too!" the red dragon roared in agreement.

"Don't forget Ancient Fairy Dragon!" the sparkling blue dragon appeared as well.

"Alright, everyone! Let's put 'em together!" Yusei called. All monsters pitched in and aided Magic's attack; Stardust and Black Rose breathing their fire while Blackwing, Ancient Fairy and Red Dragon pushed it forward, making great progress in pushing back the psychic's attack.

"No! I can't be defeated! I can not be defeated!" Divine screamed in vain until the psychic monsters' attack proved inadequate. Soon Sayer and Divine were caught between the dragons' attack and their own field effect. Sayer raised one last barrier before both blasts shattered it, knocking both him and Divine back.

**Yusei/Magic****/****Jack/Crow**: 450

**Sayer/Divine: 0**

Once the two Arcadia Movement duelists reached zero, an electrical current traveled across Jack and Crow's tethers and short-circuited the Arcadias' duel-disks. Sayer and Divine quickly detached themselves to prevent themselves from being shocked by the current, "Do you have any idea how much that those duel-disks cost?!" Sayer growled.

"No more than the lives of each life-you ruined. And now that I took your source of psychic-dueling, you're just as human as the rest of us!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Let me spell it out for you! For all your psychic powers, you need the duel-disk's solid-vision system to use any of them. So without a working duel-disk, you may as well not have any powers at all!"

Divine dropped to his knees, "I can't believe this... I can't believe I lost... Me, the strongest psychic of the Arcadia Movement!"

"Well, we may not have a working, duel-disk but I know someone who does," Sayer scoffed.

"You're not taking any of ours without a fight." Magic warned.

"Not yours..." Sayer then turned towards Akiza with a sneer, "Did you know, the entrance to the Netherworld is on the Witch's Island."

"...I have nothing to say to you." Akiza flatly replied.

Sayer's heart sank when he heard Akiza's response. How could she have broken through the hypnosis? Unless...

WHACK!

The leader of the Arcadia Movement fell down when a piece of debris broke off on him. Misty stood over tossing away the remains, "That was for Toby."

Sayer snarled as he attempted to get back up, only to look up to a very pissed Rico swinging his fox by the tail.

"AND THIS IS FOR MY MOM, JERK-DISH!"

SMACK!

Jason soon made it to Martha's house. He silently gasped when he spotted David, Nathan and Blister lying on the ground, scarred and bruised. Jason jumped off his duel-runner and ran down to them. "David! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

David lift his head, "That psychic-duelist with the birds... She's in the house!"

She must be talking about Careen! She must have beat him here! "Kat, stay here!" Jason ran into the house, bursting into many empty rooms. The last place he has not checked was the backyard. And once he stepped outside, he spotted Careen around the playground, with a group of small children not far behind her one gripped by the shoulder.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Jason," Careen smiled, "I was just about to call you!"

"What are you doing here?!" Jason demanded.

"Business as usual, As it turns out I'm ordered to lay waste to this little dump."

"You don't think I'm going to let you get away with that, do you?!"

"Hm, no, I guess not. But but then again, that's what that Sector Security lady before I had her eating dirt. And look at the prize she gave me!" she reached behind her, and Jason stepped back when she pulled out a laser pistol, "And just to warn you, it's _not_ set on stun."

"You know I can't let you do what you want anymore Careen!"

"Uh-uh," Careen pointed the gun at the whimpering child, "You may not care what happens to you, but I know you couldn't live with yourself if your reckless actions caused the poor girl to die," it seemed Jason was caught in a position he could not get out of. So he backed away, "That's better. Now, drop your deck and duel-disk. It's no threat to me, but no reason to be too cautious," doing as she said, Jason placed his duel-disk down and brought his hands back up, "I'm glad you know how to follow orders. Now to make sure you won't cause anymore trouble. It's a shame you refused to join us when you were given the chance," Jason's eyes widened; she was really about to shoot him. When she pulled the trigger, he expected it to go off. But instead he heard a small click, "What the f-"

One swing later, Careen was down on the ground, Justine Altman standing over her with a nightstick in hand. She dropped to her knees and forced Careen's arms behind her back, "Maybe you didn't hear me; you're going to jail!" she growled as she tossed away the duel-disk and cuffed her.

"Justine! You're okay!" Jason sighed in relief.

"It takes a lot more than that to keep me down." Justine said.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with her now?"

"I thought I made myself clear already! I just called Security and they'll be here any minute now."

It didn't take long for the Satellite sector to dispatch their security. Soon they arrived to send Sayer and Divine away.

"Thanks for calling it in, Trudge," the chief shook his hand, "If it weren't for you and your civilian friends the Arcadia Movement would still have us in a choke-hold!"

"Glad to be of service, chief." Trudge smiled.

"You're gonna be doing time, Sayer," an officer shoved him into a card, "Hard time!"

"And after everything I've done for you pigs..." Sayer muttered. When he was put in the car, he can see the Signers and their friends nearby, "Just what exactly have you accomplished? I'll beat the system as always, and I'll be back to revive the Arcadia Movement! And once that happens the first thing I will do is-"

"Shut the %$#& up," the cop muttered as he slammed the door in Sayer's face. Security then drove away with Divine and Sayer.

"Hey, I just heard from Justine!" Trudge stepped in, "Security's at Martha's house to take Careen away too!"

"Then that means, the threat of the Arcadia Movement's gone for good!" Magic said, and everyone cheered at the news.

"Hey, Magic! Look!" Crow pointed and Margaret looked at her glowing right arm. Soon her wrist bore a pair of small, spread wings connected to the stems to form a sort of windmill.

"It's a Signer mark!" Magic gasped.

"But I thought there are only five Signers!" Leo pondered.

"I guess between Magic's Arcanite power, and how she help us beat the Arcadia Movement and the Dark Signers, the Crimson Dragon decided to give her her own Mark!" Luna deducted.

"Then I guess that means there's six Signers now." Akiza said.

"The Dark Signers are gone and so's the Arcadia Movement," Rico pointed out, "What do we do now?"

"That's a good question..." Magic looked to her mark, then out into Satellite, "I guess it's time for us to rebuild. It's been a long time coming."

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Ultimate Axon Kicker  
**

**Stats: [Psychic/Fusion/Effect] LV: 10 (ATK: 2900/DEF: 1700)**

**Attribute: DARK  
**

******Effect: 1 Psychic-Type Synchro Monster + 1 Psychic-Type monster  
This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon (from the Extra Deck). This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.  
**

**(2) Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode  
**

**Stats: [Dragon/Effect] LV: 10 (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

**Attribute: WIND  
**

******Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Assault Mode Activate". You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card on the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard.**

* * *

******Next chapter will be the last chapter, the Epilogue chapter for Reverse of Arcadia.**

******Please Read and Review.**


	60. Epilogue

**Yugioh 5D's: Konami/Kazuki Takahashi**

* * *

It has been three months since the war with the Dark Signers and the fall of the Arcadia Movement. Everyone seemed to have returned to their normal lives. Yusei, Jack and Crow returned to Satellite. Some people believed they dropped off the map because they have not respond to any of their calls, but Margaret knows the real reason...

Margaret walked through the corridors of the Arcadia's building. She was not there to pick up anything; there was nothing there worth taking. She was only there to meet someone when she received a message a while ago. Soon she entered the training facility in the separate building with her duel-disk equipped. "Well, I'm here. So what now?"

"After our fair share of battles three months ago, I've been thinking," Akiza said, "We've gotten much stronger since we left the Arcadia Movement. It makes me wonder, we'd be considered the top duelists in this facility. So which one of us is stronger?"

"So it's a duel you want?" Margaret asked, "In that case, I'd be more than happy to."

Akiza smiled, "I knew you'd say that."

Magic smiled back and activated her duel-disk, "To be honest, this really brings memories. It's the first duel with a real friend."

"Then let's make this one for the history books." Akiza turned on her own disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Akiza: 4000**

**Magic: 4000**

"Let me start things off," Magic drew her first card, "I summon Royal Magical Library in DEF mode!" the magical stone slab appeared (DEF: 2000), "Next I activate the continuous-spell card Arcane Barrier! That ends my turn!"

"Then it's my turn," Akiza drew her next card, "I activate the field-spell Black Garden from my hand!" the arena soon became an indoor greenhouse, "Next I play the continuous-spell Seed Cannon from my hand as well," a thorny red flower rose to the field.

"What's that do...?" Magic wondered.

"Next I summon Evil Thorn to the field in ATK mode!" a thorny black bulb grew from a withering stalk (ATK: 100-50), "And when a monster's summoned, Black Garden's effect then activates, cutting its ATK points in half and summoning a Rose Token to the opponent's field!" vines grew around Evil Thorn while a giant rose grew on Magic's field (ATK: 800). Two seed sacks were dropped into the bulb flower.

Seed Cannon: (CTR: 2)

"Now I activate Evil Thorn's ability, sacrificing it to summon two more Evil Thorns and dealing you 300 points of damage!" the bulb exploded and two more took its place (ATK: 100-50x2), while another rose grew on Magic's field.

**Akiza: 4000**

**Magic: 4000**

Seed Cannon: (CTR: 4)

"Finally I place one card face-down and end my turn." a reverse card appeared.

"It's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I summon Defender, the Magical Knight in ATK mode!" the blue-armored magician appeared (ATK: 1600-800/CTR: 1), who was then covered with vines as a rose grew on Akiza's field, "Defender, attack one of those Evil Thorns!"

"I activate the trap card, Wall of Thorns!" Akiza's reverse-card opened, "When one of my plant-type monsters are attacked, I can destroy every monster you have in ATK mode!" a giant wall of thorny vines rose between the monsters, but Defender managed to break through it against his shield.

"Sorry, but I can remove a spell-counter from my field to protect my Breaker from being destroyed (CTR: 0). Now press on, Breaker, and destroy her Evil Thorn!" the magical knight cut down one of the Evil Thorns.

**Akiza: 3300**

**Magic: 4000**

"Now I remove the 3 counters from my Royal Magical Library to draw a new card from my deck!" Magic drew another card, "Finally I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn!" Akiza drew her next card, "I switch my Rose Token and Evil Thorn to DEF position (DEF: 300). Next I activate the effect of my Seed Cannon spell card! You see, every time a plant-type monster is summoned, a seed counter is put into the card. And when I send it to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage for each seed-counter it has!" the flower tilted down and fired many rounds of seed, which were deflected by Defender's shield.

**Akiza: 3300**

**Magic: 1500**

"Next, I release Phoenixian Seed to special-summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!" the seed unfurled and grew into a large red amaryllis (ATK: 2200-1100), "And when Amaryllis attack, she's destroyed before calculating damage, in which she deals 800 points of damage to you in the process. Now attack!" Amaryllis fired a round of seed.

"I activate the trap, Pitch Black Power Stone!" Magic's reverse-card opened (CTR: 3), "Now I have 3 more spell-counters on my field, which I'll use one of them to protect Defender from being destroyed (CTR: 2)!" Defender guarded himself with his shield, even after Amaryllis self-destructed.

**Akiza: 3300**

**Magic: 700**

"When Amaryllis is destroyed, I can remove one plant-type monster from play to bring her back to the field in DEF mode!" Akiza removed Phoenixian Seed and the Amaryllis returned (DEF: 0). "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Magic drew her next card, "I switch Defender to DEF mode (DEF: 2000)! Then I activate the spell card Supremacy Berry, giving me 2000 life-points!"

**Akiza: 3300**

**Magic: 2700**

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 1)

"Next I summon Silent Magician LV4 in ATK mode!" the young white magician appeared (ATK: 1000-500) and another rose grew on Akiza's side, "And I'll power her up with the Level Up spell card, turning her from a level-4 to a level-8!" Silent Magician grew into her adult form (ATK: 3500) and one more rose grew on Akiza's side.

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 2)

"And in case you're wondering, Silent Magician's invulnerable to all opponent's spell cards, so your Black Garden has no effect! Silent Magician, attack one of those Rose Tokens in ATK mode!" Silent Magician blasted away one of the roses.

**Akiza: 600**

**Magic: 2700**

"Quite clever of you..." Akiza muttered.

"Next I transfer a spell-counter from my power stone to my Royal Magical Library!"

Pitch-Black Power Stone: (CTR: 1)

Royal Magical Library: (CTR: 3)

"Now I activate Royal Magical Library's ability, removing its 3 counters to draw 1 card!" Magic drew another card, "I end my turn there!"

"Then it's my turn!" Akiza drew her next card, "I switch Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to ATK mode (ATK: 2200)! I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" the black knight tuner appeared (ATK: 1000-500), "And now I'll use her to tune together my two Rose Tokens to synchro-summon Black Rose Dragon!" the three monsters merged and the red-feathered black dragon appeared (ATK: 2400-1200), "Next I activate Black Rose Dragon's special-ability: by removing a plant-type monster in my graveyard from play, I can reduce the ATK points of one of your monster to zero!" Akiza removed Evil Thorn and Silent Magician was constricted by Black Rose's thorns (ATK: 0), "Next I activate the spell card Stop Defense, which forces your Defender to ATK mode (ATK: 800). Black Rose Dragon, attack the Silent Magician!"

"My magician my have no ATK points, but I still have Defender on my field!" Magic said, "And I still have one more spell-counter to use his effect with!"

"Too bad he won't able to use it! I activate the trap card, Ivy Shackles!" Akiza's reverse-card opened, "During my turn, all monsters on your field are treated as plant-type monsters! And since your Defender can only protect spellcaster-type monsters, his effect had no effect! Go, Black Rose Flare!" the dragon blasted away Silent Magician.

**Akiza: 600**

**Magic: 1500**

"Next, my Amaryllis will attack your Defender!" the plant shot down the magical knight and self-destructed afterwards.

**Akiza: 600**

**Magic: 400**

"But since there are no more plants in my graveyard, I can't summon back my Amaryllis. So I'll place this one card face-down. Your move."

"Alright then..." Magic drew her next card, "I activate the quick-play spell card, Spell-Shattering Arrow! This card destroys all other spell card on your field, and you take 500 points of damage for each one! Say goodbye to your Black Garden!" the vines spreading the arena withered away.

**Akiza: 100**

**Magic: 400**

"Next I use my power stone's effect and transfer my last spell-counter to my Royal Magical Library (CTR: 3)!" the power stone was then destroyed, "Next I remove all 3 of them to use it ability to draw 1 card (CTR: 0)! Now I activate Arcane Barrier's effect! This card gets a spell-counter for each spellcaster on my field destroyed (CTR: 2)! And by releasing Royal Magical Library, I can send Arcane Barrier to the graveyard to draw the same number of cards as there were spell-counters!" Magic then drew two cards, "Next I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in ATK mode!" the crimson-armored spellcaster appeared (ATK: 1600-1900/CTR: 1), "Next I activate Breaker's ability: by removing his spell-counter, I can destroy one of your spell/trap cards! And I choose your face-down card!"

"I activate the trap, No Entry!" Akiza's targeted reverse-card opened, "This switches all monsters on the field to DEF position!"

"Then I special-summon Yuuki, the Ice Maiden from my hand!" the snow-fairy tuner-appeared (ATK: 800), "This card can be special-summoned when I have a water-attribute monster or a spellcaster-type monster on my field! And now I'll tune them together to synchro-summon White Glacier Dragon!" the two monsters merged and the white-furred ice dragon appeared (ATK: 2750), "Now I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted! With this, I can bring Silent Magician back from the graveyard in ATK mode!" the white magician returned (ATK: 1000), "Now, Silent Magician, attack that Evil Thorn!" Silent Magician pointed her staff and charged her magic, "Now I activate my other face-down card, Magician's Circle!" Magic's last reverse-card opened, "When a spellcaster on my field battles a monster, we each get to summon another spellcaster from our deck, so long as that monster has 2000-or-less ATK points! And the monster I choose to summon will be Magical Marionette!" the masked puppet-master appeared (ATK: 2000).

"And I choose my Witch of the Black Rose!" the rose-haired spellcaster tuner appeared on Akiza's field (ATK: 1700).

"Silent Magician, destroy that Evil Thorn!" Silent Magician blasted the bulb away with her magic, "Magical Marionette, destroy Black Rose Dragon!" the puppet-master pulled the strings on its blade-swinging puppet and cut down the dragon, "Finally, White Glacier Dragon, attack the Witch of the Black Rose and finish this!" the dragon fired its icy flames and destroyed the witch, taking the rest of Akiza's life-points.

**Akiza: 0**

**Magic: 400**

* * *

Things cooled down in the past three months. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about all the trouble the Dark Signers caused, especially the Dark Signers themselves who went their separate ways. Kenichi just stopped by the city's Youth Center for a get-together and spotted Katherine standing on the lot on the side of the building.

"Hey, Kat! What's up?" Kenichi greeted.

"Look over there!" Katherine pointed and Ken spotted Gabriella and Jason on either side of the lot.

"Jason and Gabe dueling? How'd that happen?"

"So what's the occasion?" Jason asked, "I almost forgot you even like to duel."

"I just want to see for myself how far you gone since the Fortune Cup," Gabriella said and activated her duel-disk, "Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not." Jason activated his disk.

"Then let's duel."

**Gabriella: 4000**

**Jason: 4000**

"I guess I'll be going first," Jason drew his sixth card, "I summon Genex Gaia in DEF mode!" the earthen Genex monster appeared (DEF: 1900), "Then I place 1 card face-down and end my tun."

"It's my turn," Gabriella drew her next card, "I summon (1) Fabled Dyf(3/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700) in DEF position," a silver-haired, noble-looking, old, winged demon appeared (DEF: 1700), "I place two card face-down and then end my turn."

"My turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon R-Genex Accelerator in DEF mode!" the particle-accelerator Genex appeared (DEF: 1900), "Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This lets me draw 2 more cards from my deck!" Jason drew two more times, "This triggers Accelerator's special-ability: whenever a Genex monster's added from my deck, I get to summon it to the field! And since Genex Blastfan was drawn by Pot of Greed, he's instantly summoned to my hand!" the fan Genex appeared (ATK: 1600), "When Blastfan's special-summoned, I can add a dark-attribute Genex monster from my deck to my hand, which I'll then summon with Accelerator's ability! I summon the Genex Controller!" the normal-monster Genex tuner appeared (ATK: 1400), "But I'm not done; next I activate the spell Double Summon, and use its effect to summon Genex Undine!" the water-container Genex appeared (ATK: 1400), "Now I tune Genex Controller with Genex Gaia to sunchro-summon Geo Genex!" the two monsters merged and the giant golem Genex appeared (DEF: 2800), "Next I activate Undine's special-ability: by sending a water-attribute monster from my fiend to the graveyard, I can add another Genex Controller from my deck, which I'll then summon using Accelerator's ability!" another Controller appeared (ATK: 1400), "And then I'll tune him with Undine to synchro-summon Hydro Genex!" the Genexes merged and became the spear-wielding female Genex (ATK: 2300), "Next I activate the spell Silent Doom! This brings a monster back from the graveyard in DEF mode! And the only monster that matches that is Genex Controller!" the tuner returned (DEF: 1200), "And now I'll tune him with Genex Blastfan to synchro-summon Windmill Genex!" Controller's gears spun and merged with Blastfan, who evolved into its giant mecha form (ATK: 2000-2900), "I activate Windmill's ability: by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one of your face-down cards!" Jason discarded his last card and Windmill launched a giant hurricane from the fan on its chest.

"I activate my face-downs," Gabriella's reverse-cards opened and a barrier rose up around her and her monster against the hurricane.

Windmill Genex: (ATK: 2300)

"What just happened?" Jason gasped.

"Before you could destroy my face-down cards I had to use them," Gabriella said, "So I activated Hallowed Life Barrier to protect my monster this turn, while my Trap Reclamation card can return Hallowed Life Barrier to may hand to use another turn. But that's not all; both cards required that I had to pay a card from my hand. And one of those cards happen to be my Fabled Krus. When she leaves my hand, I can special-summon a level-4-or-lower Fabled monster from my graveyard."

"But there couldn't have been any other monsters in your graveyard!" Jason thought, "...What's the other card you discarded?"

"The other card was (2) Fabled Ashenveil(4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200), which I'll summon by using Krus' ability," another winged demon appeared, with feathered wings on its bare arms and wears a blue mask (ATK: 1600), "And with Hallowed Life Barrier active this turn, you can't destroy my monsters or give me any battle-damage."

"Then I'll just end my turn." Jason concluded.

"It's my move then," Gabriella started her next turn, "I place one card face-down, and activate the spell Card of Demise. This allows me to draw until I have five card in my hand, as long as I discard my entire hand in five turns," she then drew four cards, "Now then, when I have two or more light-attribute monsters on my field, I can special-summon the (5) Guardian of Order(8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200) from my hand!" a gold/white-armored warrior with a set of six long fins appeared (ATK: 2500), "And when I have a Fabled on my fiend, I can summon this level-8 monster by releasing only one monster: (3) Fabled Dianaira(8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 100)!" Ashenveil disappeared and was replaced by a muscular demon with black armor on its arms and legs, wearing a gold mask (ATK: 2800), "Finally, I activate this continuous-spell card, The Fountain in the Sky. That ends my turn."

"What's the big deal?!" Kenichi complained, "Gabrialla's got 2 monster both stronger that Jason's 3! Why's she holding back?!"

"It's called 'playing it smart'," both Kenichi and Katherine saw David and Mana coming into the lot as they got off David's runner. "Since synchro-monsters would usually require weaker monsters, it would make little sense not to protect them with spell or trap cards. That must be what Jason's face-down is for."

"My turn!" Jason drew his next card, 'That face-down card must be Hallowed Life Barrier. If I could just get her to spring her trap again...' "I place 1 card face-down, which gives Windmill Genex 300 extra ATK points (ATK: 2600)! Now Windmill will attack your Guardian of Order!" Windmill launched another tornado from his chest, which ripped through the warrior and destroyed it.

**Gabriella: 3900**

**Jason: 4000**

"Now the effect of The Fountain in the Sky activates," Gabriella said, "When a light-attribute monster on my fiend is destroyed, I can remove it from play to add its ATK points to my life-points!" she removed the monster from her graveyard and white stardust showered over her.

**Gabriella: 6400**

**Jason: 4000**

'Okay, time for plan-B.' "I activate the face-down I just set: spell card Bait Doll! This forces your face-down card to activate! And if the timing's wrong, then that card's destroyed!"

"I activate Fabled Dianaria's ability!" Gabriella countered, "During each of your turns, the effect of your first normal-spell changes! Now your Bait Doll will instead force me to discard one random card from my hand!" she dumped a card into her graveyard slot.

"She must wanted him to do that!" Kenichi gasped.

"And with Dyf's special-ability, I can release him to bring back the monster I just discarded. So now I replace him with Fabled Soulkius!" the black-armored demon in the red mask appeared in place of the noble (ATK: 2200).

"Then my turn's done."

"It's my turn," Gabriella drew her next card, "I summon the tuner-monster Fabled Miztoji!" the elder-looking Fabled appeared (ATK: 400), "And now I'll tune him with Fabled Soulkius to synchro-summon Fabled Valkyrus!" the two monsters merged as Gabriella chanted: "Fallen angels descend to a dark inferno! Fan the demonic flames and turn the darkness into light! Synchro-Summon! Appear as the rising devil, Fabled Valkirus!" the decorative-armored Fabled synchro appeared (ATK: 2900), "Then I place one card face-down. That should end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I place another card face-down and end my turn!"

Windmill Genex: (ATK: 2600)

"It's my turn," Gabriella drew her next card, "I activate my own Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck. Next I activate my face-down card, Fallen's Hope. Then, I activate Valkyrus' ability, to discard a fiend-type monster and draw one card. And since the card I discarded was Fabled Lurrie, I can special-summon him to the field," the small masked imp appeared (DEF: 400). "And since I discarded a LIGHT monster, I get 500 life-points due to fallen Hope's Effect."

**Gabriella: 6900**

**Jason: 4000**

"Next I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card, I can add a monster back to my hand."

**Gabriella: 7200**

**Jason: 4000**

"Next, I discard Fabled Miztoji, the monster I just retrieved, to activate his special-ability to change Fabled Lurrie into a tuner-monster."

**Gabriella: 7700**

**Jason: 4000**

"Now I tune Lurrie with Soulkius to synchro-summon Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" the two monster merged as Gabriella chanted: "The sparkles of light are the seven coronas! Light is mana; power enriched by the heart! Synchro-Summon! The Spirit of Mana, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" the serpentine white dragon appeared (ATK: 2100).

"That's the card she used at the Fortune Cup!" Kenichi said, "That's must be what she's waiting for!"

"Now not only will she be in the lead; that wyvern's power-up effect's linked to her life-points!"

"Uh, who are you again?" David and Mana wondered the same thing about the girl sitting apart from the group on the bleachers.

"Um, guys; it's me!" the redhead tilted up her glasses, showing a pair of green eyes.

Kenichi gasped, "Sonya? Sonya Harpe?! You're still in Domino City?!"

The pop star smiled, "I still got some time before I leave town, so I figured I'd come here!"

"Increasing her life-points, keeping her distance with high-level monsters and trap cards, and gathering the necessary cards for Ancient Sacred Wyvern," David reviewed, ignoring the conversation, "She's really got herself a knit-tight strategy."

"With Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ability, her ATK is raised by the difference in our life-points anytime mine is higher (ATK: 5800). Now I activate the quick-play Forbidden Lance to lower your Hydro Genex's ATK by 800, and prevent her from being targeted by any spell or trap cards this turn (ATK: 1500)! Now, Ancient Sacred Wyvern, attack Hydro Genex!" the wyvern fired a giant stream of light.

"If that attack hits then Jason's points will hit rock-bottom!" Kenichi gasped.

"I activate my face-down card: the trap, Enchanted Javelin!" Jason's second reverse-card opened and the Enchanted Javelin replaced the lance in Hydro's hands, "When this card's activated, I gain life-points equal to the ATK of the attacking monster!"

"I was wondering when Jason would make a comeback." David said.

"What are you talking about?!" Kenichi argued, "Gabriella's got a dragon out with over 5000 ATK points while Jason's Hydro Genex is only 2300!"

"You forget that Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect works both ways. So when Jason gets the lead in life-points, the Wyvern's power will drop and its attack will become useless."

"Uh-huh. And that means Ancient Sacred Wyvern is of no danger to anyone but Gabriella." Mana added.

**Gabriella: 7700**

**Jason: 9800**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 0)

The wyvern's attack dissolved into a harmless ray of light and Hydro took that chance to charge in with her new spear.

"I activate my trap card, Hallowed Life Barrier!" Gabriella's reverse-card opened, "And like before, I discard one card from my had to protect my monster and life-points from damage!" a barrier was formed to deflect Hydro's attack.

**Gabriella: 8200**

**Jason: 9800**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 500)

"Now I'll activate the spell card Pot of Avarice! By returning Fabled Dyf, Krus, Ashenveil, Miztoji and Guardian of Order to draw two more cards!" Gabriella drew twice more, "Then I'll activate the spell Supremacy Berry! While my life-points are lower than my opponent's, I gain 2000 more life-points!"

**Gabriella: 10200**

**Jason: 9800**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 2500)

"Finally I place this last card face-down and end my turn." a reverse-card appeared.

"I guess Gabriella isn't letting that wyvern go down without a fight." Kenichi said.

"You can say that again." a blonde woman in a purple riding suit taking a seat on the bleachers, "This girl seems to have made increasing her life-points her to priority. She must have lots of cards to do the job."

"It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I summon R-Genex Oracle to the field!" the box-fairy Genex tuner appeared (ATK: 300), "And now I tune him with Windmill Genex to synchro-summon Colossal Fighter!" the two Genex monsters merged and the white giant warrior appeared (ATK: 2800), "Now, Colossal Fighter, attack and destroy Fabled Dianaria!" Colossal Fighter charged towards the Fabled, who was able to hold back the warrior's arms in a deadlock, having then to self-destruct destroying himself with Colossal Fighter. "Next I activate Colossal Fighter's special-ability! Whenever he's destroyed in battle, I can bring a warrior-type monster to the field back from the graveyard! But since the only warrior there is Colossal Fighter, he gets to come back for a second round!" Colossal Fighter returned (ATK: 2800).

"I remove Fabled Dianaria from play to add its ATK points to my life-points." Gabriella's Fountain in the Sky card activated.

**Gabriella: 13000**

**Jason: 9800**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 5300)

"Colossal Fighter attacks Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

"I activate my trap card, Draining Shield!" Gabriella opened her reverse-card, and a barrier was formed over her wyvern, "This absorbs all the ATK points of the attacking monster into my life-points. And as my life-points get higher, my Ancient Sacred Wyvern grows stronger." the wyvern roared in response.

**Gabriella: 15800**

**Jason: 9800**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 8100)

"Then I'll have Hydro Genex attack!" the water-based Genex charged, "And before you say anything, I also activate my other trap: Covering Fire! This card allows one of my monsters to lend a helping hand, combining their ATK points with that of the monster in battle! So all of Colossal Fighter's ATK points go to Hydro Genex for this turn (ATK: 5100)!" Hydro Genex thrust her lance at Valkyrus, who managed to stop it short with its hands, But Colossal Fighter managed to take advantage and landed a mighty punch, destroying Valkyrus.

**Gabriella: 13600**

**Jason: 9800**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 5900)

"And don't forget; when Hydro Genex destroys a monster, all of its ATK points go to my life-points!" a blue aura washed over Jason.

**Gabriella: 13600**

**Jason: 12700**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 3000)

"I activate Fountain in the Sky's effect once more." Gabriella removed Valkyrus and activated its effect.

**Gabriella: 16500**

**Jason: 12700**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 5900)

"Then I guess I'll end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn," Gabriella drew her next card, "I equip my wyvern with the spell Cestus of Dagia, giving her 500 extra ATK points (ATK: 6400). Now, Ancient Sacred Wyvern will attack Colossal Fighter!" Ancient Sacred Wyvern blasted Colossal Fighter away with a blast of condensed light.

**Gabriella: 16500**

**Jason: 9100**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 9500)

"And with Cestus' effect, when Ancient Sacred Wyvern inflicts battle-damage, I gain life-points equal to the amount of points you just lost."

**Gabriella: 20100**

**Jason: 9100**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 13100)

"That will end my turn."

"It's like no matter how hard Jason pushes, Gabriella pushes back!"

"With all those ATK points, one hit could end the duel for her!"

"He must have some sort of comeback he could use! I mean, he didn't go through the Fortune Cup without learning a few new tricks!"

"It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "I set this one card face-down and that's it."

"Then it's my turn, again," Gabriella drew her next card, "And I'll have Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack you Geo Genex!"

"I activate the trap card Geothermal Rampart! This doubles the DEF points of my EARTH Genex monster (DEF: 5600)." Ancient Sacred Wyvern still managed to blast away the Genex monster, Cestus of Dagia then activating.

**Gabriella: 27600**

**Jason: 1600**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 28100)

Jason drew his next card, "I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

"It's my turn now," Gabriella drew her next card, "I activate the spell card Forbidden Lance to lower Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK by 800 (ATK: 27300), and makes her immune to other spells and traps this turn. My my monster is free to attack your Colossal Fighter!" the wyvern fired off another stream of light.

"If this attack hits then Jason could lose the duel!" Kenichi gasped.

"I activate my trap card, Dimension Wall!" Jason's reverse-card opened.

"I don't know what you're planning, Jason," Gabriella said, "Like I said, spell and trap cards don't work on my wyvern this turn."

"This trap's not aimed at your monster..." Jason stated as the blast was absorbed into distorted space, "It's aimed for your attack; it's made to aim it straight back at you!" Gabriella was then tackled by the same attack from a distorted space behind her.

"Look at that! Jason found a way to make a comeback!"

"That face-down card really pulled Gabriella down to his level! She's losing life-points!"

"While Ancient Sacred Wyvern's losing ATK points as her life-points drop!"

**Gabriella: 3100**

**Jason: 1600**

Ancient Sacred Wyvern: (ATK: 3600)

"Fine. Then I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Jason drew his next card, "And I equip Colossal Fighter with the equip-spell Megamorph, doubling it's ATK points (ATK: 5600)! Now Colossal Fighter with attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern! Go, Colossus Comet!" Colossal Fighter smashed through the wyvern and destroyed it.

**Gabriella: 1100**

**Jason: 1600**

"I activate Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ability: by paying 1000 life-points, I can bring my monster back from the graveyard," Gabriella's wyvern revived (DEF: 2000)

**Gabriella: 100**

**Jason: 1600**

"This duel's already won! He's got Colossal Fighter with over 5000 ATK points!"

"Just how long were you a duelist? Are your forgetting about Megamorph's side-effect, it halves the equipped monster's ATK when the player's life-points are higher. And that could cost him the duel."

Colossal Fighter: (ATK: 1400)

"That ends my turn!" Jason concluded.

"It's my turn," Gabriella drew her next card, "I activate Fabled Grimro's effect from my hand: by sending her to the graveyard, I can add a different Fabled monster from my deck," she moved another monster from her deck to my hand, "Next I summon the (4) Fabled Kushano(3/ATK: 1100/DEF: 800) tuner-monster!" an angel-winged demon wearing goggles appeared with a book in hand (ATK: 1100), "And now I tune my Ancient Sacred Wyvern with Fabled Kushano for one last synchro-summon!" Kushano's wings spread out as the tuner lead Ancient Sacred Wyvern to the sky. Kushano was seen opening his book and skimming through it before he separated into three synchro-gates. The gate lowered around Ancient Sacred Wyvern and stripped away its physical frame, revealing seven stars that aligned with a beam a light; all the while Gabriella chanted:

"Fallen angels drifting in a sea of darkness, become the great tyrant to rule over the light! Synchro-Summon! Rise to the throne, (6) Fabled Leviathan(10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)

The beam vanished around a giant Fabled, about the same height as Colossal Fighter. He had giant red hair while wearing a mask, and decorated red-and-black armor. His giant red wings shield him from either side while he sat lazily on his carved, marble throne (ATK: 3000).

"A monster with 3000 ATK?! I can't believe I'm about to see this!"

"Now attack and destroy the Colossal Fighter!" Leviathan reached out a hand and formed a giant mass of energy, which hurled itself towards Colossal Fighter and exploded, effectively destroying him. Colossal Fighter returned, however, returned through his special-ability.

**Gabriella: 100**

**Jason: 0**

"Wow... I really didn't expect that..." Kenichi said.

"I wouldn't say I'm surprised; just disappointed," David stated, "he saved the world yet was beaten by someone who barely duels at all."

"I guess Gabriella's a bit tougher than we give her credit for." Sarah said.

"Not like it matters. A loss is a loss. And for Jason, that could cost him." David stood up and left, everyone else soon following.

With the duel done, Jason walked forward to Gabriella, who simply folded her arms looking away. "Well, I guess you win this one. I guess I underestimated you."

"If you say so..."

Jason could hear the uncertainty in her voice, "Is there anything wrong? You've been acting kind of strange for a while."

"...Jason, did you... feel anything when we were dueling?" Gabriella asked.

"Huh?"

Gabriella turned her back to him, "When we dueled in the Fortune Cup, it was one of the best moments in my life. How we dueled side by side, it felt so right."

"Well, that was one of my favorite duels too."

"The next time I was in a duel was when I was lured to the Arcadia Movement. I fought Divine to got Katherine back, but I wasn't able to. He had me trapped at every corner! I was so scared, so helpless back then. But that's when I got my do-over, as a Dark Signer," Jason was caught in surprise; has all memories of her Dark Signer side not been erased...? "What he did to me, how he played my mind, I had the power to return it tenfold. That time, I felt totally in control, like an unstoppable predator. Nothing could stop me, even when I pulled Xiki into a duel with me. I spent that entire game pressing her buttons until I managed to make her into my obedient pet. But that was nothing compared to my latest opponent: you. I used whatever trick I had to subdue you and your usual strategies. But eventually, you managed to break through even Lilith Temptation and my Lustsworn Dragon Overfiend. From where I stood you seemed so confident, so dominant, it stirred something inside me and I just want you! But now, after facing you as what I am now, even though I beat you, I felt nothing. Nothing at all."

"What are you trying to say, Gabriella...?"

"I've done terrible things, Jason! I thought I could forget about them but I just can't! They still burn in the back of my mind, every dark deed I've done! I...I..." Gabriella bolted into Jason's arms, "I've even dragged Katherine into the middle of my sick game! I lured her in the middle of that war and I didn't card! I,m sorry! I know I can't atone for what I've done but I'm sorry!" Jason held the soft-hearted girl as she cried in his arms. He had no idea she has been hurting all this time, because he had left that horrible event behind a long time ago.

"What happened then, it's all in the past now," Jason said, "Right now, it's like none of it even happened."

"But it did happen! What difference would it make?"

"You managed to confess just now; so now you can try atoning for them, by just being yourself and taking care of Kat. She still needs a big sister."

Soon, Gabriella wiped away her tears, "Alright... If you say so, I'll do it."

Katherine saw the whole thing as her feet kicked the air, with a big, warm smile one her face.

* * *

"I can't believe it's been only a couple weeks last I've been here," Magic pondered, "I'm so glad I'll be rid of this place forever."

"This building has always kept its secrets," Seria said, "But now the Arcadia Movement will function just as it's intended for: a safe haven where psychics can use their powers to help people instead of to destroy."

"Yeah, thanks to you. I still can't believe a man like Sayer could ever exist in this world. All the things he done..."

"For one saving grace we managed to free all the test subjects he abandoned. They were in a separate facility elsewhere. I was lucky I managed to pin point it's location."

"You are such a good person. It's hard to believe you used to work for a man like that."

"What I did I thought it was used to help people. But now that I knew his true intentions, I know better. I just wished I acted sooner..." soon the door opened as the two left the elevator.

"Look on the bright side. You'll be taking his place. I know you'll do much better than he did."

"I hope you're right..." Seria walked on ahead and what she saw inside the next room made her gasp. When Margaret ran inside to investigate, she saw something she wished she did not.

"What the-"

"Nice to see you again, Margaret." Behind the desk was Sayer, stuffing something inside a manilla envelope.

"How come you're not in jail!?" Margaret demanded, furious, "There was enough dirt to bury you!"

"It's amazing what a few lawyers can do; if you pay them enough." Sayer left for the door, but Seria stood in his path.

"And what is that you're taking out of _my _office...?" she asked sternly.

"Personal possessions," Sayer replied, before striking Seria out of the way, almost hard enough to send her to the ground, "A little something to remember me by."

"SAYER!" he turned just in time for Margaret to pull back and deck him with enough force to send him flying out the room. After helping up Seria, she looked down at Sayer cracking her knuckles, "That's something personal to remember _me_ by!"

Sayer sat up holding his bruised chin, "I'll remember..." he snarled.

* * *

**(Cue: Cross Game)**

"Check it out, guys; I got a postcard in the mail from Misty the other day," Akiza said showing everyone a postcard. She and the others were gathered together at the Youth Center indoors, "As usual, she's busy as ever."

"Oh, and I meant to tell you I heard from Kai and Cora! They say hi," Luna laughed, "It sounds like they're having a great time!"

**hikari sasu hou e miagete chikatta**  
**bokura dake no mirai kizuiteiku**  
**yoake sura tooku mabushiku sasaru**  
**mezameteyuku IN THE WONDERLAND**

"Anyone hear from Yusei or Jack, or Crow and Magic?" Leo asked.

"Last time I saw her she left the Arcadia Movement." Akiza said.

"I've looked everywhere and I haven't seen them anywhere." Sarah added.

**afure dashiteita omoi no nami wa yose**  
**ARUGO RIZUMU de tokenai sekai ni**  
**tatoe hikari ushinattemo**

"What?!" Carly screamed, jumping out of her disguise, "How can I write my story if they're not around?! All of this Signer stuff is my ticket to a Peabody!"

"Why don't you just interview yourself?" David asked, "Last I remembered, you were there, too."

**kokoro no ura no sunadokei wa modoranai**  
**sai wo toki hanate GET OUT & FOLLOW THE LIGHT**

"I'll tell ya why, it's because I don't remember one second outta the whole thing!" The pen in her hand snapped and the pad of paper in her other crumples, "Some kinda magic-memory-brainwash, I guess. It's so frustrating!" Carly threw the broken pen and crumpled pad over her shoulders.

Akiza laughed nervously and leaned over the table, "On the bright side, at least you have your brain back and you're not prancing around as a scary Dark Signer."

"I was a Dark Signer?!" Carly whimpered.

**yume miteta ashita**  
**wa itsuka tsugisari**  
**koto shikkuretai**  
**hoshi ni naru**

"There's one thing I'm trying to figure out..." Jason pondered, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Gabrialla asked.

"If Justine really doesn't like Satellites..." they all looked over to the next table; Justine sitting around with a bunch of kids. It turns out she was willing to watch over them for Crow while he was busy.

**mabataki mo asu e**  
**mitsumetsuzuketa**  
**are kuro you ni azayakana**

When Justine realized she was being watched, she turned away, "Don't you dare ask."

* * *

The water sparkles, blue and clear, in the sunlight. Yusei, Jack, Magic and Crow stand at the edge of the cement-block waterfront of the Satellite. A gentle breeze blows, and the sky above is clear blue with white, fluffy clouds.

"I know the others must be worried..." Crow said, "... But I have a feeling they'll understand. Don'tcha think?"

"Oh, yeah," Magic awed, "I mean... just look at it."

Jack scoffed proudly, "Makes what we went through all worth it."

"Sure does," Yusei smiled. Finally Satellite and City are one in the same.  
The four stand in the shadow of a mighty bridge. The old bridge has been left untouched, and the new one splits to go around it. The new Daedalus Bridge can hold several lanes of traffic, and looks just like a piece of modern, futuristic New Domino City.

"Maybe one man can't build a bridge, but a team of friends sure can." Crow said.

Jack nodded, "And our work's not done yet. There are plenty more bridges out there that need building."

**namida ochiru me de iki wo hisometa**  
**ano hi aosugita asu ni**

"In that case, what're we waiting for?" Yusei sits down and starts up his runner, "Let's rev it up, guys! And let's do it together!"the other three followed, including Magic with her newly revived runner. The four of them are the first to cross the brand-new bridge, at top speed on their runners, racing alongside the old bridge.

**maiagare ashita e kodou yori hayaku**  
**douka owaru koto nakitabi wo**  
**imi wo nasanai namida wa nai kara**  
**kono koe yo KIMI ni todoke**

Serene, content, excited, hopeful, they race past the end of the old bridge and onto the main stretch of their creation, across the sparkling water toward the city...

**aa, hashiridashita toki mo nagare koete**  
**sou nozomareta imi wo riyuu wo enji you.**

* * *

**DUEL-MON DATABASE**

**(1) Fabled Dyf  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1700)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

******Effect: When a "Fabled" monster(s) is sent from the hand to your Graveyard, you can Tribute this card to select 1 of those monster(s) and Special Summon it.  
**

**(2) Fabled Ashenveil  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV: 4 (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

**************Effect: If this card attacks or is attacked, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard once per battle; this card gains 600 ATK during that damage calculation only.**

**(3) Fabled Dianaria  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV: 8 (ATK: 2800/DEF: 100)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

******Effect: You can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 "Fabled" monster. Once per turn, the effect of the first Normal Spell Card your opponent activates becomes "Your opponent discards 1 card". ("Your opponent" means the controller of this monster.)  
**

**(4) Fabled Kushano  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Effect] LV: 3 (ATK: 1100/DEF: 800)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

******Effect: You can discard 1 "Fabled" monster to the Graveyard except "Fabled Kushano" to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.  
**

**(5) Guardian of Order  
**

**Stats: [Warrior/Effect] LV: 8 (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

**************Effect: If you control 2 or more LIGHT monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only control 1 "Guardian of Order".  
**

**(6) Fabled Leviathan  
**

**Stats: [Fiend/Synchro/Effect] LV: 10 (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000)**

**Attribute: LIGHT  
**

******Effect: 1 "Fabled" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can select up to 3 "Fabled" monsters in your Graveyard. Add them to your hand.**

* * *

**YuGiOh 5D's**

**Reverse of Arcadia**

**********Ride 59: Epilogue**

* * *

**The End until** **next time. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
